La reina Applejack
by Juanca29
Summary: Applejack ha sido secuestrada y llevada a un reino del que nunca habia escuchado. Ahora ha sido forzada a casarse con el rey de ese lugar, convirtiendose en su reina.
1. Bienvenida majestad

_La Reina Applejack_

Capítulo 1. Bienvenida majestad.

Una pony terrestre de pelaje ámbar naranja y melena rubia despertó lentamente. Se sentía algo mareada y cansada, pero no como para volverse a dormir. Poco a poco su vista se aclaró, y pudo ver un techo de roca. Sintió bastante comodidad en su cuerpo, y no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama. Al lado de su almohada habia un sombrero, el cual se puso casi por instinto.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

Se sentó, y vio a su alrededor, para notar como era una habitación hecha de roca, con gran reja al frente de ella. No había duda, era una celda de calabozo.

— ¿¡Pero que corrales!?

La yegua se alteró al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un calabozo. Rápidamente corrió a la reja y la empezó a golpear.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Los gritos fueron oídos por el pasillo fuera de la celda, y 2 ponis reaccionaron por esto.

Applejack se desesperó, así que le da la espalda a la reja, y se preparó para patearla. El estruendo se escuchó por todo el calabozo. Dos ponis corrieron hacia la celda tan pronto oyeron el golpe. Al llegar, vieron a la yegua respirando agitadamente, mientras que en la reja habia una abolladura.

—Te dije que era fuerte — comentó una voz femenina.

— Nunca dije que no te creyera — dijo una masculina.

La pony naranja se volteó parra ver quienes habían llegado. Uno era un corcel unicornio naranja, de melena roja larga, quien llevaba una armadura dorada, sin casco. La otra era una yegua pegaso celeste, cuya melena era cubierta por un casco, pero se veían algunos cabellos rubios que sobresalian. También llevaba una armadura dorada igual a la del corcel.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿¡Dónde corrales estoy!?

— Cálmate Applejack — dijo la yegua con seriedad levantando el casco. Algo en esa voz le resulto familiar a Applejack, pero no podía distinguir bien su cara por el casco que llevaba — No te haremos ningún daño.

— Sí, ¿Cómo no? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Sabemos todo de ti. Propietaria de Sweet Apple Acres, en el poblado de Ponyville. Vives con tu abuela y tus hermanos, debido a que tus padres están fallecidos. Portadora del elemento de la honestidad. Bastante impresionante.

— Y sobre quiénes somos, solo somos servidores de su majestad — dijo el corcel con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Su majestad? ¿Se refieren a la princesa Celestia?

— No — contestó la yegua con seriedad — Será mejor que te olvides de Equestria, pues ya no estas allí. En este momento nos encontramos en el reino de… — Se escuchó un suspiro, el cual vivo del corcel, al cual la yegua volteó a ver con fastidio — ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, solo sigue — dijo él aparentando no tener interés.

— Bien, como decía, en este momento te encentras en el reino de Heartland.

Applejack quedo totalmente confundida por lo que escuchó. Jamás habia escuchado de ese lugar en su vida. ¿Enserio estaba en otro reino?

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — pregunto ella viendo a sus captores con una mirada desafiante.

Ambos ponis con armaduras se vieron entre ellos y luego voltearon a ver a la prisionera.

— Hoy te has vuelto la pony más afortunada del mundo — dijo el corcel de mala gana, con una sonrisa forzada— Has sido escogida para casarte con el mejor pony de todos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Lo que oíste — continúa la yegua, quien también parecía hacer esto de mala gana, igual que su compañero — Su majestad, el rey, te ha escogido para que te conviertas en su reina. La boda se dará esta misma tarde, por eso vendrás con nosotros. Tienes que arreglarte para tu boda.

— ¡NO! ¿¡Están locos!? ¡Ni loca me casare con ningún demente! ¡Sáquenme de aquí, o les enseñare como cosecho mis manzanas!

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó el corcel confundido.

— Dijo que nos pateará.

El corcel iro la marca que habia dejado la patada de Applejack en uno de los barrotes de hierro.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Nos ordenó que no la lastimáramos. Si es tan fuerte no podemos someterla sin lastimarla.

— El rey lo planeó todo — dijo la yegua sacando algo de su armadura, y arrojándolo con Applejack. La terrestre abre los ojos como platos al ver que era una fotografía de ella con su familia, frente al granero de Sweet Apple Acres — Sería una lástima que algo le pasara a los ponis de la fotografía.

— ¡Desgraciados! —grito Applejack —¿¡Que les hicieron!?

— Están en una celda apartada de esta. Creo que entiendes lo que pasará si desobedeces, ¿verdad?

Applejack volvió a ver la fotografía, y soltó un suspiro.

— Hare lo que me pidan.

— Bien.

El unicornio uso su cuerno para levitar unas llaves a la cerradura de la puerta, y así la abrió. Applejack salió de la celda, y sus captores se colocan a su lado.

— Vamos — vuelve a hablar la yegua — Su majestad quiere verte.

Los 3 empezaron a caminar por el calabozo. No tardaron en llegar a la salida, donde había dos guardias unicornios quienes hicieron una reverencia y los dejaron pasar.

El recorrido siguió con subir unas escaleras para llegar a la superficie, pues era un calabozo subterráneo. Los 2 ponis escoltaron a Applejack por unos grandes pasillos. Para un conocedor, las cortinas y demás decoraciones del castillo eran una belleza, pero para Applejack eso no significaba nada. En el camino pasaron al lado de varios ponis, que eran varios guardias con armadura gris, y algunas sirvientas que se encontraban haciendo limpieza en el lugar.

Tardaron 10 minutos en recorrer los pasillos, para llegar a una puerta café, con una corona en una placa de oro. La yegua soldado abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Applejack, para que luego entraran ella y su compañero. Ambos se colocaron a los lados de la puerta, mientras Applejack veía una enorme oficina llena de libros y otras cosas elegantes. Al frente habia un escritorio, con una silla volteada.

— Majestad, hemos traído a su futura esposa — dicen los 2 soldados de armadura dorada inclinándose.

La silla poco a poco se voltea, revelando a un pony terrestre de color ámbar, con melena café. El rey llevaba una corona dorada llena de gemas en su cabeza, y una capa gris.. Era un pony de estatura ordinaria, quien tenía la melena bien peinada. Él veía a Applejack con una sonrisa calmada, mientras ella quedó impactada al verlo.

— Que bueno verte de nuevo Applejack — dijo el rey con una sonrisa — Sigues tan bella como siempre.

Applejack estaba sorprendida. Ya lo habia visto antes, en Ponyville. Sí, él era uno de los habitantes de Ponyville, a quien ella conocía.

— No puede ser — dice ella impactada — ¿Caramel?

— Que bien, aun me recuerdas.

— ¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? ¿¡Cómo es que eres un rey!?

— Seguro hay mucho que aclarar, pero mejor ve a arreglarte, quiero que estés hermosa en nuestra boda. Solo quería asegurarme que Sassaflash te trajera sin ningún rasguño.

— ¿Sassaflash?

Applejack se volteó, y vio a la pegaso de armadura dorada. La pegaso se quitó su casco, dejando ver su melena rubia. Efectivamente, era Sassaflash, otra habitante de Ponyville, pero esta no ve a Applejack a los ojos. El corcel que estaba al lado se aclaró la garganta.

— A mí no me conoces — comentó el unicornio de armadura dorada con una sonrisa — Mi nombre es Forest Spear — La terrestre no le prestó atención a la presentación del guardia, lo cual hizo que este se molestara — Ya me pondrá atención.

— Sassaflash — volvió a hablar el rey — lleva a Applejack a que la arreglen.

— Sí, majestad — dijo Sassaflash inclinándose — Vamos.

La pegaso vio con seriedad a Applejack, y esta no tuvo más opción que seguirla afuera de la habitación, dejando solos a ambos corceles.

—Forest, ¿Por qué Sassa actúa tan seria? Ella no suele ser así.

—También me pareció raro cuando fuimos a ver a Applejack, supongo que esto no es fácil para ella.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón— se llevó un casco a la barbilla —. Como sea, ayúdame a arreglarme, hoy es mi boda.

— Sí, sí, como órdenes.

* * *

Applejack y Sassaflash caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. La pegaso iba adelante, mientras la terrestre detrás.

— Entonces, ¿todo el tiempo fueron infiltrados en Ponyville? ¿Por qué? — a pesar de la pregunta de Applejack, Sassaflash no respondió — ¡Háblame, por el amor de Celestia!

— Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas — respondió la pegaso viendo a Applejack con furia — No me importa que él te eligiera, no te aceptaré como mi reina.

— Como si yo quisiera ser tu reina — respondió Applejack con una mirada desafiante.

Después de verse con seriedad, ambas siguieron caminando. Sassaflash llevó a Applejack a otra habitación, donde había 3 yeguas revisando unas telas. Al darse cuenta de que las otras 2 ponis entraron, las 3 se arrodillaron.

— Ella es Applejack, la prometida de su majestad – dijo Sassaflash viendo a las yeguas.

— Es un honor tenerla aquí, Lady Applejack— dijo una de las doncellas.

La granjera sintió gran incomodidad al ser llamada Lady.

— Ya saben que hacer— dijo Sassaflash sentándose en una silla.

—¿No desea que la arreglemos también, Lady Sassaflash?

— No gracias, Lord Spear y yo usaremos nuestras armaduras, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

—Como guste — dijo la yegua levantándose — Por aquí, majestad.

Las 3 yeguas llevaron a Applejack detrás de un probador, para arreglarla para la ceremonia.

* * *

Pasó una hora, y en un gran salón lleno de sillas se encontraban varios ponis vistiendo ropa elegante. Todos se encontraban en varias sillas, viendo hacia un altar, donde se encontraba su rey, vistiendo un traje negro, y a su lado se encontraba su guardia Forest, vistiendo su armadura dorada.

Al rato, ven como Sassaflash se aproximaba por la derecha, colocándose al lado de ambos corceles.

— ¿Todo en orden, Sassaflash? —murmuro el rey.

— Sí, majestad— dijo ella de mala gana.

El rey soltó un suspiro y vio a sus guardias, quienes no se veían felices.

— A partir de hoy ella será su reina, y la tratarán como tal, ¿oyeron?

Ambos se miraron y soltaron un suspiro.

— Si majestad — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Un órgano empezó a sonar, y todos dirigieron su atención a la entrada del salón. Las puertas se abrieron, y allí entro Applejack. La terrestre llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, su melena trenzada ahora estaba suelta y lisa, y en sud cascos llevaba unas botas blancas que combinaban con su vestido. Lo que más llamaba su atención era la tiara plateada en su cabeza, la cual tenía una gema roja con forma de manzana.

Applejack decidió mostrar fortaleza, así que caminaba con seriedad, en lugar de con tristeza.

Finalmente llego al altar, donde se encontraba el rey, quien la vio con una sonrisa.

— Estás preciosa.

La granjera no respondió, lo que hizo que el rey soltara una risita.

Un pony unicornio en el centro del altar aclaro la garganta, y empezó a hablar.

— Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para formalizar la unión entre nuestra majestad el Rey Wisdom Crown y nuestra futura reina... em...

— Applejack — intervino el rey.

— Nuestra futura reina Applejack. Este es un momento de felicidad para nuestro reino, pues su majestad ha podido encontrar al amor de su vida.

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente las palabras de ese sacerdote. Applejack se veía bastante deprimida y molesta por todo lo que oía. El rey se da cuenta y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Sáltese al final — interrumpe el Wisdom Crown con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué? Majestad, con todo respeto...

— He dicho — puso una mirada seria que asusta al sacerdote — que se salte al final.

Applejack vio como como el corcel cambió de actitud, cosa que la dejo impactada. Volvió a ver al sacerdote, el cual se veía muy asustado.

— S... sí. Majestad, acepta a esta yegua como su legítima esposa.

— Acepto — dijo el poniendo de nuevo una sonrisa calmada.

— Y usted Lady Applejack, acepta a su majestad como su legítimo esposo.

Una gran tensión surgió dentro de Applejack. Observo sus alrededores, pero la puerta estaba vigilada, y esos 2 guardias de armadura dorada no la dejarían siquiera bajar del altar. Sin mencionar el hecho de que si no aceptaba su familia pagaría. Solo habia un camino posible.

— Acepto — dijo viendo al rey con seriedad.

— Que su reinado traiga gran prosperidad a nuestro reino. Puede besar a la novia.

Wisdom Crown vio a su esposa con una sonrisa, y le acaricio la cara.

Poco a poco acercó su cara a la de ella y la beso.

Applejack cerró los ojos deseando que todo terminara. Todos en el salón se levantaron y golpearon sus cascos en el suelo para celebrar el matrimonio de su rey.

Los recién casados se separaron del beso y se vieron. Applejack tenía una mirada desafiante, mientras el rey una sonrisa. Él se le acercó al oído, y le susurro algo.

— Tu familia está a salvo en Ponyville, jamás les pusieron un casco encima.

Applejack abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso, y se quedó callada. El rey tomo el casco de su esposa y empezó a caminar hacia un balcón a la derecha del altar, el cual estaba detrás de una puerta.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — pregunto Applejack confundida.

El rey solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué clase de pony no sería honesto con su esposa? Aunque te advierto que con una simple orden puedo mandar a alguien por ellos, así que no intentes hacer algo tonto.

Applejack rechino sus dientes molesta.

— Estás loco.

— Será una relación interesante.

— Solo cállate.

La puerta se abrió con la magia de unos unicornios, y la pareja salió a este. Afuera se podía ver Heartland desde las alturas. A lo lejos se podía ver el mar, con un puerto donde había varios barcos. Más al interior se podían ver granjas y casas. En las cercanías del castillo se veían muchas más casas, viéndose como una ciudad como Canterlot. Y justo debajo habia una plaza, donde habían varios ponis reunidos, e inclinados.

El rey se acercó al borde del balcón, y aclaro la garganta.

—¡Habitantes de Heartland les presento a su nueva reina, Applejack!

 **Y asi empieza mi nuevo fanfic. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Muchas Gracias a Parca333 por la portada del fanfic. No olviden chequear los fanfics que escribimos juntos.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **Caramel (o Wisdom Crown en este caso) es un pony de fondo, el cual por algun motivo muchos emparejan con Applejack, a pesar de que siempre se le ve con su novia Sassaflash. Eso me dio la idea para que el fuera el rey de este fanfic, y que ella fuera una de sus guardias personales. En los próximos capítulos se explicara su prescencia en Ponyville, y su relación con Sassaflash.**

 **Y Heartland… pienso que es un nombre cool.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? Dejenme saberlo en sus reviews.**


	2. ¿Quien soy yo?

Capítulo 2. ¿Quién soy yo?

Después de haber saludado a los habitantes del reino, quienes permanecieron inclinados durante la presentación de Applejack, Wisdom Crown regresó con los invitados a la boda, y les pidió a todos que se marcharan, pues no iba a haber una fiesta por la boda.

Luego de que todos se marcharan, Wisdom Crown y Applejack caminaban por unos pasillos del castillo, aún vistiendo la ropa de su boda. El rey vestía un saco negro, y la reina un vestido y botas blancas. Detrás de ellos iban Sassaflash y Forest Spear, vistiendo armaduras doradas.

— Las bodas siempre son tediosas — comentó el rey con tono alegre— Menos mal ya se acabó, y ahora estamos casados.

— Aja — bufó la nueva reina.

— Lamento que no vayamos de luna de miel, pero mi trabajo es bastante ajetreado. Quizá algún día podamos ir a la playa.

— Nada me haría más feliz — dijo Applejack de forma sarcástica.

— Bueno, vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Los 4 llegaron a un enorme comedor, lleno de decoraciones. Había una enorme mesa en el centro, y los recién casados ocuparon el extremo derecho. La comida no tardó en llegar, pero al hacerlo, Applejack quedó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Varios meseros entraron en la habitación con comida en bandejas cubiertas, y al destaparlas se vio que eran todos platillos de manzanas. Pie de manzana, rollos de manzana, sidra de manzana, y cualquier cosa que prepararan en Sweet Apple Acres. La comida fue dejada en la mesa, y las copas de cristal fueron llenadas con la sidra. Todos los sirvientes se retiraron, dejando solos al rey, a la reina, y a sus guardias.

— Pensé que quizá te gustaría comer algo que te gustara en el día de tu boda. Come con libertad.

Applejack sintió un gruñido en su estómago, y suspiró molesta.

— Como sea — dijo agarrando un royo de manzana.

— Y ustedes 2 no se queden allí, vengan a comer.

— Pero majestad… — habló Sassaflash

— No tienes que ser tan formal, Sassa. Applejack ahora es parte de nuestro círculo.

— Pero…

— Solo siéntate. Tú también, Forest.

— Como digas, Wisdom.

Applejack vio como los 2 guardias se sentaron en la mesa, y se sirvieron de comer. También se sorprendió como ahora Forest llamo al rey por su nombre.

— Para aclarar, Sassaflash y Forest Spear son mis guardias personales, y también mis mejores amigos. Siempre actuamos casual cuando estamos solos.

— Aja — respondió Applejack sin interés.

— Todo rey necesita ponis como ellos.

— ¿¡Podrías dejar de pretender!? ¡Ya dime qué haces aquí Caramel, o como te llames! — grito Applejack golpeando la mesa.

Sassaflash se levantó de su asiento, pero no pudo hacer nada debido a la mirada que le lanzó su rey. La pegaso se sentó molesta, mientras su compañero unicornio suspiro.

— Me llamo Wisdom Crown, pero puedes llamarme Caramel si quieres. ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues… mi padre era un rey, me tuvo a mí, el murió, y me volví rey. Simple, ¿no?

— ¡No! ¿¡Qué hacías en Ponyville!?

— Eso es una historia interesante. Veras, hace 4 años, cuando aún era príncipe, yo necesitaba una pareja para cuando me volviera rey, pero no quería una simple esclava, o una noble. Yo quería una yegua genuina, que fuera especial, pero cualquiera que conociera aquí solo se comportaría súper bien por ser el rey, así que decidí buscarla fuera del reino. Le pedí permiso a mi padre, y me dejó ir de encubierto a un pequeño pueblo de Equestria, Ponyville. Me fui allí, con mi guardia Sassaflash, y empezamos a vivir una vida común.

— Fue horrible — comentó Sassaflash con fastidio.

— Yo no diría horrible — añadió el rey — pero no regresaría a una vida de trabajo común y humilde. Intenté participar en las actividades del pueblo, pero siempre perdía esas estúpidas semillas de césped — soltó una risa.

— Siempre causaste problemas cuando empacábamos el invierno — murmura Applejack con fastidio.

— Y lo siento por eso. Bueno, vivimos allí aproximadamente 1 año y medio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque te conocí — dijo él sonriendo — Cuando te conocí, vi a una yegua común de pueblo, pero que era hermosa, trabajadora, siempre se podía contar con ella, y siempre hacía de todo por su familia. Quedé maravillado por ti, pero habia un problema— se vuelve a reír — Tú no estabas interesada en mí.

Applejack bebe su copa de sidra y aparta la mirada.

— Te dije que eras un pony agradable, pero no quería salir contigo.

— Sí. No importaba cuantas veces te invitara a salir, tú nunca aceptabas. Flores, chocolates, incluso te proponía maneras de mejorar tu negocio. Nunca nada. Incluso le pedí a Sassaflash que fingiera ser mi novia para darte celos.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Se escuchó un grito, pero no fue de Applejack. Al voltear a su derecha, Wisdom vio que el grito habia venido de su guardia Forest Spear.

— Ya empezó — suspiró Wisdom llevándose un casco a la frente

— ¿¡Por qué me entero de esto ahora!?

— Je, ¿celoso? — se burla Sassaflash.

Applejack no entendía lo que pasaba, en especial porque la pegaso habia cambiado su cara seria por una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Cuando pensaban decirme!?

— ¡FOREST! — Al oír el grito de su rey, el unicornio se quedó callado, y Sassaflash también regresa a su expresión serena — ¡Ahora no!

El guardia unicornio bebe algo de sidra.

— Lo siento — se disculpa el corcel.

El rey soltó un suspiro, y se aclaró la garganta.

— En fin, la salud de mi padre decayó, así que tuve que volver a Heartland. El murió unos meses después, y me volví rey a la edad de 22 años. He sido rey por un par de años ahora. Pensé en buscar tiempo para irte a ver a Ponyville, pero me dije "¡Al tártaro esto!" Le pedí a Sassa que te secuestrara, y te trajera aquí. Sin duda debí pensar en eso antes. Ella es muy hábil cuando se trata de sigilo.

Applejack quitó su cara de confusión, y puso una de seriedad.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Caramel! ¡Me van a rescatar!

— Lo dudo, ¿quieres explicarle, Sassa?

— Sí, Wisdom. Yo pude raptarte a la mitad de la noche, sin dejar ningún rastro. Para tu familia será como si te hubieras desvanecido en el aire. Además, para llegar a Heartland es necesario cruzar el océano. Pude llevarte a la costa, y salir en un barco en una sola noche. Incluso si empiezan a buscarte, jamás se les ocurriría que estas en otro reino.

Esas palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón para Applejack. Acababa de enterarse que no solo estaba en otro país, sino que también se encontraba en un continente diferente. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era verdad que jamás la buscarían en ese lugar? Eso significaría que tendría que vivir con Caramel para siempre.

— Bueno, dejemos la amargura, cuando terminemos de comer quiero mostrarte unos lugares.

Los ponis siguieron comiendo, excepto Applejack quien tenía la mirada baja. Wisdom se dio cuenta, asi que uso un tenedor para agarrar un pedazo de pie, y lo acercó a Applejack.

— ¿Quieres que te de comer cariño?

La ex granjera le quito el tenedor bruscamente, y se comió el pedazo de pie. El corcel terrestre solo rió por eso. Applejack, a pesar de sentirse frustrada, tenía mucha hambre. Le molestaba tener que comer la comida de ese loco, pero no quería morir de hambre.

En ese momento, la puerta del comedor se empezó a abrir, y Sassaflash y Forest reaccionaron al instante, levantándose de sus asientos. Quien entró era una yegua pegaso, que vestía un uniforme azul de mensajero. Wisdom puso una cara molesta al verla.

— Di la orden de que no me molestaran mientras ceno con mi esposa.

— Lo… lo siento majestad — murmura la yegua asustada — Me pidieron que le entregará esto urgentemente.

La mensajera saco una carta, la cual fue rápidamente tomada por Sassaflash, quien la llevó con su rey. Después de leerla, Wisdom puso una expresión de desinterés, y la hizo bola para arrojarla a la basura.

— ¿Qué ocurre, majestad? — pregunto Forest Spear.

— Nada grande, Lord Spear. Parece que hay una gran huelga de granjeros, y unos ministros quieren que tengamos una reunión para solucionar el problema. Meh, puede esperar hasta mañana. ¡Tú! — vuelve a ver a la mensajera, quien seguía inclinada con miedo.

La pony levanta la mirada asustada.

— ¿Sí…? ¿Sí, majestad?

— Informa a los que me citaron que me reuniré con ellos, mañana al medio día, y ni una hora antes. No importa que insistan que es urgente, mi voluntad es que sea a esa hora.

— S… sí, como ordene.

La yegua se empezó a retirar, pero…

— ¡Espera! Tú no eres mi mensajero habitual, ¿Qué le paso al anterior?

— Yo… no lo sé.

En eso, Sassaflash empezó a hablar.

— Su mensajero anterior murió, majestad.

Wisdom y Applejack se sorprendieron al oir eso.

— ¡Cielos!, ¿Qué le paso? — preguntó Wisdom confundido.

— Usted lo mando a ejecutar. Se estaba robando armas del castillo para una rebelión.

El rey se llevó un casco a la frente para pensar, y reacciono a los 10 segundos.

— ¡Cierto! Ya recordé. Rayos, desde que las ejecuciones se hacen de forma privada, es difícil recordarlas. Como sea, ¿Tú intentarías traicionarme, señorita mensajera?

— Ja… jamás, majestad. Servirle es el placer más grande de todos.

— Bien, retírate.

La mensajera se retiró con la cabeza baja, y caminando en reversa para no darle la espalda a su majestad. Tan pronto se fue, Sassaflash y Forest se volvieron a sus asientos a seguir comiendo, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Applejack no podía actuar de esa forma.

— Entonces… ¿también ejecutas ponis? —pregunta ella con seriedad.

— Sí. En Equestria no lo hacen, ¿verdad? No entiendo el porqué, las cosas son mucho más sencillas si no le das oportunidad a los traidores de volver a intentar algo. No te preocupes, las ejecuciones se hacen en un salón del castillo, y se les envenena para que no sufran. No le veo el punto a hacerlos sufrir, o cortarles la cabeza en público. Aunque cuando gobernaba mi abuela… — suelta una risa — Oh, allí las cosas sí que eran violentas. A ella sí que le gustaba hacer sufrir a otros de las formas más horribles posibles. Cuando mencionas a la reina Limit Crown, todos piensan en sangre. Esa yegua estaba loca.

— Wisdom, estamos comiendo — se queja Forest — Por favor no menciones a tu abuela.

— Sí, ya callé — responde el rey regresando a su comida.

Applejack solo soltó un suspiro melancólico, y decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto. El resto de la cena siguió en calma y sin interrupciones. Cuando los 4 acabaron, el rey le dijo a Applejack que habia 2 lugares del castillo que quería presentarle. Naturalmente, ella no quería ir, pero no tenía opción estando a merced de su majestad.

* * *

Los cuatro ponis llegaron a un enorme salón, el cual tenía mucho más espacio que la casa en la que solía vivir Applejack. Además de la alfombra roja en el suelo, y unas ventanas, lo único que habia en esa habitación eran enormes retratos de ponis vestidos de realiza.

— ¡Contempla el salón de los reyes y reinas del pasado!

Applejack se adentró en la habitación, y la empezó a observar asombrada. Wisdom Crown se paró a su lado, y la rodeo con su casco, cosa que fastidio a la yegua. Mientras sus guardias vigilaban la puerta, él la llevó frente a un retrato, que era el que estaba más a fondo.

— Él es mi padre, el rey Master Crown. Él es el que me enseño todo lo que se sobre gobernar.

Applejack levantó la mirada, y vio ese enorme retrato, el cual era de un unicornio café de melena negra, quien vestía una túnica roja, llevaba la misma corona de Caramel en su cabeza, y sujetaba un cetro dorado. A su lado, pero un poco más atrás se encontraba una yegua terrestre rosa de melena rubia, quien llevaba un lindo vestido azul, pero ella no sonreía, a diferencia del rey.

— ¿Ella es tu madre?

— Así es, su nombre era Dance Nature, era una yegua muy amable, que siempre se preocupaba por mí.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Wisdom Crown aclaró su garganta, y mantuvo la mirada en el retrato de sus padres.

—Para empezar, debes saber que todo rey o reina es muy diferente de su antecesor. Una de las cosas en las que variamos es en elegir pareja. Cuando mi padre era un príncipe de 15 años, el mando a que se capturaran a todas las potrillas huérfanas del reino, solo para que estas fueran criadas para convertirse en esclavas de gran belleza. Cuando el subió al trono a la edad de 40 años, escogió a la más bella de las esclavas para que fuera su pareja. Sin embargo el solo la veía como la yegua que tendría a sus hijos, así que él siguió divirtiéndose con las demás esclavas. Todo eso provoco la enfermedad que lo mató, pero desgraciadamente se la contagio a ella también, y a la mitad de las esclavas. Todos murieron 4 meses después.

Applejack vio como Caramel tenía una mirada triste. ¿Acaso el demente que la secuestro tenia sentimientos? No estaba llorando, pero parecía que hacia un esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

— Jamás lo perdonaré por quitarme a mi madre — murmuró él con enojo — Él sabía bien como gobernar, pero fue una basura de pony — soltó un suspiro.

— Caramel… yo…

— En fin — dijo de forma más desinteresada — La buena noticia es que ahora estoy a cargo, y ya nadie volverá a hacer lo mismo que él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Me hacen el honor, Sassa y Forest?

Applejack se volteó rápidamente y vio que los guardias personales del rey ahora estaban justo detrás de ellos. Caramel no se habia volteado en ningún momento, pero aun así pudo percatarse de su presencia.

— _¿En qué momento se acercaron?_ — pensó Applejack impactada.

— Sí, majes… Wisdom — contestó Sassaflash — Por la ley decretada por su real majestad Wisdom Crown, cualquier caso de adulterio o violación será castigado por la muerte

— ¿¡Que!?

— En el pasado los dueños podían abusar de sus esclavas, e incluso muchos lo hacían engañando a sus esposas — añadió Forest Spear — Ahora, gracias a Wisdom, eso no está permitido.

— Y así la vida de los esclavos es mejor — habló Wisdom con una sonrisa.

— Espera… ¿¡AÚN PERMITES LA ESCLAVITUD!?

Al oír ese grito Sassaflash se preparó golpear a Applejack por haber levantado la voz, pero una mirada seria del rey la deja paralizada, rechinando los dientes, cosa que hizo que Forest Spear soltara un suspiro. Wisdom regresa su vista a Applejack, quien no se percató de lo que casi habia pasado.

— Por supuesto. ¿Por qué la quitaría?

— ¿¡Acaso te gustaría ser esclavo de alguien!? ¿¡Cómo pueden simplemente someter a otros como esclavos, como si no importara!?

— Dos respuestas: Uno, no me gustaría, eso sería horrible, pero no lo soy; dos, la esclavitud le trae varios beneficios al país. Primero, muchos indigentes no tienen que comer, pero como esclavos al menos sobreviven, al final salen beneficiados; segundo, en la historia han habido prisioneros de guerra, y puede ser útil tener el servicio de grifos o changelings; tercero, los esclavos son trabajadores a los que no se les paga, eso sí que es conveniente. Créeme, si la quitáramos, toda la economía sería un desastre.

Applejack quedó impactada con la naturalidad con la que el rey dijo esas cosas. Hace un momento pudo ver su lado sentimental, pero eso ya no importaba, pues ahora tenía devuelta al monstruo que la secuestro.

— Eres solo una manzana podrida, Caramel.

— Muchos te dirían lo contrario — responde él con calma — Insúltame lo que quieras, sigues siendo mi esposa.

— ¿Acaso crees que voy a amarte? — pregunta Applejack con tono de burla — Prefiero ser una esclava.

El rey se empezó a reír con ese comentario de su esposa.

— Oh, pero tú no eres una esclava, Manzanita — le acaricia la cara, cosa que pone molesta a la yegua — Las parejas de mis ancestros eran vistos solo como sirvientes que dormían con su gobernante — puso una sonrisa — Todo rey es diferente, y yo decido que tú eres la reina. Por mi decreto, tú eres la segunda al mando de este reino. Puedes realizar cualquier orden, mientras no contradiga las mías. El poder es tuyo.

Applejack quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Ella ahora tenía el poder de gobernar ese reino? Seguro era un sucio truco de su captor para que ella lo amara, pero ella no se iba a dejar corromper por ese poder. La antigua granjera solo escupió en la alfombra de la habitación.

— ¡Yo no quiero tu estúpido poder!

— No lo uses si no quieres, pero mi orden está dada. No puedes deshacerte de él. Eso me recuerda… Quédate aquí — miró a sus guardias — Vengan conmigo.

Wisdom se llevó a sus guardias a otro extremo del salón, donde Applejack no podría oír lo que decían.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Forest.

— Quiero que Applejack tenga la mejor protección, y solo puedo confiarle esa tarea a uno de ustedes.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Lo que oyeron, uno ira con ella, y el otro se quedará conmigo.

Ambos suspiraron, y bajaron la mirada, con tristeza. Wisdom solo suspiró, pues sabía que uno de ellos se decepcionaría, pero tenía que elegir a uno para proteger a su esposa. Finalmente, habló.

— Sassaflash — eligió el rey, y la yegua levantó la vista sorprendida — Quiero que tú la protejas de todo peligro. A partir de ahora serás la guardia personal de Applejack.

— ¡SÍ! — exclama Forest Spear emocionado.

— ¡Pero Wisdom…!

— Sin peros Sassa, quiero que Applejack este a salvo de cualquier peligro.

— ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¡Has visto que no la soporto!

— Será la oportunidad de que te lleves bien con ella.

— ¡Pero…!

El rey puso una mirada seria, que hace que la pegaso se calme, e incluso el unicornio dejo su celebración interna al ver esa mirada. Wisdom se les acercó y puso un casco sobre cada uno.

— Sé bien que esto no es fácil para ustedes 2, pero saben muy bien que yo la amo a ella. Esto no se los pido como rey, se los pido como amigo, solo dejen su amargura, y alégrense por mí, ¿está bien? Ella es la pareja que yo escogí, y quiero que ella viva a salvo conmigo. ¿Quedó claro?

Ambos guardias se miraron, y sueltan un suspiro.

— Bien Wisdom — murmuró Sassaflash — Te juro proteger a la reina Applejack con mi vida.

— Gracias. Y tu Forest, espero que puedas protegerme tu solo — dijo el rey con tono más burlón.

— Yo puedo solo — dijo Forest con una sonrisa — Ni siquiera se para que sirve Sassa.

— Vaya, si eres tan bueno, porque me llevó a mí a Ponyville — se burló la pegaso.

— Oh, ¿¡otra vez sacas esa carta!? — respondió el unicornio con fastidio.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Wisdom observó la "discusión" entre sus guardias, y amigos, y se empezó a reír, cosa que también se le contagio a los otros 2, haciendo que dejaran de discutir.

— _Y ahora de que se ríen_ — pensó Applejack viendo al trio.

Al rato, Wisdom regreso a donde estaba su esposa, y la ve con una sonrisa, mientras ella seguía viéndolo seriamente.

— Vamos, cariño, hay otra habitación que quiero mostrarte.

* * *

Después de recorrer varios pasillos más, los 4 llegaron a un lugar donde habia 3 puertas. Sassaflash y Forest se fueron a 2 puertas que tenían el símbolo de una espada grabado, mientras que el rey y la reina se quedaron en una con una corona grabada.

— Los veo mañana — dijo el rey.

— Buenas noches. Mañana hablaremos seriamente Sassa — bostezó Forest Spear viendo a su compañera.

— Sí, como digas. Buenas noches — respondió la yegua.

Ambos guardias entraron en sus habitaciones, dejando solos a los recién casados.

Applejack ya se imaginaba que era la habitación que iba a ver. Ya era tarde, y sabía que tendría que ir a dormir a algún cuarto, el cual tendría que compartir con su esposo.

Wisdom Crown abrió la puerta, y dijo…

— Contempla nuestros aposentos.

Applejack observó la enorme habitación que compartiría con el rey. El cuarto tenía forma circular. En el extremo izquierdo, habia una puerta de vidrio, la cual daba a un balcón con varias flores; en el extremo derecho, habia un enorme librero lleno de novelas y enciclopedias, mientras que al lado habia una puerta abierta que llevaba a un baño; y al fondo de la habitación, habia una gran cama circular, la cual era rodeada de cortinas.

— ¿Te gusta, mi reina? — preguntó el rey con una sonrisa.

—… — Applejack no respondió por el enojo.

— Bien, creo que es hora de empezar nuestra… noche de bodas

Applejack abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso. Ella temía que ese momento pronto llegará. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese loco le haría algo. Algo para lo que existen las parejas. Algo que sabía que odiaría hacer con él.

— ¿Qué harás conmigo?

—Lo que se me dé la gana.

El rey se colocó enfrente de su esposa, y puso sus cascos sobre ella.

—…

— ¿Quieres saber algo interesante sobre tu vestido de novia? Es un diseño que muchas reinas consortes han usado — usando sus cascos sobre el vestido en el lomo, y suelta una atadura — Es realmente fácil para el rey quitarlo, pues está sujeto en tres puntos principales — se coloca a la derecha de Applejack, y desata otra atadura de ese lado del vestido — Y al quitarlas — se pone a la izquierda de Applejack, y pone sus cascos sobre la última atadura —jeje, ya sabes — la desata.

En ese mismo instante, el vestido de novia de Applejack cayó al suelo, cosa que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos y pusiera una cara de furia y vergüenza. Ella no era de las que solía usar ropa, es más, ella prefería no usar ropa, pero se sentía horrible que ese loco le quitara lo que llevaba puesto. Por primera vez en su vida, ella se sintió expuesta. Ahora solo llevaba botas blancas en sus cascos delanteros, y su tiara.

— ¿Acaso nunca lo habías hecho antes? — preguntó Wisdom Crown inclinándose, mientras levantaba uno de los cascos de su esposa para quitarle una bota.

— No tengo que responderte nada—murmuró Applejack entre dientes.

— Ok. Yo sí lo he hecho. Dos veces, para ser exactos.

— Me das nauseas.

El rey solo soltó una risita, y procedió a levantar el otro casco de su esposa, para remover la otra bota.

— ¿Y habías besado a alguien antes de hoy? — preguntó él parándose derecho, y acercando sus labios y los de ella, pero sin hacer contacto — ¿Acaso fui tu primer beso?

Applejack sintió el aliento de Caramel en su cara. El olor era agradable, pero no significaba nada si el dueño era repulsivo. No dijo nada, solo se rechino de dientes.

— ¡Cielos! Sí lo fui ¿verdad? — exclamó Wisdom separándose un poco riéndose — Que bien, no tendré que sentirme celoso.

Wisdom Crown levantó sus cascos delanteros, y los llevó la tiara de su esposa, la cual remueve con delicadeza, y deja en el suelo junto a la ropa de ella. Finalmente ya la habia desvestido totalmente.

— Ve a la cama, enseguida voy. —Applejack solo se quedó allí de pie, viéndolo con enojo — Oh, olvide mis modales. Applejack, por favor te pido que recuerdes que puedo traer a tu familia aquí. Seguro tu hermano seria de mucha ayuda en construcciones, y tu abuela y hermana serian buenas mucamas.

— Te odio — murmuró Applejack.

— Como digas — contestó el rey con su misma sonrisa calmada, para luego dirigirse al baño.

La terrestre naranja obedeció y se fue a la cama. Se sentó en el centro del colchón, siendo rodeadas por esas cortinas que serían testigos de todo lo que pasaría en la cama. Applejack sintió ganas de llorar por el odio que tenía hacia ese loco, y también por lo mucho que extraña a su familia, pero logró mantenerse calmada en el exterior, llorando solo por dentro.

Al rato, las luces de la habitación se apagaron, quedando iluminada solo por una lámpara. Al voltear a la derecha, ella vio a su esposo, ya sin ropa, subiéndose a la cama.

Applejack cerró los ojos, mientras Wisdom se acercó lentamente a ella, y le acaricio la cara con delicadeza. Applejack sintió el calor del casco de su esposo. La yegua abrió los ojos y vio una sonrisa calmada en el corcel, pero este cambio de ritmo al empujarla para que quedara acostada en la cama, mientras él se le colocó encima viéndola ahora con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Preparada?

— ¡Solo acaba de una buena vez! — gritó Applejack viendo al corcel sobre ella.

— Tu no me das ordenes — murmura Wisdom con tono serio — Yo ahora te poseo, y puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera, las veces que quiera — puso una sonrisa maliciosa — Eres mía, y de nadie más.

— ¡No te temo!

Él le acaricio la cara a su reina.

— Dime, ¿acaso preferirías estar dormida?

— ¿Qué?

El rey se acercó al oído de su esposa, para susurrarle algo.

— Puedo drogarte para que no estés consiente. Eso me convendría, pues no tendría que oír tus quejas toda la noche. Podría hacerte lo que yo quiera, y no sabrías que algo siquiera paso.

Applejack empezó a titubear por esas palabras, pero aun consiguió mantener la compostura.

— ¡Has lo que quieras! — gritó ella cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Segura? ¿Qué daría más miedo? ¿Saber lo que te haré o no saber lo que te haré?

Applejack no quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustada. Desde que despertó en ese calabozo y la amenazaron con su familia, ella estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de tener vivir sometida por ese pony, y tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Esa pony siempre habia sido valiente, pero incluso ella podía sentir temor. Quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, pero sabía muy bien que esa era su realidad. Quería gritar por ayuda, pero sabía que nadie en ese castillo la ayudaría.

— ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Solo hazlo!

Wisdom se separó un poco para quedar cara a cara, para quedar cara a cara, y pudo ver la cara que hacia su esposa, para aparentar fuerza.

— ¡Nah! — exclamó el rey con tono más alegre.

Applejack abrió los ojos, y ve que la cara maliciosa de su esposo habia cambiado por una más amigable.

— ¿Qué?

— Te dije que yo no soy como mi padre, ¿no recuerdas? Yo te amo, y quiero que tú me ames también — le da un beso en los labios, que sorprende a la yegua — No te robare nada más que besos hasta que decidas entregarte a mí. ¿Te parece?

Applejack seguía impactada por lo que acababa de oír, pero sacude su cabeza, y vuelve a poner su mirada desafiante.

El rey se fue a la parte trasera de la cama, y se metió en sus sabanas, recostando su cabeza en la almohada, mientras ve a su esposa sentada en el centro de la cama.

— Ven a acostarte, cariño — ordenó el rey.

Applejack obedeció de mala gana, y se metió en las sabanas, acostándose en la almohada de al lado. Los esposos se vieron con miradas de felicidad y odio.

—Desde que te conocí he querido compartir mi habitación contigo. Eres la mejor pony que existe, digna de un rey.

— Coquetéame todo lo que quieras, yo nunca voy a amarte.

— Nunca digas nunca. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para que las cosas cambien. Un día te entregaras a mí.

— Buenas noches — responde Applejack con seriedad.

El rey sonrió, y le dio otro beso en los labios a su esposa.

— Buenas noches.

Applejack vio cómo su esposo cerró los ojos, y ella se dio la vuelta para no verle la cara. Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero logro contenerse, pues no quería darle la satisfacción a ese loco. Se mantuvo despierta una hora más, pero finalmente el sueño le ganó, y quedo dormida al lado de su esposo.

 **Y aquí acaba el segundo capitulo. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Jeje, probablemente alguno ya notó cierto patrón en los nombres de la familia real. Diganme, si le diera nombre a otro miembro de esa familia, ¿Qué nombre creen que tendria? Hay algunas respuestas correctas. XD**

 **Bye, bye.**


	3. La lógica de un rey

Capitulo 3. La logica de un rey

La nieve dejaba de caer en el pequeño poblado de Ponyville. La mañana había llegado, y muchos ponis salían de sus casas, listos para empacar el invierno y traer una nueva primavera.

Applejack se puso su chaleco verde, y una cinta en su casco, la cual indicaba su puesto de líder del equipo de cultivos. Se encontraba distribuyendo semillas a varios ponis para que luego ayudarán a sembrarlas. Entre esos ponis se acercó un terrestre ámbar, quien también llevaba un chaleco verde.

— Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi nombre es Caramel, y soy nuevo en este poblado. Sería tan amable de explicarme en que forma la puedo colaborar en las actividades tradicionales de este lugar.

— Un gusto, soy Applejack — respondió la yegua sin la necesidad de varias palabras.

La yegua extendió su casco esperando que el corcel hiciera lo mismo para sacudirlo con el de ella, pero este tomo su casco y lo acercó a su boca para besarlo con delicadeza. Applejack se molestó, y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente al corcel.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡No intentes ninguna tontería conmigo! — dijo ella molesta.

— ¡Solo la saludé!

— ¿A eso le llamas saludo? Extiende tu casco.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo hazlo

El corcel obedeció, y al hacerlo, Applejack junto su casco con el de él, y lo sacudió de arriba a abajo. Caramel quedó extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Ya veo, así que en este pueblo se saluda a las damas igual que a los caballeros.

— Creo que te falta mucho por aprender de Ponyville — rio la granjera — Ten.

Le paso una bolsa, con un dibujo de césped.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Semillas de césped. Cuando quiten la nieve del suelo tienes que ayudar a sembrarlas.

— Mmm… ¿Es todo? Ja, puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

— Me gusta esa confianza, pero no las piedras, ¿ok?

— Por favor, ¿Qué clase de tonto las perdería?

El corcel se empieza a marchar, pero voltea a ver a la yegua.

— Disculpe, ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

— ¿Tienes mala memoria? Es Applejack.

— Applejack… ¡Recordaré su nombre!

* * *

Applejack empezó a despertar, pero no abrió los ojos por lo cómoda que se sentía. Esa sensación en su cuerpo se sintió muy diferente a la que sentía en otras camas. El colchón y la almohada eran mucho más cómodos. No sabía de qué estaban hechos, pero era mucho mejor que el heno. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que era diferente.

Applejack sintió como algo la abrazaba, mientras su melena era acariciada con suma delicadeza.

— _Se siente bien_ — pensó Applejack acomodándose, colocando su cara para arriba.

Aún no captaba que era lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba. Se sintió tan cómoda recibiendo esas muestras de cariño. Nunca antes la habían tratado así. Se sentía tan bien que le gustaría no despertar y quedarse así para siempre.

Al rato el abrazo se soltó, y sintió algo en sus labios sonrientes. Se sintió como si fueran los labios de alguien. Eso fue la cereza en el pastel, pues combinó bien con la comodidad que sentía.

— Despierta, Bella Durmiente.

Al oír esa voz, Applejack rápidamente abrió los ojos molesta. Sobre ella se encontraba su esposo, viéndola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustó como te desperté? — preguntó él con tono burlón.

— ¡Quítate de encima!

El rey se rio y se hizo para atrás, mientras Applejack se sentaba derecha.

— Yo sé que te gustó, vi como sonreías. Admítelo, te gusta que te traten con cariño.

— ¡No me gusta que un chiflado me acaricie!

— Uy, cálmate. Solo intento ser un buen esposo.

— Tú nunca lo serás.

— Como digas — dijo levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa — Mejor levántate, tenemos que ir a arreglarnos. Tengo una reunión con unos ministros al medio día. ¿Me acompañas?

— ¿Tengo opción?

— Nope.

* * *

— ¿Eso es todo, Forest? Hoy te levantaste con una pata izquierda, ¿o qué?

—¡Agghhh¡ ¿Qué te parece esto? — se escuchó, y luego se oyó algo chocando con el suelo — ¿Esto es lo suficientemente fuerte?

— Ahhh. ¡Así me gusta!

Del otro lado de una puerta, estaba lo que parecía ser un gimnasio. Había caminadoras, sacos de boxear, pesas; pero solo había 2 de cada cosa. En el centro había un pequeño ring de lucha, donde se encontraban luchando los guardias personales del rey. En ese momento ninguno llevaba su armadura, por lo que pudo ver los 2 truenos en el costado de Sassaflash, y lo que parecía ser una bola de energía roja en el de Forest.

En ese momento, se encontraban en el suelo mientras el corcel se encontraba aplicándole una llave al cuello de su compañera, quien empezaba a tener problemas para respirar.

— ¿Te rindes, Sassa?

— ¡No!

En ese momento, la pegaso usa uno de sus cascos para golpear a Forest en el estómago. Este intenta aguantarlo, pero ella siguió lanzando más golpes, forzando a que la soltara. La yegua se levantó rápidamente, seguida del corcel. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

— Así que… ¿fue bueno ser novia de Wisdom?

— Enserio no vas a dejar ir eso, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que fue miel sobre hojuelas? Tuve que fingir mientras lo veía tratando de conquistar a otra pony. Fue una tortura. Amenos tu no tuviste que verlo.

— Aun así, me molesta. Tú pasaste más de un año sola con él.

— Pues parece que se acabó, ahora eres tú el que estará solo con él. Yo tengo que proteger a esa tonta.

Forest vio la cara de tristeza y enojo de su compañera, y la rodea con su casco.

— Mira, lamento haber reaccionado mal.

— Es tan duro — dijo ella curvándose de ojos con la mirada baja.

— Lo sé. Mejor dejemos de discutir, y protejamos a Wisdom.

— Más te vale que lo cuides, Forest. No te perdonaré si algo le pasa.

El corcel puso una sonrisa.

— Yo tampoco me perdonaría si algo le pasa.

 _RIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG_

Se escuchó el sonido de una alarma de un reloj sonando.

— El deber llama — volvió a decir él con tono más animado.

Ambos bajaron del ring, y empezaron a beber una botella de agua, se pusieron sus armaduras doradas, y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Wisdom se encontraba guiando a su esposa por unos pasillos del castillo. El rey llevaba una elegante capa azul y su corona. La reina llevaba un vestido rojo con decoraciones florales, unas zapatillas que combinaban, y su tiara con una gema en forma de manzana.

Detrás de ellos, se encontraban Forest Spear, quien iba detrás del rey; y Sassaflash, quien iba detrás de la reina. Ambos llevaban sus armaduras doradas, pero solo la pegaso llevaba su casco.

Al rato, llegaron a un salón donde había un par de guardias en la puerta. Ambos se arrodillaron, y dejaron pasar a los 4 ponis.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban 2 ponis de tercera edad, sentados en una mesa con un mapa del reino, y algunos documentos más. Los ponis eran un unicornio azul de melena café, y un terrestre verde de melena negra. Ambos hacen una reverencia al ver a su rey. Miraron extrañados a la esposa de su rey, y esta solo aparta la mirada al darse cuenta. A pesar de que les pareció raro, decidieron no comentar.

— Ministro de economía, Lord Diamond – saludo al unicornio – Ministro de agricultura, Lord Hierarchy – saludo al pegaso — ¿Qué es tan importante que me convocaron?

— Majestad, varios granjeros de los bordes del reino se rehúsan a darnos la parte de sus cosechas que corresponden al reino — dijo el ministro de economía señalando unas regiones en un mapa.

— ¿Qué es lo que cosechan? – pregunto Wisdom viendo el mapa.

— Entre todos, maíz, naranjas, limones, manzanas y cerezas.

— Hmmmm. ¿Cómo paso esto?

— No tengo todos los detalles, pero parece que una pareja de una de las granjas empezó todo. Los demás solo los siguen — señaló una zona específica — Parece ser una familia en esta pequeña granja de naranjas.

— ¿Y por qué no han sido arrestados?

— Los demás los defienden. Amenazaron con rebelarse. Si los arrestamos a todos, no habrá nadie que trabaje esos campos.

— ¿Son productos de buena calidad?

—Yo diría que no.

—Ya veo, entonces no podemos perderlos.

— Podemos enviar esclavos a que se encarguen – sugirió el ministro de agricultura.

—No, Lord Hierarchy — contesto seriamente el rey — En este momento necesitamos que trabajen en la expansión del reino, no podemos retrasar eso.

— ¿Qué hacemos, entonces?

— Enviaremos algunas tropas, lo capturaremos o mataremos a todos, y le daremos sus tierras a algunos nobles para que las administren y pongan trabajadores. Listo, problema resuelto — se levanta de su silla — Ahora, me vo...

—ALTOOOOOOO

Wisdom puso una cara de fastidio; y, junto a todos, volteo a la fuente del grito, que había sido Applejack. Al darse cuenta, el rey puso una sonrisa y se sentó.

— _Esto se pondrá bueno_ — pensó el terrestre.

— ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre algo así!? ¡Esos ponis deben haber dedicado sus vidas a esas tierras!

— ¡Maldita campesina! – el ministro de economía se levantó y se acercó a la yegua — ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! — el pony levanto su casco, para tratar de abofetear a Applejack, pero – ¡Aghhh!

Casi todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el unicornio fue sometido en el suelo por la guardia pegaso, quien le aplicaba una llave en su casco.

— ¡Duele! ¿¡Qué demonios hace Lady Sassaflash!? ¡Majestad, dígale está loca que me suelte!

El viejo vio cómo su rey se levantaba de su asiento, pero desde el suelo no pudo verle la cara. Cuando vio los cascos de su majestad frente a el sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se volvió una cara de dolor cuando sintió que le pisaban la cabeza, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

— ¡Estúpido anciano! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantar un casco contra tu reina!? ¿No te avisaron? Ella es la segunda al mando en este reino, y le tendrás respeto. Ella no recibirá el mismo trato que mi querida madre, que en paz descanse. ¡SI VUELVO A VER QUE LA QUIERES LASTIMAR, PAGARAS MUY CARO! ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?

— S... SIII

—Bien — le quita el casco de encima — ¡Ahora discúlpese con mi esposa!

El viejo también sintió como Sassaflash lo soltaba. Quería pararse; pero, ver la mirada de su rey, hizo que se levantara a medias y quedara inclinado frente a Applejack, quien quedó impactada por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Discúlpeme, Reina Applejack. Le juro que jamás volveré a faltarle el respeto.

—Yo...

— Así me gusta — interrumpió el rey rápidamente — Ahora vuelva a su asiento, Lord Diamond.

— S… sí, majestad.

El pony mayor se levantó, y se fue a su asiento, manteniendo una mirada baja.

— Tomen nota. ¡Nadie le faltara el respeto a mi esposa! ¿Quedó claro? — todos asintieron intimidados — Bien. Applejack, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

— Yo… — sacudió su cabeza para recuperar la compostura — ¡Esos ponis deben trabajar día y noche para alimentar a sus familias! ¿¡Para ti es tan fácil arruinarles la vida!?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, manzanita? Necesitamos sus cosechas — respondió el rey viendo con una sonrisa pícara a su esposa.

Applejack sintió asco por la mirada, pero prefirió dejarla pasar.

— No lo sé, quizá negociar con ellos.

— ¡El rey no tiene tiempo para eso! — grito Lord Hierarchy en el salón — ¡Tiene asuntos más…!

— Muy bien — interrumpió Wisdom — Iré a hablar con ellos ahora mismo.

— ¿QUEEE? — gritaron los ministros.

— La reunión queda concluida — indico el rey — vuelvan a su trabajo.

— Pero majestad…

— Si no están de acuerdo, quizá debería consultarlo con sus sucesores — amenazó con seriedad.

Los 2 ministros se quedaron callados, y se fueron de allí con sus guardias.

— Alisten mi carruaje, nos vamos en 5 minutos.

— ¡Si majestad! — dijeron otros guardias en la habitación.

Volteo a ver a Applejack.

— Tú también vienes.

* * *

En uno de los jardines del palacio, había un gran carruaje dorado, el cual era techado, tenía 2 ruedas para andar por tierra, sin embargo, también tenía partes aerodinámicas para que pudiera volar. Debido al peso, se necesitaban 6 pegasos para llevarlo, los cuales estaban todos en posición, esperando que sus pasajeros llegaran.

Los reyes y sus guardias personales llegaron al lugar. Forest Spear uso su magia para abrir la puerta del carruaje a distancia, para que Wisdom se subiera. Al estar dentro, el rey extendió su casco a su esposa, para ayudarla a subir, pero esta lo rechazo, para subirse sola, lo cual hizo reír al corcel.

Una vez dentro, la puerta se volvió a cerrar con magia, y se escuchó el sonido de algo subiéndose en el techo del carruaje. Applejack saco su cabeza por la ventana, y vio que Sassaflash y Forest se habían subido al techo. Pensó preguntar si enserio estaban bien allí, pero realmente no quería saber.

— ¡Vámonos! — ordenó el rey, y los pegasos empezaron a tirar para elevar el carruaje en el aire, e iniciar el viaje.

Estando en el aire, Wisdom empezó a señalarle varios lugares a Applejack.

— Esa construcción en aquella nube es nuestra fábrica del clima. No es tan grande como la de Equestria, pero es muy eficiente — ahora señaló un lugar en el suelo — Y ese de allí es el Coliseo del Corazón — dijo señalando una construcción circular hecha de rocas — Allí se reúnen les mejores guerreros para medir su fuerza. En un par de semanas se realizara un torneo muy importante. Como reyes, debemos presentarnos.

— Aja — respondió Applejack sin interés.

— Y por allá se encuentra la Torre Heartland — señaló un edificio alto amarillo que se veía cerca del castillo — Allí se realizan las investigaciones para el progreso del reino, y también es una universidad. Allí se realizan grandes avances en medicina, economía, química, magia, etc. Los que van allí suelen salir de ese edificio de allá — señaló otro edificio azul, de 3 pisos, pero que ocupaba un espacio más ancho — Esa es la Academia Heartland, donde nuestros niños y adolescentes van para tener un mayor futuro.

— Dirás los que pueden pagarlo, ¿no? — pregunto ella de mala gana.

— Aprendes rápido. Así es, esa escuela es solo para los de clase alta. Hay escuelas más pequeñas para clases medias, pero no le llegan ni a los tobillos a la Academia Heartland. En cuanto a las clases bajas, pues… ¿para qué darles educación? Son en su mayoría granjeros, recolectores de basura, mineros, cargueros. No necesitan aprender mucho. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. ¿Acaso necesitaste mucha educación para trabajar en tu granja? ¿Qué no la preferiste sobre una vida de alta sociedad en Manehattan?

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— Se todo sobre ti, cariño.

Applejack suspiró, y vio a su esposo.

— ¡De todas formas, ellos deberían poder tener otra vida si quisieran!

— Esto no es Equestria, Applejack. Aquí tenemos nuestra propia forma de sobrevivir, y además no queremos ser como Equestria.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto la reina confundida.

— Hace unos 600 años, un noble de Equestria llamado Drive Crown se cansó de estar al servicio de la princesa Celestia, así que salió de Equestria junto con sus seguidores, y creo su propio reino. No sé todos los detalles de cómo lo hizo, pero ese fue el nacimiento de Heartland. Este reino está basado en el orgullo de un pony, de alejarse de Equestria. Es por eso que no tenemos relaciones con Equestria, tenemos un pasado complicado. Nos llevamos bien con otros reinos ponis pequeños, y también naciones herbívoras como la de cebras. Muchos llegan aquí buscando acción en el coliseo, o conocimiento en nuestra universidad. Sin embargo, esas son cosas que no compartiríamos con Equestria.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de recordarme, que las princesas no sabrán que estoy aquí? — preguntó ella con una mirada desafiante.

Wisdom soltó una risita.

— Quizás. De cualquier forma, no tengo pensado que te arrebaten de mí. Como sea, cuando lleguemos veras como hago funcionar las cosas. Muy rara vez voy yo mismo a encargarme de un asunto como este. Esto lo hago solo por ti. ¿Soy un buen esposo?

— El peor — contestó ella seriamente viendo el reino por la ventana.

Después de 10 minutos de recorrer el reino, el carruaje real finalmente llego a su destino, una granja en los bordes del reino. Applejack vio el estado de la granja que tenía en frente. Era realmente pequeña en comparación con Sweet Apple Acres. Debía haber a lo mucho unos 30 naranjos, los cuales tenían naranjas cerca de madurar, pero estas no parecían tener el mejor estado. A un lado se veía una pequeña casa en mal estado. Tenía 2 pisos, pero parecía que el segundo podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Había un gran letrero que decía "Nice Seeds"

— Espérame aquí, cariño. Veras como manejo la situación — ordenó Wisdom a su esposa.

El rey se bajó de su carruaje, junto con Forest Spear. Applejack tuvo que ver todo desde el interior, por lo que Sassaflash permaneció encima del carruaje, pues era su guardiana. Wisdom extendió un casco, en el cual otro soldado puso un megáfono.

— ¡Soy el Rey Wisdom Crown! ¡He venido a hablar con el que esté a cargo!

Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego en el techo de la casa apareció un corcel. Era un terrestre café de melena blanca, quien sostenía una ballesta en sus cascos, la cual apuntaba a Wisdom, quien no se inmuto ante eso. Los guardias intentaron avanzar, pero Wisdom les hizo una señal para que no actuaran.

— ¡Nadie se mueva! — amenazo el pony de la ballesta — ¡Qué bueno que vino majestad, ahora dígale a sus guardias que retrocedan! ¡Solo negociaremos con usted!

— No — contesto Wisdom con seriedad

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No entiende que lo mataré si no obedece!?

— Uno, si quisieras matarme, ya habrías disparado; dos, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie. ¿Querían hablar conmigo? Deberías sentirte afortunado de que estoy aquí. ¡Ahora baja esa estúpida ballesta o tiraremos tu patética casa! ¿O sabes qué? Dispara, verás algo impresionante.

El rey mantuvo su mirada seria, mientras que el otro pony empezó a sudar de los nervios. La presión se apodero de su mente. Pensó en disparar, pero sus cascos no respondían al comando. Esa mirada sin miedo del rey lo hacía dudar de si el disparo resultaría.

Finalmente, aceptó la situación y bajó el arma.

— Así me gusta. Baja para que podamos hablar, y que los ponis escondidos también salgan.

— ¿De qué habla? — pregunto el granjero nervioso.

— No me engañan, se bien que su familia se esconde en la casa.

El granjero rechino sus dientes, y bajo del techo, sin necesidad de una escalera. Sin duda tenía un buen físico. De la casa salió una yegua terrestre mayor rosa de melena morada, acompañada de dos ponis más jóvenes. Uno era un corcel café de melena verde, de unos 16 años de edad; la otra, era una potrilla amarilla de melena roja, de unos 10 años de edad. La madre tenía una mirada de preocupación, el adolescente una de enojo, y la potrilla una de miedo.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Mi nombre es White Seed — respondió el poni de la ballesta poniéndose junto a su familia — Ella es mi esposa Field Root, y mis hijos Rising Seed y Natural Seed.

— Un placer. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme por qué se rehúsan a contribuir con el reino?

— ¿¡Contribuir!? — se escucha el grito del hijo mayor — ¡Ustedes los de la sociedad alta nos quitan lo que tenemos para atragantarse!

Al oír los comentarios del joven, Wisdom se empieza a reír, cosa que hizo enfurecer al que gritó.

— Por supuesto que comemos más. Realizamos los trabajos que mantienen a este reino en pie, y eso consume energía. Ese es nuestro deber, mientras que el suyo es asegurarse que nosotros podamos seguir manteniendo el reino, con sus trabajos menores.

— ¡Miserable!

Rising Seed rápidamente le quitó la ballesta a su padre, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El joven apunto directamente a la cabeza de Wisdom, sin ninguna duda sobre si disparar o no.

— _Tonto_ — pensó Wisdom.

En ese instante se escuchó una pequeña explosión. Los granjeros y la reina quedaron impactados como una energía había golpeado la ballesta, haciendo que cayera destrozada en el suelo. La familia no vio que ocurrió, pero Applejack había visto algo sorprendente desde el carruaje. En unos instantes, el pony detrás del rey había levantado su casco delantero, lo hizo para atrás, y al moverlo rápidamente hacia adelante disparo una especie de ataque de energía.

— Gracias, Lord Spear — agradeció Wisdom sin voltearse.

— Lo que sea por usted, Majestad — respondió el unicornio desactivando su cuerno, y regresando su casco al suelo.

Rising Seed se sentó en el suelo, viendo sus cascos delanteros, los cuales estaban temblando por el impacto. No comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, pues no se sintió como un rayo, sino como una bala de cañón.

Los padres quedaron sin palabras, y su pequeña hija se ocultó detrás de su madre por el miedo que sentía.

Wisdom no le dio importancia a las reacciones de esa familia, y habló.

— Tienes suerte de que no esté aquí para matarlos, chico. ¿Querían hablar conmigo? Aquí me tienen. ¿Qué quieren? ¡Que sea rápido!

El padre de la familia dio unos pasos adelante, y empezó a hablar.

— Majestad, mi familia siempre ha trabajado duro para poder mantener esta granja. Siempre hemos entregado una parte de la cosecha a la corona como está acordado, pero no podemos seguir así. Hemos tenido problemas últimamente, y si pagamos el tributo, no podremos alimentarnos.

— Hmmm… Muy bien. Les reduciré su cuota en un 10%. Con eso tendrán más comida.

— Eso no basta. Le pedimos que por favor deje de tomar las cosechas de estas pequeñas granjas. Todos aquí estamos cansados de tener que nos quiten el fruto de nuestro trabajo. Queremos poder crecer sin preocupaciones.

— Y yo quisiera poder deslizarme por el suelo mientras lanzo disparos de energía de una espada. No todos podemos tener lo que queremos, ¿verdad? — contesto el rey de forma seria — Para mantener el balance de Heartland se necesitan sus cosechas. Dejar de tomarlas, significaría tener que hacer una reforma total, lo cual no haremos. Somos un reino pequeño, y tenemos que sobrevivir de cualquier forma. El tributo no se dejara de pagar, es necesario para la supervivencia de Heartland. Si no pagan, prepárense a perder sus tierras. Es todo, me voy.

El padre de la familia puso una mirada furiosa, parecida a la de su hijo al oír la respuesta del rey. Wisdom solo se dirigió devuelta a su carruaje.

— ¡Si hace eso, lucharemos! ¡Si no deja de tomar nuestras cosechas, entonces los dueños de estas tierras nos levantaremos en armas, y quemaremos estas cosechas para que nadie vuelva a tomarlas!

Wisdom se detuvo a medio camino, y volteo a ver a ese granjero. Por su mirada, se dio cuenta que no bromeaba. El terrestre ámbar se llevó un casco a la barbilla y empezó a pensar. Vio hacia el techo de su carruaje, donde se encontraba la pegaso celeste.

White Seed permaneció allí esperando la respuesta del rey, la cual vino en forma de risa.

— ¿¡De que se ríe!?

— Acabo de pensar la solución a todo esto, sin necesidad de la violencia.

— ¿Y esa cual sería?

Wisdom volteo a ver al granjero con una sonrisa calmada.

— Mañana cuando vengan al castillo, lo sabrán. Los espero al medio día.

— ¿¡En serio piensa que iremos!?

— Sí. Me sorprendería que no lo hagan. Hasta mañana, señor Seed.

El rey subió a su carruaje de nuevo, siendo seguido de Forest Spear, quien volvió a subirse al techo con Sassaflash.

— ¡Vuelva aquí! — gritó White Seed.

— Vámonos — ordenó Wisdom a los pegasos que tiraban el carruaje, y estos despegaron.

Los gritos del granjero siguieron, pero Wisdom dejar de escucharlos cuando ganaron suficiente altura. Luego de que Wisdom vio que se habían alejado, habló a su esposa.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

— Me pareció que eres un monstruo, Caramel — respondió Applejack con enojo — ¿Enserio piensas quitarle su comida a esa familia?

— Sí. Es necesaria.

— ¿¡Por qué!? Vi esas naranjas, no creo que tu tonta nobleza se las coma.

— Lo sé, no son para eso. La verdad, prefiero las mandarinas — respondió apartando la mirada, y viendo su reino por la ventana del carruaje — Tampoco se las daré al ejército, o a ningún pony. Para eso uso cosechas de granjas más grandes dirigidas por empresarios grandes.

Applejack quedo sin palabras al oír eso. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser así?

— ¿Entonces… lo haces por diversión? ¿¡Te divierte ver como se mueren de hambre!?

— ¿Cómo me divertiría algo así? — contestó con una sonrisa, mientras seguía viendo por la ventana — No mentía, enserio son necesarias para nuestra supervivencia.

— ¿Para que las quieres?

Él soltó una risita, la cual hizo enojar a su esposa.

— Heartland tiene muchas cosas que aún no conoces, mi cielo. Si te portas mejor, quizá te enseñe para que sirve esa comida.

Applejack quiso golpearlo allí mismo, pero sabía muy bien que eso no le traería nada bueno. Sentía mucha ira contra ese pony, y quería desatarla, pero no podía pues eso sería dañino para su familia.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? — pregunto ella con tono más sumiso.

— Lo sabrás mañana.

— ¿Vas a matarlos?

— No, dije que arreglaría este problema sin violencia, y eso haré. Es una promesa. ¿Cómo decía tu amiga rosada? Algo sobre un pastelillo en el ojo. No sé. El punto es que es una promesa importante.

Applejack no dijo nada, y dirigió su vista hacia el reino de Heartland. La vista era maravillosa, pero no pudo evitar pensar en los ponis que veía. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento habría en esas calles? ¿Cuántos han sufrido por culpa del rey? Eran algunas de las preguntas que Applejack se hacía.

* * *

La familia real pasó el resto del día en el castillo. Applejack fue directamente a su habitación, siendo seguida por Sassaflash. La pegaso no entró, pero permaneció en la puerta, indicándole a Applejack que le avisaría cuando fuera hora de comer. Dentro no había mucho que hacer. Había libros, pero no quería leer las cosas que Caramel leía. Solamente se quitó la ropa que llevaba se acostó en su cama.

Quizá ahora el resto de su vida sería así. Despertaría todas las mañanas siendo abrazada por ese loco. Si él lo ordenaba, ella tendría que acompañarlo a arruinar vidas. Y realmente no había nada más que hacer para ella. ¿Qué podría hacer allí? Ella era una granjera, ella amaba trabajar, pero no podía hacerlo allí. No tenía nada, además de un esposo que la mandaba, y un título que ella no quería. Tenía lujos como esa cómoda cama, pero ella no los quería.

Después de varias horas de estar acostada en su cama, Sassaflash la llamó para cenar. La llevó al comedor, sin decirle un solo comentario de que no llevaba puesto su vestido.

La cena no fue nada especial, o al menos no en el aspecto de la comida. Fueron principalmente ensaladas preparadas de formas que ella nunca habría imaginado. La comida era fantástica, pero trato de no demostrarlo. Solo permaneció callada, pues no tenía nada que decir. Wisdom se la paso hablando con Sassaflash sobre las cosas que había hecho en el día, mientras Forest Spear hacia uno que otro comentario. No le pareció oír nada que arruinara vidas, fueron solo cosas de carnavales a futuro, y algo sobre la expansión del reino. Hubo unas ocasiones en las que Wisdom le hablo, pero ella solo asentía y negaba con la cabeza, sin ponerle atención a la pregunta. Wisdom pareció haberse dado cuenta, pues soltaba una risita cada vez que ella respondía.

Al terminar de cenar, fueron a dormir. Esta vez Caramel no la desvistió, pues ella ya había hecho eso horas antes. Sin decir mucho se fue a acostar, mientras Caramel hizo lo mismo.

— Descansa, cariño — dijo el corcel dándole un beso a su esposa.

— Aja — respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, dando por terminado ese día.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre el reino de Heartland. Varios regresaban a sus casas luego de una jornada de trabajo. Otros, como los granjeros protestantes, volvieron a sus casas luego de luchar por sus derechos.

Una pequeña potrilla terrestre, Natural Seed, se acostaba en su cama de heno. Escucho unos tablones de madera rechinando, indicando que alguien caminaba en ese piso algo desecho. La madre entro en la habitación y la cubrió con una vieja sabana.

—Mamá, ¿el rey nos va a dar lo que le pedimos?

—No lo sé, mi cielo— respondió Field Roots — pero tu papá y yo seguiremos luchando.

— ¿Yo tendré que luchar también?

—Espero que no, pero si llega el momento, recuerda que debes luchar por lo que te importa, así inspiras a otros.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Me importas tú, bobita.

La madre le hizo unas cosquillitas a su hija, quien se rio por eso.

— Buenas noches, mamá.

— Buenas noches, mi cielo.

La madre salió de la habitación, apagando una velita en una mesa. La potranca cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

En ese mismo instante, una figura asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Entro fácilmente con sus alas, pero una vez dentro puso sus cascos en el suelo. El traje negro que llevaba le ayudaba a ocultarse en la oscuridad, lo que le permitió acercarse a la granja sin que nadie la viera.

La figura se acercó lentamente a la pequeña, pero sus pasos eran tan ligeros que no hacían rechinar los tablones del piso. Se colocó a un lado de la cama, donde la niña dormía sin ninguna preocupación.

De su alforja, la figura saco un pañuelo y una botella con líquido. Sin hacer ruido, puso algo del líquido en el pañuelo, y volvió a guardar la botella. Lentamente acerco el pañuelo hacia la pequeña, y a los milímetros de distancia, se lo coloco rápidamente en su nariz y boca.

La potranca despertó inmediatamente, y se empezó a agitar, pero no pudo moverse pues esa pony uso su otro casco para sujetarla. Poco a poco el cloroformo hizo su efecto y esta vio los fríos ojos naranjas de su atacante, antes de quedarse. profundamente dormida.

La pony de negro saco a la pequeña de su cama, y la puso en su lomo. Arreglo la cama para que pareciera que nadie hubiera dormido allí. Finalmente sale volando por la ventana, llevándose consigo a la potranca.

* * *

Wisdom Crown se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, pero en un instante sintió un escalofrío en su espina. Volteo a la salida al balcón, la cual estaba cerrada. Al ver que el frio no venia del aire, puso una sonrisa y levantó de su cama, sin despertar a su esposa. Se puso un abrigo azul y salió al balcón, sintiendo el frio de la noche. Espero apoyado en el barandal, viendo la belleza de su reino de noche, aunque el frio le fastidiaba demasiado. Espero varios minutos, hasta que sintió otra vez el frio en su espina.

— Y…ya era hora.

A su lado ahora se encontraba una pony vestida de negro, inclinada ante él.

— Mil disculpas — la pony se quitó la máscara y vio a su señor.

— Olvídalo. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí, Sassa?

—Sí, Wisdom. Ahora mismo se encuentra durmiendo en el calabozo.

— ¿La lastimaste?

— No.

—Excelente, sería malo romper mi promesa con Applejack — soltó una risa.

— ¿Seguro que no nos está escuchando?

— Esa cama es tan cómoda que le da un sueño pesado, no te preocupes.

—Entiendo. Sabes que se va a molestar, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, soy su esposo, pero sigo siendo rey. Debo mantener el orden en mi reino, y poner en su lugar a los que se me oponen.

Sassaflash puso una sonrisa al oír eso.

— Mañana será un día interesante.

— Sí que lo será. Voy a acostarme — se dirigió a la puerta— Buenas noches, Sassa.

— Buenas noches, Wisdom.

Cuando el rey se dio vuelta, la pegaso ya no estaba allí. Él puso una sonrisa, volvió a su habitación, y se acostó al lado de su esposa, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**


	4. Irrelevante

Capítulo 4. Irrelevante

 _Era un día común en Sweet Apple Acres. Ahora que el invierno se habia acabado, Applejack tenía mucho trabajo, pues tenía que hacer que su granja corriera de nuevo. Estaba preparada para empezar. Revisó algunos manzanos, pero es interrumpida por un corcel que se aproximó._

 _—_ _Muy buenos días, señorita Applejack — saludó el corcel._

 _—_ _Hola, tú eres el que perdió las semillas de césped. Caramel, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _¡Ya dije que lo lamento! — respondió el con fastidio._

 _Applejack solo se rio por la cara que hizo el pony._

 _—_ _Tranquilo, compañero, solo estoy jugando._

 _El corcel también se rio, aunque su risa fue mas forzada._

 _—_ _Muy bien, eres muy divertida._

 _—_ _¿Y qué te trae a mi granja?_

 _—_ _Pues me sentí muy mal por haber causado problemas, y quería disculparme._

 _—_ _Tranquilo, igual siempre nos tardamos al traer la primavera._

 _—_ _Mmm, que poco eficiente. Como sea, quiero compensarlo de alguna forma, usted me confió esas semillas, y le fallé. ¿Aceptaría que la invitara a comer algo?_

 _Applejack quedo confundida por esa pregunta._

 _—_ _Oh, pues es muy amable de tu parte, Caramel, pero tengo trabajo que hacer._

 _—_ _Muy bien, y cuándo terminará._

 _—_ _Los días después del invierno son muy ajetreados, no sabría decirte._

 _—_ _¿No podrías tomarte un descanso?_

 _—_ _No— respondió Applejack ya empezando a sentirse fastidiada._

 _—_ _Pero..._

 _—_ _¡Ya basta! —estallo la granjera— Mira, pareces un pony agradable, pero no me interesas de esa forma. Si quieres podemos ser amigos, pero es todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo labores que realizar._

 _Caramel bajó la mirada, mientras soltó un suspiro._

 _—_ _Muy bien, me voy._

 _El corcel ámbar se marchó del lugar, permitiéndole a la granjera seguir trabajando._

* * *

El rey, la reina, y sus guardias; se encontraban desayunando en su comedor privado. Todos estaban comiendo unos huevos revueltos sazonados con una exquisita pimienta. Para acompañar, de bebida tenían un sabroso jugo de mandarina.

— Hoy nos visitarán los dueños de esa granja de ayer — empezó Wisdom — Quiero que estés a mi lado.

— Aja — respondió Applejack sin interés — ¿Cómo sabes que vendrán?

— Lo harán, ¿verdad Sassa? —dijo Wisdom con una sonrisa calmada viendo a la pegaso.

— Así es – respondió ella con seriedad.

Applejack soltó un suspiro, dejó de comer, y se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas, cariño?

— Al baño.

—Muy bien.

Applejack se dirige a la salida, pero es inmediatamente seguida por Sassaflash.

— ¡No necesito que me acompañes!

— Tampoco es que esto me agrade, "mi reina". ¿Al menos sabe dónde ir?

La terrestre decide no responder y sale de la habitación, siendo seguida por la pegaso. Tras irse, los 2 corceles siguieron comiendo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Wisdom? — pregunto Forest mientras comía.

— Le pedí a Sassa que secuestrara a la hija de esa familia.

— Oh cielos, Applejack se va a molestar.

— Lo sé, pero no importa — respondió Wisdom llevando algo de huevo a su boca.

Forest deja sus cubiertos, y junta sus cascos para ponerlos debajo de su barbilla, y mira a Wisdom con una sonrisa de intriga.

— Ya que estamos solos, ¿Cómo son las noches con tu reina?

Wisdom casi se atraganta al oír esa pregunta. Empezó a toser con fuerza, pero se calmó cuando Forest le paso algo de jugo para que bebiera, y quitara la obstrucción.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Forest preocupado.

— Sí — respondió el rey respirando hondo.

— Bien, ¿ahora me cuentas? — dijo volviendo a poner su cara de intriga.

— ¿Estás seguro? No creo que…

— Oye, soy tu amigo y tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí — interrumpió Forest cerrando los ojos y elevando la cabeza en señal de grandeza — Tienes razón, hay que dejar el pasado en el pasado. Además, soy más maduro que Sassaflash, ella quizá lo tomaría muy mal, pero yo no.

Wisdom Crown sueltó un suspiro y miró a su amigo.

— Aún no lo hemos hecho — explico Wisdom manteniendo la calma.

— ¿Qué? — Forest estaba confundido, pero luego de un suspiro, pone una sonrisa —Bueno, viniendo de ti no debería sorprenderme.

— Yo no soy mi padre, quiero que ella me quiera.

— Bueno, eventualmente te querrá.

— Lo sé, soy irresistible.

Ambos corceles se empezaron a reír por ese comentario.

— Oye, ¿enserio piensas que Sassa podrá cuidarla?

— Sí. Ella puede ser temperamental, pero no conozco a nadie mejor para controlar sus propias emociones.

— ¿Qué hay de aquella vez que se descontrolo?

— Ponis que viven en casas de vidrio, Forest — respondió Caramel viendo a su guardia con una sonrisa.

El unicornio aparta la mirada apenado.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme?

— Yo ya los perdone a ambos. Sé que ambos lo sienten, por eso confió en que los celos no causaran problemas de nuevo.

— Espero que tengas razón.

— Yo también, Forest. Yo también

* * *

Mientras tanto, Applejack se encontraba saliendo de uno de los baños del castillo, mientras Sassaflash la esperaba afuera.

— Entonces, ¿Vas a seguirme a donde quiera que vaya?

— Si fuera por mí, te dejaría a tu suerte, pero eres importante para Wisdom, y él me pidió protegerte.

— ¿Por qué lo sigues, Sassaflash? Él es solo un tirano loco.

— ¡No lo conoces! — gritó Sassaflash molesta — Él es el mejor pony que he conocido — se empezó a sobar su pata delantera izquierda — No tienes idea de lo mucho que el haría por alguien que le importa.

—Cuando lo vea hacer algo bueno, te creeré.

— Él es mi amigo, y su felicidad es lo más importante para mí.

— Si es tan fantástico, ¿Por qué no te casas tú con él?

* * *

 _—_ _¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto Sassaflash manteniéndose calmada._

 _—_ _Esta muy ocupada, sin duda es una pony de granja — respondió Caramel — Bueno, no me rendiré._

 _—_ _¿Por qué ella?_

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _¿Hay muchos ponis en este pueblo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?_

 _—_ _Pues… — observó a Applejack trabajando en la distancia — Es trabajadora, decidida, y hermosa en un sentido difícil de explicar. Incluso si supiera mi título, no creo que le importaría._

 _—_ _Entonces, porque quieres a esa completa extraña._

 _Caramel se acerca a su acompañante, y le pone un casco encima, viéndola con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Tú también fuiste una extraña alguna vez._

 _Sassaflash se sonrojó, y apartó la mirada._

 _—_ _Entonces…_

 _—_ _Mira, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero enserio me agradaría mucho tu apoyo. Te pedí que me acompañaras, porque eres mi pony de más confianza._

 _—_ _¿Más que Forest?_

 _—_ _Mmm, sí, más que Forest._

 _Sassaflash vio la sonrisa calmada de su rey, y soltó un suspiro._

 _—_ _Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, Wisdom._

 _—_ _Gracias, Sassa. Oh, y recuerda que aquí soy Caramel._

 _—_ _Si ya sé_

* * *

Sassaflash vio seriamente a Applejack quien empezaba a caminar de vuelta al comedor.

— No creas que no quisiera — susurró la pegaso, de tal forma que Applejack no la escuchara.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No. Volvamos a desayunar, a Wisdom no le gusta esperar.

* * *

Después de desayunar, la pareja de reyes fue al salón del trono. El lugar era profundo, con ventanas y cortinas a los lados, una alfombra roja que iba hasta el fondo del salón. Al final habían 2 tronos dorados, los cuales estaban acolchonados con cojines rojos.

Wisdom tomo el casco de su esposa, y la llevo hasta los tronos, donde le hizo una seña para que se siente, lo que ella hace. Por otro lado, Sassaflash y Forest se colocan a los lados de los tronos, pues era su trabajo como guardias.

— Todo gobernante necesita un trono — dijo Wisdom sentándose.

— Es solo una silla para mí — respondió Applejack sin interés.

— Es más que eso, cariño. El trono es un símbolo, al igual que la corona. Los que lo ven inmediatamente entienden que estoy en un rango superior.

— Tú no eres mejor que todos los enemigos que enfrente con mis amigas.

— El que haga cosas cuestionables, no me hace malvado.

— ¿¡Cuestionables!? ¡Tú me secuestraste para hacerme tu esposa, y amenazaste con dañar a mi familia! ¡No solo eso, esclavizas a ponis!

— Ya te explique que eso es para mejor.

— ¡Eso jamás será para mejor!

— Applejack — baja la mirada con tristeza — He aprendido que un líder que no está dispuesto a los sacrificios, no puede ganar. Créeme, no disfruto el sufrimiento ajeno.

— ¿Esperas que te crea?

— Tú eres el elemento de la honestidad, ¿no puedes darte cuenta si miento?

Applejack quedo confundida por esa pregunta. Efectivamente, ella siempre habia sido buena sabiendo si alguien miente. Una habilidad como esa le era muy útil para saber si su hermanita habia hecho alguna travesura. Hacia 2 días que estaba casada con Caramel, pero no se le habia ocurrido pensar en la honestidad de Caramel, pues desconfiar en el loco que la secuestró era algo normal.

— Yo jamás te mentiré — dijo el con una sonrisa calmada, acercando su cara a la de su esposa — Quizá, si me dieras la oportunidad, verías que soy más que un tirano. Tú eres a quien yo quiero, quiero que compartamos la felicidad de gobernar juntos, quiero que juntos llevemos a este reino a un mejor futuro, quiero que algún día tengamos la bendición de ser padres.

— Aléjate — dijo Applejack alejando su cara, pero no se baja del trono.

— Sé bien que quisieras ser madre algún día.

— Nunca dejaría que mi bebe fuera criado por ti.

— Applejack, Applejack, ¿no entiendes que si quisiera podría forzarte? Ya viste que yo no abusaría de ti — susurro Caramel acariciando la cara de su esposa — ¿Qué tal si intentas confiar en mí?

Applejack quedó paralizada por como el corcel la miraba. Era extraño, no podía sentir ninguna mala intención viniendo de él. No estaba mintiendo.

— Déjame…

— ¿Segura?

En ese instante se escucharon golpes en la puerta del salón. Al principio fueron solo golpes, pero luego esta se abrió de golpe, entrando 2 ponis, quienes fueron rodeados por guardias que también entraron para detenerlos.

— ¡No puede entrar así al salón del trono! — gritó uno de los guardias.

El corcel era un terrestre café de melena blanca, y la yegua era una terrestre rosa de melena morada. El macho tenía una mirada de furia, y la hembra una de preocupación.

— ¡MISERABLE! ¿¡QUÉ LE HIZO A MI HIJA!?

Se escuchó el grito del corcel White Seed, quien entro furioso en el salón, seguido de su esposa. El terrestre quiso arremeter contra el rey, pero unos guardias comunes lo sujetaron. Este intentó zafarse, pero no lo logro. Sassaflash y Forest permanecieron al lado de su rey, pues no sintieron necesidad de intervenir.

Applejack reconoció a la pareja que vieron en la granja de ayer.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo a su hija? — preguntó Wisdom con seriedad.

— ¡No se haga el ignorante! — grito la yegua, quien también fue sujetada — ¡Devuélvame a mi niña!

Applejack volteo a ver a su esposo, quien mantenía una sonrisa.

—Está bien, lo confieso. ¡Tráiganla!

Unos guardias salieron del salón. Los padres y Applejack permanecieron mirando a la puerta, temerosos de lo que podría entrar en cualquier momento, pues temían el estado en que podría estar la potrilla.

A los 2 minutos la puerta se abrió, y por esta entraron los guardias de antes, empujando una pequeña jaula con ruedas. Dentro de la jaula se encontraba la pequeña Natural Seed. No parecía tener ninguna herida, pero se veía que su llanto que tenía mucho miedo.

—¡Natseed! — grito la madre tratando de llegar con su hija, pero los guardias la seguían sujetando.

— ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

La reina puso una cara de furia.

— ¿¡Que corrales ocurre aquí Caramel!? — grito Applejack furiosa — ¡Prometiste que no usarías la violencia!

— Y no lo hice — respondió Caramel de forma relajada — Lady Sassaflash fue anoche a la habitación de la niña, la puso a dormir con una droga, la cargo delicadamente al castillo, y la acostó en una cama del calabozo. Hoy fue traída con cuidado a este salón. Por como yo lo veo, no hubo violencia.

— ¡Déjala ir!

—Aún no, hay asuntos que atender primero.

El rey miró como la niña lloraba en los barrotes, sacando sus patas para intentar alcanzar a sus padres. La madre también lloraba en el suelo intentando llegar a su hija.

— ¡Escuchen! —grito el rey — ¡Si quieren recuperarla, entonces cálmense!

— ¡No me calmare hasta que la suelte!

— Bueno, en ese caso, ¡devuélvanla al calabozo!

Los guardias empezaron a empujar la jaula hacia afuera del salón.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — gritó la potrilla.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!— gritó la madre.

— ¡Está bien! — gritó White Seed resignado — ¡Por favor no se la lleve!

— ¡Alto! — ordenó Wisdom y los guardias se detuvieron.

White Seed y Field Roots dejaron de hacer fuerza y los guardias los soltaron. Ambos vieron hacia su rey.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Applejack preocupada.

—Arreglar el problema.

— ¡Haremos lo pida, pero por favor devuélvanos a nuestra bebé! — suplicó Field Roots entre lágrimas.

— ¡Inclínense ante mí! — impuso Wisdom y los granjeros obedecieron, aunque el corcel tardo un poco — Ustedes 2 desafiaron a mi mandato, y además tuvieron la insolencia de amenazarme. Debería ejecutarlos aquí y ahora, pero su reina es una pony misericordiosa, y me convenció de ser blando con ustedes. Esto es lo que haremos, cuando regresen a casa, convencerán a sus amigos de que acaben con esta estúpida huelga.

— ¡Si, majestad!— exclamó la madre, mientras su esposo tronaba sus dientes de la furia.

— También deberán dar el doble de cosechas de lo que daban antes, para el final del año.

— ¿¡El doble!? Pero majestad, eso es demasiado.

—Es su castigo por haberme desafiado. No me importa cómo, ¡pero arréglenselas para pagar! Y como garantía, su hija se quedara como mi prisionera.

— ¡Nooooo! —gritó la madre — ¡Haremos lo que pida, pero permítanle volver a casa!

— ¡Usted es solo un cobarde! —gritó el padre ya harto.

Wisdom Crown empezó a reírse de ese insulto, cosa que solo hizo enojar más a su súbdito.

—Quizá soy un cobarde o quizá no. Sea como sea, sigo estando encima suyo.

— ¡Caramel, es solo una potrilla, no hay nada que puedas obtener de ella! ¡No tienes que hacer esto!

—Ya está hecho— respondió el con seriedad, sin voltear a ver a su esposa— Ustedes váyanse, ya no hay nada de qué hablar.

— ¡No nos iremos sin nuestra hija!

—En ese caso, su hijo será el siguiente en ser capturado, y si eso no basta, también lo será su esposa. Si no quiere que su familia quede destruida, váyanse ahora mismo.

— ¡Desgraciad...!

—Si hacemos todo eso, dejara a mi familia — interrumpió Field Roots dando unos pasos adelante.

— ¿Cariño? — dijo White Seed confundido.

— Así es. Les devolveré a su hija al final del año si entregan lo acordado.

— ¿Ella estará bien?

—Les doy mi palabra de que ella estará bien. Solo la pondré a trabajar en el castillo, pero nada excesivo.

Tras oír eso, Field Roots se vuelve a inclinar ante el rey.

— ¡En ese caso tómeme a mí en su lugar!

—¡Field! — intervino White Seed — ¡No hagas...!

— ¡Cállate, no lo empeores más! – gritó la yegua a su marido con furia.

White Seed quedó perplejo de como su esposa estaba actuando. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero mantenía una mirada seria.

— Field…

La yegua regreso su vista al rey

— Soy una yegua adulta, le seré de mucha más utilidad que mi hija. Puedo hacer lo que usted me pida. Úseme como le plazca

— Mmm... no.

— ¡Por favor, majestad!

—Mi padre, Master Crown probablemente hubiera aceptado, y la habría mantenido como su esclava para siempre, pero yo no soy él. Para mí, hacer el amor es algo que solo debe hacerse con alguien muy especial. Me impresiona su valor, Field Roots, pero no me interesa su oferta. Además, usted será más útil trabajando en la cosecha de su granja, no creo que su hija pueda ocuparse de su trabajo.

La yegua quiso soltar más lágrimas, pero logró mantenerlas dentro suyo.

—Majestad, ¿podría apiadarse de esta insolente y dejarla despedirme de mi hija?

— _Mmm, es bastante educada_ — pensó el rey con intriga — Parece que alguien tiene modales en su familia. Muy bien, como recompensa por su respeto, se lo permitiré. ¡Abran la jaula!

Los guardias vigilando a la potrilla, abren la puerta de la jaula

— Tienen un minuto — impuso el rey como última condición.

Inmediatamente, la pequeña Natural Seed corre a los cascos de su madre, quien la recibe entre lágrimas.

— ¡Por favor no me dejen aquí!—suplico la pequeña llorando.

A la madre se le partió el corazón al ver el miedo de su pequeña.

—Mi querida Natseed, te prometo que volveremos por ti.

— ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Field Roots acaricio la melena de su hija, y le susurro con tono amable para tranquilizarla.

— Sabes que tu padre y yo haríamos de todo por ti. Si pudiera cambiaria contigo, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que estarás bien.

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto Natural aun entre lágrimas.

—Sí, hasta que vengamos por ti, quiero que obedezcas lo que te digan. Debes portarte muy bien. ¿Me prometes portarte bien?

—S... Sí mamá.

—Esa es mi nenita.

La pequeña se secó las lágrimas, y puso una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasará con la granja?

—Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos.

El padre por otro lado solo miraba con tristeza y enojo la escena. A diferencia de su esposa, el no sabía que decirle a su hija. Y se mantuvo callado, debido a que no quería que su esposa se molestara por empeorar la situación.

—Se acabó el tiempo. Váyanse de mi castillo.

La madre le da un último beso a su hija, y luego se levantó. Hizo una reverencia al rey, y camino hacia la puerta. El padre le lanzo un mal de ojo a su enemigo, y le dio un abrazo rápido a su hija.

— Volveremos por ti, ese malo no se saldrá con la suya — susurró White Seed — Te amo hija.

— Y yo a ti, papá.

La pareja salió por la misma puerta, y tan pronto salieron se escucharon los llantos de Field Roots.

Natural Seed quiso correr tras de ellos, pero quedó paralizada del miedo por esa mirada fría de los guardias que la vigilaban. El miedo, la tristeza y la intensidad de la situación fue tanto para ella, que se desmayó allí mismo.

—Problema resuelto — comentó Wisdom con una sonrisa confiada — ¿Sorprendida cariño?

—No —respondió Applejack con seriedad — Te mereces una celda en el tártaro. Espero que te mueras.

— ¿Quieres golpearme? Adelante. No sufrirás ningún castigo, pero lo que tú me hagas lo regresaré a tu familia.

Applejack volvió a rechinarse de dientes al oír eso. Su familia aún seguía en Ponyville, pero sabía que Caramel tenía los medios para llegar a esta. Applejack recibiría cualquier tortura física con tal de golpear a Caramel una sola vez, pero jamás permitiría que nada le pasara a su familia.

— ¿Estás feliz? Acabas de separar a una potrilla de sus padres.

— pfff, pude haberlos matado a los 3, agradece que fui amable. Además, mis ancestros les hubieran hecho cosas peores.

— ¿Qué harás con ella?

—Hmmm, ni idea. Quizá la ponga a trabajar en la limpieza del castillo, o quizá la ponga a ayudar en la cocina. Bueno, llévensela al calabozo, la sacaremos cuando me decida.

— ¡Sí, majestad!

Uno de los guardias levanta a la inconsciente Natural, para meterla en la jaula con ruedas.

Applejack no lo aguanta más y sale corriendo de su trono, para llegar con esos guardias.

— ¡No se la llevarán al calabozo!

—El rey nos ordenó que...

— ¡Esperen! — intervino Wisdom — ¿Que pretendes, Applejack?

La terrestre vio a su esposo con una mirada de desafío y enojo.

— Yo me haré cargo de ella.

—Oh, así que tendrás tu primera esclava.

— ¡Yo nunca tendré esclavos! ¡Y esta niña no será esclava de nadie!

Caramel se empezó a reír levemente al oír eso.

—Muy bien, quédatela. Has lo que quieras.

Los guardias entonces le entregan a la potrilla a Applejack, quien la carga en su lomo, y se empieza a marchar con ella. Inmediatamente vuelve a ser seguida por Sassaflash.

* * *

Applejack empezó a pensar en alguna forma de devolver a la pequeña con sus padres, pero antes de que si quiera pensara algo, Sassaflash se le colocó enfrente.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Applejack. El rey ordenó que ella debe quedarse aquí. Si la llevas a casa, será peor para su familia.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste quien la trajo!

— Exacto, y si vuelve con su familia, la traeré de nuevo.

Applejack se rechino de dientes al ver la cara seria de la pegaso celeste. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada para proteger a la pequeña de Sassaflash.

— Te daré un consejo, llévala a la enfermería, no me sorprendería que tenga alguna enfermedad.

— ¿Por qué te importa?

— No me importa, pero debo asegurarme que estés bien, y por lo visto te importa esa niña.

Mira a la potrilla inconsciente en su lomo y suspira.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a la enfermería?

— Como órdenes.

La pequeña fue llevada a la enfermería del castillo, donde Applejack pidió a un médico que la revisara. Los ponis de allí se habían tomado muy enserio la orden de su reina, así que revisaron a la pequeña en todo aspecto posible. Todo parecía en orden, pero para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, decidieron mantenerla vigilada toda la noche. Applejack se sintió muy preocupada, y hubiera preferido quedarse con ella, pero Sassaflash habia dicho que era hora de dormir, y no podía desobedecer los llamados del rey, por lo que no tuvo más opción que ir. No habia más opción que verla al día siguiente.

* * *

Applejack salió de darse un baño en su habitación. No quería admitirlo, pero fue muy refrescante. Al salir, vio que Caramel se encontraba ya acostado en su cama dándole la espalda.

— ¿Y qué tal tu nueva esclava? — preguntó Caramel cansado, sin voltearse.

— ¡No es mi esclava!

—Sí, sí, ¿Cómo está?

—Que te importa.

Applejack no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Caramel sobre el estado de Natural.

—Muy bien. Ven a acostarte, cariño.

—Aja

Applejack se acercó a la cama, pero allí piensa en algo. Ese pony que la capturo, puso en peligro a su familia, y separo a una niña de sus padres; estaba allí descansando como si nada hubiera pasado. Ese desgraciado manipulador se encontraba allí dándole la espalda. La reina no pudo evitar pensar en cómo las cosas serían mejores si el muriera, pero eso sería difícil por la seguridad a su alrededor, pero... en ese momento Caramel se encontraba desprotegido. Ella no tenía armas, pero si su fuerza, fácilmente podría superarlo, y nadie lo evitaría. Aun así, ¿ella podría matar a un pony?

— _Yo nunca haría eso_ — pensó Applejack — _pero... si el muriera no habría nadie que amenace a mi familia, o a la gente de ese reino. Yo haría lo que sea por mi familia._

Lentamente se subió a la cama, y acerco sus cascos al cuello del rey. Ella sabía alguna que otra llave de lucha, pero nunca las habia usado con esas intenciones.

Applejack empezó a sudar, enserio iba a hacerlo. Sus cascos estaban a solo unos centímetros de Caramel.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Caramel tiembla de frío, sorprendiendo a Applejack.

—ALTOOOOOO — gritó Caramel girándose rápidamente.

Esto era malo, de alguna forma se habia dado cuenta. Applejack solo empezó a pensar formas de pedirle piedad por su familia.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? — la cara del rey indicaba un gran enojo, que la dejo paralizada —Te dije que tú debes protegerla. ¿¡En que estabas pensando!?

Applejack quedó totalmente confundida. Lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido. ¿Enserio le hablaba a ella?

— Pero Wisdom...

La reina queda paralizada del miedo al oír esa voz detrás de ella. Lentamente giro su cabeza, y la vio. Allí estaba Sassaflash, con unos ojos vacios y oscuros, poniendo una cuchilla cerca de su cuello. ¿En qué momento habia entrado? ¿Cómo no la habia visto? Eran las preguntas que cruzaban la mente de Applejack. Sin embargo, habia algo que llamaba aún más la atención, y era esa cuchilla. La pegaso no la estaba sujetando, el arma salía directamente de su casco delantero derecho. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Ella iba a lastimarte, ¿que se suponía que hiciera? — preguntó la pegaso mientras el brillo volvía a sus ojos

—No sé, ¿Sujetarla? ¿Noquearla? ¿¡Algo que no fuera matarla!? Sassa, ella ahora es mi esposa, no quiero que nada le pase, ¡y tú debes asegurarte de ello!

En ese instante, la cuchilla vuelve a entrar en la pata de la pegaso, haciendo que Applejack respirara aliviada. Quiso moverse, pero estaba tan impactada que cae de lado, pero aún estaba en la cama. Solo sigue observando la escena.

—Lo siento — susurró Sassaflash soltando algo de llanto — ¡Lo siento! — estalló en llanto — ¡Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me des!

La pegaso cerró los ojos esperando lo que dijera su rey, sin embargo abrió los ojos al sentir como algo la rodeaba.

—Eres mi amiga, jamás podría castigarte — dijo Wisdom con calma.

— ¡Pero…!

— Shhhh — susurró el corcel acariciando la melena de Sassaflash, haciendo que se empezara a calmar — Mi querida Sassa, tu eres mi pony de más confianza. Incluso si cometes errores, yo sé que aprendes de ellos.

La pegaso se deja ir, y empieza a soltar todo su llanto en el abrazo de Caramel. Estuvieron así un rato, en el que Wisdom siguió acariciando a su amiga. Finalmente, Sassaflash se calmó, y se separó del abrazo.

— Te juro que no pasara de nuevo.

— Yo te creo — respondió el corcel con una sonrisa amable — Ahora ve a descansar.

— Sí.

— Oh, y solo para estar seguros, dame tu pata. Te la devolveré mañana.

— Sí, entiendo.

Sassaflash se sujetó su pata delantera derecha, y la empezó a girar. Applejack vio impactada la escena, mientras Wisdom la veía con naturalidad.

La pata se separó del cuerpo de Sassaflash, y Wisdom la tomo en sus cascos.

— Buenas noches, Sassa.

— Buenas noches, Wisdom.

La pegaso salió de la habitación caminando en 3 patas, dejando solos a los esposos.

Tan pronto quedaron solos, Wisdom vio a Applejack, quien tenía una cara de confusión. Wisdom vio la pata celeste en sus cascos, y se la enseña a su esposa.

— Es una prótesis. Ella tuvo un accidente hace tiempo, y no pudo salir intacta. Ese día no dormí de la preocupación. Bueno, lo importante es que ahora ya camina bien, e incluso tiene un arma incluida.

— …

Wisdom sonrió al ver que su esposa no decía nada, y luego pone la pata en el suelo.

— Ahora, ¿Qué pensabas, Applejack? Incluso si muero, Sassaflash y Forest tienen órdenes de matar a tu familia si eso pasa. Además, hubieras condenado a este reino. Sin mí, no habría nadie que se encargara.

— Yo…

— Tú no eres una asesina, Applejack. Tu eres una pony honesta de buen corazón. No vuelvas a intentar una estupidez.

— ¿No estás molesto?

— Un poco, pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez. Así como no castigare a mi amiga, no castigare a mi esposa. Ven a acostarte, es tarde — dijo volviendo a meterse en las sabanas.

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo quería…?

— No lo supe, solo sentí la intención asesina de Sassa. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siempre me dan escalofríos cuando ella deja salir su lado frio. Supongo que es por los lazos que tenemos. Buenas noches.

— ¿Pero exactamente que paso entre tú y ella?

— Hoy si estás muy preguntona, ¿no? — bostezo Caramel con fastidio — Ella es… algo así como… mi ex.

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero, ¿Por qué no estás con ella? ¿Por qué me secuestraste si la tienes a ella?

— Mira, hay que poner el pasado en el pasado — contesto el ya fastidiado — Es una situación complicada, y no quiero hablar de eso.

— Pero…

— Estoy cansado, ven a dormir. Es una orden — impuso él con seriedad.

Applejack soltó un suspiro, y obedeció a Caramel. Aun tenía muchas dudas, pero mejor dejarlas de lado. Ya en las sabanas, ella vio sus cascos, los cuales temblaban. Ella por poco usaba esos cascos para acabar con la vida de un pony. Una gran duda entro en su mente y corazón. ¿Se podría desesperar al punto de volver a intentarlo? Cerró los ojos, y durmió, pero no pudo dormir tranquila por la culpa que sintió por dentro.

 **Y así concluye otro capítulo.**

 **Se revelo un poco sobre la relación entre Caramel y Sassaflash. Seguro se preguntaran, "¿Qué paso entre esos 2?" Bueno… la verdad ya se han dado pistas en los 4 capítulos, pero hay que leer entre líneas para encontrarlas. ;)**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Proteger y amar

Capítulo 5. Proteger y amar

 _El pánico corría por todo el poblado de Ponyville. Los habitantes se encontraban en un gran estado de miedo pues la princesa Celestia no habia aparecido en la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y en su lugar habia aparecido una yegua oscura._

 _Todos corrían rápidamente a sus casas, incluyendo a un terrestre ámbar, quien corría junto a una pegaso celeste._

 _—_ _¡Te dije que venir a Equestria era una mala idea! — gritó la pegaso._

 _—_ _Ya sé, no me lo eches en cara. Solo empaquemos para largarnos de aquí._

 _Ambos siguieron corriendo hacia la casa que tenían en ese pueblo, pero al ver a alguien en el camino, el corcel se desvió._

 _—_ _¡Applejack!_

 _La granjera reacciono al oír su nombre, pero se rodó de ojos al ver quien la habia llamado. La terrestre le hizo una seña a las 5 ponis con las que estaba para que se adelantaran, mientras ella hablaba._

 _—_ _¡Ahora no Caramel! ¡No tengo tiempo!_

 _El corcel aún así la agarro de hombros, y la vio fijamente a los ojos._

 _—_ _Que bueno que te encontré. Escúchame, ven conmigo._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Puedo sacar a tu familia de Ponyville. Los llevare a un mejor lugar, tendrán lo que les haga falta. Podremos sobrevivir hasta que esta crisis termine._

 _—_ _¡NO!_

 _De golpe, Applejack se quitó de encima los cascos de Caramel, dejándolo impactado._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué dices?_

 _—_ _¡Si quieres escapar, hazlo! ¡No voy a dejar mi hogar!_

 _—_ _¿¡Acaso no viste a esa alicornio oscura!?_

 _El corcel se empezó a irritar al mismo tiempo que la yegua._

 _—_ _¡Lo sé, y por eso tengo que quedarme a ayudar a pararla!_

 _—_ _¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Qué puedes hacer tú!?_

 _Applejack dudó por unos segundos, pero luego puso una mirada determinada._

 _—_ _No estoy segura, pero parece que hay unos elementos o no sé qué cosa en el Bosque Everfree. Mis amigas y yo vamos a buscarlos._

 _—_ _¿¡El bosque Everfree!? ¡Applejack, en cualquier parte del mundo se sabe que ese lugar es mortal!_

 _—_ _¡Tú no tienes que hacer nada! ¡Solo déjame en paz!_

 _La granjera se fue corriendo, dejando al corcel parado en ese mismo lugar. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, volteo a su derecha, y vio a su amiga pegaso._

 _—_ _¡Deja de perder el tiempo con esa pony!_

 _Caramel vio a la dirección del bosque, y luego de nuevo a su amiga. Ambos corrieron hacia una casa común, donde la pegaso rubia empezó a recoger sus cosas, pero se detiene al ver que su amigo estaba colocándose una ballesta en su casco._

 _—_ _¿¡Que haces!? ¡Tenemos que irnos!_

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué!?_

 _—_ _Vamos a quedarnos aquí._

 _—_ _¿¡Es por esa yegua!? ¡Wisdom…!_

 _—_ _Caramel, no lo olvides Sassa._

 _Sassaflash se rodó de ojos, y vio a su rey con fastidio._

 _—_ _Tu padre nos prohibió meternos en los asuntos de Equestria, no queremos que nos descubran._

 _—_ _Mira, esa pony…pues… si no me ayudas, entonces iré solo._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!_

 _—_ _¡Soy un príncipe, hago lo que quiero!_

 _—_ _¡Espera!_

 _Caramel salió de la casa y empezó a correr en dirección hacia el bosque Everfree. La pegaso no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo._

 _—_ _¡Arriesgaras tu vida por una extraña! ¿Olvidas lo que paso con tu…?_

 _Caramel se detiene sin la necesidad de que su amiga acabara esa frase._

 _—_ _¡Y qué se supone que haga!_

 _—_ _¡Piensa en quien eres! ¡Si mueres aquí sería un desastre para Heartland! No estoy segura de poder protegerte en ese bosque. Por favor. Yo sé bien que harías lo que sea por alguien que amas, pero eres tu quien siempre dice arriesgar la vida no sirve si mueres. Además, apenas y conoces a esa yegua._

 _Caramel vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga, y empezó a pensar a profundidad sus palabras. Vio al cielo, y luego hacia la pata derecha. Dirigió su vista al peligroso bosque, y suspiro, quitándose su ballesta._

 _—_ _Bien, no iré._

 _—_ _Excelente, ahora tenemos que empacar._

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué!?_

 _—_ _Confiare en los ponis de aquí, y esperare a que solucionen lo de esa yegua de la luna._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _—_ _Solo será un par de días. Si no lo solucionan, nos vamos. ¿Te parece?_

 _Sassaflash vio a su amigo con seriedad, pero al rato se calmó._

 _—_ _Un día._

 _—_ _Hecho, y si todo sale bien, quiero conocer más sobre esa yegua._

* * *

Otro nuevo día llegaba al reino de Heartland, y su rey despertaba al lado de su esposa en su gran cama. Al abrir los ojos, vio como la bella terrestre dormía calmadamente. Con delicadeza, acaricio su melena, y la arropo mejor con las sabanas. Aún dormida, Applejack sonrió por estas acciones.

— Descansa un poco más, Manzanita.

Wisdom Crown se levantó de su cama, y lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:13. Agarró una pata celeste al lado de su cama, y salió de la habitación con ella. Afuera en el pasillo, vio 2 puertas frente a la de su habitación, pero lo extraño fue como un unicornio naranja estaba sentado en la puerta de la derecha, con una expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¿Forest?

El unicornio reacciono al oír como lo llamaban.

— Buenos días, Wisdom.

— Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí? Siempre se están ejercitando a esta hora.

— Esa era la idea, pero Sassa no sale de su habitación. Es aburrido sin ella. Aunque es raro, ella casi nunca duerme de más.

— Oh si, fue una noche algo agitada para ella — dijo mostrándole la prótesis que llevaba en uno de sus cascos.

— ¿¡Esa es la pata de Sassaflash!?

— Sí, le pedí que me la diera anoche.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

— Mmm… te cuento después.

El unicornio estaba totalmente confundido por la situación, pero decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y dejarlo para después.

— Ok. ¿Puedes despertarla? Iría yo pero…

— Ya sé, no le gusta que cualquiera entre a su cuarto.

Llevando consigo la prótesis, Wisdom entró en la habitación.

El cuarto de Sassaflash era muy simple en comparación con el del rey. Era un cuarto más pequeño. No habia balcón, pero si ventanas que daban vista al reino. No habia ningún tipo de decoración adicional, excepto por un gran armario de madera cerrado.

El corcel se acercó a la cama, y vio cómo su amiga pegaso dormía. Las sabanas estaban en el suelo, y la pony dormía en paralelo a la cama, con sus alas extendidas, mientras sostenía su almohada en su única pata. Wisdom sonrió al verla así, con su sonrisa inocente, y melena desordenada.

— Sigues moviéndote mucho mientras duermes — susurró el corcel.

Wisdom se sentó en la cama, y uso su casco para mover a su amiga. La pegaso solo se rueda, como si fuera una niña que quiere dormir más.

— Un poco más — susurró la pegaso acurrucándose con la almohada — Quiero abrazarte un rato más, Wisdom.

El corcel soltó un suspiro al oír como su amiga hablaba dormida.

— Me gustaría que no solo fueras feliz en tus sueños — susurró el terrestre con pena — No puedo enojarme contigo, solo quieres protegerme.

— Wisdom — susurró la pegaso sonriente de nuevo en sueños.

— Perdón por tener que despertarte.

El corcel se acercó lentamente hacia la cara yegua, pero se aproximó en un costado de esta. Acerco su boca a su oreja, y rápidamente le soplo en el oído.

— AHHH — gritó la pegaso, quien despertó de golpe — ¿Qué? ¿Nos atacan? — dijo apresuradamente viendo a su alrededor, pero se calmó al ver a su amigo — ¿Wisdom? ¿Qué pasa?

— Te quedaste dormida.

En ese momento la yegua reacciona, y se avergüenza.

— Lo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar — su cara se llena de pena — Solo te sigo fallando.

— Oye — le acaricia la melena desordenada — Solo estabas teniendo una noche tranquila. Necesitas una de vez en cuando.

— Aún así…

— Es algo tarde — interrumpió el corcel — Ve a ducharte para que despiertes bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La pegaso se veía insegura, pero aún así…

— De acuerdo.

— Oh, y aquí está tu pata — dijo dejando la parte en la cama — Ten más cuidado a la próxima.

Él deja la habitación, mientras la pegaso vio su pata con pena.

— Enserio lo siento — se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras, afuera de la habitación, Wisdom se encontró de nuevo con Forest. Quien se paró al ver a su amigo salir.

— Ya está — habló el rey — No creo que vayan a entrenar hoy, mejor solo vayan a ducharse.

— Muy bien — contestó el guardia unicornio marchándose.

— Ah, Forest.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Luego quiero ir a visitar a mi familia. Por favor cuando termines ve por unas flores y mi equipo de arquería

El unicornio soltó un suspiro, como si supiera que su amigo iba a hacer algo raro, pero que aún así apoyaría.

— Bien, nos vemos.

* * *

Un poco después, en unas duchas se oía el sonido del agua cayendo, siendo acompañados por tarareos.

Forest Spear disfrutaba de su ducha caliente tarareando alguna canción. De repente escucho un ruido extraño viniendo de la ducha de al lado. Efectivamente, Sassaflash estaba tomando una ducha, y se podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, pero le pareció haber escuchado algo más. Apago su regadera y pudo escucharlo mejor.

Salió de la ducha, y luego vio la puerta de al lado donde estaba la ducha de su amiga. Puso su casco en la puerta, pero esta no se movió pues estaba cerrada.

— ¿Está todo bien, Sassaflash?

— ¡Déjame!

El corcel soltó un suspiro e hizo brillar su cuerno. Un leve brillo amarillo apareció en su casco delantero derecho y dio un leve golpe a la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente.

Adentro de la cabina vio lo que se esperaba. Sentada en el suelo se encontraba la pegaso celeste, dejando que el agua le cayera encima. No tenía uno de sus cascos, pues no podía bañarse con su prótesis. Sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención fue que estaba llorando.

—Te dije que me dejaras —dijo ella con tono melancólico.

—Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que no sigo ordenes tuyas — respondió el con tono burlón — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Has lo que quieras.

El corcel pudo una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de yegua, dejando que también le cayera agua encima.

—Y... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— ¿Por qué hablaría de eso contigo?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué somos amigos? — respondió riéndose.

La yegua lo vio con mala cara, y el solo sigo manteniendo su expresión alegre.

—Eres un tonto, no que vio en ti — dijo ella con más calma.

—Fácil, soy un poni de bien con el que siempre se puede contar. El verdadero misterio es que vio en una llorona como tú.

— ¡No soy una llorona!

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué lloras tanto? —pregunto Forest con tono burlón dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿¡Quieres saber!? ¡Intenté matar a Applejack!

— ¿¡Que tú qué!?

—Oh, ¿Como si tu no hubieras pensado en hacerlo?

—Oye, yo jamás le haría eso a Wisdom.

—Ella iba lo iba a matar. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

— ¿¡Qué!?

—No lo pensé, solo vi que estaba en peligro y actué. No podía dejar que algo le pasara.

Forest vio cómo su amiga se estaba estresando, y soltó un suspiro.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho yo, supongo que solo la habría incapacitado.

—…

La pegaso volvió a poner su cara de tristeza, y el unicornio intentó avanzar la conversación.

— ¿Qué opina Wisdom?

La pegaso se acuesta en el piso de la ducha, y mira como le cae encima el agua.

—Se enojó conmigo, pero dijo que no me castigaría.

— Así es él — rio Forest acostándose junto a la pegaso — Nunca puede mantenerse enojado con nosotros.

—Somos un desastre, ¿no?

— No, tú eres un desastre.

El corcel se empezó a reír, y esta vez la yegua no pudo evitar que la risa se le contagiara. Estuvieron riéndose un rato, hasta que el ambiente se puso demasiado caliente con la regadera encendida.

El unicornio se levantó, y apago la ducha. Luego, extendió su casco hacia Sassaflash, y la ayudo a levantarse, puesto a que a esta le faltaba su pata delantera derecha.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Lo que Wisdom me pidió, seguiré cuidando a Applejack.

Ambos salieron de la ducha y fueron a agarrar unas toallas.

—Crees que lo intente matar de nuevo.

—No sé— respondió secándose con una toalla.

—Entiendo. Ya lo conoces, cuando se enamora deja de pensar.

— Lo sé — suspiró la pegaso con seriedad.

— Seguro no habrá más problemas con Applejack.

— Eso espero.

Tan pronto se secaron, ambos llegaron frente a unos espejos, dentro de los cuales había varios artículos. Ambos se cepillaron los dientes y se arreglaron el pelo, cada uno a su propio ritmo, aunque estaban bastante sincronizados. Tan pronto acabaron, Forest volteo a ver a su compañera.

— Bueno, mejor vamos.

Ambos salieron de la ducha en la que estaban y llegaron a su gimnasio personal. Allí, la pegaso agarro su pata falsa, la cual habia dejado en una silla, y se la puso.

—Forest.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias, eres un buen amigo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué.

Ambos chocaron sus cascos, y luego se pusieron sus armaduras doradas para ir a encontrarse con Wisdom y Applejack.

* * *

Wisdom y Forest llegaron al jardín del castillo, el cual estaba cubierto por flores de todos los colores y un lindo arroyo que lo recorría. No se veía ningún otro pony alrededor, por lo que era un lugar calmado. En el centro de ese lugar, habían 3 lapidas, pero la de en medio se encontraba llena de agujeros y grietas. Las de los lados estaban intactas. Wisdom se colocó a unos 10 metros de distancia de las lapidas.

—Mamá, Padre, Val — saludó Wisdom inclinando la cabeza.

— Un gusto visitarlos — saludó Forest de la misma forma.

Saco 2 ramos de flores de la alforja de su amigo, y las llevo hacia las 2 tumbas de los lados. Luego de colocarlas, las vio con calma.

— Pues… ya me casé — dijo inseguro de cómo hablar mientras mostraba una argolla dorada en su casco — Sí, se bien que no aprobarían los métodos que usé, excepto Padre, pero… bueno… ¿saben qué? Realmente no quiero justificar eso frente a ustedes dos.

El corcel se alejó de las tumbas, y volvió a colocarse a 10 metros de estas. Wisdom tomo el arco que tenía en su lomo, y lo coloco en el suelo en posición vertical. Luego hizo lo mismo con un carcaj donde llevaba 5 flechas. Con su boca saco una flecha, y la coloco en el arco. Jalo con fuerza, y disparo la flecha, atravesando la lápida del centro.

— Uff, enserio me hacía falta soltar el estrés — suspiró Wisdom.

— Te he visto hacer esto más de un año, y aún no me acostumbro.

— Bueno, esto enserio me ayuda — dijo agarrando otra flecha, y disparándola, dándole a una esquina de la misma lapida — Mi padre me causaba estrés estando vivo, así que es justo que me ayude a soltarlo estando muerto.

— Tienes problemas, viejo — rio Forest — ¿Y cómo estás? Sassaflash me conto lo que pasó anoche.

Wisdom puso una mirada seria, y disparo una tercera flecha antes de responder.

— No lo sé, Forest. Enserio quiero que Sassa acepte que me casé con Applejack.

— ¿Enserio esperas que se vuelvan amigas?

— Mira, Sassa puede llegar a perder el control a veces, pero la conozco, y sé que nunca comete el mismo error 2 veces. Además, esto no fue solo por celos, ella solamente quería protegerme.

— Entiendo. ¿Y que pasara si Applejack te quiere volver a matar?

— Ella es una buena pony, no creo que lo haga, además — puso una sonrisa — Sería raro tener un amante que no ha intentado matarme.

Un extraño silencio lleno el lugar, el cual fue llenado por la cuarta flecha disparada por Wisdom. Forest Spear se empezó a reír, al mismo tiempo que Wisdom atravesaba la lápida de su padre con otra flecha.

— Supongo que tienes razón — contestó el unicornio tratando de contener su risa.

— Yo siempre tengo razón — dijo Wisdom también riéndose un poco.

El terrestre tomó la última flecha en el carcaj, y el cargo en su arco.

—Por cierto, ¿Quieres que cambie de lugar con Sassaflash? Si la cosa esta tan seria, no tendría problema con hacerlo.

— Sé que no, Forest — respondió el terrestre entre dientes apuntando a su objetivo — pero mejor dejaré que Sassa cuide a Applejack. De una u otra forma, tendrá que aceptarla.

Wisdom tomo aire y disparo la flecha, haciéndole otro gran agujero a la lápida de su padre.

—Muy bien, si tú lo dices. Oye, ¿cómo crees que vaya estar todo con la potrilla?

— No lo sé, pero seguro actuara como si fuera su madre/hermana mayor. Applejack puede ser muy protectora — dijo colocándose el arco en el lomo — Esa es una de las muchas cosas que amo de ella.

* * *

 _En Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack se encontraba trabajando en sus cosechas como siempre. La noche anterior sin duda habia sido toda una locura que cambio su vida, pero habia sobrevivido gracias al poder de la amistad._

 _Ahora mismo solo quería disfrutar de la paz después de la tormenta, pero una pequeña tormenta de estrés volvió a desatarse cuando cierto corcel se le acerco._

 _—_ _Hola señorita Applejack — saludó educadamente el corcel._

 _La yegua puso una cara de fastidio al ver a ese pony._

 _—_ _Hola, Caramel — devolvió el saludo de mala gana._

 _—_ _¿Cómo está?_

 _—_ _De maravilla — respondió girando los ojos para ver al pony._

 _El corcel se veía bastante inseguro de que decir, lo cual era lógico considerando lo que habia pasado anoche._

 _—_ _Mira… sobre lo que dije ayer…_

 _—_ _Ya no importa Caramel._

 _—_ _No, si importa — dijo el acercándose a la granjera — Te trate como a una cobarde, cuando claramente no lo eres. Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte._

 _—_ _No voy a salir contigo_

 _—_ _Valió el intento — rio el corcel — Enserio amas a tu familia, ¿verdad?_

 _Applejack volteo a ver mejor al corcel, y vio una sonrisa honesta en su cara. Se sentía harta de su presencia, pero no vio ninguna mala intención en él._

 _—_ _No hay nada que no haría por ellos, y tampoco abandonaría mi hogar._

 _—_ _Lo entiendo, fui un tonto al pensar que lo harías. Me voy, solo quería decirte… que eres la pony más valiente que he conocido._

 _Caramel se dio la vuelta, y se fue caminando por donde vino. Applejack seguía confundida sobre porque ese pony era tan insistente. Sin duda parecía un buen pony, pero seguramente ella nunca lo vería de la misma forma que el la veía. Igual, ya se habia ido, por lo que solo quedaba empezar sus labores del día para cuidar a su familia._

* * *

Applejack despertaba en su habitación del castillo. Enserio odiaba que esa cama fuera tan cómoda, pues no quería sentirse cómoda al lado de Caramel. Al abrir totalmente los ojos, vio que se encontraba sola.

— _¿Dónde está? ¿Sera otro de sus juegos?_ — pensó la yegua levantándose de la cama, y viendo con cuidado a su alrededor.

Vio como las cortinas estaban cerradas, y se acercó a ellas. De un rápido movimiento las abrió, pero no vio a su esposo, solo una fuerte luz de sol en sus ojos. Se restregó la cara con sus cascos para aliviar sus ojos, y luego registro el resto de la habitación. No habia nadie en el armario, en el baño, o debajo de la cama. En ese momento volteo arriba, y vio el reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba las 9:39.

Se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, pero al abrirla…

— ¡Ahh! — gritó al ver a la pegaso sentada frente a la puerta, mirándola con seriedad.

— Ya era hora.

Sassaflash llevaba su armadura dorada con su casco, pero eso no ocultaba esa mirada seria que le lanzaba a la reina.

— ¿¡Que haces ahí!?

— Esperando a que te despertaras.

— ¡No necesito que alguien haga eso!

— Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero debo vigilarte por tu seguridad.

Applejack se enojó y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

— Si te preguntas por Wisdom, está trabajando. Decidió dejarte dormir, pero ya es hora de que salgas.

— ¿¡Y si quiero quedarme aquí!?

— Muy bien, así no tendré que acompañarte a ver a esa niña en la enfermería.

Applejack rechino los dientes con fuerza al oír como su guardiana le dijo eso. Era cierto, ese día debía ir a ver como se encontraba la pequeña Natural Seed.

— Bien — la terrestre abrió la puerta y vio a la pegaso viéndola con la misma seriedad — Vamos.

— Primero tengo que llevar a que te arreglen.

La reina soltó un gruñido de furia al oír eso.

Media hora más tarde, Sassaflash se encontraba guiando a su reina hacia la enfermería del castillo. Applejack ahora llevaba su vestido, zapatillas y corona; las cuales odiaba. Por otro lado la pegaso ya no mostraba ninguna señal de haber estado llorando, por lo que Applejack no se dio cuenta; sin embargo, eso no borraba lo que habia pasado anoche.

— Así que… — empezó Applejack mientras caminaban — ¿Tu y Caramel fueron pareja realmente? Pensé que en Ponyville solo fingían.

La pegaso mantuvo una mirada seria, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo enojo.

— Esa relación si fue fingida. Nuestra "verdadera historia" ocurrió antes de eso. Él y yo hemos sido amigos desde los 8 años, pero aún así solo tuvimos una noche juntos. Nunca llegamos a más.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Porque te importa tanto saber? — pregunto Sassaflash fastidiada.

— Em…

— Si piensas que el que nos hagamos pareja hará que te libere, mejor ni lo hagas. Él y yo jamás estaremos juntos.

Applejack sintió intriga al escuchar eso.

— ¿Pero por qué? Se ve que él se preocupa por ti.

— Yo lo amaré por el resto de mi vida, y no hay duda que él me quiere, pero jamás seré su único amor.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Nada, ya llegamos — dijo deteniéndose.

Applejack ve que efectivamente habían llegado a su destino. Vieron por un vidrio, y allí ven una cama donde se encontraba una potrilla amarilla de melena roja. Estaba acostada, de lado, y sus ojos indicaban que habia llorado. Frente a ella se encontraba una bandeja con platos vacíos, indicando que habia comido.

— No entiendo cómo pudo haberla apartado de su familia — se quejó Applejack.

— El siempre hace lo que piensa mejor.

— ¿¡Y como puede ser mejor secuestrar a una niña y hacer que su familia le dé más de lo que pueden cosechar!?

— Te diré algo sobre Wisdom, si el no pensara que pueden darle lo acordado, no se los habría ordenado. El jamás pide imposibles.

— _Él quiere que lo ame, eso es imposible_ — pensó Applejack.

— ¿Qué harás? La niña ahora es tuya, aunque si intentas llevarla con su familia, yo misma lo evitaré.

— No tienes que decírmelo — respondió Applejack con fastidio — Voy a hablar con ella, ni se te ocurra acercártele.

— Como quieras, igual no me gustan los infantes.

Las 2 yeguas entran a la habitación. Sassaflash se fue a una silla, mientras Applejack se acercó a la potrilla.

— Hola, Terroncito. Natural Seed, ¿verdad? Me llamo Applejack

La pequeña vio a Applejack y se escondió bajo sus sabanas. Applejack se preocupó, e intento hablarle.

— Tranquila, no te hare daño.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Tú eres la reina! ¡Eres malvada!

Applejack sintió esas duras palabras en su corazón. No se habia puesto a pensar en cómo los plebeyos la veían. Si le temían a Caramel, era natural que a ella también la odiaran. Ella no quería que la odiaran solo por llevar esa estúpida corona.

— Mira, soy la reina, pero no quiero serlo.

Applejack se quita su corona y la deja en el suelo.

— ¿Eh? — dudó la pequeña sacando un poco la cabeza, viendo la sonrisa amable de Applejack.

— A mí también me sacaron de mi casa, y el rey me obligo a ser su esposa.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto la niña con intriga.

— Sí, yo quiero irme a casa.

— Yo también — murmuro la pequeña ya saliendo de las sabanas, mientras se le vidriaban los ojos.

Applejack se sentó en la cama, y vio a la raptada con una gran pena. Simplemente no podía procesar como alguien podía tener ese nivel de crueldad.

— ¿Extrañas a tu familia? — pregunto la reina levantando la cara de Natural para verla mejor.

— Sí. Dijeron que vendrían por mí, pero falta mucho para eso.

— Lo sé, pero te prometo que nada malo te pasara estando aquí.

— ¿De veras? — pregunto secándose sus lágrimas.

— Sip, yo siempre digo la verdad, yo me encargare de ti — dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada — Soy Applejack, la más confiable de las amigas.

— ¿Trabajare para usted?

— ¿Eh?

—Mis padres me dijeron que los que viven aquí trabajan para la realeza. ¿Seré su esclava?

— ¡No! — exclamó Applejack — ¡Tú no serás esclava de nadie! Tendrás todo lo que necesites, comida, agua, una habitación. Yo me asegurare que todo esté bien para ti.

La pequeña Natural bajo la mirada, y su cara mostraba una gran inseguridad. Applejack espero a que Natural Seed emitiera un sonido, el cual tardo en llegar.

— Yo… yo quiero…

— Sí, dime. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Quiero a mi familia! — exclamó la pequeña estallando en llanto.

Natural Seed puso su cara en la almohada, dejo salir todo. Applejack podía entender lo que ella sentía, y no solo por el hecho de también ser una secuestrada, sino porque también entendía bien lo duro que puede ser para una potranca el separarse de sus padres.

— Tranquila, te prometo que todo va a estar bien — dijo Applejack abrazando a Natural, quien no le devolvió el abrazo — Me asegurare que tengas un buen cuarto.

— Su majestad, el rey, ya se encargó de tenerle lista una habitación — explico Sassaflash desde su asiento

— ¿Cómo?

— Tiene suerte, es una habitación lujosa, y queda cerda de donde dormimos nosotros, así podrá cuidarla de cerca.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— ¿Eso iba a pedir usted, mi reina?

— Pues…

— Su esposo pensó en todo por adelantado, si gusta, la llevare allá.

Applejack estaba insegura sé si debía hacer como decía la pegaso. Era cierto que ella iba a pedir la mejor habitación posible para Natural, pero no esperaba que Caramel se encargara de ordenar eso. De todas formas, no podía dejar a Natural en la enfermería.

La reina solo suspiro, y vio a la pequeña.

— ¿Natural? — la llamo Applejack tocándola con su casco.

— ¿S… Sí? — pregunto ella aún entre lágrimas.

— Em… no puedo llevarte con tu familia, ¿pero quieres que te lleve a tu nuevo cuarto?

La pequeña solo respira de forma mocosa, y mira a Applejack.

— ¿Cómo es?

— Pues… te aseguro que es mejor que donde te tuvieron prisionera.

La pequeña se asusta al recordar eso.

— No quiero volver allí — susurró mientras temblaba de miedo — Era muy oscuro.

— Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?

— ¿Me está diciendo la verdad?

— Sí, yo siempre digo la verdad, Pinkie promesa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Esa expresión dejo confundida a la pony menor. Applejack se dio cuenta que debía explicarle que era eso.

— Es una clase de promesa que no se puede romper, me la enseño una de mis mejores amigas. Es así, "Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo" — explico mientras terminaba el proceso con su casco en el ojo.

Natural Seed no entendió del todo, pero una cosa era segura, pues se empezó a reír.

— Es muy chistoso — rio Natural — ¿Enserio no se pueden romper?

— Nope, siempre se deben cumplir — habló Applejack también entre risas.

La pequeña se siguió riendo un rato, en el cual dejo de llorar. Applejack vio con ternura a la potrilla, y le acaricio la cabeza.

— ¿Vienes conmigo, Natural?

— ¡Claro! — respondió ella con una sonrisa — Natseed.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Natseed, así me dicen de cariño.

Applejack sintió un gran alivio al ver como esa niña se habia calmado, y todo gracias a una de las cosas que aprendió de su amiga Pinkie Pie.

— Ok, Natseed, vamos.

Applejack y Natseed salieron de la habitación, siendo guiadas por Sassaflash. Durante todo el camino, la pequeña pony permaneció al lado de Applejack, viendo con asombro el castillo que recorrían.

Finalmente llegaron a la nueva habitación de la protegida. Estaba al final del pasillo de donde dormía Applejack. Al entrar vieron que sin dudas era una habitación grande, la cual solo podía ser superada por la habitación de los reyes. Tanto Applejack como Natseed quedaron sorprendidas al ver que habia una gran cama, un balcón, un baño, un armario.

Natseed no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar hacia esa enorme cama, la cual se sintió como una enorme nube.

— ¡SIIII! — exclamó ella con alegría.

Applejack aún seguía impactada por eso, mientras Sassaflash veía todo con fastidio.

— Enserio nunca piensa cuando está enamorado — murmuro Sassaflash.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Applejack regresando a la realidad.

— Que deberías agradecerle cuando lo veas, esta es una muy buena habitación.

Applejack vio como Natseed se encontraba saltando en su cama con alegría, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo su hermanita solía hacer eso. Quizá debió pararla, pero no quiso interrumpir la alegría que estaba pasando entre tanto sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — pregunto Sassaflash.

— Me gustaría ir a visitar a su familia, quiero que sepan que estará bien.

— Como quieras, pero no puedes llevarla a ella.

— Si, ya se.

Applejack se acercó hacia la cama donde Natseed saltaba con alegría. No sabía bien como decirle lo que quería. Si le decía que iría a ver a su familia, seguro le preguntaría si podía ir, y le partiría el corazón saber que no. Tampoco podía mentirle, porque eso simplemente sería inaceptable para ella. Podría esperar al día siguiente para ir, pero no podía dejar que su familia estuviera angustiada un día más. No sintió peligro en dejarla sola. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no creía que Wisdom le fuera a hacer algo malo, después haberle dado esa habitación.

— ¿Natseed?

La pequeña dio un salto más, y luego vio a la reina.

— ¿Sí?

— Voy a salir

— Ok — respondió ella con una sonrisa — Yo quiero tomar una siesta, esta cama es muy cómoda.

Applejack sonrió.

— Sí, lo sé. No tardaré. Adiós

— Adiós.

Applejack se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Natseed se metía en sabanas para tomar una siesta.

* * *

Más tarde, el carruaje real despego. Applejack se encontraba sola dentro del carruaje, debido a que Sassaflash se encontraba arriba de este, en pleno vuelo. Sin duda era sorprendente como podía permanecer allí sin la necesidad de usar sus alas. Applejack solo permaneció sentada, esperando a que llegaran a su destino, sin saber realmente que decirle a la familia de Natural.

Finalmente, sintió como el carruaje empezó a descender, y al ver por la ventana vio que estaban llegando a la granja de naranjas. La reina abrió la puerta, y tan pronto se bajó, Sassaflash hizo lo mismo.

Las 2 yeguas avanzaron hacia la casa, mientras los pegasos que tiraban el carruaje se quedaron esperando. Al llegar a la entrada, Applejack toco la puerta. La entrada se abrió un poco, y se pudo ver una cara asomándose. La pone que abrió queda impactada, y al instante abre la puerta totalmente.

— Usted es…

— Ella es la reina Applejack, arrodíllese — impuso Sassaflash.

— ¡NO! — interrumpe la terrestre ámbar — Nadie se arrodillara. ¡No te metas, Sassaflash!

La pegaso se rio.

— Bien, pero luego no te quejes si no te toman enserio

Applejack decidió ignorar a su guardiana, y vio a la yegua frente a ella.

— Usted es Field Roots, ¿verdad? La mama de Natural Seed, un placer conocerla — saludo Applejack apenada — Venia a hablarle sobre su hija.

La poni mayor reacciono al oír eso.

— ¿¡Como esta!? ¡Dígame que está bien!

Field quiso agarrar a Applejack y agitarla para obtener respuestas, pero una mirada seria de la guardia pegaso hizo que no lo hiciera, aunque la reina no noto esto.

— Tranquila, ella está bien. Hice que los doctores del castillo la revisaran, todo está en orden.

— Gracias al cielo — suspiro aliviada la madre — ¿Quiere pasar?

— ¿Eh? Ah no, no quiero molestarla, solo vine a hablarle del estado de su hija.

—Pero eso podemos hacerlo adentro, ¿Le ofrezco un vaso de agua? Lamento que no sea vino, pero…

— Oh no, no se preocupe, a mí no me gustan esas bebidas elegantes — rio Applejack — Muy bien, no quisiera ser grosera.

Applejack le hecho una mirada a Sassaflash, quien asintió con su cabeza. A pesar de que Applejack estaba al mando, sabía bien que la pegaso trabajaba para el rey, y no podría hacer nada que la guardiana que su rey le asigno, no le permitiera.

Tan pronto entraron, Field Roots saco una jarra de agua, y tres vasos. Al servir la bebida, las puso en una bandeja, y la llevo a una mesa donde estaban las otras 2 yeguas.

— Aquí tiene.

—Gracias — Applejack quiso agarrar su vaso, pero los cascos de Sassaflash llegaron primero — ¿Qué haces?

Sassaflash no respondió, y coloco mojo un poco de su casco izquierdo en el vaso, y luego lo toco con su lengua. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, y luego habló.

— No bebas cosas que cualquiera te ofrece. Todo en orden, puedes beber esto — dijo agarrando otro vaso y llevándoselo a una esquina para beberlo.

Field Roots estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Lo siento — se disculpó la reina — Me la asignaron como guardia, pero es una molestia.

— No se preocupe, como reina usted necesita protección. Ahora dígame por favor, ¿Cómo está mi hija?

— Em, ¿y su esposo? Preferiría que estuvieran los 2.

— El y mi hijo se encuentran sembrando más naranjos. Ahora necesitamos más cosechas. Gracias a nuestros a la ayuda de nuestros vecinos pudimos conseguir dinero para sembrar más.

Applejack pone una cara de enojo.

— Todo es culpa de ese tonto del rey.

— Usted fue forzada a casarse, ¿verdad? No ama a su esposo.

— Lo odio con todo lo que tengo.

— Todos por aquí odiamos al rey. Para el los de clase baja somos una granja hormigas, y disfruta ver cómo nos matamos trabajando.

Al escuchar eso, Applejack recordó las palabras que su esposo le dijo el día de ayer: "Créeme, no disfruto el sufrimiento ajeno". Recordó como no sintió que él estuviera mintiendo, pero tampoco sentía que Field Roots mintiera. Lo más seguro es que los súbditos enserio pensaran que Caramel disfruta su sufrimiento.

— Ahora mi hija es su esclava — dijo la madre mientras se le vidriaban los ojos — No quiero imaginarme que le hará a mi bebé.

Applejack recordó a que habia venido.

— De eso le quería hablar, su hija no será una esclava.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡La liberaran!?

Field Roots se emocionó, pero Applejack solo aparto la mirada.

— Me temo que no — respondió Applejack con pena.

— Oh — Field Roots sintió una gran desilusión, y Applejack se dio cuenta.

— Lo que quería decir, es que yo la cuidare. No la hare trabajar en nada. Le prometo que ella vivirá tranquilamente en el tiempo que pase en el castillo.

— ¿Es… Es enserio?

—Es la honesta verdad — respondió Applejack levantando su casco derecho.

Field Roots sintió una gran alegría, y se secó las lágrimas.

—Majestad.

—No me digas así, me llamo Applejack.

—Muy bien. Applejack, por favor cuide a mi hija.

—No dejare que ese tonto rey le haga nada. La cuidare como si fuera mi hermana.

—Muchas gracias. Ella es una buena niña, no le causara problemas, solamente duerme mucho.

—Tranquila ya me di cuenta — rio la reina — quiero que tenga todo lo que necesite. Al menos algo bueno saldrá de ser una reina.

—Entiendo, en ese caso me gustaría pedirle un favor.

—Claro, lo que me pidas.

—Quisiera que inscribiera a mi hija en la Academia Heartland para que pueda educarse.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Sé que solo será un año, pero quiero que al menos pueda abrirse algo para su futuro.

— Pero, ¿ella recibiría la educación de esos tontos de la nobleza?

—No se preocupe, yo solía ser parte de la nobleza.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Perdí toda su fortuna por malas inversiones. Quede en la calle y tuve que vivir en la parte baja del reino. Aquí pude conocer a mi esposo y tener a mis hijos. Soy feliz con la vida que tengo, pero quiero que mis hijos puedan elegir lo que quieren. No sé si me entiende.

—Oh claro que entiendo — respondió Applejack con rapidez — Mi familia también tiene una granja, y no quiero forzar mi hermana a que trabaje toda su vida en ella.

—Yo confió en que mi hija podría ser un gran cambio en el reino, solo necesita que se le abran las puertas. Una educación no la va a corromper.

Applejack vio a la madre de Natseed, y sintió honestidad en sus palabras. Era natural que una madre quiera lo mejor para sus hijos.

—Está bien, me asegurare que pueda educarse. Es más, cuando sea liberada, me asegurare que pueda seguir su educación.

Field Roots se levantó de su asiento con emoción.

—¡Muchas gracias Applejack!

Ella le dio un abrazo a Applejack, quien le devolvió el gesto.

— Yo le enseñe a leer, escribir, también sabe algo de matemáticas — explico la madre — pero no pude hacer más por ella. Por favor, ayúdela en lo que haga falta.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Field Roots se separó del abrazo, y al hacerlo abrió los ojos al máximo al ver un reloj en la pared.

—Mi esposo y mi hijo regresaran pronto a almorzar, le pido por favor que se vaya, ellos pueden…

—Está bien, sé que odian a la realeza, yo también lo hago — dijo soltando una pequeña risa — Adiós.

Applejack camino a la salida, siendo seguida por Sassaflash quien se levantó al ver eso. La madre granjera y la ex granjera se dieron un abrazo de despedida, y Applejack fue corriendo al carruaje. Tan pronto llego, Sassaflash ordeno despegar a los guardias, al mismo tiempo que se subía en el techo.

Tan pronto salieron volando, Applejack vio como Field Roots agitaba su casco desde la tierra para despedirse. Cuando se alejaron de la granja, Applejack soltó un suspiro y se relajó.

—Esa niña no tiene oportunidad en la academia. Es demasiado avanzada para ella.

—¿Eh?

Applejack volteo a la ventana a su izquierda, y vio como la cabeza de la pegaso asomándose desde el techo. Sassaflash entro sin problemas por esa ventana, y se sentó frente a Applejack. La terrestre estaba asombrada por la maniobra, pero prefirió no cuestionarla, sobre todo porque el último comentario de Sassaflash la hizo enojar.

—¡Cállate, Sassaflash! ¿Tú que vas a saber?

—Sé que una familia como la suya nunca pudo haberle pagado educación. Esa niña de sabrá leer, pero no tiene oportunidad en cualquier otra materia. Solo tendría oportunidad si la incluyes en el jardín de infantes. Si la pones en un grado superior, solo hará el ridículo.

—Estoy segura que ella podrá hacerlo.

—Todos la discriminaran por ser de clase baja. Así son las cosas.

—¡Pues las cosas están mal!

—Je, eso lo sé, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—...

—Mi trabajo solo es protegerte de cualquier peligro de esta horrible realidad. Por eso te digo que te ahorres los problemas de meterla en la academia.

Applejack se sintió frustrada, pero no iba a dejar que esa pegaso tuviera razón.

— ¡Su madre me lo pidió y voy a cumplirlo! ¡Iremos por Natseed al castillo y luego a la Academia Heartland!

 **En el próximo capitulo Applejack conocerá mas sobre el elitismo de Heartland. :P**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Por cierto, publique un One Shot llamado Viejas Cosechas, el cual trata sobre Applejack reviviendo a sus padres. Ese One Shot es la razón por la que tardara algo con este cap.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	6. Superior

Capítulo 6. Superior.

Applejack y Sassaflash seguían en el carruaje volador, el cual se dirigía al castillo para recoger a Natural Seed, y así llevarla a la academia Heartland para inscribirla.

— Te lo aseguro, Applejack. Esa academia es muy dura. Yo estudie allí. Casi todos allí son unos egoístas. Tratan como basura a los que trabajan en la cocina o en la limpieza. Es más, incluso los de familias importantes, llegan a tratar a otros estudiantes como basura.

—¿Y tú en qué lado estabas?

—...en ninguno. Yo vengo de una familia importante, pero siempre me aleje de esas tonterías que hacían otros. Siempre estaba sola, viendo a todos esos tontos.

 _…_

 _En una gran cafetería, varios potrillos, con corbatas de colores, se encontraban sentados en varias mesas, hablando de cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente. Todos simplemente se encontraban disfrutando de lo buena que era su vida._

 _Sin embargo, no todos estaban en grupos, pues en una mesa en una esquina se encontraba una pequeña pegaso, de unos 8 años, comiendo un sándwich. Llevaba una corbata de moño rojo, con las letras AH. Ella solo comía su almuerzo, mientras observaba como todos los demás hablaban. Algunos hablaban de lo que harían en vacaciones, otros hablaban de salir a divertirse, otros hablaban de algún regalo que habían recibido. Para esa pegaso, todas esas cosas eran insignificantes, pues sabía bien que todo lo que veía era un acto, y que los ponis que veía solo eran realmente unos cobardes egoístas._

 _En ese momento, noto como alguien se acercaba. Generalmente cuando eso pasaba, solamente era algún poni tomando una ruta para ir a otra mesa cerca de su posición, pero el potro que se acercaba no se desviaba. Tan pronto llego, a la mesa, se sentó sin decir nada, y vio a la pegaso._

 _—_ _No te dije que te podías sentar — dijo la pegaso con enojo._

 _—_ _Pues soy un príncipe, normalmente no necesito pedir permiso para nada._

 _Fue allí cuando la pegaso reconoció al pony como el príncipe del reino._

 _—_ _Ya veo, eres Wisdom Crown — dijo ella sin interés._

 _—_ _Sí, pero puedes llamarme Wis. Así me dice mi familia de cariño._

 _—_ _¿Por qué te llamaría así?_

 _—_ _Porque quiero que seamos buenos amigos._

 _La pegaso bajo su sándwich y vio con atención al príncipe._

 _—_ _¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me vas a obligar?_

 _—_ _No, jamás haría eso — contesto con una sonrisa — Quiero que tú quieras ser mi amiga._

 _—_ _Pues no quiero, ahora déjeme Alteza._

 _Wisdom Crown solo siguió viendo al potrilla quien se empezó a fastidiar._

 _—_ _Te llamas Sassaflash, ¿verdad? Entiendo cómo te sientes. Para ti todos los que ves en este lugar son bestias. Solo piensan en sí mismos. Honestamente, no quisiera tener a ninguno de ellos a mi lado. Tú eres diferente._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque he visto que tú eres diferente. Cuando veo a un idiota siendo arrogante, me siento fastidiado, y he visto que tu también. Quiero estar acompañado de alguien que enserio merezca el título que tiene._

 _La pequeña Sassaflash cambio su cara seria por una de asombro. Era como si en ese momento hubiera visto a su salvador. No vio ninguna seña de arrogancia en ese potro. Estaba claro que iba enserio con lo que decía. No era como los demás estudiantes de la academia._

 _—_ _¿Y qué quieres de mí?_

 _—_ _Que seamos amigos. Fuera de mi familia, nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad. Todos solo se acercan a mí porque piensan que eso les traerá beneficios, pero a ti te da igual mi título. Es por eso te pido por favor que seas mi primera amiga. Cuando seamos mayores, podrías ser mi consejera, o quizás mi guardia personal, aunque pareces algo débil._

 _—_ _¡No soy indefensa! — exclamo la potrilla._

 _El potro solo se empezó a reír calmadamente._

 _—_ _Entiendo. Como sea. ¿Me permitirías ser tu amigo?_

 _La potrilla respiro hondo y se calmó. El príncipe frente a ella tenía una sonrisa sincera, la cual ella no pudo resistir._

 _—_ _Muy bien, Wis._

 _—_ _Así me gusta, oh, pero solo llámame así cuando estemos en privado. ¿Está bien?_

 _—_ _Bien._

 _El potro entonces se lleva un casco a la barbilla para pensar._

 _—_ _Hmmm…._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa?_

 _—_ _Estaba pensando cómo debería llamarte yo._

 _—_ _Mi nombre es Sassaflash._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero quiero llamarte por algo más corto. Hmmm_

 _El potro terrestre siguió pensando por unos momentos, hasta que hizo una cara de haber tenido una idea._

 _—_ _Ya se, te llamare Sassa._

…

— Si no hubiera conocido a Wisdom, hubiera sido una molestia mayor. Él fue el único buen pony que conocí allí.

— ¿Buen pony? Si, ¿Cómo no?

— Tú simplemente no lo sabes apreciar.

—¿Enserio crees que él hace bien a este reino?

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que quiero seguirlo en todo lo que haga. Me da igual si quisiera destruir el mundo.

—Estás loca.

Sassaflash soltó un suspiro.

— No, solamente enamorada — dijo manteniendo su seriedad.

Applejack decidió no seguir más con esa discusión, así que el regreso al castillo fue callado.

Tan pronto llegaron al castillo, fueron a la habitación de Natural Seed, quien se encontraba tomando una siesta en su enorme cama. Allí Applejack recordó como la madre de la niña le dijo que esta dormía mucho. La reina no pudo evitar sonreír pues ver a Natseed le hizo recordar a su hermanita Apple Bloom. Sintió algo de pena por tener que despertarla, pero debía llevarla a la academia a inscribirla.

—Natseed — la movió Applejack — Ya regrese.

La terrestre amarrilla soltó un bostezo y empezó a abrir los ojos.

—Hola, Applejack — saludo la pequeña enderezándose y restregándose los ojos — Esta cama es muy cómoda.

—Lo sé — murmuro Applejack sin emoción —Dime, ¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela?

—¿Escuela? ¿Ese es el lugar donde te enseñan cosas?

—Sí, allí podrás aprender muchas cosas nuevas. ¿Qué dices?

—Pues... mi mama siempre dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera a la escuela, pero que no podía pagarlo.

—Natseed, tu mama me pidió que te inscribiera en la mejor escuela, y que me encargara de pagarlo.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, tu mamá te envía sus mejores deseos, y quiere que puedas educarte para un mejor futuro.

— No quiero hacer que mi mama se sienta mal. Ella me dijo que me portara bien.

— ¿Qué dices entonces?

La pequeña dudo por unos momentos, pero al final tomo una decisión.

—Está bien, voy a ir.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Applejack llevo a Natseed al baño, para poder arreglarla. No era una experta como su amiga Rarity, pero sabía cómo arreglar una melena dañada por la almohada. Ella antes solía cepillar a su hermanita Apple Bloom, y le trajo algo de nostalgia el cepillar a Natseed de la misma forma.

Al terminar de arreglar a Natseed, Sassaflash guio a la reina y a su protegida de vuelta a donde estaba su carruaje. Cuando los 3 ponis estaban llegando a la salida del castillo, se encontraron con 2 ponis que las esperaban allí.

—Hola, manzanita — saludo Wisdom Crown.

Applejack puso una cara de fastidio al ver a su esposo, en especial porque la pequeña Natseed se asustó al verlo, por lo que se ocultó detrás de su cuidadora.

—Oh no temas, pequeña, no te hare daño — dijo el Rey con una sonrisa calmada.

—¡Déjala en paz, Caramel! ¡Ya le hiciste demasiado!

El rey soltó una risa al oír eso.

—Como digas, cariño. Vas a inscribir a Natural en la academia supongo. Ya me suponía que harías eso.

—¡Eso no te importa! —dirigió su vista a la potrilla — Tranquila Natseed, no dejare que él te haga nada malo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Applejack empezó a acariciar a la pequeña, quien se logró calmar un poco.

—Gracias, Applejack. El rey da mucho miedo.

—Solo ignóralo, terroncito. Vamos al carruaje.

La potrilla asintió, y luego procedió a seguir a Applejack al carruaje, pasando justo al lado del rey, como si este no estuviera allí, pero este nunca perdió su sonrisa.

—Applejack, olvidas algo.

Ya estando cerca del carruaje, Applejack voltea a ver a su esposo, quien sostenía algo en su casco.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Creo que necesitaras esto — indicó sosteniendo una carpeta café con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La información de Natseed: Acta de nacimiento, historial médico, etc. No puedes inscribir a una estudiante sin esto, es una escuela exigente. Claro, podrías si utilizas tu posición como reina.

Applejack puso una cara de enojo al ver la sonrisa burlona de su esposo mientras sostenía esa carpeta. Ya se imaginaba a donde estaba yendo Caramel con eso.

—No seré como tú, voy a inscribirla de forma correcta. ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me des los?

Wisdom puso una sonrisa maliciosa, que hizo que Applejack asumiera lo peor.

—Applejack, eres mi esposa, y un buen corcel hace cosas por su pony especial sin esperar nada a cambio.

— Espera, ¿Entonces...?

—Tómalos — dijo acercándole la carpeta y entregándosela — Supuse que cuando protegiste a Natural, luego querrías inscribirla en la Academia, así que mande a que me trajeran los documentos necesarios. Oh, y no olvides decir que la corona pagara por todo.

Applejack abrió la carpeta, y vio que sin duda eran los papeles de Natseed. La reina quedo impactada por eso.

—¿Enserio solo me los darás?

—Claro.

La reina estaba incrédula ante eso. No tenía ningún sentido que Caramel solo le diera lo que necesitaba.

—No puede ser. ¿¡Cual es el truco!?

—No hay truco, solo quiero ayudarte.

La pareja se vio fijamente a los ojos como en el día de su boda. Wisdom tenía una sonrisa calmada, mientras que Applejack una cara desafiante. Ella veía a su esposo tratando de ver si el mentía. Finalmente Applejack se da la vuelta, y se dirige al carruaje.

—Gracias, Caramel — dijo la terrestre de mala gana.

—De nada — respondió el corcel de forma alegre — Oye, ¿Soy un buen esposo?

Applejack se detiene por un momento al escuchar esa pregunta. La respuesta era obvia, pero... decidió no responder. Solo reanudo su marcha y entro al carruaje, el cual despego.

Wisdom solo agita su casco desde el suelo, en señal de despedida.

Cuando el carruaje desapareció de su vista, Wisdom volvió a entrar al castillo, acompañado de Forest Spear.

—Entonces... — empezó Forest — ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a ir?

—Oh, a esa niña se la comerán viva en la academia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunta el guardia sorprendido.

—No tiene educación, además, algunos pueden ser muy crueles con una plebeya en su territorio.

—Oye, mi familia era plebeya y nadie nos dice nada.

—Eso es porque tú estás conmigo. Nadie molesta a un guardia personal del rey.

—Hmmm...

—Puede que la niña gane algo de respeto al ser protegida de la reina, pero Applejack tampoco se ha ganado el respeto de la nobleza, y además los niños pueden ser muy ignorantes.

— ¿Qué crees que pase entonces?

—Seguro terminara llorando y suplicando no ir más.

El guardia puso una mirada seria y hablo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto Wisdom volteando a ver a su amigo.

—¿Olvidaste quien estudia allí?

El rey se llevó un casco a la barbilla para pensar, y en ese instante entendió a que se refería su guardia.

—Oh si, Natural tiene la misma edad que Leaf Dew

—Exacto, ella cuidará de Natural Seed.

—¿Seguro? — dudó el rey.

—Es algo creída, pero la conozco.

— Espero que tengas razón. Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, no perdamos más el tiempo.

El rey y su guardia siguieron su recorrido por el castillo. Debido a que en el camino habían muchos guardias y sirvientes, no podían hablar tranquilamente, pues tenían la regla de solo actuar casual cuando estuvieran solos. Estaban por girar en otro pasillo, cuando de repente escucharon algo.

—¡Estúpida sirvienta, ensuciaste mi armadura!

—¡La mía también!

Forest y Wisdom voltean a ver, y observan como 2 guardias unicornios, una yegua y un corcel, estaban rodeando a una sirvienta en el suelo. Se podía ver tirada una bandeja de comida en el suelo, y como algo de esta mancho a los guardias.

—¡Lo siento, me tropecé! — dijo la sirvienta entre lágrimas — ¡No volverá a pasar!

Forest Spear estaba viendo molesto la escena, como si fuera a saltar encima de esos ponis en cualquier momento. Se tranquilizó cuando sintió como Wisdom le puso un casco encima, y al voltear a ver a su amigo, vio una expresión calmada.

—No te tardes — dijo el rey caminando por el pasillo que debía ir, dejando a Forest viendo lo que pasaba en ese otro pasillo.

Los guardias estaban amenazando a esa sirvienta con sus lanzas, exigiéndole que debiera pagar los "daños" a su armadura.

—¿¡Que creen que hacen!?

Los guardias y la sirvienta voltearon a ver como Forest Spear se acercaba, viéndolos con seriedad. Tan pronto se acercó, los guardias se colocaron en posición de saludo.

—Lord Spear, esta estúpida intencionalmente nos derramó comida encima, solo le estábamos exigiendo que nos pagara.

—¡No! ¡Mi lord, le juro que fue un accidente! — suplico la sirvienta.

—¡Cállate! — grito la guardia yegua — ¡Solo estas celosa de que seamos superiores!

En ese instante oyeron una pequeña explosión, y vieron como una bola de energía, que salió del casco del guardia de armadura dorada, impacto en el suelo. Forest ahora tenía una mirada enojada, y no podían estar seguros, pero les pareció que los ojos amarillos del unicornio brillaban un poco.

—¿Superiores? Todo lo que veo son 2 ponis tan cobardes que se meten con alguien que no puede defenderse. Los títulos o posiciones no los hacen superiores a nadie. Ahora váyanse, o me voy a enojar

—Pero...

Antes de que alguno de los guardias hablara más, Forest se paró en sus cascos traseros y rápidamente junto de golpe los delanteros, creando una pequeña explosión de aire que hizo que su cabello se parara. Esa brisa también fue sentida por los demás presentes, lo que hizo que los guardias salieran corriendo.

Cuando se fueron, Forest sonrió y luego se acercó a la sirvienta en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien? – pregunto el corcel extendiendo su casco.

—S... sí, mi lord — responde ella aun algo asustada, pero recibiendo la ayuda para levantarse.

—Qué bueno. Podrías por favor limpiar el desorden.

—Si, por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias, cuídate.

Forest se dio la vuelta y empiezo a dirigir hacia donde lo esperaba Wisdom.

—¡Lord Spear! — llamo la yegua.

—¿Si?

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme – dijo ella inclinándose – No merezco su bondad.

El corcel sonrió.

— Todos merecen bondad, no importa de dónde sean. Oh, y por favor no le guardes rencor a esos guardias, el rencor y el odio no traen nada bueno.

—Si, como usted diga, mi lord.

Forest hace una seña de despedida, y se marcha del lugar llegando a otro pasillo donde lo esperaba Wisdom.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar – se disculpó Forest.

—No te disculpes, solo haces lo que te hace especial. Vamos, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Claro, vamos.

* * *

El carruaje real volaba por los cielos de Heartland. La pequeña Natseed observaba maravillada el paisaje, pues era la primera vez que volaba en su vida. Debido a que Sassaflash estaba en el techo, Applejack y Natseed estaban solas en el interior.

—Wow, Heartland es muy grande — dijo la niña asombrada – Nunca creí que la vería desde arriba.

— Si, es una buena vista — comento Applejack – Que bueno que te guste.

La potrilla apartó su mirada de la ventana, y vio a su cuidadora.

— ¿Applejack?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo es esa escuela?

Applejack quedo paralizada al oír esa pregunta.

—Pues...

La reina no sabía que responder. Ella no sabía nada sobre ese lugar, además de lo que le habia dicho Caramel. Sabía que era un lugar para la educación de ponis con dinero, pero eso era todo. Applejack vio que Natseed estaba confiando ciegamente en ella, y no quería decepcionarla al decirle que la llevaba a un lugar desconocido.

—La Academia Heartland es una de las mejores construcciones de la nación.

Tanto Applejack como Natural dirigieron su vista hacia una ventana, donde estaba Sassaflash, de cabeza. Fue ella quien habia respondido.

—¿Enserio? — pregunto Natural con intriga, y a la vez asombrada de como la pegaso estaba posicionada.

Sassaflash entro al carruaje, y se sentó al lado de Applejack.

—Hay grandes edificios que sirven para las aulas donde se estudian – explico la pegaso con calma, sin sonreír — Hay laboratorios donde se experimente. Incluso hay un patio donde los menores pueden jugar.

—Wow, suena divertido. Mi mama me enseño algunas cosas, pero siempre me decía que preferiría que aprendiera en una escuela. ¿Enserio se aprende mucho allí?

— Si, yo estudie allí.

Applejack no entendía que pasaba. De repente Sassaflash la habia salvado de una situación incómoda con Natseed. No dejaba de preguntarse porque Sassaflash haría eso. Pensó que quizás habia recibido una orden de Caramel.

—¿Y cómo fue?

Sassaflash respiro hondo antes de responder.

— Valió la pena.

* * *

El carruaje aterrizo enfrente de la entrada de la academia. El lugar estaba rodeado por una pared de ladrillos, con una puerta de reja como entrada. Las 3 ponis se bajaron del carruaje, y Sassaflash las empezó a guiar hacia un gran edificio que tenían enfrente. Una vez entraron, pudieron ver a varios estudiantes charlando en el pasillo, pero todos se quedan callados al verlas, excepto por algunos que empezaron a susurrar.

— ¿Que esa no es la que se casó con el rey?

— ¿Qué hace la reina aquí?

— ¿Sera cierto que el rey se casó con una esclava?

— Espero que no, yo aposte que esta vez se casaría con una noble.

— ¿Quién es esa niña, será una princesa?

— No seas tonto, apenas se casaron hace unos días, aun no pueden tener hijos.

— Quizá sea la hermana de la reina.

— ¿Deberíamos arrodillarnos?

— Si es una esclava, no hace falta.

Los estudiantes murmuraban lo más bajo que podían, pero Applejack aun alcanzo a oír algunas cosas. Decidió ignorar las cosas que decían los demás.

Todos los estudiantes frente a los que pasaban eran adolescentes, y llevaban algo interesante en su cuello. Todos los corceles tenían una corbata con las iniciales AH inscritas, mientras que las yeguas tenían una corbata de moño con esas mismas iniciales. Applejack pudo ver corbatas de varios colores oscuros. Solo pudo asumir que eran algún tipo de uniforme de la Academia Heartland (AH).

Cuando llegaron a un pasillo sin ponis alrededor, Sassaflash empezó a hablar.

— Eso que viste eran los uniformes, que todos los estudiantes deben usar. El color distingue el grado en el que se encuentra el estudiante.

Applejack escuchó atentamente la explicación de Sassaflash, y empezó a preguntar.

— ¿Es necesario que usen eso?

— Sí, es lo que los distingue como estudiantes, y permite saber en qué grado esta un estudiante con solo verlo.

— ¿Y cómo funcionan los grados?

— De forma muy similar a Equestria: Primaria, Secundaria y Bachillerato. La diferencia es, que aquí es necesario graduarse para poder ejercer un trabajo importante. En Equestria muchos solo terminan la primaria ya que descubrieron que su talento no requiere educación, como tú en tu granja.

Applejack puso una cara de enojo ante ese comentario.

— Solo sigue explicando.

La pegaso suspiro.

— El resto de la educación solo es para los que quieren carrera más importante como medicina, o algo así. Aquí en Heartland, está prohibido que un descendiente herede su fortuna si no completo su educación.

— ¿Qué?

— Wisdom me explico que de esa forma se evita que las riquezas del reino queden en cascos estúpidos.

Applejack se puso a pensar en eso. Sin duda eso evitaría que el dinero quedara en manos de quienes no están capacitados para llevarlos. No podía dar una opinión concreta puesto a que no sabía mucho de economía, pero le pareció que ese sistema no dañaba a nadie, así que decidió aceptarlo. Por otro lado, Natural no entendía de qué hablaban, así que decidió mejor no preguntar.

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir, Sassaflash? — pregunto Applejack

— A la oficina del director.

— Bien, llevamos por favor.

Sassaflash siguió guiando a Applejack y a Natural por la escuela. El lugar estaba en perfecto orden, con varias aulas, y laboratorios. También se podían ver fuentes para beber agua, y posters que indicaban algún evento de la escuela.

En medio del camino, pasaron junto a una ventana que daba a un área de juegos. Natural dejo de caminar. Applejack siguió un poco de largo, pero regresa inmediatamente a ver a su protegida, quien se habia quedado viendo algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Natseed?

La potranca levanto su casco para señalar, y apunto hacia el patio de juegos, donde estaban varios potros y potrancas de la escuela jugando y corriendo. Applejack quedo asombrada también al verlos más fijamente. Le recordó a los juegos que tenía ahora la escuela a la que iba su hermanita, los cuales habían sido pagados por la familia Rich, sin embargo estos eran más grandes, y habia en mayor cantidad.

— ¿Puedo ir? — pregunta Natseed con cara de súplica.

— Em…

Sassaflash se acercó.

— No es necesario que ella nos acompañe para inscribirla con el director, solo necesita estar presente para que le tomen una foto y le den su uniforme.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

—Aunque no te recomiendo que la dejes sola.

—Es un área de juegos, no es peligroso — dijo Applejack.

— Si va allí, la van a molestar — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad — Deberías agradecer que te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Applejack se puso insegura, pero luego volteo a ver a Natseed, quien parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que la pegaso dijo. La potrilla seguía con esa misma cara de súplica.

—Em… está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

—¡Siiii! — grito la niña corriendo hacia esa área.

Applejack y Sassaflash vieron cómo se iba.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Estará bien.

—Como sea, vámonos, no soporto el área de primaria.

Applejack y Sassaflash siguieron caminando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la dirección. La puerta estaba abierta, y dentro vieron una habitación donde se encontraba una secretaria escribiendo en una máquina de escribir. La secretaria tan pronto vio a Applejack, llevando la tiara en su cabeza, se levantó de su asiento, y se inclinó ante su reina.

—Majestad, es un honor.

Applejack sintió una gran incomodidad al ver como esa secretaria se inclinaba ante ella.

—Levántese, no tiene que hacer eso.

La secretaria estaba confundida, pero aun así obedeció.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Vine a hablar con el director para inscribir a una nueva estudiante.

—Sí, como desee. Por favor, espere aquí, no tardare.

La secretaria entro corriendo a otra puerta en la habitación. Applejack y Sassaflash esperaron unos segundos allí paradas, hasta que el director salió de su oficina acompañado de su secretaria. El director era un pegaso blanco de melena morada, quien llevaba un traje formal que cubría su marca.

—Oh Majestad, un honor tenerla aquí — dijo el director se acercó a Applejack, levanto su pata y le beso su pesuña.

Applejack no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por eso.

—También tenemos a Lady Sassaflash — se acercó a Sassaflash y también le dio un beso en la pesuña — Hace tiempo que no visitaba la academia.

— _No es algo agradable de visitar_ — pensó la pegaso — Mil perdones, proteger a su majestad es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Entiendo. Veo que ahora protege a la reina.

— Así es.

— Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo aquí. Pasen a mi oficina.

Applejack y Sassaflash entraron a la oficina del director. El lugar tenía un gran escritorio café, con una ventana detrás. En las paredes se podían ver diplomas que indicaban los títulos del pony.

—Es todo un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Tower Regent ¿Que la trae a la academia Heartland?

Applejack respiro profundo, y empezó a pensar en lo que aprendió de etiqueta cuando vivió en Manehattan.

—Verá Director Regent, hay alguien a quien quisiera inscribir en la academia.

—Oh, ¿Algún pariente suyo?

—Pues... no realmente. Ella es hija de una amiga, pero la corona pagara por todo.

— Entiendo, ¿tiene sus papeles?

—Oh sí — dijo pasándoselos.

El director abrió la carpeta y empezó a revisar todo. Applejack tuvo un mal presentimiento, e intento mantenerse calmada, esperando que todo saliera bien. Finalmente, el Director guardo todo en la carpeta, y la puso en la mesa. El pegaso junto sus cascos, y los apoyo sobre su escritorio, respirando hondo.

—Majestad, con todo respeto, no podemos aceptar a esa niña.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué no!? — grito Applejack, pero luego recordó sus modales, y se calmó — Ya le dije que la corona pagara por todo, ¿o es un problema con los papeles?

—No se trata de eso, todo está aquí.

—¿Entonces?

—Vera han habido casos especiales donde un ciudadano de clase media logra conseguir una fortuna e inscribe a sus hijos a la academia, pero deben empezar unos años atrás de lo correspondido debido a que aún no tiene el nivel necesario. Y en esos casos, ya tienen algo de educación gracias a alguna escuela de clase media. La niña que usted quiere inscribir es de clase baja. No tiene ninguna educación.

—Sabe leer y escribir.

—Aun así, ella no tiene conocimientos de historia, literatura, matemáticas, ciencias, música; que tienen los estudiantes de 10 años. El ciclo escolar solo empezó hace unas 3 semanas, pero aun así tendrá problemas para ponerse al día.

Applejack se empezó a enojar, pero aun lograba mantenerse en calma.

— Ella puede hacerlo, solo tiene que darle una oportunidad.

— Majestad, podemos inscribirla, pero tendría que empezar 5 grados más abajo.

— Quiere ponerla con niños de 5 años.

— Así es, es la mejor opción, esa niña no tiene oportunidad en un grado superior.

Applejack no lo resistió más. No le importo si ese director estaba usando lógica, simplemente ya no aguantaba más. La reina somato con fuerza el escritorio del director, asustándolo.

—¡Escúchame bien! ¡No me importan las tontas normas de esta academia! ¡No me importa eso de las materias! ¡Va a inscribir a Natural Seed de una forma u otra! ¿¡Quedo claro!?

—Pero, Majestad.

— ¡Soy la reina, y le doy la orden de que la inscriba en el grado correspondiente!

El director quedo sin palabras ante esa mirada de enojo de Applejack. Sassaflash por otro lado solo observo todo con interés. Su cara mostraba seriedad, pero en el fondo estaba riéndose.

— S…

— ¿¡Y bien!?

— S… s… sí, mi reina. P… puede pasar con el sastre de la academia para que le dé el uniforme correspondiente, la corbata de moño azul claro.

Applejack respiro profundo y se logró calmar. No podía creer que tuvo que usar su posición de esa forma.

— ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

El director logro recuperar la compostura, y se arregló la corbata.

— Mañana si eso desea, me asegurare que le envíen todos los útiles escolares necesario.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Applejack con seriedad —¿Algo más que deba saber?

— N… digo no. Allí se le enviara su horario de clase, y todo lo demás.

— Gracias, adiós.

Applejack salió de la oficina. Sassaflash vio al director, e inclino la cabeza.

— Un gusto haberlo visto de nuevo director.

Ambas yeguas salieron de la oficina para ir a buscar a Natural.

* * *

En el patio de juegos de la academia, Natural Seed observaba todo a su alrededor. Habia varios grupos de amigos por allí, charlando o jugando. Todos allí tenían uniformes de colores claros, no como los adolescentes que usaban colores oscuros. Ella avanzó por el campo, sin darse cuenta de que algunos ponis se habían percatado de su presencia.

Lo que más llamo su atención de Natseed fue un gran tobogán para deslizarse. Al llegar a la base, vio hacia arriba. Debía subir unas escaleras para subirse, cosa que no le costaría mucho. Empezó a subir, pero tan pronto subió 3 pasos, algo la detuvo.

— _¿Qué?_ — pensó. Intentó seguir subiendo pero algo la jalaba de la cola. Al ver abajo, vio como un aura mágica le agarraba la cola. En ese momento, esa aura jala con mayor fuerza, haciendo que Natural cayera al suelo. — Auuuch — se quejó de dolor.

La caída fue leve, así que no se lastimo, y también cayó sentada, lo cual amortiguo el golpe.

— Estos juegos son solo para estudiantes

Natural se volteó, y vio como se le acercaban 2 potros, un unicornio, y un terrestre, y una potranca terrestre. Todos llevaban una corbata azul claro.

— Sí soy estudiante — dijo Natural levantándose — Hoy me vinieron a meter a la escuela.

— ¿Enserio? No lo creo. ¿Meter? ¿Quién te enseño a hablar? — dijo el mismo potro que hablo antes.

— ¿Qué?

— Miren su melena — comento la potrilla con uniforme — Esta toda dañada, seguro es de clase baja.

— Ugh, ¿saquémosla de aquí antes de que nos contagie alguna enfermedad?

Todos se le empezaron a acercar. Natural quiso retroceder, pero se topó con las escaleras para subir al tobogán. No pudo hacer más, pues el unicornio la volvió a agarrar de la cola con su magia para jalarla. Natseed se intentó sujetar de las escaleras, pero el unicornio la seguía jalando con fuerza, lastimándola.

— ¡mi cola! — gritaba Natseed de dolor — ¡Déjame!

El unicornio seguía jalando, mientras los demás solo reían. Algunos estudiantes llegaron a ver, pero no intervinieron, solo observaron, hasta que…

— ¡Déjenla en paz!

Todos los potros y potrancas presentes voltearon y vieron como una potranca unicornio naranja pálido con melena rosada, cuya marca era un tutú de ballet, viéndolos a todos con seriedad. Llevaba puesto una corbata de moño azul claro, igual que los bravucones, mostrando que también era una estudiante del grado de esos niños.

— Tu no te metas en esto Dew — dijo el unicornio encarando a la unicornio.

— Solo porque sea inferior a nosotros, no significa que puedas molestarla. ¿Quieres meterte con alguien? Intenta conmigo. A ver si te atreves.

Ambos ponis se vieron con seriedad, hasta que el niño bufo de mala gana.

— Vámonos — dijo a sus amigos — No vale la pena meternos con esa campesina y esta tonta.

Los bravucones se marchan. Todos los demás observadores vieron que el conflicto habia terminado, así que se fueron dejando solas a las 2 potrancas.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta la pony de uniforme.

— S… sí, me lastimaron mi cola — dijo sobándose donde su cola se unía a su cuerpo.

— jeje, yo por eso la uso corta — dijo la unicornio alegremente mostrando que tenía una cola de poca longitud — Así no me la pueden jalar, y también me ayuda a bailar mejor.

Natseed sonrió, y se paró. Sintió alivio al ver la alegría de esa otra pony.

— Gracias por salvarme.

— No es nada, mi hermano siempre dice que siempre debo ayudar a quien necesita ayuda, no importa su rango. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Natural Seed.

— Un gusto Natural Seed, soy Leaf Dew. ¿Qué haces aquí? No se ven muchos plebeyos por aquí.

— Em… vine con Applejack para que me metiera aquí.

— Mejor di inscribir, meter suena muy inapropiado. Un momento… ¿Applejack? ¿¡La reina Applejack!?

— Em… sí.

La unicornio Leaf se quedó procesando eso por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? — grito con fuerza, lastimando un poco los oídos de Natural — ¿¡Ella está aquí!?

La terrestre pelirroja se estaba sobando los oídos, pero aun podía escuchar bien, por lo que si podía responder la pregunta.

— ¿La conoces?

— No, pero quiero hacerlo — dijo con una mirada de mucho enojo — ¿¡Dónde está!?

— Dijo que iba a estar en la oficina del director.

— ¡Bien, gracias!

Leaf Dew se va corriendo, dejando sola a Natseed. La poni de granja no quiso quedarse sola rodeada de todos los ponis que la miraban feo, así que prefirió seguir a la poni que la defendió.

* * *

Applejack y Sassaflash acababan de salir de la oficina del director, y ahora debían ir a buscar a Natseed. La reina aún se sentía mal por haber abusado de su autoridad, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, pues la prioridad era Natseed.

Empezaron a caminar, pero no tardaron mucho en toparse con una potrilla que era seguida por Natseed. Al verla, Sassaflash puso una cara de fastidio, cosa que la pequeña unicornio también hizo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se vieron con seriedad.

— Sassaflash.

— Leaf Dew.

— ¿Has intentado meterte en la vida amorosa de alguien últimamente?

— ¿Has sido la peste en la vida de alguien últimamente?

La guardia de la reina y esa estudiante de la academia se veían con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se insultaban, como si fueran enemigas. Tanto Applejack como Natural veían confundidas esa escena.

— Como sea — hablo Leaf — Vine a conocerla a ella — vio a Applejack.

Applejack se sorprendió al ver como la potrilla la veía con una mirada de enojo realmente grande, como si le estuviera declarando la guerra.

— Así que tú eres la esposa del rey — dijo haciéndole una observación total a Applejack — ¿Qué rayos vio Wisdom en ti?

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunto Applejack confundida, en vez de ofendida.

Leaf Dew puso una mirada de enojo

— ¡Por tu culpa mi hermano no puede ser feliz!

— ¿Qué?

La campana resonó por los pasillos, indicando que el receso habia terminado.

— Tengo que ir a clases. — dijo Leaf aun viendo a Applejack de mala gana, para luego ver a Natural con una mirada más calmada — Supongo que te veré mañana. Tranquila, no dejare que te molesten porque seamos superiores a ti.

— Em… gracias, creo — dijo Natural confundida.

La pequeña unicornio se fue corriendo, al mismo tiempo que veían pasar a varios estudiantes que se dirigieron a su clase.

— ¿¡Quien rayos era esa niña!? — pregunto Applejack alterada.

— Leaf Dew — contesto Natseed con una sonrisa — Ella me protegió de unos abusivos. Creo que hice mi primera amiga.

— ¿Amiga de esa niña?

Applejack empezó a pensar si sería buena idea que Natseed se relacionara con esa niña. Aparte del hecho de que fue una patana, sin siquiera haberla conocido antes, le pareció muy grosero que dijera que ella y otros son superiores a Natseed. Era obvio que esa Leaf Dew era una elitista engreída, pero… Natseed dijo que ella la protegió, y no sintió que la pequeña mintiera, así que quizás Leaf no era tan mala. Solo quedaba una duda por aclarar, y Natseed también tenía esa duda.

— ¿Qué le hiciste al hermano de Leaf, Applejack? — pregunto Natseed con inocencia.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada! ¡Yo ni siquiera conozco a esa niña!

— Ella es la hermana de Forest Spear — explicó Sassaflash con seriedad.

Aun con esa respuesta, Applejack aún seguía confundida.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Su hermana? ¿Y por qué dice que no puede ser feliz por mi culpa?

Sassaflash soltó un suspiro, y procedió a explicar.

— Al igual que conmigo, Wisdom y Forest tuvieron una… noche juntos.

— ¿¡Que!?

— Él y yo siempre hemos… luchado por el corazón de Wisdom.

— ¿¡Que!? O sea… que… ¿¡son guardias del mismo pony por el que pelean!?

— No quiero hablar de eso. Igual, debes llevar a Natseed a que le den su corbata.

Applejack aún seguía impactada por esa revelación, pero Sassaflash tenía razón, la prioridad era Natseed.

Sassaflash guio a Applejack y a Natseed hacia otro salón. Debido a que el receso habia terminado, todos ahora estaban en clase, por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos. Finalmente llegaron a otro salón donde encontraron varios percheros con corbatas de todos colores. Se encontraron con un sastre al que Applejack le pidió que le tomara a Natseed las medidas. El pony reconoció a Applejack como la reina, e hizo lo que le pidió sin hacer preguntas.

Applejack y Sassaflash se sentaron en unas sillas, mientras ese pony le tomaba la medida al cuello la potrilla. La pequeña Natseed se sentía incomoda con todo eso, pero decidió portarse bien como le habia dicho su madre la última vez que la vio, así que no se quejó.

— Entonces… ¿ambos tuvieron una relación con Caramel?

Sin embargo, Sassaflash no respondió. Fue allí cuando Applejack recordó que Caramel le habia dicho que el solo actuaba de forma casual con sus guardias cuando estaban solos. Al parecer Sassaflash ignoraba esa regla con la presencia de Natural Seed, pero debido a que allí se encontraba ese sastre, debía seguir esa regla.

El sastre agarró una pequeña corbata de moño azul claro de los percheros, y se la empezó a poner a Natseed. Cuando acabo, Applejack y Sassaflash vieron a Natural.

— Esta cosa me molesta, ¿tengo que usarla, Applejack?

— Me temo que sí, terroncito.

— Bien — suspiro Natseed de mala gana.

Cuando acabaron con eso, llevaron a Natseed a otra habitación donde le tomaron una foto. El fotógrafo les explico que esa fotografía seria para su identificación de estudiante, la cual se le enviaría esa noche. Como no habia mas por hacer, salieron de la academia.

Una vez que regresaron al carruaje, Natseed se quitó rápidamente su corbata de moño, pues le molestaba. Tan pronto los pegasos despegaron, la potrilla se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana, para seguir asombrándose con la vista de Heartland.

El viaje fue callado, o por lo menos lo fue en el lado de Applejack y Sassaflash, ya que Natseed se la paso diciendo cosas como "Wow" o "Que lindo" mientras veía los paisajes. Applejack no podía evitar reírse por eso

Al llegar al castillo, Sassaflash les dijo a Applejack que debía ir a ver a Wisdom. Applejack pidió que primero pasaran dejando a Natseed en su habitación, cosa que la pegaso acepto. Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación, Natseed se fue corriendo a su cama.

Luego, Applejack y Sassaflash empezaron a ir hacia donde estaba Wisdom. Cuando estaban cerca, Applejack vio que no habia nadie alrededor, por lo que Sassaflash podía hablarle casual.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— No hablare sobre la relación con Wisdom.

— No, no es eso. Quería saber por qué me ayudaste hablándole a Natseed de la escuela. Pudiste haberme dejado a mi suerte.

Sassaflash estuvo callada un momento, pero luego empezó a hablar con su típica seriedad.

— Parece que Wisdom quiere que esa niña vaya a la academia. Incluso si lo hace por ti, yo debo asegurarme que sus deseos se cumplan.

— Oh… entiendo.

Applejack no pregunto más.

Ambas llegaron al estudio de trabajo, donde Sassaflash abrió la puerta. Del otro lado, vieron al rey sentado en su escritorio, sellando unos documentos, mientras que Forest Spear estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo una novela.

Wisdom Crown levanta la cabeza al oír que la puerta se abrió. Al ver a su esposa y a su amiga, sonrió.

— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Lograste inscribir a Natural Seed?

Applejack solo aparto la mirada sin deseos de responder. Era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que abuso de su posición como reina para poder inscribir a Natseed en el grado que correspondía; pero, a juzgar por la sonrisa del rey, es posible que él ya lo supiera. Él la seguía viendo con esa misma sonrisa confiada, esperando una respuesta, así que no tuvo más opción que acceder.

— Sí pude inscribirla.

— Fantástico, ojala le vaya bien.

Applejack no quiso hablar con él en ese momento. Realmente no quería saber más de los motivos de Wisdom para la educación de Natseed.

— Por cierto, Forest — hablo Sassaflash — Nos encontramos con tu hermana. Sigue tan gruñona como siempre.

— jeje, esa es mi hermanita — rio Forest, y luego vio a Applejack — Applejack, ella puede ser algo creída, pero créeme que no es mala.

— ¿Algo? — hablo la reina — ¡Dijo que era superior a Natseed!

Forest se empezó a rascar la barbilla al oír eso.

— Sí, ella es un poco elitista. Créeme que he intentado convencerla de que eso está mal, pero no me hace caso. Aun así, ella si me hace caso en cuanto ayudar a otros.

Applejack se puso a pensar en esas palabras. Aunque Leaf habia sido una creída, eso no cambiaba un hecho.

— Pues… Natseed me dijo que la defendió.

— Ella es una buena pony, solo debes conocerla — volvió a hablar Forest con una sonrisa — Ella vive con mis padres en una casa cerca del castillo, seguro se harán amigas, y vendrá a jugar aquí.

— Oh, eso sería bueno — comentó Wisdom — Adoro a esa niña, es bastante amigable.

— Contigo es amigable — hablo Sassaflash — yo no la soporto.

— Oh vamos, Sassa, solo tiene 10 años. Déjala ser.

— Es un dolor de cabeza, y no me gusta cómo me mira — se quejó la pegaso.

— ¿No es así como tu miras a los que no te caen bien? — comento Forest con tono burlón — A veces parece más tu hermana que la mía.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Yo no quisiera una hermana tan fastidiosa.

— No puedes tener una hermanita que no sea fastidiosa — rio Forest — Eso las hace adorables.

— Si yo hubiera tenido hermanos mayores, no hubiera sido un fastidio.

— Eso no es cierto — comento Wisdom — Los hermanos menores suelen actuar de forma más infantil al admirar a los mayores.

— ¡No hay forma de que esa tontería sea verdad!

Applejack observó impresionada como los 3 ponis conversaban. Eran un rey tirano y sus guardias, pero hablaban como hablaría cualquier grupo de amigos. Ella ahora sabía que Caramel habia tenido algo con ambos, pero aun así podía ver una gran amistad, como si esas "relaciones" no los afectaran. No pudo evitar pensar en todas esas veces que hablaba con sus amigas, a las que extrañaba mucho. Recordó como siempre tenían picnics donde se la pasaban hablando tonterías, riéndose entre ellas.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, Applejack?

— ¿Eh? — reacciono al oír como su esposo la llamaba.

— ¿Crees que los hermanos menores siempre son molestos?

Applejack no pensó mucho antes de responder. Estaba tan confundida, que respondió sin pensar en su odio hacia su esposo.

— Pues… Apple Bloom es bastante traviesa, y a veces me podía irritar mucho, pero eso no me hacía dejar de quererla. Yo también era muy traviesa con mi hermano.

— ¡Allí tienes Sassa! — exclamo el rey — el que sean molestos es parte de lo que son. Es solo parte de lo que traen consigo.

— Esos ejemplos no prueban tu teoría.

Applejack solo se quedó allí parada viendo como la discusión entre esos 3 amigos seguía. No habia duda de que estaba metida en lo que parecía ser una rara familia.

Aun así, entre toda esa discusión, siguió pensando en Natural, pues al día siguiente seria su primer día de escuela. No pudo ver de qué forma habían molestado a la pequeña, y no quería hacerla recordar cosas que la hicieron sufrir, pues ya habia sufrido mucho.

 **Y asi termina este capitulo.**

 **Debo admitir que de todos mis OC, una de la que mas tenia ganas de crear es a Leaf Dew. Como muchos saben, en muchas historias hay personajes elitistas que son cretinos. En esas historias los personajes que no son cretinos son los que dicen que no hay superioridad por la clase social. Es por eso que quise crear a esta niña. Es una elitista, pero no es cruel. Raro, ¿no? XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Oh, y en mi deviantart subi imágenes de mis OC importantes de esta historia, para los que esten interesados. Tambien subi una imagen algo… rara. XD El link esta en mi perfil.**

 **Bye bye.**


	7. Lo que es importante para mí

Capítulo 7. Lo que es importante para mí.

 _Dos pequeños ponis de 8 años caminaban por el castillo de Heartland. Eran una pegaso celeste de melena rubia, y un terrestre ámbar de melena café, quien guiaba el camino._

 _—_ _Que bueno que aceptaras mi invitación, Sassa — dijo el potro con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _No tenía nada mejor que hacer, Wis — respondió ella aparentando seriedad._

 _—_ _Quiero que conozcas a mi mamá._

 _—_ _Aja._

 _Los 2 siguieron caminando hacia un pasillo de habitaciones, pero en el camino se encontraron con alguien. La sonrisa de Wisdom desapareció, pues el unicornio café de melena negra con el que se encontraron, era su padre, el rey Master Crown. El rey llevaba una gran capa amarilla, y una corona en su cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Master Crown con seriedad._

 _—_ _Ella es Sassaflash, Padre. Es una amiga de la Academia._

 _La pequeña Sassaflash se inclinó ante el rey, quien se mantuvo serio._

 _—_ _Es un honor estar en su castillo, Majestad._

 _—_ _Levántate, niña — dijo el rey y la pegaso obedeció — Tengo trabajo que hacer, adiós hijo._

 _—_ _Que te vaya bien padre._

 _El unicornio se fue del lugar, dejando solos a los infantes._

 _—_ _Nunca había visto al rey en persona._

 _—_ _Es un idiota — dijo el príncipe de forma seria._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Traigo una amiga a casa, y él la mira con indiferencia. Además, siempre maltrata a mi mamá, y es un completo arrogante. Odio que él me mande._

 _Wisdom tenía una mirada en la que claramente estaba conteniendo su enojo._

 _—_ _Sí, creo que te entiendo, Wis — habló Sassaflash — Mi madre siempre me está molestando._

 _—_ _¿Qué te hace?_

 _—_ _Me pide que siempre sea muy ordenada, y que me comporte bien con un montón de ponis que odio. Dice que algún día debo conseguirme un buen esposo._

 _—_ _Ya veo, ¿y no te quieres casar?_

 _—_ _No sé, pero no quiero que mi madre elija mi vida. ¿Y que hay contigo?_

 _—_ _Pues mi padre dice que puedo tener la pareja que quiera, pero aun no pienso en eso. Aunque siempre me obliga a ir a un montón de fiestas aburridas, donde tengo que saludar a todos._

 _—_ _Nunca he asistido a una fiesta al castillo, pero mi mamá también me obliga a ir a fiestas._

 _El potro se queda pensativo unos momentos, y luego pone una sonrisa tan pronto se le ocurre una idea._

 _—_ _¡Ya se! La próxima vez que haya una fiesta aquí, estarás invitada, así podremos estar juntos._

 _—_ _hmmm… —la pegaso se queda pensativa unos momentos — No sé… suena aburrido._

 _—_ _Por favor, por mí — suplica Wisdom haciendo unos ojos de perrito triste._

 _La pegaso dejó ir un suspiro, y asintió con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Bien, pero me deberás una._

 _—_ _¡Claro, claro! — Respondió el potro con alegría — Ven Sassa, quiero que conozcas a mi mamá._

 _Los 2 ponis siguieron caminando por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación del rey, donde también se encontraba la reina, pero había algo extraño. Wisdom colocó su oído en la puerta y escucho algo._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Sassaflash intrigada._

 _—_ _Es… música — despejo su oreja de la puerta, y la abrió, quedando impactado por lo que vio del otro lado — ¿Mamá?_

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba a Heartland, y sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar. El rey no era la excepción. Wisdom Crown despertó en su gran cama, pero se sorprendió por algo, su esposa lo estaba abrazando. Applejack seguía dormida, y seguro no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero aun así era algo nuevo. El corcel vio la linda y relajada cara durmiente de su esposa, y sonrió.

— Yo sé que te gusta recibir cariño — susurró el rey abrazándola — Yo sé que algún día te entregaras a mí, pero por ahora estoy satisfecho con tus abrazos.

Wisdom dirigió su mirada hacia un reloj, y vio que marcaba las 6:55 de la mañana. El corcel suspiró, y empezó a mover a su esposa para despertarla.

— Applejack — susurró de nuevo el rey, pero esta no respondía — Applejack.

Al ver que la yegua seguía durmiendo, el corcel tiene otra idea. Ya la había usado hace un par de días, y funciono. Acaricio suavemente la cara de Applejack, y poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de ella, dándole un suave beso. Al separarse, Applejack empezó a reaccionar.

— Sin duda eras toda una Bella Durmiente.

Applejack abrió los ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada al corcel.

— Agghh — se quejó asqueada separándose — ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?

— Solo te desperté con un beso, ya lo había hecho antes.

— ¡Eso no! ¡Antes de eso!

— Solo fue un abrazo — respondió Wisdom sonriendo — Es más, tú me abrazaste a mí.

— ¡Mientes!

— ¿Segura?

Applejack en ese momento apartó la mirada de su esposo, y se levantó de la cama. Podría haber intentado analizar si su esposo le estaba mintiendo o no, pero prefirió dejar eso en misterio. Simplemente no soportaría la idea de que enserio ella lo abrazó durante la noche.

— Tranquila, Manzanita, es normal que abraces a tu esposo en las noches.

— ¡Yo no quiero abrazarte! ¡Prefiero dormir en un manzano lleno de murciélagos vampiros de fruta!

— Uy, que dura — contestó el corcel simulando que eso le dolió — Yo tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?

— ¿Así como con Sassaflash y Forest? —pregunto Applejack de forma cortante — ¿Es cierto que tuviste algo con ambos?

Wisdom guardo silencio unos segundos, pero no cambió su expresión.

— Así es — respondió él de forma desinteresada — ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— ¿¡Qué tiene que ver!? Si tienes a 2 ponis que te quieren, ¿por qué sigues molestándome? ¡Yo nunca te voy a querer!

El rey se quedó callado por unos momentos, como si estuviera pensando en que decir ahora. Applejack solo empezó a recuperar el aliento que perdió en esos gritos.

— No quiero hablar de eso — dijo él con seriedad.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Applejack, lo que pasó entre ellos y yo quedó en el pasado. Hay cosas que es mejores dejarlas en el olvido. A veces no debes abrir la caja misteriosa. ¿Comprendes? Tú y yo estamos juntos ahora, y nada más importa.

Applejack soltó un gruñido y evito verlo a los ojos.

— No te entiendo — dijo ella con seriedad.

— No necesito que lo hagas — dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se estiraba — Por cierto, son las 7 de la mañana, las clases de la Academia empezarán en media hora.

Applejack reaccionó alarmada, y volteó a ver el reloj en la pared. Efectivamente, le quedaba media hora para llevar a Natseed a la Academia. Vio a su esposo sonriendo, y después de soltar un gruñido, se dirigió corriendo a la salida de la habitación, para ir a buscar a su protegida.

— ¡Applejack!

— ¿¡Que!?

La reina se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta y vio a su esposo. Él se veía algo pensativo, pues estaba pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener, pero ella no sabía eso. El corcel dejó de pensar, y sonrió.

— Cuando regreses, quiero que hagamos algo especial.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Robarles a los pobres para darles a los ricos?

Wisdom soltó una leve risa al oír el sarcasmo de su esposa. Applejack solo se enojó por la forma en que se reía él.

— Buena esa. No, nada de eso. Ya verás.

Applejack no quiso perder más tiempo, y abrió la puerta. Al salir del cuarto, vio a Sassaflash esperándola afuera. La pegaso le lanzó una mirada seria, la cual distrajo a Applejack por unos momentos, pero luego siguió corriendo a la habitación de Natseed.

La reina llegó a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo; toco la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. Al entrar, vio como la pony de 10 años seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

— Estúpida cama — se dijo Applejack a sí misma, pensando en lo cómoda que eran las camas del castillo. Se acercó a Natural Seed, y la empezó a mover — Natseed… Natseed.

— Tengo sueño, mamá — murmuro la potrilla.

Applejack soltó un suspiro. Por un lado quería dejar que la pequeña siguiera en paz en su mundo de sueños; pero, por otro lado, tenía una responsabilidad de llevarla a la Academia, y así cumplir los deseos de su madre, Field Roots. Al final decidió hacer lo que debía. Ella estaba acostumbrada a levantar a una potrilla que no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, por lo que sabía bien que hacer.

— ¡A levantarse! — exclamó con ánimo, quitándole su sabana a Natseed.

— AHHH — gritó la pequeña asustada, para luego ver a su reina — ¿¡Qué pasa!?

— ¡Es hora de levantarse, holgazana! — exclamó parándose en sus cascos traseros y moviendo los delanteros con energía — ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela! ¡Tienes que bañarte y arreglarte!

Natural Seed vio confundida a la yegua, pero al ver que no la dejaría dormir más, se levantó de mala y gana y se fue al baño. Natseed ya había visto el baño de su nueva habitación la noche anterior, así que ya sabía qué hacer.

Applejack suspiró tranquilamente al oír el sonido de la ducha encendiéndose.

— Tú también debes arreglarte — dijo la guardia pegaso acercándose.

— Sí, ya se — respondió Applejack de mala gana.

Salieron del cuarto, y fueron a que arreglaran a Applejack.

Diez minutos después, Applejack regresó a la habitación de su protegida. En esta ocasión, Applejack llevaba un vestido verde largo, con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Su melena la tenía totalmente sin atadura. El arreglarla hubiera tardado más, pero por esta ocasión, Applejack pudo convencer a Sassaflash de que las doncellas que la arreglaban, no le pusieran maquillaje. La reina sabía que no podría volver a hacer eso en el futuro, por lo que tendría que levantarse más temprano para arreglarse, cosa que ella nunca esperaría hacer en su vida anterior.

Al regresar a la habitación, vieron a Natseed bañada y seca, pero estaba tratando de ponerse la corbata de moño azul que servía como uniforme. Cuando esta vio que Applejack regresó, se le acercó para pedirle ayuda.

— No puedo ponérmela.

— Tranquila, déjame ver.

Applejack vio como el objeto rodeaba el cuello de la terrestre amarilla, pero no estaba hecho el nudo. Intentó formar unas orejas de conejo con ambos lados de la cuerda de tela, y luego unirlas en un nudo, pero esto no le dio la forma apropiada. Deshizo el mal nudo que hizo, para tratar de averiguar qué hacer.

— Déjame a mí — se escuchó a Sassaflash, quien se inclina al lado de Applejack y ve a Natseed — Debiste haber aprendido a hacer esto anoche.

Applejack gruñó.

— Solo hazle el nudo.

— Como órdenes.

Sassaflash había estudiado en la Academia, y había tenido que usar un uniforme igual, por lo que sabía bien como hacer el nudo. Cuando acabo, la corbata ya tenía la forma de un moño, el cual mostraba las letras AH.

— Esto me molesta — se quejó Natseed jalándose los extremos para tratar de aflojarla, pero en vez de eso la aprieta —No… puedo…

Sassaflash suspiró, y quito los cascos de la niña de la corbata, y se la aflojó un poco, permitiéndole respirar.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó Applejack preocupada.

Natseed respiró profundo antes de responder.

— Sí.

— No te la intentes quitar, tendrás problemas si luego no te la puedes poner — explicó Sassaflash.

— Es… está bien, gracias.

Applejack en ese momento tomo la alforja que había pedido para Natseed, y la revisó. La noche anterior habían recibido todos los objetos necesarios, libros, cuadernos, lápices, etc. También recibió una identificación de estudiante con los datos de Natseed, la cual le serviría para cosas como sacar libros de la biblioteca. La alforja también tenía unos bits que le servirían para comprar comida en la escuela. Curioso, las monedas usadas en Heartland eran las mismas que en Equestria, pero ya antes había oído que era una moneda mundial, así que no le sorprendió tanto.

— Todo listo — dijo Applejack tomando la alforja con sus dientes, y poniéndosela a Natseed en su lomo — ¿Esta pesada?

— No — respondió ella — en la granja yo ayudaba a cargar.

— Que bueno. ¡Vámonos! — exclamó Applejack tratando de subir el ánimo.

— ¡Sí! — respondió Natseed subiendo el casco en el aire, para mostrar su "emoción".

* * *

Applejack y compañía salieron corriendo del castillo, y llegaron al carruaje volador. Los pegasos rápidamente despegaron, y se dirigieron hacia la Academia.

Tan pronto llegaron a su destino, Sassaflash vio un reloj en su pata, el cual indicaba las 7:25, aún estaban a tiempo. A ella en realidad no le importaba eso, pero no tenía más opción que ayudar.

— Faltan 5 minutos — dijo Sassaflash mientras salían del carruaje.

— Bien, aún hay tiempo.

— Estoy cansada, ¿tenemos que seguir corriendo? — preguntó Natseed, pues ella tenía que correr con una alforja llena.

— Descansa un rato — dijo Applejack agarrando a la pequeña y poniéndola en su lomo.

El vestido que Applejack traía le dificultaba correr, pero podía ignorar ese problema. Lo que enserio le molestaba eran los zapatos, los cuales no estaban hechos para correr, así que antes de salir dejó sus zapatillas en el carruaje para correr mejor.

Al entrar a la academia, los estudiantes en la entrada quedaron sorprendidos de ver a su reina corriendo por los pasillos, pero no pudieron conversar mucho tiempo, pues tenían que dirigirse a sus clases.

El lugar al que ellas debían llegar era el aula P4A (Primara, cuarto grado, sección A).

— ¿¡Donde está la clase P4A!?

— Por aquí — respondió Sassaflash sin emoción, pero sin reducir la velocidad.

Sassaflash las guío por unos pasillos casi vacíos, pues los de primaria ya habían entrado a sus clases. Pasaron por los salones de primero, segundo y tercero; hasta que llegaron a los de cuarto. Encontraron la sección A, y respirando agitadamente, Applejack bajó a Natseed de su lomo, y abrió la puerta. Adentro había un salón de clases, con varios niños charlando, y un profesor en su escritorio.

— Aquí esta… su nueva estudiante — dijo Applejack recuperando el aliento.

El maestro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la entrada. Debido a la apariencia sudada de Applejack, no la identifico como su reina, pero vio a la potrilla con el uniforme, y recordó que le avisaron que tendría una nueva estudiante.

— Em… gracias, puede dejarla aquí — respondió el maestro, quien era un pegaso verde de melena negra, con un traje de cuerpo completo.

— Sí — respondió Applejack respirando hondo — Vendré por ti a la hora de salida, esfuérzate.

— Lo hare.

Applejack dejó el salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ya afuera, vio a Sassaflash, quien la veía con seriedad.

— La reina corriendo por los pasillos de la academia con prisa. Eso sí será una noticia divertida.

— Uy, lo siento, ¿dañe reputación de la corona? — preguntó la reina con sarcasmo.

— Je, Wisdom me ha contado cosas ridículas que hicieron sus ancestros. Esto no es nada. Volvamos al castillo, allí tendrás que cambiarte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Tu vestido esta sudado, tienes que estar presentable para Wisdom.

— Aja.

Ambas yeguas caminaron por los pasillos al mismo tiempo que oían sonar las campanas de la escuela. Eso significaba que las clases estaban por comenzar. Applejack regresó su mirada al salón donde dejó a Natseed, esperando que a la pequeña le fuera bien en su primer día de clases.

Mientras tanto, en el aula.

— Atención — empezó el maestro — A partir de hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante. Preséntate, por favor.

Natseed vio a sus compañeros de clase, que eran potros y potrancas de su misma edad, llevando uniformes igual que ella. La mayoría la miraba con indiferencia, y algunos con interés.

— Me… me llamo… Natural Seed. Em… mucho gusto.

— Mucho gusto, señorita Seed — dijo el maestro — Soy el Maestro Hook Math. Siéntese donde gustes.

— ¡Aquí hay lugar!

Todos voltearon atrás y vieron a una unicornio naranja pálido, de melena rosada, con una diadema rosa claro. Natseed la reconoció, era Leaf Dew, la potranca que la había ayudado ayer.

Natseed caminó hacia la parte trasera del salón, y se sentó en el escritorio al lado de Leaf.

— Buenos días, Natural — saludo Leaf Dew con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Leaf.

— Bueno clase, hora de comenzar. Empezaremos la clase repasando ecuaciones.

Todos los estudiantes sacaron sus cuadernos y lápices para la clase. Natseed siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros. El profesor agarro un marcador con sus dientes, y empezó a escribir en un pizarrón blanco. Dibujo varios números, y signos. Natseed sabía lo básico de aritmética, pero hubo algo que no entendía. En todas las líneas que el profesor escribía, siempre estaba la letra X.

— Resuelvan estas ecuaciones, son sencillas. — indico el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

Natseed vio todas esas… ecuaciones en el pizarrón, pero no entendía porque estaba la letra X al lado de los números. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Quería preguntar, pero sintió pena, pues no quería que todos pensaran que era tonta.

Pasaron 10 minutos, en los que los estudiantes escribían en sus cuadernos, y Natseed no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa. El profesor finalmente se levantó de su asiento, y vio a sus estudiantes.

— Muy bien, veamos.

El profesor empezó a llamar a algún estudiante al azar, para preguntarle la respuesta a una de las ecuaciones. Todos a los que llamaba respondían correctamente, indicando lo sencillas que eran las respuestas.

— Señorita Seed, por favor díganos la respuesta de la numero 8.

Natseed sintió como se le paró el corazón al oír eso. Vio al pizarrón, y allí vio la ecuación "3X—9 = 6". Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Recordó el día anterior en que unos potros la molestaron por solo ser plebeya, y no se imaginaba como la tratarían si la vieran una tonta. Estuvo a punto de decir un número al azar, pero sintió algo en sus patas traseras. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, y vio una hoja de papel levitando con magia, la cual tenía la ecuación resuelta.

— Em… cin… cinco.

— Correcto.

El profesor dirigió su mirada a otro estudiante para preguntarle por otra ecuación.

Natseed vio a su derecha, y allí vio a Leaf Dew con su cuerno encendido, guiñándole el ojo. Luego le hizo una señal para que volviera a ver el papel. La terrestre obedeció, y vio como la hoja se daba vuelta y decía "¿Almorzamos juntas?" Natseed regresó su vista a Leaf Dew, y asintió algo insegura.

Más tarde, los estudiantes tuvieron un receso y fueron a la cafetería de la escuela para poder almorzar. Con el dinero que traía, Natural se compró un sándwich de margaritas y un jugo de mandarina, por sugerencia de Leaf Dew. Ambas compraron lo mismo, y se fueron a sentar a una mesa.

El tiempo transcurrió. Leaf Dew disfrutaba tranquilamente de su comida, pero Natseed solo se la quedaba viendo extrañada.

— ¿No tienes hambre, Natural? — preguntó Leaf luego de tragar.

— Oh, lo siento — dijo tomando su sándwich y mordiéndolo — Mmm, que rico.

El tono de Natseed no estaba animado. Seguro la comida le sabía bien, pero no estaba de ánimo para disfrutarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Leaf Dew, pero Natseed no respondió — Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

Natseed levantó la mirada y vio una sonrisa en la cara de Leaf Dew, la cual expreso una gran confianza. La terrestre pelirroja puso su sándwich en su plato, y habló.

— No entendí nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Te refieres a la clase?

— Sí — respondió Natural con pena.

Efectivamente, durante el resto de la clase el profesor se la paso hablando que temas matemáticos que ella no entendía. Luego tuvieron historia donde el maestro menciono un montón de nombres y fechas que ella no reconoció, y no estaba de poder memorizarlos. Literatura no fue tan mala, pues solo leyeron, pero tuvieron que leer poesía, lo cual fueron un montón de simbolismos que Natseed no entendió.

—Applejack me metió aquí para estudiar, y no entiendo nada. Soy una tonta.

— No eres tonta, es solo que todo a tu alrededor es demasiado inteligente.

— ¿Eh? No te entiendo.

Leaf Dew vio a los demás estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería, y los señaló con su casco.

— Natural, ¿ves a todos esos ponis?

— ¿Sí…?— respondió la terrestre confundida.

— Todos aquí somos superiores a ti en casi todo. Tenemos mejor formación, hemos estudiado cosas avanzadas por más tiempo.

— Ya entendí, no tengo oportunidad.

Natseed bajó la mirada triste, sintiéndose como una inútil. Leaf Dew se dio cuenta y le puso un casco encima.

— No te preocupes, te llevamos una gran ventaja, pero eso no significa que no nos puedas alcanzar.

— ¿Eh? — subió la mirada.

— Seguro que puedes ponerte al día — continuó Leaf Dew con una sonrisa confiada — Quédate conmigo, te ayudare a estudiar, y nadie te molestará.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

— Claro, somos amigas ahora. ¿Lo has memorizado? — dijo tocándose la sien con su casco.

— Sí, quiero que seamos amigas.

— Así me gusta — rio Leaf Dew — Hmmm…

— ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento Natural Seed sintió como Leaf le presionaba las mejillas como si fuera un peluche. La mirada de Leaf estaba muy enfocada en Natseed, como si la estuviera escaneando completamente.

— Eres muy bonita. Si te arreglaras más, podrías encajar mejor. ¿Quieres que un día de estos vayamos juntas a un salón de belleza?

— Em… no gracias — dijo la granjera con un tono más bajo, pues su amiga le apachaba las mejillas — ¿Puedes…?

— Oh sí, jeje — dijo quitándole los cascos de la cara — Si cambias de opinión avísame, Natural.

— Okay, y llámame Natseed.

— ¿Eh?

— Así me dicen de cariño.

— Esta bien, para mi Leaf está bien.

— Bien, Leaf

— Cuéntame más de ti. ¿De dónde vienes, Natseed?

Natseed empieza a pensar en lo que debía responder. La noche anterior se había puesto de acuerdo con Applejack, en que no le diría a nadie que la habían secuestrado, para que no la vieran como una esclava. La historia que debía contar es que su mamá era amiga de la reina, y que ella le pidió que la inscribiera en la Academia; lo cual, técnicamente, no era mentira.

Leaf escuchó atentamente como su amiga le contaba que provenía de una pequeña granja de naranjas en la parte baja del reino, y porqué la reina la había inscrito en la Academia. Le contó algunas cosas sobre su familia, y como disfrutaba colaborar con ellos, lo cual se veía reflejada en su marca en forma de semillas de naranjo.

— Me gustaba mucho estar con ellos. Extraño mi granja.

— Entiendo, pero pienso que estando aquí puedes ayudar a tu familia.

— Eso espero.

— Me toca a mí hablarte de mí — dijo Leaf Dew con alegría — Vivo con mis padres, y también tengo un hermano que es guardia personal del rey, pero que algún día debería casarse con él. Estudio aquí desde que tenía 3 años. Adoro las novelas de fantasía, me encanta bailar Ballet.

— ¿Ba qué? — interrumpió Natseed.

— Ballet, es el baile más difícil del mundo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, mira.

Leaf Dew se levantó de su asiento, y respiró hondo. Su siguiente acción, provocó que Natseed quedara boquiabierta. La pequeña unicornio se paró en sus casco traseros sin ningún tipo de ayuda, quedando en una posición perfectamente vertical, juntando sus cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza. Pero lo más asombroso fue como empezó a caminar en esa posición, rodeando la mesa, llegando al lado de Natseed. Lo que hizo después fue pararse en su casco izquierdo, moviendo el derecho hacia atrás, y el resto de su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante.

— Wow, ¿Cómo haces eso?

Leaf Dew se rio, y regresó a su postura de cuatro patas.

— Práctica, mucha práctica, y también tuve una gran maestra que me enseñó.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, indicando el fin del almuerzo. Leaf reacciona, y rápidamente se bebe lo que quedaba de su jugo de mandarina.

— ¡Vamos! — indico Leaf Dew.

Natseed dio una última mordida a su sándwich y un trago rápido a su jugo, y corrió con su amiga hacia su clase.

* * *

Después de haber regresado al castillo, tuvieron que arreglar de nuevo a Applejack. Le pusieron un vestido muy similar al anterior, pero esta vez le ataron el pelo para que quedaran unas trenzas.

Tan pronto acabaron, Sassaflash llevó a la reina a otro salón, el cual estaba detrás de una gran puerta. Tan pronto entraron, vieron que era un enorme espacio lleno de mesas vacías, un gran escenario con músicos, y grandes candelabros en el techo. En el centro del salón se encontraba Wisdom Crown, vistiendo un traje azul. El corcel le hace una señal a Applejack para que se acerque, mientras que Sassaflash se dirige a una de las mesas, donde estaba Forest Spear leyendo un libro.

Applejack se acercó a su esposo, y lo vio con confusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Caramel?

— Quiero que aprendas a bailar — contestó el rey con su sonrisa confiada.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Wisdom soltó una risita al ver la expresión de su esposa.

—En algún momento tendremos una fiesta, y tendremos que bailar juntos. No querrás avergonzar a tu esposo, ¿O sí?

—Sabes que no voy a mentirte — respondió Applejack enojada.

—Sí, ya se. ¡Música!

A la señal del rey, los músicos empezaron a tocar. Wisdom se acercó a su esposa, le agarró el casco derecho se su esposa, y lo besó.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, hermosa dama?

—Aja.

Con forme la música avanzaba, ambos se tomaron del casco, y se empezaron a mover, siendo Wisdom el que guiaba. Los pasos empezaron lento, siendo solo movimientos hacia adelante y atrás. Applejack no estaba teniendo problemas con esos pasos.

—1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. Lo haces bien, Manzanita.

—Esto es horrible.

—No me digas que nunca soñaste con bailar con un corcel en un ambiente romántico.

—Je, no me conoces tan bien como crees

Wisdom se rio al mismo tiempo que empezaban a hacer movimientos a los lados.

— Claro que te conozco. Se bien que esa clase de cosas son algo que tu amiga Rarity querría, y que tú no quieres esa clase de "cursilerías", pero es porque no sabes lo buenas que pueden ser.

Wisdom se paró en sus cascos traseros, y sujetó a Applejack para que se parara igual.

—¿¡Que haces!?

—Solo déjate llevar.

En un rápido movimiento, Wisdom hizo que Applejack diera una vuelta. Eso tomo por sorpresa a la yegua, y como su cuerpo no estaba relajado, no pudo mover bien sus cascos y se tropezó dando la vuelta. Por unos instantes vio el techo del salón en el que estaban, y no tardó en comprender que estaba cayendo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llegó, pues su caída se interrumpió cuando algo la sujeto. Abrió los ojos, y justo frente a ella la cara de su esposo, con una mirada seductora.

—Si no te relajas, no podemos hacerlo bien — dijo él con un tono relajado — Pero si te caes, siempre te voy a atrapar.

Applejack se sentía extraña en ese momento. Lo único que la separaba de golpearse con el suelo eran los cascos de Caramel, que la sostenían del lomo y de la nuca. Casi podía sentir como si estuviera flotando en el aire, o en una red muy firme.

 _—_ _¿Qué me está pasando? —_ pensó ella conforme su corazón aceleraba.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Estando en esa posición se sentía muy vulnerable, sentía que ese loco podía aprovecharse, pero aun así se sentía... ¿a salvo? Por alguna razón podía sentir que el enserio no la dejaría caer, y los ojos que el ponía mostraban seguridad y honestidad en sus sentimientos.

—No, suéltame — dijo ella en voz baja.

— Nunca.

Applejack siguió discutiendo en su mente.

— _No puedo confiar en él. Él fue el que me hizo caerme, ¿o solo estaba muy tensa? ¡No! ¡Todo fue su culpa!_ — pensaba Applejack en su mente, pero quedo más impactada al ver como él se acercaba para besarla _— ¡Vamos, reacciona!_

Antes de que Caramel se acercara más, Applejack se agito, haciendo que su esposo la soltara, cayendo al suelo de golpe.

—¿¡Estás bien!?

Wisdom se acercó a su esposa en el suelo, y le acerco un casco para levantarse, pero ella lo aparta para levantarse sola.

— No hagas eso de nuevo — se quejó Applejack sobándose detrás de la cabeza.

— Fue tu culpa por ponerte tensa — rio Wisdom al ver que su esposa no tenía nada serio.

— ¡Cállate!

— jeje, tranquila, ya lo entenderás.

Wisdom le extiende su casco a la yegua, y esta lo toma de mala gana.

Mientras tanto, Forest Spear y Sassaflash veían todo sentados en una mesa. Sassa tenía los cascos cruzados en la mesa, en los que recostó su cabeza. Forest levitaba un libro con su magia, pero no podía enfocarse en este.

—Rayos, él nunca bailo conmigo — murmuro Forest Spear cerrando su libro.

—Eres terrible bailando — respondió Sassaflash viendo a los reyes con seriedad, pero con algo de burla en su voz.

—Puedo aprender.

—Sí, ¿cómo no? — dijo mientras se enderezaba — Yo aprendí de pequeña, siempre fui su pareja de práctica.

—Ya lo sé, Lady Presumida.

— A él le encanta bailar. Cuando éramos más jóvenes siempre bailábamos juntos en fiestas.

Forest pone una cara de fastidio pensado en cómo responder a eso, pero luego mira el libro que levitaba con su magia y pone una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? Pues tú no puedes hablar de fantasía con él.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? — preguntó ella con tono molesto.

— Él adora las novelas de fantasía, y soy yo con el que siempre habla de eso — pone una sonrisa de burla — Siempre es tan divertido cuando viene a mi cuarto y hacemos voces de los personajes.

— Por favor, yo podría hacer eso.

Forest se empezó a reír por esas palabras.

— Sassaflash, tu odias estas cosas.

— No es cierto.

— ¿Ah no? — abre de nuevo su libro, y busca una página en específico — Lee esto.

La pegaso toma el libro en sus cascos; mira la portada, pero no se molesta en leer el titulo completo, viendo solo los números 358. Ella vio la página que Forest le indico, y la leyó en su mente.

— _El joven vio como como la chica cerraba los ojos, y finalmente recordó que ella era su mejor amiga. Un gran impacto llegó o a su mente y comprendió que ella estaba desapareciendo, y en un intento de hacerla reaccionar dijo: "No, con quien más voy a comer helado_ ". ¿¡Que estupidez es esta!? — exclamó ella cerrando el libro.

Forest se empezó a reír con fuerza.

— Esa escena nos hizo llorar a Wisdom y a mí cuando la leímos por primera vez.

— ¡El sujeto habló de helado a su amiga agonizante! — se queja ella con fastidiada

— ¡Esa era su tradición! — exclama Forest con su sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Sigue siendo estúpido! ¿O sabes qué? Olvídalo. Bien, yo no puedo entender estas cosas, lo admito. ¿Y qué? Yo puedo jugar ajedrez con él.

— Eso es aburridísimo — se quejó Forest tomando de vuelta su libro.

— No para Wisdom, él y yo siempre nos relajábamos con un calmado juego.

— Bien, pues ningún juego está completo sin bebidas que lo acompañen, y yo preparo los mejores tragos.

— Solo porque trabajaste en un bar, y a diferencia tuya, ¡yo sí sé cocinar! — presumió Sassaflash.

— ¡Sé cocinar!

— ¡Huevos y pan tostado no cuenta!

Mientras Forest y Sassaflash discutían, Wisdom y Applejack los observan mientras seguían bailando. No podían oír lo que decían, pero si comprendían que la charla era dura.

—¿No vas a pararlos?

— Nah, siempre se ponen así, no te preocupes — dijo él sin pena, enfocándose en su esposa — Ahora, debemos hacer un circulo.

Ambos tenían sus cascos derechos unidos, y empezaron a rotar con el punto de unión como eje. Wisdom se mantenía calmado, mientras Applejack trataba de no tropezar, pues ella se movía más rápido que él, además de que las zapatillas que traían le hacían algo difícil moverse. El rey puso una sonrisa tranquila.

— Hazlo despacio, no es como un baile de rancho que hacías en casa, esto requiere calma.

— Estas muy loco si piensas que voy a aprender estos bailes tuyos. No me importa si me sale mal.

— Je, ¿enserio? Te vas a interesar en el baile.

— No.

— No era una pregunta.

Jalando su casco, Wisdom Crown acercó a su esposa a él, y luego la soltó para poner su casco detrás de ella, y acariciarla por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Applejack quiso retroceder, pero allí Wisdom endureció su pata en su nuca, evitando que se alejara. La reina dejó de resistirse al ver que no podía alejarse, pero también contribuyo la mirada que lanzaba su esposo. La presión en la nuca paro, y las caricias aparecieron de nuevo. La yegua quedo paralizada por la cara que tenía Caramel. Su sonrisa era calmada, y sus ojos estaban en una forma seductora, pero no era a las que él le había lanzado antes. Applejack no podía explicarlo, pero esa mirada seductora también era una intimidante. La música seguía sonando, pero ninguno le ponía atención.

— Mi madre, Dance Nature, adoraba bailar — dijo manteniendo su sonrisa calmada, emitiendo una voz que se oyó siniestra pero también inocente — Ella me dijo que una de las pocas cosas buenas de ser reina, es que pudo aprender a bailar. Cuando tenía tiempo libre bailaba, y si no, estudiaba viendo a otros bailando. Aprendió muy bien Vals y Ballet. Lo hacía sola; pero un día, cuando mi padre había salido, yo entre a su habitación y allí la vi. Era tan raro verla tan feliz como en ese instante. Cuando descubrí su pasatiempo, me impresioné tanto que le pedí que me enseñara, Sassa estaba conmigo, así que ella también aprendió.

—…

Applejack estaba totalmente perdida sin la capacidad de decir nada.

— Ella siempre quiso enseñar a mas — prosiguió cambiando su mirada siniestra, y seductora, por una melancólica, pero su sonrisa permaneció igual — pero hasta el día de su muerte, solo pudo tener otra estudiante, además de Sassa y de mí. Este Vals es una de las pocas cosas que ella me dejó, por eso es uno de mis tesoros.

—Caramel, yo…

Antes de que Applejack hablara, Wisdom quitó su casco de la nuca de su esposa, y lo uso para acariciarle la cara. Al mismo tiempo, el terrestre ámbar volvió a poner esa extraña mirada intimidante de antes.

— Tú eres mi bella y amada esposa. Todo lo que sea importante para ti también lo será para mí, y asimismo, todo lo que sea importante para mí será importante para ti. Este baile me importa mucho, por eso te interesara. ¿Quedó claro?

Applejack vio la extraña cara de su esposo, y no pudo articular ni una sola respuesta con palabra. Lo único que ella pudo hacer, fue asentir con la cabeza, lo que hizo que el corcel le quitara el casco de su cara, y recuperara la expresión feliz y calmada que tenía antes.

— Así me gusta, sigamos.

Los músicos siguieron tocando la misma canción. Wisdom retrocedió unos centímetros, y extendió su casco a Applejack, quien lo tomó sin protestar. Applejack no dijo nada más, quizá se sintió intimidada por las palabras de su esposo, y quizá se apiado de él porque eso era algún muy importante para él. Lo que haya pasado, ambos siguieron bailando por la siguiente hora.

* * *

Llegaron las 3 de la tarde, y las horas de clases acabaron. Todos los estudiantes salieron de clases y se dirigieron a la salida, incluyendo a Natural Seed y a Leaf Dew.

— Aquí tienes — dijo Leaf levitando un cuaderno y guardándolo en la alforja de Natseed — Son mis apuntes de matemáticas de lo que va hasta ahora. Estúdialos.

— No estoy segura de esto, Leaf. ¿No los necesitas para estudiar?— preguntó Natural preocupada.

— Nah, esto es fácil, no los necesito.

— Si tú lo dices — habló Natseed aun insegura.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, vieron como había varios carruajes que venían a recoger a varios estudiantes. Debido a que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran muy adinerados, podían pagar un carruaje, pero a diferencia de la realeza, estos los tiraban ponis terrestres, y no pegasos. También había estudiantes que iban caminando a casa.

Natseed busco entra todos los carruajes, y allí ubico a Applejack parada frente a uno. La reina también la vio, y levanto su casco en el aire para indicarle que viniera.

— Nos vemos — se despidió Leaf Dew.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

— Nah, me gusta caminar — respondió la unicornio sonriendo— Y no quiero estar con esas roba novios — murmuro en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Natseed se va corriendo hacia el carruaje real, mientras Leaf Dew agitaba su casco en señal de despedida. La pequeña terrestre llegó con Applejack, quien estaba acompañada por Sassaflash, y todas entraron al carruaje, excepto la pegaso quien se subió al techo.

Los pegasos levantaron vuelo, llevándose con ellos el carruaje.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Terroncito? — preguntó Applejack con algo de cansancio.

— Fue muy difícil.

— Tranquila, fue solo tu primer día.

— Sí… Leaf Dew me ayudó bastante.

— Que bueno — dijo la reina insegura.

Applejack aún no estaba segura de que la hermana de Forest Spear estuviera cerca de Natseed, pues el día anterior había visto lo arrogante que podía ser, pero al ver a su protegida estando calmada, pensó que quizá era mejor así. Lo importante es que la experiencia de Natseed fuera lo mejor posible.

— ¿Y a ti como te fue, Applejack?

La terrestre rubia se quedó callada unos momentos, pensando en cómo Caramel se pasó 2 horas enseñándole a bailar, para que luego él se fuera por asuntos de la realeza. Después de eso, ella paso el resto del tiempo caminando por el palacio para "matar el tiempo", pero la verdadera razón, era que quería sacarse de la cabeza esas horas que pasó bailando con su esposo, las cuales la confundían.

— ¿Applejack?

Applejack salió de sus pensamientos, y vio a su protegida. Debía darle una respuesta.

— No… no estuvo mal.

 **Y asi termina otro capitulo. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Wisdom obligo a Applejack a bailar con él. Jeje, ¿Qué otras cosas creen que la obligará a hacer? :p**

 **¿Alguien reconoce que es lo que estaban leyendo Forest y Sassaflash? XD**

 **Por cierto, ahora tengo una cuenta en ask. Para los que no sepan, es una pagina donde se pueden hacer preguntas anónimas a la gente. Asi que… si hay algo que quieran preguntar, pueden hacerlo allí. El link esta en mi perfil.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Gracias a todos los lectores por un gran año 2015. Nos vemos en el 2016. XD.**

 **Bye bye.**


	8. Valor

Capítulo 8. Valor

La alarma sonó. Applejack lentamente abrió los ojos. Se sentó, y estiro las patas, mientras soltaba un bostezo. En la última semana, había pedido una alarma para poder levantarse temprano, cosa que le había sido útil. Gracias a ella, ya no tuvo la necesidad de correr para que Natseed llegara a tiempo a la Academia. Hasta ahora solo había asistido una semana.

La reina vio a su derecha, pero no vio a su esposo a su lado. Al levantarse de su cama, lo vio. Caramel estaba en el balcón observando como el sol salía. Por razones que Applejack no pudo explicar, sintió curiosidad. En las 2 semanas que llevaba secuestrada, nunca había visto así a Wisdom en la mañana. Dio pasos lentos hacia la puerta de vidrio en el balcón, y lo pudo observar mejor. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, pero estaba… ¿triste?

En ese instante Wisdom giró su cabeza y vio a su esposa, cambiando su cara triste por una sonrisa calmada. Applejack se alteró y pensó en retroceder lentamente, pero el corcel se hace una seña con el casco para que se acerque.

Applejack obedeció y salió hacia el balcón, pero no se acercó al borde, sino que permaneció a un metro de distancia de su esposo.

— ¿Dormiste bien, cariño? — preguntó él con calma.

— Aja — respondió ella sin emoción — ¿Qué te pasa?

El corcel soltó una risita.

— ¿Acaso estas preocupada por mí?

— ¡No! — exclamó ella rápidamente — Solo… sentí curiosidad, enserio.

— Jeje, te creo, sé que nunca mientes.

Applejack movió la cabeza a su derecha, mientras sus ojos seguían enfocados en su esposo, quien seguía sonriendo.

— Bueno, como sea, hoy tenemos un evento.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Una de tus fiestas elegantes?

— ¿Estas molesta porque aún no hemos tenido una "fiesta elegante"? — preguntó el con tono burlón.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Ok, tranquila — rio Wisdom — Bueno, terminaremos antes de las tres, así que no habrá problema con que vayas por Natural Seed a la academia.

— Bien

* * *

En el carruaje volador, Applejack se encontraba pensativa, mientras que enfrente de ella se encontraba su protegida Natural Seed, quien se veía cansada por levantarse temprano. Solo llevaba una semana en la academia, y aun no se acostumbraba a tener que ir a ella. Por fortuna era viernes, así que podía descansar los próximos dos días. Sin embargo, Applejack no se encontraba pensando en su protegida, sino en lo que tendría planeado Caramel para ese día.

— ¿Estas bien, Applejack?

— Sí, Natseed, solo… tengo que ir a alguna cosa del bobo del rey.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No lo sé.

— Ok.

— No te preocupes por mí, solo enfócate en tus estudios.

La pequeña Natural soltó un bostezo, y asintió con la cabeza.

— _Creo que se me está olvidando preguntarle algo_ — pensó la potrilla.

— Ya llegamos — indicó Sassaflash quien estaba viendo por la ventana.

El carruaje aterrizo en frente de la academia, y Natseed abrió la puerta para bajarse.

— Pórtate bien, Natseed.

— Bueno, gracias por traerme — dijo Natseed inclinando un poco la cabeza, para luego irse al establecimiento.

Applejack quedo confundida por ese… agradecimiento de Natseed, pero la potrilla ya había entrado a la academia, así que no podía preguntarle que fue eso.

— Parece que está aprendiendo modales — comentó Sassaflash.

Applejack volteo a ver a su guardia, quien se mantenía seria. Decidió mejor no inquirir más en el asunto, pues tendría sentido que Natseed aprendiera modales en la academia.

— Vámonos — ordenó la pegaso celeste, y los pegasos que tiraban el carruaje salieron volando.

Tan pronto regresaron al castillo, Applejack y Sassaflash desayunaron con Wisdom y Forest. Al terminar todos fueron al carruaje volador. Los guardias se subieron en el techo, y los reyes en el interior.

El vuelo fue callado. Applejack no sabía a donde se dirigirían, y que Wisdom no se lo diría. Pensó en las posibilidades. Quizá iría a extorsionar a otra familia, o quizás sería alguna festividad de Heartland en la que solo los ricos la pasan bien. No sabía bien que pensar.

El vuelo terminó, y llegaron a un lugar. Por las construcciones simples y sólidas, y porque el ambiente se veía muy colorido, Applejack se dio cuenta que debía ser la parte media del reino. Al bajarse vio a su alrededor. Había varias casas, pero también restaurantes pequeños y unas tiendas. Había un rio pasando en medio de la zona, el cual se cruzaba con un pequeño puente. Caramel se bajó, y se dirigió hacia una edificación. Al ver eso, Applejack quedó confundida.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Applejack viendo el lugar.

Era una edificación de 4 pisos, con gran volumen. Las paredes eran blancas con techo rojo, y todo estaba rodeado por una gran pared de ladrillos con una puerta de reja. Lo que impresionaba eran las decoraciones de fiesta como globos y serpentinas, que se veían fuera de lugar con los guardias que se encontraban vigilando la entrada.

— Se llama la Casa del Valor — explicó Sassaflash bajando del carruaje — Es un orfanato.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Esto es un orfanato!?

— Así es.

— Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sassaflash puso una expresión de fastidio y no respondió y avanzo hacia la entrada. Applejack siguió a su guardia con resignación. Los guardias abrieron la puerta, y las dejaron pasar mientras hacían una reverencia. Detrás de la pared de ladrillos vieron un enorme patio de juegos, donde vieron potros y potrancas de varias edades jugando o dibujando.

Los 4 avanzaron hacia el edificio. Applejack seguía sin palabras por lo que veía. El lugar se veía totalmente diferente al resto de la zona. Sabía bien que la parte media del reino no debía ser tan pobre, lo cual se confirmó por toda la zona fuera del orfanato, pero ese edificio parecía uno que encajaría bien en la parte alta del reino.

Con forme llegaban a la puerta, un unicornio azul de melena negra salió del edificio, y se acercó al rey.

— Majestad es todo un placer tenerlo aquí — dijo el unicornio inclinándose.

— Gracias por recibirme, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

— De maravilla, tuvimos 20 adopciones en el último semestre

— Me alegro, ¿hay algún problema que necesiten arreglar?

— Oh no, con el dinero que nos manda es más que suficiente.

— Fantástico.

Wisdom Crown entró en el lugar, seguido de Forest Spear, mientras Applejack seguía confundida en la entrada. Por lo que entendió de la conversación entre el rey y el que por lo visto era el encargado del lugar, Caramel parecía financiar completamente ese lugar.

— No, no es posible — se decía Applejack a si misma — No hay forma de que él haga algo así.

En ese momento, otro carruaje llegó por tierra. De este salieron algunos ponis que empezaron a sacar la carga. Applejack se quedó en la entrada, viendo lo que traían. Los ponis traían pasteles, jugos, sodas, dulces, y otras comidas. Varios niños que estaban en el jardín se dieron cuenta y corrieron al interior del lugar.

Applejack también decidió entrar, siendo seguida por su guardia personal, quien tenía una cara de desespero, como si quisiera que todo acabara pronto. Las 2 llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran cafetería, en donde Wisdom estaba indicándole a varios ponis donde poner las cosas

— ¡Hola majestad!

El rey vio como habían varios infantes allí, pero parecían más enfocados en la comida dulce que el traía. Applejack observo atentamente la reacción de su esposo.

— ¡Hola, niños! — exclamó el rey alegremente — ¿Quieren pastel?

— ¡SIIIIIIII! — gritaron todos alegremente.

— Pues aun están alistando todo, así que tienen que esperar un rato.

Todos los niños suspiraron de mala gana, pues enserio los pasteles que traía el rey se veían muy buenos. El ver eso, el rey puso una sonrisa calmada, y le hizo una señal a su guardia personal para que se acercara.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó Wisdom con una mirada confiada.

— Nací listo — respondió el unicornio naranja.

— Niños, vengan conmigo, mi amigo y yo les tenemos algo preparado.

Lo que paso después fue simplemente difícil de creer para Applejack. El rey y su guardia se subieron a un pequeño escenario que unos ponis habían traído y empezaron a interpretar algo. Applejack no entendía que hacían, pero Sassaflash reconoció que era algo de su serie de libros favorita.

— Yo me he rendido ante la oscuridad — decía Forest con tono serio — ¿Cómo se supone que vea a todos?

—Así — respondió Wisdom presionándose su cara con sus cascos haciendo una cara chistosa.

Todos los potros y potrancas se empezaron a reír por la cara chistosa que hacia su rey.

Applejack y Sassa estaban sentadas atrás de todos los pequeños sin entender que pasaba, pero la confusión de la reina venia más de no entender como un tirano podía hacer una cara ridícula para hacer reír a huérfanos.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? — preguntó Applejack furiosa.

— Lo sé, alguien de su calibre no debería perder su tiempo con esto. Al menos esta vez no me pidió participar.

— No lo entiendo — dijo la reina con frustración.

— Solo pregúntale.

— Dímelo tú — ordenó Applejack con seriedad.

La reina vio a su guardia personal con una mirada de poca paciencia. Sassaflash soltó un suspiro resignado.

— Bien, no puedo ignorar una orden. Veras, este orfanato fue creado por su hermano.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Hermano?

Sassaflash puso una sonrisa, y empezó a recordar un día de su infancia.

…

 _—_ _Vamos, Sassa. Hay alguien más que quiero presentarte._

 _—_ _Solo espero que no involucre meterme en clases de baile._

 _—_ _Vamos, será divertido aprender con mi mama._

 _—_ _Aja_

 _Los dos infantes llegaron a la puerta de otra habitación. El pequeño terrestre toco la puerta, lo cual confundió a la pegaso, pues, ¿por qué un príncipe tocaría la puerta a alguien?_

 _—_ _Adelante — se escuchó de una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta._

 _—_ _Hola, Val._

 _—_ _¿Como estas, Wis?_

 _Sassaflash vio a un unicornio, de unos 16 años, blanco de melena castaña, cuya marca era una herradura roja. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Era el primer príncipe de Heartland._

 _El unicornio estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, pero corrió a agarrar a su hermanito, y le empezó a frotar su casco en la cabeza de su hermano, haciendo que este se riera mientras trataba de zafarse._

 _—_ _Basta Val — rio el hermano menor_

— _Nunca, Mua haha — rio Valor con una sonrisa "maligna"._

 _—_ _Tengo visita._

 _El príncipe mayor dirigió la atención hacia la pequeña pegaso acompañando a su hermano, y le empezó a susurrar e este._

 _—_ _¿Esa es tu novia?_

 _A pesar de ser un susurro, Sassaflash pudo escuchar lo que decía el hermano de su amigo, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse._

 _—_ _No, solo es una amiga — respondió Wisdom de forma calmada — Sassaflash, mi primera amiga._

 _El príncipe unicornio soltó a su hermanito y se acercó a la pegaso_

 _—_ _Mucho gusto, soy Valor Crown._

 _La pegaso vio como ese pony le extendía su casco y ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo, sacudiéndolo._

 _—_ _Es un placer, alteza._

 _—_ _Jeje, no seas tan formal. Solo dime Valor, o Val._

 _La pegaso sonrió, tenía un diminutivo muy obvio al igual que el segundo príncipe._

 _—_ _Muy bien, Val._

 _El pony mayor regreso su vista a su escritorio, y luego a su hermano._

 _—_ _Bueno Wis, me encantaría pasar el rato con ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer._

 _—_ _¿De qué habla?_ — _preguntó Sassa con interés._

 _—_ _Val se encuentra trabajando en financiar la construcción de un orfanato – explicó Wisdom con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿Un orfanato?_

 _—_ _Sí, Val quiere crear un orfanato en un sector de la clase media del reino, donde los huérfanos puedan vivir y estudiar — explicó Wisdom con alegría._

 _Entonces Valor usa su magia para evitar una hoja de papel y mostrarle a Sassa un diseño de cómo se vería el lugar por fuera, una edificación blanca de techo rojo._

 _—_ _Mi padre no quiere apoyarme, así que debo convencer a otros nobles para que contribuyan._

 _La pegaso se queda viendo confundida la imagen._

 _—_ _¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? — preguntó ella._

 _—_ _Porque no puedo simplemente dejar a mi pueblo sufriendo – respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa y mirada determinada._

…

— El príncipe Valor Crown era el hermano mayor de Wisdom. Tristemente murió hace 10 años, 3 años después de construir el orfanato. Wisdom visita este lugar cada año en su cumpleaños — extiende su casco hacia la derecha, hacia donde estaba un retrato del hermano de Wisdom.

En ese instante algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Applejack.

— ¿Entonces no lo hace por los huérfanos?

— Para nada.

— ¿Al menos le agrada estar con ellos?

— Negativo. El, de hecho, detesta estar rodeado de infantes. Solo lo hace porque siente que tiene un compromiso con su hermano. Valor tardo 3 años en poder financiar este lugar, así que le gusta visitar algo importante para este.

Applejack sonrió, como si de alguna forma subconsciente, saber eso le alegrara.

— _¡Sabia que él no podría preocuparse por huérfanos!_ — pensó Applejack en su mente, ignorando totalmente lo demás que le había dicho Sassaflash.

* * *

Las 3 de la tarde llegaron, y como estaba prometido, los cuatro salieron del orfanato.

— Recuerden, no se den por vencidos. Pueden lograr lo que quieran si se lo proponen

Las 3 de la tarde llegaron, y como estaba prometido, los cuatro salieron del orfanato.

— Recuerden, no se den por vencidos. Pueden lograr lo que quieran si se lo proponen.

El encargado del orfanato se acercó al rey, e inclino la cabeza.

— Gracias por su visita Majestad. Sabemos que es un pony ocupado.

— No se preocupe. Nos vemos el próximo año.

— Los niños le hicieron esto — dijo pasándole lo que parecía ser un collar hecho de lentejuelas.

— Muchas gracias — dijo el rey manteniéndolo en su casco.

— ¡Adiós, Majestad! — gritaron todos los huérfanos.

Wisdom puso una sonrisa, y se llevó los cascos a la cara para hacer de nuevo una cara graciosa, la cual hizo que los más pequeños se rieran. Tras eso, se dirigió a su carruaje, siendo seguido por su esposa. Cuando los 2 estuvieron en dentro Sassaflash y Forest se subieron al techo.

— Vámonos — indico Wisdom — A la Academia Heartland

El carruaje despego, y los reyes vieron por la ventana como se alejaban del orfanato. Tan pronto alcanzaron altura, Wisdom soltó un suspiro y se acostó en su asiento. Applejack solo lo veía con una cara emocionada.

— No me esperaba que te importaran los huérfanos Caramel. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, quizás me habrías asombrado.

Wisdom se mantuvo serio viendo al techo, mientras Applejack lo veía con la misma sonrisa que había puesto antes.

— _Vamos, miénteme. Intenta alardear sobre cómo te importan esos niños. Demuéstrame que eres una manzana podrida._

— El que viste allí, no era yo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Applejack confundida mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

— Yo no soporto ese lugar. La verdad, pienso que esos huérfanos son una carga para el reino, un gasto innecesario.

— _¡No! ¿¡Por qué me dices la verdad de lo que piensas!?_ — Pensó Applejack frustrada — _Solo me estas confirmando que eres un tirano, ¿Por qué lo haces?_

— Yo tenía un hermano — siguió hablando el corcel con seriedad — Su nombre era Valor Crown, pero para mí era Val. El trabajo duro para crear ese orfanato. Tardo unos años en construirlo. Mi padre no lo apoyó, pues él pensaba lo mismo que yo sobre los huérfanos. Val hizo de todo para conseguir el dinero y ponis que se encargaran. No solo quería que fuera un simple edificio, quisiera que fuera una escuela y un hogar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Qué tengo un hermano o que íbamos a su orfanato?

— Las dos cosas.

— La primera, no preguntaste— respondió poniendo una sonrisa burlona, que fastidio a Applejack — No es un secreto, Manzanita. Está enterrado en los jardines del castillo junto a mis padres.

— ¿Hay algún otro pariente del que no sepa?

— Pues... está mi abuelo paterno. Desde que mi abuela, la Reina Limit Crown, murió él trabaja manejando el Coliseo. Y respondiendo tu segunda pregunta, si te hubiera dicho que iríamos a un orfanato, no me habrías creído, ¿verdad?

Applejack apartó la mirada y decidió no responder esa pregunta.

— ¿Lo extrañas? — preguntó ella por razones que ni ella misma entendía.

Wisdom volvió a poner una mirada melancólica y respondió.

— Sí, pero…

…

 _En un pequeño puente, cerca de la Casa del Valor, viendo el flujo del agua, se encontraba un joven Wisdom Crown de unos 14 años de edad. A su lado se encontraba una Sassaflash de esa misma edad, vistiendo una armadura plateada._

 _—_ _Odio esto — murmuro el joven Wisdom con tristeza— Esos huérfanos son insoportables._

 _—_ _Fue tu idea venir — respondió la pegaso._

 _—_ _Ya sé._

 _—_ _Solo ignóralos, no vale la pena lo que haces._

 _—_ _Val puso su corazón en ese lugar, lo mejor que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria es visitarlo en su cumpleaños._

 _Sassaflash soltó un suspiro, mientras el joven príncipe seguía viendo el agua._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te traiga algo?_

 _—_ _Un helado, si no es molestia._

 _La pegaso se va volando, dejando al terrestre solo en ese puente._

 _Wisdom mira una pulsera de bolitas plásticas y lentejuelas que llevaba en su pata. Era un regalo que le habían hecho en el orfanato. La odiaba, era totalmente desordenada y horrible. Se la quitó y se preparó para lanzarla al agua. Pasó un minuto en posición de lanzamiento, pero al final no lo pudo hacer. Por más que la odiara, seguía siendo un símbolo del trabajo que hizo su hermano, quien murió unos meses atrás._

 _Por ironía del destino, la pulsera se le cae de su casco. Wisdom se alarma, y asoma la cabeza por el puente, y suspira de alivio al ver que quedó colgando de una pequeña rotura del puente._

 _—_ _Rayos._

 _Wisdom se asoma más al borde para tratar de alcanzarla._

 _—_ _Solo un poco más… —se dijo a sí mismo._

 _—_ _¡AAALTOOOO!_

 _Wisdom volteo a su derecha y vio quien le había gritado. Era un unicornio naranja de melena roja larga. Se veía joven, quizás de 16 años. Llevaba cargando 2 grandes barriles en ambos lados de su cuerpo, y se veía alarmado._

 _—_ _¡Escucha! — exclamó el unicornio acercándose lentamente, mientras Wisdom seguía en el borde — No sé lo que te está molestando, pero esta no es la solución._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Me hablas a…?_

 _—_ _Aun tienes mucho por qué vivir, y nada de eso servirá si te ahogas._

 _—_ _¿Qué? No iba a salta…_

 _—_ _Mira — continuo usando su magia para quitarse los barriles de encima — No te conozco y tú no me conoces, pero sé que hay muchos que se preocupan por ti._

 _—_ _¿No sabes quién so…?_

 _—_ _No sé si eres inteligente o atlético, aunque tratar de ahogarte aquí no es la idea más lista, el rio no es tan profundo._

 _—_ _Vaya, enserio eres terrible en est…_

 _—_ _Pero lo que si veo, es que eres un joven bastante apuesto._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — preguntó sonrojándose._

 _—_ _No puedes solo desperdiciar eso, algún día harás a alguien muy feliz._

 _—_ _Em… — quedo pensativo un rato por las cosas que dijo el unicornio, pero luego reacciono, y se alejó del borde._

 _—_ _Así me gusta — dijo el unicornio acercándose alegremente — Soy Forest Spear. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—_ _¡Aléjate de él! — se escuchó de repente, y el unicornio retrocedió mientras se acercaba una pegaso con una cuchilla saliéndole del casco._

 _—_ _Whoa, ¿tienes guardaespaldas? Genial — dijo Forest sonriendo impresionado._

 _—_ _¡Si le hiciste algo, te las veras conmigo! — amenaza Sassaflash apuntándole con la cuchilla en su pata._

 _—_ _Bueno, cálmate, no le iba a hacer nad… — en eso nota la posición del sol en el cielo, lo que le indico la hora — ¡Rayos, se me hizo tarde! — gritó Forest recordando algo — Me tengo que ir, adiós._

 _El joven unicornio rápidamente se puso los barriles en su lomo de nuevo, y se fue corriendo._

 _—_ _¿Estas bien, Wisdom?_

 _El joven príncipe se quedó callado por un momento, pero el silencio fue cambiado por una fuerte risa, que confundió totalmente a su amiga._

 _—_ _¡El tipo pensó que iba a saltar! — grito mientras se reía — ¡No me dejo terminar ninguna oración!_

 _—_ _¿¡Estas bien!? — preguntó ella más alarmada._

 _Wisdom se acerca al borde del puente, y ve que la pulsera ya no estaba allí, pues seguramente cayó al agua, sin embargo, no le dio importancia._

 _—_ _¡Si, Sassa! — se empezó a calmar — No me iba a lastimar, solo estaba siendo amable._

 _Wisdom dirigió su vista hacia donde se había ido el unicornio, pero ya no lo encontró. Aun así, puso una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _—_ _¿Y mi helado?_

 _—_ _Em… — la pegaso se pone nerviosa — Lo tire cuando pensé que estabas en peligro._

 _—_ _Ay, Sassa — rio el corcel_

…

— …tengo muchas cosas buenas en mi vida, así que estoy bien.

— Ok. Tu hermano suena agradable.

— Val era el mejor, siempre se preocupaba por otros, no importaba su clase social. El quería crear un reino donde los nobles no oprimieran a los plebeyos, un reino donde todos tuvieran educación.

— Si tu hermano era un gran modelo para ti, ¿porque no haces ese reino tú?

En ese momento Wisdom cambio su cara triste por una sonrisa.

— Porque yo no soy Valor Crown. Yo amaba a mi hermano, pero siempre pensé diferente a él. Yo... hago las cosas a mi manera – se sentó, y vio por la ventana — Pronto llegaremos.

* * *

En la Academia Heartland, las clases habían acabado. Era viernes, así que todos estaban felices por poder descansar el fin de semana. Natural Seed y su amiga Leaf Dew caminaban por un pasillo, rumbo a la salida. Natseed le acababa de decir algo a su amiga, que quizás la molestaría.

— ¿¡Se te olvido avisar!? – preguntó Leaf Dew.

— Lo siento — dijo Natseed bajando la cabeza.

Leaf Dew se lleva un casco a la cara y luego respira hondo.

— Bien, cuando lleguemos le preguntaremos a Wisdom si no hay problema.

Las dos salieron de la escuela, y en la salida pudieron ver el carruaje real, pero Leaf se emocionó al ver a alguien en el techo del carruaje.

— ¡Hermano!

La pequeña unicornio corrió alegremente al carruaje al ver al unicornio en el techo.

— ¡Leaf!

De un salto, Forest se bajó rápidamente del techo, y le dio un abrazo a su hermanita, quien se lo devolvió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a Wisdom?

— Eso está haciendo

Leaf Dew se separa de su hermano y dirige su vista hacia la ventana del carruaje, donde se encontraba Wisdom Crown sacando la cabeza.

— ¡Wisdom!

— ¡Hola Leaf!

El rey se bajó del carruaje, y fue abrazado por la hermanita de su guardia personal.

— ¿Wisdom?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Natseed y yo queríamos hacer una pijamada. ¿Te molesta si me quedo en el castillo el fin de semana?

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió el alegremente.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Forest — ¿No me pedirás permiso a mí?

— No es tu castillo, hermano mayor — se burló Leaf sacando la lengua.

Tanto ella como Wisdom se empezaron a reír.

— Oh, ya me las pagaras pequeña bribona — dijo Forest con tono alegre y molesto — ¿Mama y papa lo saben?

— Obvio.

— Bueno no nos quedemos aquí — dijo Wisdom — Vamos al castillo.

Forest volvió a subirse al techo, y Leaf Dew entró al carruaje, sentándose al lado del rey.

Por otro lado, Natseed estaba parada fuera del carruaje, insegura de subirse, pues ahí se encontraba el pony que la arrebato de su familia.

— ¿Que estas esperando Natseed? — preguntó Leaf Dew.

En ese momento Applejack se asomó por la puerta y vio que su protegida se veía preocupada.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Natseed respiro hondo y entró al carruaje, sentándose al lado de la reina.

El carruaje despego, dirigiéndose al castillo.

* * *

Esa noche, Applejack y Wisdom Crown estaban en su habitación, acostados en su cama. El rey se veía bastante cansado, así que quería dormirse pronto, pero su esposa aun tenia demasiadas dudas como para irse a dormir.

— ¿Caramel?

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo él bostezando.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste lo que enserio piensas orfanato?

El corcel guardo silencio un momento y luego se volteó para ver a su esposa.

— Esa es la verdad. ¿No te gusta la honestidad?

— No, no es eso. Es que...

— Déjame adivinar. Cuando me viste tratando con esos niños viste a un corcel que se preocupa por otros, uno que no puede ser tan malo.

—...

Applejack desvió la mirada sin querer responder.

— ¿Que eso no confirma lo que piensas? Ya sabes, que soy un egoísta.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Si quieres que me enamore de ti porque no hiciste eso.

Wisdom puso una sonrisa y empezó a acariciar la cara de Applejack.

— Simple, cuando te enamores de mí, quiero que sea del verdadero yo.

— ¿Qué?

— Applejack, sé que soy un tirano, sé que soy un patán. Aun así, quiero que te enamores del verdadero yo. Sé que es difícil, pero enserio no valdría nada si te enamoras de uno de mis engaños. En Ponyville claramente no funcionó.

Applejack no quiso seguir la conversación, y se giró para no ver a su esposo a la cara, y luego cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir. Le fue muy difícil, y pasó una hora pensando en una cosa. Caramel podía ser un tirano, un esclavista, un egoísta y un posesivo; pero también era otra cosa. No importa cuanto lo intentara negar Applejack, el rey era un pony honesto.

 **Bueno, este estuvo corto. XD Perdón por que no fuera más largo, pero no se me ocurrió más para este capítulo. XD**

 **Ahora saben de quien era la tercera tumba que Wisdom tenía en el jardín, de su hermano Valor (imagen en mi devianart)**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Qué? ¿Querían más de Natural y Leaf? Hmmm… en el próximo capítulo XD.**

 **Bye bye.**


	9. La noche mas larga

Capítulo 9. La noche más larga

Era de noche en Heartland. La luna se veía en el cielo, las estrellas brillaban, y muchos dormían pacíficamente en sus camas. Los reyes no eran la excepción, pero en una habitación cercana, aún había bastante actividad. Dos potrancas seguían con la luz encendida.

— No quiero más — se quejó la pequeña Natural Seed tras escupir su lápiz — Quiero dormir.

— Natseed, si terminamos la tarea ahora, tendremos el fin de semana para divertirnos — respondió Leaf Dew tratando de simular autoridad, mientras comía un bombón.

— Pero es difícil y aburrida, ¿no podemos hacerla mañana?

Ambas se encontraban en la cama de Natseed con libros abiertos y escribiendo en cuadernos. Eran matemáticas, principalmente ecuaciones. Natseed más que cansada, se encontraba desesperada por todo eso. La terrestre estaba acostada viendo al techo, pero su amiga estaba sentada mirándola.

— Natseed, no te falta mucho.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú ya terminaste. ¿No me dejas ver tu procedimiento?

— Si hago eso no aprenderás — respondió Leaf sonriendo.

En la semana que Natural llevaba en la Academia Heartland, Leaf Dew había sido su apoyo. Siempre que estaba perdida con algo, ella la ayudaba. Cuando tenían que formar parejas para algo, ella se le juntaba. Natseed enserio apreciaba toda la ayuda de su amiga, pero aun así seguía cansada de todo eso.

Leaf Dew se había dado cuenta de un detalle importante en su amiga, que era floja. Natseed provenía de una granja, pero era pequeña así que no hacía mucho trabajo. A veces Leaf debía hacer que Natseed pusiera atención en la clase, pues se aburría.

— _No me debería sorprender de una pony de clase baja_ — pensó la unicornio. Ella sabía de donde venía Natseed, pues se lo contó en su primer día de clases, pero no sabía que era secuestrada.

— Estoy cansada, lo hare mañana.

— No, mañana tenemos que hacer Historia.

Al oír eso Natseed soltó un quejido de fastidio, lo cual hizo reír a su amiga.

— Odio esa clase.

— Tu odias todas las clases — rió Leaf — Tranquila, será fácil si le preguntamos a Wisdom.

En eso algo llegó a la mente de Natseed, algo que quería preguntarle desde hace un tiempo a su amiga, pero no había encontrado el momento.

— ¿Por qué llamas al rey por su nombre? — preguntó Natseed mientras seguía acostada.

— Porque somos amigos — respondió Leaf con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, él es uno de los mejores amigos que hay.

— A mí me da miedo — dijo Natseed con seriedad — Él es muy malo.

La terrestre amarilla inmediatamente cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pensando que quizás había dicho algo que ofendiera a su amiga, o que la metería en problemas.

— Obvio piensas eso, eres de clase baja.

— ¿Eh?

Natseed se sentó, y vio como Leaf la seguía viendo con una sonrisa.

— Mi hermano me contó que muchos plebeyos siempre van a decir cosas malas de Wisdom, pero no debo culparlos, porque no lo conocen. Tranquila, no me enojo contigo, solamente no lo conoces bien.

Natseed quedó totalmente confundida por los que dijo Leaf.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces al rey?

— Mmm, no sé, desde que tengo memoria. Me dijeron que él estuvo presente cuando nací.

— Vaya, ¿y cómo es el contigo?

— Te da mucha curiosidad, ¿verdad?

Natseed sintió pena.

— Em... solo quiero saber.

— Bueno. Él es como un segundo hermano para mí. Me gustaría que él y Forest se casaran, y así seriamos hermanos de verdad — explicó Leaf cerrando los ojos como si soñara con algo.

— ¿Lo visitas mucho?

— Últimamente, no tanto. Hace unos años yo venía cada semana.

— ¿Y qué hacías?

— Bailar.

— ¿Bailar?

— Aja. La mamá de Wisdom, la reina Dance Nature, me enseñó a bailar ballet — puso una cara triste — Sin embargo, ella murió hace unos dos años, así que ahora practico en casa.

— Lo siento — lamentó Natseed.

— Está bien — dijo Leaf poniendo de nuevo su sonrisa — Bueno, suficiente charla, ahora la tarea.

La joven plebeya soltó un quejido, pues no quería seguir. La noble solo soltó una risita.

— Tengo sueño, solo quiero acostarme en mi almohada.

En eso algo se le ocurrió a Leaf. La pequeña unicornio puso una sonrisa malévola, e hizo brillar su cuerno.

— ¡Aquí la tienes!

En ese instante Natseed sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

— ¡Ahhhh!

La terrestre abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio cómo su amiga se reía, mientras levitaba una almohada con su magia. Leaf se seguía riendo, pero en eso sintió como algo suave la golpeaba. Natseed sostenía también una almohada en sus cascos.

— ¡Esto es guerra!

Las 2 potrancas siguieron dándose golpes con las almohadas, mientras reían.

Leaf intento darle un golpe a Natseed, pero esta uso su almohada como escudo.

— Ríndete, Natseed, no puedes ganar.

— ¡Nunca!

Natseed consigue hacerse a un lado rodando cerca del borde de la cama, y en ese instante aprovechó para darle otro golpe a Leaf Dew, quien no pudo defenderse a tiempo, pues su almohada estaba lejos, al ser levitada con magia.

— Fue suerte — bufó Leaf.

— Sí, claro.

Las 2 amigas siguieron su juego. Eventualmente, las almohadas se abrieron, saliendo cientos de plumas de estas, pero eso solo hizo que la diversión aumentara. Ambas reían mientras una lluvia de plumas caía sobre ellas. Finalmente, ambas quedaron totalmente agotadas, así como sus almohadas vacías. Se recostaron sobre las plumas en la cama, y empezaron a recuperar el aliento.

— Eres buena, Natseed — dijo Leaf agotada.

— Tú también.

— Lo sé.

Leaf se empezó a reír, y Natseed no pudo evitar que se le contagiara la risa.

— Está bien, puedes hacer tu tarea mañana, yo te ayudo.

— ¿Me dejaras ver tu tarea?

— No — dijo Leaf sacando la lengua.

Natseed se rio de eso.

— Bueno, ¿ya podemos dormir?

— Sí, tengo sueño. ¿Tienes más almohadas? — preguntó levitando lo que quedaron de las anteriores — Creo que estas ya no sirven.

— Hay más en el armario.

Leaf Dew se levanta de la cama, y se dirige hacia un armario. Lo abre con su magia y ve el interior. Dentro había algunas almohadas y sabanas en la parte inferior, pero el resto estaba vacío. Saco 2 almohadas, y las llevó a la cama donde Natseed había quitado todas las plumas.

Ambas se acostaron en esa gran cama, la cual era más que suficientemente grande para ambas.

— Buenas noches Natseed.

— Buenas noches, Leaf.

* * *

Era un bello día en Heartland. En los bellos jardines del castillo, música sonaba. Los reyes se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la melodía. Wisdom llevaba un traje negro, mientras que Applejack llevaba un bello vestido celeste, con zapatillas que combinaban, mientras que su melena se encontraba atada de forma similar a cuando imito la personalidad de su amiga Rarity.

— Has mejorado, Applejack — dijo el rey sonriendo.

— Gracias, supongo — respondió Applejack sin mucha emoción.

En ese momento Wisdom se paró en sus cascos traseros levantando también a Applejack. Lo siguiente fue Wisdom haciendo que Applejack diera una vuelta; pero, en esta ocasión, salió perfecta, terminando con AJ con la espalda cerca del suelo, siendo sujetada por su esposo.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

— Muchas veces.

Wisdom lentamente acerco sus labios a los de su esposa. Applejack no hizo nada, excepto cerrar los ojos y recibir el beso de su esposo. Al separarse, Wisdom la vio con una sonrisa, pero extrañamente, ella estaba igual. Él ayudo a Applejack a pararse, y por un momento se miran.

La música se detuvo, y ambos se empezaron a besar con pasión. Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que retrocedieron un poco hacia una sombra. Wisdom acostó a Applejack bajo la sombra de un manzano. El rey se quitó su traje rápidamente, de tal forma que lo rasgo. Inmediatamente procedió a quitarle la ropa a su esposa. Las zapatillas salieron volando de un solo jalón. Los ganchos en su melena se rompieron, haciendo que esta quedara libre. Con brutalidad, Wisdom empezó a romper el vestido de Applejack, rasgándolo sin piedad. Applejack sintió gran frescura al liberarse de su vestido, pues sentía bastante calor.

La reina quedó totalmente expuesta, lista para que el rey jugara con ella. Wisdom empezó a besar el cuerpo de su esposa, pasando por sus cascos, y llegando a su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, los cascos del corcel recorrían los flancos de Applejack. Ella gemía de placer por lo que ocurría.

— Soy toda tuya, Caramel — dijo Applejack sintiendo el placer de los besos y caricias de su esposo — Dame tu amor.

— Es todo tuyo, Manzanita.

Applejack despertó rápidamente, respirando de forma agitada. Se llevó su casco a la cara, y sintió su sudor. Después de eso lentamente metió uno de sus cascos debajo de las sabanas. Cerró los ojos mientras su casco pasaba por cierta zona, sintiendo una sensación difícil de describir, pero sintió alivio al no sentir nada húmedo.

Luego de suspirar, vio a la derecha, y allí encontró a su esposo durmiendo. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama. Quería hacer algo que la mantuviera despierta, pues no quería volver a dormirse y tener de nuevo ese sueño. ¿Qué significaba? No quería saber.

Lentamente fue hacia la puerta, y salió de su habitación. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero aún era de noche.

Pensó en ir a ver como estaba Natseed, pero quedó sorprendida al ver a alguien frente a la habitación de la potrilla. Solo iluminaba la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana, así que no lo distinguió bien. Asumiendo lo peor, Applejack lentamente se acercó a ese pony.

El pony se dio cuenta, y revelo ser un unicornio al sacar un brillo amarillo de su cuerno. Applejack suspiro aliviada al ver que era Forest Spear.

— Shhh, están durmiendo — susurró el unicornio.

Applejack lentamente se asomó por la puerta, y pudo ver a las dos potrancas durmiendo en la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Applejack con seriedad.

— Solo vine a ver como estaba mi hermana. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Vine a ver a Natseed.

— Te ves sudada, ¿Estas bien?

Applejack se pasa un casco por la cara para limpiarse el sudor.

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un vaso de agua?

Applejack aparto la mirada.

— Mejor me regreso a mi cuarto — susurró Applejack.

— Oh vamos — replicó Forest — ¿No te interesa que nos llevemos bien?

— No quiero llevarme bien con ninguno de ustedes.

— ¿Y yo que te hice?

— Tu eres uno de sus guardias, y Caramel me dijo que Sassaflash y tú mataran a mi familia si hago algo mal.

— Oh eso — bajó la mirada apenado — No lo negaré, nos dio esa orden.

— Buenas noches.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Forest entre susurros para no despertar a nadie.

Applejack se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Te prometo que yo no le haría nada a tu familia.

— Sí, claro.

— Es enserio, Sassaflash lo haría, pero yo jamás mataría a inocentes.

Applejack levanto una ceja incrédula. ¿Cómo podía confiar en que el guardia de un tirano que mata inocentes, no matara inocentes?

— Mira, eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, quiero que nos llevemos bien. ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad de mostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones?

La reina vio fijamente al unicornio. Solo podía verlo por la luz que este sacaba de su cuerno, pero aun así podía ver su cara de preocupación. No sintió malas intenciones viniendo de él, y enserio vio unos ojos de bondad en él. A diferencia de Sassaflash, Forest no tenía la mirada de un asesino. Quizás era honesto con sus palabras de que no mataría a su familia.

— Está bien — suspiró Applejack — Un vaso de agua estaría bien.

El corcel sonríe y empieza a caminar rápido hacia su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó la yegua.

— A mi cuarto, allí tengo vasos y agua.

Eso sonaba demasiado extraño, pero una gran curiosidad le entro a Applejack. ¿Por qué alguien guardaría vasos en su cuarto? Eso tenía que verlo.

Llegó al cuarto de Forest, el cual estaba enfrente del suyo, y vio el interior. Había una cama, unos pocos libros en una mesa. También había posters de ponis fuertes, sosteniendo armas, como si fueran gladiadores. Sin embargo, lo que más llamo la atención fue un enorme armario al que Forest se dirigió. Al abrirlo, Applejack quedó impactada al ver todas las botellas y copas que Forest tenía en ese lugar.

— ¿Eres un alcohólico?

— Ah, no — respondió el de forma relajada — Solo me gusta tener bebidas para cuando sea necesario. Yo solía trabajar en un bar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Applejack confundida — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Oh, creo que no lo sabes. Yo solía ser un plebeyo como tú.

— ¿Qué?

— Era un ciudadano de clase media, pero cuando me volví guardia de Wisdom, obtuve un título y mi familia también. Curioso, yo pensaba que uno solo podía ser noble de nacimiento o matrimonio. Que loco, ¿no?

— Supongo.

Applejack tampoco sabía ese detalle.

— ¿Entonces Leaf Dew también era una plebeya? — preguntó Applejack.

— No exactamente. Ella nació cuando mi familia se volvió parte de la nobleza, así que es la única de mi familia en ser noble de nacimiento.

— Eso no justifica que se crea superior a Natseed — dijo Applejack con fastidio.

— Lo sé, pero… no sé, ella siempre quiere ser mejor. Si creerse mejor la hace querer superarse, no le veo el problema.

— Hará que Natseed se sienta inferior. Eso no está bien.

— Quizás, pero créeme que ella no tiene malas intenciones. Es solo una niña.

— Eres su hermano, no deberías dejar que se porte así.

— Te prometo que si algún día la veo hiriendo a alguien, hablaré seriamente con ella.

— Bien, pero si le hace algo a Natseed yo misma la regañare.

— Es justo — respondió Forest con una sonrisa.

Applejack tampoco pudo evitar poner una sonrisa.

Usando su magia, Forest saco una botella de agua, y la sirvió en unos vasos de vidrio, dándole uno a Applejack.

— Gracias — dijo ella tomándolo en sus cascos.

La terrestre vio con atención el vaso. Con cuidado, toco el agua con su lengua, no detectando ningún sabor.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Forest confundido.

— Asegurándome de que no me dieras nada raro.

— _Vaya, que recuerdos_ — pensó Forest

…

 _—_ _Oye, tú eres el del otro día._

 _Un joven Forest Spear iba cargando unos barriles, cuando se encontró con un pony terrestre ámbar en la calle. Ya lo había conocido antes, pero a diferencia de la última vez, el terrestre no llevaba ropa y no estaba tan peinado. Era el príncipe Wisdom Crown, pero Forest no lo sabía._

 _—_ _Em... sí. Te llamas Forest Spear, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Así es — responde Forest con una sonrisa — Y creo que no escuché tu nombre._

 _—_ _Em, me llamo..._

 _Wisdom empezó a pensar rápido. Estaba claro que ese pony no sabía quién era. No se pudo explicar porque, pero prefería que permaneciera así. Tenía que responder algo rápido y que no se pareciera a su nombre. En ese instante pasaron unos potros cerca comiendo dulces, y algo se le ocurrió._

 _—_ _Caramel._

 _—_ _Hola, Caramel. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¿Ya no quieres ahogarte?_

 _El joven terrestre reacciono ante eso. Ambos recordaban como el otro dia él intentó saltar de un puente, pero esto solo era así a los de Forest, pues el príncipe no pensaba en eso._

 _—_ _Oh, ya no._

 _—_ _Me alegro. Oye, ¿no está tu guardaespaldas? — preguntó volteando a sus alrededores – Ya sabes, la de la pata falsa._

 _—_ _No, la verdad... no sabe que estoy aquí._

 _Forest se empieza a reír y se coloca al lado del terrestre dándole unos golpecitos en el lomo._

 _—_ _Jeje, entiendo. A mí no me gustaría tener a un pony vigilándome a cada rato. ¿Quieres ir por un trago?_

 _El joven terrestre reacciono molesto ante eso._

 _—_ _¡Tengo 14! — exclamó el terrestre molesto._

 _—_ _Y yo 16, ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _—_ _¡Es ilegal!_

 _—_ _Ah, tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá. Quiero que conozcas el bar donde trabajo._

 _—_ _Oh, conozco esto. Quieres llevarme a un lugar cerrado, drogarme y luego abusar de mí._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡No!_

 _Caramel se intentó marchar. Forest intento detenerlo, pero este no dejaba que lo tocara._

 _—_ _¡Déjame! ¡No caeré en tus trucos! ¡Esto fue un error! ¡No sé porque quise venir a verte!_

 _—_ _¿Viniste a verme a mí?_

 _Wisdom se da cuenta de lo que dijo y aparta la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo._

 _—_ _Me regreso a casa._

 _—_ _¡Espera!_

 _Caramel se detiene, y mira a Forest._

— _Mira, no soy ningún demente. Solo quiero ser amigable._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_

 _Forest empezó a pensar, y luego se le viene una idea._

 _—_ _Ya se, ¿Y si solo caminamos?_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Así te muestro lo que hay que ver. No tenemos que entrar a ningún lado, y si te incomodas, te puedes ir. ¿Te parece?_

 _Caramel vio seriamente al unicornio, quien sonreía de forma calmada. Forest solo mantuvo esa cara esperando que ese interesante joven de clase alta no desconfiara de él. Ese pony le llamaba la atención._

 _—_ _Bien — suspiró Caramel._

 _—_ _Así me gusta._

 _—_ _Espera, ¿no tienes que entregar esos barriles?_

 _—_ _Ah tranquilo, el lugar donde trabajo queda en el camino._

 _—_ _Ok._

 _Ambos corceles empezaron a caminar. Forest mantuvo su atención en ese pony. ¿Enserio ese pony de clase alta había ido allí para verlo? Eso sin duda era algo que llamaba la atención. Solo quedaba algo que aclarar._

 _—_ _Oye, ¿tienes algo con tu guardaespaldas? — preguntó Forest con interés._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — preguntó Wisdom confundido viendo al unicornio._

 _—_ _Ella parecía preocuparse mucho por ti._

 _Caramel se quedó callado un segundo antes de responder._

 _—_ _Hemos sido amigos de la infancia — explicó el terrestre._

 _—_ _Entiendo. ¿Y ella te gusta?_

 _El terrestre se queda callado y se sonroja. Respiro hondo antes de responder_

 _—_ _Mucho, pero... no lo sé. Ella... es mi mejor amiga, no me gustaría arriesgar eso._

 _—_ _Ya veo, entonces estás disponible — susurró Forest._

 _—_ _¿Dijiste algo?_

 _—_ _Nada — dijo poniendo de nuevo una sonrisa._

 _Siguieron caminando y Forest volteo a ver sus barriles, los cuales contenían alcohol._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿Quieres un trago para el camino?_

 _—_ _¡No!_

…

De vuelta en el presente, Forest Spear se mantenía sonriendo.

— Entiendo, nunca se es demasiado precavido — dijo el dando un trago de agua — Oye, ¿es cierto que nunca mientes?

Applejack se mantuvo callada un rato, pensando en que algo raro pasaba.

— Así es.

— Vaya, ¿Que eso no es malo? O sea, hay situaciones donde es mejor mentir.

—Las mentiras siempre causan que alguien salga lastimado, incluso más que con la verdad. Créeme, mentir no trae nada bueno.

Forest empezó a hacer caras, las cuales un esfuerzo para no reírse.

— ¿Te parece gracioso que no mienta? — preguntó Applejack enojada.

El unicornio soltó su risita, y vio a Applejack.

— No es eso… es solo que… Con razón enamoraste a Wisdom. Eres firme en lo que crees.

Applejack puso una cara de fastidio. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Forest menciono al rey.

— Applejack, te preguntaré algo. ¿Tú quieres a Wisdom?

Tras hacer esa pregunta, el corcel puso una cara de preocupación que confundió a la yegua. Era como si estuviera ansioso y temeroso de la respuesta. La risita de antes había desaparecido.

Applejack respiro hondo antes de responder.

— No — respondió firme y seriamente.

El corcel soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

— Entiendo.

Applejack vio la cara de tristeza del corcel, y no pudo evitar preguntarle por algo que ella había descubierto antes.

— Tu si lo quieres, ¿Verdad? Oí que tuvieron algo.

— Lo amo — dijo Forest con tristeza.

— Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero no lo parece.

— Je, lo dices porque me comparas con Sassaflash. Ella es bastante inmadura. Yo sí intento alegrarme por mi amigo, pero créeme que si me duele verte con él.

— No entiendo porque insiste conmigo. ¿Por qué él no se queda con ustedes?

— Sassaflash y yo... — hizo una pausa en la que dio un trago de agua para calmarse — hicimos algo horrible.

— ¿Qué hicieron?

— ...

Forest se mantuvo callado.

— Por favor, solo quiero saber.

El soltó un suspiro y vio al techo.

— Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera le dirás a Wisdom que te lo dije.

— Lo prometo.

Forest suspiro y mantuvo su vista en el vaso de agua.

— Sassaflash y yo siempre luchábamos por el corazón de Wisdom.

— Sassaflash me contó.

— Pero no te dijo por qué dejamos de hacerlo. Veras… Un día nos cansamos y decidimos arreglar las cosas. Sabíamos que Wisdom quizás nunca se decidiría por uno de los 2, así que solo había una solución.

— ¿Cuál?

— Decidimos pelear a muerte, y el ganador se quedaría con Wisdom.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Es el error más estúpido que he cometido. Él nos descubrió a media pelea y... nunca lo vi tan molesto. Desde ese día, Wisdom impuso que jamás estaría con alguno de nosotros.

Applejack quedó boquiabierta del impacto. ¿Esa era la explicación? Enserio los guardias de Caramel lo querían al punto de matarse entre ellos por él.

— ¿Y por qué ustedes siguen con él? — preguntó Applejack tratando de entender.

— El sigue siendo nuestro amigo — respondió Forest recuperando su sonrisa — Nuestro castigo es más que eso. Es una forma de preservar nuestra amistad.

Applejack dejo su vaso medio vacío en la mesa, y se dirigió a la salida.

— Voy a acostarme — dijo ella confundida.

Forest se levanta de golpe, lo que llama la atención de Applejack.

— Applejack, antes de que te vayas, ¿Me responderías otra cosa? — preguntó Forest educadamente.

Applejack no sintió malas intenciones en él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Entiendo que no quieres a Wisdom, pero por favor se honesta. ¿Crees que en algún momento del futuro querrás a Wisdom?

Applejack quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo podía querer en el futuro a ese tirano? El esclavizaba y ejecutaba ponis, la secuestro y amenazo a su familia, también separo a Natural de su familia.

— _Obviamente no_ — pensó Applejack y estuvo a punto de responder, pero varias cosas más pasaron por su mente.

Las cosas que pensó Applejack antes eran ciertas, pero... gracias a él Natseed puede ir a la escuela, él la defendió cuando un ministro la intento lastimar, y también estaba ese sueño que tuvo. ¿Qué significaba? Applejack no entendía porque no podía responder, o más bien no quería aceptar la razón. No se sentía segura de que su respuesta fuera totalmente honesta.

— Buenas noches

Applejack dejo la habitación, dejando a un corcel confundido y preocupado.

* * *

Leaf Dew abrió los ojos. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que escucho cerrarse la puerta del cuarto. Realmente no estaba dormida, solamente tenía los ojos cerrados, y espero a que la costa estuviera libre.

— Natseed, Natseed — susurró Leaf agitando a su amiga para despertarla.

— ¿Ya es de día? — preguntó con cansancio la terrestre aún con los ojos cerrados.

— No.

— Entonces buenas noches —dijo acomodándose.

Leaf pone una sonrisa maliciosa, y usa su magia para quitarle la sabana de encima. Esto provoco que Natseed se despertara.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — preguntó Natseed molesta.

— Se acabaron los bocadillos.

Natseed se restregó los ojos para despertar un poco, y vio hacia una mesita.

— No es cierto, aún tenemos bombones.

— Em… no quiero eso. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina por unas galletas? — preguntó Leaf levantándose de la cama.

Natseed vio insegura lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

— No creo que podamos ir por el castillo de noche.

— Oh vamos. ¿Que ha de pasar? Mi hermano es uno de los guardias personales del rey y tú eres la protegida de la reina.

— Pues… no sé, quiero seguir durmiendo.

— ¡Vamos, Natseed! Nada bueno te llegara si solo te quedas durmiendo.

— No se…

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor voy sola, y las galletas serán solo para mí.

Leaf Dew salió de la habitación dejando sola a Natseed. La terrestre se quedó pensando en que hacer. Tenía sueño, pero…

— ¡Espera!

Natural Seed salió corriendo de la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, Leaf la esperaba en el pasillo.

— Que bueno que cambiaste de opinión.

Natseed no quería quedarse atrás. Quizás Leaf tenía razón y debía aprovechar la noche, después de todo, era una pijamada.

Ambas empezaron a caminar por los oscuros pasillos, con la poca iluminación que generaba el cuerno de Leaf, pero no era mucho.

— ¿No puedes darnos más luz? — preguntó Natseed.

— Em… — Leaf empezó a pensar en su respuesta — Tengo que ahorrar magia.

Natseed vio a su amiga. Apenas la podía ver por la poca luz que generaba, por lo que no notó que esta se veía algo insegura con esa última respuesta.

— Bueno.

Llegaron a un pasillo que se dividía en dos.

— Vamos por aquí — dijo Leaf con emoción yendo por la izquierda.

— Leaf, creo que la cocina queda para el otro lado.

— Es un atajo, confía en mí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Leaf, empezaron a girar en varios pasillos. Leaf veía con emoción todo lo que recorrían. Cada pintura, jarrón o cortina eran como una atracción turística para ella. Natseed también las veía, pero ella solo se preguntaba cuando llegarían a la cocina.

De repente, se oyeron pasos acercándose, y Leaf rápidamente jalo a Natseed hacia una cortina, ocultándose se unos guardias que pasaban por allí.

Natseed quiso hablar, pero Leaf le tapó la boca, para que no hablara. Se la destapo tan pronto los guardias se alejaron.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó Natseed molesta.

Leaf empieza a soltar una risa nerviosa.

— La verdad es... que no tengo permiso de andar de noche en el castillo.

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó Natseed entre susurros — ¡Leaf, no me puedo meter en problemas!

— Yo tampoco quiero problemas — respondió Lead algo nerviosa — Solo lleguemos a cocina, y luego vamos a tu cuarto.

— No, nos vamos a mi cuarto.

— Pero…

— No Leaf, le prometí a mi mamá que no me metería en problemas. Así que nos vamos ahora.

— Bueno — respondió Leaf de mala gana.

Ambas potrillas escucharon pasos acercándose y empezaron a correr, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, llegaron a un pasillo cerrado, pero había una puerta, por la cual entraron para esconderse.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Leaf confundida.

En esa habitación encontraron varios ductos, los cuales parecían apuntar a una enorme carreta metálica, la cual estaba llena de… comida. Habían lechugas, tomates, naranjas, bananas; pero al ojo de Leaf no se veían de buena calidad, mientras que a Natseed se le antojaron las naranjas, pues sintió algo familiar en ellas.

De repente, la puerta se empezó a abrir. Leaf no lo pensó dos veces y salto en la carreta llena de comida. Natseed también se preocupó y salto adentro.

Llegaron dos ponis vistiendo armaduras. Uno de ellos llevaba una bolsa la cual vacío en la carreta. Adentro, Natseed y Leaf vieron lo que metieron, eran… ¿gemas? ¿Quién pondría gemas en una carreta de comida? Pensaron ambas confundidas

Los guardias empezaron a empujar la carreta, hacia algún lugar. Natseed y Leaf seguían tensas por dentro.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Natseed susurrando.

— Tranquila seguro nos llevaran a un almacén, cuando se hayan ido volveremos a tu habitación.

Tras unos minutos, la carreta se detuvo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a oír pasos alejándose. Ambas esperaron, pero de repente paso algo. La carreta se empezó a inclinar lentamente, asustando a ambas. Todas las frutas, verduras y algunas gemas se acercaron a un borde. Cuando ambas notaron que todo estaba cayendo en un ducto, fue muy tarde y ambas cayeron por este, gritando de terror,

— ¿Escuchaste algo?— preguntó uno de los guardias.

— Seguro alguna rata se metió en la comida — respondió el otro sin preocupación.

Leaf y Natseed cayeron por el ducto junto con la comida. Ambas llegaron al suelo, pero no se lastimaron gracias al montón de comida en la que cayeron.

— Ugh — se asqueo Leaf viendo que se había manchado con tomates y otras cosas.

— ¿¡Que fue lo que paso!? — exclamó Natseed molesta — ¿¡No que un almacén!?

— ¡No lo sé!

— Yo quería seguir durmiendo, ¡pero tú querías galletas! ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

— ¡No era por las galletas! ¡No tengo permitido andar por el castillo sin supervisión! ¡Solo quería explorar libre!

— ¿¡Y por qué me metiste en esto!?

— ¡No quería ir sola! ¿¡Está bien!?

Natseed parecía que iba a explotar del enojo. Era la primera vez que Leaf la veía con esa actitud.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora estamos en esta... esta cueva!

— ¡Lo sien...! — Leaf no termino pues quedó paralizada viendo algo.

— ¡Vamos discúlpate!

— Na... Natseed — murmuro Leaf de forma aterrada.

— ¡Luego de esas horribles tareas, yo solo quería dormir, pero tu tenías que interrumpirme para explorar!

— Natseed...— volvió a decir Leaf con miedo.

— ¡Las noches son mi único momento para relajarme!

— ¡Natseed!

— ¿¡Qué!?

Leaf con terror levanto su casco señalando algo mientras temblaba. Natseed se dio vuelta y quedó igual.

La cueva no estaba oscura, habían unos cristales brillantes que iluminaban. Ese brillo se reflejaba en varios ojos. 1, 2, 3, 4. Vio como 4 criaturas se movían, haciendo un sonido metálico. Ambas potrillas quedaron paralizadas, mientras oían el metal de varias cadenas y fuertes respiraciones. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en ellas, mientras grandes garras se levantaban.

Leaf y Natseed gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida, y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. Las piedras luminosas iluminaban una ruta, y ambas corrieron por esta, esperando que fuera la salida.

Mientras corrían, Leaf se tropezó con un pequeño hilo delgado.

— ¡Leaf!

Natseed regresa a ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, y luego siguen corriendo, sin tener idea de que era ese hilo.

* * *

En su habitación, Forest Spear estaba acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen al oír una campana al lado de su cama. Forest abre los ojos como platos, y voltea a su derecha para confirmar que la campana había sonado. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y salió rápidamente al pasillo, mientras que en la habitación de al lado Sassaflash también salía.

— Despierta a Wisdom, yo me adelantare — dijo ella rápidamente.

— Seguro — asintió Forest.

Sassaflash se fue volando a toda velocidad, mientras que Forest entraba con cautela al cuarto de los reyes, donde ambos dormían.

Forest se acercó lentamente a la cama de Wisdom y lo empezó a mover.

— Wisdom — susurró Forest, pues no quería despertar a Applejack.

El rey abrió lentamente los ojos y vio fastidiado a su guardia.

— ¿Qué pasa Forest?

— Hay alguien en el subterráneo.

El rey abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó con cuidado de su cama. Le echó un vistazo a su esposa, pero esta seguía profundamente dormida. Forest también se sintió aliviado pues Applejack había podido regresar a dormir.

Ambos salieron con cuidado de la habitación, y al cerrar la puerta, ambos empezaron a correr.

* * *

Natseed y Leaf estuvieron corriendo por 3 minutos seguidos, siguiendo el camino iluminado, el cual las levó a unas escaleras. Eventualmente, ambas se cansaron, y se detuvieron para tomar aire, pero sin relajarse.

— ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? — grito Natseed asustada.

— ¡NO LO SE! — respondió Leaf también alterada

— TENIAN GARRAS, COLMILLOS Y TODO. ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de cómo una figura de pony aparecía detrás de ellas. Ambas lograron recuperar el aire y calmarse un poco.

— No lo sé, pero tenemos que sali...

— Leaf...

Sin poder terminar de hablar, ambas recibieron un golpe detrás del cuello, quedando inconsientes. La pony escondida en las sombras carga a las niñas y las pone en su lomo.

* * *

Sin bajar la velocidad, Wisdom y Forest llegaron corriendo a la oficina del primero. Allí vieron como un librero estaba movido, el cual mostraba unas escaleras que bajaban. Estaban por entrar, pero se detuvieron al ver a alguien saliendo de esta. Forest se colocó delante de Wisdom para protegerlo, mientras el rey también se mantenía alerta. Sin embargo, ambos se calmaron al ver que era Sassaflash quien tenía una expresión calmada, mientras salía cargando a las 2 potrillas en su lomo.

Antes de que Forest se alterara por ver a su hermanita inconsientes, Sassaflash hablo.

— Están bien, solo las puse a dormir, no se me ocurrió que más hacer.

Forest procedió a levitar a su hermana y abrazarla, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

— Que bueno que estas bien.

Sin duda le fue una sorpresa a todos descubrir que las intrusas eran esas dos potrancas, pero Forest sintió mucho alivio al ver que su hermanita estaba a salvo. Con cuidado, la coloca en su lomo, y luego mira a los otros.

Wisdom mira a las niñas y luego mira a Sassaflash.

— ¿Los vieron?

— Estaban asustadas cuando las encontré, temo que sí. ¿Qué haremos?

Forest se alarma y mira a su amigo.

— Wisdom sé que es un gran secreto, pero son solo niñas.

El rey puso un casco sobre su amigo, y lo vio con calma.

— Tranquilo, Forest, nunca lastimaría a Leaf – aclaro el rey con tono calmado — Esto es lo que haremos, les daremos un baño, las pondremos en su cama; y, si tenemos suerte, pensaran que fue una pesadilla.

— ¿Y si eso no funciona? – preguntó Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Entonces las convenceremos de que no le digan a nadie.

— ¿Y si eso no funciona? – preguntó de nuevo la pegaso.

Wisdom se queda pensando unos momentos antes de responder. Entendía muy bien lo que quería decir su amiga. No podían permitir que el secreto se filtrara, y debía ser así a cualquier costo.

— Una de las dos funcionara — respondió el rey – Una de las dos tiene que funcionar.

Como Wisdom había dicho, los tres llevaron a las niñas a su habitación, donde les dieron un baño, con cuidado de no despertarlas. Finalmente, las colocaron en la cama, dejándolas descansar.

Sassaflash se despidió y se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a los corceles.

— Gracias, Wisdom.

— No me agradezcas, Leaf es como una hermanita para mí, y tampoco puedo dejar que nada le pase a Natural.

Forest vio con una sonrisa a Wisdom. No tenía dudas de que ese era el poni al que le había entregado su corazón, y es en momentos como esos donde se da cuenta que no fue un error.

— ¿Quieres un trago?

Wisdom vio el reloj, el cual indicaba que ya era pasada la media noche.

— Si, ¿por qué no?

Ambos fueron a la habitación de Forest, donde el unicornio saco una botella y sirvió un líquido ámbar en 2 copas. Ambos se sentaron en unos sillones, y se miraron.

— Salud.

— Salud.

Ambos chocaron copas, y las bebieron.

— ¿Wisdom?

— ¿Qué pasa, Forest?

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Applejack?

El rey quedó extrañado por esa pregunta. No era la primera vez que Forest le preguntaba eso, pero era raro que lo hiciera en ese momento de la noche, después del estrés que pasaron.

— Pues igual supongo – respondió el rey — aún no me quiere.

— Ya veo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El unicornio mira su copa, y luego mira a su amigo con una sonrisa.

— Solo quería decirte... que si tienes oportunidad con ella.

— ¿Enserio lo crees?

— Sí, estoy seguro que algún día ella te querrá.

— Gracias, yo también lo espero.

Wisdom termino su bebida, y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Estas bien, Forest? – preguntó él rey con preocupación.

Forest pensó en su charla de antes con Applejack, donde esta le dijo que las mentiras siempre terminan lastimando más que la verdad.

— Si, solo estoy cansado — dijo llevándose un casco a la boca, simulando un bostezo.

— Ok. Buenas noches.

— Que descanses.

Forest vio como Wisdom salía de la habitación, se llevó un casco al pecho y bajo la mirada.

— Applejack tiene razón, mentir duele mucho.

Sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, Forest vio la botella que había sacado antes, y dio un trago directo de esta.

* * *

La mañana llego.

Leaf Dew abrió lentamente los ojos. Despertó calmadamente, pero luego puso una cara de susto. Se enderezo y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Vio a su izquierda, y allí se encontraba Natseed durmiendo.

Leaf agito a su amiga para despertarla.

— Natseed, Natseed.

La terrestre empezó a despertar, pero no quiso abrir los ojos.

— Déjame dormir — respondió la joven plebeya con sueño.

Leaf quiso seguirle insistiendo, pero se detuvo. No pudo entender porque, pero sintió por dentro que debía dejar que Natseed siguiera durmiendo, pues se lo debía, aunque no sabía por qué.

— Descansa.

— Aja.

Leaf Dew salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Natseed, quien en parte tenía miedo de levantarse.

* * *

Forest Spear despertó. Estaba sobre las sabanas, y a su lado estaba una botella vacía. Al intentar levantarse, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero hacia mucho que no tenía una resaca, el generalmente tiene cuidado con la bebida, a menos que algo lo deprima.

Logro levantarse y fue directo a una cafetera, de la cual se sirvió un café caliente con azúcar. Lo sopló, y dio un leve trago.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Se escuchó el llamado en la puerta, el cual lo hizo sentir más dolor de cabeza. Dio otro trago de café, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Tan pronto lo hizo, fue fuertemente abrazado por una potrilla. El impacto casi le hace perder la concentración en levitar su taza.

— ¿¡Que pasa, Leaf!? — preguntó Forest alarmado.

— ¡Tuve una pesadilla! — exclamó Leaf Dew

Forest abraza a su hermana preocupado, pero también aliviado porque el plan de Wisdom había funcionado.

— ¡Fue horrible! Natseed y yo estábamos…

— ¡No lo digas! — exclamó el corcel.

— ¿Eh?

— Em... digo… son solo sueños, Leaf. No dejes que esas cosas te molesten. No vale la pena preocuparse por cosas que no son reales. No hables de ellos, o dejaras que tu miedo te controle.

Leaf se queda pensando en eso. Su hermano era el pony más valiente que conocía, así que seguro el sabia sobre cómo enfrentar el miedo.

— Supongo... que tienes razón... — dijo ella aún con miedo – ¿Estas bien? Te ves cansado.

Forest soltó una risita insegura.

— No dormí mucho anoche — dijo antes de tomar otro trago de café — Mejor vayamos a desayunar.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y en el pasillo se encontraron con Sassaflash, quien dio una rápida ojeada a Forest, y soltó una leve risa al ver que tenía una resaca. Forest la ignora y sigue su camino.

En ese momento, se oye la puerta del rey abrirse, y de esta sale Applejack con su melena desordenada.

— Caramel sigue dormido — dijo Applejack sin interés.

Forest y Sassaflash se miraron. Era la primera vez que Applejack despertaba antes que Wisdom, pero era entendible, pues lo tuvieron que despertar a media noche.

Applejack se acercó a Leaf Dew e hizo un esfuerzo por poner una sonrisa amable.

— Buenos días, Leaf Dew, ¿Dónde está Natseed?

La potranca vio con seriedad a Applejack y respondió.

— Sigue durmiendo.

— Gracias, iré a verla.

Applejack se dirigió a la habitación de Natseed, seguida por su guardia Sassaflash. Applejack le pidió a Sassaflash que esperara afuera, cosa que esta obedeció.

La reina se acercó con una sonrisa a su protegida, pero puso una cara de preocupación al ver que esta estaba temblando un poco. Applejack se preocupó, y se acercó a acariciarla.

— ¿Estas bien, Natseed?

— Si — respondió la potranca sin abrir los ojos — Tuve una pesadilla, solo quiero dormir más.

— Ah, tranquila. Son solo sueños, no tengas miedo.

Natseed abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio la cara sonriente de Applejack.

— Es que se sintió muy real — dijo la pequeña, con voz baja.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— ¡No! — exclamó Natseed — No te vayas, yo siempre... iba con mis padres cuando tenía pesadillas.

Applejack sintió su corazón conmovido, y se acostó en la cama, rodeando a Natseed con su pata.

— Tranquila, nada te hará daño — susurró Applejack.

— Gracias

— ¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño?

La terrestre amarilla asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

— Soñé que unos dragones me querían comer — dijo Natseed con miedo

— Ningún dragón te lastimara – dijo Applejack consolando a Natseed con un tono amable — Descansa un poco más, yo te protegeré de tus pesadillas.

Natseed asintió con la cabeza, para luego acomodarse con Applejack, y poder descansar un poco más.

 **Y aquí termina otro capitulo.**

 **Esta vez quise enfocarme en como se siente Forest, pues aun no se habia visto mucho de como se siente él con la relación de Wisdom y AJ.**

 **Uh, Applejack tuvo un sueño interesante. Me pregunto que significara.**

 **Tambien quise mostrar a Leaf y a Natseed riendo y peleando, como las amigas que son. XD. Y ambas descubrieron un oscuro secreto debajo del castillo. ¿Se esperaban lo que vieron? XD ¿Cuál creen que sea la explicacion para eso?**

 **¿Les gusto el cap? Cualquier duda pueden preguntar por review, PM, o en mi cuenta de Ask.**

 **Bye bye.**


	10. Verdad interna

Capitulo 10. Verdad interna

Un mes ha pasado.

Era un nuevo amanecer en Heartland. Todos en el reino se levantaban para recibir un nuevo día. Los guardias del rey habían terminado su entrenamiento matutino, y esperaban pacientemente que los ponis a quienes servían despertaran.

En la recamara de los reyes, una alarma sonaba. Applejack y Wisdom Crown se despertaron por el sonido. Applejack se sentó en su cama y se restregó los ojos, poniendo una cara de confusión. Había tenido otro extraño sueño. Hacia un mes que los tenía, y todos eran de ella entregándose voluntariamente a su esposo, para luego tener un momento de pasión. Las primeras semanas siempre se despertaba como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero últimamente era diferente. Applejack ahora descansaba tranquila con esos sueños, pero no entendía porqué. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar un sueño donde se entregaba a ese loco? No le había contado esos sueños a nadie, y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Solo eran sueños después de todo, y solo le venían 3 veces por semana, así que podía aguantarlos.

El rey procedió a levantarse, y estirar las patas para despertar su cuerpo. Applejack por otro lado seguía sentada en su cama, viendo como su esposo se estiraba. Applejack no apartaba la mirada de él. Era la primera vez que se fijaba atentamente en el físico de Wisdom, el cual… era bastante…

— ¿Vas a levantarte, Manzanita?

— ¿Eh? — Applejack regresó a la realidad — Ah sí.

Applejack se levantó, salió de la habitación, y fue a que la arreglaran, pues tenía que dejar a Natseed en la Academia.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Natseed, seguida por Sassaflash, y al entrar vio a la pequeña aun durmiendo, con un libro y varios papeles en la cama. Applejack se conmovió al ver esa escena. La pequeña pony tenía un examen de matemáticas ese día, y la noche anterior estuvo estudiando bastante, o al menos esperaba que hubiera sido así, pues sabe que ella puede ser muy dormilona.

Applejack se acercó a despertarla.

— Natseed, Natseed.

— X es igual a… — murmuró la pequeña en sueños — Ah… — despertó.

— Es hora de ir a la escuela — dijo Applejack con la cabeza en alto.

— Ya voy… — dijo la pequeña con sueño, levantándose, y yéndose a bañar.

Applejack después de eso, fue a que la arreglaran. Las doncellas que la arreglaron le pusieron un bello vestido celeste, con unas botas azules en sus cuatro cascos. Su melena fue totalmente trenzada, y adornada con una tiara.

Tan pronto terminaron de arreglar a la reina, Natseed ya se había arreglado, y puesto sola su corbata de moño, pues ya no necesitaba ayuda para ponérsela. Se dirigieron al carruaje volador, para ir a la Academia.

* * *

Mientras el carruaje volador de la reina despegaba, unos carruajes terrestres entraban al castillo. Eran proveedores que traían comida para la cocina, artículos para la limpieza, etc. Los guardias en la entraba revisaban cada carruaje que entraba al castillo, asegurándose de que fuera seguro que entraran. Entre la fila, llego un pony jalando una carreta llena de heno, el cual fue recibido por dos guardias unicornios, armados con lanzas.

— Disculpe, señor. Solo lleva heno en la carreta, ¿verdad?

— Una vez más, sí, ¿Por qué siempre lo preguntan? — respondió el pony molesto.

— Es por seguridad.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, mientras sacaban sus lanzas.

— Hagan lo que quieran, el heno no se va a dañar — respondió el pony sin interés.

Los 2 guardias levitaron sus lanzas, y se prepararon para clavarlas en el heno. Sin embargo, en ese instante, una figura salió de la carreta, sorprendiendo a todos. Era un pony con una capucha beige, pero se notaba que era un terrestre café de melena verde. Ese poni salto de la carreta y empezó a correr al castillo.

— ¡Deténganlo! — gritó uno de los guardias.

* * *

En la academia Heartland, Natural Seed se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, revisando varias ecuaciones en su cuaderno. Se veía muy cansada. A su lado estaba Leaf Dew, explicándole varias cosas.

Ya era casi medio día, y las clases de antes la habían agotado. Ahora los alumnos esperaban a que llegara su profesor, con los exámenes de matemáticas.

— Vamos, Natseed.

— Quiero dormir — se quejó la terrestre.

— ¿No quieres aprobar el examen?

— Sí quiero, pero...

— Sin peros, sigue estudiando.

En ese momento, se les acercó un potro unicornio, con una mirada confiada. Natseed y Leaf lo reconocieron, era el mismo que había molestado a Natseed cuando la llegaron a inscribir a la academia. Era blanco y con melena magenta. Su marca era un libro.

— Hola chicas.

— Hola, Bright Page — dijo Leaf con seriedad.

— ¿Listas para el examen?

Natseed no dijo nada y Leaf jalo al pony a una esquina.

— No la molestes — dijo ella con enojo.

— Tranquila, solo les deseo suerte — dijo el con una sonrisa — Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra apuesta, Leaf Dew.

— Claro que no.

— Te ves confiada.

— Claro.

Hace unos días, Leaf Dew había hecho una apuesta con ese potro. El potro era un chico inteligente, quien insultaba la inteligencia de Natural Seed. Leaf Dew hizo una apuesta con él. Ambos apostaron 20 bits. ¿La apuesta? Que Natural Seed obtendría una nota de 80 puntos o más. Leaf Dew no era la clase de pony que rechazaba una apuesta, en especial una donde podría hacer que ese pony se tragara sus palabras, así que empezó a hacer que Natseed estudiara como loca.

— Todos sentados — se escuchó la voz del profesor entrando en la clase, llevando varios papeles.

Los alumnos obedecieron, mientras el profesor empezaba a repartir hojas de papel, boca abajo. Tan pronto acabo, regresó a su escritorio, y se sentó en el.

— Tienen 30 minutos. Comiencen.

Los alumnos voltearon sus hojas de papel, comenzando el examen.

* * *

Wisdom Crown y Forest Spear se encontraban en la oficina del rey. Wisdom firmaba algunos documentos en su escritorio, mientras Forest rebotaba una pelota contra la pared, sentado en un sofá.

— Estoy aburrido — murmuró Forest.

— Ponte a leer un libro — respondió Wisdom sin quitarle atención a su trabajo.

— No, quiero hacer otra cosa — se quejó el unicornio naranja, dejando de botar la pelota.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? — preguntó el terrestre ámbar con tono de interés.

— No sé, solo quiero hacer algo, quiero que algo pase.

— En un par de semanas será el torneo en el coliseo.

— Aún falta para eso.

 _Toc toc toc_

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de toquidos en la puerta. Forest Spear se levantó a abrir, y del otro lado había un guardia unicornio, quien se inclinó. Forest se hizo a un lado, para que Wisdom viera al guardia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

— Majestad, un pony intento entrar al castillo.

— ¡Oh sí! — exclamó Forest Spear con emoción — ¿Dónde está? ¡Yo lo atrapo!

— Lord Spear, ya lo capturamos.

— Bah — se quejó Forest sentándose de mala gana en el sofá.

El guardia ignoró a Forest, y se enfocó en el rey.

— Un pony intento infiltrarse al castillo metido en una carreta de heno.

Wisdom se llevó un casco a la boca, e hizo un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

— ¿Enserio…? — suelta algo de risa — ¿Enserio alguien intento algo tan tonto?

— Sí, majestad — sin comprender la risa de su rey — Llevaba una capucha, y un cuchillo debajo de esta. Creemos que era un asesino. Lo arrestamos a él y al que llevaba la carreta.

Wisdom logró calmarse de su risa y poner de nuevo una cara serena.

— Soldado, aprecio las noticias hilarantes; pero, ¿por qué me informa de algo tan simple? El criminal ya fue arrestado — preguntó con una mirada seria.

El soldado se intimido un poco, pero mantuvo su postura inclinada.

— El que tiraba la carreta niega conocer al pony escondido. Necesitamos su juicio.

Wisdom se queda pensando un momento, y luego mira al guardia.

— Dejen ir al proveedor, pero anoten su nombre y guarden una fotografía. La próxima vez que venga asegúrense de revisar detenidamente su cara.

— Como ordene, Majestad. ¿Qué hay del polizón? ¿Lo ejecutamos?

Wisdom puso una sonrisa.

— Primero tráiganlo al salón del trono. Me da curiosidad saber quién intentaría algo tan tonto como esconderse en una carreta con heno.

— ¡Sí, Majestad!

El guardia se levantó, y se fue corriendo a avisar lo que pasaría con los prisioneros. Tan pronto el rey y su guardia quedaron solos, Wisdom se empezó a reír con fuerza.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Forest? — rió Wisdom — Enserio alguien intentó… intentó esconderse en el heno — siguió riéndose — ¿A quién se le ocurre algo tan tonto?

— Ni idea — respondió Forest manteniendo una cara de aburrimiento — ¿Le avisaras a Applejack?

— No, no creo que encuentre divertido esto. Bueno, querías diversión, ya la tienes.

— Yo tampoco lo encuentro divertido — dijo el unicornio poniendo una sonrisa.

— No tienes sentido del humor — molestó el rey.

— Sí lo tengo, es solo que el tuyo es muy raro — molestó también Forest riéndose.

— ¿Cómo que raro? — dijo Wisdom fastidiado.

— Te estas riendo, de que un pony se metió en heno.

— Bueno si lo pones así… — aparto la mirada — ¡A mí me da risa, eso es lo que importa! ¡Ahora vamos!

Wisdom puso una cara de molestia, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el salón del trono.

— Como ordene, Majestad — se empezó a reír Forest — Esto sí es gracioso.

— Cállate Forest.

Wisdom y Forest llegaron al salón del trono. El rey se sentó en su gran silla, mientras su guardia se colocó a su lado. Al rato llegaron unos guardias jalando a un pony, amenazándolo con sus lanzas.

Wisdom puso una cara de fastidio al ver quien había sido el tonto que se intentó infiltrar al castillo.

— _Ugh, este chico otra vez_ — pensó Wisdom fastidiado.

Wisdom recordaba bien a ese pony, o en realidad no tanto. No recordaba su nombre, solo lo recordaba como ese hijo bobo de los granjeros de naranjas, quien lo intento matar con una ballesta. El hermano mayor de Natural Seed.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

— ¡Mi nombre es Rising Seed, miserable!

— ¿Rising Seed Miserable? Que nombre tan lamentable, tus padres sin duda no te quieren.

El joven granjero se molestó más al oír eso.

— ¡Deja de burlarte, y ven aquí para que te de una golpiza!

— ¿Te pregunte que hacías aquí? ¿Viniste a matarme?

— ¡Vine por mi hermana, no dejare que siga siendo tu esclava!

Wisdom puso una cara de aburrimiento. El chiste de antes lo había divertido, pero no encontraba divertido a un adolescente que solamente gritaba, quejándose de sus decisiones.

— Chico, tus padres y yo acordamos que se las devolvería al final del año si cumplían con el tributo acordado.

— ¡No meta a mis padres en esto! ¡Por tu culpa nos la pasamos trabajando como locos!

— Chico, deja de tratarme de tú — respondió Wisdom apoyando la cara en su casco con cara de aburrimiento — Aprende a respetar a tu rey.

— ¡Yo solo respeto a quienes lo merecen!

Wisdom puso una cara se enojó.

— Saquen a este insolente de mi vista.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él, majestad?

— Llévenlo al calabozo, su sentencia será por tiempo indefinido. Déjenlo sin comida por unos días.

— Sí, majestad.

Los guardias intentaron llevarse a Rising Seed, pero este no dejaba de resistirse. Entonces, Rising le da una patada a uno de los guardias, quitándole su lanza. La tomo entre sus dientes, y corrió hacia Wisdom.

— _¡Muere, miserable!_ — pensó Rising acercándose a Wisdom.

— _Tonto, otra vez_ — pensó Wisdom mirándolo sin interés.

Antes de que Rising llegara a Wisdom, la lanza fue rota de un golpe. Forest Spear reaccionó rápido, eliminando primero el arma. Rising no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ante un golpe en la cara que vino después. Lo siguiente fue un golpe en su pecho, el cual saco un pequeño brillo, como si fuera una explosión. Rising escupió la lanza del impacto, y fue empujado 5 metros hacia atrás. El joven terrestre quedo paralizado en el suelo del dolor, aun consiente, pero sin poder decir nada por el impacto.

Forest quedo con un casco al frente, con algo de humo saliendo de este.

— Que blando, Lord Spear — dijo Wisdom con tono burlón — Intento matarme, y usted solo lo repele.

— Es solo un joven, Majestad — dijo Forest bajando su casco, y volteando a su rey con calma.

— Supongo que sí.

Wisdom se levantó de su trono, y empezó a caminar hacia Rising Seed, siendo seguido por Forest. El joven sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, quizá le habían roto algo.

— Enserio nunca piensas antes de actuar. Eso hará que te maten algún día. Has intentado tomar mi vida, pero no te ejecutare por respeto al trato con tu familia. Sin embargo, sufrirás mucho en el calabozo. Rómpanle los cascos, los 4.

— Co… co… — murmuró Rising adolorido.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Wisdom llevándose el casco a su oído.

— Co… cobarde… solo se… se oculta detrás… de su perro guardián.

— _¿Acabas de llamar perro a mi mejor amigo?_ — pensó Wisdom poniendo una cara de enojo.

— Ustedes… los reyes… son unos… unos malditos. Todos deberían morir, así como sus padres y su hermano.

— _¡Tú no sabes nada de mi hermano o mi madre!_ — pensó de nuevo Wisdom irritándose más.

— Ojala usted y su esposa se mueran. Jeje, ella debe ser aún más estúpida que usted si lo sopor… AGHHHH.

Rising Seed no terminó de hablar, pues Wisdom le empezó a pisar la cabeza con fuerza, lastimándolo. El rey tenía una mirada que casi no mostraba. Los guardias comunes se asustaron al ver a su rey en ese estado. Forest Spear solo suspiró y puso una cara de pena al verla. Los dientes del rey se apretaban, pero no se notaba porque su boca estaba cerraba. Lo que daba miedo eran los ojos. Era una mirada de ira pura.

Wisdom empezó hablar con un tono tan oscuro como su mirada. No era elevado, sino profundo y lento.

— Déjame decirte algo, chico: Entrar a mi castillo sin permiso fue una gran tontería, tratar de matarme fue aún peor, pero todo eso no se compara al mayor error que cometiste hoy.

— Muérete, maldito — dijo Rising escupiendo en el suelo.

— Y sigues hundiéndote — lo deja de pisar, y mira a los guardias que lo trajeron — ¡Llévenlo a la cámara de ejecuciones! ¡Su estupidez ya no debe contaminar este mundo!

Los guardias quedaron paralizados al ver como su rey se dirigía a ellos.

— ¡AHORA! — estalló el rey.

— ¡Si, majestad! — exclamaron los guardias levantando a Rising, quien estaba muy débil para resistirse.

Wisdom solo observa como los guardias empezaban a llevarse a Rising Seed, pero…

— ¡Altoooo!

Se escucha una voz viniendo de la entrada de la puerta. Era Applejack, quien se veía muy molesta por lo que hacía su esposo. Al notar como su esposa se acercaba, la ira de Wisdom se calmó un poco, perdiendo esa mirada maligna.

Applejack se acercó a Caramel, siendo seguida por Sassaflash. El rey vio a su guardia, quien negó con la cabeza, como si le estuviera diciendo. "Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando" o "No podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo" Wisdom se resignó, y vio a su esposa.

* * *

El examen llegó a sus últimos momentos. Los alumnos se encontraban haciendo los toques finales a sus exámenes. Leaf Dew ya había acabado sin dificultad, pero permanecía en su asiento. Observando disimuladamente a Natural Seed, quien se veía bastante nerviosa. Leaf no podía ver las respuestas en el examen de su amiga, pero podía distinguir muchos borrones, pues durante todo el examen, Natseed se la pasó escribiendo y borrando, al punto de que su borrador se había desgastado.

La campana sonó.

— ¡Tiempo! — exclamó el profesor, y los alumnos escupieron sus lápices.

El corcel empezó a pasar por los asientos, recogiendo los exámenes.

Natseed aún no había escupido su lápiz. Estaba escribiendo rápidamente lo que podía, esperando que el profesor se tarde en llegar. Tan pronto llego, la potranca escupió su lápiz tan rápido, que rodo y cayó al suelo. El profesor recogió los exámenes de ella y de Leaf, y siguió con el resto de los alumnos.

Al terminar, todos se levantaron, pues era hora del almuerzo.

— Buen provecho, les devolveré sus exámenes al final del día.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir.

— ¿Tan rápido? — preguntó Natseed nerviosa a Leaf.

— Pues escuche que nuestro profesor califica rápido, y fue un examen sencillo.

— Sí, sencillo — dijo Natseed bajando la mirada.

— Espero ansiosamente los resultados — dijo Bright Page pasando a un lado de las potrancas.

Todos dejaron el salón, quedando solo Natseed, Leaf y el profesor, Hook Math. Las dos empezaron a salir, pero en ese momento entro otro profesor, quien llamo a Hook, para preguntarle algo. Leaf dirigió su mirada al escritorio del maestro, donde estaban todos los exámenes.

— Natseed, adelántate a la cafetería.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo quiero hablar con el maestro cuando regrese, es privado.

— Oh, ok.

Natural se va de la clase, dejando a Leaf como la única pony presente.

Leaf no perdió el tiempo, y se dirigió al escritorio. Revisó todos los exámenes, y encontró lo que buscaba. Saco los de ella y de Natseed. Por la prisa, no pudo ver el contenido. Rápidamente, agarró un lápiz, y borró ambos nombres de las hojas. Lo siguiente fue escribir su nombre en el examen de Natseed, y el de Natseed en el suyo. Devolvió los exámenes a la pila, y salió corriendo del salón, sin que nadie la hubiera visto.

— No perderé esta apuesta.

* * *

— Hola, Manzanita, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Wisdom tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¡Nada de manzanita! ¡Oí hablar a unos guardias en los pasillos, y vine a ver que pasaba!

— ¿Qué tanto viste?

— ¡Lo suficiente! ¡Tú prometiste no lastimar a la familia de Natseed!

— Él se metió a mi castillo sin autorización, Applejack — respondió Wisdom con seriedad — Eso es un crimen severo, el cual debe ser castigado. Además de que te insulto a ti, a mi familia y a mis amigos.

— ¡No me importa que me insulte!

— ¡Pero a mí sí! — exclamó Wisdom — ¡Eres mi esposa, y no permitiré que nadie diga nada malo de ti! ¡Eres la mejor pony que conozco, y no voy a dejar que alguien se atreva despreciarte!

Applejack quedo sorprendida por esas palabras, pero sacudió la cabeza para ignorarlas lo más posible.

— ¡No me importa!

— Lo siento, Applejack, pero no puedo simplemente ignorar esa clase de crímenes.

— No lastimo a nadie, solo quería salvar a su hermana. ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por la mía!

Wisdom vio como Applejack se mantenía firme. Enserio no podía entender cómo podía defender a ese tonto de Rising Seed, pero conocía bien a su esposa, y sabía que ella sin duda haría de todo por su hermanita.

— Bien, no morirá.

— Gracias — suspiró Applejack aliviada.

— Pero aun así sufrirá torturas en el calabozo.

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡Intento tomar mi vida!

— Solo porque tú lo capturaste. Solo estaba desesperado — defendió Applejack.

— Deja de defenderlo, él traía un cuchillo cuando entro al castillo. El claramente estaba preparado para matar. Créeme, me hubiera matado de haber podido.

— ¿Al menos le preguntase a que vino?

— No hace falta. Reconozco cuando alguien quiere tomar mi vida.

— Deja que yo juzgue eso — pidió Applejack.

Wisdom vio cómo su esposa se mantenía firme, y suspiro.

— Adelante.

Applejack se acercó a los guardias y los vio con seriedad, haciendo que soltaran a Rising. El joven estaba muy lastimado para pararse solo, así que Applejack lo ayudó.

— Rising Seed, ¿verdad? — preguntó Applejack viendo al hermano de Natural — ¿Viniste al castillo a matar a Car… al rey?

El joven terrestre aparto la mirada y respondió de forma entrecortada.

— No, yo solo… quería recuperar a Natseed. El cuchillo… era para forzar cerraduras — miró al rey — no quería matar a nadie.

Applejack quedó paralizada al oír esa respuesta. La forma de hablar, el que no la viera a los ojos, y la forma en que vio a Caramel. No había duda, Rising estaba mintiendo en cuanto a lo de matar. ¿Enserio iba a tratar de matar al rey? ¿Caramel tenía razón? Rising seguramente quería recuperar a Natural Seed, pero ella no se encontraba en el castillo en ese momento. ¿Él lo sabía?

— ¿Y bien, Manzanita? ¿Está diciendo la verdad?

Rising Seed mira confundido a la reina al oír eso, pensando en si esa pony enserio podía saber si estaba mintiendo.

Applejack mira a su esposo, y al hermano de Natural. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decir la verdad? Eso significaría sufrimiento para el joven. ¿Mentir? Incluso intentarlo significaría hacer a un lado sus principios. Quizás podría hacer un trato con el rey, pero… ¿Qué clase de trato? Quizás podría hacer que la familia de Natseed diera más cosechas, ellos sin duda lo harían… No, no podrían pagar tanto tributo. ¿Qué más podría ofrecer?

Dio otra mirada a su esposo, y una idea le vino a la mente. Era una idea desquiciada, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. ¿Enserio haría eso? Dio una mirada Rising. Él era el hermano de Natural Seed, no podía permitir que algo le pasara. Cuando Natseed regresara a casa, debía ser con toda su familia.

Applejack se empezó a acercar a su esposo, lo que lo confundió. La yegua se veía bastante insegura, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido. Se acercó al oído del rey, y le susurro algo.

Wisdom escuchó atentamente, y al terminar, abrió los ojos impactado.

— Bromeas, ¿verdad? — preguntó él sin comprender — ¿Por ese desgraciado?

— Yo nunca miento — dijo Applejack con frialdad — Por favor, deja que se vaya.

Algo vino a la mente de Wisdom.

— ¿Que día es hoy? — pregunto Wisdom con urgencia.

— ¿Qué? — respondió Applejack sin entender.

— Miércoles — dijo Forest.

— Ya sé que es miércoles, me refiero a la fecha.

— 26 de febrero — respondió Applejack.

Wisdom cerró los ojos, mientras en su mente procesaba algo. Incluso empezó a escribir con su casco en el aire, mientras hacia un cálculo numérico.

Bajó su casco, y abrió los ojos. Lo siguiente fue echarle una mirada a su esposa. La vio con una sonrisa y una mirada de lujuria.

Applejack giro la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos. Se sentía como una manzana observada por un murciélago de la fruta. No entendió que fueron esos cálculos o que tenían que ver con la fecha, pero la mirada indicaba la decisión del rey.

— Trato hecho — volteó a unos guardias comunes — Saquen a este tonto de mi castillo.

Rising Seed fue llevado a la puerta del castillo. Los reyes y sus guardias observaron como el terrestre caminaba hacia ella. Applejack se le acercó, para hablarle.

— Te prometo que nada malo le pasara a Natseed.

Rising vio a Applejack con frialdad.

— Mi madre me conto lo que usted hace por ella, pero yo no me trago nada de esa basura.

Rising Seed empezó a caminar lentamente a la salida, pues aún se sentía adolorido.

— ¿No quieres que te llevemos en el carruaje?

— No necesito su ayuda.

En eso un poni se acercó a Rising Seed, fue Forest Spear, quien lo veía con preocupación. Forest se acercó a Rising Seed y le habló.

— Por favor, no causes más problemas.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! — respondió Rising levantándose — Tu solo eres uno de sus perros guardianes.

Forest soltó un suspiro y vio a Rising.

— Rising Seed ese odio no te dará nada.

— ¿Tu que vas a saber?

— Más de lo que piensas — dijo Forest, pero Rising solo lo ignoro.

Rising Seed se marchó del castillo, lentamente. Regresó a su casa, pero no le conto a sus padres lo que había pasado.

* * *

El día de clases llego a su fin. Los siguientes periodos al examen habían sido solo de lectura, pues el maestro se la pasó calificando los exámenes. Muchos profesores se los llevarían a casa, pero Hook Math no era de los que les gustaba tener trabajo en casa, así que terminaba todo allí en la Academia.

Cuando las clases acababan, empezó a repartir los exámenes, diciendo en voz alta la nota de cada alumno. En esa escuela se tenía esa política. Si obtuviste una mala nota, todos lo sabrían, para que así la vergüenza te impida obtener otra calificación así. Si obtuviste una excelente nota, entonces todos sabrían quién era el mejor.

— Bright Page, 95 — dijo pasando frente al potro enemigo de Leaf Dew. El potro sonrió, y le presumió su nota a Leaf.

Hook Math siguió repartiendo, hasta llegar con Natseed.

— Natural Seed, 95.

— ¿¡QUE!? — se escuchó el grito del potro a unos asientos de distancia.

— ¡Silencio, Señor Page!

El potro solo se sentó resignado, sin entender que pasaba. Leaf Dew solo le sacó la lengua para presumirle que había ganado la apuesta. Había usado métodos sucios, pero lo que sea por humillar a ese pony.

Hook Math solo siguió con su trabajo. A él le daba igual como reaccionaran sus alumnos a sus notas. De hecho, ni siquiera le importo que Natural estuviera dormida en ese momento. Lo único que lo molestaba eran gritos.

— Leaf Dew, 80.

— ¿¡QUE!? — exclamó Leaf viendo "su examen".

— ¡Silencio, Señorita Dew!

Era increíble. ¿Esa era la nota que Natseed hubiera recibido? ¿Enserio eso era verdad? Si no hubiera hecho nada… aun así hubiera ganado la apuesta. Volteo a ver a su amiga durmiendo en el asiento de al lado. Después de todo, el estudio había funcionado. Natural ahora recuperaba el sueño perdido por todo eso. Leaf no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante eso.

— Es todo — dijo el profesor — Pueden irse.

Los alumnos se empezaron a marchar. Antes de que Leaf se levantara, vio como una bolsita café era dejada en su escritorio. Puso una sonrisa al ver como Bright Page se alejaba con enojo, después de haber pagado lo que debía. Leaf reviso la bolsa, y vio que estaba todo. Lo siguiente fue tomar el examen de Natseed, que tenía su nombre, el cual borró, para colocar de nuevo "Natural Seed". Natseed reconocería que el examen con el 95 no tenía las cosas que ella escribió. Fue una suerte que se hubiera quedado dormida.

Leaf Dew se levantó, y empezó a mover a su amiga para despertarla.

— ¿Eh? — Natseed reaccionó — Oh, lo siento, me quede dormida.

— No importa, te merecías un descanso.

— ¿Ya dieron los exámenes? — preguntó la terrestre bostezando.

— Sí, sacaste un 80 — dijo Leaf mostrándole su verdadero examen.

Natseed puso una gran sonrisa ante eso. Lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó Natseed — Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar.

— No es nada — respondió Leaf con una sonrisa calmada, devolviéndole el abrazo — Te mereces esa nota. ¿Quieres ir por algo a la cafetería antes de irte?

— Pero ya me gaste el dinero del almuerzo.

— No importa, yo invito — dijo guardando la bolsa con bits en su alforja.

— Gracias — dijo Natseed con una sonrisa inocente.

Las dos amigas caminaron fuera del salón.

* * *

¿Cómo debería sentirse ante esto? ¿Cómo podría siquiera concebir siquiera la idea? Applejack no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No importaba el precio, aun si fuera por aquello que todos los mortales puedan desear, así fuera por el tesoro más precioso, o incluso si su vida dependiera de esto; no le quitaba el hecho de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era probablemente lo más bochornoso, indignante y difícil que alguien podría hacer. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo haría, solo que nunca se lo perdonaría. Tenía que hacerlo, por Natseed, no podía permitirse que algo le pasara a alguien de su familia, nunca se lo perdonaría, y ese sentimiento de culpa y el deber eran más fuertes que lo que ahora sentía.

Ya era de noche. Sentada por encima de la cama, y sus suaves y delicadas sabanas, se encontraba la reina Applejack, sin prenda alguna que cubriese su delicado cuerpo. Delicado no era la palabra que definía a esta yegua, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía delicada y expuesta. Nunca le había interesado usar prendas o vestidos, salvo los abrigos para inviernos, o la Gran Gala del Galope. Los consideraba inútiles pero ahora era muy diferente, se encontraba en una situación en la que quería cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero si lo hacía estaba atenta ante las consecuencias. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, no era usar su fuerza física para defenderse, sino fuerza interna para poder soportarlo y no desmoronarse ante lo que pasaría. Debía mantener su compostura, cosa que no le sería fácil al ver como el rey Wisdom Crown comenzaba a quitarse las prendas ante ella.

— No sabes lo mucho que he esperado esto— dijo Wisdom con emoción, sin embargo estas palabas no provocaban en Applejack más que una incomodidad y miedo aún mayores.

Ver al rey acercarse lentamente, al ritmo de su propio corazón, no le facilitaba nada el sobrellevar su situación. Applejack cerró los ojos, e inconscientemente, se acurrucó en su posición cruzando los cascos y agachando la cabeza. No soportaba siquiera la ventisca que entraba por la ventana y palmaba su piel sintiendo aquella sensación de frescura propia de no llevar nada. No esperaba que la tensión aumentara cuando esa leve ventisca se detuviera, producto de haberse cerrado la ventana. Ahora solo estaba ella y el pony que le arrebato su hogar, el que la amenazo a ella y muchos otros, a quien le tiene que entregar algo para salvaguardar la felicidad de Natseed y su familia. Al recordar porque hacia todo eso, su martirio parecía valer la pena. Applejack respiró hondo; y, lentamente, abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a ese pony quien la observaba con una sonrisa bien marcada entre sus labrios.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— preguntó Wisdom con malicia.

— ¡Acaba de una vez! — exclamó Applejack, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra dirección, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esperando que comienzo que lo que él tendría pensado hacerle. Solo quería que todo terminara lo más pronto posible.

La espera carcomía a Applejack ¿Cuándo tenía pensado comenzar? ¿Por qué no trata siquiera de derribarla ante la cama?

Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta de que Caramel ya había comenzado. Al abrir sus ojos, apenas un poco, lo vio dándole un masaje en sus cascos, cosa de la que Applejack no se había percatado, dado a que desde el principio esperaba algo muy diferente.

— ¿Pero que…?

— Estas muy tensa, quiero que te relajes, Manzanita – dijo Wisdom con un tono seductor y relajado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Applejack, y está por impuso hace la cabeza para atrás, mientras no evitaba sentirse apenada.

—Has lo que quieras— murmuró Applejack mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero no logró evitar dejar uno entreabierto; le intrigaba lo que el rey intentaría hacer.

El corcel persiguió con una serie de masajes ante su reina, comenzando por los cascos y luego lleno por el cuello y espalda, siendo especialmente delicado y suave en cada uno de sus movimientos. Applejack, quien en un inicio estaba muy tensa, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más relajada ante los masajes de su esposo. No sabía cómo sentirse, era demasiado para ella como cuando durmió en esta cama por primera vez, un placer culposo quizás, que no quisiera admitir. Intento en todo momento mantenerse firme, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener esta postura, sobre todo cuando el rey comenzó a besarla en el cuello. No eran besos agresivos y dominantes, más bien era como si se hubieran incorporado al masaje, recorriendo su cuello con bastante lentitud. Applejack no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esto, y sentir algo más entre sus partes. Todo el tacto de Caramel comenzaba a surtir efecto. Pronto, la inicialmente cohibida y engarrotada Applejack, dejo atrás esta postura, dejándose llevar por Caramel, inclusive ayudándole, moviendo su cabeza con suaves meneos, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse pronunciadamente. Fue aquí cuando Crown supo que era momento del siguiente paso. Finalmente pasaría lo que Applejack temía, Caramel la tomó de los hombros y la recostó en la cama, sin romper la misma delicadeza y suavidad con la que la había estado tratando.

Caramel prosiguió a besarla en la boca, mientras la tomaba de sus cascos para que ella los levantase, permitiendo así ver mejor su figura. Caramel miro a Applejack, recorriendo con su mirada cada curva, cada figura, cada pizca de su pelaje. La ahora sudada reina comenzó a respirar profundamente, inhalando y exhalando, provocando que su pecho se expandiera y se contrallara lentamente.

— no sabes lo hermosa que eres— le dijo Wisdom a su esposa – La manzana más perfecta del árbol.

Ante ese cumplido Applejack solo cerró con más fuerza sus ojos

Caramel continuaba acariciándola, mientras seguía besándola. Su pecho y sus caderas, eran recorridos una y otra vez a un ritmo lento, pero constante. Caramel hizo todo el recorrido de la figura de Applejack con sus cascos, terminando finalmente en acariciar su entrepierna, pasando cerca de la región más importante. Applejack soltó un profundo un gemido, cosa que le indicaba al corcel que era momento de proseguir.

Applejack comenzó a sentirse aún más asustada cuando Caramel dejo de besarla en los labios. Para así proseguir a bajar lentamente, pasando por cuello, pecho, hasta casi estar a punto de llegar al final, deteniéndose un poco antes. La yegua ya no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, como debía reaccionar, la sensación que sentía era demasiado grande y placentera, que por momentos se olvidaba de todo lo que rondaba en su mente, como si se hubiera perdido en sí misma. Comienza a jadear y a gemir mientras se retorcía en la cama, jalando las sabanas con sus pesuñas, distendiéndola.

Caramel empieza se levanta y se coloca frente a ella, con mirada dominadora completamente preparado para la parte que Applejack mas asustaba. Hasta ahora no había usado nada más que sus labios y sus cascos, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

— Si tú quieres, podríamos terminar ya – le susurró Wisdom con una sonrisa — ya te hice ver qué puedo hacerte sentir bien.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Applejack dando respiraciones rapidas.

Applejack tenía una mirada perdida, pero aun podía distinguir lo que su esposo decía, pero no entendía porque lo decía.

— Te propongo algo, podemos terminar aquí, y no le hare nada a ese incompetente del hermano de Natural. Solo respóndeme una pregunta, y seguiré dependiendo de tu respuesta.

Applejack logro enfocar la vista en su esposo, esperando la pregunta que le haría.

— ¿Quieres que continúe?

Applejack quedó paralizada ante esa pregunta. Intentó concentrarse, pero sentía mucho calor. Le avergonzaba admitir que empezaba a disfrutar lo que ocurría. Quería llorar, quería taparse la cara, pero aun quería esto, ahora que por primera vez tenía esta experiencia. Ella solo se quedó callada, soltando unas lágrimas.

Wisdom pudo entender bien su respuesta.

— Como gustes, mi reina – dijo Wisdom con una sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en la boca a su reina, y antes de que Applejack pudiera preverlo, sintió como la fuerza y la firmeza de su pareja al finalmente empezar a sobrellevarla.

Dolor y placer. Ambos se juntaron esa noche. Hubo gritos de dolor, y gemidos de placer. Fueron dos horas de pura lujuria, pero para Applejack fueron solo minutos.

Al final de todo, Applejack ante tal experiencia de angustia y placer, termino rendida, desmayándose en los cascos de su esposo. El rey se mantenía despierto observando, con una ligera sonrisa, a su amada dormir envuelta entre sus cascos. Teniendo solo un casco libre, Caramel comenzó a acariciar la crin de Applejack con mucha suavidad mientras la miraba dormir.

— Gracias – susurro Wisdom, para luego darle un último beso a su bella esposa.

 **Así que… Eso acaba de pasar. Pueden sacar sus propias explicaciones de todo lo que pasó en este capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Bye bye.**


	11. No es a muerte

Capítulo 11. No es a muerte

Applejack se sentía sucia, figurada y literalmente. Su cuerpo estaca cubierto de saliva seca, producto de todos los besos de su esposo, y ciertas regiones estaban cubiertas de otra cosa, la cual ella quería limpiarse lo más pronto posible. Fue al baño, encendió la regadera, y dejó que el agua le cayera encima. El agua empezó fría, pero no le importó, solo quería limpiarse pronto. Esa agua fría solo la hacía pensar en los momentos duros de anoche. Recordó todo el dolor que habia sufrido. En sus 21 años de vida, nunca habia sentido un dolor similar, el cual fue demasiado para ella. Lo último que habia visto era la cara de satisfacción de Caramel, luego todo se puso negro.

Agarro un jabón, y se lo empezó a pasar con fuerza en todo el cuerpo. Quería limpiarse toda esa suciedad. Empezó a llorar. En esta ocasión no podía hacerlo por dentro, enserio sentía una tormenta en su mente. Su cuerpo habia sucumbido ante el rey. Pudo haberse salvado de esa humillación, pero no pudo resistir el deseo. En el fondo quería hacerlo, quería sentir esa sensación que nunca habia sentido en su vida.

El agua se empezaba a sentir caliente. Applejack deja de limpiarse, y levanta la cabeza, sintiendo el agua en su rostro. El agua caliente se sentía mucho mejor, lo cual le ayudo a relajarse un poco. Volvió a pensar en la noche anterior. Dejó de pensar en el dolor, y empezó a pensar en el placer. Recordó todas esas caricias y besos en su cuerpo. Eran sensaciones raras, pero se sentían bien.

Caramel seguro sabía las cosas que Applejack sentía, y manipuló sus emociones para seducirla. El corcel era solo un egoísta, quien no habia hecho nada más que arruinarle la vida. No quería matarlo, pero quería patearlo como si fuera uno de sus manzanos, pero más duro. Applejack quería que su esposo sufriera; pero, por alguna razón, no lo odiaba. La reina cerro los ojos, e intento concentrarse su odio a Caramel, pero no podía. No entendía por qué, pero no podía odiar a ese tirano. Se sentía frustrada, quería odiarlo, pero no podía.

Cerró la llave de la regadera, se secó y salió. Allí afuera lo vio. Caramel tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual le dio asco a Applejack.

— ¿Dormiste bien, mi reina?

Applejack no respondió. Quería patearlo con toda su fuerza en la cara, pero se contuvo. No haría nada que pudiera traer consecuencias graves. Solo se dirigió a la salida.

— Sé que estas molesta — le habló el rey — Al principio te será difícil lidiar con lo que sientes, pero con el tiempo entenderás tus sentimientos.

— Cállate —susurro Applejack con frialdad.

Applejack salió de la habitación. Afuera estaba Sassaflash viéndola con una mirada fría y de resentimiento. Le habia bastado un vistazo a la cama, para entender que habia pasado anoche. Applejack ya habia visto esa mirada, fue en aquella ocasión que intento matar a Wisdom, y la pegaso intervino. Era una mirada de odio, claramente odiaba a Applejack por haber tenido una noche de lujuria con el pony que ama.

— Es hora de desayunar — dijo Sassaflash con tono frio.

— Lo sé.

Ambas empezaron a ir al comedor, pero ninguna dijo nada en el camino. Applejack no quería decir nada. Entendía bien que la pegaso la odiara, ella también se odiaba a si misma por lo de anoche.

* * *

Al ver salir a su esposa de la habitación, Wisdom entró a bañarse, limpiándose todo el resultado de anoche. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz. No era la primera vez que hacia el amor, era la tercera, pero era la primera vez con Applejack. Como lo dijo desde el inicio, él no la forzaría a nada. Todo fue parte de los deseos internos de la yegua. No era como su padre que violaba a su esposa, el jamás seria así. Wisdom sedujo a su esposa para tener una gran noche. Sabía que ella aun no lo amaba, pero podía esperar a que lo hiciera. Por ahora estaba satisfecho.

Salió de la regadera, se secó, y fue a la salida de su habitación. Afuera lo esperaba su guardia unicornio naranja, Forest Spear, quien quedo extrañado por la expresión alegre de su amigo.

— ¡Finalmente, Forest! ¡Applejack y yo finalmente hicimos el amor!

El guardia unicornio sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón. El pony que amaba le expresaba su entusiasmo por la noche que tuvo con su esposa. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, debía apoyarlo.

— ¡Genial! — exclamo el guardia, levantando su casco.

Wisdom, por su emoción, chocó su casco con el de su amigo. Estaba tan feliz que quería ir a un balcón y gritarle su emoción a su reino, pero pudo contenerse, y mejor le grito la noticia a su amigo.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo?

— ¡Fantástico! — respondió Wisdom.

— ¿Mejor que conmigo o con Sassa? — pregunto Forest con tono burlón.

— Eso es secreto — respondió Wisdom guiñando el ojo.

Forest respiro hondo y mantuvo su sonrisa. Era un tema difícil de hablar para el unicornio, pero amaba ver la sonrisa en el rey. Forest sabía que debía actuar como siempre para no preocupar a su amigo.

— ¿Se lo dirás a Sassa?

— Estoy seguro que ya lo dedujo — respondió Wisdom empezando a caminar al comedor.

— Sí, ella es muy observadora.

— Entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora? — pregunto Forest viendo a su amigo

Wisdom vio al techo, sin cambiar su cara de felicidad.

— Seguir con la vida.

* * *

Las cosas no era nada fáciles para Applejack, cada vez le era más difícil soportar esto, ser la pareja trofeo de un rey de pacotilla, tirano y cruel; sin siquiera la capacidad de lograr desquitarse de alguna forma, hacía de este martirio un verdadero infierno. Ella quería estar con su familia, en la granja, en Ponyville, con sus amigas.

Tras lo que sucedió esa tarde en que tuvo que entregar su cuerpo, Applejack con tal de no demostrar lo mucho que esto le había afectado, en ocasiones se encerraba en el baño o en algún sitio donde estuviera sola. Aunque son pocas las veces que la poni terrestre ha llegado a vérsele llorar,comúnmente prefiriendo llorar por dentro, en estos pequeños lapsos que se aislaba de todos, ella llegaba a soltar más de alguna lagrima.

Han pasado dos semanas ya. Los primeros días fueron muy duros pero ahora cree poder superarlo. Aun así necesita de estos momentos a solas para poder despejar su mente. Ella pensaba en todo lo que le acontecía y en todo lo que añoraba con el corazón, había momentos en los que la tensión era tanta que incluso quería gritar, quería despertar de esa pesadilla pero no podía hacerlo, porque ya estaba despierta. Applejack se mira a través de un espejo, notándose un poco solloza, esta toma un poco de agua y se lava la cara. Este día no podía quedarse mucho tiempo encerrada, pues bajo órdenes del rey todos tendrían que ir a una especie de evento la cual ella ignoraba. No quería ir, pero se veía obligada de todos modos. El único consuelo quizás sea que no ira solo con Wisdom y sus dos guardias, también irían Natseed y su amiga, cosa que animaba un poco el ambiente y le hacía pensar que esta vez no irían a atormentar a otra familia de granjeros, de lo contrario ¿Por qué llevarían a las niñas? Lo que sea estaba bien, con tal de que le distraiga de la suciedad que siente en su alma; pensaba ella mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Applejack finalmente salió de la habitación, casi de inmediato comenzó a seguirla Sassaflash quien le esperaba desde que Wisdom Crown dejó la habitación. Applejack y Sassaflash la verdad nunca habían sido muy conversadoras y mucho menos amigas, estando juntas más por obligación que por gusto. Ninguna de las presentes se dirigía la palabra, a menos que Applejack quisiera saber algo en específico, pero las últimas semanas ni una ni la otra se han dirigido una sola mirada siquiera. Applejack no podía ver al rey o sus guardias directamente a los ojos, y por su parte Sassaflash quería matar a Applejack desde que se enteró de aquella noche, pero siempre se contenía. El que Applejack no le dirigiese la palabra o la mirada le facilitaban un poco las cosas, pero aun ahora se ve tentada a romper con su promesa de proteger y servir a Applejack y cambiarla por torturar y matar. Siempre imagina a Applejack sufriendo o siendo castigada por ella, para suerte de la poni terrestre las cosas solo quedarían en su mente.

Finalmente llegaron al exterior, donde se encontraba la carroza real.

—¡¿Dónde estaban, llegaremos tarde?!— reclamó Leaf Dew con impaciencia, al pie de la carroza.

Dentro estaba Forest Spear, quien normalmente iba en el techo, y por su puesto Wisdom Crown.

Una curiosa y sonriente Natseed se asoma por la carroza y mira a Applejack, provocando en esta una leve sensación de alivio. Todos finalmente estaban por subir a la carroza pero Sassaflash solo espera a que Applejack suba y cierra la puerta, la carroza comienza a movilizarse y Sassaflash abre sus alas y sigue la carroza desde lo alto. Últimamente, Sassa no se subía en el techo de la carroza, sino que la seguía volando, pues eso le ayudaba a aliviar el estrés.

Por dentro, todos esperaban a llegar a su destino.

—ejem, creo que estamos un poco apretados ¿no creen?— comenta Forest un poco incómodo, no tanto por la cantidad de ponis dentro, si no por viajar dentro de la carroza real— Podría ir en el techo, o quizás Leaf y yo podríamos haber ido allá por nuestra cuenta.

—¡No!— suelta Leaf Dew quien le gustaba siempre subir a la carroza real.

Wisdom se empezó a reír por la actitud de los dos hermanos.

—No te preocupes, Forest. Este día es especial para ti y por eso mismo me ofrecí a llevaros con comodidades.

—Lo sé pero…

—je, tranquilo, estoy seguro que tú les demostraras quien manda y porque eres mi guardia personal y mejor amigo.

—¡mi hermano les va a ganar!— exclamó Leaf emocionada.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Applejack un poco confundida ante tanto alarido.

—Al Coliseo del Corazón. ¿No te lo repetí como 5 veces en la semana?— murmuró Caramel con una sonrisa.

—mmmmm coliseo ¿no era donde…?— murmura Applejack y en eso está mira a las niñas con algo de intriga.

—¡Donde peleaban a muerte!— dijo Leaf con un tono alegre.

Applejack quedo impactada por eso, y rápidamente vio a su esposo enojada.

—¿¡por qué las trajiste!?—

El rey se empezó a reír ante eso.

—Tranquila cariño, no pelearan a muerte. Nope. Eso quedo atrás cuando me convertí en rey, aunque admito que a mi padre y en especial a mi abuela les encantaba esta clase de entretenimiento, lo considero muy incivilizado de nuestra parte. Si queremos progresar debemos adaptarnos, ahora esos juegos y combates son solo proezas atléticas. Se sigue manteniendo la acción, pero ya no es a muerte.

— Mis compañeros dicen que les quito lo divertido— le comenta Leaf a Natseed la cual no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto – Aunque yo solo quiero ver a mi hermano dar una golpiza a otros.

Era la primera vez que Natural asistía a uno de estos eventos, y lo poco que escuchaba no le parecía muy adecuado para sí misma. Ver ponis corpulentos pelearse entre ellos, le daba un poco de miedo pero al mismo tiempo algo de intriga.

Applejack se tranquilizó un poco. Seguía sin parecerle correcto traer a las niñas, incluso ella misma no quería ver dicho espectáculo. La reina mira a la joven potrilla amarilla que se encontraba sentada a su lado, la cual tenía una mirada llena de intriga más por la curiosidad que por el deseo de violencia que se denotaba en su amiga. Quizás esto no sea adecuado para ella, pero no puede dejarla sola, al menos estará cerca para taparle los ojos, y si las cosas se ponen peor podría salir de las bancas e ir a otra parte. Le parecía un buen pretexto para dejar el coliseo, lástima que no podría usarlo hasta que los combates comiencen.

La carroza se detiene finalmente ante la entrada, y antes de que Forest estuviese a punto de abrir la puerta esta es abierta desde fuera por Sassaflash. El unicornio bufa mientras al mismo tiempo le dirige una sonrisa. Antes de salir, Applejack queda conmocionada al ver semejante estructura conformada por arcos de roca sólida y barias esculturas de diferentes ponis con corona. A la reina no le parecía difícil darse cuenta de que se trataban de los antiguos reyes de Heartland al reconocer a algunas de las estatuas por medio de retratos del mismo castillo. Esto se confirmaría al ver a un puñado de ponis escultores tallando la que sería la próxima estatua, de aquel mismo poni quien la ayudo a salir de la carroza mientras esta estaba distraída observando tal edificación.

—¿Qué te parece?— le preguntó el rey a su esposa.

—es muy grande – respondió ella al no querer lanzar un insulto.

—Sí— río Wisdom mientras voltea a ver a la estatua que estaba en medio de su construcción — ¿realmente me veo así? No recuerdo que mi nariz fuera tan grande— dijo este mientras se dirige con los obreros.

—sí te ves así— murmuró Applejack de mala gana mientras evade a Caramel para evitar estar tan cerca de él. Ya fue suficiente con el tiempo que pasaron en la carroza, y prefería estar junto a Natural. De hecho, su plan era dejarlas a ella y su amiga en medio de ellos dos.

—¡HEY, LE QUIEREN QUITAR ALGUNOS CENTÍMETROS A LA NARIZ!— les grita este a los artistas.

—SÍ SEÑOR, TODAVÍA NO TERMINAMOS, PERO CUANDO LO HAGAMOS SERÁ LA VIVA IMAGEN DE USTED—

—¡GRACIAS!—

—No tenías que gritárselos….—murmuró Forest riéndose.

—¿ah no?

Wisdom suspiró y vio a su esposa alejándose del grupo pese a que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus asientos. El y Forest los alcanzaron rápido.

— jeje, no te preocupes, cuando terminen con mi estatua comenzaran con la tuya—

— yo no quiero una estatua— murmura Applejack en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero Caramel la oyó y se volvió a reír.

— Solo bromeo – volvió a decir riéndose – Es solo para los reyes y reinas de sangre.

Applejack apenas habia podido aguantar a su esposo en estas 2 semanas. Desde que tuvieron esa noche, él se la habia pasado alegre en cada segundo. No era como su amiga Pinkie Pie, el corcel era insoportable, no divertido.

En eso algo llamaría la atención de la terrestre ámbar. No muy lejos de donde estaban, se encontraba una pequeña yegua unicornio de color azul cielo y crines doradas como el mismo sol, sin embargo lo que más destaca de ella era que era tan delgada como solo la hambruna misma lo permitiría. Sin importar su reducido tamaño y cuerpo delicado y frágil esta se encontraba cargando consigo un gran equipaje al menos 3 veces mayor que ella, lográndose ver sobresaliente algunas armas de gran tamaño como hachas.

La yegua rendida, tropieza y cae de rodillas, con sus delgados y pálidos cascos temblorosos mientras intentaba ponerse una vez más de pie, sin lograr más que solo arrastrar sus cascos en la tierra del coliseo, mientras mira indignada como sus otros dos compañeros ya le llevaban bastante ventaja entrando al salón del coliseo donde se reunirían los peleadores.

—¡date prisa!— exclamó un colosal pegaso de cuerpo rojo intenso y crines violetas con mechones amarillos.

El pegaso se acerca a la poni, indignado porque se había caído, pues a sus ojos estaba descansando cuando aún no se lo había permitido. La unicornio intenta levantarse con algo de desespero, pero sus cascos traseros no respondían, estaban entumidos y le generaban un intenso dolor el intentar levantarse con tanto peso encima.

—¡LEVÁNTATE!— exclamó este mientras le daba una patada a la yegua, esta deja caer las cosas, lo cual enfurece aún más a pegaso— ¡ERES UNA HOLGAZANA! – la patea de nuevo.

—¡DETÉNGASE!— se escuchó la vos de una enfurecida Applejack indignada y molesta por el trato que se le estaba dando.

—¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A…..?— bufó el pegaso mientras se enfocaba en Applejack igual que un toro a punto de envestir a su siguiente víctima.

Casi al instante, Sassaflash se interpone entre ambos ponis, mirando al pegaso con severidad, este quien estaba a punto de explotar en cólera se logró contener y literalmente se la trago al ver tras de ellas a Wisdom Crown y a su guardia Forest Spear a su lado.

—¿qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Wisdom con un tono sereno más sin embargo autoritario.

—¡su majestad!— exclamó el pegaso un tanto sobresaltado mientras se reverenciaba— ¡y tú no te quedes ahí!— dice entre dientes mientras patea a la yegua azul cielo.

La unicornio soltó un chillido por el golpe y luego procedió a reverenciarse también

— mil disculpes su alteza, solo estaba por dirigirme al salón para prepararme para los combates, pero mi inútil esclava se retrasó con mi armadura.

Applejack sintió gran repulsión al saber que un animal como este sea el dueño de esta yegua. En momentos se le llegaba a olvidar que este reino aun legalizaba el tener esclavos. El solo pensarlo, le provocaba un malestar inmenso ¿Cómo pueden seguir con esto? ¿Cómo es que puedan ser tan crueles? El ver a la joven esclava arrodillada ante ella, le partía el corazón, no solo porque tenía un serio problema de desnutrición, sino que también era poseedora de una serie de cicatrices de quemaduras tremendas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, piel deformada y decolorada en parte de sus cascos, pecho y parte de la mitad del rostro, teniendo un ojo inflamado por semejante quemadura que lo rodeaba, estando este entrecerrado, y su único ojo sano, poseía un tic nervioso el cual no era más que un reflejo de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir. Y por último, pero que dejaría sin aliento a Applejack sería una inmensa cicatriz a lo largo de su vientre, cosa que solo podía significar una cosa en el peor de los casos, su rostro y belleza no fue lo único que perdió en el pasado.

La esclava al darse cuenta de que Applejack le observaba, desvió la mirada, y se tapó con sus cascos aquella horrenda marca con mucha pena, tal y como si estuviera completamente expuesta ante ella y esa mirada suya

—yo…. Em…— murmuró esta con temor mientras se hacía bolita.

—¡cierra la boca, no tienes derecho de hablarles a los reyes y mucho menos darles la espalda maldita esclava!— exclamó el dueño mientras la vuelve a patear con tal fuerza que esta cae de espaldas, dejando ver mejor aquella cicatriz que intento esconder.

—¡DETENGASE!— intervino Applejack— ¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENE PARA HACERLE ESTO?—

El corcel en un inicio quería responder de forma agresiva, pero logro contenerse y calmarse para poder responderle como era debido

—pues vera majestad, esta chica junto a sus dos compañeros que acabaron de entrar son mis esclavos, como tal son míos. No se ofenda, pero puedo hacer con ellos lo que me plazca.

—¡es un maldito!— murmuró Applejack entre dientes, tentada a darle la espalda y patearlo como si fuera un manzano.

—ejem— aclaro la garganta Caramel— cariño ¿quieres otra esclava?—

—¿pero qué dices?— murmuró Applejack confundida.

— O protegida, como prefieras decirle

Applejack voltea a ver a Natseed que se encontraba un poco más atrás charlando junto a su amiga.

—¿o prefieres dejarla así?— le preguntó Wisdom a su esposa con una sonrisa, y Applejack vuelve a mirar a la esclava unicornio.

— Está bien.

—muy bien – voltea a ver al pegaso — usted…

— Capitán Sledgehamer.

—Bien Sledgehammer ¿Cuánto quiere?

—¿perdone?

—Por la esclava, ¿Cuánto quiere?

—Mmm— pensó el pegaso mientras voltea a ver a la yegua con una sonrisa— 6000 bits.

—¡Eso es tres veces más lo que vale un esclavo grifo!— se quejó Sassaflash molesta.

—Es una unicornio muy trabajadora, además es la mejor esclava cocinera que he conocido.

—Y se parece mucho a ti Sassa— comenta Forest al oído de su amiga.

—¡Tú cállate!

Wisdom vio a la unicornio con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, estoy muy animado últimamente. La compro.

—no— se escuchó, y todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la esclava— no quiero ir con ustedes—

— pero...— murmuró Applejack confundida— te prometo que te trataremos bien. Tendrás cama, comida. Por favor…—

—yo merezco esto— murmuró la yegua mientras nuevamente le daba la espalda a los reyes y ella sola volvía a colocar todas las cosas sobre su lomo, y aun con dificultad camina hasta la arena.

—pero…

Wisdom no dejó seguir a su esposa.

— Ella tomó su decisión, cariño — murmuró Wisdom— Se cancela el trato.

—sí señor— respondió el pegaso aun sumiso ante el rey.

Sledgehammer se empezó a marchar, pero Applejack se le acerco a gritarle.

—¡Espere! ¡Si la va a conservar al menos ayúdele con sus cosas!— exclamó Applejack entre dientes.

—sí, lo que usted diga, majestad— dijo el pegaso alejándose, y al alcanzar a su esclava únicamente le quita un hacha y entra al salón.

—desgraciado— murmuró Applejack con molestia.

—está en sus términos legales además ella prefirió quedarse con él, supongo que le gusta ser maltratada— murmuró Sassaflash.

— Es muy triste – dijo Forest

— Lo siento cariño, pero si ella no quiere venir. Aun podría comprarla, pero no creo que eso le haga feliz— suspiró Wisdom.

Applejack aún seguía chocada por la actitud tan sumisa de esa unicornio.

— No entiendo, ¿Por qué se quedó con él?

— A veces los esclavos pasan por tantas cosas, que pierden su identidad. Es lamentable, pero es parte de la vida que tienen. Mejor entremos, pronto empezara el torneo.

Applejack suspiró y acompaño a Wisdom. Todos los demás también entraron al coliseo. Ahí, Forest Spear se separó del grupo mientras todos le deseaban suerte.

En eso, Wisdom se le acerco a Forest, y le susurro algo.

— Si te toca pelear con ese pegaso, enséñale una buena lección.

— Lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo pidieras – rio el unicornio – No me gustan los ponis como él.

Forest se alejó de su amigo.

Wisdom guio a sus acompañantes por los pasillos. Todos los ponis que pasaban junto a ellos se arrodillaban al instante, cosa que incomodaba a Applejack, aunque a Leaf Dew le gustaba.

Eventualmente se encontraron con un pony. Era un pony unicornio de quizás unos 70 años. Era verde y su melena era azul, mientras que su marca era una espada. Tenía una pequeña barba, y varias arrugas en la cara, producto de su edad. Wisdom sonrió al verlo, pero no dijo nada pues aun había ponis comunes alrededor.

— Por aquí, majestad – dijo el anciano.

Wisdom siguió al pony, y los demás lo siguieron a él. El anciano llevo al rey y a sus acompañantes a otra habitación. El lugar era un palco especial, donde se podía ver bien toda la arena. Habia varias sillas acojinadas, donde los reyes y sus acompañantes se sentarían. En la pared al lado de la puerta habia un enorme retrato, el cual era de una pegaso. Alrededor del lugar había mesas con varias comidas, incluyendo dulces y palomitas. Natural y Leaf se emocionaron por eso y fueron a comer.

El pony mayor cerró la puerta, quedando dentro con los demás. Tan pronto paso, Wisdom puso una sonrisa y vio al pony.

— ¡Wis!

— ¡Abuelo!

El rey con la emoción de un potro, corrió hacia el viejo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Cómo estas, Campeón?

— Jeje, mejor que nunca.

El unicornio se apartó de su nieto, y vio a Applejack. La yegua se sintió incomoda por la mirada que le lanzaba ese pony, como si le estuviera viendo todo el cuerpo.

— Esta debe ser tu esposa, es preciosa. Lamento no haber ido a la boda, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo aquí.

— Tranquilo, te entiendo.

Wisdom se puso en medio de ambos ponis.

— Applejack, él es mi abuelo Comet Smash. Abuelo, ella es Applejack.

Comet Smash se acercó a Applejack y le beso el casco, cosa que ella detesto, pero no dijo nada para evitar problemas.

— Un placer Applejack, puedes decirme abuelo si quieres — dijo Comet con tono cómico.

— Hola Comet Smash — saludó la terrestre sin interés.

Comet Smash noto que cierta pegaso se habia ido a un extremo de la habitación, justo al frente, donde podía vigilar la arena. El unicornio se acercó a ella y le habló amablemente.

— ¿Y cómo has estado tú, Sassaflash?

— Bien, maestro — respondió la pegaso sin interés.

— ¿Sigues protegiendo bien a mi nieto?

Sassaflash puso una cara triste, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Comet Smash.

— Ahora soy guardia de la reina.

— Oh, ya veo… — puso una cara de pena — Lo siento, sé que tú lo amas mucho.

— Sí — suspiro ella.

— Yo hubiera preferido que tú te casaras con él.

— Yo también — dijo esta con tristeza — Mejor vaya a hablar con ella, es la esposa de su nieto.

Comet Smash sonrió y fue con Applejack, quien irónicamente también se habia ido a una esquina.

— Hola Applejack.

— Hola — respondió ella sin interés.

— ¿Mi nieto te trató bien?

— ¿Qué?

— Conozco a Wis, y solo lo he visto así de feliz en dos ocasiones — explico Comet con tono divertido — Yo le enseñe todo lo que hay que hacer para tratar a su pareja. ¿Te trato bien?

El enojo de Applejack resaltó en su cara. Estaba enojada que ese anciano le preguntara sobre eso. Era obvio que se refería a la noche que tuvieron hace 2 semanas. Siempre habia respetado a sus mayores, y vivir con su abuela le habia hecho acostumbrarse a ponis viejos, pero Comet la estaba haciendo enojar.

— No quiero hablar de eso — respondió Applejack con seriedad — No sé su nieto se lo dijo, pero yo no me casé con él porque quería.

Al oír eso, Comet Smash soltó un suspiro.

— Ese pequeño bribón. Y yo que pensé que rompería con esa tonta tradición familiar.

— ¿Qué?

— Applejack, ven.

Comet le señalo el enorme retrato de una pegaso que se encontraba en la habitación. Era roja, de melena negra. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que combinaba con sus ojos. Se encontraba viendo al frente con una mirada sádica, pero con una sonrisa calmada.

— Ella es la reina Limit Crown, mi esposa — explico Comet Smash a Applejack.

Applejack recordó que ya habia oído hablar de ella. Caramel no le dijo mucho de ella, pero sabía bien lo básico.

— Escuche que era una sanguinaria — dijo Applejack con seriedad.

Comet puso una sonrisa calmada al oír eso.

— Es cierto, amaba la sangre. Siempre venia al coliseo a ver a ponis matarse entre ellos. No sé si lo sabes, pero en aquel entonces los esclavos peleaban a muerte en este lugar. También participaban soldados, pues era una buena forma de probar lo que valían. Yo solía ser un esclavo. Cada día era una lucha por sobrevivir. Era matar o morir. Un día, la reina dio un anuncio a todo el reino. Ella buscaba un esposo, no le importaba si fuera un noble, un plebeyo o un esclavo; solo quería que fuera un corcel duro. Hizo un torneo, y obviamente, muchos se enlistaron. Muchos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida con tal de ganarse un puesto eterno junto a la reina.

— Y tú participaste — afirmó Applejack.

— Sí. Quería salir de esa vida de esclavo. Pelee como nunca antes lo habia hecho, y gané. Luego de eso, ella me miro y me dijo: "A partir de hoy serás solo mío."

— ¿Entonces fuiste solo un objeto para ella?

— Sí. No fue fácil.

— Yo odio estar aquí.

— Te entiendo, Applejack — dijo Comet poniendo una cara algo triste.

Applejack lo volteo a ver, y noto el cambio de actitud. Comet Smash no dejó de ver el retrato de su esposa fallecida.

— Realmente nunca la amé, y hubo momentos donde pensé que sería mejor volver a luchar por mi vida, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Hasta el día de hoy sigo agradecido por haberla conocido. Sin ella no habría tenido a mi hijo o a mis nietos — volteo a ver a la esposa de su nieto — Te aseguro que habrá cosas buenas en la vida que llevas.

Applejack quedo impresionada por las palabras de Comet, quien habia regresado a su cara feliz. ¿Enserio su vida como objeto de una pony valió la pena porque tuvo descendencia? ¿Sería igual con ella? ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella tuviera hijos con Caramel? No, no pensaba tenerlos. No iba a darle un hijo a ese tirano.

En ese instante se escucha el sonido de trompetas. La los ponis se empezaron a emocionar en sus asientos.

— ¡Ya va a empezar! — grito Leaf Dew emocionada.

En ese instante se oye la voz de un presentador.

— ¡Damas y caballos! ¡Sean bienvenidos al Campeonato del Límite!

En el palco real todos se sentaron, mientras que Wisdom veía un papel el cual tenía el orden del torneo. Puso una sonrisa al ver el primer encuentro.

— Parece que Forest peleara en el primer encuentro.

— ¡Siiii! — grito Leaf.

El presentador pasó a anunciar el combate.

— ¡Un aplauso para uno de los favoritos del torneo, el maestro de las hachas, Sledgehammer!

De un lado de la arena salió el pegaso con el que se habían encontrado antes. El verlo con esa gran armadura metálica lo hacía ver más grande. Llevaba varias hachas en ella, pero no parecían pesarle en lo absoluto. Applejack sintió repulsión al ver a ese pony, y en el fondo quería que recibiera una golpiza.

— ¡Ahora un aplauso para el participante misterioso, Yellow Sun!

El público se oía emocionado, pudiendo que la acción empezara lo más pronto posible. Esa emoción llegaba a oírse en los túneles que llevaban a la arena.

Un pony caminaba hacia la arena. El pasillo era oscuro, pero la luz del sol se veía en la salida. El pony iba sonriendo, mientras en su mente tarareaba una canción que le daba motivación.

— _Ven a mí, y verás, que soy más de lo que el ojo ve._

El pony llego a la salida, donde pudo oír el sonido del público.

Era un unicornio naranja. Su melena y su cola eran rubias. Llevaba botas cafés en sus patas traseras, mientras que en las delanteras llevaba unos brazaletes dorados. A diferencia de su oponente, no llevaba armadura, sino que llevaba un chaleco café claro, y una capa que parecía falda, del mismo color, la cual cubría su marca. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol negros, y su boca tenía una gran sonrisa confiada.

En el palco casi todos quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Wisdom y Sassaflash, quienes ya esperaban eso.

Como detalle adicional, la habitación en la que estaban tenía un hechizo sonoro especial, el cual les permitía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la arena. Un detalle que sin duda le serviría a una reina del pasado que disfrutaba oír ponis sufriendo.

Sledgehammer quedo extrañado de que su oponente se viera tan raro, y débil al compararlo con sí mismo.

— Llevas bastantes armas contigo, grandote.

Sledgehamer se molestó al oír ese comentario, e intento burlarse del unicornio.

— Y tú no llevas ninguna, enano.

— No soy enano, tu eres muy grande — respondió el unicornio manteniendo su sonrisa — Aunque quizás no tanto. Algo me dice que todas esas armas están compensando algo.

El pegaso exploto por dentro al oír eso.

— ¡Muere maldito!

El pegaso no lo aguanto más, y rápidamente agarro un hacha, y se la arrojo a Yellow, pero este solo hizo a un lado la cabeza, esquivándola.

— ¿Acabas de tirarme un hacha? — pregunto el unicornio simulando sorpresa, pero manteniendo su sonrisa — Las hachas no se usan así, pensé que eras más brillante.

— ¡Cállate!

Mientras, en el palco real.

— ¿Por qué esta vestido así? — pregunto Leaf Dew confundida — ¿Y por qué habla de esa forma?

— Tu hermano quiso probar algo diferente — respondió Wisdom con calma.

— Es un idiota — comento Sassaflash.

Applejack por otro lado miro con enojo a su esposo.

— ¡Caramel, se supone que no es a muerte! — se quejó la reina.

— No lo es.

— ¿¡Esa hacha por poco lo mata!?

— Créeme, hay consecuencias por matar a tu oponente, pero cualquier tipo de herida es válida. Si un peleador sale muy lastimado, y muere después, no hay problema, pues no se podía prever.

En la arena, Yellow corrió hacia Sledgehammer. El pegaso agarro una gran hacha en sus dientes. Cuando el unicornio llego, su oponente agito la espada para tratar de acabar con la pelea, pero Yellow se acostó en el suelo y se deslizo por la tierra para esquivar el ataque. En ese instante lanzo unos golpes normales a las patas de su oponente haciéndolo tambalearse. Se paró, y le lanzo un fuerte golpe destellante en un costado de su armadura, haciéndolo caer mientras sentía un gran dolor. Al ver a su oponente en el suelo, Yellow retrocedió, en lugar de seguirlo atacando.

— Solo fue suerte — dijo el pegaso poniéndose de pie, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces qué bueno que es mi día de suerte.

Tan pronto Sledgehammer se puso en posición de combate, Yellow lanzo un golpe en el aire, pero de su casco salió disparada una bola de energía brillante, la cual se dirigió hacia el pegaso. El pony se cubrió con un escudo en su casco. Cuando la esfera hizo contacto, se formó una explosión diminuta frente al escudo, la cual hizo retroceder al corcel.

Sledgehammer abrió los ojos como platos al ver una abolladura en el escudo. También sintió su casco entumido. Sin duda ese ataque mágico era muy poderoso. Yellow Sun no perdió el tiempo, se paró en sus cascos y volvió a disparar más ataques con sus patas delanteras. Sledgehammer reacciono y rodo por el suelo. Al ver que el bombardeo continuaba el pegaso empezó a volar, ganando una altura de 6 metros. Desde esa altura podía esquivar sin problemas los disparos de Yellow.

— ¡Wisdom eso no es justo, mi hermano no puede volar! — se quejó Leaf Dew en su asiento.

— Tranquila, Leaf — respondió Wisdom con una sonrisa calmada — No es tan fácil escapar de tu hermano.

En la arena, Sledgehammer veía a su enemigo desde el aire, buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Yellow Sun habia dejado de lanzar golpes, pues no habia forma de acertar desde allí.

— ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Te cansaste!? — pregunto el pegaso desde el aire riéndose.

El unicornio puso una sonrisa.

— Bueno, creo que no vas a bajar — dijo Yellow con su tono carismático.

El siguiente movimiento de Yellow fue pararse en sus cascos traseros. Sledgehammer se rio, pues sabía que sus disparos de magia no lo alcanzarían a esa altura, pero quedo callado al ver que el unicornio apunto sus cascos delanteros hacia el suelo. En ese instante se oyó otra explosión, pero esta fue en el suelo. Yellow habia disparado hacia el suelo, y el momento lo elevo en el aire.

 _— ¡No puede ser!_ — pensó Sledgehamer con terror.

Yellow se elevó un par de metros, y al frenar, disparo de nuevo hacia el suelo, elevándose más. Siguió así hasta llegar a su oponente, quien se quedó quieto de la impresión. Los ojos Yellow estaban ocultos por las gafas de sol, pero el pegaso sabía bien que tenía una mirada no significaba buenas noticias. El unicornio procedió a darle un golpe en el pecho unicornio, el cual genero una pequeña explosión entre el casco y la armadura. Sledgehammer perdió la concentración en sus alas, y empezó a caer. Mientras, Yellow también empezó a caer libremente.

El pegaso logra reaccionar y agitar sus alas para suavizar la caída. Por otro lado, el unicornio lanzo otro ataque al suelo para alentar su caída, y aterrizar dando una vuelta. Sledgehammer se enojó como nunca y agarro otra hacha, y corrió hacia el otro pony. Lanzó varios ataques, pero Yellow los evadía sin problemas.

En el palco real, las niñas y Applejack estaban con la boca abierta, aunque Leaf también tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa. Sin duda amaba ver a su hermano haciendo cosas tan asombrosas.

— ¡Acabalo, hermano! — animo la pequeña.

En el campo, el unicornio parecía haber escuchado esas palabras y en ese instante esquivo un hachazo, y rápidamente se colocó a un lado del pegaso. Le dio un fuerte golpe explosivo, luego puso una pata alrededor de su cuello, y con su pata trasera le metió zancadilla. Usando su magia como apoyo, Yellow levanto al pony sobre él, y luego lo arrojo con fuerza en el suelo. Ese enorme pony hizo un gran estruendo cuando cayó en el suelo.

Sledgehammer quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo le dolía. El unicornio se paró frente a él, manteniendo su típica sonrisa.

— Trata mejor a tus esclavos

Tras decir esas palabras, el unicornio se marchó.

— ¡EL GANADOR ES YELLOW SUN!

El unicornio salió de la arena, con una sonrisa, mientras oía las aclamaciones del público. Cuando salió, se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando ver sus ojos amarillos con los que vio al palco real, donde sabía que sus amigos y su hermana lo apoyaban.

 **Asi que… ¿Qué puedo decir? Em… me gusta RWBY.**

 **Applejack pudo conocer al abuelo de Wisdom, el cual tambien vivio como el objeto de la realeza. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que AJ encontrara cosas buenas en esa vida?**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	12. Traidor

Capítulo 12. Traidor

El resto del torneo fluyó con normalidad, pero eso no significaba que fuera tranquilo.

Applejack en ningún momento había disfrutado del evento. Ella solo consideraba una barbaridad que un montón de corceles y yeguas pelearan por diversión. Nadie había muerto, pero hubo casos donde algún pony perdía alguna parte del cuerpo, o sangraba mucho. Esos eran los momentos donde Applejack le tapaba los ojos a Natseed, para que no viera. Hubo un momento en el que pensó sacarla de allí y llevarla al castillo, pero esta se rehusaba pues Leaf Dew la había invitado.

La competencia casi llegaba a su fin, solo faltaba la batalla final. Como era de esperarse, Forest Spear, bajo el nombre Yellow Sun, había llegado a la final del torneo. El público esperaba emocionado por la gran final.

En el palco real, Leaf Dew se encontraba presumiendo de su hermano con su amiga, mientras comían unos cupcakes.

— ¿¡Y viste cuando hizo pedazos el mazo de ese poni!? ¿¡O viste cuando le dio un montón de golpes a aquel!?

Natural Seed sonrió al ver a su amiga tan emocionada. Ella había visto por qué Leaf admiraba tanto a su hermano.

— Tu hermano es muy fuerte — comentó Natseed.

— ¡Es el mejor! ¿¡Verdad que valió la pena haber venido!?

Natseed hizo una mueca de duda, la cual Leaf no notó por su emoción. En realidad se sentía muy incómoda viendo tanta violencia. En el fondo ella quería regresar al castillo, y enserio quería aceptar cuando la reina le dijo que podía llevarla, pero no quería abandonar a su amiga. Enserio disfrutaba su compañía.

— Sí, valió la pena — dijo Natseed con calma.

— ¡Solo falta que mi hermano gane la final!

— Espero que gane.

— Pfff, será sencillo. ¡Nadie le gana a mi hermano!

Mientras, Applejack sonreía viendo a las niñas hablar. No le agradaba mucho la actitud de Leaf Dew, pero Natseed se había encariñado mucho con ella. Le parecía bien que su protegida estuviera feliz con su amiga.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el torneo, Manzanita?

Applejack respiró hondo y rechinó los dientes al escuchar esa voz. Volteó a su derecha, y allí estaba su esposo viéndola, con su típica sonrisa.

— No entiendo cómo se divierten con esto.

— Oh, vamos — rió él rey — Intenta relajarte un poco.

Applejack sintió un leve dolor de cabeza por las palabras del rey. Seguía sin poder aguantarlo. Quería salir ahora mismo de allí, pero no podía hacerlo. Quizás Caramel la dejaría, pero ni loca dejaría a Natseed con él. La reina no dijo nada y se fue a su asiento, para intentar calmarse. Wisdom quiso seguirla, pero alguien le puso un casco encima. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a su abuelo Comet Smash.

— Wis, ven un momento.

El rey asintió, y fue con su abuelo a una esquina.

— Tienes una encantadora esposa.

— Lo sé — respondió Wisdom con felicidad — Ella es fantástica. Es hermosa, determinada, honesta,…

— No es de aquí — interrumpió Comet con seriedad haciendo que Wisdom se callara — ¿Por qué la secuestraste? Sabes muy bien que tu padre hizo lo mismo.

Wisdom quedó sorprendido por esa repentina pregunta de su abuelo. Fue una sorpresa, pero eso no le impidió verlo de forma seria.

— No será lo mismo. Mi madre fue tratada como basura, Applejack no será igual. Ella es mi reina.

Comet soltó un suspiro.

— Pero tienes a Sassaflash, Wis. Podrías casarte con ella.

El terrestre puso una mirada de fastidio, pero mantuvo la calma.

— Abuelo, ya te explique por qué no estoy con ella o con Forest. Además, ellos fueron casos muy especiales, no voy a encontrar a nadie más como ellos en Heartland, por eso fui por Applejack. ¿Acaso me dejarás de querer porque secuestré a mi esposa?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se vieron con seriedad, pero el cruce de miradas se rompió cuando Comet abrazó a su nieto. Wisdom por reflejo le devolvió el abrazo.

— Jamás te dejaré de amar, así como nunca dejé de amar a tu padre — se separó del abrazo y lo vio a los ojos — Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, podrías herirla sin darte cuenta.

— Eso jamás pasará — aseguró el rey con una sonrisa — No dejaé que nada malo le pase.

La cara de Wisdom era determinada, pues estaba seguro de lo que decía. Comet dirigió una rápida mirada a Applejack, quien se mantenía seria. Soltó otro suspiro y luego sonrió a su nieto.

— Bueno, respeto tu decisión. Vamos, la final pronto empezará.

— Sí, solo espero que Forest gane rápido.

— No te adelantes mucho, Wis, tengo la sensación de que no le será fácil.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Mira a Sassaflash

Wisdom Crown vio a la pegaso rubia, que se mantenía viendo la arena con seriedad, como si sintiera que algo malo pasaría. El rey sabía que su amiga siempre tenía presentimientos sobre cosas a pasar. Allí se dio cuenta que ella había estado con esa mirada en algunos momentos del torneo, siendo más exactos, cuando la otra participante de la final peleaba.

* * *

En una sección del coliseo, había una habitación donde los peleadores podían dejar sus cosas en unos casilleros. Cuando alguien era eliminado, debía ir a sacar sus cosas. En este momento, casi todos estaban vacíos, pues ya casi todos los participantes habían sido eliminados del torneo. Allí se encontraban dos terrestres con varios moretones en el cuerpo, recogiendo sus armas y objetos personales. Ambos habían sido eliminados en las semifinales.

— Ese miserable Yellow Sun — empezó a quejarse uno — Si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a…

— ¿Crees que ese tipo es terrible? — preguntó el otro — Mi oponente en la semifinal fue peor. Ella me quitó mi mazo, y me golpeó con él. Esa miserable Red Rose.

— Je, eso no es nada comparado con los golpes explosivos. Incluso con armadura me dolió un infierno.

Ambos siguieron quejándose de sus oponentes en las semifinales. Los ponis no se conocían, pero la situación y el lugar los hizo hablar sobre qué salió mal. Finalmente algo se les ocurrió.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Deberíamos atacarlos los dos juntos cuando la final acabe, los emboscaremos, así aprenderán la lección!

— ¡Gran idea! ¡Primero vayamos por esa miserable Red Rose!

Por casualidad, uno de los corceles volteó a su derecha mientras recogía sus cosas. Recostada en la pared vio algo que le generó mucha curiosidad. Era curioso que no la hubiera visto antes.

— ¿Esa espada desde cuando está allí?

El otro pony se giró y la vio asombrado. Era una espada de quizás un metro y medio de largo, y treinta centímetros de ancho. El metal veía algo desgastado, posiblemente de tanto que se ha usado, pero aun así se veía fuerte. Ambos se acercaron a ella, y al tocarla, esta cayó al suelo haciendo un leve estruendo.

— Creo que solo un minotauro podría usarla.

— Pero este año no hubo ningún minotauro, y no recuerdo que nadie la haya usado en alguna pelea.

Uno de los ponis sonrió.

— ¡El que se la encuentra se la queda!

Uno de los ponis intentó agarrar la empuñadura y levantar el arma, pero apenas y pudo moverla un poco.

— Maldita sea, es pesada.

— Déjame intentar.

El otro pony también la intentó mover, pero solo la pudo arrastrar.

Los dos terrestres de gran musculatura siguieron tratando de levantar la enorme espada, pero apenas podían arrastrarla. La espada era tan pesada como se veía. Eventualmente ambos se cansaron, sentándose junto a la pared.

— ¿Quién demonios puede usar esta cosa?

— Ni idea, no creo que nadie en el torneo la pueda levantar.

De repente alguien se acercó. Uno de los terrestres reaccionó. Era una yegua llevando una capucha roja. No se le distinguía su cara o su melena, pero se veía que era una unicornio morada. Ella ignoró a los ponis presentes y encendió su cuerno para sujetar la empuñadura del arma, y levantar la enorme espada. Ambos corceles quedaron boquiabiertos, esa poni estaba levitando la espada. Incluso con magia, eso era algo asombroso que solo necesitara agarrarla de la empuñadura. Llevando consigo la espada, la pony dejó el lugar.

— Esa es la yegua que me venció antes — dijo uno de ellos — Pero antes no tenía una espada.

— Ella estará en la final, ¿Cierto? — dijo el otro con miedo — Mira, creo que mejor cancelamos el plan de antes.

— S… sí, buena idea

* * *

El público estaba más emocionado que nunca. Después de quince minutos de espera, la pelea final finalmente iba a comenzar. Se podía oír la necesidad de violencia en los gritos de todos. Un presentador empezó a hablar desde su asiento.

— ¡Damas y Caballos, es la hora de la gran final! ¡Un gran aplauso para el amo del puño explosivo, que venció a sus oponentes con sus fuertes golpes! ¡YELLOW SUN!

De uno de los extremos de la arena, apareció un unicornio naranja de melena rubia, vistiendo ropa café, gafas de sol, y unos brazaletes dorados. Avanzó marchando alegremente hacia el centro de la arena. Una vez allí, levantó un casco hacia arriba, para asegurarle al público que iba a ganar.

— ¡Y ahora un aplauso para la delicada flor que nos sorprendió a todos en esta tarde! ¡RED ROSE!

Todos vieron al otro extremo de la arena, del cual salía una yegua con capucha roja. Sin embargo el público no gritó, pues todos quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Red Rose antes no tenía una espada! ¡Esa cosa es enorme!

Incluso en el palco real, Wisdom se levantó asombrado al ver esa espada, que se le hacía muy familiar. Enserio podía jurar que la había visto antes. Sassaflash, por otro lado, entendió en ese momento el motivo de sus presentimientos.

Forest seguía viendo al público, pero al oír las palabras del presentador, se volteó y quedó impactado.

— No… — dijo él levemente.

La yegua se acercó al centro de la arena, donde clavó su espada con fuerza. Forest vio que era una unicornio morada, pero aun no veía su melena, que era la única pieza faltante.

— He esperado esto mucho tiempo, Forest.

La yegua se llevó sus cascos a la capucha y se la empezó a quitar.

 _…_

 _Era una noche calmada. Un joven unicornio de dieciséis años caminaba con una mirada pensativa. Últimamente salía cada semana con otro pony llamado Caramel. Le era agradable estar con él, siempre se divertían juntos, aunque Caramel no aceptaba hacer nada ilegal. Sin embargo, esa tarde Caramel no llegó, lo cual lo hizo sentir algo culpable pues canceló un compromiso importante para ir con él._

 _Llegó a un establecimiento llamado Cerveza y Más. Al ver el letrero él siempre se reía, pues le parecía un nombre estúpido. Al ver la puerta vio un letrero de cerrado. Dirigió su vista a un reloj en la calle, el cual indicaba las 8 PM. Soltó un suspiro y toco la puerta del lugar, de una forma extraña. Dio dos toquidos, esperó, dio otros tres, esperó, y dio uno más. En ese momento alguien del otro lado abrió la puerta._

 _— ¿¡Dónde estabas, Forest!?_

 _El joven adolescente vio que le había abierto una unicornio morada de melena rubia, cuya marca era una gran espada. Se veía bastante mayor que el adolescente, pues tenía más de 30 años._

 _— Hola Rune Blade, a mi también me alegra verte — dijo él corcel con calma._

 _— ¡Teníamos una misión importante!_

 _— Iba a salir con mi novio — dijo Forest con una sonrisa calmada — Pero no se presentó, creo que le habrá surgido algo._

 _— ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? — preguntó Rune confundida._

 _— Bueno, no es mi novio — soltó una risa — Solo salimos de vez en cuando como amigos, pero creo que tenemos algo especial. No sé, solo quería relajarme un poco._

 _La yegua suspiró, y con amabilidad rodeo al adolescente con su casco._

 _— Forest, tenemos un deber aquí, y la misión de hoy era la más importante hasta ahora. Cuando haya paz, podrás salir con tu novio. ¿No crees que él merece vivir en un reino sin tiranía?_

 _El corcel bajó la mirada con pena._

 _— Supongo_

 _— Así me gusta._

 _— Aja — respondió él con seriedad, pues le generaba tristeza hacer lo que hacían — No presté mucha atención ayer. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?_

 _La yegua se golpeó la cara con su casco, restregándose los ojos para mantener su paciencia._

 _— Secuestramos al príncipe._

 _— Ah… espera… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Dónde está!?_

 _— En el sótano. Tendrás que vigilarlo._

 _— ¿¡Qué!?_

 _— Es tu castigo por no venir — rió ella._

 _El unicornio soltó un suspiro y vio a su alrededor. Había varios corceles y yeguas bebiendo en celebración, pues el día de hoy habían logrado un gran paso en su misión. No eran clientes, eran de cierta forma empleados._

 _— Ven._

 _La yegua fue hacia una alfombra al lado de la barra y al quitar la alfombra, reveló una puerta en el suelo. Ambos entraron por allí, y bajaron unas escaleras hacia un sótano. Allí llegaron a un espacio, había varias armas ordenadas en una esquina y una gran mesa en el centro. Rune Blade llevó a Forest hacia una puerta._

 _— Está inconsciente y atado, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, así que lo vigilarás._

 _— Aja._

 _Rune abrió la puerta, y Forest quedó sin palabras al ver lo que había adentro. Era una habitación pequeña sin ventanas. Lo único que había allí era un pony terrestre inconsciente, atado de cascos y amordazado. Forest conocía bien a ese poni, y una gran tormenta de confusión surgió en su mente al verlo, era Caramel, el pony con el que debía salir esta tarde._

 _— ¿Ese… ese es el príncipe? — preguntó él impactado._

 _— Sí. Cada semana se le veía andando por las calles sin vigilancia. Venía cada viernes sin falta a esta zona._

 _Forest en eso pensó que ellos salían a hacer algo cada viernes. A veces comían algo, a veces paseaban, a veces charlaban. Hacían varias cosas que ambos disfrutaron mucho._

 _— ¿A hacer qué? — preguntó Forest._

 _— No lo sé, pero ya lo tenemos._

 _Forest se quedó callado viendo al terrestre en el suelo. De repente sintió un golpecito en su cabeza, y vio que su amiga se lo había dado para hacerlo reaccionar. Forest la vio, y esta tenía una cara de "¿Qué rayos te pasa?" El unicornio agitó la cabeza para despertarse._

 _— Sí, yo lo vigilo._

 _— Bien. Voy arriba con los otros, avísanos cuando despierte._

 _La yegua se empezó a marchar, pero el joven la llamó antes._

 _— ¿Rune?_

 _— ¿Qué pasa? — respondió ella sin voltearse._

 _— ¿Qué haremos con él?_

 _La yegua se quedó pensativa un rato, y luego volteó a ver a su compañero._

 _— Lo usaremos para chantajear al rey, y si no funciona, lo mataremos, así acabaremos con la línea de sangre._

 _Forest abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso. No era la primera vez que su grupo mataba a alguien, y siempre le dolía cuando veía a alguien morir, pero esta vez enserio le afectó. El pony inconsciente era un gran amigo, no podía dejar que le mataran._

 _— ¡Es solo un chico de catorce años, no podemos hacer eso!_

 _La yegua entonces golpeó con fuerza la mesa en la habitación._

 _— ¡Ese "chico" será nuestro futuro tirano! ¡Su familia ha matado a muchos, incluso más jóvenes que él! ¡Ellos no tendrían piedad de ti y solo tienes dieciséis! ¡Es justicia, Forest! ¡No lo olvides!_

 _El unicornio se quedó callado, y asintió con la cabeza para indicar que asimiló la orden._

 _…_

— Rune Blade — dijo Forest viendo a la yegua rubia de cuarenta años frente a él.

— Veo que aún me recuerdas — dijo ella con una sonrisa y una mirada de enojo.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

— No lo sé, quizás porque, ¡tú nos traicionaste!

El unicornio en ese momento quedó impactado, no por las palabras de la yegua, sino porque alguien más las estaba escuchando. Dirigió su vista al palco real, donde lo veían sus amigos, y… su hermana Leaf.

El palco la potrilla se veía confundida, y se acercó al rey.

— Wisdom, ¿Quién es esa pony? ¿Por qué conoce a mi hermano?

El rey en ese momento se puso nervioso. Dirigió su vista a Forest, quien también lo estaba viendo.

El unicornio no tardó en entender que no debía dejar que la unicornio siguiera hablando

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Forest lanzando una bola de magia con un golpe.

La unicornio solo usó su magia para sacar su espada de la tierra, y usarla para detener la explosión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡No te gusta escuchar la verdad!? — volvió a preguntar Rune Blade con enojo.

El siguiente ataque fue de Rune, quien corrió hacia Forest, dejando su espada atrás. El corcel sabía que en el palco real se podía oír lo que pasaba en la arena. Afortunadamente el resto del público no oiría nada, pero no podía permitir que su hermanita descubriera su historia con esa yegua.

La unicornio llegó a Forest y se colocó frente a él para lanzarle golpes. El corcel se defendió e intentó lanzarle una bola de energía de cerca, pero esta se hizo a la derecha, para que el ataque no le diera; sin embargo, Forest allí se dio cuenta que el cuerno de Rune no había dejado de brillar, y sabía bien que ella lo usaba para controlar la enorme espada.

Rune siguió lanzándole golpes de frente, lográndole asestar uno en la cara, rompiéndole un lente de sus gafas. Luego la yegua movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, pues la espada venía justo hacia ellos. Forest apenas reaccionó a tiempo, moviendo la cabeza a su derecha. La espada pasó cortando un poco de la melena de ambos, quedándose clavada en una pared.

Forest en ese momento empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes para disparar bolas de magia explosiva. Rune Blade retrocedía esquivando todos los ataques. Se movía sin ningún problema de derecha a izquierda. Allí fue cuando la espada de Rune regresó a atacar a Forest por detrás, pero este disparó hacia el suelo, elevándose. Desde el aire, disparó más bolas de energía a Rune, pero esta se defendió sin problemas con su espada.

Uno de los lentes en las gafas de sol se había caído, así que Forest se las quitó y las guardó en su ropa. Por fortuna estaba a suficiente distancia del público para que no lo reconocieran.

La yegua corrió hacia Forest, quien ya estaba regresando al suelo, mientras su espada levitaba a su lado. Al acercarse, arrastró su espada en la tierra, y la agitó, lanzándole tierra a su oponente. Forest rápidamente se paró en sus cascos traseros y juntó los delanteros con fuerza, la mini explosión mágica entre ellos creó una onda de aire que elevó su melena y repelió la tierra que iba a sus ojos. En ese instante Rune le lanzó una estocada al pecho, pero Forest desvió la enorme espada poniendo uno de sus cascos en la hoja. La yegua corrió hacia Forest, dándole un golpe normal en el pecho, y este cayó hacia atrás, pues no tenía tanto equilibrio al estar parado en dos cascos. La espada rápidamente se dirigió a apuñalar a Forest, pero Forest, estando en el suelo, disparó hacia adelante con sus dos cascos, deslizándose hacia atrás, mientras la espada chocaba con el suelo.

El corcel aprovechó que Rune estaba desprotegida, así que se levantó rápidamente, se paró en dos cascos, y disparó hacia atrás, deslizándose hacia adelante. Aprovechando la velocidad, disparó una bola de energía, pero esta fue a la tierra frente a Rune, y la explosión lanzó tierra a la cara de la unicornio. Al no poder repeler la tierra como Forest, Rune cerró los ojos, por lo que no la dañó la tierra en su cara. Forest se acercó a ella, metiéndole zancadilla, y dándole un golpe de lado, para que perdiera el equilibrio.

Cuando Rune abrió los ojos vio como el corcel la estaba sujetando de lado para levantarla y arrojarla al suelo. Rápidamente su cuerno brillo con más fuerza, llamando rápidamente a su espada. Forest tuvo que hacerse a un lado, para evitar la espada que pasó volando a solo milímetros de la unicornio morada.

La yegua dio un giro en el suelo, se levantó, y luego colocó su espada cerca del suelo, para luego lanzar corte horizontal a las patas de Forest. Él saltó para esquivar ese golpe tan peligroso. Rune sonrió al ver eso. No podía cambiar la dirección de la espada debido a la fuerza que llevaba el ataque, pero calculó el momento en que esta estaría debajo del corcel. Con una sincronización perfecta, ella saltó sobre la espada, ganando impulso para llegar a Forest en el aire. Rune le dio dos fuertes golpes en la cara, atontándolo para que no aterrizara bien.

Forest estaba aturdido por el impacto contra el suelo, Rune rápidamente movió su espada para dar el golpe final. El corcel vio el ataque, y no podía esquivarlo, así que puso sus cascos al frente, y recibió la espada con los brazaletes dorados que llevaba. Los metales chocaron, pero uno era claramente superior.

Algo se rompió.

Forest gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Rune volvía a elevar su espada. El casco izquierdo de Forest se veía un poco dañado por fuera, pero por dentro un gran hueso estaba roto. Los brazaletes también se partieron en dos, siendo estos la única razón por la que no perdió una o ambas patas.

Rune no se distrajo por los gritos del pony naranja, y atacó de nuevo. Forest logró reaccionar, y con su casco sano disparó una bola de energía a un lado, la inercia lo hizo rodar para evadir una muerte segura.

Rune entonces levitó su espada hacia ella, mientras Forest se retorcía de dolor sujetándose su pata rota.

Todos vieron a Forest en el suelo. Forest seguía consciente, pero su pata le dolía demasiado como para poder levantarse.

— ¡Hermano! — se escuchó el grito de Leaf Dew en el palco real.

Rune Blade y Forest reaccionaron al oír eso. La unicornio entonces entendió porque Forest no quería que ella hablara.

— Oh, ahora recuerdo que tu mamá estaba embarazada en aquel entonces — dijo Rune viendo al palco donde estaba Leaf — ¡Cállate niña y escucha!

Ante esa sorpresa, Leaf se quedó callada al oír como la oponente de su hermano le hablaba. Rune puso una sonrisa al ver que efectivamente la podían escuchar en el palco real, pero por lo visto no en el resto del estadio. Vio a su oponente, quien seguía tratando de levantarse.

— Seguro que ella no lo sabe. Veamos cómo reacciona tu hermana al saber que eres un sucio traidor — voltea a ver a Leaf — ¡Adivina qué! ¡Tu familia en realidad eran unos granjeros en miseria! ¡Tu hermano era parte de una resistencia en contra del rey, pero nos traicionó para volverse un noble! ¡Todo lo que tienes es gracias a un traidor!

Esas palabras fueron como una daga en el pecho para la potrilla. Leaf Dew quedó sin palabras ante eso. ¿Era verdad? ¿Su familia enserio era de origen plebeyo? ¿Su hermano enserio había sido rebelde? No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía. Leaf lentamente se empezó a echar para atrás, empezando a marearse. Se tropezó, y cayó sentada con una mirada perdida.

— ¡Leaf! — Natseed vio a su amiga, y la fue a socorrer — ¿¡Estás bien!?

— Yo soy una noble, yo soy una noble —murmuraba Leaf.

Wisdom también se acercó a la pequeña, que parecía haber entrado en un pequeño shock. Empezó a agitarle su casco enfrente de su cara para darle aire.

— ¡Agua, ya! — gritó el rey.

Applejack no pudo evitar ayudar a la niña en shock, y fue a la mesa donde sirvió un vaso con agua, el cual le llevo a Leaf. La potrilla lo tomo por reflejo y lo bebió, logrando calmarse un poco.

— Leaf… — sollozó Natseed al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien — dijo Leaf ya calmada.

En eso, Natseed abrazó fuertemente a Leaf soltando algunas lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía a su amiga en un estado así, y se sentía muy aliviada de que ahora estuviera bien. Leaf no devolvió el abrazo, solo se quedó allí con la mirada medio perdida. Se quitó los cascos de Natseed de encima, y regresó a su asiento a ver la pelea. Todos se vieron preocupados por Leaf, pero la potrilla sabía que debía terminar de ver ese encuentro.

En la arena, Forest Spear estaba furioso. No decía nada, solo se siguió intentando levantar.

— ¿Tuviste suficiente?

El corcel se empezó a levantar lentamente, y luego vio a su oponente.

— Ni siquiera cerca — respondió él con seriedad — No te odio por lo que hiciste, Rune, pero voy a acabar con esto ahora.

— Inténtalo — dijo ella poniendo al frente su espada.

Forest se paró en sus cascos traseros y con su casco sano disparó hacia atrás, saliendo disparado hacia adelante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, disparó hacia abajo, logrando elevarse un poco. Al solo impulsarse con un caso, no pudo elevarse de forma recta, pero hizo una curva en el aire, y cuando estuvo alineado con su oponente, disparó hacia atrás, yendo hacia Rune Blade como si fuera una bala de cañón. La unicornio reaccionó rápido, poniendo su enorme espada en forma horizontal frente a ella. El casco de Forest choco contra la espada, generando un fuerte impacto, que no afecto a la yegua, pues sujetaba la espada con su magia.

Rune sonrió pues pensó que ese impacto debió haber dañado a Forest, pero en ese instante, el unicornio gira un poco sobre su casco en la espada. El casco roto de Forest quedó alineado con la unicornio; y, aguantándose el dolor, disparó un ataque de magia. Rune fue sorprendida, pero logró esquivar el ataque. En el instante de la esquivada de Rune, Forest aprovechó a bajarse de la espada, y colocarse frente a ella. Golpeó la espada con fuerza desde abajo haciéndola volar.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo me atacas con un casco roto!?

— Necesito dos patas para pelear.

La unicornio morada quedó totalmente expuesta en ese instante. Forest rápidamente corrió hacia ella, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mientras gritaba.

— ¡Con cada guardia muerto, una familia sufría! — gritó Forest con enojo.

El golpe hizo que la unicornio retrocediera, deslizándose en la tierra. Al detenerse quiso atraer su espada, pero Forest se le colocó enfrente antes. Forest lanzó otro golpe, Rune lo desvía con su casco, pero Forest dio un giro le da una patada en el pecho para aturdirla, y al dar toda la vuelta, le da otro golpe del otro lado de la cara.

— ¡Con cada edificio explotado, muchos quedaban sin nada! —volvió a gritar.

Forest usó sus dos cascos, y le dio un fuerte golpe explosivo en el pecho a Rune, mandándola a chocar contra una pared en la arena. La unicornio cayó de cara al suelo luego de ese impacto.

— Éramos demasiado peligrosos, no estaba bien lo que hacíamos.

El corcel se sentó y se sujetó su casco izquierdo, el cual estaba roto. Tuvo que usar ambos cascos para atacar, pues era la única forma de asegurar un golpe certero contra su oponente, aunque eso significara que se le dañara más.

Forest vio que su amiga seguía en el suelo sin moverse. Todo el público empezó a gritar emoción por la increíble pelea que habían presenciado. Forest soltó un suspiro, esperando a que anunciaran su victoria. Sin embargo, escuchó algo detrás de él. Al voltear atrás vio la enorme espada saliendo del suelo, y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Rune Blade haciendo brillar su cuerno. La unicornio se levantó respirando agitadamente, mientras su espada se detenía frente a ella. Al levantarse, se llevó un casco al pecho pues le dolía un infierno. Forest estuvo a punto de decirle que no continuara, pero se detuvo tan pronto vio como la unicornio se colocaba en posición de combate, con su espada al frente, lista para luchar.

— Si éramos tan peligrosos, ¿Por qué sirves a ese tirano? ¡Explícame Forest! ¿¡Por qué nos dejaste por él!?

Forest dirigió su vista al palco real, donde todos lo estaban viendo, y luego regresó la vista al frente.

— ¡Estaba harto de esa vida llena de odio! ¡Ya no aguantaba más!

— Sí, ¿Cómo no? ¡Tú solo querías salir de tu vida de plebeyo, y volverte un noble! ¡Felicidades! ¡Tu jodido título está basado en traición!

— ¡Aún quiero salvar a Heartland, y Wisdom Crown es la mejor opción para eso!

— ¡Él ha arruinado muchas vidas!

— ¡Nosotros también! Todos dicen que él no es más que un tirano sin alma, pero yo no lo veo así. Él no disfruta el sufrimiento ajeno, y no guarda rencor a los que lo odian. Mi corazón me dijo que fuera con él.

— Je, ¿al final de que sirvió? No veo que seas el rey consorte. ¿Valió la pena abandonar a tus amigos por él?

Forest puso una sonrisa, soltando una leve risa.

— Incluso si él no me eligió, sigue siendo el mejor amigo que he tenido. Nos reímos juntos, nos enojamos juntos. No cambiaria esa amistad por nada. No me sentía así con ustedes.

— En ese caso, no hay nada más de que hablar.

Usando su magia Rune disparó su espada al frente, pero Forest la esquivó rodando a la derecha. Tuvo que rodar, pues no podía arriesgarse a dañar más su pata rota. Desde el suelo disparó bolas de magia hacia Rune, pero esta las esquivaba mientras corría al frente. Forest se logró levantar, y corrió en tres patas hacia la pony morada. En ese instante, Rune usó su magia para atraer su espada, colocándola frente a ella, para recibir a su oponente.

Tan pronto Forest se acercó, Rune lanzó un corte vertical. El corcel se hizo atrás para esquivarlo, pero una gran cantidad de tierra se levantó, dirigiéndose a su cara. La yegua sonrió, pues Forest ya no podía usar sus dos cascos para repeler la arena. Sabía bien que la tierra en sus ojos lo incapacitaría, y también sabía que quedaría muy vulnerable al cerrar los ojos.

En ese segundo, un gran suspenso se generó en el castillo, pues no se podía ver al corcel entre tanta arena levantada. En el palco real, Wisdom estaba al borde de su asiento, y Leaf Dew había cerrado los ojos por miedo a lo que pasara a su hermano. La potrilla tenía miedo, pero abrió los ojos al sentir un casco sobre ella. El casco era de Natseed, quien intentaba llamarle su atención para que viera lo que pasaba. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Leaf.

Rune Blade quedó con los ojos abiertos al máximo al ver lo que ocurría. Forest había ido de frente a la arena, pero nada entro en sus ojos. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, y el derecho está cubierto pon lo que quedaba de las gafas de sol. La espada de Rune seguía en el suelo, y Forest estaba justo frente a ella. El corcel rápidamente usó su casco sano para darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho, aumentando el daño que ella había recibido antes.

El golpe hizo retroceder a la unicornio rubia, pero rápidamente jaló su espada con su magia. Forest se había dado cuenta, pero corrió hacia adelante. Esta vez Rune intentó atacarlo por detrás, pero Forest evade la espada haciéndose un poco hacia la izquierda. Tan pronto la espada llegó a ella, le dio vuelta y se preparó para dar otro golpe. Forest llegó a hacia Rune, pero se detuvo al llegar a ella, al igual que ella detuvo su espada.

Ambos quedaron de frente. La espada de Rune estaba en el aire, apuntando a la cabeza de Forest, mientras que Forest tenía su casco roto apuntando a la cabeza de Rune. Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, sin moverse de donde estaban. El coliseo quedó en silencio, pues la tensión del momento era demasiada como para seguir gritando. Forest sentía un enorme dolor en su casco levantado, mientras que Rune sentía dolor por estar parada por el gran dolor en su pecho.

En el palco real, Wisdom Crown estaba al borde de su asiento, esperando que algo pasara. Odiaba esperar, sobretodo cuando sabía que su amigo estaba lastimado.

— ¿Es un empate? — preguntó Wisdom.

— No — respondió Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Forest ganó — concluyó Comet Smash con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, abuelo?

— Solo mira.

Ninguno hacia nada más que respirar, solo se veían, pues sabían que el otro podría acabar con la pelea con su siguiente movimiento. Finalmente, Forest rompió el silencio con una cara de lamento.

— Siempre decía que esa espada te causaría problemas. — comentó Forest sin dejar de ver a la otra poni.

— No me rendiré, Forest — habló Rune Blade con cansancio mientras el brillo de su cuerno se apagaba — Algún día mataré al rey, y si te metes en mi camino, acabarás igual.

— Cuando falles no podré salvarte — dijo él con pena — Por favor, Rune. Ese odio solo te destruirá.

— No será así….

El cuerno de Rune se apagó, y la enorme espada cayó al suelo. Tanto ella como Forest estaban cansados, pero la espada era demasiado pesada como para que la agotada unicornio la siguiera levantando con su magia. Rune Blade se desplomo en el suelo, apenas consiente, ya sin nada de magia. Forest quiso ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo veía con una mirada de furia, así que no lo hizo. Después de unos segundos se escuchó...

— ¡El ganador es Yellow Sun! ¡EL NUEVO CAMPEÓN!

Al oír al ganador del torneo, el público gritó de la emoción. Forest se dio la vuelta, y salió de la arena sin ver al público. Solo mantuvo su pata rota en el aire, y salió del lugar.

* * *

Hubo una ceremonia de premiación, pero el campeón no se presentó. Varios ayudantes del torneo buscaron a Yellow Sun por todos lados, pero este se había desvanecido. Todo lo que encontraron fue una nota que decía.

 _"Que el dinero sea entregado de forma equitativa a la granja Nice Seeds y a las granjas adyacentes en la zona baja del reino._

 _Con cariño, Yellow Sun"_

Desde un inicio el plan de Forest había sido entrar el torneo, y ganar el dinero para ayudar a las granjas que habían estado en huelga hace más de un mes, incluyendo a la de la familia de Natseed. Al dejar esa nota, los organizadores del torneo debían hacer caso a lo que decía, pues era lo que el campeón quería. El único que sabía el plan, además de él, era Comet Smash, quien se aseguraría de que el premio fuera entregado.

Forest se encontraba ya sin su disfraz en un baño. Su casco roto le había hecho el trabajo difícil, pero logró arreglárselas. Aún seguía afectado por la pelea, no solo le dolía su cuerpo, sino que sentía avergonzado de lo que paso en la pelea. Su hermana ahora sabía el secreto que le estaba escondiendo.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Forest quedó impactado al ver a Wisdom detrás de él. El rey entro calmadamente al baño, y empezó a revisar los baños, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Reviso una por una las cinco cabinas que se encontraban allí. Forest esperó callado con la mirada baja. Tan pronto el terrestre se aseguró de que estaban solos, se acercó a la entrada del baño, y la cerró.

— Wisdom… em…

— Diste una buena pelea — respondió el rey de forma calmada.

— Por poco no la cuento — dijo Forest poniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está tu pata?

— Está bien.

Wisdom vio a su amigo con incredulidad, y se acercó a tocarle la pata colgante. Obviamente Forest soltó un chillido de dolor. Wisdom entonces vio a Forest, mientras levantaba una ceja, pues no se estaba tragando sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, me duele mucho.

El rey puso una sonrisa y se rió.

— En el castillo te atenderán, no te hagas el fuerte.

— Lo siento — respondió Forest con una sonrisa calmada — No esperaba encontrarme con ella.

— Rune Blade, ¿verdad? Sí que es dura.

— ¿Sabes que pasó con ella?

— Pregunté. Fue llevada a la enfermería, pero se escapó. No veo por qué, no la iba arrestar o algo así.

— Ella es muy precavida.

Wisdom vio que Forest habia cambiado su risa por una cara de pena al pensar en Rune Blade y en su pasado.

— ¿Ella es muy importante? Sé que estaban en el mismo grupo.

— Ella era mi mentora en ese lugar. Gracias a ella pude conseguir trabajo para ayudar a mi familia.

— Sé que debió ser difícil, Forest — dijo Wisdom con pena — Enserio agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Siento… que no te doy lo que mereces.

…

 _Poco a poco, Wisdom Crown empezó a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, pues había recibido un fuerte golpe allí. El joven príncipe poco a poco empezó a despertar. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba atado. Tan pronto abrió los ojos empezó a agitarse, e intentó gritar, pero estaba amordazado._

 _— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!_

 _Forest Spear rápidamente se le acercó para tranquilizarlo. El príncipe se calmó al ver una cara conocida, pero rápidamente quedó confundido al no comprender que hacía su amigo allí. Intentó hablar, pero no podía por la mordaza. Forest usó su magia para quitársela._

 _— ¿Qué es este lugar, Forest? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _— Es… la base de unos rebeldes que luchan contra el rey — dijo él sin emoción._

 _— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! — el terrestre se empezó a alterar — ¡Tú no! ¡Dime que no eres un rebelde!_

 _— Entonces Caramel, ¿o es Wisdom?_

 _El joven príncipe quedó sin palabras al oír que su amigo lo había llamado por su nombre real. Quizás él siempre supo que era el príncipe, y solo lo engaño para secuestrarlo. El corazón de Wisdom se empezó a lastimar, pues el no quería que algo así fuera verdad._

 _— ¿Por qué me mentiste? — preguntó Forest con tristeza — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un príncipe?_

 _Wisdom quedó confundido. ¿Forest no lo sabía desde el inicio? ¿Cómo podía ser? Una pequeña luz de esperanza surgió en el corazón de Wisdom, pues quizás no todo era lo que parecía._

 _— Porque no quería que me odiaras — dijo el príncipe con pena_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _El príncipe puso una mirada triste._

 _— Forest, sé muy bien que los plebeyos me odian. Todos ven mi posición, y me temen. La nobleza siempre me amara por mi título, y la plebe siempre me odiara por mi título. Es difícil, realmente muy difícil encontrar a alguien que no me quiera por mi título._

 _Forest también estaba quedando confundido por todo eso. El príncipe continúo._

 _— No tengo a nadie con quien soltarme y actuar de forma más… desordenada. Adoro a mi mejor amiga, pero ella es muy seria. Tú me haces sentir de otra forma. Solo me sentía así de libre con mi hermano, pero él ya no está._

 _Forest se sentó y se empezó a restregar la pata por la cabeza._

 _— Lamento lo de tu hermano — dijo Forest con pena — Tú también me haces sentir bien. Aquí no tengo a nadie así._

 _— ¿Por qué ayudas a los rebeldes?_

 _— Por mi familia. Mi mamá está embarazada, y necesitamos dinero._

 _Wisdom quedó sorprendido al saber eso de su amigo. Él siempre se veía tan alegre, no se imaginaba que estuviera pasando algo así en su vida._

 _— Me hubieras dicho. Yo… yo podría ayudarte._

 _— No. Ya sabía que eras de clase alta, pero no quería abusar de tu amistad._

 _— No Forest. No estarías abusando. Yo no permitiría que nada le pase a tu familia._

 _El unicornio quedó callado un momento. Tenía mucho en que pensar. En ningún momento se sentía bien hacer lo que hacía como parte de ese grupo rebelde. Se sentía sofocado, pero un día conoció a ese pony que lo hizo sentir feliz. Quería ayudarlo, quería estar con él. Era imposible negarlo, el sentía un gran amor hacia Wisdom._

 _— Cara… Wisdom. Yo no te hubiera odiado._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _Forest se sonrojo un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

 _— No me importa que seas un príncipe, yo no odiaría a nadie por su posición. Dime… ¿crees que…?_

 _— ¿Qué? — pregunta Wisdom también sonrojándose un poco._

 _— ¿Qué tu y yo podríamos…?_

 _En ese instante se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose arriba. Ambos corceles subieron la mirada al techo. Arriba se empezaron a oír ruidos de ponis gritando y mesas rompiéndose. Forest escucho a alguien acercándose afuera, y rápidamente se paró._

 _— Espera un poco por favor._

 _— ¿Qué…? — no pudo terminar pues Forest le volvió a poner la mordaza para que no se dieran cuenta que estuvieron hablando._

 _Forest salió, y vio a Rune Blade alarmada, levitando su espada que estaba con otras armas. Arriba se seguían oyendo gritos de dolor, de voces que Forest reconocía._

 _— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — preguntó Forest alarmado._

 _— ¡Una pegaso apareció de repente! ¡Es muy joven pero empezó a matar a todos con una cuchilla en su pata!_

 _— ¿¡Qué!?_

 _— ¡Mata al príncipe! ¡Ella seguro viene por él!_

 _— ¡Pero…!_

 _— ¡Si sobrevive todo habrá sido por nada! ¡Mátalo!_

 _Forest vio a Wisdom en el suelo, aun atado. Por su cara se podía ver que estaba asustado, pero no de él. Rune mientras levitaba su espada frente a ella, preparada para que la misteriosa pegaso apareciera, y así enfrentarla con su arma._

 _— ¡No!_

 _— ¿¡Qué!?_

 _— ¡No puedo, sabes que no tolero matar!_

 _— ¡Forest, hemos luchado hasta ahora por esto! ¡Si él vive nadie estará a salvo!_

 _— ¡No lo haré!_

 _En ese instante se volvió a oír otro gritó arriba, indicando que algún otro de sus compañeros había muerto. Rune en ese momento puso una cara de ira al máximo y se dio la vuelta._

 _— ¡Bien, yo lo haré! ¡Tú vigila!_

 _Rune usó su magia para sacar a Forest de la habitación, quedando sola con el príncipe. En ese instante, Wisdom puso una cara de verdadero terror, pues sabía que esa pony sí lo mataría. Intentó gritar y liberarse, pero era inútil. Levantó su espada, lista para partirlo en dos._

 _En ese instante se escuchó una pequeña explosión. Rune quedó boquiabierta, sintiendo un gran dolor detrás de ella. Su cuerno se apagó, y cayó al suelo junto con su espada, inconsciente. Wisdom vio que en la puerta se encontraba Forest, con una mirada de inseguridad mientras un poco de humo salía de su casco. Wisdom quedó impactado por que su amigo pudiera hacer algo así._

 _Forest respiró hondo y luego se acercó a desatar a Wisdom, quitándole primero la mordaza y luego las cuerdas._

 _— Forest yo…_

 _— Te sacare de aquí, no dejaré que nada te pase — dijo él con seriedad, pero al darse cuenta de eso, cambio a una sonrisa calmada — Te protegeré._

 _Wisdom sintió sinceridad en las palabras del unicornio. Esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir seguro. Sí, quería que él lo protegiera_

 _En ese instante se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al piso superior rompiéndose. Rápidamente entro volando una pegaso celeste con una cuchilla saliendo de su casco. Ella voló rápidamente hacia el pony enfrente de Wisdom. Forest se volteó poniéndose en posición de combate, pero…_

 _— ¡ALTOOOOO!_

 _Wisdom rápidamente se levantó, colocándose en medio de los dos. La pegaso detuvo su cuchilla justo frente a la nariz de Wisdom. Al ver al príncipe frente a ella, guardo su arma en su casco, y su mirada fría desapareció por una normal._

 _— ¿Wisdom, estás bien? —preguntó ella con preocupación._

 _— Sí, Sassa, estoy bien — volteó a ver a Forest con una sonrisa — Él me salvo la vida._

…

— Wisdom — puso una sonrisa — No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Hacíamos muchas cosas malas, yo también quería salirme. Aunque agradezco que dejaras libre a Rune.

— Tú me lo pediste, era lo menos que podía hacer.

— Sí, ella hizo mucho por mí, pero tú eres mi verdadero mejor amigo.

Forest vio a su rey con una sonrisa calmada, y el rey solo se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

— Rayos — se quejó el rey — Ahora me siento mal por hablar contigo de mi relación con Applejack.

— Oh no. No dejes de hacerlo — pidió Forest con una sonrisa — Je, es normal que quieras hablar de esas cosas con tu mejor amigo.

— Si tú lo dices.

Forest estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento de sinceridad con su amigo, pero en eso recordó que él no era la razón por la que la pelea lo había avergonzado. Había alguien más que había oído todo.

— ¡Leaf! ¿¡Dónde está!? — preguntó Forest alarmado.

— Está en el carruaje, todos nos esperan. Les dije que debíamos ir pronto a atenderte al castillo.

— ¿Cómo está?

Wisdom suspiro y bajo la mirada.

— Afectada. Se alteró por un momento, y luego solo se calmó para ver la pelea. Creo que debes hablar con ella.

— Sí, eso haré.

Los dos corceles salieron del baño, y fueron a la salida del coliseo donde se encontraba el carruaje real. Mientras se acercaban, Forest vio que su hermana lo veía con frialdad desde la ventana, como si no le importara que tuviera una pata rota.

Forest se subió al carruaje, sentándose al lado de su hermanita, quien estaba siendo abrazada por Natseed para intentar animarla. Se sienta al lado de su hermana e intenta hablarle. Wisdom se sentó del otro lado junto a Applejack. Sassaflash permaneció afuera, cerrando la puerta del carruaje

— Leaf….

— Me quiero ir a casa — dijo ella con seriedad.

Wisdom se entrometió.

— Leaf, tu hermano tiene que ir al castillo para…

— Está bien — interrumpió Forest — Llevémosla a casa, puedo esperar.

Wisdom se veía inseguro sobre eso, pero ordenó a los pegasos del carruaje que fueran a la casa donde Leaf Dew vivía con sus padres. Tardaron quince minutos en llegar a una mansión roja de dos pisos, con un lindo jardín al frente. Leaf vio su casa por la ventana.

— Nos vemos en la Academia — dijo Leaf viendo a Natseed con frialdad.

— Em… sí — dijo la pequeña terrestre viendo preocupada a su amiga.

— Gracias por traerme, Wisdom.

— Espero verte pronto Leaf —dijo el rey con tono amable, pero la potrilla no reaccionó.

— Adiós Forest — dijo Leaf con severidad antes de bajarse de la carroza.

Forest vio cómo su hermana caminaba arrastrando los cascos en señal de tristeza. El corcel se bajó de la carroza y fue con su hermanita, colocándose frente a ella. La pequeña unicornio veía a su hermano con seriedad. Se sentía muy aliviada de verlo sano y salvo, pero había algo que no se podía sacar de la mente.

— ¿Leaf?

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijo esa Red o como se llame?

Forest quedó en una encrucijada. Podía mentirle a su hermanita, pero quizás no le creería. En sus ojos se veía que ella sabía que esa revelación era verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo. Leaf acababa de enterarse que su familia era de origen plebeyo, y que su hermano había sido un rebelde traidor.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto! — exclamó ella entre lágrimas — ¡Tú siempre me dijiste que los rebeldes son malos!

— ¡Lo son! ¡Leaf estar con ellos fue uno de mis mayores errores!

Leaf Dew quedó impactada, y Forest también se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El corcel acababa de confirmarle a su hermana que él había sido un rebelde.

— ¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!? ¿¡Y por qué nunca me dijiste que no somos nobles!?

— ¡Somos nobles! Sobre todo tú.

— ¡No somos nada! — gritó Leaf llorando con más fuerza — ¡No quiero que me hables! ¡No quiero un hermano rebelde!

Leaf corrió hacia su casa, donde le abrió una sirvienta. La potrilla solo entro sin decir nada. Forest quedó allí parado con su corazón golpeado. Sin decir nada, regresó a la carroza real, y se subió a ella, sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Wisdom preocupado.

— ¿Leaf está bien? — preguntó Natseed.

— No lo sé. No sé qué rayos pasó — dijo el ocultando la mirada de todos — Solo vámonos.

Wisdom soltó un suspiro y ordeno a sus guardias regresar al castillo.

 **Bueno, este fue un capitulo muy…**

 **(un fan se acerca)**

 **— ¡Juanca! ¡Juanca!**

 **— ¿Que?**

 **— ¿Alguna vez has jugado ese juego?**

 **— ¿Cuál juego?**

 **— Ya sabes, ese del Play Station que es muy popular y que tus amigos te dicen que juegues.**

 **— Ahh, no. Nunca lo he jugado.**

 **— ¿Enserio, pero este capítulo hace parecer que si?**

 **— Enserio nunca lo he jugado. Ahora silencio.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue muy revelador para la historia de Forest. Ahora saben que es lo que hacía antes de que se volviera el guardia del rey, y Leaf Dew no lo tomo muy bien. Pobre Forest :(.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la pelea? No será lo último que verán de Rune Blade en este fic. XD**

 **Bye bye.**


	13. Miedo al futuro

Capítulo 13. Miedo al futuro.

Applejack despertó de súbito, muy agitada y sudada, tal y como hace varios meces atrás. Nuevamente tenía ese sueño de ella entregándose a su captor. No podía soportarlo ya, sin embargo el tener esos sueños no eran lo que la alteraban, si no el hecho de no ser precisamente sueños comunes. Parte de su realidad estaba fundida a esos recuerdos reales y concretos, que desde aquella noche le han traído pesadillas. El simple hecho de basarse en algo real era lo que hacían de estos infinitamente peores. El saber que sí sucedió le corroía él alma, y ante tanta cólera y frustración lo único que podía pensar para ayudarse a superarlo era que esto ya pasó y que no permitirá que vuelva a pasar.

Luego de tomarse un par de minutos para relajarse, miró a su alrededor encontrándose con su esposo y captor aun durmiendo a un lado de ella, acurrucado entre las sábanas en dirección a ella. Pese a aun estar dormido, Applejack notó que este aún tenía dibujada en su rostro aquella maldita sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba ver. Dio un fuerte suspiro para calmarse mientras sentía algo de incomodidad en la garganta. Miró la hora, notando que aún faltaba poco más de media hora para llevar a Natseed a la Academia. Prosiguió levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para prepararse. Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando en eso comenzó a sentir algo de incomodidad en el estómago, por un instante estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar, pero en un instante pasó de ser una simple incomodidad a obligarla a sacar el cepillo de su boca y estar a punto de vomitar. Salpicó el lava cascos un poco, logrando contenerse apenas lo suficiente para dirigirse al retrete y ahí soltarlo todo dentro. Se quedó pegada al menos quince minutos, hasta que dejó de vomitar, sin embargo la sensación de asco aún estaba prevaleciente en ella. Se levantó algo mareada por lo sofocada que quedó y volvió a lavarse los dientes, y aunque aún sentía las náuseas, ella decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento. Esto generaba una duda y temor en ella, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, debía despertar a Natural y llevarla a la academia cuanto antes.

Apresuradamente se encaminó a la habitación de la pequeña y al abrir la puerta se encontraría con la sorpresa de que la pequeña Natural no solo se encontraba levantada, si no se encontraba ya tendiendo su cama.

-Wow…. Em… ¿estas lista?- murmuró Applejack un poco sorprendida mientras veía a la potrilla tender su cama.

-Ya casi- respondió esta misma con un tono ronco.

-Momento…. ¿Natseed? - murmuró Applejack con algo de seriedad mientras se acerca a la potranca. Al voltearla a ver esta nota como la potrilla se encontraba un poco pálida y con la nariz escurriendo - ¡Oh dulzura! - exclamó Applejack preocupada mientras le tomaba la temperatura con su casco.

-No pude dormir bien en la noche, apenas puedo respirar - murmuró la potranca con un tono ronco y sorbiendo con la nariz.

-Tienes un poco de temperatura….- murmuró Applejack muy pensativa - creo que será mejor que esta tarde no vayas a la escuela.

-¡No! ¡Hoy tengo una exposición con Leaf, y de eso dependerá la calificación de este semestre! - exclamó la potrilla, muy sobresaltada - No me siento tan mal…- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Segura de eso? cariño no te ves….

-No puedo faltar… no hoy… por favor….- suplicó la potranca amarilla.

Applejack se le quedó mirando con seriedad por unos instantes, mientras veía a la pequeña potrilla tosiendo levemente, apenas alcanzando a cubrirse con su casco por cuestión de respeto. La reina evaluaba la salud de su protegida, quien en sí no se veía tan mal, pese a la voz algo ronca y el constante escurrimiento nasal. Pese a esto no estaba muy segura si dejarla ir a la escuela. Finalmente Applejack dio un suspiro y colocó su casco una última vez sobre la frente de Natural.

-¿Segura que es tan importante?

-Sí - dijo aclarando la garganta y colocándose un casco contra el cuello, para luego sacar la lengua con una expresión de asco.

-Pero si apenas puedes hablar, si van a exponer no creo que….

-No puedo hacerle esto a Leaf Dew. Yo preparé los carteles.

-Yo puedo llevarlos.

-Por favor, tengo que ir - suplicó la potrilla mientras mira a Applejack a los ojos.

-Es… está bien…- suspiró Applejack mientras pensaba - _Al menos mañana ya es fin de semana para que pueda descansar con calma._

Applejack llevó a Natural a la escuela como se lo pidió, no sin antes preparar un termo con té caliente. Al llegar a la escuela pidió permiso en la dirección y sus profesores para llevársela un poco antes. Obviamente, no le dijeron que no a la reina.

-Muy bien, vendré por ti a la una, pero si te sientes mal puedes ir a la dirección y yo vendré enseguida- le explicó Applejack a Natseed mientras le ayudaba con sus cosas.

-No era necesario….- murmuró Nadseed mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-En tu alforja encontrarás pañuelos y un termo con té de hierbabuena. Bébelo, te aclarará la garganta, y si aún te sientes mal te llevaré al doctor.-

-¡No! - reclamó la potrilla con pavor. Tal fue la impresión que en ese instante el resfriado se le hubiera pasado.

La verdad era que Natseed les tenía algo de miedo a los doctores. Nunca habia ido a ninguna consulta, pero ha escuchado historias nada consoladoras sobre ellos que no hacían más que darle pavor. Estetoscopios fríos como el hielo, batas blancas como fantasmas, medicamentos que saben peor que el agua estancada, y lo que podría ser lo peor, agujas que atraviesan tu piel; eran solo algunas de las terribles características que la potranca se imaginaba al escuchar la palabra Doctor.

-¡No! ¡No!- repetía esta mientras retrocedía de espaldas tapando y protegiendo sus posaderas, al pensar en las agujas.

Applejack no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita al comprender lo que pasaba, pues esa misma reacción era la que manifestaba su hermanita cuando la debía llevar al doctor. Luego de eso Applejack volvió a ponerse triste al extrañar a su familia.

-Bueno, vendré por ti a la una - dijo Applejack mientras le entregaba las cosas.

* * *

En el castillo, Wisdom Crown se encontraba sentado en su estudio revisando y firmando una serie de documentos de comercio y algunos otros de construcción.

-Maldita huelga de albañiles. Tendremos que usar esclavos para terminar las obras del paso norte a tiempo, antes de que llegue el invierno – se quejó el rey mientras bebía un poco de café - Bueno, no importa - revisó otros papeles - Veamos que tenemos aquí. Excelente, jeje. Les dije que sí podrían ponerse al corriente con sus cosechas. Si continúan así el resto del año que les resta, no habrá ningún problema.

\- Aja- se escuchó un murmullo desde otro lado del salón.

Wisdom soltó un suspiro y vio hacia el lugar donde habia venido el suspiro. Allí se encontraba acostado su guardia Forest Spear, quien tenía una pata enyesada y una cara deprimida.

\- Has estado así todo el día. ¿Te sucede algo, Forest?- preguntó Wisdom con suavidad y preocupación, mientras hacía a un lado sus documentos.

-Es Leaf… ella… todavía no me perdona por lo de… - murmuró Forest con un tono apagado.

-¿Todavía no?

\- Aja- asintió el unicornio naranja mientras meneaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados - Ayer fui a visitarla a la casa de nuestros padres, y se la pasó encerrada todo el tiempo.- murmuró este con un tono derrotado.

\- Ya pasaron tres meses.

-¡Lo sé!

-Francamente creo que está exagerando. No puede estar enojada tanto tiempo por algo tan estúpido.

-Es aún muy pequeña. Aunque se crea madura, muchos a esa edad no pensamos con claridad- murmuró Forest con un tono derrotado mientras ocultaba la mirada – Seguro que tú también eras así con tu hermano.

Wisdom puso una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Sí, a veces me enojaba con él, pero todo siempre se arreglaba.

\- Solo espero que algún día Leaf me perdone-

En eso un casco toca el hombro de Forest, este levanta ligeramente la cabeza y ve a Caramel mirándole con una mirada de confianza.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Como dijiste, es pequeña, pero sé que pronto entenderá.

\- ¿De verdad lo piensas?-

\- Claro que sí, ella te quiere mucho-

-Pero… ¿y si ya no me quiere?- dijo este mientras intentaba todo lo posible por no llorar en ese momento - yo... yo... era su héroe. Ella estaba orgullosa de quien era y ahora...-

-Todavía lo eres-

-¡No, NO LO SOY!- exclamó Forest alterado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que le había gritado al rey este inmediatamente se cohíbe y estuvo a punto de pedir perdón.

Wisdom mantuvo la calma.

\- Je, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- inquirió Wisdom con un tono comprensivo, como si lo último no le hubiera molestado.

-¿Tú no...?-

-No puede estar enojada contigo por siempre. Todavía te quiere, lo sé.

-Pero... ella.

-Ella solo está pasando por una etapa, ya se le pasará. En menos de lo que piensas será la Leaf Dew que amamos y odiamos. No te preocupes amigo- murmuró Wisdom mientras le daba un abraso de consuelo para que este se calmase.

* * *

En la Academia Heartland, Natseed y Leaf Dew se encontraban dando una exposición ante toda la clase, referente a las clases sociales del reino, empezando por los altos mandos, el rey y sus concejales, la clase alta conformada por empresarios de prestigio, la clase media conformados en su mayoría por propietarios de negocios pequeños o participes de otras empresas más grandes. Leaf se encontraba bastante frustrada, algo irritable, y un poco presionada. Con Natseed enferma de la garganta, esta no podía hablar demasiado, ayudándole más con los temas más pequeños y a cambiar de cartelón para exponer lo que se decía referente al tema. Finalmente llegarían al tema de la clase baja, al pasar a este tema, la poni rosada dio una pequeña pausa mientras se mordía los labios con algo de irritabilidad mientras miraba los dibujos con los que Natural ilustró esta estirpe social, un dibujo echo a casco de una familia de granjeros con sus tierras de fondo.

-¿Leaf? - llamó Natseed con aquella voz ronca, al no verle responder.

La potranca se preparaba para aclarar su garganta y continuar por ella, al sentirse presionada por la mirada de sus compañeros y sobretodo el maestro que no hacía más que mirar en momentos a las chicas y escribir algo en un bloc de notas; sin embargo, antes de que la potrilla estuviese a punto de continuar por su amiga, Leaf habló.

-La clase baja - dijo finalmente mientras se volteaba ante sus compañeros, manteniendo una voz dura y severa - Conformada por obreros y campesinos, son los encargados principalmente de la agricultura y tareas menos indispensables en las que no se requiere de ningún intelecto, solo la fuerza de sus espaldas y sus cascos para llevar a cabo sus tareas.

-Bien, ahora los esclavos… - continuo Natseed, siendo que ella finalizaría con el último de los puntos antes de llegar a la conclusión de Leaf, al ser un tema más corto y que realmente no se tenía que decir mucho, cosa que era beneficioso para ella y su estado, pero Leaf continuó.

\- Los plebeyos realmente no representan ningún valor en nuestra sociedad, como los esclavos son desechables. Fácilmente podrían ser remplazados por otros que tomen su lugar y no lo notaríamos.

-Leaf….- tosió Natseed ya mostrándose algo molesta, pero un ligero ataque de tos le impide continuar.

-¡Son ponis sin ningún valor! ¡Campesinos que se bañan con tierra y viven de la mugre, ponis que nunca lograran hacer algo en la vida más que estar en esos campos hasta su final, y sus hijos les seguirán en un siclo eterno y sin fin! ¡Y ellos no…!-

-¡LEAF DEW!- gritó Natural con todas sus fuerzas, callando a Leaf Dew en seco. El grito fue tan fuerte y forzoso que no solo dejó exaltado al profesor y al salón, si no que la potrilla literalmente se quedó sin voz al ya tener la garganta lastimada.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de Natseed eran solo balbuceos. El solo intentar decir una palabra ahora representaba todo un reto, al darse cuenta de esto, la potrilla sostuvo su casco contra su cuello para aliviar el malestar. Se dirigió a su alforja y sacó su termo, bebió un poco e hizo gárgaras esperando así aclararse la garganta, pero no era suficiente. Natural miró en dirección a Leaf, mostrando una mirada seria y decepcionada, luego miró al maestro y con un tono casi inaudible pidió.

-¿Puedo ir a la dirección?-

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, y Natural salió en seco del salón, recogiendo sus cosas.

Leaf miró a su amiga retirándose, hasta el punto donde esta cerró la puerta, escuchándose un leve portazo. La unicornio vio a sus compañeros y ella continúo con el tema de los esclavos y llegando a la conclusión final, siendo muy breve. Regresó a su asiento una vez término de exponer, obteniendo su equipo una calificación de 80.

Mas tarde, Leaf se encontraba caminado por el pasillo de la escuela, dirigiéndose al patio por cuestiones del receso. La poni rosa tenía la mirada baja e inexpresiva. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar cuando en eso ve sentada sobre una banca a Natural, con su alforja abrasada contra el pecho. Leaf se acercó a ella.

-Creí que ya te habías ido-

-Espero a Applejack….- tosió Natseed, con el mismo tono ronco, mientras escondía su rostro contra su mochila.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Leaf, mas sin embargo Natural no le dio una respuesta.

Es entonces que Leaf decidió sentarse al otro extremo de la banca, al estar más cerca esta notaria que las mejillas de Natural se encontraban humedecidas. Leaf se mantuvo con la misma pose inexpresiva, como si simplemente no lo hubiera notado, mientras Natseed se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a la unicornio rosa.

Leaf Dew solo podía pensar en aquel acontecimiento en que se dio cuenta de la verdad de su familia. Ese hecho había afectado a la potranca en más de una forma. Ella no lo quería admitir, no podía concebir en que ella proviniera de una familia obrera de clase baja y no de unos nobles como pensó toda su vida. La unicornio estaba furiosa, más de lo que se podía imaginar, sentía que su identidad estaba en riesgo, que todo lo que ella conocía era mentira. La sola idea de pensar que no es nadie superior como pensaba, si no el grupo social más bajo después de los esclavos, taladraba la cabeza de la potranca. Pese a sentir algo de culpa en su interior por lo mucho que había ofendido a Natural y su familia, seguía estando enfurecida; es por esto que ella, pese a haberse acercado a Natural, de su boca no salió ni una sola señal de disculpas o arrepentimiento, solo se dedicaba a arrugar la nariz y a mascullar con sigilo mientras miraba en dirección al suelo.

-¿Leaf?- se escuchó la vos de Natseed apenas, dado a que aún no podía hablar con claridad, esta tomo una pausa para aclarar su garganta, emitiendo un sonido irritante semejante a hacer gárgaras pero más en seco -¿de verdad piensas eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- bufó la poni rosa.

-Lo que dijiste - murmuró Natural mientras se volteaba finalmente para ver a Leaf a los ojos, pero se encontraría con esta dándole igualmente la espalda. Natural esperó su respuesta por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente pudo ver la carroza de Applejack estacionarse.

-Eso es lo que pienso ¿Qué con eso?- respondió finalmente Leaf.

-En ese caso, mejor que ya no te juntes con una basura como yo – intentó gritar Natural, más sin embargo apenas pudo escucharse con un tono moderado dado a lo de su garganta.

La pony amarilla tomó sus cosas y sale corriendo hasta la carroza, llegando a ella justo antes de que Applejack bajara de esta. La potrilla quiso decirle más cosas a Leaf, pero su garganta no se lo permitía, además de que estaba demasiado triste como para tomarse su tiempo. Applejack se sorprendió al verle llegar tan de deprisa.

-¿Te pasa algo dulzura?-

-Vámonos- sollozó la potrilla con su vos ronca mientras se colocaba en un extremo de la carroza, ocultando su mirada de Applejack, la poni ámbar se le quedo mirando por unos instantes, y luego volteó en dirección a la escuela donde pudo ver a Leaf dirigiéndose de vuelta a los salones, dando un trote lento y arrastrando los cascos.

Natseed comenzó a toser frenéticamente. El haber corrido hasta la carroza le había sofocado, y ahora no paraba de toser, generándole un malestar mayor, llegando a incluso a sofocarse.

-Tranquila cariño, se te pasará, solo respira hondo- le dijo Applejack mientras iba con ella y le tomaba la temperatura- tienes un poco de fiebre. Descansa... descansa mi cielo...- dijo esta mientras tapaba a la potrilla con un abrigo.

-En el castillo hay doctores que la atenderán- se escucha la vos de Sassa quien simplemente seguía la carroza desde las nubes y apenas se le había ocurrido aterrizar. Le pegaso celeste se acerca a la niña, viéndola con inexpresividad.

-No…. Doctores no….- murmuró la potrilla con un tono sofocado y terminando tosiendo otra vez.

-Los médicos le atenderán cuando lleguemos - suspiró Sassaflash mientras se preparaba para volar.

-No…. No doctores…. No….- suplicó la potrilla, entrecortadamente por la tos – Estoy bien, solo me arde la garganta…

Applejack se quedó pensando por unos instantes y en eso recordó un viejo remedio que su abuela solía hacerles cuando ellos se enfermaban.

\- Llévenos a una farmacia- indicó Applejack.

-En el castillo hay medicamentos- respondió Sassaflash con seriedad.

-Tengo algo muy diferente en mente - argumentó Applejack haciéndole frente a la pegaso- Es una orden.

Tal y como se ordenó, Applejack fue llevada a una farmacia antes de ir al castillo. Applejack bajó de la carroza. Natural se quedó recostada, intentando dormir una siesta, pero el estar tosiendo a cada rato se lo hacía imposible.

-Cuida a Natural- ordenó la reina mientras bajaba de la carroza.

-Estará bien- respondió la guardia, mientras se ponía a la distancia de Applejack, quedándose a su lado y esperando a que entrara para seguirle, pero s Applejack no avanzaba, mirando la farmacia con inexpresividad- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada…- respondió Applejack mientras entraba en la farmacia y tras de ella le seguía la pegaso.

Applejack se paseó, aparentemente buscando algo para el resfriado de Natural, sin embargo al pasar junto a un pasillo de artículos de artículos prenatales, Applejack se detuvo un segundo para dar un leve vistazo casual. Sassa estaba demasiado seca, por lo que ni siquiera entró al pasillo, y en lugar de eso buscó los medicamentos, y seleccionó unas aspirinas. Sassaflash pareció molestarse al ver que solo vino por eso. Applejack lo notó y no tardó en preguntar al farmacéutico por un poco de jengibre y carbonato, el encargado no estaba seguro de tener el jengibre pero hizo que se los consiguieran al tratarse de la reina.

Ambas yeguas iban saliendo de la farmacia cuando…

\- Hmmm-murmuró Applejack un tanto pensativa mientras se detenía en seco a solo unos metros de la carroza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sassaflash irritada.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, nos falta algo - respondió Applejack mientras hacía como que revisaba la bolsa con los medicamentos y demás productos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Necesitaré algo de miel para el tratamiento de Natseed-

-Hay miel en el castillo-

-¿Te refieres a esa miel procesada? - dijo Applejack con seriedad - No, el remedio necesita miel pura de abeja, no me importa si aún tiene abejas flotando dentro, eso prueba que es pura ¿sabes dónde hay un vendedor de miel de abeja pura?

Sassaflash puso una cara de enojo viendo a la reina.

-Había uno cerca de la escuela de dónde venimos- dijo la pegaso entre dientes.

\- Tendremos que regresar entonces.-

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió antes?- exclamo Sassaflash mientras se daba la media vuelta. Quería golpear a Applejack pero se contenía.

-Tienes razón, Natseed está algo delicada, lo mejor será llegar al castillo cuanto antes- dijo Applejack preocupada mientras mira en el interior de la carroza - Quizás tu podrías ir por la miel mientras nosotras regresamos- suspira Applejack.

La pegaso casi se ve tentada golpearla en verdad al escuchar eso ¿mandarla a ella a comprar miel? ¿Qué se cree esta? Era lo que ella pensaba mientras miraba a Applejack con una mirada severa.

-Natural está muy delicada.

Sassaflash sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero logra contenerse apretando los dientes.

-De acuerdo, Majestad. ¿Cuánta miel necesita?- preguntó Sassaflash de mala gana.

-Creo que con un litro será suficiente, pero por si acaso tráete dos-

-Bien, váyanse adelantando entonces al castillo- murmuró Sassa mientras le daba la espalda a Applejack y emprendía el vuelo rápidamente.

En realidad no era nada apropiado que Sassaflash se separara de Applejack, pero si no se alejaba de ella, probablemente la habría golpeado, o algo peor.

Applejack vio a Sassa retirarse volando, hasta que finalmente la pierde de vista en los cielos. La pony ámbar sube a la carroza, muy pensativa y seria. Esta mira a su lado y ve a Natural acurrucada, la reina suspira y luego voltea hacia la farmacia. La carroza estaba a punto de partir cuando en eso Applejack dijo

\- Esperen…. creo que olvidé comprar algo en la farmacia.

* * *

De regreso al castillo, Applejack recostó a Natural en su cama, y estuvo con ella el resto del día. Al llegar Sassaflash con la miel, Applejack lo primero que hizo fue retirar las abejas y colocar la miel en una olla. Pese a que se le ofreció a que alguien más preparase lo que tenía pensado hacer, Applejack insistió en ser ella misma la que lo preparase. Puso a hervir la miel, junto al extracto de jengibre, le agregó algunas cascaras de manzana y una vez que se enfrió un poco fue a ver a Natseed. La potrilla se encontraba en la cama, esforzándose por respirar ante su nariz tapada. Realmente no esperaba ponerse aún peor, pero la enfermedad la había tumbado apenas unas horas después de llegar al castillo.

-¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó Applejack mientras pasa con lo que parecía ser una taza de té en su lomo.

-No quiero ir al doctor, no quiero…. No…- murmuró Natseed con cansancio.

-Bueno, si esto no funciona me temo que de veras ir quieras o no.

-No… no….- susurró Natseed meneando la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, no es tan malo.

-No… no… no quiero….-

\- Bueno, ya veremos dulzura, ahora bebe esto-

-¿Más té?- preguntó la poni mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Jeje, algo así. Es té de miel con jengibre y manzana. Te ayudará a aclarar la garganta y te permitirá dormir - le explicó Applejack.

-Dormir….- dijo la pequeña mientras sorbía sus mocos.

\- Veamos - dijo Applejack mientras le ayuda a levantarse y asentarse en la cama- ¿Puedes sostener la taza?-

-Creo que si….- respondió Natural mientras levantaba levemente los cascos, pero Applejack la detuvo y le ayudó a tomar él te, por medio de cucharaditas pequeñas.

Antes de que la potrilla terminara la taza ya comenzó a cerrar los ojos y finalmente se quedó dormida. Applejack sonríe mientras le observa dormir.

\- Descansa, dulzura – susurró Applejack acariciándole la melena.

Applejack se quedó con la potrilla el resto de la tarde, siendo hasta ya noche cuando esta finalmente regresó a su habitación. Allí la esperaba su esposo.

-¿Cómo sigue?- le preguntó él con interés.

La reina vio con desconfianza a su esposo.

\- ¿Por qué te importa?

\- Ella es importante para ti, por lo tanto es importante para mí.

El rey mantenía su típica sonrisa carismática, que no hacía más que enojar a Applejack, pero aun así decidió responderle, ya que podía tratar a Natural gracias a los recursos que obtenía del rey.

\- Se quedó dormida con él te de jengibre, y aproveché para que un médico le atendiera. Solo es un resfriado común... al parecer no tiene sus vacunas, tendré que hablar con sus padres al respecto-

-Los campesinos rara vez reciben atención médica, no es de extrañarse que no tenga sus vacunas. Los ponis de campo son fuertes, no requieren de muchos cuidados- explica Wisdom con su característica sonrisa ante esas palabras Applejack arruga la nariz y aprieta los dientes.

-Necesitará de sus vacunas, si se enferma de otra cosa podría….

-Bien, como quieras.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Quieres que se le den las vacunas? Solo diles a mis doctores y se las darán- explicó Wisdom.

A Applejack enserio no le agradaba usar la ayuda del rey, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Sí… de acuerdo. Mañana las pediré- suspiró Applejack - Iré a darme un baño.

-¿Sabes algo? Te preocupas mucho por esa niña ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Gracias a ti está lejos de su familia - habló Applejack con un tono inexpresivo mientras buscaba su bata y la deja sobre una silla donde había dejado su bolso.

\- Jeje, por como la cuidas no tengo duda que serías una buena madre- río Caramel.

A Applejack casi se le corta la respiración al oír ese comentario de su esposo. Sin decir nada envolvió algo que sacó de su bolso entre su bata y se dirigió a la ducha.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?- preguntó Wisdom con una sonrisa pícara.

-No- responde Applejack en seco mientras entra al baño y cierra la puerta tras ella.

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo, es difícil de creer como las cosas pueden cambiar por algo tan simple. Aquello que parezca tan diminuto e inofensivo, aquello que en otras circunstancias podría parecer una excelente noticia, se convertía ahora en una bomba de destrucción masiva. No podía ser este el peor momento para que algo así pasara, no había excusa, no había ningún error, por más que lo negase, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos y ella lo sabía. Lentamente el casco de Applejack empezó a titilar mientras la prueba de embarazo resbalaba de sus cascos, cayendo contra el suelo dando un golpe seco que resonó con fuerza en los tímpanos de la pony terrestre. Ante ella esa señal aún estaba presente, atormentándola todavía, como recordándole que esto era real, igual que un pellizco. Esa prueba seguía marcando el resultado pese al resonante golpe que sufrió al caer.

La piel de la poni se tornó de gallina, un retortijón helado pasó por su espalda, como si la habitación estuviera bajo cero. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes mientras una fría gota de sudor rodaba por su frente, cayendo en forma de gota en la punta de su nariz. Torpemente la yegua retrocedió, llegando a tropezar apenas pudiendo recargarse contra la pared y evitar lo que pudo ser un sonoro y escandaloso golpe, lentamente se deslizó desde la pared hasta el suelo.

Paralizada y conmocionada, apenas se tomaba un respiro breve luego de aguantar la respiración en momentos, totalmente fuera de sí, con una mirada inexpresiva pero que reflejaba en sus ojos todo el caos mental que se cernía en su interior. Miró en dirección al techo, divisando el foco superior del baño, el cual resplandecía con total intensidad, sin embargo su perfección contra él fue tal que llegó a notar que cada dos segundos el foco parpadeaba en un tiempo mucho menor a una fracción de segundo. Pudo escuchar el goteo del grifo de su bañera, el agua caía lentamente, creando pequeñas ondas en el agua que aun yacía en la tina, fría y cristalina, con apenas algunas burbujas sobrevivientes de la anterior ducha.

Applejack bajó lentamente la mirada del techo dirigiéndola justamente hasta aquel objeto que había soltado. Tirado en el suelo, a un metro de distancia del retrete, aún estaba ahí, casi como si Applejack hubiera esperado que aquello que tanto terror le provocaba desapareciera sin más, tal y como los monstruos bajo la cama que cuando enciendes la luz estos ya no están y la habitación ya no es tan temible. Sin embargo, eso aún estaba ahí, aún estaba en el suelo, ligeramente golpeado del cristal, pero aún era claro lo que este indicaba.

La prueba de embarazo marcaba positivo, Applejack esperaba un bebé, un bebé que no solo es de ella, sino también del pony que le separó de su familia, aquel que amenazó con asesinarlos si se oponía a casarse con él. El mismo patán hipócrita que solo la quiere para él, que oprime a los demás como si de un niño con una lupa frente a un hormiguero se trataba ¿Ese mismo poni es el padre de su futuro hijo? No podía ser concebido por Applejack, ella quien se había jurado a sí misma de nunca entregarle un hijo de ella, ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el frío azulejo de su baño, como si fuera la víctima de una reciente violación, pero no. No había sido una violación.

Applejack aun recordaba esa única noche en que se entregó a Wisdom, aquellos recuerdos que en su ser solo provocaban una sensación de perturbación, confusión y extrema culpa por haberlo hecho. Estaba furiosa, no solo con el rey, si no consigo misma. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué lo había hecho ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Applejack seguía repasando en su cabeza buscando la respuesta, pero solo venían a ella imágenes de aquella noche de lujuria que no había dejado de atormentarle desde entonces, y ahora esas imágenes cobraban mayor fuerza y prepotencia en su ser. Esto empeoraría al recordar algo en específico; tras un inicio placentero, justamente antes de iniciar el acto sexual, Caramel le preguntó a su reina por última vez que si lo prefería podrían detenerse, que ya con este primer contacto él se tendría por bien servido. Applejack pudo decir simplemente que ya era suficiente, que ya la dejara en paz, que ya podía simplemente dormir y todo había quedado como una simple noche de calentura leve sin consecuencias severas. Todo pudo haber acabado ahí, pero algo en Applejack no le permitió negarse. Quizás fue su orgullo por terminar de una vez con el asunto, no mostrar cobardía ante el acontecimiento lo que la obligó a seguir, y salvaguardar la seguridad de la familia de Natseed. Si fuera así quizás Applejack se hubiera sentido un poco mejor, al saber que lo hizo por ella, pero sin embargo las cosas no eran así, porque ella sabe que no lo hizo por ellos, al menos no cuando Caramel le ofreció una salida segura. Luego de ese inicio tan placentero, aun cuando, pese a no estar realmente satisfecho con el primer contacto con ella, la promesa de Caramel se habría mantenido, siendo esta una de las pocas virtudes que Applejack había encontrado en su captor. No había razón para continuar con esto, no valía entregar su virginidad así de fácil, y ya no era necesario cuando Wisdom le dio esa oportunidad que desaprovechó. Por más que le avergonzara, por más que lo odiase, se veía negada a admitir que ella quería eso, quería continuar. Esa noche, luego del masaje del rey y primeros contactos íntimos, Applejack por primera vez en su vida había sentido tanto placer y excitación, que básicamente la hizo dejar de pensar y se entregarse completamente a los cascos de su captor.

Un placer culposo, podrían ser las palabras que se buscaban para describir este acontecimiento, pero iba más allá, esto no tenía nombre, culpa no era lo único que Applejack sentía, no solo sentía odio hacia sí misma y Caramel, también tenía miedo, más del que cualquiera pudiera sentir, un miedo semejante al de una madre que teme por las vidas de sus hijos, así era como se sentía ella. No tenía miedo por ella, tenía miedo sobre lo que le pasaría a su bebé. Ella no quería que naciera en este castillo. No quería que el primer rostro que este vea al abrir sus ojitos sean los de Caramel y su endemoniada sonrisa. No quería que él le cuidara o educara. No quería que él fuera su padre. No quería que su bebé al crecer fuera igual que él. No quería que el ciclo se repitiera con su fruto. No podía soportarlo.

No solo quería llorar por la impotencia, quería gritar quería descargar toda su ira y frustración en algo o alguien, quería darle una fuerte patada al retrete, a la pared y el lava cascos; quería hacer algo para deshacerse de esto que tanto le pesaba dentro de su ser. El malestar era tal que ni siquiera las náuseas prenatales eran suficientes como para distraerla de la creciente ira que ahora se cernía en ella. Quería destruir el baño, su habitación, el castillo con sus propios cascos, pero una pequeña pizca de sentido común le detenían justo a tiempo, pues ya estaba por levantarse de un brinco y patear lo que tenía más cerca, que era el retrete. Intentó calmarse, intentó relajarse, intentó dejar de pensar, pero esto parecía inútil, era demasiado lo que cargaba que parecía una olla a presión.

Tuvo que esperar, conteniendo la respiración hasta finalmente soltar un largo suspiro, junto con todo el aire que había contenido. Hubiera preferido gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero no quería que Caramel lo supiera. Esto parecía inútil, tarde o temprano lo sabría, si no es por boca de ella, será con solo verla en un par de meces más. Su vientre eminentemente crecería con forme dejara pasar el tiempo, y este bebe vendría al mundo, a este mundo, destinado a ser un igual en el linaje de Caramel, un hijo del rey, un príncipe de estas tierras, ¿un monstruo? Applejack no quería pensar en eso, pero era lo primero que pasaba por su mente mientras repasaba su embarazo. ¿Ese era el destino de su bebe? Su bebe, su pequeño fruto.

Ante tal confusión, cólera y rabia, Applejack como mínimo debió llorar, pero no fue así. De sus ojos no brotó ni una sola lágrima, ante esa mirada de inexpresión, encerrando todas sus emociones dentro de sí, guardando silencio total, apenas interrumpido por su mera y lenta respiración y el leve goteo de la tina. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva, sus cascos se habían entumido por estar sentada tanto tiempo sobre el frío azulejo.

Aquella prueba de embarazo seguía en su lugar, no se había movido desde entonces, aún permanecía en ese sitio, como si se burlara de ella. Applejack aprieta los dientes con fuerza mientras siente un fuerte y agudo ardor en la garganta. Se levanta y toma la prueba de embarazo, apretándola con fuerza, la varilla de plástico no resiste la fuerza de la poni y se parte en dos en apenas un instante, mientras comenzaba a bufar, hasta que para sus sorpresa se escucha como tocan a la puerta.

-¿Todo va bien, cariño?- era Caramel, quien ya se estaba inquietando por la larga estadía en la ducha.

Applejack estuvo a punto de responderle con la agresión que sentía en su ser, pero logró contenerse por unos instantes y luego responderle más calmadamente.

-Saldré en un minuto-

-Jeje, si quieres quédate otro rato, pero te acompañaré.

-¡No te atrevas!- dijo esta entre dientes mientras intentaba contenerse por gritarle con cólera.

-Muy bien, está bien- se escuchó la voz de Caramel con el mismo tono carismático y relajado.

Applejack sentía ganas de abrir esa puerta y darle una patada en esa sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas, tumbarle cada uno de esos dientes blancos y relucientes que posee, pero sabe que Sassa presiente el peligro hacia el rey como si se tratara de un sexto sentido. De no ser por eso, probablemente Caramel no solo no habría sido atacado por Applejack y otros tantos con anterioridad, si no que quizás ya ni siquiera estaría respirando.

-Saldré en un momento- suspiró Applejack.

-Muy bien, te espero en la cama- se escuchó desde la puerta.

-Sí, como digas- murmuró Applejack mientras tragaba saliva y sentía una áspera sensación recorrerle la garganta mientras lo hacía.

Applejack recogió los restos de la prueba de embarazo y su envoltura. Buscó ponerlo dentro de su bata de baño, pero esto generaba un notorio bulto. Con la mirada inspecciono el baño, buscando un escondite, y aunque encontró uno detrás del lava cascos, la idea de que si de casualidad Caramel se agachaba recoger algo como el cepillo de dientes paso por su mente. Necesitaba buscar otro sitio, logró deshacerse de la envoltura al primero humedecerla con agua y luego dejándola ir por el escusado, pero la prueba se atoraba y no entraba completamente, desesperadamente la saco del retrete y busco otro sitio. Mo podía arriesgarse a que el baño se tapara y lo encontraran los plomeros. Tenía que apresurarse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el baño, y no quería infundir mayor sospecha en Wisdom quien le esperaba impaciente. Finalmente optó por lo más simple, al ver el cesto de basura medio lleno y recordar que cada tercer día los sirvientes se llevaban la basura, parecía la mejor opción pues si no se equivocaba en sus cálculos y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de basura que sobrepasaba la mitad, quizás mañana temprano se llevarían la basura y consigo la prueba de su desgracia. Envolvió la prueba en papel higiénico asegurándose de no dejarlo expuesto y a la vista. Saco algunos papeles, introdujo el objeto y lo volvió a cubrir con los papeles que había sacado para así finalmente ocultar aquello que tanto malestar le provocaba al menos por el momento. Sabía que de nada serviría ocultarlo ahora pues pronto lo sabría, pero al menos no sería por sus propios labios. La sola idea de imaginarse a sí misma yendo con el rey y anunciándole su embarazo ya sea con el todo o motivo que sea era una idea repulsiva para ella.

Estando a punto de salir del baño, se percata de que su crin estaba seca, por lo cual fue a la tina, se quitó la bata y se enjuago una vez más la crin y el cuerpo. Su cuerpo empezó a titilar por que abrió la llave de agua fría, pudo abrir la caliente para evitarse esto, pero algo dentro de ella tomaba esto como un pequeño castigo para sí misma.

Al salir del baño miró por última vez el cesto de basura, localizando con la mirada aquel bulto de papel que apenas se veía camuflado por el resto de papeles, antes de finalmente apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta.

 **Wow, este capitulo salió rápido.**

 **Pues… últimamente he estado ocupado con exámenes, y esas cosas, asi que mi buen amigo parca333 se ofrecio a ayudarme escribiendo este capitulo, y lo termino antes de que me diera cuenta XD.**

 **Él es un genio a la hora de torturas, enfermedades, y básicamente cualquier cosa oscura. Oh, y tambien escribe rápido, demasiado rápido, lo cual es bueno, pues asi tienen el capitulo mas rápido. XD Si quieren pueden leer sus fanfics, algunos son aterradores, otros realmente emotivos, pero principalmente es un escritor dramatico.**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	14. Dolor en cuerpo y alma

Capitulo 14. Dolor en cuerpo y alma

Los grillos cantaban al son de la noche. Applejack no podía dormir. Pese a haber pasado las horas, sus ojos no lograban cerrarse ni por un instante. Trataba de no moverse mucho pese a la incomodidad, pues no quería despertar a Caramel, y que este le preguntase sobre cómo se sentía. Ahora que la yegua sabía de su embarazo quería ocultarlo el mayor tiempo posible, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo ahora, y probablemente nunca se sienta preparada, así como nunca estuvo preparada para aceptar esta vida. Nunca quiso algo semejante; ser reina y todos los lujos que conlleva no valen nada para ella, y el estar tan lejos de su familia hacían de su estadía aún peor. Quería verlos, deseaba con toda el alma estar con ellos, pero no podía, y sabía que Caramel nunca le dejaría reunirse con ellos ni una sola vez. Él no podía permitírselo, nadie sabía que estaba allí recluida, y es muy probable todo permanezca así. En ese castillo no existía nadie que proviniera de Equestria. Nadie sabía que ella estaba allí, nadie vendría por ella. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer? Y ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, deseaba aún más regresar a casa y ver incluso a aquellos que ya se fueron.

Applejack no lo comprendía, pero el saber que sería madre hizo que algo en ella deseara con toda el alma ver a sus padres. Siempre se lamentó que no estuvieran para ver a Apple Bloom crecer, e incluso en una ocasión pensó que sería mejor que ella muriera en lugar de ellos. Ahora que sería madre, quería preguntarles muchas cosas, quería saber qué hacer, estaba confundida ya no sabía ni en qué pensar.

Applejack intentaba dormirse cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pero no le daba ningún resultado. No podía conciliar el sueño por más que se esforzara. Su cabeza no dejaba de taladrar forzosamente. Mientras más pensaba en aquello que le molestaba, más difícil le era lograr siquiera despejar su mente, ya no para dormir, sino para sentirse más tranquila. No podía, ella no podía hacerlo, le ardía la garganta, sentía un frio helado semejante a un latigazo en la espalda, le dolía la cabeza entre más y más repasaba en su mente. Parecía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar hasta que….

Applejack abrió los ojos completamente con gran asombro e incredulidad. La reina retira las cobijas que le cubrían y se levantó lentamente, sentándose en la cama, manteniendo la mirada baja. Applejack observa su vientre con curiosidad.

—¿acaso….?— murmura ella con confusión.

Ella creyó haber sentido algo moverse, y espero unos instantes para ver si volvía a suceder, pero no pasaba nada. La yegua ámbar se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia un espejo cercano, sentándose frente a este. Se miró directamente en el espejo. Esta se hizo de lado para verse de otro ángulo, notando apenas un leve indicio de lo que sería el bulto que cargaba. Era imperceptible a simple vista, pero Applejack conocía su cuerpo e identificó la diferencia casi de inmediato. La reina se sentó frente al espejo por unos instantes, y en eso sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. Con algo de temor lentamente levantó su casco y lo acercó hasta su vientre, colocándolo finalmente sobre de este, acariciándolo. Eso volvió a suceder, Applejack abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo, aun con todo lo que le acongoja, preocupa y atemoriza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta acción. Siguió su vientre, pese a que era una sensación muy leve y apenas notable, el sentir lo que serían las primeras pataditas del bebé le hacían reconfortarse y olvidarse aunque sea por unos instantes todo aquello que le pesa el corazón.

— No te preocupes, yo te cuidare — susurró Applejack a lo que seria su futuro hijo.

Applejack se quedó posada frente al espejo por unos momentos más, estaba tan distraída con ver su vientre que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde la cama. Envuelto aun entre las cobijas se encontraba Wisdom observándole mientras debajo de sus mantas se dibujaba su característica sonrisa.

Pudo haberle insistido esa misma noche, pero hacía tiempo que no veía a Applejack con esa pasividad, por lo que prefirió mejor dejarlo pasar esta noche y ya más tarde haría que ella misma se lo dijera.

* * *

Llegó el amanecer en Heartland.

Applejack abrió los ojos apenas los primeros rayos del sol llegaron a su rostro. La terrestre ámbar se levantó algo cansada, nuevamente no había tenido una buena noche de sueño, pero al menos esta ves pudo dormir un poco. No importaba que tan cómoda fuera la cama, la reina no podría dormir con calma ahora que posee un gran pesar en su interior, y para su desgracia, no era el único.

La pony colocó por mero impulso un casco contra su vientre y comenzó a palmarlo con suavidad. En eso reacciona y mira a su alrededor. En efecto, el rey ya no se encontraba, tal y como se esperaba, puesto a que Wisdom tiene la costumbre de levantarse temprano para asistir en sus labores, que poco le importaba a la terrestre, al menos así tenía más tiempo a solas.

— _¿Qué voy hacer?—_ pensó ella mientras acariciaba su vientre con un gesto de ternura mientras al mismo tiempo esta aparentaba los dientes.

Ella no podía concebir del todo que estaba embarazada, pero no necesitaba más pruebas, ella lo sabía. Applejack tendría un bebé, fruto de la semilla de quien la raptó, de aquel tirano de doble cara al que con mucho gusto le gustaría tumbar los dientes de esa miserable sonrisa. La ideas en Applejack eran caóticas, deseaba que no fuera verdad, deseaba que esto fuera un error, pero por más que lo deseara, así sea con toda su alma, no se cumplirá. No podía llorar más, ahora no podía estar tanto tiempo a solas. Y aunque es inevitable que se sepa la verdad, Applejack seguía reacia a ocultárselo a Caramel, aun cuando sabe que pronto lo sabrá y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Era lo único que podía hacer para sentirse segura aun así sea por unos breves instantes. La poni terrestre se estiró levemente en su cama antes de levantarse finalmente.

Desde hace unos días había estado muy mal, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez sin descanso. Con frecuencia tenia malestares y constantes dolores de cabeza que hacían de esto aún peor para ella, sin embargo ahora mismo no podría preocuparse por su malestar, había algo más importante y serio que requería de ella.

La terrestre se encamina por los pasillos reales; y casi al salir de la habitación, como si se tratara de una sombra, apareció Sassaflash tras ella. Ninguna se dirigió ni una sola palabra, de hecho, Applejack ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando apareció, pero esto no le importaba, no tenía que verla llegar. Ella sabía que siempre estaría ahí, igual que una sombra acechante, asemejándose a una parca, un espectro que te sigue a donde vallas, sin importar que hagas para evitarlo. Así era como se sentía Applejack al tener a Sassaflash tan cerca casi la mayor parte del día. Daba gracias a Celestia que al menos a la hora de dormir esta se aproxima a su propia habitación, dejándole sola con… Wisdom Crown.

Las cosas parecieran que no podían empeorar aún más, pero ese era un error, siempre las cosas hallan la forma de empeorar mucho más de lo que uno pueda imaginar. La desgracia siempre encontrará la forma de llegar de improvisto, en el momento menos oportuno, menos esperado, restregándote en la cara lo equivocado que estabas y demostrándote que las cosas si pueden empeorar

Las dos yeguas llegaron a la enfermería del castillo, pero al llegar Applejack sintió un fuerte ardor en la garganta ante aquella puerta blanca y reluciente, con paredes de cristales a los alrededores, divisándose varias enfermeras de yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro.

—Reina Applejack— dijo uno de los médicos que iba llegando, y acto seguido este se reverencio ante su reina, estando a la altura de sus cascos.

— Guárdese los saludos para otra poni, ¿Cómo sigue?— reclamó Applejack mientras fruncía el ceño, cosa que puso nervioso al médico— ¿y bien?

—sí…. Em… Sígame por aquí.

El medico guió a la reina por los pasillos, aunque realmente no hacía falta pues Applejack aun podía recordar el camino, sin embargo ella aún tenía varias cosas que preguntarle. Applejack quería ver como seguía su protegida, pero un gran impacto le llegó de repente.

Al llegar, Applejack quedó con el corazón contra el piso al ver a través de un vidrio una habitación donde una pequeña poni de piel grisácea recostada sobre una cama de enfermería, con docenas de aparatos médicos rodeándola, con un catéter conectado y un respirador.

— ¡Natseed!— exclamó Applejack con un fuerte nudo en el estómago mientras colocaba su casco contra el cristal, queriendo llegar a ella — ¿¡Qué le pasó!?

—Su temperatura subió diez grados durante la noche, tuvimos que meterla en una tina de hielo para enfriarla — explicó el medico algo nervioso.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON!? ¡AYER NO ESTABA TAN GRAVE! ¿¡PORQUE ME LLAMARON CUANDO EMPEORO!— estalló Applejack con cólera.

Tal era la rabia de la reina, que parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría al médico y lo arrojaría contra él la pared para que la atravesara. Applejack tenia una cara de enojo total, pero vio su reflejo a través de los cristales que conformaban la habitación de Natseed, y esta misma se calmó, guardando silencio por unos instantes mientras daba sus últimos bufidos. Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a preguntar…

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

—No queríamos molestarla…— murmuró el medico con miedo.

— _Son unos inutiles_ — pensó Applejack mientras las venas comenzaban a marcarse en su cuello.

El medico trago saliva y siguió hablando.

— Tuvimos algunas complicaciones, se cerraron sus vías respiratorias, tuvimos que darle dos dosis de epinefrina. Le colocamos hielo, pero su enfermedad avanza muy rápido. Llamamos a nuestros mejores médicos pero….—

— ¡Basta de rodeos y dígame de una vez qué es lo que le pasa! ¡Ayer me dijo que era solo un resfriado! ¡¿Ve eso?! ¡Eso no es un resfriado! ¡Díganme ahora qué es lo que tiene!—

— Hicimos cultivos… los resultados estarán en la tarde… quizás— murmuró el medico aun nervioso ante la ira de la reina.

— ¿No pudieron hacer eso desde el principio?— preguntó Applejack con un tono severo.

— No…. No pensamos que fuera tan grave— se excusó el médico.

— Cuando estuvo aquí, ¿solo le dieron unas pastillas si saber qué es lo que tenía?

—lo sentimos…. No… no volverá pasar—

—Más le vale — murmuró Applejack dándole la espalda al medico — porque si esta niña muere, despídase de su carrera.

* * *

Applejack se encontraba sentada justamente al lado de Natseed. Pese a las múltiples advertencias de los médicos, dado al alto riesgo de que lo que ella tenía fuera contagioso, Applejack aun así entró a la habitación de la potrilla, bajo ciertas condiciones. La terrestre llevaba puesta una bata blanca, un cubre bocas y unos guantes esterilizados; no tanto por protección de Natseed si no la propia. Sentada a su lado, la pony ámbar estaba tomándola del casco, mientras la pequeña aun dormía. Sentía gran dolor y preocupación por ella, verla tan pálida que incluso llego a perder su color, sus cascos tan fríos, y su frente tan caliente como si hirviera; destrozaban su corazón.

Natseed comenzó a toser frenéticamente debajo de la mascarilla del respirador empañándolo completamente.

—Resiste dulzura, sé que puedes— murmuró Applejack mientras besaba el casco de la potrilla, y le hacía un cariñito en su crin.

Por un instante le pareció quemarse al tocar la frente de la niña. Applejack sentía gran culpa y remordimiento por no haberla traído al médico antes, por no ponerse más exigente, aquella primera consulta fue demasiado rápida, el medico apenas y la revisó. Applejack estuvo presente, y vio que apenas y si le hizo procedimientos de rutina, tan comunes que ella ya los había presenciado antes cuando atendían a su hermanita cuando se enfermaba. Incluso ella recordaba que los médicos de Ponyville eran mucho más atentos con los pacientes.

Applejack miró levemente a su derecha, en dirección a los muros de cristal, y vio a Sassaflash en la misma pose en que la había dejado. Obviamente ella no quería entrar y mucho menos quedarse el tiempo que Applejack se disponía con aquella niña enferma, lo cual era bueno, pues Applejack tampoco la queria a su lado.

La reina regresó su mirada a la potranca enferma, y continua acariciando su crin con suma suavidad y delicadeza. Por un instante la terrestre sintió un malestar en el estómago, el cual ella ignoró casi de inmediato al asociarlo con su embarazo. No quería parecer muy obvia, no quería que Sassaflash quien le vigilaba constantemente sospechara, no solo porque se lo puede decir al rey, sino porque sin importar si se lo diga o no, lo más probable es que Sassa intente matarla en el mismo instante en que deduzca en embarazo. Applejack era más que consiente de los sentimientos de la pegaso hacía el rey y aún más consciente de lo que este puede llegar a ser capaz de hacer. Recordó esa noche donde ella casi la mata por intentar matar a Wisdom. En esta ocasión, el peor de los escenarios seria que Sassa sea la primera en saber del embarazo. Applejack sabía que Sassaflash la odiaba a muerte, y temía que si se entera primero, ella la termine matando. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? En definitiva era uno de los escenarios más probables, esto hace que Applejack se pregunte en momentos si debería decirle al rey lo de su embarazo, así al menos el contendría a Sassaflash. Applejack seguía sin hacerse a la idea, en definitiva no quería decírselo, no podía soportarlo, este bebé ni siquiera debería de haber sido concebido, todo fue un error pero…. Es su bebe aun así.

Applejack permaneció en silencio junto a Natseed, intentando dejar a un lado lo de su embarazo y enfocarse en la potrilla enferma que tenía aun lado, sin embargo no le era fácil. Ambas preocupaciones colisionaban unas contra otras, como compitiendo por ver cuál era la más preocupante para Applejack. La preocupación de su embarazo, el futuro de su bebe o la preocupación ante la enfermedad de Natseed quien no dejaba de recordarle a su hermanita, aquella que tanto extraña; y, aunque Applejack no lo ha dicho propiamente, es gracias a estar con esta potrilla que le es más tolerable esta nueva vida. Applejack se había encariñado tanto con Natseed que la veía como su hermana, la cual ella amaba con todo su corazón.

—Mami…— se escuchó una vos áspera y poco audible.

Al escuchar esas palabras Applejack abrió los ojos completamente y mir´p a Natseed con intriga, notando como esta empezaba a abrir sus ojitos, manteniéndolos entrecerrados dado a lastimarle la luz de la habitación. La potrilla intenta hablar a través de su respirador.

—¡Natseed!

—Mami… mami… ¿eres tú?— murmuró Natseed mientras intentaba ver a Applejack, pero ante sus ojos solo veía una silueta ensombrecida entre toda esa luz. No distinguía ningún otro rasgo, apenas podía escuchar la vos que decía su nombre.

—no, yo no…— murmura Applejack con pena.

—mami…. Tengo frío— tosió la potrilla. Al escuchar esas palabras Applejack guardó silencio y colocó otra manta sobre Natseed—gracias mami….— murmuró la potranca mientras se acurrucaba con algo de dificultad.

Natseed dio una mueca de dolor, producto de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, sintiendo esta como si tuviera múltiples cortadas en todo su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes…. Estoy aquí…. Estoy aquí contigo—dijo Applejack mientras acariciaba la crin de la potrilla; la cual, entre su debilidad, logró esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

Applejack comenzó a llorar por dentro, no podía soportar esto, quería llorar de verdad, pero quería mantener esa seguridad frente a la potrilla. Quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien, pero al palmar su frente le recordaba lo opuesto que era esto. Cada vez la potrilla parecía estar más y más caliente, cosa que destrozaba a Applejack.

Applejack sintió algo moviéndose en su vientre mientras al mismo tiempo sentía un fuerte ardor en la garganta. Este era tal que se vio forzada a colocar su casco contra su garganta y aplicarse un leve masaje para relajarse. Natseed soltó un leve alarido de dolor, sentía un calambre en uno de sus cascos, cosa que le generaba algo de dolor.

—Tranquila, tranquila, yo te cuidó— le susurró Applejack mientras le quitaba el cubre bocas y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—mami…. Mami….— murmuraba Natseed mientras parecía volver a quedarse dormida.

Applejack colocó un casco contra su boca e intentó contener un alarido que estuvo a punto de soltar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó relajarse a sí misma.

De repente a la habitación entraron una serie de médicos, los cuales sacaron a Applejack de súbito, y rodearon a Natseed. Applejack intentó resistirse, pero los médicos lograron sacarla y la sueltan fuera de la habitación, a solo unos pasos de Wisdom. Applejack estuvo a punto de voltearse para regresar nuevamente.

—Le darán el tratamiento— se escuchó la voz relajada de Wisdom.

—¿Qué dices?

—los cultivos ya salieron, tiene influenza tipo F.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Fue un problema en el reinado de mi padre, pero fue casi erradicada hace 20 años, solo se presentan casos en algunas comunidades rurales— suspiró Caramel.

—…

—ahora, me temo que tendrás que acompañar a mis médicos, se te debe insertar la vacuna correspondiente. Jeje no queremos que tú también resultes enferma— insinuó Caramel con una mirada picara— Comúnmente solo se aplica en niños y ancianos, pero es mejor prevenir, ¿no crees?

—una vacuna… ¿solo eso?—

—Obviamente por el estado de la niña, se le deberá dar un tratamiento más riguroso—

—Supongo que no hay campaña de vacunaciones ni siquiera para eso ¿verdad?—

—Muchas vacunas son caras, y esta es una de las más caras— explicó Caramel con el mismo tono relajado.

—¡bien! ¡Aplíquenme esa vacuna entonces!—

—bien ve con mis médicos y…—

—¡denme la vacuna ahora!— reclamó Applejack, no quería estar asolas con sus médicos. Temía que quisieran hacerle más pruebas.

—Está bien—

No tardó mucho en llegar una enfermera con una vacuna lista, Applejack ofreció inmediatamente su casco, sin importarle incluso que todos miraran. Dejó que le pusieran la vacuna, y expresó una mueca de dolor al sentir el pinchazo, pero pronto se le pasó.

—Ahora si me disculpan— dijo Applejack mientras caminaba un poco adolorida.

—¿A dónde vas si puedo saber?— preguntó Caramel.

—A la granja de Natseed, sus padres deben saber lo que le pasa a su hija—

—Muy bien, solo te recuerdo que aún no se cumple el año— explico Crown con calma, y ante esas palabras la terrestre se detiene— No pensarás en traerlos, ¿verdad?

—¿y qué si quiero?— preguntó Applejack con un tono retador ante Wisdom.

—Bueno, quizás podrías traerlos, pero tendremos que hacer aún más larga la sanción de la familia.

Applejack quedo indignada al oír eso.

— ¡No te atreverías!

—Cariño, por favor, intento ser razonable. He jurado que no regresaríamos a la niña hasta que termine el año y cumplan con lo acordado. Ahora, ¿cómo me haría ver si dejo que la vean solo porque se enfermó?.

—ella… — murmuró Applejack ya a punto de gritarle a Caramel, pero en eso esta divisó a Sassaflash detrás de Caramel, mirandola con una mirada muy fría y que infundía un miedo indescriptible en Applejack —Ella puede morir por esa enfermedad… y aun así no dejaras que la familia venga— dijo finalmente Applejack.

—No morirá, eso yo te lo prometo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— dijo Caramel con un tono seguro y firme.

—¿no dejaras entonces que vengan a verla? Así como nunca me dejaras estar con mi familia — dijo Applejack en un tono casi tan inaudible que difícilmente alguien podría escucharla. Eran palabras que ella quería decirle a Crown desde hace tiempo, sabía que él nunca le dejaría regresar con su familia, y ahora con esto el confirmaría su temor. Applejack no dejaba de sentir un fuerte dolor de cienes acompañado por el ya habitual ardor de garganta y malestar, mientras miraba la expresión seria de Wisdom. Finalmente este esboza una sonrisa calmada.

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero solo vendrá la madre— dijo finalmente Crown mientras suspiraba, tal y como si fingiera una falsa derrota.

* * *

Applejack se quedó en la enfermería por algunas horas más, sentada en una banca hasta la llegada de la madre de Natural, la cual venia acompañada por algunos guardias, probablemente para asegurarse de que el resto de la familia no viniera. El solo imaginar cómo debió ser la reacción de la familia al enterarse del estado de su pequeña, le partía el corazón a Applejack, y aún más el pensar que nadie más pudo venir. El que Caramel le permitiera venir a la madre sin que esto comprometa su actual trato era solo un pequeño consuelo.

La madre de Natseed, Field Root, se desmoronaba al ver el estado de su hija. Applejack fue presente de como las patas de la yegua temblaban y apenas lograban sostenerla, vio como esta tropezó y apenas logro sostenerse del cristal, con sus cascos pegados contra el vidrio.

— ¡NATSEED! ¡NATSEED!

Quiso entrar en la habitación precipitadamente, pero los guardias le detuvieron, se estipulo que podría verla, pero no que la dejarían estar con ella, además del hecho de que por el estado de la potrilla, lo mejor es que nadie que no esté vacunado entre a esa habitación.

Applejack tenía el corazón destrozado, quiso ir con ella para consolarle, pero de nada sirvió, solo fue testigo de cómo la madre lloraba y lloraba sin parar mientras seguía repitiendo el nombre de su hija una y otra vez, casi era como si se hubiera aislado completamente. Applejack quiso darle palabras de aliento y ánimos, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Field Root no paraba de repetir el nombre de su hija.

Finalmente, la madre dejó de llorar, pues se habia quedado sin lágrimas. Solo seguía allí parada viendo a su hija. Era muy duro para Applejack verla en ese estado, su corazón parecía ser oprimido mientras observaba, ante la impotencia.

— Lo siento — dijo Applejack con tono leve — No la supe cuidar bien.

Field Roots permaneció callada un momento, y parecía que no había escuchado a Applejack. La reina lo entendía bien, la madre tenía toda su atención en su hija.

— No es su culpa — se escucho la voz de la yegua.

Applejack reacciono y vio como Field giraba la cabeza para verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y parecía que ya no podía mostrar otra emoción.

— Pero… yo prometí que cuidaría a Natseed. Debí insistir que los médicos la revisaran cuando no estaba tan mal.

— No, Applejack. Yo soy su madre, yo no debí permitir que me la quitaran. Debí ser mas insistente con el rey, quizás debí cuidarla en la noche que se la llevaron, o mejor nunca debimos haber desafiado a la corona. Gracias a ti ella ha podido ir a la escuela, y está recibiendo tratamiento.

— No podía quedarme de cascos cruzados.

— Eres una buena pony, Applejack. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente lo que haces por mi hija.

— Aun asi ella debe seguir aquí hasta el final del año — dijo Applejack con pena.

— Mi familia y yo nos preocuparemos por eso — respondió Field con una sonrisa leve.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas en la granja?

— Todo va bien, hace poco recibimos algo de dinero, con eso podremos avanzar en las cosechas. No se quien lo envio, ¿fuiste tú?

— No, no se nada de eso.

— Entiendo. Bueno, aun debemos trabajar mucho.

— Lo siento.

— Esta bien, no hay nada que no haría por mis hijos.

Ambas yeguas se dieron un abrazo amistoso, donde se pudieron consolar mutuamente. Esas últimas palabras hicieron pensar a Applejack. Ella pronto sería madre, y no sabia que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar por el futuro de su bebe; pero, aunque sea hijo de su secuestrador, ella no podría dejar de amarlo, así como Field Root no podría dejar de amar a Natseed.

* * *

Una manivela es envuelta por un aura amarilla, provocando que lentamente esta comience a girar sobre su eje, activando en su interior un mecanismo que provoca que un disco de vinil colocado sobre un plato de porcelana comience a girar. Luego de dar aproximadamente 10 vueltas el aura desaparece y envuelve una pequeña aguja de cobre, que con cuidado y delicadeza es colocada sobre el disco de vinil, provocando así que una delicada y suave música de piano comience a sonar, inundando la habitación con su preciosa melodía.

Una pequeña migaja de polvo comenzó a rodar por la habitación, danzando al ritmo de la música, teniendo un descenso muy lento y en momentos llegando a subir apenas un poquito antes de seguir cayendo con lentitud, hasta aterrizar en la pequeña y respingada nariz de una potrilla color rosa pálido. La potrilla, quien hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, en un bajo intento por concentrarse y seguir la melodía, arrugó la nariz y dio un bufido, soplando al aire para espantar la pequeña partícula de polvo.

Tenía que concentrarse totalmente para poder realizar su danza. intentó aclarar su mente pero mil ideas seguían rondando por su cabeza, ninguna clara por lo que decidió ignorarlas e intentar concentrarse. La potrilla dio una larga respiración levantando sus cascos traseros y apoyándose en la punta de sus cascos traseros. Comenzó a avanzar de puntitas, pero en un momento determinado, ella tropezó con sus propios cascos cayendo de súbito contra el suelo provocando un sonoro y fuerte golpe hueco entre los tablones de madera que conformaban el piso de su cuarto.

—¡aj! ¡pero qué demonios!— exclamo esta mientras se ponía de pie, un poco adolorida, mas no lastimada.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— se escuchó una vos femenina de la planta baja— ¿Leaf estás bien?— preguntó con un tono bastante preocupado.

—aj…. ¡si mamá estoy bien solo…! ¡Solo se me cayeron algunos libros!—

—ten más cuidado hija ¿quieres que suba a ayudarte?—

—no… yo puedo sola— suspira la potrilla.

—¿Qué dices cariño? No te escuche—

—¡que yo puedo sola!— exclamó está un poco irritada finalizando con la conversación.

Leaf dio un largo suspiro, y luego de masajearse un poco sus cascos, prosiguió a levantarse y prepararse para intentar otra vez, Nuevamente se levantó entre las puntas de sus cascos traseros, por un instante le fue difícil mantener de vuelta el equilibrio, pero luego de un breve tambaleo, logró mantenerse en relativo equilibrio. La potrilla se estiró extendiendo sus cascos delanteros sobre ella, mientras aún se encontraba parada de puntitas. Bajó los cascos delanteros y los colocó alrededor de su torso en forma de reguilete. Dejó que la música se escuchara por unos instantes para lograr entrar en sintonía, y alcanzar la relajación y concentración que buscaba, pero nuevamente por alguna razón pensó en Natseed. Leaf meneó ligeramente la cabeza y dejó que la música sonara en sus oídos para poder borrar esos pensamientos, y cuando sintió que ya estaba lista, prosiguió con su baile. Caminó de puntitas al frente mientras mantenía sus cascos sobre ella arqueándolos ligeramente mientras doblaba la columna. En un momento estuvo a punto de tropezar otra vez, pero logro evitarlo y continuar. Se detuvo cuando la música empezó hacerse más animada, levando uno de sus cascos traseros, cruzándolo con el otro, y comenzó a girar sobre su eje. Todo parecía ir bien, pero antes de terminar la segunda vuelta, volvió a perder el equilibrio y antes de que pudiera sostenerse, tropezó nuevamente con sus cascos traseros, volviendo a caer, esta vez de espaldas y con un casco al frente para frenar su caída. El golpe esta vez fue menos sonoros y estruendoso, pero el daño fue mayor. Lead se quedó tirada en el suelo por algunos minutos mientras sostenía su casco contra el otro, el cual recibió la mayor parte de la fuerza de su caída.

 _—_ _¡Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo!—_ pensó ella con gran cólera.

Volvió a caer tres, cuatro, cinco veces; con cada caída parecía aprender como caer sin lastimarse tanto, sin embargo no lograba mantenerse siquiera treinta segundos de su danza sin caer, y lo poco que lograba mantenerse danzando, siempre poseía dificultades en el equilibrio y la coordinación de su cuerpo, que era lo que le llevaba a caer otra vez.

En el ballet participan invariablemente las cascos, patas, rodillas, tronco, cabeza; todo el cuerpo en una conjunción simultánea de dinámica muscular y mental que debe expresarse en total armonía de movimientos, tal y como una suave ventisca o una ligera corriente. El ballet representaba el equilibrio total, y la paz espiritual y mental. Es precisamente por esto que Leaf por más que se esforzara no lograría proseguir con su danza. La inestabilidad emocional y mental, todos esos conflictos internos, su rompimiento con Natural, el hecho de que ella no quiere aceptar el origen de su familia; no hacían más que afectarla completamente su persona, causando un total desequilibrio que se veía reflejado en su danza. Simplemente ya no era capaz de hacerlo, pero dado a lo obstinada que era seguirá intentando, pues ella amaba el ballet, pero eso simplemente no era suficiente. Hasta que no esté en paz consigo misma, nunca podrá hacerlo.

— ¡Leaf, tu hermano vino de visita! ¡Ven a saludarlo!

La potrilla hizo cazo omiso y continuo en lo suyo.

Parecería que Leaf no se detendría en su práctica hasta de repente, en un último tropiezo, por intentar evitar su caída, dio de tropezones hasta su cama que estaba cerca, con el fin de amortiguar su caída, pero calculo más sus movimientos y se golpeó con la punta la base de la cama, provocándose una larga raspadura en el muslo. Leaf se mordió con fuerza los labios para contener lo que será un estruendoso grito mientras aún se encontraba de pie, apoyándose contra la cama. Sus mejillas se inflaron, empezó a sisar en frio y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras daba pequeñas contracciones en sus cascos que terminarían con ella apretando sus colchas con fuerza destendiendo su cama. Parecía una olla a presión a punto de estallar. Como último intento de lograr disipar su dolor, se trepó en la cama y una vez recostada con sus cascos delanteros hizo presión en su muslo adolorido, tallando e intentando relajar el musculo adolorido, pero el ardor era intenso, y no parecía disminuir. Abrió uno de sus ojos y se forzó a ver su muslo, este se encontraba bastante enrojecido y con una amplia marca que comenzaba a moretearse ante sus ojos, finalmente ella no lo resistió más y soltó un fuerte y estruendoso grito. Ante tal grito de dolor que soltó no tardaron en acudir sus padres y Forest.

* * *

Forest estaba sentado en una mesa de un comedor. Tenía al frente un vaso de agua, el cual estaba hasta la mitad. En otra habitación podía escuchar algunos gritos.

— ¡No quiero hablar con él!

— ¡Leaf, es tu hermano! — se escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¡No me importa!

— ¡Pon tu trasero en esa silla y habla con tu hermano! — se escuchó una voz masculina muy fuerte, que estremeció un poco el comedor donde estaba Forest.

Al rato llegó Leaf Dew. Tenía vendada una pata por el golpe que habia recibido antes. Por fortuna no era nada serio, pero no podría practicar ballet por unos días. Era algo irónico considerando que Forest tenía una pata rota. La potrilla llego a la mesa, y se sentó en una silla del otro lado de la mesa. Ambos hermanos estaban ahí solos en silencio, hasta que Forest lo intento romper con algo de ánimo.

— Papá da miedo a veces, ¿no? — dijo Forest soltando una leve risa.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto Leaf con seriedad.

Forest soltó un suspiro y vio con pena a su hermana.

— Vine a verte — habló Forest con la mirada baja — Tengo malas noticias.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa?

— Leaf, por favor, entiendo que estés molesta, pero necesito que me escuches.

— ¿¡Me entiendes!? ¿¡Cómo me vas a entender!? ¡Toda mi vida es una mentira!

— Leaf, por favor…

— ¡Resulta que mi hermano solía ser un rebelde, y consiguió esta vida por ser un traidor! ¡Luego me enseño que oponerse al rey es malo, aunque él lo hacía desde antes!

Forest se llevó un casco al pecho por el dolor que esas palabras le causaban. Todo lo que Leaf decía era verdad, y Forest lo sabía.

— Leaf, solo escúchame, esto es serio. Es sobre Natseed.

Leaf cambio su enojo por confusión al oír eso. Se empezó a preguntar que podría haberle pasado a Natseed, pero aun así puso una cara fría y aparto los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Natseed? ¿Por qué me debería importar? — puso una sonrisa arrogante — Ella me dijo que no debería juntarme con una cualquiera, y tiene razón. No me importa lo que le pase.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto diferente en el corcel. Las cosas que Leaf le habia gritado antes le dolían, pero ahora Forest empezó a rechinar los dientes, como si eso ultimo le hubiera empezado a molestar.

— ¡Ella es tu mejor amiga, Leaf! — Estalló Forest furioso — ¿¡Simplemente actuaras como si ella no existe!?

— ¡Así es mejor! ¡Ella solo es una molestia! ¡Es una holgazana, y siempre la tengo que ayudar con sus tareas! ¡Solo es una pony de granja!

Forest ya no lo aguantaba más. Quería regañar a su hermana con todo lo que tenía. Recordó algo que le habia dicho a Applejack la noche que converso con ella sobre el comportamiento de Leaf. Forest habia prometido que hablaría seriamente con Leaf si algún día la veía hiriendo a alguien. Aunque incluso sin esa promesa, Forest también estaría regañando a Leaf.

— ¡Escúchame Leaf! ¡Puedo aguantar que me ignores, pero no permitiré que dejes que ese estúpido orgullo tuyo haga a un lado a tu amiga!

— ¿Forest…? — murmuró Leaf intimidada por los gritos de su hermano.

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hice, o con que seamos de origen plebeyo! ¡Esto es sobre tu amistad con Natseed! ¡Está muy enferma, Leaf!

Al oír esas palabras, la potrilla dejo de gritar, y puso atención a su hermano. Forest tenía una mirada seria, indicando que debía estar hablando de algo grave. ¿Natseed estaba tan mal?

— Pero… solo tenía gripe.

— Eso pensamos todos, pero tiene algo más grave.

— ¿Qué tan mal está?

— Fiebre alta, no puede respirar bien; está muy mal.

— ¿Se…? — Leaf hizo una pausa para tragar saliva antes de terminar su pregunta — ¿Se pondrá bien?

— Em…

— ¡Dime que se pondrá bien! — explotó Leaf.

— Wisdom trajo a los mejores médicos para tratarla, pero no sé.

Leaf sintió un enorme arrepentimiento al escuchar eso. Recordó ese momento en el que se peleó con su amiga. Natseed se encontraba enferma, y aun así fue a la escuela para que hicieran la presentación que debían hacer. ¿Cómo se lo pago Leaf? Insultando a los plebeyos, lastimando a su mejor amiga en el proceso. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver? ¿Y si esa enfermedad provocaba que Natseed…?

— No… no… Natseed…

La pequeña unicornio no intento contener su llanto. Dejando a un lado su orgullo, empezó a soltar un mar lágrimas. Se sentía mal, muy mal. No solo le dolía su corazón, sino que su pata lastimada también le ardía. Las heridas de culpa eran demasiado. Por ese instante Leaf dejo de pensar en si era una noble o una plebeya, solo quería disculparse con su mejor amiga.

Leaf abrió los ojos como platos al sentir algo rodeando su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que era su hermano. La pequeña le regreso el abrazo, dejando salir más llanto en el pecho de su hermano.

— Ya ya, todo estará bien — susurro Forest con cariño — Estoy seguro que ella te va a perdonar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto Leaf entre llantos.

— Porque ella también te quiere.

— ¿Me…? ¿Me llevarías con ella?

Forest puso una sonrisa y le seco las lágrimas a su hermanita.

— Claro que sí.

* * *

No fue hasta dos días después que Natural Seed comenzó a mostrar signos de verdadera mejoría, pero por injusticias de la vida, no se le permitió a la familia, y ni siquiera a la madre, regresar otra vez. Applejack tuvo que ir en persona para contarles la noticia, y aunque hubo una gama de reacciones, entre ellas ira por no permitirles ver a la niña, aire de alivio empezó a cernirse sobre la familia quienes desde que se enteraron de la notica tenían la pesuña contra la boca

Applejack se levantó temprano ese día para ver como seguía Natseed, la potrilla continuaba somnolienta y cansada, pero su temperatura era ya mucho menor y había recobrado parte de su color, presentándose apenas un poco pálida.

Applejack fue al gran comedor para desayunar. Confiaba en que hoy sería un día mejor que ayer, que equivocada estaba. Wisdom estaba por terminar su café cuando Applejack apenas estaba por comenzar a desayunar. Algo que le pareció extraño también, fue que ninguno de los guardias estaba presente.

— ¿Cómo sigue Natural? — pregunto Wisdom.

—Mejor— suspiró Applejack.

—Jeje ¿ves? Te dije que mis médicos la curarían— dijo Wisdom con un su característico tono de voz, cosa que no pudo irritar más a Applejack.

Applejack intentó ignorarlo, pero Wisdom prosiguió.

—¿Sabes algo? Me enteré que le gritaste a uno de nuestros médicos, y que incluso lo amenazaste con quitarle su trabajo. Wow, eso sí que me impresiono.

—Él se lo gano— se excusó Applejack mientras escondía su mirada.

—Por supuesto que se lo gano ¿Cuándo dije que no se lo haya ganado? Solo que… — soltó una risita — no me esperaba eso de ti, Manzanita. La forma en que cuidaste de Natseed, el tiempo que estuviste con ella, como trataste a aquellos que interferían y como me desafiaste para traer a su madre; en verdad me has sorprendido mucho.

—Era algo que tenía que hacer, sino nadie lo harí.,

—sí, pero…

—Natseed estaba muy mal ¿Qué querías que hiciera.

—jeje, nada, olvídalo — suspiro — serás una excelente madre— insinuó Caramel mientras miraba a Applejack con una mirada maliciosa. Applejack estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un trozo de fresa, pero logró componerse— ¿qué? Jeje, ¿dije algo malo?

—no… nada— respondió Applejack mientras nuevamente sentía ese ardor en la garganta que le impedía pasar la comida.

—¿Enserio? ¿No me digas que no quieres llegar a ser madre?— preguntó Wisdom insistente.

Applejack se mantuvo callada y se ocultó tras su plato de avena con fresas. No podía seguir comiendo, no podía, le dolía la garganta ahora más que nunca, y sentía un fuerte malestar en su estómago. Esta apenas levanto un poco la mirada y se topó con esa maliciosa sonrisa de Caramel y sus ojos mirándola.

—¿y bien? Sé que gustaría ser madre Applejack , ¿o no?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Applejack mientras sentía un fuerte frio recorriéndole la espalda. Sentía un retortijón en el estimado y algo caliente recorriendo su garganta.

— Nada — se rio de nuevo el rey.

— _No, no puede saberlo. ¡No! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¡NO! ¡No, no…. No lo sabe, no lo sabe! ¡¿Por qué sigue sonriendo?! ¡Como quisiera tumbarle esos dientes tan perfectos de una patada! Tranquila… tranquila… él no lo sabe… pero entonces. ¡¿Por qué me mira con esos malditos ojos?! Tranquila_ — pensaba la yegua que comenzó a sudar, cosa que Caramel notó de inmediato. Applejack se llevó un casco a la boca e hizo una expresión semejante a tragarse algo.

—jeje ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo?— dijo finalmente Caramel con una sonrisa bien amplia de oreja a oreja.

Esas palabras, ese último dialogo, hicieron que la cabeza de Applejack explotara. Sufría un colapso en su interior, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía, no sabía que podía hacer ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en que ese maldito sería la primera cara que su bebé vería. No podía dejar de pensar en que él lo criaría y le inculcaría los mimos sentimientos e ideales. La sola idea era repulsiva para Applejack, quería que esto fuera un sueño, quería despertar, quería que todo terminara con solo abrir sus ojos; pero esto no terminaba aquí, esta era su realidad, esto era solo el comienzo de la verdadera pesadilla.

Applejack se quedó con una porte inexpresiva, mirando su plato de avena con fresas con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada perdida, mientras en su interior se desataba un infierno de mil maneras. Wisdom soltó una carcajada, que a los oídos de Applejack era la risa de un demonio triunfante. Ella le miró y lo imaginó como un monstruo malévolo ¿Él es el padre de su bebe? No dejaba de cruzar esa idea por su mente. Applejack quería gritar, quería golpear a Caramel en la cara, y luego echarse a llorar. Se sentía indefensa, su realidad se distorsionaba. Caramel llego a decir algo pero esto último Applejack no le escuchó, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, mirando aquel plato que se enfriaba ante sus ojos.

Luego sucedió. Applejack comenzó a sentir algo regresando en su interior, sintió nauseas, se alejó de la mesa apresuradamente y buscó un bote para vomitar. No pudo encontrar uno. Entonces vio uno, sostenido por Caramel, el cual se lo ofrezca con esa misma mirada. Applejack no resistía más. Si no tomaba ese bote que Caramel le ofrecía terminaría vomitando a lo largo del suelo. Le arrebató el bote de un solo jalón y precipitadamente comenzó a vomitar dentro del mismo.

—Jeje, bien. Está bien. Ya lo sabía, Sassa encontró la prueba de embarazo en el bote de basura, no te preocupes por ella, no se atreverá a acerté ningún daño mi cielo— dijo Caramel mientras le daba de palmaditas en el lomo a Applejack. Esta última seguía vomitando y esbozando sonidos de asco— Está bien, está bien, todo estará muy bien ahora, Manzanita. Ahora seremos una verdadera familia: tú, yo y nuestro pequeño…. –

Caramel guardo silencio cuando creyó ver algo muy peculiar en el bote de basura mientras Applejack vomitaba. La yegua ámbar se separó del bote de basura, y Caramel quedó sin aliento al verla sangrar por la boca. Antes de que el poni terrestres pudiera hacer algo Applejack se desplomo en sus cascos.

— ¡Applejack!

Wisdom intentó hacer reaccionar a su esposa, pero esta estaba inconsciente, su reina no despertaba.

— ¡SASSA! ¡FOREST!

Sassa y Forest llegaron, y al ver la sangre en la boca de Applejack, ninguno parecía reaccionar hasta que Wisdom les pidió que la llevaran al médico.

Forest inmediatamente tomo a Applejack y la cargo en su lomo. Incluso con una pata rota, el corcel se la pudo llevar. Sassaflash por otro lado simplemente se limitó a seguirlo por detrás, ni siquiera ayudando a Forest a cargar a Applejack.

Caramel intentó levantarse para seguirles de inmediato, pero ante la desorientación del impacto tropezó con el bote de basura, derramando su contenido, en donde no solo pudo divisar restos de la avena que Applejack había desayunado, si no también bilis y por sobretodo bastante sangre entremezclada con el mismo.

 **Un agradecimiento a parca333 por ayudarme tambien con este capitulo, aunque yo escribi partes. XD**

 **Pues algo muy malo acaba de pasarle a Applejack. ¿Qué sera? Lo verán en el próximo capitulo.**

 **¿Querian ver mas de Leaf y Natseed? Lo verán en el próximo capitulo. XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio? Cualquier duda déjenla en un review, PM, o mi cuenta de Ask.**

 **Bye bye.**


	15. Rencor y perdon

Capitulo 15. Rencor y perdon

Esperar en silencio puede llegar a ser una tortura cruel y despiadada. Tener que verse forzado a esperar la llegada de una respuesta, desconocida pero que se sabe que no es nada favorable, es algo insoportable cuando se trata de la vida de algún ser querido. Cada segundo se asemeja a horas, como si el tiempo no transcurriera, atrapado en la intriga y el miedo a lo que puede pasar o que acabo de ocurrir, escuchar tu propia respiración, clavar la mirada en una reluciente puerta blanca, esperando a que esta se abriera, teniendo presente el incesante sonido del reloj de la habitación. El esperar en completo silencio hacía que incluso el más minúsculo sonido, por más insignificante que sea, se haga presente en tus oídos con prepotencia taladrando tu mente mientras al mismo tiempo tu corazón no deja de latir al mismo ritmo. Así era como se sentía Caramel quien desde hace 4 horas se encontraba esperando en la sala de espera, para el habían pasado años, y no soportaba más la espera.

Finalmente por la puerta aparece un poni de bata blanca, Caramel se levanta inmediatamente para recibirlo y hacerle una única pregunta ¿Qué le pasa a mi esposa? Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el rey titubeó y quien comenzó fue el médico.

—su majestad, he venido a pedirle que firme esta forma de consentimiento para una operación— le explicó este mientras expone a su vista un folder negro con algunos documentos dentro.

—¡operación!?— repitió Caramel exaltado y titubeando—¿Qué tan grave es?—

—no mucho, pero si no operamos pronto me temo que lo será. Tenemos que operar ahora si queremos salvarlos a ambos— dijo el médico—

—¿ambos?— se escucha la vos de Forest tras ellos; a su lado se encontraba Sassaflash quien somos fruncía el señor ante esas palabras.

Ambos desde que todo comenzó se encontraban al lado de su rey, acompañándole e intentando calmarle, mas sin embargo ninguno logro nada, llegando a un punto en que no eran más que sombras para Crown, quien dejo de escucharles y no dejaba de pensar en nada que no fuera en su esposa, aun ahora recordando esa imagen de su Applejack vomitando sangre y desplomándose en sus cascos, y su terror aumentaría cuando al llevarla a la enfermería esta comenzara a convulsionarse en los cascos de Forest.

—hemos descubierto que la reina está embarazada— dijó el medico finalmente.

Dichas palabras taladraron en la cabeza de Forest y fueron el equivalente a 100 bombas en el caso de Sassaflash, la cual no logro mantener su porte inexpresiva, podía escucharse claramente como Sassa apretaba con fuerza los dientes y también el alfombrado de aquella habitación empezó a sufrir severos daños al Sassa haber sacado su cuchilla y dejarla clavada contra el piso, manteniendo su casco rígido como si estuviera pisoteando algo con fuerza.

—si… ya lo sospechaba pero…. ¿eso es lo que le provocó….?— Wisdom no fue capaz de terminar la frase siquiera, en su lugar trago saliva mientras el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón se aceleraba, en un momento estuvo a poco de arremeter contra el médico y exigirle que le dijera de una vez que le pasa a su esposa, pero logro mantener la compostura y la calma— ya dígame que le pasa—

—vera… esto… es algo muy complicado…. Pero, lo que le paso es que— divagaba el medico dado a los nervios que le generaban ser el que le comunicara la mala noticia al rey.

—ya dígalo— volvió a hablar el rey con un tono serio y frio, y una mirada que intimidaba..

—la reina presenta un una inflamación critica en el estómago, esto le generó una llaga que termino reventando, sus jugos gástricos son demasiado elevados y al provocarse el derramamiento de sangre provocó una serie de eventos catastróficos en cadena. El ácido comienza a liberarse del estómago y comienza a provocar daños en el tejido, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con sus propios fluidos, la garganta esta irritada por los jugos gástricos y ahora le es difícil respirar.

— _¿una ulcera?—_ pensó Caramel con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sentía que estuvo a poco de desplomarse, pero tanto Sassa como Forest se ponen tras el para evitarlo.

—su majestad…. Sé que esto debe ser muy impactante… pero…. Es importante, estamos contra reloj y tenemos que operarla ahora, por favor firme este permiso— explicó un poco apurado mientras le entregaba la forma a Caramel, este mira inexpresivo el documento, tardando unos instantes en reaccionar, finalmente tomó el formulario y lo firmó sin más.

—no tienen que pedirme permiso, solo hagan lo que sea necesario para salvarla— murmuró Caramel con inexpresividad.

—gracias…. Le prometo que haremos lo posible por no dañar al bebé— dijo el medico mientras toma el formulario y se retira apresuradamente.

El doctor se fue corriendo de allí, pues no quería arriesgarse a retrasar más la operación de la reina. Algo le decía que podrían mandarlo a ejecutar si esta moría.

Wisdom se volvió a sentar en la silla donde estaba antes. Estaba en completo silencio con su mirada perdida en el techo. No podía hacer nada más, su querida Applejack iba a entrar a una operación, y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sassaflash y Forest se vieron entre ellos preocupados. El corcel se sentía confundido por enterarse del embarazo de Applejack, mientras que la yegua estaba furiosa; pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Su mejor amigo se encontraba mal.

— Oye, tranquilo —dijo Forest rodeando al rey con su casco mientras se sentaba a su lado — Applejack estará bien.

— Sí… — murmuró Wisdom con melancolía.

Forest se dio cuenta y rápidamente pensó en sus siguientes palabras.

— Anímate. Vas a ser papá. Siempre quisiste eso — volvió a decir Forest con tono animado, pero Wisdom no respondía — Heartland tendrá un nuevo principito o princesita. Ya sé, quizás podamos pensar en un nombre juntos.

— Forest, no estoy de humor — suspió Wisdom.

— Wisdom, se pondrá bien, sabes que Applejack es fuerte.

Wisdom abrió los ojos al máximo al oír eso. Su mirada quedo viendo al vacío, mientras su mente retrocedía, a un momento que no le gustaba recordar. Su mente lo llevaba a uno de los momentos más duros de su vida.

 _…_

 _Wisdom Crown de unos 22 años de edad, se encontraba en su habitación, pero no en su cama, sino en una silla al lado de esta. Acostada en la cama se encontraba su madre Dance Nature, pero se encontraba muy mal. Se veía deshidratada, y sudaba bastante._

 _El corcel tenía una mirada apagada, mientras que la yegua una preocupada por la tristeza de su hijo._

 _— No estés triste, mi cielo._

 _— ..._

 _— Dile a Leaf… — fue interrumpida por algo de toz — Dile a Leaf Dew que siga practicando. Ella será una gran bailarina algún día._

 _Wisdom rechino los dientes en frustración, pero logro calmarse._

 _— No, tú le seguirás enseñando — dijo Wisdom con una sonrisa forzada — Te pondrás bien. Solo necesitas descansar... tomar tus medicinas..._

 _— Mi cielo por favor..._

 _— ¿Qué van a saber los doctores? Dicen que estas mal, pero… te… te ves muy bien mama — dijo Wisdom titubeando — Estas igual de linda que siempre. Cuando mejores podemos ir a donde tú quieras._

 _— Mi cielo… — Dance empezó a toser con más fuerza mientras lloraba un poco — No lo hagas más difícil, yo puedo irme feliz._

 _Wisdom lo intento, pero no pudo. Su llanto estalló y ya no podía detenerlo._

 _— ¡Por favor no me dejes! — exclamó Wisdom llorando, mientras sujetaba el casco de su madre. — ¡No puedo perderte a ti también! ¡Te necesito!_

 _Wisdom seguía llorando con fuerza mientras sujetaba a su madre. Allí Dance suelta su casco del agarre y acaricia la cara de su hijo secándole sus lágrimas. Wisdom se aferró con fuerza a ese casco en su cara._

 _— Mi Wis, has crecido tanto. Ya eres todo un corcel adulto. No me necesitas._

 _— ¡Si te necesito! ¡Rey, príncipe o lo que sea, te necesito mamá! ¡Tú eres mi familia!_

 _—Algún día tu tendrás tu propia familia — sonrió Dance Nature._

 _— No le sé, mamá._

 _— No digas eso, mi cielo. Tienes a Forest, él te quiere mucho._

 _— Suenas como el abuelo, él siempre dice que me case con Sassa._

 _De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Wisdom no dijo nada, pero esta eventualmente se abrió, revelando a un guardia._

 _— Príncipe Wisdom, su padre insiste en que se presente ante él._

 _— Largo, no me interesa lo que le pase a ese pony._

 _— Pero alteza, los doctores dicen que quizás no sobreviva la noche._

 _— ¡Lárgate! ¡Si eso es cierto, mañana yo seré tu rey, y te ordeno que me dejes antes de que te ejecute!_

 _Wisdom le lanzo una mirada tan furiosa a ese pony, que lo dejo paralizado. Ese guardia rápidamente salió del lugar, pues vio el peligro en los ojos de su príncipe._

 _Wisdom soltó un suspiro y regreso su atención a su madre, quien tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _— ¿Mama? — Wisdom la empezó a agitar para despertarla — ¿Mama?_

 _Dance poco a poco abrió los ojos, y vio a su hijo._

 _— Aquí estoy mi cielo._

 _— Padre morirá pronto, yo seré el rey. Serás libre. Podrás bailar cuando quieras, podrás enseñarle a otros. Solo necesitas aguantar._

 _— Wisdom, está bien._

 _— Pero..._

 _— Todo lo que viví valió la pena por ti y Valor — dijo ella con una sonrisa — Los amo con todo mi corazón — empezó a soltar lagrimas mientras acariciaba la cara de su hijo — Voy a ir con tu hermano, lo extraño mucho._

 _— Yo también lo extraño, pero él puede esperarte. Yo… yo no voy a dejarte ir — siguió llorando Wisdom._

 _— Te amo. Serás un gran rey._

 _— ¿Mama?_

 _Wisdom sintió como el casco de su madre se deslizaba por su cara hasta caer y no moverse más. En la cama Dance Nature tenía los ojos cerrados, y lágrimas saliendo de estos. Una gran sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, indicando que murió feliz._

 _Wisdom soltó un enorme grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo. Lloraba con gran fuerza mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su madre. Ella ya no iba a despertar. La pony mas importante en su vida se habia ido, y el responsable de su muerte murió una hora después sin recibir una visita de su hijo._

 _…_

— Yo le hice esto — murmuró Wisdom juntando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Forest confundido.

— Esa ulcera es por estrés. Desde que llegó, no he hecho más que atormentarla.

— ¿Wisdom?

El corcel se levantó y corrió hacia una ventana, donde empezó a respirar agitadamente. Sus guardias corrieron hacia él y lo vieron tomando el aire del exterior, pero lo hacía demasiado rápido.

— ¡Wisdom calma! — exclamó el unicornio yendo con su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Mi abuelo me lo advirtió. Él me dijo que la podría herirla sin darme cuenta, y no lo escuché. Ahora voy a ser culpable del daño a mi esposa y mi bebé quizás no lo logre. Soy como mi padre.

— ¡No lo eres!

— Sí lo soy — volvió a hablar Wisdom viendo a sus amigos y revelando una gran cantidad de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos — Voy a ser el asesino de mi hijo.

— Wisdom, todo va a estar bien. No te culpes por esto.

El rey se secó sus lágrimas, pero su cara inexpresiva no cambio, solo vio a sus dos guardias.

— Necesito pensar. Me voy a mi habitación. Que no me molesten hasta que la operación termine.

Ambos guardias vieron como su amigo se marchaba, sintiéndose mal por cómo estaba. Forest tenía una cara de tristeza, mientras que Sassa tenía una de furia.

— Mejor voy a verlo, estoy preocupado. Quédate a vigilar lo que pase con Applejack.

— Espera.

Forest se volteó y vio a Sassaflash suspirando, para luego cambiar su mirada de enojo por una de preocupación.

— ¿Puedes dejar que yo vaya?

— Pues…

— Por favor — pidió Sassaflash con un tono más amigable — Quiero estar con él. Hace meses que no estoy con él.

Forest vio la cara de su amiga pegaso. Era una cara de alguien que hace una petición sincera. El corcel no podía ignorar a su amiga a su de fácil. Y no estaba seguro, pero algo le hacía pensar que ella podría llorar si no iba con Wisdom. Simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

— Está bien — suspiró Forest — Ve con él, yo vigilo a Applejack.

* * *

Como habia dicho, Wisdom Crown volvió a su habitación. Allí siguió llorando por todo el enojo que sentía.

— ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¡Se suponía que yo no sería como él!

Con ira empezó a golpear su cama, pero el colchón era demasiado suave. Quería romper algo, algo duro para poder soltarse. Wisdom Crown ya no aguanto más la frustración, y quiso golpear con fuerza la pared que tenía allí. Se bajó de su cama, y vio esa solida pared blanca atrás de su cama.

— ¡MALDICION!

Rápidamente levanto su casco y cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto, pero este no ocurrió, algo lo detuvo. Wisdom intento mover el casco, pero estaba sujeto. Entre lágrimas vio a su derecha, y vio a Sassaflash sujetándole el casco con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Wisdom a Sassaflash.

— No, no dejare que te rompas el casco por esto — respondió Sassaflash con seriedad.

— ¡Te dije que no me molestaran!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Prometí que no dejaría que algo te lastime!

Wisdom se desesperó le dio una golpe en la cara a Sassaflash tirándola al suelo. Wisdom inmediatamente recapacito sobre lo que hizo, y quiso ir a ayudarla, pero esta le hace una seña con el casco para que no se acerque.

— Sassa, lo siento, no quise…

— Si quieres desquitarte, golpéame — interrumpió Sassaflash levantándose y viendo a Wisdom con tristeza — No me moveré.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— No me importa que me lastimes, pero por favor no te lastimes tú — dijo soltando una lagrima — No soporto verte lastimado.

— ¡No voy a golpearte!

— Sabes que puedo aguantar. También te desobedecí al entrar sin permiso, así que aceptaré que me castigues por eso.

— ¡Basta! — estalló Wisdom sentándose en su cama mientras se llevaba los cascos a la cabeza, destrozando su peinado, y soltando lagrimas — ¡Déjame!

— No — hablo Sassa mientras soltaba más llanto, pero sin cambiar su voz — Por favor, déjame acompañarte. No quiero que te lastimes.

Wisdom bufo frustrado y le dio la espalda a su amiga, acostándose en su cama. La pegaso celeste solo suspiro y observo a su querido rey, esperado que pudiera tranquilizarse.

* * *

En otra habitación de la enfermería, se encontraba una pequeña potranca amarilla de melena roja. Dormía tranquilamente en su cama, pues se estaba recuperando de una enfermedad que casi la mata. Natseed ya no se encontraba tan mal como antes. Por fortuna el tratamiento daba resultados positivos, pero aún era mejor que permaneciera en cama. De hecho, estuvo 2 días enteros en cama desde que su madre llego a visitarla. Habia momentos en los que despertaba, pero apenas y podía distinguir que pasaba. El dia de hoy ya se encotraba mejor, por lo que al despertar podría ver con claridad.

Natseed no estaba sola. Al abrir su ojos vio a alguien mas en la habitación. No sabia si sentir alegría o frustración al ver a esa pony. Ella estaba sentada en una silla leyendo algún libro, ignorante de que estaba despierta.

— ¿Le… Leaf?

— ¿Eh? — la potranca dejó su libro y abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien la llamo — ¡Natseed!

La potranca amarilla se encontraba muy mareada, pero su visión ya no estaba borrosa como la última vez. Podía ver claramente a la unicornio naranja a un lado de su cama, la cual llevaba una bata blanca un una mascarilla en su boca. Una medida de seguridad para evitar contagiarse, aun con una vacuna puesta.

Natseed sintió un fuerte abrazo rodeándola, el cual era de la unicornio quien estaba llorando.

— ¡Estas despierta! ¡Me preocupaste mucho! ¡Pensé que no te volvería a hablar!

— Leaf… me duele…

— OH — Leaf rápidamente se separa del abrazo y pone una cara de pena — Lo siento, me emocione mucho.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? — preguntó Natseed con enojo y tristeza — Soy solo una plebeya.

Leaf Dew bajo la mirada apenada por eso. Era entendible que Natseed aun siguiera molesta por la pelea que tuvieron. Desde que Leaf se enteró del estado de Natseed, le pidió a su hermano que la llevara a verla. El primer día Natseed estuvo inconsciente, sin la capacidad de hablarle a Leaf. La pequeña unicornio empezó a temer lo peor. Incluso si los doctores decían que Natseed estaba mejorando, Leaf seguía temiendo que su amiga fuera a morir.

La unicornio empieza a llorar un poco al oír esas palabras de Natseed.

— Lo siento — murmuró la pequeña unicornio.

— ¿eh?

— ¡Que lo siento! — exclamó Leaf ya con más llanto, pero luego logra calmarse un poco pues no podía gritar en ese lugar — Fui una tonta, una completa tonta. No importa que seas una plebeya, nada de eso importa. La verdad… es que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

— ¿Enserio? Pero… solo nos conocimos hace poco.

— Natseed… nadie más quiere ser mi amigo.

— ¿Por qué? Eres lista, bonita, alegre.

Leaf sonrió al oír como Natseed le decía esos cumplidos. Natseed no entendió bien de donde salió eso. Ella estaba enojada con Leaf, ¿Por qué le decía esos cumplidos?

— También soy insoportable — dijo Leaf poniendo de nuevo su cara de tristeza — No lo niegues, siempre te desespero.

— No… solo… — Natseed guardó un silencio para pensar. Era cierto que Leaf a veces la desesperaba.

— Allí esta. Incluso te trate mal solo porque pensaba que fui una estúpida con eso de si era noble o no.

Natseed sintió una gran pena por como Leaf lloraba. Incluso estando enojada con ella, no soportaba verla en ese estado tan triste.

— Yo solo quiero que sigamos juntas. Tú… tú también… eres mi mejor amiga.

Leaf se sintió aún más culpable por todo eso. Incluso con todas las cosas que habia dicho, Natseed aun la consideraba su mejor amiga. No sentía que merecía una amiga tan buena como ella.

— Lo siento… aun… aun no soluciono eso. Aun no acepto el origen de mi familia.

— No… no me importa que seas una noble o no — dijo Natseed con pena — Tu para mi sigues siendo la mejor.

Leaf sintió una gran alegría en su corazón. Enserio no se merecía una amiga tan buena como Natseed, pero aun así la tenía. No quería dejarla ir.

— Te extrañe mucho — murmuró Leaf tratando de contener su llanto para no llorar más.

— Yo… — Natseed no lo resistió mas, y también empezó a soltar unas lágrimas — Yo también. Pensaba que ya no me querías volver a ver.

— Yo pensé lo mismo. No quiero que sigamos peleadas — siguió llorando Leaf — ¿me perdonas?

Natseed se secó las lágrimas y hablo.

— Sí, por favor sigue siendo mi amiga.

Leaf volvió a abrazar a Natseed, pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado de no lastimarla. La pequeña unicornio aun sentía dudas sobre el origen cuestionable de su familia; pero, como le dijo Forest, no podía dejar que eso afectara su amistad. Ella no quería perder a su mejor amiga, pues la quería mucho.

Natseed también se sentía igual de aliviada por reunirse con Leaf. Ella fue la única pony en la academia que la ayudó, y que siempre permanecía a su lado. No quería perder a esa amistad tan valiosa.

Ambas potrancas siguieron soltando su llanto, unidas por un tierno abrazo.

* * *

Sassaflash permaneció de pie en ese mismo lugar por una hora, observando preocupada a su amigo. Ella odiaba a Applejack con todo su ser, pero nunca podría dejar de querer a Wisdom. Solo quería que él estuviera bien. Por fortuna, el corcel ya no estaba llorando, pues se habia quedado dormido en su cama. Sassa se dirigió hacia la salida al balcón donde entraba luz. Cerró las cortinas para que el cuarto estuviera más oscuro, y Wisdom pudiera descansar mejor.

La pegaso entonces escucho unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Salió, y vio como unos ponis con armaduras que se acercaban al cuarto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó ella con seriedad.

— Su majestad tiene una reunión con el ministro de economía para el informe bimestral de la productividad del reino — dijo un corcel unicornio.

— Y me pidieron que informara al rey de la investigación del asesinato del capitán Sledgehammer y su familia — explicó una yegua terrestre.

Sassaflash vio con seriedad a ambos guardias.

— El rey se encuentra muy cansado. La situación de la reina lo tiene muy estresado, está descansando ahora mismo.

— Pero Lady Sassaflash…

La pegaso puso una mirada de fastidio y saco su cuchilla hacia su derecha, intimidando a ambos guardias

— El rey vera sus asuntos cuando se recupere, ahora lárguense. Si lo molesta, los ejecutaré por insubordinación.

— S… sí mi lady — dijeron ambos con miedo.

— Díganle a los que lo mandaron que tendrán que esperar. ¡Largo!

Ambos guardias se fueron corriendo de allí. Cuando se alejaron, Sassaflash guardo de nuevo la cuchilla en su prótesis, soltando un suspiro. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Wisdom. Al entrar, se dirigió a la cama, subiéndose al pie de esta.

La pegaso soltó un suspiro al ver a su amigo dormir. Quizás lo que haría a continuación no sería correcto, quizás algunos podrían considerarlo atrevido; pero ella se acostó a su lado, quedando frente a él. Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida también.

…

 _Una pequeña Sassaflash de 11 años se encontraba acostada en una cama de la enfermería del castillo, pero no estaba intacta. Sassaflash se intentó levantar de su cama, ignorando todos los moretones y quemaduras en su cuerpo, las cuales eran cubiertas por vendajes. Sin embargo, alguien evita que se levante_

 _— No te levantes._

 _La pegaso vio a su derecha, viendo a su amigo Wisdom Crown de la misma edad de ella. Al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo, decidió permanecer acostada, lo cual le salió mejor porque le dolía el cuerpo._

 _— No hagas esto, yo puedo sola — dijo la pegaso algo débil._

 _— No seas ridícula — respondió Wisdom con una sonrisa calmada — Yo me encargo._

 _El joven príncipe coloco una bandeja en la cama de la pegaso, la cual tenía una sopa de verduras que olía muy bien. Wisdom tomo una cuchara con su casco, y agarro algo de sopa con esta._

 _— Abre — pidió Wisdom acercando la cuchara a la boca de su amiga._

 _Sassaflash estuvo dudosa al principio, pero finalmente obedeció. Wisdom aprovecho a meterle la cuchara con sopa en la boca. Allí la pegaso sintió una gran molestia en su boca. Intento no poner mala cara, pero Wisdom se dio cuenta._

 _— ¿Qué pasa?_

 _— Nada... nada — respondió la pegaso tratando de aparentar calma, pero sentía una molestia en su lengua._

 _Wisdom entonces decide probar la sopa, y al acercarla a su boca se dio cuenta que estaba caliente. Se habia olvidado de soplarla antes de dársela a Sassaflash._

 _— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba caliente? — preguntó el molesto._

 _— No quiero ser exigente contigo — dijo ella con pena — Tu no deberías molestarte con esto, eres muy importante._

 _— ¡No seas así, Sassa! — exclamó Wisdom — Yo quiero cuidarte, se lo exigente que quieras._

 _— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ahora soy una inútil! ¿¡Por qué te molestas en cuidarme!? ¡No quiero ser una carga!_

 _Sassa se sujetó su hombro derecho, donde solamente había unos vendajes blancos. Wisdom puso una cara de pena por eso. En ese lugar debía estar la pata de Sassaflash, pero no estaba. Sin duda era algo difícil, en especial para una pony de 11 años. Él no podía imaginarse lo que ella estaba pasando._

 _— No me importa que te falte una pata o las cuatro. Yo te quiero mucho, eres mi Sassa_

 _Wisdom se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y se sonrojo apartando la mirada. Sassa sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, pero fue opacada al ver el estado dañado de su cuerpo._

 _— ¡Tengo miedo! — exclamó ella llorando — ¡Tengo miedo de que esto vuelva a pasar!_

 _— Sassa, los que te hicieron esto fueron ejecutados. Y nadie te volverá a lastimar, ahora estarás conmigo en el castillo. Aquí estarás segura._

 _— No es eso — murmuró ella._

 _— ¿Entonces?_

 _— ¡No quiero que esto te pase!_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— ¿Y si algún día alguien te quiere lastimar? ¡No soportaría verte lastimado! — Siguió sacando más llanto — ¡No quiero que pases lo mismo que yo!_

 _Allí mismo, Wisdom abrazo con delicadeza a Sassaflash, manteniendo una sonrisa calmada mientras ella seguía llorando, tratando de calmarse._

 _— Nada me pasara. Te lo prometo. Yo te cuidare._

 _Con su única pata, Sassaflash abrazo a Wisdom. Ese abrazo le ayudo a calmarse, pero aún se sentía muy preocupada. Wisdom se separó del abrazo, y le siguió dando sopa, soplándole esta vez._

 _La pegaso solo siguió comiendo, sintiéndose agradecida de tener a ese potro en su vida. Ella no quería perderlo, quería que él no sufriera. Él dijo que la cuidaría, pero ella quería protegerlo a toda costa, pero ahora era débil. Necesitaría fuerza para proteger al poni a que le dio su corazón._

…

Sassaflash despertó, y vio por la luz en la ventana que se habia hecho de tarde.

— _Extraño cuando solo éramos tú y yo_ — pensó la pegaso, abrazando a Wisdom, mientras soltaba una lagrima.

Ella cerró los ojos acomodándose en esa posición. Enserio adoraba abrazar a Wisdom; recostar su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón, mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba su melena. De pequeños él siempre se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien, y ella no deseaba nada más que protegerlo y estar a su lado. Sin embargo, ella sabía que eso quizás no ocurriría. Él estaba con Applejack, y cometió errores en el pasado junto con Forest. Quizás Wisdom nunca la volvería a querer de esa forma, pero ella mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos como pareja.

Una pequeña presión rodeo el cuerpo de Sassaflash. Ella sintió como los cascos de Wisdom también la abrazaban. Ella subió la mirada, y vio que el corcel ahora estaba despierto, con una mirada triste, pero sin furia como antes de dormirse. Sassaflash se sonrojo, se sentía muy avergonzada de haberlo abrazado así mientras él se sentía tan mal. Trato de separarse, pero los cascos de Wisdom no la dejaron.

— ¿Crees que soy como mi padre, Sassa? — preguntó Wisdom con calma mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga.

Sassaflash fue tomada por sorpresa con esa pregunta.

— Em… digo… Ese pony nunca habría llorado por Dance, ¿verdad?

— No. Jamás se preocupó por mi madre. ¿Qué pasa si me vuelvo como él? No quiero perderla, Sassa. Tampoco quiero perder a mi hijo.

Al oír eso, Sassaflash empezó a sentir como su odio hacia Applejack ardía más y más. Ella quería que Applejack muriera junto con él bebé que Wisdom concebido en ella. Por su culpa Wisdom se encontraba llorando. Quería eliminarla de su vida, pero sabía bien que eso no haría feliz a su amado.

— Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase — dijo ella acomodándose en el abrazo de su amigo.

— …

— Tú eres Wisdom Crown, rey de Heartland. Pase lo que pase tendrás que seguir siendo rey. El Wisdom que yo conozco es decidido, y solo mira abajo para ver a los que se inclinan. Y… siempre se preocupan.

En eso Sassa sintió algo en su cabeza. Ella reconoció esa sensación. Wisdom le habia dado un beso cerca de su frente, lo cual la hace sonrojarse más.

— Gracias, Sassa.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella en triste confusión — No te hice sonreír como lo hace Forest.

— No necesito risa, necesito paz — dijo Wisdom manteniendo su expresión calmada — Tu siempre me ayudas a mantenerme calmado.

— _Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti_ —pensó ella con tristeza.

— Perdón por haberte golpeado.

— Solo quiero que estés bien.

— Gracia.

La pegaso soltó una última lágrima, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en llanto.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— No lo sé.

Sassa levanta las orejas al escuchar como alguien se acercaba corriendo a la habitación, y soltó un suspiro.

Se oyeron toquidos fuertes en la puerta.

— ¡Wisdom! ¡Sassa!

* * *

Applejack poco a poco empezó a despertar, mientras escuchaba una maquina haciendo un sonido que aparecía y desaparecía. La habitación tenía una fuerte luz, la cual le hizo cerrar los ojos tan pronto los abrió. Se llevó un casco frente a la cara para cubrir la luz, pero lo fue algo incómodo por las agujas que tenía conectadas a este.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ — pensó Applejack sintiéndose algo mareada — _¿Qué me paso?_

Applejack hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que habia pasado. Recordaba como su cabeza le dolía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, y como su garganta le ardía demasiado. Aun sentía que le ardía un poco, pero ya no tanto como antes. Recordó como estaba en el comedor desayunando, y luego vomitó.

 _— Sí, creo… que me desmaye después de… de que Caramel descubriera lo de… ¡mi bebé!_

Applejack se quitó de encima las sabanas en sus camas, y quedo sin palabras al ver lo que vio. Cerca de su vientre se encontraba una línea de puntadas, la cual cerraba una cortadura que tenía allí.

Afuera de la habitación se escuchó un fuerte grito, que alarmo a varios médicos afuera.

— ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡No te lo perdonaré! — gritaba Applejack mientras se desconectaba los aparatos que tenía conectados.

Varios médicos y enfermeras entraron a la habitación, y vieron impactados lo que pasaba.

— ¡Majestad, por favor cálmese! — exclamó uno de los médicos acercándose a Applejack.

— ¡No estorbes! — gritó ella golpeando al médico, tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Se le abrirán las puntadas!

— ¡Que alguien le ponga un maldito sedante!

Los médicos sujetaron con fuerza a Applejack a la cama. La reina seguía tratando de liberarse con la fuerza que viene de cosechar manzanas. En situaciones normales se los hubiera quitado de encima fácilmente, pero estaba muy débil por su operación. Finalmente, un doctor logra poner tranquilizante en una jeringa, la cual le inyecta a Applejack en su pata.

— Vas a pagar — murmuró débilmente Applejack — Vas a…

La reina quedo dormida de nuevo, y los médicos empezaron a revisarla de nuevo. Por fortuna las puntadas que tenía no se rompieron, y solo la tuvieron que acostar de nuevo, y conectarle de nuevo los aparatos.

Afuera de la habitación, Wisdom Crown observaba todo con sus guardias. Se sentía frustrado. El ver a su esposa con tanta ira le hacía sentir un gran dolor en su pecho. Aun así, él la entendía, sabía que ella seguro lo odiaba, y no la culpaba. Él le hizo ese daño. Quería entrar con ella, pero sabía que eso no lograría nada. El rey se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas, Wisdom? — preguntó Forest preocupado.

— A buscar a alguien que la tranquilice.

* * *

— ¿Applejack? ¿Applejack?

La reina sintió como alguien la tomaba del casco. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, empezando a despertar. Se sentía muy mareada, y habia demasiada luz como para ver con claridad. Vio a su derecha, encontrándose con una pequeña potranca amarilla.

— _¿Apple Bloom?_ — pensó Applejack.

— Por favor despierta.

Applejack seguía escuchando esa voz que la llamaba. La vista de la reina estuvo borrosa al principio, pero la claridad regreso y vio bien quien estaba a su lado.

— ¿Natseed? — dijo ella levemente reconociendo a la pony.

— Sí, soy yo — respondió la potranca pelirroja con alegría de ver despierta a la reina.

Applejack vio como la pequeña pony llevaba puesta una bata blanca, una mascarilla, y unos guantes que cubrían completamente sus patas. La potrilla también se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes descansar.

— Estoy mejor — dijo Natseed entre lágrimas — Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

— Oh, dulzura.

Applejack sonrió conmovida al oír eso, y empezó a acariciar la cara de su protegida. La pequeña Natseed seguía llorando, pues no quería que nada malo le pasara a Applejack. Cuando llego allí, Applejack fue quien se encargó de cuidarla. La quería mucho, y no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

— Te pondrás bien ¿verdad? No te mueras por favor.

— Ya, ya — hablo Applejack con calma secando las lágrimas de Natseed — Ya me conoces, soy tu confiable amiga, Applejack. Esto no es nada.

Natseed quería abrazar a Applejack, pero le costaba trabajo salirse de su silla de ruedas. Aunque su enfermedad habia disminuido bastante, aun debía evitar los esfuerzos físicos, y debía usar mascarilla para no poner en peligro a Applejack o a nadie más. Como no podía abrazar a Applejack, solo se aferró con fuerza al casco con el que la reina la acariciaba.

Applejack sintió una gran calma, pero luego recordó lo que paso antes. Recordó esa línea de puntadas en su vientre. Pasó su casco por allí, y la sintió de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a gritar, no podía hacerlo y preocupar más a Natseed.

— Linda, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Natseed se sedo sus lágrimas y respondió.

— El rey me lo dijo.

— ¿Eh?

— Me vino a ver y me dijo que estabas muy mal, que me necesitabas.

— ¿Él te forzó a venir? Dulzura, estabas muy mal.

— No, el me lo pidió con calma — explicó Natseed — Me dijo que necesitabas una amiga.

Applejack sintió un gran enojo al pensar en Caramel. Quería verlo de nuevo para hacerlo pagar, pero no se esperaba que él hubiera mandado a Natseed a que le hablara. Pero todo lo que importaba era la presencia de Natseed, la cual la hacía sentir muy feliz.

— Bueno, estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.

— Me dijeron que puedo quedarme una hora.

— Ya veo — sonrió Applejack — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Natseed se secó de nuevo las lágrimas, y sonrió debajo de su mascarilla.

— Pues Leaf Dew me vino a visitar. Tuvimos una pelea pero ya todo está bien.

— Oh enserio. No me habías dicho eso. ¿Qué paso?

— Pues todo paso el viernes en la escuela, cuando estábamos en una presentación…

Natseed siguió hablando por la siguiente hora, contándole todo lo que paso durante los últimos días. Le conto su pelea con Leaf Dew, y como está la llego a ver pidiendo su perdón. Natseed también le contó a Applejack como habia soñado que su mamá la visito, pero Applejack le explicó que ella enserio estuvo allí, y que le mandaba todo su amor. Natseed sintió una gran alegría al oír eso.

— Los extraño mucho — murmuró Natseed.

— Tranquila, ya los veras de nuevo.

La hora pasó, y una enfermera entró a la habitación.

— Disculpe por la intromisión majestad, pero la señorita Natural debe volver a su habitación.

— Pero no me quiero ir — dijo Natseed con pena.

— Tranquila dulzura, es por tu salud. Mañana puedes venir de nuevo.

— Sí, está bien.

Applejack volvió a acariciar a la pequeña en su cara, y esta volvió a abrazar su casco.

— Te quiero, Applejack.

— Y yo a ti, Natseed.

La enfermera hizo una reverencia, y tomo la silla de ruedas de Natseed para llevársela de vuelta a su habitación. La potrilla agito su casco en señal de despedida, por lo que Applejack hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Natseed fue sacada de allí, la reina quedó sola. Se sintió feliz de haber visto a Natseed en mejor estado, pero aún quedaba un gran problema, y esta no podía dejar de sentir esas punzadas en su cuerpo.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente. Allí entro alguien a quien la reina definitivamente no quería ver. Él estaba allí con una expresión calmada, viéndola y acercándose a su cama.

— Hola.

— ¿Qué quieres, Caramel?

El rey puso una mirada baja. Hubo un momento muy incómodo de silencio, el cual fue llenado por Wisdom quien respiro hondo.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— Me importa mucho, me diste un gran susto.

— Que bueno — dijo Applejack con seriedad sin verlo a los ojos.

Wisdom soltó un suspiro. Realmente no sabía que decir a Applejack.

Ayer ella se habia desmayado por una ulcera, y cerca del anochecer la operación terminó, pero ella seguía dormida. No fue hasta la mañana de este día, que ella despertó, pero estaba tal alterada que la sedaron de nuevo. Ahora que finalmente estaba calmada, quería hablar con ella y disculparse, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar. Él nunca fue el mejor disculpándose, y solo podía preguntar otras cosas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu embarazo? Tarde o temprano se iba a saber.

Applejack sintió ganas de destrozarlo al oír eso.

— ¿Qué más da? Ya no está.

Wisdom quedo confundido al oír eso.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Que ya no está! — grito ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Applejack quedo extrañada al ver la mirada de completa confusión de Wisdom.

— Así que por eso te alteraste antes. Applejack, el bebé está bien.

Esas palabras hicieron que Applejack se llevara de nuevo el casco al vientre impactada.

— ¿Q… Qué? Pero…

— El bebé está bien. Ah, cierto, la operación. Me dijeron que tuvimos suerte esta vez. La herida que tienes es por la operación, pero te aseguro que no perdimos al bebé — explicó Wisdom con una sonrisa calmada — Nuestro hijo está bien.

El alivio que Applejack llego a sentir, desapareció al oír esas palabras "nuestro hijo". Su bebé estaba bien, pero Caramel seguía siendo el padre. Ella solo aparto la mirada de nuevo, mientras trataba de no gritar.

— Applejack, ¿Me odias?

— ¿Eh?

La reina se volteó y vio a su esposo con una cara de mucha preocupación.

— Te pregunte si me odias — repitió Wisdom con pena.

Applejack se rechino molesta de dientes. Quería decirle que sí, pero no quería responder esa pregunta. Simplemente no quería.

— Lo siento — dijo Wisdom al ver la reacción de su esposa.

— ¿¡Lo sientes!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que me hiciste, lo sientes!? — exclamó Applejack en voz baja, pues no sentía fuerzas para elevar la voz — ¡Me secuestraste, me sedujiste para acostarme contigo, y me embarazaste!

— ¡Por favor cálmate!

Applejack quedo sorprendida al ver a su esposo soltando lagrimas luego de haberle gritado. Wisdom cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Al abrirlos, Applejack vio una mirada de dolor y culpa, como sí sus palabras por primera vez lograron herirlo.

— Por favor… tienes una ulcera. Los doctores dicen que debes permanecer en calma. Por favor, por nuestro hijo.

Applejack vio sinceridad en los ojos del corcel. Volvió a sentir con su casco esa línea de puntadas que tenía cerca de su vientre. Caramel tenía razón, ella no quería arriesgar a que algo malo le pasara a su bebé.

— Yo te hice esto — volvió a hablar Wisdom llorando — Perdón.

Applejack se mantuvo inexpresiva viendo al corcel. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y hablo.

— Si lo sientes, déjame ir a mi casa.

— Lo siento — respondió Wisdom otra vez apartando la mirada — No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿¡Por qué no!?

— Ahora mismo estas cargando a mi heredero. No puedo dejar que mi hijo salga del reino. De una forma u otra, lo necesito. Es más, yo no quiero que mi bebé se aleje de mí, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

Wisdom soltó un suspiro. Estuvo a punto de tomar el casco de Applejack, pero no se atrevió. No se sentía con el derecho para hacer eso.

— Puedo regresarte a casa luego de que nuestro bebé nazca.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando el bebé nazca… te regresare a Equestria. Yo me encargare de criarlo bien, y tú… podrás volver con tu familia sin preocupaciones. Te juro que no estoy mintiendo.

— ¿Quieres quitarme a mi bebé?

— ¡No! Yo… quiero que lo criemos juntos, como una familia. Quiero que sea de ambos. No quiero apartarlo de ti, y no quiero que tú te apartes de mí — Wisdom dirigió su vista al techo — En Ponyville, yo solo quería que tuviésemos un romance autentico, que nos conociéramos bien y nos enamoráramos, pero tú siempre me rechazabas. Yo solo quería estar con la yegua que amaba y aun amo. Sé… que fui egoísta, por eso quiero arreglar las cosas.

Applejack vio la mirada llena de tristeza en su secuestrador. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pues habia estado llorando mucho. Igual que en todas las otras ocasiones, Applejack no sintió ninguna seña de engaño en el corcel. Wisdom estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella. Ella enserio podría volver a casa, y ver a sus hermanos, a su abuela, y a sus amigas; todo lo que debía hacer era… dejar atrás a su bebé.

— Yo… ¿Dejar a mi bebé?

El lector de pulso se empezó a acelerar un poco, por lo que Wisdom le habla rápidamente.

— ¡No lo decidas ahora! — exclamó él rápidamente y luego respiro para calmarse — Piénsalo. Te prometo que aceptare lo que decidas. Y mientras sigas aquí… hare todo lo que pueda para hacerte sentir más cómoda, pero si decides irte, te juro que criare lo mejor posible a nuestro hijo.

Applejack logra concentrarse un poco para hacer una petición.

— No quiero seguir siendo reina. Si me tengo que quedar, quiero un divorcio.

— Oh — Wisdom se rasca la nuca apenado— Lo siento, eso no puede ser. Si nos divorciamos, nuestro hijo será despreciado como un bastardo. Por favor, no quiero eso.

Applejack de nuevo se fijó atentamente en la cara de Caramel. Una vez más, no sintió ningún engaño. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero a él enserio le preocupaba el futuro de su bebé.

— Bien, seguiré siendo tu esposa, pero… necesito pensar sobre lo que pasara después del nacimiento.

— Lo entiendo — dijo Caramel con una sonrisa calmada y sincera — Tomate todo el tiempo que necesitas. Yo haré todo lo posible para que este incidente no se repita. Olvídate de las amenazas a tu familia, nada malo les pasara.

Al oír eso Applejack sintió un gran alivio. Y en eso, una idea cruza por su mente.

— ¿Entonces puedo pedir lo que sea que me relaje? — preguntó ella con intriga.

— Lo que tú quieras, Manzani… Applejack.

Applejack puso una sonrisa al oír eso.

— Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que llegue — murmuró Applejack.

— Dime, lo que quieras.

— Acércate — pidió ella.

Wisdom se acercó poco a poco a Applejack, pensando que le susurraría algo al oido. Y entonces pasó. Sin ningún tipo de prevención, Applejack dirigió con fuerza su casco hacia la cara de Wisdom. La yegua tenía una expresión de enojo total, mientras apretaba los dientes. El rey apenas y vio el casco, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La fuerza hizo que el corcel callera al suelo, quejándose el dolor con sus cascos en la cara.

— ¡Aghhhhhh! ¡Mi cara! — se quejó Wisdom de dolor.

Afuera de la habitación, Sassaflash y Forest observaban todo. Sassaflash estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación, pero Forest la detiene. La pegaso volteo a ver a su amigo con furia, pero este solo negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. La pegaso suspiro y siguió observando.

Applejack respiraba algo agitada por le energía que puso en ese golpe. Si no hubiera estado debilitada por la operación, hubiera usado mucha más fuerza, y por fortuna sus puntadas no se abrieron. En ese único golpe ella dejo salir toda la frustración que sentía desde que fue secuestrada. Applejack quería gritarle algún insulto a Caramel, pero antes de que eso pasara, vio como el rey escupía algo de su boca.

— ¡Oh no! — se quejó el rey.

Applejack vio cómo su esposo habia escupido un par de dientes, con algo de sangre. La pony ámbar vio como Caramel se llevaba un casco a la boca para sentir dos espacios donde estaban esos dientes. Su perfecta dentadura estaba arruinada, evitando que pudiera sonreír de la misma forma maliciosa que hacía antes. Applejack no podía negarlo, él se veia ridículo.

Levemente la reina se esbozó una leve sonrisa, que pronto se desvaneció poco después, no podía ser suficiente, no se sintió bien al golpearlo, de hecho, por más patético que termino, aun sentía ganas de continuar, pero de la mano de que estaba muy debilitada y uso toda su fuerza en ese solo golpe, ella sabía que esto no le traería nada, si pudo golpearlo, se sintió bien por un momento, pero no le serviría, y ante esto y tratando dentro de sí de mantener la calma una pregunta no dejaba de pasar por su mente ¿cambiaría el fruto de su vientre a cambio de su libertad? No quería hacerlo, no quería entregarle a su hijo, pero tampoco quería permanecer más tiempo aquí ¿Qué podía hacer?

 **Feliz semana santa. Espero que esten emocionados por este sábado que se estrena la T6 de MLP.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Vimos un poco del pasado de Wisdom y Sassa. Tambien supimos mas sobre Leaf, y ahora se reconcilio con Natseed.**

 **¿Qué decisión creen que debería tomar Applejack?**


	16. Giros del destino

Capítulo 16. Giros del destino

La mañana llegó. Al igual que todos los días, Wisdom Crown despertó. Lentamente se sentó, extendió los cascos y soltó un bostezo. Vio a su izquierda pero no había nadie allí, lo cual le hizo suspirar. En cambio, vio a su derecha, y observó que allí se encontraba la que solía ser su cama. Él se levantó de la cama más pequeña en que estaba durmiendo. Al levantarse la empujo de abajo, empezando a doblarla, hasta que esta tomó la forma de un sofá.

Al terminar esa tarea, el terrestre ámbar observó con atención la cama grande, donde una pony estaba durmiendo. Wisdom se acercó a su esposa, viendo como esta dormía tranquilamente estando bocarriba. Lo que más llamaba la atención era un enorme bulto que sobresalía. Lentamente el rey retiró las sabanas que cubrían a Applejack, descubriendo su enorme vientre.

Cinco meses habían pasado volando.

Applejack había salido de la enfermería, pero tuvo que permanecer un mes en cama debido a la operación. Tan pronto se recuperó, pudo caminar de nuevo, pero no mucho debido a que cargaba a su bebé adentro.

Wisdom ahora permanecía bastante distante de su esposa. Aun dormían en la misma habitación, pero el dormía en un sofá—cama, el cual ocultaba cada mañana. La razón era que no quería que ambos durmieran en una habitación diferente, pues podrían esparcirse rumores. Él no podía permitir que hablaran mal de él, su esposa o su futuro hijo. Ya no quería causarle más estrés a Applejack; ya que, la última vez que lo hizo, ella y su bebé sobrevivieron de milagro, así que debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera cómoda, por lo que la dejaba dormir sola en esa cómoda cama.

Wisdom ahora mismo seguía viendo dormir a Applejack.

— Eres tan hermosa.

Para él, ella seguía siendo la más bella de todas, incluso con el enorme vientre que traía. Incluso para Wisdom ese vientre era una belleza diferente, pues allí se encontraba su descendencia. Él quería que los tres pudieran ser una familia feliz, pero ya no creía eso posible. Applejack daría a luz en dos semanas, y sabía que ella tendría que tomar la decisión de volver a casa o quedarse allí con su bebé. Él no sabía que más hacer, solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor.

— Por favor quédate conmigo.

Wisdom quiso acariciar el vientre de Applejack, pero se detuvo, o más bien algo lo detuvo, que fue que Applejack empezaba a moverse un poco, por lo que decidió alejarse para no despertarla.

Wisdom fue rápidamente al baño. Allí se dio una rápida ducha, la cual le ayudaba a calmarse, y también relajaba su cuerpo, pues la cama en la que dormía era una roca en comparación con su cama de siempre. Al terminar, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello, para luego regresar a su habitación, donde se encontró con Applejack quien estaba despierta, y sentada en su cama.

— Applejack, vuelve a dormir — pidió Caramel acercándose — Debes descansar.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! — respondió Applejack molesta.

Desde hace poco, el temperamento de Applejack se había vuelto una locura. Era parte del desorden hormonal que venía de su embarazo.

— Applejack, solo quiero que estés bien.

— Sí claro, si eso te importara no me hubieras secuestrado en primer lugar.

Wisdom se rindió con esa pelea, y mejor se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, mientras Applejack lo seguía viendo con enojo. Afuera se encontró con Forest Spear y Sassaflash.

— Buenos días — saludó el rey a sus guardias, pero lo hizo sin mucha emoción.

— ¿Amaneció molesta? — preguntó el unicornio naranja preocupado.

— Nada nuevo, Forest.

— No entiendo cómo puedes dejar que ella se quede con tu cama — comentó la pegaso celeste.

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, Sassa. Solo será… hasta que nazca el bebé.

— Eso espero — murmuró la pegaso.

Wisdom suspiro, y dirigió su vista al pasillo. Tenía que ir a trabajar después de todo.

— Vamos Forest — ordenó Wisdom a su guardia que lo empezó a seguir.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, otra puerta que estaba allí se abrió. Saliendo de la habitación se encontraba Natural Seed, llevando sus alforjas y el moño uniforme de la Academia. Lo que llamo la atención del rey se encontraba algo triste.

— ¿Estas bien, Natural? — preguntó Wisdom acercándose, pero la potrilla se alejó de él unos pasos.

— Si — respondió ella sin ver a los ojos al rey.

Wisdom intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella solo retrocedió. El rey decidió no presionar más, y se detuvo.

— En unas semanas podrás regresar con tu familia.

Natseed puso una mirada de tristeza al escuchar eso, lo cual confundió al rey. ¿Acaso ella no quería volver con su familia? Hace 5 meses, después que Natural Seed se recuperara de su enfermedad, Applejack le exigió a Wisdom que regresara a la pequeña con sus padres, pero este se rehusó. La verdad es que él ahora solo la mantenía allí porque es la única pony con la que Applejack tiene contacto. Wisdom solo mantenía a Natseed allí porque hacía feliz a Applejack. Sin embargo, Wisdom prometió que la devolvería a su familia antes de tiempo, lo cual sería una semana después de que naciera él bebé, coincidiendo con el momento en que el año escolar terminaría en la academia.

— Adiós — dijo la pequeña sin ver a los ojos a su rey.

Wisdom vio como la pequeña se iba. Desde hace unas semanas que Applejack no dejaba a Natseed en la academia, debido a que le era muy cansado levantarse en las mañanas. No era hasta el medio día que ella ya podía caminar. La pequeña ahora iba sola al carruaje real, para que la dejaran en la escuela, siendo lo mismo para su regreso.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, Applejack se encontraba comiendo en el comedor. La mesa tenía bastante comida justo frente a ella. Tenía una gran jarra de jugo de manzana, un enorme pie de manzana, galletas con chocolate, panqueques, etc. Toda esa comida era solo para ella, y sin duda era mucha. Applejack siempre había sido una pony de mucho apetito, incluso desde bebé, pero gracias a su embarazo ahora comía por dos. Siempre se le venían antojos de comida, principalmente la que solía comer en su hogar.

— _Esto está muy bueno_ — pensó ella dando otro bocado a su pie de manzana.

A muchos les parecía raro que la reina fuera a comer al comedor. De ser por Caramel, Applejack recibiría toda la comida que quisiera en su habitación, pero ella se rehusaba a recibir comida en su cuarto, pues ella era capaz de ir ella misma por su comida. Lo único que lograron fue que ella comiera en el comedor, en lugar de ir ella misma a la cocina.

La única otra pony presente era Sassaflash, quien se encontraba comiendo algo de avena en una mesa en una esquina. Aunque Applejack no quería tener cerca a la pegaso, Wisdom no cedió en cuanto a la seguridad de Applejack, por lo que Sassaflash aun debía acompañarla.

Sassaflash observaba como Applejack comía. En parte le parecía repulsivo como una pony comía tanto, y sabía bien que eso se debía a su embarazo. Sin embargo... Sassaflash tenía envidia de lo que estaba pasando en el cuerpo de Applejack. Incluso con todo lo negativo que venía con el embarazo, Applejack esperaba un hijo de Wisdom.

— _¿Así estaría yo si estuviera esperando a su bebé?_ — pensó Sassaflash con intriga.

Ella nunca fue la más deseosa de tener bebés, pues el embarazo la limitaba mucho para moverse, lo cual sería un problema a la hora de cuidar a Wisdom. Sin embargo, el tener hijos era uno de los deseos más grandes de su amigo, por lo que ella estaría dispuesta a tener hijos solo por él.

— ¡Bueno, es hora de irse! — exclamó Applejack con energía.

Sassaflash reaccionó inmediatamente al oír eso.

— ¿Irse a dónde?

— Voy a ir a la academia.

Sassaflash puso una mirada del fastidio, y luego salió del comedor para encontrarse a algún sirviente o guardia. Logro encontrarse a un guardia que pasaba por allí, y rápidamente le ordenó que llamara al rey, diciéndole que era algo importante sobre la reina. Cuando el guardia se fue para cumplir sus órdenes, Sassaflash regresó al comedor, donde vio a Applejack.

— No vas a salir — dijo Sassaflash.

— Voy a salir y punto.

— No te dejare ir. Esperaremos a que Wisdom llegue y te haga entrar en razón.

Applejack se rodó de ojos, y se volvió a sentar, mientras que Sassaflash miro con fastidio la puerta para esperar a que su amigo llegara.

Pasaron 5 minutos, y la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe.

— ¿¡Que es lo que pasa con Applejack!? — preguntó Wisdom rápidamente, recuperando el aire de haber corrido tan rápido.

Detrás de Wisdom llegó Forest, pero él no se veía cansado.

— Wisdom, cálmate — dijo Forest entrando.

Sassaflash se acercó a su rey.

— Applejack quiere salir a la academia.

— ¿Qué? No — respondió Wisdom con seriedad — Estás a dos semanas de dar a luz, no puedes ir. La carroza real ira por ella. Es más, aun no es hora de que acaben las clases.

— El maestro de Natseed quiere hablar conmigo — respondió Applejack con enojo — Me mandó una carta ayer, pidiéndome que fuera a hablar con él sobre Natseed.

— Si es tan importante hare que el venga aquí — dijo Wisdom acercándose a su esposa sentada.

— Caramel, no me trates como si estuviera hecha de vidrio — se quejó Applejack con fastidio — Voy a ir, estoy preocupada por Natseed.

— Applejack por favor, no puedes forzarte así.

Wisdom quiso tocar el enorme vientre de Applejack, pero esta rápidamente uso su casco para repelerlo. Desde que ella salió de la enfermería, no había dejado que tocara su vientre ni una sola vez.

— Aún faltan 2 semanas.

— ¡Es muy poco! ¡No dejare que vayas!

— ¿¡Así como no me dejabas antes ir con mi familia!? ¿¡Así como no me dejaras ir sin mi bebé!? ¡Por tu culpa yo y él bebé casi morimos! ¿¡Que te hace pensar que sabes lo que es mejor!? ¡SOLO ERES UN MISERABLE REY QUE QUIERE A TODOS BAJO SU CONTROL!

Wisdom quedó callado ante todos esos gritos. Tanto Sassaflash como Forest veían preocupados la reacción de su amigo.

— Es… está bien — se rindió Wisdom — Ve, pero no te excedas por favor — volteo a ver a Sassaflash — Cuídala por favor.

Wisdom salió lentamente de allí, mientras Forest iba detrás de él. Sassaflash vio a Applejack con enojo, con ganas de matarla por haber ofendido así a Wisdom, pero no la iba a matar, simplemente no lo haría.

El rey caminó lentamente por los pasillos de su castillo, siendo seguido por su guardia unicornio. Por cualquier pasillo que pasaban los guardias y sirvientes se inclinaban ante él, pero Wisdom no les ponía atención. Solo siguió caminando, hasta llegar a su estudio. Tan pronto entró fue a su silla mientras Forest cerraba la puerta.

Al estar en un ambiente privado, Forest habló.

— Wisdom, Applejack solo esta hormonal con eso del embarazo — dijo Forest acercándose a su amigo poniéndole un casco encima para consolarlo — Ya se le pasara cuando nazca el bebé.

— No son los gritos, Forest. Simplemente ya la perdí — dijo Wisdom con tono depresivo — La perdí en el instante en que la traje aquí.

— Wisdom… em… — Forest se quedó un momento pensando en lo que debía decir — Puedes ganarte el corazón de Applejack, solo debes… em… — no se le ocurrió que más decir, pues él también sabía bien que la cosa entre Applejack y Wisdom ya no existiría — ¿Quieres algo de comer? — preguntó lo único que se le ocurrió rindiéndose.

— No, ve tú a comer algo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, no te preocupes por mí.

Forest suspiró y salió del estudio del rey. El guardia se dirigía a pedir algo para comer, pero también pediría algo para Wisdom, pues quería que él también comiera.

En el estudio, Wisdom se quedó sentado en su silla, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— Merezco esto, ¿verdad? — dijo Wisdom viendo por una ventana al cielo — ¿Mamá? ¿Val? ¿Merezco esto?

* * *

En la Academia Heartland, era la hora del recreo para los estudiantes de primaria, por lo que cuando Applejack llegó, habían varios alumnos de primaria saliendo de sus clases. Esperaba encontrarse a Natseed para saludarla, pero no la vio. En cambio muchos alumnos si vieron a la reina caminando por los pasillos, y quedaron asombrados por lo gorda que estaba. Todos empezaron a murmurar lo que pensaban.

Sassaflash bufo de fastidio, mientras Applejack ignoraba a los pequeños ponis.

— Hay algo raro — comentó Sassaflash.

— ¿Y ahora de que hablas? — preguntó Applejack fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué no hacer la cita para después de clases? Así sería más fácil.

— Es la hora del recreo, el maestro no estará en clase.

— Aun así me parece una estúpida idea.

— Solo cállate, Sassaflash.

La pegaso rechino un poco los dientes, pero se calmó respirando hondo.

— Como ordene, majestad.

Applejack eventualmente llegó al aula de Natseed, y esta estaba vacía como esperaba, con la excepción del maestro que estaba en su escritorio. Applejack abrió levemente la puerta, y el maestro lo notó. El pony era un pegaso verde de melena negra, quien llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo

— Majestad, pase. Puede sentarse aquí — dijo mostrando una silla frente a su escritorio.

— Gracias — dijo Applejack sentándose rápidamente en la silla, pues estaba algo cansada de haber caminado por los pasillos.

— No sé si me recuerda, mi nombre es Hook Math — se presentó el maestro sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

— Sí lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué me pidió venir?

— Vera, majestad, se trata sobre Natural Seed.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Sus calificaciones han bajado últimamente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Applejack confundida.

El maestro soltó un suspiró, y saco un folder de su escritorio. Este tenía varias calificaciones de sus alumnos, y saco una hoja que tenía el nombre de Natural. Le pasó la hoja a la reina, quien la vio con la atención. Applejack vio como las calificaciones de su protegida empezaban de forma decente en varias materias, siendo estas entre 70 y 80, pero en las semanas más recientes estaban entre 40 y 60.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?

— Verá — empezó el maestro sin mucho interés — Últimamente anda muy distraída en clase, no responde cuando se le pregunta, entrega tarde las tareas. Si sigue así podría terminar en clasel curso de vacaciones o repetir el año.

— ¿¡Y por qué no hace nada al respecto!? — estalló Applejack por otro desorden hormonal — ¡Usted debe ayudar a sus estudiantes a aprender!

— Majestad, soy solo un profesor, yo enseño. Si los estudiantes aprenden eso depende de ellos y sus padres.

Applejack sintió ganas de golpear a ese maestro tan desinteresado, pero se contuvo. Ella no iba a golpear a cualquier cretino que se encontrara, no importaban las ganas que tenía.

— ¿Hizo que la reina viniera solo para eso? — preguntó Sassaflash molesta — ¿Ya vio cómo está? Pudo enviarle una carta notificándole.

Hook Math vio a Sassaflash con una mirada desafiante, y luego se levantó.

— Olvide todo esto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer — dijo el maestro fastidiado saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo pueden permitir que alguien así enseñe aquí? Ya me quejare con el director —dijo Applejack molesta.

Mientras tanto, afuera del salón se encontraba Natural Seed. La pequeña había estado observando todo, pues escuchó de otros compañeros que la reina estaba en la escuela, así que quería ir a ver por qué estaba allí. Su amiga Leaf Dew también la había seguido, pero ella no entendía la preocupación de su amiga. Tan pronto vio que el profesor iba saliendo, Natural buscó un escondite. El único lugar que vio fue un armario de limpieza.

Natseed rápidamente se metió al armario, dejando muy confundida a Leaf.

— ¿Natseed? — preguntó Leaf tocando la puerta del armario — Creí que querías saludar a la reina… AHHHH — gritó Leaf cuando la puerta del armario se abrió, y Natseed la metió.

— ¿¡Qué pasa Natseed!?

— SHHHHHHH — calló la potranca amarilla con pánico — Applejack estaba hablando con el profesor, no quiero que me vea.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es que…

— ¿Es por tus notas? Ya te dije que las puedes mejorar.

— Seguro el profesor le conto de mis malas notas —dijo Natseed con pena — No quiero que Applejack piense mal de mí.

Leaf vio preocupada a su amiga. Algo simplemente no andaba bien.

— Natseed, ¿Por qué estas así?

— Ya te dije… no quiero que Applejack me vea.

— No es solo por eso, desde la mañana estas así. ¿Qué pasa?

— Leaf no quiero hablar de eso.

Leaf puso una sonrisa alegre y vio a su amiga preocupada.

— Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea. Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

— Leaf, enserio no quiero hablar de eso, no te gustara — murmuró Natseed cerca del llanto.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Esa pregunta resonó en Natseed. Ella confiaba en Leaf, confiaba mucho en ella. Desde que hicieron las paces, ambas se habían vuelto más unidas, pues no querían perder la amistad que tenían. Sin embargo… eso era justo lo que Natseed temía en este momento.

— Leaf… yo… no creo que pasemos juntas las vacaciones — dijo Natseed apartando la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tendrás que asistir a cursos de vacaciones, te ayudare a estudiar para los exámenes.

— No es eso. Yo… voy a regresar con mi familia.

— ¿Eh? — Leaf quedó confundida, pero luego recordó de donde viene Natseed — Oh, claro, tu vienes de una granja, ¿verdad? Está bien, puedes pasar las vacaciones con tu familia. Nos veremos cuando regreses — respondió Leaf con una sonrisa.

A pesar de la sonrisa de Leaf, Natseed no se alegraba, cosa que preocupo a la unicornio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Leaf.

— Es que… no voy a regresar, Leaf.

* * *

Applejack se encontraba un poco estresada. Enserio se sentía furiosa de haber hablado con ese maestro. También caminaba un tanto cansada por los pasillos dado al inmenso vientre que cargaba, sus rodillas le pesaban cuando permanecía mucho tiempo de pie. Sassaflash estaba por escoltarla a la salida, pero Applejack le pide que antes quisiera ir al baño, la pegaso no dio objeción, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, únicamente le dirigió al baño más cercano y esperó fuera.

Applejack entró al baño, y fue rápidamente a lavarse la cara, pues estaba sudando. Se sentía tan enojada con todo lo que la rodeaba. Quiso salir, pero sus patas le dolían, por lo que se recostó contra una pared.

Poniendo una cara más calmada, Applejack empezó a acariciar su enorme vientre. Ella quería sonreír por esa acción, pero no podía, no se sentía como para sonreír. Ella quería llorar, quería llorar por el futuro. Pronto su bebé nacería, y ella debería abandonarlo o quedarse en el reino. No quería ninguna de las dos opciones. Ella quería llevarse a su bebé a casa, pero Caramel nunca se lo permitiría. Incluso con lo atento que había estado en los últimos meses, nunca permitiría que le quitaran a su heredero.

— Como quisiera que pudieras ver Sweet Apple Acres — dijo Applejack a su bebé aun no nato, acariciando suavemente su vientre — Allí podrías crecer libre de todo esto. Te enseñaría todo lo que se sobre cosechar manzanas. Serias muy feliz allá, tus tíos y tu bisabuela te tratarían muy bien. Y yo… te amaría mucho. No sé qué debo hacer. ¿Me perdonarías si te abandonara? No te culparía si no lo hicieras. Yo no quiero perderte, pero también quiero ver a nuestra familia. No sé qué debo hacer.

Lo único que Applejack hizo tras eso, fue permanecer callada en el baño, llorando por dentro.

* * *

¿Qué tanto pueden permanecer en calma las cosas? A veces para siempre, y a veces menos de un año. Uno nunca sabe cuándo todo el mundo se volteara de cabeza, y se pasaran por experiencias inesperadas.

Las cosas en la academia iban con normalidad, pero algo raro parecía pasar en cierta zona. En una bodega de la academia algo pasaba. El lugar se encontraba lleno de escritorios, sillas, y otras utilerías. Ningún poni a la vista. Lo raro era el suelo, el cual parecía temblar un poco.

Inmediatamente algo emerge del suelo, destrozando el concreto. Era un objeto metálico grande, una espada para ser exactos. La espada volvió a meterse en la tierra, solo para emerger con más fuerza, solo para volver a meterse debajo del suelo. El ciclo se repitió 3 veces más, hasta que una última salida de la espada formo un hoyo de un metro de radio.

— No quiero volver a viajar bajo tierra — dijo una voz femenina.

Por el hoyo formado, salió una pony. Era morada con melena rubia larga, y llevaba una capucha roja que le cubría el lomo, pero no la cabeza. De su cuello colgaba lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de gas, y con su cuerno levitaba la enorme espada que uso para abrir ese hoyo. La unicornio rápidamente observa a sus alrededores.

—No hay nadie— dijo la pony con una voz firme pero un poco aguda.

—muy bien, Rune Blade— se escuchó una voz inexpresiva.

Del hoyo surge un unicornio café de melena purpura, vestía una capucha negra derruida por el tiempo, y en el cuello le colgaba una mascarilla de gas semejante a la otra yegua. Los ojos grises del semental no reflejaban ninguna emoción por debajo de aquellas ojeras que se asemejaban a una máscara entre sus ojos. Tras de él aparecen un pequeño batallón de ponis que se posaron tras de él.

— Traigan el gas— ordenó el unicornio café

Ambos esperaron allí, pero no pasó nada. Rune Blade se empezó a molestar.

—Ya oíste a Silent Dagger ¡apresúrate!— exclamó la yegua.

Una pony pequeña y delgada salió del hoyo; la cual, al igual que los primeros dos en aparecer, poseía una capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Esta sostenía entre sus casos un recipiente de vidrio con una tapadera metalada entre la que se podía divisar un pequeño ventilador en la parte superior, dentro de recipiente de cristal, se encontraba uno más pequeño que se encontraba suspendido. Dicho recipiente contenía una sustancia azul cielo.

—Apresúrate, Crazy— dijo Blade molesta, mientras observa como la pequeña yegua tarda en reincorporarse al escalar por el hoyo. — Eres demasiado lenta, Crazy.

—Rune Blade, no es momento para juegos o apodos — murmuró Silent Dagger con inexpresividad mientras observa como varios ponis más aparecían del hoyo, siendo al final un total de casi cien ponis los presentes.

— ¿Segura que esa cosa funcionara?— preguntó Rune con incredulidad, y la pequeña yegua únicamente asiente con la cabeza— más te vale, Crazy

—Funcionará— murmuró Silent Dagger mientras se posaba frente al grupo, directo ante la salida de la bodega.

Los demás ponis simplemente esperaban sus órdenes, excepto Crazy que se sienta en el suelo mientras abrazaba la capsula.

—muy bien, ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, preparen sus máscaras dentro de 20 minutos exactos. Vayan a sus posiciones— ordenó Silent Dagger mientras salía de la bodega junto a Rune Blade, pronto el resto se dispersa, saliendo con total sigilo de la bodega, saliendo todos menos Crazy quien permaneció sentada el suelo como si estuviera perdida en su propio mundo, no mucho después entran dos ponis que van por ella y se la llevan arrastrando como si de un costal inerte se tratara.

— Esa pony es un desastre — murmuró Rune con un tono burlón.

— Es muy útil, tuvimos suerte de encontrarla — respondió Silent Dagger — Mejor ve a tu posición.

— Sí, ya sé. Ya quiero que ese traidor venga —dijo preparando su espada — Esta vez Forest va a pagar por lo que hizo.

— Cuento contigo — dijo el líder yéndose con otros 3 ponis, mientras que Rune se iba en una dirección diferente.

Rápidamente el líder y quienes lo resguardaban llegaron hasta la oficina del director. Al entrar fueron vistos por una unicornio que era la secretaria del director. Esta vio confundida a los 4 ponis que entraron.

— Em… ¿puedo ayudarlos señores?

Sin decir ni una palabra, los acompañantes de Silent Dagger corrieron contra la secretaria, sujetándola con fuerza.

— AH… — le taparon la boca antes de que pudiera gritar

— Pónganla a dormir, no nos sirve.

— Si, Silent — dijo uno de los acompañantes.

Ese acompañante saco un pañuelo blanco de la capucha que traía, y se lo coloco a la yegua en la nariz. El cloroformo hizo su efecto, y la yegua quedó dormida. El que la sostenía la sentó en su silla, y la empezó a atar.

Mientras uno de los acompañantes se quedó allí afuera atando a la yegua, Silent y el otro acompañante entraron rápidamente a la oficina del director, sometiendo al corcel con fuerza contra el suelo.

—¡no! ¡Aj! ¿¡Quiénes son!? ¿¡Qué quieren!?— exclamó el director mientras intentaba resistirse.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe!— dijo uno de los rebeldes mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada al director.

El poni es atado contra su silla, y se le es colocada una mordaza, mientras otro pony le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

— No sean tan crueles, es evidente que no puede hacer nada, y supongo que no es tan idiota como para pedir ayuda— se escuchó una voz, y los rebeldes voltearon a ver a su líder.

Silent Dagger apareció y se posó frente al director, guardando en todo momento inexpresividad ante el momento, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, ira, cólera o satisfacción. Usando su magia saco una daga contra el cuello del director, el cual al verla casi se le paró el corazón al sentir el frio metal tan cerca de su garganta.

—¿entiende lo que digo, cierto?— preguntó el líder de los rebeldes, y el director asintió con la cabeza, sudando en frio, en eso la daga es alejada de su cuello, y la mordaza es también es retirada de su boca.

—que… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?— murmuró sudando, sin ser capaz de elevar la voz ni siquiera un poco, mientras no dejaba de pensar en aquella daga que casi le atraviesa.

— Solo quiero una cosa— murmuró Silent Dagger con inexpresividad, y en eso un rebelde le acerca a el director el micrófono en su escritorio, ese se encontraba apagado pero fácilmente seria encendido con solo presionar un botón.

* * *

En el mecanismo de aire acondicionado de la escuela, entraron dos rebeldes que fueron arrastrando a Crazy todo el camino.

— Ahora has lo tuyo— le ordenaron a la pequeña poni.

Crazy únicamente les miró con inexpresividad, y luego miró la capsula que sostenía entre sus cascos como si apenas comprendiera por qué está aquí.

—¡Apresúrate! ¡Esa cosa debe activarse dentro de 15 minutos!—

Crazy miró la capsula una vez más y luego observa a su alrededor, notando las válvulas de salida del aire acondicionado. La yegua se levantó y de entre su capucha sacó una manguera y un rollo de cinta canela. Con la cinta adhirió uno extremo de la manguera a uno de los escapes, y luego procedió a conectar el otro al recipiente de cristal que cargaba. Dejó el recipiente en el suelo, y caminó hasta los controles donde hizo que el aire acondicionado diera al máximo de capacidad.

— Creo que eso pudo hacerlo cualquiera ¿Por qué traerla?— se preguntó uno de los que la ven trabajar.

Crazy se sentó frente a la capsula, mirándola con algo de curiosidad. Revisó un reloj que cargaba y verificó que faltan 13 minutos, es entonces que la yegua hizo brillar si cuerno, creando una pequeña bola de luz verde del tamaño de una diminuta canica; la cual, al igual que un copo de nieve, cayó lentamente. Cayó justamente sobre un pequeño escape que poseía la capsula, y de repente esta empezó a brillar con intensidad, y el pequeño recipiente que se encontraba suspendido en la capsula, comienza a girar precipitadamente, mientras despedía algunas luces azules y verdes que iluminaban la habitación. Los ponis que le acompañaban se asustan un poco ante la primera reacción de la capsula, al no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Uno de ellos incluso se vio tentado a salir apresuradamente al creer que explotaría. Crazy por su parte se recostó en el suelo mirando con admiración la capsula girar y girar, y despidiendo bonitas luces de colores.

—Loca, con razón le dicen Crazy— dijo uno de los ponis, mientras observaba como la yegua estaba recostada con toda calma.

* * *

Devuelta en la dirección.

—¿Por qué quieren que haga eso?— preguntó el director con intriga y miedo.

— ¡eso a usted no le incumbe, solo hágalo! – exclamó uno de los rebeldes.

—Señor director, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que por favor coopere o…— habló Silent Dagger pero es interrumpido súbitamente.

—No ¡No puedo hacer eso…!— exclamó el director, pero en eso alguien le golpea en la cara con fuerza. De no ser que uno de los rebeldes sostenía la silla donde estaba atado el poni este hubiera caído por el impacto.

— Sea sensato— dijo Silent Dagger sin haber reaccionado a como sus acompañantes golpearon al director.

—No… no puedo hacer lo que me piden…. No puedo… ma… ma… mátenme si quieren.

Silent Dagger inmediatamente saco de nuevo su daga, disparándola con magia rápidamente. El director quedó impactado por eso, sintiendo una pequeña cortada en su mejilla, viendo como la daga se había quedado en la pared. A pesar de esa advertencia, el director mostro mucho miedo, pero ninguna señal de querer ceder.

—Parece que no cederá – dijo Silent Dagger llevándose un casco a la barbilla – Sin duda esto lo creí improbable, pero no imposible.

— No los ayudaré.

— No querrá que su familia salga lastimada, ¿verdad?—

—que…. ¿Qué dijo?— murmuró el director aterrado.

— Su pequeña hija, su esposa, sería una desgracia si algo les llegara a pasar ¿no? – murmuró Silent Dagger mientras revisa un reloj con toda calma.

—¡es una falacia, ellas ni siquiera están aquí!

—Tiene razón — dijo Silent Dagger con severidad, y en eso alguien saca unas fotográficas, las cuales dejarían helado al director, era su familia, amordazada en lo que parecía ser su casa — Solo lo le pediré que coopere una vez más. ¿Nos ayudara?

—es… está bien hare lo que me piden— dijo el director con resignación – Pero por favor déjenlas libres.

— No nos servirán de nada una vez que haga esto, las dejaré libres.

El micrófono fue acercado así como la daga para que no intente advertir la situación.

En todos los altavoces de la academia se escuchó la voz del director diciendo lo siguiente—

"A todos los estudiantes y profesores, favor de reunirse en el auditorio. Todo el alumnado y docente reunirse inmediatamente en el auditorio"

Todos los profesores y estudiantes interrumpieron sus actividades e hicieron caso a la petición del director, inundándose los pasillo con docenas de ponis de todas las edades dirigiéndose al punto especificado por su director.

Ante las palabras del director, la única que pareció sospechar fue Sassaflash quien creyó percibir un tono de voz muy preocupante, pero que la misma distorsión del altavoz llegó a camuflar un poco. En pocos minutos la mayor parte de todo el alumnado ya se encontraba dentro del auditorio, un tanto confundidos, pero no preocupados de por qué se les llamo.

El reloj marcó las 1:13, siendo este el momento para que aquellos rebeldes ocultos en las instalaciones y entre la multitud sacaran cada uno sus máscaras anti gas.

—¡Ya es tiempo!— le dijo uno de los rebeldes a Crazy, quien seguía embobada con las luces de la capsula— ¡No me oíste!— exclamó este mientras estaba a punto de ir con ella, en eso Crazy se levanta, mirando un reloj.

Miró a sus acompañantes con inexpresividad, y luego miró en dirección a la capsula. Soltó un suspiro y se colocó la máscara con toda calma y paciencia, y antes de que el otro le reclamara por perder el tiempo, Crazy abrió con su magia una pequeña válvula que poseía la capsula. Inmediatamente la capsula fue inundada por un gas azulado, que dado a la presión comenzaba a desbordarse, pero pronto esa presión se regularizaría cruzando por la manguera y llegando hasta los ductos de ventilación esparciéndose rápidamente por toda la academia.

El gas llegó hasta el auditorio, recorriendo cada pasillo y aula de la academia, todos aquellos que no poseyeran máscaras antigás caían de súbito al suelo inconscientes por la toxina del gas.

El gas también encontró su camino hacia un armario.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué no regresaras!? — exclamó Leaf Dew — Natseed, ya no te volví a insultar desde que te recuperaste. ¿Te ofendí de alguna forma?

— No Leaf… solo… no quiero volver más a la academia.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque es difícil? Ya te dije que yo te ayudare a estudiar.

— No es solo eso, Leaf.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— ¡Estoy cansada de…! — se empezó a sentir mareada — Estoy cansada.

Leaf también se empezó a sentir cansada al igual que Natseed. Al poco rato, ambas potrillas quedaron dormidas en el suelo.

En los pasillos Sassaflash percibió el peligro apenas segundos antes de que el gas llegara a donde estaba. Entró al baño rápidamente inmediatamente, viendo a Applejack sentada en el baño, aun deprimida.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — exclamó Sassaflash.

— ¿¡Que corrales pasa!?

— ¡No hay tiempo, debemos…!

Era muy tarde, el gas entró con prepotencia, y e impacto contra ellas, haciéndoles imposible sostener la respiración antes de que el gas pasara por sus fosas nasales y se distribuyera por sus pulmones.

Sassaflash vio una ventana allí en el baño, e intento llegar a ella para poder salir, pero ya había inhalado mucho gas.

— Maldici…

La pegaso se desmayó con su casco extendido, tratando de llegar a la ventana.

Applejack también cayó al suelo. Entre la confusión y antes de sucumbir al gas, un último pensamiento paso por la mente de Applejack.

— Por favor que nada malo le pase a mi bebé — pensó Applejack antes de desmayarse, temiendo por lo que podría ser veneno.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, todos en la academia, cayeron rendidos, mientras por cada pasillo merodeaban los rebeldes, revisando si alguien no se encontraba en el auditorio cuando soltaron el gas. Se encontraron a uno que otro rebelde, y a algunos empleados.

Un par de rebeldes llegó a pasar frente a un armario de limpieza que se encontraba cerrado, el cual ignoraron al no tratarse de un aula. Dentro de ese armario se encontraban Natseed y Leaf igualmente inconscientes.

No pasaría mucho tiempo, hasta que algún rebelde revisara el baño, y su sorpresa seria mayor al no encontrar a un par de estudiantes, si no a la guardia personal del Rey y su esposa embarazada, ambas inconscientes por el gas.

Silent Dagger llegó al auditorio, donde vio lo que esperaba. Todos los alumnos y maestros de la academia estaban inconscientes.

— Atenlos bien — ordenó a sus subordinados.

El unicornio vio como no había mas gas en el aire, así que procedió a quitarse su máscara. Siguió merodeando por los pasillos, llegando a un aula en específico. Dentro se encontraba el maestro Hook Math, quien estaba consiente.

— Ya me estaba aburriendo de dar clases — comentó el "profesor" sonriendo — Esos niños eran molestos.

— ¿Y la reina?

— Ha de estar por allí en algún pasillo, o quizás en el baño.

— Buen trabajo — felicitó Silent Dagger sin emoción — Ayuda a buscar.

— Sí, sí, jefe

No pasaría mucho tiempo, hasta que algún rebelde revisara el baño. El rebelde en específico fue Hook Math, quien en realidad era parte de ese grupo. Su sorpresa sería una placentera al encontrar a la guardia personal del rey y a la reina embarazada, ambas inconscientes por el gas.

—Si hay un día para creer en la suerte, seria este— rió el poni mientras observa a ambas yeguas con malicia.

 **Bueno este fue un capitulo simple. O sea, no paso nada importante, ¿verdad? Solo Applejack siendo desordenes hormonales, o y creo que tambien Natseed ya no quiere ir a la academia. Creo que nada mas paso… además de ese complot rebelde, pero quitando eso nada mas pasó XD.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? ¿Qué creen que pasara con Applejack, Sassaflash y los demás de la academia? ¿Creen que Rune Blade vuelva a enfrentarse a Forest? Sin duda las cosas se pondrán interesantes ahora, ¿no creen?**

 **Cualquier duda pueden dejármela por review, PM o en mi cuenta en Ask.**

 **Quiero hacer un enorme agradecimiento a mi amigo parca333. Enserio eres lo máximo, amigo.**

 **Mi buen amigo parca333 hizo unos dibujos muy buenos de Natseed, los cuales pueden ver en mi cuenta de Deviantart.**

 **Tambien hizo una intro para el fic. Si quieren verla busquen "Reina Applejack Intro" en Youtube. Se encuentra en la cuenta Morgoth333. Enserio gracias parca, aprecio mucho lo que haces.**

 **Es todo por ahora, bye bye**.


	17. Peligro en la academia

Capítulo 17. Peligro en la academia

Wisdom Crown encontraba parado frente a un espejo. Se pasaba un casco por sus dientes, sintiendo una irregularidad. Dos de sus dientes frontales estaban torcidos. Para él, esos dientes eran como una cicatriz provocada por su matrimonio fallido. Applejack le había tirado esos dientes de un solo golpe. Por fortuna, un dentista se los había colocado de nuevo, pero no pudieron alinearlos. Ahora Wisdom tenía dos dientes torcidos. Desde ese día, hace cinco meses, Wisdom se sentía esos dientes todos los días, como recordatorio del golpe de Applejack.

El rey suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio donde se encontraban algunos documentos que no estaba muy interesado en revisar, más por eso mismo se encontraba aquí desde un inicio. Dentro de su boca el rey no dejó de pasar su lengua por sus dientes, palmando estos y sintiendo como si tuviera un bache en su boca, donde antes solían estar completamente lisos y bien formados. Intentó leer algunos documentos pero seguía distrayéndose con sus dientes, pasando su lengua cada dos minutos para sentirlos.

— Deja de hacer eso o te arruinaras más los dientes — se escuchó una voz y por la puerta entra Forest con una bandeja de comida para Wisdom.

— Es lo menos que merezco— suspiró el rey con sumisión.

Forest suspiró mientras acomodaba un poco la mesa para colocar la bandeja con comida, y siguió notando a su amigo muy pensativo y un poco depresivo.

— Por favor, anímate, ya casi llega el día. Pronto serás padre

—sí… lo sé—

—¿pero?—

— Pero… ¿crees que Applejack me deje?— preguntó Wisdom de repente mientras mira a su amigo con una cara triste. Forest se quedó un poco serio al no saber cómo responderle — le prometí a Applejack que podría irse cuando naciera nuestro bebé ¿crees que sea capaz de tomarme la palabra?—

— No lo sé… ¿dices que él bebé se quedara contigo no?

— Es mi heredero, no puede abandonar el reino.

—¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?

Caramel responde negando con la cabeza. Después de todo, ahora Applejack solo le lanzaba gritos.

— Me preocupa que tome la decisión de irse.

— Si eso es lo que quiere, no puedes negarte. Ya se lo prometiste.

— Lo sé, pero no creo que ella tenga el corazón para dejar a nuestro hijo. Sigue siendo nuestro bebé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Wisdom no respondió su pregunta. Forest solo suspiró y le puso un casco encima.

— Tienes que hablar con ella, por el bien de ambos y del bebé. ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Fue a la academia con Sassa, supongo que regresaran un poco más tarde— suspiró el rey.

— De acuerdo. Bueno come, o se te va a enfriar.

Wisdom se quedó callado mirando su plato de comida con inexpresividad, y luego miróa Forest quien le miraba con inquietud y preocupación. El terrestre ambar suspiró; y, finalmente, tomó su cuchara y comenzó a comer.

— Y… ¿Ya pensaste un nombre para el bebé? — preguntó Forest al ver a su amigo más calmado.

— Sí, estaba pensando...

De repente, la calma fue interrumpida por un mensajero que entra al ver la puerta abierta.

—disculpe mi intromisión— se reverenció inmediatamente el poni ante Wisdom — pero esto es muy serio.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡son rebeldes! ¡Hubo un ataque en la academia real! ¡Tienen a todos los niños!

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Wisdom, quien dejó caer su cuchara y pudo escuchar como esta resonaba lentamente contra su mesa. Inmediatamente al escuchar la noticia, Forest arremetió contra el poni muy sobresaltado.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Y los niños?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué no se nos informó antes?!

—yo… no… no lo sé…. Yo solo soy el mensajero— tartamudea el pony.

—no es su culpa Forest— se escuchó una voz firme. Ambos voltean y ven a Wisdom con una expresión firme. Forest al ver la mirada de su rey soltó al mensajero— tú, reúne a todas las tropas—

—¡sí señor!— exclamó el mensajero retirándose.

Foresto le vio retirarse, y retrocedió tambaleándose, hasta sentarse en el suelo, aún conmocionado. Wisdom se le acercó, y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Tienen a Leaf!— exclamó Forest exaltado.

—Y a Sassa y a mi esposa embarazada— murmuró Wisdom con un tono sombrío, luego esto colocó un casco sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de que ambos pasaban por lo mismo— No te preocupes, rescataremos a Leaf.

—Y a Applejack— concluyó Forest con una expresión decidida.

* * *

No pasaron ni 30 minutos antes de que el rey llegara a la entrada de la academia. Afuera se encontraban varios soldados, armados, quienes se inclinaron al ver al rey llegar. Wisdom y Forest se acercaron a una tienda, donde se encontraron con un pony terrestre con una armadura plateada, viendo unos planos.

— ¡Majestad! — el terrestre rápidamente se inclinó — Soy el comandante de la división de ataques internos, Silver Lance.

— Levántese — ordenó el rey y el comandante obedeció — ¿Ya iniciaron una operación de rescate?

— Todavía no, majestad. Hay demasiados rehenes en peligro, no podemos hacer nada hasta garantizar su seguridad.

Wisdom se llevó un casco a la barbilla para pensar. Todo parecía indicar que tenían de rehenes a todos los estudiantes y maestros de la academia. Su familia nunca había sido conocida por darle importancia a los rehenes. Siempre que en el pasado había una situación de rehenes, los reyes de la época ordenaban que los ignoraran y fueran por los rebeldes. Sin embargo, esta era una situación diferente. No solo estaban atrapadas 3 ponis que él quería, sino que también estaban los hijos de casi toda la nobleza. Simplemente no podía permitir una perdida así.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tomaran la academia sin que nadie se diera cuenta? — preguntó Forest intrigado.

— La única posibilidad que se nos ocurre, es que fueran bajo tierra.

— Eso es imposible — comentó Wisdom — El drenaje subterráneo está protegido por una barrera. Nadie puede entrar sin autorización. ¿La barrera sigue activa?

— Sí, majestad — respondió el capitán.

— ¿Y si cavaron su propio túnel? — preguntó Forest de nuevo.

— Eso sería muy difícil. Es roca y concreto sólido. Tendrían que tener algún hechizo de excavación muy potente, o a un minotauro con grandes herramientas.

— _¿Un minotauro…?_ — pensó Forest — _No, incluso para Rune, sería imposible esto, ¿o sí podría? ¿Ella estará aquí?_

— Mi guardia Lady Sassaflash estaba allí, es imposible que la capturaran tan fácil.

— Verá majestad, los rebeldes usaron una especie de gas somnífero para dormir a todos adentro. Nadie pudo haber escapado de eso. Lo que no sabemos es cómo consiguieron una bomba así, no sabemos de nadie en el reino que pueda fabricar una que pueda cubrir un espacio tan grande.

— Bien, nos preocuparemos por eso cuando los rehenes estén a salvo. ¿Qué información han obtenido hasta ahora?

— Los rebeldes no han hecho ninguna demanda aún.

— Hmmm… no podemos enviar tropas de frente, pues se darían cuenta, y los rehenes estarán en peligro.

— Majestad, podría intentar enviar a un escuadrón de encubierto.

— ¿Qué sugiere?

El comandante colocó dos enormes rollos de papel en la mesa. Uno mostraba los planos del drenaje que iba debajo de la escuela, y el otro un diseño de la escuela.

— Podríamos intentar ir bajo tierra. Podemos usar las alcantarillas para llegar sin que lo vean. No creo que haya vigilancia subterránea debido a la barrera que impide el paso. Podríamos salir justo debajo de esta aula en el primer piso. Luego podríamos registrar la escuela.

— ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden hacer eso! — exclamó Forest.

— Lord Spear, con todo respeto, yo soy el experto aquí.

— ¡Silencio comandante! — ordenó el rey, para luego ver a Forest y señalar con la mirada que continuará.

— Pues… seguramente estarán esperando que alguien entre bajo tierra. Miren, sé que no soy un experto, pero no creo que sea seguro que cualquiera entre por allí. Seguro estarán esperando eso.

— ¿Entonces que sugiere, Lord Spear?

— Sugiero que me dejen ir solo. Yo puedo encargarme de la vigilancia. Buscaré a los rehenes, y les haré una señal cuando sea seguro que entren los refuerzos.

— ¿Usted solo? Eso sería un suicidio. Majestad, no puede permitir esto.

Wisdom mantenía su cara inexpresiva, y vio que su amigo tenía una mirada llena de determinación, pues estaba dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro. Algo era extraño, Forest no era de los que saltaba al peligro porque sí, seguro había algo más, algo que no fuera solo que su hermanita estaba también en la academia.

— Lo permitiré. Seguiremos el plan de Lord Spear — habló el rey.

— Pero, majestad…

— ¿Piensa desobedecerme?

El comandante vio como el rey lo veía con una cara totalmente inexpresiva. Esa cara hacia ver al rey como una bomba de tiempo que estallaría a la menor provocación. Era lógico considerando que su esposa estaba atrapada allí. Sin embargo, no quería ser el que se opusiera a él, pues sabía bien que nada bueno salía de desobedecer al rey.

— Perdón por mi insolencia, Majestad. Iré a ordenar que quiten la barrera en el subterráneo.

Tan pronto el capitán se fue, Wisdom se quedó viendo a Forest con seriedad. El unicornio soltó una risa nerviosa, y solo salió de la tienda.

Pasaron 5 minutos, y al rato Forest y Wisdom se encontraban frente a una entrada a las alcantarillas en el suelo. Había otros soldados allí, recibiendo instrucciones.

— Cuando Lord Spear entre, sellen el agujero que hizo inmediatamente

— Cuando sea seguro entrar, lanzaré una bola de magia al aire. Esa será la señal que deben seguir.

— Ya lo escucharon — continuó el rey — Estén atentos a la señal, pues no habrá otra oportunidad. ¡Vayan a prepararse!

— ¡Sí majestad!

Todos los soldados se empezaron a retirar de allí, aunque Wisdom y Forest alcanzaron a oír como algunos murmuraban.

— ¿Enserio podemos confiar en este plan?

— Es el guardia personal del rey, yo lo he visto pelear, es muy hábil.

— ¿Y si nos está engañando? Escuche rumores de que él era un rebelde, quizás nunca dejo de serlo.

— No seas tonto, si eso fuera cierto, el rey no confiaría en él.

— Nunca se sabe.

Wisdom vio con seriedad como esos soldados hablaban mal de su amigo, pero no tenía tiempo para regañarlos. Forest por otro lado actuaba como si esas palabras no le afectaran en nada.

— Será mejor que vaya — susurró Forest en voz baja.

— Iré contigo.

Forest, al oír eso, rodeo del cuello a Caramel, y lo llevó a un lugar más apartado donde no los oirían. A pesar de que los soldados ya estaban algo lejos, nunca se era demasiado precavido.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? — exclamó Forest en voz baja.

— Mi esposa, Sassaflash, ¡y Leaf!; están atrapadas adentro. No me voy a quedar aquí afuera a esperar.

— Wisdom, te entiendo, ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por ellas? Pero no podemos ponerte en peligro también.

— ¡No puedes entrar solo! El sigilo es lo que hace Sassa. Si te descubren, no podrás salir.

— Wisdom, estaré bien.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir solo?

— Solo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

— Forest, ¿Cuál es el problema?

El unicornio pelirrojo vio cómo su amigo lo seguía viendo con seriedad. Estaba claro que no lo dejaría ir sin una explicación. Incluso si intentaba escapar a la alcantarilla, Wisdom lo seguiría.

— Creo que Rune Blade está en la academia.

— ¿Rune Blade? ¿Estás seguro?

Wisdom la recordaba bien, era la pony para la que Forest trabajaba cuando era un rebelde, la cual se apareció en un torneo en el coliseo donde peleo duramente con Forest.

— Ella puede romper cualquier cosa con su espada. No me sorprendería que pudiera cavar un túnel. Y… no sé… solo tengo la sensación de que esta aquí.

— Forest…

— Mira, ella es peligrosa. No quiero que nadie muera enfrentándose a ella, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

— Hmmm, está bien puedes ir, pero no olvides cual es la prioridad.

— Lo sé — respondió Forest sonriendo.

— Asegúrate de regresar.

— Sí, y para asegurarme.

Sin ningún aviso, Forest tomo a Wisdom de la cara, y lo acercó a sus labios. Ese beso tomó completamente desprevenido al rey, quien quedó con los ojos abiertos al máximo. Cuando Forest se separó, vio a su amigo con una sonrisa.

— Cuando regrese, aceptaré mi regaño por eso — dijo Forest feliz.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — se quejó Caramel furioso — ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!?

— Jeje, eso siempre me motivaba.

Wisdom solo apartó la mirada molesto. No lanzo más gritos, pues no era la hora para eso.

— ¡Si la situación se pone muy peligrosa, escapa inmediatamente! ¡No vale la pena que te sacrifiques!

— Por supuesto.

Forest entró de un salto a las alcantarillas, dejando a Wisdom solo. El rey se mantuvo viendo el hoyo por un rato, y luego regresó con sus soldados para examinar la situación.

* * *

En la academia, los rebeldes se encontraban manteniendo el control. Tenían varios vigilantes en ventanas de los pisos superiores para asegurarse de que las tropas del rey no entraran. La academia era rodeada por un enorme patio circular de 10 metros de radio, por lo que era imposible que alguien se acercara al edificio sin ser visto. Las tropas del rey esperaban afuera de la reja que servía como entrada al patio.

En el auditorio, se encontraban varios rebeldes, atando a todos los ponis que se encontraban allí inconscientes. Dirigiendo todo estaba su líder Silent Dagger, supervisando todo con una mirada seria.

El líder siguió supervisando, hasta que vio como varios de sus rebeldes caminaban por los pasillos fuera del auditorio, y uno de ellos iba cargando a una pegaso con armadura, inconsciente. Silent salió un momento del auditorio, y fue con ese pony.

— ¿Qué haces, Hook Math? — preguntó Silent Dagger con seriedad.

— Nada, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco.

Silent vio a la pegaso que cargaban, y la reconoció.

— Esa es la guardia del rey, Sassaflash.

— Lo sabemos, todos tenemos cuentas pendientes con ella — explicó Hook con una sonrisa —No creo que haya problema, toda la academia está asegurada, podemos ausentarnos un rato.

— Hmm… ¿Qué harán con ella?

— No creo que te guste saber.

En ese instante, Silent Dagger sacó una daga de su capucha, y la colocó justo enfrente de Hook Math, haciendo que este quedara sin palabras.

— No existe nada en este mundo que no me gustaría saber.

— S—Sí..., por supuesto — dijo Hook Math nervioso.

La mirada del unicornio era inexpresiva, pero aun así Hook Math estaba más enfocado en la daga levitando frente a su cara.

— ¿Qué harán con ella? — preguntó Silent con seriedad.

— La ataremos en un aula y la golpearemos. Y cuando terminemos, la mataremos.

Silent Dagger se llevó un casco al cuerno, y empezó a pensar en lo que su compañero le decía. Hook Math solo esperaba el permiso pacientemente, pues no quería hacer nada para desafiar a ese pony. De pronto, Silent hizo algo que dejo algo sorprendidos. Silent Dagger sonrió, era una sonrisa muy leve, pero notable.

— Lo permitiré — dijo Silent quitando el casco de su cuerno — Solo responde, ¿Cómo crees que ella reaccionara?

— Em... Digo… ¡Seguro como una cobarde al ver que está perdida!

— Hmmm — la leve sonrisa de Silent Dagger desapareció, volviendo a su expresión seria — Bien, espero tengas razón. Ten cuidado.

— Jaja, esta miserable no puede hacer nada. ¡Vamos!

Hook Math aún se sentía extrañado por la sonrisa que su líder había puesto, pero lo ignoró, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender con esa pegaso. Tan pronto se alejaron, y unicornio se acercó a Silent.

— Silent, ¿no sería mejor matarla? Escuche que esa pegaso es un peligro.

— Eso es irrelevante — respondió volviendo a poner esa leve sonrisa — No vinimos aquí por la guardia personal del rey. Al final no importará si ella vive o muere.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

Ese otro rebelde también estaba extrañado. Silent era un poni que básicamente no mostraba emociones, pero en ese momento se encontraba mostrando alegría, aunque fuera leve.

— Solo estoy intrigado. Me preguntó cómo reaccionara Hook Math si ella se libera, o como reaccionara ella si no logra liberarse.

— Eh, ok

Silent desapareció de nuevo su sonrisa, volviendo a su mirada inexpresiva.

— ¿Sabes si Rune Blade se encuentra en su posición?

— Sí, se encuentra en el patio de primaria, como dijiste, al igual que su escolta.

— Bien.

Silent Dagger regresó al auditorio para vigilar como ataban a los estudiantes

* * *

En uno de los pasillos en el primer piso de la Academia, había al menos 3 ponis recorriendo los pasillos, vigilando. Silent Dagger había ordenado que ponis recorrieran los pasillos a cada momento, pues debían estar preparados por si alguien se lograba infiltrar en la academia aparte de ellos.

De la nada, se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— No lo sé.

El golpe se escuchó de nuevo, y esta vez se oyó como algo golpeando con fuerza el suelo, pero no vieron nada a su alrededor.

A la tercera vez, oyeron como todo venia de un aula. Los tres ponis entraron y vieron como el piso parecía temblar un poco.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

En ese instante vieron como el suelo se empezaba a agrietar, y de allí se formó un pequeño agujero. De ese agujero apareció un unicornio, disparado como bala de cañón, entrando al aula.

— Bien, ya entré — se dijo a si mismo Forest Spear — Mejor me apresuro antes de que me…

Forest se dio vuelta, y quedó impactado como tres rebeldes observaban desde la entrada del aula.

— Ay... no.

— ¡Es un soldado del rey!

Uno de los rebeldes tomó su lanza y corrió a Forest para empalarlo, pero este sin ninguna dificultad rompe la lanza con un golpe de lado. Antes de que el pony reaccionara, Forest le da un fuerte golpe en la quijada, noqueándolo.

— ¡Hay que pedir ayuda! — gritó uno de los rebeldes que seguía en la puerta.

Forest reaccionó, se paró en sus patas traseras, mientras movía uno de sus cascos delanteros hacia atrás. Rápidamente, movió su casco delantero hacia adelante, disparando una bola mágica que le dio a uno de los rebeldes, mandándolo hacia atrás por la pequeña explosión, inconsciente por el golpe.

El rebelde que quedaba intentó huir.

— ¡Rayos! —pensó Forest.

Forest rápidamente salió del aula, y vio como ese rebelde corría por los pasillos. El unicornio rápidamente repitió el procedimiento que hizo antes, y disparo una bola de energía de su casco la cual rápidamente le dio en la nuca al pony, haciendo que este callera, y se deslizara por la velocidad que llevaba.

— Estuvo cerca.

Forest rápidamente fue a recoger a ese pony que se alejó, y junto a sus compañeros, y los encerró en el salón. En el aula Forest vio cómo los trozos de concreto se empezaron a mover siendo levitados por los unicornios que estaban debajó del hoyo. En un minuto, el agujero quedó aparentemente sellado, pero era posible quitar los trozos de concreto con magia. Ahora Forest estaba en la academia, y había ocultado la evidencia.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes de que Forest abriera un hoyo, en el patio de primaria se encontraba una unicornio morada y rubia, quien llevaba una capa roja, la cual tenía una capucha, pero no la tenía sobre su cabeza. A su lado se encontraban una yegua pegaso, quien vestía una capa negra igual que el resto de los rebeldes.

Rune tenía su enorme espada de metro y medio clavada en la tierra, y ella se encontraba sentada frente al arma, con su cuerno tocándola. La unicornio mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose.

— ¿Cómo es que funciona eso que hace? —preguntó la acompañante de Rune.

— Vigilo que no haya intrusiones por debajo de la tierra — empezó Rune — Para entrar por el suelo, tendrían que destruir el concreto, pero eso generaría un pequeño temblor. Puedo sentir la vibración de ese temblor en mi espada, si la clavó en la tierra.

— Ya veo, y cuando vengan, yo iré volando a decirle a Silent Dagger.

— Así es — respondió Rune sin emoción.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Rune permanecía concentrada, mientras su acompañante miraba las nubes aburrida.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer cuando venzamos al rey?

Rune permaneció callada un momento. La pegaso pensó que no le respondería, pero Rune hablo pasado medio minuto.

— No lo sé, pelear es lo único que siempre he hecho.

— Quizás podría ser una soldado en el nuevo Heartland.

— No lo creo — respondió Rune con una sonrisa — No me gusta recibir órdenes. Solo estoy ayudando a Silent Dagger porque quiero acabar con la tiranía de la familia Crown.

— Jeje, quizás podrías viajar, y resolver problemas de otros reinos.

Rune soltó una pequeña risa; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentir algo en su espada. En el instante en que un fuerte hoyo fue abierto en el suelo de la academia, las vibraciones llegaron por el suelo y provocaron un muy leve movimiento en la espada, que solo el cuerno de Rune sintió.

— _Ese poder… sí, tiene que ser él. ¿Estará solo? No, eso no importa._

Rune se levantó y sacó su espada del suelo con su magia.

— ¿Sintió algo?

— Sí, alguien acaba de entrar por el suelo.

— Entendido, iré a avisarle a Silent Dagger.

— ¡Espera!

La pegaso se dio vuelta para ver como Rune Blade la llamaba, pero lo único que vio fue como el casco de la unicornio se dirigía a su cara, impactándole con fuerza. La pegaso cayó inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Rune la veía con seriedad.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que nadie más interfiera en mi pelea con él.

Rune levantó a la pegaso con su magia, y la cargó en su lomo. Salió del patio, y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

— Aún eres joven, podrás luchar en otro momento.

Rune siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros que iban vigilando los pasillos. Estos se sorprendieron al ver inconsciente a una de sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Se sentía mal, creo que le afectó el calor. ¿Podrían cuidar de ella?

— Entendido.

Rune pasó a la pegaso al lomo de uno de los corceles que se encontró, y luego se empezó a marchar. Sabía que no podía perder tiempo, debía encontrar a Forest antes de que Silent Dagger se enterara.

* * *

A pesar de que casi todos los estudiantes y profesores habían sido llevados al auditorio, había dos que lograron salvarse de eso. Fueron víctimas del gas somnífero, pero pudieron evitar ser capturadas al estar encerradas en un armario.

Leaf Dew fue la primera en despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba en un armario. Se rasco un poco la cabeza pues le dolía. La unicornio rosa no tardó en ver a su amiga durmiendo en el suelo

— Natseed, levántate.

La terrestre amarilla empezó a abrir sus ojos, y luego soltó un profundo bostezo indicando el sueño que tenía. Se logró sentar, y vio a su amiga aliviada por verla despierta.

— ¿Leaf que pasó?

— No sé, solo… solo recuerdo que estábamos aquí, y luego… todo se puso borroso. ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

— No.

Las dos potrancas se pararon, y trataron de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Leaf vio que la puerta tenía puesto su seguro, por lo que lo quitó. Ambas salieron al pasillo y vieron que estaba vacío.

— ¿Habrán terminado ya las clases?

De pronto oyeron que alguien se acercaba. Por miedo a meterse en problemas, ambas se metieron a un aula vacía, y mantuvieron la puerta un poco abierta. Por el pasillo pasaron 4 ponis, entre los cuales reconocieron a su profesor Hook Math, pero no reconocieron a los otros tres que llevaban capas negras. Sin embargo, lo que las impactó ver a la pegaso celeste con armadura que cargaban. Leaf por poco suelta un alarido de susto, pero Natseed le tapó la boca.

Los rebeldes solo siguieron su camino, y las potrancas salieron al pasillo de nuevo.

— ¿Esa era Sassaflash? — preguntó Leaf

— Tenemos que ayudarla.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Natseed, lo que debemos hacer es quedarnos aquí y esperar.

— Pero...

— Seguro mi Wisdom y mi hermano nos salvarán, aquí estamos seguras.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Sassaflash?

— Ella estará bien.

— ¿Y Applejack? ¿Y si tambien la tienen a ella?

— Natseed, no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarla.

— Pero no puedo dejarla — Natseed quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo pues las descubrirían — Applejack me cuidó durante todo este tiempo. Y también falta poco para que nazca su bebé. No quiero que nada malo le pase a su bebé. Tengo que encontrarla — Si no me ayudaras, iré sola.

— ¡Espera! — llamó Leaf — Iré contigo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Yo tampoco quiero que a ti te pase algo malo.

Natseed le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

— Gracias Leaf — dijo Natseed —¿Sabes siento que ya pasamos por algo así antes?

— Sí… yo también. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que los sigamos?

Natseed regresó al armario donde estaban, y allí vio un ducto de ventilación en el techo. La terrestre puso una sonrisa algo insegura, y la unicornio solo soltó un suspiro. Ambas juntaron varias cajas y estanterías, y treparon en estas. Leaf usó su magia para destapar el ducto de ventilación, y las dos entraron en este.

* * *

Forest seguía andando lentamente por los pasillos de la academia. A pesar de que conocía bien el lugar, la situación era más difícil, pues no podía andar libremente. Siempre que oía como un rebelde se acercaba, tenía que esconderse inmediatamente. La situación era desesperante. No podía tardarse demasiado, pues no sabía en qué peligro podrían estar sus conocidas, en especial Leaf. El simplemente no se podría perdonar que algo malo le pasara a su hermana, tenía que salvarla a como dé lugar.

— Las aulas que vi estaban vacías, seguro los han de tener a Leaf y a las demás en un lugar grande. Seguro el auditorio.

Forest llegó a cruzar en una esquina, pero inmediatamente retrocedió, y asomo la cabeza lentamente.

Sentada en esa esquina se encontraba una unicornio con una capucha que le cubría el cuerpo entero. Esa yegua se encontraba sosteniendo en sus cascos una especie de cubo con varios cuadros de colores. Forest no recordaba cómo se llamaba ese juguete, pero sabía que era una especie de rompecabezas donde debías formar el color de cada lado del cubo.

— Pa rara pa parara pa — tarareaba la unicornio.

A pesar de estar cubierta, se podía ver que era bastante delgada. Forest vio que no debía poseer mucha fuerza física, por lo que no podría darle pelea, es más, no quería lastimar a alguien tan débil. No comprendía cómo podían tener a alguien así entre sus filas, sin saber que ella fue la que dispersó el gas somnífero en la academia.

— _Lo siento, pero tengo que salvar a Leaf y a las demás. Solo te dolerá un poco._

Forest preparó su casco, listo para lanzar una de sus bolas explosivas mágicas. Sin embargo, solo estaba cargando una pequeña, para noquear a esa delgada poni sin hacerle mucho daño.

En el instante en que Forest disparó su ataque, a la unicornio se le cae su cubo. Esta se inclinó a recogerlo, y el ataque de Forest le pasa justo por encima de la nuca, teniendo un pequeño impacto en la pared que no hizo mucho ruido.

— _¡NO! —_ pensó el corcel.

La unicornio recogió su cubo, y luego se fue caminando por el pasillo. Cómo cruzó una esquina, Forest la perdió de vista. El corcel rápidamente corrió para alcanzarla, pero al doblar en la esquina, solo se encontró con un pasillo vacío, excepto por algo que había en el suelo. Forest se acercó y vio que era el cubo de colores resuelto.

— _¿¡Dónde está!?_ — pensó alarmado pensando que la unicornio lo emboscaría.

En ese instante una puerta en el pasillo se abrió. Forest reaccionó rápidamente, pensando en que podría haber peligro. Se puso en guardia esperando que algo saliera de allí.

— ¿Eh?

Lo único que salió de la puerta fue un hámster. El animalito solo salió del salón, y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Forest confundido. Decidió echar un vistazo en el salón del que salió el animal, pero todo lo que había allí era un aula de primaria vacía.

— ¿A dónde se habrá ido esa pony? ¡Rayos! ¡Debo apresurarme antes de que avise que estoy aquí!

Forest reanudó su búsqueda, pero en cada pasillo que cruzaba se encontraba con ponis haciendo guardia. Por fortuna, lograba ocultarse en un aula para esperar a que pasaran, pero para él esto era una enorme molestia. Él odiaba ser sigiloso.

Forest siguió avanzando, pero…

— ¿eh?

Forest inmediatamente se agacha pues vio como justo frente a él venía volando una enorme espada. El unicornio rápidamente se hace a un lado y le da un golpe lateral a esa enorme arma, para que se estrelle contra la pared.

Por el pasillo no tardó en llegar la unicornio morada rubia, con una capucha roja.

— Rune…

— Forest — murmuró la unicornio viendo a su antiguo compañero — Nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Sorprendido de verme?

Rune hizo brillar su cuerno, y la espada en la pared regresó a ella. La hizo girar en el aire, y luego apuntó con ella hacia el guardia del rey.

Forest examinaba la situación. Estaban en un pasillo cerrado, por lo que no podría evadir a Rune, solo le quedaba regresar por donde vino y buscar otro camino, pero la unicornio lo seguiría. Podría enfrentarla, pero eso llevaría tiempo. En parte se alegraba de haber entrado solo pues nadie tendría que morir por la espada de Rune. En una situación ideal, le hubiera gustado haberla noqueado mientras no miraba, pero eso no era una opción.

— Pensé en que estarías aquí, pero no estaba seguro de creerlo. ¿Secuestrar niños Rune? ¿Enserio?

— Haré lo que haga falta para derrotar al rey y a ti.

En ese instante Rune lanzó su espada como si fuera un proyectil. Forest rápidamente se hizo a un lado para esquivarla, por poco.

— _Su lanzamiento ahora es más rápido_ — pensó Forest asombrado.

— ¡Te tengo!

Forest vio hacia Rune, quien había sacado algo de su capa. El corcel sintió como algo sujetaba su pata delantera derecha. Al mismo tiempo que algo sujetaba la pata de Rune.

— ¿¡Pero que…!?

— ¡Ahora no escaparás!

Rune había sacado una cadena de su capucha roja, y la había movido con su magia para que ambos quedaran encadenados. Forest inmediatamente cargó su casco, y dio un fuerte golpe a la cadena, pero esta no sufrió daño.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡Esa cadena está hecha del mismo metal de mi espada!

Entonces Rune Blade hizo que su espada, que había disparado antes, se diera la vuelta, y regresara a ella.

Rune intentó lo mismo que antes, disparar su espada hacia Forest. El corcel quiso esquivarla igual que antes, pero Rune jalo de la cadena, y el guardia del rey cayó.

— _¡Rayos!_

Forest rápidamente, desde el suelo, lanzó dos bolas de magia a su derecha, y la fuerza de reacción lo hizo ir a la izquierda, esquivando la espada. Al ver que Rune estaba desprotegida, Forest se puso de pie, y disparó hacia atrás, para salir disparado hacia Rune. La unicornio sonrió, y retrocedió. Forest aterrizó justo frente a ella, y empezó a lanzarle un golpe explosivo tras otro, pero la unicornio solo se hacía hacia los lados, sin inmutarse por las bolas de magia que pasaban a su lado. La cadena en la pata de Forest le hacía difícil realizar sus golpes de la misma forma.

— Sabía que este plan no fallaría — dijo Rune con una sonrisa confiada.

Entonces Rune le dio un golpe a Forest en la cara para aturdirlo un poco. Se hizo para atrás, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a su espada con su cuerno. Forest escucho como el arma venía, así que para evadirla disparo bolas de magia hacia el suelo, para elevarse. Sin embargo.

— ¡AGHHH!

La pelea se estaba dando en el pasillo de una escuela, por lo tanto era un espacio cerrado. Al elevarse con fuerza en el aire, Forest se golpeó con el techo.

— ¡No tienes oportunidad! — gritó Rune jalando de la cadena, y Forest cayó con fuerza al suelo.

Forest se levantó del suelo, respirando agitadamente. Su mirada indicaba que la pelea no acababa, pero también era una mira de inseguridad por lo difícil que era su situación.

— Esto aún no acaba, Rune.

— ¡Entonces sigamos!

* * *

Sassaflash se encontraba aún inconsciente, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su mente despertó al sentir como un enorme frío cubría su cuerpo. La pegaso despertó de golpe, y empezó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando.

— ¡Despierta maldita!

Sassaflash abrió los ojos. Al principio se vio algo borroso, pero luego de unos parpadeos todo se volvió claro. Vio a varios ponis frente a ella. Uno de ellos era un pegaso verde de melena negra, lo conocía, era Hook Math, el profesor que había visto antes. A su lado habían 3 ponis más vistiendo ropa negra. Eran dos pegasos y una unicornio. El lugar en el que estaban era un salón de clases vacío, pero quitaron todos los escritorios para hacer espacio.

La guardia del rey sintió una gran incomodidad en su cuerpo. No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba atada al techo, pero solo de una pata, pues solo tenía una. Logró ubicar su prótesis tirada en el suelo, la cual le había sido removida mientras dormía. Sus alas estaban atadas, y sus patas traseras igual. Tampoco llevaba su armadura dorada, su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto.

La pegaso se encontraba colgando en el aire como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

— ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! — ordenó Sassaflash.

— Je, parece que piensa que puede darnos órdenes.

— ¡Dije que me…!

Sassaflash no terminó de hablar pues recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire.

— ¡Cállate estúpida!

La guardia del rey empezó a respirar rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

— ¿Don… Dónde está la reina?

—Te preocupas por ella a pesar de la situación en la que te encuentras. Sí, porque gracias a ella tienes trabajo, ¿no?

— ¡Respóndeme!

A pesar del repentino grito de Sassaflash, Hook Math y sus acompañantes no se intimidaron, solo se seguían riendo. Hook Math le dio un golpe en la cara a Sassaflash para callarla.

— ¡Llegó la hora de que pagues por todos tus males!

— ¿De… de qué rayos hablas?

— ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! — gritó Hook Math molesto — Hace un año mi hermano trabajaba como mensajero para el rey, pero cuando descubrieron que ayudaba a una resistencia fue ejecutado. ¡Me dijeron que la guardia personal del rey fue quien lo hizo!

Los demás rebeldes también estaban molestos.

— ¡Tu mataste a mi hijo!

— ¡Y a mi padre!

— ¡Mataste a mis amigos!

Sassaflash cerró los ojos pensando, pero no logró identificar eso.

— No lo recuerdo.

Hook Math se volvió a reír, pero era un a risa que mostraba un gran enojo.

— No me sorprende, una asesina como tú no recuerda a todas sus víctimas.

El pegaso verde se dirigió a la pared, donde tenía un tubo metálico, y luego volvió a acercarse a la guardia del rey. Todos los demás acompañantes también rodearon a Sassaflash, preparados para cobrar su venganza.

No había salida, Sassaflash tenía el cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado, y no tenía su cuchilla para intentar escapar. No pudo hacer nada para evitar su tortura.

Afuera del salón solamente se escucharon gritos, grandes gritos de dolor, provenientes de la pegaso sufriendo.

* * *

En los ductos de ventilación, se encontraban Natural Seed y Leaf Dew. A paso lento pero constante las dos potrillas se encaminaban por los estrechos y fríos ductos, el aire acondicionado aún estaba activado, por lo cual sentían como sus huesos y articulaciones comenzaban a dolerles. No podían ir demasiado rápido debido a que terminar causar mucho escandido ante su galope contra las láminas con las que estaban hechos los ductos, no tenían otra opción, necesitaban ser muy sigilosas y no precipitarse o serían capturadas como las demás.

— Deprisa Natseed, tenemos que salir de aquí— le insistió Leaf manteniendo un tono bajo para no ser detectadas. Su aliento era visible, como una pequeña nube que emanaba de su boca. Esta vio a tras de sí y notó como Natseed se había atrasado un poco.

—Sí… solo…— murmuró la poni un poco distraída al creer escuchar algo.

— Deprisa

— sí… ¿sabes dónde hay una salida?

— no estoy muy segura, en la última vuelta vi que pasamos por encima de la biblioteca. Si mis cálculos no me fallan podría ser un poco más… por esa dirección— dijo señalando a su derecha, donde empezaba otro túnel.

Estaban cercanas a pasar por encima de una de las aulas cuando de repente un agudo y ensordecedor grito, que por la reverberación de los túneles azotó fuertemente en los oídos de ambas ponis, llegando a provocarles un fuerte frío recorriéndoles la espalda.

—Creo… que será mejor que vayamos por aquí….— murmuró Leaf muy asustada, sentía como su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, pero Nadseed prosiguió.

Leaf quiso detenerla, pero no podría hacerlo sin provocar algún ruido que les delate. Ella quería escapar ahora, pero algo en ella hizo que siguiera a su amiga pese al miedo que en su momento le paralizó los cascos.

Ambas ponis llegan hasta llegar a un acceso con una rejilla, por el que un poco apretujadas se asomaron y vieron en su interior, y ambas quedan sorprendidas y heladas al ver a Sassaflash colgando y siendo golpeada repetidamente en el estómago y cara como si fuera un costal de boxeo. Las niñas desde su perspectiva solo pudieron ver a dos ponis golpeándole, sin embargo otros dos se encontraban ahí mismo, uno en especial estaba muy cerca del ducto donde ella observaban.

— No puede ser… es Sassaflash…— murmura Leaf.

— No puede ser… si ella está aquí significa que Applejack también— dice Natseed con cólera.

— Vámonos.

— No… tenemos que ayudarla.

Las dos ponis se pusieron a discutir hay mismo inconscientes que aún había dos ponis más que ellas no veía, y de hecho el más cercano al ducto comenzó a percatarse de sus murmullos, pero aún no estaba seguro de que era.

Sassa quien también les había escuchado, y no solo eso, sino que desde donde estaba colgada, pudo ver un par de siluetas asomándose. La pegaso rechinó de dientes, pues no podía permitir que vieran a las niñas.

— ¿¡Que están esperando!?— reclamó Sassaflash con cólera. Todos los presentes, incluidas las niñas se le quedaron mirando— ¿¡Es todo lo que tienen!? ¡Malditos cobardes!

—veo que esta desgraciada aún tiene boca para insultarnos— dijo uno de los ponis que estaban fuera de la vista de las niñas, entrando en su campo visual, ellas se exaltar al ver que esta estaba demasiado cerca de su ducto y no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

— !Terminen de una vez!

— No creo que sea necesario. Terminar tan rápido?. No, aun no hemos terminado.

Los cuatros ponis rodearon a Sassa y entre todos comenzaron a patearla repetidamente. La yegua intentó contener un primer alarido, pero no lo logró, comenzando a gritar mientras uno a uno le daban de golpes en las piernas y costillas.

Las niñas finalmente se alejan del lugar, pero Natseed en lugar de continuar con Leaf sale inmediatamente por uno de los escapes del ducto, entrando a un salón solitario muy cercado a donde tenían a Sassa.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?— dice Leaf entre dientes mientras se asomaba por dentro del ducto.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

— shhhhh— le callo Leaf mientras también sale del ducto y se pone a su altura.

— Tenemos que ayudarla Leaf…

— No hay nada que podamos hacer, no encontraran si no salimos ahora.

— Pero….

— Mi hermano y Wisdom de seguro vienen en camino, ellos se encargaran.

— No creo que puedan llegar a tiempo…. Tú la viste… viste como la tenían, nosotras estamos aquí… quizás podamos hacer algo para ayudarle.

— por favor Natseed se razonable, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellos nosotras dos.

—no podemos dejarla…. La mataran— murmura Natseed con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?— le dice Leaf con resignación.

* * *

Dentro del salón de clases, Sassaflash se encontraba en las últimas. Era demasiado ya todo el castigo que había sufrido. No lo aguanto, sin querer empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos. Los ponis le miraban con bastante satisfacción, burlándose de ella.

— _Por favor, no más_ — pensó Sassaflash en su mente, queriendo que el sufrimiento parara.

— Pero que patética, solo mírenla, llorando como una bebe.

—jaja ¿Dónde está tu rey ahora?

Hook Math saca una navaja, y de un corte, rompe la soga que sujetaba a Sassaflash en el techo, haciéndola caer. Los cuatro ponis se acercaron a ella, y vieron que no se movía.

— Jeje, no puedes dormirte ahora — murmuró Hook Math mientras iba por un balde de agua fría que tenían allí en el salón.

De repente se escucha como alguien toca a la puerta, los cuatros ponis se miran confundidos y se acercan a la puerta, al abrirla los cuatro son rociados por un par de extintores, entre la confusión y lo difuso lograron distinguir a una potrilla.

—¡maldita mocosa!—

—¡aj mis ojos, me callo en los ojos!—

—¡tras ella!—

Los cuartos ponis fueron tras ella, Natseed les arrojó el extintor llegando a golpear a uno. La pequeña poni intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo, los ponis estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla, pero al llegar una esquina aparece un carrito de limpieza de la nada por con el cual dos de ellos tropiezan, derramando toda el agua en el suelo, entre resbalones llegaron a tumbar a un tercero, mientras el cuarto intentó rodear el desastre de trapeadores y agua jabonosa que se había provocado para ir tras Natseed.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Leaf con un segundo extintor en cascos.

—por favor que no te alcancen— piensa esta con miedo, mientras se escabullía hasta la habitación donde tenían a Sassa.

Al llegar esta se detiene de golpe, perdiendo el aliento al ver el semejante y deplorable estado en el que la pegaso se encontraba.

Leaf quedó asustada a ver a Sassaflash en ese estado. Nunca le había agradado la pegaso, pero a la potranca no le agradaba verla así. Usando el la navaja que Hook dejo allí, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las alas y patas de la yegua.

— ¡Sassaflash despierta!

La potranca rosa empezó a agitar con fuerza a la guardia, pero esta no reaccionaba.

— ¡Por favor, te necesitamos! ¡Van a lastimar Natseed!

Entonces Leaf vio el balde de agua que tenían allí, y lo levito con su magia para echárselo a Sassaflash.

La pegaso reaccionó al sentir toda esa agua fría en su cara. Empezó a toser con fuerza, y luego abrió los ojos levemente. Sassaflash vio a Leaf que estaba a su lado sonriendo porque la había hecho reaccionar.

De repente la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Leaf se volteo y vio a su profesor más molesto que nunca.

— ¡Maldita mocosa!

Leaf intentó escapar, pero el pegaso la pateó y la mandó contra la pared. Lastimándola severamente.

— Oh, señorita Dew, no esperaba verla por aquí.

— Aléjese de mí — murmuró Leaf adolorida.

— ¿Sabe? ¡Usted fue la peor parte de dar clases en este maldito lugar! ¡No tiene idea de lo mucho que disfrutare esto!

— Hook Math

El pegaso se volteo, y vio que los otros tres ponis entraron por la puerta. La unicornio sostenía a Natseed con su magia. La potranca se agitaba pero no podía soltarse del agarre de magia.

— Hook Math, atrapamos a esta niña. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

— Arrójenla con la otra.

La unicornio arrojó a la pequeña contra la pared, haciéndola caer junto a Leaf.

— Lo... lo siento, Leaf... — se disculpó Natseed adolorida.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Leaf preocupada.

Hook Math se acercó a las niñas que eran sus alumnas.

— Debo admitirlo, señorita Dew, y señorita Seed. Estoy feliz de tener esta oportunidad.

— Sassaflash, ayuda...

Hook Math y los demás ponis vieron a la pegaso que seguía muy lastimada en el suelo, y se empezaron a reír.

— Esa pegaso está destrozada. ¿Enserio piensan que las puede salvar?

Sassaflash seguía observando. Uno de los ponis se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y se lo dijo a Hook Math.

— Átala de nuevo.

Ese poni se acercó a Sassaflash listo para atarla. Preparó la cuerda, viendo maliciosamente a la pegaso quien tenía una mirada perdida. Todos los rebeldes estaban riendo, y las niñas estaban muertas de miedo. Todo era una pesadilla de la que querían despertar, pero era totalmente real. Pero… las risas acabaron al escuchar un sonido venir del rebelde que estaba con Sassaflash.

Todos quedaron impactados por lo que veían. La mirada perdida de Sassa había cambiado a una mirada de seriedad. El pony que la iba a atar quedo totalmente callado. Ya no podía hablar, solo hacer sonidos agonizantes, mientras la vida salía de su cuerpo. En su pecho, atravesando su corazón se encontraba una cuchilla, saliendo de una pata de Sassaflash. Su prótesis estaba unida de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Mientras todos estaban viendo a las niñas, Sassa pudo usar su cola para jalar su prótesis y colocársela de nuevo.

Sassaflash retiró la cuchilla de ese pony, y este cayó muerto al suelo. La pegaso solo se levantó con algo de dificultad y vio a los que antes la habían golpeado.

— Solo lo diré una vez, cierren los ojos — dijo Sassaflash viendo a las niñas en el suelo.

Natseed y Leaf vieron al rebelde muerto en el suelo, y cerraron los ojos para no presenciar una matanza.

— Van a pagar por lo que me hicieron.

— ¡Maldita!

Sassaflash inmediatamente voló para salir al pasillo, y los tres rebeldes la siguieron. Si seguían en el salón, las niñas podrían correr peligro.

Hook Math tomó un tubo de metal entre sus cascos y voló hacia Sassaflash. intentó darle varios golpes, pero esta solo los evadía sin problemas.

— ¿¡Por qué aún puedes moverte!?

Entonces Sassaflash intentó darle una estocada, pero este retrocedió, pero Sassa inmediatamente voló hacia el frente clavándole su cuchilla en un hombro.

— Aghhh

Allí una flecha fue disparada hacia Sassaflash, la cual esquivo sin problemas. Esa distracción le dio tiempo a Hook Math de retroceder, y volver a entrar al aula donde quedaron las potrillas. No tardó en salir sujetando a Natseed del cuello con su tubo

— ¡Quédate quieta o la mato!

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Natseed.

— ¡Cállate niña!

La pegaso celeste se quedó quieta, y los otros ponis que acompañaban a Hook Math la rodearon, como si fueran un triángulo. Sassa vio a una unicornio con su cuerno encendido, y un pegaso una ballesta; ambos preparados para dispararle.

— Eres un cobarde al esconderte detrás de una niña.

— ¡Cállate y quítate tu arma!

Natseed se sentía aterrada. Tenía miedo de que el pony que era su maestro la matara. Sentía ese frío tubo metálico en su cuello y se le dificultaba respirar. Sin embargo, lo que más la asustaba era la mirada de Sassaflash. Era fría y seria, y se le hacía familiar. Ya recordaba esos ojos, los vio en la noche en que fue secuestrada, en que alguien entro a su habitación. Era una mirada asesina, y temía que Sassaflash no la salvara.

— Está bien — suspiró la pegaso sin perder su mirada fría.

Mientras los tres rebeldes la vigilaban, Sassa se empezó a desatornillar su prótesis, pero sin guardar su cuchilla.

— Jeje, se acabó.

Los ponis detrás de Sassaflash dispararon un rayo de magia y una flecha hacia ella. Venían justo detrás de ella, así que no los podía ver, pero...

Sassaflash se dio rápidamente la vuelta, y vio el rayo y la flecha. El rayo iba más rápido, por lo que uso la cuchilla en su prótesis para reflejar el rayo; el ángulo en que colocó la cuchilla hizo que el rayo se dirigiera hacia Hook Math. Inmediatamente, Sassaflash dirigió su vista hacia el pony que le lanzó la flecha, y con una gran fuerza, arrojo su prótesis hacia este. Finalmente, frente a ella estaba la flecha que le habían disparado, pero Sassaflash la atrapa con su pata real, e inmediatamente da una vuelta, y la arroja hacia la unicornio que le disparó el rayo.

Los tres golpes impactaron al mismo tiempo. Los acompañantes de Hook recibieron la cuchilla y la flecha en sus pechos, mientras que el antiguo profesor recibió un rayo de magia en cabeza, el cual lo derriba, haciendo que suelte a Natseed en el proceso.

Gracias a sus grandes reflejos, en ese único segundo, Sassaflash logró encargarse de los tres.

Sassaflash respiró hondo luego de su hazaña, pues no había sido fácil. Se acercó al pony al que arrojó su cuchilla, y vio que estaba muerto. Sin mostrar ningún gesto, la rubia retiró su cuchilla del cuerpo y se la colocó de nuevo en donde debe ir. Volteo a ver a la unicornio rebelde, y vio que esta había muerto por el flechazo. Sassa no podría arrojar una flecha a esa velocidad para matar; pero al aprovechar la velocidad que la flecha llevaba, pudo hacerlo.

La pegaso se dio vuelta, y vio a Natseed quien estaba en el suelo impactada, cerca de Hook Math.

La potranca vio como Sassaflash se acercaba con esa mirada asesina, por lo que cerró los ojos del miedo.

— ¿Estas bien?

Natseed abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Sassa inclinándose a verla. Su mirada seguía siendo seria, pero ya no era vacía y fría como antes. Era simplemente su mirada de siempre, y su tono de voz tenía algo de bondad.

— Em... eso creo.

— Ven

Sassa con mucho cuidado, levantó a la potrilla y la cargó en su lomo.

— Leaf...

Al oír a Natseed, Sassaflash regresó al salón de clases, y vio cómo Leaf estaba tirada en el suelo. La pegaso la cargo igual, y llevo a ambas niñas hacia una pared, donde las recostó.

— Leaf Dew, ¿Ests bien? — preguntó la pegaso agitando un poco a la pequeña.

La unicornio rosa abrió los ojos y vio a Sassaflash tomando algo de distancia al verla despertar. Luego la potrilla vio a su derecha y vio a su amiga, quien la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Natseed! ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, Leaf. Sassaflash nos salvó.

Leaf vio a la pegaso celeste, y puso una mirada de fastidio.

— Gracias, Sassaflash — dijo Leaf de mala gana, pues no le agradaba la pegaso.

— Gracias a ustedes — suspiró Sassaflash — Me salvaron allí.

La pegaso se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida al ver que las niñas no tenían nada serio.

— Lo siento, debo ir a buscar a la reina, no puedo llevarlas conmigo. Aquí estarán a salvo.

Sassaflash salió, dejando solas a las potrillas.

Leaf y Natseed quedaron solas en esa aula vacía. Se sentían muy cansadas, y les dolía un poco el cuerpo.

— ¿Natseed?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Aun quieres dejar la academia?

—… — Natseed no respondió

— Puedo hablar con Wisdom para que te pague los estudios.

Natseed suspiro, ahora que el peligro había terminado, no había nada que les impidiera hablar.

— Applejack dice que puedo seguir estudiando aquí, pero no quiero. Es muy cansado, y muy duro.

Leaf vio cómo su amiga tenía una expresión de tristeza en su cara.

— Te… te prometo que hare que estés cómoda en la academia.

— Leaf…

— Por favor, eres mi amiga, no quiero que te vayas. Y tú no eres de las que se rinde por cansancio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Bromeas? Hoy salvamos a Sassaflash de unos rebeldes, y todo gracias a ti. Eres valiente Natseed, no te puedes rendir así.

— No lo sé…

Allí Natseed sintió algo en su casco, y vio cómo Leaf la estaba sujetando.

— Por favor no me dejes.

Natseed vio una gran tristeza en los ojos de Leaf. Las palabras de la unicornio eran verdad, y ella lo sabía. Leaf Dew era su mejor amiga, la que la acompañó en esta loca hazaña y la que estuvo con ella desde que llegó a la academia. Natseed no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No lo haré.

— Gracias.

Natseed soltó un bostezo y cerró los ojos.

— Tengo sueño, quiero tomar una siesta.

— Si… yo también.

Las dos cerraron los ojos, y se relajaron, quedándose profundamente dormidas, mientras se tomaban del casco. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, podían descansar.

* * *

Fuera del aula donde estaban las niñas, Sassaflash se acercó a Hook Math, quien estaba muy lastimado en el suelo sin poder pararse. La pegaso lo vio con seriedad, mientras él inútilmente trataba de seguir luchando.

— ¿Como? ¿Cómo pudiste vencernos con esas heridas?

Sassaflash no dijo nada, solo apuntó su pata hacia la cabeza del rebelde, quien vio con miedo eso, pues sabía que ahí estaba la cuchilla.

Hook Math ni siquiera pudo gritar. Quedó allí muerto en el suelo con una expresión de terror. Sassaflash agito su cuchilla en el aire para limpiar la sangre.

Sassaflash empezó a caminar por el pasillo, pero luego de unos pasos se tropieza, y cae al suelo.

— No… aun no… debo seguir — se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento Sassaflash sintió algo. Un mal presentimiento cruzó su espina, y este le hizo pararse.

— Forest…

La adrenalina volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Sassaflash, y esta desplegó sus alas para recorrer rápidamente los pasillos.

* * *

Forest se encontraba en problemas. Debido a esa cadena de la que Rune lo sujetaba, no había podido tomar ventaja en la pelea. Esa atadura no le permitía tomar distancia, y Rune también tomaba ventaja si se acercaba demasiado. Incluso si intentaba usar la cadena a su favor para jalar a Rune, solo estaba en desventaja debido a la fuerza física de la unicornio.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el suelo, mientras Rune estaba parada encima de él lastimándolo.

— Te mereces mucho más que esto por todo lo que hiciste.

— Rune por favor, mi hermana está aquí.

— ¿Por qué me debería importar eso? ¡Por tu culpa todos nuestros compañeros murieron! ¡Cuando todo esto acabe, iré por el rey y lo matare!

Forest reaccionó ante esas palabras e inmediatamente lanzó dos golpes al suelo, logrando levantar su cuerpo, quitando a Rune de su lomo. La unicornio solo retrocedió sin inmutarse.

— Enserio eres persistente — murmuró la unicornio.

— Aprendí de ti — respondió Forest.

El corcel tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes, y algunos cortes. A pesar de que se las arreglaba para evitar golpes mortales, la espada Rune aun así le hacía daño.

En eso el corcel, noto algo que lo hizo sonreír. Rápidamente se levantó, en sus cascos traseros, y empezó a disparar una gran serie de bolas explosivas.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te queda?

Rune sin ningún problema, empezó a girar su espada en el aire. Los giros eran tan rápido que el arma actuó como un escudo circular, el cual bloqueaba todos los ataques que lanzaba su oponente. En un momento una de las bolas de magia logró atravesar la defensa, pero esta paso al lado de la unicornio, por lo que no le dio importancia. Finalmente Forest dejo de atacar, y Rune empezó a sonreír.

La unicornio estuvo a punto de alardear, pero… en ese momento sintió una explosión detrás de su cabeza. Rune Blade quedo sin palabras y cayó al suelo. La enorme espada de Rune cayó sobre la cadena, rompiéndola y liberando a Forest.

— Me alegra mucho verte — dijo Forest sonriendo.

Del otro lado del pasillo, detrás de donde estaba Rune, se encontraba la otra guardia del rey, con su cuchilla levantada, la cual fue usada para reflejar una de los ataques de Forest para que le dieran a Rune por detrás.

— Sentí que estabas en problemas — respondió Sassaflash con calma.

— Si, pues…

Antes de que Forest siguiera hablando, la enorme espada de Rune se levantó del suelo y voló directamente hacia Sassaflash. La pegaso solo puso una mirada seria, y voló hacia la espada, justo para pasar a un centímetro por la derecha de esta. No tardó en ver como el cuerno de Rune Blade estaba brillando, por lo que fijo a la unicornio como su blanco. Sassaflash estaba por darle un golpe mortal a Rune, pero la unicornio morada giro en el suelo para esquivar, y luego hizo que su espada atacara a Sassaflash de nuevo, pero esta rápidamente retrocedió hacia donde estaba Forest.

— ¡Tu! ¡Tú mataste a mis compañeros!

— Hmmm... si, recuerdo eso — dijo Sassa — Ustedes capturaron al rey cuando era joven.

— ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Podré encargarme de los dos al mismo tiempo!

Rune Blade odiaba a Sassaflash, pues hace 10 años su grupo rebelde fue aniquilado por ella. Ellos finalmente habían capturado al príncipe Wisdom, pero Sassaflash los encontró y mató mientras celebraban su victoria.

— ¡No te creas! ¡Solo venciste a mi grupo porque estaban distraídos celebrando! ¡De no ser así, te habríamos matado!

— Eso es posible — respondió Sassaflash manteniendo la calma y apuntando su cuchilla hacia Rune — Pero ya ni soy una niña.

— Eso no me importa, los matare a los 2!

Sassaflash empezó a murmurarle cosas a Forest.

— ¿Cómo es que puede seguir luchando luego de recibir ese golpe en la nuca?

— Se volvió más fuerte — respondió Forest con calma.

— Demonios — maldijo Sassaflash.

Ambos guardias se encontraban muy lastimados, y ambos podían ver bien las heridas del otro, pero sabían que debían cumplir con su deber. Sabían que solo podían sobrevivir trabajando juntos.

— ¿Segura que puedes pelear, Sassa?

— No me subestimes, Forest. Tuve días mucho peores cuando entrenaba en el coliseo.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza. Sassaflash inmediatamente voló hacia Rune, y empezó a lanzar una estocada tras otra. Rune Blade las detenía con su espada, pero le costaba un poco mantener el ritmo de la pegaso.

— ¡Es rápida! — pensó Rune.

La unicornio logró hacer un salto hacia atrás, y rápidamente agitó su espada para tratar de partir a Sassaflash. La pegaso se agacha para esquivar, y se mantiene volando a milímetros del suelo. Volvió a acercarse a Rune, pero esta vez sus cuchilladas iban con la intención de cortar sus patas.

— Esto no es nada — pensó de nuevo la unicornio.

Luego de esquivar tres intentos de cortar sus patas, Rune logra calcular el momento, y consigue poner un casco sobre la cuchilla de Sassaflash, sujetándola en el suelo, e inmovilizando a la pegaso por un instante.

— ¡Se acabó!

Rune levantó su espada en el aire, lista para cortar a la, pegaso, pero en ese instante Sassaflash regresó la chuchilla a su prótesis, liberándola de la pisada de Rune, haciendo que la unicornio perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, fallando su ataque. Sassaflash aprovecho eso e intentó estocarla en la cabeza. Rune reaccionó rápidamente, e hizo un salto para atrás.

— ¿Jeje, eso es todo?

Antes de que Rune pudiera presumir más, una bola de magia se dirigió hacia su cara. No podía llamar a tiempo a su espada, y al estar en el aire no podía esquivar bien. Solo pudo colocar sus patas delanteras frente a su cara, y recibir el golpe, que la mandó hacia atrás.

Rune logró ponerse de pie, pero sus patas delanteras le dolían. A un metro de ella estaba Sassaflash, pero tres metros atrás estaba Forest, quien había disparado una bola de magia explosiva.

— FOREST!

Ignorando a Sassaflash, Rune mandó su espada hacia donde estaba Forest, y empezó a tratar de cortarlo con esta. El unicornio se sentía cansado, pero lograba esquivar los cortes.

Rune cometió un gran error, pues luego vio que Sassaflash se acercaba hacia ella, para matarla.

— ¡No te metas! — gritó Rune Blade a Sassaflash.

Los cascos de la unicornio dolían, pero no iban a ceder así como las heridas no hacían que sus oponentes cedieran. Sassaflash hizo un corte horizontal para decapitar, pero Rune agacho la cabeza. La pegaso mantuvo su mirada seria, pues rápidamente voló por encima de la unicornio, preparada para estocarla en el lomo.

Rune se dio cuenta, y uso con su magia, levantó la parte trasera de su capucha, y la uso como cuerda para sujetar la prótesis de Sassaflash.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No perderé contra ustedes!

Usando su casco, Rune golpeó a Sassaflash en la cara, y luego la estrelló contra una pared. Rápidamente usó su magia para tratar de restringir su cuchilla, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Rune intentaba sujetar a Sassaflash con su magia, pero no funcionaba. Su magia no era la mejor para inmovilizar, pero debería poder hacerlo a esa distancia y con una pegaso lastimada.

Sassaflash en ese momento, dio una estocada al frente, clavando la en un hombro de Rune.

— AGHHHH — gritó la unicornio.

La pérdida de concentración por la apuñalada hizo que Rune no pudiera seguir sujetando su espada, por lo que esta cayó al suelo, dejando de atacar a Forest. El unicornio inmediatamente lanzo un golpe explosivo hacia la unicornio, el cual le dio de lleno, lanzándola hacia el final del pasillo.

Forest se acercó hacia Sassaflash, quien estaba bastante agotada por la pelea. Él se encontraba igual, pero al igual que ella lograba aguantar.

— Esa cuchilla tuya da miedo — comentó Forest sonriendo.

— No es para tanto.

La cuchilla de Sassaflash no era ordinaria. Estaba hecha de un metal especial que no conducía magia. Debido a esto, esa arma podía reflejar cualquier magia, como las bolas explosivas de Forest o el rayo común de un unicornio. Incluso poseía la habilidad de proteger a su usuaria de ser sujetada por magia.

— Se acabó — murmuró Forest.

— ¡No!

Ambos guardias voltearon a ver asombrados como Rune Blade se levantaba bastante adolorida. Su cuerno brillo de nuevo, y su espada llegó hacia ella.

— ¡Rune, por favor deja de luchar!

— ¡No aceptaré esto!

Los cascos de la unicornio dolían, y tenía una herida sangrante en su cuerpo producto de la apuñalada de Sassaflash. Sin mencionar del impacto que recibió de los ataques de Forest y el golpe contra la pared que acababa de recibir.

El cuerno de Rune empezó a emitir un intenso brillo rojo. Forest y Sassaflash quedaron asombrados, pues nunca habían visto tanta intensidad en un cuerno. Los dientes de Rune rechinaban de ira mientras sus ojos rojos mostraban todo su enojo. La adrenalina en su cuerpo le permitía seguir de pie y concentrar esa magia, y el estar en una situación crítica amplificaba eso.

— ¡Forest tenemos que salir de aquí!

El sexto sentido de Sassaflash estaba gritando en su mente. No sabía qué es lo que pasaría, pero sabía que sería algo malo. Y con lo lastimados que estaban, no sería bueno que recibieran lo que fuera a pasar. En un segundo la enorme espada empezó a brillar de rojo, mientras el cuerno de Rune volvía a la normalidad. Rápidamente, la unicornio sintió toda esa energía acumulada en su arma y supo lo que debía hacer.

— ¡NO HUIRÁN!

Rune Blade agitó su espada con fuerza, y de esta salió una gran onda de energía curvada vertical. Ese poderoso ataque rasgaba el techo y el suelo, y todos los casilleros se agitaban por el viento generado. El ataque llegó hasta el final del pasillo, atravesando la pared, saliendo de la escuela.

Mientras, Rune Blade respiraba a gran velocidad. Su cuerpo estaba al límite. Se sentía cansada.

— ¿Que... que fue eso? — se dijo a sí misma la unicornio.

Por un momento, se mareo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se logra respaldar en una pared. Vio en la dirección de su extraño ataque, y no había señales de que hubiera funcionado.

— ¡Maldición!

Ella sabía que no le quedaba más opción que huir.

Forest y Sassaflash lograron cruzar a tiempo en una esquina para esquivar ese poderoso golpe. Cuando volvieron al pasillo de la pelea, vieron la destrucción provocada, y que no había señales de Rune.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Sassaflash.

— Concentró su magia en su espada — respondió Forest asombrado también — Yo hago lo mismo en mis cascos, pero no creí que fuera posible hacerlo en algo tan grande como esa espada. No sabía que Rune podía hacer eso

— Ya no siento su intención de matarnos. Escapó — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Bueno, mejor rescatemos a los rehenes.

* * *

Esperando afuera de la academia, se encontraba Wisdom Crown, viendo con seriedad todo desde afuera de la puerta de reja. Estaba preocupado, preocupado por su esposa embarazada, y preocupado por sus mejores amigos. Solo quería que estuvieran a salvo. Detrás de él se encontraban varios soldados, esperando sus órdenes para entrar al edificio.

— ¡Miren! — exclamó un soldado.

Wisdom vio al aire, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver una pequeña explosión amarilla en el cielo. Esa era la señal. ¡Era el momento!

— ¡Soldados! — gritó el rey.

Todas las tropas detrás del rey, reaccionaron y se pusieron firmes. Wisdom extendió su casco al frente, mientras su mirada mostraba una gran ira.

— ¡Eliminen a cualquier rebelde que encuentren! ¡Ataquen!

Finalmente parecía como la pesadilla hubiera terminado, así como el cualquier mal sueño, habría que despertar tarde o temprano, ese momento parecía haber llegado al fin. Las tropas del rey entraron finalmente, tomando el control de la escuela. Los rebeldes que se encontraron no fueron capaces de oponer ninguna resistencia. Pero lo extraño fue que no se encontraron a más de 20.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando ya se había señalado un perímetro seguro, el rey entró dirigiéndose directo a la enfermería donde entre todos los ponis que se encontraban ahí, su vista se enfoca en un pequeño grupo en partículas.

Wisdom corrió a abrazarlos inmediatamente, pues su alegría por verlos vivos era inmensa.

—¡Qué bueno que están bien!— exclama Wisdom abrazando a sus dos guardias, quienes se encontraban aún algo lastimados— disculpen… disculpen— dijo reaccionando y alejándose mientras mira a su alrededor y no tarda en divisar a Leaf y Natseed durmiendo en una cama cercana, las dos potrillas se notaban un poco lastimadas, pero algo le decía que se encontraban bien pese a todo. Wisdom siguió mirando a su arredror, buscando a alguien en específico, y al no verle, comenzó a exaltarse, y aquella sonrisa lentamente comenzó a desdibujarse completamente.

—do… ¿Dónde está? Chicos…— dijo este mirándoles con intriga, pero ninguno respondió— ¡¿Dónde está Applejack?!—

Sassaflash permaneció con la mirada baja, mientras Forest quien quería decirle, pero de su boca no salieron las palabras. Ante la falta de respuesta Caramel comenzó a desesperarse.

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MI ESPOSA Y MI BEBÉ!— grito Caramel exaltado, sin importarle que los demás le estuvieran viendo con extrañeza y asombro. Ambos guardias permanecieron en silencio por un momento, Forest no se atrevía a hablar con Wisdom en ese estado.

—¿Dónde está Applejack?— volvió a preguntar, un poco más sereno, pero en su interior la intriga y el cólera aún persistían.

Forest finalmente obtuvo la fuerza.

—lo siento… pero no la encontramos… hay testigos que dice que…— no pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Qué dicen que?— pregunta Caramel.

Forest al principio no estaba seguro si decirle, pero veía que no tenía opción.

—se la llevaron— concluyó Sassa sin mirar a Wisdom — Cuando llegamos al auditorio, encontramos a todos los estudiantes atados, pero no había nadie vigilándolos. Escaparon sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Caramel permaneció en silencio, aun de pie ante ellos, sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos, porque ellos podían ver el infierno que se empezaba a manifestar en ellos. Ambos podían escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban uno tras otro, Sassa incluso creyó escuchar como alguno de ellos llegó a tronar, ante este sonido la pegaso miró inmediatamente a Caramel con preocupación. Verlo a los fue como una daga contra su pecho, ahora ella se sentía fuertemente culpable.

—tengo que salir— dijo Wisdom finalmente con un tono sombrío, para luego darse la vuelta y salir. Sassa quiso ir tras él, pero Forest le detuvo.

Caramel se alejó de las tropas y se encerró en uno de los salones, ahí el terrestre escupió una flema rojiza, con un diente roto en su interior, sus encías sangraban y tenía dos dientes más fracturados, la presión que generó sobre su propia mandíbula fue tal que agravó la condición de sus dientes.

Estaba molesto. Todo había sido una distracción. Todo este plan de los rebeldes fue solo para llevarse a su esposa embarazada.

Wisdom piso con cólera el diente que haga escupido, y al no resistirlo más soltó un fuerte grito de cólera que se hizo presente en toda la academia y los alrededores.

* * *

Applejack despertó en lo que parecía ser una habitación completamente oscura, dado a un aún no se recuperaba totalmente de la droga, está aún no estaba segura de donde estaba. Tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba atada de cascos con una cuerda y al mover sus cascos se dio cuenta que el suelo era tierra.

—do… ¿Dónde estoy?— murmuró ella con miedo. En eso una luz le ilumina y enceguece, mientras unas siluetas se le acercaban.

La poni terrestre comienza a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía como esas sombras le rodeaban. Quiso gritar, quiso pedir ayuda; pero sabía que no le serviría de mucho. Applejack sintió como si su corazón estallara, así como su vientre que se movía agitadamente por su respiración precipitada, en eso no pudo dejar de pensar en que le aria o aun pero ¿Qué es lo que le haría a su bebé?

— ¿Tienes miedo? — se escuchó una voz fría la cual provenía del líder de los rebeldes, Silent Dagger – Me preguntaba cómo reaccionarías al despertar.

 **Y… listo. Dios, este capitulo fue largo. ¿No creen?**

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **¿Les gusto? Quise ponerle bastante accion XD. ¿Que les parecio la pelea?**

 **¿Que creen que haga Wisdom ahora que no pudieron rescatar a su esposa?**

 **¿Que creen que pase ahora con Applejack? ¿Y que creen que pase con su bebe?**

 **Tranquilos, el siguiente cap no tardara mucho XD. Y gracias a parca333 por su ayuda.**


	18. La misteriosa acompañante

Capitulo 18. La misteriosa acompañante

La oscuridad era inmensa, las horas parecían días enteros. Inconsciente del paso del tiempo, Applejack no sabía si habían pasado días, o semanas desde su encierro; temiendo fervientemente ante la llegada de su bebé, siendo lo que más le aquejaba. Ya no le preocupaba el hecho de que Wisdom sea lo primero que vería su bebé al nacer, ahora una preocupación aun mayor crecía en ella a ritmo acelerado y devastado. Consciente de lo poco que faltaba para el nacimiento, temía que su fruto naciera allí, en esta cueva oscura, fría y húmeda, ante la presencia de aquellos que se la habían llevado por la fuerza. Y aún cuando el padre de este bebé había hecho lo mismo, no se comparaba a esta situación, y ahora comenzaba a sentirse que estaría mucho más segura con aquel que le separo de su familia que con estos rebeldes que sin lugar a duda llegarían a hacerle daño si qusieran. Bajo estas circunstancias, parecía ser mejor estar con Caramel, al menos él no se atrevería hacerle daño, ya no por ella, si no por su preciado fruto.

Cada patadita, en lugar de ser un consuelo, era un recordatorio de lo que seguramente pasaría. ¿Cuánto faltaba? ¿Un par de días? ¿Quizás poco más de una semana? O en el peor de los casos, sería en cualquier momento, y cuando menos se lo espere, su fuente se romperá y tendrá que dar a luz aquí mismo. No podía ser de otra forma, y cuando pase... a Applejack se le detenía el corazón de solo pensarlo.

Por el momento, con todo lo que le podían hacer, todas las torturas y amenazas que se le puedan ocurrir a cualquiera, ¿por qué simplemente la dejaron encerrada en la oscuridad? No hacía falta decir que esperaban algo, y Applejack lo sabía muy bien. Era lo más lógico. Ellos esperanban a que naciera el fruto del rey, luego de eso, importaba poco lo que pasara con ella. ¿La mantendrían encerrada por el resto de su vida, la torturarían, o matarían en el acto luego del nacimiento? Realmente esto no le preocupaba a la reina, su mayor temor, era que cuando naciera su bebé le separen de él, y aún peor, le intenten hacer algún daño, todo para mantener al rey bajo la amenaza.

No tenía razón para temer a ocultar su llanto. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Hubo momentos de extrema cólera en las que esta exigió que le liberaran, otros donde incluso llegó a suplicar, pero de nada sirvió, nadie respondía; y aunque pareciera que había algunos ponis resguardando su puerta, ninguno le dirigía una sola palabra. En otros momentos como ahora, cuando la cólera alcanzaba un nivel sin igual de soledad, miedo e impotencia, cuando se sentía aún más vulnerable a niveles insospechados; era cuando simplemente se tiraba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar.

Ella estaba sola en la oscuridad que le cobijaba fríamente, y acariciaba su espina con delicadeza, aquella negrura en la que simplemente no puedes asegurar estar completamente sola, y pronto eso se confirmaría.

— Oh, sí, mira nada mas como llora, pero que patético— se escuchó una voz femenina con un característico tono bruto y sarcástico.

Applejack intentó mirar en todas direcciones pero la negrura de su habitación le impidió ver más allá de aquella poca luz que le proporcionaba la lámpara sobre ella.

— Tú no la conoces, no puedes decir esas cosas de ella— le siguió una voz sumisa y depresiva, que contrastaba fuertemente con la anterior. Parecía de una poni en su misma situación, tal vez una esclava o una víctima de tortura por las entonaciones con la que esta hablaba.

Applejack no pudo ver a nadie más, e inmediatamente pensó que estas voces provenían de alguna celda de al lado. No parecían venir del pasillo donde estaban los guardias que vigilaban su puerta, de hecho ni siquiera parecía como si se percataran de esas voces.

— ¡oh por favor! Tú también piensas lo mismo.

— No… no es verdad.

— jajajajaja, le quitarán a su bebé cuando nazca, y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡CALLATEEEEEEE! — gritó la voz tímida, pero esto no pareció afectar a la primera voz que siguió actuando como si todo esto le divirtiera.

— Y con la caída del halcón milenario, todos se van al carajo. Jajajajaja. Tirón tras patadas, fuerza y cabeza trapa, trapa, jajajajaja.

— Cierra…. Cierra la boca…

— Solo mírala, está destrozada. Fácilmente podríamos estrangularla y abrirle el vientre con un pedazo de cristal jajajaja.

Al escuchar esas palabras la poni ámbar se levantó apresuradamente de la pared, arrinconándose contra esta. Applejack intentó mirar en todas direcciones pero estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo la tenue luz que generaba la puerta con barrotes que le contenía. Quiso pedir ayuda, pero no veía nada más que oscuridad entre los rincones de su celda. Applejack no lo comprendía. ¿Dónde se encontraban ellas? Su celda no era tan grande como para que dos ponis pasen desapercibidas, creería que estas provendrían de fuera, pero se escuchaban muy cerca, casi como si estuvieran frente a ella.

—No… ¡No! ¡No podemos! — exclamó la voz tímida con pánico.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó la primera voz de risa con un tono burlón y casi rallaba en sádico.

— porque….

— Dime ahora, ¿por qué no hacerle eso? Jejeje ¿Qué nos lo impide? Será tan fácil y divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

—cállate… cállate por favor—

—oh, sé que quieres hacerlo, ahora que no está mirando.

Applejack inmediatamente miró aterrada en la dirección contaría a la que enfocaba su vista, en dirección a la puerta, pero no había nada. Su respiración se aceleró precipitadamente, y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

— Cierra la boca, cierra la boca, por favor, déjame sola.

— Jeje, si eso es lo que quieres, pero pronto entenderás. Sí, pronto lo harás. Sigue sufriendo y así entenderás que en este mundo no se puede ser bueno.

—Vete… veta ya de aquí, y déjame sola— se escuchó la segunda voz sollozando, completamente destrozada.

— Jeje quédate ahí llorado si quieres, mientras tanto, yo iré por la embarazada — se escuchó una risa siniestra y sicótica que poco a poco se iba acercando hacía con Applejack. La terrestre intentó retroceder, terminando contra la pared. Intentó defenderse, pero no podía mover los cascos por alguna razón, quiso gritar pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Mientras tanto, era consiente de como una figura se hacía presente entre las sombras. Aún estaba oscuro y no podía distinguirla bien, pero podia ver como una siniestra sonrisa blanca se hacía presente en la figura.

— Jajaja no te preocupes más querida, que yo acabare con tu sufrimiento — fue lo ultimo que Applejack escucho antes de ver un destello.

* * *

Applejack despertó súbitamente. Aparentemente, todo fue una pesadilla, solo un sueño, pero aún así esta no dejaba de respirar agitadamente mientras su cuerpo se bañaba en su sudor. Por un momento ella sintió un tenue malestar en el vientre, cosa que le asustó un poco. Por fortuna este malestar pasó pronto, pero la pony ámbar no podía mantenerse tranquila.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — escuchó una voz femenina, fría y sumado al ambiente aparentaba ser siniestra.

Applejack sintió un frio paralizándole la espina, y luego de un momento de temor, miró a su alrededor. Solo oscuridad se lograba divisar en esta celda, justo como su sueño, siendo la única fuente de luz visible aquella puerta oxidada que solo era abierta para proporcionarle alimento. La yegua estuvo a punto de creer que solo se trabada de su imaginación, pero cuando estuvo a punto de recostarse de nuevo en aquella vieja y apestosa colcha, donde estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos, es cuando la vio. Ahí entre las sombras, en el rincón más alejado, se encontraba sentada una yegua pequeña, que dado a la oscuridad no se podían divisar más que dos puntos brillantes que sería el reflejo tenue de sus ojos.

Applejack estuvo a punto de soltar un grito ahogado, casi se veía remontándose a aquellos tiempos en los que solo era una potrilla y decía que había un monstruo en su armario. Sus padres siempre le dijeron que no había un monstruo y que intentara volver a dormir, y cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, siempre podía convencerles de dormir con ellos para sentirse protegida. Como deseaba que ese fuera el caso, pero sus padres no estaban aquí para reconfórtala, y esta vez sí había algo en el armario, o en este caso aquel rincón oscuro y alejado. Ahí estaba ella, quizás no era un monstruo, o al menos no con los que ella tenía pesadillas de niña, pero el caso no importaba, pues ahora más que nunca se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando era solo una pequeña potranca.

— Yo también tengo pesadillas, todo el tiempo yo también las tengo — suspiró la yegua. Applejack permaneció inmóvil, y dando movimientos lentos esta arrastró sus cascos y cubrió su extenso vientre, como un intento de proteger al pequeño que cargaba — Puedes decirme Crazy, ¿puedo decirte Applejack, o prefieres que te diga su majestad?

¿Ese era su nombre? La verdad es que si Applejack estuviera un poco más tranquila probablemente se habría dado cuenta por el tono de voz que era una mentira. Aunque no hacía falta suponer que se trataba de un sobrenombre que seguramente no le agradaba pero por alguna razón ella lo aceptaba.

Un silencio un tanto siniestro se cernió en la habitación. Applejack se sentía acorralada; y, aún si pudiera defenderse de una sola pony, nada asegura que no entraran más como ella por esa puerta. Sea lo que sea que le hagan, sería más perjudicial para su bebé que para ella misma.

La misteriosa yegua se acomodó entre el rincón, llegando a ser iluminada momentáneamente por una franja de luz proveniente de los barrotes. Applejack solo pudo divisar su capucha morado oscuro entre ese movimiento. La yegua volvió a su lugar, continuando asechando a Applejack como si fuera un cuerpo buscando algo de carne, o al menos así era como Applejack le veía; pequeña, fría, completamente inmóvil y pendiente ante cada uno de sus movimientos.

 _Ese instante que no se olvida,_

 _Tan vac_ _í_ _o devuelto por las sombras,_

 _Tan vac_ _í_ _o rechazado por los relojes,_

 _Ese pobre instante adoptado por mi ternura,_

 _Desnuda, desnuda en la oscuridad_

 _Sin ojos para recordar angustias de anta_ _ñ_ _o,_

 _Sin labios para recoger el zumo de las violencias_

 _Perdidas en el canto de los helados campanarios._

 _Pero ese instante sudoroso de nada,_

 _Acurrucado en la cueva del destino_

 _Sin cascos para decir nunca,_

 _Sin cascos para regalar mariposas_

 _A los ni_ _ñ_ _os muertos._

Recitó Crazy, rompiendo con el silencio. Applejack se sintió aún más intimidada ante los versos oscuros y tristes que esta pony decía. ¿Qué objetivo tenia decirle eso? Mil preguntas se hicieron en la mente de Applejack, ante esa sola pausa, mientras aparentemente Crazy esperaba algo, probablemente alguna respuesta u opinión de lo que había recitado.

— Siempre me gusto la poesía, desde muy pequeña ¿a ti no? — murmuró la yegua encapuchada desde las sombras. Applejack no supo que decir, podía escuchar su propio corazón, tenía miedo, más del que quisiera admitir — La poesía siempre hacía que mi corazón se iluminara, ahora solo lo ensombrece, quizás no sean los versos en sí, si no que más bien estos reflejan el cómo me siento. Eso supongo que es, ¿o tu qué opinas?— murmuró Crazy con un tono frio— Y dime ¿tú cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — preguntó Applejack. La reina intentó aparentar un tono firme pero no lo logró mantener mucho tiempo denotando lo vulnerable y asustada que se encontraba.

Crazy únicamente le miró por debajo de su capucha. Ante el manto de sombras y escases de luz, Applejack apenas podía divisar su figura entre las sombras, cosa que provocaba en ella un sentimiento aun mayor de miedo, no tardo en comenzar a titilar del miedo.

— Yo no quiero nada de ti— respondió Crazy con inexpresividad— solo pensé que como parte de las protectoras de los elementos de la armonía y la amistad preferirías tener algo de compañía, pero creo que me equivoque — suspiró.

Applejack permaneció inmóvil, con su casco contra su vientre. No dejo de mirar a aquella yegua quien también le mirada, pero con la oscuridad que predominaba no podía distinguir sus rasgos faciales aún sin la capucha que le cubría.

— Veo que no te gusta tener compañía alguna, prefieres estar sola en las sombras, esperando que ellas y las bestias que se ocultan en ella salgan y te devoren— murmuró Crazy mientras se ponía de pie. Al principio parecía que se dirigiría hacía con Applejack, la pony terrestre no tardó en reaccionar y se arrastró hasta toparse con la pared, pero Crazy no fue hacia con ella, si no que se dirigió hasta la puerta de su celda.

Crazy abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido y permaneció de pie ante la puerta, con la luz de pacillo golpeándole de frente, pero dado a las sombras de la habitación apenas era un poco más visible su delgada figura. La capucha cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo; pero, entre saltos de iluminación, Applejack creyó ver aun si fuera por un instante unos risos dorados asomándose entre su gorro.

— No olvides terminar tu desayuno, no es bueno para ninguno que no comas nada— dije Crazy antes de finalmente salir por la puerta dejando a Applejack nuevamente sola en la oscuridad.

Applejack vio a un lado de ella y se percató de algo que había ignorado, un platón más elaborado que los anteriores. Este no solo presentaba el platón de avena de dudosa procedencia con el que le habían alimentado estos primeros días, como si de un puerco de chiquero se trataba. Este platón tenía al menos el doble de ración, y no solo eso, sino que también venía acompañado con lo que parecía ser un vaso de leche fresca, un trozo de pan; y, lo que terminaría trayéndole lindos recuerdos y representaría una tenue luz entre esta oscuridad, una manzana reluciente y roja. Al morderla, sintió lo fresca y jugosa que estaba, como si hubiera sido traída de los campos más fértiles y el árbol más frondoso de su granja.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como si fuera un fantasma, la misma yegua del día anterior permaneció en ese mismo sitio, sentada en el rincón, aparentemente observando a Applejack con su sombría mirada por debajo de su capucha. Applejack intentó ignorarla, mirando a otro lado, esperando que cuando voltee ella ya no se encuentre en ese sitio, pero la pony permanecía en el mismo sitio, mirándole con bastante intriga y curiosidad. Applejack no podía más que sentirse incomoda ante esto.

Las horas pasaron, y Applejack logró distraerse un poco pensando en algo que la hiciera feliz. Intentó relajarse y recordar aquellos bellos momentos con su familia. Al principio esto pareció funcionarle, pero al pensar mucho en ello, no evito sentir un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia y anhelo, que provocaron en ella un tenue sollozo, que intentó minimizar.

— ¿Extrañas tu hogar? — preguntó Crazy de la nada, la cual aún permanecía en el mismo sitio y bajo la misma posición aun observándole. Applejack no respondió al principio, pensando en el reino de Caramel, y todo lo que aquello conllevaba, sin embargo por más que odiara estar en ese sitio, no podía evitar pensar que seguía siendo mejor que estar aquí prisionera.

— Me secuestraron y trajeron aquí, quien sabe dónde, bajo la amenaza de que algo le pase a mi…— no pudo terminar la frase.

— Yo me refería a Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack abrió completamente los ojos y miró a Crazy con incredulidad. Hasta donde ella sabía, son pocos los que saben que ella pertenece a otro reino, y los que lo saben nisiquiera de que pueblo provenía específicamente ¿Cómo era posible que supiera el nombre de su hogar?

—¿No lo extrañas? Tu hogar, tus manzanas, tus amigas y tu familia— volvió a preguntar la yegua.

Applejack se tomó un momento en reaccionar y finalmente respondió. Sentía nuevamente ese ardor intenso en su garganta, aquel malestar que dio indicio de aquel mal que casi le cuesta la vida a ella y su bebé. La pony terrestre comenzó a sentir miedo porque vuelva a pasar otra vez, así como gran cólera por recordar que nunca regresaría con su familia. Su mente era un completo caos, al punto de que si no hacía algo sentiría que explotaría de alguna forma. No quería llorar, no frente a ellos, no quería darles ese placer, pero tenía que hacer algo.

— Sí…. Los extraño…— murmuró con un creciente tono melancólico mientras pensaba en sus amigas, sus tierras y por sobretodo en su familia, tanto aquellos que aún puede que la estén esperando como aquellos que desgraciadamente ya se fueron.

Pese a su porte de guardar su tristeza y expresarla por dentro, el golpe emocional fue tan fuerte que no logró evitar comenzar a sollozar.

—eso me lo suponía — murmuró Crazy con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

Algo hace clic en Applejack. La reina colérica y descontrolada arremetió contra Crazy, pese a todo pronóstico, y la estrelló contra la pared con fuerza y prepotencia. Aquellas palabras, aún si no fueron su intención, la habían ofendido de sobremanera, pensando que se burlaba de ella. No lo pensó dos veces, y aún con su embarazo desarrollado arremetió contra ella a una velocidad sin precedente

—¡como lo sabes! — exigió ya yegua ámbar mientras levantaba a Crazy contra la pared y azotándola un par de veces, tras azotarla una tercera vez el gorro de la capucha de la pony se calló, revelando finalmente su rostro.

— Porque yo también soy de Equestria— respondió Crazy con un tono muy bajo, pero que llegó a oídos de Applejack, la cual quedó incrédula y con los ojos bien abiertos, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque ya había conocido antes a esta pony.

Fue hace tiempo, pero aun la recordaba, siendo que no había salido de su mente por varios días. Recordaba su pelaje celesta y su melena rubia. Ella era la misma pony que vio maltratada por su amo en aquel evento de gladiadores, aquella que no podía cargar ella sola todas esas armas al punto de arrastrarse en la arena, la misma unicornio que se negó a ser comprada por Caramel y tener posiblemente una vida mejor con ella. No había duda, ni siquiera hacía falta cuestionárselo, poseía la misma quemadura que deformaba la mitad de su rostro. La conmoción fue tal que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por aquellos que protegían su celda.

—¡esperen!— exclamó Crazy.

Applejack reaccionó y notó como era rodeada por tres ponis, y uno de ellos ya estuvo a poco de darle un contundente golpe en la cabeza con el palo de su lanza. Crazy les hizo una seña pidiendo que se alejaran. Los guardias al principio quisieron ignorar esa orden, pero de pronto, Applejack comenzó a sentir una contracción en el vientre, esbozando una expresión de dolor, mientras baja a Crazy, y se arrodilla con sus cascos contra su vientre. Muy asustada porque su bebé ya estuviera a punto de venir, comienza a respirar hondo.

Los guardias le miraron confundidos sin saber qué hacer, pero Crazy fue con Applejack y comenzó a revisarla. De entre su capucha sacó su estetoscopio y revisó el pulso de Applejack.

—Ok, necesito que te recuestes y respires hondo.

—¡El bebé! — exclamó Applejack asustada.

— No es el bebé, eres tú— respondió Crazy con seriedad mientras le ayudaba a regresar al colchón — Ustedes tres, necesito que salgan, solo empeoran las cosas.

—¡¿nosotros?!—

Crazy se levanta, con una porte severa les miró con reprobación y seriedad.

— sí, ustedes. Ahora salgan antes de que les meta mi estetoscopio por donde no les entra la luz.

Los tres guardias se retiran, uno de ellos se mostraba aun indignado y molesto por que le diera órdenes, pero los otros dos por su parte se mostraron muy intimidados ante la mirada de Crazy.

La yegua regresó con Applejack y comenzó a revisarla.

—Respira, respira— le dijo Crazy.

Tomó un momento, pero finalmente Applejack se calmó y las contracciones comenzaron a cesar.

—El bebé siente cuando algo te pasa. Tienes que mantenerte relajada, de lo contrario no puede ser bueno para ninguno— le explicó Crazy mientras guardaba su estetoscopio debajo de su capucha.

— ¿E… eres doctora? — preguntó Applejack mientras trataba de respirar hondo y calmarse un poco.

— No, pero estudie medicina por 4 años en la universidad de Manehattan — le respondió — Respira. Respira.

Applejack se le quedó mirando por un instante.

— Ok, parece que ya está — suspiró Crazy, Applejack se calmó— ¿una chupeta? — dijo con un tono hilarante. Applejack soltó una tenue carcajada, que sería callada al ver como la pony realmente le ofrecía una paletita — es de fresa.

Applejack la tomó aún confundida e incrédula. Le era algo fácil comprender a esta poni, en momentos parecía la yegua más fría del mundo y en otros alguien segura de sí misma, y ahora una poni amable con pinta de no matar ni una mosca.

— Cómetela, un poco de azular te hará bien.

Applejack al principio estuvo a punto de apartar la paleta, pero al mirar la expresión suplicante de Crazy, decidió hacerle caso. Además, eso le haría olvidar por un instante su mal rato. Tomó la paleta y la introdujo en su boca, esperando que eso complaciera a la pony. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberla azotado de esa forma contra la pared. Aun poseía muchas preguntas en su mente que quería que ella respondiera, pero no era el momento para eso, al menos no ahora. Crazy le sonrió levemente a Applejack al ver que disfrutaba de la paleta, pero al poco tiempo su rostro se ensombrecía, y bajo su mirada hacia sus cascos que se enterraban en la tierra.

Applejack quiso peguntarle si algo le pasaba, pero en ese momento la puerta fue abierta lentamente. Soltando un fuerte rechinar que estremeció a Applejack. Esta presencio como entraba un unicornio café de melena morada, llevando una capa negra.

Silent Dagger, el líder de los rebeldes, y algunos de sus subordinados habían entrado.

—la rei….— murmuró Crazy pero es interrumpida.

—¡prisionera!— reclamó una voz femenina, proveniente a una yegua morada de capucha roja que se encontraba por detrás, justo al pie de la puerta.

Crazy miró en dirección a donde se encontraba Applejack, notando como la yegua ámbar se notaba bastante preocupada por la presencia del líder y sus allegados más brutales.

— Se los diré afuera— suspiró Crazy.

—¡¿Por qué?!— exclamó Rune Blade.

—De acuerdo— dijo el líder con un tono inexpresivo — Hablemos afuera.

Todos dejan la celda, dejando nuevamente a Applejack sola en la oscuridad, ante la insoportable intriga ante su futuro aún incierto así como el de su propio fruto que aún no viene a este mundo, pero que realmente le atemoriza en solo pensar en la posibilidad de que le pasara algo.

Afuera, Crazy se encontraba hablando con su líder.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó el líder con seriedad.

— Creo que unos días — responidó Crazy con tono sumiso.

— Bien, asegúrate que nada le pase.

— Sí…

Silent se empezó a marchar con Rune Blade y sus otros acompañantes.

— ¡Silent!

El líder se volteó y vio con inexpresividad a Crazy, quien le había llamado.

— ¿Qué pasara con ella?

— ¿¡Que importa!? — exclamó Rune Blade fastidiada— Es la esposa del rey, seguro que…

Antes de que Rune terminara de hablar, Silent coloco un casco frente a ella para decirle que parara.

— Lo que pase con ella es irrelevante, pero te prometo que no será lastimada mientras no nos cause problemas.

— S… sí, está bien — dijo Crazy con tono agradecido.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero Silent…!

— Silencio Rune Blade. Perdiste tu derecho de opinar cuando desobedeciste en la academia.

La unicornio morada trono los dientes molesta, pero se calmó y suspiró.

— Como sea, ¡asegurate que ese bebé nazca Crazy! — ordenó Rune Blade con severidad.

Silent Dagger y el resto se fueron, dejando sola a Crazy, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación en su cara.

* * *

Siempre que Applejack despertaba, Crazy aparecía ahí, como si fuera un espectro que le resguardaba o asechaba. Siempre que Applejack despertaba, ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, pese a ya conocerlo, Applejack comprendía el porqué se lo tapaba. Aún con todo lo que le inquietaba su presencia, algo en ella le causaba intriga y pena. No conocía bien a esta poni, pero casi estaba segura que no le causaría ningún daño. La veía más como un alma destrozada, un alma que ha pasado por mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Los días pasaron, y la pony seguía apareciendo en el rincón de la celda. Applejack no estaba segura si permanecía observándole todo el tiempo, pues en una ocasión creyó escucharla roncar. Cada cierto tiempo la yegua se levantaba y revisaba a Applejack. Las primeras veces fueron algo incomodas, pero pronto se acostumbró a ella.

—¿Por qué permaneces aquí? — preguntó Applejack.

— Se me asigno cuidarte— murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad.

— Pero…¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— Si no estoy aquí, estaría ahora mismo en el taller de las armas. Quiero estar apartada de eso — murmuró la pony mientras escuchaba el corazón de Applejack — Todo está bien, tu presión cardiaca es la adecuada y no presentas fiebre. Ahora come— dijo Crazy mientras de entre el rincón oscuro sacó una charola con un platón grande de avena, esta vez dos manzanas y un pedazo de pan seco.

Applejack, aun cuando no quisiera, tenía que degustar su alimento, por el bien de ella y su bebé. En eso la terrestre se percata de que Crazy únicamente regresa a su rincón, y se sienta cual perro guardián, mirando en dirección a Applejack desde su lugar en las sombras.

— ¿Tú no comerás?

— No.

— Pasas conmigo la mayor parte del día, ¿llegas a comer algo?

— Consumo una fresa fresca al día, y de vez en cuanto tomo un vaso de agua o leche— responde Crazy con pena.

—¡¿Solo una fresa?!

—La comida que se nos da es muy limitada, muchos incluso se negaban a provéete alimento, pero puede conseguir que te dieran doble ración—

—¿a cambio de la tuya?— pregunta Applejack inquieta.

—Eso…. Y un par de favores al cocinero— murmuró la yegua mientras baja la mirada y se echa al suelo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No deberías odiarme? Soy la esposa del rey…

— Odio a muchos ponis, pero tú no estás en la lista. Además, yo no te veo como la esposa de un tirano, te veo como alguien que le fue arrebatado lo que ama — murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad.

Ante esas palabras Applejack comenzó a caer en cólera, haciendo lo posible por controlar sus emociones.

—¿aun piensas en ellos? En tu familia… tu verdadera familia ¿aun piensas en ellos?— preguntó Crazy.

— Todos los días — respondió Applejack con tristeza.

—Tienes suerte, yo… yo ya no recuerdo a mi familia— murmuró Crazy, Applejack le mira con asombro.

—¿en verdad?

— No recuerdo como era mi mami, mi padre, no recuerdo si tenía hermanos o hermanos, tampoco si tenía amigos.

—No puede ser verdad… ¿enserio no recuerdas a nadie?— preguntó incrédula. Su última respuesta se sintió casi como verdad pero hubo algo que le hizo dudar, pero no estaba segura, quizás era porque realmente no creía que en verdad olvidara a sus seres queridos.

— Solo recuerdo que cuando era niña, siempre tuve una mentalidad muy inocente y ridícula. Siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las cosas, siempre buscaba sonreír ante cualquier situación — respondió Crazy con tristeza — Pero una vez pasó algo a lo que nunca pude buscar el lado amable, solo podía llorar al recordarlo.

—entiendo, has pasado por mucho supongo — dijo Applejack con comprensión.

— ¿Sabes algo? No siempre fui una esclava — dijo la unicornio celeste con inexpresividad.

Applejack le miró con algo de curiosidad, y notó en la expresión de su rostro una mirada nostálgica. La reina únicamente se limita a mirarle e señal de que la escuchaba.

— Alguna vez tuve una familia, lejos de aquí, en otra tierra distante a este reino roto que suplica porque todo acabe… todavía recuerdo, lo feliz que era pese a las circunstancias.

—¿Qué paso?

— Fuego, eso es lo que pasó— respondio Crazy con inexpresividad, más sin embargo un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo empezó a hacerse más presente. L

La yegua suspiró y cerró ambos ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared hasta que una lagrima rueda por su maltrecha mejilla. Es aquí cuando Applejack vio sus cicatrices y en su mente imagina por lo que debió haber pasado. La yegua ámbar comenzó a sentir un vacío en el pecho provocado por el sentimiento de empatía que le provocaba la rubia. Applejack no resistió más el sentimiento de culpa, y se levantó de su colchón; y, con algo de dificultad dado al peso de su vientre, se acercó hasta Crazy, la cual permaneció inmóvil hasta que la yegua ámbar se sentó a su lado. Esta abrió ligeramente sus ojos y bajo la mirada, y en eso esta se topa con el inmenso vientre de Applejack, al verlo, Crazy cerró con fuerza los ojos y lentamente acercó uno de sus cascos contra la cicatriz que poseía en el vientre, tapada por aquella capucha que vestía.

* * *

Era de tarde en la celda, y Crazy se encontraba revisando a Applejack mientras esta comía, le tomó la temperatura con un viejo termómetro que le habían proporcionado los rebeldes, y luego prosiguió a checar su presión y ritmo cardiaco colocando su casco contras las venas del cuello de Applejack, tomando el tiempo con un viejo reloj. Por ultimo, usando su estetoscopio escucho los latidos de la poni ámbar y los de su bebe.

— Se oye bien, falta muy poco — suspiró Crazy mientras guardaba su estetoscopio debajo de su capucha.

—sí… lo se…— murmuró Applejack no muy emocionada mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño.

La reina temía por el futuro, por lo que pueda pasar el día de mañana, o cuando naciera. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le rompería la fuente. ¿Y luego qué? Él bebe nacería, cosa que sería un alegría sin igual, pero comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba tranquila.

—si quieres llorar, puedo irme— dijo Crazy.

—¿eh?

— Conozco esa cara, sé que no te gusta estar aquí. ¿A quién le gustaría estar aquí? Sé que uno busca desahogarse. Si quieres llorar, hazlo.

—no… no quiero llorar— dijo Applejack de mala gana.

—¿entonces quieres golpearme?

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Golpéame, sé que lo necesitas—

—¡no voy a golpearte!

—Te prometo que no te meterás en problemas, además…. Ya he sufrido mucho dolor…. No creo que realmente me lastimes, más de los que otros han hecho.

—¡No quiero golpearte! — respondió la yegua molesta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—no… no creo que puedas ayudarme en nada, a menos que puedas sacarme de aquí— dijo Applejack con sumisión. Por más ganas que tenía de rogar por que le ayude a escapar, era realista, y sabía muy bien que de cualquier forma no sería nada fácil, y por el contrario sería muy peligroso en su condición.

— Estamos a 50 metros bajo tierra, en un laberinto de túneles con cientos de ponis resguardando cada rincón. Hay un escudo mágico que evita que se pueda aparecer y desaparecer dentro de estos terrenos, y en tu condición, es imposible escapar a pie— explicó Crazy.

—olvídalo si… no hace falta que me lo expliques.

—En tu condición es imposible, es imposible, imposible— murmuró Crazy inexpresiva mientras sigue escuchando con su estetoscopio el interior del vientre de Applejack —¿quieres escucharlo? — dice la yegua celeste de la nada.

Applejack le miró y notó como le ofrecía su estetoscopio. Applejack se lo puso y Crazy le ayuda colocándolo contra su vientre. En un principio Applejack no sabía que estaba escuchando o que tenía que escuchar, la sensación era un poco extraña, pero en eso esta se percata de un tenue latido. Era muy leve y casi imperceptible, por lo que no fue hasta que Applejack se había concentrado en enfocar su oído que pudo percibirlo.

—Su corazón también está latiendo como el tuyo— le dijo Crazy.

Applejack, entre el momento, no logró evitar soltar una tenue sonrisa al escuchar los latidos de su bebé.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo Applejack un poco más seria, la yegua celeste asintió con la cabeza — ¿Qué pasará con mi bebe cuando nazca?

—No… no estoy segura, no me lo dijeron — respondió Crazy con pena — Pero me prometieron que no les harían daño a ninguno de ustedes.

La unicornio respondió sinceridad, y esta misma fue percibida por Applejack, cosa que le calmó un poco. La yegua ámbar prosiguió a acariciar su vientre para relajarse. Ante el silencio Crazy simplemente se sentó; y ella, como mero reflejo o sensación de tener que hacer algo, comenzó a mascar su crin dorada como si esta fuera pastura.

—¡oye!— le llamó la atención Applejack, Crazy le miró con una expresión de sorpresa— No hagas eso… el cabello no se digiere en el estómago.

—no me lo trago— murmura Crazy con inexpresividad mientras escupía un pelo— me ayuda a despejar la mente, así como a ti te ayuda acariciar tu vientre….

Ambas permanecieron el silencio por esa incomoda conversación., en eso Crazy se tallaba los ojos como si tuviera sueño. A Applejack, por extraño que parezca, le pareció enternecedor su movimiento, se asemejaba mucho a de un cachorrito al tener los cascos muy juntos a su cuerpo mientras se tallaba los ojos y cerraba el entrecejo mientras hacía esto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó Applejack

—no lo sé…

—¿ellos te liberaron de tu amo?—

—Fue acecinado ante mis ojos— murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad— por una pony retorcida que perdió el control.

Applejack ya no quiso seguir con el tema al escuchar esas declaraciones.

—¿puedo preguntarte algo?— preguntó Crazy rompiendo con el silencio incómodo.

—em… claro—

— ¿crees que soy bonita?— dijo de repente Crazy mientras miraba fijamente a Applejack.

—…

Applejack intentó decir algo, pero enmudeció completamente, no solo por lo incómodo y sorpresiva de la pregunta, si no por que no podía dejar de mirarle fijamente. Aquellas horrendas cicatrices y quemaduras que mal formaban su rostro, y que apenas era una presentación de toda la deformidad que ocultaba bajo esa capucha. Applejack no podía responder la pregunta, no sin ofenderla, por lo que intento buscar algo que pueda ser agradable a los oídos de ella. Es entonces que esta vio sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, relucían entre la oscuridad capturado la luz y reflejándola como aquella piedra preciosa.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero Crazy se alejó de ella.

—Lamento incomodarte… sé que no soy bonita—

—no… no espera, yo…

—déjalo, por favor, sé que yo pregunté, pero a aveces me vienen ideas a la mente, ideas, ideas. Es como si una potrilla tomara mi lugar en momentos, lo siento en verdad

—Pero tus ojos son hermosos— dijo finalmente Applejack con una sonrisa.

—mis ojos… no… no hace falta buscar más agua en el poso cuando este esa seco. De nada te servirá extraer unas cuantas gotas, pues al salir al solo pronto se evaporaran— la pony colocó un casco contra su ojo sano, y luego suspiró — Mi bisabuela decía que tenía descendencia de los ponis de cristal y por eso mis ojos son tan radiantes. Se saltaba un par de generaciones, pero yo nací con ellos, era la única de mi familia que tenía estos ojos, ni si quiera mi hermana…. Solo yo.

—¿recuerdas a tu bisabuela?— preguntó Applejack extrañada pues se suponía que no recordaba nada de su familia.

—aún hay cosas que recuerdo, es muy poco, pero la verdad no importa, todo lo que fue ya pasó, tanto las cosas buenas… como las malas — dijo la yegua mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre las sombras de la habitación, siendo únicamente perceptible para Applejack su sola silueta, la cual se encontraba inclinada, con la cabeza contra el suelo. La pony celeste hizo círculos en la tierra con su casco por un rato, siendo lo único a parte de sus propias respiraciones, que se escucharía por un rato.

—sé que no soy bonita, peor alguna vez lo fui, o al menos eso me decían… antes de…— murmuró Crazy con un tono melancólico— Unos me decían que era más hermosa que un amanecer, otros que simplemente que era muy sensual, los halagos… los halagos…

El tono en que hablaba ella, hacían que le recordara un poco a su amiga Rarity, quien se preocupaba mucho por sus belleza.

—¿te importaba mucho tu belleza? — preguntó Applejack.

—No. No es bueno ser bonita cuando no tienes hogar— respondió Crazy mientras miraba a Applejack y la luz de la única lámpara que se encontraba en la celda reflejó directamente en sus ojos — Mi belleza fue lo que me hizo esto…—

—tus… cicatrices…— murmuró Applejack con asombro, e inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de ello, esperando que no le haya escuchado.

—No, eso fue posterior— respondió Crazy mientras continuaba haciendo círculos en la tierra repetidamente sin parar — No es bueno ser bonita, no es bueno, no lo es. Él no se hubiera interesado en mi de no ser bonita, nadie me hubiera hecho daño, no es bueno ser bonita. No es bueno ser bonita.,. — repetía una y otra vez.

Applejack solo se mantenía el silencio, escuchando como la pony que estaba sentada en aquel rincón oscuro seguía repitiendo una y otra y otra vez, entre murmullos coléricos. Ella no podía sentir más que lastima ante esto. Aún estaba confundida, aun no estaba segura de quien era, o si podía confiar en ella, pero cada vez le tenía menos miedo y se ponía en su lugar, viéndolo como una posibilidad ante lo que le puede pasar.

—Tú no lo amas, ¿verdad? — preguntó Crazy de repente, Applejack le miró confundida

Applejack aunque se confundió un poco, no tardó en darse cuenta que se refería a Caramel.

— No, él me secuestro, me obligo a casarme con él… me trajo a este reino.

— sí… yo también, me vi obligada a casarme con alguien que no amaba — dijo Crazy, y Applejack le miró con algo de intriga aunque ya suponía hago en base a sus murmullos — Claro, a mí no me secuestraron, pero no tuve más opción, que emparejarme con alguien que nunca amé.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¿Él? mi marido no. Él no me obligó a nada.

—no te entiendo, acabas de decir que…

—era muy bonita…. Muy bonita, y su hermano se fijó en mí…. Me casé con mi marido para estar segura…

—¿le tenías miedo?

— Alguna vez amé a alguien, yo era muy joven, pero lo amaba. Fue mi único rayo de sol en mucho tiempo. Luego me lo quitaron, nunca supe si…. Ni siquiera sé si aún está vivo, solo sé que él lo obligó a irse… era un niño, sin padres, y él lo obligo a perderse. Nunca regresó, nunca regresó, y yo me quede sola por mucho tiempo, con el acosándome, y encargándose de que nadie se me acercara nunca. Solo… solo me case con su hermano para me dejara en paz… solo por eso…. Era joven, no tenía a nadie… tuve que hacerlo…. No veía otra posibilidad. Si no estaba con mi marido, su hermano me reclamaría como suya… y lo hizo… estaba loco, y creo que me contagió un poco de su locura.

Applejack no entendía nada, Crazy decía tantas cosas al azar. Era evidente que le mintió cuando dijo que no recordaba nada, era muy claro, y ahora que ella se había abierto finalmente. Comprendía un poco más sobre ella, los datos que aventaba eran como un rompecabezas, que apenas podía armar. Applejack quiso pedirle que fuera un poco más lenta y que se tomara su tiempo, pero Crazy parecía no escucharle y siguió murmurando cosas, hecho que hizo que entendiera aún menos lo que esta le decía.

Según parecía, era alguien que por mucho tiempo fue acosada por alguien más, alguien muy posesivo y apartemente violento que le aparto de tener una vida normal, buscando finalmente refugio en los cacos del hermano de su acosador. Había algo que no cuadraba, ya antes había mencionado que tenía familia, entonces ¿Por qué hicieron nada por ella? ¿Aceptaban que le tratara así? O tal vez…. Al igual que como pazo con ella, paso algo que tristemente le separo de su familia. Ahí podría estar la respuesta de sus cicatrices, o al menos, las quemaduras.

Applejack intentó hablar con ella y reconfortarla. Crazy se levantó y dio vuelta por un rato en la celda, seguía murmurando cosas, pero estas ya eran incomprensibles. Solo repetía algunas palabras al azar.

Luego de un rato, la poni celeste de capucha se sentó nuevamente en su rincón. Applejack quiso ir con ella, pero sus cascos le pesaban demasiado. Crazy se percató de que intentaba ponerse de pie y le dijo con tono serio

— Quédate en cama, o ambos se harán daño.

Applejack no supo que pensar ante aquel dialogo. Casi sonó como una amenaza.

— Descansa por favor— dijo la yegua celeste, esta vez, con un tono sumiso y que rayaba en lo maternal.

Applejack decidió mejor esperar a otro momento, se recostó en el colchón, viendo en dirección al rincón donde Crazy reposaba. Applejack sintió algo extraño, un malestar incómodo y al mismo tiempo tristeza; pues, aún desde la oscuridad, podía ver claramente, como su acompañante estaba demasiado triste.

Intercambiaron miradas por un tiempo, hasta que Crazy cerró los ojos y aparentemente se durmió, Applejack también lo hizo pocos minutos después ante el silencio de su celda.

* * *

Era de noche, aparentemente, Applejack se encontraba recostada en su colchoneta intentando dormir, pero últimamente había tenido algunos malestares, que intentaba ignorar. Mientras se acomodaba en su incómodo y duro colchón, se percató de algunos sollozos tenues pero que claramente estaban ahí. La yegua se levantó y vio a su alrededor. Ahí mismo, donde siempre estaba, se encontraba Crazy, en el fondo de aquel rincón, en posición fetal. No tardo en percatarse que era ella la que sollozaba ¿el por qué o de qué? Intrigaban a Applejack, pero no estaba muy segura si preguntar.

— Aghhh

De repente, Applejack empezó a sentir fuertes contracciones en el vientre. Se colocó su casco con fuerza contra su vientre mientras intentaba respirar hondo. Crazy inmediatamente reacciono.

—el bebe… es… esta…— murmuró Applejack conmocionada.

Inmediatamente Crazy se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a auxiliarla.

—¿Cómo sientes tus articulaciones?— le preguntó Crazy desesperada.

—están… no puedo… no puedo levantarme

—no puede ser…— dijo Crazy.

—¿Qué significa? — preguntó Applejack, pero en eso sintió como algo comenzaba a escurrirle por las piernas traseras. No había duda, había llegado el momento.

Crazy corrió inmediatamente hasta la puerta y tocó fuertemente. Ante su insistencia únicamente se abrió una rendija, por la que apenas se notaban dos siluetas, los cuales eran los guardias actuales de turno.

—¡llego el momento, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería!— exclamó Crazy.

— ¡sí! — dijo el guardia más joven a punto de abrir la puerta pero el otro le detuvo.

—no hay enfermería— respondió este con un tono severo

—¿Qué?

— Silent Dagger nos dijo que se te trajo aquí para que tú te encargaras del parto.

—¡entonces piensan que ella dé a luz en este agujero de mala muerte!

— Has tu trabajo.

—¡No, no pueden! ¡Ni siquiera tengo materiales aquí!

—¿Qué requieres?—

—¡¿Qué tal un puto hospital?!— reclamó la yegua desesperándose, mientras rechina los dientes.

El guardia más joven no parecía saber que hacer mientras el otro mantuvo la misma porte inexpresiva. Crazy estaba desesperándose, pero al ver como Applejack sufría por las contracciones, dejándose caer en la colchoneta donde dormía. Crazy suelta un suspiro.

— Necesito que me traigan desinfectante, agua y algunas toallas limpias—

—Okei, ya oíste chico— inmediatamente guardia más joven corre por las cosas.

Crazy caminó en dirección a Applejack, quien se encontraba apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—Discúlpame, pero tengo que ver – dijo la yegua mientras recuesta a Applejack bocarriba y le abre de piernas para revisar— Se está dilatando, maldición, ya está por salir.

Crazy miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, y en eso esta notó unas vigas de soporte en el techo. Inmediatamente, con mucho cuidado, hizo que Applejack se levantara del colchón y la sentó en el suelo. La yegua ámbar estaba demasiado preocupada por su parto que no puso atención en como Crazy convertía las sábanas con las que Applejack se cobijaba en dos cuerdas, las cuales amarra el extremo de cada una en las vigas. Mientras tanto Applejack regresa a acostarse, con ambos cascos contra el vientre y mordiendo el colchón con fuerza.

Aparece el guardia con lo que Crazy le había pedido, e inmediatamente la yegua se lava ambos cascos con uno de los baldes, para luego darse una segunda limpiada con el desinfectante, lavándose desde los cascos hasta los codos.

—Puedes irte— le dijo Crazy al guardia con un tono inexpresivo, mientras toma las toallas y el otro balde con agua. El joven guardia obedece e inmediatamente se retira, dispuesto a esperar afuera con su compañero.

—Ve y dile a Silent Dagger que su paquete ya viene— le dijo el otro poni.

Crazy se dirijió hasta Applejack; y, con mucho cuidado, la tomó de los cascos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes permanecer acostada—

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—No tengo los instrumentos necesarios, y no tenemos mucho tiempo, tendremos que practicarte un parto de pie.

—¿¡estás loca!?

— Tener un parto de pie reduce los riesgos de lesiones al bebé a la hora de la salida, y también te facilitara mucho las cosas. Incluso será mucho más rápido que uno estando acostada, es un método muy utilizado en la cultura de las cebras.

Applejack no sabía si creerle o no, nunca antes había pensado en el parto de pie como una posibilidad, de hecho ignoraba que existiera dicho procedimiento. No podía pensar en nada ahora, ni analizar los pros y contras en su mente, sentía como si se partiera en dos, y no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, sin mencionar el miedo que le daba el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Crazy notó como Applejack se mostraba muy indecisa.

— Necesito que confíes en mi si quieres que funcione— dijo Crazy con seriedad.

Applejack le miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos aquella fuerza interna y valía que le hacían saber que sabía lo que hacía. Sin mayor objeción, más que algunos quejidos de dolor, esta intenta levantarse, pero ahora sus cascos le pesaban más que nunca por lo que tuvo que ser ayudada por Crazy para levantarse. La yegua celeste con mucho cuidado ayudó a Applejack a levantarse en sus dos cascos traseros, ayudando a mantenerla en esa misma posición mientras la magia de la unicornio ataba a sus cascos delanteros al techo manteniéndola de pie ante la terrible agonía.

Ahora Applejack se encontraba ella colgando, sus cascos traseros no podían soportarla, por lo que de no ser porque estaba bien atada habría caído rotundamente. Crazy le da un trapo pequeño para que esta lo muerta y así no se rompa los dientes ni se muerda la lengua entre cada una de las contracciones y ataques de dolor que eran seguro apenas comenzarían a presentarse.

— Applejack escúchame, sé que no te es fácil, pero necesito que te relajes— le dijo Crazy mientras con su magia le ayuda a mantenerse de pie, sosteniendo sus cascos traseros, para mantenerlos firmes — Cuando comiences a pujar, no podré sostenerte o te are daño. Necesito que hagas un esfuerzo por mantenerte tú misma de pie.

Applejack asintió con la cabeza mientras se notaba como su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja y no dejaba de sudar.

Crazy se levantó también en sus cascos traseros y se apoyó en el vientre de Applejack.

—tranquila, tranquila, cuando estés tranquila comienza a pujar, pero solo, cuando te sientas más tranquila. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

Applejack dudó por un momento pero asintió. Sentía como su corazón no dejaba de latir, le tomó un momento poder relajarse. No le era nada fácil, pero con los masajes de Crazy contra su vientre comenzó a relajarse lentamente, pero aún le resultaba muy difícil, su mente no dejaba de preocuparse, y Crazy era muy consciente de ello.

 _Si la abeja se entra al lirio,_

 _No se siente su aletear._

 _Cuando escondes a tu hijito_

 _Ni se le oye respirar_ _…_

 _Yo te miro, yo te miro_

 _sin cansarme de mirar,_

 _y qu_ _é_ _lindo ni_ _ñ_ _o veo_

 _a tus ojos asomar_ _…_

 _El estanque copia todo_

 _lo que t_ _ú_ _mirando est_ _á_ _s;_

 _pero t_ _ú_ _en las ni_ _ñ_ _as tienes_

 _a tu hijo y nada m_ _á_ _s._

 _Los ojitos que me diste_

 _me los tengo de gastar_

 _en seguirte por los valles,_

 _por el cielo y por el mar._

Comenzó a recitar la yegua celeste, mientras continuaba dando unos masajes leves en el vientre de Applejack, la yegua ámbar se veía algo sorprendida y cautivada por el cantar de la yegua. Aquella voz, aquel tono, era muy diferente que cuando le recitó aquel poema siniestro. Esta vez se sentía una calidez inmensa con su cantar, aquella voz suave y celestial que cautivo a Applejack, haciendo que casi se olvidara por un instante de su situación. Llegó a sentir un dolor, pero este ya no era tan atormentante. Una seguridad comenzó a crecer en ella, sentía que podía lograrlo y comenzó a pujar. Crazy dejó de hacerle caricias en el vientre y en su lugar dejo una manta encantada que seguía haciendo el mismo trabajo, mientras ella se disponía a recibir al bebé.

Primero se vio la cabecita, y Crazy comenzó a emocionarse bastante.

—¡vas bien Applejack, continua, continúa! — le motivó Crazy mientras le secaba el sudor con un maño húmedo, y continuaba cantando.

 _Que en el d_ _í_ _a de ma_ _ñ_ _ana_ _  
la bendigas en el altar_ _  
y le concedas la gracia_ _  
ser la reina de su hogar._

 _Que sea noble y generosa_

 _hacendosa en su deber  
para regar con amor  
las flores de su vergel._

Applejack soltó un último alarido, y tras un corto silencio, se escuchó un llanto. Finalmente había terminado, exhausta, esta se dejó caer, pero Crazy la sostuvo. Le desatolos cascos, y rápidamente la levitó en el colchón donde descansaría.

—mi bebé…. Mi bebé…— murmuró cansada.

— Es hermoso…— murmuró Crazy con voz temblorosa mientras sostenía entre una manta al pequeño y delicado bebe, aun enrojecido y bañado por la placenta.

Él bebe continuaba llorando, y Crazy se lo entrego rápidamente a su madre. Applejack no podía creer tan belleza, acaricio delicada su melena castaña con mechones blancos, admiro su delicado cuerpo amarillo miel y contemplo sus bellos ojos verdes, muy semejantes a los de ella, pero Applejack no pensó en eso, si no que no eran idénticos a los de su padre.

Algo que realmente le sorprendió era que su bebé había nacido con un cuerno de unicornio, probablemente heredado de la rama paterna de Caramel, pero no importaba, para ella su bebé era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, casi ignorando por completo su origen e incluso su situación actual. Al ver esos hermosos ojitos verdes sentía como su corazón se cautivaba.

Él bebe continua llorando por un rato más, y Applejack abrazó con emoción y alegría a su fruto, sin percatarse que Crazy se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía al rincón, con la cabeza contra la pared, dándose de topes contra esta, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. No fue hasta que el bebé se calmó que dejo de hacer eso, y dio un suspiro de alivio, y finalmente fue con la madre y su pequeñito.

—¡Es una niña!— exclamó Applejack emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hijita y frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella, la pequeña comenzó a reír, y la risita inocente cautivo a ambas yeguas por igual.

—es hermosa— dijo Crazy mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Por un momento se enmudece, pero no dejaba de ver a la potrilla.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Applejack preocupada.

—je, nada en especial, solo me recordó a alguien — dijo sonriéndole.

—Jeje. Sí, es hermosa.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

—Jeje no lo sé… hmm oye, hay algo que quiero saber.

—dime.

—Crazy… no es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad?—

La yegua celeste sonrió por un instante, mientras acariciaba la melena de la potrilla.

—No, no lo es.

—¿puedo saber cuál es? ¿O no lo…?

—Mi nombre… Mi nombre… es Lázuli — respondió la unicornio, sin embargo Applejack sintió algo de confución al escuchar su nombre, como si le dijera una mentira.

La yegua ámbar no quiso presionar pensando que quizás realmente no lo recordaba, o por algún cuestión que simplemente le traía dolor a el recordar.

—¿Tenías pensado ponerle mi nombre a la niña?

— No realmente— río Applejack.

—sí, jejeje, em, disculpa

— Oye, ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—cantaste… ¿Por qué cantaste?

—Bueno, en las culturas de las cebras se acostumbra recitar una canción de cuna entre la labor de parto ayuda a que la cebra en cuestión se relaje y le facilite, la labor.

—¿enserio funciona?

—Jeje, la verdad no sé, es cuestión cultural

Applejack río ante el comentario, mientras seguía contemplando su cálido fruto. Crazy colocó su casco contra el pecho de bebé para acariciarle la barriguita, y la pequeñita se aferró a su casco y comenzó a cucharlo, mientras veía con curiosidad el rostro de la yegua. En eso, está recuerda el estado de su rostro, sintió un temor momentáneo ante que sus horrendas marcas que se encontraban en su rostro terminaran asustando a la bebé; pero, para su sorpresa, él bebe le sonrió, esa sonrisa dirigida hacia ella fue como una explosión en su corazón. La potrilla comenzó a bostezar y Applejack sonrió.

—oye, ¿Qué tal si le cantas? — sugirió Applejack.

—¿eh?

—se ve que tiene mucho sueño, y yo bueno, estoy un poco cansada, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

—em… está bien—

 _Du_ _é_ _rmete, mi ni_ _ñ_ _o,_ _  
du_ _é_ _rmete sonriendo,_ _  
que es la Tierra amante_ _  
quien te va meciendo._

Miraste la ardiente

 _rosa carmes_ _í_ _._ _  
Estrechaste al mundo:_ _  
me estrechaste a m_ _í_ _._

Du

 _é_ _rmete, mi ni_ _ñ_ _o,_ _  
du_ _é_ _rmete sonriendo,_ _  
que es Dios en la sombra_ _  
el que va meciendo._

Applejack admiró como Crazy comenzaba a cantarle a su bebe, y por un momento, la melodiosa y dulce voz de ella le recordó a la de una vieja amiga de su infancia. Al poco tiempo la pequeña potrilla termino durmiéndose en los cascos de su madre. Y ambas yeguas contemplaron como aquella pequeña luz reposaba y descansaba. Ambas estaban completamente inmóviles y sin decir una sola palabra, cautivadas ante tal ternura y belleza.

El momento parecía perfecto, por desgracias, el infortunio no tardo en entrar por esa puerta. Se escuchó un desgarrador rechinido, producto de la apertura de la puerta.

Silent Dagger llegó junto a dos de sus mejores ponis y contempló la escena.

—Ya era hora — murmuró Silent sonriendo por primera vez ante Applejack y Crazy. Su sonrisa está muy tenue, pero se podían reflejar claramente todas sus malas intenciones.

Applejack ante la amenaza abrazó con fuerza a su bebe, quiso levantarse, pero aún estaba demasiado agotada y adolorida.

—¡No se la llevaran!

— No tengo tiempo para esto— murmuró Silent poniendo de nuevo su cara inexpresiva; y, a su señal, sus dos guardias entraron por la bebé. Uno de ellos arremete contra Crazy mientras el otro iba por él bebe. Crazy es sometida rápidamente por el rebelde mientras su compañero logró arrebatarle su bebé a Applejack, quien dado a su estado debilitado no pudo evitarlo. Luego de un forcejeo breve y algunas suplicas de Applejack, el rebelde logró arrancárselo de los cascos, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago a la yegua.

— ¡Aghh! ¡No… mi bebé… mi bebé! ¡Devuélvanme a mi bebé! — suplicó Applejack.

— ¡Devuelvansela!

En eso pasó algo inesperado, Crazy quien había sido sometida por aquel poni dos veces más grande que ella, ahora estaba de pie, y el que la sostenía, cayó de súbito al suelo, con Crazy haciéndole una llave, torciéndole ambos cascos.

—¡devuélvanselo ahora! — exclamó Crazy mientras su cuerno brillaba.

Silent estuvo a punto de interferir, pero en eso la bebé, quien había despertado por el forcejeo, comenzó a llorar al verse separado de su madre. El grito inicial de la bebé fue suficiente para hacer que Crazy dejara de someter al pony; el cual, al verle distraída, la tomo por el cuello y la golpeo con fuerza tres veces en la cara y luego le arrojó contra la pared.

Applejack miraba imponente como se llevaban a su bebe, intentó correr, pero inmediatamente tropezó y cayó con fuerza. Sus cascos aún no le respondían correctamente, y solo logró hacerse mucho daño al intentar correr luego de recién tener un parto.

— ¡MI BEBÉ!

La yegua comenzó a gritar colérica, suplicando por que le devuelvan a su bebé, mientras los gritos y llantos de su pequeño e indefenso fruto seguían escuchándose como eco desde el pasillo.

No muy lejos de ella, se encontraba aún Lazuli, tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal mientras presionaba con fuerza sus cascos contras sus oídos y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez…

— has que se calle, has que se calle, por favor, no lo soporto— todo esto mientras comenzaba a llorar.

 **Este capitulo fue escrito por mi amigo parca333. S** **í** **, ya saben que** **é** **l me ayuda bastante con este fic XD.** **É** **l es muy bueno.**

 **¿** **Qu** **é** **les parecio el capitulo?**

 **¿** **Qu** **é** **les parecio Crazy o Lazuli? Bastante extra** **ñ** **a,** **¿** **no? Ella es un OC creado con parca333. Hay una imagen en mi Deviantart.**

 **¿** **Se esperaban que la esclava del capitulo del coliseo apareciera aqu** **í** **? Ya saben, esa que no acepto ser comprada por Applejack, y prefiri** **ó** **seguir con su amo que la maltrataba.**

 **Hubo quienes quer** **í** **an que Applejack apareciera mas en el capitulo anterior, y pues** **…** **aqu** **í** **tienen un capitulo centrado en AJ y su misteriosa acompa** **ñ** **ante. Tranquilos, en el pr** **ó** **ximo capitulo veremos de nuevo a Wisdom y como se encuentra por el secuestro de su esposa.**


	19. Lo que haga falta

Capítulo 19. Lo que haga falta.

Recostada al pie de la roca de su celda se encontraba una yegua color ámbar, con su mirada al suelo ocultando completamente sus ojos verdes ahora enrojecidos por los últimos días de llanto desconsolado, producto de su separación de su bebé recién nacida. El solo recordar su carita alegre mirándole, para luego pasar a que le separaran de su pequeñita, era algo que simplemente destrozaba su corazón. Ante tal impotencia, y debilidad lo único que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar por que le devolvieran a su bebé. Por demás ataques de llanto, cólera y rabia, nada de lo que dijera o intentara le devolvería a su bebé; y ella, desgraciadamente, era muy consciente de ello. Por más que intentaba buscar una mínima esperanza o consuelo para reconfortarse a sí misma, nada funcionaba, porque no estaba con su bebé, no sabía nada de ella.

No muy lejos de ella estaba Lazuli, alias Crazy, quien se mantenía en su mismo rincón, observándole. La pony celeste simplemente permanecía ahí. Al principio ella intentó consolar a Applejack con palabras amables y de aliento, pero no importaba lo que esta dijera o intentara, Applejack se mantenía igual. Ante esto, optó por mejor esperar a que a Applejack se le pasara el dolor.

De repente se sintió un tenue estremecer, es aquí cuando Crazy abrió los ojos y mira una vez más a Applejack, notándola en la misma postura. Es entonces que Crazy no lo resistió más y se puso de pie, posicionándose ante Applejack, la cual mantenía la misma mirada inexpresiva, como si ella no se encontrara en el sitio.

— Han pasado tres días— suspiró Lazuli, pero Applejack no respondió, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía como si supiera de su presencia — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—devuélvanme a mi bebé — murmuró Applejack con un tono apagado, desde aquella noche trágica, esas eran las únicas palabras que surgían de ella.

Applejack continuó con la mirada baja y apagada, como si lo hubiera dicho inconscientemente. Crazy se mantuvo de pie ante Applejack, esperando algún cambio, pero la yegua ámbar parecía ya no tener vida.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti— murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad.

— Estás mintiendo— murmuró Applejack de repente, en eso la yegua levantó levemente la mirada y miró a Crazy con inexpresividad.

—Sí, estoy mintiendo — respondió la unicornio con la misma inexpresividad, ante esas palabras de cinismo una chispa se encendió en Applejack, una chispa de cólera.

—…

— ¿Qué pretendes con estar ahí lamentándote? Te separaron de tu bebé, qué novedad. Te aseguro que no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento— dijo Lazuli con un tono severo, y Applejack miró confundida a la yegua celeste, y un nuevo sentimiento empezó a despertar en ella, comenzando a rechinar los dientes por contenerse — solo desperdicias el tiempo con quejarte. Eres patética, y si mantienes esa portada, mereces haber sido separada de tu bebé.

Ante esa última frase Applejack se abalanzó sobre Crazy, empujándola y sometiéndola contra el suelo.

— ¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO! ¡VUELVE A DECIRLO! — exclamó Applejack colérica.

— Mientras sigas sintiendo lastima de ti misma, no mereces regresar con tu bebé— dijo Crazy con un tono retador.

Applejack soltó un grito y dio el primer golpe, justamente en la barbilla de Crazy. La yegua celeste se reincorpora y dijo:

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Ante esas palabras la yegua ámbar lanzó otro golpe, y otro, y otro, uno tras otro, literalmente moliendo a golpes a Crazy. la cual se limitaba a únicamente recibir los golpes y soltar una que otra provocación cuando Applejack empezaba a detenerse. Fuera de la celda los ponis que resguardaban la entrada, quisieron entrar para detener a Applejack, pero la cerradura de la puerta estaba atascada. Un aura verde envolvía las bisagras y seguros evitando que la puerta pudiera abrirse. Mientras tanto, la yegua era golpeada una y otra vez, pero su cuerno se mantenía brillando.

Applejack continuó golpeándola hasta que perdió las fuerzas. Gracias a que aún no se recuperaba de su parto, la yegua no estaba completamente en condiciones de combatir, pero eso no le impidió darle una paliza de lo lindo a Lazuli.

Applejack dejó de escuchar sus provocaciones y cayó de rodillas ante el cansancio y un agudo dolor que sentía en su vientre.

— ¿Te lastimaste? — preguntó Crazy preocupada por Applejack.

La yegua ámbar le miró incrédula, y aún más cuando Lazuli, con media cara deformada por los golpes, se levantó y procedió a revisar a Applejack. La pony terrestre, pese a no quererle cerca, no pudo dar objeción dado a lo exhausta que se encontraba.

—Estás loca— murmuró Applejack.

—Todos me lo dicen. Por favor respira hondo— le indicó la unicornio mientras revisaba su pulso con el estetoscopio. Applejack decidió acceder ya resignada, siguiendo sus indicaciones, mientras esta continuaba revisándola.

—muy bien, parece no ser serio— suspiró Crazy mientras se retiraba el estetoscopio y lo guardaba en su capucha— ¿ya te sientes mejor?

* * *

Por debajo de la tierra, sobrepasando los tunes más distantes y oscuros de la base de los rebeldes, un resplandor naranja comenzaba a manifestarse iluminando los túneles inferiores como si un sol hubiera hecho acto de presencia. El escaso y helado aire que rondaba por esos túneles se volvió caliente y seco, generando entre los rebeldes que resguardan esa sección una sensación de mareo y deshidratación. Alguno incluso llego a desmallarse ante tal fuerza.

— ¿¡Qué es esa luz!?

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Deprisa, avísenle a Silent Dagger!

Entre una de las cámaras de estos tuenes, justamente en el epicentro de este fenómeno, se encontraba un pequeño pozo volcánico, sobre del cual se encontraba una colosal maquina semejante a una araña dado a las 7 patas que esta poseía, y con ellas se mantenía suspendida sobre dicho geiser. La máquina también poseía una larga pata central en forma de garra, que se encontraba rotando en el geiser, muy semejante a una cuchara en una taza. En el extremo inferior se encontraba sumergida la garra, la cual poseía 3 cristales sujetos, los cuales fueron bañados las últimas semanas en el interior de la lava; y ahora después de tanto, los cristales ahora despedían su propio brillo, y eran los causantes del aumento de calor en las cuevas inferiores.

* * *

Applejack y Lazuli se encontraban a extremos diferentes de la celda. Applejack se encontraba recostada sobre su colchón, reposando e intentando comprender que es lo que había pasado, pues nada parecía tener sentido. ¿Cómo es posible que de un momento esa pony le insulte, para luego recibir una golpiza de ella, y luego preocuparse por su estado cuando ella fue la que fue molida a golpes? Nada parecía tener lógica. Applejack vio desde su lugar como la unicornio usaba un espejo de bolsillo para revisar sus heridas a lo largo de su rostro, el cual estaba hinchado y enrojecido, poseía un ojo morado, y comenzó a escupir en un balde lo que parecían ser algunos dientes que le habían tumbado.

— Siete dientes y dos muelas, tienes un buen agarre pese a estar debilitada— le felicitó Crazy, por extraño que parezca la yegua no parecía molesta, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué? — murmuró Applejack confundida.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— tú… me… me provocaste apropósito… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque lo necesitabas — murmuró la unicornio mientras colocaba una venda improvisada sobre un chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

—Pude matarte.

—Pero no lo hiciste— dijo Crazy mientras rotaba su cuello y suena un fuerte y contundente tronido de este — Has pasado por mucho, lamento si te ofendí, no quería hacerlo, pero solo así descargarías tu ira contenida.

— Sobre ti….— dijo Applejack con pena.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Crazy — ¿te refieres a esto? Je, eso no es nada, he sufrido cosas peores— dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego ese gesto desaparece y es remplazado por uno de seriedad— Sí, cosas peores, cosas peores, cosas mucho peores.

— No te entiendo…. Esto… nadie en su sano juicio… se habría dejado…

— Creo que no es secreto que no estoy en mi sano juicio— murmuró Lazuli y ante esas palabras Applejack se quedó callada — no sabía cómo ayudarte, se lo mortífera que puede ser la depresión, tenía que hacer algo para que te descargaras un poco.

Un silencio se cernió por unos momentos, mientras Crazy continuaba vendándose la cabeza. En eso; Applejack, pese a aun estar muy cansada, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta la yegua.

— Déjame ayudarte – suspiró Applejack.

— Solo termina con mi frente superior, no alcanzo a atarme el nudo de atrás— le especifica ella.

— Muy bien.

Applejack procedió a vendar la cabeza de Crazy con bastante cuidado, sintiendo un vacío ante la gravedad de sus heridas.

—Creo que tienes que ir con un doctor.

—No tengo traumatismo serio, y no estoy sangrando por la nariz o la oreja, no hay derrame, y yo soy la doctora mejor capacitada de esta cueva— suspiró Lazuli.

Applejack quedó un poco impresionada ante el diagnostico, y su cabeza no dejó de circular cuestiones e intrigas.

— No tenías que hacerlo.

— Sí tenía.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sé bien lo que estas pasado— murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad. Applejack le miró con algo de intriga, y empatía — Nunca he tenido una vida fácil, víctima de las circunstancias. Como un método de escape cuando era más joven, me casé con alguien que no amaba, solo para estar segura… Posiblemente hubiera tenido otras opciones, pero nunca las vi… Parecía la única opción que me quedaba para no sufrir más…. Pasó el tiempo y al igual que tú, le engendré algunos hijos…. Tuve tres pequeñitos eran… eran lo más hermoso que me había pasado, lo único que me daba esperanza para un mejor futuro. Un apuesto niño parecido a su padre, solamente saco mi crin. Una pequeña hermosa niña, creo… creo que tenía tres años, se parecía a mí, tenía mis ojos y mi color de pelaje, solamente heredo la crin de su padre, pero era hermosa, sin igual, y por ultimo tuve un bebé…. Los tres eran mis tesoros.

Applejack simplemente le escuchó mientras Lazuli se remontaba a su pasado. Intrigada por la historia, hizo una pregunta que no pensó antes de decirla y se arrepentiría de ella.

— ¿Y él bebé como era?

Crazy se colocó un casco contra su vientre, palmando su cicatriz, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

—nunca lo supe…. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera supe si era niño o niña— murmuró Crazy mientras sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

Applejack quiso acercarse para consolarla, pero Lazuli se levantó de su lugar y empezó a dar vueltas por la cueva, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—ha pasado mucho tiempo— dijo Lazuli con inexpresividad— al menos tú aún tienes oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Applejack se quedó pensando y entristeció ante esas palabras ¿en verdad aún tiene oportunidad de volver a ver a su bebé? No podía creerlo, y no podía pensar.

— ¿Cómo los perdiste? —

Crazy permaneció en silencio por un instante y luego dirigió una mirada furiosa a Applejack y le respondió.

— El fuego me los arrebato— respondió Crazy con un tono colérico, y es aquí cuando las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Crazy tomaron importancia.

De repente, un singular sonido chirriante y metálico sonó, era la puerta abriéndose y por esa entran dos sementales uno unicornio y el otro terrestre. El terrestre venía armado con un mazo y el unicornio con una lanza.

—Silent exige tu presencia— dijo el unicornio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Applejack pensando que se referían a ella, con la esperanza de que la llevaran con su bebé.

La yegua ámbar ante la impresión se puso de pie, pese a aún no estar en condición de hacerlo. Crazy le detuvo y la regresa al suelo.

— Serás reasignada a los geiseres de lava. Terminó tu descanso — dijo el terrestre.

— Sí, entiendo— murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad.

Applejack le miró confundida, ahora con un creciente temor ante la soledad, pues es justo ahora cuando se da cuenta que de posiblemente si no fuera por Crazy ella quizás hubiera caído mucho antes.

Crazy estuvo a punto de salir de la celda dejando a la ahora solitaria Applejack en el suelo de su prisión, completamente sola ante la oscuridad, pero en eso la yegua se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿puedo despedirme? — preguntó Crazy con un tono inocente y compasiva.

— Tienes dos minutos— murmuró el guardia con inexpresividad, ninguno de ellos salió, simplemente se quedaron en la puerta, mientras miran a la yegua acercarse a Applejack y abrasarla con total consuelo.

Applejack comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Crazy mientras esta simplemente la reconfortaba acariciando su crin.

— Ellos quieren que te vuelvas loca— murmuró Crazy al oído de Applejack, y esta le miró confundida, y notó una expresión diferente en el rostro de la yegua celeste, una ira contenida que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella. Crazy vio a Applejack con esa misma expresión — es lo que otros hicieron conmigo, buscan que te consumas hace tiempo.

Applejack abrió completamente los ojos mientras escuchaba cada palabra que la unicornio le decía. Estaba confundida, el tono con el que le hablaba, parecía alguien completamente diferente, alguien más segura, alguien completamente enfurecida.

—No les des ese gusto— murmuró antes de separarse de Applejack, y sin decir más se separó dejándola atrás, saliendo con los ponis que vinieron por ella.

—Applejack, por favor se fuerte— le dijo Crazy antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada.

* * *

Las cosas eran muy intensas en Heartland. Desde que la reina fue secuestrada, las tropas del rey han estado recorrido sin descanso todo el reino buscando a la reina y a los rebeldes que se la llevaron. Varios soldados iban de casa en casa, edificio en edificio, buscando cualquier evidencia de que había rebeldes allí. Muchos eran capturados por sospechosos, y otros eran capturados por simple crueldad de las tropas. Cualquiera que fuera capturado era llevado al castillo para interrogación, si se demostraba que no tenía nada que ver con los rebeldes, se le liberaba, pero si no se podía probar lo contrario, eran retenidos para… un interrogatorio más intenso.

En uno de los extremos del reino, se encontraba el puerto de Heartland. Donde barcos entraban y salían, para transportar materiales comerciables, o para viajes turísticos; pero en este momento no entraba ni salía ninguno. En el mar había varios barcos con la bandera de Heartland rodeando el puerto, mientras que en la orilla había varios soldados evitando que los ponis llegaran a sus barcos.

— ¡Este maldito bloqueo ya duro demasiado! — gritó un pegaso a un soldado.

— Cállese, o será arrestado — respondió el soldado con seriedad — Nadie sale del reino sin autorización. Si quiere salir, entonces envíe una petición al castillo.

— ¡Ya hice eso hace tres días, y no me han respondido! ¡Tengo que hacer una entrega en el reino de las cebras! ¡Déjenme pasar!

— Podrá pasar cuando se compruebe que no representa ningún peligro.

— ¡Déjenme pasar!

— Señor, aléjese o será arrestado.

De repente, el civil lanzó un golpe a la cara del guardia. Ya no aguantaba más que no pudiera salir del reino. Mientras, el guardia apenas y sintió ese débil golpe. Solo levantó su casco y golpeo a ese pony de vuelta.

— Arréstenlo.

Otros soldados llegaron, e inmovilizaron al pony para llevárselo. Este no dijo nada, pues estaba muy mareado por el golpe. Algunos civiles, amigos del pony quisieron ayudarlo, pero entonces todos los soldados presentes sacaron sus armas para amenazar a los presentes, evitando así una pelea.

Wisdom Crown no permitía que ningún barco saliera de Heartland sin antes asegurarse de que fuera seguro. Temía que su esposa fuera sacada del reino de esa forma, después de todo… fue así como él la sacó de Equestria.

El rey se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de mantener la calma. Se encontraba viendo algunos informes. Solo eran cosas irrelevantes, arrestos por desafiar a la autoridad, tramites económicos, etc. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su familia, por lo que apenas y ponía atención a cualquier otro problema.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la tragedia. Wisdom había cometido un grave error al no capturar ningún prisionero. Durante ese ataque a la academia, estaba tan molesto que ordenó a sus soldados que eliminaran a cualquier rebelde a la vista. Fue un idiota, un completo idiota. ¿O no? Esos rebeldes quizás no sabían nada, quizás por eso los dejaron atrás mientras se llevaban a su esposa. ¿Sería eso cierto o solo estaba intentando convencerse de que no habría podido hacer nada? No, eso no importaba, su esposa había sido secuestrada. No había podido salvarla y eso lo enojaba.

— _No debí dejarla ir a la Academia. No era seguro que fuera con su embarazo. No… no. Yo debí tratar de salvarla._

Hizo a un lado los informes, y puso su atención en un periódico que le habían dejado. Vio el titular: "¿El fin de Heartland?" Soltó un suspiro, y lo tomo el periódico. Al abrirlo, algo cayó de este. Levanto el objeto que cayó. Era un sobre blanco con un sello negro con el símbolo de una daga.

— _¿Y esto que es?_ — pensó el rey extrañado.

En ese momento, Wisdom escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Dejo el sobre en la mesa, y vio hacia el frente.

— Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y por esta entro un unicornio anciano, vistiendo de forma elegante. Entro con la cabeza inclinada, haciendo reverencia a su rey. Wisdom lo reconoció, era su ministro de economía.

— Lord Diamond, ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Wisdom sin mucho interés.

— Buenas tardes, Majestad. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

— No estoy de humor para una conversación, vaya al punto — dijo Wisdom con severidad.

El anciano suspiró, y levantó la cabeza para ver a su rey a los ojos.

— Majestad, creo que deberíamos… reducir la intensidad de la búsqueda.

Esas palabras dejaron atónito a Wisdom. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Wisdom conteniendo su enojo.

— Majestad, el bloqueo del puerto se está saliendo de control.

— No me arriesgare a que se lleven a mi esposa y a mi bebé en un barco.

— Eso lo entiendo majestad, pero si esto sigue así el comercio con otros reinos quedara destruido, debemos…

— Esta despedido.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Majestad, sea razonable!

— ¡No, usted no está siendo razonable! ¿¡Acaso es su familia la que fue secuestrada!? ¿¡Usted no usaría todo en su poder para encontrarlos!?

— Sí, pero…

El pony mayor no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Wisdom lo sujeto del traje, para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡No actúe como si entendiera como me siento! — volvió a exclamar Wisdom furioso — ¡En este momento, mi prioridad es mi familia! ¡Si hay problemas con el comercio, entonces piense en una solución que encaje con mis prioridades! ¡Usted es el ministro de economía, para eso le pagan!

— ¿Eso significa que…?

Wisdom lo soltó, y se dio la vuelta.

— Tiene una oportunidad más. Cuestione mi autoridad otra vez, y despídase de su trabajo y su título.

— S… sí, Majestad.

— ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista!

El anciano hizo una reverencia, y procedió a retirarse de la oficina del rey.

Wisdom regresó a su silla, y soltó un suspiro mirando al techo. Se llevó los cascos a la cara y se restregó los ojos. Luego vio la oficina en la que se encontraba, y recordó que se encontraba solo.

Sassaflash y Forest también se encontraban recorriendo el bosque al norte del reino, buscando pistas del paradero de Applejack. Aunque a ninguno le gustaba la idea de dejar solo a Wisdom, sabían que el enserio no podría estar calmado hasta encontrar a su familia. Debido a esto, el rey permanecía solo.

Fue entonces cuando Wisdom regresó su atención al sobre que dejo sobre su mesa. Sin darle importancia a nada más, abrió el sobre y sacó una carta.

 _Buenas tardes, Wisdom Crown_

 _En el bosque del norte, hay un pequeño rio, proveniente de una cascada, que fluye por un gran claro, Adjunto a esta carta encontrara un mapa que le indicara el lugar._

 _Puede llegar con su carruaje, pero debe abandonarlo al llegar. Si se ve un solo soldado,  
llegar a la zona, su hija será quien lo pague. No intente ningún truco, en este momento no está en condiciones de ser exigente._

 _Un grupo lo estará esperando a las 3 de la tarde. Asegúrese de ir vestido como un rey.  
Su hija será liberada al terminar el encuentro. Y por si tiene dudas, adjunto hay una fotografía._

 _Buen día._

Wisdom quedó sin palabras. Rápidamente reviso el sobre, y vio más papeles doblados. Uno era el mapa, el cual tenía un círculo rojo sobre el lugar de encuentro. El mapa no fue lo único que encontró, también vio algo que hizo que su respiración se detuviera, la fotografía mencionada.

Wisdom sintió como si mundo se destruía, estaba atrapado, no podía escapar. Solo apretó sus dientes y soltó un gran grito que se alcanzó a oír por todos los pasillos cercanos. Tiró todos los papeles en su mesa y la empezó a golpear con fuerza.

—Maldición, maldición. MALDICIÓN.

Algunos guardias llegaron preocupados a la oficina del rey, y quedaron sorprendidos de verla destrozada.

— ¿¡Majestad, qué pasó!?

— ¿Forest y Sassa ya llegaron?

— ¿Eh?

— Digo… ¿Mis guardias personales ya volvieron?

— Em… creo que su regreso está programado en 30 minutos.

— Bien.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde. Sassaflash y Forest regresaron al castillo luego de una búsqueda sin resultados. A ambos se les informó que el rey los esperaba en el comedor. Ambos en parte se sintieron aliviados pues su amigo ahora solo comía en su oficina, pues no quería relajarse.

La pegaso y el unicornio llegaron al comedor, y allí encontraron una mesa servida, con el rey esperándolos en un asiento.

— Hola Wisdom — saludaron con decepción.

— ¿Averiguaron algo? — preguntó Wisdom sin emoción, sin devolver el saludo.

— No — respondió Forest con pena — El bosque es demasiado extenso.

— Entiendo. Siéntense, hace semanas que no comemos juntos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sassaflash.

— Solo preocupado, Sassa. Mi familia no aparece aún.

— Entiendo — suspiro la pegaso con dolor en su pecho — Encontraremos a Applejack y a tu bebé.

— Eso espero, Sassa.

Los guardias se sentaron y empezaron a comer junto a su rey. Le estuvieron diciendo los avances sobre su búsqueda, los cuales no eran muchos. Esperaban que con eso pudieran levantarle el ánimo al rey. Wisdom solo se mantuvo callado, disfrutando la pasta que estaban comiendo. Forest y Sassaflash no se quedaron atrás, disfrutando también de su almuerzo, pero preocupados por su amigo.

— Forest, Sassa… — murmuró Wisdom — Lo siento.

— ¿Qué pasa Wisdom? — preguntó preocupado el unicornio pelirrojo.

— Hoy me llegó una carta de los rebeldes.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Wisdom llevó un casco dentro de su capa, y sacó la fotografía que venía en la carta. En la fotografía aparecía una pequeña bebé unicornio amarrilla miel, con una corta melena castaña con mechones blancos. La bebé se encontraba viendo con curiosidad hacia el frente, como si la cámara le fascinara. Eso permitía ver unos adorables ojos verdes, que recordaban a los de su madre Applejack.

— Es... mi bebé. Es mi hija.

— Wisdom hay que tomar esto con calma — dijo Sassaflash — Esto puede ser duro, pero debemos pensar esto calmadamente. ¿Qué decía la carta de los rebeldes?

— Quieren que vaya solo a encontrarme con ellos, si lo hago no la lastimarán.

En ese momento, la pegaso celeste se levantó de su asiento, con una mirada decidida. Eso obviamente llamo la atención del rey.

— ¿Qué haces, Sassa?

— Iré a alistarme. De ninguna manera dejare que vayas solo – dijo Sassaflash con seriedad

— Yo no soy sigiloso como ella, pero estoy seguro que puedo apoyarlos a cierta distancia — habló Forest levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa — No te preocupes, rescataremos a Applejack y a tu bebé.

Wisdom quedó conmovido al ver esa determinación de sus amigos para apoyarlo. Incluso si les dijo que debía ir solo, ellos inmediatamente tomaron la decisión de seguirlo. Sin embargo, el rey había tomado una decisión.

— No — murmuro el terrestre — Debo ir solo, no puedo hacer nada más.

— Sí puedes, podemos idear un plan juntos — dijo de nuevo el unicornio confiado.

— Wisdom, te juro que no dejare que me vean — habló Sassaflash.

— Ellos seguro esperarían algo así, Sassa. Ya tomé mi decisión.

— ¡No! — exclamó Sassaflash — ¡No dejare que vayas a entregarte! — fue allí cuando la pegaso sintió un pequeño mareo.

— Wisdom, somos tus amigos — dijo Forest acercándose con el rey, por un momento sintió adormecidos sus cascos, pero pudo caminar — Siempre te vamos a acompañar.

El unicornio le dio un abrazo a su amigo rey. Wisdom quiso devolver el gesto, pero apretó sus dientes de la frustración, pues no quería ir solo, no quería dejar atrás a sus amigos. Quería salvar a su esposa e hija. El terrestre se separó del abrazo, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

— Sé que me acompañaran siempre, y es por eso que lo siento.

El rey dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y allí sucedió lo que esperaba. Tanto Forest como Sassaflash empezaron a ver un poco borroso. La pegaso se tropezó, pero se logró sostener con sus patas, quedando inclinada.

— ¿Qué… qué hiciste Wisdom? — preguntó Sassaflash confundida.

— Lo siento — dijo el rey con tristeza — No puedo dejarlos ir.

— Wisdom… no — murmuro Forest tropezando hacia atrás, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer consiente — No lo hagas…

El rey solo se dio la vuelta, pues no se sintió capaz de ver a sus amigos a los ojos mientras perdían la consciencia. Oía como lo llamaban, pidiéndole que no fuera, pero el rey cerro los ojos, e hizo un esfuerzo por no escucharlos. Todo fue así hasta que los llamados pararon. El rey se volteó, y vio como ambos estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

El terrestre dio la respiración más profunda que pudo, y salió afuera del comedor para llamar a otros guardias. No tardo en encontrar a dos, y los llevó al comedor. Esos dos guardias comunes quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los guardias personales del rey inconscientes en el suelo.

— Majestad, ¿Que paso aquí?

— No pasó nada — dijo Wisdom sin emoción y con la mirada baja pasando en medio de ambos guardias que entraron — Por favor llévenlos a mi habitación.

— ¿No deberíamos llevarlos a la enfermería?

Wisdom rápidamente lanzó una fría mirada a ese guardia. El corcel aclaro la garganta algo nervioso.

— Solo bebieron de más. No haga más preguntas — dijo el rey con seriedad.

— Discúlpeme majestad, lo haremos de inmediato.

Los guardias comunes cargaron a los guardias personales del rey; y, como este había ordenado, fueron llevados a la habitación de su majestad, siendo seguidos por Wisdom. En el camino se encontraron con varios guardias y sirvientes que no entendían que pasaba, pero no pudieron preguntar pues solo se arrodillaron al ver la mirada seria del rey. Al llegar al cuarto, Sassaflash y Forest fueron recostados en la cama.

— Ya pueden irse.

— Sí, majestad.

Los dos guardias se retiraron de la habitación.

Wisdom vio a sus dos mejores amigos durmiendo en su cama. Se subió a la cama poniéndose en medio de los dos, y empezó a acariciar sus melenas. Empezó a pensar en aquellos días donde quiso algo más que amistad con ellos, pero sabía que no podía elegir a ninguno.

— Enserio lamento todo lo que les he hecho pasar. Siento que las cosas no hayan sido diferentes.

El rey lentamente acercó su cabeza a las de sus guardias, y los besó a cada uno en la mejilla, para luego rodearlos con sus cascos, formando un abrazo.

— Espero que me perdonen.

El rey se separó de sus guardias, y fue a la salida de la habitación, donde dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos.

— Los… los amo.

Salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Él podría llevar a sus guardias para que estos se escondieran, pero no sabía cuántos rebeldes habrían, o como estos estarían preparados para contrarrestar cualquier intento del rey. Estaba atado de cascos, debía ir solo o no ir. Debía permanecer en calma. No podía dar la impresión de que algo andaba mal. Debía mantenerse calmado.

Caminando por los pasillos, el rey pasó por una habitación en particular. Nunca podría olvidar esa habitación, era una habitación muy querida para él. Esa solía ser la habitación de su hermano Valor Crown. El recordaba que siempre que algo le preocupaba, o sentía inseguridad, él entraba en ese cuarto para ganar confianza.

Fue allí cuando escucho voces en la habitación, y allí recordó que el cuarto ya no estaba vacío desde hace muchos meses. Tocó la puerta, y esperó respuesta.

— ¡Debe ser el almuerzo! ¡Adelante!

Wisdom soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. En la habitación se encontraban dos potrancas en la cama, revisando varios libros.

— ¿Las interrumpo?

Ambas potrancas levantaron la cabeza, y vieron que el que había entrado era el rey. La terrestre amarilla solo regresó rápidamente la mirada a su libro, mientras que su amiga unicornio naranja se levantó y fue a ver al rey.

— Hola Wisdom, ¿Qué haces aquí? — saludo Leaf Dew alegremente.

— Pues iba a salir y… oí que estabas aquí, y quise despedirme. ¿Las interrumpo?

— Ah no — dijo Leaf volteando a ver a su amiga, quien no quería ver al rey a la cara — Solo estamos estudiando.

— Ya veo, mejor las dejo… — el rey quedó callado, sintiendo como su llanto empezaba a ganar, pero lo logró contener — em, ¿Leaf?

— ¿Qué pasa, Wisdom?

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, el corcel rodeó con su casco a la pequeña, y la acercó a su pecho, dándole un tierno abrazo.

— Te quiero— murmuró el rey a la potrilla — Eres como mi hermanita, ¿sabías?

La pequeña estaba extrañada por el abrazo, pero no le molestó. Ella también quería al rey.

— Tú también eres como un hermano, Wisdom — respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa devolviéndole el abrazo.

— Lamento que las cosas no funcionaran entre tu hermano y yo.

Leaf quedó confundida. No solo la extrañaba esa forma de hablar tan… triste de Wisdom, sino que el rey nunca antes le había dicho eso último. Ella soñaba con que el rey y su hermano se casaran, pero no podía ser. Sin embargo, Wisdom nunca hablaba sobre eso.

— Em… está bien — respondió Leaf extrañada — Yo… espero que encuentres a Applejack. No quiero que pienses que quiero que algo le pase. No me agrada, pero…

— Entiendo, Leaf — interrumpió Wisdom separándose del abrazo — Yo entiendo.

Tras ver a la pequeña unicornio, también le lanzó una mirada a Natural Seed, quien estaba viendo la escena con algo de inseguridad, pues no confiaba en el rey. Incluso giró la cabeza al ver que el rey la miró.

— Perdón por no agradecerles antes, estaba muy estresado — dijo el rey con una sonrisa a ambas — Sassaflash me contó que ustedes la salvaron en la academia. Muchas gracias.

— Nah — habló Leaf yendo con su amiga y rodeándola con el casco — Fue Natseed la de la idea. Yo quería escapar.

Natseed se sintió algo confundida, pues nunca antes su amiga le había dado todo el crédito por algo. Incluso cuando le iba bien en un examen, Leaf decía que fue un trabajo de ambas.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó Wisdom con una sonrisa.

— Em… — Natseed no quería responder, no quería responderle al rey.

— Muchas gracias, Natural o… Natseed — dijo el rey con calma — Eres muy valiente, las dos lo son.

— Jeje, supongo que sí — río Leaf volviendo a ser un poco presumida.

— Tengo que irme — dijo el rey — ¿Leaf?

— ¿Sí, Wisdom?

— Pórtate bien — dijo pasándole un casco por la cabeza, desarreglándole un poco el pelo.

La potrilla se fastidió un poco y se empezó a arreglar la melena con sus cascos, mientras Wisdom soltaba una pequeña risa.

— No hagas eso — se quejó Leaf.

— Jeje, lo siento. Nos vemos… después.

— Sí, adiós Wisdom.

El terrestre ámbar se empezó a marchar, mientras Leaf se disponía a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Tenían que estudiar.

— ¡Rey!

Wisdom escuchó una voz detrás de él, y al voltearse vio que había sido Natseed la que lo había llamado. La potrilla se veía algo nerviosa, y aun no quería verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Natural? — preguntó Wisdom con una sonrisa calmada.

— Vas a encontrar a Applejack, ¿verdad? — preguntó la potrilla con tristeza.

La sonrisa de Wisdom desapareció. Él también se hacia esa pregunta. ¿Encontraría a Applejack? Eso era lo que él esperaba, pero no estaba seguro si la vería. Sin embargo, debía darle una respuesta a Natural, pues él sabía bien que esa pequeña pony quería mucho a Applejack, y también sabia o mucho que Applejack la quería.

— Sí — respondió Wisdom recuperando su sonrisa — Ahora mismo tengo una pista, habrá que investigar.

Natseed sintió un gran alivio. Desde ese trágico día en la academia, ella había estado preocupada por su amiga Applejack. Sin ella, se sentía muy sola en el castillo, excepto cuando Leaf la llegaba a ver. Sabía que Applejack querría que siguiera yendo a estudiar, por lo que su tristeza no le impidió seguir estudiando. Ahora solo faltaba una semana de clases, la cual era de exámenes finales.

— Gracias — dijo Natural inclinando un poco la cabeza, haciendo una leve reverencia.

— No es nada — dijo Wisdom — Nos vemos.

Las dos potrancas se vieron confundidas. Incluso Natural, quien no conocía bien a Wisdom, podía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

— No te preocupes — habló Leaf a su amiga — Wisdom sabe lo que hace.

Natseed vio que el rey ya se había alejado.

— Eso espero.

Leaf cerró la puerta, y ambas volvieron al cuarto para estudiar. Ninguna notó como un par de lágrimas quedaron en el suelo, las cuales salieron del rey mientras se alejaba.

* * *

El viaje fue lento, o al menos así se sentía. Wisdom le había dicho a los que tiraban de su carruaje que fueran lo más rápido posible, y así lo hacían, pero para Wisdom todo se sentía como una eternidad. Por la ventana podía ver su reino, su hogar. Pasaron volando por algunas casas, todas de clase alta pues estaban cerca del castillo. Conforme avanzaban, las casas fueron perdiendo calidad, pues ya habían salido de la zona alta. Por allí vio el único edificio que era diferente, la Casa del Valor, el orfanato que había creado su hermano.

Valor Crown siempre había sido el pony más valiente que Wisdom había conocido, pues no temía ir en contra de su padre para hacer lo que creía correcto. Ahora Wisdom se sentía en una situación difícil, y quería algo de ese coraje de su hermano para esta situación. El terrestre sabía bien que su padre nunca le permitiría hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su padre seguramente no daría su vida por salvar la de su hijo.

Wisdom siempre había odiado a su padre. No quería ser una basura como él; por lo que juró que, cuando tuviera hijos, los protegería sin importar el costo, aunque ese costo fuera su vida.

El rey se sentía confundido, se sentía frustrado, pero ya había gritado lo suficiente. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente. ¿Cómo estaría su hija? ¿Y Applejack? ¿Por qué no aparecía en la foto? ¿La habrían matado? No… no quería pensar en eso, pero… si fuera así… no podía permitir que el fruto de Applejack muriera. En definitiva, no tenía otra opción más que ir al punto de encuentro.

Finalmente, el carruaje salió del reino, llegando a un bosque. La parte cercana al reino tenía obras en construcción, pues el reino crecía cada vez más y más. Salieron de esa zona de construcción, y recorrieron el bosque que para Wisdom se veía muy monótono.

Como pedían en la carta, el carruaje descendió en el punto indicado. Wisdom descendió de este, vistiendo como un rey. Llevaba una capa azul, un traje negro con corbata de moño, y su corona.

— Ya pueden irse — pidió el rey con seriedad

— ¿Eh? Pero majestad…

— Tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Váyanse— dijo viendo a sus guardias con gran seriedad, pero… luego soltó un suspiro — Por favor.

Los pegasos se vieron entre ellos inseguros, pero al ver la cara de su rey eso cambió. Era una cara llena de preocupación, y lo que fuera que debía hacer, era algo serio.

— Entendido majestad.

Los pegasos se fueron de allí, llevándose el carruaje con ellos. El rey se había quedado solo, sin guardias. Totalmente vulnerable en ese lugar.

Dio un vistazo al lugar. Era un claro, un espacio sin árboles. Tenía al menos 20 metros de radio. Por el centro cruzaba un rio, que partía la zona en dos. El rio provenía de una cascada que se encontraba cerca de ahí, cayendo desde un risco. Ahora entendía porque habían elegido ese lugar, no había árboles cerca para que se escondieran sus soldados, e incluso si lo hicieran, no llegarían al río, que era el centro del lugar, sin que los vieran. Incluso el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que no se podrían ocultar pegasos en las nubes.

Soltó un suspiro, y fue a la orilla del río a sentarse. Solo le quedaba esperar la hora del encuentro. Vio su reflejo en el agua. Reveló sus dientes y vio cómo había unos faltantes. Ese día que se llevaron a Applejack, los dientes que le habían colocado de nuevo se habían destrozado debido a la fuerza con la que los apretó. Podría haber ido a un dentista, pero él se había jurado que no lo haría hasta recuperar a su familia. Sin duda hacia mal a su imagen, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Pasaron 20 minutos en total, y finalmente alguien más apareció en el lugar, salieron de los arboles a 20 metros, y se acercaron hacia el rey. Wisdom se levantó y los vio. Eran 10. Había unicornios pegasos, terrestres, yeguas, corceles. Era un grupo con variedad. Todos llevaban capas negras, e iban armados. Llevaban lanzas, ballestas, espadas, etc. Algunos empezaron a murmurar al verlo. Quizás esos no estaban seguros de que de verdad encontrarían allí al rey.

— Vaya vaya, Silent tenía razón — dijo el pony que iba al frente de ellos.

Wisdom se mantuvo alerta viendo al grupo.

— ¿Eres el líder?

— Jeje, ¿eso importa?

— ¡Responde! — exclamó Wisdom.

— Je, no. Nuestro líder no perderá el tiempo con una basura como tú.

Wisdom frunció el ceño. Realmente no esperaba encontrarse al líder de los rebeldes, pero enserio le enojaba la actitud del pony al que envió.

— ¡Estoy aquí como pidieron! ¿¡Dónde está mi familia!?

— Paciencia, majestad. Primero dame tu corona.

— ¿Que?

— La corona, dámela.

El rey no tenía otra opción más que obedecer. Wisdom se quitó su corona, y sin mirarla siquiera se la arrojo al unicornio que tenía enfrente. El rebelde la tomo con su magia, y se la llevó a su cabeza.

— ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy Wisdom Crown, rey de Heartland! ¡Arrodíllense ante mí inútiles! — exclamó el pony haciendo que sus compañeros se empezaran a reír.

Wisdom se sentía cada vez más frustrado por tener que aceptar las demandas de ese estúpido rebelde. Sin embargo, debía mantener la calma, por su hija, y por Applejack si es que seguía viva.

— Por favor, solo quiero saber, ¿Qué pasó con mi esposa? — pidió Wisdom curvándose de ojos.

— Je, si tanto quieres saber, pídemelo de rodillas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Arrodíllate como la basura que eres!

Wisdom soltó un gruñido furioso, pero obedeció. Se inclinó, y bajo la mirada. En toda su vida, el único pony al que se había arrodillado era su padre. E incluso eso le frustraba. Odiaba tener que aguantar esa humillación, odiaba oír como esos rebeldes se reían al verlo en ese estado.

— Por favor, ¿Qué le paso a mi esposa?

— Jeje, esa tonta. Esta viva, no sé porque Silent la mantiene. Sin duda es una testaruda, no quiso que le quitara a su bebé, y pensó que podía resistirse. Tuve que darle un buen golpe para enseñarle una lección.

Wisdom abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso. Escuchó bien. Ese miserable había golpeado a Applejack luego de arrebatarle a su bebé. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía. Wisdom nunca podría perdonar a alguien que lastimara a su familia.

— Bueno, ya la mataremos cuando terminemos contigo.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó Wisdom subiendo la mirada.

— ¿Enserio pensaste que las dejaríamos ir? — rio el rebelde — ¿Cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad de acabar con toda la familia real?

Era demasiado. Ya no podía seguir así. Lentamente, Wisdom se levantó, y lanzó una mirada llena de ira hacia los rebeldes que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, no los intimido en absoluto, solo hizo que varios se empezaran a reír.

— Esa mirada no funciona sin tus guardias — río el unicornio.

— Ustedes los rebeldes son todos iguales — murmuró Wisdom con enojo — Se creen mejores solo porque tuvieron vidas difíciles. Siempre arruinan la paz de mi reino

— ¡Nosotros solo luchamos por libertad! — exclamó molesto uno de los otros rebeldes. Un joven pegaso.

Luego de gritar su motivación, el pony corrió hacia el rey, llevando una lanza en su casco. Wisdom rápidamente llevó un casco debajo de su capa. El pegaso intento atravesar la cabeza del rey, para acabar con su tiranía.

El rebelde quedó impactado. Todos los presentes vieron asombrados lo que había pasado al ver como su espada había impactado contra un metal. Era un objeto de metal que estaba unido como una pulsera al casco del rey. Era lo que había sacado de debajo de su capa. El terrestre forcejeaba para bloquear el golpe de la lanza, logra repelerla para luego tomar algo de distancia.

— "Los miembros de la realeza no deben pelear, pues sus vidas son demasiado valiosas" — habló el rey viendo con una furia contenida a sus adversarios — Esa fue una de las muchas reglas que me dio mi padre, y durante casi toda mi vida, la he seguido.

— Eso demuestra lo cobarde que eres — dijo el joven preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

Wisdom apunto su casco con el bloque hacia los rebeldes. A excepción del que los dirigía, todos se habían acercado a su compañero. Todos miraron con atención el objeto en el casco del rey. El bloque tenía 2 extensiones de metal a los lados, las cuales parecían estar dobladas. Esos trozos de metal tenían un extremo unido a la parte frontal del bloque, mientras que sus otros extremos estaban unidos entre ellos.

— Pero, la regla tiene una excepción — dijo mientras oprimía un botón en el bloque — "Si pelear es inevitable, un miembro de la realeza no tiene permitido perder". Esta es la segunda vez que uso esa excepción.

Todos vieron como el bloque en el casco del rey cambió. Los trozos de metal a los lados se separaron entre ellos, pero se mantenían unidos a la parte frontal del bloque. Estos formaron una curva al frente del bloque, y los extremos que se habían separado, ahora estaban unidos por una cuerda. Para terminar, el rey se quitó su capa, revelando un carcaj lleno de flechas. Tomo una, y la coloco lo que resultó ser una ballesta.

Ninguno esperaba que el rey tuviera un arma debajo de su capa, sin embargo, aún le superaban en número.

— ¿Enserio piensas que puedes ganar aquí? — preguntó el unicornio que los dirigía confiado viendo a sus nueve acompañantes.

— Vale el intento — dijo seriamente manteniendo su ballesta al frente.

— ¿No te importa lo que le pase a tu bebita?

— Acabas de confesar que la mataran de todas formas — puso una sonrisa — El que me resista no cambiara nada.

El rebelde se frustró al ver la sonrisa del rey.

— Te crees demasiado listo, voy a disfrutar matándote. Todos lo haremos.

— ¡Entonces deja de hablar! — gritó el rey.

Wisdom estaba listo para luchar. Estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su familia, pero no iba a darla por nada. Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que los rebeldes lo traicionaran, por lo que trajo un arma para defenderse. Si hubieran soltado a su familia, no la hubiera usado.

— ¡Voy a dar la señal, Neon Wizard! — exclamó un unicornio encendiendo su cuerno nervioso

— ¡Espera! — respondió Neon, el rebelde que dirigía, con calma — No necesitamos pedir ayuda para acabar con esta basura.

— Pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos.

Wisdom rápidamente vio a ese unicornio subordinado. Comprendió bien lo que pasaba, los rebeldes seguro dispararían una señal al cielo en caso de emergencia.

— Solo es un rey cobarde con una ballesta, podemos….

Es entonces que, sin ningún aviso, una flecha se clavó en el pecho de ese joven unicornio. Neon y los ocho rebeldes restantes quedaron sin palabras al ver como su compañero caía al suelo, quedando con una expresión de confusión, pues no vio venir lo que paso.

Wisdom rápidamente vio a todos los que lo rodeaban. Sin contar al líder Neon Wizard, quien estaba algo lejos, quedaban 2 unicornios más, una era una yegua mayor, y el otro era un joven adulto. Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos por la muerte de uno de los suyos, Wisdom cargo rápidamente otra flecha en su ballesta, y la disparó hacia la yegua, quien tampoco vio venir el disparo en su pecho. Y con una gran velocidad de cascos, pudo dispararle también al otro unicornio, quien estuvo a punto de disparar un rayo al cielo.

Ahora 3 rebeldes estaban muertos, quedando solo siete. Neon observo todo a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Hay que matarlo! — gritó Neon corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Los otros 6 rebeldes vieron molestos al rey, pues había matado ya a tres de sus compañeros. Todos sacaron sus armas. El rey pudo ver a dos ponis con ballestas, tres con lanzas, y uno con armadura metálica en sus cascos. Mientras, que Neon aún no mostraba un arma. Todos, excepto Neon, habían formado un circulo alrededor del rey, impidiendo su escape

— _Calma Wisdom_ — pensó el rey hablándose en su mente — _Puedes con esto. Por Applejack y tu hija._

Con una gran velocidad de cascos, Wisdom cargó otra flecha, listo para disparar a cualquiera de los rebeldes, pero entonces vio como un pegaso le disparaba una flecha. Wisdom se tiró al suelo para esquivarla. En ese instante, un terrestre con grandes zapatos de acero lo intentó pisar allí en el suelo. El rey rodó, para evadirlo, viendo como había quedado marca en la tierra. Sintió alivio por un momento.

— ¡Llegó tu fin!

Wisdom reaccionó inmediatamente, al ver como un pegaso, el mismo que lo atacó antes, le intentó clavar su lanza. Una vez más, Wisdom bloqueó el golpe con su ballesta, pero al hacerlo, quedó vulnerable. Una terrestre, con una ballesta, le apuntaba una flecha a la cabeza al rey. Wisdom no podía defenderse con su ballesta, pues estaba bloqueando una lanza.

— _No lo creo_ — pensó el rey con seriedad.

Wisdom aún tenía un casco libre, y con este, saco una flecha de su carcaj, y rápidamente la clavo en la pata del pony con la lanza. Ese pegaso gritó, y soltó su arma. Wisdom entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en la pata con su ballesta, rompiéndole un hueso. En ese instante, la terrestre con la ballesta disparó, pero Wisdom protegió su cabeza con su ballesta. Casi medio segundo después, rodó, se levantó, y saco otra flecha y la disparó hacia una de las patas traseras de la terrestre, haciendo que cayera al suelo adolorida.

Ahora había 3 rebeldes muertos y dos incapacitados.

— _Eso es_ — pensó Wisdom — ¿Eh?

En ese instante, un hacha paso justo al lado de la cabeza de Wisdom. Le hubiera matado, de no ser porque el rey la alcanzo a ver a tiempo. Fue en ese momento que vio que Neon Wizard había llegado con sus compañeros, y había sacado sus armas, que eran dos pequeñas hachas.

— ¡No provocarás más muertes! — gritó Neon.

Sin contar a Neon, quedaban un terrestre con zapatos de acero, un terrestre y una pegaso con lanzas, y un pegaso con una ballesta.

Ese miserable unicornio, Neon, se había atrevido a lastimar a Applejack. No podía perdonarlo, no podía perdonar a ninguno de los rebeldes presentes. Applejack quizás estaba malherida encerrada en una celda, y su bebé… su bebé era solo una recién nacida, ¿Quién sabe si podría morir por malos cuidados? No podía perder, no ahora.

En ese momento, Neon arrojó segunda hacha. Wisdom la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, pero entonces, el terrestre con zapatos de acero le lanzó un golpe de frente. Wisdom se cubrió con su ballesta, la cual recibió el golpe, haciéndolo arrastrarse un metro hacia atrás.

— _¡Demonios!_ — pensó el rey sintiendo un gran dolor en su casco con la ballesta. De no ser por su arma resistente, su casco se hubiera partido en dos — _Oh no._

Wisdom vio como el pegaso con ballesta le dispara una flecha. Al no poder bloquearla o hacerse a un lado, Wisdom se desplomo en el suelo, dejando que su peso lo hiciera caer, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La flecha le pasó rozando el lomo, dañándolo.

— _AGGGHH_ — gritó en su mente el rey.

El daño no era tan grave, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir heridas. Sassaflash y Forest eran mucho mejores para esto, ellos podían seguir peleando aun con heridas más graves que ese rasguño. Ellos… ellos seguramente seguían durmiendo en su cama. Wisdom pensó que los vería por última vez, pero ahora que había decidido luchar, quería verlos de nuevo. Ellos seguramente lo querían ver también.

— _¡Tengo que moverme!_

Wisdom rápidamente llevó su casco a su carcaj, pero no tomó una flecha. Lanzó un disparo hacia el terrestre con zapatos de acero, pero este solo se hizo a un lado. Sin embargo, quedó confundido al ver una cuerda a su lado. Justo en ese instante, los ponis con lanzas se prepararon para empalarlo. Allí mismo, Wisdom se movió de su posición, pues algo lo jalo hacia adelante. Lo que Wisdom había disparado era un gancho con cuerda, el cual fue sujeto a la orilla del rio.

El rey presionó un botón para que su ballesta soltara la cuerda, y así quedó fuera del circulo de rebeldes, cerca de la orilla del rio.

— ¡No se distraigan por sus trucos!

Mientras Neon gritaba, Wisdom rápidamente había cargado otra flecha, sus cascos eran muy rápidos. Rápidamente la disparó, y le dio en la cabeza al pegaso con ballesta. Ahora solo quedaban 4.

Los tres rebeldes detrás de Neon estaban listos para atacar, pero el unicornio levanta su casco para detenerlos.

— Esperen, ahora que esta apartado, puedo acabar con él.

Wisdom miro confundido al unicornio. Neon se enojó, encendió su cuerno, haciéndolo brillar en grande. Claramente estaba preparando un ataque mágico que no podía usar cuando sus compañeros estaban cerca del rey.

— ¡Recibe mi ataque especial!

Una enorme cantidad de rayos azules empezó a salir consecutivamente del cuerno de Neon. Wisdom empezó a correr para esquivarlos, pero seguían viniendo más. Los que chocaban en el suelo provocaban una leve explosión. Finalmente, mientras corría, un rayo cayó cerca de la pata trasera de Wisdom, haciéndolo tropezar.

— ¡Muere!

Neon sigue disparando hacia Wisdom. El rey vio como esos rayos venían hacia él, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se defendía con su ballesta. La mayoría de los rayos dieron en la ballesta, mientras el resto llegaron a rozar un poco a Wisdom. Pero algo raro paso, los rayos que dieron en la ballesta no explotaron, sino que…

— ¡¿QUE?!

Los rayos fueron reflejados hacia los rebeldes. Neon se dio cuenta y rápidamente se hizo a un lado, pero los demás no reaccionaron a tiempo, pues no tenían tan buenos reflejos. Esos rayos impactaron en los 3 compañeros de Neon, quien solo quedó boquiabierto oyendo los gritos de sus compañeros sintiendo todas esas explosiones en su cuerpo. Cuando el humo se despejo, los tres rebeldes cayeron muertos al suelo. Neon no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Ahora Neon era el único rebelde que quedaba, pero no sería así por mucho, pues Wisdom aprovecho esa distracción para dispararle una flecha a la cabeza.

El metal choco con el metal. Una pequeña hacha bloqueó la flecha, y Neon Wizard se levantó viendo al rey con furia. A pesar de la muerte de sus compañeros, sus reflejos no le permitieron bajar la guardia. El unicornio vio al rey, quien cargaba otra flecha en su ballesta.

Wisdom disparó de nuevo, pero Neon se volvió a defender con sus hachas.

— Lo admito, te subestimamos. — empezó a hablar el unicornio viendo con enojo a Wisdom, quien también tenía una mirada parecida — No esperaba que tu arma fuera de Metal Anti—magia. Cometí un grave error.

— ¡Si quieres vivir, dime donde tienen a mi familia!

— ¿¡Enserio crees que me puedes ganar!?

Neon en ese instante usó su magia para arrojarle su pequeña hacha al rey. Wisdom se hizo a un lado para esquivar, y luego cargo rápidamente otra flecha que disparó, pero Neon la bloqueó con su segunda hacha, al mismo tiempo que hacia regresar la primera. Para ese momento, Wisdom ya había disparado otra flecha, pero fue bloqueada.

— Tienes cascos rápidos, nunca había visto a nadie cargando tan rápido una ballesta, pero de nada sirve si no puedes darme.

— ¡Ya deja de hablar! — gritó Wisdom cargando inmediatamente otra flecha, pero fue bloqueada.

— Apuesto a que quisieras tener aquí a tus guardias, pero si estuvieran aquí yo los derrotaría.

Wisdom frunció mas el ceño y disparó de nuevo, pero Neon seguía bloqueando con sus hachas.

— Por favor, ¡Tu no tendrías ninguna oportunidad con cualquiera de ellos! ¡Ni siquiera puedes conmigo!

Neon soltó una pequeña risa, mientras bloqueaba otra flecha del rey.

— Fácilmente puedo detener tus flechas.

Wisdom analizo rápido la situación. Estaba claro que no era rival para ese unicornio, por lo que debía pensar en algo.

— _Podría usar… No, demasiado lento. Entonces…_

Wisdom puso una cara de furia, y empezó a cargar flechas lo más rápido que podía. Una y otra vez, llevó su casco a su carcaj, cargaba una flecha y la disparaba. El proceso fue repetido una y otra vez. El rey sentía ira, y su casco con la ballesta le dolía por el impacto que había recibido antes. Su arma le empezó a pesar, pero seguía disparando.

— ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! — gritó el rey — ¡DEVUELVEME A MI FAMILIA!

Por más rápido que Wisdom cargara sus flechas, estas seguían viajando a la misma velocidad. Neon ya se había acostumbrado a esa velocidad. Podría intentar acercarse al rey, pero era más seguro esperar a que se quedara sin flechas.

— ¡Sigue perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Puedo seguir todo el día!

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Wisdom mientras disparaba.

— ¡Yo vengare a mis compañeros! ¡Cuando tu reino se acabe colgaremos tu cuerpo en una plaza, donde todos te usaran como blanco!

Wisdom siguió disparando flechas, mientras su mirada se volvía más seria.

— Son repugnantes — murmuró el rey con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que disparaba una flecha y carga otra.

— ¡No tanto como…!

Neon quedó cayado. Sintió algo atravesando su pecho. Vio como el rey lo veía con enojo, sosteniendo al frente su ballesta. El unicornio bajó la mirada y vio como una flecha estaba clavada en su pecho. Intentó pensar en que había ocurrido. Había bloqueado una flecha y luego… sí, luego vio otra, pero… esta fue más rápido.

— Im… posible — susurro el unicornio tosiendo sangre — ¿Cómo…?

— Hacer que el oponente se acostumbre a una velocidad, y aumentarla para tomarlo desprevenido — murmuró el rey — Es uno de los trucos que me enseño mi padre.

Wisdom tomo otra flecha, y la cargo en su ballesta, y allí fue cuando el rebelde vio lo que había pasado. El rey había cargado la flecha, pero en esta ocasión la jalo más hacia atrás, tensando más la cuerda. La cuerda había aumentado la tensión sobre la flecha, haciendo que fuera más rápido. La ballesta tenía dos sujetadores para agarrar la cuerda tensada, uno detrás de otro, y en esta ocasión Wisdom usó el de atrás. Era como una ballesta de dos velocidades.

— Si hubiera usado la velocidad máxima desde el inicio, seguro las habrías bloqueado, por eso esperé a que te acostumbraras al ritmo que te di.

— Eres… eres un cobarde — tosió sangre el rebelde — Solo… solo ganaste por tu arma.

— Eso es posible — respondió Wisdom apuntando su arma al unicornio — No era rival para ti, tuve que buscar otro camino.

— No creas que ganaste… aún… no has visto nada. Con mi muerte no lograras nada.

— ¿Muerte? — Wisdom frunció de nuevo el ceño y habló con seriedad — Creo que no has entendido — dijo viendo a Neon y a otros dos rebeldes que seguían vivos pero lastimados — No quiero matarlos, quiero saber dónde está mi familia.

— Muérete.

En ese momento Neon hizo brillar su cuerno, listo para lanzar un rayo al cielo para dar una señal de emergencia. El rey se dio cuenta, y rápidamente disparó su flecha. Al igual que la que dio en el pecho del rebelde, esta flecha voló más rápido que una normal. El cuerno del unicornio fue cortado, y el rebelde apenas lo sintió. No aguantaba más de pie, así que cayó al suelo.

Wisdom observó con calma todo el lugar. Los 10 rebeldes estaban derrotados, y contando a Neon habían 3 sobrevivientes. El rey camino hacia los sobrevivientes, y los vio con seriedad.

— Esto aún no acaba.

— No… te diremos nada — murmuró Neon con dolor.

— Antes moriríamos — dijo un joven pegaso que estaba en el suelo con una pata rota y otra atravesada con una flecha.

— Jamás traicionaríamos a nuestros compañeros — dijo una yegua terrestre con sus patas traseras atravesadas por flechas.

— Ya oíste — volvió a hablar Neon — No obtendrás nada, y pronto tu tiranía acabara. Los habitantes de Heartland serán libres.

Wisdom rechino sus dientes molestos, y empezó a pisar la cabeza de Neon Wizard, quien empezó a quejarse del dolor.

— ¡Cállense! ¡No estoy aquí para hablar de la libertad, el bien y el mal, la verdad universal, o alguna estupidez! ¡Estoy aquí para que me digan dónde está mi familia!

Entonces Wisdom vio a su alrededor, y observo los árboles que se encontraban a 20 metros.

— ¿Cómo habías dicho? ¿Qué colgarían mi cuerpo para usarlo de blanco?

* * *

— ¡Ahhh! — gritó Sassaflash sentándose. La pegaso respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a su alrededor.

La rubia vio que se encontraba en una cama grande, en medio de una gran habitación bien decorada. Vio por la ventana, y vio que ere de día. No tardó en identificar el lugar, y ver a su amigo que estaba durmiendo a su lado

— ¡Forest despierta!

El corcel hizo algunos gestos, pero no despertaba, solo se giró a un lado. La yegua se molestó y lo empujo de la cama.

— ¡Aghh! — gritó Forest cayendo al suelo.

El unicornio naranja se sentó en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza. Aún tenía algo de sueño y al ver a su alrededor reacciono sorprendido al ver el lugar.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó confundido viendo a Sassaflash

— Wisdom nos drogo — dijo ella con seriedad.

Forest se llevó un casco a la frente para pensar y allí volvieron recuerdos de cómo se arrastraba por el suelo muy agotado para convencer a su amigo de que no se fuera.

— ¡Rayos, ya recordé!

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! — habló ella bajándose de la cama.

— Pero no sabemos a dónde fue.

— Averigüémoslo.

Los dos guardias rápidamente buscaron a los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje del rey. Encontraron a uno, y al principio este se veía inseguro de decirles esa información. Solo tomo una muestra de la cuchilla en la prótesis de Sassaflash para hacerlo hablar.

Sassaflash aún se sentía algo débil por la droga que le habían dado, por lo que no sería buena idea ir volando al punto del mapa que le había dado el guardia, y como Forest no podía volar, era una mejor opción ir en el carruaje real. No tardaron en juntar a todos los pegasos para ir al lugar.

Ambos guardias estaban dentro del carruaje, preocupados por el estado de su amigo. Ninguno dijo nada durante todo el viaje.

Al faltar unos minutos para llegar al lugar de encuentro, Sassaflash ordeno que descendieran, pues no podían correr el riesgo de que los vieran, por lo que el resto del viaje fue por tierra.

Tardaron 10 minutos más de lo que debían, pero finalmente llegaron al lugar de encuentro. Sassaflash y Forest se bajaron del carruaje y quedaron sorprendidos de lo que encontraron. Vieron varios cuerpos en el lugar, los cuales le pertenecían a los rebeldes.

Sassaflash sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de la tensión, y rápidamente fue a buscar a su amado en ese lugar lleno de cuerpos.

— Busquen al rey — ordeno Forest a los guardias que tiraban el carruaje, mientras el también corría a buscar.

Todos los cuerpos que encontraron eran de rebeldes, y la mayoría tenia flechas en su cuerpo.

— Wisdom se defendió — dijo Forest en voz baja.

Sassaflash sintió un poco de alivio pues había oportunidad de que su amado hubiera podido vencer a los rebeldes, pero aún se sentía insegura pues no lo veía.

Entonces vieron dos cuerpos que se encontraban apartados del resto. Sassa se acercó a uno que tenía las cuatro clavadas al suelo con flechas. Era un joven pegaso. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes, y quizás algún hueso roto. Sassaflash le tomo el pulso y vio que seguía vivo. Con indiferencia, le presiono una de sus heridas para hacerlo reaccionar. El joven soltó un quejido de dolor. Abrió los ojos y vio con algo de dificultad.

— Por favor… ya te dije todo lo que se…

Forest por su parte fue a un cuerpo cerca del rio. La pony era una yegua terrestre. Sus patas traseras estaban clavadas al suelo. Su melena estaba empapada y respiraba con dificultad. Era como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, o por lo menos su cabeza.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Forest tratando de hacer reaccionar a esa pony.

— No sé nada más… no sé nada mas — murmuro esa yegua.

Forest y Sassaflash se vieron confundidos. En parte estaban entendiendo lo que había pasado, pero aún seguían sin ver a su amigo.

— ¡Sassa mira!

Forest señalo unas manchas de sangre en el suelo, pero no había un cuerpo cerca. Al acercarse vieron que había más adelante, formando una línea recta. Usando su buena vista, Sassaflash identifico algo. A unos 20 metros vio un árbol con algo en su tronco. Ella salió volando, y Forest fue tras ella.

Llegaron, y lo que vieron hizo que Forest sintiera mucho desagrado en su estómago. Un unicornio estaba con los cascos clavados con flechas en ese árbol, colgando. Su cuerno estaba cortado, y a lo largo de su cuerpo 5 flechas más clavadas.

Forest le tomo el pulso.

— Sigue vivo. — Murmuro Forest.

— ¡Wisdom!

Forest se volteó al oír el grito de su amiga, y también lo vio. Sentado detrás de uno de los árboles de al lado se encontraba el rey. Forest sintió ganas de llorar de alegría al verlo, así como Sassaflash.

Sassaflash y Forest corrieron hacia su amigo y lo abrazaron. Estaba cubierto de tierra, su mirada era apagada, pero estaba vivo y despierto.

— Hola — saludo el rey sin emoción.

— Estas vivo — murmuro Sassa casi sintiendo ganas de llorar — Estás vivo.

— Nos diste un gran susto — dijo Forest también muy feliz.

— Lo siento.

Forest se separó del abrazo, mientras Sassaflash parecía rehusarse a soltar al terrestre. El unicornio pelirrojo se dio cuenta que su amigo se veía apagado.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — preguntó Forest.

— No iban a liberar a mi familia, y los enfrente. Pensé que algo así pasaría, y traje mi ballesta por si acaso. Y luego… hice lo que tenía que hacer.

El rey estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida por su familia, pero por ningún motivo iba a morir por nada.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó ahora Sassaflash separándose un poco de su abrazo.

— Si, me lastimaron un poco, pero no es nada. Solo estoy cansado.

— Te llevaremos al castillo, allí te curaran.

— No, Sassa — dijo el rey con seriedad — Ya sé dónde está mi familia. Al oeste de aquí hay una gran cueva que debería ser la entrada la entrada a túneles subterráneos. Cerca hay varios manzanos silvestres y una laguna. Mi familia se encuentra en se lugar. Ve a investigar, y hazme saber que encuentras. No permitas que te vean.

La pegaso celeste se mostraba insegura por seguir esa petición. No quería arriesgarse a dejar solo a su amado. Ella no estaba enojada por haber sido drogada, solo estaba feliz de que Wisdom siguiera vivo, y no quería dejarlo por esa razón.

— Sassa obedece.

Sassaflash reacciono, y suspiro.

— Si, como órdenes.

Sassaflash se separó de Wisdom y se fue volando hacia el lugar que Wisdom le había dicho. Los dos corceles permanecieron allí, viéndola alejarse.

Forest suspiro, y se sentó al lado del rey. Por un momento permanecieron callados hasta que Forest rompió el hielo.

— No sabía que podías torturar —murmuro Forest.

— Mi padre me enseno — respondió Wisdom — así como su madre le enseno a él. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. No me gusta usar sus enseñanzas.

— Entiendo — dijo Forest con un poco de seriedad.

— Forest, sobre lo que paso en la tarde… — Sin darle oportunidad de terminar, Forest le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Wisdom — ¡Auch!

— Eso fue por drogarme — dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, me lo merecía, pero… — Forest le dio otro golpe — ¡Auch!

— Y ese fue por arriesgarte tanto.

— Esta bien, creo que ya — recibió otro golpe — ¡Auch! ¿¡Y ese por qué fue!?

— Jeje, solo porque sí — rio Forest.

Wisdom suspiro, y se levantó. Eso le había levantado un poco el ánimo, pero no lo suficiente.

— Hay que irnos, tenemos que preparar a las tropas para atacar a los rebeldes.

— Sí ya se, supongo que participaras, ¿verdad?

— Mi familia está en peligro, no me voy a quedar sentado esperando.

— Je, entiendo — dijo Forest levantándole — ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Majestad?

— Hay dos rebeldes sobrevivientes cerca del rio, quiero que los lleven al hospital. Si me mintieron, es mejor que sigan vivos. Al resto arrójenlos al rio.

Forest, vio inseguro a donde estaban todos esos rebeldes muertos.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer eso?

— ¿Hay algún problema, Forest?

— Es que… creo que no merecen eso. Wisdom sé que lo que hicieron está mal, pero ya murieron. Por lo menos merecen que los entierren.

— Forest…

— Sé que lo que digo no tiene sentido, pero por favor… Yo pude haber sido uno de ellos — dijo en voz baja, pero el rey aun así lo escucho.

— Bien, escóndelos en los arbustos o en algún lado, pero que nadie los encuentre. Cuando salvemos a mi familia, puedes darles un funeral, o lo que quieras — dijo el rey sin emoción.

— Gracias, em… ¿y qué hay de…? — dijo viendo al unicornio que estaba en el árbol.

— Este no nos dirá nada, aun no decido que hacer con él. Ve adelantándote, dile a los que te acompañaron mis órdenes.

— Entendido — dijo Forest corriendo a donde estaban los guardias que habían tirado el carruaje.

Wisdom se quedó solo, acompañado de ese unicornio rebelde, Neon Wizard. El rey le arranco una flecha del cuerpo, haciéndolo despertar por el dolor.

— ¿Qué…? — vio abajo y vio al rey — Tú… maldito…

— Tus compañeros ya me revelaron todo, no eran tan duros como tú.

— No… no creas que ganaste… no tienes idea de lo que viene.

— Pues ellos me dijeron que tienen un arma, pero no saben que es — suspiro el rey con seriedad — ¿Me lo dirás?

Neon escupió al rey, pero este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado. No iba a darle al rebelde siquiera esa satisfacción de haberlo ensuciado.

— Bien, no me lo digas. Ahora — llevó su casco a su carcaj — Lo de antes fue para obtener información, pero esto es por haber golpeado a mi esposa.

Wisdom sacó una extraña flecha. No tenía una punta triangular como el resto, esta tenía una punta casi esférica de color negro. Lentamente la colocó en su ballesta, a la primera velocidad.

— ¿Sabes? No use estas flechas contigo pues son lentas en comparación a las demás. Fácilmente la hubieras esquivado.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Neon confundido.

— Averígualo.

Wisdom tomo unos 5 metros de distancia y apuntó al rebelde.

— Nadie lastima a mi familia.

La flecha salió disparada. Todos los demás presentes en el lugar solo oyeron una explosión que venia del lugar en donde estaba el rey. Forest quiso ir a ver, pero se detuvo al ver al rey caminando con calma hacia donde estaban sus guardias. En aquel lugar, el árbol cayó partido por el impacto que recibió. El rebelde clavado en ese árbol quedó muerto con su cuerpo destrozado.

Wisdom llegó con Forest, quien no necesito preguntarle si estaba bien. Ahora lo más importante era prepararse para lo que venía.

* * *

Todavía más profundo de donde se encontraba la celda de Applejack, Crazy fue escoltada hasta el punto más profundo de las cuevas, sin embargo, la luz rojiza era visible incluso desde antes de bajar los últimos escalones, atravesando un largo pasillo en vertical que solamente podía bajar más. El aire era sofocante; y, antes de si siquiera entrar, los escoltas de Crazy se mostraron mareados y sofocados ante al infierno que se vivía ahí abajo, uno de ellos incluso llegó a tropezar por lo que no pudo continuar, y por su bien regresó a la superficie. Crazy no se mostraba ni mínimamente sugestionada por el calor, parecía como si aquel infierno no afectara en ella ni en lo más mínimo, no jadeaba, no entrecerraba los ojos, ni siquiera sudaba, caso contrario con su único escolta que parecía acababa de dar una maratón al estar bañado en sudor.

— Si no quieres morir de un derrame, regresa ahora— murmuró la pony celeste con inexpresividad.

—Silent me ordenó…—

—muere entonces— dijo Crazy mientras continuaba caminando por su cuenta. El pony que le escoltaba se le quedó mirando por unos instantes mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto, tardando un poco en pensar y tomar una decisión y regresar por donde vino.

La pony celeste siguió descendiendo, y entró a una cueva de inmenso tamaño. En el centro se encontraba aquel geiser de lava, sobre el cual todavía continuaba aquella colosal maquina en forma de araña, la cual ya poseía su tridente fuera del infierno, mostrando tres cristales de color naranja, que despedían su propio brillo, uno intenso y sofocante siendo de estos de dónde provenía aquella intensa luz que provocaba todo este calvario.

Ante la araña de metal se encontraban dos ponis, uno con una característica mirada inexpresiva, y la otra con una larga capucha roja que le cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Estos no podían ser otros más que Silent Dagger y Rune Blade. Silent se mantenía muy serio, y apenas unas gotas leves de sudor pasaban por su frente mientras usaba un abanico para soltarse un poco de aire, caso contrario con Rune Blade quien pese a mantenerse firme en todo momento estaba bañada en su propio sudor como si se encontrara en un baño de vapor. La pony se encontraba un poco mareada por los efectos del calor, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el calor, a diferencia de los dos ponis que escoltaron a la unicornio celeste.

— Después de 28 días, finalmente están listos — inició Silent.

— Como te dije, mis cálculos nunca fallan— murmuró Crazy mientras lentamente caminaba hasta los cristales.

Silent le miraba con inexpresividad, aunque arqueando levemente una ceja como signo de intriga.

—bien, bien, bien ¿ahora qué? — preguntó Rune molesta por el calor — Esas cosas son demasiado calientes como para siquiera moverlas de su sitio.

— Ahora que los cristales están listos y la bebé de la reina nació, es momento de que continúes con tu trabajo, Lazuli— murmuró Silent con su mismo tono inexpresivo.

Lazuli se mantuvo en silencio; y simplemente, como si no le hubiera escuchado, comenzó a rascar su nariz con total indiferencia.

— ¿¡no lo escuchaste!? — reclamó Rune irritada.

La yegua celeste le miró con la misma inexpresividad y pasó a rascarse tras de las orejas, como si tuviera algo de ansiedad, más no por ellos, si no por otros motivos.

— Ya no quiero continuar con este proyecto— dijo como si nada.

— ¿¡Cómo dices, Crazy!? — exclamó Rune mientras levantaba su colosal espada en señal de advertencia.

Silent simplemente se quedó observando con algo de intriga tras inexpresividad. Parecía que tenía intriga en que podría pasar ahora.

— No te tengo miedo, eres solo una pony con una espada grande. Si fueras macho diría que es para compensar algo más

Ese último comentario enfureció a Rune, quien sin pensarlo arremetió con su espada contra Lazuli.

— ¡Alto! – gritó Silent.

Ese grito fue insólito en él, cosa que sin duda sorprendió a Rune, quien hizo lo posible por detener su ataque, pero era tarde, la fuerza y el impuso no le permitirían detenerse a tiempo, apenas logró desviarlo un poco. El golpe en si ya no la partiría en dos, pero si la decapitaría, de no ser por qué; Lazuli, justo en el momento preciso, dio un paso para atrás y la espada apenas provocó una ventisca que alboroto su crin.

Hubo un momento de silencio y confusión para Rune, mientras miraba como de milagro no decapito a esa pony, quien en ningún momento se mostró asustada o siquiera sorprendida por casi ser decapitada.

—Tienes un mal agarre. Si no la sostienes mejor, no podrás controlarla totalmente, mejora o elije una espada más ligera.

— cierra la boca, Crazy — murmuró Rune entre dientes.

—me callo entonces— murmuró Lazuli mientras se tapa la boca con sus dos cascos.

Silent avanzó lentamente hasta la yegua, quien se mantuvo sentada en el suelo aun tapándose la boca con sus cascos delanteros cual potrilla regañad.

— ¿no terminaras lo que empezaste? — le preguntó Silent a la yegua, y esta respondió meneando la cabeza en señal de negación— No hay que recurrir a la violencia, podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿no?

Lazuli le mira a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lazuli bajó su mirada ocultándola de Silent, como una adolecente apenada y triste, y el unicornio con delicadeza la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle nuevamente. Fue allí cuando Silent empezó a acariciarle suavemente la cara, pasando especialmente por una quemadura en su cara. La unicornio se sintió muy incómoda porque el corcel la acariciaba de esa forma.

— Eres una pony fascinante, me gustaría saber más sobre ti – dijo con su mismo tono inexpresivo.

— … — Crazy quedó callada.

— Entiendo, aun no quieres hablar – suspiro el corcel — Eres un elemento muy…. Útil a tu manera. Esa bomba de gas que hiciste nos facilito mucho la entrada a la academia, y esto nos ayudaría mucho. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

— Quiero que liberes a la reina y que le devuelvas a su bebé— dijo sin pensarlo dos veces— Sácalas de este reino.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – se quejó Rune Blade.

— Silencio, Rune Blade – dijo Silent viendo con seriedad a la unicornio morada.

Rune escupió en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

— Sí, como sea.

Silent regresó la vista a la unicornio que acariciaba.

— Muy bien, cuando termines lo que empezaste, las liberare y tú te quedaras con nosotros y nos proveerás de nuevas… herramientas.

—bien, es un trato— murmuró Lazuli quitándose el casco de Silent de su cara — ahora devuélvele a su bebé.

—no lo haré.

—pero… dijiste que…— murmura entre dientes.

—dije que los liberaría cuando termines, termina primero entonces.

—bien— suspiró Lazuli mientras regresaba a al geiser.

Con su magia, Lazuli tomó uno de los cristales, este al ser envuelto por su magia inmediatamente comenzó a reaccionar soltando una serie de descargas eléctricas color rojizo, y a despedir aún más calor de sí. La yegua levitó el cristal y lo llevó hasta una cueva adjunta donde se encontraban una serie de herramientas, láminas y otros metales, y algunos aparatos electrónicos desmantelados como licuadoras, lámparas entre otros. Caminó hasta una mesa cubierta con una manta negra retirarla, revela una maquinaria con una forma semejante a una pirámide, la estructura de metal no estaba terminada y eran visibles varios cables y toda la maquinaria interna conformada por engranes e interruptores.

Rune y Silent le siguieron, y la observaron trabajar desde la entrada.

— Solo falta ensamblarlo, estará listo en tres días a lo mucho— murmuró Lazuli mientras se ponía una máscara de soldadura. Introdujo el cristal dentro de una capsula hecha de diamante, con una base de cobre y algunos cables conectados contra la maquinaria. Al introducir este primer cristal, la maquina reaccionó, comenzando a no solo a prender algunos focos, si no que toda la estructura interna comenzó a moverse como si fuera un reloj.

Silent sonrió levemente, no tanto por ver trabajar la máquina, sino por como la unicornio trabajaba en ella.

Ambos unicornios observadores, salieron de la cueva para librarse del calor.

— Es una desgraciada— murmuró Rune entre dientes, mientras sentía un alivio por sentirse más fresca.

—Se atrevió a retarte. ¿Cómo te sientes ante eso? — preguntó Silent con intriga

— Es solo una carita que busca dar lastima, pero la próxima vez que lo haga, no creo poder detener mi espada a solo dos centímetros de su cara— murmuró la yegua de capucha roja, con rabia.

—Sería interesante ver que pasaría en esa situación – dijo Silent con tono inexpresivo.

— La máquina está casi lista, ¿no podemos simplemente matarla y usar sus planos para armarla nosotros?

— Ella no usa planos — se mofó Silent mostrando por un par de segundos una tenue sonrisa.

De repente se siente un tenue estremecer. Ambos ponis miraron al suelo y ven como la tierra que pisaban comenzaba a agitarse. Ambos vieron en dirección al túnel donde brotaba el resplandor. Si

— aun creo que nos pude dar muchas sorpresas – dijo Silent sonriendo – Si nos mostrara su verdadero ser, quizás yo podría sentir algo interesante.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? – preguntó Rune de mala gana.

— Nada importante – respondió Silent volviendo a su porte inexpresivo.

Ambos unicornios siguieron su camino, mientras en lo más profundo del túnel, Lazuli seguía trabajando en medio de todos esos temblores y calor.

 **Y asi termina otro capitulo, otro gran capitulo. Enserio, esta cosa fue larga XD.**

 **Algunos reyes usan espadas, otros usan hachas, y otros lanzas; pero Wisdom usa una ballesta retráctil de dos velocidades que dispara flechas bomba y un gancho. XD ¿Qué les parecio Wisdom? ¿Se esperaban que supiera defenderse? XD, no es solo un tirano que le gusta sentarse en su trono, sino que es un tirano que le gusta sentarse en su trono y sabe pelear XD.**

 **Oh, y no olvidemos a Lazuli/Crazy. ¿En que creen que este trabajando? Gracias a parca333 por ayudarme con ella.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**

 **Bye bye**


	20. La hora critica

**Capitulo escrito en colaboración con parca333.**

Capítulo 20. La hora critica.

En la base de los rebeldes, cuando los cristales finalmente estuvieron listos, Silent Dagger envió a un grupo de ponis capacitados y les ordenó que entraran en el infierno que ahora eran los túneles inferiores y ayudaran a reubicar a Crazy/Lazuli en una cueva alejada del geiser de lava. No tanto por velar la seguridad de la yegua celeste, sino por la de aquellos que le vigilan siendo que pareciera que Lazuli era la única que de alguna forma soportaba aquel calor infernal. Les tomó toda una tarde, pero finalmente lograron sacar cada uno de los aparatos y herramientas de la yegua, así como el proyecto en que estaba trabajando. Con este ultimo los ponis tuvieron especial cuidado. La máquina tuvo que ser trasladada por media docena de unicornios los cuales, juntos, levitaron la máquina que aún no estaba terminada.

Los ponis se encontraban reacomodando todo para ya dejar a Crazy terminar. El unicornio simplemente se quedó recostada en el suelo dibujando caritas de diversas expresiones, mientras removía la tierra con su casco.

—¡Hey, Crazy! — se escucha una voz irritada. La unicornio no se inmuto ni en lo más mínimo como si no le escuchara, esto molesto a su locutor quien le tomó y levantó en lo alto — ¡¿me escuchas?!— le reclamó una yegua púrpura y capucha roja.

Crazy no respondió simplemente se quedó ahí colgando de su magia como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sin vida. Rune Blade le sacudió con fuerza para ver si así reaccionaba.

—¡Reacciona!

—Quiero una malteada de fresa— murmuró la yegua celeste con la misma inexpresividad.

Rune abrió los ojos como platos y rechino los dientes.

— ¿¡Crees que esto es caridad!?— exclamó Rune mientras soltaba a Crazy y esta cayó de puro sentón, mas no se inmuto ni en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera una leve mueca de dolor. La yegua parpadeó, pero no por alguna molestia, sino una sensación automática.

—Rune trae una malteada de fresa— escuchó una voz tras ella.

La yegua exaltada y molesta miró a su lado encontrándose con Silent Dagger, el líder de los rebeldes.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna sirvienta para traer nada!— dijo la yegua entre dientes.

— Entonces dice a alguien que la traiga— murmuró Silent con la misma inexpresividad.

Rune se tragó una mueca de disgusto, pero al ver esa mirada vacía de su líder, vio que no lograría nada.

— De acuerdo— dije ya estando a punto de salir.

— Espera— le detuvo Silent. Rune volteó. Silent se acercó a Crazy y le preguntó — ¿quieres algo más?

— lo quiero con mucha crema batida y trocitos de chocolate.

— ¿también jarabe? — la yegua asintió— ya oíste, Rune Blade.

La yegua de capucha escarlata salió de la habitación rechinando los dientes, casi sacando vapor de los oídos. Esta le dio la orden al primer fulano que se encontró, con un tono severo y enfurecido, el cual asusto al poni, cosa que provocó que saliera corriendo por el pedido.

Silent se acercó a Crazy la cual se quedó en el suelo con la mirada completamente baja.

— ¿en qué estás pensando?— preguntó Silent intrigado.

— En el oeste sureste de los ánimos frades cargo del sol poniente y la costa exalta de potencial y desbalance de los 4 recovecos del corazón, que aún no son explorados por las plumas de un fénix, y los ojos de los ciegos no caen gracias a que miran a través de la luz oculta en la oscuridad.

Al escuchar tal insinuación de Crazy, los ponis presentes que se encontraban reacomodando las cosas de la yegua se le quedaron mirando bastante extrañados y confundidos.

—interesante— murmuró Silent bastante pensativo— ¿Qué más?

La yegua celeste se quedó sentada en el suelo meneando la cabeza igual que una paloma, mirando insistente en todas direcciones.

— ¿Sabes en que se parece un dragón a una pianola?

— No. ¿En que se parece?

— Es como las lagartijas a los trombones. ¿Sabes en que se parece una lagartija a un trombón?

—No, dime.

— Ahí está la respuesta de la existencia— dijo Crazy sonriente levemente, y Silent le devolvió la sonrisa de forma más leve.

* * *

El momento había llegado. Era un día despejado, ni una sola nube en el cielo. Por el bosque, las aves cantaban y las flores florecían, disfrutando de esa bella tranquilidad. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duro mucho. Varios ponis marchaban por el espeso bosque, dirigiéndose a un objetivo en específico. Eran varios ponis con armaduras, marchando seriamente, viendo al frente. Algunos tiraban unas carretas llenas de armas, las cuales servirían para cumplir la misión que tenían. Al frente de la marcha iba un carruaje, el cual no llevaba armas, sino que llevaba al rey.

Wisdom Crown vestía una armadura dorada muy parecida a la de sus guardias, excepto que la suya llevaba el símbolo de una corona en el pecho de esta. A un lado de su asiendo, llevaba su ballesta y su carcaj de flechas. Estaba nervioso y preocupado. Pronto llegarían a la base rebelde, donde realizarían una operación para salvar a su esposa y a su hija.

Al otro lado de la carroza se encontraban sus guardias Sassaflash y Forest se encontraban sentados del otro lado de la carroza. Ambos también llevaban sus armaduras, pues obviamente participarían en el ataque. Sassaflash había volado antes a la cueva que supuestamente pertenecía a los rebeldes, y pudo confirmar que efectivamente era su base, por lo que Wisdom podía enviar a sus tropas a ese lugar sin ninguna duda.

El viaje era silencioso, escuchándose solo el sonido de la carroza pasando por tierra. Ambos guardias sentían preocupación por su amigo, pues aceptaron que participara en ese ataque, pero aun así temían por su seguridad. Ambos sabían que Wisdom era más hábil que un soldado común, pero aun así no llegaba al mismo rango de ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? — preguntó Wisdom con fastidio viendo a sus dos guardias.

Ambos reaccionaron ante eso.

— Em… por nada — respondió Forest nervioso — Mejor repasemos de nuevo lo que sabemos. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste Sassa?

— Muy bien — la pegaso aclaro la garganta — La cueva es una serie de túneles, es fácil perderse. No pude avanzar más por riesgo a que me descubrieran. En la entrada habían 5 ponis vigilando, todos armados, pero puedo pasarlos sin que me vean. Pude ver algunas cuerdas que seguro servirían de alarma, como las que tenemos en el sótano del castillo. Son muy difíciles de ver.

— Pero tú sí puedes, ¿verdad? Sera fácil pasar esas cosas — dijo Forest tratando de seguir la conversación, pues quería darle más seguridad a Wisdom de que las cosas no serían tan difíciles.

— Sí, pero más adelante hay más ponis, y no ayuda que el lugar sea un laberinto. Si no tenemos cuidado, podríamos entrar en una trampa.

Forest se golpeó la cara con su casco al oír las advertencias directas de su amiga. A diferencia de él, ella no intentaba hacer sonar las cosas más fáciles de lo que eran.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Sassaflash.

— Sabes, podrías intentar poner un poco de tu parte — susurro Forest al oído de la rubia.

— Solamente digo lo que vi — respondió ella también susurrando — Necesitamos ser firmes y directos.

— Ya lo sé, pero Wisdom ya está bastante estresado, almenas puedes intentar darle ánimos.

— No necesitamos ánimos — respondió la pegaso fastidiada.

— Estamos en la misma carroza, puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen.

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Wisdom que los veía con seriedad.

— Lo siento Wisdom, solo quería…

— Aprecio lo que haces Forest, pero Sassa tiene razón, no necesito ánimo, necesito concentrarme en salvar a mi familia.

— Sí, lo siento — suspiró Forest con pena.

Wisdom se rascó la frente, y vio a sus amigos. Forest se sentía apenado por haber intentado endulzar la situación. Eso era algo que a Wisdom le gustaba del corcel, siempre buscaba animarlo cuando había situaciones serias. Ese optimismo de su amigo siempre le pareció cautivador, y sin duda lo atrajo. Por otro lado, Sassaflash se mantenía seria, pero Wisdom sabía leer los pequeños gestos en Sassaflash, y podía ver que ella estaba molesta. Claramente ella no quería ser parte de esa misión, pero aun así estaba allí. Wisdom siempre había visto esa clase de cosas como parte del encanto de Sassaflash. No importaba como se sintiera, ella ocultaba lo que pensaba para cumplir con su deber. Wisdom admiraba tanto esa cualidad. Y también, él era el único que veía los verdaderos colores de Sassa, los cuales eran magníficos.

Esos dos ponis lo seguían siempre, y aun se sentía mal por haberlos drogado para ir a entregarse a los rebeldes, pero no podía sentirse más feliz por tenerlos allí. Él se sentía inseguro sobre lo que pasaría en esa misión, pero se sentía feliz de poder contar con dos maravillosos amigos.

— Forest. Sassa.

Ambos guardias vieron a su amigo, quien ahora tenía la mirada baja, como si sintiera pena.

— Si esta operación sale bien, pronto tendré de vuelta a Applejack y a mi hija.

— Lo sé — respondió Forest cambiando su cara de disculpa por una sonrisa, pues no quería tener una cara triste si su amigo también la tenía — Tendrás a tu bebé, como siempre quisiste.

— Sí, pero… — soltó un suspiro y levanto la cabeza para ver a sus guardias — Aunque tenga una bebé, quiero que ustedes sigan conmigo para apoyarme. Ustedes formaran parte de la vida de mi hija tanto como Applejack y yo.

— Eso suena bien. Podría jugar con ella, podría leerle, hasta podría cambiarla. Jeja, tengo experiencia gracias a Leaf — comentó Forest de forma alegre — ¿Tu que opinas, Sassa?

La pegaso aparto la mirada, y la dirigió a la ventana para ver el bosque.

— Supongo que podría enseñarle algunas cosas — respondió Sassaflash con tono desinteresado, el cual ocultaba fastidio.

Wisdom dirigió también su vista a la ventana. Quería salvar a su familia. Quería que su bebé creciera en su hermoso castillo acompañada de su hermosa madre y los interesantes amigos de su padre. Quería… quería tener una familia feliz.

— Majestad, nos acercamos a la base rebelde — dijo un guardia que se encontraba en el exterior.

Tan pronto escuchó ese informe, Wisdom se colocó su ballesta en su pata, y se ajustó su carcaj a su armadura. Vio a sus guardias personales quienes también habían escuchado, y también estaban preparados para lo que venía.

— Llegó la hora — dijo Wisdom con seriedad.

Varias de las tropas permanecieron atrás, ocultándose de los vigilantes en la entrada. Wisdom, Sassaflash, Forest, y otros soldados fueron al frente. Todos se ocultaron detrás de los árboles, viendo como habían algunos ponis en la entrada. Wisdom cargo una flecha en su ballesta, al igual que otros soldados. Debían acabar con todos esos guardias al mismo tiempo para avanzar.

— A mi señal — murmuró Wisdom apuntando — Ahora

Todas las flechas fueron disparadas.

* * *

Las horas pasan. Rune Blade se encontraba al pie de un pasillo que llevaba directo al laboratorio, vigilando el aseso. La unicornio de capucha roja se encontraba recargada contra un muro de roca, con su gran espada en el regazo, con una roca especial estaba afinando el filo de su mortífera arma, soltando un chirriante sonido metálico, tan agudo y molesto que haría que cualquiera apretara los dientes al solo escucharlo, pero esto no molestaba en lo más mínimo a la unicornio; quien, al contrario, parecía relajarse con aquel sonido.

De repente se siente un estremecer, la yegua queda completamente inmóvil e inexpresiva, como si nada hubiera pasado, tomando solo una pausa para descansar de afilar su arma. Cuando todo pareció haber cesado, esta continúa afilando su espada, contemplando el sonido que esta emitía. Uno tras otro, pasaba la roca por el borde de su espada, resonando con presencia en la cueva a un ritmo constante y lento. En eso Rune se detiene en seco al creer escuchar algo. La unicornio morada deja en el suelo la roca con la que afiló su espada y se concentra para escuchar. Por un momento estuvo a punto de creer que no era nada, pero lo escuchó otra vez, no pudo comprender que es lo que decía, pero sí pudo saber que se trataba de una voz. La pony se levantó lentamente, colocando su espada contra su lomo. Se encaminó lentamente por el pasillo, ya estando a punto de llegar, y es cuando pudo escuchar.

— Cállate por favor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres realmente? ¿Esto es lo que queremos no?

— Por favor, por favor, solo cállate.

Parecían ser como si dos ponis estuvieran discutiendo, una de ellas, la primera voz, parecía tratarse de alguien sumisa que según aparenta por el tono. Rune no tuvo que esforzarse en imaginar de quien se trataba, pero algo no andaba bien, la segunda voz era una completamente diferente, una voz sarcástica y burlona, la voz de una poni que aparentemente estaba hostigando a la primera, provocándole el llanto.

— Terminemos esto, jeje, ya falta muy poco.

— Cierra la boca— suplicaba la primera voz.

— jajaja, ¿quieres que yo la termine por ti? Será muy fácil solo es cuestión de activar un interruptor y BOOM, todos caput. Serán uno excelentes fuegos artificiales.

—¡Cierra la boca!

— La fuerza de 7 megatones, será suficiente para destruir esta maldita nación.

— ¡POR FAVOR CÁLLATE!

— jajaja, todos morirán— cantaba la segunda voz.

Es entonces que súbito entra Rune Blade con su espada en algo, y con la mirada busca inmediatamente un objetivo, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada más que una gran pirámide. La pony se desconcierta y molesta, buscando en todas partes, pero no había nada. Esta sostienia su espada en lo alto preparándose para atacar, pero no detectó ninguna amenaza, cosa que no podía ser solo había una salida de este salón. Nadie pudo haber salido sin que se diera cuenta, solo se encontraba en la pirámide en la que Crazy estaba trabajando.

—¡Maldición! — murmuró la unicornio entre dientes, estuvo a punto de salir, pero se percata de algo. La unicornio se detuvo y se puso atenta ante los sonidos de la habitación, logrando ubicar un gemido no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Rune Blade caminó lentamente, con su espada aun bien empuñada por su magia, lista para dar una arremetida ante lo que sea. Fue hasta una pared y se detuvo a solo un metro de una mesa de madera. La unicornio levantó su espada y de un zarpazo parte la mesa en dos, revelando a una figura hecha bolita en el suelo, aparentemente intentaba ocultarse de algo.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo sucia cara de pasa? — preguntó la unicornio morada impaciente. La pony en el suelo no le respondía solo comenzaba a llorar con mayor fuerza, cosa que impaciento aún más a Rune — ¡Levántate pedazo de basura, no me hagas repetírtelo!

La pony seguía en el suelo, llorando si consuelo alguno. Es entonces Rune tira de los cabellos a la unicornio celeste y la obliga a levantarse, y exponiendo su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué carajos estás llorando? — preguntó Rune con severidad.

Crazy soltó un alarido de cólera, y Rune le dio un puñetazo en la cara, para luego dejarla caer.

— No me obligues a darte algo para que llores de verdad.

Crazy se arrastraba en el suelo de forma patética, y Rune no sabía si reír o molestarse por esta acción. Era tan patético que le daba risa, pero por otro lado solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

—¿Me vas a decir con quién estabas charlando? — le preguntó Rune con impaciencia mientras toma su espada y echa un vistazo con la mirada a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada anormal.

—Los capuchas rojas y la sangre, no debe haber sangre. No, no, no. La sangre le gusta, eso le gusta mucho— dijo la yegua celeste muy alterada.

—¡No lo repetiré una vez más! ¡¿CON QUIÉN ESTABAS HABLANDO?!—

Crazy continuaba llorando. Rune le da una bofetada; y, al ver que Crazy no respondía, ella comenzó a darle otra y otra, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, resonando entre la cueva, asemejándose a un latigazo que desgarra la carne. Rune continuó hasta que Crazy dejó de gemir y balbucear cosas sin sentido, mostrándose un poco más calmada.

— Ahora, pequeña pony desnutrida con retraso mental, ¿¡con quién estabas hablando!? — exclamó la unicornio morada.

— Ella está aquí, shhhhh. Ella está aquí, no grites por favor, ella está aquí, ella me encontró, ella está aquí— murmuraba Crazy perturbada.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Rune preparando su espada.

Crazy miraba perturbada hacia un rincón oscuro, donde no había más que las sombras del lugar. Rune comenzó a molestarse otra vez.

—¡Necesito encontrar a mi osito! ¡Quiero a mi oso! ¡QUIERO A TEDDY! — exclamaba Crazy alterada, y Rune le da una bofetada tan fuerte que tumba a la yegua y provoca que esta se golpee con fuerza contra el suelo, la yegua celeste comenzó a sollozar con mayor fuerza.

—Teddy, Teddy me protege, Teddy, Teddy, necesito a Teddy ¿dónde estás? — murmuraba Crazy mientras temblaba en el suelo.

— Pero que pedazo de basura. Es oficial, la perdimos— dijo Rune entre dientes mientras se alejaba, dejando atrás al caso perdido que era Crazy.

Rune se encaminó lentamente hasta aquel proyecto en el que la yegua celeste tanto había trabajado. A juzgar por la apariencia, parecía estar casi terminada, la yegua no sabía exactamente qué era o cómo funcionaba, pero decidió que ya era momento de terminar con esto. Ya otros se encargaran de reemplazar a Crazy.

Rune se dio la media vuelta; y diviso, en el mismo sitio donde le dejó, al poni celeste aun sollozando sin consuelo alguno, aparentemente inconsciente de lo que fuera a pasarle, o las malas intenciones que Rune se traía. Lentamente la yegua morada se acerca hasta la unicornio celeste, con su espada preparada para dar un certero golpe.

—¡ya cállate! ¡Ya cállate! ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! — gritó Crazy aterrada, mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su cabeza y presionaba con fuerza, mientras rodaba en el suelo.

—maldita lunática, con esto te estaré haciendo un favor— dijo Rune mientras prepara su espada para partir en dos a la unicornio.

—¡Detente! — escuchó una voz que le detiene, Rune mira tras de ella y divisa a Silent Dagger.

Rune Blade no bajó su espada, solo se mantuvo viendo a su líder con enojo.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Esta es un caso perdido, no soporto seguirla teniendo aquí! Además, es lo mejor para ella.

—Si ella muere, no llegaremos a ningún lado — dijo Silent regresando a su tono calmado.

—¿Este pedazo de mierda? Solo mírala, habla puras incoherencias— dijo Rune mientras toma de un casco a Crazy y la levanta, seraneándola mientras lo hacía.

—¡Las lágrimas de sangre caerán sobre el campo santo, y los finales alternos serán opacados y eliminados, cuando la muerte les llega a los incautos, tienen suerte de recibirla y cruzar, y no ser arrastrados por ella entre la eternidad! — murmuraba Crazy entre lágrimas.

Rune suelta a la yegua, y esta cae de cara nuevamente.

—¿Ves lo que digo?

—La quiero con vida.

—¿Por qué?

— Hemos logrado más con ella en 5 meces que solos en 10 años.

—¿A qué te refieres? Solo invento una máquina de somnífero masivo y esta cosa que ni sé que es.

— También trazó la ruta de túneles de escape en el atentado a la Academia.

Rune bufó como si eso no fuera la gran cosa.

— Que tontería.

—Ella es muy especial e interesante, la quiero viva.

—¡bien como quieras! — exclamó Rune mientras se alejaba.

— Regresa a la superficie — ordenó Silent manteniéndose inexpresivo.

— Ya no seguiré tus órdenes, estoy harta.

— Las tropas del rey nos encontraron, y ahora están atacando nuestra base — dijo Silent como si nada pasara.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

— Para eso vine, ya te lo dije. Si quieres irte, adelante, pero perderás la oportunidad de decapitar algunos solados del rey.

Rune no dijo nada más, simplemente salió a toda prisa de la habitación, pero se detiene en seco al sentir un frio recorriéndole la espalda. Es entonces que, tanto ella como Silent, se percatan que Crazy había desaparecido. Ambos miran en dirección a la pirámide, y ven a Crazy sentada en la punta.

—¡Baja de esa cosa! — le reclamó Rune — ¿Cómo dejaste que se levantara?

—no me di cuenta — respondió Silent Dagger sin interés.

—¿Saben que es esta cosa? Yo la llamo Pirámide del Sol.

— ¡No lo repetiré, baja ahora, o te partiré en dos! — exclamó Rune mientras prepara su espada.

Crazy no la obedece, y en su lugar esta presiona un interruptor oculto en la punta de la pirámide. Casi al mismo tiempo, Rune arremete con su gigantesca espada, pero surge un resplandor dorado el cual hace que la yegua sea golpeada y retroceda. Cuando el polvo se disipó ambos unicornios miraron con asombro como Crazy estaba protegida por un escudo de energía que la resguardaba a ella y la pirámide.

— ¿Sorprendente no? Y eso que aún no lo he terminado, pero bastará — murmuró Crazy con inexpresividad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Silent con intriga.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? — dijo la yegua mientras se rascaba la cabeza— Quiero que corran como las nenas que son.

Se mofo la yegua, y por un instante soltó una sonrisa maliciosa. Rune enfurecida ante la amenaza arremete con todas sus fuerzas contra el escudo de energía, su espada se envolvió en energía roja y soltó un potente ataque. La tierra se estremeció, y causo un derrumbe. Ambos unicornios retrocedieron, pero al aclararse la vista vieron el escudo intacto y a Crazy como si nada aun sentada en la punta de la pirámide.

— La hora llegó, el castigo es momento ya. Las capuchas negras vendrán por ustedes y los arrastrarán a sus tumbas.

—¡Cierra la boca! — le reclamó Rune mientras Silent solo miraba con expectación a la yegua.

—Okei — dijo Crazy mientras colocaba sus cascos sobre la parte superior de la pirámide y presionó un interruptor que hace que se habrá el compartimiento superior, revelando los tres cristales rotando en su interior.

Crazy toma uno de los cristales con su casco, provocándole severas quemaduras, pero no parecía importarle. Un fuerte brillo ilumina la habitación y la tierra comienza a estremecerse.

—¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

La tierra se estremece con mayor fuerza, y la pirámide comienza a destellar varias luces que provocaban que la temperatura de la habitación aumentara rápidamente. Tanto Rune como Silent se hacen para atrás tras estos acontecimientos, ambos colocando un casco al frente para intentar ver hacia Crazy. La yegua celeste aun con el cristal en cascos, saca de su capucha un recipiente cilíndrico de metal, en el cual introduce el cristal que extrajo de la máquina.

— ¡RESPONDE!

— Creí que querías que me callara — dijo Crazy como si sintiera pena.

—¡¿Qué intentas?!

— La pirámide dispone de tres cristales, trabajando en completa sincronía y armonía, intercambiando energía entre si y canalizándola, pero si falta uno, la maquina se vuelve inestable y estallará dentro de 20 segundos.

—¿¡que dijiste!? — exclamó Rune, mientras Silent solo miraba intrigado lo que ocurría.

— Tranquilos, solo hare un pequeño ajuste— murmuró Crazy con desinterés mientras colocaba, en el lugar de cristal que retiro, un nuevo cristal semejante a los otros tres, pero este no despedía ninguna energía de sí.

Los destellos cesan al colocar el nuevo cristal, sin embargo, las cosas no parecieron mejorar, pues aún seguía presente un leve estremecer.

— Listo, ahora retrasó la detonación por una hora— dijo Lazuli con desinterés.

Es entonces que la pirámide brilla, y expulsa una onda expansiva que golpea a los presentes, inclusive Crazy salió despedida de la pirámide y se impactó contra una pared con fuerza, mas pronto se reincorporó.

Rune aprovecha a levantarse y someter a la yegua.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —

— Colocar un cristal limpio genera estabilidad momentánea, pero al solo recibir y no dar energía a los otros dos, provoca una falla letal, en intervalos de 15 minutos, aproximadamente. Cada pulso será más fuerte que el anterior, y al dar el tercer aviso, ya no habrá advertencia y toda esta montaña dejará de existir.

—¡desgraciada! — exclamó Rune a punto de partir a Crazy con su espada, pero la unicornio celeste, se zafó con facilidad del agarre de Rune y pasa por encima de ella, llegando de un salto hasta la salida de la habitación.

— Tienen menos de una hora para evacuar estos túneles, yo que ustedes no perdería mi tiempo — murmuró Lazuli mientras desaparecía en las sombras del túnel.

* * *

El rey y sus tropas llegaron a un punto de la cueva donde había varios caminos de túneles. Por fortuna, no encontraron mucha resistencia en la entrada, pero algunos ponis que se encontraron en el camino lograron activar una alarma que sonó por varios niveles de la cueva, pero el sistema no llegaba a todos los túneles.

Sería una perdida recorrer cada túnel juntos, así que el rey pensó que lo mejor sería separarse.

— Sassaflash, ve por ese túnel; Forest tu por aquel.

Sassaflash no pareció tomar bien esa orden, al igual que Forest.

— Majestad, no puedo separarme de usted — dijo la pegaso de forma formal pues había otros ponis presentes.

— No sabemos que habrá en estos túneles — comentó Forest — Lo mejor es mantenernos unidos.

Wisdom los vio con seriedad.

— Separados cubriremos más terreno, y quiero que ustedes dos encabecen los grupos de búsqueda. Y no estaré solo, llevara a un grupo conmigo. Se los dije, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a la reina y a la princesa. ¡Es una orden! ¿¡Quedó claro!?

Forest y Sassaflash se miraron inseguros. A pesar de que aceptaron que su amigo participara en esa operación de rescate, no querían dejarlo solo. No querían que nada le pasara, no solo por ser el rey, sino por ser su mejor amigo. Aun así…

— Como ordene, majestad — habló Forest — Encontraremos a su familia.

Wisdom vio como Forest lo veía con una mirada de confianza, y le devolvió el gesto. El unicornio podía entender los sentimientos de su amigo, pues cuando su hermana estuvo en peligro en la academia, Forest entró solo a buscarla. Wisdom no estaba seguro de esa decisión, pero aun así confió en su guardia. Ahora era el turno de Forest de devolverle un poco de esa confianza.

— ¡Ustedes acompañen a Lord Spear sigan cualquiera de sus órdenes! — exclamo Wisdom a unos 5 soldados que estaban agrupados.

— ¡Si majestad! — exclamaron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

Wisdom dirigió una última mirada a Forest Spear, y tras una respiración honda, el unicornio se fue por un túnel, llevándose consigo a sus acompañantes.

— ¡Ahora ustedes irán con Lady Sassaflash!

— ¡Si majestad! — exclamaron otros 5 soldados.

Wisdom vio a Sassaflash, la cual lo veía con frustración. Ella no podía estar más molesta por la situación. Wisdom estaba allí arriesgando su vida por Applejack, y ahora les ordenaba a sus guardias que se separaran para buscarla. Ella estaba furiosa, furiosa de que su amigo estuviera en peligro, y todo por una pony que odiaba.

— ¿Mis órdenes fueron claras? — preguntó Wisdom con seriedad.

— Sí — murmuró Sassaflash cerrando los ojos y suspirando — Tiene mi palabra de que traeremos de vuelta a la reina y a la princesa.

En ese momento, sin cambiar su expresión, Wisdom se acercó a Sassaflash, colocándose a un lado de su oído.

— No importa si sientes que estoy en peligro, tu sigue buscando. ¿Quedo claro? — susurro Wisdom al oído de su amiga.

La pegaso abrió los ojos, manteniendo cara seria.

— Sí — respondió la pegaso.

— Cuento contigo, sé que no es fácil, pero enserio no hay nadie más capacitada que tú.

— Ten mucho cuidado — finalizo Sassaflash ignorando completamente el cumplido de Wisdom.

La pegaso se separó, y luego se fue volando por un túnel, siendo seguida de los soldados a su cargo.

— _Tu también_ — pensó Wisdom con desanimo viendo a la pegaso alejarse, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

— ¡Ahora, el resto…!

Wisdom asigno 5 soldados a varios capitanes, para que recorrieran otros caminos. Ningún soldado protesto a las órdenes del rey, todos fueron por el camino indicado sin dudarlo. Finalmente, Wisdom quedo acompañado de 5 soldados.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

— ¡Si majestad!

* * *

La alerta del ataque se hizo presente rápidamente entre los rebeldes de toda la instalación, así como un incendio el pánico. La desesperación se formó entre los ponis al no tener a alguien quien les dirija. ¿Dónde estaba Silent? Era lo que todos se preguntaban ante la confusión de qué hacer. De no ser por sus altos mandos que por lo pronto tomaron el control de los grupos de defensa ya todos se habrían entregado ante la primera señal de fuego. Supuestamente, a nombre de Silent, su grupo elite de soldados dirigían las tropas para enfrentar al rey y sus tropas. El desorden en la autoridad era evidente, al punto que muchos de los guardias y ponis que se encontraban en los túneles inferiores apenas y si sabían que había un ataque a la base, pero dado a la falta de coordinación muchos no sabían si dejar sus puestos o permanecer en el sitio como la última orden que se les dio.

Entre uno de los túneles más recónditos y ocultos de la montaña, se encontraba la celda de Applejack, y sus dos guardias; que, al igual que muchos, se encontraban en un alto grado de confusión. A falta de una mejor opción permanecieron en su puesto esperando ordenes, pero las cosas no parecían ir para mejor, cosa que comenzaba a desesperar a uno de ellos.

— Tenemos que esperar, no podemos desobedecer.

— Y dale con eso, ¿y por qué tenemos que continuar aquí? ¡Solo perdemos el tiempo! ¡Podríamos estar ahora mismo partiéndole el culo a esos infelices!

— Paciencia, no importará si derrocamos al rey o no, si no hay orden, cualquier régimen será una mierda.

—¡No podemos continuar así!

— Tenemos que vigilar a la reina, seguramente vendrán por ella pronto.

—¿Y si vienen por ella y no son de los nuestros? No creo que nos vaya bien si nos ven vigilando la celda de la concubina del rey.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? Sería lo mismo si vamos a pelear.

— Podríamos matarla ahora mismo.

—Silent nos señalará de traidores, y si perdemos no habrá tanta diferencia, quizás un poco más de tortura en el platón de condena,

El guardia más joven comienza a desesperarse mostrándose un tanto ansioso.

—Relájate, el estrés te hace decir incoherencias— dijo el mayor, pero el joven no mejoraba— si quieres irte, está bien.

—Aghh. No, no me iré— bufó el poni mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿yo?

—sí, ¿porque estás aquí?

—em bueno…. Yo es por mi madre, ella, esta…— el unicornio se queda callado mientras apretaba los dientes y suspiraba intentando ahogar su cólera, el otro poni lo nota y le pide que se calme.

—Mi hermano fue fusilado por los guardias del rey hace 6 años, y sus dos hijos que se quedaron a mi cuidado murieron de influenza. Eran muy pequeños, no teníamos para los medicamentos— dijo el mayor.

— Lo… lo sien…

De repente la calma se desvanece cuando, de la nada, comienza a sacudirse la tierra violentamente. Ambos ponis exaltados buscan refugio entre el espacio de la puerta que era el sitio más estable.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿no crearas que el rey…?!—

—no lo sé…—

—¡si esto continua así los túneles se derrumbaran! — dijo el joven.

Entre el temblor, algunas rocas y polvo de tierra comenzaron a caer por el túnel encegueciendo momentáneamente a ambos ponis. De repente, ambos se despegan de la puerta al sentir un fuerte golpe contra esta. Dado a los temblores, ninguno logró mantener el equilibrio y tropezaron en medio del pasillo. Ambos miran incrédulos la puerta de metal, con una gigantesca abolladura sobresaliente, todo esto mientras continuaba temblando. Se escucha otro golpe el cual provocó que dicha abolladura aumentara su tamaño tres veces.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el joven guardia confundido.

—¡levántate! — exclama el otro, pero era tarde, un tercer golpe resuena con potencia y la puerta de metal sale disparada golpeando a ambos ponis. Al poco tiempo los temblores cesan. y cuando el polvo en el aire se disipó; por la entrada, donde antes estaba la puerta de acero, apareció una yegua ámbar con una mirada decidida y severa.

El joven unicornio estaba inconsciente por el golpe, pero el terrestre pese a estar herido de gravedad veía como incredulidad como la pony terrestre se acercaba hasta el lentamente con una mirada severa. Esta tomó el terrestre por el cuello y le dijo.

—no lo repetiré dos veces ¿Dónde tienen a mi bebé?

El guardia estaba muy débil, y la cara de la reina le indicaba peligro. Le dijo donde estaba la habitación de Silent Dagger, donde estaba su hija.

Applejack salió del sitio, y se dirigió precisamente al punto donde le señaló el guardia. Para asegurarse que no le indicara a los demás que había escapado, le dio una patada al corcel en la cabeza y encerró a ambos guardias inconscientes dentro de la celda donde la tenían.

Apresuradamente corrió por los túneles y buscó el lugar donde tenían a su bebé. No podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera eso, por fortuna o por algún motivo extraño en todo su recorrido a esa sección de los túneles fueron muy pocos los guardias que pudo ver, merodeando por estos pasillos. A los primeros dos ella espero a que simplemente se alejaran lo suficiente para poder pasar sin que le notaran, pero al pasar el tiempo ella se desesperó, y es entonces que cual fiera arremetió contra los otros ponis. Applejack era demasiado fuerte por lo que fácilmente podía envestirlos o noquearlos con una de sus fuertes patadas, de todos los rebeldes que enfrento solo uno le causó problemas, un pegaso que resulto ser más veloz que ella, más sin embargo luego de una breve contienda la poni granjera pudo someterlo, terminando solamente con un pequeño corte en la mejilla, producto de sus cascos con herraduras afiladas.

— _Esto no es nada —_ pensó Applejack sintiéndose la cortada en su cara — _Debo encontrar a mi bebé y salir de aquí._

La terrestre ámbar se apresuró y pronto llegaría a un cuarto apartado formado por la cueva; sin embargo, al llegar, se vio forzada a ocultarse al ver a un grupo mayor de guardias resguardando la entrada. La granjera no tendría la misma paciencia, al sentirse ahora tan cerca de su bebé no esperaría demasiado. Es entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

El pequeño grupo de ponis se encontraban reunidos ante la puerta, por suerte para Applejack no le vieron cuando llegó, y gracias a los demás túneles que había pudo escabullirse y llegar por otro lado. Ocultándose tras unas cajas de madera, ella intentó escabullirse hasta la entrada de aquella habitación, pero al llegar al borde, se dio cuenta de que no habría suficientes cajas para poder pasar desapercibida.

— _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ — pensó la yegua molesta

Alli, la reina pensó en otra cosa, algo que sería un poco precipitado, pero tratándose de su bebé le pareció que valía tomar el riesgo.

Applejack camino lentamente hasta el grupo de guardias y con voz fuerte exclamo.

— ¡hey tontos, aquí estoy!

— ¡Esa es la reina!

— ¡Atrapenla!

Applejack se anunció ante los guardias y pasó lo obvio, todos fueron tras ella. Applejack corrió inmediatamente contra las cajas y se colocó tras ellas, tuvo que actuar rápido; pero, al estar ahí, ella dio una fuerte patada que termino derribando las cajas sobre los rebeldes. Inmediatamente corrió hasta las habitaciones y entró de súbito.

Al entrar, Applejack en un principio se detuvo, atenta a que nadie le llegara de sorpresa, y buscando con la mirada la posible ubicación de su bebé. Logró divisar una vieja cuna, junto a una mesa con algunos biberones y una manta sucia. Applejack en un inicio se acercó lentamente hacia la cuna, se encontraba conmocionada e incrédula, el silencio era tal que podía escuchar sus propios latidos.

Cuando Applejack finalmente entro en sí, corrió apresuradamente hasta la cuna, la emoción era tal que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa hasta antes de llegar. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se terminarían al asomarse en la cuna y ver está completamente vacía. Confundida y desorientada buscó en toda la habitación, solo pudo encontrar algunos pañales y un par de mantas dentro de un armario. La habitación pese a ser grande era cerrada y solo disponía de una entrada.

Alterada estuvo a punto de salir corriendo e interrogar a los guardias, pero antes de que llegara a la salida, los ponis entraron.

—Silent Dagger dijo que alguien vendría, pero no nos dijo que serias tú.

—Yo siempre pensé que era muy obvio que vendría.

—Yo siempre dije que debían encadenarla a la pared .

— Debimos haberla matado.

Dijeron los ponis mientras rodeaban a Applejack lentamente.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!— exigió saber Applejack colérica.

— Nuestro líder vino por la niña y se la llevó — le respondió uno de los guardias con frialdad.

Applejack apretó los dientes.

—¡díganme ahora a donde se la llevo o les juro que ira mal! — exclamó la yegua ámbar.

—Tú no eres nadie para ordenarnos—

— Posiblemente ya no esté aquí, quizás la sacó de las cuevas.

—O quizás ya haya terminado con ella.

—Como sea, ya será demasiado tarde para ti.

—¡Nooooooo! — exclamó Applejack colérica.

—¡eso de las cajas en verdad dolió, ahora te toca a ti!

—Disfrutaremos devolviéndote el favor.

Los rebeldes rodearon a Applejack lentamente. La pony terrestre se mantuvo firme e intentó mantener en la vista a cada uno de esos ponis, con la mentalidad de que debía apresurarse si quería llegar con su pequeñita. Uno dio los rebeldes da la orden y todos arremetieron contra Applejack.

* * *

No muy lejos de ese lugar, pasando un muro de roca por encima al borde de un acantilado se encontraba Silent Dagger mirando con inexpresividad el borde. Oscuridad y solo eso, una larga caída hasta una segura muerte de rocas. Una ventisca sopla de entre uno de los túneles, sacudiendo su capucha, mostrando al descubierto a una pequeña bebita amarillo miel de crin café envuelta entre los cascos del unicornio de mirada inexpresiva. La bebita pese a las indignaciones del mal tiempo permanecía durmiendo pacíficamente, entre los cascos del unicornio. Su pasividad era tal que incluso la potrilla se encontraba chupando su casco. Silent desliza uno de sus cascos al frente del borde del acantilado, llegando a tumbar algunas pequeñas rocas que rápidamente se pierden en la oscuridad eterna. El unicornio suspiró y vio a la potrilla que sostenía entre sus cascos. La extiende en lo alto, por encima de él, y por debajo del letal acantilado a solo poco de soltarla y dejarla caer.

— Un solo movimiento más y el que termine estrellado contra las rocas será otro— se escuchó una voz firme y femenina.

Silent permaneció en completa inmovilidad, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sabía que vendrías— murmuró el unicornio mientras se da la media vuelta, alejando a la bebé del peligro y vio ante el a Crazy quien le miraba con una mirada severa.

—¿Sabrías que te encontraría aquí?

—Sabía que vendrías por la bebé primero— dijo Silent volviendo a su cara vacia.

Crazy permaneció completamente callada, atenta ante los movimientos de los cascos delanteros del unicornio, en donde aún cargaba a la bebé durmiente. La yegua adulta enfocó su atención en la pequeña criatura y por un momento sintió un alivio al verla bien. De repente, aprovechando el momento de distracción de Lazuli, Silent de un movimiento arroja una daga directo contra la unicornio celeste. El movimiento fue tan rápido que pareció un destello, casi imposible de siquiera percibir donde golpearía. Crazy movió ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha y la daga ni siquiera pudo rosarla, generando apenas una tenue ventisca que alboroto momentáneamente su crin.

— Impresionante, lo esquivaste.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la unicornio celeste con un tic nervioso en su ojo.

—moviste tu cuello exactamente 7 centímetros a la derecha, cualquiera se abría sobresaltado y hubiera esquivado el ataque torpemente, o ahora mismo estaría sin un ojo.

—No sé a qué te refieres— dijo Crazy mientras daba un par de pasos al frente.

Silent extendió su casco donde sostenía a la bebé durmiente, y lo coloca sobre el acantilado. Lazuli se detuvo en seco.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo me encontraste tan rápido?

—Eres silenciosos, sigiloso y letal. Únicamente pensé en un lugar con esas características.

— Ya veo, no me di cuenta que poseía ese habito — murmuró Silent Dagger.

—Ahora, sin más preámbulos, entrégame a la bebé.

—¿por qué?

—Entéjamela ahora.

—¿Por qué quieres a esta niña? No es nada de ti ¿Por qué interesarse en la existencia de una criatura tan insignificante? Tú eres más que esto, mucho más.

—Entrégame a la bebé ahora, o tendré que…—

—¿Qué harás? — preguntó Silent con inexpresividad mientras mira a la bebé la cual aún permanecía durmiendo pese a estar de cabeza— ¿acaso te recuerda al bebé que perdiste?

Lazuli sintió como casi se le para el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Ella abrió completamente los ojos. Ya no era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos.

— No es ningún secreto para cualquiera que observe las cicatrices que con tanto recelo ocultas tras esa capucha— le comentó Silent— lo que sí era secreto, es que no solo perdiste un hijo.

Crazy quedó sin aliento al escuchar eso último.

— Debes tener cuidado lo que relatas por estos túneles, las paredes tienen oídos— dijo Silent manteniéndose inexpresivo.

Crazy sintió como sus cascos traseros comenzaron a desplomarse. El solo recuerdo era un verdadero martirio para ella

— ¿duele verdad? Duele mucho recordar el pasado, y la verdad me parece fascínate el tuyo. ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso? Según he podido observar, ese no es tu único pasado. No, has pasado por muchas cosas más ¿no es así? La pregunta es, ¿qué? ¿Qué otros secretos guardas? Me gustaría saberlos en verdad.

—No lo repetiré otra vez ¡dame a la niña ahora!— exclamó Crazy colérica. Silent extendió aún más su casco estando a poco de soltar a la bebé sobre el acantilado. En ese momento Crazy se colocó en posición de combate y el unicornio notó como algo destellante, semejante a un cristal se asomaba por la manga de la unicornio celeste. Silent reconoció la pose inmediatamente, era una muy semejante a una propia para lanzar dagas a máxima velocidad. El corcel detuvo su acción, pero aún con la bebé colgando al borde del acantilado. Las ventiscas de la fosa sacudieron la crin de la bebé causándole cosquillitas en la nariz provocando que esta abriera sus dulces ojitos verdes, y con ellos observó con curiosidad el fondo del acantilado.

—¿Me mataras si la suelto? — preguntó Silent intrigado a la yegua.

Esas palabras inmediatamente le hacen reaccionar y regresó a una postura fuera de combate. Esta miró en todas direcciones desorientada y luego mira en dirección a Silent, viendo sus ojos.

— Tus ojos son parecidos a los de los ponis de cristal, es porque desciendes de ellos, ¿verdad? Son muy bonitos, e interesantes— dijo Silent provocando en Crazy un sentimiento de confusión y timidez.

Aprovechándose de que había distraído a Lazuli con aquel comentario, Silent soltó a la bebé dejándola caer. Al sentir la sensación de la caída la bebé suelta un grito. Silent vio como la bebe se perdía en la oscuridad infinita, y justo cuando volteó en dirección a Crazy para ver su expresión, la unicornio ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Manteniendo la misma cara, regresó su mirada al fondo del acantilado en donde no logró ver, cuando emergió una figura que le patea fuertemente en la cara e hizo que rodara en el suelo hasta chocar con una pared de rocas. Le tomó un momento reincorporarse. Le dolía demasiado pecho, el golpe lo había sofocado por lo que se le dificultaba respirar. El vio al frente, viendo con inexpresividad a Lazuli en el lugar donde el solía estar, al borde del acantilado, con la bebé entre sus cascos.

Dado al susto y la exaltación, la bebé comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Los gritos de la criatura eran peor que taladros en la cabeza de Crazy, quien comenzó a temblar, y no tardó en desplomarse de rodillas, intentando sostener a la bebé. Cada vez el martirio era peor, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los dientes. Era demasiado, no podía resistirlo.

—por favor…. Por favor… cállate, cállate— murmuraba ella entre dientes mientras intentó avanzar, pero entre tambaleos torpes, volvió a tropezar.

Pronto empezaría a sudar, y su piel celeste empezaría a tomar un tono rojizo ante el estrés que esto le generaba. Sus dientes comenzaron a astillarse por la presión que estos ejercían al rechinarlos constantemente, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas a montones. Esta no lo resistió más y dejó él bebé en el suelo mientras se arrastraba en la tierra, restregando su rostro contra el suelo rocoso de la cueva.

—cállate, cállate, cállate— murmuraba esta con cólera mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

La yegua colocó sus cascos contra su cabeza, generando tanta presión que sus orejitas se tornaron rojo intenso. Presionaba tan fuerte que casi podía escucharse su cráneo crujir.

—¡ya, ya, ya bastaaaaaa!— gritó colérica mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente— ya basta, ya basta, ya basta.

Es entonces que alguien se acercó a ella, y colocó sobre sus oídos unas orejeras. Los llantos de la bebé se dejaron de escuchar, y la tortura cesó. Desorientada, Crazy abrió los ojos y miró incrédula a aquel poni que le ofrecía su casco para levantarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto Silent? — preguntó Lazuli incrédula mientras rápidamente echa una vista de reojo al suelo y vio a la potrilla aún en llanto; por lo que ella, ahora sin poder escuchar los llantos del bebé, la toma y la coloca contra su pecho. La bebé continúa llorando, pero al ser arrullada, comenzó a calmarse.

Lazuli miró a su lado y aún veía a su lado a Silent, quien mantenía la misma mirada inexpresiva. Ya cuando la bebé se calmó, el unicornio retira las orejeras de los oídos, y dejó que estas se deslicen hasta el cuello de Lazuli.

— interesante— dijo Silent.

—¿qué?

— Eres toda una caja de sorpresas y eso me gusta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? No lo sé realmente, quizás te quiera a ti— murmuró el unicornio mientras toma de la barbilla a la unicornio celeste —¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó la yegua sonrojada y confundida.

—Si no vienes conmigo, me temo que tendré que enviar a mis ponis por ti. Lo que hiciste fue alta traición. Sería una lástima.

Indignada Crazy le empujó y quiso irse, pero Silent la detiene de un casco

— Dejame — dijo Lazuli con voz baja.

— No tienes por qué huir, ven conmigo. Quédate con la bebé si quieres — le propuso Silent mostrando, en lo que cabe de su personalidad inexpresiva, un casi imperceptible tono que aparentaba a ser romántico— Tienes muy bonitos ojos.

— No… no… yo…— comenzó a tartamudear como una pequeña adolescente tímida.

No pudo terminar la frase de todos modos. cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus labios ya estaban pegados contra los de Silent. Todo fue muy confuso y rápido, incluso tenía la duda de quien había besado a quien. Cuando finalmente entendió lo que pasaba, inmediatamente este despego sus labios de los de él, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta. Silent anonadado se desplomó en el suelo mientras tosía frenéticamente, respirando con bastante dificultar, dado a un certero golpe en los nervios de su garganta.

—lo… lo siento— murmuró Lazuli mientras salía apresuradamente con la bebé en cascos. Silent permaneció en el suelo por un instante mientras se recuperaba del golpe, y mientras veía a Crazy correr.

* * *

La pelea entre Applejack y los rebeldes fue reñida y dura. Superada ocho a uno, la yegua pronto empezó a tener dificultades en mantenerse a raya contra todos sus atacantes. Mientras ella se encargaba de derribar a uno o dos con una de sus potentes patadas, otros venían y comenzaron a atacarle por los costados, aquellos puntos en los que difícilmente podría protegerse.

Applejack al verse superada buscó una ventaja entre las cajas que había tiradas por los alrededores. Dando fuertes patadas con sus patas traseras convirtió las cajas en proyectiles contra sus atacantes, lo cual logró frenarles y alejarlos de ella lo suficiente para que pudiera recobrar el aliento y tomar una cadena la cual usó como un lazo. Con la cadena logró aferrarse a uno de los rebeldes, y levantarlo en los aires y usarlo como proyectil contra sus compañeros. Por ese momento logró mantener a raya a sus atacantes, pero no vio a un poni que se escabullo y le llegó por la espalda, pateándole en las piernas y luego golpeándole en la barbilla con su casco. Applejack cayó de súbito contra el suelo. La yegua ámbar intentó ponerse en pie en cuanto se recuperó del mareo inicial del golpe, pero era demasiado tarde para ella, los ponis la rodearon. Mientras reían sádicamente, comenzaron a pisotearla ferozmente.

—¿¡te gusta eso!?

—¡Gózalo zorra del rey!

Applejack se aguantó las ganas de gritar, no quería darles el gusto, y en cada oportunidad que tenía intentaba tumbar desde el suelo a alguno de aquellos que la pateaban. Logro aferrarse con sus cascos traseros a los cascos de uno de los que la pateaban en el estómago y el muslo, y al tirar logro hacer que este callera y se llevara a otro compañero consigo. Entre la desorientación intentó levantarse, pero alguien le pisoteó los cascos delanteros con los que estaba apoyándose y otro le dio una patada en la cara dejándole el ojo morado e hinchado. La yegua cayó nuevamente contra el suelo, y esta vez parecía que no podría levantarse.

Ya no podía distinguir nada, todo era muy confuso, solo podía escuchar las voces burlonas de los ponis que le atacaba como eco en la cueva. Pero, cuando creía no poder resistirlo más, un destello azul aparece y su martirio terminó.

Todo había terminado ya. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió algo suave y pequeño acariciando su mejilla. Algo pasó en Applejack que le obligó a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, vio algo que al principio interpreto como un dulce angelito, una dulce carita, en la que lo que más predominaban eran dos hermosos y pequeños ojos verdes. La figura se hizo más clara rápidamente. Applejack, aunque adolorida intentó levantarse y tocar ese destello. Al principio su casco le falló, y no toco más que el aire como si nada estuviera ante ella, pero en eso esa figura es la que le toca el casco y un pequeño destello emite una risita. Era la risa más adorable que había escuchado.

Applejack comenzó a llorar, pero no era por el dolor de sus heridas y moretones, si no por una inmensa alegría.

—¡Mi bebé! — exclamó la yegua con alegría mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la criatura, comenzando a soltar la cólera y la alegría de por fin ver y tener entre sus cascos a su preciado tesoro.

No muy lejos de ahí, una delgada figura de piel celeste y crines doradas se encontraba observándoles, dejando pasar el momento especial, al menos por unos minutos.

Luego de pasados un par de minutos, la yegua intervinó y ayudó a Applejack a levantarse. La reina le miró con una mzscla de confusión, alivio y agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Lazuli — murmuró Applejack con un tono melancólico pero que rayaba en alegre.

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo— le dijo la unicornio con seriedad.

* * *

Wisdom y sus guardias andaban por un túnel. Llevaban bastante prisa. Wisdom no sabia cuanto llevaba corriendo. Habían sido menos de 15 minutos, pero no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto. En el camino se había encontrado con algunos rebeldes, y luego de un interrogatorio rápido, logró obtener información de donde se encontraba la celda de la reina.

Él y los guardias que le acompañaban, corrieron en la dirección indicada, la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Finalmente llegaron al objetivo, pero quedó sorprendido al ver que la puerta de metal estaba en el suelo. Tenía varias abolladuras, producto de las patadas que había recibido. Wisdom no tardo en asumir lo que había pasado.

— _Applejack escapó_ — pensó el rey.

— ¡Majestad, hay dos ponis en la celda! — aviso un soldado.

Wisdom entro a la celda, y vio en el suelo a los ponis que antes vigilaban a su esposa. El mayor seguía inconsiente, pero el más joven estaba despierto, pero adolorido. Wisdom puso una mirada severa y se acercó al rebelde. El joven no tardo en notar que no eran de los suyos.

— Por favor no me maten. Tengo… tengo familia.

Wisdom se molestó al oír eso.

— ¿¡Y!? ¡Eso no les impidió secuestrar a una yegua embarazada!

— ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Yo estaba en contra de secuestrar a la reina! ¡Yo odiaba al rey, pero nunca quise lastimar a una embarazada!

Wisdom arqueó una ceja intrigado. Algo en lo que dijo sonaba extraño. ¿Ese pony no lo reconocía? ¿Sería porque llevaba armadura? ¿O quizás…?

— Dime, ¿tu siquiera conoces la cara del rey?

— ¿Qué?... No, nunca lo he visto. Solo he oído de él.

Wisdom cambió su expresión de intriga por una expresión seria.

— Eres patético, declarando tu odio hacia alguien que ni siquiera conoces — dijo Wisdom cargando una flecha en su ballesta.

— Por favor, no…

Wisdom dio una patada en el estómago al pony, y luego colocó su ballesta cargada sobre el pecho del rebelde.

— ¿¡Donde está la reina!? — exclamó Wisdom furioso.

Wisdom tenía la cabeza de su ballesta en el pecho del rebelde. La punta de la flecha punzaba su cuerpo, haciendo que sangrara un poco. Con un sencillo movimiento, Wisdom podía disparar su flecha

— Ella se fue. Fue a buscar a su bebé a la habitación de nuestro líder — tartamudeó el pony.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Sigue el pasillo de la derecha, luego el… el segundo cruce a la derecha, luego… gira otra vez a la izquierda.

— No me esteraras mintiendo, ¿verdad?

— No… lo juro…

— Bien. Atenlo, lo llevaremos con nosotros. Tener un guía hara esto mas fácil.

— Sí majestad.

— ¿Majestad? ¿Tu eres…?

— Solo soy un padre y esposo preocupado.

Wisdom quito su arma del pecho del pony, y luego dejo que sus guardias lo ataran. Poniendole una cuerda en el cuello, y esposando sus cascos, lo forzaron a levantarse, y a caminar aunque estaba adolorido.

Cuando salieron de la celda, Wisdom, sus soldados y el rebelde avanzaron por el camino que dijo el pony. Ninguno sabia, que 15 minutos habían pasado.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!?

Una fuerte onda expansiva sacudió la cueva. Todo se empezó a sacudir con fuerza, provocando que varios, incluyendo a Wisdom tropezaran. La sacudida duro medio minuto, hasta que finalmente las cosas se calmaron.

— _Este lugar es peligroso, debo apresurarme._ — pensó el rey.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de rocas tronando. Al principio no ubicaron la fuente, pero uno de los soldados la encontró.

— ¡Cuidado, arriba!

Todos levantaron la cabeza, y vieron como el techo se agrietaba. Todos se alejaron, pero por la falta de coordinación, fue hacia lugares opuestos. Wisdom jaló al rebelde hacia atrás, mientras que sus soldados fueron hacia adelante. El techo se cayo, pero desgraciadamente, cubrió cayo también sobre los soldados de Wisdom. El rey se había dado cuenta donde debía moverse, por lo que jaló al rebelde con él.

El rey se levanto, y fue hacia el derrumbe de rocas.

— ¡Soldados, respondan! — exclamó el rey, pero no hubo respuesta. Solto una maldición en su mente, no solo porque ya no estaba acompañado de tropas, sino porque ahora el camino estaba bloqueado. El rey fue con el rebelde capturado y le preguntó — ¿Hay algún otro camino hacia tu lider?

— S… sí, pero es largo.

— Bien, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Wisdom sujetó la cuerda del cuello del pony, y lo forzó a caminar con él.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba, muy lejos de la zona de combate entre las tropas del rey y los rebeldes, se encontraban Applejack y Crazy ocultándose tras una cueva. Applejack había cubierto a su bebé con una manta que habían encontrado hacia poco, y la había envuelto de tal forma que la bebé estuviera enrollada y asegurada contra su lomo, cosa que le permitía mantener un paso más rápido, pero aun así tenía cuidado de no mover mucho a la bebé mientras se desplazaban.

Dado a la cantidad de rebeldes que se encontraban merodeando de un lugar a otro, la yeguas se veían muy limitadas en su desplazamiento, teniendo que ocultarse a cada momento para no ser detectadas, y gracias a que Applejack estaba muy lastimada y cansada por su anterior encuentro, no podían moverse demasiado rápido.

—¿Segura que puedes caminar sola? — le preguntó Lazuli un poco preocupada, a Applejack.

—sí… solo — murmuró Applejack mientras le echaba un vistazo a su bebé, quien era la que le ayudaba a continuar por más que le dolieran sus cascos.

—Espera— interrumpió Lazuli mientras agudizaba su oído.

Una pequeña tropa de rebeldes armados con espadas ballestas y hachas pasaron muy cerca de ellas, pero antes de que pudieran verlas, Crazy tomó a Applejack y se ocultaron en una pequeña cueva. La unicornio usando su magia levantó algunas rocas y las cubrió con ellas para que así no puedan ser vistas. Los ponis pasaron apresuradamente. Applejack abrazó a su bebé con fuerza. Ambas yeguas tenían en todo momento el temor de que en cualquier momento la bebé comenzara a llorar y revelara su posición. Por suerte para ellas, esta vez no pasó eso y los ponis se alejaron sin haberlas visto. Ambas salieron de su escondite lentamente.

— Se fueron— suspiró Applejack mientras le echaba un vistazo a su bebé, la cual le miraba con algo de curiosidad.

La reina soltó un gesto de ternura al ver a su bebé haciendo burbujitas con la boquita.

—No falta mucho— murmuró Lazuli mientras se asomaba por la esquina de uno de los túneles. Luego se agachó, tomó un poco de tierra con su casco, y la dejó caer lentamente como si fuera arroz para palomas.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—shhh, confía en mí, te sacare de aquí— susurró Lazuli — no falta mucho, no falta mucho

Applejack tragó saliva y abrazó a su bebé con fuerza.

Ambas ponis caminaban lentamente, atentas ante cualquier señal de peligro, especialmente Lazuli quien incluso llegaba a trepar entre los muros y se adelantaba asegurando el camino para Applejack y su bebé.

Lazuli detuvo a Applejack cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta por un túnel que aparentaba estar despejado. Lazuli se percató unos pasos aproximándose.

—¿otra tropa? — preguntó Applejack con voz ahogada.

— No, es la misma, saben que estamos aquí— dijo Crazy con inexpresividad, en eso esta toma a Applejack del casco y la hace correr — Falta muy poco tiempo y aun no salimos del radio del segundo aviso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡De qué hablas!?

Es entonces que inmediatamente le señala a Applejack una pequeña cueva en la que tuvo que arrastrarse para entrar, pero Crazy no cabía.

—Applejack, sujeta a tu bebé y tápale la carita— dijo Crazy mientras se coloca las orejeras que le dio Silent, trataba de obstruir la pequeña cueva con una roca, pero no pudo tapar totalmente la entrada dado a que no era lo suficientemente grande.

Al no tener tiempo, la yegua lo que hizo fue trepar y llegar a un punto oscuro entre el techo, la velocidad y el sigilo con el que lo hizo impresionaron a Applejack. En eso, su bebé soltó un gemido, Applejack exaltada intentó callar a su bebé, pero esto no hizo más que incomodarle. Al no poder hablarle con su tono maternal para calmarle, intentó arrullarla entre el pequeño espacio que disponía. Uno de los ponis se detiene justamente al pie de la entrada de la cueva, Applejack contiene la respiración, pero su bebé suelta un gemido; que, aunque no fue muy fuerte, si fue perceptible entre el silencio de la cueva. La yegua ámbar sintió como su corazón se detenía cuando noto como el pony comenzaba a agacharse.

Para su fortuna, alguien le dijo al poni que no podían perder el tiempo y este se levanta, estando a punto de proseguir su camino, pero en eso.

—¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

—¡TODOS CÚBRANSE!

—¡NO PUEDE SER!

De repente una onda expansiva naranja surge y estremece toda la zona, la tierra tiembla con violencia, por suerte para Applejack la cueva donde se encontraba fue lo suficientemente resistente como para resistir el choque y no quedar aplastados. De hecho, hasta cierto punto la cueva les protegió del golpe, aminorando su efecto sobre ellas, pues a comparación todos los rebeldes que se encontraba en las cercanías fueron tumbados por el golpe de la onda de choque, sin embargo la suerte se terminaría ahí, porque si bien el golpe no resultó dañino ni para Applejack ni él bebé, si le provocó un fuerte malestar y susto que irremediablemente causo su llanto, y pasaría lo inevitable.

Pronto desde su sitio Applejack vería una serie de cascos acercándose a la cueva donde se encontraba, Applejack estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, empezando con que le sería difícil salir de la cueva siquiera, cosa que le generaría gran desventaja a la hora de intentar huir o pelear. Applejack al estar a punto de ser descubierta, cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁN!

—¡AGÁRRENLA!

—¡TRAIDORA!

Applejack solo podía presenciar el conflicto desde su sitio, solo podía ver un montón de cascos corriendo de un lado a otro y las voces de lo que aparentaba ser una docena de ponis. Rápidamente los ponis comenzaron a caer uno en uno, y antes de que Applejack se diera cuenta alguien la tomó, haciendo que se exaltara, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Lazuli.

—¡Corre! — le dijo la yegua celeste mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

Un poni apareció por detrás e intentó clavarle una lanza a Applejack, pero Lazuli se interpuso y recibe la apuñalada en un costado. La yegua cayó de rodillas.

— ¡NOOOOO! — exclamó Applejack

La reina inmediatamente le dio una fuerte patada al pony que les ataco, el golpe fue tan duro que hizo que este se estrellara con fuerza contra la pared, quedando noqueado.

— ¿Lazuli? No… — dijo Applejack preocupada.

—¿estas bien? ¿la bebé? — le preguntó Lazuli mientras se baja las orejeras para poder escucharle. Applejack asintió con la cabeza— tenemos que correr.

— Pero tu…

Crazy se sacó la lanza que la había perforado, haciendo unos quejidos de dolor, y sangrando un poco.

— No hay tiempo, tenemos que correr.

Applejack quiso detenerla al principio, pero pronto se percataría del sonido del galapero de más ponis que iban por ellas. Sin mencionar que lo que las habían atacado y se encontraban en el suelo comenzaban a recuperarse. No podía quedarse allí, si no se daban prisa en perderles, pronto serian rodeadas por docenas de ellos.

Aún estando herida, Crazy pudo mantener una velocidad promedio en su huida con Applejack, pero la suerte no les sonreiría, pues al poco tiempo por todas partes comenzaron a ser rodeadas por cada uno de los pasillos. Ya ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar agarrarlas, los rebeldes eran muy conscientes de que ya no tenían salida. Lentamente se les fue cerrando el camino, directo contra la pared, aparentemente indefensas.

Unos ponis intentaron precipitarse y fueron por ellas, pero Applejack y Crazy pudieron repelerlos, solo por el momento, porque aún tenían a tres docenas de ponis observándoles, aparentemente divirtiéndose de su condición, disfrutando el ver como lentamente cada una entraba en desesperación.

—No continúen, ya no vale la pena— se escuchó una voz femenina entre la multitud de rebeldes, dicha voz Lazuli la reconoció y sintió cólera — Me decepcionas Crazy, eras una de nosotras ¿no decías que odiabas al rey? — es entonces que de entre la multitud apareció Rune Blade quien se veía divertida por ver a sus presas acorraladas.

— Odio a todos aquellos que se creen superiores a los demás, eso les incluye— murmuró Crazy entre dientes.

— Les estoy dando la oportunidad de rendirse, pero… je, disfrutaremos de esto. Primero empezaremos con quitarles al bebé— río la pony de capucha escarlata.

— ¡No tocaran a mi bebé! — exclamó Applejack.

— ¡Cobardes! ¡Fórmense en fila y me encargare de ustedes uno en uno! — exclamó Crazy mientras rechinaba los dientes— ¡yo misma puedo contigo maldita pony de falda roja! —

— No creo, tendrán que entregarse, si no quieren que esa bebé lamentablemente muera— sonrió la pony — no pueden pelear y proteger a la nena al mismo tiempo.

Applejack entendía bien lo que pasaba, y sabía que era verdad lo que la unicornio decía. No podía hacer más, esto se había acabado, pero no podía simplemente dejar a su bebé.

En eso Crazy la tomó y la obligó a correr contra la multitud de ponis, la yegua hizo brillar su cuerno y provoco que una onda expansiva repeliera a los que se encontraban al frente, permitiéndoles pasar.

Los rebeldes comenzaron a disparar flechas y rayos, uno de ellos rozó a Lazuli en el hombro, pero continuó adelante. Las dos yeguas corrieron por una serie de pasillos, ambas podían escuchar al ras como les pisaban los cascos. En eso, Lazuli se desvió, y ambas entraron a una pequeña cueva que les condujo a un pasillo alejado, muy estrecho, y largo. Applejack notó lo rápido que Lazuli perdía sangre dejando tras de sí un rastro muy evidente que señalaba donde estaban, y comenzó a notar como la yegua comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

—¡Lazuli por favor para!

—no, no ¡no se llevarán a tu bebé! ¡saldrás de aquí!

—¡Pero estas herida! ¡No puedes seguir asi! De todos modos, si no nos capturan los rebeldes lo ara Caramel.

— Tienes razón— murmuró Lazuli mientras se detenía en seco a medio camino del pasillo estrello.

La unicornio miró a su alrededor, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los rebeldes les alcanzaran. Applejack ya estaba a punto prepararse para pelear, cuando en eso una capa de energía verde le envolvió. La reina volteó a ver a Lazuli, quien tenía su cuerno brillando.

— Sigue el sendero hasta llegar al rio, y luego sigue el rio. Te veré más adelante— le dijo Crazy con seriedad.

—¡espera, ¿que haces?! — preguntó la terrestre mientras intentaba forcejear entre el manto de energía verde.

— Cuida a tu bebé— fue lo último que le dijo Crazy antes de mover lejos a Applejack, atravesando todo el pasillo hasta el final, legando a un nuevo túnel.

Applejack quiso regresar, pero antes de siquiera levantarse, un derrumbe obstruyó todo el paso, obligándole a permanecer en el sitio aferrándose a su bebé para protegerle.

Applejack no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero ella no era la única que fue envuelta por el poder de Lazuli si no que un manto de energía también se estaba extendiendo por lo que restaba del pasillo, y para cuando ella atravesó todo el sitio, la magia de Lazuli provocó un severo derrumbe que imposibilitaría el acceso total, manteniéndola lejos del alcance de los rebeldes.

Los rebeldes miran incrédulos la hazaña de Crazy, en verdad no se esperaban que provocará un derrumbe que no se saliera de control y les aplastara a todos, pero para su desgracia, la yegua celeste ahora se encontraba muy cansada por todo el poder que tuvo que usar, por lo que fácilmente le sometieron. Es entonces que entre los rebeldes apareció Rune Blade, quien se mostraba muy enfurecida por lo que la traidora había hecho.

—¡La muy desgraciada bloqueo la salida, tomaría días poder llegar a ellos! — exclamó uno de los soldados.

—¿¡A donde lleva este túnel!? — exigió saber Rune.

— Esa zona de la guarida es poco explorada, por lo que…—

—¿¡No oyeron mi pregunta!? ¿¡A dónde va este túnel!? — exigió enfurecida, casi a punto de tomar su espada para partir en dos a quien estuviera más cerca— ¿¡ALGUIEN SABE A DÓNDE LLEVA ESTE TÚNEL!?

Los rebeldes entre la multitud se veían muy intimidados por el carácter colorido de Rune. Muchos temían siquiera decirle que nadie sabía que se podía hacer.

—¿¡NADIE SABE A DÓNDE VA ESTE TÚNEL!? — exclamó la yegua ya con la espada al aire.

Crazy sonrió al ver el grado de desesperación de la yegua.

Finalmente, una voz temerosa respondió su pregunta.

—yo…. Yo sé a dónde lleva…— dijo un rebelde asustado.

—¡¿Dónde?!

—Lleva a los ríos subterráneos, pero están aislados del resto de la base… Son pocos los caminos que llevan a ellos— respondió el poni temeroso.

—¿Conoces otro camino para llegar?

—si…— dijo el poni— Pero tendríamos que rodear un poco.

—¡Nooooooo!— exclamó Crazy mientras intentaba soltarse de quienes la apresaban.

Ahora era Rune la que sonreía.

— Llévame— le dijo Rune al pony mientras una sonrisa se le marcaba.

Lazuli forcejeaba con mayor fuerza, incluso llegó a suplicar que le hicieran a ella todo lo que quisiera y que dejaran a Applejack y su bebé en paz, pero a Rune le parecía divertido verle desesperada

— Iré a buscar a la reina, ustedes, hagan lo que quieran con esta traidora.

Rune salió del lugar, siendo guiada por el pony que le había respondido.

Crazy fue golpeada una y otra vez por cada uno de los rebeldes, completamente a su merced, no podía hacer nada por librarse. Cada uno de ellos le golpeaba de diversas maneras, mientras los demás se reían una y otra vez, insultándole.

—¡¿Qué se siente ahora?!

—¡Maldita traidora! —

—¡¿Qué se siente?! ¡Responde! —

Crazy fue arrojada contra el muro de rocas, y un pequeño derrumbe se genera enterrándole medio cuerpo. La yegua respiraba agitadamente, casi no podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba completamente ennegrecido y demacrado; pero, sorprendentemente, aún estaba consiente.

—Creo que ya es suficiente.

—¡Sí, terminemos con su miseria de una vez!

Uno de los rebeldes armado con un hacha se encaminó lentamente hasta Crazy. El rebelde colocó cuidadosamente su hacha sobre el cuello de la yegua, mientras una siniestra y casi pervertida sonrisa predominaba en su rostro. El pony se pone en posición, listo para decapitar a la yegua de un movimiento.

—¡Esperen! — dijo alguien entre la multitud. El hacha se detuvo a solo centímetros del cuello de Crazy — Esperen, quizás debamos esperar, pronto Rune encontrara a la reina, y su bebé.

— Buena idea, que vea como le hacemos lo mismo.

— Ese será su final.

Lazuli, quien aún se encontraba consiente, escuchaba todo, y comenzó a imaginar en las cosas terribles que esos ponis podrían hacerle a la inocente criatura y a Applejack. Es entonces que algo hace clic en ella, y aún con algo de dificultad esta se levanta, cosa que exalta al pony que tenía el hacha, el cual se pone en posición para soltar un golpe.

—¡No dejare que las toquen! — exclamó Crazy y de un salto arremete contra el grupo, pero estos fácilmente le detienen.

La yegua llegó a darles algunas patadas, pero nuevamente terminó en el suelo.

—No seas idiota, nunca podrás contra todos nosotros—

Ante la frustración y a la derrota, Crazy comenzó a llorar. Los ponis no podían sentir más que un sentimiento de lastima hacia ella, al verle llorar igual que una niña.

—Pero que ridículo.

—Ya no tiene caso, será mejor que la maten de una vez.

El pony del hacha se acercó a la yegua y se prepara y estuvo a punto de decapitarle la cabeza de un solo golpe, pero en eso los llantos de Crazy rápidamente cambiaron a carcajadas, que comenzaron a resonar en los oídos de todos los ponis.

—YA PERDIÓ LA CABEZA

—¡MÁTENLA DE UNA VEZ!

El pony del hacha soltó su ataque, y el arma corta con fuerza, generando un frenético chorro de sangre, y que un cuerpo cayera al suelo. Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados al ver como la cabeza del verdugo caía ante ellos. Todo fue tan rápido, que no vieron que Crazy le arrebató el hacha, y en el mismo movimiento en que iba a decapitarla a ella, lo había decapitado.

La yegua se encontraba bañada por la sangre de quien iba a ser su verdugo. Ella se encontraba de pie, con una postura firme, a su lado se encontraba levitando aquella hacha bañada por la sangre de su amo, aun escurriendo por su hoja afilada y enorme. Una a una caían pequeñas gotas sobre un pequeño charco de sangre que comenzaba a crecer lentamente. La yegua tenía la mirada baja y ensombrecida, y sobre su mueca se encontraba una expresión inexistente, mientras respiraba lentamente. Es entonces que por su mejilla superior brota una lagrima de remordimiento que rueda a lo largo de su rostro y cae hasta al suelo, perdiéndose entre la sangre que lo bañaba.

* * *

Wisdom fue guiado por el rebelde que capturó, y llegó a un lugar mucho más abierto. Quedó asombrado al ver ese lugar. El techo era alto, y estaba lleno de estalactitas. A la derecha había un enorme barranco, por el que, sin duda, sería peligroso caer. El camino de roca era bastante ancho, por lo que no había peligro. Al ver mejor el camino de roca, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era un pony, estaba sentado contra la pared, como si estuviera descansando, pero era difícil decirlo por su mirada vacía.

El pony en la pared giro la cabeza, y vio a Wisdom.

— Huh, asi que sigues vivo.

Wisdom se puso alerta al ver a ese pony sentado en la pared. Era de pelaje café y tenía melena morada corta. Llevaba una capa negra como el resto de los rebeldes en la cueva. Algo curioso era que parecía lastimado y cubierto de tierra, como si hubiese recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Parecía bastante débil, como si no pudiera levantarse de ese lugar.

— ¿¡Y quien eres tú!? — exclamó Wisdom apuntando su ballesta hacia adelante.

— Mi nombre es Silent Dagger, estoy a cargo de…

—¡Silent, por favor ayúdame! — pidió el rebelde capturado por Wisdom.

— Estoy en medio de una conversación — habló el unicornio sin mostrar expresión — Si quieres ayuda, te la daré cuando termine de hablar.

— ¡Pero…! Esta bien — suspiró el pony.

A Wisdom no podía importarle menos las cosas que el unicornio decía, solo quería tener información sobre su familia, por lo visto tenía a un pez gordo.

— ¿¡Tú eres el líder de estos rebeldes!?

— Así es.

En ese instante, Silent encendió su cuerno y una daga salió disparada de su capa. Wisdom sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la cuerda que sujetaba a su prisionero, y saltó hacia la derecha, y lo esquivó; pero, aun así, escuchó el sonido del arma atravesando algo. Al levantarse y ver a su derecha, vio como el rebelde que había capturado tenía la daga en su pecho.

— Silent… — tosió el pony agonizando — ¿Por qué? — fue lo último que dijo antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Silent no mostró expresión alguna y solo uso su magia para jalar de nuevo su arma. La agito un poco para limpiarle la sangre. Wisdom respiro hondo y volvió a ponerse en guardia. No le importaba la vida perdida de ese pony muerto, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni le importaba saberlo. El rey solo estaba enfocado en su misión.

— Esa no era mi intención — murmuró el líder de los rebeldes — Pensé que se movería cuando lo soltaras, creo que lo sobreestime.

En ese momento, Wisdom disparó una flecha, y esta quedó justo al lado de la cabeza de Silent, quien ni se inmuto ante el disparo. Sabía que ese ataque era solo una provocación.

— ¡Pareces un tramposo, pero se acabaron los trucos! — exclamó Wisdom.

— Parece que sabes pelear, y tienes muy buena puntería. No solo tienes esa ballesta para intimidar — se llevó un casco al cuerno para pensar — Fue un error subestimarte.

— Muchos cometen ese error — comentó Wisdom manteniendo se alerta a cualquier cosa que el unicornio hiciera — Dime dónde está mi familia.

— Interesante, no he oído de ninguna situación en la que arriesgues tu vida, pero vienes aquí sabiendo el riesgo, solo por ellas. Eres interesante, quizás fue bueno que sobrevivieras.

Silent se levantó, y caminó unos pasos al frente para separarse de la pared. Wisdom se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa que hiciera ese pony.

— Solo lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿¡Dónde está mi familia!?

— Hmmm — Silent pensaba en que hacer, pero llegó rápido a una conclusión — Tu esposa está encerrada en una celda, y no sé dónde estará tu hija.

— ¡No juegues conmigo, sé que tú sabes dónde está mi hija! ¿Dónde están?

— Ya te dije lo que sé.

— Parece que necesitas un incentivo — dijo apuntando su flecha al cuerno del unicornio — Honestamente, me alegra encontrarme con el líder de los rebeldes.

Silent levantó una ceja intrigado por esas palabras.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque ahora podre vengarme de lo que le hiciste a mi familia.

Wisdom disparó su flecha, esperando cortar el cuerno de Silent Dagger, pero solo quedó impactado al oír el sonido de metal chocando con metal. Wisdom vio cómo su flecha había sido detenida por una daga siendo levitada por Silent.

— Parece que ahora me toca pelear — comentó Silent viendo a Wisdom con su misma mirada vacía — Una pelea con el rey, quizás sea interesante.

Wisdom puso una cara de enojo ante su disparo bloqueado. Silent también era más de lo que aparentaba. Detrás de esa cara vacía, podría haber algo muy peligroso.

— No importa, haré lo que haga falta por mi familia.

— Tengo tiempo libre, diría que una media hora. Acabemos pronto.

Silent sabía muy bien lo que pasaría en media hora. Ya iban dos terremotos desde que Lazuli saboteo su propia máquina, por lo que solo faltaban un terremoto más y el fin. Aun así, su único enfoque ahora era el rey.

Wisdom no entendía al pony que tenía al frente, pero sabía bien lo peligroso que era, pero no importaba. Debía llegar con su esposa e hija, y ese pony le daría respuestas. Solo quedaba sacárselas a la fuerza, igual que lo hizo antes.

Todos en la cueva corrían un grave peligro, pero muy pocos estaban al tanto.

 **Y asi termina otro capitulo.**

 **Applejack se encuentra en el limite. Tiene a su bebé, pero esta herida y cansada. Y Lazuli… pues ella está peor.**

 **Wisdom y Silent se encontraron. ¿Qué pasa cuando juntas a un rey enojado y a un rebelde sin emoción? Pues… ya lo verán XD**

 **Y… Silent beso a Lazuli… eso fue raro, ¿verdad? Si… saquen sus propias conclusiones de por qué lo hizo**

 **Muchas gracias a parca333 por ayudarme con este capitulo. Siempre aprecio tu ayuda parca XD.**

 **Mi amigo parca333 queria decirles algo, asi que dejare su mensaje aquí:**

 **"Quisiera saber qué es lo que opinan de mi participación el fic de mi amigo Juanca 29 a quien doy gracias por permitirme darles este pequeño mensaje. Quisiera saber su opinión con respecto a Crazy sé que es alguien muy retorcida pero es alguien que realmente ha pasado por mucho, más de lo que imaginan. Y por último me gustaría invitarles a darle una oportunidad a mis fics. Bueno sin más que decir les mando un saludo, nos leemos."**


	21. Locura

**Escrito en colaboracion con parca333**

Capitulo 21. Locura.

El rey de Heartland y el líder de la resistencia estaban uno frente al otro. Wisdom se sentía feliz de poder encargarse del pony que se llevó a su familia. Sin embargo, el unicornio café de melena morada se mostraba totalmente inexpresivo, como si no tuviera ninguna emoción.

— Atácame tu primero — murmuró Silent con inexpresividad.

Wisdom frunció el ceño y disparo una flecha, pero Silent la detuvo con una daga. Wisdom inmediatamente cargó otra flecha, y la disparo a la misma velocidad, y Silent la bloqueó de nuevo. El rey repitió el proceso una y otra vez, mientras que Silent solo las bloqueaba manteniéndose inexpresivo. Finalmente, Wisdom cargó una flecha más, pero esta vez tenso más la cuerda, para poder disparar la flecha a la segunda y máxima velocidad que ofrecía su ballesta.

Silent no se inmutó y sacó otra daga de su capa, y detuvo esa flecha, aunque la daga se rompió. Wisdom abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su plan no había funcionado

— Con tácticas así, no me sorprende que vencieras al equipo que mandé para matarte — murmuró Silent con inexpresividad — Esa fue una interesante táctica, pero pude ver que tu ballesta tiene dos ranuras para sujetar la cuerda. La velocidad máxima no fue una sorpresa.

— ¡Cállate!

Wisdom se enojó, y cargó otra flecha a la máxima velocidad, pero Silent se hizo a un lado. Como sus dagas se rompían al bloquear flechas a esa velocidad, debía esquivarlas. Silent entonces lanzó la daga que levitaba, pero Wisdom la bloqueó con su ballesta.

El rey entonces se preparó otra flecha, pero Silent empezó a correr hacia él. El rey disparó su flecha, pero Silent sacó otra daga, y la sacrificó para bloquear el proyectil.

— ¿Peleas bien de cerca? — preguntó Silent con voz vacía estando frente a Wisdom.

Silent sacó otra daga y la levito para cortar el cuello de Wisdom, pero el rey usó su ballesta para detenerla. Wisdom entonces intenta usar su otro casco para golpear a Silent en la cara, pero el unicornio se agachó. Y entonces Silent sacó otra daga, pero esta la tomó en su casco, y la dirigió a la cara del rey. Wisdom logró detener el casco que sujetaba la daga usando su casco sin la ballesta.

— No eres muy fuerte — dijo Wisdom confiado

— No necesito serlo.

Silent soltó la daga en su casco, y encendió su cuerno para levitarla. El casco de Wisdom estaba bloqueando el de Silent, y esa daga ya no podía detenerse.

— Unicornios — dijo Wisdom sonriendo.

El brillo de la daga desapareció, al igual que el del cuerno de Silent. Fue allí cuando Silent Dagger se dio cuenta que la ballesta de Wisdom estaba tocando su cuerno. Antes de que el unicornio pudiera reaccionar sintió un golpe en su cara que lo tiró al suelo.

— Metal anti-magia, debí suponerlo — murmuró al comprender de que estaba hecha la ballesta de Wisdom.

El terrestre ámbar cargó rápidamente una flecha para dispararla mientras Silent estaba en el suelo; Silent sintió que su magia estaba libre de nuevo, y una daga salió disparada de su capa, la cual se clavó en una pata sin ballesta de Wisdom.

— ¡Aghhh! — se quejó el rey, retrocediendo.

Silent desde el suelo, sacó una pequeña esfera negra de su capa, y esta tenía una mecha chispeante. La arrojó hacia el rey y Wisdom se hizo a un lado rodando, evadiendo una pequeña explosión.

— ¿¡Bombas también!? — exclamó el rey — ¿¡Tienes algo más debajo de tu capa!?

— Sí — respondió Silent sin expresión, sacando una pequeña esfera gris de su capa.

Silent la arrojó al suelo, y de esta salió una cortina de humo. Wisdom no iba a quedarse allí, y corrió afuera de la cortina de humo, pero… cuando Wisdom salió del humo, vio una gran cantidad de explosivos en el aire a su alrededor. En esas milésimas de segundo, Wisdom frunció el ceño, y vio a Silent a una distancia segura, manteniendo una mirada inexpresiva.

Las bombas explotaron alrededor del rey, creando una enorme capa de humo. Silent se mantuvo inexpresivo viendo la escena, esperando a que el humo se disipara.

— _Era fuerte_ — pensó Silent Dagger con calma.

Sin embargo, una pequeña expresión de sorpresa llegó a su cara. Del humo salió disparada una flecha, pero no tenía punta triangular, sino redonda. Al ver eso, Silent colocó una daga al frente suyo para detener el proyectil, pero el impacto genero otra explosión que mandó a Silent para atrás, haciéndolo arrastrarse en el suelo.

El unicornio se empezó a levantar poco a poco, tambaleándose un poco por el dolor que le provoco ese impacto. Con su magia levitó la daga que usó para defenderse, pero vio que estaba totalmente destrozada. Sin mostrar expresión, solo la arrojó al abismo a su derecha, y regresó su vista al frente.

Todo el humo se disipó y Silent vio a Wisdom parándose con dificultad. Wisdom había logrado evadir gran parte del impacto de las explosiones al dar un rápido salto hacia atrás, pero el impacto lo había hecho rodar hacia atrás, pero logró disparar antes una flecha explosiva.

Ambos tenían golpes y raspones en sus cuerpos debido a que ambos fueron arrastrados en el suelo rocoso. La armadura que Wisdom llevaba había ayudado a proteger gran parte de su cuerpo, y era obvio asumir que Silent también llevaba protección bajo su capa. Wisdom se retiró la daga clavada en su casco, y sacó una cuerda de su carcaj cara atársela al casco, y detener el sangrado.

— ¿¡No sientes dolor!? — preguntó Wisdom molesto

— Sí lo siento, mi cuerpo está llegando a su límite. Probablemente no resista otro flechazo o explosión.

— Je, eso suena fácil.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro — murmuró Silent.

* * *

En un alejado túnel, lentamente Crazy se levantó completamente bañada de sangre. Ella miró al frente y observó a por lo menos 30 rebeldes ante ella, apretujados en aquel pasillo largo y estrecho. Cada uno de los ponis estaba armado con armas de todo tipo, desde espadas y hachas, hasta palos y palas. Cada uno cargaba con lo que podía y era evidente que no todos eran guerreros, al menos, no del nivel de Rune Blade. Todos miraban con asombro e incredulidad a Crazy quién de un momento a otro, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, había decapitado a quien iba a ser su verdugo. La yegua bañada de sangre se limpió las lágrimas y dijo:

— El tiempo se les agota, y si quieren sobrevivir esta noche, será mejor que todos se vayan ahora.

Entre los ponis esta declaración no fue bien tomada, y fue más una provocación. Uno de los rebeldes que era unicornio disparo un potente rayo contra la yegua celeste, sin embargo ella lo esquivo moviéndose apenas 5 centímetros, estallado el rayo a solo centímetros de ella.

— Se los advierto, tienen poco más de media hora para abandonar las instalaciones y ponerse en un lugar seguro — continuó la yegua celeste.

Ella se percató de que aún tenía el hacha ensangrentada entre sus cascos; esto generó en ella un sentimiento de desbalance, lo que provocó que esta se inclinara bastante perturbada por lo que había acontecido.

—porque…. Yo…. — murmuró ella con cólera y tristeza.

Evidentemente, los rebeldes aprovecharían este pequeño momento de debilidad para atacar a Crazy por la espalda. El primero de ellos estaba a punto de decapitarla con una espada, mientras que otro más le iba a apuñalar con una larga lanza acerrada. Crazy permaneció inmóvil, casi parecería que no haría nada para evitar su ejecución; pero, de repente, la yegua se levantó esquivando el primer ataque, y con el hacha que aún sostenía, partió en dos la lanza. El hacha quedó clavada contra la roca del suelo, Crazy la soltó y pateó al poni de la lanza obligándole a soltar lo que restaba de su lanza, ahora sin la punta acerrada no era más que un palo largo, el corte del hacha fue limpio y certero, por lo que ni siquiera tendría astillas con las cuales poder desgarrar la carne de los oponentes.

— Ultima oportunidad, si prefieren morir en el subterráneo, por lo menos no me estorben— murmuró la yegua mientras usaba el palo como apoyo.

— ¡Mátenla! – gritó uno; y, como borregos, los demás dieron un grito de guerra contra Crazy y se abalanzaron contra ella.

— Creo que eligieron estorbar— se dijo Crazy a si misma mientras aprieta con fuerza el palo que sostenía.

Ahora armada únicamente con un palo largo, Crazy corrió en dirección contra los rebeldes, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de golpearla en la cabeza con un mazo, pero Crazy dio una voltereta y agachó la cabeza, evitando ser decapitada, y con el palo golpeó las patas del poni que la iba a golpear y dos más que estaban tras de él, provocando su inminente caída.

Crazy usó el palo para impulsarse y dar un salto sobre 10 de los rebeldes, terminando al otro extremo del pasillo, rodeada por los 20 rebeldes.

— ¡La tenemos rodeada!

Los rebeldes se abalanzaron contra ella, aprovechando que estaba completamente rodeada y que no podría moverse por lo estrecho del pasillo. Creyeron tener la ventaja sobre ella al ser mayoría, pero se equivocaron. Crazy los tenía justo donde quería, ella misma había elegido este sitio para encararlos. Los rebeldes eran lentos y torpes a comparación de la yegua, por cada golpe que Crazy recibía ella ya había tumbado a dos o tres ponis más, y los cuerpos inconscientes de estos no hacían más que estorbarles a los que aún estaban peleando. Nadie podía moverse con total libertad a excepción de Crazy, quien incluso era capaz de trepar a una velocidad sin igual por los muros y brincarles desde arriba para poder golpearles con el palo.

Pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas para ella, los primeros que le atacaron eran en su mayoría novatos y granjeros, pero entre el grupo había uno que otro poni que comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba, y ahora dejaban que los novatos distrajeran y cansaran a Crazy esperando el momento para poder sorprenderla.

Crazy noqueó con el palo de madera a por lo menos 20 ponis, sus cuerpos estaban en los suelos, muchos se quejaban aun del dolor, otros habían perdido el conocimiento, pero ninguno estaba muerto. Crazy no repetiría esta acción, estaba reacia a matar a uno más de esta banda.

— ¡Maldita!

De repente uno de los soldados más grandes le llegó por atrás a la yegua, esta evidentemente reaccionó y estuvo a punto de usar el palo para saltar y evadirlo, pero no previó a una pony que esperaba con un machete, el cual le desgarró el lomo a la yegua. Crazy cayó al suelo, no soltó ni un solo gemido, más allá de la respiración agitada. La pony intentó decapitarla, pero Crazy dio una voltereta y usó sus patas traseras de la misma forma que las usaría Applejack, y dio una potente patada en las costillas de aquella pony; el golpe fue tan duro que esta salió volando y se estrelló contra las rocas.

Crazy intentó levantarse insegura, pero dos ponis más la superaron y uno la golpeó duramente en la cara con un mazo; sorprendentemente, la yegua aun permanecía consiente, y usando su magia logró repeler a estos ponis, pero más regresaron. Uno de ellos logró tumbarla y aplastarla contra un muro, pero Crazy siguió levantándose. Los ponis al ver que ya le era difícil defenderse, bajaron sus armas más letales y comenzaron a jugar con ella. Crazy estaba a corralada, nuevamente estaba a su merced.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿¡por qué no suplicas, perra!? — dijo uno mientras le pateba en las costillas.

— Por favor no…— murmuró Crazy con un tono muy melancólico y rendido, y el poni sonrió al ver a la yegua suplicando —por favor no, no, no quiero matarlos.

Los ponis se le quedan viendo extrañados. Uno de ellos tomó a mal lo que Crazy dijo, y estuvo a punto de darle un certero golpe en la cabeza a la yegua, pero Crazy de un movimiento del que ninguno se percató, clavó algo en el casco de su golpeador. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el poni comenzó a gritar del dolor desesperadamente mientras comenzaba a sangrar por una herida en la parte inferior de su pata, muy cerca de su axila. El pony se arrancó un pedazo de vidrio de la herida. Crazy se levantó de golpe y le dio una fuerte cabezada al pony obligándolo a terminar en el suelo.

Uno de los ponis tomó su espada y se dispuso a terminar con ella, pero Crazy se le adelantó, se aferró a su casco, y le hizo una llave. El poni empezó a gritar al sentir como su casco delantero se sentía como si fuera arrancado. Mas ponis intentaron arremeter contra Crazy, pero esta usó al pony que sostenía como un arma, lo levanto, y lo usó para golpear a sus compañeros.

—¡NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE MÁS, NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE MÁS, NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE MÁS!— gritó Crazy colérica mientras se aventaba contra otro pony y lo tomaba por el cuello, obligándolo a caer de espaldas.

Otros intentaron golpearla, y mientras estos le distraían, otro estuvo a punto de partir a Crazy en dos por su espada, pero la yegua rápidamente se impulsó de una patada contra las costillas de un pony más grande que ella, y detuvo el ataque con su casco. La espada se clavó en la herradura de Crazy, casi partiéndola en dos, y desgarrando ligeramente la carne de la yegua.

—no voy a matar a nadie, ¿me escuchaste? ¡NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE MÁS!— exclamó Crazy mientras miraba a los ojos al pony de la espada, el cual intento liberar su arma, pero esta estaba bien sujeta por Crazy.

—nadie va a morir por mi pesuña— murmura Crazy.

De repente se sintió un estremecer proveniente del interior de la cueva.

—ese es el segundo aviso— murmuró Crazy con seriedad, y de repente una potente onda expansiva naranja golpeó a todos los ponis que se encontraban aun de pie.

Se provocó un derrumbe de rocas, pero Crazy hizo brillar su cuerno para crear un escudo de energía que evitó que las rocas aplastaran a los ponis del pasillo.

Se levantó una potente cortina de humo y tierra, los temblores cesaron completamente. Algunos de los rebeldes, aún adoloridos por su combate y el golpe de la onda expansiva, se levantarón confundidos. Cuando el polvo se disipó vieron al otro lado del pasillo a Crazy parada observándoles con seriedad.

— En menos de media hora este lugar no será más que un cráter, ese fue el segundo aviso, si valoran sus vidas salgan de la montaña ahora— dijo la yegua con un tono severo, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

* * *

Rune Blade se encontraba siguiendo con bastante impaciencia a uno de los rebeldes el cual le llevaría a donde estaban la reina y su bebe. La yegua de capucha escarlata se mostraba muy impaciente ya por llegar.

— ¡¿Cuánto falta?!— exclamó la yegua con impaciencia, y el pony que le guiaba se asustó y tardó en responderle, cosa que no le favorecía.

—¡ya casi llegamos, lo que pasa es que el ultimo temblor provocó que se bloqueara uno de los caminos, pero ya casi llegamos!

— Date prisa.

Siguieron por un estrecho pasillo, y luego dieron la vuelta, llegando finalmente un extenso túnel al pie de un largo y profundo rio que recorría toda la montaña. Rune miró impaciente en ambas direcciones.

— La salida más cercana es en esa dirección — dijo el guía señalando con su casco — pero creo que la reina aparecerá por el otro lado. No hay forma de que pueda cruzar el rio, lo significa que debe seguir este sendero para llegar a la salida.

—muy bien— sonrió la unicornio de capucha escarlata — Mejor sal de aquí. Las cosas no se pondrán lindas.

— Em… si… — dijo el pony corriendo hacia otra dirección.

En eso entre el silencio de la cueva, se escuchan unos pasos, muy lentos y sigilosos, provenientes curiosamente de la dirección contrario que indico el poni.

—Lograste escapar de ellos — murmura Rune con inexpresividad.

—no escapé— murmura la yegua mientras salía de las sombras, era Lázuli.

— Sé que sonara trillado, pero si quieres llegar a ella antes que ellos, deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Crazy se enfureció al escuchar el cinismo de Rune, sabía que debía darse prisa. Ella arremetía contra Rune, la cual blandió su espada y estuvo a punto de partirla, pero Crazy tomo un cuchillo que tenía clavado en la espalda y lo usó para, sorpresivamente, detener el potente ataque de Rune. La hoja del diminuto cuchillo, pudo detener la poderosa y pesada hoja de la espada de Rune. La unicornio morada vio eso incrédula.

—SI ES PELEAR LO QUE QUIERES ¡AQUÍ TIENES A TU RIVAL!— exclamó Lázuli con cólera.

Rune sonrió, al ver que las cosas se iban a poner más interesantes.

* * *

La pelea entre Wisdom Crown y Silent Dagger seguía. Ambos se lanzaban dagas, flechas y explosivos. Luego de la carga que Silent había hecho antes, ambos mantenían la distancia. Wisdom aún se sentía con energías, pero Silent se sentía muy dañado para volver a correr hacia el rey. A pesar de la distancia, ninguno podía relajarse, pues los proyectiles del otro darían golpes mortales. Por ahora se habían hecho algunos rasguños, pero ningún daño serio desde su choque anterior.

— Es impresionante — dijo Silent evadiendo una flecha — Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían mis subordinados si vieran que sabes pelear.

— ¡Eso no me importa! — exclamó Wisdom bloqueando una daga con su ballesta, y luego retrocediendo para evadir un explosivo.

— Claro, sigues molesto por tu familia — respondió Silent defendiéndose con 2 dagas.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? — estallo Wisdom harto de la actitud del unicornio — ¿Qué fue lo que te hice yo o mi familia? ¿Quemamos tu granja? ¿Matamos a tu familia? ¿Eras un esclavo? ¿Quieres mi título? ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

Silent se mantuvo inexpresivo, y luego soltó un suspiro.

— Ninguno — respondió con voz fría — Tu familia no me ha hecho nada. No hago esto por venganza, ni tampoco me interesa quedarme con el poder.

— ¿¡Entonces porque secuestraste a mi familia!? ¿Por qué quieres un arma de destrucción masiva?

— ¿Cómo reaccionaría el rey y su pueblo si la reina fuera secuestrada? La respuesta resultó ser: El rey la buscaría sin cesar, causando desorden en su reino. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el rey si le ofreciera a su familia a cambio de su vida? La respuesta resultó ser: Arremetió con toda su fuerza contra los que la secuestraron. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el pueblo si el rey muriese? Si consigo o no esa respuesta dependerá de lo que pase aquí. Sea cual sea el resultado, todo ha sido muy… entretenido

— ¿¡Es todo!? — gritó Wisdom molesto — Atacaste la academia, secuestraste a mi familia, y me mandaste a matar, ¿¡Solo para ver las reacciones del reino!?

— Sí — respondió Silent suspirando — Desde pequeño nunca he podido sentir lo que otros sienten. ¿Qué hace que los ponis sean felices? ¿Dinero? Lo tenía, y no me hizo feliz; ¿La familia? La tuve, y no me hizo feliz. ¿Justicia? Lo intente, y no me hizo feliz; ¿El crimen? Lo intente, y no me hizo feliz. Lo único que me genera algo de alegría, son las reacciones ajenas.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Recuerdo cuando asalte a una familia. El asalto no me hizo feliz, pero cuando especulé sobre cómo reaccionarían, sin darme cuenta sonreí. Incluso ahora, ver como reaccionas a mi historia, me entretiene — dijo poniendo una leve sonrisa — Aunque no soy un experto en las emociones ajenas, soy más bien… un estudiante.

— ¡Ya basta! — estalló Wisdom

A pesar de Caramel estallaba de ira, Silent Dagger se mantuvo inexpresivo en todo momento. El rey tronaba los dientes. Ese pony, el líder de los rebeldes lo hacía enojar. Lo hacía enojar como nunca.

— ¡Tú no eres más que un sociópata! ¡Voy a matarte aquí y ahora! ¡No volverás a amenazar a mi reino, a mi familia, ni permitiré que uses esa arma que tienen!

— Así que sabes del arma. La verdad eso ya no importa, esa arma ya no podrá ser usada. Yo solo quería saber cómo reaccionaría el pueblo si el castillo del rey desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

—¡Entonces veamos si esto te hace reaccionar con dolor!

Wisdom corrió hacia Silent, cosa que sorprendió un poco al unicornio. Al ver que Wisdom había decidido atacar de cerca, le lanzo una daga, pero el rey solo se hizo a la derecha para evadirla. El unicornio entonces sacó varios explosivos pequeños de su capa, pero justo en ese momento Wisdom se detuvo y rápidamente sacó una flecha y cargándola con la máxima tensión. Silent ya conocía esa velocidad, así que la podía esquivarla.

— _¿Qué es lo que intenta?_

 _—_ _¡Predice esto!_ — pensó Wisdom disparando la flecha.

Silent allí se dio cuenta del plan del rey. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el unicornio café se hizo hacia atrás, mientras uno de los explosivos era atravesado por la flecha, explotando, provocando una reacción en cadena, que hizo que los demás que estaban en el aire, explotaran, generando una gran cortina de tierra y polvo entre ambos.

— _Debo tener cuidado_ — pensó Silent Dagger — _Sus flechazos son muy precisos._

En ese momento, de la cortina de polvo, salió una flecha de punta redonda. Silent no iba a caer con otra flecha explosiva, por lo que rápidamente sacó una daga de su capa, y la arrojo hacia la flecha. El impacto provocó otra explosión, pero esta ocurrió en medio de ambos combatientes.

Solo dos segundos después de la explosión, Wisdom Crown salió de esa cortina de humo, quedando cerca del líder de los rebeldes. Silent intento sacar otra daga, pero Wisdom ya estaba cerca, y le lanzo un golpe elevado con el casco de la ballesta. Silent vio que la ballesta tenía una flecha, así que el golpe seria uno punzante.

El unicornio retrocedió, y el casco de Wisdom apenas le rozo el flequillo.

— Impresionante, estuviste cerca de darme un golpe letal.

— ¿Cerca?

Wisdom se dio media vuelta, y con su pata trasera, pateó la cabeza de Silent. El unicornio retrocedió, mientras Wisdom daba otra media vuelta. En ese momento, Wisdom se apuntó su flecha hacia el unicornio aturdido.

— Esto es por mi esposa y mi hija.

Incluso moviéndose un centímetro a la derecha, la flecha se clavó en el hombro de Silent, quedando casi la mitad dentro de su cuerpo. Y allí paso lo que Wisdom esperaba. Por primera vez en toda la pelea, Silent soltó un enorme grito de dolor, el cual resonó por todo el lugar, e hizo eco en el abismo a su derecha. Wisdom sonrió al ver como el líder de los rebeldes se sentaba, llevándose el casco a su hombro sangrante.

Wisdom entonces decidió caminar al frente, pero entonces piso algo. Al ver abajo abrió los ojos como platos al ver varios explosivos pequeños, encendidos, en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos, una explosión ocurrió con él en medio, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte grito. Silent se encontraba sentado, sintiendo un dolor infernal en su hombro, mientras Wisdom volaba hacia atrás y caía al suelo, dañado por los explosivos.

— Imposible… — murmuró el rey sintiendo un inmenso dolor, mientras tenia quemaduras en sus patas. La armadura que traía le protegió el resto del cuerpo, pero aun así el impacto de la explosión si se sintió.

Silent empezó a calmarse, pero aun respiraba agitadamente. Ya no gritaba, pero su cara mostraba el dolor que sentía. Intento encender su cuerno para levitar una daga, pero esta se caía al levantarla unos centímetros. No podía concentrarse. Wisdom no estaba mejor. Intentaba llegar a su carcaj, pero sus cascos apenas y respondían.

— Creo… que ya no puedo seguir — murmuró Silent adolorido — Dejémoslo aquí…

En ese momento, un enorme estruendo sacude el lugar en el que se encontraban. La tierra se empezó a sacudir, haciendo que Silent cayera al suelo. Wisdom también estaba en el suelo, pero no podía moverse. Algunas rocas caen del techo, pero no sobre ninguno de ellos. Los corceles se encontraban en una zona más segura, por lo que la onda expansiva no los daño directamente.

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? — exclamó Wisdom.

— Parece que esa fue la última advertencia. En 15 minutos esta montaña desaparecerá.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— El arma que construimos aquí se está autodestruyendo — puso una leve sonrisa — Una de mis subordinadas lo hizo. Ella es tan impredecible, eso la hace fascinante.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír por algo así?

— Dime, ¿has visto a un demonio a los ojos? — preguntó Silent Dagger

— ¿Demonio? ¿¡Y ahora que tonterías dices!?

Silent mantuvo su sonrisa. Aun sentía el dolor en su hombro, pero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por aguantarlo. Wisdom estaba confundido. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Silent? ¿La cueva enserio se destruiría? ¿Eso significaban los terremotos?

— Bueno, no creo que ella sea un demonio, pero sin duda es oscura — dijo dirigiendo su vista al techo.

— ¿¡De que hablas!?

— Ella es tan impredecible, eso la hace fascinante — siguió divagando Silent — Nunca sé que es lo que hará, por eso es tan interesante de ver. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que quiere. ¿Por qué vivía como esclava? ¿Por qué mató a sus amos? ¿Por qué me ayudo? ¿Por qué me traiciono? — Silent entonces vio a Wisdom en el suelo, viéndolo con furia — Lo lamento, estoy divagando, ella tiene ese efecto en mí.

Silent mantuvo su leve sonrisa, mientras se levantaba. La flecha en su hombro no le permitía mover su pata delantera derecha, así que se paró en tres patas. Aun sentía dolor, pero ya no podía quedarse allí, por lo que se fue en una dirección.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas!? ¡Aun no acabamos!

— Esta fue una experiencia interesante — murmuró Silent volteándose una leve sonrisa — Pero no creo tener tiempo de matarte y escapar, ahora no puedo usar mi magia. Igual, no creo que puedas escapar.

— ¡No te iras!

Wisdom hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no podía mantener el equilibrio ni un segundo. Eso era tan frustrante. Ese pony era el que puso en peligro a su familia, y ahora escapaba. Y para colmo, aun no encontraba a Applejack ni a su bebe.

— Si sobrevives, te prometo que no sabrás de mí en mucho tiempo. Toda mi resistencia está destruida, tendré que buscar otra cosa que hacer. Por así decirlo, ganaste.

Silent se marchó de allí, caminando lentamente y tambaleándose, dejando gotas de sangre en el camino.

— No, no puede terminar así — murmuró Wisdom mientras el cansancio le ganaba — Debo encontrar a Applejack y a mi bebé…

Poco a poco el cansancio fue ganándole al rey. Mientras tanto, toda la cueva seguía cayéndose. Un derrumbe ocurrió donde estaba Wisdom, haciéndolo caer al abismo. Todo se hacía borroso para el rey. Usando sus últimas fuerzas, llevó su dañado casco a su carcaj. Logró lanzar un último disparo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Muy lejos, en el otro lado del subterráneo, cerca del rio una unicornio morada de melena rubia se arrastraba entre la oscuridad.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo curioso de mí? — preguntó la yegua que la observaba — Mi marca replantaba alguna vez, aprendizaje, era muy buena aprendiendo las cosas. Podía leer un libro y memorizar todo lo que contenía y recordarlo por siempre, es así que alguien vio mi talento y enfoco en enseñarme a usarlo, para aprender con facilidad y rapidez, los movimientos de mis adversarios.

Escuchó la yegua mientras se arrastraba lentamente en el suelo, intentando ignorar las palabras de quien le hablaba en la oscuridad, lentamente hasta que finalmente extendió su casco e intento tomar una inmensa espada, que yacía en el suelo. Su casco es pisoteado por una pata celeste, manchada con la sangre de esa misma yegua.

— Cometiste un grave error al aparecer en la arena y pelear con el soldado del rey, porque estuve y presencié todo — la yegua celeste usó su magia para tomar por el cuello a la agonizante Rune, encontrándose con el rostro frio y severo de Lazuli— Allá tú me mostraste la clave para derrotarte… — hizo una pausa y sonrió mientras sus ojos destellaban—… y humillarte.

Rune estaba destrozada, reacia a que esta escoria terminara con su vida. La morada rechinó los dientes furiosa.

— ¡Seas lo que seas, NO DEJARE QUE ME MATES! — exclamó Rune e hizo brillar su cuerno, creando un escudo de energía que repelió un metro a Lazuli.

Rune Blade cayó al suelo, y con su magia colocó su espada frente a ella. Fue allí cuando Rune hizo brillar su cuerno con un intenso brillo rojo, el cual luego paso a su agrietada espada. Lazuli seguía sonriendo mientras veía ese ataque.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! — exclamó Rune agitando su espada al frente. Tras lanzar ese ataque, la espada de Rune se parte en dos.

Una poderosa onda cortante roja salió de la espada y se dirigió a Lazuli. La unicornio Celeste creo una barrera con su cuerno, pero esta no se quedó quieta. El ataque hizo que Lazuli, junto a su escudo fuera lanzada contra la pared. El escudo se rompió, y una explosión ocurrió.

Cuando el polvo de disipó, Lazuli vio que no había rastro de Rune Blade ni de su destrozada espada.

— Mejor escapa— murmuró la yegua mientras sonreía maliciosamente, es entonces que sus ojos contraídos regresan a la normalidad, y como si recién despertara exclamó —¡Applejack!

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Era la pregunta que Applejack se hacía. No se refería a como físicamente llego a ese túnel, sino a como su vida se había convertido en eso. Hacia un año ella trabajaba feliz en su granja, con sus hermanos y su abuela. Podía salir con sus amigas, quienes la hacían tan feliz como su familia. Extrañaba tanto esos días, y ahora se sentía más alejada de eso que nunca. Esta era su vida ahora. Pasara lo que pasara, quizás nunca volvería a casa.

Entonces escuchó unos balbuceos en sus cascos, y bajó la mirada para ver a su bebita. Esa pequeña unicornio era su fruto. La pequeña estaba cansada, y Applejack la culpaba, pues ella también se sentía cansada, por eso se sentó un momento contra la pared, sus cascos le dolían. No solo había dado a luz unos días atrás, sino que también fue golpeada por rebeldes que la odiaban solo por ser la reina. Estaba adolorida y cansada, pero no podía quedarse allí. Debía escapar y poner a su bebé a salvo. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora. Esa inocente bebe no podía morir allí.

— Dulzura — le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña unicornio, haciéndola sonreír — Tranquila, mamá te va cuidar. Saldremos de aquí.

Applejack se levantó y siguió caminando por la cueva. En teoría, más adelante debería haber una salida, y ningún rebelde. Lazuli seguro estaba reteniendo a los que las atacaron antes. Estaba preocupada por la unicornio, pero no sabía cómo regresar con ella, por ahora solo podía ir a la salida y esperar lo mejor.

— ¡Applejack! — se escuchó.

Applejack se volteó y vio como alguien corría hacía ella. Allí vio a Lazuli corriendo a toda velocidad. Estaba herida y cubierta de sangre, pero seguía viva.

— ¡Lazuli!

Es entonces que se siente un estremecer y por detrás se divisaba un brillo ahora escarlata el cual se expande y estuvo a punto de golpearles. Applejack se tropezó por el temblor, pero cayó de espaldas protegiendo a su bebé. Crazy se colocó delante de Applejack y su bebé; y, manteniéndose firme, esta presencia como el choque de energía estuvo a punto de golpearlas.

—¡CIERRA LOS OJOS Y TÁPASELOS AL BEBÉ!— exclamó Crazy mientras pasaba su lengua por su casco, y justo cuando la onda expansiva estuvo a punto de golpearlas, esta se inclinó y con su saliva formó un circulo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

La onda de choque las golpeó; pero de repente, ante ellas, justamente en la marca de saliva que Crazy había dejado, apareció un potente escudo el cual protegió a las tres del golpe inicial de la onda expansiva, la cual desapareció rápidamente, pero sus devastadores efectos aun persistieron y provocaron un derrumbe en el túnel donde se encontraban. Crazy inmediatamente tomó a Applejack de la cintura.

—¡NO SUELTES A LA BEBÉ!

—¡no lo haré!

Crazy se teletrasportó al otro lado del túnel, pero el derrumbe seguía, por lo que desapareció y reapareció cuatro veces más antes de estar finalmente a salvo, lejos del derrumbe.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Applejack se levantó con su bebe, muy exaltada y confundida.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó la yegua asustada.

—eso… fue el tercer aviso… en menos de 15 minutos una bomba estallara y destruirá toda la montaña

—¿¡Qué!?

—no te preocupes…. ya casi salimos del radio de la explosionó— murmura Crazy muy cansada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—porque yo la fabriqué….— murmuró la yegua.

* * *

Forest Spear corría, y Sassaflash volaba, con bastante inquietud por los túneles. Ambos habían luchado con rebeldes desde que entraron a la cueva, pero no tantos como esperaban. Hace poco, luego de 40 minutos de búsqueda, ambos se encontraron, pero ninguno había encontrado a la reina o a la princesa. Para empeorar las cosas, todos los presentes habían sentido una poderosa onda expansiva que provoco varios derrumbes.

Los grupos de guardias que acompañaban a Forest y a Sassaflash seguían completos, pero por temor a las vidas de sus compañeros, Forest les ordenó que evacuaran el lugar, mientras él seguía buscando. Claro está, Sassaflash se rehusó a evacuar, sobretodo porque ella sentía el peligro en el que se encontraba Wisdom.

Ya no se encontraba con más rebeldes en el camino, todos seguramente habían muerto por los terremotos, o habían escapado.

— Esta cerca — dijo Sassaflash sintiendo un escalofrío — Está muy mal.

— Wisdom es fuerte, llegaremos a tiempo — dijo Forest con una sonrisa confiada, aunque estaba tan preocupado como su amiga pegaso.

— ¡Por aquí! — exclamó Sassaflash girando a la derecha.

Forest seguía cada indicación de Sassaflash. Ella tenía un sexto sentido que le permitía saber cuándo alguien que ella quiere estaba en peligro, y luego encontrar a ese alguien. Él siempre se sintió celoso de esa habilidad, pero en este momento se sentía feliz de que esa habilidad existiera. Mientras avanzaban, vieron un derrumbe al frente, el cual bloqueaba el camino.

— ¡Yo me encargo!

Forest corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y dio un salto al frente. En el aire, uso sus cascos delanteros para lanzar dos golpes explosivos hacia atrás, haciéndolo una bala pony de cañón, disparada hacia ese derrumbe. Cuando estuvo justo frente a las rocas, colocó sus cascos delanteros al frente, y los impacto contra ellas. Forest estuvo allí por una milésima de segundo, y luego las rocas frente a él se destrozaron, por el poderoso golpe que les dio el unicornio. Forest se sentó un momento para agitar sus entumidos cascos, pero sonrió al ver un enorme hoy.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! — exclamó Sassaflash pasando por el hoyo que hizo Forest.

El unicornio puso una mirada seria, y luego cruzo por el agujero que hizo.

Los dos guardias reales llegaron a un espacio mucho más espacioso, la mitad de la habitación era una zona rocosa, mientras que la otra era un abismo. Forest observó cómo habían señales de batalla en ese lugar, con flechas y hoyos de explosiones. Wisdom debió haber pasado por allí; pero no lo veía.

— ¡Wisdom! — exclamó Sassaflash volando hacia el abismo.

Forest vio eso, seguro ella lo había sentido. Corrió hacia el abismo, y allí lo vio, el gancho que Wisdom normalmente llevaba, sujetado al borde del abismo. Vio hacia abajo, y allí vio cómo su amigo estaba colgando de una cuerda conectada a su ballesta.

Sassaflash voló a toda velocidad con él, y vio que estaba inconsciente, y tenía varios moretones, cortes y quemaduras. Seguro uso sus últimas fuerzas para disparar su gancho y evitar caer al abismo.

— ¿¡Como esta!? — preguntó Forest desde el borde.

— ¡Esta mal herido! ¡Voy a sacarlo!

Sassaflash abrazó a su amigo, y con cuidado, se empezó a elevar con él. No estaba segura de que daño podría tener, por lo que debía hacerlo con delicadeza. Tardo más de un minuto, pero finalmente sacó a Wisdom de ese lugar, y lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo.

— ¿Wisdom? — preguntó Forest preocupado agitando un poco a su amigo.

El rey tosió un poco, y abrió los ojos. Forest y Sassaflash pusieron una expresión de alivio al ver a su amigo despierto.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Seguimos en la base rebelde — respondió Forest — Te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos con un médico.

Wisdom reaccionó mal al oír eso.

— No… mi bebé… Applejack — murmuró el rey — ¿Las encontraron?

Ambos guardias apartaron la mirada al oír esa pregunta. El rey fácilmente podía darse cuenta de que aún no hallaban a su familia. Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo le dolía.

— No me iré sin ellas… — murmuró Wisdom antes de volverse a desmayar.

Forest y Sassa se bajaron la mirada. Su amigo estaba respirando, solo se había desmayado otra vez, pero eso no era lo importante. Él seguía buscando a su esposa e hija, no podían simplemente dejar las cosas así.

— Sassa, saca a…

— Forest, saca a Wisdom de aquí — habló Sassaflash mas rápido con seriedad — Iré a buscar a Applejack y la princesa.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! — respondió el unicornio molesto.

— Forest, yo soy más rápida. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento, este lugar se destrozará dentro de poco.

— No importa. Yo puedo romper rocas. Si te quedas encerrada, no podrás salir.

— Yo puedo orientarme bien con mi instinto, tú te perderías.

— Pero Sassa…

— Forest por favor — pidió Sassa levantándose y volteándose — Era mi responsabilidad cuidarla, y le fallé a Wisdom. No podría mirarlo a los ojos si su bebé muere porque no hice nada. Por favor, sácalo de aquí, él no puede morir aquí.

Forest vio a Sassaflash. Aunque la pegaso no le daba la cara, Forest se imaginaba que ella debía estar tensa. Incluso en el suelo podía ver una leve grieta debajo de la prótesis de Sassaflash, donde ella tenía su cuchilla. Ella normalmente clavaba su cuchilla en el suelo cuando se frustraba. Ella debía estar poniendo todo de sí para ir a buscar a Applejack.

— Esta bien Sassa — dijo Forest poniéndose de pie, y usando su magia para cargar a Wisdom en su lomo — Pero no mueras. Wisdom también se sentiría mal si algo te pasa.

— Tranquilo, si las cosas se ponen muy mal, saldré de aquí — respondió Sassaflash con una voz forzada.

— Nos vemos después.

— Cuídalo bien — dijo Sassa con una sonrisa — No te perdonare si algo le pasa.

Forest sonrió al oír eso. Ella ya le había dicho eso antes, y él le respondió…

— Yo tampoco me perdonaría si algo le pasa.

Forest se fue corriendo de allí, llevándose a su amigo el rey, mientras que Sassaflash se fue volando en otra dirección para buscar a la familia de Wisdom.

* * *

Las dos yeguas ante la falta de tiempo se apresuraron por llegar a la salida del túnel, faltaba muy poco camino y la salida ya era visible. Aquella luz al final del túnel representaba el final de su camino, finalmente estarían a salvo.

—¡Falta muy poco!—exclamó Applejack ansiosa.

— Sí lo se…— murmuró Lazuli un poco seria, y es entonces que se paró en seco.

—¿Pero qué corrales estás haciendo? — le reclamó Applejack mientras se aferraba a su bebé— No podemos perder más el tiempo.

— Lo sé… lo sé, pero….— murmuraba la yegua pensativa mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su capucha.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Adelántate

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sal de aquí, tengo que encargarme de algo.

— ¿¡Pero qué dices!? Falta muy poco, por favor ven conmigo.

— Créeme, tengo que hacer algo importante, por favor, sal de aquí— murmuró la yegua celeste con seriedad, Applejack le miró a los ojos.

— Está bien, pero por favor, regresa—

— Siempre lo hago.

Applejack se adelantó, pero al mirar atrás por un instante vio a Lazuli en el suelo.

—¡Adelántate! — le gritó la unicornio desde atrás.

Lazuli se sentó en el suelo; y luego de mirar en todas direcciones, y asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, desde su capucha ensangrentada sacó un pequeño recipiente metálico de forma cilíndrica. Con mucho cuidado ella lo abrió, y de este surgió un cristal que despedía un intento brillo anaranjado.

— El poder de un sol, esta contenido aquí dentro, con la capacidad de destruir un país entero, la calve del apocalipsis esta en este cristal, la clave de armas de destrucción masiva, mi tecnología que tanto me costó en desarrollar, no puede ser de nadie más. ¡No lo será!— exclamó Crazy con cólera mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, y el cristal fue envuelto en un manto de energía verde.

Es entonces que el cristal comenzó a sufrí un cambio, de ser naranja intenso comenzó a emanar un potente brillo rojizo. Crazy juntó cascos y creó sobre el cristal un escudo de energía el cual comenzó a contener su energía; pero, aun así, un potente estremecer comenzó a sentirse con gran fuerza. La cueva comenzó a derrumbarse, pero Crazy se mantuvo en el sitio, manteniendo el escudo de energía que apresaba el cristal.

—¡NADIE TIENE DERECHO A POSEER ESTE PODER, NI LOS ESTUPIDOS REBELDES, NI EL COBARDE DEL REY!— exclamó Crazy mientras la energía del cristal aumentaba descontroladamente, llegando a un punto en el que ni siquiera el escudo de la yegua era suficiente para contenerlo.

Ráfagas de energía roja comenzaron a desbordar y arremeter contra lo que sea que estuviera en su camino, incluyéndola a ella, quien recibió numerosos golpes, uno tras otro, atravesando su cuerpo, generándole severas quemaduras.

—¡AHHHHHHHH YA BASTA, NADIE MAS, NADIE MAS AHHHHHH!.

El cristal que Crazy tenía entre sus cascos comenzó a agrietarse, la energía que seguía emanando era indescriptible, toda el área comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente, las rocas que estaban alrededor de ella comenzaron a flotar y orbitar a su alrededor mientras la grieta del cristal crecía de tamaño lentamente.

—¡ESTE ES EL FIN!— exclamó ella mientras con sus cascos tomó el escudo de energía y con todas sus fuerzas lo aplastó, generando un efecto culmínate que finalmente terminó destrozando el cristal, el cual estalló, pero la explosión fue contenida por otro escudo de Crazy.

La energía contenida finalmente se contrapuso a sí misma, el escudo de energía explotó y la yegua fue golpeada directamente por aquella explosión, impactándose con gran fuerza contra un muro de roca sólida.

El impacto de la explosión provocó un pequeño derrumbe que estuvo a punto de aplastar a la yegua, pero en eso apareció Applejack quien rápidamente la tomó y corrió en dirección a un túnel a toda prisa, impidiendo que alguna fuera aplastada. Ambas logran salir ilesas, pero muchos caminos a su alrededor incluido el de la salida quedaron bloqueado.

—¡¿Qué, estás loca?!— le reclamó Applejack.

— Todos me dicen que lo soy— murmuró la yegua un poco somnolienta. Applejack al notar lo mal que se encontraba prosiguió a revisarle, pero Lázuli reaccionó de sobremanera deteniéndole del casco — No debiste regresar por mí.

—¡no podía dejarte!— exclamó Applejack.

—debiste hacerlo, era lo mejor para todos, además, siempre regreso, siempre regreso…. Siempre— murmuraba la yegua mientras observaba algo que Applejack tenía debajo de su pecho, envuelto entre una manta, vio a la pequeña criatura la cual se notaba algo asustada por lo acontecido. Esta se encontraba contra el pecho de su madre, intentando buscar refugio.

—¡No digas tonterías, realmente si te hubiera dejado no lo habrías contado!

— Eso hubiera sido lo mejor… no debiste arriesgar a tu bebé.

Applejack quedó en silencio por un momento, sabía que era verdad, y apenas lo consideró al regresar para salvar a Lazuli. Arriesgó a su pequeñita; sin embargo, pese a todo, no se arrepentía de haber regresado.

—Applejack… ahora la salida más cercana está bloqueada.

— Bueno, tendremos que buscar otra.

— En 9 minutos con 32 segundos la montaña entera caerá sobre nosotras—

— ¿Cómo sabes qué tiempo exacto falta?

— Conozco bien mis creaciones— murmuró la yegua sumisa.

— En ese caso deberemos apresurarnos- ¿supongo que no puedes tele trasportarte fuera?

— Hay una barrera que evita eso— suspiró Lázuli— aunque quizás… hmmmm—

—¿qué?

—quizás pueda forzar la barrera, pero…. Requiero de mucha concentración y poder…. Necesito saber exactamente a donde quiero ir…. Pero…. Aj…— murmuró Crazy mientras se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza.

—mejor no te esfuerces… tus heridas son muy graves— murmuró Applejack mientras ayudaba a la yegua a levantarse.

La terrestre se preocupó un poco al ver cómo le temblaban las patas traseras a Lázuli y temía que ni siquiera pudiera levantarse, pero lo logró

— Ya he sobrevivido a cosas peores— murmuró la yegua celeste mientras coloca su casco contra su cicatriz.

—¿Puedes caminar?

— Sí…

Ambas yeguas aceleraron el paso por los túneles, buscando una posible salida. Habían pasado varios minutos y aun nada.

—¡Debemos darnos prisa, la superficie está literalmente del otro lado de este muro, tenemos que encontrar pronto una salida!— exclamó Lazuli mientras trotaba a la par de Applejack.

La reina se sorprendía mucho al ver a su amiga aún con algunas energías, si bien no corría, y realmente cojeaba, al punto de que parecía que en cualquier momento caería.

— ¿Alguna idea? — preguntó Applejack.

—No lo sé…. Me revolvieron el tablero de ajedrez…. – dijo Lázuli, es entonces que comenzó a sentirse un fuerte estremecer el cual altera mucho a la bebé de Applejack.

La bebé por un instante soltó un chillido ante el susto, Applejack logró calmarle, pero por el poco tiempo que esta lloró, Lázuli sintió como si algo aplastara su cabeza, incluso llegó a tropezar.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Applejack preocupada a Lazuli.

— No te preocupes… Aghh… estoy bien…— murmuró Lázuli mientras agitaba la cabeza.

Lazuli buscó entre su capucha las orejeras que le había dado Silent Dagger; pero, al sacarlas, ella sintió un frio recorriéndole la espalda al encontrarlas desechas, pues se habían fundido gracias al cristal que intentó destruir.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—nada….

Los temblores comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes. En el interior de la montaña, un mar de fuego y radiación comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente, y desmoronar el interior de la montaña. El tiempo se agotaba, en cualquier momento todo se vendría abajo.

La bebé comenzó a llorar, consiente del desastre que se acercaba. Lazuli no podía pensar claramente.

—¡Lázuli tenemos que apresurarnos en buscar una salida!

—¡no! ¡No servirá seguir corriendo, no encontraremos una salida a tiempo! — exclamaba la yegua mientras usa sus cascos para presionarse con fuerza aplastando sus oídos.

—¡Lázuli por favor no te rindas ahora!

—¡no me estoy rindiendo! ¡Solo digo que…! — murmuró la yegua mientras veía al frente suyo un gran muro de roca sólida.

La bebé lloraba con más fuerza, la yegua rechinó los dientes con fuerza. Lázuli concentró todo su poder mientras se colocaba firmemente delante de la pared, pisando con fuerza

—¡SI NO ENCONTRAMOS UNA SALIDA, TENDRÉ QUE CREAR UNA!

Un potente rayo azul surge del cuerno de Lazuli. El rayo tenía un grosor aproximado al metro de radio, su extensión fue amplia y contundente, generando una fuerza de impacto mayor a cualquier otra que Applejack hubiera visto. El rayo, justo como un taladro, creó un amplio túnel, el cual señalaba a tan solo algunos metros de distancia una luz la cual sería la salida. Applejack miró con la quijada desencajada.

—¡CORRE AHORA!— gritó la unicornio entre dientes. Applejack obedeció inicialmente, sosteniendo a su bebé con fuerza contra su pecho, la cual seguía llorando, pero esta se detendría al ver que Lázuli no le seguía.

—¡Lázuli! — exclamó Applejack al ver a la yegua tambaleándose y cayendo de rodillas. Inmediatamente regresó por ella— ¡tienes que venir!

—¡TÚ VETE, VETE AHORA, O ALGO MALO LE PASARA A TU BEBÉ!— exclamó Lázuli con gran cólera mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—¡No te voy a dejar!

—¡LÁRGATE!

La bebé continuaba llorando con fuerza en los cascos de Applejack, esos mismos llantos torturaban a Lázuli de sobremanera. La yegua no podía resistirlo, para ella era la peor tortura de todas. El llanto de esa criatura era peor que cualquier otra cosa, retumbaba y resonaba una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Recuerdos de atrás aparecieron en su mente, memorias reprimidas regresaron con el llanto de esta bebé, recuerdos dolorosos, traumas sin igual. No podía más, no podía.

—¡YA LARGATEEEEEEEE! — exclamó Crazy mientras se tiraba al suelo y empezó a hacerse bolita.

Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas, y ella misma se hacía daño con sus pesuñas, clavándolas contra su pecho, costillas, cara y oídos. Es entonces que Applejack lo comprende, comprende que el llanto de su pequeñita no hacía más que torturar a Lázuli, pero aun no podía irse. Estaba dispuesta a llevársela cargando si era necesario, pero Lázuli simplemente se hacía para atrás, y no se dejaba sujetar por Applejack, solo seguía en suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

—¡YA VETEEEE QUEDAN 3 MINUTOS PARA QUE TODO ESTALLE!— gritó Lázuli mientras se arrastraba en el suelo, de vuelta al interior de la cueva.

Applejack no sabía qué hacer, podría salir con él bebe, dejarlo y luego regresar, pero no podía. Tras todo lo que ha pasado, posiblemente la peor idea posible sería dejar a su bebé. No quería separarse de su bebe, pero tampoco quería dejar a Lázuli aquí para morir. Consciente de que faltaba muy poco tiempo, intento colocar a su bebe contra su pecho para ahogar sus llantos, pero seguían escuchándose, el tiempo seguía corriendo y no estaba a su favor.

— Tranquila, mamá está aquí — murmuraba Applejack tratando de calmar apresuradamente a la bebe — Por favor, necesito que...

De repente, Applejack sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza. La terrestre vio como todo se hacía negro. Applejack cayó inconsciente a los cascos de Lazuli quien sostenía una roca entre sus cascos, manchada con un poco de sangre.

— ¡YA BASTA, YA BASTA, YA CÁLLATE, YA CÁLLATE YAAAAAAAAA!— exclamó Lázuli alterada mientras le arrebata la bebé a la inconsciente Applejack.

La bebé lloraba con más fuerza y esto no podía hacer más que alterar más a Crazy.

—¡YA CÁLLATE, YA CÁLLATE POR FAVOR, CÁLLATE, YA, YA YA, NO LO RESISTO!

La bebé no parecía comprender y no podía hacer nada más que seguir llorando mientras colgaba entre los cascos de Lázuli, la cual la deja en el suelo, para comenzar a jalarse de las orejas.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡ya calarte! Por favor… te lo te lo suplico— dijo la yegua celeste mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente— ya, ya, ya por favor te lo suplico—

La bebé continuaba llorando aún más fuerte. Crazy soltó un grito potente, y lleno de cólera, que sin duda termino opacando el de la bebé.

—¡YAAAAAA AHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH POR FAVOR YAAAAAAAAAA!— su rostro se puso colorado como una olla a presión, su mejillas estaban inundadas en lágrimas y sus ojos empezaron a volverse rojos por el llanto.

—¡YA NO LO RESISTO MÁS, TENGO QUE TERMINAR CON ESTO! — exclamó Crazy mientras de entre su manga sacaba un cuchillo, precisamente el mismo cuchillo con el que peleo contra Rune, el cual se encontraba astillado.

—¡YA BASTAAAAAAAA, YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESTOS LLANTOS!— exclamó Crazy mientras soltaba, una primera tajada con el cuchillo.

El metal frio y oxidado rebana la carne y un inicial chorro de sangre cae al suelo salpicándolo incluso a la inconsciente Applejack. Mientras Crazy seguía gimiendo y acerrando con el cuchillo una y otra vez, mientras la sangre se mesclaba con las lágrimas del rostro de Crazy. Un primer trozo de carne cae al suelo en seco.

Crazy no se detuvo, y apresuradamente prosiguió por el otro lado al seguir escuchando los llantos de la bebé, cortando ferozmente, una y otra vez. Finalmente, los llantos dejan de ser oídos por Crazy, finalmente sentía más tranquilidad.

La oreja izquierda cayó a un lado de la pequeña bebé, que aun yacía llorando delante de Crazy. El dolor y el sufrimiento que le generaban los llantos de la pequeña bebé fueron tales, que ella misma prefirió mutilarse sus propias orejas antes de seguir escuchando. Cuando finalmente dejó de escuchar al bebe, esta se calmó y respiro más tranquilamente. Confundida e intrigada, esta miró con algo de temor a la pequeña bebé, la cual seguía sollozando, pero ya no parecía que gritara.

—Tenía que hacerlo… lo siento— murmuró Crazy mientras comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la falta de sangre por su cabeza. La yegua se desplomó por un instante, casi a raíz del suelo.

Lazuli respiraba con dificultad, y seguía perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre por las tajadas donde deberían estar sus orejas. Ya a punto de dormirse, esta sintió algo que le llamó la atención. Lentamente, y aun cansada, abrió sus ojos verdes, y vio ante ella a la pequeña bebé, la cual miraba con curiosidad a Lazuli. Tardó un momento en reincorporarse , y finalmente abrió sus ojos completamente.

Es entonces que la bebé le sonríe, cosa que la yegua no comprendía, pero la verdad era que a la bebé le fascinaban los ojos de Lázuli, aquellos relucientes y brillantes ojos verdes que se asemejaban a rubís verdes. Eran unos ojos únicos y relucientes, capases de cautivar a cualquiera. La bebé con curiosidad tocó la nariz de Crazy. Ese simple gesto de curiosidad de la pequeña provocó en Crazy una calidez indescriptible, algo que ella misma no esperaba volver a sentir después de tanto tiempo atrás. Crazy miró a la bebé a los ojos, y la bebé miró los de ella.

La bebé rio, no podía escucharle pero si verle sonreír. La bebé no estaba asustada de ella, no se alteraba con la sangre y mucho menos con las cicatrices que predominaban en su rostro. Ella solo miraba los ojos de Lazuli, quien solo requería de eso.

— ¿Me recuerdas? Yo fui la primera que te vio al nacer — murmuró la yegua con voz temblorosa, y precisamente esa era la respuesta, la pequeña aún no había la olvidado.

Lazuli, aún confundida levanta, a la bebé entre sus cascos. Es entonces que ve en otra dirección, y vio a Applejack inconsciente en el suelo, por el golpe que ella le dio. Tras dar un vistazo a Applejack, vio a la bebé sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — preguntó a la bebé, quien solo le seguía sonriedo.

Se comenzó a sentir un fuerte estremecer que sacudió totalmente las rocas. El tiempo se había agotado, la bomba estaba a nada de estallar. Cualquiera en un radio de incluso mayor 100 kilómetros a la redonda podría ser capaz de sentir el estremecer de la tierra por debajo de sus cascos. Pronto de este lugar no quedaría ni el recuerdo.

Pese a aún estar desorientada por la excesiva falta de sangre en su sistema, esta al comprender que no había más tiempo, se levantó, y empezó a correr, mientras que ante la terrestre inconsciente, la tierra se abría y estaba a nada de caer en la oscuridad de la montaña, culminando en el mismísimo infierno.

—no te preocupes… yo cuidare de ti, no permitiré que nada te pase — le dijo Lazuli con cariño a la bebé.

Llevándose a la bebé, la yegua corrió por el túnel apresuradamente, mientras el suelo empezaba a abrirse ante ellas. Esta apenas lograba tener el suficiente tacto para no tropezar con sus propios cascos, mientras el suelo velozmente se desmoronaba y calentaba. La bebé se encontraba muy asustada, y ante el peligro este se hace bolita en el pecho de Lázuli.

— Tengo una muy linda casa – murmuró Lazuli sonriendo – Allí podrás crecer muy feliz. Hay un hermoso jardín y te enseñare a sembrar flores. Te leeré historias antes de dormir, te cantaré canciones de cuna.

Lazuli vio una enorme grieta en el suelo frente a ella; pero, dando un gran salto, la pasó. Al llegar al otro lado, por un momento sintió como sus cansadas patas se iban a tropezar, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Vio a la bebé asustada en sus cascos, y el deseo de protegerla le dio energías.

— Yo seré tu madre — ya faltaba poco para la salida, estuvo a punto de cruzar hacia la luz, podía sentir su propio palpitar. Su respiración se intensifico, sentía como si fuera a cruzar al paraíso – Seremos una familia feliz.

De repente, Lazuli sintió que algo no iba bien, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una fría y larga hoja penetró su pecho.

—…

Crazy no dijo nada, solo miró atónita el acontecimiento, mientras tosía algo de sangre. Mientras la cuchilla la atravesaba y salía de su pecho ferozmente, vio a la bebé, la cual no había sido tocada por el arma. La yegua quedó quieta en ese punto, totalmente impactada, mientras la bebé lloraba, aunque no podía oírla. Todo era un absoluto silencio.

Sintió como la cuchilla era removida, y luego como la bebé le era quitada de sus cascos, tras eso cayo y rodó dentro del túnel, golpeándose contra las rocas en el interior de la cueva, que se estaba derrumbando y siendo consumida por el fuego del infierno. Mientras caía al infierno, Lazuli extendió su casco, en un inútil intento de alcanzar a la bebé, la cual era sujetada por una pegaso celeste de crines rubias. Lazuli vio sorprendida a su atacante, la guardia del rey, Sassaflash quien tenía sobre su lomo a la aun inconsciente Applejack. La tierra se abre y la unicornio cae a la oscuridad eterna de la montaña.

Sin voltear a ver a la rebelde que ataco a la reina, e intentó llevarse a la princesa, Sassaflash salió volando de la cueva, a toda velocidad, mientras esta se derrumbaba detrás de ella.

* * *

Fuera de la base rebelde, se encontraban las tropas del rey, pero obviamente eran menos de las que entraron. Forest se encontraba esperando encima de la carroza del rey, mientras Wisdom descansaba dentro de esta. Forest había dado la orden de que debían esperar a Sassaflash, por lo que todos esperaban a que saliera.

Un enorme estruendo se siente, y todos miran en dirección a la montaña, la cual empezaba a sacar ondas naranjas de energía. Forest empezó a asumir lo peor, pero un enorme alivio se sintió al ver a la pegaso salir por un costado de la formación rocosa. La pegaso voló a toda velocidad hacia las tropas del rey. Sassaflash aterrizo lentamente frente a las tropas del rey, respirando rápidamente por lo rápido que había volado dentro y fuera de la base.

— ¡Sassa! — exclamó Forest llegando con su amiga, la cual tenia a la reina inconsiente en su lomo, y a la princesa llorando en sus cascos.

— Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad — Sera mejor llevarla a un medico.

— ¡Traigan una camilla! — exclamó Forest.

Unos guardias llegaron con una camilla, y con cuidado pusieron a Applejack en ella. La reina estaba sucia y herida, pero viva. En esa camilla la llevaron a la carroza real, donde la acostaron junto al rey.

Forest entonces ve a la bebé en los cascos de Sassaflash, y la toma en sus cascos. Con mucho cuidado, Forest empezó a arrullar a la bebé, para que dejara de llorar.

— Tranquila linda, mamá y papá están a salvo — dijo Forest, y sus arrullos empezaron a tranquilizar a la bebé.

Es entonces que una gran cantidad de energía naranja sale del suelo, disparada hacia el cielo. Los presentes vieron que salía de la montaña. Todos vieron asombrados lo que hubiera pasado si se quedaban adentro. Cuando la corriente naranja desapareció, ya no quedaba ni un rastro de la montaña, solo un enorme agujero de gran profundidad.

La base rebelde ya no existía, la reina y la princesa habían sido rescatadas.

 **Y... pues... no se que decir... cosas pasaron... ¿que les parecio?**

 **Pues... gracias a Parca333 por su ayuda con este capitulo.**

 **Dejen sus pensamientos en los reviews XD**

 **Bye bye.**


	22. Final feliz

Capítulo 22. Final feliz

Todo había acabado, la base rebelde había desaparecido, y todos los que se encontraran adentro murieron en el proceso. Hubo algunos rebeldes que habían intentado escapar por la entrada principal, pero las tropas del rey los eliminaron tan pronto los vieron. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía ser el líder, quien posiblemente quedó adentro, o tenía otra salida preparada.

El rey, la reina, y la princesa fueron sacados de ese lugar a tiempo. Tan pronto vieron que no quedó nada de la base rebelde, Forest Spear y Sassaflash ordenaron la retirada al castillo para que la familia real fuera atendida. Wisdom Crown y Applejack se encontraban inconscientes en la carroza real. Forest se encontraba sentado en una pequeña esquina, cargando a la princesa, a la cual había conseguido dormir. Sassaflash se encontraba vigilando desde el aire, asegurándose de que nada los tomara por sorpresa. Después de todo se acercaba la noche, y todo podía pasar.

Ambos guardias se sentían aliviados de que su amigo estuviera a salvo, y también su familia. Tan pronto llegaron al castillo, la familia real fue llevada a ser atendida. Para no correr ningún riesgo, Sassaflash ordenó que se reforzara la seguridad en la enfermería. El unicornio y la pegaso los siguieron de cerca, y se quedaron vigilando las entradas de las habitaciones.

Forest fue el primero en bostezar.

— Ve a descansar — dijo Sassaflash viendo a su compañero unicornio.

— Tranquila — respondió Forest tapándose la boca mientras bostezaba — No te voy a dejar sola.

— Yo iré a descansar cuando lo terminen de atender.

— Pero…

— Ambos, yo puedo recuperar fuerzas en pocas horas, no te preocupes por mí — dijo Sassa viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a Forest.

El unicornio no estaba seguro, pero si se sentía cansado. En la base de rebelde tuvo que romper varias paredes de rocas, y eso le consumió bastante magia. Se sentía cansado.

— Bien — suspiró Forest — Por cierto, mañana temprano saldré, tengo algo que hacer, pero solo serán unas horas.

— Sí, como digas — respondió Sassaflash con poco interés, haciendo que Forest soltara una risita.

— Buenas noches, Sassa.

— Buenas noches Forest.

El unicornio salió de la enfermería, y fue directo a su habitación. Sassaflash se quedó esperando por casi una hora, hasta que salieron los médicos del cuarto del rey. La pegaso rubia no perdió tiempo en ir a preguntar por Wisdom, aunque se aseguró de respirar hondo para mantener la calma.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Sassaflash.

— Su majestad estará bien — respondió un médico — Sus cascos están quemados, pero se repondrá si no camina en algunos días.

— Bien, gracias — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy aliviada.

Sin decir nada más, la pegaso entró en la habitación del rey, sorprendiendo al médico y a las enfermeras. Pensaron en decirle que no podía entrar allí, pero esa pegaso tenía una reputación de ser alguien que sacaba su cuchilla ante cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, por eso la dejaron y se fueron.

La pegaso se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del rey, y le tomó uno de sus cascos vendados. Wisdom seguía durmiendo, probablemente seguiría así hasta mañana.

— Que bueno que estás bien, no me perdonaría si te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a mí — dijo viendo su prótesis.

La pegaso se recostó en la silla, y cerró los ojos, para tratar de conciliar algo de sueño. Incluso si fueran unas pocas horas, ella también necesitaba descansar.

* * *

La mañana llegó.

Wisdom Crown abrió lentamente los ojos, pero los cerró casi de inmediato al sentir la luz en su cara. Usó uno de sus cascos para tapar esa molesta luz, al principio le costó un poco mover su pata, pues le dolía un poco, pero logró cumplir su objetivo. Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la luz, y vio que su casco estaba vendado.

— ¡Wisdom! — se escuchó una voz femenina, y el rey vio como alguien se le acercaba.

— ¿Sassa?

— Sí, soy yo — respondió la pegaso con alegría, tomando el casco de su rey, y bajándolo a la cama. Allí el rey pudo ver la cara de su amiga, quien se encontraba aliviada.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el castillo. Te desmayaste, y te trajimos aquí — dijo ella sonriendo, poniendo su casco sobre el de Wisdom.

— Sí, creo que ya recuerdo — dijo el rey entrecerrando los ojos y forzando su cabeza para recordar. Algunas imágenes empezaron a llegar a su cabeza; eran imágenes sobre su pelea con Silent Dagger y lo que pasó después — Sí… tú y Forest me encontraron, pero aun no hallaban a… — en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, mientras su pulso se aceleraba — ¡Applejack! ¡Mi bebé! ¿¡Qué pasó con ellas!? ¡No me digas que…!

— ¡Wisdom cálmate! — exclamó Sassaflash poniendo sus cascos sobre el pecho de su amigo para mantenerlo acostado — ¡Ellas están bien!

Wisdom reaccionó al oír esas palabras palabras, y Sassaflash dejó de aplicar fuerza en su pecho al sentir como se relajaba. El rey respiró hondo y vio a su amiga que lo veía preocupada.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Applejack está en la habitación de al lado, sigue inconsciente, y la princesa está bajo revisión.

— ¿Cómo están?

— No lo sé — dijo la pegaso con inseguridad. Anoche no se molestó en ver a la princesa o a la reina, puso toda su atención en su amigo.

— Voy a verlas — habló el rey intentando levantarse.

— Detente — dijo Sassaflash volviendo a presionar el pecho de Wisdom, evitando que se levantara — Necesitas descansar.

— Suéltame. Ya descansé, voy a ver a mi familia.

Wisdom intentaba levantarse, pero con sus cascos de lastimados, y con Sassa sujetándolo; le era imposible. A pesar de las insistencias del rey, la pegaso no lo dejaba ir. Ella prefería que él se enojara con ella, a que se hiciera más daño.

— Por favor, por lo menos espera a que el doctor te hable. No quiero que corras ningún riesgo — pidió ella soltando una lagrima, cosa que Wisdom vio, y dejó de forcejear — Por favor, por poco te pierdo, no quiero que te arriesgues.

Wisdom vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga. El conocía a bien a Sassaflash, y sabía lo protectora que podía ser. Irónicamente, le recordó a cuando eran pequeños, y la situación era aleves. No podía preocupar de esa forma a Sassa.

— Esta bien — suspiró el rey relajando sus cascos — Ve por el doctor, que sea rápido.

— Claro, no tardare — dijo Sassaflash saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Sassa!

— ¿Sí? — preguntó la pegaso deteniéndose.

— ¿Y Forest?

— Dijo que saldría, pero que volvería pronto.

— Entiendo.

Sassaflash salió de la habitación, directa para buscar al doctor que atendía a Wisdom. Tan pronto salió, giró a la derecha, y, pero se detuvo casi al instante al ver por una ventana. En la habitación al lado de Wisdom se encontraba la reina, y Sassaflash la vio por el cristal. Applejack seguía durmiendo, mientras unas máquinas median sus signos vitales. Sassaflash se sentía feliz de que su amigo no perdiera a su esposa e hija, pero también le molestaba que su amigo aún tuviera una esposa.

— Lady Sassaflash, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó un guardia que vigilaba la entrada a la habitación de la reina.

— No, nada — dijo suspirando antes de marcharse y buscar al doctor.

* * *

Forest Spear no era exactamente lo que uno imaginaria que sería un guardia personal de un tirano. Él era amable, se preocupaba por el bienestar de los menos afortunados, e incluso arriesgaría su vida en un peligroso torneo para ganar dinero para una familia necesitada. Siempre buscaba tratar con respeto a todos, incluso a aquellos que eran sus enemigos. Algunos veían esa bondad como una debilidad, pero otros lo veían como una cualidad única y grandiosa.

El unicornio pelirrojo caminaba con una expresión de tristeza. En su lomo se encontraba cargando a un pony, pero no uno vivo. Era solo un cadáver de un corcel unicornio que fue atravesado por una flecha del rey. Llevó ese cuerpo a una carreta, y con su magia lo coloco delicadamente allí, al lado de otros ponis que habían intentado matar al rey. Ahora mismo se encontraban al lado del mismo río donde habían intentado matar a Wisdom.

Forest vio como unos pegasos con armaduras se acercaron, cargando a otros rebeldes muertos. Los muertos eran una joven yegua unicornio, y un joven pegaso, ambos con flechas en sus cuerpos. Los ponis que los traían, los arrojaron a la carreta sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que Forest frunciera el ceño.

— Esos eran los últimos, Lord Spear.

— Sí, gracias — suspiró Forest. No quiso regañar a sus acompañantes, pues no quería ser demasiado exigente, él no era así.

Cuando Wisdom mató a los rebeldes que lo atacaron, Forest consiguió su permiso para ocultar los cuerpos para volver por ellos después. El rey quería arrojarlos al río, pero el guardia no quería que acabaran así. Esa mañana ordenó a unos soldados de clase baja para que lo acompañaran. Forest tenía un nivel alto de autoridad militar gracias a su posición, pero no le gustaba utilizarlo. Era solo en casos como este donde lo usaba, pues sabía que no podría recoger esos cuerpos él solo.

— Bien, retírense — habló Forest con seriedad — Luego de que terminen su tarea, pueden descansar.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Los pegasos se fueron al frente de la carreta, y la sujetaron a sus lomos. Extendieron sus alas, y se fueron volando hacia Heartland. Forest vio cómo se alejaban. Esos cuerpos serían llevados a una morgue para los pudieran identificar y avisar a sus familias; y, en caso de que no se logrará, el mismo Forest se aseguraría de darles un entierro.

El unicornio entonces fue con otros pegasos que se encontraban allí, también frente a una carreta. Forest se subió en ella, y habló a los pegasos.

— Vamos al oeste, donde solía estar la base rebelde. Ahora es solo un enorme cráter.

— ¡Sí señor!

Forest aún tenía algo que hacer, y no quería esperar. El viaje solo duro unos pocos minutos. Les pidió a los soldados que aterrizaran donde había un riachuelo, a varios metros del enorme cráter.

— Espérenme aquí, no tardaré.

Los dos soldados asintieron. Forest tomó unas flores blancas que tenía en la carreta, y luego se bajó de esta.

El unicornio camino lentamente, pasando por varios árboles, hasta llegar a un enorme cráter, donde solía estar la base rebelde. Al llegar allí, se sentó en el borde, y puso las flores a su derecha.

— _Que profundo_ — pensó Forest con tristeza.

Al ver ese abismo, solo se imaginaba cuántas vidas se habían perdido en ese lugar, no solo de rebeldes, sino también de soldados. No sabía nada sobre los que perecieron en ambos bandos. ¿Por qué esos rebeldes hacían lo que hacían? ¿Tenían familias? ¿Eran solitarios? Lo mismo se preguntaba sobre los soldados. Si perecieron allí, jamás podrían realizar un entierro verdadero. Los soldados estaban registrados, fácilmente se podría saber quiénes no regresaron, pero los rebeldes estaban por su cuenta. Nadie sabía nada de los rebeldes que estaban allí, y posiblemente ahora nunca se sepa nada de ellos. Quedarían en el olvido, y eso hacía sentir muy mal a Forest, especialmente porque él solía ser un rebelde.

— ¿¡Forest!?

El corcel reaccionó, y al voltearse vio a alguien que lo sorprendió. Era una yegua morada de melena rubia, quien vestía una capucha roja.

— ¡Rune!

Forest se levantó, y se puso en guardia. Rune lo vio con una expresión de enojo, pero no se preparó para atacar. De hecho, ni siquiera traía su espada.

— No estoy aquí para pelear — suspiró la yegua.

Forest allí puso más atención al estado de la unicornio. Tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, pero moretones y cortes que resaltaban. Parecía como si ella misma se hubiera tratado de forma apresurada.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó ella enojada — ¡Tú también estarías igual si te hubieras topado con ese monstruo!

Forest vio lo frustrada que se veía su antigua compañera. Sabía lo orgullosa que era ella, y era mejor no indagar más en el asunto. Seguro sufrió algún accidente o la atacaron animales del bosque.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Forest relajándose.

— Solo vine a ver cómo había quedado el lugar, creo que si fue bueno que saliera de allí — dijo Rune acercándose a ver el abismo. Fue allí cuando vio las flores que el corcel traía — Siempre tan amable.

— Así soy yo — suspiró Forest sentándose de nuevo en el borde.

— Si no fueras tan talentoso, te hubiera echado de mi resistencia — comentó la rubia sonriendo, sentándose también.

— Lo sé, creo que eso ayudó a que me saliera — respondió Forest sonriendo calmadamente.

— Sí, te saliste para tirarte a ese "guapetón" del rey — se burló Rune — Y ahora, ayudas a la muerte de plebeyos.

— No los puedo salvar a todos — suspiró Forest — No me gusta que haya muertes, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es no matar a nadie, y luchar por proteger a quienes amo.

— Uy, si — siguió burlándose Rune — Porque ahora tu familia vive la buena vida; pero ¿qué importa?, porque el santo Forest puede hacer todo lo que quiera, ya que se "preocupa" por su familia, y por todos los muertos que ayudo a eliminar.

— ¡Al menos yo tengo algo que proteger, Rune! — dijo Forest ya frustrado — En tu antigua resistencia todos eran unos sádicos que solo querían vengarse del rey.

La yegua se molestó al oír eso.

— ¡Tú también lo odiarías si te hubiera hecho sufrir!

— Eso nunca lo sabré — respondió Forest calmándose — Pero sí sé que un hijo no debe pagar por los errores de su padre. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con tu venganza? Wisdom Crown no te hizo nada.

— ¡Él es igual de culpable!

— Rune, esa venganza solo…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Ya deja todo eso de que la venganza solo me destruirá, no quiero oírlo — respondió la yegua frustrada.

— … — Forest suspiró callado.

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que yo sentí — continuó Rune rechinando los dientes — No tienes idea de lo que es ser usada como un simple objeto por un degenerado con autoridad. No tienes idea de lo que es estar encerrado con miedo a que cosas pasaran mañana. Y no tienes idea de lo que ver a tu hermana sufrir lo mismo.

— Rune, ella no habría querido esto para ti.

— ¡No hables como si la hubieras conocido!

— Pero sí la conocí — suspiró Forest.

— Pff — escupió Rune en el abismo — No digas tonterías. Tú solo conociste a una traidora igual a ti. Mi verdadera hermana murió hace 30 años.

— Rune, sabes que eso no es verdad — respondió Forest seriamente — Ella me pidió que te dijera…

— ¡CÁLLATEEEEE!

El grito de Rune resonó por todo el lugar, asustando a varios pájaros que se encontraban cerca. Los guardias que habían acompañado a Forest escucharon parte del grito, pero prefirieron mejor ignorarlo y seguir descansando (no eran los mejores).

Rune Blade se había puesto de pie, con una expresión de ira total que sorprendió al unicornio.

— ¡No me importa lo que te haya dicho, ya nada de eso importa! ¡Ella está muerta ahora, nada de lo que haya dicho importa!

— Rune, si ella supiera lo que quieres hacer…

— ¡No me importa lo que ella piense! ¡No hago esto por ella, yo hago esto por mí!

La unicornio se desesperó y se empezó a marchar. El corcel solo pudo suspirar con pena, no iba a retenerla allí. Por un momento escuchó sus pasos alejarse, pero se detuvo, lo cual extrañó a Forest. Rune entonces habló con una voz más calmada.

— Perdón por haber puesto en peligro a tu hermana — suspiró Rune — Prometo no volver a involucrar niños.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo? — dijo Forest poniéndose de pie, y viendo a la unicornio morada.

Ambos se vieron allí mismo, mientras el viendo seguía soplando, y moviendo sus melenas. Los ojos amarillos de Forest se cruzaron con los rojos de Rune. Incluso si Forest quería que Rune dejara su venganza, tampoco confiaba en su palabra.

— Je, supongo que eso depende de ti — dijo riendo, pero luego vio con seriedad a Forest — Así que, si quieres detenerme, mejor mátame ahora.

Forest se dio la vuelta.

— No puedo atacar a una pony herida, y… — Forest suspiró y luego vio al cráter donde solía estar la base rebelde. Puso una leve sonrisa — No vine aquí a pelear, sería una falta de respeto.

— Je, te odio Forest Spear — dijo Rune también dándose vuelta.

— Pero yo no, Stellar Sync.

La unicornio respiró hondo. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Forest como conocía ese nombre, pero luego recordó la respuesta.

— Mi nombre es Rune Blade. No sé de quién hablas, pero suena a una pony patética.

La unicornio se marchó corriendo dejando solo al corcel, quien vio al cielo y soltó un suspiró. Luego vio las flores en el suelo, y las tomó, colocándolas sobre el abismo.

— Descansen en paz — dijo antes de dejar caer ese ramo de flores blancas.

* * *

— Majestad, es un alivio que despertara.

Wisdom vio con seriedad al doctor que tenía enfrente, y lo vio con seriedad. El medico hacía una reverencia, pero eso ahora no le importaba al rey.

— No pierda el tiempo, y dígame cómo estoy.

— P… por supuesto majestad — respondió el médico levantando la mirada, y tomando una tabla con papeles — Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en todas sus patas, pero pudimos tratárselas sin problemas. Habrá que cambiarle vendajes y aplicarle medicina cada día, durante una semana, y no podrá caminar por unos días.

— _Maldito Silent Dagger_ — pensó Wisdom frustrado.

— Pronto le traeremos una silla de ruedas.

— Bien. Gracias, doctor — dijo el terrestre ámbar con calma — ¿Cómo está mi familia?

— La reina se encuentra bien, es una yegua fuerte. Tiene varios golpes en su cuerpo, rasguños, y una herida detrás de la cabeza. Estaba algo desnutrida, también acaba de dar a luz, y su cuerpo se encontraba débil.

— ¿Se pondrá bien?

— Sí, solo necesita descansar y alimentarse bien.

— Que alivio — dijo el rey sonriendo — ¿Y mi hija?

— La princesa se encuentra muy bien, nos sorprendió bastante. Parece que sus captores la alimentaron bien — dijo el médico con una sonrisa, pero el rey parecía algo molesto de que hablaran bien de esos rebeldes — Aparte de raspones menores, no tiene ningún daño.

— Que bien — suspiró el rey aliviado.

— Solo una cosita — dijo el médico, y eso llamó la atención total del rey.

— ¿Que? — preguntó el rey preocupado.

— Es algo menor, nada de qué preocuparse, pero no para ignorar. La princesa pasó sus primeros días encerrada en una cueva, y es posible que tenga problemas acostumbrándose a la luz. Habrá que tener cuidado con eso.

— Bien — dijo Wisdom aliviado de nuevo.

— ¿Desea ver a su bebé?

Esas palabras hicieron que Wisdom reaccionara. Claro que quería ver a su bebé, y estuvo a punto de gritárselo al médico, pero…

— Aún no... — suspiró el rey — la veré después, primero quiero ver a mi esposa.

— Entendido, iré a verificar que le traigan su silla de ruedas. Con permiso.

El medico hizo una reverencia, y salió de la habitación, dejando al rey solo.

Sassaflash estaba afuera de la habitación viendo todo. Ella pudo escuchar sin problemas todo lo que habían dicho. No quería entrar, por el momento se sentía molesta, y no quería mostrarlo. Y no le quería a Wisdom por qué aun no quería ver a su bebé, no quería saberlo, pues se imaginaba la razón. Wisdom quería esperar a que Applejack despertara. Eso hizo enojar a la pegaso, pero no lo iba a mostrar allí.

En ese momento, Sassaflash vio como alguien llegaba corriendo a la puerta de la habitación, y también sintió como alguien pasaba detrás suyo, para llegar a la habitación de Applejack. Una de esas ponis era conocida en el castillo, por lo que pudo entrar a la enfermería sin problemas. Sassaflash se fastidio un poco, pero no lo iba a evitar.

En su habitación, Wisdom miró sorprendido como alguien abría la puerta de golpe para entrar

— ¡Wisdom!

Una potrilla corrió a la cama del rey y lo abrazo con fuerza. El rey quedó algo sorprendido al ver a la potranca saltando a la cama, pero al ver la expresión de alegría de la niña, no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo. Era una pequeña unicornio naranja pálido, de melena rosa, vistiendo una corbata de moño celeste.

— Leaf, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pasé la noche con Natseed — dijo secándose las lágrimas – ¡Escuche que estabas aquí, me preocupé mucho! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Qué te pasó!? — volvió a exclamar la pequeña.

— Solo tuve algunas... complicaciones.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tonto! — dijo abrazando con fuerza al rey — ¡Déjale las peleas a mi hermano!

La potrilla abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo, pues estaba realmente feliz de verlo. Él no le había contado a Leaf que iba a pelear con rebeldes, y seguro Forest tampoco lo hizo. Seguro escuchó a algunos sirvientes o guardias hablar, o quizás solo lo dedujo al verlo. Leaf era una niña lista.

A pesar de las preocupaciones de la unicornio, Wisdom tenía que responderle, pues sabía que no podía hacerle caso a lo que Leaf le dijo.

— Leaf, a veces... hacemos cosas que no esperamos por los que queremos. Yo lo hago, tu hermano lo hace…

— Pero mi hermano es invencible — dijo ella viendo a Wisdom a los ojos.

— Eso no importa, Leaf — respondió Wisdom no queriendo arruinar esa imagen que tenia Leaf de Forest — Mi familia estaba en problemas. Si tu hermano estuviera en problemas, ¿lo ayudarías?

— Pues… sí…

— Algún día tu harás cosas que no te imaginas por alguien que quieres — dijo Wisdom sonriendo.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? — preguntó ella ya más interesada.

— Je, no lo sé, ya lo sabrás.

Allí Leaf recordó su experiencia en la academia, donde siguió a Natseed en una tonta operación para salvar a Sassaflash, cuando todo lo que Leaf quería era huir. Quizás Wisdom se refería a eso. Recordar eso, hizo que Leaf recordara otra cosa.

— ¿Wisdom?

— ¿Qué pasa, Leaf?

— ¿Le seguirás pagando las clases a Natseed?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó el rey confundido.

— Ella me dijo que no está segura de sí seguir estudiando. Tú le seguirás pagando las clases, ¿verdad?

El rey acaricio la cara de esa pony que era como su hermanita, y le sonrió.

— Natural puede seguir estudiando el tiempo que quiera, yo me aseguraré de eso.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Leaf emocionada.

— Pero también entiende que ella puede elegir.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Leaf — interrumpió Wisdom — Natural ha pasado por mucho. _Y el culpable soy yo_ — pensó eso último — Ella necesita espacio para elegir lo que quiere.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Tu solo síguela apoyando, los amigos se apoyan, pase lo que pase.

— Sí… creo que tienes razón — suspiró la pequeña.

En ese momento Leaf vio el reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba las 7:15.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Leaf con pena — Hoy es... mi último examen.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

— No.… solo estoy preocupada por Natseed, ella tiene algunos problemas con la materia.

Wisdom sonrió calmadamente.

— Estará bien, tú la ayudaste a estudiar, ¿verdad?

— Sí…

— Entonces no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Leaf vio cómo su rey se reía, y ella también carcajeó un poco.

— Si, tienes razón — rio Leaf.

— Adiós, Leaf.

La potrilla se acercó al rey, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós Wisdom. Que te mejores.

Leaf Dew salió de la habitación del rey, y esperaba ver a su amiga Natseed esperándola afuera, pero no la encontró, solo vio a Sassaflash a quien no le lanzo una mirada. Solo fue a la habitación de al lado, y vio a Natseed tomando el casco de Applejack, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Luego de un par de minutos, Natural Seed le dio un beso en la mejilla a Applejack, y se fue a la salida, donde se encontró con Leaf. La terrestre amarilla tenía una cara de tristeza.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Leaf con preocupación. No le agradaba Applejack, pero sabía que era importante para Natseed.

— Sí, todo bien — suspiró Natseed — Estoy feliz de que este de vuelta.

— Bueno, anímate — sonrió Leaf — Cuando regresemos seguro que ya despertó, y le podrás contar de lo bien que te fue.

— Sí, supongo…

— ¿¡Lista Natseed!? — preguntó Leaf con ánimo.

Natural Seed vio la mirada determinada de su amiga, y no pudo evitar que se le contagiara.

— Si — dijo Natseed sonriendo y viendo al frente — Estoy lista.

Las dos niñas se fueron a la salida del castillo, donde subieron a una carroza que las llevaría a la escuela.

* * *

Pasaron 15 minutos para que una enfermera llegara a la habitación del rey con una silla de ruedas. La pony era una unicornio, y con su magia traslado con cuidado al rey a su silla. La pony entonces empezó a empujar al rey hacia afuera de la habitación. En el pasillo, se encontraba Sassaflash, pero ella no dijo nada, Wisdom la vio, pero tampoco le dijo nada, ahora solo estaba enfocado en ir a ver a Applejack.

Abriendo la puerta con magia, la enfermera entró al rey a la habitación de Applejack. Allí el rey quedó sin palabras al ver a su esposa

— _Applejack…_ — pensó el rey en su mente.

Applejack se encontraba inconsciente en su cama. Tenía una venda rodeando su frente, y varios aparatos conectados que tomaban sus signos vitales. También se le administraba un suero, el cual le ayudaba a nutrirla, pues si se veía bastante delgada, aunque quizás era porque la última vez que la vio ella tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

— Acérqueme.

— Sí, majestad — respondió la enfermera.

Wisdom fue colocado a la derecha de la cama, donde podía ver mejor a su esposa.

— Espere afuera, por favor. Cuando le haga una seña, por favor vaya a buscar a la princesa.

— Em… sí, majestad.

La enfermera se reverenció, y se fue de la habitación, esperando afuera donde podía ver al rey, pero no escucharlo.

Wisdom se quedó allí, tomando el casco de su esposa. Ella no los tenía vendados como él, lo cual le aliviaba. Sin embargo, los golpes que ella recibió seguro fueron peores. No se imaginaba que clase de daño le hubieran hecho.

Pasó media hora, y Applejack seguía durmiendo. Le dijeron que despertaría pronto, por lo que debería despertar en cualquier momento. Él podía esperar.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos sonidos. Wisdom vio como Applejack empezaba a emitir unos sonidos, mientras movía los parpados. Estaba despertando, y eso lo emocionó.

— ¿A-Applejack? — titubeó el rey acercando su casco a la cara de su esposa.

Applejack abrió los ojos, y tan pronto vio al corcel, le repelió su casco con fuerza, y soltó un grito. Caramel soltó un quejido de dolor, mientras alejaba su casco vendado de la yegua.

La reina vio a su alrededor, estaba claro que ya no estaba en la base rebelde. En parte se sintió frustrada por estar al lado de Caramel, pero lo importante era…

— ¡Mi bebé! ¡Lazuli! ¿¡Donde están!? — exclamó la reina sentándose de golpe.

— ¡Applejack tranquila! ¡La bebé está bien!

— ¿¡Y qué hay de Lazuli!?

— ¿Lazuli? ¿Quién es Lazuli?

— Ella… estaba conmigo, me estaba ayudando a escapar y…

Applejack entonces se llevó su casco detrás de su cabeza, donde sintió un leve dolor. Algunos recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza. Recordó como estaba cerca de escapar con Lazuli, pero luego su bebé empezó a llorar. Applejack había intentado tranquilizarla, pero luego sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza, y todo se volvió negro. Ese golpe era el sentía ahora mismo.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? — preguntó Applejack de forma cortante.

— Em… Sassaflash te encontró inconsciente y te sacó de allí. Alguien intentó llevarse a la bebé, pero ella lo evito.

— ¿No había alguien más? — preguntó Applejack con la mirada baja.

— No lo sé, no me dijo eso, pero… — suspiró con pena el rey — La base rebelde fue completamente destruida, no quedó nada de la montaña. Lo siento, no creo que tu amiga lo lograra.

— _No… Lazuli…_ — pensó Applejack.

Applejack se llevó un casco al pecho, y soltó un suspiró de tristeza. Solo podía asumir lo peor, Lazuli estaba muy herida y alterada, no podría haber salido sola. Seguramente algún rebelde la atacó por detrás para llevarse a su bebé, y se aprovechó para atacar a Lazuli también. Incluso si no mató a Lazuli, seguro Sassaflash no la rescató al no saber quién era, solo enfocándose en la reina y en la princesa. Applejack vio la expresión de Caramel, estaba claro que no mentía sobre la destrucción de la montaña, incluso Lazuli le advirtió que eso pasaría.

El unicornio se merecía más que eso, merecía mas que morir en una oscura cueva. Lazuli había sido su única amiga en ese horrible lugar, e incluso arriesgo su vida para salvarla a ella y a su bebé. Luego de todo lo que sufrió en su pasado, merecía ser feliz, merecía vivir. Pero…

Applejack vio hacia arriba, mientras seguía pensando en su amiga. Lazuli quizás ahora podría descansar de tanto tormento, quizás ahora podría estar con su familia. Eso era mejor que seguir soportando las torturas que le asechaban.

— _Descansa en paz, Lazuli_ — pensó Applejack respirando hondo y exhalando con calma.

Wisdom vio la pena que sentía Applejack y habló.

— No sé quién es esta Lazuli, pero si te protegió, me asegurare de que sea recordada como una heroína.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Applejack. Por un lado, recordó que a Lazuli tampoco le agradaba el rey, por algo estaba con los rebeldes, y seguro no le gustaría que el pony que odiaba la reconociera. Sin embargo, a Applejack también le molesto que Caramel pensara que solo algo como eso, podría compensar el hecho de que su amiga muriera.

— ¿Enserio crees que eso va a cambiar las cosas? — preguntó Applejack con frialdad.

— ¡No! Yo solo quería…

— No quiero oír tus excusas, no quiero que uses a mi amiga de esa forma.

— Pero… — Wisdom estuvo a punto de responder, pero prefirió callar. Quizás era mejor no presionar más, Applejack seguro estaba muy afectada por esa muerte — Lo siento.

Applejack giró su cabeza, pero sus ojos aún seguían viendo a Caramel. Fue allí cuando lo examinó, y notó que estaba en una silla de ruedas, con sus cascos vendados, pero en realidad no tenía interés en preguntarle que le había pasado. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por Caramel? En este momento solo una cosa le preocupaba a Applejack.

— ¿Dónde está mi bebé? — preguntó Applejack con seriedad.

— Esta en otra habitación, solo la estaban revisando.

Eso preocupó a Applejack.

— ¿¡Cómo está!? — exclamó Applejack con la misma preocupación que tenía en la base rebelde.

— Está bien, no le pasó nada — dijo Wisdom y Applejack suspiró aliviada — Ella está sana y salva, dijeron que ahora está durmiendo.

— ¿Quiero verla? — dijo Applejack con seriedad, pero al darse cuenta de su tono, lo bajo un poco — Por favor.

— Sí, como gustes — suspiró Wisdom.

Wisdom le hizo una señal a la enfermera que se encontraba afuera. La enfermera al principio no estaba prestando atención, pero luego reaccionó y vio como el rey la llamaba. En ese momento se fue a traer a la princesa.

— Ya viene en caminó — dijo Wisdom tratando de alegrar a Applejack.

— Aja.

Pasaron 10 minutos, los cuales estuvieron en absoluto silencio. Wisdom pensó en cosas que decirle a Applejack, pero no se le ocurría nada. Incluso preguntarle si estaba bien sería estúpido, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Wisdom dejó de pensar en ideas, y permaneció en silencio.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y entró la enfermera de antes. Applejack sintió como todo lo demás a su alrededor desaparecía, para enfocarse solo en la bolita que la enfermera traía.

— ¡Mi bebé! — exclamó Applejack al ver a su hija siendo traída por una enfermera.

La enfermera trajo a la pequeña princesa en uno de sus cascos. Por un momento, su primer instinto fue llevarle la bebé a su madre, pero al ver al rey se puso insegura. No estaba segura si el rey tenia prioridad sobre la madre.

— ¿Qué espera? — habló Wisdom con seriedad — Entréguele a la bebé.

La enfermera vio la cara de seriedad de su rey, y trago saliva.

— Discúlpeme majestad.

La enfermera entregó la bebé a su madre, y luego salió de la habitación haciendo una reverencia. Eso ultimo normalmente hubiera incomodado a Applejack, pero ahora toda su atención estaba en esa criaturita envuelta en mantas. Solo podía verle su carita amarilla durmiente, unos mechones de cabello castaño, y su cuerno, pero eso era más que suficiente para su madre.

— Mi bebé — dijo Applejack soltando algunas lágrimas de alegría.

A pesar de los intentos de su madre, la bebé no dejaba de llorar. Cada vez que se empezaba a tranquilizar y abría los ojos, solo los cerraba y seguía llorando.

— ¿¡Qué le pasa!?

Applejack no sintió ningún olor saliendo de la bebé, e incluso intentó alimentarla, pero tampoco quería eso.

Caramel veía eso impactado sin saber qué hacer, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho el doctor y vio la ventana con las cortinas abiertas. A pesar de que sus cascos le dolían, se bajó se su silla de ruedas, y camino lentamente hacia la ventana, y cerró las cortinas, reduciendo la luz de la habitación. Applejack no entendió que fue eso, pero siguió tratando de calmar a su bebé, pero esta vez sí se empezó a tranquilizar más.

La bebé poco a poco dejó de llorar, y abrió sus ojitos verdes. Aún tenía unos rastros de llanto en su cara, pero Applejack y Caramel se aliviaron de que se calmara. La reina suspiró, y usó una sábana de su cama para limpiarle un poco su carita. Applejack entonces siguió moviendo un poco de lado a lado a su hija.

— Tranquila dulzura, ya pasó, ya pasó.

Caramel entonces regresó con cuidado a su silla de ruedas, suspiró a lo grande, y agito un poco sus cascos para aliviar la molestia. Sin duda el doctor tenía razón en que aún no debe caminar.

— El doctor dijo que tardara un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz — explicó Caramel — fuera de eso, no tiene nada.

Applejack vio a su bebé, y le puso su casco en la boca, para que lo chupara. La potrilla empezó a chupar feliz el casco de su madre. La yegua adulta se sentía un poco preocupada por ese problema de la luz; pero, considerando que estuvo varios días en cascos de los rebeldes, bajo tierra, no era algo tan malo. Lo importante era que estaba sana y salva.

— Que bueno que estás bien, no te apartaran de mi otra vez — dijo Applejack viendo a su bebita.

— Sí… — murmuró Wisdom

Applejack oyó eso, y entonces vio a Caramel, quien no hacía más que mirar a la bebé.

Él corcel tenia los cascos vendados, y podía ver algunos golpes en su cuerpo. Caramel incluso se había levantado de su silla de ruedas para cerrar a cortina, a pesar de que eso claramente le haría daño. Los golpes que había recibido Caramel no se podían comparar con los que recibió ella. Applejack estuvo semanas encerrada en una celda oscura, y a pesar de su cansancio tuvo que correr por largos túneles y luchar contra rebeldes solo para salvar a su… hija.

La reina vio a Caramel con asombro. Él era el padre de la bebé en sus cascos, y no hay forma de que se hubiera hecho esas heridas en un simple accidente, y también se veían recientes. ¿Acaso?

— Caramel, ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

— ¿eh? — reaccionó el rey viendo a su esposa — Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada importante.

Applejack frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que el corcel mentía, su tono de voz y los golpes en su cuerpo lo evidenciaban.

— Tú siempre presumes sobre el gran pony que eres. ¿Por qué ahora muestras humildad? ¿Otro de tus trucos?

— ¿Qué? No.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me dices que te pasó?

Applejack se mantenía con una expresión seria, la cual hacía que el rey se sintiera incómodo. Sus sirvientes siempre le temían al rey por su mirada seria, la cual les generaba un enorme miedo a hacerlo enojar, pero la mirada de Applejack era diferente. Wisdom no le temía a esa mirada de su esposa, enserio no entendía que clase intención lanzaba Applejack con esa mirada, pero no le temía, solo le incomodaba en su pecho. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Wisdom no lo entendía, pero le dolía en su corazón, y no quería seguir sintiendo eso, por lo que decidió hablar.

— Bien. Fui con mis tropas a rescatarte, y me topé con un sujeto que me causo problemas.

— ¿¡Qué tu qué!? — respondió la antigua granjera.

Applejack ya se imaginaba que esas heridas solo podían ser por algo así, e incluso podía ver que Caramel no mentía; pero, aun así, no le hacía sentido. Simplemente no podía entender la idea de que Caramel arriesgara su vida contra unos rebeldes. Él era el pony que amenazaba a otros desde la seguridad de su trono. El que siempre abusaba de su poder, el que esclavizaba a otros. ¿Cómo alguien así podría arriesgar su vida en una batalla?

— Applejack — suspiró el rey — Sé que no soy el mejor pony, sé que soy arrogante; pero no voy a presumir por pelear por mi familia. Mira… — suspiró otra vez — sé que esta bebé no era algo que… tú esperabas, y sé… que no te agrada que yo sea el padre.

— No me lo recuerdes — respondió Applejack seriamente.

Wisdom no podía culparla, ella estaba en todo su derecho de tratarlo así.

— Se bien, que lo que hice para salvarlas no cambia nada. Yo fui el primero que te secuestro; de no ser por mí, no te habrían atacado esos rebeldes — Wisdom respiró hondo para recuperar aire, y siguió hablando — No me gusta luchar; cuando hay alguna amenaza, prefiero estar seguro en mi trono, dejando a mis guardias hacerlo todo. No quiero que pienses que soy una especie de héroe, porque no lo soy. Entiendo si nunca me perdonas, pero… — vio con seriedad a su esposa esposa — Te prometo hacer todo lo posible para demostrarte lo mucho que amo a mi… a nuestra hija, porque pase lo que pase, siempre las voy a proteger, incluso si debo morir.

La pequeña princesa seguía chupando el casco de su madre, quien veía sorprendida al rey. Todas esas palabras que decía eran verdad. Era verdad que esto no cambiaba el secuestro original, pero también era verdad que Caramel enserio quería proteger a su bebé. Al verlo a él, recordó la sensación que ella tuvo cuando le apartaron a su bebé, fue lo peor que había sentido en su vida. Quería recuperar a su fruto a toda costa, pues a pesar de tener solo unos minutos de nacida, ya era la pony más importante de todas. En Caramel podía ver esa misma idea sobre la bebé, para él ella también era la pony más importante de todas. Sin embargo… él no la vio nacer…

— Ten, cárgala — dijo Applejack moviendo sus cascos hacia la derecha donde estaba Caramel.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó Wisdom confundido por la acción de su esposa.

— También es tu hija — suspiró Applejack — ¿Puedes sostenerla? — dijo viendo sus cascos vendados.

— Sí — dijo Wisdom sonriendo, extendiendo sus cascos, recibiendo a la bebé.

La bebé se percató de que se estaba alejando de su madre, e incluso sacó sus casquitos para tratar de alcanzarla, pero se detuvo al ver al pony que la sujetaba. La criaturita vio con curiosidad a ese pony que no había visto antes. Ese corcel sonreía, mientras la veía, la bebé no sintió tanta comodidad como en los cascos de su madre, pero aun así le gustaba que ese pony la cargara.

Wisdom vio esos lindos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su esposa. También vio pequeño cuerno. No le importaba que lo tuviera, su familia tiene genes de las 3 razas tan mezclados, que no le sorprendería que hubiera salido alicornio. Wisdom Crown empezó a soltar lágrimas al ver a su pequeña bebé en sus cascos. La alegría del rey fue mayor al ver como la bebé le sonreía, y le tocaba la nariz.

— Tiene tus ojos — dijo el rey sollozando.

— Lo sé — dijo Applejack con calma.

— Es tan hermosa.

Su princesita finalmente estaba con él. Finalmente tenía la descendencia que tanto quería. Finalmente era padre.

— Hola, soy tu papi — le dijo Wisdom a la bebé — Perdón que no nos pudiéramos conocer antes, pero te prometo que nunca dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, Sassaflash se encontraba viendo todo. Pero ya no con enojo, sino con tristeza. Wisdom se veía tan feliz con una bebé que ella no le dio, y eso… eso le rompía el corazón.

— ¡Sassa!

La pegaso vio a su derecha, y vio como el otro pony de armadura dorada se acercaba.

— Hola, Forest — dijo ella sin emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó acercándose, y luego vio el interior de la habitación — Oh.

Al ver esa imagen, Forest también se entristeció. No fue algo que planeó, solo ocurrió por reflejo. Él también se sentía triste al ver a su amigo con su bebé. Se alegraba, pero también le dolía.

— Bueno… ya… ya… sabíamos que esto… pasaría — murmuraba Forest entrecortado.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser idiotas? — preguntó Sassa soltando algunas lágrimas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante Forest.

— ¿Sassa?

— Es tan duro — dijo la pegaso llevándose su casco a su pecho — Es tan duro verlo así.

En ese momento, Sassaflash sintió unos cascos rodeándola. La pegaso quedó sorprendida al ver como Forest la abrazaba con fuerza.

— Lo sé — murmuró Forest soltando unas lágrimas — Duele mucho. Quiero alegrarme, pero es difícil.

Sassaflash le regreso el abrazo a Forest, sujetándolo con fuerza. Ella ya no quería matar a Applejack, solo quería que Wisdom la amara, pero eso no pasaría. Forest también sentía el mismo dolor que su amiga, pero sin la intención asesina. Los dos guardias se abrazaron allí en el pasillo, mientras soltaban lo que sentían. Mientras que adentro, Wisdom se sentía feliz.

La bebé solo reía por los cariños que Wisdom le hacía.

— Caramel — llamó Applejack.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Caramel dirigiendo su atención a su esposa.

— No voy a dejar que conviertas a esta niña en una tirana como tú.

Esas palabras hicieron que Caramel se sorprendiera, y que también sonriera.

— ¿Eso significa que…?

— Obviamente me voy a quedar aquí, para asegurarme de eso — dijo ella con seriedad.

— Oh, Applejack, te prometo que…

— Eso no significa que te voy a querer ni nada así — interrumpió Applejack, y Caramel se quedó callado — Solamente me quedare por ella, no pienso dejarla sola contigo. ¿Quedó claro? También tengo exigencias, pero eso será después.

— Sí — suspiró Caramel — Lo entiendo, está bien si me odias.

— Y… — suspiró Applejack — No te odio — eso hizo que Caramel reaccionara — No puedo odiar a alguien que arriesga su vida por su hija. Simplemente no te voy a amar.

Esas palabras no eran lo que Caramel quería, pero por lo menos le alegraba que Applejack no lo odiara. Luego tendría que buscar la manera de ganarse el perdón de Applejack. Por ahora mejor no se preocupaba por eso, y se enfocaba en la alegría que cargaba en sus cascos.

— Soy padre — siguió llorando Wisdom mientras lloraba de alegría y cargaba a su bebé — ¡Soy padre! — exclamó con voz baja para no asustar a su hija. — ¿Que esperan? ¡Vengan! — exclamó viendo a la puerta. Incluso si no los veía, el sabía cuando sus amigos estaban cerca.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sassaflash reaccionó, pues ella pudo escuchar esa exclamación en tono bajo. Forest vio la reacción de Sassaflash, quien se separó del abrazo que se daban.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Forest.

— Nos está llamando — respondió Sassaflash secándose las lágrimas — No puedo dejar que me vea así.

— Ve a lavarte — dijo Forest con calma secándose sus lágrimas — Yo entraré primero.

— Pero tú…

— Tranquila, yo si tengo excusa para llorar — dijo Forest riendo un poco.

Sassaflash sonrió levemente, y fue al baño más cercano a lavarse la cara. Forest respiró hondo, y entró a la habitación, donde estaba la familia real. Puso una sonrisa al verlos.

— Hola Wisdom, hola Applejack, que bueno que están bien.

— ¡Forest, ven a ver a mi bebé! — dijo el rey emocionado.

El corcel se acercó a su amigo en silla de ruedas, y vio a la bebé en sus cascos. Forest le hizo algunos cariñitos en su cara. Él ya la había visto cuando la rescataron de la base rebeldes, pero aun así era una bebé encantadora y le gustaba ver lo feliz que estaba su amigo. A Applejack no le molestaba que Caramel mostrara a su bebé de forma tan emocionada, era solo un padre feliz.

Wisdom por un momento, salió de su burbuja, y vio a su amigo.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? — preguntó Caramel preocupado.

— Ah, sí — respondió Forest dudoso — Fui a dar mis respetos a la base rebelde.

Wisdom se alivió al oír eso. Ya conocía a su amigo, él siempre era respetuoso con todos los que fallecían, no importaba de qué lado estuvieran. Mejor no le preguntaba más sobre eso.

— ¿No es linda? — preguntó Wisdom recuperando su emoción.

— Sí, ¡es adorable! — exclamó a Forest alegremente — ¿Quién es una lindura? Ay, sí, tú lo eres, tú lo eres.

La bebé se reía al ver como Forest la trataba con cariño. Incluso el unicornio hacía algunas caras graciosas que hacían reír a la bebé. No era la primera vez que Forest tenía cerca a una bebé, sabía cómo hacerla reír.

— Felicidades a ambos — felicitó Forest con una muy sincera sonrisa, pues sabía lo mucho que su amigo esperaba ese momento.

— ¿Y Sassa? ¿Quiero que conozca a mi princesa?

— Pues ella fue a…

— Aquí estoy — dijo Sassaflash entrando a la habitación.

— _Eso fue rápido_ — pensó Forest viendo a la pegaso. Ya no se notaba que había llorado

— ¡Ven Sassa! — exclamó Wisdom.

Eso sí preocupó un poco a Applejack. Por un momento pensó en pedirle a Wisdom que le regresara a su bebé, pues sabía que Sassaflash podía ser demasiado celosa e impulsiva. Sin embargo…

— Es linda Wisdom — dijo Sassa con una leve sonrisa.

Applejack no vio ninguna mala intención en Sassaflash. Y allí recordó las palabras de Wisdom donde le dijo que había sido Sassaflash quien la salvó a ella y a la bebé. Si las hubiera querido muertas, las habría abandonado.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Chicos, finalmente soy padre! — dijo Wisdom rebosando de alegría.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? — preguntó Forest sonriendo por la alegría de su amigo.

— Bueno…— se calmó un poco — Siempre tuve un nombre pensado para cuando tuviera un bebé.

— Dilo.

— Pues, quiero llamarla… Final Crown — Wisdom sonrió mientras le seguía haciendo cariñitos a su bebé, haciendo la reír — ¿Te gusta ese nombre, Final?

La pequeña unicornio se seguía riendo por las cosquillas que le hacia su padre. El rey entonces levanto la mirada, y vio como los demás presentes lo veían con caras de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Em… nada — dijo Forest algo nervioso — Es un lindo nombre.

— No, conozco esas caras. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Pues… — murmuró Forest nervioso.

— Es un nombre extraño — dijo finalmente Sassaflash con seriedad.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Forest se rasco detrás de la nuca y gano algo de confianza para hablar.

— Es que… ¿Final? ¿Quieres que sea la última reina?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! El nombre Final es porque ella será la mejor reina, mejor que cualquiera de mis ancestros y yo.

— Hay nombres mejores — dijo Sassaflash,

— Pues a mí me gusta — volvió a hablar el rey con seriedad, pero luego recordó que su esposa estaba allí — Lo siento, ¿tú qué piensas Applejack?

La reina se mantenía seria viendo como su esposo quería nombrar a su bebé, aunque al menos tenía la cortesía en preguntarle

— Final Lazuli Crown — dijo Applejack con calma.

— ¿Eh? — preguntaron todos confundidos.

— Quiero que lleve el nombre de mi amiga — dijo viendo a su esposo con seriedad — Así ambos le pondremos un nombre.

El rey vio que su esposa hablaba enserio con esa sugerencia. No sabía nada de esa pony de la que hablaba Applejack, pero después de lo mucho que sufrió, no podía negarle la petición, en especial cuando Applejack también le estaba permitiendo ponerle el nombre que él quería.

— Muy bien — asintió el rey — ¿Qué opinas princesa?

La bebita solo seguía balbuceando cosas, y riendo, totalmente ignorante de la situación. Esos ruiditos que hacia sonaban mejor que una orquesta para los oídos de sus padres. Esa bebé era la princesa del reino, y un angelito para sus padres.

Los guardias del rey también veían todo. Forest puso una expresión de ternura al ver a esa adorable bebé. Incluso Sassaflash, quien se sentía furiosa, no pudo evitar poner una leve sonrisa, no por la lindura de la bebé, sino porque nunca había visto tan feliz a ese pony al que tanto quería.

Wisdom, con mucho cuidado, le entregó la bebé a su madre, quien la recibió con cariño. Final se alegró al estar de nuevo en los cascos de su madre, donde se sentía más cómoda. El rey se acercó lo más posible a la cama, para estar al lado de su esposa y su hija. El rey y la reina quizás nunca podrían tener un verdadero romance, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Ambos sabían que esa criaturita necesitaría amor, y ellos estaban dispuestos a dárselo. Incluso si no podían amarse entre ellos, podrían amar a su hija.

— Heartland, te presento a la Princesa Final Lazuli Crown — murmuró Wisdom acariciando a su hija.

 **Y aquí estoy, haciendo un capitulo solo XD. Por cierto, empece a publicar un nuevo fic llamado La princesa del destino, por ahora lleva 3 capitulos, por si les interesa.**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Sin duda fue un interesante Final, ¿verdad? XD Aunque no es el final de la historia XD.**

 **Y ahora Wisdom y Applejack tienen a su bebé Final Lazuli Crown, ¿no es adorable? Solo para aclarar, está en ingles, asi que se pronuncia "Fainal".**

 **Y pues, seguro se preguntaran porque llame Final a la bebe… Ok. Bye bye. XD**


	23. El trabajo mas dificil del mundo

Capítulo 23. El trabajo mas difícil del mundo.

Tener un bebé es posiblemente uno de los trabajos más difíciles que existe; viene con pocas horas de sueño, rondas constantes, y no hay paga. Incluso un rey podría ser atormentado por tal tarea.

Un fuerte llanto se escuchó de repente, provocando que Wisdom Crown abriera fuertemente sus ojos, viendo la oscuridad de la noche. El llanto cada vez era más fuerte, y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. El rey estuvo a punto de levantarse y hacer algo al respecto, pero entonces escuchó como alguien más se levantaba. Vio a su derecha y encontró la otra mitad de la cama vacía. Una lámpara estaba encendida, lo que le permitió ver como alguien se acercaba a la cuna que estaba cerca de la cama.

Los llantos de la bebé en la cuna fueron recibidos por su madre, quien fue hacia ella, y la cargó en sus cascos.

— Ya ya, Lazuli — dijo Applejack con mucho cariño, meciendo un poco a su bebé. No se sentía ningún olor, así que no era un pañal sucio. Incluso intentó alimentar a la criaturita, pero tampoco lo quería. Seguramente solo se despertó en medio de la noche y se asustó.

Applejack tenía señales de cansancio en sus ojos, pues esta última semana había sido cansada. Ya no se encontraba en una cama de enfermería, pero ahora cuidaba a su hija, tarea que era muy agotadora. Sin embargo, ella venia de una granja, y tenía una hermanita; sabía bien lo que era trabajar mucho o despertarse temprano.

Luego de algunos minutos, la bebé se calmó y empezó a bostezar. La reina cuidadosamente la fue dejando de vuelta en su cuna, donde se fue quedando dormida. Tan pronto la bebé regresó a la tierra de los sueños, Applejack bostezó y regresó a la cama, donde la esperaba su esposo. Ella solo se acostó, y vio hacía el exterior de la cama.

— Yo podría haberlo hecho — escuchó Applejack a su lado, pero no se volteó a ver.

— Aja — respondió ella sin interés — Buenas noches.

Ya era una semana desde que Applejack y la recién nacida, Final Lazuli Crown, fueron rescatadas de la base rebelde. Durante los primeros días, Applejack y Wisdom estuvieron en la enfermería recuperándose del daño que habían recibido. Al ser dados de alta, Wisdom pasó unos días en silla de ruedas, pero poco a poco recuperó su caminar, aunque aún cojea un poco. Algo que fue problemático es que Wisdom fue dado de alta un día antes, y él volvió a su habitación; pero, cuando Applejack salió de la enfermería al día siguiente, ella inmediatamente pidió que colocaran una cuna en la habitación de los reyes, a la que ella regresó. Wisdom realmente no sabía que decir, pero Applejack simplemente dijo que la bebé dormiría allí con ellos. Eso sorprendió al rey pues esperaba que Applejack pidiera su propia habitación para que ella estuviera con su bebé, pero Wisdom no dijo nada, pues él también quería dormir en el mismo lugar que su hija (cosa que no parecía tan buena idea luego de una semana).

Ambos dormían en la misma gran cama que compartían antes de que Applejack se embarazara. Wisdom esperaba que su esposa lo volviera a mandar a un sofacama que tenía en su habitación, pero Applejack no le dijo nada, simplemente ella se acostó en la cama ese día, sin decirle nada al rey. Wisdom en realidad no entendía esa actitud tan… pasivamente agresiva. Sin embargo, no se quejó.

Durante los días que pasaron allí, la bebé lloraba cada noche, interrumpiendo el sueño de ambos, pero siempre era Applejack la que se encargaba de tranquilizarla, alimentarla, o lo que le hiciera falta.

— Buenas noches — suspiró el rey también cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Los reyes se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, mientras el reloj de pared marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos parecía que iba a despertar pronto, razón por la cual alguien entró a su habitación, y con cuidado se acercó a la cama del rey, para despertarlo.

— Wisdom, Wisdom — dijo el pony sacudiendo un poco al rey. Wisdom al principio solo se giró e ignoró los llamados, pero eventualmente no pudo hacerlo.

El terrestre poco a poco abrió los ojos, y vio al unicornio naranja de melena roja que lo llamaba.

— Forest — bostezó el rey — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las ocho.

— Bien — suspiró el rey.

Wisdom estiró sus cascos y soltó un fuerte bostezo. Cuando saco sus patas de las sabanas, las vio. Las cuatro patas del rey ahora se encontraban sin pelaje, y con marcas de quemaduras. En ese momento, unos guantes negros flotaron hacia el rey. Wisdom vio a su derecha, y vio a Forest sonriendo mientras se los pasaba, por lo que el rey le devolvió la sonrisa. El rey se puso los 4 guantes para cubrir todas sus patas, pues debía verse presentable. Se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Applejack.

Al levantarse, Wisdom fue al baño para arreglarse, mientras que Forest se quedó en la habitación, viendo a la bebé durmiendo. La pequeña Final Lazuli Crown era toda una ternurita mientras dormía, le recordó un poco a su hermanita Leaf.

Al rato, Wisdom salió del baño peinado y limpio, pero aún se veía cansancio en sus ojos

— Es toda una ternurita — dijo Forest susurrando al ver que Wisdom salía del baño.

— Lo sé — respondió Wisdom acercándose a la cuna, viendo a su bebé dormir — Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

— A la orden — respondió el unicornio naranja.

Ambos corceles salieron de la habitación, y afuera se encontraron a una pegaso celeste y rubia, vistiendo armadura dorada, quien estaba sentada contra la pared.

— Buenos días, Sassa — saludó el rey.

— Buenos días, Wisdom — respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

— Cuida bien de ellas — dijo viendo a su habitación sonriendo.

— Lo sé — respondió la pegaso suspirando — Te ves cansado.

— Ah no te preocupes — dijo el terrestre cubriéndose la boca bostezando — Solo fue una noche difícil

— Enserio sigue mi consejo, pon a tu bebé en otra habitación. Algunos sirvientes podrían encargarse de ella.

El tono de Sassaflash mostraba que hablaba muy enserio sobre ese consejo. Sin embargo, Wisdom solo puso una leve sonrisa.

— Luego de todo lo que pasó, no quiero estar mucho lejos de mi bebé. Por eso prefiero tenerla en mi habitación.

Sassaflash suspiró y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada.

— Si entiendo, yo no sé nada de maternidad — respondió ella con frustración.

Wisdom suspiró, y no respondió eso, pues no tenía tiempo. Debía trabajar.

* * *

El papeleo siempre había sido el trabajo más aburrido de todos, pero también uno de los más importantes para un rey. Desde pequeño se le había enseñado que el poder se su firma tenía el poder de evitar o provocar una guerra, por eso siempre debía leer cuidadosamente cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en su escritorio.

Forest llegó a la oficina del rey, comiendo una banana con su magia, mientras que en su lomo traía una bandeja con una taza de café y unas galletas. Fue allí cuando escuchó algunos ronquidos, y entonces vio a su amigo Wisdom con la cabeza sobre unos papeles.

— Wisdom, tu café — dijo poniendo la taza sobre el escritorio, y eso hizo que el rey reaccionara.

Cuando Wisdom levantó la cabeza, un papel se quedó pegado a su frente, provocando que Forest se empezara a reír. El rey se frustró y se lo quitó rápidamente, dejándolo en la mesa.

— Que bueno que pongas tu cabeza en tu trabajo — se rio el guardia.

— La bebé no duerme, solo llora y llora — se quejó el rey tomando su taza y soplándole para enfriar la bebida.

— Awww, ¿no es una ternura? Ya eres todo un papá quejoso — se burló Forest.

— No es gracioso — se volvió a quejar el monarca dando un sorbo a ese delicioso café.

— Para mí lo es.

— Solo déjame trabajar.

— Sí, papá — volvió a reírse Forest yéndose a un sofá y tomando un libro para leer, mientras Wisdom trabajaba.

* * *

Applejack se despertó, y un bostezo siguió a su despertar. Vio un reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba las 9 de la mañana, y Caramel no se encontraba a su lado, lo cual era algo bueno. Al levantarse de su cama, vio que la bebé seguía durmiendo en su cuna, por lo que aprovechó para darse una rápida ducha.

— Mamá no tarda, Lazuli.

La ducha sin embargo se alargó más de lo esperado, pues el calor del agua le ayudaba a relajarse. Le salió en contra pues en ese momento Lazuli empezó a llorar, y Applejack no se percataba.

Afuera de la habitación, Sassaflash estaba sentada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener la calma. Allí ella escuchaba los duros llantos de la bebé, y por sus oídos agudos, eran almenos dos veces peor que para cualquier otro. La pegaso rechinaba los dientes, e incluso clavó la cuchilla en su prótesis en el suelo para intentar aliviar la tensión, esperando a que Applejack callara a su hija, pero eso no pasaba.

— _Ya cállate_ — pensó la pegaso frustrada.

Ya harta, Sassaflash entró a la habitación, y vio a la bebé en su cuna. Adentro pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha, siendo cubierto por los llantos de Lazuli. Sassaflash entonces fue al baño y tocó la puerta con fuerza. Eso sí hizo que Applejack reaccionara.

— _¿Quién toca?_ — pensó Applejack. Entonces apago la ducha, pero antes de que preguntara quien era, escuchó los llantos de su bebé — ¡Lazuli!

La reina salió rápidamente de la ducha, se pasó rápido una toalla, y se puso una bata de baño. Salió casi corriendo del baño, y vio a Sassaflash en la habitación, pero no le dio importancia a ella, sino a su bebé llorando en su cuna. La terrestre inmediatamente fue con ella, y la cargó en sus cascos.

— Ya, mi bebé. Perdón, mamá se distrajo — decía Applejack con voz maternal mientras mecía un poco a su criaturita — Tranquila, mamá está aquí.

Lazuli poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que sonrió por tener a su mami presente. Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo reír a la bebé. Luego de eso, Applejack vio a Sassaflash, quien permanecía en la habitación esperando a que la bebé se callara. Por instinto, Applejack sujeto más firmemente a su bebé.

Al ver que los llantos habían parado, Sassaflash se fue a la salida sin decir nada.

— ¡Sassaflash! — llamó la reina.

— ¿Qué? — respondió de mala gana la pegaso volteándose — ¿Su majestad quiere más pañales para su alteza?

— No, solo quería agradecerte por avisarme.

— Solo quería que los llantos pararan, es todo — respondió la celeste — ¿Quieres algo más?

En esa última semana, Applejack casi ni le dirigía la palabra a Sassaflash. Para lo único que le hablaba era para pedirle algo para la bebé, cosa que Sassa luego le pedía a un sirviente. Como Applejack pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuidando a su bebé en su cuarto, casi ni veía a Sassaflash, pues ella no entraba al cuarto. Lo más que pasaba con ella, era cuando Applejack salía a los jardines del castillo a pasear un poco con su bebé, para que le diera aire, pero aun así ni se dirigían la palabra.

— ¿No me oíste? ¿Quieres algo más? — volvió a preguntar la pegaso, y Applejack reaccionó.

— Em… — Applejack respiró hondo, pues había algo de lo que quería hablar con la pegaso, pero siempre se sentía incomoda de sacar el tema, pues Sassaflash no era alguien que disfrutara hablar con ella — Caramel me contó que tú nos sacaste de la base rebelde. Muchas gracias, siento no haberlo dicho antes — dijo Applejack bajando un poco la cabeza.

Sassaflash solo escupió algo de aire, y vio hacia la ventana en la derecha de la habitación, pues no quería ver a los ojos a Applejack.

— No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Wisdom.

— Lo sé, pero igual gracias. No sé qué haría si algo le hubiera pasado a mi bebé.

La mirada de Sassaflash se mantenía seria, pero ahora volteó a ver a Applejack, y luego a la bebé en sus cascos, quien se veía muy cómoda con su madre.

— Es mi sobrina, supongo. Tengo que cuidarla también — suspiró Sassaflash viendo a la bebé, y por un momento parecía que sonreiría, pero no lo hizo — Como sea, has mejor tu trabajo, y cuida a esa niña.

Applejack no sintió que las palabras de Sassaflash fueran mentira. Era honesta en su preocupación por Final Lazuli, incluso si era el producto de ella y el rey. Lo extraño fue la última frase, pues se sintió mas forzada, sin embargo, hicieron enojar un poco a la madre.

— Sassaflash, sé que me odias, pero no quiero pelear por tonterías.

La pegaso miró ya más molesta a Applejack, y esta inmediatamente se puso alerta ante esa mirada de la guardia. Sassaflash vio esa mirada defensiva de Applejack, como si le dijera que no permitiría que hiciera alguna locura. Esa mirada frustraba a Sassaflash, pues era una mirada valiente, cosa que Wisdom adoraba. La pegaso entonces se relajó.

— No te odio — dijo la pegaso con voz baja.

— ¿Eh?

— Que no te odio— dijo ya elevando la voz.

Applejack quedó confundida por esas palabras. Sassaflash no mentía.

— ¿En-Entonces por qué actúas así?

— No lo sé. Solo… me enoja ver que seas una madre cariñosa — dijo bajando la mirada, y por primera vez Applejack vio a la pegaso con una mirada triste — Yo nunca podría ser así.

— Sassaflash, em…

— ¿¡Por qué te digo todo esto!? — exclamó la pegaso molesta, yendo hacia la puerta.

— Sassaflash, ¡Espera!

La pegaso se detuvo, y vio con una mirada fría a la reina y a su bebé. Applejack reaccionó ante eso, y se mantuvo alerta.

— Mejor déjame ir. Temes que le haga algo a tu bebé, ¿verdad?

— … — Applejack no respondió, solo sostuvo firmemente a su hija, quien estaba cómoda con su madre.

— No creas que no me doy cuenta; siempre te aferras a ella cuando me acerco — ambas yeguas se miraron fijamente, pero Applejack tenía una mirada más atenta, como una madre defendiendo a sus crías — Mejor déjame ir, o algo malo podría pasar.

— Sassaflash, perdón si pienso mal de ti, supongo que es el hábito.

— ¿Eh? — se confundió la guardia.

— Estas mintiendo, nada malo pasará si te quedas. Tu misma lo dijiste, te preocupas por Lazuli, no importa que ojos pongas.

Sassaflash vio una leve sonrisa viniendo de Applejack, y vio como aflojó un poco el agarre a su bebé, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba entre las adultas, solo babeaba.

— No digo que nos llevemos bien, solo quiero entenderte. Incluso si no quiero, tú también eres parte de la familia de Lazuli, y por eso quiero entender porque eres así.

La pegaso vio una a la bebé babeante, quien ahora se chupaba el casco. La guardia de la reina empezó a pensar en las palabras que acababa de oír, y soltó una risa, pero no de diversión, sino sarcástica.

— ¿Quieres saber que me enoja? Me enoja que yo no sería una buena madre — empezó la pegaso manteniendo su risa sarcástica, la cual claramente estaba para disimular un poco como se sentía — Incluso Forest sería mejor madre que yo. No aguanto a los niños, y definitivamente me volvería loca al tener que descansar por un embarazo. Aunque me hubiera casado con Wisdom, y le diera un hijo, no sería la madre que él quiere para su descendencia. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por él. Wisdom fue el único que me hizo sentir especial, como si yo valiera algo. Y, aun así, sería un fracaso en lo que él desea, y tú lo haces mucho mejor.

Applejack quedó sorprendida, e incluso pudo ver una lagrima saliendo de uno de los ojos de la pegaso. Parecía que quería estallar en llanto, pero lo contenía con toda su fuerza. Applejack proceso todas las palabras de la pegaso, y eran totalmente honestas. La reina no sabía cómo sentirse por eso.

— Sassaflash… sé que empezamos… mal, pero…

En ese momento se escucharon toquidos en la puerta, cosa que ambas yeguas oyeron.

— ¿Applejack? — se escuchó una voz aguda del otro lado, que solo podía ser de Natural Seed.

La reina no podía ignorar a su protegida.

— Pasa, Natseed.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entro una terrestre amarilla de melena roja, pero tan pronto entro, Sassaflash pasó volando por encima de ella. La potrilla no entendía que había pasado.

— Em… Buenos días Applejack — saludó la potrilla.

— Hola Natseed, pasa.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó preocupada acercándose a la cama.

— Estoy bien dulzura.

— Que bueno.

Natseed se subió a la cama de Applejack, donde esta cargaba a su bebé. La bebé seguía chupándose el casco, y luego vio como había llegado una nueva visitante. La reina por otro lado quería hablar con Sassaflash, pero mejor lo dejaba para después, pues ahora tenía que atender a Natseed.

— Hola Lazuli — saludó Natseed acariciando a la bebé, quien sonrió al ver a la protegida de su madre.

— Te quiere — dijo Applejack con ternura.

— Yo también — dijo ella viendo a la criaturita.

— ¿No estás emocionada? — preguntó Applejack — Mañana regresaras a tu casa.

— Sí, quiero ver a mi familia — suspiró Natseed poniendo una cara larga.

— ¿Y por qué esa cara? — preguntó Applejack preocupada acariciándole una mejilla — Terroncito, puedes decirme lo que te molesta.

— ¿Sería una cobarde si elijo no regresar aquí? — pregunto Natseed viendo a los ojos a su cuidadora. Applejack suspiró al escuchar esa pregunta, pues eso era algo que temía que le afectara a la potrilla.

— ¿Por qué no querrías regresar? Dulzura, sé que te molesta el rey, pero podemos encontrar una solución.

— No es eso — respondió la terrestre amarilla — O sea… si me da miedo, pero la escuela es muy dura, y no puedo descansar ni un momento. Soy una floja, ¿verdad? Muchos me decían eso cuando me dormía en clase.

— Bueno, las primeras semanas solo querías dormir, tu mamá me advirtió de eso.

Natseed bajó la mirada apenada, pero Applejack se la volvió a subir, y la vio con una sonrisa maternal, que hizo que la terrestre amarilla se sintiera un poco mejor.

— No eres floja, no tiene nada de malo que quieras descansar, y para eso son las vacaciones.

— Pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi familia de nuevo. No es que la granja fuera perfecta, pero la extraño, ¿pero eso no sería huir de mis estudios?

Applejack respiró hondo, y mantuvo su sonrisa. Una sensación de nostalgia llenó a Applejack al ver el predicamento que tenía su protegida.

— Natseed, cuando yo tenía tu edad, me sentí de forma parecida.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó la potrilla asombrada.

— Sí. Hubo un momento donde yo quería irme de mi granja para vivir con mis tíos ricos en la gran ciudad, yo no quería vivir para siempre en una granja, así que me fui de casa a una mejor vida.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

Applejack respiró hondo, y vio por la ventana sonriendo, para luego volver a ver a Natseed.

— Entendí que la ciudad no era para mí. Extrañaba mi hogar, a mi familia y también extrañaba la granja. Casi sin pensarlo, regresé a casa, y me sentí completa.

Natseed puso una cara de confusión.

— ¿Estás diciendo que debo quedarme con mi familia en la granja?

— Natseed, lo que digo es que debes encontrar lo que te hace feliz. Incluso si quieres dejar la escuela para trabajar en tu granja, sé que la harás prosperar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque eres muy capaz. A tu edad, yo no creo que hubiera podido hacer todas las cosas que te pedían en tu escuela. Y si quieres seguir yendo a la escuela, tendrás tú habitación aquí, y sé que tu familia lo entenderá. Ya mostraste que eres muy lista, tus notas lo prueban.

Era verdad. Natseed había sacado notas superiores a los 80 puntos en sus exámenes finales, logrando graduarse del cuarto grado con un promedio mayor a 70. Podría ser mayor, pero las ultimas semanas antes de los exámenes se descuidó un poco por su tristeza. Sin embargo, hubo un factor importante que la ayudó a obtener esas notas.

— Leaf me ayudó mucho. Sin ella no hubiera logrado nada. No soy tan lista.

— No te subestimes, dulzura — siguió Applejack acariciando el flequillo de la potrilla — Ella te ayudó, pero fuiste tú la que se esforzó por lograrlo. Lo que decidas hacer con tu vida, lo harás bien.

— Yo quiero a mi familia, y no quiero dejarlos, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Leaf.

— Tranquila Natseed — dijo Applejack abrazando a su protegida — Tu familia te ama, y estoy segura que Leaf te quiere. La verdadera amistad es para siempre.

— Gracias Applejack, eso… eso me hace sentir mejor.

Natseed abrazó con fuerza a su protegida, de lado, pues al frente tenía a su bebé. Applejack le regreso el abrazo con una pata. La potrilla sonreía, y Applejack también, pues le agradaba ver como esa inocente niña se sentía mejor.

— Te voy a extrañar — dijo Natseed soltando unas lágrimas, separándose del abrazo.

— Yo también, pero no llores. Hoy es tu pijamada con Leaf. No querrás pasarla triste, ¿verdad?

— No — respondió Natseed secándose las lágrimas — Eso no estaría bien.

— Y no olvides que te prepararé un postre especial como premio por tus notas.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó la potrilla emocionada — ¡Eso sí que estaría bien!

* * *

El medio día llegó. Wisdom Crown ya se veía más despierto, y trabajaba más atentamente en su trabajo, mientras Forest leía un libro de fantasía con un corazón en la portada.

De repente, tocaron la puerta. Wisdom y Forest reaccionaron.

— Adelante — aprobó el rey.

Por la puerta entró un guardia quien se reverencio.

— Majestad, llegó la hermana de Lord Spear, y solicitó venirlo a ver — dijo el guardia.

— Claro, déjela pasar — dijo el rey sonriendo.

— A la orden.

El guardia se retiró, y al rato la puerta se volvió a abrir, entrando Leaf Dew por esta.

— ¡Leaf! — exclamaron los dos corceles felices de verla. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a recibirla.

— Hola Wisdom. Hola Forest — saludó la potrilla, pero los corceles se sorprendieron de que no se encontraba animada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el rey.

— Nada — dijo Leaf.

Forest vio al rey.

— Wisdom, nos das un momento.

El rey entonces, puso una cara de fastidio, y luego vio a su alrededor, como si estuviera confirmando el lugar en el que estaban.

— Claro, no es que esta sea la oficina del rey, o algo así.

Forest puso una sonrisa traviesa al ver la cara de fastidio del rey. El unicornio sabía bien que el rey no decía esas cosas de mala intención.

Wisdom suspiró y se fue a su escritorio, donde se tapó los oídos con sus cascos, masomenos dándole privacidad a los hermanos para que hablaran. Wisdom simplemente no podía irse afuera, pues se vería mal que unos guardias lo vieran esperando fuera de su oficina, pero también entendía la importancia de la privacidad para un momento entre hermanos, así que se tapó los oídos para simular esa privacidad.

Forest se rio un poco al ver eso, pero casi al instante aclaró su garganta y se enfocó e Leaf.

— ¿Por qué tan triste? — preguntó el hermano mayor.

— No estoy triste — respondió la menor haciéndose la fuerte.

— Leaf, soy tu hermano, conozco todo sobre ti.

— No es cierto — bufó la potrilla incrédula.

— Sí es cierto, sé hasta las cosas que tú aún no sabes.

— ¿Eh?

— Jeje, ya entenderás cuando crezcas — rio el corcel — Y creo que estas triste por Natseed.

— Ella se va mañana — dijo ella con pena

— Lo sé, pero hoy tendrán una pijamada, eso debería alegrarte.

— Pero después se irá — suspiró la niña — No quiero eso.

— Leaf, te puedo asegurar que no será la última vez que la veas. Por ahora mejor disfruta, seguro tienen un día divertido por delante, y no querrás perder el tiempo.

— Sí — dijo Leaf poniendo una pequeña sonrisa — Tienes razón.

— Mejor ve con Natseed, seguro te está esperando

— Sí… está bien.

Leaf le dio un abrazo a su hermano, y este se lo regreso. La potrilla entonces se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo para voltear a ver a Forest.

— ¿Hermano?

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él con cariño.

La potrilla tragó saliva y abrió su boca, pero nada salía de esta. Forest la vio confundido. Leaf reaccionó luego de unos segundos de no hablar.

— Nada, olvídalo — dijo ella saliendo de la oficina del rey, para ir al cuarto de Natseed.

Tan pronto se fue, Forest sonrió de forma satisfactoria, y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien ya se había destapado los oídos, pero se los sobaba pues tapárselos tanto le dolió un poco.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto Wisdom tratando quitarse la molestia en sus orejas.

— Sí, todo bien — dijo Forest sonriendo con calma.

* * *

La noche llegó. Applejack se encontraba en su cuarto, leyéndole una historia a su bebé. Aunque Lazuli no entendía, era bueno que le leyera, y la pequeñita disfrutaba de oír la voz de su madre. Applejack terminó de leer la historia, y vio a la cuna de la bebé, pero está aún se encontraba despierta, cosa que frustró a Applejack.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entro el rey, quien se veía algo cansado.

— Hola Applejack. Hola Final — dijo Wisdom acercándose a la cuna, y la bebé se rio al ver a su padre verla desde arriba.

— Déjala, intento que se quede dormida.

— Son solo las 6.

— Tengo que ir a prepararle un postre a Natseed.

El plan de Applejack era dormir a su bebé a esa hora, para así poder ir a prepararle el postre que le prometió a Natseed. Obviamente no podía dejar a su bebé sola, pero Wisdom ya estaría de vuelta a esa hora, por lo que al menos habría alguien viéndola, aunque fuera solo dormir. Applejack no quería dejar a su bebé despierta a cuidado de Wisdom. La otra opción era llevarla a la cocina, pero en definitiva no iba a llevar a su hija a la cocina del castillo, pues no era un lugar seguro para ella.

— Bah, yo me encargo — dijo Wisdom sonriendo. Applejack solo lo vio con seriedad, cosa que incomodo un poco al rey — Vamos, deja que por una vez me encargue de ella.

— … — Applejack se mantuvo viéndolo con seriedad.

— He leído bastante, y sé que hacer. Confía en mí, solo la arrullaré para que se duerma, será sencillo.

Applejack se mantuvo seria, viendo a su esposo. No mentía al decir que había leído mucho, y ella sabía bien que él quería a su bebé. Al ver de nuevo el reloj, Applejack no quiso dejar más tiempo esperando a Natseed, pues quería hacer que su última noche allí fuera buena.

— Bien, regreso en un par de horas — dijo para luego poner su cara cerca de Caramel y verlo con seriedad, aunque eso no lo intimidó — Si algo le pasa, te juro que…

— Tranquila — respondió el con calma — ¿Alguna vez te he fallado…? No respondas — dijo rápidamente.

— Mas te vale tener cuidado.

Applejack salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina del castillo. Tan pronto cerró, la puerta, Wisdom sonrió, y se dirigió a la cuna de su bebé y la cargó.

— Mami se preocupa demasiado, papi puede cuidarte muy bien.

El rey llevó a su hija a su cama, donde la acostó. Allí el rey empezó a hacerle cariñitos, pues no quería que se fuera a dormir tan pronto, pues era su primer momento privado con su bebé.

— ¿Quién es mi princesa linda? Tú, Final. Tú, Final — dijo sonriendo.

Durante los primeros minutos, las cosas fueron risas. La bebé estaba feliz y el rey estaba feliz, pero en ese momento, Wisdom escuchó un sonido extraño.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

El sonido se volvió a escuchar, sonando como una leve erupción. Cuando el sonido se detuvo, y fuerte olor llegó a la nariz del rey, y este rápidamente se tapó la nariz.

— ¡Agh! ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Inmediatamente se escucharon llantos de la bebé. Wisdom la vio, y allí comprendió cual era la fuente del olor. La bebé seguía llorando con fuerza, y no se iba a callar hasta que alguien la cambiara.

— No te preocupes, Final. Papi se encargará.

Wisdom la cargó, y la colocó en una mesa de cambio que tenían allí en la habitación. Dejo allí a la bebé, e inmediatamente fue a buscar pañales, estando estos al lado de la cama, en una mesa de noche de Applejack. El empaque anterior se había acabado, pero había uno nuevo cerrado. El rey lo abrió tan fuerte, que varios pañales cayeron en el suelo. Le era difícil concentrarse con los llantos de su hija. Tomó uno de los pañales y se dispuso a ir a la mesa de cambio, pero en ese momento se tropezó con otro de los pañales en el suelo.

El rey se lastimó un poco, pero estaba bien, pero ahora una mirada de enojo y determinación decoraba su cara.

* * *

Regresando un poco atrás en el tiempo, la reina acababa de salir de su habitación, dejando a Caramel cuidando a Final Lazuli Crown. No estaba del todo segura, pero quería perder más el tiempo. Sin embargo, se distrajo al ver la habitación de Sassaflash al otro lado del pasillo.

Durante el día, luego de que Natseed se fuera a jugar con Leaf, Applejack no vio más a Sassaflash en el pasillo. Quería hablar con ella, por lo que intentó tocar la puerta de su habitación, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, sabía que ella estaba allí, porque la puerta tenia seguro. Applejack intentó llamarla en varios momentos del día, pero la pegaso no quería hablarle. Eventualmente, la reina se rindió.

Ya ahora, Applejack pensó en tocarle de nuevo, y lo hizo.

— Sassaflash, iré a la cocina, por si quieres acompañarme.

La reina espero por un minuto, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió. La pegaso se encontraba del otro lado, se veía normal, pero sin su armadura. No decía nada, solo se mantenía seria. Las dos yeguas intercambiaron miradas, y Applejack no supo que decirle.

Applejack entonces solo camino hacia la cocina del castillo, siendo seguida por su guardia personal, quien parecía no tener ninguna emoción en ese momento. El viaje duro unos 10 minutos, tiempo que Applejack no tomó en cuenta cuando dijo que tardaría una hora en regresar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que estaba casi vacía, pues generalmente el mayor trabajo se hace en el día. Solo había algunos ponis limpiando. Applejack los saludó, y le hicieron una reverencia, cosa que aun incomodaba a la reina. Ella ya era conocida por llegar de vez en cuando a la cocina a cocinar, por lo que nadie se sorprendía de verla allí.

— Bueno, hora de cocinar — se dijo a si misma

Applejack entonces soltó un bostezo y se puso a trabajar. Saco varios ingredientes de despensas, incluyendo harina, huevos, manzanas, etc. Mesclando varios ingredientes en un tazón. Luego de preparar una masa amarilla, Applejack la metió en una bolsa, guardándola en el refrigerados.

Mientras esperaba, Applejack tomó varias manzanas, verdes y rojas, colocándolas cerca de una bandeja. La terrestre tomó un cuchillo, y colocó una manzana verde en la tabla. Applejack estuvo a punto de cortar la manzana, pero su casco fue sujetado por Sassaflash.

— ¿¡Que haces!? — se fastidio Applejack.

— Estas cansada, no deberías usar un cuchillo — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Tengo que cortar las manzanas — dijo la reina con seriedad.

Ambas yeguas se vieron seriamente, hasta que Sassaflash cerró los ojos y suspiró. Inmediatamente, la pegaso movió hacia ella la tabla donde Applejack tenía la manzana, y le quitó el cuchillo. Antes de que Applejack dijera algo, Sassaflash hizo unos rápidos cortes a la manzana, y esta se volvió pedacitos con forma de media luna, y el centro seguía parado.

Applejack quedó sin palabras.

— Yo me encargare de cortar — dijo Sassaflash tomando otra manzana — tú prepara el resto.

— Em… Bien.

Sassaflash cortó las manzanas rápidamente, cosa que enserio asombraba a la reina, sin embargo, Applejack notó que la pegaso solo estaba cortando manzanas verdes.

— Necesito que también cortes rojas — dijo la reina acercándose.

— ¿Qué? Sé que estas preparando un pie de manzana, es mejor que uses solo verdes.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Sabes cocinar?

— Por supuesto que se cocinar — respondió la guardia seriamente poniendo el cuchillo en la mesa — Cocino desde los 8 años, y sé que un pie necesita solo manzanas verdes. Las rojas son muy dulces.

— Pero es la receta de mi familia, y vengo de una granja de manzanas. Es mejor combinar las dos, solo hay que agregarle un poco de limón.

Sassaflash se quedó callada por un momento, llevándose un casco a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

— Sí, eso suena bien — en ese momento Sassaflash fue a otra estantería, y tomó algo de esta. Cuando regresó, puso un bote sobre la mesa — En ese caso mezcla el limón con algo de miel.

Applejack vio incredulidad el bote de miel, pues ella sabía que en el castillo utilizaban miel procesada.

— Es miel natural — explicó la guardia manteniendo la calma — Luego de que tu protegida se enfermara hace, ordene que compraran más — siguió explicando, pues la última vez que Applejack quiso miel natural para un remedio para Natseed, fue Sassaflash la que la tuvo que comprar.

— Eso veo, ¿pero para que le quieres poner miel al pie?

— Mézclala un poco con el jugo de limón, pero que sea solo una décima parte de miel, eso dejara el sabor acido, con un toque leve de dulzura complementario.

Applejack tomó la miel, y entonces sonrió.

— Muy bien, hagámoslo.

Tan pronto pasaron unos minutos, Applejack sacó la masa del refrigerador, y la empezó a aplanar con un rodillo. Sassaflash por otro lado acababa de cortar las manzanas, y se encontraba mezclando cuidadosamente la miel con jugo de limón. Cuando la masa estuvo plana, Applejack la colocó en un molde de pie. Sassa entonces colocó las rebanadas de manzana, perfectamente cortadas, en un tazón, y las baño con el jugo de limón con miel.

Sassaflash se dispuso a agregarles otros condimentos como canela.

— Espera — la detuvo Applejack.

— ¿Qué?

Applejack tomó el bote de canela, y lo olio. Tras eso, Applejack fue a una despensa donde había más botes de condimentos, incluyendo más canela. Usando su olfato, Applejack los evaluó todos y seleccionó uno.

— Usa este.

— ¿Eh?

— Mi abuela me enseñó a seleccionar los mejores ingredientes. Je, si ella estuviera aquí quizás hasta evaluaría los frascos.

Sassaflash miró algo incrédula a su reina. Ella misma intentó oler los condimentos, pero no detectó diferencia considerable. Aun así, obedeció a Applejack, y uso los condimentos que ella le dijo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, colocaron las manzanas condimentadas en el molde, y Applejack le puso una cubierta de masa. Tras eso, colocó el pie en el horno, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que terminara. Las dos yeguas solo se sentaron a esperar en unos bancos. Applejack aún se sentía cansada, pero no como para quedarse dormida. La pegaso al lado se veía como siempre.

— Y… ¿Por qué de repente te importo lo que cocino?

Sassaflash giró su cabeza, y vio a la reina, quien tenía una cara de intriga.

— No sé, ¿intolerancia? — respondió la pegaso manteniéndose seria — No soporto que una comida no esté hecha lo mejor posible.

— Parece que enserio te gusta la cocina.

— Es una pasión mía — dijo bajando la mirada — De pequeña pensaba en tener mi propio restaurante.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¿Por qué te importa? — preguntó la guardia con tono de fastidio levantando un poco la mirada, pero sin subir la cabeza.

Applejack vio la mirada de la pegaso, era una clara mirada a la defensiva, como si no quisiera que se le acercara, pero aun así esa mirada hacia sentir algo de lastima en Applejack.

— Porque quizás podríamos llevarnos bien — dijo Applejack con una sonrisa sincera.

Sassaflash entonces se llevó su pata real a la falsa, y se la sujetó con fuerza.

— Mira, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿bien? Solo digamos que cosas pasaron, y elegí dedicarme a proteger a Wisdom.

La terrestre ámbar suspiró, pues estaba claro que llegar a Sassaflash no sería fácil, pero al menos ahora la conocía un poco más. Prefirió no hacerle más presión, pues no quería provocarla más. Ambas solo se quedaron allí, esperando a que el pie se terminara de hornear.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del rey, todo lo que se escuchaban eran llantos. Forest Spear alcanzó a oírlos desde su habitación. Al principio el unicornio no hizo nada, pues sabía que no era su trabajo, pero se preocupó luego de que los llantos se extendieran demasiado.

Forest Spear entró a la habitación del rey, y vio el desorden que había. Había bastante algodón en el suelo, junto con talco blanco regado por allí. En la cuna, Final Lazuli Crown lloraba, mientras que su padre estaba acostado en el suelo frente a la cuna. Wisdom tenía la melena hecha un desastre, y en su casco tenía una botella medio vacía de enjuague bucal.

— ¿¡Wisdom qué pasa!?

— Forest, toda mi vida le he dicho a otros que hacer y lo hacen. Quiero cierta comida, me la preparan; quiero un traje con ciertos detalles, me lo fabrican. Si algún crítico hace una broma diciendo que me gusta un estúpido libro, puedo arrestarlo. Y aun así… ¡no puedo hacer que mi bebé deje de llorar!

Forest vio la situación en que se encontraba su amigo, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante eso. El rey frunció el ceño al ver como su amigo se reía de su predicamento. El unicornio entonces levitó a la bebé en, y la acercó a sus cascos.

— Ven aquí, Lazuli — dijo tomando a la pequeña unicornio en cascos. La pequeña seguía llorando, pero Forest la movió con mucho cuidado de un lado a otro — Jeje, parece que a papi aún le falta mucho por aprender.

La bebé se empezó a calmar un poco. Forest allí entonces vio que el hoyo que había en el pañal para que saliera su colita era muy pequeño, así que con su magia lo agrando un poco. Luego sujeto a la bebé sobre su hombro, y la hizo eructar. Tras eso, la arrulló un poco más, y la bebita finalmente dejo de llorar.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Yo lo intenté todo.

— Wisdom, Wisdom, esto requiere de un toque delicado — respondió Forest sonriendo — Leaf era una bebé muy llorona, esto es un juego de niños comparado con los llantos de Leaf.

— Ah… claro — suspiró el rey — Eres muy bueno.

El unicornio se sentó al lado del rey, mientras cargaba a la princesa.

— Bueno, si hubiéramos adoptado un bebé, obviamente yo sería el que lo cuidara — comentó Forest riendo.

— ¿¡Por qué mencionas eso ahora!? — se quejó Wisdom es voz baja para no asustar a su hija.

— ¿Y por qué no? — rio Forest

El rey permaneció acostado, y respiró hondo no quería comentar al respecto sobre eso.

— Soy un desastre — comentó el rey.

— Un poco, pero no eres tan malo — siguió Forest con tono molestón.

— Forest, todo lo que quiero ser un padre para Final.

— Wisdom ya eres su padre.

— Mi padre era mi padre, y nunca fue un padre para mí.

Forest suspiró, y se levantó para colocar a la bebé en su cuna. Allí Forest le dio vuelta a un adorno que tenía colgando sobre esta, y eso medio atrapó la mirada de la niña.

El corcel se acercó al rey, y se acostó a su lado en el suelo, viendo al techo con él.

— Tú no eres él. Solo necesitas práctica. Cuando te des cuenta, ya podrás arrullar y cambiar pañales sin problemas.

— Ugh, pañales — se quejó el rey llevándose los cascos a la cara — Por primera vez en mi vida, quisiera ser un unicornio.

Forest allí vio el enjuague bucal que Wisdom tenía al lado, y trató de no reírse al imaginarse lo que pudo haberle pasado a su amigo.

— Créeme… — habló Forest entrecortado para contener su risa — Serás un gran padre.

— Asumiendo que logre cuidar de mi bebé, ¿luego qué? ¿Qué pasara cuando crezca? Todo lo que pase en la ultima hora me hizo ver que solo es el comienzo. ¿Qué pasara cuando empiece a ir a la escuela? ¿Qué pasara cuando esté interesada en algún corcel? ¿Qué pasara cuando tenga que enseñarle todo lo que se? ¿Qué pasara cuando quiera consultarme algo, y no estoy disponible? Mi padre nunca estaba disponible, y era intimidante hablarle de cosas simples. Yo quiero que Final se acerque a mí sin miedo.

— Wisdom, ella te querrá. Para ella serás el mejor padre del mundo, y seguro ella reprochará a cualquiera que diga lo contrario — dijo Forest con tono de risa.

— ¿¡Y que pensara mi hija de que no tiene dos padres que se aman!? — estallo el rey.

Forest entonces cambió su actitud divertida, por una más calmada. La hora de los chistes había acabado, y debía enfocarse en lo que molestaba a su amigo.

— Wisdom, esto no es solo por Lazuli, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Applejack?

— El día en que regresó al castillo, Applejack me dijo que se quedaría viviendo aquí, pero que pondría condiciones.

— ¿Qué condiciones?

— ¡No lo sé! Ya pasó una semana, y me está volviendo loco no saber — dijo jalándose los cabellos.

— Bueno, es justo que ella se ponga exigente.

— Lo sé, y yo haré lo que ella me pida, pero me asusta. Si pide que le diga a Equestria que está aquí, ¿qué pasa si se la quieren llevar?

— Wisdom, te estas preocupando demasiado. Applejack eligió quedarse. Seguro que se logrará un acuerdo.

— Eso espero, Forest — suspiró el rey.

— ¿Quieres que me quede a ayudarte con Lazuli?

— No, tengo que aprender a hacerlo solo — dijo Wisdom levantándose.

— Esa es la actitud — dijo Forest levantándose y dándole unos golpes en el lomo a su amigo para animarlo — Estaré en mi cuarto, por si me necesitas.

— Claro.

— Por cierto, ¿me prestas el tocadiscos de tu madre?

— Em… claro, está en…

— ¡Gracias! — dijo Forest yendo a una estantería que Wisdom tenía en la habitación, y tomó el tocadiscos que tenía allí. Wisdom realmente no vio la necesidad de preguntarle a Forest para que lo quería. El unicornio lo tomó y se fue de la habitación.

Wisdom quedó solo con su bebé, y se asomó a la cuna para verla.

— Bueno Final, ¿ahora qué?

* * *

Natseed y Leaf se encontraban en el cuarto de la primera. Debido a que Natseed regresaría mañana con su familia, ambas pasarían juntas el día. Leaf quería aprovechar cada momento posible con Natseed, pues era difícil saber cuándo, o si, podrían volverse a juntar. Pasaron todo el día haciendo actividades. Anduvieron juntas por los jardines del castillo (con permiso y con guardias vigilando), jugaron juegos de mesa, tuvieron pelea de almohadas, etc.

En este momento estaban esperando a que Applejack les trajera la comida que les prometió como premio por haber aprobado todas sus materias. Mientras tanto, Leaf le estaba enseñando uno de sus libros favoritos a su amiga. El libro tenía un corazón en la portada.

— Entonces… — empezó Natseed — El malo que enfrentaron era falso.

— No — respondió Leaf — Solo su nombre era falso, y era la mitad de otro villano.

— Pero ese malo, tampoco era el verdadero.

— Masomenos, una mitad de ese malo es el verdadero villano.

— Entonces la otra mitad del malo que enfrentaron primero es el verdadero malo.

— No, tampoco. En ese caso las dos mitades es como si el cuerpo se hubiera dividido en dos, y el ser completo es la unión de dos seres diferentes, y uno de esos seres es el verdadero malo.

Natseed sentía como un remolino se formaba en su cerebro tratando de procesar todo lo que Leaf le decía.

— No entiendo nada — dijo Natseed rascándose la cabeza.

— Ese es el encanto de la historia, nadie la entiende.

— ¿Pero cómo la disfrutas si no la entiendes?

— Es divertido tratar de entenderla.

— ¿Pero aun así no la entiendes?

— ¡Exacto! — exclamó Leaf.

— No creo que sea mi tipo de historia.

— Meh, tú te lo pierdes — dijo Leaf bajándose de la cama y guardando su libro en su alforja.

Natseed vio eso, y entonces recordó algo. Vio que se acercaban las 8 de la noche, y Applejack seguro no tardaría en llegar con su comida. Había algo que la terrestre quería pedir, y mejor lo hacía antes de comer.

— ¿Leaf?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Em… es que… si no te molesta… Em… me gustaría ver uno de tus bailes

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Es que… ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto bailar, y me gustaría mucho verte antes de que me vaya.

— Oh claro — sonrió Leaf — Muy bien, ¿tienes tocadiscos? — Natseed negó con la cabeza — Hmmm, ok, iré a pedirle uno a Wisdom.

Leaf en ese momento abrió la puerta para salir, pero quedó sorprendida de lo que encontró afuera. Justo allí en el suelo había un tocadiscos con una nota pegada. Leaf la tomó con su magia, y la leyó.

"Te dije que lo sé todo. Con amor, Forest"

— ¿Qué pasa, Leaf? — preguntó Natseed.

Leaf volteó a ver a Natseed, y entonces tomó el aparato musical con su magia y lo entró.

— Solo que mi hermano a veces es tan precavido que da miedo — dijo llevando el objeto a la cama. Leaf vio el disco, y reconoció la canción por la etiqueta del disco. Encendió el tocadiscos y vio a Natseed — Cuando te diga, coloca el brazo sobre el disco.

— Bueno — respondió la terrestre.

Leaf se colocó entre la cama y la puerta de salida. Había apenas suficiente espacio para su baile, así que tendría que aprovecharlo bien. Leaf entonces empezó a hacer estiramientos, cosa que era muy importante para no lastimarse. Luego de unos minutos, Leaf se paró en sus patas traseras, enderezando su cuerpo, manteniendo las delanteras frente a su estómago.

— Estoy lista

Natseed colocó un el brazo del tocadiscos sobre el disco, mientras este giraba, y luego dirigió su vista a Leaf. Inmediatamente la potrilla unicornio cerro los ojos, respiró hondo, y los abrió tan pronto la música empezó a sonar, escuchando una calmada melodía. Manteniéndose sobre sus patas traseras, Leaf Dew empezó a dar pasos a su derecha, mientras extendía en el aire sus delanteras. Para cuando llegó a una pared, inmediatamente se fue hacia el otro lado, pero esta vez empezó a girar su cuerpo, mientras levantaba una de sus patas traseras en el aire. Natseed quedó asombrada del increíble balance y flexibilidad de la unicornio. Enserio esas cualidades eran algo necesario para una bailarina de ballet. Juntando sus patas delanteras, y poniendo casco trasero izquierdo en su rodilla derecha, Leaf empezó a dar varias vueltas sobre ese mismo eje. Cuando dejó de girar, Leaf dio pequeños saltos, mientras andaba de un lado a otro. Posteriormente, Leaf siguió andando de puntillas, mientras formaba arcos con sus patas delanteras, e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante.

El baile siguió por 2 minutos más, hasta que la música finalmente dejo de sonar, y la unicornio se quedó parada en un mismo lugar, con sus patas delanteras extendidas, para finalmente hacer una reverencia a su público.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — exclamó Natseed aplaudiendo fuertemente. Mientras Leaf volvía a pararse en cuatro patas, mientras respiraba con cansancio.

— Lo sé, soy increíble — dijo Leaf sonriendo mientras recuperaba aire y sudaba un poco. La unicornio rápidamente tomó un vaso de agua y lo bebió rápidamente. El ballet consumía mucha energía por todo el esfuerzo que se hacía para mantener buena postura.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, solo cansada — dijo dejándose caer en la cama — Es mucho más cansado que los deportes.

— Pues eres muy buena — rio Natseed acercándose a su amiga, y extendiéndole el casco.

— Dime algo que no sepa — dijo tomando el casco, y entonces Natseed le ayudo a sentarse en la cama — Algún día quiero que todos me miren bailar.

— Estoy segura que lo lograras.

— ¿Y por qué de repente el interés en mi baile?

— Pues…

…

 _Natseed se encontraba desayunando un cereal en el comedor, durante esa misma mañana. En ese momento alguien más se le acerco, llevando una bandeja con una taza de café, con magia._

 _— Hola Natseed._

 _La potrilla se volteó y vio a Forest Spear allí._

 _— Em… hola, Señor Spear._

 _— Nah, llámame Forest, eres amiga de mi hermana._

 _Incluso si se trataba del hermano de Leaf, Natseed aun así se sentía algo incomoda teniendo cerca de un guardia del rey, sin embargo, Forest no le provocaba tanta incomodidad._

 _— Hoy es tu pijamada con Leaf, ¿verdad? — dijo Forest de forma alegre._

 _— Aja…_

 _— Oye, ¿has visto bailar a Leaf?_

 _— Em… no._

 _— Que mal, no sabes de lo que te pierdes — dijo él sonriendo — Bueno me tengo que ir. Que tengas buen provecho._

 _Forest se fue del lugar, pero no sin antes tomar una banana del tazón de frutas que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa._

…

Ya de vuelta en el presente, antes de que Natseed hablara, tocaron la puerta. Natseed en ese momento se fue a abrir, y sonrió al ver que era Applejack.

— Hola dulzura, perdón por haber tardado.

— No importa.

Natseed se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Applejack, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que Sassaflash venía detrás, llevando unas unos platos y vasos con jugo de manzana. Las dos yeguas adultas colocaron las bandejas en una pequeña mesa que tenían en el cuarto para esta ocasión.

— ¿Un Pie? ¿Esa es la comida especial? — preguntó Leaf con tono de des asombro.

— Es un Pie de manzana de Applejack, cuando lo pruebes veras lo bueno que es. Te lo querrás comer entero, jeje. ¿Verdad Applejack?

— Ya lo creo, aunque no lo hice sola — dijo Applejack viendo a la pegaso celeste — Sassaflash me ayudó.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó Leaf viendo a la pegaso — ¿¡Sabes cocinar!?

— Sí, Leaf Dew, se cocinar — dijo Sassaflash viendo a la potrilla con seriedad, mientras que esta le regresaba el gesto.

Natseed y Applejack vieron la tensión entre ambas. Ellas sabían que Leaf y Sassaflash no se llevaban bien, pues Leaf consideraba a Sassaflash una roba novios para su hermano, mientras que Sassaflash consideraba a Leaf una niña insoportable.

— Bueno… — habló Natseed — Leaf, mejor comamos antes de que se enfrié.

— Sí… — respondió la unicornio sin dejar de ver a la pegaso.

— Sassaflash, dejémoslas comer.

— Como quieras — dijo Sassa dejando de ver a Leaf y yéndose a la puerta. Leaf por un momento se enojó pues no sintió que hubiera ganado su "confrontación seria" contra la pegaso, pero prefirió no distraerse de la última noche que Natseed estaría en el castillo.

Las dos yeguas adultas salieron de la habitación, y cuando estuvieron en el pasillo se formó un silencio incómodo. Applejack cerró la puerta de la habitación de las niñas, y vio a Sassaflash quien la observaba, esperándola, pues debía permanecer a su lado. Applejack se sintió algo incomoda por ese silencio.

— ¡Esto esta delicioso! — se escuchó la voz de Leaf Dew desde el interior de la habitación.

— Te lo dije — se escuchó la de Natseed — ¡Oh cielos, está mejor que antes!

Applejack sonrió al oír eso.

— Parece que les gusto.

— Escuche bien — respondió la pegaso girándose para no ver a Applejack.

— Gracias por ayudarme — sonrió Applejack.

Sassaflash sin voltearse a ver a la reina, suspiró.

— No tenía nada mejor que hacer — dijo Sassaflash con tono serio.

Applejack curiosamente no se sintió molesta por la actitud de la pegaso. Era como si… ya se hubiera acostumbrado. El pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Applejack fue "típico de Sassaflash". La reina incluso soltó una leve risa por esa actitud, pues después de casi un año viviendo allí, ya provocaba esa reacción, pues en parte entendía que Sassaflash en ese momento no sentía la misma seriedad con la que hablaba.

El terrestre ámbar empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, siendo seguida por la pegaso. Ninguna dijo nada durante el camino, pero solo fue un minuto. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Applejack habló.

— Quizás otro día podamos cocinar juntas otra vez — comentó Applejack sonriendo.

Sassaflash se volteó a ver a la reina. Por un momento la mirada seria de Sassaflash cambió por una de intriga.

— Eso… no suena tan mal — dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, y entrando a ella sin despedirse.

Applejack suspiró ante esa grosería, y sonrió, pues era de esperarse. Ya sola en el pasillo, entro en su habitación, esperando que nada malo hubiera pasado. Cuando vio adentro, quedó sorprendida. Había juguetes y algodón destrozado en el suelo. Sin embargo, lo que le hizo evitar pensar en un desastre fue lo que vio en la cama.

— Supongo que no es tan malo.

En la cama de los reyes, se encontraba Caramel, durmiendo con su bebé. La criaturita era cubierta por una manta, mientras su padre estaba hecho bolita para cubrirla. Seguramente Caramel la arrulló allí en su cama, y luego se quedó dormido. Se notaba que estaba cansado por lo desarreglada que estaba su melena, y algunas marcas en sus ojos.

La reina con cuidado hizo a un lado los cascos del corcel, y tomó a su durmiente hija. La bebé se veía cómoda acurrucada con su padre, pero por fortuna no se despertó cuando Applejack la saco de allí. Con delicadeza, Applejack la llevo a su cuna, donde la cubrió con su mantita. Le dio un suave beso a la bebé unicornio.

— Descansa terroncito — dijo viendo con ternura a su hija.

Luego se fue a su cama, pues ella también estaba cansada. Se metió entre sus sabanas, y no tardo en quedarse dormida. Como por milagro del cielo, la bebé no se despertó a llorar en la noche, permitiendo que los reyes durmieran hasta la mañana, donde los llantos los despertaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, llegó el momento de las despedidas. Leaf y Natseed se levantaron cerca de las 10 de la mañana y desayunaron unos huevos revueltos. Ninguna se veía emocionada por la partida de Natseed.

En ese momento, las dos se encontraban en el cuarto de Natseed, esperando el momento en que llegaran los padres de Natseed a recogerla. No llevaba equipaje, pues realmente no tenía pertenencias importantes en el castillo, solo sus útiles escolares, los cuales serían guardados por Applejack.

— ¿Vas a regresar? — preguntó Leaf con ojos tristes.

— Em… — Natseed bajó la mirada — Leaf… por ahora solo quiero descansar con mi familia.

— Sí… entiendo — suspiró la potrilla — Me escribirás, ¿verdad?

— Claro, ¿tú me escribirás?

— Por supuesto.

Tras eso, hubo un silencio incómodo. Ninguna de las dos sabios realmente que decirse, pues nunca habían experimentado una despedida así. Eran sus últimos minutos antes de la despedida, y no sabían que decirse.

Tras 5 minutos, alguien tocó la puerta, haciendo que ambas reaccionaran. Por ella entro la reina Applejack, quien llevaba cargando a su bebé, con un sujetador especial.

— Natseed, llegaron por ti — dijo la reina con una sonrisa, pues quería alegrar un poco a Natseed.

— Ya voy.

Natseed respiró hondo y salió de la habitación, siendo seguida por Leaf Dew. Applejack se encontraba siendo seguida por Sassaflash, quien se veía tan seria como siempre.

La potrilla amarilla veía atentamente los pasillos que recorrían. Durante casi todo un año, ella vivió en ese lugar que le provocaba algo de temor. Lo que empezó como un secuestro para chantajear a sus padres, se terminó volviendo algo que no esperaba. Se sentía cómoda teniendo a su lado a su amiga Leaf Dew y a su cuidadora Applejack, y también le agradaba tener a la bebé cerca, pues era una ternura. Ahora le tocaba irse, de vuelta al hogar en el que creció. El grupo llegó a la salida del castillo donde Natseed los vio.

La pequeña quedó completamente estática al ver a los ponis que la esperaban. Natseed por un momento tardó en procesar que eran sus padres, pues no los había visto en casi un año, pero eran ellos. Reconoció el pelaje rosa de su madre, y la melena blanca de su padre. Los adultos también se quedaron callados al ver a su hija, quien se veía un poco más grande, y su melena un poco más larga.

— ¿Ma… mamá? ¿Papá? — los ojos de la potrilla se llenaron de lágrimas, e inmediatamente fue corriendo con ellos.

— ¡Natseed! — exclamó la madre, Field Root, recibiendo a su hija con los cascos abiertos. Natseed salto a su madre, y la abrazó fuertemente. El padre, White Seed, se unió también al abrazo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el padre.

— Sí, papá — respondió la niña llorando de alegría — ¡Los extrañé mucho!

En ese abrazo familiar, Field Root vio hacia Applejack, quien se encontraba conmovida por esa bella reunión familiar. La madre de Natseed solo movió los labios, y sin emitir sonido le dijo "Gracias".

— Ya es hora de irnos — dijo el padre.

— Espérenme un momento.

Natseed se separó de su familia, e inmediatamente corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo a Applejack.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Applejack — murmuró la potrilla.

— No es nada, dulzura. Si alguna vez me necesitas, hare lo que pueda por ti — respondió Applejack devolviéndole el abrazo.

Tras unos segundos, Natseed se separó de Applejack, y abrazó a su amiga Leaf Dew, quien se encontraba al borde del llanto.

— Cuídate mucho, Natseed — murmuró la unicornio naranja.

— Tú también, Leaf.

Ambas se separaron del abrazo, y se vieron sonriendo. Natseed aun tenia rastros del llanto que soltó hace poco. Leaf también quería llorar por la partida de su amiga, pero no la quería preocupar más. Aunque le costara, debía aceptar que Natseed debía regresar con su familia.

— Te quiero.

— Yo también.

Natseed se volteó y regresó con su familia. La familia salió del castillo, mientras que el resto permaneció viéndolos irse. En el camino, Natseed volteó a ver una última vez, y dio una última mirada a su cuidadora Applejack, y a su mejor amiga Leaf Dew. La pequeña unicornio se dio cuenta, y agitó su casco en señal de despedida. Natseed sonrió, y se fue andando con su familia. Leaf siguió agitando su casco hasta que su amiga se alejó.

— Se fue… — murmuró Leaf con voz baja.

Fue en ese momento, que Leaf sintió un casco encima de ella, y al voltearse vio a su hermano Forest, quien estuvo observando todo escondido.

— Yo… iré a ver a Caramel — dijo Applejack yéndose, siendo seguida por Sassaflash, dejando solos a los hermanos, pues sabía que ese no era su asunto para tratar.

— ¿Leaf?

En ese instante la potrilla abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mayor, mientras algo de llanto salía de sus ojos. Forest con cariño le regresó el gesto, mientras acariciaba su melena.

— Tranquila Leaf, la volverás a ver. Solo necesita un tiempo con su familia.

— ¿Pero qué tal si no vuelve? ¿Y si ella ya no quiere regresar?

— No digas eso — dijo el corcel sonriéndole — Ella también querra volver a verte.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, créeme. Yo lo sé todo — dijo Forest con tono divertido — ¿Te llevo a casa?

El potrilla asintió, y se secó las lágrimas.

— ¿Forest?

— ¿Sí, Leaf?

— Em… — se rasco detrás de la nuca — Eres el mejor hermano de todos, no importa lo que hayas hecho antes.

El corcel sonrió con su corazón conmovido al oír esas palabras, pues era algo que el ansiaba oír desde hace meses.

— Gracias, Leaf. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Wisdom Crown trabajaba en su oficina, revisando varios papeles. A diferencia del día anterior, hoy se sentía con mucha más energía, pues la noche anterior su bebé había dormido mejor. Aunque cuidar a su bebé había sido cansado, por lo menos tuvo un buen descanso luego de eso.

Fue justo allí cuando abrieron la puerta de su oficina. Wisdom

— Hola Caramel — saludó Applejack con calma.

— Buenos días Applejack — saludó de vuelta el corcel levantándose, y vio a su bebé siendo cargada por su esposa — ¿Puedo cargarla?

— Sí, adelante.

Wisdom sonrió y saco a la bebé de su cargador. La tomó en sus cascos y fue con ella a un sofá.

— Hola Final, ¿vienes a visitar a papi en el trabajo?

La bebé se reía al ser cargada por su padre, y Wisdom también se sentía feliz de cargar a su hija.

— Caramel

— ¿Sí, Applejack?

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pondría condiciones para quedarme? Las diré ahora.

La sonrisa del corcel desapareció, pero no aflojo el agarre a su bebé, pues ni loco la iba a dejar caer. Wisdom vio la expresión de su esposa, la cual era seria, mostrando que no habría forma de dejar esa conversación para después.

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado con este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Pues… ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? XD**

 **De paso quiero informarles que el autor Scrittore Passione escribió un One-shot basado en mi fic. Trata sobre Final Lazuli de 5 años. Si les interesa, entonces búsquenlo, es una historia agradable. No debe tomarse como canon, pero es interesante ver el angulo que da otro autor. Muchas gracias a Scrittore por escribirla.**


	24. ¿Que sugieres?

Capítulo 24. ¿Qué quieres?

En la oficina del rey se encontraban Wisdom Crown y Applejack. El rey se encontraba sentado en un sofá de su habitación, con su hija Final Lazuli Crown en sus cascos. La reina se encontraba parada frente a él. Sin embargo, la situación no era una alegre, aunque la bebé sonriera. Applejack acababa de decirle a Wisdom que ya era hora de que le hiciera las exigencias que llevaban tiempo esperando.

— Muy bien — suspiró Wisdom — Supongo que estabas esperando a que Natural regresara a casa — Applejack no respondió — No querías descuidar a la niña. Está bien, eso es algo que admiro de ti. Ven a sentarte.

Wisdom se hizo a un lado en el sofá, y Applejack se fue a sentar, no porque quisiera estar a su lado, sino porque quería estar al lado de su bebé. Wisdom allí le pasó a la bebé a su madre, quien la recibió. La pequeña Final Lazuli Crown se alegró de estar con su madre.

— ¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido que fuera terrestre — comentó el rey sobre su hija — Los bebés unicornios son algo difíciles a partir de su primer mes.

— Lo sé — dijo Applejack meciendo un poco a su hija — Pero no me importa.

— Sí, a mí tampoco.

— Caramel, si estás intentando retrasar esto no funcionara — dijo Applejack sin dejar de ver a su hija.

— Sí, ya sé — suspiró el rey — Mejor solo dime lo que quieres.

La reina respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y vio a su esposo con seriedad. Sabía que estaba por empezar una conversación que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

— Quiero mi propia cama. Está bien que durmamos en la misma habitación, pero no quiero dormir contigo más.

— Muy bien, cuando termines ordenaré que traigan otra cama, tendrá el mismo tipo de colchón que tanto te gusta — dijo sonriendo.

Applejack frunció el ceño por esa sonrisa.

— Tampoco volverás a meterte con la familia de Natseed, y dejaras de pedir tantos cultivos a los granjeros.

— No puedo hacer eso — dijo Wisdom quitando su sonrisa — Esos son esenciales.

— ¿Para qué quieres todos esos cultivos? Ninguno de tus nobles se los comería.

Wisdom giró un poco la cabeza para ver el librero que tenía en su oficina. Sin embargo, detrás de ese librero se escondía un secreto, un secreto muy grande, que ciertas niñas descubrieron por accidente hace varios meses, pero lograron hacer parecer que fue un sueño.

Applejack no se percató que Caramel veía ese librero en específico, solo supuso que giró la cabeza para pensar. Wisdom entonces volvió a ver a su esposa con una mirada serena.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte para que son esos cultivos, es demasiado confidencial, incluso para ti.

— ¿Y esperas que acepte esa respuesta? — preguntó Applejack molesta.

— Applejack, te prometo que esos cultivos se usan para asegurar la protección del reino en caso de crisis.

Applejack analizó la respuesta de Caramel. Usando su habilidad para detectar mentiras, pudo percibir que el rey decía la verdad. ¿Para que podrían servir cultivos de media calidad? ¿Los guardaba en alguna reserva por si había escasez de comida? No, ella sabía que no se podrían conservar frutas y verduras por tanto tiempo.

— Applejack, por favor confía en mí. No quieres saber de qué hablo, pero te prometo que no estoy usándolos para hacer sufrir ponis.

No mentía, y Applejack podía verlo.

— Hmmm, bien — dijo Applejack aceptando pues vio que Caramel decía la verdad. Tenía otras cosas que pedir.

El corcel sonrió, pues parecía que ella ya no preguntaría más sobre el tema. Incluso si fuera por allí preguntando, nadie le diría nada al respecto, pero confiaba en que ella dejara ir el tema al ver que él no mentía. Pues era verdad, no usaba esos cultivos para ponis…

— Pero esas familias trabajan duro por esas cosechas. Si no vas a quitarle esos impuestos, entonces redúcelos.

— Bien, les pediré un 10% menos, es todo.

— Hecho.

— ¿Qué más quieres?

— Quiero ver de nuevo a mi familia.

Wisdom sintió como el tiempo se congelaba al oír eso. Allí venia uno de los temas más cruciales, pero mejor exploraba primero el terreno.

— Muy bien — suspiró el rey — ¿Qué sugieres? Solo quiero que sepas que no dejaré que Final salga del reino.

— Ya lo sé, no está en edad para viajar, y la luz directa del sol aún le molesta.

— ¿Entonces quieres dejarla aquí? No creo que…

— ¡Ya lo sé! — exclamó Applejack en voz baja para no asustar a su bebé — Aún necesita que la alimente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Caramel, mi familia ha de estar muerta de preocupación por mí, quiero escribirles una carca diciéndoles que estoy bien, y… quiero que vengan a visitarme.

— Muy bien — respondió el rey con calma — Escribe tú carta, y me asegurare que les llegue.

— Aún no termino.

El rey se fastidió y soltó un suspiro. Wisdom sabía que esa conversación era inevitable, pero solo quería que acabara lo más pronto posible. Quería volver a su trabajo, que no era lo más interesante, pero al menos sería mejor que esto.

— Cuando Lazuli crezca quiero que pueda visitar a su familia en Equestria. Tu padre te dejó ir a vivir a Ponyville, después de todo.

— Yo era un adulto Applejack, fue hace solo 3 años.

Applejack frunció el ceño, pues ella estaba dispuesta a insistir

— Caramel, quiero que ella conozca mi granja, que vea de donde viene su familia. Te prometo que no intentaré que se quede en Equestria.

— Hmmm…

— Sabes que no miento — dijo Applejack pues más confianza, pues ella sabía que Caramel sabía que ella nunca mentía. Aparentemente eso era algo atractivo en ella, según el corcel — Voy a traerla de vuelta.

— Hmmmm… — siguió pensando el rey, pero luego suspiró, para luego poner una sonrisa calmada — Está bien. Final merece una gran familia amorosa, después de todo, no tendrá eso de mi lado.

Applejack vio extrañada esa sonrisa, no era sincera. Esa era una sonrisa que ocultaba pena. No era ningún secreto que Caramel había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano. Vio a su bebita babeando, y le limpio la boquita con un pañuelo. Luego de hacer eso, la reina respiró hondo y preguntó.

— ¿No tienes más familiares?

Caramel cerró los ojos un momento, y luego los abrió viendo en dirección al techo, sin cambiar su sonrisa melancólica.

— Pues está mi abuelo al que ya conoces, pero ahora mismo se encuentra en unas largas vacaciones en el reino cebra. Creo que está poniéndose senil, el viejo se distrae tirándose a cebras, que no creo que se enterara de lo que pasó en el último mes. Solo me llegó una postal hace una semana con algunas… — rio Wisdom pensando en eso — Bueno, pues no tengo más familia. La familia real ha tenido sus complicaciones. Mi abuela tenía una hermana y hermano mayores, pero murieron bajo "circunstancias sospechosas", o sea que los mató. Y mis padres eran hijos únicos. ¿Sabes? Como un detalle gracioso, hace algunos años hubo un rumor de que mi madre tenía una hermana entre las esclavas sexuales de mi padre. Luego de que las libere, muchas intentaron fingir que eran esa hermana perdida; pero desde hacía ya mucho que mi madre me dijo que era hija única. ¿Gracioso no te parece?

Applejack no sabía que responder. En parte era triste que Caramel haya perdido a casi todos sus parientes, quizás por eso él quería tanto iniciar su propia familia. Sin embargo, luego de oír esa explicación, Applejack se sintió algo aliviada de que Caramel no tuviera más parientes peligrosos.

— Creo que me dejé llevar un poco — comentó el rey suspirando — Bien. Cuando cumpla diez años podrá hacer viajes a Equestria. Solo será una semana máximo, y solo en época de vacaciones.

— Cinco años — respondió la reina con expresión seria, pues esa historia de antes no iba a cambiar su convicción.

El rey respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que ella merecía el derecho de hacer todas esas exigencias, y sabía que él se merecía el tener que aguantarlas.

— Muy bien, será a los 5 años, pero Sassaflash las acompañará no importa la edad. ¿Trato hecho?

— Sí — dijo Applejack sonriendo y viendo a su bebé, quien se estaba chupando el casco, ignorante de la tensión que había entre sus padres.

— Bien, ¿algo más?

* * *

En un pequeño café en la parte alta del reino, se encontraban varios ponis desayunando, incluyendo a un par de unicornios. Eran un corcel adulto naranja, de melena roja, y una potrilla naranja pálido, de melena rosada. Eran Forest Spear y su hermana Leaf Dew. Hacía solo una hora que Natural Seed había regresado a su granja, despidiéndose de su amiga Leaf Dew.

Forest le ofreció a Leaf llevarla a casa, y esta aceptó, pero el hermano mayor no pudo evitar ser afectado por la cara de tristeza de su hermanita, quien se encontraba muy pegada a él. Allí Forest tuvo la idea de invitarla a desayunar. Ellos aveces tenían la costumbre de comer en ese pequeño, pero calmado, lugar. A Leaf le gustaba mucho la atmosfera. Quizás algún día esperaba tener una cita romántica allí.

Se encontraban comiendo de sus desayunos. Forest disfrutaba de un sándwich de margaritas y un café, mientras que Leaf comía unos huevos estrellados, acompañados con jugo de mandarina. Sin animarla de alguna forma.

— ¿Y cómo va todo en casa, Leaf? — preguntó el corcel sonriendo tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

— Bien, supongo.

— Hmmm… ¿Alguna novedad con mamá y papá?

— No, solo lo de siempre — respondió Leaf comiendo otro pedazo de huevo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Leíste el último libro de…?

— Forest, no estoy de humor — interrumpió la potrilla callando a su hermano.

El corcel suspiró, y siguió comiendo su sándwich. No le quiso seguir preguntando más cosas al azar a Leaf. Debía encontrar algo que enserio la animara, pero no se le ocurría qué. Eventualmente ambos terminaron sus comidas, y a Forest no se le ocurría que hacer.

— ¿Quieres algo más? — preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

— No, quiero ir a casa — respondió ella sin ánimos.

— Oh, vamos. Quizás un muffin — dijo tomando un menú — Tienen de vainilla, de chocolate, de moras, de… Ugh, zanahorias, de manzana, de…

— Espera — reaccionó Leaf — Pensé que te gustaban las zanahorias.

— Últimamente ya no — respondió el un poco asqueado.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Leaf, realmente no quiero… — en ese momento Forest vio que la cosa de la que no quería hablar podría ser la clave que estaba buscando. — Bueno, te diré. Últimamente tengo pesadillas de que unas zanahorias me quieren destruir.

Leaf se quedó viendo la expresión de pena de su hermano, por haber contado esa ridiculez. La menor entonces se empezó a reír. Algunos en el restaurante la notaron, pero no había nada raro en ver a una niña de 10 años reír. Forest se sonrojó un poco de la pena de que todos los miraran, esperando que nadie haya oído de sus pesadillas.

— Y luego la menor soy yo — rio la potrilla de melena rosa.

Entonces Forest perdió la pena, y sonrió por esa linda risa de su hermana. Para él no había sonido más satisfactorio que el de su hermana feliz. Quería animarla a toda costa, aunque eso supusiera contarle sueños ridículos, que por cierto sí estaba teniendo en las últimas noches.

— Pues no sé Leaf, solo siento que algún día las zanahorias serán un peligro para mi vida. ¿Me pregunto qué significará?

— Ay, hermano, eres todo un caso — dijo la pequeña ya más animada.

— Bueno, ya me conoces Leaf. Tienes un hermano muy extraño — rio Forest.

Los dos hermanos siguieron hablando un rato sobre las pesadillas de Forest sobre las zanahorias. En algunas había una lluvia de zanahorias que lo lastimaba, en otra terminaba naufragando en un mar de jugo de zanahorias, y en otra lo perseguía una zanahoria gigante. Cada uno de esos relatos hacían que Leaf se riera más. Leaf ordeno un muffin de zanahoria, solo para molestar a su hermano.

Luego de comer, se retiraron. Leaf se puso más conversadora en el camino.

— Y ahora mi balance en mi pata izquierda ha mejorado, puedo dar vueltas parándome en cualquiera de mis patas.

— Vaya, sí que te esfuerzas mucho — respondió Forest sonriendo, por ver a su hermana más animada. El corcel aun recordaba cuando ella solo era una potrilla de 5 años, siempre alegre, y que hablaba sin parar. Incluso de bebé era muy llorona. Sin embargo, él amaba todo sobre su querida hermana

— Quiero ser la mejor — dijo Leaf confiada parándose en sus patas traseras, y dando una vuelta — Algún día todos quedaran cautivados por mi baile.

— Pues sigue trabajando duro, hermanita.

Eventualmente llegaron a su casa, donde debían separarse, aunque Forest realmente no quería.

— ¿Estarás bien, Leaf? — preguntó el algo preocupado

— Sí, voy a ir a practicar mi baile — respondió ella con calma.

— Eso suena bien, ¿puedo mirarte? Hace rato que no te veo bailar.

— No hermano — respondió la potrilla negando con la cabeza — Tú tienes que cuidar a Wisdom.

— Él entendería — dijo el mayor sonriendo — Mi prioridad es cuidarte a ti.

El corcel acarició la melena de la potrilla, fastidiándola un poco, pues a ella le gustaba tenerla ordenada. Sin embargo, Leaf no evitó reírse un poco por esa acción.

— Gracias hermano, pero estoy bien. Ve a cuidar a Wisdom, seguro su bebé lo tiene estresado, jeje.

— Nah, él estará bien.

— Aun así, mamá y papá siempre dicen que no hay que descuidar el trabajo.

El unicornio adulto suspiró. Ella tenía razón.

— Bien, nos vemos otro día — dijo Forest abrazando a su hermana — Ven al castillo cuando quieras.

— Claro, quiero visitar a mi sobrina — respondió Leaf refiriéndose a Lazuli — Porque es mi sobrina, ¿verdad?

— Je, claro Leaf. Wisdom es como de la familia — respondió Forest pensando en el rey.

Forest se despidió, y se fue de regresó al castillo, aunque no había prisa. Wisdom seguramente solo estaba ocupado con papeleo como siempre.

* * *

— Muy bien — habló Wisdom — Repasemos lo que llevamos.

El rey ahora estaba en su escritorio, pues se había pasado allí para poder escribir con comodidad. En una libreta se encontraba escribiendo con su pluma las cosas que acordaba con Applejack, quien seguía en el sofá cargando a la bebé.

— Quieres tu propia cama; estudios garantizados para Natural Seed, y una reducción del 10% en las cosechas que les pido a los granjeros. También podrás mandar una carta a carta a tu familia, y recibir visitas; podrás llevarte a Natural de vacaciones a Equestria, durante una semana al año, cuando cumpla 5; quieres un seguro médico para la familia de Natseed; quieres dejar de vestir elegante, y recuperar tu sombrero; y quieres que consiga los libros de cuentos que usan en Equestria para leerles a los niños. Bien, ¿algo más?

Applejack sonrió al ver lo fastidiado que estaba Caramel. Le daba algo de risa verlo así, pues aún seguía algo molesta por todo ese año que pasó allí, pero no al punto de querer golpearlo de nuevo.

— Quiero manzanos — pidió Applejack sonriendo

— ¿Manzanos? — Wisdom quedó confundido por esa petición.

— Tienes un gran jardín aquí, fácilmente podrías plantar algunos manzanos. Necesitaré algo para pasar el rato cuando Lazuli crezca.

El rey respiró hondo. Era una petición justa.

— Bien, mi madre pasaba el rato bailando. Ordenaré que planten unos 20 manzanos en la parte sur del jardín.

— Yo los plantaré, tu solo consigue las herramientas y semillas.

— Bien — respondió el rey manteniendo la calma, aunque le era difícil. Apuntó los manzanos en su libreta — ¿Qué más quieres?

Applejack entonces cambió su sonrisa satisfecha, por una cara más seria, pues ahora iba a preguntar sobre un tema serio. Vio a su bebita haciendo burbujitas, cosa que le provocaba ternura.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñarás a nuestra hija?

* * *

Forest Spear acababa de regresar al castillo, luego de haber dejado a su hermana en casa. Se sentía mal por dejarla, pues quería consolarla un poco, pero no podía dejar su deber como guardia del rey, incluso Leaf lo sabía, por eso le insistió que volviera al castillo. Igual ya la podría visitar otro día. Él por lo general visitaba a su familia los domingos, haciendo excepciones en cumpleaños y fiestas. Hoy era martes, aunque quizás podría pedirle a Wisdom permiso para visitarla antes. Por ahora solo había pedido permiso para pasar la mañana con ella.

Andaba por un pasillo tarareando una canción en su mente. En el camino cualquier guardia que se encontrara, se mantenía firme y lo saludaba con respeto. Al unicornio naranja le incomodaba un poco eso, pero entendía que era el protocolo, pues como guardia del rey el llevaba una armadura dorada, y eso era señal de respeto, por lo que le saludaban, aunque no supieran su nombre. De todas formas, él solo siguió su camino. Igual, el solo estaba enfocado en su canción.

— _¿Dónde te puedo encontrar? Surge en la noche la luz que ilumina mi corazón. Serás mi luz siempre_ — tarareaba Forest en su mente.

Siguió avanzando, y en el camino vio a una sirvienta llevando varios artículos de limpieza, y un balde de agua en sus dientes. Él corcel se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Fue allí cuando pasó. De repente esa sirvienta se tropezó y se fue hacia adelante.

— ¡Ahhhhh! — gritó la yegua.

Forest rápidamente reaccionó, y la sujetó con su casco. Casi al instante encendió su cuerno, y rápidamente levito el trapeador, y el bote de jabón líquido. Lo último fue el balde de agua, el cual no tuvo tiempo de agarrar con su magia, así que extendió una de sus patas traseras, y lo logró agarrar el balde del brazo.

— Uff, eso estuvo cerca — dijo el corcel levitando el balde con su magia, y colocándolo en el suelo junto a los demás artículos — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó sonriendo a esa sirvienta.

— Em… sí — murmuró ella recuperando el balance y bajando la cabeza, pero luego la subió mostrando unos tiernos ojos verdes — Gracias por su ayuda, a veces puedo ser algo torpe — dijo con una voz llena de inocencia.

Forest vio atentamente a esa yegua. Era una terrestre amarilla, con melena verde ondulada. Llevaba un vestido negro de mucama, prueba de que trabajaba en el castillo. Sin embargo, ese vestido, combinado con esa mirada que lanzaba, la hacían ver tan…

— _¡Es tan adorable!_ — exclamó Forest en su mente. No es que se sintiera atraído por esa yegua, eso sería algo simplemente extraño en él. Más bien simplemente veía a la ternura de esa pony, como cuando vez a un cachorrito. Se veía como de la misma edad de Applejack, unos 22 años, pero aun así se veía tan tierna con esos ojitos.

— Disculpa… tu eres un guardia del rey, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? — reaccionó Forest — Oh sí, soy Forest Spear, uno de sus guardias personales — dijo llevándose un casco al pecho.

— ¡Que maravilloso! — exclamó ella, y su cara se adornó con una gran sonrisa — Sí que te ves como un pony muy fuerte.

— Bueno, sí. Mi trabajo requiere que este en forma — respondió Forest sonriendo, aunque una parte de él quería apacharle los cachetes a esa pony.

— Yo solo soy una simple sirvienta, pero me siento segura sabiendo que ponis como tu protegen este lugar

— AWWW — dijo Forest viendo esa ternura. En el fondo el corcel quería abrazar a esa yegua y proteger su inocencia de todos los males del mundo. Enserio no era atracción, solo era simple reacción ante esa adorabilidad.

— ¡OH! — se llevó un casco a la boca — Me tengo que ir a hacer limpieza a me regañaran.

— Entiendo, yo también debo irme — dijo Forest sonriendo — Nos vemos.

— Cuídate mucho — dijo ella marchándose, tomando sus cosas.

La yegua amarillo pálido se fue por el pasillo, hasta desaparecer de la vista. Forest se dio la vuelta, y se empezó a marchar hacia la oficina del rey pensando en esos ojos de cachorrito. Sin embargo, al estar cerca de la oficina de su amigo, se llevó un casco a la frente, golpeándosela.

— ¡Rayos! ¡No le pregunté su nombre! ¡Enserio tengo que mejorar mis modales!

El corcel se sintió mal por eso, y esperaba poder corregirlo después. Entonces siguió avanzando, hasta que llegó a la oficina del rey, donde se encontró con Sassaflash, vigilando la entrada. La pegaso se veía fastidiada… más de lo normal

— Hola Sassa — saludó el unicornio a su amiga celeste rubia — ¿Pasa algo adentro?

— Applejack le está exigiendo cosas.

— Oh, ya veo — respondió el corcel poniéndose al lado de su amiga, para acompañarla en la guardia — ¿Puedes oírlos?

— No, la oficina es insonorizada.

— Oh cierto… — dijo Forest recordando ese detalle — ¿Me preguntó de que estarán hablando?

* * *

Wisdom vio con una mirada seria a Applejack, quien también lo veía igual. Acababa de preguntarle qué clase de cosas le enseñaría a su hija, y estaba pensando en que responder. Estuvo pensando durante un minuto entero, en el que Applejack no lo perdió de vista, y la pequeña Final solo seguía acurrucada con su madre.

— Le enseñaré todo lo que haga falta para que gobierne. Le enseñare sobre política, economía, relaciones sociales, como ser una líder, etc.

— Oh, ¿y eso incluye esclavizar ponis? ¿o ejecutar ponis? ¿o secuestrar a quien te dé la gana para casarte?

Wisdom juntó sus cascos, y cerró los ojos. Entendía bien a donde quería llegar Applejack, incluso ella se lo dijo el día en que conoció a su hija. Ella no iba a dejar que Final se convirtiera en una tirana como el resto de su familia.

— Applejack, Final podrá tomar sus propias decisiones.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero que tú la guíes por un mal camino. Quiero que ella sea una gran pony, con buenos amigos.

— Yo también quiero eso Applejack. Quiero que ella sea la mejor reina de la historia, pero hay cosas que debe aprender. Este no es un reino fácil de manejar, y un líder debe tomar decisiones duras.

— Ya lo sé, Caramel, pero eso no significa que este bien que hagas sufrir a otros. Deberías buscar mejores soluciones.

Wisdom se mantuvo callado. Quería gritarle a Applejack sobre cómo era imposible ayudar a todos, y que casi siempre la mejor solución era la más dura, pero no lo iba a hacer, no quería pelear contra ella. Ella se mantenía firme en lo que decía, y no iba a aceptar la derrota. Era orgullosa y terca, y eso fue una de las cosas que le hizo enamorarse de ella.

— Tu enséñale lo tuyo, y yo le enseñaré lo mío. No puedo prometer nada más, Final debe aprender a ser una reina.

— Bien, pero permitiré que la corrompas — dijo Applejack manteniéndose seria.

— Has lo que quieras — respondió el rey con la misma seriedad, y apunto en su libreta "Applejack puede enseñarle a Final lo que quiera" — ¿Algo más?

La terrestre ámbar decidió no pelear más con la educación de Final. Era muy complejo para discutir todo ahora. Lo mejor sería esperar a que la bebé creciera y empezara su educación. Ahora solo le quedaba un tema que quería aclarar.

— Quiero hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio — dijo Applejack sin perder su seriedad.

Wisdom respiró hondo otra vez. Ese era el tema que quería evitar. No quería hablar sobre ese matrimonio que nunca fue exitoso, y todo por su culpa. Quizás habían tenido a Final, lo cual era la mayor alegría de su vida, pero eso no quitaba el horrible matrimonio que tenían, y las cosas que él hizo pasar a Applejack.

— Bien, antes no podía permitir el divorcio, pues nuestra hija sería una bastarda. Si quieres divorciarte, lo aceptaré.

— ¿Qué pasaría si me divorcio de ti? — preguntó Applejack, pues quería conocer todo lo que podría ocurrir si acababa ese matrimonio.

— Para empezar, perderías cualquier poder que tengas como reina. Aun podrás quedarte aquí, y ordenaré que se te trate con respeto, y podrás pedirles cosas a los sirvientes, pero solo por mi autoridad, y no podrás ordenar nada fuera de cosas simples.

— Hmmm — Applejack pensaba seriamente en eso. ¿Podría vivir sin ser una reina? Obviamente sí, ella nunca quiso ese poder, y tampoco es que lo haya usado tanto. Solo lo utilizo cuando salvo a Natseed de una vida de servidumbre, cuando forzó al director de la Academia a aceptarla, y cuando hizo que la trataran los médicos del castillo — Si nos divorciamos, ¿cumplirías con todo lo que acordamos?

— Sí, tienes mi palabra — respondió Caramel con calma.

Applejack vio que él no mentía. Eso era bueno, Natseed podría seguir estudiando, aunque ella no fuera la reina. ¿Tenía alguna otra razón para ser reina aparte de su ayuda a Natseed? No realmente. Incluso si Natseed necesitaba algo en el futuro, la corona se lo pagaría. También estaba su hija, pero no necesitaba ser una reina para criar a una princesa.

— Yo…

La decisión debería ser fácil; pero, ¿por qué lo pensaba tanto? En definitiva, no amaba a Caramel, y nunca lo haría. En el pasado tenía sus dudas en su corazón sobre eso, pero ahora estaba segura de que nunca lo amaría. ¿Había otra cosa que hacía como reina? No, no había nada. ¿Había algo que podía hacer como reina? Eso… era posible. Aun había mucha gente necesitada en Heartland, y hace varios minutos logro una reducción en los tributos pagados por los granjeros más pobres. ¿Podría hacer más? Quizás podía exigirle más a Caramel, pero si no aceptó eliminar esos tributos completamente, no aceptaría tampoco acabar con la esclavitud, como la que solía pasar su amiga Lazuli. Y no quería pedirle más cosas a Caramel, las cosas que pidió hoy fueron porque eran necesarias, o solo quería fastidiarlo un poco, pero no quería depender de su poder. Si dejara de ser reina, el trato que recibiría seria únicamente porque él lo ordenó. No quería depender de él. Si fuera reina aun seguiría debajo de él, y su poder vendría de su atadura con él, pero podría hacer más cosas. Quizás haya más ponis como Natseed que necesitarían ayuda, y solo alguien con poder los podría ayudar.

— Ya lo decidí — habló Applejack con determinación, llamando la atención de Caramel — Seguiré siendo tu esposa.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — exclamó el rey, y entonces su bebé lo volteó a ver. Eso lo puso un poco nervioso, por lo que hizo una cara graciosa para evitar que permaneciera sorprendida. Luego de eso, volvió a ver a su esposa — ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero que mi hija viva en un mejor lugar, y está claro que tú no vas a hacerlo.

Caramel seguía sorprendido.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Una escuela para niños de clase baja?

— Talvez lo haga.

— Applejack, no puedo autorizar que uses los fondos de la corona para eso.

— Pues no lo hagas, yo encontraré otra forma. Hare que otros me ayuden. Mi amiga Twiligth Sparkle es una princesa porque inspira a otros a ser mejores, quizás yo deba ser esa clase de reina. Y le mostraré a Lazuli porque la tiranía no es una solución.

Wisdom se vio con seriedad a Applejack. Por un lado, era bueno que quisiera darle un ejemplo de compasión a su hija, pero él no creía en las cosas que Applejack proponía, el simplemente no creía en que un líder debía ser así, así… como lo era su hermano Valor. Él odiaba admitirlo, pero las cosas que le enseño su padre, eran mejores para el reino, por eso a su hermano, el pony al que más admiraba, no lo consideraba material de rey. Su hermano había construido un orfanato, pues logro usar su posición de príncipe para conseguir ayuda de otros ponis con dinero. ¿Applejack podría hacer lo mismo? Talvez, pero… de todas formas él quería seguir casado con ella, así que por ahora mejor no le discutía.

— Bien, como tú gustes. Entonces te quedaras con tu poder de reina, siendo la segunda pony más poderosa del reino, pero recuerda que cualquier cambio a la ley, economía o sociedad debe pasar por mí; pero si encuentras tus medios no habrá problemas.

— Bien, es justo, pero una condición más.

 _— ¿Cuál será ahora?_ — pensó el rey con cansancio apoyando la cara sobre su casco.

— Si alguno de los dos encuentra a alguien con quien quiera casarse, entonces allí nos divorciaremos.

Wisdom no pudo evitar poner una leve sonrisa, pero que también mostraba la molestia que todo eso le provocaba. Sí, era justo que en el futuro Applejack pudiera casarse con alguien más, alguien mejor que él. Ella quizás si podría, pero él… bueno, eso era complicado.

— Está bien trato hecho.

Applejack vio a la bebé en sus cascos, y le sonrió, por lo que la bebé le sonrió de vuelta, y trató de tocar su nariz con sus casquitos

— Mami se esforzará para que vivas en un mejor reino, dulzura.

— Papi también — murmuró Caramel con tono inaudible.

— Eso es todo lo que quería hablar — dijo Applejack levantándose del sofá con su bebé.

— Esta bien, empezaré a ordenar tus peticiones. La cama quizás esté aquí esta noche.

— Gracias, iré a escribir la carta a mi familia.

Ambos esposos se vieron, pero esta vez había cierta rivalidad entre ellos; una rivalidad por el futuro de su hija, y como debían criarla. Applejack fue la primera en apartar la mirada, y salir de la oficina, dejando solo al rey.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y llegó la tarde. Applejack ahora se encontraba en su habitación, junto a su bebé. Ambas se encontraban acostadas en la gran cama. La bebé se encontraba contenta a un lado de su madre, quien tenía una libreta y un lápiz, tratando de pensar que cosas escribirle a su familia. La reina entonces frunció el ceño y arranco una hoja de la libreta.

— _¡No eso no!_ — pensó la reina arrancando la hoja de la libreta, y arrojándola — _¿¡Por qué esto es tan difícil!?_

Hacer esa carta había resultado más complicado de lo que ella esperaba. La pony ámbar había pensado que las palabras saldrían solas, pues había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su familia, pero no sabía cómo plasmarlas de forma escrita. No los había visto en un año, ellos seguramente debían estar preocupados por ella. ¿Cómo explicarles que fue secuestrada para ser una reina? ¿Cómo explicarles que ahora tenía una hija? ¿Cómo explicarles… que ahora debía quedarse a vivir allí?

La reina se entristeció, bajó la libreta, y escupió el lápiz. Se recostó en su almohada, viendo hacia arriba con tristeza. Entonces sintió algo tocándola. Vio a su derecha, y allí estaba su hija Final Lazuli. La criaturita parecía rogarle que la cargara. Applejack aún estaba algo triste, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Ven aquí, Lazuli — dijo la madre tomando a su bebé, y subiéndola en su pecho. La niña se rio cuando su madre finalmente la tomó — ¿Qué crees que debería decirle a tus tíos y a la abuela? — la bebita seguía sonriendo con inocencia, ignorante de lo que su madre le decía — Seguro que querrán saber de la linda bebita que tengo — sonrió Applejack, dándole un besito a la unicornio.

Lazuli generaba alegría en su madre. Incluso si se sentía triste, ella le alegraba. Incluso cuando estaba prisionera, su nacimiento fue lo que más alegría le dio. ¿Cómo no alegrarse? Ella era su hija. Applejack estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por ella, incluso seguir en ese castillo.

— Mi terroncito, gracias por animarme — Applejack abrazó delicadamente a su hija, quien parecía percatarse de que su madre estaba más feliz ahora.

Aún faltaba escribir la carta, pero mejor se enfocaba ahora en su hija. Eso quizás le ayudaría a expresar las palabras que quería hacer llegar a sus hermanos y abuela.

Y así pasó la siguiente hora, jugando con su bebé, haciéndola reír, contándole historias de cuando vivía en Equestria, entre otras cosas. Applejack enserio disfrutaba cada momento con su hija, incluso los más incomodos, como cuando tenía que cambiarle el pañal, lo cual pasó una vez en esa hora. Cambiar pañales no le era tan difícil. Applejack aún se imaginaba con diversión las dificultades que Caramel debió pasar la noche anterior tratando de cambiarle el pañal.

 _Toc toc toc_

Applejack oyó como tocaban la puerta. Con su bebé en su pata, fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió, encontrándose con Sassaflash, quien se veía tan seria como siempre.

— Majestad, llegaron a hacer su nueva cama — dijo la pegaso con formalidad, pues había algunos ponis de construcción allí, con una caja llena de madera.

— Claro, pasen — respondió Applejack saliendo de la habitación, cargando a su hija. No iba a dejar que su bebé estuviera en una habitación con martillos y clavos.

Cuando Applejack salió, empezó a pensar a donde podría ir. Pensó en el cuarto de Natseed, el cual ahora mismo estaba desocupado, pero aún tenía todas las comodidades. Sin embargo, Applejack vio a la guardia pegaso quien, no parecía querer verla a los ojos.

— Sassaflash, ¿te molesta si esperamos en tu habitación?

— Sí — respondió la pegaso con molestia — ¿Por qué quieres eso?

— Tengo que esperar en algún lado, y así pasas un rato con Lazuli. Creo que estarás aburrida de estar parada en el pasillo todo el día — dijo Applejack sonriendo con confianza.

— Bah, has lo que quieras — dijo Sassaflash dándose la vuelta, y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba justo allí enfrente del cuarto de Wisdom. Applejack vio sonriendo a su bebé, y entró al cuarto de Sassaflash.

Ese cuarto era… pues… simple. Solo había una cama, un armario de madera, y un escritorio con algunos libros que parecían ser de cocina. Todo estaba pintado de gris, dándole una apariencia algo deprimente. Sassaflash no parecía darle importancia a como era su habitación. La pegaso solo se fue a sentar a su cama de tamaño normal, donde Applejack también quería sentarse, pues así le era más fácil cargar a su bebé.

— Me contaron que seguirás casada con Wisdom — dijo la pegaso.

Applejack vio esa expresión calmada de Sassa, pero con un toque de tristeza.

— Bueno, em... acordamos que, si algún día queremos casarnos con alguien, nos divorciaríamos, así que...

— Ya se, si logro enamorarlo, se divorciará de ti — interrumpió Sassa sin emoción - Noticias, eso no pasara. Y ya me da igual que sigas aquí, el que te vayas no cambiara nada.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sería una buena esposa o madre, y cometí muchos errores — dijo poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica, pensando en cómo ella y Forest habían luchado físicamente por Wisdom, provocando que el rey nunca se casara con ninguno. Applejack sabia ese secreto, pues Forest se lo dijo hace meses, pero ni Sassa y ni Wisdom sabían eso.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— Mi vida es mi asunto, no te metas en ella — respondió la pegaso con fastidio, levantándose y yendo a ver por la ventana.

— Solo quiero saber si necesitas apoyo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

— Sí, Sassaflash. Las cosas serían más fáciles así. — respondió Applejack con firmeza — La amistad es importante.

Sassaflash no volteaba a ver a la reina a los ojos, solo se quedaba viendo el reino por la ventana de su habitación. Applejack no se daba cuenta como ahora había un pequeño hoyo debajo de la pata prostética de Sassa, producto de clavar su cuchilla en el suelo cuando se enojaba.

— Tengo a Wisdom y a Forest, ellos son buenos apoyos con los que puedo abrirme. No creas que soy un alma en pena que se guarda todo.

— No te digo que seamos las mejores amigas — respondió Applejack — Podríamos hacer cosas como cocinar, igual que ayer. Siempre era más divertido cocinar acompañada cuando vivía en Ponyville.

— Hmmm… — empezó a pensar Sassaflash — No quiero hacer eso — dijo con frialdad, viendo al suelo.

— Estás mintiendo — murmuró Applejack con pena, y la pegaso la escucho.

Ya cansada de eso, la pegaso regreso su cuchilla a su pata, y se fue a la salida de la habitación, sin siquiera ver a Applejack.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Al baño! — dijo fríamente saliendo de la habitación, y somatando la puerta. El sonido de la puerta provocó un gran susto en Lazuli, provocando que empezara a llorar.

— Ya, Lazuli, no pasa nada — decía Applejack con tono cariñoso, meciendo a su bebé para calmarla. Con ese llanto de la bebé, Applejack no podía seguir a Sassaflash a donde había ido. Quizás cerró la puerta de esa forma por eso.

* * *

Sassaflash andaba por el pasillo, sin mucho humor. Andaba en una zona algo alejada de su habitación. Si se dirigía a un baño, pero a uno lejos, pues quería caminar, y alejarse un poco de Applejack. Se le hacía muy incómodo y frustrante estar con Applejack.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Mientras Sassaflash avanzaba, vio a unos guardias que iban por el pasillo. Llevaban unas armaduras plateadas, pero oscuras. Guardias de bajo nivel. Ella siguió avanzando, y los tres soldados se detuvieron y mantuvieron firmes, saludando a su superiora de armadura dorada. La pegaso les hecho un ojo, y avanzo, pero…

Sassaflash reaccionó como si hubiera visto algo extraño hace solo dos pasos. La pegaso se detuvo, y vio a los tres guardias. Eran dos corceles terrestres y una yegua terrestre. La rubia no les dio importancia a los primeros dos, y se acercó a la yegua, quien se mantenía firme, y con una mirada seria.

— ¿Ocurre algo Lady Sassaflash? — preguntó un corcel.

— No hable si no le llaman — dijo ella seriamente.

— Mis disculpas mi señora — respondió ese guardia novato.

La pegaso celeste se enfocó en la yegua guardia que estaba allí. Era una terrestre crema pálido, con melena negra que sobresalía un poco por atrás de su casco. Sus ojos eran celestes, y mostraban una fuerte seriedad.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Sassaflash viendo a esa pony con escepticismo.

— Floral Lancer, milady — respondió la yegua con una voz robusta — Recientemente me uní a la guardia real.

Algo se había raro con esa yegua. No es que su sexto sentido la sintiera peligrosa, solo la veía… familiar. Era raro, no conocía a ningún pony con ese nombre, o esa voz. Tampoco conocía a ningún pony con esa combinación de pelaje crema pálido y melena negra. Sin embargo, algo sobre su complexión le lucía familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes, pero no ubicaba donde.

La terrestre se le mantenía viendo con seriedad. Algo que Sassa podía notar es que esa pony no era de las que se asustaban con facilidad, estaba bien entrenada. No veía eso en muchos novatos, solo en algunos pocos. No es que eso fuera peligroso, cuando conoció a Forest vio esa misma cualidad en él.

— ¿Desea que haga algo, milady? — preguntó la guardia menor, manteniéndose seria.

— No, sigan haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo.

— ¡Si, milady! — respondieron los tres, manteniéndose firmes, y no marchándose hasta que la pegaso se fuera.

Sassaflash siguió su camino hacia la enfermería, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa pony. No podía ser una rebelde, la milicia investiga a fondo a sus reclutas, para asegurar que sean capaces para el trabajo, y que no sean un peligro. Incluso hacían chequeos para asegurar que no se estuviera usando ningún disfraz. Quizás era una vieja compañera en la academia, se veía casi de su misma edad, quizás era eso.

— Mejor no lo pienso demasiado, ya tengo demasiados problemas.

* * *

Wisdom Crown terminó su trabajo un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Después de todo, paso gran parte de la mañana teniendo su conversación con Applejack, y encargándose de ordenar las cosas que ella le había pedido. La reducción del 10% a los tributos fue lo más difícil, pues incluyó mucho papeleo, y algunas discusiones. Sin embargo, al ser el rey, nadie podía decirle que no a sus leyes.

Volvió a su habitación acompañado de Forest Spear, y se despidió de él en la entrada. Luego de eso, entro en su cuarto, y notó el gran cambio en esta, a pesar de que la única luz era solo una lámpara. Ahora había dos camas casi del mismo tamaño, una al lado de otra. La habitación tenía más que suficiente espacio para las 2. En el centro del cuarto estaba la cuna de Final, en donde ella descansaba ahora mismo. Wisdom se acercó a la cuna de su bebé, y vio con ternura como dormía con una mantita puesta.

— Descansa princesa.

Fue al baño a desvestirse, y limpiarse para dormir. Cuando salió, fue a la cama que se encontraba del lado derecho, la más grande. La otra era ocupada por Applejack, quien dormía profundamente. Ella había regresado a su habitación luego de que terminaran la cama, Sassaflash no regreso a su cuarto hasta después de eso.

Wisdom se aproximó a la reina, y la vio dormir. Se veía linda mientras dormía. Aun no olvidaba esas veces que la despertaba con un beso, aunque eso le molestara. Obviamente ya no lo haría de nuevo, pero extrañaría hacerlo.

Wisdom entonces vio varios papeles arrugados en el suelo. Tomo uno, y vio varias palabras, incluyendo los nombres de los familiares de Applejack. Dedujo que la reina aun no decidía que escribir en su carta, pero estaba bien. Ella tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera.

— Descansa Applejack.

El corcel se fue a su propia cama, la cual era la que antes compartía con Applejack, y se quedó dormido al rato.

* * *

La noche llegó al reino como siempre. No había nubes en el cielo, y los ponis salían de trabajar para regresar a casa. En el castillo era igual. Los guardias diurnos salían de su turno, para darle espacio a los guardias nocturnos. Los sirvientes también hacían lo mismo, yendo a sus casas.

En la sección media del reino, una pony con armadura avanzaba. Había varios ponis en la calle, algunos eran otros guardias o trabajadores que volvían a sus casas. La yegua tenia pelaje crema claro, y melena negra. La pony volteó hacia atrás, y confirmó que nadie la seguía. Disimuladamente entró en un callejón, y fue hasta el fondo. Allí se encontraba una pequeña casa de un piso. Muchos probablemente ni la notarían, y se encontraba en un lugar incomodo, quizás por eso el precio era barato

Sacó unas llaves, y abrió la puerta. Entro a la casa y fue a la cocina donde escuchó algo. Allí encontró a una terrestre amarilla de melena verde, vistiendo un traje de mucama. La yegua se volteó a ver a la guardia, y sonrió. Se le acerco, un poco, y bajo la cabeza subiéndola con unos ojos tiernos

— ¿Puedo servirle en algo? — preguntó la yegua amarilla sonriendo de forma inocente.

— Ya déjate de juegos — respondió la yegua crema con seriedad, con una voz de tono normal.

— Bueno, pero no te enojes — rio la sirvienta subiendo la cabeza, y poniendo una sonrisa burlona — ¿Acaso no es buena mi actuación?

— Aja.

La pony amarilla veía divertida la expresión seria de su compañera, quien no parecía encontrar divertidas sus "bromas".

— Aunque es molesto que no pueda llevar un arma bajo mi vestido. Enserio son muy quisquillosos con la seguridad en ese castillo — dijo mientras se pasaba los cascos por su melena verde — Hubiera preferido ser yo la guardia real.

— La armadura es incomoda, no te pierdes de mucha — respondió la otra terrestre con una leve sonrisa, mientras también se pasaba los cascos por su melena negra.

— Bueno, igual el traje de sirvienta me va bien, ¿no crees?

— Lo que tú digas, pero no bajes la guardia. Es la primera vez que entramos a un lugar con tanta seguridad. Nunca antes había visto un lugar donde revisaran si llevas una peluca puesta.

— Para eso están los juguetes de la agencia — dijo mientras luego de varios movimientos en su melena, esta se le empezó a separar de la cabeza, dejando una melena naranja en su lugar. Era como si esa peluca que llevaba hubiera estado fusionada con su melena natural — Aunque pican un poco, ¿verdad, Drops?

La pony crema también se separó su melena negra, siendo esta una peluca especial. Su melena real resultó ser bicolor, siendo mitad azul y mitad rosa. Ambas hicieron lo mismo con sus colas, que eran del mismo color que sus melenas.

— ¿Averiguaste algo, Golden? — preguntó la terrestre de melena bicolor, mientras se empezaba a quitar esa molesta armadura.

— Aun no. Registre algunas habitaciones, pero nada.

— Tendremos que buscar la oportunidad de registrar la oficina o la habitación del rey.

— Hoy revise a uno de los guardias personales del rey, pero no llevaba nada en su armadura, solo unos bits. No creo que los extrañé.

— Golden… — estaba a punto de regañar.

— Tranquila, sí se los devolví.

¿Se dio cuenta? — preguntó terminando de quitarse la armadura, revelando una cutie mark con forma de 3 dulces.

— Para nada — respondió la terrestre amarilla sonriendo — Nadie se resiste a mi ternura.

— No te confíes, Golden — dijo la pony crema con seriedad — Sassaflash parece un problema. Por un momento pensé que me reconocería, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Sassaflash? Entonces sí es la misma de Ponyville. Vaya, primero ese Caramel es un rey, y su novia era su guardia; y luego resulta que fue aquí donde Applejack llegó a parar.

— Ten cuidado, Golden. Lo mejor será que la evites. Vi esos ojos, y no se distrae con nada.

— No hay problema, Drops — dijo Golden son una sonrisa confiada — Evitarla será fácil. Igual, puedo obtener la información que necesitamos del otro guardia. Es un pony lindo, y todo un caballero. Sera pan comido.

— Bien, enviaré un informe a la agencia.

— Sí, sí. Yo me iré a duchar.

La pony de melena naranja se fue a otra habitación de baño, en donde se quitó su traje de mucama, revelando una cutie mark con forma de tres zanahorias.

Mientras tanto, la yegua de melena azul y rosa fue a una mesa, y empezó a escribir una carta.

 _"Agentes Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest reportándose desde Heartland_

 _Las identidades falsas funcionaron satisfactoriamente, y permitieron ingresar a la guardia real y la servidumbre. Mañana empezara la operación para averiguar más sobre el arma secreta de este reino. Informaremos cuando obtengamos más información._

 _Aún seguimos a la espera de que acciones tomar con el imprevisto del Elemento de la Honestidad siendo la reina._

 _Viva Equestria"_

La yegua entones fue a un maletín, donde tenía varios objetos, su mirada primero se enfocó en un marco con una foto, donde aparecía ella con una unicornio verde turquesa, ambas sentadas en una banca. Sweetie Drops sonrió al ver esa foto, pero luego regresó a la realidad y tomó un encendedor plateado.

Al usar el encendedor, de este salió un fuego verde, el cual uso para quemar la carta, y volverla cenizas, que se fueron volando por la ventana.

 **Y… eso acaba de pasar… Acaban de conocer a las agentes especiales Sweetie Drops, tambien conocida por los bronies como Bon Bon; y Golden Harvest, tambien conocida por los bronies como Carrot Top. Creo que las encontraran… interesantes XD.**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a la autora Sunny Honey por dejarme usar sus personajes, o mas bien sus versiones de esas ponis de fondo… o humanas en el caso de su fic XD. Si tienen tiempo, chequeen su fanfic "Canterlot High Tales", y su secuela "Lo que somos ahora". No encontraran mejores fics en esta pagina. XD**

 **Y ahora Applejack seguirá casada con Wisdom, y pronto podrá enviarle una carta a su familia. ¿Creen que algo pase?**

 **Y bueno, ¿Qué les parecio el cap?**

 **Bye bye.**


	25. Investigacion silenciosa

Capítulo 25. Investigación silenciosa

Wisdom Crown despertó como en cualquier otro día, pero ya no se sentía igual que en otras ocasiones. Hacia algunos días que se sentía así. No escuchaba ninguna respiración al lado suyo, no sentía a nadie al lado suyo. El ahora dormía en su cama completamente solo. Él siempre prefería dormir acompañado, de pequeño a veces dormía con su hermano o su madre; posteriormente pasaron a ser Sassaflash y Forest; y luego su esposa Applejack. Durante el último año él había dormido junto a su esposa, pero ahora ella se había pasado a su propia cama. Él la veía en la cama de su izquierda, mientras que al frente de las camas se encontraba la cuna de su hija Final Lazuli Crown.

El rey se levantó de su cama y se estiró como siempre. Luego se arregló, y hecho un vistazo a la cuna de su hija. La pequeña dormía tranquilamente allí. La noche anterior había sido una de esas noches milagrosas en las que no se despertaba en medio de la noche.

— Duerme mi bebé.

El rey salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus dos guardias personales, cuidando afuera de la habitación. Los saludó a ambos, y luego se fue junto con Forest hacia su oficina.

Sassaflash se quedó allí viendo como sus amigos se alejaban de allí. La pegaso celeste soltó un suspiró y se mantuvo allí haciendo guardia.

Dentro de la habitación, Applejack no tardo una hora más en despertar, pero fue debido a los llantos de su bebé. La reina abrió los ojos y se estiró bostezando. A pesar de que los llantos de su hija le interrumpieron el sueño, ella durmió muy bien la noche anterior, y también en las ultimas. Se sentía muy bien, pues ahora ya no tenía a Caramel a su lado en la cama.

Applejack se levantó, y fue con su bebé llorando y la cargo para calmarla.

— Tranquila, mami está aquí, Lazuli.

Applejack llevó a su bebé a su cama, y la empezó a mecer allí. La pequeña unicornio amarilla se empezó a tranquilizar poco a poco, hasta que su llanto paso a ser alegría.

La reina entonces colocó a su bebé a un lado de la cama. La pequeña Final Lazuli se acomodó allí, mientras su madre tomaba una libreta y un lápiz que tenía al lado de su cama. Debía escribirle una carta a su familia.

Applejack intentó concentrarse en escribir las palabras a su familia, pero no le salían. Ya llevaba tres días tratando de escribirles una carta, y no lo lograba. En el basurero aún estaban sus intentos fallidos de la noche anterior. Simplemente no sabía que palabras escribir. ¿Cómo decirle a su familia que estaba en un reino lejano, que ahora era una reina, y que tenía una hija?

Tras escupir el lápiz a un lado, Applejack vio hacia afuera de la habitación, por una puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón. Hoy hacia un buen día. Había sol, pero varias nubes para que la luz no fuera tan intensa. La yegua vio a su bebé, quien seguía acostada en su cama, y sonrió.

* * *

El rey ahora mismo se encontraba en su oficina, revisando algunos documentos con enojo, pero estos no tenían nada que ver con la estabilidad del reino, o al menos no de forma directa. Esos documentos eran resultado de una investigación que se había hecho alrededor de la base rebelde. Y también se encontraban varios papeles referentes a un pony en específico.

Tras una investigación de los alrededores se descubrió que había un túnel hacia la superficie que estaba a un kilómetro de la entrada a la base rebelde. Ahora mismo se encontraba derrumbado, pero habían señales de que había sido cavado por ponis, y que posiblemente alguien lo había utilizado. Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que algunos rebeldes habían logrado escapar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Wisdom? — preguntó Forest desde un sofá cerrando un libro que leía.

— Aún hay rebeldes vivos — dijo Wisdom molesto.

Forest reaccionó ante eso con preocupación, y soltó un suspiro.

— Tranquiló, no permitiré que Rune Blade te haga nada — aseguró Forest con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Rune Blade? No estoy hablando de esa loca.

— ¿Eh?

— Forest, una loca con una espada tratando de matarme no me preocupa. Hay cientos de ponis que quieren eso — dijo Wisdom con seriedad — Lo que me preocupa es un demente que secuestró a mi familia solo para ver como reaccionaba. Silent Dagger sigue allí afuera, lo sé.

— ¿Silent Dagger?

— El líder de los rebeldes — dijo Wisdom con mucho enojo recordando con enojo a ese pony. Allí se quitó uno de los guantes que traía y vio las quemaduras en su pata. Forest vio esas heridas, las cuales estaban también presentes en sus demás patas, y entendió que fueron hechas por ese pony del que hablaba — Lo investigué, es peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo?

— Hace muchos años, durante el reinado de mi padre. Él era el dueño de una compañía mercantil muy exitosa, hasta que de repente desapareció llevándose consigo todos los fondos, o eso se estipula. Y… su esposa… su esposa y su hija fueron encontradas muertas en el rio, apuñaladas — explicó Wisdom con un tono sombrío.

Forest quedó callado ante eso. ¿Un pony enserio sería capaz de algo así? ¿Por qué? El unicornio pelirrojo vio la expresión de su amigo. Era una de miedo, una de miedo al futuro.

— Lo encontraremos — volvió a asegurar Forest en parte aliviado, pues no habría una cacería contra Rune — Incluso ese Silent perdió toda su rebelión. No puede hacer nada.

—Forest, esos no eran los ojos de alguien que se queda sin hacer nada, aún debe tener mucho dinero oculto. Y se veía muy seguro de que sobreviviría. Ya puso a mi familia en peligro. Un día… podrían ser mi esposa y mi hija las que estén en él rio. ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Debo encontrarlo!

— Y lo haremos — dijo Forest poniéndose detrás de la silla de su amigo — Relájate, ese estrés no te hará bien

— Forest por favor no vayas a… — allí sintió los cascos de su amigo sobres sus hombros — …hacer eso.

— Es para ayudarte — rio Forest mientras movía sus cascos.

— Forest para.

— Admítelo, se siente bien.

Wisdom cerró los ojos mientras su amigo le daba ese masaje. Era verdad que se sentía bien. Sentir esos fuertes cascos sobre su cuerpo le daba una sensación agradable. Forest sin duda sabia como aliviarlo. Le recordó a aquella época en la que ellos dos…

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó el rey reaccionando de golpe, y levantándose de su silla, quitándose los cascos de Forest de encima — Voy a visitar a mi familia — dijo el rey a su guardia personal, yendo hacia la puerta con una expresión de incomodidad — ¿Podrías traerme algunas flores?

— Claro — sonrió Forest — ¿Traigo equipo de arquería?

— ¡Si! — exclamó Wisdom rápidamente — Yo me adelantaré — salió rápidamente de la oficina, pues quería hacer algo de distancia de su guardia.

— Sin estrés te ves más bonito — rio Forest para sí mismo

Forest se quedó allí sonriendo y luego soltó un suspiro. Quizás no parecía el mejor momento para intentar darle un masaje a su amigo, pero si no interrumpía ese momento, Wisdom podría haber entrado en una obsesión. Ya había sufrido mucho cuando Applejack y Lazuli estaban con los rebeldes, y realmente no quería que se obsesionara con eso. Por eso le dio el masaje, esperando que se alterara y fuera a ver a su familia, pues era la mejor forma en que Wisdom aliviaba el estrés.

* * *

Wisdom solo avanzó por el castillo, hasta llegar a la salida. Los que pasaban a su lado se inclinaban en señal de respeto, o miedo. Él se daba cuenta, pero ahora le daba igual. Solo siguió enfocado en sus asuntos. Usualmente él ponía una mirada de autoridad cuando pasaba junto a sus sirvientes, pero ahora solo tenía una mirada calmada. Algunos sirvientes y guardias que llevaban más tiempo en el trabajo vieron extrañados como había algo diferente en su rey.

El corcel salió a la parte trasera del castillo, llegando a un inmenso jardín lleno de flores de colores. Él sabía a donde ir, a una sección con las flores más hermosas, y un arroyo recorriendo el lugar. Llegó a donde habían 3 lapidas, estando la de en medio llena de agujeros.

Wisdom se acercó a las tumbas y se sentó frente a ellas. Al principio estuvo un rato cayado pensando en que decir. Una suave brisa pasaba por su melena, y el aroma de las flores alrededor le hacía sentir calmado.

— Hola — habló finalmente Wisdom — Ha pasado un tiempo, lo siento. Applejack y mi bebé fueron secuestradas por unos rebeldes, y eso ocupó toda mi atención….

Wisdom miró con calma las tres tumbas. Realmente no esperaba que le respondieran, pero le hacía sentir bien el hablarles, al menos a las de su madre y su hermano. Luego pensó en si debía hablar sobre el hecho de que el líder de los rebeldes podría seguir por allí, pero no quería llevar ese estrés a las tumbas de su madre y hermano. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y pensó en otro tema.

— Oh cierto, ya nació mi hija — dijo Wisdom sonriendo — Se llama Final Lazuli Crown. Es toda una ternura. Je, se parece a su madre, aunque es una unicornio. Cielos, cuando cumpla su primer mes será un gran problema. Nuestra familia tiene una genética muy rara.

Wisdom siguió hablando sonriendo, pero luego sus ojos se pusieron tristes. No soltaba lágrimas y se mantenía sonriendo, pero se veía triste.

Hablando de la reina, ella ya había salido de su habitación, y ahora mismo se encontraba por allí en el jardín.

Applejack decidió dar un paseo con su hija. Obviamente no saldría del castillo, pues no sentía seguro para su bebé dar un paseo por la ciudad. Aunque afuera del castillo estaba la parte alta del reino, una zona muy segura, ella realmente no confiaba en esa ciudad aún. Por fortuna el castillo tenía un enorme jardín. A pesar de que a Lazuli aún le molestaba la luz del sol, el carrito en el que la llevaba la cubría bien. Además de que le ayudaría a Lazuli a acostumbrarse a exteriores.

— Que lindo, ¿verdad Lazuli? — preguntó Applejack sonriendo y viendo a su bebé, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

Applejack sintió bien la alegría de su bebé, pero detrás suyo sintió amargura. Detrás de ella iba Sassaflash, quien se mantenía a 2 metros de la reina. A pesar de que Applejack había hecho algunos intentos por hablarle a la pegaso en los últimos días, ninguno había funcionado. Sassaflash siempre se alejaba o simplemente se encerraba en su habitación.

Applejack siguió avanzando por los jardines. Realmente nunca los había explorado. Ella siempre se la pasaba dentro del castillo, pues no tenía motivos para salir, pero ahora quería darle aire fresco a su hija. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la sección con las flores más bellas que había visto en su vida.

Allí Applejack escuchó una voz, y al seguirla encontró a Caramel, sentado frente a unas tumbas.

— Quiero que Final tenga una infancia feliz, pero no sé qué daño le hará ver que sus padres no se aman. Sé que yo y Val no fuimos criados por padres que se amaban, pero de pequeño yo tenía esa impresión — volteó a ver a la tumba de su madre — Siempre quisiste hacerme pensar eso para proteger mi inocencia mamá, y siempre te agradeceré lo que hiciste por mí. Sin embargo, Applejack nunca mentiría. Ella no dejaría que nuestra hija sea criada en una mentira.

Applejack reaccionó al oír eso, y luego vio a su bebé quien era ignorante de lo que escuchaba. La reina luego volteo a ver a Sassaflash, quien la vio con enojo. Era como si le dijera "Déjalo en paz". Sin embargo, Applejack la ignoro, pues no podía ignorar lo que acababa de oír.

— Hola — saludó Applejack acercándose llevando el carrito.

Wisdom escuchó la voz de su esposa y la volteó a ver. También notó el carrito de su bebé. El rey se levantó.

— Hola — saludó Wisdom de vuelta a Applejack y luego vio a su bebé en el carrito — Hola Final — dijo sonriendo.

La bebé sonrió al ver a su padre. Wisdom se sintió conmovido de que su bebé riera así al verlo. Le hizo algunos cariñitos en su cabeza, cosa que le gustó a la princesita.

— ¿Te gustan los jardines? — preguntó Wisdom hablando con voz graciosa para su bebé — Cuando crezcas podrás jugar aquí todo lo que quieras.

Applejack suspiró al ver esa escena; pues, aunque le provocaba ternura, quería hablar de lo que acababa de oír.

— Caramel.

— Sí, ya se — suspiró el rey volteando a ver a su esposa con una expresión calmada — ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

— Lo suficiente.

— Je, entiendo — dijo poniendo una sonrisa — ¿Quieres sentarte?

Wisdom se volvió a sentar frente a las tumbas, y Applejack lo siguió pues también quería hablar estando sentada. Incluso sacó a su hija de su carruaje. Wisdom quiso decir algo sobre eso, pero Applejack sacó una sombrilla para cubrirlas a ella y a su bebé sensible a la luz. Lazuli se acomodó en los cascos de su madre, sin saber que ahora hablarían de ella.

— ¿Entonces qué opinas? — preguntó Wisdom con calma.

— Lo acabas de decir, no quiero que mi hija viva en una mentira — dijo Applejack con seriedad mientras le daba su casco a su bebé para que lo chupara.

— ¿Incluso si es más feliz con la mentira?

— Sí — dijo Applejack volteando a ver a su esposo quien se veía apagado — ¿Cómo te sentiste tú cuando descubriste que sus padres no se amaban?

Wisdom vio a las tumbas de sus padres, y permaneció un tiempo pensando. No parecía una pregunta tan difícil, pero él no sabía que responder.

— Era solo un potro, ya no lo recuerdo — suspiró el rey.

Applejack sintió un poco de mentira en sus palabras, pero no totalmente. Quizás si recordaba un poco, aunque talvez su mente lo había bloqueado en parte, y por eso en parte no lo recuerda todo. Applejack vio a su bebé, y entonces puso una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando mi hermana Apple Bloom era muy pequeña, me preguntó dónde estaban sus padres.

Wisdom reaccionó algo confundido ante ese repentino cambio de tema de parte de Applejack.

— Ella nació poco antes de que murieran, así que no los recordaba, pero aun así noto que ella no tenía padres como el resto.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — preguntó Wisdom intrigado.

— La verdad — suspiró Applejack — Pensé en decirle que se habían ido de viaje, pero eso no le haría bien. Solo le daría la ilusión que se rompería algún día. Una mentira solo la habría lastimado más en el futuro. Le dolió un poco cuando se lo dije, pero con el tiempo lo asimilo. Ella igual nunca los conoció, pero… ese es otra historia.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir — habló Wisdom también haciéndole algunos cariñitos a su bebé — Ella algún día notara que mami y papi no son unidos, pero a la larga le hará bien saber la verdad, ¿cierto?

— Así es — habló Applejack poniendo una sonrisa — Y… no creo que haya problema con que sus padres no se quieran.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque aun así tiene dos padres que la quieren, ¿cierto? — dijo la reina con una sonrisa honesta al rey.

El rey no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa cara de su esposa. Ella siempre le hizo sentir así, incluso cuando la admiraba de lejos. Ella era una yegua honesta, que siempre se preocupaba por los que amaba, y defendía lo que creía. Además de que le provocaba sonreír.

La observó bien, hacia unos días que ella había dejado de vestirse como una reina, volviendo a usar solo su sombrero y su melena sujetada. Ahora que la veía al aire libre, con ese sombrero, y esa sonrisa honesta, veía a la verdadera Applejack. Wisdom había sido un completó tonto al intentar vestirla como reina. Pensaba que se vería linda con esa ropa, y fue así, pero ahora veía que su verdadera belleza no destacaba por eso. Aunque él ya no tenía ningún derecho de comentar sobre su belleza, pues hacia mucho que él había perdido a Applejack. No… no la perdió, pues nunca fue suya.

— Sí, yo amare siempre a nuestra bebé.

Luego de eso, Applejack vio a las tumbas que se encontraban frente a ellos. Por los nombres en estas pudo ver que eran la familia de Wisdom.

— Ten — dijo pasándole a la bebé, quien parecía algo ansiosa de ir con su padre.

— Sí.

Wisdom cargo a su hija, y luego Applejack le paso la sombrilla que cubriría a su hija del sol.

— Mira Final — dijo Wisdom señalando con una sonrisa a las tumbas — Aquí descansa tu tío Valor Crown, y aquí tu abuela Dance Nature- Y… — puso una cara de fastidio — Y este es tu abuelo Master Crown.

— ¿Por qué su tumba está llena de hoyos? — preguntó Applejack arqueando una ceja.

— Ah… — se puso algo nervioso — Solo digamos que… tengo mis propias formas de liberar el estrés.

— Aja — respondió Applejack con sarcasmo.

Wisdom, Applejack y su bebé siguieron allí por un rato, pues Wisdom le contaba a su bebé lo magníficos que eran su tío y abuela.

Applejack aún tenía la esperanza de que pronto pudiera saber que palabras poner en su carta, para que así Final Lazuli pudiera conocer a su familia.

Luego de un rato, los 3 fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines, siendo guiados por Wisdom. Aunque a Applejack no le agradaba tanto pasear con él, al menos era tolerable. Wisdom era el padre de su hija, después de todo, y ambos la amaban mucho.

Sin embargo, los reyes ignoraron como detrás de ellos había una pegaso rubia. Sassaflash los siguió para protegerlos, pero era como su ella no hubiera estado allí. No lloró, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse en el lugar de Applejack, como si ella fuera la madre de Final.

* * *

Sin embargo, los reyes, la princesa, y su guardia no son los únicos ponis interesantes en el castillo. Ninguno sabía que dos agentes secretas de Equestria se habían infiltrado en el castillo.

La habitación de los reyes estaba vacía, eso significaba que alguna sirvienta podría entrar a limpiarla, cambiar las sabanas, etc.

Una yegua terrestre amarilla se encontraba saliendo del baño de la habitación del rey. Su melena era verde, pero era solo una peluca que cubría un naranja. Iba vestida como sirvienta del castillo.

La yegua empezó a registrar la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil. Ya había revisado el baño y el armario, pero nada. Reviso entonces debajo de ambas camas, y encontró algo debajo de la cama del rey. Allí había una caja grande gris con candado.

— Pff, pan comido.

La pony de nombre Golden Harvest sacó un clip de su vestido de mucama, y lo utilizó para forzar la cerradura. Logró abrirla al minuto. Realmente era una cerradura sencilla. Lo que encontró adentro la sorprendió un poco.

— Vaya vaya — adentro de la caja Golden encontró una ballesta con varias flechas y un gancho sujetador.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que buscaba, pero no esperaba ver un arma debajo de la cama del rey. Golden sacó la ballesta, y encontró algunas fotografías. En una foto aparecía el rey junto a sus guardias personajes. En otra aparecía el rey de unos 12 años, llevando una ballesta en su casco, junto a un unicornio blanco que levitaba 2 sables gemelos con su magia; ambos ponys sonreían. En otra aparecía el rey siendo solo un niño de 5 años junto al corcel de la otra foto viéndose de unos 13, junto a una yegua terrestre adulta. Parecían ser fotos familiares del rey.

— Este rey es un sentimental — dijo la yegua con tono de burla, como si eso le pareciera gracioso. Luego guardó todo lo que había en la caja, y la volvió a poner bajo la cama.

Golden reanudó su búsqueda. Encontró varios papeles en el basurero, y reviso algunos. Parecían ser cartas de mensaje, pero estaban todas tachadas y arrugadas. Todas iban dirigidas a la familia de Applejack.

— _Y la reinita extraña a su familia. Hmmm, ¿esto significara que tiene permitido enviar mensajes a su familia?_ — pensó la terrestre amarilla — _Habrá que ver que nos dice la agencia._

Golden siguió registrando toda la habitación, pero no encontró nada más que ropa, pañales, talco, y más cosas de bebés. El hecho de que Applejack tuviera una hija también es algo que informaron a su agencia, pues debían informar todo lo relacionado a Applejack, y también sobre su misión.

— Tiene que haber algo aquí que me sirva — se dijo a si misma viendo a su alrededor.

En ese momento Golden escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Con sus ojos pudo ver que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta. Sus orejas se pararon, más al oír como alguien movía un poco la perilla del a puerta. Ella rápidamente fue hacia el pequeño bote de basura, y empezó a simular que recogía bolas de papel. La puerta se abrió y se oyó una voz cantante de corcel

— ¡Tropecé y sé que alguna lagrima yo lagrima yo derramé, pero aprendí A GRITAR ALELUYAAA! — Forest Spear se detuvo al ver que no estaba solo en la habitación — Oh lo siento — se disculpó Forest al ver que estaban haciendo limpieza — Solo vengo por… OH ERES TU.

Golden vio que era el guardia personal del rey, y puso una sonrisa maliciosa que Forest no noto, pues se distrajo por la ternura de la yegua.

— Em… no se preocupe — dijo Golden llevándose un casco a la boca y bajando un poco la mirada — Creo que yo me estaba tardando mucho. Soy algo torpe.

— Oye, no digas eso — dijo Forest sonriendo mientras se acercaba, y usó su magia para meter todo el papel en el suelo en el bote de basura, y luego sacando la bolsa de plástico en este, y haciéndola un nudo.

— Mu… muchas gracias — agradeció la yegua simulando ser conmovida por la acción del corcel — Usted es un muy buen pony — dijo parándose y quedando a la altura del corcel.

— No es nada — dijo Forest sonriendo, y aun conmovido por esa pony tan adorable — Oh, claro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Mi nombre? No creo que usted deba molestarse en conocer mi nombre, Lord Spear.

— No digas tonterías, quiero saberlo.

— Bien — volvió hablar ella simulando pena — Me llamo Sunny Honey **(LOL XD)**

— Que lindo nombre — comentó Forest.

"Sunny" se acercó un poco a Forest simulando una cara de pena, mientras Forest veía con tanta ternura a la pony. La yegua entonces puso un casco sobre el pecho de armadura de Forest, cosa que confundió un poco al corcel. Si el entraba con tanta libertad a la habitación del rey, quizás podría utilizarlo para obtener información del rey. Solo necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes.

— Em… ¿cree que soy bonita? — preguntó ella apenada.

— ¿Eh?

— Es que algunos en este castillo me dicen que soy fea — dijo Golden/Sunny con tristeza.

— Oye, no les hagas caso — dijo Forest sonriendo — Tu eres bonita tal y como eres.

— Gracias — sonrió — Usted es muy amable conmigo. Ojalá hubiera una forma de… — se le empezó a acercar a su cara — … agradecérselo.

Forest pensó que quizás la yegua le daría un abrazo, así que mantuvo su sonrisa para recibirlo, pero entonces recordó algo.

— ¡RAYOS! — gritó Forest recordando porque había ido allí. Esa reacción tomo por sorpresa a Golden quien retrocedió un poco y tropezó cayendo sentada — Lo siento, debo irme. — Forest vio debajo de la cama y sacó la gran caja que había allí con su magia. — Sigue haciendo bien tu trabajo.

Forest salió de la habitación corriendo llevándose la caja con su magia, sin saber que su rey ya no la necesitaría.

Golden estuvo sentada allí un momento, y puso una cara de fastidio. En parte le molesto que su manipulación quedara interrumpida, pero también le enojo que ese pony le provocara un tropiezo.

Soltó un suspiro, y luego reanudó su búsqueda. No pudo encontrar nada más, así que lo mejor era retirarse antes de que alguien la viera. Regresó todo al lugar donde lo encontró.

Golden entonces fue al baño de la habitación, y allí en el suelo había una pony inconsciente, vestida de mucama. Era la verdadera encargada de limpiar la habitación del rey, pero Golden tuvo que entrometerse. Solo la dejo inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca, y la escondió en el baño para que nadie que entrara de casualidad a la habitación la encontrara.

Golden le empezó a dar algunas palmadas en la cara para despertarla.

— Oye, ¿Estas bien?

La mucama empezó a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó la otra yegua mareada, y pasándose un casco por el cuello.

— Te desmayaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, creo — respondió la mucama — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Solo otra mucama — sonrió — Hacia mi trabajo, y te encontré aquí.

— Ya veo… Mejor voy a la enfermería.

— Buena idea, yo termino de arreglar aquí — respondió Golden ayudando a la mucama a levantarse, y luego poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha luego de que la verdadera mucama se fuera.

* * *

Golden Harvest no era la única agente infiltrada en el castillo. Había una más vestida como guardia real. Una yegua terrestre crema, con melena negra, pero era una peluca que ocultaba una bicolor azul y rosa.

Sweetie Drops llegó a una cafetería, en donde pudo encontrar a varios guardias y sirvientes. A esta hora una parte de los empleados del castillo aprovechaban a almorzar. La agente secreta aprovechaba ese momento para socializar un poco. Ella realmente no era una pony muy social, disfrutaba estar con ponis cercanas a ella, pero no era de la que iba por allí haciendo nuevos amigos.

— Floral Lancer, aquí — llamó un guardia desde una mesa.

Sweetie Drops oyó que la llamaban por el nombre falso que usaba. En esos días había aprovechado a interactuar con algunos guardias del castillo para obtener información. Hasta ahora no había preguntado nada crucial, pues debía primero ganar la confianza de otros.

Llevando una bandeja con avena y agua, fue a una mesa con el guardia que la había llamado. En esa mesa había 3 corceles, todos con armaduras plateadas. Ella usaba una armadura de color bronce, pues representaba que ella era una novata.

— Hola chicos — saludó Floral/Sweetie con calma mientras se sentaba.

— Llegas a tiempo, estaba contando de como hoy me topé con Lady Sassaflash.

Sweetie sintió intriga al oír eso. Sassaflash la había visto hace 3 días. En ese momento parecía que la pegaso había reconocido a Sweetie Drops, pero por fortuna lo evito. Desde ese día, buscaba evitar lo más posible a la pegaso. Aunque no estaría de más averiguar lo más posible sobre la pegaso, pues era una guardia personal del rey.

— Como decía, yo estaba en mis rondas, y de repente ella paso por el pasillo. Me hice a un lado y me mantuve firme. Ella se veía molesta, y el caballero en mi interior quiso preguntarle si algo le molestaba. Je, eso podría darme algunos puntos.

— ¿Y qué paso? — preguntó otro guardia.

— Ella me lanzo una mirada asesina, y sacó su cuchilla. Me dijo: "Cállate o te mataré". Obviamente me mantuve serio, y me mantuve viendo a sus ojos. Cuando ella vio que no me intimidé, entonces se fue.

— Impresionante — comentó otro guardia como si estuviera asombrado del valor de su amigo.

Sweetie Drops no se tragó lo que ese pony dijo. Ella había estado en suficientes misiones como para reconocer a alguien que solo alardea. Además de que tenía una compañera que era la personificación de la falsedad. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue que los demás guardias se veían asombrados por el mero hecho de que ese guardia supuestamente le había plantado cara a Sassaflash.

— ¿Lady Sassaflash es tan fuerte? — preguntó Sweetie con intriga.

— ¿Fuerte? ¡Es tremenda! — exclamó el guardia — Lady Sassaflash ha acabado con varios rebeldes con su cuchilla, nada la toma por sorpresa. Enserio no te conviene hacerla enojar. Una vez le cuestione una orden, y enserio me amenazó con matarme. Con ella no se juega

— Yo escuche que conquistó el coliseo de Heartland cuando tenía 14 años, y que allí la convirtieron en toda una asesina — comentó otro guardia sentado allí.

— Esos son solo rumores — habló un tercer guardia — Los más fuertes apenas y soportan los entrenamientos de allí.

— Yo si me lo creo.

— Eso es imposible. ¿Tú qué opinas, novata?

Sweetie Drops se quedó pensativa un momento. ¿Una pony que se había entrenado desde muy joven para ser una asesina? Eso le sonaba muy… familiar. La terrestre soltó un suspiro y vio a los demás guardias.

— Supongo que, si se empieza de joven y se tiene un buen entrenamiento, todo es posible.

— JA — exclamó el guardia que se había encontrado hoy con Sassaflash.

— Bueno bueno, no exageres. No queremos intimidar a la novata — habló el guardia que parecía ser el mayor — ¿Ya te acostumbraste al trabajo Floral?

— Es algo cansado, pero no es tan malo.

— Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, solo pregunta.

— Bueno… hay algo que me gustaría saber. Me ha estado molestando los últimos días.

— Dime.

— ¿Saben que fue lo que paso con la montaña que desapareció?

No era ningún secreto que una montaña a varios kilómetros del reino había desaparecido. El pilar de luz que provoco su destrucción se alcanzó a ver en todo el reino, e incluso el estremecer se sintió hasta Equestria. La desaparición de esa montaña alarmo a la agencia para la que Sweetie y Golden trabajan, por lo que las enviaron a investigar al respecto.

— Yo escuche que fueron unos rebeldes — comentó uno de los soldados.

— Uno de mis amigos estuvo allí — habló otro — Fueron a rescatar a la reina y a la princesa, pero el lugar se volvió inestable, y tuvieron que salir. Luego, de repente, salió una fuerte onda de energía hacia el cielo, que destruyo toda la base rebelde. Aparentemente tenían un arma muy peligrosa allí, pero funciono mal y se autodestruyo.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó la guardia novata intrigada — ¿No tendría más sentido que fueran las tropas del rey los que provocaron la explosión?

Los demás soldados se empezaron a reír por ese comentario, pues les pareció absurdo.

— No seas ridícula, novata. La reina y la princesa apenas salieron de allí. ¿Por qué su majestad arriesgaría la vida de su heredera? Te falta mucho por aprender.

Sweetie Drops se puso pensativa. ¿Enserio era posible que unos rebeldes tuvieran un arma o hechizo para hacer eso? Era difícil de creer. Tendría mas sentido que las tropas rey usaran alguna bomba o algún mega-hechizo, pero incluso allí sería difícil tener algo así. Ni siquiera Equestria poseía armas así, y era el reino más avanzado del mundo. Solo quedaba la posibilidad de que Heartland tuviera algún avance que estuviera fuera del entendimiento.

— Perdonen mi ignorancia — se disculpó la yegua manteniéndose serena — Es solo que enserio me causaba curiosidad ese incidente — se levantó pues había terminado su comida — Con permiso, debo volver a mis rondas.

Saliendo de allí, siguió recorriendo el castillo de Heartland. Como guardia podía pretender que, hacia sus rondas, aunque debía tener cuidado de no llamar su atención. En especial que ella estaba usando sus ojos para observar cada detalle. Nadie lo notaba, pero en sus ojos había unos lentes de contacto especiales, que le permitían ver fuentes de magia, incluyendo la que estaba en el interior de todos. Le permitían ver a través de las paredes incluso. Golden también tenía un par.

Esos lentes de contacto eran de mucha ayuda para evitar ponis, y para buscar fuentes irregulares de magia.

 _— ¿Qué es esto?_ — pensó Sweetie notando algo del otro lado de un pasillo. Al caminar por allí, vio como unos ponis pasaban. Eran el rey y su guardia personal Forest Spear.

El rey paso un tiempo dando un paseo con Applejack y Final, pero ahora iba en camino a unas audiencias. Iba bien vestido, y con su corona en la cabeza.

Sweetie Drops se puso firme pues el rey pasaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, gracias a sus lentes de contacto notó algo que la dejo sorprendida. Cuando el rey se fue, Sweetie Drops se fue por otro camino.

Sweetie Drops llegó a un baño que podía ser usado por guardias y sirvientes. Tan pronto entro allí fue a la cabina que se encontraba más al fondo y se sentó a esperar. Entraron algunas ponis al lugar, pero eventualmente se marcharon. Al rato, Sweetie escuchó como alguien entraba, y la pony que entró dio 3 golpes en la cabina en la que Sweetie estaba. La terrestre salió de la cabina, y afuera se encontró a su compañera Golden Harvest, disfrazada.

— ¿Qué averiguaste? — preguntó Sweetie Drops con seriedad y susurrando, mientras salía de la cabina.

Ambas estaban solas en el baño.

— Nada que nos sirva — respondió Golden con tono de fastidio, pero algo sarcástico yendo al lava cascos — Solo que el rey guarda una ballesta y fotos bajo su cama, y que Applejack quiere escribirle a su familia. Oh, y el guardia personal del rey enserio es muy fácil de manipular. Je, si hubiera querido me lo hubiera llevado a la cama.

— Concéntrate — regaño la yegua crema.

— Si, ya se — respondió la yegua amarilla suspirando y manteniendo su sonrisa — ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Parece que la destrucción de la montaña fue obra de unos rebeldes.

— ¿Y te crees eso, Drops? — preguntó Golden manteniendo una sonrisa mientras se lavaba los cascos.

— No — respondió Sweetie con seriedad — Lo único que sabemos es que en este reino hay algo lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir una montaña.

— ¿Y si no hay nada en el castillo?

Ellas ya habían registrado casas de algunos ministros y otros ponis importantes del reino, descubriendo documentos que demostraban corrupción, sobreexplotación de esclavos, alguno que otro negocio ilegal, pero nada sobre algún arma. Ya habían descubierto bastante sobre ese reino, pero nada de lo que buscaban.

— Descubrí una magia muy poderosa.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Donde? — preguntó Golden.

— En la corona del rey.

— ¿Su corona?

— Sí, no sé qué sea, pero nunca había visto esa magia tan rara.

— ¿Nos la robamos? — preguntó Golden sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Aún nos falta revisar la oficina del rey. Primero registrémosla, y luego veremos.

— Que bueno que esta noche estoy libre — rio Golden con sarcasmo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el resto de Heartland la noche cubría todo. Aunque muchos la aprovechaban para dormir, había otros que no. Este era el caso de una sección en la parte baja del reino. Cerca del bosque había una taberna, en donde muchos aprovechaban a disfrutar de una fuerte noche de alcohol. Todos los ponis allí no eran precisamente los más honrados

— ¿Será aquí?

El corcel era un unicornio café de melena morada. Llevaba una capucha negra que le cubría el cuerpo. Lo curioso en ese pony era que caminaba en tres patas, llevando la cuarta doblada y colgándole en el aire.

Adentro de la taberna se encontró con muchos ponys gritando alrededor de una mesa. El unicornio de capucha se acercó al círculo y vio lo que pasaba. En esa mesa habían varios tarros, y habían 4 ponis alrededor de esta, bebiendo vasos de lo que parecía ser algún alcohol. Sabía lo que era, una competencia de quien bebía mas.

Eran dos corceles y dos yeguas, pero Silent solo se interesó en una de las yeguas. Era una unicornio morada de melena rubia. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una capucha roja, y parecía estar emocionada por la competencia. Silent se quedó observando esa barbárica competencia.

La otra yegua y uno de los corceles se habían desmayado por tanto alcohol bebido, quedando sobre la mesa. La yegua que Silent observaba veía a su oponente, quien se empezaba a poner nervioso siguiéndole el paso a la yegua. Cada vez se mareaba más viendo como esa otra yegua no parecía afectada por todas esas bebidas que tomaba. Eventualmente ese corcel ya no pudo más, y se fue hacia atrás cayendo desmayado.

— ¡Y así es como se hace! — exclamó la yegua que seguía de pie, con una voz aturdida.

Todos los presentes gritaron emocionados por la ganadora de la competencia. La unicornio entonces se acercó a sus inconscientes oponentes, y les quito el dinero que llevaban, pues era lo que habían apostado. La campeona entonces tomo uno de los tarros con su magia, y se fue a otra mesa, ya alejándose de la conmoción, mientras sus oponentes eran arrastrados fuera de allí.

— Así que esto haces ahora — comentó el unicornio café acercándose a la yegua, viéndola con una mirada vacía.

La yegua puso una cara de fastidio, pero luego de dar un trago, sonrió.

— Vaya vaya, pero si es mi líder favorito, Silent Dagger — dijo sonriendo la unicornio, algo aturdida, debido a todo lo que había bebido.

— Hola, Rune Blade — respondió el unicornio sentándose al otro lado

— Je, ¿Qué le paso a tu pata?

— Una flecha del rey me dio en el hombro. Fue un golpe efectivo, tendré suerte si recupero la movilidad — respondió Silent viendo su pata como si no le importara tenerla inutilizada

— Enserio estás loco — dijo la yegua dando otro trago.

La unicornio no estaba en su mejor estado. Por su cara y forma de hablar era obvio que estaba ebria. Debajo de su capucha se veían algunos vendajes, por lo que claramente se estaba recuperando de alguna batalla. Seguramente buscaba ahogar sus frustraciones de derrota mientras esperaba recuperarse. Además de que no traía su espada, cosa que era algo característico de ella, y no es que fuera por el lugar. Todos allí llevaban armas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Rune dando otro trago y viendo molesta a Silent — No pienses que me volveré a unir a tu resistencia. Trabajar para ti era una molestia.

— No vengo por eso — dijo manteniéndose serio — Mi rebelión acabó, y por ahora no me interesa hacer otra. Vengo para preguntarte sobre Lazuli.

Rune abrió los ojos al máximo, y su casco empezó a temblar un poco. Unos horribles recuerdos volvieron a su mente, pero rápidamente se restriega los ojos con uno de sus cascos y se pasa el otro por la melena.

— Pff, pierdes tu tiempo — respondió la yegua con tono molesto — Ese monstruo seguro murió en la explosión — luego de decir eso puso una cara más insegura — ¿O acaso crees que escapó?

— Solo tú y yo escapamos por la ruta secreta, el resto murió en la explosión o fueron capturados. La reina y su bebé lograron salir con ayuda de una guardia del rey, pero no había rastro de Lazuli.

— Jeje, entonces ese monstruo ya murió — dijo Rune aliviando un poco la tensión en su casco.

— ¿Por qué le llamas Monstruo? Fuiste tú la que la apodó Crazy.

— ¡Eso no te importa! — exclamó Rune molesta.

— Tranquila — respondió Silent sin intimidarse por la actitud de Rune — Solo quiero preguntarte si sabes qué pasó con ella. Tú estabas buscándola — vio las vendas en el cuerpo de Rune — Y algo me dice que la encontraste.

— Pfff, ¿yo que se? Se habrá ido a buscar a la reina, y le cayó un derrumbe encima.

Silent Dagger se llevó un casco a la barbilla pensativo. Realmente no esperaba obtener mucha información de Rune, pero le causaba interés porque la unicornio llamaba Monstruo a Lazuli. Podría indagar más, pero sabía que la unicornio era muy terca para eso, y no tenía forma de forzarla a hablar. Lo mejor era buscar otro camino.

— Y una cosa más que quería proponerte — dijo Silent.

— Pfff — volvió a dar otro trago — Bien, finjamos que me importa. ¿Qué es lo que el gran Silent Dagger quiere?

— Planeo viajar a Equestria.

— ¿Equestria?

— Lazuli viene de allí. Quiero buscar alguna pista sobre ella.

La unicornio vio confundida al corcel. Silent realmente no había cambiado su cara, y él siempre hablaba enserio con lo que decía. Rune se empezó a reír bastante, cosa que no llamo la atención de nadie pues todos allí eran bastante ruidosos. Silent solo arqueó una ceja intrigado.

— ¿Ir a Equestria solo para buscar información sobre ese monstruo? — se siguió riendo la unicornio morada, por los efectos del alcohol — Enserio estas tan loco como ella. Yo ya terminé con tu basura, no me interesa más lo que hagas. Solo eres un demente.

— ¿Cómo se diferencia de tu obsesión con matar al rey? — comentó Silent.

— ¡No es lo mismo! — exclamó Rune molesta golpeando la mesa — ¡Por su culpa lo perdí todo! ¡Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana lo eligieron a él sobre mí! ¿¡Cómo va a entenderlo un vacío como tú!?

Silent sonrió levemente, pues esa reacción de Rune le entretenía. Él disfrutaba de ver las reacciones ajenas.

— Tienes razón, no puedo entenderte — volvió a hablar Silent recuperando su expresión seria — Así como tampoco tu puedes entenderme.

Rune frunció el ceño y vio molesta a Silent Dagger. Ella enserio odiaba verle esa cara inexpresiva. Le daban ganas de golpeársela y ponerle una expresión de dolor.

— Vete antes de que destroce tu cara.

— Bien — Silent se levantó, y entonces encendió su cuerno y sacó una bolsa de su capa, dejándola caer en la mesa.

Rune vio como de la bolsa habían caído algunos bits, pues la bolsa estaba llena.

— ¿¡Que rayos es esto!? ¿¡Tratas de comprarme!?

— No — respondió el corcel de forma cortante — Es tu pago por haberme ayudado. Quizás te ayude a dejar estas competencias bárbaras.

La unicornio se enojó, tomo la bolsa de bits con su magia y la movió con fuerza al pecho de Silent, lastimándolo un poco, pero no cambiando su expresión seria.

— ¡Escúchame maldito! ¡No necesito tu piedad! ¡Yo empecé sola y acabare sola mi lucha! ¡Vete a buscar a tu noviecita demonio muerta, y déjame en paz!

Silent hecho un último vistazo a la unicornio ebria, y suspiró. Sin decir nada más, Silent salió de la taberna y se fue caminando bajo la noche. Realmente no le importaba lo que le pasara a Rune Blade ahora. Él tendría mucho trabajo que hacer si quería encontrar lo que buscaba.

* * *

Ellas eran agentes especiales. Estaban entrenadas para poder infiltrarse a lugares sin ser detectadas. Sin mucha dificultad pudieron evadir a los guardias que recorrían el castillo para vigilarlo. No era nada nuevo esconderse detrás de una cortina, o usar las sombras para desaparecer de la vista. Los guardias usaban linternas o magia de iluminación, pero ellas dos podían evadirlos. Eventualmente llegaron cerca de la oficina del rey, en donde había dos guardias vigilando la puerta. Si la vigilaban firmemente a esa hora de la noche es que enserio no querían que nadie entrara allí.

Sweetie Drops rápidamente tomo una cerbatana, metió un tardo en esta. Fácilmente había podido esconder algo así dentro de su armadura. Esa cerbatana se la paso a Golden, y luego sacó otra para sí misma. Ambas yeguas vieron a sus objetivos, que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Las dos se vieron entre ellas y se asintieron. Ambas se asomaron por el pasillo sujetando sus cerbatanas, y con todo su aliento soplaron estas. Dos pequeños dardos salieron disparados y le dieron a los dos guardias en el cuello.

Ambos soldados sintieron esa molestia, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, pues cayeron inconscientes casi al instante. En ese momento ambas aprovecharon a avanzar hacia la oficina. Golden intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, cosa que no le fue problema solucionar. La cerradura de la puerta era más complicada que una normal, pero ella traía un juego de llaves que utilizaban los que hacían limpieza en el castillo, por lo que pudo abrirla.

— Despertaran en unos 30 minutos, se rápida — dijo Sweetie con seriedad

— Claro claro — respondió Golden sin preocupación.

Golden entro a la oficina del rey, mientras que Sweetie se quedó atrás, y levanto a los guardias para ponerlos de pie. Pudieron darles drogas para que durmieran más, pero debían hacer que pensaran que solo tomaron una pequeña siesta, de pie, por el cansancio. Por eso solo los tendrían así 30 minutos.

Sweetie se puso un aparato de comunicación el cual consistía en una bocina en su oreja conectada a un palo que llegaba a su boca para poder hablar. Ella se alejó a un pasillo para poder vigilar, mientras Golden revisaba la oficina, usando un dispositivo de comunicación igual al de Sweetie.

— Veamos que secreto guardas majestad.

Golden comenzó con el escritorio del rey. Algunos cajones estaban con llave, pero fueron abiertos usando un clip. La yegua encontró algunos documentos secretos que involucraban comercio con otros reinos, excepto Equestria, algunas órdenes de compra y venta de esclavos, cosas que esperaría ver en la oficina de un tirano. Incluso encontró algunos documentos que mostraban el resultado de una investigación para localizar a un pony llamado Silent Dagger, el cual decía el documento que era un rebelde peligroso que había logrado escapar de la base rebelde. Quizás esa información les sería útil, pero no creía poder encontrar a ese pony si las tropas del rey no lo habían logrado.

— ¿Hubo suerte? — preguntó Sweetie Drops desde fuera de la habitación.

— No, pero aun no termino.

La agente decidió revisar el librero. Habían libros de aventura, ciencia, política, etc. No parecía nada extraño, pero ya en el pasado había encontrado secretos ocultos en libros que parecían comunes. Tomo uno de los libros de política, pero no encontró nada en él. Estuvo a punto de regresarlo, pero encontró algo que le llamo la atención en el librero.

— ¿Y esto que será? — allí en el espacio donde solía estar el libro que sacó había un pequeño botón. La yegua lo presiono, pero no pasó nada — Veamos…

Golden Harvest sacó varios libros del librero, y encontró que todos estaban sobre unos pequeños botones. Con el libro puesto, los botones estaban presionados. Ahora entendía, los libros eran como una combinación, y tendría que sacar los correctos para tener la combinación correcta. Había almenas 100 libros, y no tenía forma de saber cuáles o cuantos debía sacar. Intentó ver algún patrón en los libros, pero no encontró ninguno.

La terrestre soltó un silbido asombrada.

— Vaya vaya. ¿Qué puede necesitar una combinación tan compleja? Bueno, solo un desafío mas — comentó Golden. Hasta ahora la seguridad del castillo era muy buena, pero le decepciono un poco lo sencillo que era abrir cerraduras en ese lugar. Sin embargo, ese librero parecía ser el acertijo más difícil que había visto.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — preguntó la otra agente.

— Un librero, parece que tiene una especie de combinación con sus libros. Quien haya hecho esto sí que quería proteger un secreto.

— ¿Qué crees que oculte?

Golden dio unos golpes en el fondo del librero, y por el sonido dedujo que había un espacio vacío detrás de este. Un túnel para ser más exactos.

— Es un pasadizo. Je, ¿un pasadizo detrás del librero? Que original.

— ¿Puedes abrirlo?

El librero estaba hecho de metal anti magia, así que, aunque tuviera magia, no podría usarla. Además de que ese metal era muy duro, por lo que no podría perforarlo fácilmente. Solo le quedaba averiguar la combinación, pero sería más difícil que un candado con 100 números.

— No en este momento. Podríamos mantener dormidos a los guardias para poder intentarlo.

— No podemos arriesgarnos. Lo mejor será informarle a la agencia.

— Entendido.

* * *

Las dos agentes salieron del castillo, sin que nadie las viera, y regresaron a la casa que usaban para su misión. Acaban de enviar un mensaje a su agencia sobre lo que descubrieron. Y ahora se encontraban esperando respuesta. Ambas se encontrabas sentadas en una mesa, comiendo avena.

— Tendremos que abrir el librero — comentó Golden.

— ¿Enserio no viste nada con tus lentes infra mágicos?

— No, las paredes eran muy gruesas. Lo que hay allí enserio debe ser importante

— ¿Crees que su corona tenga algo que ver?

— Una corona mágica y un pasadizo misterioso. Quizás, pero no creo que la corona sea la clave.

— Probablemente solo el rey sepa abrir el librero.

— ¿Atrapamos al rey? — preguntó Golden con tono divertido.

— Golden…— respondió Sweetie molesta.

— Ya se, ya se. Esperar a que la agencia responda — dijo la pony de melena naranja como si no hablara de nada importante — Aunque si lo matáramos le haríamos un favor a estos ponis.

— Esa no es nuestra misión.

— Si ya se. Cielos, Drops, son solo bromas.

— Las bromas deben ser divertidas, Golden — respondió la yegua de melena bicolor sonriendo levemente.

En ese momento, un papel se materializo frente a ambas, cosa que no las tomo por sorpresa. Sweetie Drops lo tomo, y empezó a leer lo que su agencia le había mandado. Cuando termino de leer, puso una cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Mataremos al rey? — siguió bromeando Golden con tono burlón.

Sweetie le paso la carta a su amiga, quien sonrió interesada cuando la leyó.

— Vaya vaya, esto será interesante — comentó Golden, mientras Sweetie Drops soltaba un suspiro, aunque también sonreía, pues la carta significaba buenas noticias — Recuperar al elemento de la honestidad y robar la corona del rey. Jeje, parece que pronto nos iremos a casa.

 **Vaya, tener dos fics y muchas tareas enserio es difícil. XD. Perdon por la tardanza. ¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

 **Y pues… 2 agentes secretas investigan el castillo, y un demente piensa ir a Equestria. ¿Qué podria salir mal? ¿Cierto? XD**

 **Bye bye.**


	26. Rescate

Capítulo 26. ¿Rescate?

El aire del mar era agradable para muchos. Había cierta frescura en recorrer el océano en un barco. En el cielo se veían las nubes pasar, y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Un cierto aroma a sal se mezclaba con el viento, y la claridad de las aguas llenaba de paz.

Un unicornio se encontraba en la proa de un barco de madera, observando atentamente como poco a poco se acercaba a una enorme ciudad. El corcel tenía pelaje café y melena morada, vistiendo una capucha negra, pero sin cubrirse la cabeza. Sus ojos eran serios, y se enfocaban solo en su destino.

El barco tenía ponis que se encontraban manejando el barco. Eran solo unos viajeros a quienes se les pago para que aceptaran aun pasajero en su barco. Muchos se sentían incomodos por la presencia de un pony tan raro, pero aceptaban eso con tal de que se les pagara.

Finalmente encallaron en el puerto, y el pasajero se dirigió a la salida.

— Gracias por traerme — dijo sacando una bolsa llena de bits y dejándola en el suelo del barco.

Silent Dagger abandonó la nave, y descendió en el puerto de Manehattan.

El corcel vio la enorme ciudad. Era solo un poco más pequeña que el reino de Heartland, si no contaba los bosques que formaban parte del reino. Y esta era solo una ciudad de Equestria. Sin duda había llegado al país más grande del mundo. Ahora debía recorrer ese país buscando información sobre la pony más interesante que había conocido. Realmente no tenía prisa, no tenía nada más que hacer. Salió del puerto, y empezó a recorrer la ciudad, andando en tres patas, debido a que una de sus patas delanteras ya no le servía por un flechazo del rey.

— Bien… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Por dentro la ciudad se veía aún más grande. Cientos de ponis andaban por las calles, yendo al trabajo. Había varios vendedores de comida en la calle, pero no compró nada. Todo a su alrededor era muy gris, pero en parte eso le hacía sentir cómodo. Llegó a una zona verde de la ciudad, un parque para ser exactos. Había llegado al centro de la ciudad, y se sentó en una banca para descansar un poco. Caminar a tres patas no era tan sencillo como se veía, y él no era el pony más resistente.

La atmosfera del parque era diferente aquí se sentía una mayor tranquilidad que en resto de la ciudad. Era un lugar tan tranquilo. Veía potros y potrancas jugando felices con sus amigos, o con sus padres. Hacían carreras, o volaban cometas. También veía parejas que hacían picnics románticos, o que iban juntas en unos botes con forma de cisne por el rio que recorría el parque.

Amor. Eso era lo que veía por todo ese parque. Sin embargo, el no sentía ningún tipo de alegría viendo como todos se divertían allí. Se preguntaba más cómo reaccionarían los ponis en los cisnes y el bote tuviera un hoyo, o cómo reaccionarían los niños si sus cometas se atascaran.

Él incluso podría matar a algún pony en la zona, y evitar que vieran que fue él. ¿Cómo actuarían los niños si alguno de sus padres muriera? ¿Cómo actuarían los padres si alguno de sus hijos muriera? ¿Cómo actuarían los las parejas si el amor de su vida muriera? Eran las cosas que Silent se preguntaba, mientras bajo su capa llevaba cuchillos y explosivos.

— Mejor reanudo mi búsqueda — se dijo el antiguo líder de la resistencia marchándose del parque.

No le convenía hacer nada ahora. Su propósito para ir a Equestria fue para buscar información de la única pony que lo marcó emocionalmente. Y en el pasado él ya había visto reacciones de padres, hijos, y amantes; por la muerte de alguien cercano. Aunque cada pony era diferente, no le urgía ver reacciones diferentes a las que ya había visto en el pasado por las mismas acciones. Así que simplemente empezó a recorrer la ciudad.

Luego de pasar por varias calles, y pedir algunas indicaciones, Silent pudo llegar a la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad. Al entrar, fue a una sección donde habían guardados muchos periódicos viejos, una hemeroteca. Allí había registros de los periódicos de los últimos siglos, bien preservados en caso de que alguien los necesitara.

— No parece un mal lugar para empezar.

* * *

De vuelta en Heartland, las agentes Equestrianas se encontraban en un baño, hablando. Las agentes Golden Harvest y Sweetie Drops tenían órdenes de robar la corona del rey, y de recuperar al elemento de la honestidad.

Eran las 7 de la noche, sus turnos de trabajo como mucama y guardia real ya habían terminado. Sin embargo, esa noche decidieron no ir a casa al terminar su turno, igual que la noche anterior donde registraron la oficina del rey.

— Las alforjas con nuestro equipo están seguras — preguntó Golden Harvest viéndose en el espejo, y peinándose si melena verde, que en realidad era una peluca.

— Sí — respondió Sweetie Drops con seriedad, metida en un baño — Están escondidas en unas macetas. Las sacaré luego de que tome la corona.

— No olvides preguntarle al rey sobre el librero — habló la terrestre naranja con una sonrisa — Seguro si se lo pedimos por favor, su majestad le haría el favor a unas lindas yeguas como nosotras — dijo simulando un tono inocente.

— Si, Golden, como digas — respondió Drops sin interés en las bromas de su amiga.

Sweetie Drops salió del baño vistiendo su armadura color bronce, y su peluca negra. Bajo la identidad falsa, Floral Lancer, ella era una guardia real del castillo. Sin embargo, bajo su armadura tenía una ropa negra y delgada que cubría sus patas torso y costado. Con la armadura no se notaba mucho.

La terrestre crema se acercó a Golden, y saco algo de su armadura para ella. Era un dardo blanco. Golden vio con una mirada incrédula a su compañera.

— No necesito eso — dijo viendo ese dardo tranquilizante que Sweetie le pasaba.

— Es solo por si acaso. Después de todo no llevas armas.

— Y eso lo hace un desafío — sonrió Golden de forma divertida — Pero bueno, lo tomaré.

Golden termino de cepillarse la melena, y tomo el dardo para guardarlo en un bolsillo. Sin embargo, Drops aun parecía escéptica por algo.

— Aun podemos cambiar de planes, ¿segura que podrás incapacitar al guardia del rey?

Golden se rio confiada y vio a su compañera que permanecía seria.

— Vamos Drops, ¿alguna vez te he decepcionado?

—… — la terrestre crema se mantuvo con la mirada seria sin responder, pues la respuesta era obvia.

— Ay, pero que dura — bromeó Golden — Pero enserio. ¿Alguna vez algún corcel se ha resistido a la adorable Carrot Top? ¿O debería decir, a la adorable Sunny Honey? — dijo refiriéndose a su nombre falso actual — Sera pan comido. Lo calentare un poco, quizás bebamos algo. Y cuando estemos en la cama, ¡bam! — con su casco simulo que le daba un golpe en la nuca a Drops — Tomara una relajante siesta.

— Bien — suspiró Sweetie con seriedad — Pero no lo enfrentes, no queremos llamar la atención. Los guardias personales del rey son conocidos por ser duros.

— Sí sí, ya sé.

— Ya va siendo hora — habló la de melena negra — Vamos

* * *

La familia real de Heartland se encontraba cenando en el comedor real. El ambiente se encontraba calmado. Eran iluminados por el bello candelabro en el techo, y la comida que servían estaba deliciosa.

Wisdom y Applejack se encontraban sentados muy cerca, teniendo en medio un carrito rosa en el que tenía a su pequeña Final Lazuli Crown, quien tenía un chupón es su boca. Ellos dos antes comían de lados separados de la mesa, pero esa noche se habían sentado juntos, teniendo a su bebé al lado de ambos, pues ambos querían tenerla cerca.

Forest y Sassaflash se encontraban del otro lado de la mesa. Él veía a la familia con ternura, mientras que Sassa con desagrado.

Applejack se dio cuenta de la actitud de la pegaso, pues últimamente ya no le hablaba. La reina intentaba acercarse a su guardia con la intención de formar una amistad, aunque Sassa la evitaba. Por eso Applejack había sugerido que comieran juntos en el comedor, para intentar hacer conversación, pues los últimos días ella comía en su habitación.

Sin embargo, el plan no funcionó, y la cena transcurrió sin nada especial. Fue allí cuando Applejack decidió usar su plan B.

— Quizás yo podría cocinar algo en algún momento — comentó Applejack sonriendo.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Wisdom confundido — No es necesario que…

— Claro que es necesario — lo interrumpió Applejack, viendo a su bebita —Lazuli no puede crecer sin probar las recetas de mi familia.

— Serías como una reina de la cocina — bromeó Forest haciendo que Applejack y Wisdom se rieran.

— Quizás podrías ayudarme Sassaflash — dijo Applejack sonriendo confiada con su ceja arqueada, mientras la pegaso la veía con seriedad — Una reina necesita a su guardia.

— Oh, eso sería gratificante — comentó el rey alegrándose — Sassa cocina fantásticamente.

— _Lo sé_ — pensó Applejack.

— Ha pasado mucho desde que comí algo tuyo Sassaflash — le sonrió el rey — ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Applejack? Podrían crear algo juntas.

— No gracias — respondió la pegaso con calma, pero se notaba que hacia esfuerzo para no mostrar enojo — Estoy algo oxidada.

— Tonterías — comentó el rey — No se olvida como cocinar. Inténtalo.

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? — dijo Sassaflash ignorando lo que le dijo el rey, y dirigiendo su vista al reloj en la pared. El rey también volvió.

Allí el rey vio las manecillas, las cuales marcaban las siete y media de la noche.

— Sí, aún tengo mucho trabajo hoy — suspiró el rey de mala gana, pues era una noche muy ocupada — Buen provecho. — se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su bebé, dándole un beso en su mejilla, que alegro a la niña con su chupón — Papi regresa más tarde, no le causes muchos problemas a mami — dijo con voz juguetona para su bebé.

— Tomate tu tiempo — dijo Applejack viendo a Caramel con una sonrisa.

El rey entendió bien esa sonrisa y sus palabras. Al decirle que se tomara su tiempo, Applejack estaba diciéndole que, para empezar, no importaba la hora a la que llegara, y que era mejor que llegara tarde, para así no tener que verlo antes de irse a dormir. El rey entendía bien que Applejack lo toleraba, y que podían cuidar juntos a su hija, pero aun así ella prefería estar apartada de él.

— Lo haré — sonrió el rey soltando un suspiro, pues ya había aceptado cual era situación con la reina — Vamos Forest.

— Sí — respondió el guardia levantándose.

Los dos corceles dejaron el comedor, dejando atrás a las dos yeguas y a la bebé. Ambos se fueron andando por los pasillos para ir a la oficina del rey, pero en el camino Forest decidió preguntarle algo a Wisdom.

— Wisdom, ¿no has notado algo raro en Sassaflash y Applejack?

— ¿Raro en qué sentido?

— Sassaflash está actuando muy seria — al decir eso el rey arqueó una ceja y vio a su amigo con seriedad — Más de lo normal — agregó Forest riendo un poco.

— Ya la conoces, ella es así.

— Lo sé, pero parece que Applejack intenta ser más amigable con ella.

— Quizás quiere que se lleven bien. No conviene llevarse mal con Sassa — comentó el rey sonriendo.

— ¿No te preocupa que se acumule la tensión?

— Forest, así son las yeguas. Siempre hay tensión con ellas. Si salieras con una te darías cuenta.

— No gracias — respondió el unicornio suspirando con una sonrisa.

Mejor luego le preguntaba a Sassaflash al respecto, estaba claro que Wisdom tampoco entendía bien la "enemistad" entre esas dos.

Siguieron caminando, por algunos minutos, pero oyeron algo.

— ¡Auuuuch! — se escuchó un quejido de dolor.

Los dos corceles giraron por un pasillo, y vieron como a algunos metros había una mucama terrestre amarilla de melena verde, tirada adolorida en el suelo.

— ¡Sunny! — exclamó Forest.

— ¿La conoces? — preguntó el rey intrigado.

— Sí, es la mucama adorable de la que te conté.

Wisdom vio a la pony lastimada en el suelo, y luego a su amigo.

— Me adelantare. No te tardes mucho. — suspiró el rey dejando solo a su guardia para que pudiera realizar sus actos nobles de siempre.

— Sí, te veo en tu oficina — sonrió Forest viendo a su amigo alejarse.

El unicornio naranja fue hacia la terrestre amarilla, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Había algo de agua enjabonada en el piso, por lo que entendió que ella debió resbalarse con esta. Forest tuvo mucho cuidado de no caerse, y se acercó a la mucama.

— ¿Sunny Honey estás bien? — preguntó el corcel preocupado.

La yegua levanto la mirada, llena de lágrimas (falsas), y vio al guardia del rey.

— Lord Spear… — dijo la terrestre con pena — Lo siento, no quise molestarlo.

La terrestre se intentó levantar, pero se resbalo con el agua enjabonada. Forest inmediatamente la sujeto con su magia para evitar que se golpeara en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó de nuevo.

— Mi… mi pata — dijo tomándose la pata delantera derecha con la izquierda — Me duele.

Forest sintió una gran pena por la terrestre. Ella solo quería hacer su trabajo, pero era algo bobita. Se veía que ella quería dar todo de sí, pero no podía evitar esos accidentes. Y ahora su patita estaba lastimada, cosa que hizo que el corcel sintiera mayor pena. Desde su perspectiva Sunny era solo una cachorrita indefensa, a la que el mundo no trataba bien, incluso si parecía de la edad de Applejack.

Decidido, Forest levanto a la mucama con su magia, y la colocó en su lomo.

— Tranquila, te llevaré a la enfermería para que te traten.

— ¡No! — exclamó la terrestre asustada aferrándose con fuerza al unicornio. En ese momento ella podría sujetarle el cuello con fuerza y noquearlo al cortarle la circulación, pero no podía hacerlo si estaba siendo observaba por otros guardias, pues había algunos en los pasillos cercanos — ¡Por favor no, me dan miedo esos lugares!

— ¿Qué?

— Son lugares fríos, y allí… allí yo… — trago saliva y empezó a simular que lloraba.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Una vez un doctor… un doctor muy malo… — seguía simulando llanto, mientras Forest mantenía la cabeza girada para verla en su lomo — Me inyecto algo, y luego me empecé a sentir mareada… pero podía sentir lo que me hacia. Él... él me… me empezó a tocar en mi… en mi…

— ¡No digas más! — exclamó Forest viendo como eso debió ser un momento traumático para la yegua — Siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero te prometo que los doctores del castillo no te harán nada malo, yo los vigilare.

— ¡Por favor no! — suplicó la yegua — No quiero. No quiero.

Forest no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Sunny sufriera emocionalmente, pero tenían que atenderla.

— No puedes andar con tu pata lastimada.

— No se preocupe — sonrió Golden maliciosamente, pero sin cambiar su tono de sufrimiento — Solo necesito descansar un poco.

— Hmmm, ¿pero dónde? ¿Tú te quedas con las mucamas residentes?

— No, yo vengo de mi casa, pero está un poco lejos.

— Hmmm… — Forest se puso a pensar a donde podría llevar a la terrestre lastimada.

— Em… quizás podría… llevarme a su habitación — dijo susurrándole a Forest en el oído.

El corcel noto algo extraño en el tono de la terrestre, pero no se explicó bien que era. Aun así, empezó a considerar la sugerencia de la mucama. ¿Llevarla a su habitación? Quizás podría llevarla allí y dejarla descansar. Solo esperaba que Sassaflash no haya llegado allí aun, y que le reprochara por llevar a una sirvienta a su habitación.

— Bien, te llevaré, pero no le digas a nadie.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamó la terrestre con alegría — Y em… ¿podría acompañarme un rato?

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Yo entiendo que usted es un pony ocupado, pero enserio no quiero estar sola.

Quizás podría acompañarla un rato para que no se sintiera sola. Wisdom lo entendería. Esta noche Wisdom tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, pero eran cosas de escritorio. Y Forest solo estaría allí para que no se aburriera. No es que su presencia fuera tan necesaria junto al rey para unos trabajos así. Además de que el rey entendía bien que Forest no era de los que ignora a alguien en problemas.

— Claro, Sunny — dijo Forest sonriéndole a la yegua — Te acompañare un rato, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿ok?

— Ok, muchas gracias — sonrió ella maliciosamente.

* * *

En el comedor seguían Sassaflash y Applejack. Wisdom y Forest acababan de irse, y ellas quedaron solas con la bebé. La pegaso se veía bastante molesta con Applejack.

— ¿Qué rayos pretendes? — preguntó Sassaflash frustrada rompiendo su ley del hielo.

— Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien — dijo Applejack con calma.

— ¿Y para eso ofreces comida a Wisdom?

— Eso te motivaría a cocinar.

— ¿¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!? — preguntó la pegaso — ¡Podemos vivir en paz ignorándonos! ¡Tú no me agradas, y yo no te agrado! ¿¡Te es tan difícil entenderlo!?

— Sí, Sassaflash. Porque sé que mientes. ¡Sé que tampoco quieres nos llevemos mal el resto de nuestras vidas!

— ¡MI VIDA ES MIA!

Exclamó Sassaflash estallando. El grito fue tan fuerte que provocó que la pequeña Lazuli se asustara y comenzara a llorar. Applejack rápidamente reacciono y la cargo en sus cascos.

— ¿¡Sassaflash por qué hiciste eso!? — regaño Applejack, pues noto que la pegaso solo elevó la voz para hacer llorar a la bebé, y que eso ocupara su atención.

La pegaso entonces levanto sus orejas, y giro la cabeza. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento que recorría su espina. No se sentía como un peligro inminente, pero aun así le incomodaba algo.

— Me voy, tengo algo que revisar — dijo ella con seriedad, ignorando las palabras de Applejack.

La pegaso no mentía, y Applejack se dio cuenta ello. Pensó en acompañarla, pero no quería llevar a su bebé consigo. Además de que primero tenía que tranquilizarla.

Sassaflash se marchó de allí rápidamente.

— _¿Y ahora en que hiciste, Forest?_ — pensó la pegaso por su mal presentimiento hacia algo que pasaba con su amigo.

* * *

Llevando a la sirvienta en su lomo Forest fue a su habitación. Por fortuna Sassaflash no estaba cerca para reprocharle por llevar a una mucama a su cuarto, cosa que no podía hacer, pues ellas no podían estar en ciertas zonas del castillo de noche.

Forest levitó y acostó a la yegua en su cama. Aun se notaba un poco del rastro de su llanto.

— ¿Cómoda? — preguntó él.

— Sí, muchas gracias — entonces vio a una especie de armario que Forest tenía en su cuarto. Ella sabía que había allí, pero debía disimular — Disculpe, ¿Qué es lo que tiene allí?

— Oh — volteó a ver a que se refería — Bien te mostraré.

Forest abrió la puerta con su magia, y allí había una gran cantidad de copas de vidrio y de botellas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas, aunque no eran precisamente de las más elegantes. Eran un hábito que él tenía por haber trabajado parte de su adolescencia en un bar.

— Wow, impresionante — dijo la yegua asombrada — Será que… ¿podríamos bebér?

— Lo siento Sunny — respondió Forest cerrando la puerta — pero no puedo hacer eso. No bebo en horas de trabajo.

— Oh por favor, solo un poco. No le diré a nadie — dijo soltando una risa traviesa.

— Nope, créeme. Si empiezo… mejor no empiezo.

Golden frunció un poco el ceño. Generalmente el alcohol siempre hacia su trabajo más fácil, pues los tontos que manipulaba eran más susceptibles así. Podría seguir insistiendo un poco, pero no le convenía presionar en un callejón sin salida.

— Se sienta conmigo, por favor — dijo dando golpecitos en la cama para que el corcel se sentara — No quiero ser la única cómoda.

— Em… —eso sí extrañó al corcel — Bien se sentó en la cama, al lado de la terrestre, y esta se enderezo un poco.

La situación era perfecta. Lo tenía en la cama, y al verla en un estado tan vulnerable, solo haría falta una pequeña chispa para que fuera suyo. Solo necesitaba generar dicha chispa.

— Usted es muy bueno Lord Spear — murmuró la terrestre sonriendo — Sus cascos son tan firmes, su pecho tan ancho, y es bastante apuesto.

— Pues… gracias — respondió Forest algo confundido.

— Ojalá hubieran más caballeros como usted — dijo viéndolo con una mirada tímida y tierna.

— Sí, eso sería bueno — respondió Forest siguiéndole la conversación — También sería bueno que hubiera más ponis tiernas como tú.

— _Pero yo soy única_ — pensó de forma maquiavélica la terrestre.

La yegua entonces pasó su casco por la pata trasera de Forest, llegando a su entrepierna. Aunque Forest tenía su… zona más importante cubierta por su armadura dorada, el toque aun así se sentía.

— Sunny — se empezó a sentir incomodo por esos toques — ¿Qué…?

Antes de que Forest terminara su pregunta, Golden Harvest se le lanzo con un beso en la boca, que lo dejo callado.

Forest abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora entendía lo que pasaba. La yegua en su habitación, la forma en que le hablaba, el beso, y los toques. Su nariz captó un olor a rosas que provenía de la yegua. Todo cobro sentido, y su cuerpo inmediatamente reacciono. Forest rápidamente empujo a la agente, separándose del beso. El corcel inmediatamente cambio su cara, pero no a una de excitación como esperaba la agente, sino a una de desagrado.

— Uggghh — se quejó el corcel, pasándose un casco por la boca, como si hubiera probado agua enlodada — Oh cielos, ¡no! Aghhhh.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Golden quedó indignada ante la reacción del corcel. Ella había hecho todo para apelar a sus deseos. Se puso en un estado vulnerable, lo toco cerca de donde le gusta a los machos, emitía un olor dulce, y le dio un beso que rompería cualquier duda. ¿Cómo era esto posible? La yegua veía sin poder creer que haya un pony que reaccionara de esa forma.

— Tú… y yo… Aghhhh — volvió a asquearse de solo imaginar la situación.

— ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? — exclamó Golden sintiéndose insultada por la actitud del corcel.

— Lo siento, es que… aghhh, no — volvió a quejarse como si tuviera un mal sabor de lengua.

Forest aún trataba de calmarse por lo que acababa de pasar. Se bajó de la cama, dándole la espalda a la terrestre.

Golden se sentía molesta como nunca. Se sentía humillada, insultada, como si le estuvieran diciendo que era la bacteria más repulsiva de todas. Las palabras no le afectaban nunca, pero esa reacción de Forest la hizo enojar. La yegua tratando de contener sus deseos de destrozar a Forest, se colocó detrás de él, y levanto su casco, preparada para noquearlo de un golpe en la nuca. Su casco se dirigió a la nuca del corcel.

— Mira Sunny… — Forest se volteó casi al mismo tiempo que Golden inicio su movimiento, y vio el casco que lo iba a atacar. Él casi por instinto levanto su pata y lo detuvo en el aire. Golden quedó perpleja. Ahora la había descubierto, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

— Lord Spear… em…

— Sí, entiendo que estés enojada y quieras golpearme — dijo Forest soltando el casco de Golden. Desde su perspectiva ella intentó darle una bofetada, cosa que le parecía entendible por la reacción que le dio después de que lo besara — pero… tu pata… ¿está bien?

Forest vio asombrado como la pata lastimada era la que Sunny había usado para intentar golpearlo.

— Ahora entiendo — suspiró Forest.

— ¿en… enserio? — preguntó Harvest algo nerviosa.

— Sí. Yo también buscaba saltarme el trabajo para ir a citas románticas.

Golden enserio ahora era la que no entendía que pasaba. ¿Forest enserio estaba pensando lo que decía? ¿La estaría intentando engañar?

— Pues… — ella pensaba rápido en que decir, pues tenía que improvisar algo rápido.

— No me lo esperaba de ti Sunny, pero no voy a juzgarte. Todos cometemos errores — dijo Forest sonriendo.

Golden se frustró. Quería golpearlo allí mismo y borrarle esa amable sonrisa que tenía. Se sentía muy enojada de como la rechazo, como si ella fuera algo repugnante. Ya no solo quería noquearlo, quería destrozarlo. Empezó a pensar en qué hacer. Tenía un dardo tranquilizante en su vestido, pero era para cuando Forest tuviera la guardia baja por la seducción, pues el corcel podría darse cuenta de cómo sacaba el objeto. Y no lo noquearía instantáneamente, por lo que le daría tiempo de gritar. La otra opción era usar fuerza bruta, pero el corcel se veía fuerte y no lo sometería sin hacer un escándalo.

— Lo siento mucho, Sunny — se disculpó el corcel con pena viendo a la terrestre

Allí la terrestre tuvo una idea. Mejor saldría de la habitación y lo atacaría por sorpresa en el pasillo. Era su única opción ahora, así que puso una expresión de tristeza.

— Eres un cruel desgraciado — dijo la terrestre bajándose de la cama, y corriendo a la salida de la habitación.

— ¡Sunny espera! — llamo Forest viendo como salía.

La terrestre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente afuera saco a gran velocidad un clip de su vestido, y lo metió en la cerradura, moviéndolo un poco, y dejándolo allí.

— ¡Sunny! — el corcel empezó a golpear la puerta que no se abría — ¡Tonta puerta! ¿¡Por qué te arruinas ahora!?

Eso le dio tiempo de prepararse a Golden, mientras oía como el corcel golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Sin embargo, con sus lentes infra mágicos, la terrestre noto como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, y rápidamente corrió a esconderse.

La pony que llegó por el pasillo fue Sassaflash, quien se alarmó un poco al ver como algo somataba la puerta del corcel, hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Ella se puso alerta, pero se calmó al ver que Forest era el que había salido.

Forest buscó a Sunny con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Pero vio a Sassaflash, que lo sorprendió.

— Sassaflash, ¿o… ocurrió algo?

— Solo tuve un mal presentimiento. ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sassaflash notando a su amigo algo agitado.

— Ah si — respondió el corcel mientras veía a sus alrededores — Solo cosas mías.

— Esta bien — suspiró la pegaso dándose la vuelta. No estaba segura de en qué lio se había metido su amigo, pero realmente no le interesaba mucho involucrarse. Solo sintió cierta incomodidad como si Forest estuviera en peligro, pero no parecía haber nada allí. Quizás solo se golpeó con la puerta que no le abría.

Sin mucha emoción, la pegaso se empezó a marchar.

— ¿Y tú estás bien Sassaflash? Hoy estabas algo irritada en la cena.

— ….

— Más de lo normal — agregó el corcel con tono de broma.

— Estoy bien — respondió la pegaso con seriedad — Ahora déjame sola.

Forest Spear se rodó de ojos, y opto por seguir a la pegaso. Luego tendría tiempo para ver a Sunny Honey, por ahora mejor seguía a Sassaflash, pues una cosa era segura.

— _Fuiste tú la que vino a verme_ — pensó el corcel sonriendo — Espérame Sassa.

Mientras tanto, Golden Harvest asomó su cabeza por la puerta de una habitación vacía. Ella había logrado llegar a tiempo a una habitación, que no se encontraba cerrada con llave, y pudo esconderse allí de los guardias. En definitiva, no podía dejar que la encontraran, por ahora debía mantenerse oculta. Quería darle una lección a Forest, pero por ahora debía encontrarlo primero. Pero antes debía reportarse, así que mientras salía de la habitación se colocó un comunicador en su oreja.

— ¿Drops? — habló Golden tratando de contactar a su compañera.

— Golden, ¿lograste incapacitar al guardia?

— Em… — la terrestre dudo un poco sobre responder — No exactamente.

— ¿Que?

— ¡Mira tuve complicaciones! — dijo Golden molesta — ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

Se escuchó como Sweetie Drops suspiraba del otro lado del comunicador.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Sweetie.

— De eso te quería informar. Parece que el guardia tardara en volver, pues se dirige a otro lado. Lo mantendré vigilado, pero apresúrate. No sé cuánto tardara en volver.

— Entendido — respondió Drops del otro lado cortando la comunicación.

Golden guardó su comunicador en su vestido de mucama, y se dispuso a seguir a Forest a donde este fuera.

El corcel siguió a Sassaflash por el pasillo, mientras Golden le seguía de cerca. En un momento otros guardias pasaron por allí, y Golden tuvo que esconderse tras un pilar, para que no sospecharan de que estaba siguiendo a Forest. Cuando pudo salir, vio que el corcel ya no estaba. Rápidamente Golden apresuro el paso para encontrarlo de nuevo. En el camino se topó con la reina Applejack, quien empujaba a su bebé con su carrito de vuelta a su habitación. Ya iría por ella después.

Por ahora, Golden intentó localizar a Forest, pero solo llegó a un pasillo cerrado con ventanas.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — se dijo la terrestre mientras inspeccionaba la zona con sus lentes infra mágicos.

Al ver a su alrededor, no encontró a nadie en las habitaciones cercanas, pues con esos lentes podía ver magia a través de las paredes. Entonces por instinto la terrestre vio hacia arriba, y allí noto algo. Había dos formas de magia arriba, una era considerable más grande que la otra. Reconoció que era Forest Spear, y que la otra debía ser Sassaflash. La terrestre se acercó por la ventana, y agudizo un poco su oído.

Golden no pudo distinguir palabras, pero pudo confirmar que los dos ponis estaban en el techo, en el exterior del castillo.

Mientras que afuera en el techo….

Sassaflash se encontraba recostada en el techo pensativa, viendo el reino de Heartland bajo la noche. Habían algunas luces encendidas, pues algunos negocios abrían de noche.

La pegaso no veía con emoción esa ciudad que la rodeaba, pues le provocaba frustración. Ella odiaba esa ciudad, con todo su ser. Cada parte de esa ciudad, Sassa la odiaba. Ella ahora mismo se sentía frustrada por su situación con Applejack, pero salir al exterior al ver el reino le ayudaba a calmar su enojo.

Sin embargo, la soledad no le duro mucho, pues Forest Spear apareció disparado como un cohete, y aterrizando en el techo junto a ella. La pegaso no se inmuto ante la presencia del corcel.

— ¿Qué quieres Forest? — preguntó la pegaso con fastidio.

— Solo vine a ver como estabas — respondió el sonriendo, viendo a su amiga acostada, quien no despegaba su vista de la ciudad.

— ¿No deberías estar con Wisdom?

— ¿Y tú no deberías estar con Applejack?

—…

Forest se río un poco ante el silencio de su amiga, y procedió a acostarse a su lado, también viendo a la ciudad de Heartland. Wisdom seguro que podría vivir sin él algunos minutos más. Ambos siempre eran responsables con sus responsabilidades de guardias, se merecían un pequeño descanso.

— Te dije que me dejaras sola.

— Lo sé, pero aun así dejaste que te siguiera. — La pegaso soltó un gruñido al oír esa respuesta del unicornio — Entiendo porque te gusta este lugar — comentó Forest — Es una hermosa vista — su cuerpo tembló un poco — Aunque hace algo de frio.

La pegaso puso una mirada de fastidio, pero la enfoco hacia la ciudad.

— Me ayuda a enfocar mi enojo.

— Huh, así que eso haces aquí. ¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente? —preguntó Forest con intriga.

— Esta ciudad… la odio — dijo fríamente la pegaso — odio cada parte de ella. Los ponis de la alta sociedad son unos engreídos totales que no merecen nada, y los demás ponis solo se quejan todo el tiempo de lo miserable que es su vida. El sistema esta corrupto, rebeldes surgen todo el tiempo. No hay nada que valga la pena en esta ciudad.

— Excepto Wisdom, ¿verdad? — dijo Forest sonriendo, sin inmutarse por las frías palabras de su amiga. Ya la conocía, y esa actitud no le impactaba.

— Exacto. Él es lo único bueno que hay aquí — dijo la yegua con pena.

El corcel soltó un suspiro, y dirigió su vista a la ciudad de noche.

— Bueno, yo amo esta ciudad, es mi hogar — comentó Forest manteniendo su sonrisa — Ponis trabajan duro día a día, cuidando a los que aman. Y, aunque no sean la mayoría, aún hay ponis con buen corazón en las calles, tanto en los nobles como en los plebeyos. Incluso si la situación se ve mal, hay quienes siguen adelante y buscan esperanza.

Sassaflash suspiró sin mucha emoción, y se mantuvo viendo seriamente la ciudad. No se inmuto mucho por la actitud de Forest, pues ya lo conocía.

— Como sea — suspiró la pegaso — ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Forest se alegró un poco pues su amiga quería hacer conversación. Él y Wisdom lo sabían, que incluso si Sassa podría parecer muy reservada, ella en el fondo era alguien que disfrutaba conversar. Ella no era de las que se guardara muy bien las cosas. Con solo un poco de presión en algún tema, ella hablaría con cualquiera que se interesara en oír sus historias. Sin embargo, la pegaso a veces era algo terca, y se mentía a si misma sobre querer hablar. Applejack seguramente ya había notado eso, por eso intentaba presionar más a la pegaso para que le hablara, y por eso Sassa la evitaba.

— Je, hoy una sirvienta me intentó coquetear — comentó Forest — Estábamos en mi cuarto, y… — puso una expresión de desagrado — Me besó

Sassaflash arqueó la ceja ante eso.

— La rechazaste, supongo.

— Obvio que sí — siguió Forest sonriendo— Ella es más tierna que un cachorrito, pero no era mi tipo. Jeje, quería que habría una botella de whisky, creo que quería embriagarme, eso es jugar sucio.

— ¿Qué tu no le hiciste lo mismo a Wisdom cuando se acostaron juntos? — comentó Sassaflash con serenidad viendo el reino cubierto por la noche.

— ¡Hey! Fue su idea abrir la segunda botella — refutó Forest — Yo quise pararlo, pero me beso, una cosa llevo a la otra y…

— Ya entendí — interrumpió la pegaso.

— Y tú tampoco eres la mejor para juzgar. ¿Qué no fuiste tú la que lloro para llevarlo a la cama?

— ¡Oye! — exclamó la pegaso perdiendo la paciencia y viendo a Forest — ¡Yo solo fui buscando consuelo, fue él el que me empezó a acariciar!

— Aja — respondió el corcel incrédulo, mientras Sassaflash lo veía con seriedad, y él le devolvía la mirada.

— ….

— ….

Luego de verse seriamente por un momento, ambos cambiaron sus expresiones de enojo por unas de risa. Forest si soltaba fuertemente su diversión, mientras que Sassaflash soltaba una risa más calmada. Así eran ellos riendo juntos.

— Enserio éramos jóvenes irresponsables — comentó Forest aun con la risa de lo anterior.

— Sin duda — respondió Sassaflash con una sonrisa calmada viendo hacia la ciudad.

— Creo que aún lo somos, acostándonos aquí a ver el anochecer en horas de trabajo.

— Tu estás en hora de trabajo, Applejack ya se iba hacia su habitación a acostar a Lazuli, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer más que ir a acostarme.

— Es algo temprano para ir a dormir, ¿no crees?

— Me gusta dormir temprano — respondió Sassa apartando la mirada.

— ¿Y por qué no le haces compañía a Applejack?

— No, haré eso — respondió la pegaso frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no! — exclamó Sassaflash, pero al darse cuenta de eso, intentó calmarse — Solo… me enoja tanto ver a Applejack con esa bebé. Ella es la madre de la hija de Wisdom, nada cambiara eso.

Al oír eso Forest se empezó a reír levemente, cosa que molesto a la pegaso.

— Irónico, ¿no crees? — siguió riendo Forest — Yo adoro a los niños, pero no puedo tener hijos con Wisdom. Tú si puedes, pero odias a los niños.

— Los aguantaría por Wisdom.

— Nah — se burló Forest — A la primera semana de nacido te arrancarías toda la melena de desesperación.

— ¿Tú que vas a saber?

— Más que tú.

— Solo cállate.

Forest soltó su risita por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente la logro cambiar. Luego mantuvo su sonrisa, pero su mirada se puso más serena.

— Y ahora enserio, ¿Por qué realmente evitas a Applejack? — preguntó Forest aun sonriendo, pero su voz se volvió un poco más grave, indicando que ahora hablaba enserio

Sassaflash suspiró. Para Forest y Wisdom ella podía ser como un libro abierto. Realmente ella era una pony fácil de predecir una vez que se le conocía bien.

— Ella quiere que seamos amigas. No quiero eso. No la soporto.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? Applejack es una pony agradable.

— Ya te lo dije, no la soporto.

— A mí tampoco me soportabas cuando empecé a trabajar para Wisdom — dijo Forest girando la cabeza y viendo a su amiga.

— … — la pegaso aparto la mirada a un lado, pues se dio cuenta de que el corcel la estaba viendo.

— Luego nos conocimos mejor. Y ahora miramos. Estamos aquí, de noche, hablando de como hicimos que nuestro mejor amigo tuviera sexo con nosotros — rio Forest por lo ridículo que sonó — Solo fue necesario hacer a un lado nuestra pelea por Wisdom, y tratar de llevarnos bien por él. Eventualmente, una amistad surgió.

— Es diferente… No lo sé…

— Tienen cosas en común — comentó Forest — Ambas perdieron a sus padres de jóvenes, ambas son muy protectoras cuando se lo proponen…

— _A ambas nos gusta cocinar —_ pensó la pegaso recordando esa ocasión en la que cocinó con Applejack.

— … las dos son tercas como mulas, y las dos son temperamentales — siguió Forest con tono de broma.

Sassaflash frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el hombro al corcel. A Forest le dolió un poco, pero eso no impidió que se riera por la broma que acababa de hacer. Incluso Sassaflash puso una leve sonrisa. Forest siempre sabia como alegrarles el día a otros, era una cualidad especial en él, algo que ella nunca podría lograr.

— Mira Sassa — Forest se intentó dejar de reír, y aclaro un poco la garganta para calmarse — Solo digo, que no creo que sea imposible llevarte bien con Applejack. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

— …. — la pegaso se quedó pensativa un rato — No lo sé…

— Solo piénsalo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás puedan volverse buenas amigas.

— Bien — suspiró la pegaso — Al menos intentare hablar con ella.

— Así me gusta — sonrió Forest.

De repente las orejas de Sassaflash se tensaron, y esta se levantó, poniendo una cara de susto. Forest se puso de pie también, preocupado.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!?

— ¡Wisdom está en peligro! — exclamó la pegaso rápidamente entrando de nuevo al castillo.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Forest se alarmó y rápidamente se bajó del techo en el que estaba, y con precisión se sujetó del borde de la ventana por la que salió, y se subió a este para entrar de nuevo al castillo. Forest empezó a correr detrás de Sassaflash. En el camino se encontró con varios guardias y les grito lo mismo a todos.

— ¡El rey está en peligro!

Todos los guardias se empezaron a movilizar, incluso sonando una alarma para que todos en el castillo estuvieran alertas, y protegieran a la familia real.

Entre todo ese alboroto, Golden Harvest se encontraba observando todo, escondida en un armario. La terrestre amarilla rápidamente saco el comunicador que tenía oculto en su vestido, y se lo puso en el oído.

— DROPS — exclamó está susurrando para avisarle a su compañera de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, regresando varios minutos atrás.

Sweetie se encontraba andado escabullida en un pasillo, para llegar a la oficina del rey. Aun se encontraba vestida como guardia real, pero no le convenía que hubiera testigos cerca, en especial cuando escuchaba por su comunicador que Golden Harvest había fallado en incapacitar a Forest Spear.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Sweetie.

— De eso te quería informar. Parece que el guardia tardara en volver, pues se dirige a otro lado. Lo mantendré vigilado, pero apresúrate. No sé cuánto tardara en volver.

— Entendido — respondió Drops cortando la comunicación.

No había tiempo que perder, tenía que ir rápidamente a la oficina del rey, así que apresuro el paso, asegurándose de pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Llegó a su objetivo, y como en la noche anterior había dos guardias comunes vigilando la puerta. Usando sus lentes infra mágicos, Drops pudo ver que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un pony, el rey. Y también pudo ver una fuerte fuente de magia a su lado, la cual provenía de lo que era su corona.

Sweetie Drops saco una cerbatana de su armadura, y colocó 2 dardos en esta. La llevo a su boca, e inmediatamente disparo ambos dardos en sucesión. Los guardias vigilando la puerta ni siquiera lo vieron venir, y cayeron al suelo inconscientes. La terrestre corrió hacia la puerta, la cual no se encontraba con llave.

.

Adentro de la oficina, Wisdom se encontraba leyendo los documentos que tenía. Enserio odiaba los lunes, porque siempre tenía más trabajo. Sin embargo, ese día estaba muy enfocado en ver cualquier resultado sobre la investigación para encontrar al pony Silent Dagger, a quien Wisdom consideraba la mayor amenaza del reino. Allí tenía un informe que explicaba como el rebelde se había estado escondiendo en la casa de una familia de nobles, teniéndolos como rehenes a sus hijos, evitando que los padres hicieran algo. Fue la noche anterior que el corcel dejo ir a la familia, sin matar a nadie. Los padres hicieron la denuncia al día siguiente.

— _¿A dónde rayos se fue ese maldito?_ — pensaba Wisdom con furia, pues tras la investigación, no se encontró ningún rastro del corcel.

En ese instante, el rey escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe, y levanto la mirada para ver la causa. Sin embargo, unos cables fueron hacia su hombro, y de pronto el rey sintió una descarga eléctrica que le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

Wisdom aún estaba consiente, pero su cuerpo estaba aturdido. Vio que al frente había una yegua crema, con melena negra, vistiendo armadura. La yegua lo veía con seriedad, mientras hacía que los cables que había clavado en su hombro, regresaran a una pulsera metálica en su casco.

El rey movió un poco su casco debajo de su escritorio para activar una alarma, pero la yegua rápidamente corrió hacia él, lo tomo de la melena y lo arrojó al suelo.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses — dijo ella con seriedad.

— ¿Qu… quién eres? — preguntó el rey aturdido por la descarga.

— Eso no importa.

— ¿S… Silent Dagger te envió?

— No sé de quién hablas, pero no trabajo para él.

Wisdom no estaba seguro de si creer eso, pero por ahora era mejor creer que decía la verdad. No se imaginaba que pasaría si algún subordinado de Silent Dagger lo atacaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Wisdom viendo con seriedad a la yegua.

Sweetie Drops agarró al rey por la cola, y lo arrastro hacia el librero que había en la oficina.

— El librero, ¿Qué hay detrás de él?

Wisdom reacciono al oír eso, cosa que Sweetie Drops notó. Estaba claro que Wisdom entendía a lo que se refería.

— Solo hay una pared — respondió Wisdom manteniendo la calma.

— No me mientas — respondió Sweetie Drops preparando de nuevo su pulsera — Se bien que escondes algo detrás de ese librero. Dime como abrirlo.

El terrestre ámbar entendió que la yegua claramente sabía que ese librero ocultaba algo. Por fortuna no sabía cómo abrirlo.

— ¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir? Ni loco le daría ese secreto a unos rebeldes — respondió el rey reuniendo fuerzas para intentar arrastrarse.

La agente entonces volvió a usar su brazalete para disparar unos cables a la pata de Wisdom, y soltarle una descarga. El rey ni siquiera pudo gritar, pues la descarga le sacudió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo inclinarse. Esa descarga claramente no iba con la potencia de noquearlo, sino de lastimarlo. Efectivamente esa yegua estaba dispuesta a torturarlo.

— ¿Qué hay detrás del librero? — volvió a preguntar Sweetie Drops haciendo que los cables regresaran a su brazalete.

—…

El rey solo se quedó callado, a pesar de que sentía el cuerpo aturdido. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de levantarse. Estaba totalmente sometido.

Sweetie Drops le lanzo de nuevo otra descarga a su otra pata delantera, haciendo que el rey callera lastimado al suelo. Esta descarga fue un poco más fuerte, aunque esta vez sí soltó un grito. Sin embargo, no se alcanzaría a escuchar afuera, pues la habitación era insonorizada.

— Respóndeme — exigió la agente.

— To… tortúrame, o… mátame si quieres — habló Wisdom algo entrecortado por la electricidad que sentía en su cuerpo — No… no te diré nada.

Sweetie Drops quedó asombrada por eso. No era la primera vez que, hacia un interrogatorio, ni tampoco la primera vez que interrogaba a un pony de gran autoridad. Generalmente esos ponis se desmoronaban y cantaban como gallos luego de darse cuenta de que sus guardias no estaban para protegerlos, pero Caramel no hacia eso. Incluso si podía ver algo de miedo en su cara, se veía aún más decidido a proteger ese secreto.

— Te lo advierto, "majestad" — dijo Sweetie con seriedad — No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer.

Sweetie se puso a pensar que hacer. A pesar de sus amenazas, sus opciones eran limitadas. En definitiva, podría seguir con el interrogatorio, pero no podía quedarse allí toda la noche, ni tampoco podía llevarse al rey. Sus órdenes eran llevarse a la reina y a la corona, y de paso ella y su compañera se dispusieron a averiguar que había detrás del librero en la oficina del rey. ¿Debería fracturarle algo? No tendría problema con hacerlo, ella no toleraba a ponis como el, que abusan de su poder. Lo único que no debía hacer era matarlo. Esa era una de las razones por las que ella fue a interrogarlo en lugar de Golden Harvest, pues ella quizás si lo mataría, pues odiaba aún más que ella a ponis como Wisdom, y ya le había bromeado la noche anterior que sería bueno que lo mataran.

— Da… dame tu… mejor golpe — murmuró el rey aturdido en el suelo. Estaba claro que aún tenía la determinación de no revelar el secreto.

Sin embargo, al pensarlo mejor, Sweetie Drops no le fracturaría nada. Ella tenía a una pony especial en su vida. Su novia Lyra Heartstrings sabía que ella tenía un trabajo como agente secreta, y le había prometido que no haría nada que fuera excesivo. Incluso si Lyra no se enteraba, Sweetie no podría mirarla a los ojos de esa forma. Sweetie solo se dispuso a utilizar métodos que no provocaran daños severos.

— Como quieras — murmuró Sweetie con seriedad. Aun debía obtener la información sobre el arma secreta del reino, la cual sabía que estaba del otro lado de ese librero.

La agente oprimió un botón en su brazalete metálico, y este empezó a cambiar. Este se extendió hacia su casco, formando lo que sería un guante de metal, pero que soltaba algunas chispas. Estaba claro que ahora descargaría más potencia. Wisdom no podía ni levantarse, solo podía quedarse allí esperando a que lo llegaran a ayudar.

— ¡DROPS! — escuchó la agente a través de un comunicador en su oído. La agente apagó su guante eléctrico, y colocó su casco en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — susurró la yegua.

El rey vio confundido como la yegua ahora se encontraba hablando sola. A pesar de que nunca había visto el artefacto que ella llevaba en su oído, pudo entender que debía ser algo para comunicarse.

— Los guardias del rey van hacia ti.

— ¿Que?

— No entiendo que pasó. Solo de alguna forma saben que está en peligro. ¡Sal de allí!

— Entendido.

Sweetie corto comunicación y vio al rey en el suelo.

— ¿¡Cuándo activaste la alarma!? — exclamó la agente, pues esa era la única explicación para que los guardias fueran hacia allí.

— ¿De… de que hablas? — tartamudeó el rey sonriendo algo confiado, pues dedujo que la ayuda venia en camino — Yo no active ninguna alarma. Quizás no seas tan sigilosa como pensaste.

Sweetie frunció el ceño. Y volvió a encender su guante eléctrico. Inmediatamente se acercó a Wisdom, y se lo colocó en el cuello. El rey soltó un fuerte grito, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por la descarga eléctrica. La agente retiro la descarga, y el rey quedó inconsciente. Drops oprimió un botón en su guante, y este volvió a ser una pulsera. Le tomo el pulso para asegurarse de que estuviera vivo, cosa que si estaba.

— No sé qué abras hecho, pero yo me voy de aquí.

Vio la corona que se encontraba en el escritorio del rey, y la tomó. Luego de eso uso sus lentes de contacto infra mágicos para asegurarse que nadie se acercaba por el pasillo. Así que aprovecho a salir por la puerta, antes de que alguien más llegara. Para ganar un poco más de tiempo, colocó seguro en la puerta, y que así no entraran tan fácilmente a la oficina.

— Golden, voy en camino. Ve por Applejack, no hay tiempo que perder.

— Copiado.

* * *

Sassaflash llegó lo más rápido que pudieron a la oficina del rey. Sassaflash llegó primero gracias a sus alas y velocidad, y se alarmó al ver a los guardias inconscientes en el suelo. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

— ¡Wisdom! — exclamó la pegaso con desesperación.

La pegaso tomo distancia e intentó embestir la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla. A pesar de que su cuerpo ahora le dolía un poco, no estaba dispuesta a parar.

— ¡Maldición! — se dijo a sí misma preparándose para repetir el proceso.

— ¡Sassaflash! — exclamó Forest llegando acompañado de más guardias. El corcel vio la situación, y también se alarmó.

Tan pronto llegó a la puerta, Forest se paró en dos patas, y cargo magia en su casco. Inmediatamente Forest dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, generando una pequeña explosión que la abrió de golpe. Todos los guardias aprovecharon a entrar, y encontraron al rey en el suelo.

— ¡Wisdom! — exclamaron los guardias personales.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — se dijo Forest a sí mismo. Él debía estar allí para cuidarlo, y no soportaría que algo le pasara en su ausencia.

Sassaflash tomo a su amigo entre sus cascos, y le colocó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerro los ojos e hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse entre su desesperación. Para su alivio, unos latidos se escucharon, su amigo seguía vivo, pero tenso. Al examinarlo pudo entender que alguien había lastimado severamente a su amor, quizás hasta lo torturaron.

— Esta vivo — dijo la pegaso con seriedad y alivio recostándolo de nuevo en el suelo.

— Que alivio — suspiró Forest.

Sassaflash se levantó y vio a todos los guardias presentes con seriedad.

— Quiero que todos los guardias registren el castillo — impuso la pegaso — Quien haya atacado a su majestad debe seguir adentro. ¡Quiero un cierre total! — vio a unos 2 guardias — Lleven al rey a la enfermería, y que lo vigile una docena de guardias.

— ¡Sí señora! — exclamaron todos los soldados quienes se fueron corriendo de allí. Los 2 a los que Sassa señalo cargaron al rey, y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Forest quiso ir con esos guardias, pero Sassaflash lo detuvo.

— ¡Sassa debo estar a su lado! — exclamó Forest.

— ¡Si lo hubieran querido matar, ya estaría muerto! — respondió ella con seriedad — _Por eso_ _tarde en sentir su peligro_ — pensó frustrada — No lo querían muerto, querían algo más. Debemos encontrar rápido a los responsables y hacerlos pagar.

— ¿Pero qué querían?

Sassaflash observo la oficina, buscando algo que le diera alguna pista. Y entonces pudo encontrar el detalle que faltaba.

— Su corona… — dijo ella abriendo sus ojos como platos — ¡No está!

— Oh no — se preocupó Forest al oír eso — ¡El librero!

— Está cerrado — interrumpió Sassaflash — Quizás torturaron a Wisdom para abrirlo, pero él nunca les diría como abrirlo.

— ¡Pero si tienen la corona entonces saben lo que hace! — exclamó Forest

— ¡Todo estará bien mientras no abran el librero! ¡Debemos buscar el castillo y encontrar a los…! — Sassaflash dejo de hablar como si algo recorriera su espina, cosa que hizo que sus orejas se pararan — Applejack y Lazuli.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Van tras Applejack y Lazuli! — exclamó la pegaso al venirle el presentimiento de que la reina y la princesa estaban en peligro. Su sexto sentido le decía que volara a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de la reina, y Forest no perdió el tiempo en seguirla

* * *

Regresando unos minutos atrás.

Golden Harvest acababa de informarle a su compañera que los guardias del rey se dirigían hacia ella, y que debía salir de la oficina de inmediato.

— Golden, voy en camino. Ve por Applejack, no hay tiempo que perder — dijo Sweetie por el comunicador.

— Copiado.

Golden corto la comunicación, y fue en camino a la habitación de los reyes.

Adentro de la habitación, se encontraba Applejack, arrullando a su bebé en su cuna. La reina le hizo girar un adorno sobre la cuna, la cual ayudaba a dormir a su tesoro. La verdad, ya se había acostumbrado a su rutina de cuidar a la pequeña Lazuli, sin embargo, aún no sabía cómo escribirle una carta a su familia, que era lo que más le frustraba. Aun así, tener a su bebé con ella la animaba, y verla durmiendo en su cuna le provocaba la sensación de más satisfacción en el mundo.

Aunque ahora tenía otra cosa que le incomodaba, y era su relación con Sassaflash. Sentía que la pegaso cada vez se distanciaba más, cosa que ella entendía, pero no quería que las cosas siguieran así. Applejack ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sassaflash siempre estaría con ella como su sombra, por eso quería intentar llevarse bien con ella. Además de que no se creía que la pegaso no quisiera conversar, pues ella notaba mentiras a millas de distancia, y sabía que en el fondo Sassaflash quería hacer las paces.

Pero por ahora mejor esperaba al día siguiente para volver a hablar con ella. Ahora mismo debía cuidar a su bebé, quien estaba dormida, pero aun así debía tener cerca a su madre.

— Descansa mi bebé — susurró Applejack.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sin voltearse, Applejack dedujo quien era.

— Pensé que no llegarías hasta más tarde, Caramel — dijo ella sin emoción.

— Creo que estoy justo a tiempo — se oyó una voz femenina.

Applejack se volteó asustada, y vio a una terrestre amarilla con melena verde, quien vestía como mucama. Algo no andaba bien, pues las mucamas nunca llegaban a esa hora, es más, tenían prohibido acercarse a ciertos pasillos en la noche. Además de que algo la hacía sentir desconfiada hacia la mirada calmada de esa pony.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Applejack con seriedad, poniéndose en posición de alerta frente a la cuna, lista para proteger a su bebé.

— Vengo de Equestria, vine a sacarte de aquí — explico la yegua entrando en la habitación, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Equestria? — preguntó Applejack asombrada. No sintió que la pony estuviera mintiendo. ¿Enserio habían venido a rescatarla? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo, enserio la llevarían a casa? Pero… incluso si la yegua no mentía, Applejack no sentía total confianza por esa pony — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Sunny Honey.

— ¡Mientes! — exclamó Applejack, pero sin elevar la voz para no despertar a su bebé.

Golden sintió fastidio al ver la actitud defensiva de la yegua ámbar.

— Entonces si es verdad que puedes detectar mentiras — murmuró la agente — Sí, es un nombre falso. Estoy de encubierta. Es mi misión llevarte a casa, y será más fácil si cooperas.

Incluso si la pony decía la verdad en eso último, Applejack no iba a correr ningún riesgo teniendo a su hija detrás de ella.

Golden se dio cuenta, y soltó un suspiro. Se llevó sus cascos a su melena verde, y se los empezó a pasar por esta. Al instante, la melena verde se desprendió, dejando una melena naranja en su lugar. Applejack vio asombrada a esa pony, pues ya la conocía.

— Tú eres… ¿Carrot Top? — dijo la reina asombrada.

— ¿Sorprendida de verme, Manzanas? — sonrió la terrestre.

— Pero… ¿cómo?

— Soy una agente al servicio de Equestria. Hace poco descubrimos que estabas aquí, y se me ordeno rescatarte.

La reina no detecto mentiras en las palabras de Carrot Top. Ella era una vecina suya, que tenía una pequeña granja de zanahorias. No había hablado mucho con ella, pero Carrot tenía el hábito de llamarla Manzanas. Solo la veía de vez en cuando en el mercado, y con algunas otras ponis de Ponyville. ¿Enserio había una agente secreta viviendo tan cerca?

— ¿Enserio me llevarás a casa? — preguntó Applejack algo esperanzada.

— Ya te dije que sí — respondió la peli naranja con fastidio — No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Allí Applejack giro su cabeza para atrás, y vio a su princesita durmiendo tranquilamente.

— Mi bebé vendrá conmigo.

— ¿Qué parezco? ¿Una niñera? — se molestó Golden — No voy a arriesgarme por una bebé. Mis órdenes son sacarte a ti.

Applejack frunció el ceño ante la reacción de la agente.

— Pues dile a tus jefes que cambien sus órdenes, pues no me voy de aquí sin mi bebé.

Golden Harvest vio la mirada determinada de Applejack y soltó un suspiro. Poco a poco avanzo hacia Applejack.

Antes de que la reina dijera algo, sintió un pinchazo en su costado. Al ver girar un poco la cabeza vio que había un dardo clavado allí, el cual había sido colocado por el casco de Carrot Top.

— ¿Qué… qué me hiciste? — preguntó la reina mientras todo se empezaba a poner borroso, y le era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

La peli naranja se puso frente a la reina. Tenía una sonrisa de gracia, como si disfrutara ver como el tranquilizante le hacía efecto a la reina.

Applejack lanzo una mirada a su bebé, quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. Poco a poco el sueño también le fue ganando a la reina, quien se desplomo a un lado, siendo atrapada por Carrot Top.

— Es tu culpa por hacerte la difícil — dijo Carrot suspirando y poniendo una sonrisa calmada. Ella realmente no quería dejarla inconsciente, pero solo porque no quería tener que cargarla como si fuera un peso muerto.

La agente colocó a la inconsciente reina en el suelo, y luego saco de nuevo su comunicador, y sus lentes infra mágicos para ver si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Vio como alguien se acercaba, pero no era un enemigo.

Por la puerta entro Sweetie Drops, quien se veía algo agitada por lo rápido que tuvo que correr para llegar. Llevaba unas alforjas con ella, las cuales tenían su equipo completo. Al recuperar el aliento, Sweetie vio a la reina durmiendo en el suelo, y vio con enojo a su compañera.

— Golden, ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Sweetie Drops con seriedad.

— No quiso venir sin su bebé, tuve que dormirla — dijo Golden con calma viendo a Applejack en el suelo.

— Por favor dime que no la golpeaste — se escuchó la voz de suspiro de Sweetie.

— Sip, le di un golpe en la nuca — rio la peli naranja.

— ¡Golden!

— Tranquila Drops, solo le puse un dardo tranquilizante. Por Celestia, aprende a tomar una broma — siguió hablando Golden con su tono burlón solo para molestar a su compañera — Estará así un par de horas.

Sweetie Drops suspiró fastidiada. Realmente le daba algo de pena que Applejack no pudiera llevar a su bebé, pero las ordenes dejaban bien claro que no involucraran a nadie más de la familia real, pues no querían causar más conflicto del necesario. Además de que llevar a la reina inconsciente dificultaría un poco las cosas, pero no las imposibilitaría, pues tenía un plan de respaldo.

— Como sea, plan B.

— Si, lo sé.

Drops le pasó una alforja a Golden la cual contenía un traje negro, un cinturón metálico, y una pulsera metálica, igual a la que usaba la terrestre crema.

Entonces de su alforja Drops saco el único artículo que Golden no tenía, el cual era una caja cubica con ruedas, la cual al oprimir un botón se extendió a una forma rectangular, del tamaño de un pony. Al abrir la caja, vieron un interior vacío y bien acolchonado.

— Ayúdame con esto — pidió Sweetie.

— Sí sí — respondió Golden sin muchas ganas.

Sweetie tomo a Applejack por las patas traseras, y Golden la tomo por las delanteras. Con cuidado las dos yeguas le colocaron a la inconsciente Applejack en la caja. Luego también metieron la corona del rey, y luego cerraron el contenedor. La caja tenía una argolla a la que le colocaron un gancho con cuerda. Esa era una caja especial desarrollada por la agencia, especialmente diseñada para transportar ponis y objetos delicados, la cual era útil en misiones de rescate o captura. Tenía un interior mágico que protegía a lo de adentro. Era tan bien protegida que ni un huevo se rompería adentro.

Sweetie saco una polea, la cual colocó en el barandal del balcón. Era una polea especial que podía ajustarse a la superficie en la que la colocaran. Luego de eso, ambas trabajaron juntas para colocar la caja en el barandal del balcón.

Al combinar la cuerda y la polea, Golden empujo la caja, mientras que Sweetie Drops sujetaba con fuerza la cuerda.

Lentamente Sweetie Drops empezó a descender la caja hacia abajo, soltando de poco a poco la cuerda. Por otro lado, Golden vigilaba con sus lentes infra mágicos el pasillo, para poder saber cuándo alguien vendría. También aprovecho a cambiarse de ropa, quitándose ese vestido de mucama, y poniéndose un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo (patas, torso, costado), y tenía una capucha para cubrirse la cabeza, pero no se la cubrió de inmediato porque le incomodaba. Drops ya llevaba el traje bajo su armadura, así que solo necesitaba quitársela para estar más cómoda.

— ¡Drops! ¡Se acercan dos ponis rápidamente! — exclamó Golden detectando dos formas, y las reconoció — ¡Son esos dos guardias!

— ¡Debemos salir ahora!

— No Drops, estos ponis nos seguirán y encontrarán la caja. Serán un problema sino los incapacitamos ahora.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — preguntó Sweetie con la ceja arqueada

— Je, usar mi ternura como señuelo.

* * *

Forest y Sassaflash iban lo más rápido que podían a la habitación de los reyes. A pesar de que Sassa iba más rápido, Forest le seguía el paso lanzando explosiones hacia atrás con sus cascos, que le daban impulso hacia adelante.

Eventualmente llegaron al pasillo de sus habitaciones, pero no estaban solos.

— Vaya, sí que son rápidos — comentó Golden sonriendo. Ella estaba dándole la espalda a una ventana al final del pasillo, y enfocando su vista en los dos guardias. Vestía un traje negro y liso, con un cinturón metálico y una pulsera metálica. Ahora llevaba puesta su peluca.

— ¿Sunny? — preguntó Forest — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Forest quiso ir a la yegua, pero Sassaflash le puso un casco enfrente.

— Espera Forest.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La pegaso vio seriamente a esa terrestre, pues la conocía. Incluso con esa melena verde, la reconoció. Ella era de Ponyville, y reconoció sus ojos, cara y voz; aunque su melena fuera diferente. Ahora muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido para Sassaflash, como cuando hace unos días vio a una terrestre que se le hacía muy familiar.

— Su nombre es Carrot Top — habló Sassaflash con seriedad — Una granjera de zanahorias en Ponyville, el pueblo a donde fui con Wisdom. O al menos eso parecía.

— ¿Carrot Top? — dudo el corcel.

La terrestre frustró un poco la mirada, pues no esperaba que Sassaflash la reconociera. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Mejor seguir con la corriente.

— Oh, me reconocen — dijo haciendo unos ojitos de cachorrito — Es todo un honor. No sé si soy digna de que ponis tan importantes sepan mi nombre.

Applejack se acercó a la habitación de la reina, y al ver rápidamente en su interior, solo encontró a la bebé durmiente. Cerro la puerta, y vio a la terrestre amarilla.

— Te tenemos atrapada — volvió a hablar la pegaso — Dinos que hiciste con la reina.

— ¿Y luego me dejaran ir? — preguntó la terrestre naranja asustada.

— Yo no dije eso — respondió Sassaflash viendo con una mirada asesina a la terrestre.

— Jeje, no les tengo miedo — dijo Carrot poniéndose en posición de combate — Creo que alguien recibirá una golpiza. Alerta de spoiler, no seré yo.

Sassaflash se puso en posición de combate. Forest aún estaba confundido, pero si entendía que esa pony era una enemiga que lo intentó engañar, así que también se preparó para pelear.

Entre esa tensión Sweetie Drops aprovecho a asomarse por una habitación en el pasillo, cargando 2 dardos en su cerbatana, pero Forest y Sassaflash no la veían por estar enfocados en la terrestre.

Sweetie Drops inmediatamente disparo dos dardos tranquilizantes, que iban directo hacia Sassaflash y Forest, quienes seguían viendo a Carrot Top. La terrestre peli naranja puso una sonrisa maliciosa y susurró unas palabras.

— _Buenas noches_ — pensó Golden sonriendo.

Casi en una décima de segundo se escuchó el sonido de los dardos chocando contra metal. Las dos agentes secretas quedaron impactadas por lo que vieron. Sassaflash se había volteado a una gran velocidad, y detuvo los dardos tranquilizantes con la cuchilla en su pata, cortándolos en el aire.

Forest Spear se confundió un poco al ver a su compañera voltearse. Al girar su cabeza vio que había otra pony allí, que los había intentado atacar con dardos. A pesar de su confusión, Forest Spear sonrió y vio a Carrot Top.

— Je, lo siento, pero a esta pony nada le sorprende— se puso en posición de combate, cubriendo la retaguardia de su compañera — No entiendo todo lo que está pasando, pero no me agrada.

Las dos agentes estaban impactadas por lo que acababan de presenciar. No esperaban esos reflejos en Sassaflash.

— ¡Eres Bon Bon, ¿verdad?! — exclamó Sassaflash viendo a la terrestre de melena negra, quien salió al pasillo, guardando su cerbatana.

La terrestre crema vio que la situación era desfavorable. Le lanzo una mirada a su compañera al otro lado del pasillo, quien le asintió sonriendo. Bon Bon también asintió, e inmediatamente se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡No escaparas! — exclamó la pegaso — ¡Forest no dejes que Carrot Top escape!

Sassaflash extendió sus alas y rápidamente fue a perseguir a Bon Bon. La pegaso llegó al final del pasillo, y al cruzar a su derecha, se escuchó algo golpeando el suelo, y una enorme cortina de humo cubrió el pasillo. La pegaso retrocedió, e inmediatamente agito sus alas con fuerza para despegar poco a poco el humo. Cuando este desapareció, no vio ninguna señal de Bon Bon. Eso la frustró, y avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo para buscarla a donde se haya metido.

Mientras tanto, Forest Spear se quedó viendo a la terrestre peli naranja, mientras su amiga perseguía a la otra intrusa.

— Muy bien, Sunny… Carrot… ¡o como te llames! Dime donde están Applejack, y la corona del rey. No dejare que te vayas hasta que me lo digas.

— Hmmm, no — respondió la terrestre de forma divertida retrocediendo hacia la ventana lentamente, subiéndose al borde — Ya perdiste tu oportunidad conmigo.

— O… ¡Oye! — Forest se asustó — ¿¡No pretenderás…!?

— Bye bye — dijo la terrestre con su voz tierna que fingía antes, para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás.

Forest inmediatamente corrió alarmado hacia la ventana, y mientras llegaba, un gancho se clavó del borde de roca. Cuando el unicornio asomo su cabeza por la ventana, vio como la terrestre descendía con un cable para llegar al suelo.

Una vez abajo, Carrot Top se despidió con el casco, y empezó a correr.

Forest se sintió frustrado al ver como esa pony se acababa de ir. Se sentía molesto de como la actitud tierna de antes era solo una falsa, se sentía molesto de que hubiera lastimado a su amigo, y se sentía molesto que Carrot fuera una completa cínica al hacerle creer que iba a suicidarse.

El unicornio soltó un gruñido y rápidamente se alejó hacia atrás, tomando distancia de la ventana. Inmediatamente Forest corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana, y salto por esta. Incluso sin alas, debía seguir rápidamente a Carrot Top, pues no permitiría que escapara. Iniciando lo que sería una dura persecución.

Una dura noche acababa de iniciar para los guardias de Heartland.

 **Tan tan TAAAAAAAAN! XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Las agentes especiales Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest acaban de hacer lo suyo. Y esa Golden es toda una perra, ¿no creen? Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que Forest no fuera su tipo XD Enserio me gusto escribir esa escena.**

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Una batalla entre guardias y agentes?**

 **Bye bye.**


	27. Dulces y Zanahorias

Capítulo 27. Dulces y Zanahorias

La noche cubría la ciudad de Manehattan. A pesar de que había mucha actividad aun en las calles, pues esa ciudad siempre estaba ocupada, había edificios que si cerraban sus puertas. Entre esos edificios estaba la biblioteca general de Manehattan. Como era más de la media noche, todos los ponis se habían ido, y la instalación se encontraba cerrada. Sin embargo, no se encontraba vacía. En la sección de la hemeroteca, un pony había logrado evadir ser visto, y quedarse allí pasada la hora de cierre.

El pony era un unicornio café de melena morada, con una expresión vacía, y una pata delantera incapacitada. Era Silent Dagger, antiguo líder de la resistencia en Heartland, quien ahora se encontraba investigando varios periódicos viejos.

Silent usaba su magia con mucha delicadeza en esas viejas hojas de periódicos, pues sabía que podrían dañarse si usaba mucha fuerza. Era un proceso tedioso, pero no le importaba mucho con tal de obtener lo que quería. El corcel se había pasado todo el día buscando información sobre la unicornio Lazuli. El corcel sabía que esa pony venia de Equestria, y sabía que había tenido un accidente donde se hizo esas quemaduras en su cuerpo, y perdido a su familia. Algo así sin duda debería aparecer en algún periódico viejo, y sin duda lo encontraría en Manehattan, que era una gran ciudad donde el periodismo es fuerte.

Silent siguió buscando entre todas esas viejas hojas, soltando varios bostezos entre sus lecturas, pues él también necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo, él no era de los que descansaba cuando ponía su mente en algo. Por eso no iba a irse de ese lugar, hasta encontrar algo útil.

Finalmente, encontró algo que hizo que su expresión cambiara. Un artículo del Manehattan Times

" _Familia muere en un incendio, durante una reunión familiar._

 _Un repentino incendio tomo por sorpresa a todos los habitantes del vecindario de la 15 calle. Testigos afirman que escucharon una explosión seguida de gritos y fuego. La residencia pertenecía a la familia Gem, una familia muy conocida por los ponis de ese vecindario. Los bomberos no pudieron apagar el incendio, por lo que la mansión quedó totalmente destruida._

 _Las únicas sobrevivientes fueron 2 potrillas que atendían a esa reunión, siendo las hijas de uno de los miembros de la familia. Ambas fueron llevadas al hospital, pero la hermana mayor falleció esa misma noche. La menor se rehusó a dar comentarios._

 _Las causas del incendio aún siguen sin determinarse, pero las autoridades siguen investigando._

"

Silent terminó de leer el artículo, y vio lo que le llamó su atención, una foto de una potrilla, con un rostro muy familiar. La foto estaba en blanco y negro, pero no necesitaba los colores para identificarla. El corte de cabello era algo distinto al que conocía, pero la cara era idéntica a la de Lazuli, pero sin quemaduras. Seguramente la foto era de antes del incendio.

— _Al fin tengo algo_ — pensó el corcel. Pero fue allí cuando vio la fecha del periódico, y su mirada se volvió una de confusión — _No… Lazuli no era tan joven_ — se dijo a su mismo.

Silent rápidamente fue a buscar un periódico diferente, con las mismas fechas del que tenía. Encontró uno llamado Colt Express, y rápidamente lo abrió en la fecha de antes, buscando algún artículo como el que encontró antes.

" _Familia muere en incendio. ¿Accidente o incidente?_

 _Una tragedia ocurrió anoche en el vecindario de la décima calle. Un incendio provocó la destrucción total de una gran residencial, donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión familiar de los residentes, la familia Gem._

 _Vecinos afirman que una explosión ocurrió de repente, seguida de un incendio. Cuando los bomberos llegaron, el incendio ya había cubierto toda la estructura. Gracias al esfuerzo de los bomberos, se sabe que dos potrillas fueron rescatadas del lugar, ambas con quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero no hay información de más sobrevivientes. Se estima que hubo al menos 30 muertos._

 _Aun no se sabe la causa del incendio. ¿Podría ser una fuga de gas? ¿Podría ser algo provocado por un criminal? La investigación aun continua._

"

El periódico no tenía foto como en la anterior, y realmente no le dijo mucho. Eso lo frustró, y rápidamente tomo un periódico diferente con la misma fecha. Esta vez tomo uno llamado Pluma Honesta.

" _Hermanas pierden a su familia en incendio_

 _Según los valientes bomberos que las rescataron, las dos hermanas fueron encontradas inconscientes en una habitación en llamas. Ambas se encontraban abrazadas firmemente. La que parecía ser la mayor recibió más quemaduras en su cuerpo, como si estuviera dispuesta a proteger a su hermanita del fuego a toda costa._

 _Lamentablemente, la mayor no pudo contar un día más. Luego de ser llevada al hospital central, falleció por las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo y el humo en sus pulmones. La hermana menor despertó al día siguiente, donde se le dio la mala noticia de que su familia había muerto._

 _La pequeña no ha querido responder preguntas, pero se le entiende por todo lo que ha pasado. La niña ahora fue llevada al Orfanato Little Stars, donde se espera que pueda ser adoptada por una nueva familia amorosa._

 _Esto nos enseña que debemos ser agradecidos por lo que tenemos, pues nunca sabemos cuándo desaparecerá._

"

El periódico tenia de nuevo la foto de la potrilla. Era Lazuli sin duda alguna. Era solo una potrilla, pero era ella. Sin embargo, al ver de nuevo la fecha del periódico, las cosas no tenían sentido de nuevo.

— ¿Qué significara esto?

El corcel miro hacia el techo intrigado, pensando en lo que pasaba. Finalmente había descubierto algo sobre esa pony tan interesante, pero había cosas que simplemente no tenían sentido. Dejo el periódico en el suelo, y se recostó contra la pared.

— ¿Cada vez tienes menos sentido, Lazuli?

Luego de unos minutos pensando, el corcel se levantó, y se empezó a marchar de allí. No le convenía llamar la atención cuando abrieran la biblioteca al día siguiente. Además de que no sentía que pudiera encontrar más información en ese lugar. Sin embargo, al menos tenía una pista ahora. Al día siguiente iría a ese lugar que leyó, el Orfanato Little Stars.

* * *

De vuelta en Heartland una inesperada situación se estaba dando. La reina y la corona del rey habían sido tomadas por dos agentes de Equestria. Una de las agentes se había encargado de torturar al rey, quien ahora se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería. La reina por otro lado había sido drogada por la otra agente, y colocada en una caja especial con ruedas, la cual se encontraba afuera del castillo, al lado de una pared, moviéndose poco a poco.

Las dos agentes secretas Golden Harvest (alias Carrot Top) y Sweetie Drops (alias Bon Bon), se encontraban tratando de escapar del castillo. Ambas se encontraban equipadas con un traje negro que les cubría el cuerpo, una pulsera metálica que podía dar descargas eléctricas, y un cinturón metálico de utilidades. Golden había salido por una ventana del castillo, hacia los jardines, mientras que Sweetie seguía adentro, escondiéndose de los guardias.

Sin embargo, la escapada no sería sencilla, pues eran perseguidas por los guardias personales del rey. Sassaflash perseguía a Sweetie, y Forest a Golden. Era de noche, pero nadie podría dormir en una situación así, por lo que no se detendrían hasta atrapar a las intrusas.

Forest Spear había saltado de una ventana del castillo, persiguiendo a la yegua que se había llevado a la reina. La agente de Equestria había llegado al suelo con un gancho y una cuerda, pero Forest solo salto. El unicornio pelirrojo no le temía a la caída, pues podía solucionarla.

Poco antes de llegar al suelo, Forest movió rápidamente sus cascos delanteros hacia abajo, y disparo dos esferas explosivas al suelo. El impulso de haber disparado esos ataques freno su caída, y le permitió aterrizar con normalidad. Una vez en el suelo, vio a su objetivo, el cual se encontraba corriendo por los jardines. Forest rápidamente empezó a correr hacia ella, y dio dos disparos hacia atrás, que lo impulso como una bala de cañón hacia la agente de Equestria.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó Carrot al ver a Forest parándose frente a ella.

— Escúchame Sunny Honey, Carrot Top, o como te llames. No vas a irte de aquí si no me dices donde esta Applejack.

La agente empezó a ver a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un jardín, sin ningún otro guardia alrededor. Seguramente aun no llegaban a ese lugar, pero no tardarían. A su alrededor había flores y arbustos con formas de ponis, pero no había nada que le ayudara a evadir a Forest. Incluso si intentaba correr, no serviría, pues el corcel demostró que podía saltar de una ventana y alcanzarla en un instante con sus impulsos.

El corcel tenía una expresión seria, estaba claro que no iba a dejarla ir, y se veía bastante fuerte. Al comprender su situación la yegua sonrió.

— Drops — susurró a su comunicador en su oído. Estaba diseñado para captar su voz muy baja, para que nadie más pudiera oír lo que decía. Carrot dio un mensaje a su compañera, y luego apago su comunicador.

Se enfocó solo en el corcel que tenía enfrente. Forest se veía aun serio, y eso la alegraba un poco.

— Bien, cariño — dijo Carrot sonriendo preparándose para pelear — ¿Quieres que hable? Pues oblígame.

— No soy de los que se enojan fácilmente — dijo Forest preparándose — Pero tú… enserio me hiciste enojar.

Forest estaba enojado con esa yegua. Estaba enojado porque esa pony que parecía tan inocente y amable solo lo estuviera usando. Todo había sido una trampa. Ella y su compañera solo planeaban atacar a su amigo y llevarse a Applejack. Él quizás no era vengativo como Sassaflash, pero no iba a perdonar que alguien dañara a su amigo o a su familia.

— Tú también — dijo Golden manteniendo su sonrisa confiada — _Pagarás por haberme rechazado y humillado. Veras como te humillo en grande._

La agente corrió hacia el guardia, quien la recibió preparado. Ambos se pararon en sus cascos traseros y empezaron a tratar de golpearse. La yegua sujetó el casco delantero del corcel, le metió zancadilla, y lo hizo caer de espaldas. Sin embargo, Forest cayó sobre sus cascos delanteros, y apoyándose en estos dio una patada doble con los traseros al pecho de la yegua, mandando la hacia atrás, pero este rodo, para recuperar rápido su postura. Forest también se levantó rápidamente.

— Veo que si sabes pelear — dijo ella fingiendo interés — Eso lo hace más divertido. ¿Qué más tienes?

— ¿Qué tal esto?

Forest disparó una esfera explosiva de magia hacia la yegua, quien la esquivo rodando a un lado. La yegua vio como la esfera daba en el suelo, provocando una leve explosión.

— Vaya, que poder tan interesante — sonrió ella teniendo una idea.

Carrot empezó a huir hacia uno de los muros que rodeaban el jardín. Forest recordó que ella podía trepar paredes con un gancho, así que no podía dejarla escapar.

Forest inmediatamente disparo más bolas de magia hacia la yegua. Carrot las vio venir, y sin inmutarse, se paró en dos patas, se fue de lado, e hizo una voltereta. Tan pronto terminó esa voltereta, se impulsó con sus cascos traseros haciendo una vuelta en el aire, aterrizando sobre sus cascos delanteros y dando una vuelta hacia atrás. Con todas esas piruetas la yegua logró evadir todos los disparos de Forest, pasándole estos cerca de la cintura, de las patas o la cabeza. Con esas piruetas fácilmente podría evadir hasta flechazos consecutivos.

— ¡Deja de moverte! — exclamó Forest

Forest se frustró porque la yegua evadía sus ataques con esas piruetas, e incluso sentía que ella las hacía más que todo para mostrarle que podía. Siguió disparando pues sabía que eventualmente le daría. Pero no vio cuales eran las intenciones de Carrot. La yegua se hacía de izquierda a derecha, como si fuera un juego de feria, donde debes darle a un blanco en movimiento. Finalmente, la yegua se detuvo.

— ¿Cansada? — preguntó Forest sonriendo al ver que la yegua había dejado de esquivar.

— No, pero gracias por ayudarme con mi escape — dijo ella sonriendo — Eres todo un amor.

— ¿Eh?

Carrot entonces llevó su casco a su cinturón de utilidades, y saco una esfera negra. Sonriéndole a Forest, arrojo la esfera hacia el muro que tenía detrás, el cual tenía varios daños por todos los ataques que Forest le había lanzado. Forest quedó impactado al ver como esa esfera negra explotaba al chocar con el dañado muro, y provocaba un hoyo en este. No habría sido posible si ese muro hubiera estado intacto.

— ¡No escaparas! — exclamó Forest listo para lanzar disparos hacia atrás e impulsarse hacia Carrot

La yegua entonces llevó su casco a su cinturón de utilidades, y saco una tira metálica con púas de este. Rápidamente se la arrojó a Forest. La tira dio en una pata trasera de Forest, y rápidamente se envolvió en esta, clavándole las púas en su casco.

— ¡Aghhhh! — gritó Forest de dolor cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Si te distraes pierdes! — se burló Golden.

Fue allí cuando una gran caja negra se acercó a donde ella estaba. Golden viendo a Forest dio unos golpecitos en la caja.

— Si me disculpas, me llevó a su reinita.

La agente salió por el hoyo en el muro, llevándose la gran caja. Desde antes de empezar la pelea, Golden había llamado a la caja con un artefacto. La cual tenía una función para avanzar sola hacia alguna de las agentes que la llamara, solo necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que llegara a su posición. Y con Forest en el suelo, nada la detendría. Ella podría haberse acercado a Forest y noquearlo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que él tuviera algún truco, y perder esa oportunidad de escapé.

— ¡Regresa! — exclamó Forest disparando bolas de magia desde el suelo, pero por el dolor en su pata trasera, no apuntaba bien, y solo le daba a la pared.

Forest llevó sus cascos a su pata herida, y vio como esta estaba presa por una especie de grillete con púas. Intentó quitárselo con magia, pero al intentar envolver el grillete con su aura, esta no aparecía. Era Metal Anti-magia. El metal que no podía ser envuelto con ningún tipo de magia. Por fortuna estaba en su pata trasera, y no en las delanteras o su cuerno, o eso le daría problemas.

— ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo dejar que se la lleve!

Se levantó poco a poco, y al poner su pata trasera derecha en el suelo, sintió un fuerte dolor. Aun así, enfocó su vista hacia el hoyo por el que había salido Carrot Top. A pesar de que su pata le dolía, debía seguirla. Él tenia patas musculosas, así que el grillete no se clavó tan profundo en su pata, permitiéndole aun caminar.

Se aguantó el dolor al pararse en sus patas traseras, y dio dos disparos hacia atrás, saliendo disparado hacia adelante, y saliendo por el hoyo en la pared.

* * *

Dentro del castillo, la situación era un escándalo. Todos los guardias recorrían el lugar entero, buscando a la agente que no había salido del castillo. Toda la búsqueda era comandada por Sassaflash, quien no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que alguien que lastimara a su amado Wisdom escapara, por lo que hacía que los guardias buscaran en cada lugar del castillo.

Pero la búsqueda sorprendentemente se complicaba, por una astucia de la pony buscada. La agente Sweetie Drops, alias Bon Bon, se había ocultado en un armario de artículos de limpieza, pero dejo la puerta abierta. Varios guardias pasaban por el pasillo, pero no revisaban ese armario, pues al estar en una situación donde debían actuar rápido, su mente descartaba cualquier lugar donde no fuera necesario buscar, para no perder tiempo. A nadie se le ocurriría que una intrusa se ocultaría en un armario de limpieza sin cerrar la puerta.

Con unos lentes de contacto especiales, la agente podía ver cualquier fuente de magia cercana, incluyendo la que se encuentra en cualquier ser vivo. Veía pasar a varios ponis a través de la pared, por lo que podría saber cuándo seria el momento de salir sin que la vieran. Ella solo permanecería escondida en una esquina al lado de la puerta hasta que llegara el momento. Había recibido un mensaje de su compañera Golden, quien le dijo que ella sacaría a los objetivos del castillo, por lo que no había mucha prisa.

Sin embargo, pronto pudo distinguir una figura de pegaso que se acercaba acompañada por mas guardias.

— ¡Busquen en cada rincón!

— ¡Sí señora!

En el pasillo Sassaflash ordenaba a los guardias que recorrieran cada habitación. Estos le obedecían, pero ignoraban el armario abierto, cosa que frustró a la pegaso.

— Continúen la búsqueda en otro piso, yo seguiré registrando aquí — dijo Sassaflash enfocándose en ese armario abierto.

Los guardias se retiraron del pasillo, dejando sola a su superior, quien lentamente se acercaba a ese armario. Tenía un presentimiento sobre esa puerta abierta, que destaco para ella.

Bon Bon se dio cuenta de cómo la pegaso se acercaba, y rápidamente puso su espalda contra la pared, y oprimió un botón en su pulsera metálica, para convertirla en un guante eléctrico. Sabía que esa pegaso la había descubierto, y debía estar lista para recibirla.

Sassaflash pudo sentir peligro cuando se acercó al armario. Cuando Bon Bon activo su guante, ella sintió que algo dentro del armario significaba peligro, gracias a su sexto sentido. La pegaso se acercó por la pared a la puerta, y colocó su espalda contra la pared, sacando la cuchilla de su pata para pelear.

Ambas yeguas sabían que la otra se encontraba del otro lado, y respiraron hondo para lo que vendría. Sassaflash puso una mirada seria, lista para capturar o matar a quien amenazara a su rey. Bon Bon puso una mirada determinada, pues no se iba a permitir morir allí, y menos sin cumplir su misión. Por 10 segundos ninguna yegua realizó ningún movimiento, manteniendo sus espaldas contra la pared.

— _Espérame Lyra, pronto llegaré a casa_ —pensó la agente.

— _No dejaré que se salgan con la suya, Wisdom_ —pensó la guardia.

Inmediatamente las dos yeguas se giraron hacia la puerta. Sassaflash puso su cuchilla al frente, y Bon Bon su guante eléctrico. Las patas de ambas se cruzaron, y se detuvieron cerca de la cara de la otra. Ambas se sorprendieron, y rápidamente se giraron para volver a la pared. Dieron una respiración profunda, y luego volvieron a girarse hacia la puerta.

Esta vez la cuchilla de Sassa fue primero, pero Bon Bon la hizo a un lado con su casco libre, le dio un coletazo en la cara a Sassa; y, mientras estaba afectada, trató de darle con su guante eléctrico. La pegaso se hizo hacia atrás con sus alas, esquivando el golpe, y luego fue hacia adelante con su cuchilla lista. Rápidamente le empezó a lanzar varios cortes a su oponente, quien los esquivaba difícilmente.

Sassaflash intentó cortar la cabeza de la yegua, pero Bon Bon se agacho, y uso su cola para sujetar la prótesis de Sassaflash. La pegaso intentó zafarse, pero el agarra de cola era muy bueno, cosa que la hizo gruñir. Allí la agente quiso darle una descarga eléctrica para noquearla, la cual Sassa no podría evadir con su pata sujetada.

La pegaso no se asustó, y mantuvo la calma para el siguiente movimiento. Bon Bon sintió como el agarre de su cola se aflojaba, y al ver allí, se dio cuenta que ahora solo tenía una pata sin cuerpo. Volvió su vista a Sassaflash, quien se había quitado su prótesis para evadir el golpe eléctrico. Antes de que Bon Bon pudiera comprender que pasaba, Sassaflash la embistió, luego dio una vuelta, y pateo a la yegua en la cara. Mientras Bon Bon estaba aturdida, Sassaflash le sujetó la pata con el guante eléctrico, lista para romperla. Bon Bon reaccionó, y se lanzó hacia atrás, para deslizar su pata del agarre, pues el traje que traía no hacía mucha fricción, sin embargo, Sassaflash alcanzó a sacarle el guante eléctrico a Bon Bon, el cual cayó al suelo.

La pegaso entonces tomo su prótesis en el suelo, y se la colocó rápidamente. Bon Bon solo pudo observar como la pegaso destruía su guante eléctrico con su cuchilla.

— Se acabó — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Aun no.

Bon Bon corrió hacia Sassaflash, quien trató de cortarla con su cuchilla, pero la agente atrapo el arma con sus cascos desnudos, y los deslizo por la hoja para acercarse a Sassaflash. Allí la terrestre le dio un fuerte cabezazo, que la hizo retroceder. La agente aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo del lugar.

La guardia reaccionó, y empezó a perseguir a la yegua por el pasillo, pero al llegar a una esquina vio como una bola negra llegaba al suelo. Su sexto sentido le gritó en su mente, y ella se alejó, evitando así una explosión en el pasillo, la cual destruyo parte de este, y provocó una cortina de polvo. Sassaflash puso una cara de frustración, y despejo el humo con sus alas. Pudo ver a Bon Bon llegando a la ventana al terminar.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! — exclamó Sassaflash viendo como Bon Bon saltaba por la ventana.

La agente secreta, luego de dar el salto, llevó sus cascos a sus costados, y cuando los extendió, una especie de planeadores de tela se formaron entre sus cascos y costados, permitiéndole así planear en el aire. Gracias al explosivo que había puesto antes, pudo ganar algo de distancia, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Sassaflash saliera de la ventana del castillo, y la siguiera.

* * *

Golden Harvest empujó la caja que tenía a la reina y a la corona del rey, llegando a una calle vacía, pues era muy tarde en la noche. El ambiente era silencioso, siendo el único sonido el de las ruedas de la caja. Con todo se silenció, pudo escuchar sin problemas los gritos de alguien que la perseguía.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! — exclamó Forest llegando disparado como bala hacia donde estaba la yegua.

Carrot hizo a un lado la caja, metiéndola en un callejón, donde Forest no la encontraría.

— ¿Aún quieres pelear? — preguntó Golden con una sonrisa confiada — No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

Forest seguía frustrado, pero aun así se puso en posición de combate poniendo su propia sonrisa. Le dolía su pata trasera, pero no podía darle el gusto a esa yegua de que viera la ventaja que llevaba. Debía mostrar fortaleza, y mantener la calma para no caer en otra trampa.

— He estado en situaciones peores, Carrot Top —dijo Forest confiado — No sabes las cosas que he enfrentado.

— Oh, tú tampoco sabes lo que yo enfrente — respondió ella — He vencido a los mejores agentes de Equestria, criminales, expertos en magia, asesinos entrenados, bestias salvajes, incluyendo lobos de madera y un oso insecto. ¿Qué has hecho tú?

— Vencí a una loca con una gran espada — dijo Forest sonriendo confiado.

Al ver esa expresión confiada que tenía el corcel, la yegua no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada. Aunque a Forest le fastidiaba un poco verla reír, se aguantó para no dejarla ganar.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó ella calmando su risa — Enserio esperaba más del "súper guardia" del rey.

— Oye, si vieras a esa yegua verías que da más miedo que un oso insecto, _sea lo que sea eso._ — pensó eso ultimo

— Sí sí — respondió Carrot soltando una última risilla — Aun así, tu pata está dañada.

Forest vio su pata trasera, la cual aún seguía sujeta por ese grillete con púas que lo lastimaba.

— ¿Qué no sabes jugar limpio?

— Escucha cariño — dijo Carrot mientras oprimía un botón en su pulsera metálica, y esta se convertía en un guante que soltaba chispas — Yo nunca juego limpio.

Forest inmediatamente se paró en sus patas traseras y empezó a disparar bolas de magia hacia la yegua. En tres patas, Carrot empezó a avanzar con calma hacia Forest. Con su guante eléctrico al frente, ella reflejaba todas las esferas de magia hacia Forest.

El corcel quedó impactado al ver que ese guante era de Metal Anti-Magia, y rápidamente empezó a esquivar sus disparos reflejados, los cuales estallaban en el suelo o en edificios de la calle.

La yegua aprovechó para correr a Forest, y trató de asestarle un golpe eléctrico en la cara. Forest hizo a un lado la cabeza, pero Carrot aprovechó a usar su pata libre y darle un golpe elevado en la barbilla. Mientras el guardia estaba aturdido, Carrot preparó de nuevo su casco eléctrico, para darle a Forest en el cuello y noquearlo.

Al ver el peligro, Forest levantó un poco los cascos delanteros y los golpeo con fuerza en el suelo, creando una explosión, que hizo que su cuerpo se parara en dos patas, evadiendo el golpe fulminante de la yegua. En esa posición erguida, uso una de sus patas traseras para darle a la yegua en la cara. Luego de eso dio una voltereta hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de Carrot.

La yegua se sobo la cara por la patada que había recibido, la cual le dolió. Su boca tenía un hilo de sangre, el cual se limpió sin inmutarse. El corcel por su parte se sobaba la barbilla, la cual había recibido un fuerte golpe, pero se sentía feliz de al fin hacerle algo daño a la yegua.

— Golpearte se sintió satisfactorio — rio el corcel — Enserio debes ser una horrible poni.

— Un golpe de suerte, no volverá a pasar — dijo ella preparándose.

— Ya veremos

El corcel volvió a ponerse en posición de combate, pero esta vez estaba a la defensiva, listo para recibir cualquier cosa que Carrot le lanzara.

— Tu postura es un desastre — se burló la yegua amarilla — ¿Qué? ¿Aprendiste a pelear en un callejón?

— Sip. En las calles todo lo que importaba era como moverte, no importaba como — respondió Forest sonriendo manteniéndose en guardia — No soy nada bueno con las artes marciales.

— ¿Y así esperas ganarme? — preguntó la terrestre sonriendo confiada

Forest nunca había sido alguien de aprender movimientos planificados. Ni siquiera podía aprender bien pasos de baile, cosa que no le permitía bailar con el pony que quería. Su cuerpo siempre se le hacía tenso cuando intentaba pensar con anticipación movimientos que alguien más se había inventado.

Cuando se volvió guardia de Wisdom, nunca pudo aprender bien los movimientos de artes marciales que se le enseñaban a los reclutas. Sin embargo, se ganó su posición con honores, ya que ningún otro guardia entrenado, además de Sassaflash, le podía ganar. Su habilidad para moverse a lo natural, era un talento que difícilmente se podía igualar

— Je, quizás. El estilo libre es lo mejor. Ven a probarlo.

— Será un placer.

Carrot rápidamente saco otra tira metálica con púas de su cinturón, y la arrojo al corcel. Forest salto rápidamente para evadirla. Cuando el corcel llego al suelo, Carrot ya había corrido a él, lista para electrocutarlo. Forest uso una de sus patas para desviar el guante eléctrico (tocando la pata de Carrot y no el guante). La yegua entonces de un asombroso movimiento se hizo para atrás, y dio un giro golpeando las patas de Forest, tirándolo al suelo. Era una técnica especial para derribar. Carrot se puso de pie, y trató de electrocutarlo allí en el suelo, pero Forest rodo a la derecha, y el casco de la yegua dio en el suelo.

Forest siguió rodando para ganar distancia y luego se levantó.

— No te me escapas, nene — sonrió la agente corriendo hacia Forest.

Forest, para sorpresa de la yegua también corrió hacia ella. Carrot se preparó para darle un golpe eléctrico, pero allí Forest hizo algo inesperado. El unicornio rápidamente se tiró al suelo, y con sus cascos se impulsó, deslizándose. La yegua no se esperaba eso, y el corcel paso justo por sus patas, derribando a la yegua.

Carrot cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor, mientras Forest se dio la vuelta mientras se deslizaba, y uso sus cascos para frenar, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Gracias a su armadura, Forest no se lastimo al deslizarse en el concreto del suelo.

— ¿¡Qué te pareció eso!? — exclamó el pony naranja.

La terrestre se levantó con sus patas algo lastimadas y vio molesta a Forest. Más que enojada con él, estaba molesta de haber sido derribada por un movimiento tan improvisado. Era una humillación para alguien entrenada como ella. Enserio quería destrozar a Forest. No solo había humillado sus tácticas de seducción, sino que ahora también sus artes marciales.

— Voy a destruirte — murmuró ella molesta.

— Y eso que aún no has visto nada. Aghhh — se quejó un poco el guardia al ver su pata apresada por púas. Aunque la sangre que salía era poca, pues el arma seguía cubriendo las heridas, le empezaba a afectar un poco la movilidad de su pata trasera. Y todos esos movimientos que hacía, solo aumentaban la presión.

 _— ¡Ahora!_ — pensó la yegua al ver como el corcel sentía la molestia en su pata.

La yegua de nuevo corrió hacia Forest con su guante eléctrico, listo para noquearlo.

— _Aghh. ¡Si tan solo pudiera usar mi magia en esta cosa!_ — pensó el corcel viendo como la yegua lo venía a atacar — _Un momento…_ — En ese momento el corcel sonrió, pues su mente de estilo libre tuvo una idea improvisada.

— ¡Buenas noches! — exclamó Carrot lanzándole el golpe.

Forest rápidamente dio un giro hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus cascos delanteros, esquivando el ataque. Carrot de nuevo trató de asestarle un golpe, pero el corcel provocó dos explosiones con sus cascos en el suelo, y se elevó hasta 5 metros, quedando sobre la yegua.

Estando allí en el aire, Forest preparó uno de sus cascos delanteros, y lanzo una bola de magia explosiva hacia la yegua.

— _¿Qué no aprendes?_ — pensó ella sonriendo recibiendo la bola con su guante eléctrico anti-magia, y la reflejo hacia el corcel. La terrestre bajo su pata y solo para disfrutar que hacia el corcel para evadir ese ataque reflejado.

En el aire, Forest sonrió al ver como su propio ataque venia hacia él.

— ¡Refleja esto! — exclamó el corcel girando en el aire, y recibiendo la bola de magia con su pata apresada. De una fuerte patada, Forest uso el grillete anti-magia en su pata trasera para regresar de nuevo el ataque a la yegua.

La bola de magia gano más velocidad con la patada de Forest. Carrot no tuvo tiempo de actuar, y solo vio incrédula como esa bola explosiva le daba en el pecho, y explotaba.

Una explosión ocurrió justo en el pecho de la yegua, y esta salió disparada hacia atrás, rodando varios metros por el suelo, lastimándose con cada rodada.

La gravedad hizo que Forest regresara al suelo, y sonriera confiado viendo hacia la agente.

— JA, ¿¡te enseñan eso en tu escuela de espías!?

La yegua poco a poco se levantó adolorida. El traje negro que llevaba protegió su cuerpo de heridas externas, pero el impacto aun así se dio. Le dolía mucho su cuerpo, quizás tenía una costilla rota, pero aun así se levantaba.

Fue allí cuando Forest reaccionó, y comprendió que quizás se le había pasado un poco el casco con ese ataque.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Forest preocupado por su oponente.

Allí Carrot no perdió ni un segundo y lanzo una tira de metal hacia Forest. El corcel tenía la guardia baja, y no pudo reaccionar hasta que esa tira impactaba en su casco delantero y se enrodaba para formar un grillete con púas que le apreso la pata izquierda.

— ¡Aghhhh! — gritó Forest de dolor cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Ella habría corrido a Forest para electrocutarlo en ese momento, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, y prefirió aprovechar el tiempo que Forest estaría en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, y acostumbrarse a su cuerpo dañado.

— Je — rio la yegua adolorida — Esto no es nada. En mi "escuela de espías" mi maestro, y superior, me daba una golpiza a diario para hacerme dura. Tambien he soportado torturas que no te imaginas, y sobrevivido a cada una.

Forest vio como algo de sangre salía de su pata delantera. Ahora se encontraba apresada; y, lo que era peor, debido a ese metal especial, ya no podría enviar magia a su casco delantero izquierdo. Tragándose su dolor y soltando un notorio quejido, Forest se puso de pie, manteniendo su nueva pata herida en el aire, pero aun así la pata trasera apresada le dolía.

— Debes haber sufrido mucho — murmuró Forest viendo a su oponente, quien se preparaba para seguir la pelea.

— Je, no tanto como lo que te hare sufrir yo.

El guardia no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por ella, pero estaba claro que ella no iba a rendirse. Y tenía que recuperar a Applejack fuera como fuera, por lo que aun adolorido, y con una pata atrapada, estaba preparado para seguir con esa lucha.

La yegua corrió a mediana velocidad contra el corcel, quien uso su casco libre para lanzarle una bola de magia. Esta vez Carrot la esquivo en vez de reflejarla, pues Forest se lo reflejaría de vuelta. Forest por su parte retrocedía, pues con solo un casco para disparar magia, no podría elevarse en el aire.

Al ver como el corcel retrocedía, Golden Harvest dio una voltereta de lado, y ese impulso la acerco a Forest, y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, mientras daba la voltereta. Mientras Forest se recuperaba del golpe, la yegua rápidamente se movió detrás de él, sujetándolo de la cintura. Y allí lo empezó a levantar. El corcel pesaba más que ella, pero aun así ella tenía el impulso para levantarlo hacia atrás y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Forest sintió un fuerte impacto en el suelo, sobre todo en su cabeza. Carrot se levantó lista para dar el golpe final, sobre el corcel, lastimado en el suelo.

— Dulces sueños — dijo Carrot lanzando un golpe eléctrico al cuello de Forest.

— ¡No! — exclamó el corcel, y rápidamente uso sus dos cascos para sujetar el guante eléctrico de la agente.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del unicornio, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. La terrestre siguió aplicando fuerza, pues Forest intentaba hacer a un lado su casco, y no iba a permitir eso. Solo debía resistir hasta que el guardia quedara inconsciente por la fuerte descarga. Sin embargo, Forest seguía resistiéndose, tratando de evitar que ese guante llegara a su cuello, pues una descarga allí lo noquearía.

— ¡Ya deja de resistirte, tonto! ¡Ya déjame ganar!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — exclamó Forest con todas sus fuerzas.

Usando todo su esfuerzo, Forest logró desviar el casco de Carrot, haciendo que el golpe diera en el suelo, justo al lado de su cabeza. La terrestre quedó incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego paso algo que la impacto más.

Forest rápidamente usó su casco que no estaba apresado por un grillete de púas, y cargando la magia que podía, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a la yegua, que provocó una explosión, y la mando varios metros atrás. El corcel vio como la yegua caía, y relajo sus músculos tras eso, sintiendo todo el daño que acababa de sufrir.

— Ugh… me va a doler mañana — se dijo a si mismo el corcel.

Carrot se encontraba en el suelo, completamente impactada por el golpe que acababa de recibir. Intentpo ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo apenas y se movía. Ese golpe le había provocado un impacto tremendo, que solo se acumuló al daño que ya tenía de antes. Ya no podía luchar. Había perdido contra ese guardia.

— No… ¡maldición! — se quejó la yegua

Forest también se encontraba en el suelo. Sus cascos estaban entumidos, y le dolía el cuerpo, pero seguía consiente, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se durmiera. Sin embargo, no iba a dormirse cuando debía llegar con Applejack. Arrastrándose, Forest poco a poco trató de llegar a la caja donde estaba la reina. Sin embargo, la caja se empezó a mover por sí sola, yendo con la agente.

— Me venciste, pero no fallaré mi misión — se escuchó la voz de Carrot Top quien, a pesar del dolor, se logró subir en la caja.

— No, no dejare que te la lleves — gruño Forest.

— Je, creo que ya lo hice — rio Carrot mientras oprimía un botón en su guante, y la caja se empezaba a mover rumbo al puerto del reino.

— ¡No! — exclamó Forest viendo como la yegua se iba en la caja con ruedas. Con todo su esfuerzo se logró levantar, y empezó a cojear, tratando de seguir a Carrot Top, y recuperar a la esposa y la corona de su amigo.

* * *

En otra parte del reino, Sweetie Drops se encontraba planeando en el aire, siendo seguida por Sassaflash, quien iba a 10 metros detrás de ella, y acercándose. A pesar de que Bon Bon era algo difícil de distinguir en el cielo nocturno, gracias a su traje negro, Sassaflash la podía identificar sin problemas.

— _Me va a alcanzar, y no puedo hacer nada en el aire_ — pensó la agente.

Bon Bon entonces vio una gran construcción con ventanas en un piso superior, y rápidamente inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante, aumentando la velocidad, y llegando a esa ventana. Cruzo sus cascos delanteros frente a su cara, y atravesó la ventana, cubriéndose el vidrio roto.

Sassaflash rápidamente la siguió y entro por esa ventana, llegando a una extensa habitación poco iluminada.

— _¿Dónde se metió?_ —pensó la pegaso con seriedad.

La guardia real mantenía su cuchilla afuera, mientras volaba al centro del lugar manteniéndose en el aire. El lugar parecía ser una especie de bodega, la cual estaba llena de cajas apiladas una sobre otras. Con su olfato, Sassa pudo sentir algo de olor frutal, pero no era el más agradable. Seguro era una bodega de alimentos, aunque no eran los alimentos en mejor estado. Sin embargo, ahora lo importante era ubicar a Bon Bon, donde estuviera, por lo que se mantuvo observando desde el aire.

— _Bien, no me vio_ — pensó la terrestre crema.

Sweetie Drops se encontraba en el suelo de la bodega, escondida bajo una caja de cartón. Había encontrado algunas vacías, y aprovechó para esconderse en una. No podía creer que usara una caja de cartón como escondite, pero era lo que había. Aun así, ella podía localizar a Sassaflash sin problemas, pues usaba sus lentes de contacto detectores de magia.

Sassaflash se mantenía en el aire dando vueltas de forma calmada, como un halcón buscando a una presa, pero no se imaginaba que la presa también se preparaba para atacar. La agente saco una cerbatana, y un dardo tranquilizante. Aunque la pegaso estaba a metros en el aire, no tendría problemas en darle, mientras estaba distraída buscándola.

Bon Bon respiro lo más hondo que pudo, levantó la caja, y soplo con fuerza la cerbatana. El dardo tranquilizante fue a toda velocidad a hacia la pegaso, quien miraba de un lado a otro, buscando a su oponente.

Pero solo se escuchó como el dardo era cortado en dos por la cuchilla de Sassaflash. La pegaso ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, solo movió su pata, siendo guiada por su sexto sentido. Bon Bon quedó incrédula por eso. La pegaso entonces se giró lentamente, calculando la dirección de donde había venido ese dardo.

— _¡Allí estas!_ — pensó la rubia.

— _¡Demonios!_

Sassaflash voló a toda velocidad hacia la caja donde estaba la agente. Bon Bon pateo la caja hacia la pegaso en un intento de retrasarla un poco, pero Sassaflash la corto en dos sin problemas, llegando con la agente, y dándole un corte con su cuchilla.

— ¡Aghh! — gritó Bon Bon llevándose un casco a su hombro, el cual sangraba por el corte. A ver el casco con el que se había cubierto la herida, vio como este tenía bastante sangre.

Sassaflash descendió enfrente de Bon Bon viéndola con seriedad.

— Se acabó — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad apuntando su cuchilla a Bon Bon — Si no quieres morir, dime donde está la reina y la corona.

Bon Bon se mantuvo seria y rápidamente saco un cuchillo de su cinturón, el cual se adhirió sin problemas a su casco, gracias al traje que llevaba. Aunque tenía órdenes de evitar muertes durante su misión, había una excepción en caso de que su vida corriera absoluto peligro. Sassaflash claramente iría a matar, así que ella debía hacer lo mismo para sobrevivir.

— No te metas en mi camino, o tú serás la que muera.

Ambas yeguas corrieron hacia la otra, y chocaron sus armas en el aire, aplicando la fuerza que tenían. Aunque Sassaflash tenían un arma más fuerte, Bon Bon tenía más fuerza física, nivelando el choque.

Bon Bon aprovechó que su arma era más pequeña. Logró hacer a un lado el arma de Sassaflash, y aprovechó la corta distancia para lanzar un corte al pecho de Sassa. La pegaso rápidamente retrocedió, y vio cómo su armadura dorada ahora tenía una fuerte cortada, y pudo sentir también como había una herida sangrante en su pecho, la cual le dolía.

— _Ese cuchillo es algo serio_ — pensó la pegaso viendo algo de sangre saliendo de la cortada en su armadura, pero la ignoro, preparándose para reanudar la pelea.

Rápidamente volvieron a correr hacia ellas, y empezando a lanzarse cortes, que lograban bloquear. Bon Bon hábilmente eludía los ataques de Sassaflash, mientras que la pegaso bloqueaba los cortes de Bon Bon, procurando no acercarse mucho al rango de su cuchillo, pues debía aprovechar que su arma era más larga.

En un instante, la pegaso soltó un fuerte aleteo, pasando por encima de Bon Bon, y lanzando un corte hacia abajo. La terrestre se hizo al suelo para evadirlo, pero no pudo evitar un corte en su lomo, el cual le hizo poner una mueca de dolor. Allí en el aire, Sassaflash vio a la terrestre herida en el suelo, y se giró rápidamente para atravesarla. Bon Bon giró con precisión, y la cuchilla de Sassa se clavó en el suelo. En el segundo que le tomo sacarla, Bon Bon rodó, y aprovechó a clavar su cuchillo en la pata trasera de Sassa.

— Aghhhh — se quejó la pegaso, de dolor.

Bon Bon sacó el cuchillo, rodo a su derecha, y se levantó. Sassaflash vio su herida sangrante, la cual le dolía mucho. Su pata apenas respondía, seguramente Bon Bon la había apuñalado en algún punto crítico, aunque el sangrado no era mucho, era considerable.

— Lamento esto — escuchó Sassaflash.

Cuando la pegaso vio hacia adelante, Bon Bon ya no estaba allí, pero su sexto sentido se encendió al máximo al ver como una gran montaña de cajas se empezaba a tambalear. Las cajas llenas de comida se le vinieron encima, provocando un fuerte estruendo en el lugar.

— No me dejaste opción — dijo Bon Bon con inexpresividad acercándose al amontonamiento de cajas que cayó sobre Sassaflash. Varias frutas y verduras se habían salido del lugar, llegando algunas a aplastarse. Con sus lentes de contacto pudo detectar a la pegaso dentro de la montaña de cajas, pero esta no se movía. Como aun podía verla, seguro estaba viva, pero probablemente inconsciente y muy mal herida — _Debo volver con Golden._ — pensó la terrestre saliendo del lugar.

Los pasos de Bon Bon saliendo del lugar se oyeron por toda la bodega, pero eventualmente se alejaron, indicando que había salido. Fue allí cuando unas cajas se empezaron a mover un poco. Como si algo se agitara con fuerza desde adentro de la montaña.

Una cuchilla surgió atravesando unas cajas, cortando las frutas en estas. Varios cortes ocurrieron, y de la montaña fueron surgiendo patas celestes, seguidas por la cabeza de Sassaflash, quien dio una respiración profunda al salir de la montaña.

— Tonta Bon Bon — murmuró la pegaso recuperando el aliento, y manteniéndose seria. Sassaflash había logrado anticipar la caída de las cajas gracias a su sexto sentido. Pudo haberlas esquivado todas moviéndose con sus alas hacia un lado, pero en lugar de eso ideo un plan. Rápidamente había su sexto sentido para evadir varias de las cajas, haciendo rápidos movimientos hacia los lados, los cuales Bon Bon no vio por todas las cajas que caían. Cuando un cuarto de las cajas había caído, Sassaflash se metió entre estas, y allí recibió el impacto de todas las demás cajas, siendo escudada por las que había esquivado. Aun que aun así sintió el impacto, y su lomo le dolía un poco — Ahora me llevaras con Applejack.

Como la terrestre pensó que había ganado, Sassaflash podría seguirla, y saber dónde tendría a Applejack.

* * *

La noche aún seguía cubriendo el reino de Heartland. Había poca actividad, incluyendo al puerto del reino. Varios barcos se encontraban allí anclados. Aunque normalmente habría algo de vigilancia allí, las dos agentes de Equestria se habían encargado de que tendrían una vi libre para salir del reino.

Sweetie Drops llego al puerto de Heartland, y ubico un pequeño barco entre todos los que estaban allí. No era grande y no llamaba la atención, pero esa era la idea. No tenía armas, ni ninguna decoración llamativa. Era literalmente un barco común. La terrestre rápidamente subió al barco, y trató de encontrar a su compañera, pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces bajo de la nave, y la fue a esperar afuera.

— Drops… — se escuchó una voz

— ¡Golden!

La terrestre crema corrió rápidamente hacia su amiga amarilla, quien acababa de llegar montada en la caja donde tenían a la reina. Golden tenia marcas de golpes en la cara, y varios raspones en su traje y piel. En definitiva, estaba mucho peor Sweetie, quien solo tenía unas heridas de cuchillas en su lomo y hombro.

— ¿Qué te paso?

— No te preocupes — sonrió Golden — Solo acabamos con esta maldita misión.

Sweetie asintió con la cabeza, y empujó la caja con Golden, subiendo por la rampa del barco. Una vez allí, hizo las velas, y levantó el ancla saliendo del puerto de Heartland.

Mientras tanto, Sassaflash acababa de llegar volando al puerto, solo para ver como un barco salía. No hacía falta un sexto sentido para saber que allí tenían a Applejack.

— No escaparan — se dijo a si misma preparada para volar.

— ¡Sassaflash! — se escuchó una voz.

Sassaflash vio como Forest Spear llegaba cojeando hasta la pegaso. Cuando llego, el corcel empezó a respirar agitadamente, por todo el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar.

— ¿Forest?

— Sí. Jeje, esa espía era muy dura. ¿La viste?

— Se escapan —dijo la pegaso viendo con seriedad al barco — Voy para allá.

— Espera, voy contigo — pidió Forest recuperando el aliento, y enderezando su cuerpo.

La pegaso entonces vio el estado de su amigo. No parecía tener muchas heridas, siendo la más notoria un golpe sangrante en su cabeza. Sin embargo, allí noto como dos de las patas del corcel se encontraban apresadas por grilletes con púas. Y también el cuerpo de Forest se veía muy tieso, lo cual era producto de las descargas eléctricas.

— Solo necesito que me quites esta cosa — dijo mostrando el grillete en su pata delantera el cual bloqueaba su magia en su casco.

La pegaso entonces vio de nuevo al barco que se alejaba, y luego vio su propia herida en su pecho, y en su pata trasera, la cual estaba siendo sujeta por una bufanda que se había encontrado en el camino. No le convenía ir sola a ese barco, así que saco la cuchilla de su pata, y la apunto al grillete de Forest.

— No te muevas o perderás el casco — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Haré lo posible — sonrió Forest haciendo un esfuerzo para no tambalearse. Sonreía, pues confiaba en que su amiga lo haría bien.

* * *

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

Applejack se encontraba abriendo poco a poco los ojos, pero solo se encontró con más oscuridad. Pero incluso en esa oscuridad, empezó a sentir un leve mareo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, como si acabara de despertar luego de desmayarse por tomar demasiada sidra. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que ya los tenia abiertos, solo no se había dado cuenta porque estaba a oscuras.

Quiso moverse, pero se le dificulto un poco. Al mover sus cascos se topó con una pared, o almenos así se sentía. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo, pudo doblar uno de sus cascos, y llevarse lo a la cabeza para sobársela, pues le dolía. Se sobo un poco las sienes, en un intento de calmarse ese mareo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Applejack trató de concentrarse para tratar de identificar el lugar en el que estaba. Su cabeza y espalda estaban sobre algo acolchonado. ¿Estaría durmiendo en su habitación? No recordaba que fuera tan oscuro. Pero luego recordó que su colchón era mucho más cómodo, por lo que rechazo la idea. Quiso levantarse, pero allí su cabeza topo con algo.

— Aghh, ¿Qué corrales?

La yegua hizo sus cascos hacia arriba, y sintió como topaban con una especie de pared. ¿Estaba tocando el techo? Su mente aún se sentía algo nublada, pero sabía que no era posible que estuviera tocando el techo. Luego hizo sus cascos a los lados, pero también se encontró con paredes. Fue allí cuando la reina abrió los ojos como platos, y empezó a mover sus cascos en todas direcciones, encontrándose solo con paredes.

— _NO NO NO_ — exclamó la yegua en su mente. Se estaba imaginando lo peor. Seguro la habían drogado para secuestrarla de nuevo — _No, Lazuli._

Applejack temía lo peor por su bebé. Recordaba que la estaba cuidando en la noche, y después… alguien se le había aparecido, pero no figuraba aun quien. Sin embargo, el pánico la empezó a llenar. La estaban secuestrando de nuevo, y su bebé podría estar de nuevo en peligro. No quería eso. ¡No quería volver a estar encerrada! Luego de esas horribles semanas encerrada en una cueva, no soportaría volver a ser secuestrada, y menos si su bebé podría estar en peligro.

— ¡Drops se están acercando!

— ¿¡Que!? — hubo una pausa — ¡Quédate adentro, yo me encargare!

— ¡De ninguna forma! — hubo una pausa llena de unos quejidos de dolor — ¡Ya me recuperé un poco! ¡Aun puedo luchar contra ese estúpido guardia!

¿Qué había sido esa conversación? Se preguntaba Applejack. ¿Había dicho guardia? ¿Acaso la venían a rescatar? Eso en parte la aliviaba, pero aun así no sabía que podría estar pasando. No podía quedarse quieta en una situación de peligro.

Applejack empezó a golpear la parte superior de la caja con sus cuatro patas. Debido a la posición y el cansancio, le era algo difícil aplicar fuerza, pero no se iba a rendir. Cada vez aplicaba más fuerza, mientras sudaba y se desesperaba.

Afuera empezó a escuchar ruidos, de explosiones, metales chocando, y lo que parecían ser chispas eléctricas. Parecía ser una batalla intensa, y eso solo la desesperaba más.

No aguantaba estar allí encerrada, y separada de su bebé. Quería ir con su pequeña Lazuli, quien podría estar también en peligro. Ella como madre simplemente no podía quedarse quieta.

— ¡ROMPETE! — exclamó mientras seguía golpeando la caja, con más fuerza que antes.

El cuerpo de Applejack cada vez se sentía con más energías, pues los efectos de la droga se iban pasando, pero también la empezó a llenar una ola de adrenalina. Dicen que una madre podría levantar una gran carroza, su cría estuviera en peligro debajo de esta. Applejack no sabía el estado de su bebé, pero el no saberlo solo la desesperaba aún más. Ya había estado mucho tiempo separada de ella durante el secuestro con los rebeldes, y no iba a separarse más de ella.

— ¡ROMPETE!

Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus cascos, Applejack dio una patada cuádruple a la parte superior de la caja, y esta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndola. La reina respiro profundo el aire fresco. No es que no hubiera oxígeno en la caja, pero la desesperación que sentía la hacía sentir como si se hubiera estado ahogando.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

La reina se salió de la caja, y la volteó a ver, notando que el interior de esta estaba acolchonado. Allí encontró lo que parecía ser la corona de Caramel, pero no le dio importancia a eso. Mientras afuera escuchaba una intensa lucha, ella se propuso a inspeccionar la habitación. No había mucho a su alrededor. Las paredes y el techo eran de madera, y había dos hamacas colgando de las paredes. Había una ventana circular al exterior, y una puerta cerrada.

Fue allí cuando sintió algo de movimiento. Se acercó a la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver el mar. No había duda, era un barco. Eso era malo, no había forma de saber a donde la llevarían.

— Debo salir de aquí.

Applejack fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero al dar unos pasos, la reina se tropezó. Aun se sentía algo mareada por la droga que le habían dado, por lo que estuvo un minuto en el suelo. Cuando se levantó, se apoyó con sus cascos, pero noto algo raro en el suelo. Sintió como una de las tablas en las que se había apoyado para levantarse estaba algo floja. La reina entonces decidió levantarla, y encontró un espacio debajo con una caja.

Saco la caja de allí, la cual tenía un candado. Eso no la detuvo, y solo lo rompió de un golpe, abriéndola.

— ¿Y esto?

La caja estaba llena de paja, pero también tenían unos como huevos negros. Al tocarlos, sintió que eran metálicos, y vio que en la cabeza tenían un como pequeño palillo metálico que parecía que se podía quitar. Tomo uno de esos huevos metálicos, y allí recordó algo.

Ya había escuchado de esas cosas. No recordaba cómo se llamaban, pero recordó de objetos peligrosos con esa descripción. Eran una especie de explosivos, que estallaban poco después de que se les quitaran los seguros. Estaba segura de que había leído sobre ellos en algún libro de ficción, o quizás su amiga Twiligth le conto, pues ella hablaba de muchas cosas. Fuera como fuera, quizás le servirían para escapar, así que tomo los explosivos.

— Bien, ahora debo salir de aquí, y buscar a mi bebé.

La terrestre ámbar fue a la puerta, esperando encontrarla cerrada, pero se sorprendió de que esta no tuviera seguro. Al abrir la puerta, quedó completamente sin palabras por lo que veía.

En el exterior pudo ver como Sassaflash se encontraba usando su cuchilla para luchar contra una pony con un cuchillo. Esa pony era… ¿Bon Bon? Luego vio al otro lado, y vio a Forest Spear, quien se encontraba en el suelo forcejeando sobre una yegua, quien era… ¿Carrot Top? Los cuatro ponis peleaban intensamente, sin percatarse de nada más.

— ¡ALTOOOOOOO! — se escuchó una fuerte voz, y todos voltearon a ver al origen de esta. Había sido Applejack, quien se encontraba saliendo del interior del barco — ¿¡Que corrales está pasando!?

Los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Applejack allí parada. Los guardias se aliviaron que estuviera bien. Las agentes estaban algo incrédulas de que pudiera salir de la caja en la que la habían metido. Sin embargo, ninguno pasó mucho tiempo viendo a Applejack, pues tenían que preocuparse por sus oponentes, por lo que reanudaron sus peleas.

Mientras todos se enfocaban en sus oponentes, no pusieron atención a como la reina ponía una expresión de enojo, y sacaba uno de los explosivos que había tomado antes. Le quito el seguro con sus dientes y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo del barco.

La granada cayó al agua, y en un principio no hubo nada, pero de pronto se escuchó una enorme explosión, que formo una enorme columna de agua. Todos los peleadores voltearon a ver esa enorme explosión, mientras varias gotas de agua les llegaban a salpicar. Luego voltearon a ver a la reina, quien se encontraba sujetando otro de los explosivos.

— ¡Si alguno trata de seguir peleando, entonces usare esta cosa!

Las agentes vieron asustadas como Applejack tenía ese objeto redondo en su casco. Incluso Sassaflash pudo usar su sexto sentido para saber que ese objeto era muy peligroso.

— ¡No! — exclamó Bon Bon mostrándose algo asustada — ¡Esa granada destruiría el barco!

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamaron Forest y Sassaflash impactados.

— ¿¡Por qué tienen algo así!? — preguntó el unicornio alarmado.

— Applejack, esa granada es solo para usarse contra bestias — habló Bon Bon tratando de negociar — Solo ponla en el suelo, te prometo que te explicaremos todo.

— Oh por favor — comentó Golden Harvest estando aun en el suelo, con Forest encima — No hay forma de que se atreva, solo esta mintien…. Oh.

— Ella nunca miente — murmuró Sassaflash con seriedad

— ¿De casualidad la drogaron? — preguntó Forest con nervios — Porque una madre furiosa a la que acaban de drogar, no tiene el mejor juicio, sobretodo si la separaron de su bebé.

Forest vio a Golden quien estaba debajo de él, y esta hizo a un lado la mirada, respondiendo así la pregunta del corcel.

— Todos sepárense y siéntense — dijo Applejack con autoridad, y las agentes y los guardias se vieron algo incrédulos — ¡AHORA!

Los cuatro obedecieron. Sassaflash y Sweetie dejaron de chocar sus armas, y Forest se quitó de encima de Golden, permitiéndole levantarse. Los guardias del rey se sentaron del lado izquierdo del barco, mientras que las agentes en el derecho. Ninguno quito su mirada de Applejack, pues temían que hiciera alguna tontería que los matara a todos.

— Ahora díganme, ¿¡Dónde está mi bebé!? — exclamó Applejack furiosa.

— Lazuli está a salvo en el castillo, Applejack — respondió Forest sonriendo, aunque algo nervioso por el explosivo en el casco de Applejack.

La terrestre Ámbar fácilmente detectaría si alguno mentía, y Forest decía la verdad. Eso alivio a Applejack, pues su bebé era lo que más le preocupaba.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En un barco, saliendo de Heartland — respondió Sweetie Drops, y allí Applejack vio como poco a poco se alejaban del reino.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A Equestria — respondió Bon Bon — Somos agentes especiales, en una misión.

— ¿Agentes? ¿Misión? — preguntó Applejack confundida, sobándose las sienes pues esas palabras la hacían recordar lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia — ¿Cuál es su misión?

— Nosotras entramos al reino a conseguir información de Heartland, recibimos reportes de una montaña siendo destruida, y vinimos a investigar la causa, pues podría ser un arma secreta. Pero descubrimos que eras la reina de este lugar, y nuestra misión rescatarte del castillo, y llevarte de vuelta a casa con tu familia. Créeme que estamos de tu lado — dijo Bon Bon poniendo una sonrisa calmada para tratar de calmar a la terrestre ámbar.

— ¿Y eso incluía llevarme a la fuerza? — preguntó viendo a Golden Harvest, pues acababa de recordar que fue ella la que la drogó.

— Eso es tu culpa, fuiste tú la que no coopero — se quejó Carrot.

— ¡No ayudas Golden! — regaño Sweetie.

— Pero es la verdad — vio a Applejack — ¿Enserio pensabas no regresar a Equestria por esa bebé?

— Es mi hija, y no la voy a dejar. ¿Por qué no podían llevarse a mi hija?

— No podíamos secuestrar a un a princesa — respondió Bon Bon — En tu caso solo recuperábamos a una víctima de secuestro, pero la hija del rey era otro caso. Teníamos órdenes de no involucrar a esa niña.

Applejack no sintió ninguna mentira en las palabras de Bon Bon. Aunque entendía lo de su misión, aun no le agradaba que dejaran atrás a su hija, pero quizás ahora era algo bueno, pues no querría que ella estuviera en ese barco.

— Pues como yo lo veo, se llevaron a nuestra reina — comentó Forest viendo con enojo a Golden.

— ¡Cállate Forest que ustedes me secuestraron primero! — reclamo Applejack viendo molesta al unicornio naranja.

— Técnicamente fue Sassa — respondió Forest mirando a un lado.

— ¿Enserio, Forest? ¡Este no es el momento para eso! — se quejó Sassaflash.

— ¡Cállense! — exclamó Applejack parando la discusión, y luego volteo a ver a las dos agentes — Ustedes dos, aprecio que trataran de rescatarme, pero no voy a ir a ningún lado sin mi bebe.

— Wisdom ya dejo claro que no dejara que la princesa deje el reino — dijo Sassaflash viendo con seriedad a su reina — Si intentas escapar de aquí con esas agentes y la princesa, te detendré.

— Lo siento Applejack, pero yo tampoco podría permitir que salgan de aquí — dijo Forest apenado.

— Applejack, podemos llevarte con tu familia — habló Sweetie — Seguro las princesas podrían ayudar con la situación de tu bebé.

— ¿O acaso prefieres seguir viviendo con un tirano demente, Manzanas? — preguntó Golden Harvest.

— ¡Ese tirano demente es mi amigo! — se quejó Forest.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quién es más tonto? ¿El tonto? ¿O el tonto que lo sigue? — respondió Golden burlándose.

— Enserio eres la yegua más insoportable que he conocido.

— Vaya, gracias por el cumplido.

Applejack se desesperó. Le molestaba esa discusión que se estaba dando entre Golden y Forest, pero eso no se comparaba al dilema que estaba sintiendo. Por un lado, ese barco la llevaría con su familia, podría volver a ver a sus queridos hermanos y a su abuela. Los extrañaba mucho, ya casi se cumplía un año desde que fue secuestrada. ¿Se encontrarían bien? Caramel dijo que no les haría nada, y creía en su palabra, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por muchas otras cosas. ¿Cómo estarían las cosas en la granja sin ella? ¿Las cosechas iban bien? ¿Su familia comía bien? ¿Estaban todos sanos? El no poder saberlo le desesperaba. Pero, por otro lado, no quería dejar a su bebé. Aunque ella no tendría problemas con separarse de Caramel, no iba a separarse de su hija recién nacida, que aun necesitaba de ella. Se empezó a imaginar a su pequeña hija Lazuli llorando porque no veía a su madre. Quizás tenía hambre, quizás tenia gases atorados. ¿Se habría lastimado? No lo sabía, y eso también le desesperaba.

— ¡BASTAAAAAA! — exclamó la reina entre toda esa desesperación, y la discusión entre Forest y Golden se detuvo — ¡Esto es lo que haremos! ¡Le daremos vuelta al barco, volveremos con mi bebé!

— ¡Si! — exclamó Forest alegre.

— Applejack — habló Sweetie — ¿te das cuenta que…?

— Yo hablaré con Cara… con el rey, y pensare en una solución a todo esto. Le pediré que las deje ir, y… tratare de convencerlo de que me permita ir a Equestria con mi bebé. ¡Quiero que se acabe toda esta tontería de secuestrarme! Quiero que hablar con las princesas para encontrar una solución a todo este desorden. ¡Eso es lo que haremos y punto!

Los guardias reales no protestaron. Aunque no podían controlar lo que pasaría cuando Applejack hablara con Wisdom, por lo menos lograrían llevarla de vuelta a Heartland, que era lo importante.

Sweetie Drops analizo las palabras de Applejack, y observo su situación. Tanto ella, como su compañera, como los guardias del rey se encontraban cansados. Incluso si volvían a luchar hasta matarse entre ellos, no había garantía de que ganaran. Y para colmo había posibilidades de que llegaran más ponis a atacarlas, y el tiempo que habían perdido en no navegar el barco, era crucial. Su mejor opción era confiar en las palabras del Elemento de la Honestidad.

— Muy bien, aceptamos tu idea — dijo Sweetie con calma.

Golden volteo a ver incrédula a su compañera. La terrestre naranja soltó un gruñido, pues le molestaba que Applejack tuviera una granada y que las estuviera amenazando con esta. Ahora debían volver a Heartland donde las capturarían, y quizás matarían. Drops quizás confiaba en Applejack, pero Golden en definitiva no.

— Bien — murmuró Golden con fastidio.

— Necesito tomar el timón del barco para regresar a Heartland — dijo Sweetie poniéndose lentamente de pie — No intentaré nada.

— Esta bien, ve — aceptó Applejack, y la terrestre crema se fue al timón. Bon Bon tomo el timón del barco y lo giro para regresar al puerto de Heartland. La reina luego vio a sus guardias — Ustedes dos quédense allí sentados.

— Sí, majestad — dijo Forest con calma, pues el aceptaba la idea de Applejack.

— No puedo creer que nos esté mandando así — murmuró Sassaflash con fastidio.

— Je, por algo es nuestra reina — sonrió Forest viendo algo graciosa la situación.

Applejack respiro hondo, y se relajó un poco. Para lograr respirar mejor el aire marítimo y tener una mejor vista, decidió ir al frente del barco. Empezó a caminar, pasando frente a Golden Harvest, quien sonrió ante eso.

— _Tú no me das ordenes_ — pensó Golden levantándose cuando Applejack le dio la espalda.

En ese momento, Golden levantó su casco y trató de golpear a Applejack en la nuca. La agente estaba lastimada, por lo que hizo algunos quejidos cuando preparó su golpe. Applejack escuchó esos quejidos, y evadió el golpe. Entonces la reina con fuerza golpeo a Golden en la quijada, con sus patas traseras. La terrestre amarilla retrocedió un poco mareada, y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Eso fue por dormirme y meterme en una caja! — gritó Applejack molesta a Golden.

Forest vio incrédulo como el golpe de Applejack si había logrado noquear a Golden, mientras que los suyos no, aunque el corcel rápidamente comentó.

— Claro, yo la afloje antes — murmuró para su mismo, siendo solo escuchado por Sassaflash quien se rodó de ojos.

Applejack entonces fue con Sweetie Drops, quien había visto como su compañera era golpeada.

— Perdón por golpearla, pero...

— Esta bien — respondió Sweetie Drops con calma — Ella se lo buscó. A veces también me dan ganas de golpearla.

Applejack soltó un suspiro, y siguió hablando con Bon Bon.

— Dijeron que venían a investigar un arma secreta, ¿enserio hay algo así en el reino? — preguntó la reina con intriga.

Sweetie mantuvo su vista al frente y los cascos en el timón, pero no ignoraba a Applejack. Pensó en si debía responderle, aunque considerando que ella no era su enemiga, quizás hablarle de lo que sabía podría servir después.

— Solo descubrimos que la corona del rey es mágica. — respondió la agente. Applejack recordó que en la caja en la que despertó se encontraba la corona del rey, y comprendió que también se la habían robado — Sin embargo, no sabemos para qué es, íbamos a llevarla a Equestria a analizarla.

— Entiendo… ¿algo más?

— Un librero — dijo Sweetie con seriedad — En la oficina del rey había un librero que parecía ser una caja fuerte. No sabemos qué hay del otro lado, pero algo sin importancia no tendría tanta seguridad.

— Ya veo — suspiró Applejack.

Realmente en este momento no le importaban mucho los secretos de Caramel, por lo que le preguntaría por esos después. Por ahora su prioridad era regresar con su bebé, y hablar con Caramel para encontrar una solución que beneficiara a ambos reinos.

Al frente se veía el puerto de Heartland, que era al lugar al que se acercaban poco a poco. La reina no estaba segura de que pasaría después, pero en definitiva debía hacer algo que solucionara el problema en cascos.

 **Y…. listo…. Uff, ese si me costo escribirlo XD. Lamento haber tardado.**

 **Una vez mas, muchas gracias a Sunny Honey por dejarme usar básicamente sus versiones de Bon Bon y Carrot Top. Si tienen tiempo, chequeen sus fics, son literalmente los mejores fanfics que hay.**

 **Y pues, ¿ahora que creen que pasara?**

 **Bye bye.**


	28. Reunion

Capítulo 28. Reunión

Un unicornio café de melena morada se encontraba caminando por un viejo camino ubicado a las afueras de Manehattan en pleno día. Ocasionalmente algunas carretas pasaban al lado suyo para dirigirse a la ciudad. Este siguió caminando en tres patas, hasta finalmente encontrarse con un viejo señalamiento que le guiaba hasta un sendero que se separaba del camino.

 _Orfanato Little Stars —_

El unicornio camino por el sendero, entrando a un pequeño campo de arbustos y árboles que obstruían la vista. Siguió el camino y a los pocos minutos salió de la barrera de arbustos y divisó un amplio campo, donde a la lejanía se divisaba una vieja casona, a la cual el prosiguió, hasta llegar al enrejado, donde se divisaba la entrada amplia pero derruida de la casa. Está a primera vista parecería una casa abandonada, de aquellas donde hay fantasmas, de no ser algunos gritos y risas alegres de unos niños que seguramente estaban jugando en el jardín trasero.

En eso de la casa sale un pegaso gris de crin morada y ojos naranjas, tenía una expresión un poco malhumorada y la vista cansada con predominantes ojeras en sus ojos, y un ala vendada.

—buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Silent se quedó callado por un momento, observando al poni con bastante inexpresividad, curiosamente este mismo a su lado era demasiado pequeño, el pegaso era un poni bastante alto, no lo suficiente como las princesas o los caballos de Maretonia, pero era algo destacable.

—buenas tardes, mi nombre es Whisper Spoon, y he venido a ver a los niños — habló Silent — he pasado mucho tiempo solo, y me interesa adoptar

El pegaso gris le miró con inexpresividad por un momento, y luego dio un suspiro, este abrió la puerta, el enrejado al desplazarse soltó un chirriante sonido agudo, seguido de un golpe, de la misma reja al impactar con una piedra. La puerta no se abrió totalmente, pero era más que suficiente como para permitir el paso del unicornio el cual avanzó sin ningún interés en el pegaso.

El pegaso no dirigió a Silent hasta el jardín que era donde se escuchaban a los niños jugar, sino que lo llevó hasta la propia casona, subiendo unos escalones de madera que rechinaban peldaño a peldaño. Entraron y le dirigió por un largo pasillo, hasta un portón de madera. El pegaso gris abrió la puerta solo para asomar la cabeza, y anunciar la llegada de Silent. El pony le pide que espere y entra al despacho, donde aparentemente habló con ya yegua que residía dentro. Silent espera fuera, sin ningún interés en asomarse por la puerta entreabierta.

Luego de un momento de hablar en vos baja.

—puedes decirle que pase Long Shot— dice una vos femenina, y el pegaso permite que Silent entre. Una yegua madura le indica que se siente mientras esta misma terminaba de reacomodar algunos documentos.

Silent sin decir nada obedeció, y pudo desde su lugar ver una amplia ventana enrejada, la cual daba contra el patio trasero donde se divisaban a los niños jugando. Silent para ayudarse con su papel miró en dirección a la ventana, y trató de fingir interés en los niños, con lo apagado que era el poni, de lo único que sirvió era en hacerlo ver deprimido.

Este miró a los niños jugar con alegría, y se preguntó por un momento como niños sin padres podían ser tan felices, y también pensó en que se tendría que hacer para acabar con esa felicidad, y cómo reaccionarían ante esa perdida. Recordaba a su esposa e hija, que eran felices, pero eso no les duro demasiado. Pensó por un momento en ellas, en como también sonreían y reían, y en lugar de sentir algún sentimiento semejante a culpa, solo le recordó lo poco que le importó terminar con sus vidas.

La yegua terminó de organizar sus papeles, y miró en dirección a Silent, el cual seguía exhorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a los niños.

—buenas tardes señor…

—Whisper Spoon— dijo este en automático mientras no dejaba de mirar los niños jugar. Luego cerro sus ojos, dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada en dirección a la yegua.

— ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Silent le mira inexpresivo, y suelta otro suspiro para aparentar tristeza.

— ¿no es obvio? — dijo secamente, y la yegua le miró extrañada— Mil disculpes…. No he sido el mismo desde que mi esposa e hija murieron.

Trato de mostrarse melancólico, cosa que su expresión seca y fría terminó beneficiando un poco.

—he pasado muchos años solo, y he considerado en adoptar a un pequeño sin hogar para ya no estar solo.

— ¿Cómo murieron?

—Las asesinaron— respondió tratando de mostrar una expresión sumamente devastada, pero esto último no le salió tan bien — Alguien mató a mi bella esposa, y mi linda hija de 5 años.

La yegua mira a Silent con seriedad y un poco de intriga, por un momento esta se sintió mal al escuchar que su familia ya no estaba, pero por otro lado esta debía ser cautelosa, pues comúnmente los que vienen a adoptar son parejas de todo tipo, pero son muy pocas las veces que alguien como Silent viene. La yegua trató de analizar al unicornio, y no vio ni un vestigio de sentimiento paternal en él, y esta sin saber que era, algo en el poni le inquietaba.

La yegua saca de entre un cajón un blog de notas y una pluma con la que se puso a escribir.

— ¿está usted solo? ¿No tiene a nadie? — pregunta esta con suavemente.

—no tengo pareja ni nada semejante.

—bien… es raro, comúnmente lo que un poni en su situación hace es buscar alguna pareja, un hijo es lo último que alguien pide.

—mi hija era mi tesoro— intentó argumentar Silent.

La yegua le mira con seriedad.

—bien— siguió escribiendo la directora— aquí nos llegan parejas de todo tipo, disculpe si llegó a ofenderlo, pero debe de entender que aquí, nos tomamos nuestro papel enserio, y nuestro objetivo es que los niños que entregamos terminen en un buen hogar.

—eso me queda muy claro.

—muy bien… supongo que también entenderá que no podemos dejarlo solo con los niños hasta que se nos entregue un documento donde vengan sus datos personales, identificación y residencia, y por como veo su estado muy ligero…

—solo vine a preguntar que debía traer o hacer— respondió Silent rápidamente— entiendo que en lugares como este es raro que un poni como yo venga a adoptar, con las cosas malas que pasan, es normal que sea cautelosa— murmura Silent soltando una falsa sonrisa, mientras registraba la oficina con la mirada, recolectando toda la información que podía.

* * *

En medio de un amplio océano, el sol llegaba a su pico más alto, alumbrando el panorama azul. En medio de ese mar se ubicaba un barco, el cual navegaba a curso fijo, con el viento a su favor. En el interior del barco, en una habitación, una terrestre de melena naranja empezaba a despertar.

Cuando Golden Harvest abrió sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse un casco a su quijada, la cual le dolía, y se encontraba algo morada por el golpe que había recibido. La terrestre rápidamente recordó como había terminado inconsciente, y rápidamente se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. En el exterior, inmediatamente buscó señales de peligro, recordando que antes se encontraba en plena batalla, pero quedó sorprendida al ver la cubierta del barco vacía, siendo iluminada por la luz del sol.

— Buenos días, Golden — se escuchó una voz femenina, y la terrestre volteó hacia atrás en dirección al timón del barco, donde estaba una terrestre crema de melena bicolor.

— ¿Drops? — Golden subió unos escalones para llegar al timón al lado de su compañera — ¿Qué pasó?

— Volvemos a Equestria, la misión acabo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? — vio frustrada que era de mañana y era media noche cuando fue noqueada — ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente!?

— Tranquila Golden, te explicaré todo — respondió Sweetie Drops con calma — Luego de que Applejack te noqueara, regresamos a Heartland. Volvimos al castillo, y naturalmente estaban muy alterados.

— Bueno, yo estuve allí, jeje — comentó Golden sonriendo, provocando que su compañera se rodara de ojos.

— El rey seguía inconsciente, así que Applejack y los guardias que enfrentamos pudieron calmar a los demás guardias. Llegamos al castillo y esperamos a que el rey despertara. Y cuando lo hizo… estaba molesto. Escuche gritos más fuertes que los que daba nuestro superior.

— Bueno eso es algo — comentó Golden divertida por la comparación.

Drops una vez más se rodó de ojos por la actitud despreocupada de su compañera.

— En fin, Applejack habló con el rey, mientras nosotras esperábamos en otra habitación. El rey exigió vigilancia extrema, eran al menos 30 guardias. Y tuve que darte un tranquilizante para que siguieras dormida.

— ¿Fueron exigencias de ese tonto rey? — preguntó Golden molesta viendo a un lado.

— En realidad fue Applejack, y ese guardia que intentaste seducir. No confiaban mucho en ti — respondió Sweetie siendo ella la que sonreía esta vez, y Golden la que se rodaba de ojos, pero con más frustración que la terrestre crema. No le hacía gracia cuando las bromas hablaban de su humillación.

— ….

Sweetie Drops aclaró un poco la garganta y empezó a hablar con una voz casi idéntica a la de su compañera.

— Tuve que cargarte como a una bebé por todos lados, enfrente de todos. Te veías linda dormidita, sin poder defenderte de nada, o de mi jeje. Soy Golden Harvest, me gusta poner a dormir a otros. — habló Sweetie Drops haciendo una imitación de Golden.

— ¡Yo no hablo así! — exclamó Golden molesta.

— Lo que digas, Harvest — habló de nuevo Sweetie con la voz de su compañera, pero luego aclaró la garganta para volver a su voz autentica.

— No es gracioso.

— Sí lo fue — respondió Sweetie sonriendo calmadamente — En fin, no sé qué discutieron Applejack y el rey, pero luego de eso ella llegó diciendo que lo había convencido de tener una reunión con la princesa Celestia. Incluso le preste nuestro encendedor de flama verde para comunicarse con ella y acordar la reunión.

— ¿Dónde están ahora?

— En una carroza hacia Equestria. El rey tendrá una reunión con la princesa Celestia y la princesa Twiligth Sparkle en el castillo de Ponyville, pero eso ya no es nuestro asunto.

— ¿Qué hay del arma secreta?

— No logre obtener mucho, pero el rey no tuvo nada que ver con la montaña destruida. Applejack me explicó que la destrucción de la montaña fue provocada por una bomba creada por una rebelde, pero ahora está muerta.

— ¿Y le creíste? — preguntó Golden desconfiada.

— No por nada es el elemento de la honestidad — respondió Sweetie con calma manteniendo su atención en el timón y en el mar — Y también coincide con la información que obtuve de algunos guardias durante la infiltración. Lo que haya provocado la destrucción de esa montaña, no tuvo nada que ver con el rey.

— ¿Y que hay el librero?

— No lo sé — respondió la terrestre crema frunciendo el ceño — Applejack no sabía nada al respecto. Lo que haya allí solo el rey lo sabrá. Por ahora solo nos queda esperar y ver.

Golden vio la expresión serena de su compañera, quien era mucho más paciente que ella. Aun así, era cierto que no tenían nada más que hacer en Heartland.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— La agencia nos ordenó volver a Ponyville y mantener un perfil bajo. Tampoco nos involucraremos más con los ponis de Heartland, no queremos que nuestras identidades corran peligro. Y no te preocupes por Applejack no revelara nuestro secreto.

— Es ella la que debería preocuparse — respondió Golden de mala gana chocando sus cascos — Algún día Manzanas me las va a pagar por haberme golpeado, y también ese estúpido guardia del rey.

— Deberías dejar de provocar a otros Golden. Algún día podrías resultar lastimada.

— Oh por favor Drops, sabes que soy imparable — dijo la yegua de forma presumida.

Sweetie Drops se rodó de ojos una última vez, y siguió navegando el barco en rumbo a Equestria, haciendo como si no escuchara más a su compañera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cielo se encontraba una gran carroza dorada, siendo tirada por 6 pegasos con armaduras plateadas. A un lado del vehículo se encontraba volando una pegaso celeste y rubia, vistiendo una armadura dorada. La pegaso se encontraba bastante molesta, vigilando la ruta, y asegurándose de que no pasara nada. Por debajo podía ver tierra, la cual pertenecía a una nación que no era la suya. Hacia una hora que habían entrado a esa tierra, luego de haber cruzado el océano. Pasaron por grandes ciudades, ríos, desiertos, y ahora se encontraban sobre un enorme bosque. Sin embargo, su objetivo estaba al frente. A unos kilómetros podía distinguir una enorme construcción hecha de cristal.

Dentro de la carroza se encontraban 4 ponis. Eran el rey Wisdom Crown, la reina Applejack, la princesa Final Lazuli Crown, y el guardia Forest Spear. Llevaban algunas horas de viaje, en las cuales había reinado el silencio. Solo había ruido cuando la princesa se ponía a llorar, y debía ser calmada por su madre. Pero ahora mismo la princesa se encontraba tranquila con su chupón, por lo que los únicos ruidos eran los sonidos provocados por el objeto al ser chupado. Ni siquiera Forest sabía qué hacer para romper el hielo. Su amigo el rey se encontraba con una cara furiosa, mientras que la reina se veía más nerviosa.

En ese momento escucharon algunos toquidos en la ventana cubierta por una cortina. Los reyes se dieron cuenta, pero no hicieron nada al respecto, solo se quedaron enfocados en lo suyo. Fue Forest el que respondió al llamado y movió un poco la cortina, viendo del otro lado a su compañera pegaso haciendo algunas señas, indicándole algo. Forest asintió con la cabeza y cerro la cortina.

— Estamos llegando — informó Forest a los reyes.

— Gracias por avisar — respondió el rey de mala gana.

— Gracias Forest — respondió Applejack suspirando y meciendo un poco a su bebé.

El unicornio soltó un suspiro y puso una cara de molestia.

— Ya enserio, ¿Qué les pasa? Llevan horas así

El rey sonrió y vio a su amigo.

— ¿Qué me pasa? — el rey se llevó un casco a la barbilla — Hmmm, déjame ver… ¡Oh sí! Primero unas espías se infiltraron en mi reino, y una de ellas me electrocutó. ¿Y que descubro cuando despierto? ¿Será que mis guardias apresaron a esas insolentes? No. Descubro que mi esposa, a la que intentaron llevarse, hizo un acuerdo con ellas para dejarlas ir, y también tener una reunión con las princesas de Equestria.

— Era lo mejor — se metió Applejack viendo con seriedad a Caramel.

— ¿Lo mejor? Applejack, en Equestria serán blandos, ¿pero sabes lo que hacemos en Heartland a los que atacan a la familia real? ¡Los ejecutamos! Esas miserables espías debieron ser ejecutadas, pero nooooo — dijo con tono sarcástico — Y ahora debo ir a una tonta reunión.

— Es lo mejor para acabar con todo este desastre — reclamo Applejack con tono más severo, pero sin elevar mucho la voz por su bebé — Ya estoy cansada de secuestros y estar lejos de mi familia. ¿Qué pasaría si Equestria manda a mas espías?

Wisdom vio la mirada seria de su esposa, poniendo su propia mirada desafiante. A pesar de que se veían inseguridades en los ojos de Applejack, Wisdom noto que ella no iba a retractarse de lo que había propuesto. Y la verdad, Wisdom odiaba admitir que tenía razón.

— Bien, pero no te imagines cosas. No olvides el acuerdo. Una reunión, una noche con tu familia, y es todo. Luego me llevó a Final a Heartland, sí o sí.

Applejack vio a la bebé tranquila en sus cascos y soltó un suspiro. Le había sido difícil convencer a Caramel de aceptar esa reunión con las princesas de Equestria. El corcel se encontraba de muy mal humor, lo cual era entendible considerando que lo habían atacado en su propio hogar. Ella también se encontraba molesta con la agente Carrot Top por haberla dormido y metido en una caja, pero aun así no iba a permitir que eso arruinara una oportunidad de poder llegar a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas seguían en su contra. A pesar de que Caramel había aceptado pasar una noche en Equestria para que Applejack viera a su familia, él seguía muy determinado en no permitir que su bebé permaneciera mucho tiempo allí. Él se la llevaría a Heartland, y Applejack aceptaría eso, como habían acordado. Aunque ella era libre de decidir si quedarse con su familia o no, ella ya había tomado su decisión desde que su bebé nació.

— Lo sé. Yo también volveré con ella — suspiró Applejack con tristeza

La tensión y el silencio volvieron a llenar la carroza, y Forest ya no supo cómo seguir la conversación. Estaba claro que no era algo que el podría solucionar. Era un problema familiar entre Applejack y Wisdom, y solo ellos podrían resolverlo.

Con forme se acercaron a su destino, la carroza empezó a descender. Habían llegado a un pequeño poblado llamado Ponyville, el hogar de Applejack. Los pegasos que tiraban de la carroza fueron en dirección al enorme castillo de cristal en uno de los extremos del pueblo. Descendieron a unos metros del castillo. Sassaflash aterrizo poco después de la carroza, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la carroza se abrió, y Forest Spear salió por esta, dando una bocanada de aire fresco, y luego expirando la tensión que había en el vehículo. Cruzo miradas con la pegaso, quien se veía seria a comparación de él. Forest suspiro, y fue a la parte trasera de la carroza, donde había un compartimiento para el equipaje. De allí saco las piezas de una carroza para bebé, las cuales armo con su magia, colocando el carrito de la bebé al lado de la salida de la carroza.

Fue allí cuando Applejack y Wisdom salieron del vehículo. Applejack aún tenía a su bebé cubierta por mantas en su casco. Con mucho cuidado, colocó a la pequeña Lazuli en el carrito recién armado. Allí la bebé quedó acostada, viendo el rostro de su madre, el cual tenía una sonrisa forzada solo para ella. Applejack cubrió a su bebé bien para que no le afectara ningún frio, y le dio un besito en la frente.

— Así que ese es el castillo de la amistad — comentó Wisdom viendo la gran edificación frente a él — Bueno, vamos. No tenemos todo el día.

Wisdom ordenó a los pegasos del carruaje que esperaran en posición, mientras que la familia real y sus guardias personales fueron hacia el castillo.

Al acercarse, todos vieron como habían unos guardias en la entrada. Eso sorprendió un poco a Applejack, pues Twiligth nunca había tenido guardias en su castillo, porque le incomodaba un poco la idea de tanta vigilancia en su propia casa. ¿Habría cambiado de idea en ese año que se ausento o solo estaban allí para la reunión?

— Identifíquense — dijeron los guardias bloqueando la entrada con sus lanzas.

— Soy el rey Wisdom Crown de Heartland, y mi esposa la Reina Applejack —dijo Wisdom viendo con seriedad a esos guardias — Vinimos a una reunión con sus princesas.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, y luego abrieron la puerta del castillo, permitiendo el paso de los ponis de Heartland. Los guardias de Equestria fueron al frente, guiando a los visitantes.

Los ponys empezaron a recorrer el castillo. No se veía muy diferente a como Applejack lo recordaba. De hecho, se veía exactamente igual a como estaba hace un año. Se veía demasiado amplio como para que pocos vivieran allí. Aun así, Applejack recordaba los lindos momentos que pasó allí con sus amigas.

De repente todos vieron como un destello rosa salía de la nada, y aterrizaba sobre Applejack. Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera Sassaflash lo vio venir. La pegaso estuvo a punto de sacar su cuchilla en respuesta, pero Caramel le puso un casco en frente para detenerla. Allí Sassaflash vio que fue lo que había derribado a Applejack, y trono los dientes de fastidio por eso.

— ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁS AQUI!

Applejack estaba algo aturdida, y sus ojos revolotearon un poco por el impacto. Luego sintió como era fuertemente abrazada, mientras una voz aguda seguía hablando.

— ¡Te estábamos esperando en el salón de los tronos, pero mi Pinkie sentido me dijo que ya estabas aquí! ¡No podía esperar un segundo más para verte! ¡Enserio eres tú!

Allí Applejack vio que la que la abrazaba era una pony rosada con melena rosada esponjosa. El abrazo era fuerte, y la forma de hablar era inconfundible. Incluso había mencionado ese sentido especial que ella conocía. Por un momento esperó que la pony siguiera hablando rápidamente, pero de pronto la voz cambio por una más calmada, mientras algunas lágrimas salían.

— ¿Pi… Pinkie Pie?

— Te extrañamos mucho mucho mucho — siguió la pony rosa con un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos abrazando con fuerza a la yegua ámbar.

Applejack no lo resistió mas, y le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba feliz. Estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, quien la llegó a recibir de la forma que sabía. Luego de un momento, Pinkie Pie se levantó.

— ¡APPLEJACK YA LLEGÓ! — exclamó la pony rosa al aire.

— Pinkie no tienes que gritar.

Pinkie se fue saltando hacia las ponis que acababan de llegar, mientras que Applejack se puso de pie, y vio a esas ponis, quedando totalmente impactada.

— Chi… chicas… — murmuró Applejack viendo a las ponis que estaban allí. Eran seis, incluyendo a Pinkie Pie. Applejack se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, sin saber que decir. No fue hasta que una pequeña lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos.

Se veían iguales a como las recordaba. Rainbow volaba en el aire con aires de grandeza, Rarity se veía tan arreglada como siempre, Fluttershy se veía algo insegura por los visitantes de un reino maligno, Pinkie Pie sonreía en grande como estaba acostumbrada, Starlight Glimmer de hecho se veía un poco mas feliz que como la recordaba. Y finalmente estaba Twiligth Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, quien se encontraba vistiendo algunas joyas, y su corona, posiblemente para verse presentable en una reunión con otro reino.

Applejack rápidamente corrió hacia ellas, y las abrazo. Todas la recibieron, formando un abrazo grupal. La terrestre rápidamente empezó a soltar lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad que guardaba para cuando pudiera volver a ver a sus queridas amigas. Todas también estaban muy felices de verla, pues durante todo ese tiempo habían estado muertas del a preocupación por ella.

— ¡Te buscamos por todos lados! — exclamó Pinkie de nuevo.

— Estábamos muy preocupadas querida — dijo Rarity con unas lágrimas.

— Que bueno que estás aquí — dijo Fluttershy.

— Si alguien te quiere secuestrar de nuevo, yo misma le daré una golpiza — rio Rainbow.

— ¡Las extrañe mucho! — exclamó Applejack totalmente feliz de ser abrazada por sus mejores amigas en el mundo.

Mientras tanto, los ponis de Heartland observaban la escena. Sassaflash permanecía desinteresada como siempre. Wisdom se encontraba con una expresión de pena. Mientras que Forest sonreía conmovido por ese lindo momento entre mejores amigas.

— ¡Esto amerita una fiesta! — exclamó Pinkie Pie jalando un cañón de la nada, y luego disparando un montón de confeti en el aire.

Sin embargo, tras ese disparo otro sonido lleno la habitación. Toda la alegría fue interrumpida por llantos. Todos voltearon a ver como los llantos venían del carrito con la princesa de Heartland. Los llantos eran fuertes. Applejack conocía bien esos llantos. No eran de hambre, eran de susto. Seguramente el cañonazo la asusto, y empezó a llorar para llamar a su mami. Applejack rápidamente se alejó de sus amigas, y fue al carrito. Cargó a la pequeña en sus cascos, y la empezó a mecer de un lado a otro.

— Shhhh shhh shhhh, ya mi bebé, no pasa nada. Mama está aquí, todo está bien — La bebé siguió llorando por un rato más, hasta que final mente los arrullos de Applejack la lograron tranquilizar. Cuando eso pasó, Applejack soltó un suspiro de alivio, y le puso su chupón, el cual se le había caído cuando empezó a llorar. Con mucho cuidado, la volvió a colocar en su carrito, y le dio un beso en la mejilla para mostrarle que la quería mucho.

Entonces Applejack se dio cuenta que era observada, y al girarse vio a sus amigas viéndola asombrada. La reina allí se dio cuenta le da repentina sorpresa que esto debía ser para sus amigas. La primera en dar unos pasos al frente fue Twiligth Sparkle.

— Applejack, esa es...

La terrestre dudó por un momento las palabras que diría, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que ser directa. Llevó el carrito de su bebé con sus amigas. Todas las yeguas vieron a le pequeña criaturita con su chupón. Vieron a esa pequeña unicornio amarilla miel que las vio con curiosidad usando sus lindos ojos verdes.

— Ella... ella es mi hija, Lazuli.

Applejack cerró los ojos angustiada porque no sabría como reaccionarían ante su hija, la cual era también hija del tirano que la secuestro.

— ¡Es adorable! — exclamó Pinkie Pie, pero todas le taparon la boca para que sus gritos no la volvieran a asustar — Oopsie, perdón.

— ¿Eh? — reacciono Applejack confundida.

— Es linda querida — comentó Rarity sonriendo — Tiene tus ojos.

— Pero…

— Ya lo sabíamos Applejack — habló Twiligth sonriendo, mientras le ponía un casco encima a la pony ámbar — Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, y tu bebé también.

Applejack sonrió conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigas, pero fue allí cuando alguien más se metió a la conversación.

— Vine aquí para una reunión con las princesas, y ya es hora. Luego pueden admirar a mi hija si quieren — habló Wisdom Crown con fastidio.

— ¡Tú no te metas tirano de pacotilla! — reclamó Rainbow Dash con ganas de tirarle los dientes a ese pony, pero se contenía porque venía a una reunión con las princesas — Tu solo eres un miserable secuestrador y violador.

— No la violé.

Twiligth y las demás, vieron con enojo a ese pony. Ellas no se creyeron ni por un segundo que él no violara a Applejack. La princesa incluso quería hacerle daño con su magia. Twiligth era una pony pacifica, pero quería descargar su ira contra el que le hizo daño a su amiga. Todas querían vengarse por lo que ese tirano había hecho, pero sabían que debían contenerse.

— Twiligth — habló Applejack algo insegura — ¿Cómo está mi familia? ¿Saben que estoy aquí?

La princesa de la amistad quito su atención de Wisdom, y la regreso a su amiga.

— Tranquila, ellos están bien. Les conté donde estabas. Ellos estaban muy preocupados, y tuve que decirles. Los convencí de que confiaran en que la misión de rescaté funcionaria, y eso los calmó un poco. Pero aún no saben que estás aquí. La princesa Celestia pidió que esta reunión pasara desapercibida.

— Entiendo… ¿Saben de…? — trago saliva — ¿Saben de mi hija?

— No, aun lo saben. Ellos solo piensan que fuiste un tirano te tuvo prisionera. No saben que… eres reina, o que tienes una bebé.

— Entiendo — suspiró Applejack un poco aliviada — Los visitaré luego de la reunión Twilight.

— Me parece bien — sonrió Twiligth — Mejor vayamos al salón de los tronos, la princesa Celestia nos espera.

— Tranquila Applejack, cuidaremos a tu bebé — aseguró Fluttershy con su voz amable.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — las yeguas voltearon a ver a Wisdom quien se veía molesto. — Es mi hija, y se quedara con quien yo decida — respondió el rey con seriedad. La princesa de la amistad lo vio desafiante ante eso. Wisdom también la vio así.

El terrestre ámbar no confiaba en apartarse mucho de su hija, dejándola en cascos de Equestria. Después de lo que pasó con esas agentes secretas, el rey no confiaba en Equestria. Sabía que había riesgo en que intentaran quitarle a su hija. No iba a dejar que los equestrianos le pusieran alguna trampa para quitarle a su princesita.

— Forest, ¿puedes cuidar a la princesa? — preguntó Wisdom viendo a su guardia.

— Con mucho gusto — respondió Forest sonriendo.

— ¡Oiga no puede…!

— Esta bien Twiligth — interrumpió Applejack sonriendo — Solo vamos a la reunión.

Applejack empujo la carroza con su bebé hacia Forest, dejándola frente a él.

— Cuídala por favor.

— Con mi vida — dijo Forest sonriendo de forma que inspiraba confianza.

— ¿Estás segura Applejack? — preguntó la princesa lavada.

— Sí, Twiligth — volteó a ver a su bebé, la cual se veía algo adormitada, pero feliz de ver la cara de su madre — Mi bebé, tengo que irme un rato. Te prometo regresar pronto.

Applejack se alejó del carrito de su bebé, siendo seguida de Wisdom Crown y Sassaflash, mientras que Forest se quedaba allí.

Twiligth en ese momento se acercó a sus amigas, a susurrarles algo.

— Asegúrense que la niña este bien, no confió en estos ponis.

— No te preocupes, no despegare la vista de la bebé — dijo Rainbow con confianza, aunque también le lanzo una mirada fría a Forest quien sería el que llevara a la bebé.

— Gracias chicas. Me voy.

Twiligth se fue del lugar hacia el salón de los tronos, dejando a las chicas solas con Forest. El corcel preguntó a uno de los guardias donde había un salón para sentarse, y este le señaló una puerta. Forest empezó a dirigirse allí, siendo seguido por las amigas de Applejack.

— Recuerden, este es soldado de alta categoría del desgraciado que secuestro a Applejack — susurró Rainbow Dash — Puede que estemos lidiando con un asesino despiadado. No podemos bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

Forest iba delante de todas, empujando el carrito de la princesa con su magia, mientras le sacaba un poco la lengua para hacerla reír.

— Hola Lazuli, mami y papi fueron a trabajar — dijo Forest con voz juguetona — Tu tío Forest te cuidara un rato.

* * *

Forest Spear había llegado al salón indicado, en donde había algunos sillones para sentarse. Todas las amigas de Applejack también entraron en la habitación, sin despegarle la mirada al corcel. Por un momento pensaron en que debían quitarle a la niña para mantenerla a salvo. Starlight fácilmente podría usar su magia para inmovilizarlo, y luego podrían actuar.

— Ven aquí, Lazuli — dijo Forest cargando a la bebé en sus cascos, la cual se veía algo cansada.

Las chicas abortaron cualquier intento de ataque al ver que Forest tenía a la bebé en sus cascos. Incluso con la magia de Starlight o la velocidad de Rainbow, no había garantía de la seguridad de la hija de su amiga. A sus ojos, Forest fácilmente podría romperle el cuello a la criaturita en la milésima de segundo que les tomaría actuar. Debían pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Tienes sueño? Ya sé, ¿quieres que te cante una canción? — dijo Forest con tono juguetón a la bebé, quien estaba algo adormilada — Bien, esta es una de mis favoritas.

Todas las yeguas quedaron sorprendidas al oír como Forest empezaba a cantar. Por un momento pensaron que era una trampa para distraerlas, pero con forme la melodía avanzaba, todas empezaron a relajarse un poco. La voz del corcel era bastante buena, como si estuviera hecha para cortejar con música lenta. Forest cantaba una calmada canción de amor, sin despegar su mirada de la pequeña Final Lazuli. El ritmo era lento y calmado, apropiado para arrullar a una linda bebé como la que tenía en sus cascos. Y se veía en la actitud del corcel que disfrutaba cantarle esa canción, mientras la bebé bostezaba y empezaba a quedarse dormida.

— "Cuando tú te vas, nunca me escuchas deciiiiiiiir… Oh baby, quédate. Simple y pura es la forma en que me haces sentir esta noche. No es fácil dejarte ir…. ¡Abraaaaazame! Lo que sea que pase en la mañana, eso vendrá después. A pesar de las advertencias, el futuro no me asusta maaaaas. Nada es igual que antes."

Cuando el corcel terminó su canción, la pequeña princesa ya se había quedado dormida en sus cascos. La pequeña unicornio era toda una hermosura, la única cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida era a su hermanita de bebé. Forest vio como un poco de baba se le salía a la criaturita, y felizmente se la limpio con el casco, y de paso también le pasó su casco por su melenita. Le gustaba tener a la bebé en sus cascos, y hacerse cargo de ella. No había hecho algo así desde que su hermanita era bebé, pero ahora recordaba esas experiencias, y lo satisfactorias que eran.

Con mucho cuidado la coloco en su carrito para que durmiera mas cómoda, y la cubrió con una mantita.

Fue allí cuando Forest levantó la mirada, y quedó extrañado al ver como todas las yeguas amigas de Applejack estaban mirándolo. Algunas habían quedado cautivadas por la buena voz del corcel, y su bella canción. Sin embargo, lo que más las impresiono fue la actitud del corcel a la bebé. Ya la había soltado, pero ya no sentían motivación para tratar de atacarlo. Rainbow y Starlight seguían atentas, pero aun así no sintieron desconfianza hacia Forest.

— Um... ¿Hola? — saludo Forest algo incómodo por todas las miradas — Soy Forest Spear, un guardia personal del rey. Un gusto. Son las amigas de Applejack, ¿verdad?

—Señor Spear — habló Rarity, quien se arregló un poco la melena, sin ser vista por las demás — Fue muy tierno como arrullo a la bebé.

— Incluso con esa canción que no suena nada apropiada para bebés — agregó Pinkie riendo, pero Rarity le reclamo con la mirada — Es un buen pony.

— Es una canción para todo público — corrigió Forest un poquito molesto, pero luego sonrió — Pero, pues… Gracias por el cumplido — sonrió — Ella es como una sobrina, y es lindo cuidarla

Pinkie Pie se acercó un poco más al corcel, a pesar de que el resto aún estaban desconfiadas, con la excepcion de Pinkie que sonreia al corcel.

— Disculpe Señor Spear, pero usted parece un pony muy amable. ¿Qué hace alguien como usted trabajando para alguien como ese tirano?

— Es mi amigo — respondió Forest sonriendo — Él en realidad no es tan malo. Comete muchos errores y hace cosas malas, pero es mucho más que eso. Ha hecho muchas cosas buenas también, y he visto que tiene un buen corazón. ¿Nunca han conocido a alguien que comete muchos errores malos, pero es un buen pony que puede mejorar?

Al oír esa pregunta las yeguas voltearon a ver a la unicornio lila, quien aparto un poco la mirada apenada. Esa Starlight Glimmer solía ser una pony terrible, y a cada rato cometía errores, como hace más de un año que les controlo la mente, pero aun así la querían como amiga. Incluso si sus errores no se comparaban a las crueldades de un tirano, por lo menos ahora entendían de donde venía Forest al hablar bien de ese malvado pony.

— ¡El secuestro a nuestra amiga! — exclamó Rainbow molesta.

— Es cierto — suspiró Forest con pena — Ese fue un terrible error. Pero les aseguro que enserio está arrepentido.

— Eso no borra que se llevara a nuestra amiga por un año.

— Si, lo sé — dijo Forest con calma — Pero créanme, todos pagamos por nuestros errores, no importa lo grandes o pequeños que sean.

* * *

Los ponis de la realeza seguían su camino hacia el salón de los tronos del castillo. Wisdom se mantenía con una expresión seria, mientras que Applejack se veía algo nerviosa. Twiligth, quien iba a su lado, le empezó a susurrar.

— ¿Estás bien Applejack?

— Sí, Twiligth. Solo algo nerviosa.

—Entiendo. Esta es mi primera vez en una reunión tan seria. Incluso la princesa Celestia está muy tensa — comentó Twiligth a su amiga — Es la primera vez en más de 500 años que Equestria y Heartland tienen contacto. No sé todos los detalles, pero aparentemente el fundador de Heartland y la princesa Celestia no se llevaban bien.

Finalmente llegaron al salón que buscaban. En ese momento Wisdom se le acerco a su guardia pegaso, y le susurró algo.

— Hagas lo que hagas, no interfieras a menos que sientas que estoy en peligro de muerte. Esta es una situación delicada, no quiero más escándalos.

Sassaflash soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí Wisdom — dijo la pegaso haciéndose a un lado, pues ella esperaría afuera.

Twiligth Sparkle abrió la puerta con su magia, dejando ver un salón amplio con 6 tronos en círculo alrededor de una mesa redonda y de cristal. Todos los tronos tenían las marcas de las amigas de Applejack. En el trono de Rainbow Dash se encontraba una alicornio blanca con melena ondulante de varios colores. Era la princesa Celestia, la monarca principal de Equestria, quien veía seriamente a Wisdom Crown, quien acababa de entrar, y también la veía con seriedad

— Princesa Celestia, al fin la conozco — habló Wisdom viendo desafiante a la alicornio blanca.

— Usted debe ser Wisdom Crown, he oído hablar mucho de usted.

— Lo mismo digo, princesa.

— Puedo ver que la familia Crown no ha cambiado mucho con el paso de las generaciones. Sus horribles prácticas para conseguir parejas siguen siendo parte de su familia.

— Pues discuuuulpeme princesa, pero yo no mande a ponis a infiltrarse a su castillo, ¡para electrocutarla!

— Usted secuestro a una de mis ponis, una guardiana de la armonía y amiga de mi alumna — respondió Celestia con enojo, pero sin elevar la voz.

Applejack y Twiligth se vieron entre ellas, mientras que el terrestre ámbar y la alicornio blanca seguían alimentando la tensión en el ambiente. Estaba confirmado que había una enemistad entre la familia de Wisdom y la princesa Celestia.

— Em… Princesa Celestia, Rey Wisdom, ¿Qué tal si empezamos la reunión? — preguntó Twiligth tratando de detener la pelea.

— Tienes razón, princesa Twiligth — habló Celestia viendo más calmada a su alumna — Estamos aquí en una reunión de diplomacia. Sugiero que empecemos la reunión.

— Me parece bien — respondió Wisdom sentándose en el trono con de diamantes, mientras que Applejack se sentaba en su propio trono, y la princesa Twiligth también.

Los 4 ponis de la realeza ahora estaban sentados, listos para empezar esa reunión la cual había sido solicitada por la reina Applejack.

— Bien, fue un error secuestrar a Applejack, lo siento — empezó Wisdom — pero eso no es lo que importa ahora — dijo con seriedad — Lo que importa es que sus agentes pusieron en peligro a mi familia, y me provocaron un daño serio.

— Rey Wisdom, ellas buscaban recuperar a mi amiga. Lamento mucho el daño que le provocaron — dijo Twiligth, aunque Applejack claramente noto que mentía en eso último que había dicho — Solo era una misión de rescate. Y solo fue necesaria porque usted la secuestro.

— No me importan los motivos, eso no justifica sus métodos.

— Le recuerdo que fue usted el que se la llevó para forzarla a ser su esposa — agregó Celestia.

— Eso fue al principio, pero ahora ella no está siendo forzada a nada. ¿Verdad, Applejack? — preguntó Wisdom sonriendo confiado, pero no era una sonrisa que iba hacia Applejack, sino hacia las princesas, pues sentía satisfacción en ganarles.

Applejack escuchó como el rey había hecho una pregunta, y soltó un suspiro.

— Es verdad.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Applejack!

— Lo siento Twiligth.

— Applejack, no puedes quedarte en Heartland, ¿Qué hay de tu familia? — preguntó Twiligth.

— Lazuli también es mi familia Twiligth, no puedo dejarla. Mi abuela y mis hermanos entenderán.

— Puedes traerla contigo.

— ¡De eso nada! — exclamó Wisdom entrando a la conversación — Mi hija se queda en Heartland, es mi heredera, y no dejare que se vaya a ningún lado.

— Esa bebé solo es producto de una violación, usted no tiene derechos sobre ella — reclamó Celestia

— Primero, yo no violé a nadie — explicó el rey, aunque las princesas no le creyeron — Segundo, soy el padre, y no permitiré que aparten a mi bebé de mí.

— Es la bebé de mi amiga, y usted solo la usa para forzarla a quedarse en su reino.

— Que no la estoy forzando a nada, ella se decidió quedar. Yo le he ofrecido regresarla a casa, pero ella se queda.

— Es mi bebé Twiligth, no puedo abandonarla.

— Mi hija merece ser criada por dos padres que la aman — agregó el rey — No voy a permitir que amenacen eso, no importa lo que haya que hacer.

Applejack y Twiligth abrieron los ojos como platos al oír eso, pero Celestia permaneció calmada.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza rey Wisdom?

— No le temo a Equestria, princesas — dijo Wisdom con seriedad — Heartland será un reino pequeño, pero hemos sobrevivido por siglos. Tenemos nuestra propia forma de luchar, y le aseguro que no es linda.

— ¡Alto! — exclamó Applejack interrumpiendo la discusión. La yegua se levantó de su asiento, y apoyo sus cascos sobre la mesa — Por favor, no quiero que haya una guerra — pidió Applejack viéndolos a todos.

— Applejack, ya te dije que nada me apartara de mi hija — habló Wisdom viendo con seriedad a su esposa.

— No puedo ignorar una amenaza contra mi reino — dijo Celestia.

— ¡Pero no quiero que mi bebé crezca en una maldita guerra! — exclamó ya cansada — ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que… Wisdom me secuestro, ya he luchado mucho con él por eso, pero lo que me importa ahora es mi bebé! Solo quiero que ella crezca feliz para ser una buena pony, no que sea la causa de una guerra. Por favor, estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Twiligth Sparkle vio la expresión determinada en su amiga, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por la dura situación que estaba pasando. Applejack claramente estaba tomando una decisión imposible, pero conocía a Applejack, y ella era confiable. Era verdad que no podía abandonar a su hija, y era aún más cierto que una guerra entre ambos reinos no sería buena, no importaba que Heartland no tuviera tanto poder militar.

— Por el bien de ambos reinos, sugiero que dejemos las amenazas de guerra — dijo Twiligth viendo a su maestra y a su oponente, quienes aún se veían desafiantemente.

— Mi estudiante tiene razón — respondió Celestia — Lo mejor es mantener la paz.

— Me parece bien. También pienso como Applejack, que una guerra con mi hija en medio no sería bueno.

— Supongo que, si Applejack está de acuerdo, no puedo forzarla a regresar — siguió la alicornio blanca.

— Y en entiendo que ella es una pony importante para Equestria, es una de sus guardianas después de todo — suspiró Wisdom — ¿Qué tal esto? Si tienen alguna amenaza, no pondré ninguna oposición a que Applejack venga ayudar. El transporte aéreo de Heartland es muy eficiente, estaría aquí en poco tiempo.

— Suena razonable, pero enviare algunos ponis para que me mantengan informada.

— De ninguna forma, solo buscarían indagar donde no les llaman, y no quiero que nadie vuelva a entrar a mi oficina a electrocutarme.

— Rey Wisdom, le doy mi palabra que no se involucrarán en su reino, ni le harán daño. Solo estarán allí para permitir la comunicación rápida entre ambos reinos, y necesito mantenerme informada del estado de Applejack.

— Opino lo mismo que la princesa Celestia — agregó Twiligth — Applejack, así podrías mantenerte comunicada con su familia.

Applejack se interesó por eso, mientras que Wisdom se llevó un casco a la barbilla pensativo, y luego vio en dirección a su esposa, como si estuviera consultando algo con ella.

— No están mintiendo Wisdom — dijo Applejack.

El rey soltó otro suspiro y vio a las princesas de Equestria.

— Bien, pero los mantendré vigilados. Y que quede claro que yo también hare lo mismo. Mientras Applejack y mi hija estén en Equestria, ustedes no podrán interferir con la seguridad que les asignare.

— Tampoco está mintiendo — dijo Applejack a las princesas de Equestria.

La princesa Celestia y la princesa Twiligth se vieron entre ellas, y se asintieron mutuamente.

— Trato hecho — habló Celestia.

— Trato hecho — habló Wisdom

Tanto Applejack como Twiligth habían quedado asombradas de lo rápido que habían girado las cosas. Tanto la princesa Celestia como el rey Wisdom habían cambiado de un momento a otro una tensión de guerra para una solución más razonable. Ambos eran muy hábiles en negociaciones, pero parecía que el conflicto entre la familia de Wisdom y Celestia había hecho que ambos tuvieran unos momentos de enojo.

Sin embargo, la reina se alegró que todo saliera bien. Ahora quería ir con su bebé, pues tampoco le gustaba tenerla lejos.

* * *

Cuando la reunión acabo, y se acordaron los términos en los que Applejack podría ir y venir de Heartland, pero viviendo de forma oficial en ese reino lejano, todos salieron del salón del trono. La princesa Celestia tuvo que marcharse para otros asuntos, dejando a su aprendiz a cargo del resto.

Ahora mismo Wisdom y Applejack se encontraban yendo hacia donde estaba su bebé, siendo guiados por Twiligth, seguidos por Sassaflash. Cuando llegaron al salón, vieron algo que los sorprendió. Forest y las chicas estaban todos riendo alegremente. Se encontraban contando anécdotas de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Forest se encontraba acariciando a la bebé en el carrito, hablándole a las chicas sobre una anécdota su hermanita.

— Y al final yo tuve que limpiar todo el desorden de Leaf, mientras ella se quedaba con mi postre. La pequeña bribona se salió con la suya — rio Forest.

— Las hermanitas pueden ser algo escandalosas — comentó Rarity.

— Mi hermano también hacia muchos desastres — dijo Fluttershy con una risita.

— Lo sé, a veces son un dolor. ¿Aunque saben? A veces extraño esos días. Estoy feliz que Leaf crezca, pero siento que ella pronto ya no me necesitara, y eso me entristece un poco. Es lindo ser necesitado. ¿Entienden lo que digo?

— ¿Forest?

El unicornio naranja se volteó al oír que lo llamaban, y vio que Wisdom había llegado.

— Oh, hola Wisdom, hola Applejack — Forest volteó a ver a la bebé dormida — Mami y papi llegaron — dijo Forest sonriendo a la bebé, aunque esta estaba dormida.

Applejack se acercó al guardia, y luego vio el carrito donde se encontraba su bebé durmiendo.

— Gracias por cuidarla, Forest — agradeció Applejack poniéndose detrás del carrito.

— Fue un placer. Puedo cuidarla cuando quieras.

Applejack soltó un suspiro.

— Lo tendré en mente.

Las chicas rápidamente fueron con Applejack, para su sorpresa, le pidieron que hablaran fuera de la habitación. Ella accedió llevándose consigo al carrito de su bebé. Sin embargo, Sassaflash también la siguió, pero se mantuvo a algo de distancia vigilando.

Al mismo tiempo Starlight Glimmer se le acerco a Twiligth Sparkle, y le pidió que hablaran en un lugar más privado, pues tenía algo importante que decirle.

Mientras, Applejack veía confundidas a sus amigas, pues no entendía porque la habían llamado así de repente.

— ¿Que pasa chicas?

— Ve con tu familia, cariño — dijo Rarity poniéndole los cascos sobre los hombros a Applejack.

— Sí… eso iba a hacer — respondió Applejack algo extrañada — Solo tengo que decirle a Caramel, y…

— ¡No! — exclamó Pinkie sorprendiendo a Applejack — digo… No te preocupes por el rey, lo entretendremos un rato mientras vas con tu familia.

— ¿Que? Pero chicas, no lo sé...

— Applejack, ese pony no puede entrometerse. Eso es entre tú y tu familia — todas vieron que esa que habló había sido Twiligth quien volvió luego de que Starlight le hablara — No quiero que ese pony interfiera, así como lo hizo hace poco.

— Hmmm — Applejack se quedó pensativa, y un poco insegura. Realmente no quería que Caramel fuera al encuentro, pero sabía que este era demasiado terco como para dejar que la bebé se le alejara mucho. Aun así, eso no era realmente lo que hacía sentir insegura a Applejack — Es... está bien. Lo hare.

— Ni pienses por un segundo que dejare que vayas sola — todas voltearon a ver a Sassaflash, quien había hablado finalmente.

— Oye, tú no te metas — reclamo Rainbow

— Iré a avisarle a Wisdom — dijo Sassa a su reina, ignorando el reclamo de Dash, haciéndola enojar un poco — Si él quiere que le esperes, esperaras.

— Bueno — habló Pinkie Pie — Supongo que tendremos que ir todos como un gran grupo. Ya sé, llevaré mi cañón y haremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida para Applejack y todos los visitantes de Heartland, ¡será la mayor fiesta de todas y…!

— Vámonos de una vez a tu granja — habló Sassaflash rechinando los dientes viendo a Applejack, tratando de ignorar a Pinkie — Pero ni creas que te perderé de vista

Sassaflash se fue hacia la salida del castillo, esperando a Applejack. La terrestre ámbar quedó confundida ante lo que había pasado, pero se aclaró un poco cuando vio como Pinkie le guiñaba el ojo. Allí entendió que la terrestre rosa había fastidiado apropósito a la pegaso.

— Gracias chicas — sonrió Applejack — Y no se preocupen por Sassaflash, ya estoy acostumbrada a ella.

— Suerte con tu familia Applejack — dijo Twiligth sonriendo, y luego todas las yeguas se dieron un gran abrazo grupal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Wisdom y Forest se encontraban sentados en el salón del castillo de la amistad, conversando, y esperando a que las yeguas volvieran. Wisdom le estaba contando a su amigo sobre las cosas que pasaron en la reunión, para que estuviera informado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Forest.

— Iremos a ver a la familia de Applejack. Nos quedaremos en Ponyville esta noche, y mañana volveremos a Heartland.

— Oh, ¿Usaremos nombres falsos? — preguntó Forest algo emocionado.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu usabas uno cuando vivías aquí, y luego de lo que pasó con las espías, me gustaría usar uno.

— ¿Que?

— Lo estuve pensando. ¿Qué tal Moon White?

— Forest, primero, ese nombre de yegua **(XD)** ; segundo, no usaremos nombres falsos. Estamos aquí en asuntos oficiales, no en una infiltración.

— Okay… — respondió Forest algo decepcionado.

— Jeje, puedes usar un nombre falso cuando vayamos al orfanato de mi hermano la otra semana. Seguro podemos hacer un buen show.

— Oh claro — respondió Forest recordando esa visita anual que hacía con su amigo cada año.

— Pero no uses ese nombre que dijiste. Es ridículo.

— Sí… — respondió Forest en estado pensativo, cosa que llamo la atención de Wisdom.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Forest reacciono al ver a su amigo algo preocupado.

— Eh… no nada. Pues… solo me pone algo nervioso estar aquí. ¿No te preocupa que las princesas intenten hacer algo?

— No, eso no es problema. Confió en Applejack, ella nunca rompería el acuerdo. No por nada representa la honestidad. Y confió en Sassa para que proteja a mi bebé. Y pues tampoco me harán nada a mí, los Equestrianos no tienen las agallas de iniciar una guerra o matar a sus enemigos. La princesa Celestia solo intentaba parecer intimidante — explicó Wisdom confiado.

En ese momento Forest noto como la puerta se abría sin hacer ningún ruido. Wisdom estaba dándole la espalda, así que no se dio cuenta.

— Em… Wisdom, es posible que las amigas de Applejack estén molestas.

— ¿Esas ponis? Por favor, son los Elementos de la Armonía. Todo lo que hacen es esparcir amistad, y no son peligrosas si no están todas.

— Pero Wisdom…

— Son solo ponis normales Forest, aunque no entiendo porque Applejack se junta con ellas. Primero esta pegaso con melena arcoíris. Ella es una completa vulgar. Enserio, cierro mis ojos y escuchó a un cerdo hablando.

— Pero Wisdom, los cerdos no hablan — respondió Forest aun algo nervioso.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que la hace tan rara!

— Quizás no deberías decir esas cosas.

— No pasa nada Forest. Como decía, esta una pegaso tímida, es bastante molesta.

— ¿No sabes sus nombres? Pienso que sería mejor que supieras sus nombres.

— Si los sé, pero no me agradan.

— okay...

— Está Rarity, una unicornio elegante, y muy hermosa. Je, por poco pensé en secuestrarla a ella — rio Wisdom, pero Forest permaneció callado ante esa broma. Wisdom mantuvo la sonrisa por unos segundos, hasta que el silencio lo hizo sentirse incomodo, y tosió para aliviar la tensión – Como decía... esa Rarity, es hermosa, pero es muy exagerada. Pinkie Pie es una fiestera, es medio graciosa. Cuando Sassa y yo llegamos a Ponyville nos hizo una fiesta. Sassa se desesperó, por un momento creí que a matar a Pinkie, jeje. Enserio, Sassaflash la odia. Y la verdad, para mí también es molesta la mayoría del tiempo.

— Estoy seguro que no lo dices enserio — apretando un poco los dientes.

— Lo digo muy enserio

El rey se desesperó un poco por las caras que hacia su guardia personal

— Forest, ya basta. ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!?

— Pues… — Forest señaló con su casco hacia la puerta detrás del rey, y allí el rey se dio cuenta de quienes más estaban en la habitación.

Wisdom abrió los ojos como platos al ver a las amigas de su esposa paradas en la puerta del salón, todas viéndolo molestas. Su esposa no se encontraba entre ellas, cosa que lo extraño. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba eran las caras de enojo de las yeguas.

— Hola... — vio con nerviosismo a las amigas de su esposa — Twiligth Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y... — vio a la unicornio que no conocía — Tu eres nueva. ¿Señorita...?

— Starlight Glimmer — respondió la yegua viendo al pony con enojo.

— Un placer — respondió el rey con un mal presentimiento viendo a su alrededor. — ¿Donde esta Applejack?

— Fue a ver a su familia — respondió Twiligth con enojo.

— Oh — Wisdom vio a las 6 yeguas que lo miraban molestas. Incluso la alegre Pinkie, la tímida Fluttershy, y la elegante Rarity; se veían furiosas. El rey vio su alrededor, notando que todas las puertas estaban cerradas — Ya veo.

— Tu secuestraste a nuestra amiga, y usas a su bebé para mantenerla controlada — dijo Rainbow Dash chocando los cascos. — Eso no se queda así.

— ¡Hora de patear traseros! — dijo Pinkie Pie sacando un cañón de fiestas de la nada — Yo quería hacer cupcakes, pero me conformo con esto.

Forest se acercó a Wisdom, y le empezó a susurrar en el oído.

— Wisdom, creo que esto es una trampa.

— Eso veo Forest.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Wisdom vio de nuevo a las amigas de su esposa.

— ¿Applejack sabe que están aquí?

— No — respondió Twiligth.

Wisdom soltó un suspiro y empezó a pensar en que podría hacer.

— Wisdom, están molestas porque secuestraste a su amiga, no creo que eso se apague.

El rey trago algo de saliva, y entonces recordó a Applejack, y lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir. Wisdom había intentado muchas cosas para compensarle lo que le hizo, pero realmente nunca parecía que iba a ser suficiente.

— Forest — Wisdom tragó saliva — No vayas a interferir. Este es mi castigo. Yo les arrebate a Applejack, y entiendo que estén molestas. Applejack probablemente aprobó, y llevó tiempo diciéndole que haría mucho para ganarme su perdón. Le hice mucho daño, y debo pagar.

Forest vio la mirada determinada de su amigo rey, y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al ver la decisión que había tomado su amigo.

— Ok, buena suerte — respondió Forest como si no fuera la gran cosa

Wisdom entrecerró los ojos y vio a su amigo con cara de "me estás jodiendo"

— No Wisdom, no permitiré que te hagan daño — dijo el rey con tono sarcástico.

— Nah, estoy de acuerdo. Si te lo mereces — rio Forest — Como dijiste, es tu castigo.

—...

— Pues la secuestraste, la hiciste sufrir, la mantuviste un año alejada de su familia y amigas.

— ¡También la violé! — exclamó Pinkie Pie desde su lugar.

— ¡QUE NO LA VIOLÉ! — respondió Wisdom molesto viendo a las yeguas.

Wisdom regreso su mirada a su amigo, quien seguía relajado.

—Estoy seguro que debieron pasar noches llenas de preocupación. ¿Sabes por qué nunca me opuse a las cosas que le hiciste?

— Em... ¿Porque eres mi mejor amigo y me das tu apoyo?

— Esa es una razón, pero hay otra. Siempre supe que este día llegaría. El día en tus errores se te regresaran y te golpearan en la cara.

—…

— No te preocupes. Yo te quiero, con todo y tus errores, pero aun tienes que pagar por ellos.

—...

— Y enserio vas a pagar — soltó una risa — Esas yeguas te van a dar una golpiza. Si recuerdo bien, dijiste que recibir una golpiza de una yegua mas débil, es la mayor vergüenza que un corcel puede sufrir.

— Oh... claro. Creo que estaba ebrio, digo muchas cosas mientras estoy ebrio.

— Los ebrios no mienten Wisdom. Por como yo lo veo será por 6.

Wisdom volteó a ver a las yeguas que seguían esperando.

— Pues... una es una princesa alicornio... esa Starlight parece poderosa... y la pegaso cerda es ruda...

— Wisdom, solo lo empeoras.

— Si, ya me di cuenta — suspiró el rey — Como decía... solo 3 son débiles. No será tanta la vergüenza.

— Lo que te haga feliz.

— Bien... aquí voy.

— No te preocupes, amigo. Yo estaré aquí asegurándome que no te rompan nada.

— Gracias Forest, eres el mejor — respondió el rey sin emoción. Realmente no quería recibir una golpiza. Lo que había dicho antes era medio cierto. Si estaba dispuesto a un castigo, pero en definitiva no a este. Él esperaba que su amigo lo ayudara a salir de allí luego de ver que iba a aceptar el castigo, pero luego Wisdom entendió que eso no iba a pasar. Conocía a Forest, un pony con un gran sentido del bien, y corazón de luz. No iba a meterse en el camino de una justicia noble. Estaba claro que su vida no correría peligro, porque sino Sassaflash ya habría llegado, y también Forest haría algo para sacarlo de allí. Parecía que no le quedaba otra opción.

— Estoy listo...— suspiro Wisdom — Solo quiero decir que...

— ¡Sobre el! — exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Las yeguas se arrojaron sobre el corcel, para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a su amiga. Afuera de la habitación se escucharon golpes, rayos de magia, e incluso disparos de cañón. Pero lo más fuerte fueron los gritos de dolor del rey, los cuales hicieron eco por el enorme castillo.

* * *

Sassaflash sintió una molestia en una espina, y volteó hacia atrás. Su vista se enfocó en el gran castillo a lo lejos, pues sintió que su amigo estaba pasando un mal rato. Su primera intención fue ir volando a toda velocidad a auxiliar a su querido Wisdom, pero decidió obedecer la orden que recibió de no ir a ayudarlo a menos que sintiera algún peligro de muerte. Además de que confiaba en que Forest protegería a Wisdom. Por ahora se enfocaría en cuidar de la reina, como pidió su amigo. Y la verdad, tampoco quería volver a donde estaba la pony rosa.

Las dos yeguas se encontraban llegando a Sweet Apple Acres, el hogar de Applejack. La terrestre andaba a paso lento, empujando el carrito con su bebé, la cual disfrutaba del paseo con su madre y también de su chupón.

La granjera dio los primeros pasos en su granja, luego de un año de ausencia. Tan pronto entro a la granja, empezó a observar a su alrededor, viendo reconociendo todo lo que veía. Primero estaban los manzanos, se veían fuertes y sanos como siempre. La yegua respiró hondo, sintiendo el aroma del campo, endulzado por el dulce olor de las manzanas en los árboles. De no ser porque llevaba a su bebé y tenía prisa de ir con su familia, hubiera pateado uno de esos preciosos manzanos, como en los viejos tiempos. También pudo ver los campos recientemente arados, los cerdos comiendo en su establo y las gallinas en el gallinero. Luego vio el granero, se veía diferente al que ella recordaba, posiblemente el anterior había quedado destruido de nuevo, y tuvieron que hacerlo de nuevo. Esa era como una maldición en su familia.

Por ultimo vio la casa de su familia. No había visto a sus hermanos o a su abuela, así que supuso que estarían en la casa. Lentamente fue acercándose hacia la casa, sin dejar de empujar el carrito de su hija. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Applejack, mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Finalmente vería a su familia luego de tanto tiempo.

Applejack acerco su casco a la puerta, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros. En ese momento ella comprendió que sería la primera vez en un año que vería a su familia. Empezó a dudar en frio por los nervios. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Habían cambiado algo? Sus amigas le dijeron que los 3 se encontraban sanos, así que eso no estaba preocupada por ellos. Estaba más preocupada por sí misma. Tenía miedo de contarles todo lo que había vivido, y que tendría que regresar a Heartland. También temía por su bebé, y como explicar cómo cometió un terrible error una noche con Caramel. Incluso si pensaran que la violó, ella sabía que no era así. En solo unos segundos todas las inseguridades llenaron a Applejack, la lleno esa sensación que sintió cuando no podía escribir una carta

Se escucharon unos balbuceos y risitas. Esos ruiditos hicieron reaccionar a Applejack, y se volteó a ver que venían del pequeño carruaje con su hija, la cual había despertado.

La mirada y risita inocente de la potrilla hicieron que Applejack también sonriera. Esa pequeñita no entendía lo que pasaba, y Applejack envidio un poco esa alegría de su bebé.

Era su hija, no importaba si hubiera nacido a base de un error. Applejack cometió un error aquella noche, pero en definitiva tener y amar a esa bebé no era ningún error, y nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Su familia merecía saber que estaba bien, y merecían conocer a su nueva miembro. No importaban las cosas que vivió, lo que importaba era ver de nuevo a su familia, a la que extrañaba tanto.

— ¿A... Applejack?

— Hola... Apple Bloom.

 **Y... listo. Dios este capitulo pense que seria corto, pero se me termino alargando. Que cosas, ¿no? XD**

 **Gracias a Parca333 por su ayuda. Él me estara ayudando con algunas escenas en los proximos capitulos. Y pues, por si alguien lo lee, probablemente notó el orfanato. Sí, es el mismo de "Un rayo de sol en mi alma". Un fic bastante tierno que recomiendo. En fin, no se preocupen, no es necesario leer ese fic. Reina Applejack no sera una secuela, precuela ni nada de eso a ningun fic de Parca, asi que enserio no es necesario leer sus fics, aunque aun asi recomiendo que los lean, porque son buenos XD**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo a este fic. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Se esperaban lo que hizo Forest? XD ¿Que creen que pase ahora con Applejack y su familia?**

 **bye bye**


	29. Familia

Capítulo 29 Familia

— ¿A… Applejack?

— Hola… Apple Bloom

Applejack sentía como el tiempo se había detenido. Finalmente estaba de nuevo en su granja, más exactamente frente a su casa, lista para ver a su familia luego de un año de ausencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que tocara la puerta, había escuchado una voz detrás, la cual reconoció al instante. Era su hermanita Apple Bloom, justo detrás de ella. Trago saliva antes de girar la cabeza, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa de ver de nuevo a sus hermanos y abuela.

Finalmente se armó de valor, y se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermanita.

Allí estaba, su amada hermanita Apple Bloom, de color amarillo pálido y melena roja. Se veía un poco más alta como la recordaba, era natural considerando que había pasado un año, y ahora debería tener 13 años. Su melena y cola también estaban más largas, y usaba unas ligas amarillas al final de estás, haciendo un estilo muy parecido al estilo de su hermana mayor. Llevaba unas canastas con manzanas en su lomo, seguro estaba recolectando antes de que llegara.

— ¡APPLEJACK!

Apple Bloom corrió rápidamente hacia su hermana mayor, tirando al suelo las canastas con manzanas. Tan pronto llegó con Applejack, se paró en sus patas traseras, y rodeó el cuello de su hermana mayor, para darle un gran abrazo. Applejack sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo, sentándose en el suelo, para poder abrazar mejor a su hermanita.

— ¡Volviste! ¡Enserio volviste! — lloraba Apple Bloom sin parar el llanto.

Applejack no pudo resistirlo, y también empezó a soltar su llanto. Esas eran las lágrimas que guardaba para su familia. Estaba tan feliz de ver a su hermanita de nuevo. Estaba tan linda. Incluso si estaba un poco más crecida, seguía siendo su hermanita bebé, a la que cuido desde la muerte de sus padres.

— Ya ya, terroncito. Aquí estoy — dijo la mayor sonriendo, mientras acariciaba suavemente la melena de su hermanita.

— ¡Te extrañé mucho! — siguió Apple Bloom.

El viento soplaba calmadamente, moviendo un poco las melenas de ambas hermanas. El dulce aroma de las manzanas hacia que el momento fuera aún más placentero para Applejack. Había extrañado mucho poder abrazar a su amada hermana, y también había extrañado el grandioso ambiente de su granja.

Apple Bloom se separó de su hermana, y exclamó.

— ¡Big Mac! ¡Abuela! ¡Applejack regresó! — gritaba de alegría la jovencita, mientras corría al interior de su casa a buscar a su familia.

La reina sonrió, viendo como su hermanita se veía tan emocionada. Ella se sentía igual, emocionada de ver de nuevo a su familia. Pronto vería a su abuela y a su hermano mayor.

Applejack volteó hacia atrás, y vio que allí todavía se encontraba su guardia personal, Sassaflash. La pegaso la veía con su típica seriedad. Apple Bloom seguro se enfocó tanto en tener de vuelta a su hermana mayor, que no se percató de la pegaso, o del carrito con la bebé.

— ¿Podrías… esperar afuera? — preguntó Applejack a la pegaso.

Sassaflash se mantuvo viéndola seriamente, y luego se dio vuelta.

—Esperare aquí a Wisdom y a Forest.

La reina soltó un suspiro de alivio por eso.

— Gracias.

Applejack entonces fue al carrito de su hija, quien estaba despierta, y alegre de ver a su madre. Tenía algo de baba saliendo de su boquita, y con ternurita Applejack se la limpio.

— Hay unos ponis que quiero que conozcas.

Empujo el carrito de su bebé hacia la casa, teniendo mucho cuidado en subirla por las escaleras. Luego de eso entro a la casa, por la puerta abierta que Apple Bloom había dejado.

Tan pronto entro a su casa, Applejack empezó a observar todo lo que había allí. Se veía casi igual a como la recordaba; su familia nunca había sido de las que redecoraba. Podía ver las mesas y sillones en los que se había sentado dese que era pequeña. Había varios marcos de fotos de ella con sus hermanos, e incluso algunos de sus padres fallecidos. Dejó a su bebé al lado de un sofá, y fue a tomar una foto de sus padres. Se veían muy sonrientes al lado de ella y su hermano Big Mac, en lo que parecía ser un picnic. Applejack no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima ante la nostalgia. Incluso se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres de ella ahora que tenía una hija.

— ¡Vengan rápido!

Applejack se volteó al oír la voz de su hermana, y vio que esta bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, viendo hacia arriba, mientras unos pasos lentos se escuchaban. Allí empezaron a bajar un corcel rojo, quien se encontraba ayudando a bajar a una pony anciana verde, quien caminaba con algo de dificultad.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

— Apple Bloom, la abuela…

— ¡Ya la oíste! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Quiero ver a mi nieta! — exclamó la anciana a su nieto mayor.

— Pero Abuela…

— ¡No me respondas, y apresúrate!

Applejack quedó parada en su lugar, viendo como su familia bajaba las escaleras. Noto como su abuela caminaba con algo de dificultad para bajar las escaleras, y que debía apoyarse en Big Mac para eso. Ella siempre había sido lenta, pero nunca había necesitado ayuda para bajar escaleras.

— ¡Abuela! — La yegua ámbar se alarmo, y fue hacia las escaleras, topándose con su familia a la mitad, sorprendiendo a todos. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada, mientras la anciana y el corcel aun veían asombrados a la pony que había desaparecido de sus vidas — No tienes que esforzarte así.

— ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu abuela? — habló la anciana.

— Em…

— ¿No me has visto en un año y así me saludas?

— Em…

— Ven aquí — la abuela jalo a su nieta hacia ella, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, dejando sorprendida a Applejack — Bienvenida a casa, linda — sonrió la yegua.

Applejack vio la sonrisa de su abuela, junto con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ella no lo pudo resistir, y con cuidado la abrazo, soltando también algunas lágrimas.

— Hola abuela — dijo Applejack sonriendo — Perdón por preocuparlos.

— Nah, solo fue un año, y aun me quedan muchos de esos — rio la abuela, y Applejack no pudo evitar soltar una risita, pero con algo de tristeza por la obvia salud de su abuela.

— Applejack — llamó el corcel rojo, y la yegua se volteó.

— Hola Big Mac — sonrió Applejack al igual que el corcel, quien abrazo con fuerza a su hermana — Que bueno que estás bien.

— Igual ustedes. Los extrañé mucho.

El abrazo siguió por un minuto más. Estaban muy felices de que al fin pudieran estar juntos una vez más. Finalmente la familia Apple estaba completa de nuevo, luego de un horrible año de separación.

— ¡Bueno, ¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vayamos a la cocina a preparar algo para su hermana! — exclamó la abuela Smith.

— Abuela, tienes que cuidarte — habló Big Mac preocupado.

— Tonterías, me siento de maravilla ahora que mi nieta está aquí. No seas holgazán y ayúdame a llegar a la cocina.

El corcel suspiro y permitió que su abuela se apoyara sobre él para poder bajar las escaleras. Apple Bloom también bajo alegremente, pero Applejack se quedó parada allí por un momento.

— Em… familia…— llamó Applejack y la voltearon a ver — En realidad… hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles.

Applejack bajo las escaleras, y fue hacia el sofá, que tenía el carrito de la pequeña Lazuli al lado. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como Applejack metía sus cascos al carrito, y sacaba a una bebé de este. Los tres rápidamente se acercaron allí. Applejack se volteó y se sorprendió de verlos justo detrás de ella.

— Em… Abuela, Big Mac, Apple Bloom; ella es mi hija, Lazuli.

Los Apple quedaron sorprendidos, sin dejar de ver a la pequeña unicornio miel, quien estaba despierta, y acomodándose con su madre.

Apple Bloom y la Abuela se acercaron calmadamente a la rubia, sin quitar sus expresiones de sorpresa. Solo Big Mac se quedó atrás, sintiendo una tormenta en su mente mayor a la que sentían las yeguas de su familia en ese momento.

Applejack sentía un poco de sudor en su frente, pues esas expresiones le hacían tener miedo. Temía lo que fueran a decir sobre su bebé, o sobre cómo fue concebida. Y en el peor caso...

— No es una terrestre — comentó la abuela frunciendo el ceño.

— Em... no abuela — dijo Applejack con algo de nervios, cerrando sus ojos.

Su abuela siempre había dicho como preferiría que su familia se mantenga solo de terrestres. No es que odiara a las otras razas, solo prefería no tenerlas en su familia.

— Bueno — volvió a hablar la anciana subiendo los hombros y cascos — Algo de magia no le hará daño a la granja.

Applejack abrió los ojos sorprendida, y vio a su abuela sonriendo, y haciéndole cariñitos a la mejilla de su bebé.

— Entonces... ¿Soy tía? — preguntó Apple Bloom viendo a la bebé.

— Sí... Apple Bloom.

— ¡Esto es fantástico! — exclamó la potranca alegre — ¿Puedo cargarla?

— Em... claro — respondió Applejack aun sorprendida por las reacciones — Con cuidado.

Applejack acercó a la criaturita en sus cascos a los de su hermana, quien se sentó en el sofá y la recibió de forma muy cautelosa. La abuela también se sentó al lado de sus nietas, para ver a su bisnieta.

— Hola Lazuli, soy tu tía Apple Bloom — habló la pelirroja con voz juguetona, que hacia reír a la bebé — Es tan linda Applejack.

— Lo sé — respondió la madre, viendo lo feliz que era su hija con Apple Bloom — La más linda de todas.

— ¿Applejack? — llamó Big Macintosh.

Applejack reaccionó con algo de susto, pues la voz de su hermano se oía seria (más de lo normal).

— ¿Sí... sí hermano?

— ¿Quién es el padre de esa bebé?

Tanto Apple Bloom como la Abuela Smith reaccionaron ante eso. La abuela si se había hecho esa misma pregunta, pero prefirió no hacerla para no arruinar el momento con su nieta. Mientras que a Apple Bloom no se le pasó por la mente ese detalle.

— … — Applejack empezó a pensar que responder — ¿Qué tanto les dijo Twiligth?

— Twiligth nos dijo que estabas en otro reino — respondió Apple Bloom — Har... algo.

— Sí... fui llevada a Heartland. Fue una orden de su rey. Allí él me forzó a ser su esposa explico Applejack sorprendiendo a su familia — No tenía opción, amenazo con lastimarlos.

— ¿Te lastimó? — preguntó Apple Bloom preocupada.

—... no… — susurro Applejack.

— ¿Ese rey es el padre?

Applejack respiró hondo, y dio una mirada más a su bebita, quien seguía ignorante de todo lo que pasaba.

— Sí.

Big Mac se acercó a su hermana y le puso un casco encima. Estaba frunciendo su ceño, pero no era enojo a ella, sino al desgraciado que se había atrevido a lastimarla.

— ¿Donde esta? — preguntó Big Mac con tono furioso, que de alguna forma no desentonaba con su forma calmada de hablar.

— ... — Applejack respiró hondo antes de responder — Viene en camino.

Un tic nervioso se empezó a dar en el ojo derecho de Big Mac, como un efecto secundario de su ira contenida.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Apple Bloom asustada — ¿Va a llevarte de nuevo?

— Esa manzana podrida está muy equivocado si piensa que se va a llevar a mi nieta bajo mis narices — dijo la abuela sacando un bastón.

— Ese rey va a pagar — afirmó el corcel rojo.

* * *

Cerca de las afueras de la granja, se encontraban 2 ponis andando por el camino, o más bien era uno caminando, cargando al otro en su lomo. Un unicornio naranja de melena roja y vistiendo armadura, cargaba a un terrestre ámbar de melena café, quien se encontraba inconsciente, con varios golpes en su cara, y muchos más en su cuerpo cubierto por una capa. Forest Spear andaba sin preocupaciones hacia Sweet Apple Acres, cantando una calmada canción.

—Siempre te sentía tan cerca de miiii. Sola no me dejes. Hoy vamos a descubrir, cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces taaaaan feliz. Serás mi luz siempre.

— Ugh… — empezó a reaccionar el rey.

— Oh — paró de cantar Forest — Que bueno que despertaste.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó?

— ¿No recuerdas? Las amigas de Applejack te dieron una golpiza.

El rey cerró los ojos y empezaron a llegarle imágenes de 6 yeguas molestas encerrándolo en una habitación, para hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a su amiga. Recordaba rayos de magia, golpes, y mucho mucho confeti. Él había aceptado que merecía un castigo (por parte de una persuasión de Forest), y también que no tomaría represalias contra las amigas de Applejack, ni afectaría el trato con Equestria.

— Nunca me había sentido tan humillado — dijo Wisdom frustrado.

— Oh vamos, no fue tan malo — dijo Forest sonriéndole a su amigo herido.

— Podría declararle guerra a Equestria por esto, ¿sabes? — dijo Wisdom con enojo.

Al oír eso, Forest se empezó a reír, ganándose un ceño de su amigo.

— Como usted diga su majestad el gruñón.

—… — allí el rey proceso que sus patas no estaban en la tierra, y que él no estaba haciendo nada para moverse, sino que era su amigo el que lo cargaba — ¿Forest?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Acaso me cargaste frente…?

— ¿A todo el pueblo? Sí — sonrió de forma juguetona — Nos ganamos algunas miradas.

— Que humillante — se quejó el rey — Pudiste haberme despertado.

— Nah, te ves más lindo durmiendo — rio el guardia, pero su amigo seguía molesto — Bien, ¿Qué tal esto? Te prometo que no dejare que nadie más te lastime en este viaje.

El rey aún seguía de mal humor, pero vio la sonrisa honesta de su amigo. Estaba claro que él guardia no tenía ninguna mala intención. Quizás era algo… inusual a veces, pero enserio era el mejor pony que conocía. Siempre amable y preocupándose por todo.

— Bien — suspiró Wisdom aceptando — Más vale que lo cumplas. Applejack tiene un hermano mayor.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Es grande Forest. Es muy grande. Una vez lo vi mover una casa.

— Wow — se asombró el unicornio — Este pueblo tiene ponis divertidos.

— Más bien raros.

Wisdom se dio cuenta que se acercaban a un lugar lleno de manzanos, que él conocía bien. Estaban llegando a Sweet Apple Acres, el hogar de Applejack. El rey suspiró, pues aun recordaba esa época en que él solía ir allí para tratar de conquistar a la granjera, fracasando en cada intento. Las flores, comida, e incluso intentos de darle celos; siempre fallaban. Ella era una yegua totalmente dedicada a su trabajo y familia, pero eso solo hacía que la deseara más. Aún deseaba haber podido tener una relación autentica con ella y criar felizmente a su hija, pero eso ahora solo sería una fantasía. Ya nada de eso sería posible, y Wisdom sabía que era solo su culpa.

Finalmente se adentraron más en el terreno, pudiendo ver la casa, el granero, y varios campos de cultivos en la granja. Fue allí que vieron a la pegaso celeste, que los esperaba allí. Sin embargo, ella reaccionó alarmada al ver el estado del rey, y voló inmediatamente con ellos.

— ¿¡Qué pasó!? — preguntó alarmada la pegaso rubia al ver a su rey lastimado en el lomo de Forest.

— Pues…

— Absolutamente nada importante — respondió Wisdom de mala gana, viendo seriamente a su amigo para que no dijera nada.

— Forest — vio con enojo a su compañero — ¡Se supone que lo protegerías! ¡Sentí que algo andaba mal! ¡Debí haber ido!

— ¡Sassa! — llamó el rey con voz alta, y la pegaso lo volteó a ver — Realmente no importa lo que paso. Solo olvídalo, ¿bien?

La pegaso vio que Wisdom se encontraba bastante molesto. Por lo general le pediría que matara a quien fuera que lo lastimara, pero si le pedía ignorar la situación, no tenía más opción que obedecer. Él estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante.

— Bien.

— Ahora… — se bajó del lomo de Forest y estiro un poco sus adoloridas patas — ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

En ese instante, la pegaso tuvo un mal presentimiento, y se volteó en dirección a la casa. Casi al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, y de esta salía la familia Apple.

— ¿¡Big Mac qué haces!? — exclamó Applejack poniéndose frente a su hermano.

— Lo voy a destrozar.

— ¿Ese grandote es el hermano? — preguntó Forest intrigado viendo a los ponis acercándose.

— Si. Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de Applejack.

— Es bastante guapo — comentó Forest.

Wisdom vio con fastidio a su amigo, quien no pudo evitar poner una sonrisita molestona. Finalmente, Wisdom solo soltó un suspiro, pues no era algo importante en este momento.

— ... lo sé – dijo finalmente el rey.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó Big Mac a solo unos metros de distancia. Por su forma de vestir, y por los guardias acompañándolos pudo deducir que era el rey que se llevó a su hermana — ¡Maldito gusano de fruta! ¡Eres un…!

Applejack y las demás yeguas de su familia oyeron impresionadas como. Habían sido años desde que Applejack había escuchado a su hermano hablar tanto y decir lo que pensaba. El corcel decía palabras demasiado vulgares que no serían apropiadas para todas las edades. Sin embargo, a Wisdom no le afectaban, pues los insultos de la gente eran algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Te llevaste a mi hermana. La lastimaste y la violaste!

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que el rey reaccionara. Con una mirada seria empezó a avanzar hacia el terrestre rojo, dejando atrás a sus guardias.

— ¡Ya me harté! — estalló Wisdom acercándose al corcel — ¡Estoy harto de que todos me digan que soy un violador! ¡No soy un violador! ¡Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré! ¡Así que deja de decir esas estupideces mastodonte! ¡O si no…! — el rey le dio golpe en el pecho a Big Mac para empujarlo, pero no logro nada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba a solo unos centímetros del enorme pony — No pensé bien esto.

— Nope.

Big Mac lanzó un potente golpe hacia el rey, quien apenas lo evadió haciendo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás. El granjero intento hacerlo de nuevo; pero, una vez más, Wisdom lo evadió, pasándole el casco justo al lado de la cara.

— ¡Guardias!

El rey inmediatamente retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás, hacia sus acompañantes. Sassaflash reaccionó inmediatamente, sacando su cuchilla, y viendo con una mirada fría al enorme terrestre. Big Mac vio a la pegaso armada, y se puso alerta para lo que fuera. A Applejack casi le da un ataque al corazón por el miedo, pues sabia lo mortal que podía ser su guardia personal.

— Deja tu ballesta en el carruaje Wisdom, no la necesitaras Wisdom — dijo el rey haciendo una impresión de su amigo unicornio.

— Y no la necesitas — respondió Forest, y rápidamente quiso ponerse en medio de Sassa y Big Mac, pero alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡Basta! — exclamó Applejack llamando la atención de todos, y poniéndose en medio de ambos lados. Ya no tenía a su bebé, pues se la había dejado a Apple Bloom para que la sostuviera — ¡Ya dejen de pelear de una jodida vez!

— ¡Applejack él te violó! — exclamó Big Mac molesto — ¡Nunca más volverá a hacerte nada!

— ¡Que no la viole! — volvió a exclamar Wisdom — ¡Y si quieres matarme, ponte en la fila!

Esas palabras solo provocaban más a Big Mac, quien no se creía para nada las palabras del rey.

— Eeyup — respondió Big Mac como si aceptara el reto de matarlo.

— ¡Big Mac! ¡No…! ¡Él…!

— ¡Mi hermana nunca aceptaría algo así! — exclamó Apple Bloom manteniéndose a distancia, pero aun así manteniéndose seria.

Big Mac seguía queriendo aplastar al tirano, pero la guardia pegaso seguía alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

— Te lo advierto — habló Sassa viendo a Big Mac — Le tocas un pelo y te mueres.

Applejack no pudo resistirlo más, y empezó a juntar todo su valor para decir la verdad. La verdad sobre su bebé.

— El... el... — respiró hondo — ¡Él no me violó! — grito a los cuatro vientos, impactando a todos.

Los ponis de Heartland y la familia Apple voltearon a ver a la reina, quien se quitó su sombrero, y se lo llevo al pecho, viéndose muy apenada. Su familia se veía con cara de incredulidad por lo que ella acababa de decir. No podían creerse eso, incluso si era de su honesta hermana.

— ¿Hermana? — habló Apple Bloom.

—Lo siento — suspiró la reina — Él… él nunca me forzó a... hacerlo.

— ¿Qué corrales dices? — preguntó la abuela molesta e incrédula.

— Un día... hicimos un acuerdo... Yo me acostaría con él, y el no ejecutaría al hermano de una amiga.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — dijo Apple Bloom aliviada — Él te chantajeo y te hizo aceptar. Eso no cuenta

—No Apple Bloom — negó Applejack moviendo la cabeza, y vio a su hermano y a su abuela también — Luego de varios… cariños… me ofreció parar, pero...pero... no lo detuve. Sentía mucho calor, y se sentía bien. Yo pensaba... no... No pensé en nada. Fui una tonta.

— El me secuestró y amenazo... pero yo fui responsable de mi embarazo.

Applejack nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. Se sentía mucho peor que esas veces que había hecho alguna tontería en público, como hacer el ridículo en una carrera, o aprobar un producto fraudulento.

— ¡El aun te secuestró!

— ¡Eeyup! — secundó Big Mac como si gruñera.

Los guardias del rey seguían atentos a lo que fuera. Sassa mantenía fuera la cuchilla de su prótesis. A Forest no le agradaba la situación, pero en esa mirada furiosa del corcel rojo podía entender que no aceptaría las palabras de un guardia del rey. Solo le quedaba mantenerse a la defensiva para proteger a Wisdom, y evitar que Sassa hiciera algo horrible.

— Por favor. No quiero una pelea — pidió Applejack viendo a su familia — Sé que hizo muchas cosas malas, pero… — vio a la bebé que llevaba su hermana — Es el padre de mi hija.

Big Mac vio esa mirada de súplica en Applejack. Sabía que su hermana era la pony más honesta del mundo. No parecía estar siendo chantajeada al decir esas palabras. Realmente no quería que pelearan contra el rey. El corcel también prefería evitar la pelea, pues la pegaso con la cuchilla se veía peligrosa, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por su hermana y su sobrina. Sin embargo, si Applejack le pedía que no luchara, no querría que ella sufriera de alguna forma.

El corcel se relajó dando una respiración profunda. Cuando Sassaflash vio que ya no había intención de ataque en el corcel, ella guardó su cuchilla, cruzando miradas con Applejack, quien le agradeció con la mirada.

— No quiero a esa manzana podrida en mi granja — comentó la abuela con enojo.

— ¡Que se vaya! — secundó Apple Bloom.

— ¡Eeyup!

El rey vio con fastidio como esos ponis lo querían fuera. La verdad él tampoco quería estar allí. Impedientemente de la situación, le molestaba mucho que lo echaran de allí, sobretodo porque él era el padre de Final Lazuli Crown.

— Bien, me voy — dijo Wisdom con seriedad — Pero volveré mañana, ¡por mi bebé! — exclamó viendo a Applejack — No olvides nuestro acuerdo Applejack.

— Lo sé — suspiró la yegua con tristeza — Lazuli y yo estaremos aquí esperándote.

— Vámonos — dijo el rey volteándose, y caminando hacia la salida de la granja.

Sassaflash se volteó sin cuestionar nada, pero Forest todavía hecho una mirada preocupada a Applejack, quien se veía triste. Cuando se dio cuenta, Wisdom y Sassaflash ya estaban alejándose, así que se fue corriendo con ellos.

Applejack quedó sola con su familia, y avanzo a pasos lentos con esta, arrastrando un poco los cascos, pues sabía lo que venía. Tendría que explicarles su acuerdo con Caramel.

— Hay… hay algo que tengo que decirles.

* * *

El rey y sus guardias se fueron de la granja y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo. Se ganaron miradas de algunos ponis en el camino. Algunos comentaban como conocían a Wisdom y a Sassa, pues antes Vivian en ese pueblo. Realmente nunca hicieron amigos, pero si interactuaron con ponis. En ese pueblo tan pequeño era fácil que los ponis se reconocieran entre ellos, dando una sensación de comunidad que no existía en Heartland.

A pesar de las miradas y murmuros, ni Wisdom ni Sassaflash les hicieron caso. Solo siguieron su camino hacia la casa donde Vivian antes. Pasarían allí la noche, y luego volverían a Heartland al día siguiente.

Forest por su parte veía el pueblo en todo su esplendor. Era un lugar bastante calmado, con ponis conviviendo en las calles. Veía varios ponis volviendo a sus casas, con sonrisas en sus caras. Había incluso familias pasando por la calle, eran los padres y sus hijos, y todos se veían felices. Forest no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan lindas escenas. Incluso pasaron al lado de un parque, donde había varios potros y potrancas jugando. Recordaba que de pequeño él nunca había podido ir con sus padres a jugar a algún parque, pues su condición económica los hacia trabajar mucho para apenas sobrevivir. Cuando su condición mejoro, gracias a Wisdom, Forest busco que su hermana Leaf si pudiera disfrutar de esos privilegios. Aunque Leaf ya estaba creciendo, y ahora prefería practicar sus bailes en casa. Forest era feliz si su hermana era feliz, pero extrañaba columpiarla.

— Hogar dulce hogar — habló Wisdom, y Forest se dio cuenta que se habían detenido frente a una casa azul de dos pisos.

Wisdom abrió la puerta con una llave guardada en su capa. Prendió la luz, y vio el interior. Era una casa sencilla. No había decoraciones como flores o pinturas, pero si había comodidades como un sofá, sillones, y mesas. Había una cocina con cualquier utensilio necesario para cocinar, 2 baños, y 3 habitaciones. A pesar de que había estado deshabitada por más de 3 años, la casa se veía en muy buen estado. Eso es porque el rey contrato un servicio de limpieza para que la limpiara cada semana. Lo contrato cuando la salud de su padre decayó y tuvo que volver a Heartland, pero con la intención de volver cuando este mejorara. Sin embargo, sus padres murieron y él tuvo que tomar el trono. Con la conmoción de haber perdido a su madre, a Wisdom se le había olvidado que contrato ese servicio. De todas formas, ya les había dejado una enorme cantidad de dinero que alcanzaría para la limpieza de 5 años.

El rey sin pensarlo fue hacia un sofá, y se dejó caer en él, soltando un alivio por todos los golpes en su cuerpo. Finalmente podía relajarse luego de un horrible día.

— Iré a preparar la cena — dijo Sassaflash viendo lo cansado que estaba tu rey — ¿Se te antoja algo?

— Lo que sea está bien — dijo Wisdom sin mucho interés.

Sassaflash asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina. Ellos habían traído varios víveres de Heartland para poder comer allí lo que les preparara Sassaflash.

Mientras, Forest se acercó al rey, y se sentó en un sillón que estaba a la derecha del sofá en el que se acostó Wisdom. Al principio Forest no dijo nada, pero Wisdom eventualmente se dio cuenta que era observado, y habló primero.

— ¿Qué pasa, Forest?

— ¿No podrías dejar que se quede unos días mas? — preguntó Forest con preocupación.

El rey soltó un suspiro, y se sentó verticalmente, viendo a los ojos a su amigo.

— Ya lo dije muchas veces, Forest. Ella puede quedarse aquí si quiere, pero mi bebé se va conmigo.

— Eso lo entiendo Wisdom, pero...

— Es mi bebé Forest, no voy a dejar que la alejen de mí.

— Pero la estás alejando de Applejack.

— No quiero alejarla de Applejack — respondió Wisdom empezando a desesperarse — Quiero que mi bebé crezca con su madre, pero ya no puedo forzar a Applejack a quedarse. No puedo hacer nada más.

— Pero la estás haciendo tomar una decisión imposible.

Eso hizo que el rey perdiera la paciencia, y golpeara con fuerza el sofá.

—¡Entiende que cuando se tienen hijos las prioridades cambian! ¡Claro que quiero que Applejack sea feliz, pero no a cambio de que mi bebé se aleje de mí! ¡Así que ya deja de preguntarme! ¡Y cuando quiera tu opinión la pediré!

Wisdom respiraba agitadamente por el grito que acababa de sacar, mientras su guardia estaba allí parado con una cara de shock, con su boca entreabierta, pero sin pronunciar palabra.

— Como ordene, majestad — habló finalmente Forest inclinando la cabeza — No tengo hambre. Iré a acostarme.

Wisdom aparto la mirada y respondió con un tono serio.

— Arriba hay 3 habitaciones. Ve a la del fondo.

— Gracias.

Forest se fue subiendo unas escaleras hacia el piso superior, dejando solo a su amigo. Sassaflash llegó casi después, vistiendo un delantal. La pegaso se veía algo intrigada.

— Sassa, Forest no va a…

— Lo escuche — interrumpió ella.

— Bien — suspiró Wisdom.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó ella preocupada.

— No lo sé Sassa — suspiró el rey — ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? — preguntó ella con confusión.

— Porque no sé lo que responderás — respondió él dándole una sonrisa calmada a la pegaso.

La pegaso puso una mirada de pena. Ella no era buena para esa clase de cosas. En lo que respecta a ella, Applejack y su bebé podrían mantenerse lejos de Wisdom, pero sabía bien que su amigo no quería eso.

— Lo siento, pero no sé qué es lo mejor — se disculpó la pegaso con pena — Realmente no sé nada sobre bebés. No que sería mejor, pero confió en que tu sabrás que hacer. Tu siempre quisiste ser padre.

— …

— Solo sé… — suspiró — No importa cuando o donde, yo protegeré a tu bebé, así como te protejo a ti

Wisdom levanto su mirada al techo, y se quedó pensando en esas palabras de su amiga.

* * *

La familia Apple se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, sentados, mientras oían atentamente la explicación de Applejack, quien al mismo tiempo mecía suavemente a la bebé en sus cascos. Applejack les explicó las cosas que pasaron en Heartland, aunque prefirió no contar sobre la ulcera que tuvo, o de su secuestro. Al final, Applejack se puso a hablar sobre el acuerdo que hicieron respecto a su bebé, incluyendo que cuando cumpliera 5 años tendría permitido traerla una semana a la granja, en cada año.

— ¿enserio tienes que volver? — preguntó Apple Bloom con tristeza.

— Yo puedo quedarme aquí, pero Lazuli tiene que volver a Heartland. Caramel no permitiría que su heredera se quede aquí.

— Esa manzana podrida no tiene ningún derecho sobre tu bebé — dijo la abuela Smith golpeando la mesa, aunque no fue un golpe fuerte.

— Abuela, él es su padre, y yo he visto lo mucho que se preocupa por Lazuli.

— ¿¡Por qué lo sigues defendiendo!? — exclamó la anciana molesta.

— ¡No es que lo quiera defender! ¡Solo digo…! — respiró hondo para calmarse — Solo digo que ambos somos responsables de Lazuli.

— ¿No puedes dejarla allá y visitarla? — preguntó Apple Bloom desesperada por negociar una solución.

— Tengo que cuidar de ella Apple Bloom. Si la dejo podría convertirse en una tirana como su padre.

— ¡Pero no tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo para eso! — exclamó la joven molesta — ¿¡No vas a decir nada Big Mac!?

La exclamación de Apple Bloom llegó a oídos de Big Mac, quien había escuchado pacientemente todo lo que había dicho su hermana sobre su situación. También escucho las quejas de su abuela y Apple Bloom. Luego de haber perdido el control esa tarde, prefirió volver a su yo calmado para evaluar la situación en la que estaba su hermana, y actuar como su hermano mayor.

— Applejack — suspiró Big Mac y vio con serenidad a Applejack — Mamá y papá estarían muy decepcionados de que te hayas entregado a un pony como ese; y, la verdad, yo también lo estoy — explicó Big Mac y Applejack bajo la mirada, viendo a su bebé durmiendo en sus cascos, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a su hermano — Cuando enfermaron, papa me dijo que algún día encontrarías el amor, y que yo debía asegurarme de que estuvieras con un buen corcel. No importaba si fuera un idiota. Lo importante es que te hiciera feliz.

— Mama… me dijo algo parecido — murmuró Applejack con pena.

— Enserio es una vergüenza lo que hiciste. Entregarte a ese rey fue una completa tontería.

— Lo sé — dijo Applejack sintiendo que se le salían algunas lágrimas — No tengo excusa.

Big Mac vio la cara de pena de su hermana, quien no dejaba de mecer a su bebé a pesar de todo. El corcel allí puso una leve sonrisa.

— Sin embargo — Big Mac soltó otro suspiró y mantuvo — Estoy seguro que estarían orgullosos de lo que estás dispuesta a hacer por tu hija — eso hizo que Applejack reaccionara sorprendida.

— ¿Que?

— Papa decía que los hijos deben ser la mayor prioridad. Que en una crisis, la comida y el agua eran para los hijos. No importa lo que pasé, un padre nunca debe abandonar a su retoño — terminó de explicar el corcel — ¿Amas a tu bebé?

— Sí. Con todo lo que tengo — afirmó Applejack sin dudar.

— Una cosa más — puso una mirada seria — ¿Tu sientes algo por ese rey?

Applejack se mantuvo enfocada en los ojos de su hermano, mientras en su mente repasaba todo lo que había vivido en ese último año. Cada momento feliz y trágico, porque hubo de ambos en su matrimonio con Caramel, eso era algo que no podía negar. Incluso si él era un horrible pony, podía entender que hubiera algunos que podrían amarlo. Sin embargo…

— No — respondió con una mirada determinada, pues ella no era una de esos ponis — Tuve mis dudas, pero ahora sé que nunca lo amaré.

— Solo eso necesitaba oír — dijo antes de rodear a su hermana con su casco — Te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

A Applejack se le salieron algunas lágrimas, y apoyo su cabeza en su hermano, quien sonreía de forma algo forzada, pues no le agradaba aprobar lo que acababa de decir.

— Gra… gracias hermano — agradeció Applejack entre llanto — Gracias por entender.

— Bah — bufó la abuela Smith, obteniendo la atención de sus nietos — Solo espero que podamos visitarte —dijo dando a entender que aprobaba lo que su nieta estaba haciendo.

— Si… ¡Sí! —exclamó Applejack alegre — Claro que pueden venir. Y si Caramel tiene problema con eso, no se lo voy a aceptar.

Justo cuando las cosas se habían calmado, la bebé empezó a hacer balbuceos porque la habían despertado un poco las exclamaciones de su madre. Applejack la empezó a tranquilizar meciéndola, para que no llorara.

— Shhhh. ya ya. Shhhh. No pasa nada, dulzura. Perdón, no quise despertarte.

La bebé se empezó calmar, pero se empezaba a sentir incomoda. Necesitaban un lugar en donde acostarla. Y también necesitaba alimentarse, pero Applejack recordó que todas las cosas para su bebé se habían quedado con los ponis de Heartland.

— Big Mac, ve a sacar la cuna de tu hermana y ponla en su cuarto — ordeno la abuela.

— Eeyup — asintió el corcel, quien se marchó, mientras Applejack seguía calmando a su bebé.

Entre todo eso, ninguno se percató de que Apple Bloom se había marchado de la cocina, y se fue a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie.

* * *

Applejack se encontraba acostando a su bebé en la que solía ser su vieja cuna cuando era una bebé. Esa cuna también había usado por sus 2 hermanos. Era un tesoro familiar. Estaba hecha de madera de los mejores manzanos de la granja. Tenía un colchón de plumas, que era más cómodo que los de heno que usaban los grandes. No era tan lujosa como la que tenía en Heartland, pero la pequeña Lazuli se adaptó bien. Ya estaba alimentada, con un nuevo pañal que le habían comprado. Fue cubierta con una mantita con bordados en forma de manzanas, y se quedó dormida allí, como la bebé que es.

La madre soltó un profundo bostezo pues estaba cansada, y Celestia ya había bajado el sol. Luego de un largo viaje, y del impacto de reunirse con su familia, solo quería dormir.

— ¿Applejack?

La reina se volteó, y vio a su hermana viéndola allí, con algo de inseguridad.

— ¿Apple Bloom?

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — pidió la jovencita.

— Em… claro, pero… Lazuli podría llorar en medio de la noche.

— Vale la pena — sonrió forzadamente.

Applejack asintió, y fue a su cama. La hermanita también se metió en esa cama, la cual tenía suficiente espacio para las 2. La reina allí sintió la enorme diferencia que había con la cama que utilizaba en Heartland. No sabía de qué estaba hecha la de su habitación de reina, pero en definitiva era mucho mejor que la de heno en la que dormía ahora mismo. Se intentó girar varias veces para acomodarse, pero no daba resultado.

— Perdón por lo que dije antes — se disculpó Apple Bloom llamando la atención de su hermana, quien se giró a ella — No quiero que dejes a tu hija. Es que… no quiero que te vayas.

— Yo también quisiera quedarme — suspiró Applejack — Pero Lazuli me necesita.

— Yo también te necesito — susurró Apple Bloom con tono casi inaudible, pero sí llegó a oídos de Applejack.

La reina vio la cara de tristeza en su hermanita, y le empezó a acariciar la melena.

— Has crecido — dijo Applejack con ternura.

— Solo pasó un año — respondió la menor aun sin animo.

— Ya tomas más responsabilidad. Cargabas muchas manzanas. ¿Estabas haciendo mis tareas?

— Sí. Big Mac y yo las dividimos, aunque el hizo la mayoría.

— ¿Fue difícil?

— Un poco. Aunque Filthy Rich nos dio algo de dinero para mostrar su apoyo. La abuela no quería aceptarlo, pero la logramos convencer. Incluso Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Tender Taps me ayudaron.

— ¿Tender Taps? — se confundió Applejack.

— Oh, sí — se apenó un poco — Mi novio.

— ¿¡Novio!?

— Sí… Lo conocí en clase de baile — dijo sonrojada — Me apoyo mucho cuando desapareciste. Es un buen pony.

Applejack entendió que su hermana había crecido más de lo que pensaba en ese año.

— Creo que me perdí de muchas cosas, ¿verdad? — sonrió Applejack — ¿Me podrías contar todo?

— Claro — dijo Apple Bloom animándose un poco.

Esa noche Apple Bloom se la paso contándole a Applejack todo lo que había pasado en el último año, desde las cosas buenas hasta las malas. Eventualmente Apple Bloom se empezó a quedar dormida mientras hablaba, hasta que ya no pudo quedarse despierta. Applejack vio con ternura a su hermanita durmiendo, y le dio un beso en la frente. Poco después ella también se quedó dormida, pues abrazar a su hermanita le dio la comodidad que necesitaba.

Como un milagro del cielo. Lazuli no lloró esa noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente había llegado, y la familia Apple la recibió sin mucha emoción. Se levantaron como cualquier otro día, pero en lugar del gallo, los levanto el llanto de Lazuli a las 6 de la mañana. Fueron a desayunar como siempre, y luego esperaron a que llegara Wisdom Crown. Las amigas de Applejack también habían llegado para despedirse de su querida amiga.

El rey llegó a las 8 de la mañana, dentro de su carruaje tirado por pegasos. Salió de allí junto a sus guardas. El terrestre se veía sin mucha emoción, al igual que Forest Spear. Solo Sassaflash se mantenía con seriedad.

Se juntaron afuera de la casa. Applejack llevaba a su bebé en su carrito, despierta. Wisdom se acercó al carrito, y saco a su bebé para cargarla.

— Mi linda Final. Te extrañé mucho — dijo Wisdom con voz tierna, mientras sostenía a su hija.

La bebé se reía de alegría al ver a su padre. Los Apple vieron como la bebé disfrutaba de la compañía del corcel, y como él le mostraba su cariño. Ahora si entendían lo que decía Applejack de que Wisdom quería a Lazuli, aunque eso no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente para perdonarlo.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó el rey a Applejack sin dejar de cargar a su hija.

— Sí —dijo Applejack sin emoción.

— ¿Ya te despediste?

— Sí, antes de que llegaras.

El rey vio la cara de tristeza de su esposa, quien miraba hacia atrás para ver a su familia y amigas. Wisdom entonces vio a la bebé en sus cascos, quien seguía disfrutando de la compañía de su padre. Luego vio a sus guardias. Forest aún seguía desanimado por la pelea de anoche, y Sassaflash apartaba la mirada para no ver a Wisdom a los ojos y así ocultar lo que pensaba.

— Bien… ¿Qué más da? — suspiró el rey — Applejack… cambiemos el trato.

— ¿Qué? — se puso a la defensiva — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Dijimos que Final podría quedarse aquí una semana al año cuando cumpliera 5. Cambiemos eso. Que pueda hacerlo desde ya.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme, y me preferiría no tener a Final haciendo llantos — dijo el rey sin emoción — ¿Qué tal si se queda aquí contigo una semana? Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Applejack no podía creer lo que el corcel decía. ¿Enserio le estaba autorizando quedarse allí una semana? Claramente estaba fingiendo con lo que decía de que preferiría no escuchar los llantos de Lazuli, pero no mentía con lo del permiso. Solo lo estaba dando a su propia forma, adornada con orgullo.

— ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí… ¡Sí! — exclamó ella feliz.

— Escucha… — Wisdom empezó a buscar que decir, luego de poner a su bebé en el carrito. Había muchas cosas que podría decir en ese momento, y varias en la punta de su lengua, pero no las decía. Al final solo dijo algo simple — Cuida de nuestra hija.

— Lo prometo.

El rey se volteó y fue hacia sus guardias.

— Sassa…

— No digas nada — suspiró la pegaso — Yo la vigilare.

— Gracias amiga — sonrió el rey — Quédate en la casa que usamos. Deje dinero en la despensa. Por favor asegúrate que nada malo le pase a ninguna de las dos.

— Como desees.

El rey volteó a ver a su esposa y a su hija.

— Vendré en una semana. Luego me la llevo a Heartland de una forma u otra. Adiós — dijo manteniéndose serio, y aparentando dureza, pero en el fondo su corazón estaba lleno de preocupación por su hija.

Se metió en su carroza voladora, siendo seguido por Forest Spear, quien se despidió de Applejack y Sassaflash con un gesto con su pata.

— Vámonos. Rápido — ordenó el rey a sus pegasos, y estos despegaron.

Sassaflash vio la carroza de su querido Wisdom alejándose por los cielos, hasta que desapareció de la vista. Luego de eso, le lanzó una mirada a la reina. Applejack entendió que la pegaso se quedaría allí para vigilarla; y, aunque no se veía feliz por eso, lo haría por la bebé de su amado. Ella solo se quedó allí parada, sin hacer nada, pues ahora tendría que vigilar a su sobrina.

Applejack se dio la vuelta emocionada, y fue con su familia y amigas, que no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues fue demasiado rápido. La granjera les dio la buena noticia; podría quedarse allí una semana más. Todos se alegraron por eso, y la abrazaron.

* * *

Cuando se alejaron del suelo, Wisdom dejó de ver por la ventana de su carruaje, pues había tratado de ver lo más posible el lugar donde había dejado a su hija. En el fondo se arrepentía de haberla dejado, pues él se preocupaba mucho por su bebé. Incluso si confiaba en Applejack, no confiaba en todos los demás ponis cerca de ella.

— ¿Hice lo correcto, Forest? — preguntó Wisdom sin emoción.

— Creo que es un inicio — suspiró Forest con una leve sonrisa.

El rey aún mantenía su cara de tristeza, pero ahora también era por otro asunto.

— Forest... yo… lo siento... por lo de ayer.

— No importa — sonrió Forest — Ya está en el pasado.

— Yo... enserio valoro tu opinión, amigo. Es que…

— Si, lo entiendo. Tu sabes lo que es mejor para tu hija.

El rey suspiró, y se acostó a lo largo de su mitad de la carroza, viendo al techo.

— Sera algo raro no tener a Final en mi habitación. Ya me había acostumbrado a sus llantos.

— ¿Enserio?

— Es ruidosa, pero me recuerda que vale la pena aguantar los llantos por lo mucho que la amo — dijo Wisdom con nostalgia, a pesar de que hace solo unos minutos que se separó de su hija — Al menos podremos pasar noches silenciosas en el castillo.

Forest vio a su amigo con pena, y soltó un suspiró, pues estaba por decir algo que sabía que no le agradaría.

— Em... Wisdom... yo...

— ¿Que pasa Forest?

— Creo... que me tomare unos días.

— ¿¡Que!? Forest, ya dije que lamento lo anoche. ¿Enserio sigues enojado?

— ¡No! Es que... quiero pasar unos días con mi familia, una semana bastará. Todo esto... ver a Applejack con su familia... me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué?

Forest hizo una pausa larga antes de responder esa pregunta.

— Solo... necesito unos días para pensar... y... — respiró hondo — creo que necesito alejarme un poco de ti para eso. Espero que puedas entenderme.

— No te entiendo Forest — suspiro Wisdom — pero está bien. Ve con tu familia — sonrió.

— No es que quiera que te quedes solo, nadie merece estar solo, pero...

— Tranquilo Forest, es solo una semana, ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

— De todas formas, aun debo buscar a un psicópata — dijo Wisdom ya poniéndose serio — Quizás sea bueno que Applejack y Final no estén por allá.

— Sé que lo encontraras — sonrió Forest mostrando su apoyo — Si me necesitas, allí estaré para ti.

— Gracias amigo.

* * *

Era de noche en las afueras de Manehattan, y un pony vestido de negro andaba oculto entre la oscuridad. Era un unicornio café de melena morada, Silent Dagger. Esa mañana el corcel había ido a un lugar llamado Orfanato Little Stars con la excusa de adoptar un huérfano. Pero todo había sido para conseguir información del lugar.

Silent se introdujo en el interior del orfanato. No fue difícil, era solo una casona vieja. Aun con tres patas sanas, le fue fácil entrar con total sigilo y adentrarse entre los pasillos a la mitad de la noche, cuando estuvo seguro que todos estuvieran dormidos. Lo único que si le causo un poco de problemas fue entrar al despacho de la directora, el cual estaba cerrado con llave. Evidentemente Silent no se pondría a buscarla en los dormitorios de los cuidadores o hacer un escándalo para entrar. Saco una navaja, y con ella intento forzar la cerradura. Se demoró un par de minutos, pues no era precisamente un experto en este ámbito, pero si contaba con algunos cuantos conocimientos y experiencia. Con algo de paciencia e insistencia, finalmente pudo escuchar el crack de la cerradura abriéndose. Consciente de que las bisagras eran viejas, y que los maderos del suelo crujían si no se pisaba con cuidado, tuvo mucha precaución mientras se abría paso por el despacho. Ubicó los archiveros, y sin más dilación se dirigió hacia ellos para hacer lo que vino.

—Lazuli, Lazuli ¿Dónde estará? — pensaba Silent mientras repasaba con la mirada cada una de las pestañas.

Inicialmente busco en orden alfabético el nombre de la yegua, pero no encontró más que a una potranca con su mismo nombre, pero al ver la fotografía, no aria falta suponer que no era ella; en lo único que se asemejaban era en el primer nombre. No perdió más tiempo en ver ese archivo inútil y pasó a los siguientes expedientes. Cambio tres veces de cajón, se fue por las fechas de salida, pero seguía sin encontrar a nadie con el nombre. Ya solo le faltaba un último cajón por revisar, si no lo encontraba en este sería muy difícil suponer que tuvieran el expediente en otra parte. Comenzó a creer que realmente se trataba de otra pony de la que había leído por el periódico, pues las edades ni siquiera concordaban.

Abrió el ultimo cajón y ante el relució la pestaña de un expediente, este no decía Lazuli escrito, pero el segundo nombre que este tenía concordaba con el apellido de la familia de la que había leído en la hemeroteca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — se escuchó una voz inocente que rompió bruscamente con la concentración del unicornio. Silent se volteó manteniendo algo de calma, en un inicio no vio a nadie a ante él, solo el pasillo oscuro, este sin extrañarse y analizando rápidamente en su mente la posibilidad bajo la mirada, y vio ante él, a un pequeño potro color leche de crines miel. Este era tan pequeño que era de suponerse por qué no lo había visto venir. No era de sorprenderle que alguien lo hubiera encontrado, después de todo era una casona con quien sabe cuántos huérfanos habitándola. Lo que sí le llegó a sorprender solo un poco, fue que el potro había sido lo suficientemente silencioso como para que este no le viera venir ni hasta que este mismo se expuso.

Silent se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras miraba al potro con su fría mirada a los ojos, esperando que su sola cara fría como un tímpano de hielo fuera suficiente como para que el pequeño saliera corriendo a su cuarto; sin embargo, el pequeño permaneció de pie, mirando con curiosidad al unicornio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — murmuró Silent en un tono susurrante mientras seguía mirando al potro a los ojos, sin parpadear ni una sola vez, mientras que el pequeño simplemente le miraba con la misma curiosidad, pero sin mostrar en ningún momento alguna señal de miedo o inquietud.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta el pequeño potrillo con un tono verdaderamente inocente y curioso.

—Leo— responde secamente sin cambiar la mirada.

—¿Qué lees?

—Expedientes.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Silent guardó silencio por un largo rato, mostrándose igual de plano que una pared por fuera, pero impaciente en su interior. Lentamente, procurando no llamar mucho la atención del pequeño preparo de entre sus pliegues una pequeña daga, de la cual la hoja estaba bañada en una especie de sustancia tranquilizante; que, con un solo roce, podría causar la inconciencia de un poni adulto en solo instantes.

El potro suelta un largo bostezo, sin que Silent haya hecho nada, se da la media vuelta, y estuvo a punto de irse como si nada. Silent se mostró algo extrañado ante esto, y se asomó por la puerta, en donde vio al pequeño potro caminando entre la oscuridad, aparentemente siguiendo algo. Silent se asomó y diviso como el potro seguía con la mirada a un pequeño ratón que se encontraba por la irregular pared.

— Fascinante — murmuró el corcel mientras veía al niño irse por el pasillo.

Silent entonces cerró la puerta del salón, y regresó a los expedientes. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz mientras saco el expediente con el segundo nombre "Gem"

Al abrir el expediente se encontraría con algunos recortes de periódico que coincidían con los vistos en la hemeroteca que corroboraban lo ya visto. También encontró algunas fotografías de la potranca y unos expedientes generales entre los que se destacaban los papeles de adopción y el registro de la huérfana, en donde supo que la potranca había sido adoptada por una familia que residía en Ponyville. Siguió ojeando los registros y encontró algo un poco más interesante para él, el registro médico de la potranca. Allí se señalaba que aun después del incendio se le tenía que seguir tratando las quemaduras de segundo grado que esta poseía.

— ¿Quemaduras de segundo grado? — se preguntó este y rápido dirigió su vista a las fotografías de la potranca, le miro detenidamente, con una expresión de aún más duda e intriga en su persona — las marcas de Lazuli pertenecían al tercer grado…. Esta niña, ¿no es Lazuli? — murmuró Silent mientras mira más detenidamente la fotografía, con inquietud y algo de decepción ante la posibilidad de haberse equivocado de poni, cosa que cada vez parecía ser más la posibilidad.

Miro la fotografía con cuidado, contemplando a una potrilla con la misma gama de colores que Lazuli, el mismo color de crin, el mismo pelaje, incluso en algunas fotos se mostraban esquemas de algunas de las quemaduras de la niña, las cuales concordaban con algunas de las de Lazuli, pero no era todo. Por alguna razón; esta niña. pese a presentar muchas similitudes con la Lazuli que conocía, también presentaba algunas guantas diferencias, empezando por la clara diferencia de edades. Si bien estás fotos eran de hace algunos años atrás, le parecía increíble suponer que en tan poco tiempo esta niña se haya vuelto la Lazuli que conocía. Tenía algunas cicatrices que se asemejaban, pero no todas, esta potrilla claramente estaba mucho menos maltratada que Lazuli, no podía ser ella, o quizás sí, todo era muy confuso para Silent, un completo enigma que cada vez le interesaba más el saber la respuesta.

Sostuvo la fotografía entre su casco sano, y la miró detenidamente. Miró los ojos de la potranca: dos ojos verdes, relucientes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas, que relucían por el flash de la cámara. Una variante de iris muy extraña solo vista en los ponis de cristal, que delataban firmemente su descendencia, los mismos que eran un faro de belleza en Lazuli, los presentaba esta misma niña ¿Qué posibilidades había de qué haya una pony con descendencia del imperio de crista? O aún más improbable, ¿que haya más de una pony con descendencia del imperio que comparta exactamente los mismos colores? Minino uno podría suponer el parentesco, pero Silent creía que era algo más.

Al revisar las fotografías, encontró una que le llamó mucho la atención. En esta, se mostraba a la potranca en lo que parecía ser el tiempo poco después del incendio donde lo perdió todo. La foto en si era solo una fotografía de afiche médico, las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo eran mucho más marcadas, pero eso no importaba, lo que sí le importó, fue la expresión que la potranca tenia. Una pose de completa cólera, tristeza y dolor contenida, se veía claramente en sus ojos, una actitud sombría y ausente, como si tono el mundo se hubiera ido al infierno ante ella.

— Eres tú…. Lazuli…. Sí, eres tú— murmuró Silent por primera vez con un tono de voz que no representaba aburrimiento o inexpresividad sino todo lo contrario, casi como si viera a un fantasma acercó su casco lastimado y palmo la fotografía como si quisiera tocarla.

— Creo que iré a Ponyville…. Quiero saberlo todo de ti Lazuli… ¿o debería decir, Cristal Gem?

 **Tan Tan TAAAAAAAAAAN XD**

 **Asi que… sí… Applejack se quedara una semana mas en el pueblo. Sip, ¿qué podria salir mal? XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	30. Mientras mas mejor

Capítulo 30. Mientras más mejor

Wisdom Crown se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, pero en su expresión se notaba que no se encontraba en paz. Finalmente abrió los ojos como en cualquier otro día. Soltó un profundo bostezo y estiro sus cascos hacia arriba. Luego de eso tomó cuatro guantes negros es su mesa de noche, y se los puso en sus cascos para ocultar unas quemaduras que le había hecho el psicópata que puso a su familia en peligro.

Aun con algo de sueño, se levantó, y fue sonriente hacia una cuna enfrente de su cama.

— Buenos días…

Al asomar su cabeza en la cuna, su sonrisa desapareció, pues esta estaba vacía. La cuna donde debería estar su bebé estaba vacía. Luego volteó a ver la otra cama en su habitación, y esta también estaba vacía. Su amada hija no se encontraba al igual que su madre, pues estaban en Equestria.

— Mi querida Final.

Vio de nuevo dentro de la cuna y se imaginó allí a su pequeña unicornio. Se la imaginaba durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta abrir sus hermosos ojitos verdes, y alegrarse al ver a su papi. Él quería cargar a su princesa en sus cascos y darle su amor. Enserio quería verla de nuevo, pero no iba a retractarse. Iba a permitir que se quedara una semana en Equestria, y luego la tendría de nuevo a su lado.

Fue a abrir las cortinas de su habitación para iniciar un nuevo día, pero al hacerlo vio que en el exterior llovía.

— Fantástico…

Soltó un suspiro al recordar que para ese día había programada lluvia hasta la tarde. Odiaba esos días lluviosos, incluso si eran necesarios. Sonaban truenos a lo lejos; posiblemente asustarían a su princesa, y el o Applejack la arrullarían para que no tuviera miedo.

Luego de darse un baño, salió de su habitación, y notó que también se encontraba vacío el pasillo. Normalmente tendría a sus queridos amigos allí, preparados para cumplir con su deber de guardias. Había más guardias en otros rincones que llevaban a ese pasillo de habitaciones, pero no querría que nadie más estuviera en ese pasillo en específico, pues era el puesto de sus amigos.

Soltando otro suspiro, se fue en dirección al comedor del castillo, donde había una gran mesa bien puesta, solo para él. Los sirvientes no tardaron varios manjares preparados por sus cocineros.

— Buen provecho, majestad — dijeron los sirvientes antes de marcharse.

Wisdom tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a degustar de la comida, pero no se sentía como en otras ocasiones. Incluso si el sabor era bueno... al mismo tiempo no le sabía bien. Perdió el apetito por toda esa comida de alta categoría. Lo único que ocupaba su atención eran los asientos vacíos en esa gran mesa. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió solo en esa mesa. Siempre había alguien allí con él, ya fuera su familia o sus amigos. No se sentía igual estando solo, solo le hacía sentir un vacío grande en su corazón, mientras su estómago le simulaba no tener espacio para comida.

Sin decir nada, dejó sus cubiertos, y se marchó de allí, sorprendiendo a unos guardias del otro lado de la puerta. Los guardias notaron que la comida estaba casi sin tocar.

— Majestad, ¿no va a comer?

Wisdom le lanzó una mirada seria a esos guardias, haciendo que el que hablara se arrepintiera de haber hablado. Sin embargo, Wisdom casi al instante respiro profundo y relajo su expresión.

— No tengo hambre

Sin decir más, él rey se marchó de allí, en dirección a su oficina, pues tenía un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra casa, una familia de 4 ponis se encontraba disfrutando de su desayuno, en una mesa cuadrada con un gran mantel blanco que la cubría, y con un jarrón con flores en el centro. No era otra que la familia de Forest Spear, el guardia personal del rey.

Forest disfrutaba de unos huevos revueltos con champiñones, mientras que Leaf Dew disfrutaba de unos panqueques sin miel. En medio de ambos se encontraba una yegua unicornio amarilla de melena café, quien comía unos huevos revuelos con salsa. La yegua adulta comía, pero también sonreía al ver a los demás comiendo alegremente. Y en el otro extremo de la mesa había un corcel verde sin melena, pero su cola era blanca. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y vestía un traje formal con corbata. El corcel comía un tazón de avena caliente.

— Enserio adoro tu comida, mamá — comentó Forest tras tragar y ver a la yegua a su lado.

— Que bueno que te guste tesoro — respondió la yegua manteniendo su sonrisa.

Como Forest había dicho al rey, se tomaría una semana libre para ir con su familia, llegando esa mañana. Eso alegro a su hermana y a su madre, quienes lo recibieron con amor. Su padre también estaba feliz de verlo, aunque no le agradaba que su hijo descuidara un trabajo tan importante.

El corcel mayor terminó su comida antes que el resto, y luego de limpiarse con una servilleta, se levantó.

— Gracias por la comida, querida — dijo el corcel a su esposa — Tengo que irme a trabajar.

El corcel se acercó a su hija menor.

— Suerte en tu practica de baile, linda — le dijo sonriendo a la potranca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias papá — respondió Leaf devolviéndole el beso.

El corcel entonces puso una mirada seria, pero esta era para su hijo.

— Forest, tu vuelve al trabajo.

— Yo también te amo, papó — respondió Forest sonriendo haciendo que su padre suspirara.

El padre de Forest, Grass Grow, era un pony muy estricto y trabajador, al que sus hijos respetaban y a veces temían. Antes de que la familia obtuviera un título de nobleza, era solo un granjero de lechugas, pero con la ayuda de Wisdom Crown su granja prospero mucho, llegando a ser una de las mayores productoras de lechuga del reino, siendo Grass su dueño y administrador. Era un buen pony, y aunque era un padre duro, la mayoría de sus durezas iban dirigidas hacia su hijo mayor, por ciertas razones.

— Iré a cumplir con mi responsabilidad como todo corcel debe.

— Esfuérzate, papa.

El corcel se rodó de ojos, y luego se fue a despedir de esposa, dándole un beso.

— Que te vaya bien, querido.

El corcel fue hacia la salida de su casa, y tomó un paraguas en una esquina y un sombrero del perchero, saliendo por la puerta mientras abría el paraguas con su magia.

El resto de la familia siguió comiendo, y allí la madre notó que sus hijos casi acababan de comer.

— Enseguida vuelvo — comentó la yegua levantándose.

Ya parada se notaba que tenía una baja estatura, estando en medio de la estatura de sus 2 hijos. La madre de Forest, Flower Veil, era una yegua que se quedaba en casa para atender las necesidades de sus hijos, siendo su esposo y su hijo mayor los proveedores. Y aunque tenían una sirvienta en la casa, solo le pagaban para hacer limpieza. Flower se encargaba de la cocina, cosa que le era bueno para sus hijos, pues para ellos su comida era mucho mejor que cualquier manjar del castillo. Incluso cuando vivían como granjeros, ella nunca hacia trabajo duro pues le faltaba fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando la yegua se fue por una puerta hacia la cocina, Forest siguió comiendo. Solo le quedaban unos pocos champiñones en su plato.

De repente se escuchó un sonido algo metálico chocando en el suelo.

— Hermano, se me cayó el tenedor. ¿Me lo recoges? — preguntó Leaf con ojos tiernos.

— Claro.

Forest se asomó debajo de la mesa, y allí vio el tenedor que se le había caído a Leaf. Lo tomó con su magia y luego regresó su vista a la mesa, colocando el tenedor al lado del plato de su hermana, mientras esta terminaba de tragar algo.

— Gracias hermano.

— De nad…

Cuando Forest regresó a vista a su plato, notó que los pocos champiñones que le quedaban ya no estaban allí.

— Leaf — dijo viendo desafiante a su hermana.

— ¿Que? — dijo ella sonriendo de forma picara.

Forest entrecerró los ojos. Ahora recordaba lo picara que podía ser su hermanita en ocasiones cuando sus padres no los veían. Él la amaba mucho, pero en definitiva no le gustaba que se metieran con sus champiñones. Fue allí que vio el ultimo panqueque en el plato de Leaf, y sonrió.

— ¡Hey mira, una distracción!

Forest señaló rápidamente detrás de Leaf.

— ¿De qué rayos hab...? — Leaf confundida se volteó, y allí entendió al instante lo que pasaba, y regresó su vista a su plato, y vio que el último de sus panqueques ya no estaba. — ¡Mi panqueque!

Leaf molesta vio a Forest quien se encontraba masticando algo.

— yo no vi nada — dijo Forest con las mejillas llenas de comida y luego tragó.

— ¡Te robaste mi comida!

— Ladrón que roba ladrón — respondió Forest sonriendo.

Leaf tenía una cara de puchero, mientras que ahora era Forest quien tenía la sonrisa pícara.

— Bueno bueno, no hace falta pelearse — se escuchó la amable voz de la madre de Forest llegando con dos platos levitados con magia, los cuales puso frente a sus hijos. — Mas panqueques para mi linda bailarina, y más champiñones para mi valiente soldado.

Ambos sonrieron a su mamá, quien se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, para acabar su desayuno.

— ¡Gracias mamá! — dijeron alegremente los hermanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Equestria ya era pasado el mediodía. En la granja de los Apple el sol iluminaba los manzanos de la familia.

Applejack se encontraba en su habitación, cambiándole un pañal a su bebé. Sin mucha dificultad le quito el pañal sucio, le puso talco, y le coloco un pañal limpio.

— Mucho mejor, ¿verdad Lazuli? — dijo Applejack con voz tierna.

La bebé rio al tener puesto un pañal limpio, pues le era más agradable que uno sucio. Entonces Applejack la cargo en sus cascos y la levantó, haciéndola reír más.

— Vamos a ver cómo están tus tíos.

Applejack llevó a su bebé hacia la ventana, para mostrarle una vista de su granja. La bebé miraba esa imagen, y aunque no comprendía lo que veía, le gustaba. Applejack se sentía feliz que poder mostrarle a su hija el lugar donde creció, y también el trabajo que se podía ver por la ventana.

Tanto Big Macintosh como Apple Bloom se encontraban en los campos haciendo sus tareas; recogiendo manzanas, alimentando animales, regando sus campos de cultivo, etc. Ellos 2 se encargaban de hacer el trabajo, pues en ese momento solo ellos podían hacerlo. Aunque no es que fueran los únicos trabajando, pues Applejack trabajaba cuidando a su bebé.

La pony ámbar tenía ganas de ayudar a su familia en el campo luego de que tuvieran que trabajar mucho en su ausencia, pero no podía, pues su bebé era su principal responsabilidad. Y no era muy confiada en dejarla a cargo de otros. Podría confiar en su familia, pero sus hermanos estaban ocupados, y su abuela se encontraba descansando en su habitación, pues en el último año su cadera le había estado causando más problemas que antes, y por lo visto también estaba teniendo otros problemas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus deseos de trabajar en la granja, realmente no lo sentía como algo necesario. En el pasado ella nunca pasaba un día sin querer trabajar en su granja, incluso si no dormía para acabar sus tareas. Pero ahora no se sentía así, no solo por su bebé, sino que se sentía un poco más natural quedarse en su habitación y hacer nada.

La reina entonces sacudió la cabeza, y se fue a la salida de su habitación, yendo hacia la habitación de su abuela. Toco la puerta y espero respuesta.

— Pasé.

Applejack abrió la puerta, y entro. Adentro pudo ver a la Abuela Smith en su cama, cubierta con varias mantas, y con varias almohadas en la cabecera.

— Oh pasa manzanita — dijo la anciana sonriendo.

Applejack por un momento tuvo un momento de nervios pues "manzanita" era como la llamaba su esposo antes de que le diera una ulcera. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y no le dijo nada a su abuela, pues le decía así de todo cariño.

— Vinimos a visitarte — sonrió Applejack.

— Ay que bueno, es aburrido estar aquí — se alegró la abuela — ¿Puedo cargarla?

— Cla… claro.

La granjera se acercó a la cama de su abuela. La anciana se enderezo y extendió los cascos para recibir a Lazuli. Applejack estaba algo insegura, pues temía que con su salud la Abuela Smith pudiera dejarla caer. Pero aun así no podía no confiar en una pony muy importante en su vida.

— Vamos Lazuli, saluda a tu bisabuela — dijo Applejack pasando a la bebé.

— Abuela — corrigió la anciana quejándose mientras recibía a la bebé.

— Je, lo siento. Saluda a tu abuela, Lazuli.

La bebé unicornio al principio empezó a extender sus casquitos hacia Applejack, pues quería volver con su madre. Pero no llego al llanto por la forma agradable en que la Abuela Smith la empezó a mecer.

— Es muy linda, incluso siendo unicornio — dijo la abuela con voz tierna.

— Em… gracias… — respondió Applejack algo incomoda por ese cumplido.

— ¿Cómo es que es una unicornio si la Manzana Podrida también es terrestre?

— El padre de Caramel era unicornio.

— Ya veo. Espero que ya no tengas hijos con ese pony.

Applejack se sentía algo incomoda por los comentarios tan repentinos de su abuela. Entendía que ella no era precisamente la más sutil; ella simplemente así, pero aun así no le gustaba que le siguiera hablando de ese tema. Sin embargo, no iba a responderle mal a su abuela, en especial estando en cama.

— Tranquila abuela, no habrá más bebés.

— Que bueno. Con una basta.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y que harás hoy manzanita? — preguntó la abuela a su nieta.

— Mis amigas vendrán a almorzar — sonrió Applejack.

— Que bueno. Me agradan tus amigas.

— Sí… son las mejores.

— ¿Quieres que te cuide a tu bebé mientras estás con tus amigas?

— No hace falta abuela, yo la cuidare.

— ¿Segura? Yo puedo cuidar a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Final Lazuli Crown — suspiró Applejack tomando con delicadeza a su bebé de los cascos de su abuela.

— Que nombre tan horrible.

— _No es tan malo_ — pensó Applejack.

— Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ven a dejarme a… tu hija.

— Je, claro abuela. Lo tendré en mente — se acercó a su abuela y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Las chicas llegaran pronto, tengo que irme.

— Diviértete manzanita.

Applejack se fue de la habitación, y soltó un suspiro de tristeza tan pronto cerró la puerta. Estuvo unos segundos afuera de la habitación de su abuela, y dio una respiración profunda, para luego darle una sonrisa a su bebé.

* * *

Por otro lado, una pegaso celeste claro de melena rubia se encontraba andando por el mercado de Ponyville, empujando una carreta llena de bolsas. Era Sassaflash, la guardia personal de Applejack, quien se había quedado en el pueblo, a petición de su rey, para proteger a su princesa.

En ese momento, Sassaflash se encontraba comprando víveres para su vivienda; pues, durante la semana de permiso de la reina, ella estaría viviendo sola en la casa donde había vivido con Wisdom hace unos años. Aunque su deber era proteger a la princesa y a la reina, decidió tomarse ese día para comprar comida. De todas formas Ponyville era un pueblo seguro, donde ni siquiera era necesario cerrar las puertas en la noche. Y si llegara a haber algún peligro, su sexto sentido le avisaría, y volaría a toda velocidad a Sweet Apple Acres. Pero lo más importante de todo, si iba a vivir una semana allí, se rehusaba a no alimentarse bien por cosas preparadas por ella misma.

— Veamos… — la pegaso sacó una lista de papel, con varios artículos escritos. Ya había comprado pan, leche y huevos. Ahora quería comprar frutas y verduras, empezando por el siguiente artículo de su lista — Patatas.

La pegaso empezó a buscar algún puesto de patatas en el mercado. El lugar obviamente estaba diferente a como era hace 5 años, así que no sabía realmente a donde ir. En el camino se ganó la mirada de varios ponis. La mayoría de ponis del pueblo ya se había olvidado de ella, cosa que no le sorprendía pues ella nunca llamaba mucho la atención, y era Wisdom el que socializaba más. Había algunos que, si la recordaban, pero no le decían nada. Pero en todo caso, nadie sabía que ella era una soldado de Heartland, pues ese día iba al natural. Incluso algunas de las miradas que se ganaba era de algunos corceles, pues era una pony bastante linda.

— Aquí esta — dijo Sassaflash encontrando un puesto de patatas.

— Bienvenida — saludó un pony terrestre que las vendía.

— ¿A cuánto están?

— Diez bits el kilo.

— _Buen precio_ — pensó.

Sassaflash tomó una patata, y la empezó a sentir para asegurarse de que estuviera en buen estado. Ella era una pony muy interesada en que la comida tuviera buen sabor, y ese sabor venia de la buena calidad de los ingredientes. Y en este caso, la patata que sostenía era de calidad.

— Se ven bastante buenas. Esto si es calidad — dijo admirando seriamente los productos, pues se veían muy bien cosechadas, y eran más grandes de las que se cultivaban en Heartland. Había olvidado lo buenos que eran los granjeros de Ponyville, pero no entendía porque era eso.

— Muchas gracias señorita. Las cultivo con mucho cuidado — respondió el vendedor alagado.

— Un kilo por favor.

El pony empezó a colocar varias patatas en una bolsa, que puso en el mostrador.

— Serán nueve bits señorita.

Eso hizo que Sassa mirara extrañada al pony.

— Había dicho diez.

— Sí, pero usted es una cliente agradable — dijo el vendedor sonriendo.

La pegaso no entendía del todo porque el pony hacia eso. Solo había halagado sus cultivos. Sin embargo, no iba a rechazar esa oferta. Sacó los nueve bits para el vendedor, y puso la bolsa en su carreta.

Yéndose de allí, la pegaso empezó a buscar algún puesto de espárragos, pero...

— Oye linda, ¿eres nueva en el pueblo? ¿necesitas ayuda con tus compras?

Un pegaso gris oscuro se le había aparecido de la nada, pero Sassaflash solo siguió con su camino buscando espárragos.

— Cuando termines podría enseñarte el pueb… — el corcel no pudo terminar de hablar pues algo fue puesto en su boca.

Sassaflash, sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien le había hablado, le coloco una enorme patata en la boca. El vegetal estaba atorado en la boca del corcel, y aunque intentaba sacárselo no podía. Se fue corriendo en pánico de allí, hasta que unos amigos lo ayudaron.

La pegaso por su parte siguió su camino de compras, pero se detuvo un momento, y empezó a reírse levemente. Era una risita callada, sin mucho ruido, para que nadie la oyera. Ni ella misma se explicaba esa risa. Simplemente pensaba en lo calmado que era el ambiente, lo amables que eran los vendedores, y como un idiota se fue corriendo por un vegetal en la boca. Sin duda era un lugar diferente, que le ofrecía una sensación diferente. Hacia 5 años que no visitaba ese pueblo, y no recordaba que fuera tan agradable.

Cuando su risita se le pasó, la pegaso se dijo a sí misma.

— Quizás no sea una semana tan mala.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, las amigas de Applejack habían llegado. Cada una la saludó con un gran abrazo. Pinkie Pie había llegado con un gran pastel para todas. Era de tres pisos, de fresa y chocolate. Tenía varias decoraciones rojas que formaban la Cutie Mark de Applejack, pues era un pastel hecho para ella.

— Muchas gracias Pinkie – agradeció la granjera.

— No es nada — sonrió la fiestera.

Originalmente Pinkie Pie quería hacer un pastel mucho más grande, y que fuera parte de una gran fiesta para Applejack, pero las demás chicas la convencieron de no hacerlo, pues podría ser duro para Applejack ya que tendría que irse en una semana, y ahora tiene una bebé que cuidar. Además de que Applejack les había dicho que aún no se sentía lista para actuar con los ponis de Ponyville. Incluso también pensaron en hacer un picnic, pero era mejor para la bebé estar dentro de casa.

— Hola Lazuli — saludó Pinkie a la bebé en su carruaje. Todas las demás también se acercaron a la bebé para saludarlas, y esta les respondió con risa.

Luego de los saludos, todas fueron a la cocina, donde Pinkie Pie puso el pastel. Aunque no era el único alimento, pues Rarity había llegado con unos sabrosos sándwiches de pepino. Y para beber, estaría un delicioso ponche de frutas preparado por Pinkie Pie.

Cuando se sentaron, Applejack aprovecho a ponerse al día con la vida de sus amigas. Le contaron que las Boutiques de Rarity que conocían eran un éxito, y que ahora incluso tenía una cuarta en Las Pegasus. A Rainbow Dash le iba muy bien con los Wonderbolts, e incluso buscaba aprender a como dirigir el escuadrón, pues esperaba ser su capitana algún día. Pinkie Pie le contra una extraña, pero graciosa y tierna historia de cómo intento postularse a alcaldesa para usar los recursos del pueblo para buscar a su amiga desaparecida. Fluttershy, para sorpresa de la granjera, ahora se encontraba en una relación a distancia con un doctor de otra ciudad, y esperaba que la relación llegara a más. Starlight Glimmer ahora se había graduado de sus estudios de amistad, y ahora vivía en el Imperio de Cristal como hechicera, junto a su amigo de la infancia.

— Veo que me perdí de mucho — murmuró Applejack — Lo siento.

— ¿Pero de que te disculpas? — preguntó Starlight Glimmer.

— Es cierto querida — habló Rarity — Nada fue tu culpa.

— … — Applejack permaneció callada.

— ¡Todo fue culpa de ese desgraciado del rey! — exclamó Rainbow Dash — Al menos le dimos su merecido.

— ¿¡Qué!? — reaccionó Applejack.

Todas las chicas vieron seriamente a Rainbow Dash, pues habían acordado no hablar del detalle de que habían dado una golpiza al rey de Heartland.

Applejack empezó a pensar, y recordó que cuando Wisdom había llegado a su granja luego de la reunión, se veía lastimado. No le había puesto atención a ese detalle, pero ahora veía su importancia.

— ¿lo golpearon? ¿Por eso estaba tan lastimado? — Las chicas se vieron entre ellas, algo nerviosas — ¿Lo golpearon o no?

— ¡Bah, que rayos! — exclamó Dash — Se merecía una golpiza – dijo seriamente chocando los cascos.

— Yo quería hacer Cupcakes con el — dijo Pinkie riendo.

— ¿Que?

— Nada — respondió la pony rosada con una risa algo nerviosa.

Applejack no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— No... no debieron hacer eso. Pudo haber arruinado el acuerdo. Mi bebé…

— Querida, él te lastimo — dijo Rarity bajando su taza de té — Se merecía mucho más que eso.

— Ya les dije que no me violó — dijo la reina aun algo inquieta.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Antes de que el rey se marchara de vuelta a su reino, Applejack les había explicado a sus amigas que efectivamente el acto sexual que tuvieron fue completamente consentido. Las chicas tomaron esa noticia con sorpresa, y quizás no habrían sido tan duras con el rey de haberlo sabido, pero no habrían dejado de golpearlo, pues seguía siendo un horrible pony.

— Incluso si no te violo, él te secuestró — dijo Dash con seriedad.

— Debió ser horrible — dijo Fluttershy con su típica voz baja.

Applejack se puso algo insegura por ese comentario de su amiga.

— No me trataba mal — dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza — Nunca me pego ni nada de eso. Hay peores formas de vivir un secuestro — recordó su experiencia en la base rebelde — Mucho peores.

— Pero querida… — quiso hablar Rarity.

— El podía ser un buen pony cuando se lo proponía — siguió hablando Applejack con inquietud — Vivir con él no era lo peor.

— Applejack — quiso hablar Fluttershy, pero su voz no fue oída.

— No quiero que vuelvan a hacer eso, ¿¡Oyeron!?

Las chicas se vieron de nuevo entre ellas, y a la mirada de enojo de Applejack. Realmente algo no andaba bien con su actitud. Entendían que ahora tenía una bebé, pero se veía inquieta incluso para eso. Incluso no sonaban normales las cosas que decía.

— Bueno… — habló Twiligth rompiendo la tensión — ¿qué tal si dejamos ese tema de lado y disfrutamos del almuerzo?

Applejack vio cómo su amiga enserio quería recuperar la paz en la mesa. Dio una respiración profunda, y se relajó.

— Bien, no sigamos hablando de eso.

El almuerzo continuo, pero ahora ya nadie decía nada de nada. Las chicas se preocupaban por Applejack y su extraña actitud, pero no sabían que decir sin provocarla y arruinar el almuerzo, así que prefirieron quedarse calladas.

De repente una nube de humo chispeante entro por la ventana y fue hacia donde estaba Twiligth. El humo instantáneamente se convirtió en un pergamino al llegar a ella.

— Que extraño — comentó la princesa tomando el pergamino con su magia — Le dije a Spike que no me pasara asuntos reales.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Starlight..

— No lo sé.

Twiligth desenrollo el pergamino y lo empezó a leer. Todas las chicas vieron con atención como su amiga leía el mensaje. Era un mensaje corto, y la princesa abrió los ojos como platos al terminar de leer.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Se me olvidó! — exclamó Twiligth golpeándose la frente con su casco.

— ¿¡Qué pasa Twiligth!? — se alarmó Applejack.

— Hoy tenia clase con mi nueva estudiante.

Esa información tomó completamente desprevenida a Applejack, pero no a las demás, pues por lo visto ellas ya sabían de eso.

— ¿Estudiante?

— Sí… Oh claro, no lo sabes. Ella se mudó a Ponyville hace unos años, pero hace poco que la conocí. Solo tiene 14 años, pero es muy talentosa con la magia. Quiero ayudarla a alcanzar todo su potencial. Se suponía que tendríamos clase hoy, pero se me olvido completamente.

— Entiendo — dijo Applejack — Eso suena importante, deberías ir.

— No, no te preocupes — sonrió la princesa — Iré a decirle que pasemos la clase para mañana.

— ¿Estás segura? Realmente no quisiera…

— Ella es una pony razonable, entenderá. Enserio no te preocupes Applejack.

— Bueno… si tú lo dices.

— Vuelvo enseguida, no me esperen, coman.

Twiligth hizo brillar su cuerno, y desapareció del lugar en un destello.

Las chicas por un momento se quedaron sin hacer nada, pues preferían esperar a que su amiga regresara. Intentaron pensar en temas de conversación para Applejack, pero no tuvieron ninguno.

El silencio se interrumpió cuando la pequeña Lazuli empezó a llorar, y Applejack tuvo que irse un momento para alimentar a su bebé. Aunque en el fondo, quería alejarse de ese almuerzo, pues se sentía incomoda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de la amistad, Spike el dragón se encontraba dando pasos de un lado a otro, como si esperara algo. Adentro de uno de los salones del castillo se encontraba una pony sentada en un sofá. Spike le había dicho que esperara allí mientras él le avisaba a Twiligth, aunque tampoco es que la pony hubiera querido irse en caso de que Twiligth volviera pronto.

De repente ocurrió un fuerte destello enfrente del dragón, y en ese punto apareció la princesa de la amistad.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó la princesa.

— En el salón — respondió Spike señalando con su garra.

Twiligth entro al salón que le había señalado su asistente, y allí vio a una pony sentada en un sofá, una joven. La pony se encontraba masticando su crin rubia, la cual le cubría la mitad de su rostro. Su pelaje era celeste, pero una tonalidad oscura. La marca de la yegua era una un copo de nieve con forma de estrella, sin embargo, solo se veía bien en uno de sus costados, pues en el otro tenía una quemadura vieja que distoricionaba un poco su marca. De hecho, la yegua también tenía algunas marcas en sus cascos también. Según lo que Twiligth sabía, eran viejas quemaduras de segundo grado. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pena por las heridas de la jovencita.

— ¿Cristal? — llamó Twiligth.

— ¿Hmm? — la pony reaccionó y se alarmo un poco al ver a la princesa de la amistad. Rápidamente se sacó la melena de su boca y se la arreglo un poco.

— Un placer verla princesa — dijo la adolescente inclinando la cabeza.

— No es necesario que hagas eso — sonrió Twiligth y la pony subió la cabeza. Allí Twiligth puso una cara de pena — Lo siento, ¿pero podemos pasar la lección para mañana? Una amiga acaba de volver de repente, y estamos en su casa. No la hemos visto en mucho tiempo. Espero que entiendas.

La pony soltó un suspiro de pena, y se levantó del sofá donde estaba esperando.

— Entiendo. Usted tiene cosas que hacer. — dijo la yegua con voz decepcionada.

La yegua usó su magia para tomar las alforjas que tenía a su lado, y las puso en su lomo celeste. Twiligth se sintió culpable porque a joven había llegado hasta allí con la intención de recibir una clase. Y ella entendía esa decepción, pues ella se sentía mal cuando sus maestros no llegaban a clase en la escuela de magia.

— Espera — llamó Twiligth deteniendo a la pony antes de la salida — Ven conmigo.

Twiligth empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por Cristal y por el dragón Spike. Al rato llegaron a la gran biblioteca del castillo.

Cristal quedo con la boca entreabierta viendo toda esa gran cantidad de libros que su maestra tenia. ¿Quién sabe cuántas horas de lectura podría disfrutar con todos esos libros?

— Tengo que volver con mis amigas, pero puedes llevarte los libros que quieras — dijo Twiligth sonriendo.

— ¿¡Enserio!? — exclamó la joven como si fuera una potrilla que se enteró que le darían una habitación llena de dulces.

— Sí, pero cuídalos bien.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias! — exclamo la joven dándole un abrazo a la princesa.

Twiligth sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Eventualmente se separaron y Twiligth habló.

— Tengo que volver con mis amigas. Nos vemos mañana.

— ¡Que le vaya bien princesa! ¡Muchas gracias!

Twiligth desapareció en un destello de teletransportacion, dejando a Cristal en esa enorme biblioteca. Spike seguía allí, pero solo para cuidar que la joven no se lastimara intentando alcanzar un libro muy alto.

La unicornio rápidamente encendió su cuerno, y varios libros fueron cubiertos por un aura verde, y flotaron hacia ella. Una enorme sonrisa seguía en la cara de la pony mientras veía las portadas de varios libros. No se decidía a cuáles debería leer primero. Se sentía tan emocionada que podría incluso leer varios a la vez.

Se pasó allí bastante tiempo, hasta que finalmente agarro como 15 grandes libros sobre magia. Los apilo en 2 columnas, y se los llevó a la salida del castillo. Spike estaba asombrado de que una joven se llevara tantos libros, le recordaba bastante a Twiligth

— Adiós Spike — se despidió la unicornio en la salida.

— Adiós Cristal — se despidió el dragón cerrando la puerta.

La joven se marchó del castillo con alegría, pues sentía como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Un tesoro de conocimiento. Los libros eran algo pesados, pero no le costaba mucho levitarlos con su magia. Siguió con su camino, hasta que de repente escucho como una voz infantil la llamaba.

— ¡Cristal! – exclamo alegremente una potrilla llegando con la rubia.

— ¿Bright?

Una pequeña unicornio blanca de melena escarlata, sin cutie mark. En su lomo llevaba una bolsa de papel café. Llego con una sonrisa hacia la adolescente, quien se veía algo confundida.

— Se te olvido tu almuerzo, mamá me dijo que te lo trajera — dijo la potranca tomando la bolsa de papel con su boca y pasándosela a Cristal.

— Oops, se me olvido. Jeje — rio Cristal — Pero mi clase se canceló, no hace falta.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

— La princesa está muy ocupada — explicó la mayor — Pero me dejó tomar estos libros.

La pequeña Bright vio la gran cantidad de libros que llevaba Cristal con su magia. La pila era incluso más grande que ella.

— Son muchos.

— Lo sé. Ya quiero empezar — sonrió Cristal emocionada — Vamos a casa. ¿Te invito un helado?

— ¡Siiii!

Las hermanas se marcharon del lugar. En el camino pasaron a una heladería, donde Bright pidió un helado de chocolate, y Cristal uno de fresa. Luego de eso, las 2 fueron por las calles hacia su casa. Pasando por un callejón. La menor saltaba alegremente disfrutando de su helado, mientras que la mayor la miraba sonriendo.

La pequeña se emocionó tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un pony. Su helado choco contra el pecho del pony, y la pequeña cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, aunque el pony con el que choco también se fue para atrás.

— ¡Lo sient...! — exclamo la potrilla, pero quedo callada al ver al pony con el que choco. Su melena era morada y su pelaje gris. Vestía una capucha negra que le daba una apariencia algo umbría, pero lo que dejó callada a la niña fueron los ojos de ese pony, los cuales eran vacíos, como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Cristal llegando a ayudar a su hermanita a levantarse.

— S... si — dijo la pequeña aun aterrada por los ojos grises del unicornio con el que choco.

Ese unicornio con el que había chocado, se levantó, pero solo se paró a 3 patas, pues una la tenía colgando. Su ropa estaba manchada al frente de helado, pero el corcel se lo limpio con su magia sin decir nada. Su mirada entonces se enfocó en las 2 hermanas. La menor se asustó de nuevo por esos ojos tan vacíos que corrió detrás de su hermana para refugiarse. La mayor se puso alerta ante ese unicornio. No parecía sentirse molesto de que su ropa se manchara, de hecho, no parecía que sintiera nada. Solo parecía que iba a quedarse parado viendo a las 2 chicas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te pague la lavandería? — preguntó Cristal con seriedad, pero el unicornio seguía sin responder.

El corcel no decía nada de nada, solo se quedaba viendo a la hermana mayor, con la boca entreabierta. Era como si el pony con ojos de fantasma... hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Enserio eres tú? — habló finalmente el pony haciendo una extraña pregunta que confundió a la joven.

El corcel empezó a avanzar un poco hacia Cristal, y levantó un poco su casco. La unicornio quedo paralizada al sentir el casco del corcel en un costado de su rostro. El casco del corcel hizo a un lado la melena rubia que cubría parte de su rostro, revelando una marcada quemadura, y también su otro ojo, que también brillaba como el cristal.

— Es como un milagro — murmuró el corcel poniendo una leve sonrisa — Te encontré

Cristal estaba totalmente pasmada, sintiendo el casco de ese pony sobre la herida que ocultaba. El impacto la había hecho soltar sus libros, que hicieron un fuerte estruendo en el suelo. La sonrisa del corcel solo hacia la situación peor. La miraba como si fuera algo que él deseara, y se había atrevido a propasarse con ella. La cara de sorpresa de la joven de 14 se volvió una de enojo total.

— ¡Aléjate! — exclamo la rubia golpeando el casco de Silent, luego lo empujó hacia atrás, y encendió su cuerno.

El corcel se mantuvo sonriendo y quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo ante la guardia alta de la yegua, pero sin dejar de observarla.

— ¿Lo… lo conoces Cristal? — preguntó Bright asustada.

— Nunca lo había visto — dijo Cristal con seriedad.

La sonrisa del corcel desapareció al escuchar esas palabras, volviendo a su expresión seria.

— ¿Cristal? Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? — dijo el corcel pensativo — Hmmm... mi nombre es Silent Dagger.

Silent se enfocó en prestar atención a cualquier reacción de la yegua al oír ese nombre, pero realmente no hubo ninguna. La yegua no había reaccionado de ninguna forma a ese nombre. Para el corcel solo podía significar algo. Ella enserio no lo conocía.

— ¡Aléjate de nosotras o vas a sufrir! — amenazó Cristal.

— Entiendo, no me conoces — dijo de nuevo el corcel con voz vacía como su mirada, e incluso la bajo por un momento, mostrando una leve pizca de decepción.

— ¡Ultima advertencia!

Silent vio en los ojos de esa yegua una verdadera amenaza. No era solo una joven haciéndose la valiente para proteger a su hermana. En esos brillantes ojos verdes pudo ver que si provocaba a esa yegua podría tener un mal tiempo.

— Comprendo. Me alejaré. Lamento las molestias.

El corcel se dio la vuelta, y se fue por donde había venido. Cristal mantuvo a su hermanita detrás de ella en todo momento, mientras ese misterioso unicornio se alejaba. Y no siguieron con su camino a casa, hasta que Silent desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Silent siguió caminando sin ver realmente hacia donde iba. Solamente se movía de frente, evitando chocar con cualquier pony que tuviera en el camino. En el recorrido, lo único que podía hacer era pensar y repasar todo lo que había visto desde que había llegado a Ponyville hace unas horas.

Cuando llego al pueblo en la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la dirección que había encontrado en el orfanato, sobre "Lazuli". Esperaba que allí por lo menos siguieran los padres adoptivos de la misteriosa rebelde, y tenía intención de hablar con ellos y preguntarles sobre su hija que seguro ya se había ido de casa. Sin embargo, había quedado detenido ver a una yegua idéntica a Lazuli, pero mucho más joven. La vio salir de casa como si nada. La estuvo siguiendo todo el día, vigilando cada movimiento, pero solo vio a una adolescente viviendo su vida normal. Lo más anormal fue verla entrar al castillo del pueblo, pero no la siguió al interior por razones obvias.

Finalmente quiso interactuar con ella y choco apropósito con su hermanita. Y al verla, el corcel quedo paralizado. Incluso si ya la había visto antes, verla de frente solo lo hizo sentir más confundido. No solo era parecida, era idéntica a la yegua que había conocido en su base rebelde, pero de alguna forma no era ella. Comprendía que Lazuli seguramente había muerto en la explosión de su base, aunque una parte de él esperaba que ella hubiera podido escapar, y por eso decidió seguir sus origines para encontrarla. Y ahora se encontraba a una joven de 14 años igual a ella, pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

— _¿Cuál es el significado de esto?_ – pensaba el corcel a sí mismo el corcel — _¿Es una gemela? El periódico mencionaba una. Hmmm… no puede ser eso. ¿Quizás una Changeling? Lo dudo mucho._

El corcel siguió caminando por el pueblo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Avanzaba a paso moderado, viendo al frente en todo momento.

— _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Interrogarla? No, sería difícil. No puedo arriesgarme a un escándalo._

En el camino cruzo por el mercado del pueblo, pero no le presto mucha atención a los productos que vendían. Solamente iba recto, sin prestarle atención a ponis que no le interesaban. No fue hasta que pasó al lado de un puesto de tomates y vio a una pegaso rubia que reconoció. La pegaso se encontraba comprando algunos tomates, y no se percató de que Silent le paso por detrás, pues él era un pony de poca presencia.

— _Huh… y por algún motivo hay una pony peligrosa aquí_ — pensó Silent reconociendo a la pony de Heartland — _Meh, asunto para otro día._

El corcel solo siguió avanzando pues realmente en ese momento no le interesaba saber porque una guardia de los reyes de Heartland estaba allí. Aunque sí significaba que sería aún más peligroso llamar la atención, y no le convenía seguir mucho allí.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando que no veía hacia donde se dirigía. Finalmente, un fuerte silbato lo hizo reaccionar; y, al volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta que había llegado a la estación de tren. Era un lugar al que iría si quería salir del pueblo; pero, ¿quería salir del pueblo? Quería información, o algo para entender lo que ocurría. ¿Podría encontrar algo en el pueblo? Estuvo parado frente a la estación, pensando en que hacer. Quería entender que pasaba con esa yegua, que era idéntica a la pony más interesante que había conocido. Quería saber todo sobre ella misteriosa rebelde, pues lo había cautivado cada parte de ella, desde su extraña actitud, hasta sus bellos ojos de cristal.

— Un momento… — se murmuró a si mismo pues una idea había llegado a su cabeza. Quizás era una tontería, pues se basaba en un detalle quizás insignificante, pero iba a seguir cualquier hilo. Desde papeles de adopción, hasta el brillo en los ojos.

Silent fue hacia la taquilla, y vio al pony que vendía los boletos, asustándolo un poco. Sacó unos bits de su capucha, y los coloco en el tablón, empujándolos hacia el pony.

— Un boleto para el Imperio de Cristal.

 **Pues… sí… algo raro acaba de pasar. XD Las cosas quizas se pongan algo raras en los siguientes capítulos XD**

 **Espero que les gustara el capitulo. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	31. Emociones ocultas

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad, y que tengan un buen año 2017. Gracias por seguir esta historia durante el 2016. Que Dios los bendiga.**

 **Encontraran que este capitulo es… especial XD**

Capítulo 30. Emociones ocultas

Entre los caminos ferroviarios, un reluciente tren atravesaba un hermoso y resplandeciente campo verde con montones de flores y árboles, entre este paraje tan hermoso. Muchos de los ponis que eran pasajeros de aquel tren se detuvieron de sus labores y prestaron atención a los campos, asomándose por sus ventanillas. Estos observaban todo con aprecio y cuidado; docenas de rostros alegres se divisaron entre todas las ventanillas del ferrocarril. Todos reían y gritaban con emoción. Ponis felices, ponis alegres, todos ellos menos uno entre los vagones. Un unicornio café de melena morada, vistiendo una capucha negra, con un casco delantero sujeto con un una venda, se encontraba sentado de espaldas contra la ventanilla, sin interés alguno en verlo.

Los ponis regresaron a sus asientos un poco decepcionados tras atravesar un túnel que les obstruía el encantador paisaje. Mientras el tren pasaba por las sombras Silent permanecía en la misma postura, siendo que parecía como si estuviera dormido de no ser por sus ojos que tenía bien abiertos, con una expresión más aburrida que cansada.

Silent no cambió de postura ni por un solo instante, ni siquiera cunado una pequeña pelotita amarilla rodó entre sus cascos y se detuvo al pie de estos. Silent permaneció petrificado, inmóvil inexpresivo cuando un pequeño potrillo se paró a su lado y le pidió por favor que le pasara la pelota. Silent no reaccionó ni por un momento, causando solamente un poco de incertidumbre e incomodidad en el potro que aun esperaba su pelota y quien no estaba seguro si tomarla, pues veía como Silent parecía con la mirada perdida.

No fue hasta que el tren dio un pequeño sobresalto al pasar por una colina que el niño se atrevió a tomar su pelota, cuando esta misma rodó lejos del campo visual del Silent. Fue cuando el pequeño se hizo con la pelotita que Silent, como si fuera un muerto que acababa de revivir, reaccionó y miró fijamente al potro a los ojos. Fue tal el sobresalto que se llevó el pequeño que soltó la pelota y volvió a rodar, esta vez lejos de ambos ponis. El potrillo quiso ir tras su pelota pero se sintió intimidado al ver como Silent lo observaba fijamente.

Esos ojos grises tan fríos e inexpresivos, provocaban en el potro un verdadero pesar que no comprendía a que se debía.

— Hijo por favor regresa aquí— se escuchó una voz dulce, era evidentemente la voz de la madre del potro, quien por un momento dudó si regresar o no, pues aún no había obtenido su pelota.

Pero luego el potro volvió a presenciar como Silent le observaba con esos ojos tan penetrantes. Comenzó a sentirse asustado y buscó resguardo junto a si madre quien permanecía en su asiento, muy pendiente a un libro que esta leía.

Silent siguió observando al pequeño potro, con la misma mirada inexpresiva y plana de siempre. El potrillo parpadeo varias veces mientras Silent en ningún momento cerró sus ojos pese a ya haber pasado más de un minuto desde que comenzó el intercambio de miradas.

—mami no me gusta de ese poni — murmuró un potrillo asustado, ocultandose tras su madre al ver como Silent le observaba con su mirada fría y sombría.

—tranquilo hijo mío, no le hagas caso. Ya casi llegamos — dijo la yegua mientras cambiaba de hoja al libro que estaba leyendo. Silent no dejó de ver al pequeño potrillo hasta que este último se volteó y tapó su rostro aferrándose fuertemente a su madre.

El potro trató de distraerse por un momento, y enfocar su atención en algo diferente, como buscar su pelota; sin embargo, al mirar en todas direcciones, no podía divisarla en ninguna parte, está ya se le había perdido de la vista, y no estaba muy seguro de donde ahora pudiera estar. Pudo haberse levantado y buscarla rápido, pero ahí estaba todavía la mirada penetrante de Silent quien le rezagaba a su asiento.

—da miedo.

Silent sin mostrarse mínimamente ofendido, o expresando cualquier emoción, regresó su mirada contra el suelo.

— ¿doy miedo?— murmuró Silent pensativo mas no ofendido, sino analítico, puesto a que esto más bien lo tomó en cuenta como una observación que debía cubrir para cumplir con su misión, — se supone que pase como un pony cualquiera. Hmmmmm ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Pensó en esto el resto del camino hasta que finalmente el tren arribo en la estación del colosal imperio de cristal.

Cuando llegaron, Silent se intentó levantar, pero algo lo detuvo.

Silent en un principio sintió verdadera incomodidad y mareo al ser tocado por la reluciente aura del corazón de cristal. Sentía como si su cuerpo le pesara, era el positivismo que infundía el corazón de cristal en el unicornio el que como si fuera una especie de toxina le provocaba malestar. Por fortuna para él, aunque el malestar no se fue del todo, su cuerpo se acostumbró a esta extraña sensación, y pudo bajar del tren antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que parecía estar enfermo.

— _Que horrible sensación ¿Cómo estos ponis viven así? Es desagradable_ — pensaba Silent mientras caminaba muy lentamente por la estación. Aun tardando un poco en que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a todo esto — parece que mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando. Mejor no pierdo el tiempo.

Allí en la estación de tren, Silent fue hacia un puesto con un gran letrero que decía "Tour del Imperio". Aun tambaleándose un poco, pero sin cambiar su expresión, fue hacia el puesto, donde había una yegua de cristal atendiendo.

— Buenos días señor, ¿le interesa un tour completo por el Imperio?

— No gracias. Solo quiero un recorrido por el castillo — respondió Silent con su inexpresividad incomodando un poco a la yegua.

— Claro… — dijo la yegua tratando de ocultar su incomodidad — Son 50 bits por adulto, y 30 por niño.

Sin decir nada, Silent sacó una bolsa de dinero de sus alforjas, y sacó varias monedas doradas con su magia, colocándolas en el mostrador, pagando la cuota.

— Solo un adulto — dijo aun sin expresión.

— Gracias… El próximo tour empieza en una hora — dijo la yegua tomando el dinero y guardándolo, y sacando una pulsera verde — Por favor esté presente en la entrada del castillo llevando esto. El guía llevara una bandera roja con el corazón de cristal.

— Gracias — dijo el unicornio tomando la pulsera y poniéndosela en el casco.

Silent se marchó sin decir más, y tomando un mapa turístico del Imperio. La yegua se le quedó mirando extrañada.

— Que pony tan raro — dijo para sí misma, pero Silent la alcanzo a oír.

Silent Dagger solo se fue avanzando por las calles del Imperio de Cristal, viendo todo a su alrededor. Veía varios ponis andando por las calles, con sonrisas en sus caras. Todos los ponis de allí sacaban un gran brillo en sus cuerpos y en sus ojos. Era algo normal en los ponis de cristal. Pero no se enfocó mucho en los ponis, y puso más atención en avanzar, pues solo tenía 3 patas sanas, y tenía aun un poco de molestia en su cuerpo.

Sacó el mapa turístico de su alforja, y lo empezó a ojear, buscando algo que hacer para matar una hora de tiempo. Pensó en algún restaurante, pero lo descartó pues no sabía cuánto tiempo eso podría tardar. Luego vio un mercado turístico, quizás allí habría alguna comida rápida, y podría pasar el rato viendo que vendían en la ciudad.

— El mercado será — se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Ya en el mercado, Silent notó varios puestos de comida y de mercancía del imperio. Era sin duda un lugar para atraer turistas, cosa que se evidenciaba por los ponis extranjeros que veía. Aunque también había varios ponis de cristal comprando, así que era de suponer que había cosas de allí que le interesaban a los locales.

— ¡Señor! ¿Quiere comprar una camisa no oficial del Imperio?

Silent Dagger reaccionó, y volteó hacia donde había oído esa voz.

— Wow, ¿cuánto cuestan? — dijo un pegaso yendo hacia el puesto donde había hablado un vendedor.

Silent también fue, incluso si el vendedor no le había hablado directamente a él. Llegó cuando el pony anterior había hecho su compra. El unicornio se acercó al puesto, como lo haría cualquier cliente.

— Buenos días señor, veo que le llamó la atención mi mercancía.

Silent se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de comprar una camisa que comprarían turistas. Miró su capa negra, la cual estaba algo sucia, y luego pensó en como ya 2 veces en ese día había llamado la atención por ser aterrador y extraño. Su intención era pasar como un pony cualquiera, pero parecía que su apariencia resaltaba mucho en un lugar tan colorido y brillante.

El corcel tomó con su magia una camisa con su magia, y la vio. Era blanca, y tenía algo escrito, pero no entendía lo que significaba. Arriba había una "I" con una figura del corazón de cristal a su derecha, y debajo tenían una "C" y una "E". "I Corazón C E". Silent no entendía el significado, pero había otros ponis que también la usaban, así que decidió comprarla.

— Me la llevo.

— Serán 10 bits. ¿Le gustaría agregar una gorra por 10 bits adicionales? — preguntó el vendedor mostrando una gorra roja con el corazón de Cristal en medio, y parecían ser figuras pequeños dibujos de los gobernantes del Imperio. Al principio no pensó en comprarla, pero luego se dio cuenta que, si algo salía mal, mejor le convenía cubrir su melena morada, para ocultarse un poco.

Silent solo sacó 20 bits de su alforja y compro la mercancía.

— Gracias por su compra.

Silent no contestó al pony, solo levanto su alforja con su magia, y se desabrocho su capucha negra. La doblo con mucho cuidado usando su magia, y la guardo en la alforja. Luego de eso se puso la camisa blanca. Le fue un poco difícil por su pata inmóvil, pero nada que su magia no pudiera solucionar. Finalmente se puso la gorra, la cual tenía un hoyo para su cuerno. Se volvió a poner sus alforjas encima, y siguió recorriendo el mercado ya vestido como un turista normal, por así decirlo.

Seguido de eso Silent, buscó algo de comer. Solo al darse vuelta pudo encontrar un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar, pero este extrañamente tenia algunos brillos. Aunque no era algo que lo sorprendiera tanto en ese lugar donde hasta los habitantes brillaban. Hizo fila, pues le dio curiosidad como sabia ese algodón. Luego de pagar 3 bits por uno rosado, tomó un trozo con su magia, y lo probo.

— Esta muy bueno — dijo a si mismo disfrutando del sabor, y tomando otro trozo — Mucho mejor que el de Heartland.

Levitando el algodón con su magia, Silent siguió hacia un puesto de maíz de cristal. No era tan admirador del maíz como del algodón de azúcar, pero le dio mucho interés probar esa comida llena de brillos. Y al igual que el algodón, sabia bastante bien, teniendo un sabor más dulce que el maíz ordinario. Quizás la comida se veía rara, pero sabía bien. Tenía un sabor bastante dulce, cosa que le gustaba mucho al corcel.

— Quizás este lugar no es tan malo.

Silent siguió avanzando por esa calle turística, donde había bastante mercancía del Imperio de Cristal. Las telas brillaban al igual que sus habitantes. Las banderas ondeaban un poco en el viento. Y no solo las banderas aprovechaban el viento, sino que también habían rehiletes girando por la brisa.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? — dijo acercándose un puesto, y comprando un rehilete azul por 2 bits. Tras comprarlo, Silent soplo al juguete, haciéndolo girar más rápido, observándolo sin emoción, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierto interés en el objeto. Cuando el rehilete dejó de girar, Silent solo lo guardo en su alforja, justo al lado de donde tenía una daga escondida.

El corcel siguió su camino sin preocupación, pero pronto llegaría a ver cosas que resultarían muy diferentes a lo que conocía.

Escucho varios gritos de alegría de potrancas, y su atención se dirigió a un puesto de juguetes. Incluso una mirada extrañada podía salir de Silent de vez en cuando, y eso fue lo que pasó cuando vio el puesto de juguetes. El lugar estaba lleno de juguetes de las princesas de Equestria, y varias potrancas y sus padres hacían un gran montón para comprarlas. No había duda de que en ese lugar amaban a su realeza, pero era extraño que hicieran tanta mercancía de estas.

— _Esto es raro_ — pensó Silent comiendo otro trozo de su algodón.

El corcel se volteó y casi se atragantó de sorpresa por el puesto que había detrás de él.

— ¡Buenos días, señor! ¡El próximo ciclo escolar se acerca! ¿¡Le interesa comprar alforjas para su hija!? — exclamó el pony de cristal.

La mirada seria de Silent ahora era una de sorpresa total, con sus ojos bien abiertos. En ese lugar vendían alforjas de la princesa Flurry Heart. Y no es que tuvieran grabada la imagen de la princesita, sino que literalmente las alforjas tenían bolsas con formas de la cabeza de la princesa, siendo la melena la parte que se levantaba para meter cosas el interior. Nunca en su vida Silent había visto algo tan desagradable.

Sin decir nada al vendedor, el unicornio empezó a avanzar hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de ver esas horribles alforjas que ocupaban toda su atención. Mientras retrocedía, sintió como algo chocaba detrás de él.

— Lo siento señor.

El corcel se volvió y vio que había chocado contra una potranca, la cual después de disculparse siguió su camino. Pero el corcel se quedó parado allí, viendo a esa niña porque llevaba lo dejó sin palabras. Esa potranca llevaba un disfraz blanco de cuerpo completo de la princesa Celestia de Equestria, con alas, accesorios. El disfraz incluso tenía la cabeza de la princesa, con un gran hoyo en la boca donde salía la cara de la niña. Esa niña se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban otras 3 potrancas vistiendo como las otras 3 alicornios adultas. Todas reían y disfrutaban de vestir así.

— ¡Lleven sus disfraces no oficiales del Imperio de Cristal!

Silent volteó a donde había oído esa voz, y vio que efectivamente en el lugar donde exclamaba un vendedor, había disfraces de las princesas de Equestria. Incluso había un cartel donde se anunciaba que próximamente habría uno de la princesa Flurry Heart. El unicornio solo pensaba en cómo podían vender esa clase de mercancía, y también que padres les compraran a sus hijas esas cosas.

— ¡Lleven sus pendientes no oficiales del corazón de cristal!

— ¡Compre ahora la edición limitada de lámparas de Discord!

— ¡No se vayan sin comprar una figura de nuestro héroe Spike el valiente y glorioso!

— ¡Mami yo quiero!

Silent sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas. No solo era el aire del lugar, sino también todas las extrañas tiendas y los extraños ponis que iban a ellas. A donde se girara veía alguna nueva mercancía de ponis importantes, o alguna otra cosa relacionada al lugar. Niños gritaban de alegría por todo, y los adultos sonreían de ver a sus hijos felices. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar feliz en un lugar tan extraño? ¿Por qué vendían cosas tan extrañas? ¿Cómo la realeza podía permitir cosas así?

Al no aguantar más, Silent Dagger se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando su algodón de azúcar en el suelo. Solo corrió a tres patas, sin importarle con quien chocara en el camino. Solo quería salir de esa zona la más rápido posible. Salió del mercado, y corrió por las calles del imperio, sin fijarse a donde iba.

Finalmente llegó a un callejón entre 2 casas, y allí empezó a respirar profundo, como si acabara de salir de una casa el terror.

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa a estos ponis? Todo este lugar está mal — se dijo a sí mismo el corcel sin bajar el ritmo de su respiración — Cuando me vaya, no regresaré nunca a esta horrible ciudad.

* * *

Silent pasó el resto de la hora sentado en ese callejón, esperando a que llegara el tiempo del recorrido por el castillo. Tenía un buen sentido del tiempo, así que no se le hizo tarde.

Llegó al castillo de cristal, y en el camino se encontró con una enorme estatua de lo que parecía ser un dragón pequeño. Vio como varios ponis se tomaban fotos frente a la estatua, como si fuera alguna especie de ídolo del lugar. ¿Por qué tendrían tanta estima de un pequeño dragón? Pero luego pensó en lo raros que eran los ponis que vio en el mercado con sus extrañas costumbres, así que lo descartó esa duda.

— No quiero saber — dijo pasando la estatua.

Llegó al lugar donde iniciaría el recorrido, en donde había varios turistas, y algunos ponis de cristal, vistiendo varios recuerdos de la ciudad. Silent encajo bastante bien entre ellos por su camisa, y su gorra que cubría un poco su mirada seria.

El guía era un pony de cristal con una gran sonrisa, sujetando una bandera roja con el corazón de cristal dibujado.

— ¡Bienvenidos al grandioso tour del castillo! ¡Están listos para el mejor recorrido de sus vidas!

El recorrido inicio, y el grupo se dirigió a la entrada del castillo. Todos pasaron por el corazón de cristal, el cual llamó la atención de Silent, pero luego aparto la mirada de este, pues le provocaba una mala sensación en la espina.

En la entrada del castillo habían unos guardias cuidando la entrada, como era de esperarse. Seguramente querrían revisar sus alforjas donde tenía una daga, pero estaba preparado para eso, pues en la alforja donde estaba la daga había un espacio secreto en el fondo, donde la tenía guardada. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo llegó a la entrada, el guía turístico solo saludo a los guardias de forma casual, y estos le devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma. Todo el grupo entró al castillo sin ser registrado, asombrando a Silent. Fácilmente cualquiera de esos ponis podría traer algún arma escondida.

— _Tienen muy mala seguridad_ — pensó el unicornio entrando en al castillo.

— Y aquí empezamos nuestro recorrido — empezó él guía — Este castillo fue construido hace…

Silent no prestaba toda su atención a lo que decía el guía. Si lo escuchaba en caso de que dijera algo útil, pero el unicornio tenía más interés en observar cada detalle a su alrededor. Observaba la bella decoración de cristales, la cual era algo brillante, pero combinaba bien con el castillo. En el camino pasaban al lado de varios guardias de cristal, quienes no parecían aburridos más que enfocados en su trabajo.

Pasaron por algunas habitaciones como el comedor, un salón de arte con gobernantes del imperio, etc. El guía se la pasó contando la historia de ese lugar desde que se fundó hasta el día presente, no entrando en detalles sobre la horrible época en la que fueron gobernados por el Rey Sombra. Pero mostro mucha emoción al hablar sobre como el Imperio había sido salvado gracias a un dragón llamado Spike, al que conocían como valiente y glorioso. Incluso con su atención limitada a lo que decía el guía, Silent escucho ese detalle, y se rodó de ojos pues ahora sabia la historia de la enorme estatua afuera del castillo. Y todos los ponis de cristal presentes se emocionaron mucho por oír de ese valiente héroe que amaban. Silent notó que no solo admiraban a ese dragón, también lo veneraban, incluso oía hablar a algunos guardias de lo genial que era. Silent aún no podía creer que enserio veneraran así a un dragón. No era algo fascinante, solo era raro.

— Y este es el salón de estudio real — hablo el guía señalando un salón vigilado por dos guardias en la entrada. Los guardias abrieron la puerta para mostrar el interior. Adentro no había ponis, pero si estanterías con libros, varias pinturas y jarrones que se veían costosos, y una chimenea — es aquí donde todos los gobernantes vienen a relajarse, o a estudiar conocimientos solo accesibles a la realeza. Jeje, aunque eran solo historias. La princesa Cadance se aseguró que cualquier libro que antes solo era accesible por la realeza también estuviera en la gran biblioteca del Imperio. ¿No es fantástica nuestra princesa? En fin, sigamos nuestro camino, ¡hacia los campos de entrenamiento de nuestros soldados!

El grupo siguió avanzando, estando Silent metido entre ellos, mientras los guardias cerraban la puerta del salón. El corcel lentamente empezó a caminar más lento, llegando hasta el final del grupo, pero no se separaba de ellos. Pasaba al lado de algunos guardias y sirvientes, y no le convenía que lo vieran yendo por su cuenta, a pesar de que Silent ya no estaba tan seguro de si los guardias se darían cuenta.

Finalmente, el grupo pasó por un pasillo por el que no había nadie. Usando la poca presencia que tenía Silent redujo más su velocidad de paso, quedándose poco a poco más atrás, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Los turistas estaban atentos oyendo al guía, que no se dieron cuenta que el unicornio se había quedado atrás. Cuando el grupo se alejó, Silent se dio la vuelta, y empezó a regresar por donde había venido.

— _Era por aquí_ — pensó recordando el camino por el que había llegado hasta ese lugar, desde donde estaba su interés.

En el camino pasaron algunas sirvientas, pero Silent se escondió detrás de una columna y las dejó pasar sin que lo vieran. Cuando tuvo vía libre siguió avanzando girando a la izquierda en un cruce. Se aseguraba de ir lento, pues no podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera. Siguió así, ocultándose de cualquier guardia y sirviente que hubiera en el camino. Aunque sorpresivamente no hubo muchos. Pasó por varios pasillos que estaban completamente libres, lo que permitiría que cualquiera pasara por ellos sin preocupación. ¿Acaso no los guardias no hacían rondas por allí?

Prefirió no pensar más en el asunto, pues había llegado al pasillo en donde estaba el salón de estudio real. Al igual que antes había dos guardias vigilando el salón cerrado. Seguro lo vigilaban pues había piezas de arte importantes en el salón, y de vez en cuando iba allí la familia real, pero ahora estaba vacío, lo que le daba una buena oportunidad a Silent. Solo debía encargarse de los guardias, quienes conversaban en lugar de poner atención a su puesto.

Pensó en sacar su daga, la cual estaba bañada en una sustancia tranquilizante que noquearía a los guardias con un roce, pero se arriesgaba a llamar la atención, y aunque metiera a los guardias inconscientes al salón, alguien más podría llegar un notar la falta de guardias. Su única opción era distraerlos de alguna forma. Quizás con algún sonido en algún cruce de pasillo para que fueran a investigar, pero no podía usar un explosivo, pues eso generaría un estado de alerta.

Silent entonces recordó que el pasillo por el que había venido tenía un jarrón en una mesa. Se dio la vuelta, y vio el camino que recorrió, sin moverse de su lugar. Más adelante había un cruce a la derecha, y con su buena memoria pudo ubicar el jarrón pegado a la pared, y solo unos 2 metros a la derecha del cruce. No lo veía, pero recordaba bien que estaba allí.

Silent abrió su alforja, pero no sacó una daga, sino que sacó una piedrita. Manteniendo en su mente la ubicación del jarrón, Silent preparo la piedrita con su magia. La apunto en dirección a una pared que tenía enfrente, y con un leve ángulo de elevación. Tras unos segundos de concentración, Silent arrojo fuertemente esa piedra con su magia. Esa voló a gran velocidad contra la pared en el cruce, y la piedra reboto fuertemente contra el muro y fue en dirección al cruce donde Silent no podía ver.

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó, indicando que su lanzamiento en L había funcionado. El corcel permaneció oculto esperando a que los guardias fueran a investigar, pero extrañamente no pasaba. Silent se asomó y vio que los guardias seguían su conversación.

— ¿Escuchaste algo? — preguntó uno de los guardias.

— No escuche nada. Y no interrumpas. — respondió el otro — Como decía, Clear Ruby de la cocina estuvo fantástica. Seguimos toda la noche. Toda la noche. Gracias por presentármela

— ¿Ves? Te dije que era buena y fácil.

Silent apenas escuchaba lo que decían los guardias, pero estaba claro que no iban a investigar el sonido de algo rompiéndose. ¿Cómo podían ser tan despistados?

El unicornio tenía que pensar en otra forma de pasarlos. Quizás mejor los noqueaba con su daga, parecía la mejor opción a estas alturas, pues quizás alguien más pudo haber oído el jarrón rompiéndose, y no había tiempo que perder. Abrió su alforja, y estuvo a punto de sacar su daga del espacio oculto al fondo, pero…

— _No…_ — pensó el corcel — _Algo así no podría funcionar._

Silent vio a los guardias que seguían conversando, y luego recordó las horribles experiencias que acababa de tener con la cultura del Imperio de Cristal. Quizás, solo quizás, podría usarla a su favor.

El corcel respiro hondo y exclamó.

— ¡No puede ser, es Spike el valiente y glorioso!.

— ¿¡Spike el valiente y glorioso!? ¡No sabía que vendría hoy! — exclamó emocionado uno de los guardias.

— ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Vamos! — respondió el otro.

Los 2 guardias se fueron corriendo por el pasillo en donde estaba Silent, pero por fortuna no lo vieron escondido detrás de una columna, pues estaban muy enfocados viendo hacia adelante. Silent vio algo asombrado como dos guardias profesionales habían caído en algo como eso. No podía creer que algo tan tonto haya resultado.

— _¿Cómo es que sus princesas no han sido asesinadas?_ — pensó Silent yendo hacia el estudio.

Silent entró al estudio, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _— Muy bien, veamos si las historias que me contaron de niño son ciertas._

Silent cerró los ojos y respiro profundo mientras encendía su cuerno. Empezó a hacer un gran esfuerzo. Su respiración empezó a aumentar su ritmo, mientras su sudor empezaba a salir de su frente. Su magia gris poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en negra, y luego pasó a un burbujeante morado con verde, con chispas negras. La magia en su cuerno genero una pequeña esfera negra, la cual se posiciono frente al unicornio. Silent abrió los ojos y soltó una fuerte exhalación de esfuerzo. Vio el producto de su esfuerzo, que no era más que una esfera negra del tamaño de una bola de golf. Sin embargo, el unicornio se sintió satisfecho.

Empezó a recorrer el estudio, pasando la esfera por cada rincón, como si fuera una linterna, que generaba sombra en vez de luz. Mientras lo hacía, Silent empezó a repasar palabras en su mente, pero no eran sus palabras, eran solo recuerdos de palabras que leyó alguna vez.

 _"El rey atormentaba a todos sus esclavos durante el día. Siempre paseaba por su imperio, viendo los resultados de su tiranía. Pero de noche, el rey descansaba, pero rara vez se le veía en sus aposentos. Muchos creían que tenía lugares secretos en el castillo, a donde se desaparecía sin decir nada, ni siquiera los compartía con la pony que amaba, pero eso no evito su curiosidad. Su magia oscura abría caminos secretos, en su estudio y en el salón del trono. Él era solo un pony ordinario, y un día solo obtuvo el poder que quería. Nadie llega a la cima en un día. Ese poder no podía ser suyo, pero nunca se supo su origen. Quizás ocultaba su secreto en sus caminos ocultos. Quizás allí se encontraba el secreto…_ "

— … del conocimiento y poder infinito — termino de repasar Silent en voz baja.

El salón del trono llevaba al lugar donde se descubrió el corazón de cristal, eso era lo que había oído Silent cuando escucho del regreso y derrota del malvado rey. Solo quedaba el estudio, el cual quizás nadie reviso a fondo. El corcel lo revisaba, buscando algún camino oculto revelado por magia oscura.

Silent reviso las estanterías, y el suelo, pero no había nada. Fue entonces que puso su atención en la chimenea, la cual estaba apagada en ese momento. Se acercó a ella, y levito su diminuta esfera de magia negra a ella. La esfera se empezó a agitar, y se pegó al fondo de la chimenea, como si fuera un metal atraído por un imán. Un cristal en la chimenea se volvió negro en su totalidad, y una sombra se empezó a extender por el suelo frente a esta, revelando unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

— Excelente — se dijo el corcel a si mismo bajando por esas escaleras. Tan pronto lo hizo, la sombra que revelo el pasaje secreto desapareció, pues la magia que lo genero era débil. Sin embargo, Silent había logrado entrar al lugar oculto a tiempo.

Silent bajó varias escaleras en línea recta, que solo iban hacia abajo. Con esa posición de las escaleras, podía asegurar que no estaba yendo al sótano del castillo, sino que se encontraba debajo de los suelos del imperio a los alrededores del castillo. El lugar era pura oscuridad, así que uso la magia de su cuerno para iluminar su camino, pero no había mucho que iluminar. Solo había escaleras, y picos de cristal negro en las paredes.

Eventualmente llegó a terreno horizontal, con una puerta de madera al frente. No sabía que habría del otro lado, pero lo desconocido no lo iba a detener. Aunque primero se quitó su gorra y su camisa que había comprado en el mercado, pues se le hacían molestas, y no tenía por qué usarlas si ya nadie lo veía. Se volvió a poner su capucha negra, pues se sentía más cómodo con ella.

Vio a la puerta que tenía enfrente, y la abrió.

Un fuerte destello lo cubrió.

* * *

Cuando el destello desapareció, Silent se encontró a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser un enorme desierto. Estaba lleno de arena, y sin nada de vida en sus alrededores. Dirigió su vida al cielo, donde no había ni una nube, solo un enorme sol que generaba calor sobre la zona.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

El corcel dio algunas vueltas para ver a sus alrededores, y enfoco su vista lo más que pudo en el horizonte. No parecía haber nada, pero un destello al sur le llamó su atención. Fue rápido, y quizás solo había sido su imaginación, pero estaba seguro de que había visto algo. No sabía dónde estaba, pero debía haber una explicación, así que decidió avanzar por esas dunas hacia ese destello.

Avanzo y avanzo sin decir nada. El calor hacía difícil el camino, pero su capucha negra le hacía un poco más fácil la situación. Pero no podría resistirlo para siempre. Sentía como su lengua se secaba, y su cara estaba humedecida del sudor. Y sentía como perdía su balance al tener que andar solo a tres patas en arena.

El unicornio no estaba seguro de cuanto llevaba caminando, pero se le hacia una eternidad. Sin que se diera cuenta, su melena morada poco a poco se empezaba a volver blanca, y en su cara se iban formando arrugas. Cada vez sentía más débil su cuerpo. No era solo la deshidratación, sino que sentía como si sus huesos se hicieran más frágiles.

Pero notó algo en la dirección en la que se dirigía. De repente vio un gran estanque de agua rodeado de árboles. Era un oasis, lleno de agua que podría satisfacer su sed. Pero en ese momento, su cuerpo no pudo más, y cayó sobre la arena, completamente agotado.

— _¿Voy a morir aquí?_ — pensó el corcel agotado, sintiendo el calor y la arena en su cara.

En ese momento escuchó algo saliendo del agua, cosa que hizo que el agotado corcel volteara a ver. En el agua se encontraba una unicornio celeste de melena rubia, dándose un refrescante baño. Silent no podía verle la cara, pero reconoció la melena, la forma del cuerpo, y también algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo. Solo podía ser una pony.

— ¿Lazuli?

Silent sintió un impuso de adrenalina, se levantó, y corrió hacia la unicornio. Realmente no le importaba ese oasis lleno de agua fresca, solo le interesaba llegar a esa unicornio, y ver si enserio era a la que estaba buscando. Empezó a correr hacia su objetivo, teniendo algo de emoción de que quizás al fin podría verla. Sin embargo, algo lo sujeto de sus patas traseras, y lo hizo caer.

— ¡Agh! — exclamó cayendo sobre la arena. Levanto la mirada, y vio a la unicornio que seguía sin verlo. Quiso levantarse, pero sus cascos traseros aún seguían sujetos a algo. El corcel giró la cabeza y quedo impactado — ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Papi acaso ya no me quieres?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Solo quería ser una buena esposa.

El corcel quedo sin palabras por lo que vio. De la arena se encontraban sobresaliendo dos ponis. Una era una yegua adulta terrestre verde claro de melena rosa y ojos rojos, de no más de 30 años. La otra era una potranca unicornio blanca, de no más de 5 años, de melena morada y con ojos azules que brillaban. Ambas sujetaban al corcel con fuerza, mientras este intentaba liberarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Yo las maté. ¿Qué significa esto? — dijo con una voz baja, pero que mostraba algo de pánico que no era muy usual en él.

— Quiero ver mi regalo papi.

— Cariño, no te vayas, te lo ruego.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del corcel. Esas palabras habían quedado marcadas en su memoria hace mucho tiempo. Esas palabras solo le hicieron querer liberarse más. Vio las caras de las ponis. La yegua tenía una mirada sumisa y de súplica, mientras que la niña una mirada feliz e inocente que se mostraba en sus ojos con brillo. Dirigió entonces su vista hacia la unicornio celeste en el oasis, pero esta no se volteaba, como si no se percatara de lo que ocurría.

— Ahora estaremos juntos — dijeron las dos ponis en la arena sumergiéndose en ella, y jalando al corcel, quien inútilmente se intentaba sujetar de la arena con su única pata sana.

— Una ilusión. Esto es una ilusión. Tengo que despertar — dijo apretando los dientes.

Silent cada vez era más jalado dentro de la arena. Ya estaba a medio cuerpo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para soltarse del agarre.

Fue allí cuando una idea vino a su mente. Rápidamente, justo antes de quedar sumergido en la arena, movió su casco sano y lo presiono a gran velocidad sobre su herida en su hombro izquierdo, donde había recibido una flecha.

Un fuerte grito salió de la boca de Silent. No soltaba un grito así desde que recibió esa herida que le inutilizo una pata. Cerro los ojos por el dolor, mientras su cuerpo era sumergido en la arena.

* * *

Silent dejó de gritar y abrió sus ojos, viendo solo oscuridad a su alrededor. Encendió su cuerno, y vio que se encontraba de nuevo frente a la puerta subterránea. De sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color, pero un leve brillo verde parecía sobresalir de estos, pero no era mucho, y poco a poco se desvaneció, haciendo que Silent regresara a la realidad completamente.

Tenía su casco sano sobre su herida, y respiraba agitadamente por el dolor que se había provocado para salir de esa ilusión. Cuando logro tranquilizarse, soltó un suspiro de alivio, pues había despertado de esa pesadilla. Vio a esa puerta que había pasado antes, y entendió lo que pasó.

— Una trampa emocional. No anticipé eso.

Silent permaneció sentado unos minutos para recuperar la compostura. Poco a poco se levantó, y vio de nuevo a esa puerta. Sombra seguro la había puesto para mostrar horribles ilusiones a cualquiera que de alguna forma lograra llegar a ese lugar. Una trampa ingeniosa, pues un pony podría quedar atrapado hasta morir de hambre, a menos que lograra liberarse del trance. Pero para la fortuna de Silent…

— Esa clase de trucos no funcionan si estas al tanto de ellos.

Silent atravesó de nuevo la puerta, pero esta vez no hubo ningún destello.

Del otro lado encontró un salón oscuro. Tan pronto dio sus primeros pasos, unas antorchas se encendieron automáticamente, iluminado la habitación. Allí pudo encontrar una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos viejos, todos organizados en varias estanterías de cristal negro. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de cristal, que también tenía algunos libros en ella.

Había encontrado el verdadero estudio del rey Sombra.

— Bien, debe haber algo aquí que dé respuestas.

Silent fue a una estantería, y tomó varios libros y pergaminos para ver su contenido. Esos eran secretos mágicos descubiertos por Sombra, y hasta había hechizos desarrollados por él, además de algunos viejos textos que eran claramente del Imperio de cristal. Sin embargo, Silent Dagger solamente veía el título que tenían, y si no tenían nada que ver con lo que quería en ese momento, los arrojaba.

— ¿"El secreto de la inmortalidad en el corazón de cristal"? No. ¿"La profecía de la elegida del corazón"? No. ¿"Ejercito de cristal negro"? No. ¿"Planos de armaduras para convertir esclavos en guerreros"? No.

El corcel se frustro un poco; pues, aunque había encontrado secretos por los que muchos matarían, realmente ninguno le interesaba. Solo quería algo que le diera respuestas.

— Vamos sombra, ¿no tienes algún hechizo que brinde conocimiento? ¿Algo para leer mentes? ¿Un oráculo? ¿Algo para leer mentes? Lo que sea.

Silent entonces fue a la mesa, donde vio un libro con el título "Mis memorias". Al lado había una pluma, y un frasco de tinta seca. El corcel se sentó en una silla de cristal negro, y tomó el libro con su magia para empezar a leerlo.

El libro era básicamente un diario de Sombra. El tirano allí escribió de como nació en Equestria, y su gran interés en la magia desde niño que lo llevó a aprender todo lo que podía sobre magia. Hablaba de una rivalidad con un unicornio de gran barba que siempre lo superaba en todo. El libro era bastante detallado, pero Silent daba una lectura rápida sin fijarse en esos detalles. Eventualmente llegó a que Sombra había obtenido un gran poder, pero no menciona cómo. Escribió sobre como mató a los gobernantes anteriores del Imperio, y fácilmente pudo obtener el trono tras eso; los ponis de cristal no pudieron hacer nada, y fueron esclavizados como animales. Eventualmente Sombra se enamoró de una esclava, a la que forzó a hacer su esposa. Sombra mencionó como la yegua se encontraba esperando a su hijo, y dio detalles de cómo entrenaría a su hijo como su aprendiz. Aunque luego el diario menciona como su esposa embarazada logro escapar de su aprisionamiento, y llegar a Equestria a pedir ayuda a las Hermanas Alicornio. Al final del diario menciona como Sombra se preparaba para la lucha contra las alicornios.

No hubo más palabras, pues el resto de la historia fue su derrota y la desaparición del Imperio por 1000 años.

Silent cerro el libro, y tras conocer la historia de uno de los seres más despiadados de la historia, solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, el cual expreso diciendo.

—no creí que alguien tan oscuro como Sombra pudiera ser tan aburrido — dijo arrojando el diario a una esquina.

El corcel se estaba impacientando, pues si no encontraba nada, significaría que hizo todo ese perturbador viaje al Imperio para nada. Pero no quería que eso fuera así, por lo que no iba a rendirse aún.

Silent siguió revisando algunos de los viejos apuntes de sombra, y se encuentra con algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Se trataba de una especie de carpeta, muy arcaica, vieja y cubierta por telarañas, dentro encontraría algunos textos antiguos, en un dialecto que el mismo no comprendía ni una sola palabra. Eran muchos pergaminos y trozos de hojas que se denotaban eran incluso más antiguos que el mismo imperio de cristal cosa que parecía casi imposible, pero era verdad. Cada uno de estos pergaminos era sumamente frágil al punto de que con solo tocarlos estos se desgarraban por lo que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado.

Echó un vistazo de reojo a algunos cuantos textos; y, por más que intentó descifrar el significado de estos signos, o lo logró. Trazos muy delicados y extraños, mas semejantes a runas que a palabras. Normalmente Silent habría hecho a un lado estos textos tan pronto perdiera el mínimo interés, sin embargo, había algo que le llamaba la atención. Y no era que estuvieran escritos en algún dialecto antiguo, o lo viejo de los pergaminos mucho menos. Lo que llamó su atención fueron algunas ilustraciones, echas en algún tipo de dibujo de tinta, igual de antiguos que los textos. En ellos se presentaban bocetos de una especie de tumba o túnel con un arco adjunto con un mapa de Equestria un poco cercano a la época de Sombra, el mapa tenía en el centro una representación del imperio de cristal, pero eso no era lo importante, sino lo que había a los alrededores. El mapa señalaba varias montañas y el campo desértico de aquellos tiempos. Tenía varias anotaciones de sombra, frases y códigos que probablemente solo el monarca de la oscuridad entendería. Y había una anotación que se encontraba casi en el borde del mapa, donde se encontraban las montañas de nieve, en la parte más peligrosa y alejada de aquel infierno de rocas y hielo de la zona. Este decía con letras bien marcadas en el papel "Smoker" y por debajo "Donde la noche es eterna y ninguna luz existe"

—¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?— se preguntaba Silent mientras intentaba atar todos los cabos en su mente, sintiendo cada vez más intriga— después de todo no eras tan aburrido Sombra—

El unicornio continúa revisando esa misma carpeta, encontrándose con más pergaminos, algunos manchados o indelebles, con los mismos signos extraños que no entienda el poni. Eso hasta que se topó con otro pedazo de papel, un trozo de pergamino, no tan antiguo como los otros; y, por lo que podía ver, estaba escrito con la letra de Sombra al hacer las comparaciones con su aburrido diario. El texto era breve, y en primera instancia le pareció que era una especie de poema oscuro, eso, hasta que lo reviso correctamente y se percató que el mismo trozo de papel estaba adjunto a una hoja arrancada perteneciente a un libro antiguo que por lo que pudo ver no se encontraba aquí. Esa página antigua contaba con las mismas letras rúnicas, Silent comparo ambas notas, y pudo notar como concordaban con respecto a la posición de las letras y el número de párrafos, entendiendo que esto era una especie de traducción que sombra hizo a uno de los textos.

 _Donde los rayos del no llegan, donde la noche es eterna y ni la luz de las estrellas se asoma, encontraras un sendero que te llevara un umbral recubierto por un velo plateado que no debes tocar, sigue el túnel y alúzate solo con una vela y camina solo por el sendero, no toques las pareces o el velo, la llama te guiara._

 _No anuncies tu presencia, él ya sabe de ti, él o ella sabe quién eres, lo que quieres y lo que te depara. Dale una ofrenda y el responderá a tus dudas e inquietudes. Cuidado con tu ofrenda, no codicia el oro ni las gemas, la vida es lo que le gusta, la vida es lo que el busca, la vida es lo que espera. Si no le entregas vida, tomara la tuya a cambio. Mientras mejor ofrenda le entregues más tiempo tendrás. Ten cuidado y no te demores._

 _Nunca lo cuestiones, nunca lo retes, o tu tiempo será más corto sin importar la ofrenda. No te preocupes por su respuesta la verdad es lo único que te dirá. Cuidado con lo que preguntas pues la respuesta puede no gustarte._

 _Antes de irte reverénciate, agradece el conocimiento que te ha infundido, muestra respeto y no jugara contigo antes de tu partida, recuerda que cuando cruzas el umbral estas bajo su mundo y sus reglas. Sal antes de que la vela se acabe, tu único lazo con el mundo físico será, si la llama se desvanece antes de que termines de preguntar no podrás regresar y tu vida será de suya._

— ¿Por qué los textos antiguos nunca son claros? — se preguntó fastidiado.

Silent mientras regresaba a aquel viejo mapa de los alrededores del imperio y se enfocó en aquella anotación que le había llamado la atención antes

—Donde la noche es eterna y la luz no existe, ese sitio está en las montañas nevadas… No te preocupes por su respuesta la verdad es lo único que te dirá… Smoker.

Silent se quedó un momento pensando en lo que acababa de leer.

— ¿Respuesta? ¿Verdad? Sera alguna especie de oráculo? Hmmm, si eso es cierto, entonces podre tener las respuestas que busco.

 **Gracias a parca333 por su ayuda con la poesía de este capitulo. El enserio sabe hacer muy bien esta clase de cosas en sus fics, los cuales enserio recomiendo. XD**

 **Asi que… pues… sí… Un capitulo dedicado solo a Silent Dagger. El tipo es mucho mas un cascaron vacio, y aun tiene sus secretos. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Algunas aclaraciones sobre dudas que quizas tengan sobre este capitulo:**

 **\- Lo del mercado del Imperio me inspire parte de la mercancía del comic Friends Forever #30, donde Twilight y Cadance van al mercado, y alli ven que venden unos horribles disfraces de princesas XD**

 **\- No estoy tomando en cuenta ningun comic donde se cuenta la historia de Sombra para este fic.**

 **\- Equestria tiene la peor seguridad de todas XD. Enserio, ¿recuerdan cuando todas sus princesas fueron secuestradas por changelings? Dos veces en el caso de Cadance XD Y la guardia real esta llena de incompetentes. XD**

 **En el próximo capitulo volveremos con Applejack.**

 **Bye bye.**


	32. Errores

Capítulo 32. Errores

Era de noche en el Imperio de cristal, y una bella aurora de colores se dibujaba en el cielo nocturno, proviniendo del corazón de cristal.

Silent Dagger esperó a que la noche llegara a su punto más oscuro, a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando casi todos están dormidos. Usando la oscuridad a su favor pudo acercarse sin problemas a un soldado haciendo patrulla en las calles, aunque realmente solo descansaba contra una pared. El guardia de repente sintió un dolor leve en una de sus patas, y al vérsela pudo ver una leve cortada sangrando. Sin embargo, su vista se empezó a nublar, hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Silent guardo un cuchillo bajo su capucha negra. Ese cuchillo tenía la capacidad de noquear a cualquiera con un corte, gracias a una sustancia en la que estaba bañado.

El unicornio levantó a ese pony con su magia, y lo coloco en una carroza con techo, donde tenía cajas con alimentos, y otros equipos.

— Necesitan mejores guardias.

Con un solo pony inconsciente, Silent estuvo a punto de salir del Imperio, directo hacia las montañas nevadas, pero luego pensó que quizás un solo poni no fuera suficiente para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar. Por suerte para él, no tardó en encontrar a una joven pareja de adolescentes, que a tales horas de la noche aún estaban en vela. Dado a que ambos ponis estaban muy cansados por la noche que pasaron juntos no le fue nada difícil someter a ambos amantes. Primero los dejo inconscientes con su cuchillo y los metió en su carretilla. Allí amordazo y ato a sus 3 prisioneros con cuerdas que había comprado, y salió del Imperio hacia las montañas nevadas.

— Pronto tendré mis respuestas.

El corcel empezó su recorrido por la nieva, siguiendo un mapa que había encontrado en la guarida secreta de Sombra. Hacia frio, pero su capucha lograba cubrirlo bien. Por fortuna no había una ventisca esa noche. Sin embargo, le era difícil llevar esa carreta sobre la nieve. No solo las ruedas no estaban hechas para eso, sino que él no era físicamente el más fuerte, así que se le dificultaba un poco llevarla en ese terreno, pero no tenía otra opción.

Luego de avanzar unos kilómetros, empezó a salir el sol. En ese momento, Silent escuchó sonidos viniendo de la carreta que traía. Los ponis seguramente habían despertado. Silent sin embargo ya se esperaba que esto pasara. Se fue a ver la carretilla, y la abrió. Adentro, los tres forcejeaban para zafarse. Vieron a su captor, los jóvenes veían con miedo al unicornio, mientras el guardia lo veía de forma desafiante. Esas diferentes reacciones le daban cierto placer a Silent.

— Que bueno que despertaran — murmuró el corcel con frialdad — Creo que entienden cuál es la situación — dijo mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba una caja de la carreta y la abría — Estamos a varios kilómetros del Imperio, en la zona nevada al norte, quizás se dieron cuenta por el frio. No sobrevivirán sin un mapa, así que no les recomiendo escapar. Ni tampoco desobedezcan, o tendré que tomar acciones preventivas. ¿Quedó claro?

Silent usó su magia para quitarle la mordaza a los tres ponis.

— ¡Déjanos ir ahora mismo! — demando el guardia con enojo.

— No — respondió Silent sin interés, mientras sacaba algo de

— ¡Déjanos ir o si no…! — el pony no terminó al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Los otros dos ponis de cristal vieron asustados como Silent había usado un látigo para golpear al pony. Silent por su parte veía el látigo café, el cual había comprado en el Imperio.

— Es impresionante que esto sea mercancía de unos libros de aventura — murmuró el corcel, y luego volvió a ver a sus prisioneros — Necesito que tiren de mi carroza el resto del camino. Y no pregunten a dónde vamos, porque no lo sé.

El guardia aún se estaba recuperando del latigazo. Por otro lado, la yegua lloraba de miedo, mientras su novio trataba de consolarla, pero era difícil. El joven pony de cristal entonces vio a Silent, pero a diferencia de la mirada desafiante del guardia, esta era de súplica.

— Por favor, ella no está hecha para esto. Déjala ir — pidió el joven — ¡Te juro que haré lo que me pidas, pero déjala fuera de esto! ¡Te lo suplico!

El joven recuperaba el aliento de haber gritado, mientras que a su novia se le empezaba a calmar un poco el llanto por la valentía de su pareja. Silent por su parte no cambio su expresión seria, y dijo…

— No — dio un latigazo a la yegua, haciendo la gritar.

— ¡NOOOOO! — grito el novio. E inmediatamente después, el joven también recibió un latigazo que lo hizo gritar.

Silent veía inexpresivo la desesperación en sus prisioneros.

— ¡ERES UN…!

El joven estuvo a punto de gritarle a Silent, pero al ver como este aun sujetaba el látigo, no hizo nada, pues la que pagaría podría ser su novia. Aun así, no dejó de echarle una mala mirada, pues ahora sentía un fuerte odio hacia ese pony. Odiaba esa mirada vacía que no mostraba ningún interés en el sufrimiento de otros.

— Ya que no hay más quejas, hay que moverse.

Silent sacó unos arneses y correas de la caja de la que había sacado el látigo. Se las puso a los ponis con su magia, y los forzó a ir al frente de la carreta para tirarla. Los nudos que traían en las patas les permitían caminar, pero de forma limitada. Y los arneses estaban muy ajustados, para que no pudieran soltarse de la carroza.

Silent entró a la carroza, y con su látigo golpeó a los tres ponis y los obligo a movilizarse para seguir su largo camino.

Tras varias horas de una tortuosa caminata, sus tres prisioneros ya contaban moretones a lo largo de sus cuerpos producto delos numerosos golpes que Silent les daba para obligarles a avanzar. En más de una ocasión los ponis trataron de revelarse contra Silent, pero dado sus cuerpos atados, no podían hacer mucho contra el unicornio. Con nudos y arneses en sus cascos que limitaban su movilidad y apenas les permitían caminar.

— _Es por aquí—_ pensaba el unicornio viendo un mapa, mientras que con una cuerda y su magia les indicaba a sus prisioneros qué camino seguir por una zona rocosa. La yegua estuvo a punto de resbalar; pero, para su fortuna el guardia que estaba detrás de ella logro preverlo, y le sostuvo antes de que resbalara y terminara tumbando a todos.

—por favor… ya no lo resisto más… por favor suéltenos— murmura la pony con un marcado tono de miedo, incertidumbre y cansancio. Silent no respondió, en lugar de eso golpeó a la yegua, haciendo la chillar. Los corceles se molestaron; sin embargo, por el momento no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Los dos estaban sometidos, lastimados.

— Sigan — murmuró Silent con su mismo tono inexpresivo mientras golpeaba con el látigo a los ponis para que siguieran. La yegua soltó un chillido, pero los corceles solo mordieron sus labios y trataron de pensar en algún método para soltarse y poder encargarse de Silent.

El grupo siguió caminando el largo trecho rocoso, adentrándose cada vez más a las montañas nevadas, donde cada vez el frio era cada vez más insoportable. Un infierno helado.

Ninguno tenía el abrigo adecuado para sobrellevar este clima, ninguno más que Silent, quien estaba igual de tranquilo que siempre. El viento soplaba, la nieve caía, y el trio de ponis se congelaba en este horrible infierno. Los ponis temblaban castañeando con los dientes, apenas podían seguir de pie. Cada uno sentía como la piel se les estiraba y entumía, sus mejillas ya no se movían. Pronto no solo la yegua seria la que no podría seguir pues los propios corceles ya ni siquiera podían continuar el paso y aunque no mostraba signos de ello. Silent se dio cuenta de eso, y soltó un suspiro.

— Diez minutos de descanso. Por favor no intenten algo estúpido — ordenó Silent mientras bajaba su látigo. Luego de eso salió de la carroza, a la zona helada. Los prisioneros todo lo que pudieron hacer fue sentarse en esa posición en la que estaban. Tenían mucho frio y cansancio, pero nada podían hacer.

— ¿Dónde estaremos ahora? — se preguntó el unicornio con toda calma mientras de su alforja sacaba el mapa. Luego de revisar el mapa un par de veces el unicornio mira en dirección al cielo.

— Ahora mismo me serviría un pegaso— pensó Silent con casualidad e indiferencia— las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si tuviera alguna forma de verificar el camino por medio de los cielos.

Estuvo los diez minutos tratando de ubicarse en el mapa, hasta que finalmente logró ubicarse gracias al ángulo de unas montañas, que le indicaron desde que punto del mapa las veía.

—se terminó el tiempo— habló Silent con toda calma mientras guardaba el mapa y volvía a la carroza — Levántense — ordenó dando latigazos a los tres ponis, pero a estas alturas ya no se quejaban, pues no tenían la fuerza de gritar. Los corceles se levantaron, pero la yegua se tropezó mientras lo hacía. Silent le dio un fuerte latigazo a la yegua en el ojo izquierdo, y eso la forzó a ponerse de pie.

— Muévanse, si se nos hace de noche ninguno sobrevivirá.

El grupo siguió avanzando en ese infierno helado, hacia un destino incierto.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Sweet Apple Acres. Así como en cualquier otra mañana en la granja, los miembros de la familia Apple se levantaron a trabajar en sus campos, o por lo menos la mitad de la familia. Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom se despertaron como de costumbre para realizar sus labores, pero eran solo ellos porque la abuela se encontraba muy débil, y Applejack no se había despertado.

La joven Apple Bloom decidió echar un vistazo al cuarto de su hermana para ver si estaba bien, pero solo la encontró durmiendo en su cama, y a la bebé en su cuna. La potranca soltó un suspiro de decepción. Hace un año era Applejack siempre la primera en levantarse, además de ser la que la despertaba en las mañanas. No es que tuviera problema con dejarla dormir, pues había acordado con el resto de la familia que Applejack merecía descanso por el año que estuvo prisionera y por la bebé que ahora cuidaba. Aun así, Apple Bloom extrañaba las cosas como eran antes del secuestro de su hermana mayor.

Big Mac salió de su habitación y vio a su hermanita viendo dentro de la habitación de Applejack, con una cara de tristeza. El corcel se acercó, y le puso un casco en la joven, llamándole la atención. Apple Bloom volteó a ver a su hermano, y suspiró.

— Ya sé, hay que dejarla descansar.

— Eeyup

Sin emoción, la potranca cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana.

— Iré a preparar el desayuno — dijo la potranca sin emoción.

Apple Bloom se marchó y bajo las escaleras. Big Mac quedó solo en el pasillo, y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta cerrada de Applejack. Aunque no lo mostraba, el también se sentía como Apple Bloom.

El corcel rojo no podía hacer mas allí, así que fue a sus propias labores.

* * *

Applejack despertó un par de horas después de lo que lo hicieron sus hermanos. La yegua abrió los ojos con calma, y se sentó en su cama. Estiro sus cascos hacia arriba para despertar, pero luego de eso se pasó uno por detrás, porque le molestaba un poco su lomo, o por lo menos sentía cierta incomodidad. Su cama de heno era dura comparada con su cama en Heartland.

Aun así, había sido una noche tranquila. Lazuli no había llorado en la noche, al igual que la anterior. Lo primero que Applejack hizo al levantarse de su cama fue ir a ver a su hija, allí en la misma habitación. La reina asomo su cabeza y la vio, sorprendiéndose un poco. Lazuli se encontraba despierta en su cuna, aunque se veía algo cansada, con una expresión apagada.

— ¿Lazuli? — preguntó la madre preocupada.

La voz de la madre llamo la atención de la niña, quien volteó hacia arriba. Ver el rostro de su madre la hizo sonreír y soltar balbuceos. Extendió sus patitas hacia arriba, para intentar alcanzar a su mama. Applejack soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió por la ternura de su bebé llamándola.

— Ven aquí dulzura — Applejack cargo a su bebé, y la llevo hacia su cama donde se sentó sujetándola — ¿Dormiste bien? — la niña no respondió, pero si extendió sus patitas hacia la cara de su madre, como si le respondiera — ¿Tienes hambre?

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, Apple Bloom se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de su abuela, luego de haberle llevado un tazón de avena como desayuno. Mientras salía, escuchó la voz de su hermana, entendiendo que ya había despertado.

Apple Bloom se acercó a la habitación y tocó la puerta.

— Adelante — se escuchó del otro lado

Apple Bloom abrió la puerta de la habitación, y quedó paralizada por lo que vio. Applejack estaba acostada en su cama, y tenía a su bebé cerca de sus patas traseras. Lazuli se encontraba chupando… o más bien Applejack se encontraba amamantando, eso era más fácil de decir para Apple Bloom.

Applejack se percató de su hermana en la puerta.

— Pasa Apple Bloom — dijo Applejack con voz tierna.

Los aparto un poco la mirada. Simplemente no le era agradable ver a su hermana amamantando. Ella nunca había visto a nadie haciendo eso. Entendía que era parte de la vida, pero era su hermana mayor. Aunque noto que Applejack sonreía mientras su bebé alimentaba.

— Em… ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

— No tienes que molestarte, yo puedo hacerlo — dijo Applejack — Ve a hacer tus tareas.

— Sí… — dijo Apple Bloom sin mucha emoción — Hoy voy a vender al mercado, ¿me acompañas?

Applejack reacciono ante eso, y su sonrisa desapareció. Una cara algo tensa se formó en su cara, pero no era muy notable.

— No… no puedo Apple Bloom... tengo que cuidar a Lazuli.

— Si toma una siesta podríamos dejarla en el cuarto de la abuela.

— Em… no Apple Bloom — respondió la reina aun insegura — Si despierta, la abuela no está en condición de cuidarla.

La potrilla puso una cara de decepción, incluso sus orejas se bajaron mostrando su tristeza.

— Entiendo. Iré a preparar la cosecha.

Apple Bloom se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada más. Applejack quiso llamarla, pero no supo que decirle, ni tampoco podía seguirla mientras su bebé se estuviera alimentando. No podía evitar sentirse mal por eso. ¿Por qué era así? Pasó un año entero añorando estar con su familia, y ahora que podía no lo aprovechaba. ¿Por qué? Si quería estar con ellos, pero no se sentía cómoda participando en tareas de la granja. Obviamente debía cuidar a su bebé, pero una parte de ella sentía alivio de cuidarla para no tener que ir con sus manzanos, a pesar de que una gran parte si quería.

¿Por qué era eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? Eran las cosas que Applejack se preguntaba en su mente. ¿Estaba perdiendo el tiempo? En menos de una semana tendría que regresar a Heartland, un lugar que ella odiaba solo para estar con su hija. Eso la hacía sentir mal, y también la hacía sentir mal como trataba a su familia. Ella quería que las cosas fueran como antes, así como sus hermanos también lo deseaban. Sin embargo, eso no pasaría. Nada volvería a ser como antes.

De repente Applejack sintió como su hija la soltaba, dejando de alimentarse. Applejack se sorprendió un poco y acerco a su hija para verla.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

Era raro en lo que se refería a su bebé. Incluso con solo unas semanas de vida, ella siempre se alimentaba bien, quizás heredando el apetito de su madre. Aunque esta vez no pareció tener mucha hambre. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que ayer había comido un poco menos que de costumbre.

La bebé soltó unos balbuceos algo bajos. Applejack le hizo unos cariñitos y la niña sonrió acomodándose en los cascos de su madre. Applejack suspiró aliviada. Lo más seguro es que no fuera a comer igual todos los días, o quizás solo estaba algo cansada ese día.

La reina entonces volteó a una ventana de su habitación. Cargando a su bebé, ella se acercó a observar su granja. Escuchó algunos murmullos abajo, y bajó la mirada. Allí se encontraban sus hermanos, cargando cestas de manzanas en una carreta de madera. La hermana menor se encontraba hablándole al mayor, pero Applejack no podía entender lo que decía. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en concentrarse, tratando de oír lo que decían.

— ¿Mamá también era así? — preguntó Apple Bloom terminando de subir una cesta — ¿Ella no trabajaba luego de tenernos?

El corcel rojo subió una cesta, empujándola al fondo de la carreta, y luego volteó a ver a su hermanita.

— Eeyup, mamá era muy terca. Cuando Applejack nació, papá y yo le pedimos que descansara, pero no hacía caso. Recuerdo que llevaba a Applejack en su carrito a cosechar. Pero Applejack no es mamá, no tiene que actuar igual.

— Lo sé, pero la abuela siempre dice lo mucho que se parecen — dijo Apple Bloom con pena — No quiero ponerle más carga, pero quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana. La extrañé mucho.

El corcel rojo se acercó a su hermanita, y le dio un abrazo.

— Yo también — se separó del abrazo, y le seco una lagrimita que le estaba por salir del ojo — Pero hay que darle tiempo. Pasó por mucho.

Incluso en la sonrisa serena del corcel se podía ver que la forzaba un poco. El realmente no estaba del todo seguro de que hacer para alegrar a su hermanita más que consolarla. Le habría gustado tomar su lugar en el mercado, pero él tenía sus responsabilidades que requerían de su gran fuerza, cosa que Apple Bloom no tenía. De una forma u otra, Apple Bloom tenía que cumplir su responsabilidad. Big Macintosh estaba seguro que Apple Bloom también sabia eso, por eso no se estaba quejando de ir al mercado a vender.

— Mejor terminemos de cargar esto — dijo Apple Bloom suspirando.

— Eeyup.

Por su parte, Applejack estaba en su habitación, sentada contra la pared. El impacto de oír las palabras de su hermanita extrañándola la hicieron sentarse, sin dejar de sostener a su bebé en sus cascos. La yegua no estaba llorando, pero si sentía una gran culpa. Ella recordaba como su madre no había dejado de trabajar incluso tras tener a Apple Bloom. Era una yegua fuerte que siempre trabajaba duro por su familia, y Applejack siempre quiso ser como ella. Siempre pensó que algún día tendría bebés, pero seguiría el ejemplo de su madre; ejemplo que, por lo visto, no era bien visto por el resto de su familia, ni siquiera su abuela.

Applejack vio abajo a sus cascos, y vio a su linda bebé, quien se veía triste. Alguna vez escuchó que los bebés pueden sentir la preocupación de su madre, quizás por eso Lazuli parecía estar perdiendo el ánimo. Applejack no quería ver a su hija así, quería ver su linda sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada, y vio el carrito de Lazuli al lado de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Apple Bloom y Big Mac terminaban de cargar las manzanas que iban a vender, en la carreta.

— Ya son todas — dijo la menor, cerrando la parte de atrás para que no se cayeran. Se fue al frente de la carreta, y se la sujeto al lomo para tirar de ella — Nos vemos en la tarde.

— Eeyup. Cuídate.

— ¡Apple Bloom!

Los hermanos escucharon una exclamación, y voltearon a ver a la casa para ver el origen de la voz. Allí vieron a su hermana Applejack respirando agitadamente por haber corrido desde su cuarto, cargando el carrito que tenía enfrente por las escaleras. En el carrito, la pequeña Lazuli reía porque la había gustado esa rapidez.

— ¿Applejack?

— A Lazuli le haría bien aire fresco — dijo sonriendo, aun recuperando el aliento, a su hermanita — ¿Te podemos acompañar?

Apple Bloom sonrió de la emoción, se desato el agarre de la carreta, y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana mayor, quien no tardo en devolvérselo.

— ¡Claro! — exclamó feliz Apple Bloom — ¡Vamos!

Apple Bloom se fue de nuevo a la carreta, siendo seguida por Applejack, empujando el carrito de su bebé, quien se veía mucho más alegre. Applejack pasó al lado de su hermano mayor, quien se mantenía sereno sonriéndole, a lo que Applejack también devolvió la sonrisa, sin decir nada.

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la salida de la granja. Apple Bloom tiraba de la carreta de manzanas, pero no le costaba nada. Applejack no podía evitar sentir algo de orgullo por su hermanita, al verla actuar como una yegua responsable.

Estaban a punto de salir de la granja, pero…

— ¿A dónde van?

— ¡AHHH! — grito Apple Bloom al oír repentinamente una voz detrás de ella y su hermana.

Applejack solo se rodó de ojos pues reconocía esa voz, y ya estaba acostumbrada a tener una sombra siguiéndola por detrás. Sin impresión, la reina se volteó y allí vio a una pegaso celeste de melena rubia, que sorpresivamente no llevaba su armadura como lo hacía siempre.

Apple Bloom se desabrochó el arnés la carreta, y se volteó alterada y fastidiada hacia Sassaflash.

— ¿¡De dónde saliste!? ¿¡Nos estas siguiendo!? — exclamó la jovencita.

— ¿A dónde van, Applejack? — preguntó la pegaso con su típica seriedad, molestando a Apple Bloom por ignorarla.

— ¡No me ignores! ¡Déjanos en paz!

— Apple Bloom, tranquila — intervino la hermana mayor, calmando a la potranca, luego dirigiendo su vista a su guardia — Vamos al mercado a vender.

— Bien, iré con ustedes — dijo seriamente la pegaso.

— ¡No! — exclamó Apple Bloom.

— Apple Bloom, tranquila — intervino Applejack — No es necesario que nos acompañes. No hay peligro aquí.

— Es un pueblo pacífico, pero nunca se sabe que puede pasar. Sería muy fácil secuestrar a alguien aquí — dijo con seriedad.

Applejack frunció el ceño a la pegaso, por ese comentario, sabiendo perfectamente que fue ella en persona la que la sacó de su granja en primer lugar.

Pero, de repente, la expresión seria de la pegaso cambió. Una leve sonrisa se formó en Sassa, y fue acompañada de una leve, pero audible, risa. Applejack se confundió por esa extraña actitud de la pegaso.

— Es una broma — dijo parando su risa, pero aun con una sonrisa pequeña — Es graciosa porque es cierta.

Applejack y Apple Bloom se dirigieron una mirada, confirmando que la otra tampoco entendió lo que acababa de pasar.

— En fin, vayan al mercado. Las seguiré de cerca para cuidar a mi princesa — dijo con un tono que no era serio, ni tampoco tenía la risita de antes. Simplemente era una voz pacífica.

Applejack solo le hizo una seña a su hermana con la mirada para que continuaran. Apple Bloom se rodó de ojos, y se volvió a poner la carreta de manzanas. Siguieron su camino, siendo seguidas por la pegaso.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Apple Bloom susurrándole a su hermana

— No lo sé, nunca la había visto así — respondió Applejack, volteando a ver a la pegaso.

Sin duda era raro que Sassaflash hiciera una "broma", no era algo que había visto nunca en ella. Era muy extraño que cambiara su actitud seria/gruñona por una con sentido del humor. Era un sentido del humor raro, pero seguía siendo humor para la pegaso. Incluso la cara de Sassaflash mostraba una extraña paz. Era como si estuviera feliz, o por lo menos parcialmente feliz.

Apple Bloom por su parte, solo vio a Sassaflash con una mala cara, sin importar su actitud. Sabía bien que esa pegaso trabajaba para el rey que se llevó a su hermana, y no confiaba para nada en ella.

* * *

En el otro lado del pueblo, dentro del castillo de la amistad, se encontraba la princesa Twiligth Sparkle ordenando varias cosas en su biblioteca.

La princesa se aseguró que un escritorio de madera estuviera limpio, coloco un pizarrón con ruedas en medio del salón, con varias tizas perfectamente alineadas en un espacio en la parte baja de este. La princesa al mismo tiempo revisaba una lista, para asegurarse de tener todo preparado para su clase del día con su estudiante. La lista no solo tenía artículos físicos para la clase, sino que también tenía las enseñanzas que daría en su clase de ese día.

Twiligth reviso un reloj en la pared, el cual indicaba que faltaba menos de un minuto para las diez de la mañana. Twiligth respiro hondo, y se detuvo a esperar a que llegara su estudiante.

El reloj dio las diez, y Twiligth volteó a ver a la puerta, y casi al instante esta fue abierta por el dragón Spike, quien dejo pasar a una unicornio celeste rubia quien llevaba varios libros con su magia. El dragón cerró la puerta, y se marchó.

— Buenos días, princesa — saludó la unicornio educadamente, bajando un poco la cabeza.

— Buenos días, Cristal. ¿Lista para la clase?

— Sí. Sí. Oh, y le traje los libros que me presto — dijo poniendo el montón de libros en el suelo

— ¿¡Ya los terminaste todos!?

— Sí, muchas gracias por prestármelos.

A pesar de su sorpresa, la alicornio sonrió. Twiligth recordaba sus días de estudiante de Celestia, en aquel entonces era como una esponja para el conocimiento, y cuando no podía decidirse sobre que estudiar empezaba a leer 2 libros a la vez. En parte, ver a Cristal era como verse a sí misma de joven.

— Me llamo mucho la atención esta — dijo la joven de catorce tomando un libro llamado "Herbolaria: Pociones y Medicinas avanzadas" — Nunca había leído sobre estas plantas. ¿Podría enseñarme sobre pociones? — preguntó ilusionada.

Twiligth vio insegura la situación. No es que no pudiera enseñarle a Cristal lo que pedía, ella había aprendido bastante sobre pociones. El problema era que eso significaba alejarse de la clase que había preparado. Sin embargo, era difícil resistirse a esos brillantes ojos verdes que tenían deseos de aprender. Sería una pena desperdiciar la emoción del momento.

— Esta bien, pero antes — la unicornio jalo una roca que tenía preparada al lado del pizarrón, y se la pasó a la unicornio — ¿Practicaste tu hechizo de transformación?

— ¡Sí! — sonrió confiada la unicornio.

— Je, entonces sorpréndeme, y te enseñare lo que pides.

— ¡Trato hecho!

La unicornio entonces disparo un rayo contra la roca, y esta inmediatamente se rompió en pedazos. Antes de que los pedazos llegaran al suelo, Cristal los tomo todos con su magia. Eso extraño a Twiligth, pues eso no era lo que debía hacer.

— ¿Cristal qué haces?

— Espere… — murmuró concentrándose.

Al sacar más magia de su cuerno, todos los fragmentos de roca se convirtieron en cristales. Pero no acabo allí, pues rápidamente los cristales se juntaron y tras un destello se formó una figurita de pony hecha de cristal, que levitó hacia la princesa. La alicornio la recibió, viendo asombrada el trabajo de su alumna.

— ¡Bien hecho Cristal! — felicito Twiligth aun entre la sorpresa.

La unicornio soltó un suspiro.

— Gracias, princesa — sonrió alagada la rubia.

— Tienes mucha precisión. No es fácil controlar fragmentos tan pequeños.

— Siempre me ha sido fácil jugar con cristales, y nunca me ha gustado desperdiciar vidrios rotos. A veces hago mis propias figuras. ¿Te gustaría verlas?

— Claro que sí, otro día quizás — levito la figura hacia una mesa — Bien empecemos con pociones, acompáñame por el equipo necesario.

— Bien, vamos.

— Pero luego seguiremos con media clase de magia. Quiero que sigamos trabajando en tu transformación y tele transportación.

— Claro —sonrió la unicornio feliz, haciendo también feliz a su maestra pues tenía una alumna dedicada.

* * *

— Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día — dijo Apple Bloom entregando unas manzanas a un pony.

Se encontraba en el mercado de Ponyville, vendiendo las manzanas en su carreta. Acababa de vender un kilo de manzanas a un pony, que las guardo en su alforja, y le dio unos bits a la joven. Apple Bloom metió los bits en una caja, la cual ya tenía varios adentro.

Applejack, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en un banco, sujetando a su bebé en sus cascos. Veía asombrada como su hermanita era capaz de vender los productos ella sola. Recordaba como hace un par de años Apple Bloom se había ofrecido a ayudarle con las ventas en un intento de obtener su marca, pero era realmente terrible en eso, molestando a los ponis, querieran comprar o no. Era muy diferente ahora. Cuando llegaron allí, Apple Bloom le dijo a Applejack que observara lo madura y responsable que era ahora, y vaya que cumplió.

— Has crecido mucho — susurró Applejack viendo a su hermanita, pero con una voz muy baja.

— Hoy es un buen día — dijo la pelirroja sonriendo acercándose a su hermana, y sentándose en un banquito, esperando a que llegaran más clientes.

— Eso veo. ¿Siempre te encargas tu sola de las ventas?

— Sí, Big Mac tiene sus tareas, y acordamos que siempre uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse en casa para cuidar de la abuela.

— ¿Pero qué hay de la escuela?

— Ah… — hizo una pausa con una sonrisa nerviosa — Ya no voy a la escuela.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Pues terminé la primaria el año pasado, no necesito ir a la secundaria.

— Pero Apple Bloom…

— No te preocupes, ya se mi talento en la vida, y no necesita de más educación. No necesito ir a la secundaria, soy de más ayuda en la granja. ¿Tú tampoco fuiste verdad?

— No pero…

"Fue para cuidarte a ti" eso iba a decir. Cuando sus padres murieron ella no entro a la secundaria para ayudar en la granja y cuidar a su hermanita bebé. Big Mac también tuvo que dejarla un año antes de graduarse. Era cierto que no necesitarían mucho de esa educación para la, pero su padre insistía con ella pues quería que sus hijos tuvieran opciones abiertas. Ambos hermanos se sintieron mal de no haber cumplido ese deseo de su padre, y esperaban que Apple Bloom si lo hiciera, pero por lo visto eso no iba a pasar.

— No te preocupes, hermana — sonrió Apple Bloom al ver que su hermana empezaba a sentirse culpable — La familia es primero, ¿verdad?

Al oír esas palabras Applejack soltó un suspiró con pena. Sin embargo, le puso un casco en la cabeza a su hermanita y sonrió después de eso.

— Has madurado mucho — dijo pasándole un casco en la cabeza. Quizás no estaba feliz de que su hermana dejara la escuela, pero si debía felicitarla por como llevaba a cabo sus responsabilidades — Estoy orgullosa. Mama y papa también lo estarían

— Gracias Applejack — se alegró Apple Bloom — Ya me acostumbré al trabajo. Aunque normalmente no hay vigilantes — dijo viendo hacia el cielo.

— Je, no es tan malo — dijo viendo hacia arriba.

Ambas hermanas veían arriba hacia una nube, donde se encontraba la guardia personal de la reina. Sassaflash se había ido a esa nube tan pronto llegaron, pues desde allí podía vigilar todo lo que pasaba en el suelo. A Apple Bloom le molestaba tener a esa pony de Heartland cerca, pero Applejack ya estaba acostumbrada. Aunque lo que le pareció extraño a Applejack fue lo relajada que se veía la pegaso. No estaba de pie, sino que estaba con sus patas dobladas, viendo hacia el frente, como si admirara el paisaje.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Applejack se interrumpieron por unos leves llantos. La reina volteó abajo, y vio a su bebita llamándola.

— Shhhh, ya ya Lazuli. Shhhh — Applejack empezó a mecer a su bebé para tranquilizarla. No olía mal, así que no era un pañal sucio, y también había comido antes. La logro tranquilizar un poco, y luego sacó su chupón de una bolsa que traía en el carrito de Lazuli. La bebé recibió alegremente su chupón, y dejo de llorar al chuparlo. Amaba ese chupón.

Applejack soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su bebé se calmó, pero al levantar la mirada vio algo que la incómodo. Habían varios ponis allí observándola.

Los ponis que andaban por allí comprando se habían detenido al ver a la bebé llorando. Lo que los sorprendió a todos fue ver a Applejack allí en el puesto de manzanas. En ese pueblo tan pequeño todos habían notado la desaparición de Applejack, en especial por la extensa búsqueda que hizo la familia Apple para encontrarla. Pero lo que los sorprendía era a la bebé que Applejack tenía ahora en sus cascos.

— ¿Vienen a comprar? — preguntó Apple Bloom levantándose de su banco y yendo con los ponis, pues quería evitar que siguieran llenando de atención incomoda a Applejack.

Los ponis se empezaron a marchar, pues ninguno se había detenido allí a comprar manzanas. Apple Bloom suspiró, y estuvo a punto de volver a sentarse con su hermana.

— Vaya pero que gratificante sorpresa — se escuchó una voz masculina — Escuche que volviste, pero no sabía si era verdad.

Las hermanas Apple vieron al pony que llego, el cual era un terrestre castaño, de melena negra, vistiendo una corbata. Era un adulto de edad media, cuya marca eran tres sacos de dinero.

— Oh, hola Filthy Rich — saludó Apple Bloom sonriendo, yendo con el pony millonario.

— Solo Rich — corrigió el pony sonriendo — Buenos días Apple Bloom — y luego vio a Applejack cargando a una bebé — Y buenos días a ti Applejack.

— Hola… — la yegua se levantó de su banco, y fue con el corcel — Rich.

— Es una dicha tenerte de vuelta en Ponyville — dijo el corcel poniendo un casco sobre la yegua — Me preocupe mucho cuando me entere de tu desaparición.

— Sí, escuché que ayudaste a mi familia mientras no estuve — sonrió Applejack — Muchas gracias por eso, no sé cómo pagártelo

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, lo que sea por mis amigos los Apple. — respondió el corcel con tono desinteresado. — Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Estuve… lejos — respondió la yegua incomoda.

— Ya veo — entonces dirigió su atención a la bebé que había notado desde el principio — — Que encantadora bebé — comentó el millonario.

— Gracias — respondió Applejack sintiendo algo de incomodidad.

— ¿Y quién es el padre? ¿se puede saber?

— Em… — Applejack guardo silencio apartando la mirada del pony. Realmente no quería hablar de eso.

— Señor Rich, por favor, mi hermana no quiere hablar de eso — pidió amablemente Apple Bloom al corcel.

El millonario entonces reacciono, y luego se lo pasó detrás de la nuca apenado.

— Oh claro — allí entendió que Applejack debió pasar algo horrible en donde sea que estuviera — Lo siento mucho, no es necesario saber todo ahora. Mil disculpas Applejack.

— No te preocupes — respondió la yegua regresando la mirada al corcel.

— ¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre de la niña? — pidió el corcel con una sonrisa amable, y un casco en el pecho.

— Lazuli.

— Lindo nombre — se acercó a la bebé y la miró, mientras esta seguía con su chupón — Espero que en el futuro hagamos negocios, joven Lazuli.

El corcel se despidió tras eso, diciendo que tenía negocios que atender. Apple Bloom le regalo una manzana de cortesía, pero el terrestre no la acepto sin antes pagar por ella. Tras eso se marchó, dejando a las hermanas y a su bebé solas.

Apple Bloom vio a su hermana mayor, quien no se veía nada animada por lo que acababa de pasar. Quiso hablarle para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero…

— Applejack…

— ¿¡Applejack!? ¿¡Enserio eres tú!?

Las dos hermanas voltearon a ver el origen de esa voz. Esta vez era una terrestre adulta joven de pelaje fucsia y melena rosa claro. Su marca eran tres flores sonrientes. Llevaba alforjas llenas de productos del mercado, indicando que estaba de compras. La yegua se veía sorprendida de ver a Applejack en ese lugar, y más con una bebé.

— Hola… Cheerilee — saludó la yegua ámbar sonriendo, pues conocía bien a esa pony.

— Escuche que habías vuelto — sonrió la maestra del pueblo, y luego vio a la hermana menor, y se apeno un poco por no saludarla antes — Hola Apple Bloom.

— Hola Señorita Cheerilee — aunque ya no era su maestra, Apple Bloom aun no dejaba de verla como una yegua respetable que le enseño muchas cosas cuando estuvo en su clase.

— ¡Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta! — exclamó la maestra feliz — Estaba muy preocupada. Temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

— Je… pues aquí estoy — dijo Applejack sonriendo forzadamente, pues ya anticipaba lo que vendría.

— ¡Que linda bebé! — exclamó la maestra acercándose a la criaturita, y haciéndole unos cariñitos. — ¿Es tuya?

— Si... es mi hija, Lazuli.

— Es adorable. Yo quiero una... — susurró la maestra sonriendo, aunque con algo de frustración.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Applejack.

— Ah… nada. Jeje — aclaró la garganta — Espero tenerte en mi clase Lazuli Apple.

Applejack abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre, "Lazuli Apple". ¿Lazuli Apple? Applejack empezó a repetir ese nombre en su mente. Ese no era el nombre de su bebé. No tenía el apellido Apple. Ese no era su nombre. No era Apple, era…

— Crown... — corrigió Applejack si pensarlo.

— ¿Como? — se confundió la maestra.

— Lazuli Crown... Se llama Final Lazuli Crown — dijo el nombre completo de su hija sin siquiera pensarlo. Tan pronto lo hizo se arrepintió. ¿Por qué había dicho ese nombre? ¿Por qué corrigió a Cheerilee?

— Huh... interesante nombre — dijo Cheerilee aun confundida — ¿Quién es el padre?

— ¡Él no está en el pueblo! – exclamó Apple Bloom al segundo de que la maestra hiciera esa pregunta, evitando que Applejack la respondiera. Aunque la exclamación confundió más a la maestra.

— ¿Trabaja en otra ciudad?

— Em... si...

Cheerilee no entendía bien el porqué de la actitud de Applejack. Se veía muy evasiva con lo referente al padre de su hija, e incluso con su hija. Entonces se le pasó por la mente que quizás Applejack no tuviera una buena relación con el padre, o quizás su hija no había sido algo planeado. Obviamente debió pasar en su tiempo de desaparecida. ¿Qué pudo haber sido? ¿Sería posible que algún pony malvado…?

— ¡Oh! — comprendió la maestra llevándose un casco a la boca — Lo siento mucho… em… tengo que terminar mis compras. Denle mis saludos a su hermano.

Cheerilee se marchó de allí, pues no quería incomodar más la situación. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero si realmente Applejack había sufrido algo horrible en su tiempo de desaparecida, no quería echarle sal a la herida. Ya podría intentar una mejor aproximación otro día.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron solas de nuevo.

— ¿Hermana?

—…. — Applejack no respondió

Applejack realmente se sintió afectada por preguntas sobre donde estuvo o quien era el padre de su bebé. No quería responder esas preguntas. No quería que todos supieran quien era el padre de su bebé, o que había nacido por un estúpido error que ella cometió. Pero no entendía algo. ¿Por qué corrigió a Cheerilee antes? ¿Por qué menciono el apellido del padre? Todo era muy difícil. Recordaba que debía volver con él al final de la semana. Recordaba que al final de todo la bebé tendría que volver a Heartland.

— ¿Applejack? — volvió a llamar Apple Bloom, esta vez dándole un empujoncito a su hermana, haciéndola reaccionar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que? — reacciono la yegua ámbar.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Apple Bloom preocupada.

— Ahh, sí Apple Bloom — dijo forzando una sonrisa.

— Quizás esto fue una mala idea — dijo la menor apenada — ¿Quieres volver a casa?

— ¿Que? ¡No! — respondió rápidamente Applejack — Quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

— Pero Applejack.

— Enserio estoy bien Apple Bloom.

La joven veía insegura a su hermana. Se veía mal, aunque quizás no era nada grave. Y era entendible que le incomodaran preguntas sobre el padre de su bebé. De hecho, Apple Bloom preferiría decir que el padre está muerto a decir que un tirano era el padre de su sobrina. Además, Apple Bloom sabía que su hermana nunca mentía, así que si tuviera algo mal seguro se lo habría dicho cuando se lo preguntó.

Applejack solo se fue a sentar en su banco, mientras mecía a su bebé, la cual una vez más se veía triste, pero sin llorar. Ya ni siquiera chupaba su chupón.

Apple Bloom no tuvo más opción que dejar las cosas así, pues empezaron a llegar más clientes.

Y así fue el resto del día, con varias ventas. Hubo varios ponis conocidos que saludaron a Applejack mientras hacían sus compras. Los que saludaron también preguntaron por la bebé, pero Apple Bloom los callo a todos, sin importarle que sonara algo grosera al hacerlo.

De repente, a la mitad del mercado, un fuerte destello de luz apareció en el camino. Los ponis allí cerraron los ojos ante esa luz. Cuando los abrieron, allí vieron a la princesa Twiligth Sparkle, que sudaba un poco. Las hermanas Apple también abrieron los ojos, y Applejack quito uno de sus cascos de los ojos de su hija, pues se los cubrió de un fuerte destello que la podía lastimar.

— ¿Lazuli? — preguntó Applejack preocupada viendo a su bebé, sabiendo que tenía ojos algo sensibles a destellos fuertes. La bebé no lloró, indicando que la había cubierto a tiempo — Que bien — volteó a ver el origen del destello — ¿Twiligth?

La princesa de la amistad se encontraba en medio de la calle, como si estuviera esperando algo. Entonces oyó que la llamaban, y vio a las hermanas Apple en su puesto de manzanas.

— ¡Applejack que bueno verte! — exclamó Twiligth corriendo hacia las Apple — Hola Apple Bloom

— Hola Twiligth.

— ¿Qué corrales haces apareciéndote así Twiligth? — preguntó Applejack molesta, porque ese destello pudo haber lastimado a su bebé.

— Oh, un ejercicio de teletransportacion.

— ¿Que?

— Veras…

Antes de que Twiligth respondiera, otro destello apareció a la mitad del mercado, y Applejack volvió a cubrirle los ojos a su bebé. En esta ocasión, la que apareció del destello fue la aprendiz de la princesa.

— ¡Uf! — suspiró la joven pasándose un casco por la frente para secarse el sudor. Vio a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a su maestra. Finalmente, la encontró.

— ¡Bien hecho Cristal! — felicito la maestra con emoción — ¡Ven aquí! ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!

La unicornio rubia corrió hacia donde estaba su maestra. Applejack por su parte, revisaba a su bebé, asegurándose de que el destello no la hubiera lastimado. Prefirió mejor dejarla en su carrito para cubrirla, yendo allí para dejarla.

— Applejack, quiero presentarte a mi nueva estudiante — habló Twiligth feliz.

— Voy — Cuando Applejack se aseguró que su bebé estaba bien, llevo el carrito hacia donde estaba Twiligth. La yegua ámbar subió la mirada para saludar — Hola soy A… — no terminó, quedando con la boca abierta viendo a esa unicornio celeste.

— Applejack, esta es Cristal. Cristal, esta es mi amiga Applejack, acaba de volver al pueblo.

— Mucho gusto, soy Cristal Gem — saludó educadamente la joven, aunque algo fastidiada pues recordaba que el otro día perdió una clase con su maestra por una amiga de la princesa que había vuelto al pueblo.

— …

Applejack seguía con su boca abierta sin decir ni una sola palabra. "¿Lazuli?", "No, no puede ser", "Es idéntica"; eran algunas de las cosas que Applejack pensaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó Cristal fastidiada, en especial porque no era la primera vez en la semana que alguien la miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿Pasó algo Applejack? — preguntó Twiligth, pero Applejack no parecía prestar atención.

Los ojos eran idénticos, eran verdes y brillaban como los de un pony de cristal. Los colores de su melena y pelaje eran los mismos, solo con un peinado diferente que le cubría un ojo. Tenía algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, pero no se comparaban a las de Lazuli.

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme así! — exclamó Cristal molesta.

— ¡Ah! — Applejack reacciono — Lo… lo siento, creo que me distraje.

Cristal aun fruncía el ceño, Applejack no le causo una buena impresión.

— Bueno… — Twiligth intento romper el hielo en esa incómoda situación — Estábamos haciendo un ejercicio de tele transportación, perdón si causamos algún inconveniente.

— No pasa nada Twiligth — habló Apple Bloom sin molestia — ¿Quieres unas manzanas?

— Hmmm… Sí, ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres manzanas, Cristal?

La joven unicornio aparto su mirada de Applejack, y vio a su maestra que le acababa de hacer una pregunta, y no quería faltarle el respeto.

— Una manzana estaría bien.

— Ok. Apple Bloom, un kilo de manzanas, por favor.

— Enseguida — dijo la joven terrestre, para luego empezar a tomar las manzanas para la venta.

Unos leves llantos se empezaron a oír del carrito al lado de Applejack. La madre vio a su bebé, y vio como esta se veía cansada. Twiligth y Cristal vieron al carrito también, pues era imposible que no les llamara la atención.

— Shhh, ya ya — la sacó de su carrito y la empezó a mover en sus cascos.

Cuando la bebé se tranquilizó, Applejack suspiró aliviada, y la volvió a acostar en el carrito. Se veía cansada, quizás tenia sueño y quería una siesta. La cubrió con su mantita, y le dio un besito en la frente para que descansara.

— ¿Es tu bebé? — preguntó Cristal interesada.

Applejack volteó a ver a la unicornio, pero no evito que su mirada impactada de antes reapareciera. Simplemente no podía procesar como esa unicornio era idéntica a la amiga que murió para protegerla en Heartland. Aunque esta vez, Applejack si respondió a la joven.

— Sí, es mi hija.

— ¿Puedo verla?

— Cla… claro.

Cristal se acercó al carrito de la bebé, y se asomó a verla. La bebé no tenía su mirada enfocada en nada, pero luego vio a la unicornio asomando la cabeza. Lazuli vio los ojos verdes brillantes de Cristal, que le parecieron bonitos y la hicieron sonreír, y extender sus cascos para alcanzarlos.

— Hola cosita hermosa, me llamo Cristal — hablaba con voz tierna y juguetona.

Cristal rio un poco, y le hizo unos cariñitos a la bebé, viendo con lindura sus ojos verdes, y su melena castaña y blanca.

Applejack no pudo evitar sonreír por esa escena. Esa Cristal parecía querer mucho a los bebés, y parecía una buena pony, era obvio que Twiligth no aceptaría a una mala pony… que no se hubiera reformado. Applejack no vio ninguna mala intención en los ojos brillantes de la joven.

— Que linda niña. ¿Cómo se llama?

— La… — Applejack estuvo a punto de responder casualmente, pero allí vio que esa respuesta podría ser algo importante, y sentía que debía poner atención en caso de que Cristal reaccionara. Sin dejar de ver atentamente a la joven, Applejack respondió — Lazuli. Se llama Lazuli.

Cuando Cristal escuchó ese nombre su sonrisa se redujo, y una sorpresa se pudo ver en sus ojos. Ese nombre había hecho clic en su mente de alguna forma

— Interesante... nombre — murmuró la unicornio poniendo una cara triste, como si recordara algo que no era agradable. Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para Applejack — ¿Por qué la llamaste así?

— Por una amiga.

— Ya veo…

Applejack empezó a pensar en que podría estar pasando. En definitiva, esa joven tenía alguna conexión con la Lazuli que conoció en Heartland. ¿Una gemela? ¿Esa niña podría ser la gemela de Lazuli? Era idéntica a ella, pero mucho más joven. Lazuli era una adulta quizás en sus cuarentas, no podía tener una gemela de 14. No podía ser eso. Entonces quizás era su madre. Recordaba que Lazuli le menciono que había tenido hijos, pero los perdió en fuego. Cristal tenia marcas de quemaduras, indicando que en algún momento estuvo en algún incendio. ¿Enserio podría ser su hija? Era posible que Lazuli no supiera que su hija estaba viva. Y, aunque era extraño que fuera idéntica a la madre, no era imposible. Quizás si era su hija.

Empezó a pensar si debía decirle sobre la vida de Lazuli en Heartland, pero lo descarto pronto. Lazuli había tenido una horrible vida de esclavitud en Heartland, y tuvo un horrible final ayudándola a escapar con su bebé. Quizás sería mejor no decirle nada para que no se enterara de que su madre había muerto de forma horrible; pero por otro lado merecía saber que había pasado.

Estuvo pensando en que hacer, aunque sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír la voz de Twiligth.

— Es hora de irnos — habló Twiligth llevando una bolsa con manzanas.

— Claro — respondió Cristal volviendo a ver a la bebé — Un gusto conocerte... — hizo una pausa — Lazuli.

yendo con su maestra

— Gracias por tu compra — agradeció Apple Bloom.

— No hay de qué. Vamos Cristal — dijo Twiligth encendiendo su cuerno

— Sí — respondió la estudiante haciendo lo mismo

Antes de que las ponis mágicas se fueran, Applejack habló.

— ¡Twiligth, espera!

La maestra y aprendiz detuvieron su teletransportacion al oír esa llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa Applejack?

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— Seguro — respondió la princesa algo preocupada por la cara insegura que hacia su amiga — Cristal, adelántate al castillo, iré enseguida.

— Sí princesa.

La unicornio encendió su cuerno, pero justo antes de que se fuera.

— ¿¡Cristal!? — exclamó Applejack llamando a la unicornio.

La unicornio detuvo su teletransportacion, rodándose de ojos molesta, pues era la segunda vez que Applejack la interrumpía.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Em... yo... — hizo una pausa dudando en que decir — te deseo lo mejor. Buena suerte en tus clases con Twiligth.

Cristal quedó algo extrañada porque era raro que una completa extraña le hablara así.

— Gracias. Tu... tienes una linda hija. Cuídala bien.

— Lo haré.

Cristal volvió a encender su cuerno, y dirigió una mirada hacia Applejack, para asegurarse de que no la volviera a interrumpir. Justo antes de desaparecer, vio a la bebé quedándose dormida en su carrito, y sonrió por la ternura. Desapareció en un destello, pero no afecto a la bebé pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

Applejack vio que la unicornio había desaparecido, y soltó un suspiro. Aun sentía confusión de su relación con la Lazuli adulta, y también algo de culpa por no haberle contado de ella.

— ¿Applejack? — llamó Twiligth — ¿Querías hablarme?

— Tu estudiante es buena — respondió la reina.

— ¿Eh? Pues… si… es una buena pony.

— ¿De dónde viene?

Twiligth se sentía extrañada por esa repentina pregunta de Applejack, aunque le decidió responder de todas formas.

— Viene de Manehattan, pero fue adoptada por una pareja aquí en Ponyville.

— Así que adoptada… ¿Que le pasó a su familia?

Twiligth no entendía por qué Applejack sentía tanta curiosidad por su estudiante como para hacerle esas preguntas. Sin embargo, esta era una pregunta que no iba a responder.

— Eso es algo muy privado, no creo que a Cristal le guste que hable de eso a sus espaldas.

— Sí, lo entiendo — suspiró Applejack sin quejas, pues ya se podía asumir que había perdido a su familia en algún incendio — ¿Es una buena estudiante?

— Sí. Tiene mucho talento. No muchos unicornios pueden hacer lo que ella hace a su edad.

— Que bien. Espero que le vaya bien.

— Yo también — sonrió Twiligth viendo hacia su castillo, donde estaba su estudiante — ¿Me llamaste solo para eso?

— No… — suspiró Applejack. Si la había llamado para preguntarle sobre Cristal, pero también había otra razón por la cual la había llamado. Algo que le estaba pesando en el pecho — Twiligth... siento mucho como actué con ustedes el otro día. Ustedes se esforzaron por ese almuerzo, y lo arruiné.

— Oh Applejack, no te preocupes — sonrió la alicornio lavanda con voz compasiva a la terrestre con la mirada baja — No estamos molestas. Todas sabemos que estás pasando un momento difícil.

— …

Twiligth le puso un casco encima a su amiga, dándole una sonrisa amistosa. Applejack subió la mirada, y sintió calma al ver la sonrisa comprensiva de su amiga. Como la princesa de la amistad, y una buena amiga, a Twiligth se le daban bien esas cosas. Applejack se sentía feliz de tener una gran amiga como Twiligth, y también como las demás. Eran las mejores.

— Pase lo pase, tienes mi apoyo y el de las demás. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, te ayudaremos.

— Gracias Twiligth. Enserio gracias.

Las dos yeguas se dieron un abrazo sin rencores. Era un abrazo amistoso, lleno de todo el apoyo de Twiligth. Applejack sintió como su corazón se calmaba un poco gracias a ese apoyo.

— Bueno, Cristal me está esperando. Nos vemos.

— Cuídate Twiligth.

La alicornio encendió su cuerno, y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Applejack se quedó viendo en dirección al castillo, y soltó un suspiro al rato. Regreso al puesto de manzanas, con su hermanita y su bebé. Ya iba siendo hora de cerrar, y casi toda su mercancía se había vendido. Su bebé además estaba dormidita en su carrito, estaría mucho más cómoda en su cuna.

— ¿Nos vamos a casa? — preguntó Apple Bloom sonriendo para darle confianza a su hermana.

— Sí… vamos a casa.

Apple Bloom se alisto el arnés de la carreta, ambas se marcharon de vuelta a Sweet Apple Acres. La hermana menor en parte estaba feliz por haber pasado un día con su amada hermana, pero también se sentía mal de que el día quizás fue muy duro para Applejack. La reina no decía nada, solo empujaba el carrito de su bebé durmiendo, viendo hacia el frente.

En las nubes, la guardia pegaso observaba a las hermanas irse, y también se movilizo para vigilar todo desde el aire. Había oído todo lo que paso en el suelo, gracias a su gran oído. Escuchó todo lo que había pasado su reina, esa pony que no le agradaba tener cerca. Sin embargo, al ver desde arriba la expresión de Applejack, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Había tenido una idea.

 **Uf, ¡sorpresa! Pues sí, este capitulo salio rapido. Estaba inspirado XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye**


	33. Respuestas

Capítulo 33. Respuestas

Era una un día soleado en Ponyville, siendo poco más de las tres de la tarde. No había nubes en el cielo, solo el sol de Celestia iluminando los bellos campos de Sweet Apple Acres. Una suave brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles, formando un sonido agradable para los que vivieran cerca.

Applejack avanzaba calmadamente entre un campo de manzanos. Empujaba el carrito donde estaba acostada su bebé. La pequeña iba despierta, viendo hacia arriba. Veía pasar las manzanas de los árboles y las nubes en el cielo. La nenita disfrutaba de su paseo, pero la madre no se veía muy animada. Se veía con ansiedad y avanzaba algo inquieta, como si tuviera prisa.

Salieron del campo de manzanos, y llegaron a una colina. Era algo inclinada para el carrito, así que Applejack cargo a su bebé, y subió la colina a tres patas. Llegaron hasta arriba, y Applejack soltó un fuerte suspiro al ver lo que había en la cima.

Allí había una lápida de piedra, con los nombres de sus padres: "Apple Juice y Big Hammer".

Applejack se sentó en el césped, sosteniendo a su bebé en sus cascos. Se quitó el sombrero y vio con tristeza la tumba frente a ella. Estaba pensando en cómo articular sus palabras, pues eran muchas las que querían salir, pero no lograba ordenarlas. La pequeña Lazuli estaba tranquila con su chupón, sin saber a donde la había traído su madre, quien no decía nada. A Applejack le tomó unos minutos, pero al fin lo logró pronunciar.

— Mamá... Papá... hola.

Aseguro bien a su bebé para que no se le cayera por los nervios que sentía.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo siento… estuve fuera de casa — a pesar de que trataba de sonar calmada, le era muy difícil, y recordar lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado solo lo hacían peor — Ella es mi hija Lazuli... Em... Final Lazuli Crown.

Hizo una pausa tratando de controlar su ansiedad, por la corrección que ella misma se hizo.

— Sí... seguro ya saben lo que hice.

Respiro hondo y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

— Lo siento — sus ojos se humedecieron — ¡Lo siento mucho! — exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza — Fui una tonta. ¡Una completa tonta!

Applejack desahogaba todo ese dolor que venía acumulándose desde que volvió al pueblo. Demasiadas cosas le frustraban. No tenía el espíritu de trabajar en la granja, y le era muy incómodo salir de esta. Lo había intentado ayer, pero solo sintió ansiedad cuando le empezaron a preguntar por su hija. Este nuevo día había decidido ir a ver a sus padres, para intentar soltar lo que no se atrevía a soltar frente a sus hermanos o su abuela. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer, y casi no había dormido en la noche. Por eso decidió ir a visitar a sus padres esa tarde, mientras Big Mac araba los campos y Apple Bloom iba al mercado a vender.

—Todo ha sido muy difícil desde entonces. No quiero que otros ponis me pregunten sobre Caramel, y sobre… el error que cometí. ¡Pero no puedo negar que...! ¡Que...! ¡Que me acosté con…! ¡Que él es el padre! Y que Lazuli es… es… ¡Es una Crown! ¿Qué se supone que haga?

El llanto de Applejack salía de sus ojos, a pesar de que ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerlo. A pesar de que apretaba sus parpados, las lágrimas no podían ser contenidas. El dolor no podía ser contenido.

— ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA!

El grito de Applejack resonó por los alrededores, pero estaba lejos de la granja como para que la oyeran. Sin embargo, alguien lo escuchó y se asustó. La pequeña Lazuli empezó a llorar ante ese fuerte estruendo que resonó en sus oídos. Applejack reaccionó, y empezó a mecer a su bebé para tranquilizarla.

— Perdón dulzura, no quise asustarte – dijo con cariño tratando de calmar a su bebé quien seguía llorando del susto.

Tardó un poco, pero al final logro tranquilizar a la niña. Applejack le secó las lágrimas, y sintió mucha pena al ver los ojos tristes de su bebé. Se sentía mal por causarle llanto a su hija. No era la primera vez, y eso hacía sentir a Applejack como una madre terrible.

Se arrepintió de haberse comportado así frente a su bebé. Y también se arrepintió de haber actuado así frente a la tumba de sus padres. Se podía imaginar sus rostros de decepción ante ese comportamiento. Trató de calmarse y forzar una sonrisa para su bebé.

— Tus abuelos fueron los mejores ponis que conocí. Si estuvieran aquí te amarían mucho mucho — le dio un besito a la niña, pero la pequeña no sonrió pues sentía como su madre sufría.

Applejack respiró hondo y vio hacia la lápida. Aun quería seguir hablando, pero no podía hacerlo de la misma forma descontrolada.

— No me arrepiento de tener a Lazuli. Ella es… — vio a la niña y sonrió levemente – Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Yo la amo, y quiero protegerla. Por eso… al final de la semana debo volver a Heartland. Realmente no quiero volver, pero… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero últimamente siento que no sería tan malo. Siento… que vivir allí este año no fue tan malo como pensé – se llevó un casco al pecho como si le doliera — No lo amo, pero… siento que vivir con él no sería lo peor. No puedo hablar de todo esto con los demás. No les gustaría oírlo.

Cualquiera la tacharía de loca de hablar bien de su secuestrador. En el fondo, Applejack se daba cuenta de eso, pero aun así lo seguía haciendo. La pony más honesta del mundo lo seguía haciendo. La horrible sensación en su pecho empezó a empeorar, y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— Tranquila dulzura. Mamá está bie... Mamá está... — Mamá te cuidara

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de llorar. No podía contener su llanto. Vio de nuevo a su bebé, quien se puso triste al verle la cara. Ella siempre había sido buena manteniendo su llanto adentro, pero ahora ya no podía, pues ya no era igual que antes.

— Ya deja de llorar, ese es el trabajo de la bebé.

Applejack se exaltó, pero sujetó bien a su bebé para que no se cayera. Giro la cabeza, pero no vio a nadie. Luego volvió a ver al frente, y allí vio a una pegaso celeste rubia. Estaba a un lado de lapida de sus padres, apoyándose en ella.

— ¿Estabas espiándome? – preguntó Applejack molesta.

— Estaba haciendo guardia, ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

Applejack frunció el ceño, aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Allí estaba Sassaflash viéndola con algo de fastidio. Probablemente la estuvo vigilando desde alguna nube en el cielo.

— Solo déjame en paz.

— Como quieras. Solo vine a darte esto.

Debajo de su ala, Sassa saco una bolsa de papel. Lanzo una bolsa, que cayó justo al lado de Applejack. La terrestre la abrió, y adentro encontró comida.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Un sándwich de margaritas con limón, puré de papas, y jugo de mandarina. Ni se te ocurra malinterpretarlo. Me gustan los corceles.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablas...?

— Es solo una broma — dijo rápidamente la pegaso poniendo sonrisa— Es graciosa porque es cierta.

Al ver que Applejack solo tenía confusión en su cara, la pegaso cambió su sonrisa por una cara seria. Eso confundió aún más a Applejack, porque podría parecer que Sassaflash la había intentado animar con ese chiste.

— Solo come la maldita comida.

— ¿Por qué intentas animarme?

— No intentó animarte.

Applejack arqueó una ceja en incredulidad. La pegaso mentía. Sassa suspiró, y señaló a Lazuli con su casco.

— Es por ella. Si estas con ese humor, la princesa llora. Es mi deber que este bien. Una madre deprimida no produce buena leche para su bebé. Y tienes que alimentarte bien para atenderla, me di cuenta que no desayunaste.

Applejack estaba incrédula de lo que oía. ¿Sassaflash estaba preocupándose por ella? Dijo que era por la bebé, pero podía sentir una pizca de engaño en la pegaso. Aun así, seguía sin poder creerse que Sassaflash le trajera comida, seguramente preparada por ella. No conocía a nadie que pusiera limón en un sándwich de margaritas.

— Gracias por el almuerzo — agradeció la reina aun incrédula.

— No es nada. Me voy.

Sassaflash se dio la vuelta, y extendió sus alas, preparándose para volar.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué quieres?

La pegaso había volteado la cabeza, pero sin bajar sus alas. Applejack estaba algo indecisa sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— ¿Podrías... cargar a Lazuli mientras cómo?

— ¿Que?

— No puedo comer así. ¿Podrías cargarla por favor?

Sassaflash dudó sobre esa petición de Applejack. Vio a la niña en los cascos de la reina, quien la veía al igual que la madre. Finalmente, la pegaso relajó sus alas, y se acercó a la reina y la princesa.

— Está bien.

La pegaso se sentó al lado de Applejack, y extendió sus cascos. Applejack entregó a su bebé. Lazuli al principio estiro sus cascos tratando de alcanzar a su mami, pero al ver a la pony que la sujetaba ahora, se le quedo viendo. Sassaflash vio a la criaturita en sus cascos, la hija del pony que amaba y una yegua que no era ella.

Sin embargo, no podía negarlo. Final Lazuli Crown era linda. Sus ojitos verdes le daban ternura.

— Hola La…

Sassaflash no pudo acabar su saludo, pues Lazuli le empezó a pasar el casco por la boca, mientras reía. La pegaso intentó alejar su cabeza, pero eso no evitaba que la niña tratara de alcanzarla, estirando sus casquitos lo más que podía. Applejack vio esa escena, mientras comía el sándwich que le trajo la pegaso. No pudo evitar reírse de como su hija quería jugar. Eso la hizo olvidarse de su llanto, cambiando por risa.

— Lazuli, basta — se quejó la pegaso, y luego escuchó la risita de Applejack, viéndola con fastidio.

— Esta muy bueno — rio Applejack dando otra mordida.

Lazuli seguía jugando con Sassaflash, tratando de jalarle la melena, o metiéndole sus cascos en la boca y en la nariz.

— Lazuli — habló Applejack y acerco su casco a acariciar a su hija — Estate quieta, ¿sí?

A pesar de que no entendió las palabras de su madre, la pequeña dejó de jugar, así que dejo de jugar con Sassaflash. Así que se limitó a quedarse acostada en los cascos de la pegasos. A pesar de que una de las patas de Sassa era más dura que una pata normal, el agarre era muy bueno, y la bebé estaba cómoda.

— Creo que te quiere – rio Applejack.

— No entiendo por qué.

Sassaflash y Applejack cruzaron miradas. La de Sassa era seria, pero no tanto como en días anteriores. La de Applejack, por otro lado, tenía cierta incomodidad, como si no estuviera segura de como interactuar con la pegaso. Llevaba conociéndola por más de un año, pero esta parecía ser la primera vez que no había tanta tensión. Sassaflash siempre parecía andar con una barrera rodeándola para que no se acercaran otros.

— Te ves diferente – comentó Applejack

— ¿Diferente?

— Si... te ves... no sé, más feliz. Te veo así desde que llegamos. Actúas… diferente.

Sassa se quedó callada un momento pensando. Vio en dirección a Ponyville. Desde allí podía verse el castillo de la amistad, indicando que allí estaba el pueblo.

— Es un lindo lugar. Me gusta estar aquí. Dejando de lado a tu amiga rosada y a algún idiota lanzándome piropos, este es un lugar perfecto para vivir.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? — frunció el ceño la pegaso.

— Porque eres tú.

— ¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!?

— No se… creo que no sabía que te podían…

— ¿Que me podían qué?

— Que te podían gustar cosas — dijo soltando una risita.

Sassaflash puso una cara de enojo hacia la terrestre.

— ¿Sabes? Podría matarte ahora mismo y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Applejack detuvo su risa y vio a la pegaso viéndola con enojo, pero casi al instante Sassaflash cambio esa cara por una sonrisa.

— Es una broma, es graciosa porque…

— ¡A eso me refiero! ¿¡Por qué haces esas bromas!?

— Estoy de humor supongo — y vio de nuevo en dirección al pueblo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué te gusta tanto este pueblo?

— Es tranquilo, y está lejos de todo eso de la realeza de Heartland. Un buen lugar para formar una familia con tu pony especial.

— Ah, cierto. Tú y Caramel vivieron aquí un tiempo.

— Sí. Fueron días felices. Cada mañana me despertaba a hacer el desayuno, y podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo disfrutaba. Incluso ahora recuerdo lo agradable que es el mercado, y lo amables que pueden ser los ponis aquí.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Applejack vio que Sassa tenía una expresión de felicidad. Y también hablaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Era como si esa barrera que siempre ponía a su alrededor ya no estuviera.

— Podrías vivir aquí, no tienes que…

— Ni se te ocurra acabar eso — habló seriamente la pegaso, sorprendiendo a Applejack. En sus ojos ahora veía esa seriedad que tenía en Heartland — No abandonaría a Wisdom en Heartland.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en seguirlo?

— Él fue mi único amigo de niña. Y sin su ayuda, no habría podido vivir tras la muerte de mis padres.

— Espera, ¿¡Tus padres también murieron!?

Los ojos de Sassa se abrieron como platos, como si hubiera reaccionado a algo. Su mirada se volvió dura, y esa barrera imaginaria se había vuelto a formar a su alrededor. Applejack comprendió que seguro había tocado un punto sensible.

— Si te es difícil no tienes que hablar de eso.

— ¡No me es difícil! Lo... ¡Lo superé hace mucho!

— Sassaflash, no tienes que forzarte — dijo Applejack al sentir mentira en la voz de la pegaso.

— ¡No me estoy forzando! Mis padres murieron asesinados cuando era niña. Por unos malditos criminales quedé huérfana y perdí mi pata. Gracias a Wisdom pude vivir en el castillo y tener una pata nueva.

— Lo… lo siento… no lo sabía.

Sassaflash le entregó a Applejack su bebé, y se puso de pie.

— Me voy. Mejor vuelve a tu casa.

Applejack quiso hablarle a la pegaso para detenerla, pero Sassa se fue volando rápidamente. La vio alejarse hacia Ponyville a toda velocidad. Ya se había ido lejos, y no había forma de que la siguiera.

* * *

El rey Wisdom Crown se encontraba en su oficina, trabajando como siempre lo hacía. Leía y firmaba documentos. El silencio de la habitación era llenado solo por el sonido de su pluma en el papel.

El trabajo de escritorio siempre le había resultado aburrido, pero ahora era diferente, por una sencilla razón. Generalmente nunca lo hacía solo.

Firmó un documento más, y soltó la pluma que tenía en su boca. Vio al frente con tristeza, encontrando solo una oficina bien decorada, pero a la vez vacía para él. Siempre tenía a alguno de sus amigos allí haciéndole compañía y hablando. Dirigió su vista al sofá donde se suele sentar Forest a leer un libro, o a una esquina en donde se paraba Sassa a vigilar. Se podía imaginar cómo era tenerlos allí. Recordaba bien las risas de Forest mientras se sentaba a leer su serie de libros favorita, y a veces compartían las risas. Recordaba bien como a veces Sassa le traía un almuerzo preparado por ella, y hacían a un lado los papeles para sentarse a comer.

No solo era tener a su hija lejos lo que le dolía, sino que también le hacían falta de sus amigos. Pero no iba a hacer nada para llamarlos antes de tiempo. Necesitaba que Sassa cuidara a su hija, y sabía que Forest merecía tiempo con su familia.

— Los extraño mucho — suspiró el rey haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla, y viendo al techo con tristeza.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de la oficina. El rey suspiró y se sentó bien.

— Adelante

La puerta se abrió, y por esta entro un soldado terrestre que traía una carpeta amarilla en su casco. El soldado se reverencio ante su rey, cosa que a Wisdom generalmente le agradaba, pero hoy no.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Majestad, son los resultados de la investigación que solicito.

— Oh… claro… Démelos.

El soldado dejo la carpeta en el escritorio, y luego se marchó haciendo una reverencia a su rey. Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, el rey soltó un suspiró y jalo la carpeta que le entregaron. En ella había dos palabras escritas en grandes letras negras. "Silent Dagger".

Wisdom había ordenado una investigación completa de Silent Dagger, pues tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Incluso pidió que le dieran todo lo relacionado a su vida. Solo conocía la información publica del líder rebelde, pero eso no le daba nada. Contrato a investigadores para que le dieran toda la información posible sobre Silent; y, de ser posible, su ubicación. Sin embargo, no se había podido encontrar nada concreto sobre donde se encontraba el corcel. Solo se pudo encontrar la información de su vida, investigando los archivos de la Academia Heartland y otros registros.

— Veamos quien eres.

Abrió la carpeta, viendo varios papeles y fotos en varias edades. Vio esas fotos del corcel, de cuando era pequeño, adolescente y adulto. Realmente no había mucha diferencia más que la altura. En cada edad Silent tenía esos mismos ojos grises sin emoción, viendo a la cámara como si no le importara.

— Maldito fantasma.

Empezó a leer el informe sobre la vida del corcel. Por lo visto, no había nada referente a su nacimiento. La información empezaba con un niño de 7 años que fue encontrado en un callejón por una familia de clase alta. La familia, que consistía de ambos padres y un hijo de 13 años, tuvo piedad del niño y lo adoptaron, criándolo como si fuera suyo. La familia tenía dinero, no era millonaria, pero vivían muy bien gracias a una compañía mercantil del padre que hacia un trabajo decente.

Lo registraron como Silent Dagger, pues era el nombre con el que el niño se identificaba.

El niño fue a la Academia como cualquier otro. Según algunas entrevistas con sus maestros, era un niño muy distraído, y siempre se veía apagado. Nunca ponía atención en clase, y siempre aprobaba sus clases con la mínima calificación necesaria. Nunca hablaba con otros estudiantes, comía solo, durante sus años de primaria. Sin embargo, en su época de primaria fue la mayor concentración de bromas infantiles en la academia. Baños inundados, sillas que se rompían, comida de la cafetería con laxante. Nunca se pudo atrapar al culpable. Según los maestros, y el director de aquella época, era como si un fantasma lo hiciera todo.

— Te gustaba ver sus caras, ¿verdad?

Wisdom siguió leyendo, pero lo que encontraría a continuación le seria perturbador.

El hermano adoptivo de Silent, un pony de 22 años, fue encontrado muerto en el rio. La carpeta tenia informes de esa investigación. El corcel había recibido un cuchillo en la nuca, que lo mato al instante. Nunca se pudo encontrar al criminal, quien no dejo ninguna pista, ni huellas, ni cabello, ni nada. Fue lo que se consideraría un crimen perfecto.

Una semana después, los padres fueron encontrados muertos en su habitación. La madre fue encontrada en el piso del baño con sobredosis de antidepresivos, y el padre fue encontrado colgando del techo. Según lo obtenido de las notas suicidas, la madre quedo tan afectada de perder a su hijo mayor que perdió el control de lo que tomaba, y el padre fue el primero en encontrar muerta a su esposa, y no soporto vivir más sin ella. La caligrafía de las notas y los resultados de las autopsias confirmaron la teoría.

El joven Silent, de tan solo 16 años, se había apoderado del negocio de sus padres, como lo decía en el testamento de sus padres, pues no había nadie más quien recibiera el dinero ni la compañía. La empresa, que no era la más grande, prospero bajo el nuevo mandato, acumulando una de las mayores fortunas de Heartland.

El resto del informe hablaba de como el corcel eventualmente se casó y tuvo una hija, y como esa familia fue asesinada antes de que el unicornio huyera con la gran fortuna, cosa que Wisdom ya sabía por investigaciones anteriores.

Termino de leer. Wisdom volvió a hacerse para atrás en su silla, viendo al techo mientras apoyaba su casco en su frente y apretaba sus dientes.

— Es peor de lo que pensé.

Mientras más información obtenía, más le hacía inquietarse. Su oponente era así de perturbador. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender la historia. Wisdom comprendía claramente que ese maniaco había matado a su familia adoptiva. No entendía como había hecho que los suicidios parecieran reales, pero eso solo era una prueba de lo peligroso y manipulador que podía ser el rebelde. Si había matado a la familia que lo cuidó, seguro no tendría ningún tipo de respeto por alguna vida ajena. Era solo un asesino sin corazón.

Y Wisdom no entendía porque, pero enterarse sobre la familia de Silent lo inquieto más de lo que esperaba. Saber que el rebelde mató a sus padres y a su hermano mayor hacia que el rey se enojara más, pero no entendía la razón.

Quería atrapar de inmediato a ese corcel y ejecutarlo en el acto. Alguien con tanto dinero e inteligencia era peligroso. Fácilmente podría sobornar a cualquiera y manipular la situación a su favor, quizás así se escondía tan bien de la búsqueda, quizás así lograba moverse sin que nadie lo reportara. Debía encontrarlo antes de que hiciera su jugada. Sabía bien que si Silent veía su lucha como un juego; así que, en algún momento, querría volver a jugar.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

El rey fue a su ventana, y soltó un suspiro. Sin sus guardias personales, nunca había estado tan expuesto como rey, pero eso no era lo que le angustiaba. Le angustiaba su hija Final. No se sentía bien si no estaba a su lado para cuidarla de un maniaco suelto. Confiaba en que su bebé estuviera a salvo con Sassaflash y Applejack en Equestria, pero no podía evitar sentir una inseguridad. Quizás cuando busque a su bebé al final de la semana iría con una gran escolta para asegurarse de traerla a salvo.

— Mi Final, vuelve a salvo.

* * *

Oscuridad. Oscuridad que no se acababa. La oscuridad era cada vez más intensa conforme entraban al túnel, todo estaba en completo silencio, al punto de que solo podían escuchar el galopeo de los cuatro ponis que se encontraban en el interior de la caverna. Silent Dagger mantenía la calma, mientras los demás ponis avanzaban asustados. Estaban completamente atados con una cuerda que recorría su cuello y sus cascos, no tenían más opción que avanzar con el pony que los jalaba.

Llevaban una hora caminando en ese túnel. Lo encontraron siguiendo el mapa del corcel, que los guio a una cueva en el norte nevado. Los ponis de cristal prisioneros habían tirado de su carruaje todo el camino, y de milagro los tres sobrevivieron a ese duro viaje, pero aun no acababa.

El lugar era sorprendentemente cálido, que hacía que el frio desapareciera del cuerpo de los ponis, pero aún no se recuperaban de los latigazos que les había dado su secuestrador.

— No toquen las paredes— murmuró Silent con la misma inexpresividad mientras guiaba a los 3 ponis por el túnel.

—no puedo respirar con esta cuerda en mi cuello, por favor, se lo suplico— dijo la yegua del grupo notándose demasiado desesperada.

—No— murmuró el unicornio.

—No podremos sobrevivir si seguimos así —dijo el novio de la yegua.

Silent sin decir nada, sacó su látigo, y le dio un fuerte golpe a los tres ponis, quienes gritaron del dolor. Tras eso, ninguno protesto de nuevo.

Los ponis se adentraron más en la oscuridad, al punto que el cuerno de Silent no bastaba. Silent procedió a encender una vela que apenas era un pequeño punto visible en la oscuridad. Apago su cuerno y dejó que la vela le indique el camino. Un leve viento hizo que la flama se moviera.

—sigan caminando— murmuró Silent contras colocaba la vela al frente para guiar su camino, levitando la vela con su magia para seguir avanzando. Los ponis continuaron avanzando por donde él les señalaba.

Los ponis cada vez se notaban más inquietos, estos mismos no sabían que era lo que Silent les haría o a donde les llevaba, pero al sentirse envueltos en esta siniestra oscuridad de la cueva, supieron de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Podían sentir como había algo muy siniestro y malévolo en el sitio, y cada vez su pavor era mayor. Mientras que, para el unicornio, todo esto era más inquietud e impaciencia al esperar que algo pasara de una vez. Pese a que ya se habían adentrado demasiado al túnel, este no parecía tener un final próximo, como si fuera directo a los confines de la tierra.

Silent creyó por un momento que no llegaría a pasar nada, y que lo que sea que encontró en la cámara de Sombra, no eran más que supersticiones o cuentos que no tenían ni una pisca de verdad. Un poco decepcionante para él, pues si esperaba que algo llegara a pasar en verdad.

Justo cuando comenzó a perder la fe, el unicornio se percata de algo muy extraño.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Su fuerza se desvanecía, y su cuerpo era cada vez más débil. Se sentía exhausto y sofocado como si le faltara el oxígeno. El aura mágica que cubría la base de la vela comenzó a hacerse cada vez más tenue y débil, al punto que tuvo que sostener la vela con su casco antes de que la dejara caer.

Antes de que pudiera comprender que era lo que pasaba, algo lo golpeó con fuerza. eran sus prisioneros, quienes con la esperanza de haberlo noqueado salieron huyendo cuanto antes del lugar dejando a Silent en el suelo, escuchando los galopes y alaridos de aquellos ponis aterrados.

—¡Deprisa salgamos de aquí!

—¡Rápido!

—¿Dónde…? ¿¡Dónde está la salida!?

— ¡Estoy seguro que por aquí era!

—¡Estoy es un muro!

—¡Por aquí! ¡Creo que encontré una salida!

—¡Yo también!

Silent trató de reincorporarse cuanto antes para dar cuanto antes caza a los que lo atacaron. Ahora estaban corriendo de un lado a otro por los túneles, sin embargo, antes de siquiera ponerse de pie, este se percataría de algo extraño, y era que su entorno ahora era muy diferente. Según el recordaba, lo habían golpeado en el túnel, pero ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un inmenso salón, tan grande que solo por la negrura del lugar no pudo imaginar las dimensiones del sitio. Sin embargo, por el eco del sonido pudo suponer que se trataba de una cámara realmente inmensa.

Silent camino tambaleándose, tratando de ubicar alguna pared o roca que le indicara el estatus de su estado. Pese a dar varios pasos en zigzag no topó con nada, ni siquiera una sola roca en el suelo. Este era completamente liso y podía caminar sin problemas. O eso pensó, hasta que sintió el borde de lo que parecía ser un inmenso abismo por el que estuvo a punto de caer.

— Cuidado. El primer escalón es un poco alto— escuchó Silent la voz de una pequeña niña atrás de él.

Se volteó y por más que intentó alumbrar con la vela que este sostenía con su pata lastimada no pudo ver a nadie. Regresó su mirada en dirección al abismo, este era tan oscuro como el resto de la cámara, pero ahora podía percibir perfectamente la presencia de esta trampa mortal gracias a una corriente de viento caliente que sobraba desde lo más profundo del lugar.

Silent retrocedió un par de pasos para permanecer a una distancia segura de aquel abismo, mientras intentaba acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad y poder divisar algo aparte de la vela que sostenía torpemente.

La llama de la vela era demasiado pequeña y débil, que no servía para aluzar nada. Por más que intentara encender su cuerno para poder aluzarse, era inútil pues ahora su propia magia era inútil, siendo incapaz de siquiera encender su propio cuerno. Pese al silencio de la cueva, ocasionalmente Silent era capaz de escuchar los galopes y alaridos de sus ex prisioneros, estos se escuchaban distantes y sobre los muros, como si se encontraran en alguna cámara o sitio aparte, pero aun presentes entre los túneles.

El unicornio no estaba seguro si ir por ellos o no. Ni siquiera era consiente de donde podía encontrarse ahora mismo. A juzgar por cómo se escuchaban los trotes desesperados de esos ponis en todas direcciones, podía parecer como si el lugar fuera un completo laberinto subterráneo. Sin embargo, Silent no recordaba que al entrar se toparan con algún otro túnel, su camino fue completamente en línea recta sin desviaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se perdiera aquí dentro?

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SALIDA!

—¡Dónde están todos! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ya no los encuentro!

—¡Dime donde estas!

—¡Alguien me escucha! ¡a donde se fueron todos!

—¡Ya no puedo escucharte!

Silent se mostró bastante intrigado y confundido ante esto, el escuchar los gritos desesperados de todos ellos corriendo de un lado a otro sin encontrar una posible salida. Le daba mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. En eso, el unicornio siente una presencia, justamente a su lado, y al no ver a nadie a su alrededor, observa el único objeto visible en aquella cámara, la misma vela que sostenía, y ahí se percató de lo que parecía ser un ojo, reflejado en la llama de la vela.

 **—TRES PONIS, CADA UNO JOVEN, EN LA FLOR DE SU VIDA, DOS CORCELES FUERTES, SALUDABLES Y UNA MUY HERMOSA YEGUA. ACEPTO TU OFRENDA—** escucha una voz bien marcada, con un tono grave y etéreo. Pero eso no era lo que sorprendió e hizo que los ojos de Silent se abrían por completo, si no que la misma voz, sonara como la suya, pero desde luego en un tono más etéreo.

—oh no…. ¡NOOOOO!

—¡AAAHHHHH!

—¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!

—¡QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO SALIR! ¡AYÚDENME!

Escuchó como los ponis gritaban desesperadamente, como se retorcían, y como algo los arrastraba, golpeaba, desgarraba su carne y rompía sus huesos.

Todo permaneció en silencio por un momento, y la llama de la vela se hizo tan pequeña, que parecía que en cualquier momento se apagaría. Comenzó a despedir una ligera columna de humo blanquecino y se formó una espiral que comenzó a asentarse al lado de unicornio, quien seguía con la misma mirada de incredulidad.

Escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas golpeándose con fuerza, y ante el apareció una figura compuesta de únicamente humo, humo de la misma vela que estaba a punto de apagarse, apenas con una pequeña chispa la cual al terminar de formarse la figura de un pony hecha de humo y neblina. Esta se rehabilito y volvió a encenderse, regresando a la normalidad. Por un instante, Silent quedó con la misma expresión boquiabierta contemplando ante él la figura de humo.

—¿Quién eres tú? — murmuró Silent sin siquiera pensarlo, puesto a que estaba verdaderamente intrigado y sorprendido por quien ahora estaba ante él. La extraña criatura le respondió hablando con una voz etérea que resonaba por la cueva.

 **—para que pudieras pronunciar bien mi verdadero nombre primero tendrían que arrancarte la lengua. Por eones se me ha llamado por muchos nombres, pero creo que el más adecuado y sencillo es "Smoker".**

En ese preciso instante recordó lo que había encontrado en la cámara de sombra, y se alegró al ver como todo era verdad.

—veo que te he sorprendido Silent Dagger, hacía mucho tiempo que no dejabas a un lado esa expresión de pared. Desde que tus verdaderos padres murieron, y empezaste a ocultar tus bellos ojos – habló la figura cambiando su voz por una de anciano común.

Silent tardó un momento en recuperarse de aquella primera impresión y regresar, aunque con algo de trabajo en su habitual faceta inexpresiva, con sus ojos grises enfocados en Smoker.

— No vine a aquí a hablar de mí.

— Je, lo sé — dijo Smoker con la voz de una yegua joven y con un cierto tono sensual y seductivo. —Fueron tres ofrendas, así que tienes preguntas. Te responderé lo que quieras, solo no te demores, la vela te marcara tú tiempo límite.

Silent lo pensó por un momento pese a la advertencia de la vela. Aún estaba asombrado por esa criatura de humo, que cambiaba su voz a cada rato, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Finalmente podría obtener la información que quería.

—¿Lazuli sigue viva?

— Sí.

Silent estuvo esperando a que Smoker le dijera algo más, pero eso no sucedió. Solo se quedó allí parado, viendo a Silent. El corcel no tardó en entender que Smoker acababa de responder su pregunta, y no daría más información de la que requiriera para responder. Pero eso no importaba, pues una sensación de ilusión llego al pecho del corcel, pues acababa de enterarse que la yegua que buscaba estaba viva.

Ahora debía pensar bien lo que debía preguntar.

—Cuéntame todo sobre ella— Silent no dudó en que esa fuera su siguiente pregunta.

Smoker levanto su casco de humo y hace una seña de negación para luego señalar la vela que Silent aun sostenía en su casco.

—Tu tiempo es corto, tienes que salir antes de que la vela se acabe o no podrás salir—

—Dime lo que puedas de ella— insistió Silent, sin mucho interés si luego no pudiera salir.

* * *

La tarde llegó, y el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Applejack seguía en la tumba de sus padres. Luego de que Sassaflash se fuera volando, ella solo se quedó allí hablándole a sus padres. Les habló todas las cosas que había pasado en Heartland, en un intentó de que eso la ayudara a calmar sus dudas, pero lamentablemente no ocurrió. Perdió el sentido del tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era de tarde.

— Vamos a casa dulzura.

Pronto seria de noche y haría frio, así que bajó de la colina, y puso a Lazuli en su carrito, donde la cubrió bien con sus sabanas para que no le diera frio. La empezó a empujar de regreso a casa, avanzando a paso moderado porque pasaban entre varios manzanos. El brillo del atardecer relucía de forma especial entre todos los árboles, dándoles un cierto brillo. Aun recordaba como en ocasiones podría quedarse trabajando allí hasta la noche, a veces incluso no durmiendo.

Siguió avanzando, hasta que algo en el suelo llamó su atención. En el suelo había una canasta vacía. Quizás Big Mac o Apple Bloom la habían olvidado en alguna jornada de trabajo. No se veía sucia, así que posiblemente fue olvidada recientemente. Fue hacia la canasta, y la levantó, viéndola fijamente. Esa era una canasta para que cayeran las manzanas de los árboles.

La canasta estaba justo debajo de un manzano, uno crecido. Al ver hacia arriba, la reina vio que estaba aún lleno de manzanas maduras, listas para ser cosechadas. Se quedó viendo el árbol con toda su atención. Levanto su casco y acaricio la corteza del tronco. Era áspera.

Ella amaba sus manzanos. Amaba plantarlos y verlos crecer grandes y fuertes. A veces incluso podía actuar maternal con ellos.

— Han... han crecido.

Pero ya no sentía eso. Veía sus manzanos como lo que eran, solo manzanos. Aun recordaba esa sensación al verlos crecer, pero ya no la sentía en su corazón. Trataba de buscar esa sensación en su corazón, pero no lograba sacarla.

Todo era diferente.

— No… — apretó sus dientes – Yo soy una Apple, y amo mis manzanas.

Se sentía frustrada. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba que las cosas no fueran como antes.

Frustrada, puso la canasta enderezada en donde la encontró, y se dio la vuelta. Se apoyó en sus cascos delanteros, y contrajo los traseros para patear.

— … Calma… — se dijo a si misma aun nerviosa. Debía patear con cuidado, pues si no lo hacía podía lastimarse. Respiró hondo y pateó el árbol, pero este ni siquiera se sacudió. Esa patada fue muy débil.

Eso frustró a Applejack, quien pateó el árbol de nuevo con más fuerza., pero su postura no tenía mucho balance y se cayó hacia adelante por el retorno de su patada. La yegua se frustró y se volvió a poner de pie. Se preparó para patear de nuevo el árbol, y lo hizo, pero solo volvió a pasar lo mismo, cayendo de frente.

— Agh – se escuchó un quejido de frustración — ¿Y ahora qué haces?

Applejack, aun en el suelo, vio hacia arriba molesta, y allí vio a Sassaflash viéndola hacia abajo, sin entusiasmo.

— ¿No te habías ido?

— Tuve un presentimiento de que te lastimarías.

Applejack frunció el ceño fastidiada. A pesar de que detectó algo de mentira en lo que dijo la pegaso, no le dio importancia. La reina se levantó, pero sintió molestia en sus cascos traseros y se tuvo que sentar. Se recostó en el manzano que pateó antes, y se empezó a sobar sus cascos traseros.

— ¿Vas a reírte?

— Solo me rio de cosas graciosas.

— ¿Cómo tus bromas?

— Exactamente – dijo sonriendo levemente — Mejor para, no puedes con esto.

— ¡No te pregunte!

Applejack se levantó de nuevo y trato de patear de nuevo el árbol. Esta vez no se cayó, pero la patada fue muy débil y el árbol ni siquiera se sacudió. Lo intentó 3 veces más, pero solo se repitió lo mismo.

— ¡Solo caigan de una vez!

Soltó un fuerte grito de ira y se preparó para patear el manzano con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Cargo su patada. Justo antes de darla, sintió una zancadilla en sus cascos delanteros que la hizo caer, pero fue sujetada justo antes de caer al suelo. La reina levantó la cabeza y vio que era sujetada por la pegaso.

— Si te rompes los cascos, yo tendré que empujar tu silla de ruedas. No quiero eso.

— Suéltame.

— Bien — la soltó, y cayó al suelo, pero sin hacerse daño — ¿Que intentas probar?

— ... — Applejack no respondió, y solo se sentó apoyándose contra el árbol.

— Solo pierdes tu tiempo.

— ¡Son mis manzanos! ¡Voy a cosecharlos!

— No puedes hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que puedo!

— ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Pasaste un año sin ejercitar, ya no tienes la fuerza de antes!

— ¡Claro que la tengo! — exclamó Applejack furiosa viendo con mucha ira a la pegaso quien se veía fastidiada — La he sentido.

Sassaflash soltó un suspiro, y habló.

— Mira, majestad, pronto será de noche. Hay dos opciones, o te llevo a la fuerza a tu casa, o aceptas mi ayuda para saber cuál es tu problema. Y antes de que lo preguntes, esto no es una broma.

Applejack vio fijamente a Sassaflash quien por su tono y expresión se podía notar que hablaba enserio.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

— Podría noquearte y llevarte a casa, pero solo lo volverías a intentar al día siguiente. Y enserio no quiero cargarte.

Applejack pensó un rato las palabras de la pegaso, y al final solo soltó un suspiro derrotada.

— Esta bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Renunciar, pero sé que no harás eso. Escucha, me enseñaron que la fuerza viene del cuerpo y la mente. Incluso un pony musculoso no puede lanzar un buen golpe si no está mentalmente preparado. Tienes que enfocarte, o no podrás hacer lo que quieres.

— Ya intenté calmarme antes — respondió la granjera apartando la mirada.

— Y no hiciste un buen trabajo — respondió Sassaflash con seriedad — No hablo de tus emociones, el enojo saca fuerza. Me refiero a tu motivación. ¿Por qué quieres tirar esas manzanas?

— Porque son mis manzanos, yo sembré estos árboles.

— Sé que no estas mintiendo, pero no creo que solo sea eso. Dices que has sentido tu fuerza antes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo sacarla?

Recordaba cómo pudo derribar una puerta de hierro dentro de su celda en la base rebelde tras unos días de dar a luz. Y también cono pudo abrir una caja metálica desde adentro cuando Equestria la intentó recuperar. Ambos eventos pasaron en el último mes, y no había mucha diferencia entre su yo de esos momentos y su yo actual.

— Lazuli. La saqué por Lazuli.

Sassaflash se llevó un casco a la barbilla, y dirigió su vista hacia el carrito donde estaba la princesa. Fue a ella, alertando a Applejack.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Relájate — la guardia saco a la bebé del carrito y se sentó. Lazuli empezó de nuevo a tratar de jugar con la cara de Sassaflash. Esta vez Sassa hizo sus cascos con la bebé hacia adelante, y la niña puso su atención hacia su madre, riendo mientras la llamaba — Piensa en Lazuli entonces. Ella te está mirando. ¿Quieres quedar como una debilucha frente a ella?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres que tu hija te vea como una inútil?

— No…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Entonces patea ese maldito manzano antes de que haga frio! — exclamó Sassa con un tono que sonaba motivador con fastidio.

Applejack vio el árbol que pateó antes y respiró profundo. Vio esas rojas manzanas colgando, y en cómo le gustaría que cayeran. Se dio la vuelta, y se preparó para patear. Sudaba un poco, y no estaba segura si esta vez lo lograría. Entonces escuchó unas risitas, y vio a su bebé viéndola. La niña no tenía idea de que pasaba, pero estaba feliz de ver a su madre haciendo algo. Applejack no quería fallarle a Lazuli, quería mostrarse fuerte ante ella y ser un buen ejemplo para su hija.

— Mírame Lazuli — dijo Applejack sonriendo confiada a su hija.

Pateó el árbol con toda su fuerza. El manzano se sacudió, y Applejack espero con los ojos cerrados el resultado. De pronto escuchó el sonido de varios objetos impactando en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio por un instante la lluvia de manzanas cayendo dentro de la canasta. Inmediatamente se escucharon unas risitas viniendo de la bebé. La niña había quedado encantada por esa lluvia de manzanas, y eso lleno a Applejack de alegría.

Por primera vez, desde el nacimiento de Lazuli, se sentía como un verdadero modelo para su hija. Alguien que merece la admiración de su hija. Quizás Lazuli no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, pero impresionarla con varios objetos cayendo era suficiente para Applejack si fue algo que ella misma hizo.

Applejack vio hacia arriba, viendo que aún quedaban algunas manzanas. Applejack soltó una gran risa de emoción y pateó de nuevo el árbol, haciendo que las manzanas cayeran, haciendo sonreír mas a la niña.

La terrestre inmediatamente fue con su bebé, y la tomó de los cascos de Sassaflash, la levanto en el aire.

— ¿Te gusto, terroncito? —preguntó y la bebé rio agitando sus patas — ¿¡Viste lo fuerte que es tu mamá!?

Sassaflash vio esa escena, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura por como la bebé reía siendo levantada por su madre. Pero entonces reaccionó, y aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— Listo, ahora vuelve a casa antes de que anochezca — dijo dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿¡Vas a detenerme cada vez que me quiera ir!?

— No, solo… quería decirte gracias — dijo sonriéndole a su guardia.

— No lo menciones. Enserio, no le digas a nadie.

— Claro… como quieras.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

— ¿Quieres... quedarte a cenar?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

— Es una forma de pagarte por lo que hiciste.

— Pues no me interesa lo que cocine tu familia.

— Entonces… ¿Qué tal si la hacemos nosotras?

Sassaflash arqueó una ceja interesada viendo hacia Applejack quien sonreía confiada con su bebé en cascos.

— Las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres son las mejores — dijo señalando con los ojos la cesta que acababa de cosechar — podrías preparar algo bueno.

— Si son muy buenas — dijo Sassaflash pensativa.

* * *

Llegó la noche, y así concluía un día de trabajo para la familia Apple. Apple Bloom regresaba a su casa luego de un día de ventas en el mercado. La carreta aún tenía muchas manzanas, no había sido un buen día de ventas, pero siempre ha habido de esos. Llevó la carreta al granero, y la dejo allí, haciendo unos estiramientos tras estar tirando de esa cosa.

Tras eso fue a su casa, para poder relajarse un poco. Entró y allí vio a Big Mac parado a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, viendo lo que pasaba adentro. A un lado del corcel estaba su sobrina Lazuli, durmiendo en su carrito.

— Hermano, ¿Qué pasa?

El corcel volteó a ver a su hermanita; y, sin hablar, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y viera.

— ¿Pero que...?

Dentro de la cocina se encontraba su hermana mayor cocinando, pero no lo hacía sola, también estaba la pony de Heartland ayudándola. La estufa estaba encendida, con algo puesto en un surten. Y en una mesa, Sassaflash se encontraba cortando manzanas, mientras Applejack sacaba algunas cosas de la despensa.

— Voy a poner la avena para mi abuela

Applejack saco una bolsa de hojuelas de avena, la abrió con sus dientes, y las echó en la olla con agua. Luego de eso fue a la estufa, y giro una perilla para a encenderla y que una flama saliera. Estuvo a punto de poner la olla en la flama, pero Sassaflash se acercó a detenerla.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Applejack se rodó de ojos molesta.

— No lo sé, pero seguro es algo malo — respondió la terrestre de mala gana.

— Tienes que medir la flama.

— ¿Qué?

— La perilla no es totalmente exacta.

Sassaflash saco su cuchilla, asustando a los hermanos, pero antes de que hicieran algo, vieron que la pegaso solo la ponía verticalmente, alineándola con la flama de la estufa. Luego de eso giro una perilla para aumentarla un poco. Había usado su cuchilla para medir la flama.

— ¿Eso enserio importa?

— Un poco.

— ¿Solo un poco?

— Un poco es la diferencia entre lo perfecto y lo común.

— Y yo pensaba que Twiligth era quisquillosa — murmuró Applejack en voz baja.

— Sabes que puedo oírte.

— Lo sé — rio la granjera, y Sassaflash soltó un suspiro, también poniendo una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuánto planean estar espiando? — dijo la pegaso de espaldas a la puerta entreabierta, haciendo reaccionar a los hermanos.

Applejack se dio cuenta y vio a sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué hacen allí? Big Mac, te pedí que vigilaras a Lazuli — regañó Applejack

— ¿Applejack? ¿¡Qué haces!? — preguntó Apple Bloom fuertemente.

— Pensé en preparar la cena — sonrió la mayor — Sassaflash me está ayudando.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque pensé que sería bueno cocinar para mi familia.

— No, ¿Por qué dejas que ella te ayude?

— Niña si no te agrada la idea puedes irte a...

— Okay... — interrumpió Applejack poniéndose enfrente de las dos – Apple Bloom, tu hermana mayor hará la cena. ¿Podrías vigilar a Lazuli? Avísame si despierta.

— Pero… — soltó un suspiro — Bueno, la vigilaré.

— Gracias — dijo Applejack con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez desde su regreso que Applejack les sonreía así a sus hermanos — Oh, y antes de que se me olvide. Mañana los ayudaré con las tareas de la granja.

Los dos hermanos se vieron entre ellos, inseguros.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Big Mac — Tienes a tu bebé.

— Ah, ella estará allí conmigo. Que vea lo duro que mamá trabaja.

Big Mac quedo sorprendido. Allí mismo tuvo una impresión de haber escuchado a su madre, y por un momento le pareció que Applejack era ella. Su hermana estaba motivada y tenía esa actitud que recordaba esa misma actitud de su madre, quien quería trabajar a la semana de haber dado a luz.

— Eeyup — acepto el corcel.

— ¿Quieren salirse? La cocina no es para molestar — dijo Sassaflash.

Applejack le pidió con la mirada a sus hermanos que se salieran, y estos terminaron aceptando, yendo a cuidar a su sobrina.

— No tenías que callarme antes — dijo la pegaso — Iba a decir que puede irse a un restaurante. No digo maldiciones frente a niños.

Sassaflash no mentía. Applejack solo se rodó de ojos.

— Bueno, sigamos. Hay que preparar la sidra.

Las dos yeguas siguieron cocinando la cena de la familia Apple. Ambas compartieron varios consejos que combinaron para crear alguna mejor receta. A pesar de sus diferencias de actitud y de opiniones, de alguna forma lograban hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Ambas terminaron pasando un rato divertido, el cual acabó con ambas esperado sentadas en la mesa a que la cena en el horno estuviera lista.

De una forma muy similar a la vez que cocinaron juntas en Heartland, empezaron a hablar para pasar el rato.

— ¿Y desde cuándo cocinas?

— Desde los 7 años.

— Vaya, empezaste de muy pequeña.

— Siempre me enseñaron que una buena esposa debe saber cocinar. Y cuando mis padres se enteraron que era amiga del príncipe, las lecciones aumentaron.

— Eso es... algo sexista, ¿no crees?

— No es sexista si es verdad — dijo la pegaso con calma

— ¿¡Qué!? Eso no tiene sentido.

— En fin. Me gustó mucho la cocina y quise aprender todo lo que podía. Y de paso ganarme el corazón de Wisdom.

— Querías tener un restaurante, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero las cosas cambiaron.

— Lo de tus padres, ¿verdad?

— Si — suspiro la pegaso.

— Oye, lamento si te ofendí antes. Entiendo lo difícil que puede ser hablar de algo así.

— Fue hace más de 10 años, enserio eso ya no importa. Igual, luego de eso decidí hacerme fuerte para proteger a Wisdom, y que él nunca sufriera lo mismo que yo.

Applejack reconsideró lo que imaginaba de Sassa. La pegaso podía parecer muy reservada, pero eso no era preciso. Sassa en realidad era una pony más abierta de lo que se creía, quizás solo necesitaba estar de mejor humor y ganar algo de su confianza.

— ¿Sassa?

— Sassaflash. Solo mis amigos pueden decirme así.

— Bien, Sassaflash.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quizás podríamos... ¿Ser amigas?

— ¿Que?

— No las mejores, pero... buenas.

— ¿Y por qué querrías eso?

— Ya te lo dije muchas veces — sonrió — Si lo fuéramos las cosas serían más fáciles.

Applejack extendió su casco hacia su guardia. Sassaflash aún estaba incrédula de que Applejack le ofreciera su amistad, luego de lo... complicada que fue su relación en Heartland. Dudó por un momento sobre si debía aceptar el gesto de Applejack, pero…

— Está bien

Sassaflash extendió su casco también, y lo junto con el de Applejack, sacudiéndolos de forma amistosa. Ella realmente no odiaba a Applejack, solo odiaba las circunstancias en la que acabaron.

— Pero aun no puedes decirme Sassa.

— Ay, como quieras — se rodó de ojos Applejack

Sonó el cronómetro, indicando que la comida estaba lista, y que era hora de servirla. Esa noche la familia Apple tuvo una de las mejores comidas que habían probado, preparada por la reina Applejack y su guardia Sassaflash.

* * *

En la cueva al norte de Equestria, Silent Dagger se encontraba en su conversación con la entidad Smoker.

—Dime lo que puedas de ella— insistió Silent, sin mucho interés de que luego no pudiera salir.

La figura de sombras retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, y esta se desvaneció esparciéndose el humo del que estaba hecha, apareciendo justo detrás de Silent, quien no se intimido por eso.

— Bien, como quieras— habló Smoker con voz infantil – Para empezar, su nombre no es Lazuli ni Crazy. Lazuli es solo el nombre de su hermana mayor fallecida. Su verdadero nombre es Cristal Gem – ese nombre hizo reaccionar al corcel – Je, lo sé. Seguro tienes muchas dudas ahora.

— No has terminado de responder, no necesito hacer otra pregunta aún — dijo Silent con seriedad.

— Oh por supuesto. La pony que conociste era una de las asesinas más letales de todos los tiempos. Su magia era poderosa y poseía un intelecto superior al de muchos. Tenía una risa maniaca, y ocultaba su quemado rostro bajo una máscara blanca. Mataba inocentes por pura diversión propia, por ideas que le surgen en el instante. En una ocasión se encontró de casualidad con una potrilla, y le dio un juguete, que resultó ser una bomba que destruyó una escuela entera. Jeje, te involucraste con una pony peligrosa.

— Hmmm, nunca oí de un caso así.

— Eso es obvio, eso no ha pasado aún, y posiblemente no ocurra.

Silent arqueo una ceja viendo al demonio. Entendía bien su juego para hacerle gastar su última pregunta de forma imprudente, por eso no le preguntaba nada sobre esas oraciones impactantes.

— Jeje, creo que ya estas entendiendo. Durante sus aventuras, un hechizo la atrapó en esta época, donde aún es una adolescente de 14 años. Y la experiencia provocó que su mente lograra salir de la locura en la que vivió con años. La culpa de darse cuenta de sus acciones, la llevaron a vivir como una simple esclava en tu reino. Pero la locura aún seguía en su interior, tratando de salir. Je, eso te cautivo, ¿no es así?

— No necesito responder lo que ya sabes — dijo Silent con seriedad, y Smoker solo rio.

— Si, buena respuesta.

— Entonces esa chica en Ponyville es una versión joven, la de esta época. Interesante.

— Pero no te ilusiones — dijo Smoker y eso llamó la atención de Silent — Ella no se convertirá en quien tú quieres. El tiempo ya fue cambiado, y las cosas no sucederán igual. Si te preguntas por qué, pues… jeje, tendría que darte una larga explicación de física cuántica.

— No hace falta.

Silent se frustró mucho. Ahora conocía toda la verdad, pero ahora se acababa de enterar que esa joven en Ponyville no se volvería quien él quería. Si enserio Lazuli era un resultado a futuro, entonces para crearla tendrían que ocurrir muchas cosas, pero no sabía que eran o que había cambiado en el tiempo. Incluso si usaba su última pregunta para averiguarlo, no había forma de que el manipulara las cosas de forma exitosa a ese nivel.

Una cortina de humo aparece ante Silent y la figura de sombras y humo se materializa de nuevo ante él.

—fueron ya dos preguntas, te falta una ¿o prefieres irte ahora? — le dice Smoker con un tono de voz más firme y paciente.

Silent miró la vela que este poseía en su casco y notó como la llama estaba casi a punto de consumirse en un charco de cera, siendo que apenas tendría tiempo de salir, para cuando la vela se extinguiera definitivamente.

— Aún me queda una pregunta— dijo Silent con seriedad.

—Dila

Silent mira la flama fijamente, observando como poco a poco esta se hacía cada vez más pequeña, y luego mira con seriedad a Smoker quien simplemente estaba esperándole. Si las cosas que había investigado eran ciertas, entonces Smoker debía ser más que un oráculo, y debería ser capaz de hacer más. Se le ocurrió una idea, y no perdía nada intentar.

—¿puedes cumplirme un deseo? — dijo finalmente Silent, y la llama de la vela se extinguió.

La habitación entera quedo en una completa oscuridad, sin dejar ver nada de nada. Solo podía oírse una risa etérea que resonaba por toda la habitación. La risa continuo por varios minutos, hasta que se oyeron palabras de Smoker.

— Bien, tienes mi atención completa.

Otra luz surgió en la oscuridad, fueron varias antorchas alrededor del salón, que volvieron a proyectar a la figura de humo.

— Responde mi pregunta — sin sorprenderse.

— Eres un mortal interesante. No hay muchos como tú. Pudiste haber perecido aquí mismo, pero elegiste quedarte. Cualquier otro hubiera huido cuando su vela estuviera a la mitad.

— Se me ocurren peores cosas que morir devorado por ti.

— Pues adelante. Dime cuál es tu deseo, pero te lo advierto. Tendrás que trabajar por conseguirlo.

— Eso no es problema.

Silent vio seriamente a Smoker, y de su boca salieron palabras que describirían el deseo que su corazón tenia. Smoker escuchó atentamente, y una risa cubrió el lugar.

 **Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Las cosas parecen mejorar un poco para AJ, como quien dice, se empieza por la actitud XD.**

 **Smoker es un personaje y concepto de parca333, muchas gracias a Parca por permitirme usarlo. Jeje, y reveló… muchas cosas. Probablemente tengan muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? Pues…**

 **Bye bye XD**


	34. Todo esta bien

Capítulo 34. Todo está bien

Hacía un enorme frío en las montañas nevadas en el norte de Equestria, con una fuerte tormenta azotando la zona. Muchos no se atrevían a ir a esas zonas tan peligrosas porque el frío mataría a la mayoría. Se tenía la creencia de que solo alguien con mucha suerte podría recorrer esas peligrosas zonas caminando. Sin embargo, un pony pudo hacerlo usando sus métodos. Ese unicornio café de melena morada, que se encontraba parado en medio de ese frío, dándole la espalda a una cueva. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero los abrió poco a poco mostrando sus ojos grises.

Silent Dagger empezó a ver sorprendido a su alrededor, como si no se esperaba estar en ese lugar. Hacía solo un minuto se encontraba dentro de esa cueva, hablando con la entidad Smoker, un demonio con incomprensibles capacidades.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? — preguntó el unicornio viendo hacia la cueva.

— **Solo te ayudo. No podrías salir de la cueva sin mi ayuda** — dijo una voz etérea viniendo de la cueva.

— Dijiste que me darías una tarea a cambio de mi deseo.

— **Claro. Claro** — de la cueva salió un pequeño objeto brillante que cayó frente a los cascos de Silent — **Tómalo**.

Silent levanto el objeto con su magia. Era una especie de medallón dorado, con la imagen de una cabra grabada en este. Era extraño, pues a pesar de su color dorado, Silent estaba seguro que no era oro.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— **Este medallón tiene el poder de absorber las almas de los muertos a tu alrededor. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

— … — Silent vio a la cueva arqueando una ceja.

— **Pregunta libremente, ya no tienes un límite.**

— ¿El alma se encuentra en donde el pony murió?

— **El alma suele tardar una hora en abandonar este mundo, pero almas en pena permanecen en el lugar en el que murieron, deseando venganza o lamentando sus tragedias.**

— ¿Cuantas almas quieres?

— **No lo sé, el medallón te dirá cuando sean suficientes.**

— ¿Que harás con ellas?

— **Enserio disfrutas de tu libertad de hacer preguntas, ¿verdad?**

—...

— **Me las comeré.**

— Repulsivo.

— **Vaya, no tienes modales.**

— Estoy seguro que puedes leer mi mente, no tiene sentido ocultar lo que pienso.

La voz viniendo de la cueva empezó a soltar fuertes carcajadas que no hacían nada más que impacientar al corcel. Smoker poco a poco fue dejando de reírse, hasta que habló de nuevo.

— **Ahora ve, consígueme algo de comer.**

— Estoy seguro que sabes que no puedo salir de estas montañas sin esos ponis que te comiste.

— **El medallón te llevara al lugar que desees, solo imagínalo y tu mente, es mucho más eficiente que un hechizo de tele transportación. Pero ten cuidado, no te conviene usarlo demasiado, se alimenta de tu energía.**

— Ya veo. Hmmm… me preocupare por eso cuando llegue el momento. Este es el adiós supongo.

— **Jeje, por ahora…**

La voz se fue desvaneciendo en la cueva, dándole a entender a Silent que la conversación había terminado. El corcel entonces vio el medallón que tenía sobre su casco y empezó a concentrarse en su objetivo. Tenía un deseo importante en mente, y debía hacer los preparativos para eso.

* * *

En el lejano reino de Heartland se daba una noche tranquila, sin nubes en el cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban. Pero esa noche era menos que calmada para el rey Wisdom Crown. Él se encontraba acostado en su enorme cama en el castillo de Heartland, pero algo no andaba bien para él. La cama normalmente era cómoda, pero no se sentía igual. Las sabanas normalmente eran lisas, pero ahora se sentían ásperas.

No importaba en qué posición se pusiera, no encontraba comodidad. Sentía calor, pero si se quitaba las sabanas le daba frío. Apretaba los dientes por lo molesto que se encontraba de no poder dormir. Se sentía tan molesto que podría…

— ¿Papi?

El rey abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz. Lentamente se volteó y fue a la orilla de su cama. Vio hacia abajo y allí vio a una potranca unicornio de unos 5 años. Era de pelaje amarillo miel y su melena era larga de color castaño con mechones blancos. El rey notó como la pequeña lloraba.

— ¿Qué pasa Final? — preguntó él con preocupación.

— Tuve... tuve una pesadilla — sollozaba la niña — ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— Claro. Claro. Ven aquí princesa.

La pequeña se paró en sus cascos traseros y trato de subirse a la cama de su padre, pero apenas podía poner sus pezuñas sobre el colchón, pues estaba muy elevado. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, el rey se rodó de ojos sonriendo, y tomó a la pequeña en cascos, subiéndola a la cama. Final se metió en las sabanas y rápidamente abrazo a su padre asustada, soltando algo de llanto.

— Shhhh, tranquila princesa. No pasa nada.

— Tenía mucho miedo.

— Dime que pasó.

— Estábamos jugando en el jardín, pero... — empezó a soltar algo de llanto, y su padre la empezó a acariciar la melena para tranquilizarla — Un fantasma apareció.

— ¿Un fantasma?

— Sus ojos eran grises. Te lastimo mucho. Tenía un cuchillo y...

— Son solo sueños Final — interrumpió el rey con seriedad — No les des más importancia de la que merecen.

—Pero..

— Shhh... papi está aquí. Papi te protegerá, sin importar lo que te atormente.

— Pero el fantasma.

Wisdom uso su casco para levantar la mirada de su hija y cruzar sus miradas. La pequeña aún tenía sus ojos llorosos, pero se empezó a calmar al ver la sonrisa calmada de su padre.

— No tengas miedo, princesa. Algún día serás reina, no puedes temerle a los fantasmas.

— Pero, ¿qué pasa si no soy una buena reina?

— Lo serás. Algún día tú serás la mejor reina de todas. Mejor de lo que yo podría ser.

— ¿Enserio?

— Por supuesto.

La princesa se secó sus lágrimas, le dio un beso en la mejilla en su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— Te quiero papi.

— Igual yo, princesa. Descansa. Papi te cuida.

Final soltó un bostezo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Wisdom no se quedó atrás. Abrazo a su hija en sus cascos con todo el cariño que podía darle. La intranquilidad que el rey sentía antes desapareció. Tener a su princesa en cascos y pudo finalmente quedarse dormido.

El rey de repente sintió sus cascos en su pecho, y eso lo hizo despertar de pronto. Aun algo cansado, se encontró a si mismo abrazando el aire con sus cascos. Los movió un poco entre su cama, pues estaba seguro que estaba abrazando a alguien.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada allí, se preocupó, y se sentó de golpe en su cama, viendo su habitación solitaria. Se encontraba en su cama individual. Vio a su derecha la cama vacía que pertenecía a Applejack, y al frente estaba la cuna de su hija, también vacía.

Wisdom de nuevo abrazo su pecho; y, sin darse cuenta, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

— Un sueño… un maldito sueño — dijo apretando los dientes mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. No dejo de abrazarse a sí mismo, como si intentara desesperadamente cubrir un hoyo en su pecho.

— Mi Final.

Allí abrazándose a sí mismo, el rey continuó llorando. Estaba solo, completamente solo. No podía explicarse porque se sentía así, sabiendo que su hija y sus amigos volverían al día siguiente. Quería a su hija. Quería abrazar a su princesita otra vez. La extrañaba mucho.

Se supone que la verá de nuevo en menos de una semana, pero no podía evitar angustiarse. Para él su princesa era lo mejor que le había pasado. La extrañaba mucho. Confiaba en que Applejack la cuidaría bien, pero no se sentía bien si no podía cuidarla él. La quería. La quería allí con él. Era lo único que podría aliviarlo.

* * *

El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte de Sweet Apple Acres. Un fuerte llanto se escuchó antes de que cantara el gallo. Los gritos provenían de la habitación de Applejack, desde la cuna de la princesa Final Lazuli Crown.

La madre descansaba con una sonrisa en su cama, hasta que los llantos la hicieron reaccionar. La rubia se enderezo en su cama y estiro sus cascos hacia arriba, estirándose. Abrió los ojos, viendo su habitación y la cuna de su hija. A pesar del despertar de forma abrupta, la yegua no perdió su sonrisa. Se levantó de su cama y avanzo calmadamente hacia la cuna donde lloraba su bebe.

Al llegar, Applejack vio a su niña llorando. Tomó a su bebe en cascos y la empezó a mover para tranquilizarla.

— Buenos días dulzura, ¿Qué te pasa?

Usando su olfato, Applejack detecto un desagradable olor viniendo de su hija. Sin embargo, la yegua no dejo su sonrisa.

— Tranquila, mamá se encarga.

Applejack salió de su cuarto, y fue al baño donde había una mesa para cambiar a su bebe. Puso a su hija en dicha mesa, y le cambio su pañal, tirando el sucio a la basura. Cuando la niña estuvo limpia, se tranquilizó al ya no sentir la incomodidad del pañal sucio. Aun tenia algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero Applejack se las secó.

— ¿Ves dulzura? Te dije que mama se encargaría — la tomó en sus cascos y la levanto hacia arriba con alegría — Mucho mejor ¿verdad dulzura? — decía Applejack con emoción sosteniendo a su bebe en el aire, quien reía por la diversión.

Applejack volvió a colocar a la niña en la mesa, y aprovecho a hacer sus necesidades y a arreglarse un poco para el día, atándose la melena y la cola como normalmente lo hacía, y poniéndose su clásico sombrero, lista para iniciar un nuevo día.

* * *

En Ponyville, el sol se encontraba apenas saliendo en el horizonte. Los pocos rayos del sol entraban en el interior del castillo de la amistad, donde 5 yeguas estaban sentadas en tronos alrededor de una mesa. Twiligth Sparkle, Rarity y Fluttershy se encontraban con caras de sueño, pero Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie tenían más energía.

— Bueno. Rainbow, Pinkie, ya estamos aquí — bostezó Twiligth.

— Espero que haya una buena razón para juntarnos a esta hora — se quejó Rarity.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con Applejack! — exclamó Rainbow golpeando la mesa — ¡Si no hacemos algo se ira mañana!

— No quiero que Applejack se vaya — agregó Pinkie con una cara triste, y una melena no tan esponjada.

Twiligth, Rarity y Fluttershy se vieron entre ellas preocupadas. Por las caras de sus amigas se podía ver que hablaban enserio. Entendían bien lo que querían, sin embargo, no era algo simple de realizar. Fue Twiligth la que habló.

— Chicas, entiendo cómo se sienten, pero Applejack tomó su decisión.

— ¡Debemos tratar de convencerla de que no se vaya!

— El acuerdo con Wisdom Crown es que ella puede quedarse, pero no su hija.

— ¿Y eso que importa? ¿Que se quede aquí con su bebe?

— Rainbow, eso podría provocar una guerra.

— Seguro ese rey solo alardeaba. No hay forma de que pueda ganarle una guerra a Equestria.

— ¡Es cierto! — exclamó Pinkie — ¡A menos que tenga un ejército de dragones no puede hacer nada!

— No podemos subestimarlo — dijo Twiligth.

— Una guerra suena horrible — dijo Fluttershy.

— Vale la pena pelear por Applejack — dijo Rainbow chocando los cascos — Yo puedo encargarme de esos soldados.

— ¡Y con las princesas no tienen oportunidad! — agregó Pinkie Pie.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy – habló Rarity — Una guerra no es buena. Incluso si ganamos, muchos ponis perderían la vida, incluso podría ser una de nosotras.

— ¿Acaso prefieren que Applejack viva el resto de su vida con un tirano?

— Claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que se de una guerra, Rainbow.

— ¡Chicas basta! — exclamó Twiligth golpeando la mesa y callando a sus amigas — Lo que más importa aquí es lo que quiere Applejack. Si ella quiere volver a Heartland, debemos respetarlo.

— ¡Pero...!

— Miren, a mí tampoco me agrada que Applejack vuelva a Heartland, pero ella debe decidir qué hacer con su hija.

— Pero está sufriendo mucho — comentó Pinkie con tristeza — ¿Recuerdan aquel almuerzo que tuvimos?

— Acordamos darle su espacio para calmarse, y ya se lo dimos — dijo Dash con seriedad — Es momento de que actuemos.

— Pero últimamente está más feliz — comentó Fluttershy con voz baja.

— ¿¡Qué!? — gritó Dash a su amiga.

— Em… — Fluttershy se puso algo nerviosa — El otro día le compré manzanas a Apple Bloom, y me contó que en estos días ha estado más alegre, incluso trabaja de nuevo en la granja.

Fluttershy se apenó por haber dicho algo que podría a molestar a Rainbow Dash, y por un momento parecía que sería así por la cara de frustración de la pegaso, pero la cara de la pegaso cian poco a poco empezó a cambiar por una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! — exclamó la pegaso.

— ¿Eh? — dudaron todas.

— ¿No lo ven? ¡Si está feliz, ella no querrá volver con ese tirano! ¡No podemos permitir eso!

— Rainbow, ella ya lo decidió — dijo la princesa.

— ¿Pero si ella quisiera quedarse?

— ¡Rainbow! — reclamó Twiligth.

— ¿Que? Solo quiero saber que pasaría si ella quisiera quedarse.

Twiligth soltó un suspiro, pues entendía bien lo que Rainbow quería. Entendía que lo que respondería solo motivaría a Rainbow a hacer algo. Podría mentirle, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Twiligth tampoco quería perder a su amiga ante un tirano.

— Si ella se quiere quedar con su hija la apoyaría en su decisión.

— ¡Allí lo tienen! — gritó alegre Rainbow — ¡Hay que convencerla de que es mejor que se quede!

— ¿Pero cómo haríamos eso? — preguntó Fluttershy ya sintiéndose más inclinada a las ideas de Rainbow.

— Haciendo lo de siempre. Ser sus amigas — dijo Rainbow motivada.

— ¡Preparemos nuestro plan maligno que no es maligno para que Applejack se quede! — dijo Pinkie feliz frotando sus cascos con una risa malévola que no era malévola.

— Queridas, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, solo quiero saber algo — habló Rarity.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿¡Por qué tenemos que discutir esto antes de que amanezca!?

— Pinkie tiene que trabajar en Sugarcube Corner en unas horas — explicó Rainbow con una risa despreocupada rascándose tras la nuca.

— Hoy me encargo de las entregas — rio Pinkie.

Rarity se rodó de ojos y se golpeó la frente con su casco. Sin embargo, también sentía una alegría en su corazón, pues le gustaba que sus amigas enserio quisieran que Applejack no se marchara, y ella tampoco iba a quedarse atrás.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Applejack estaba muy ocupada trabajando en la granja. Estaba cosechando varias manzanas de un lado a otro. Pero siempre llevaba a su bebé con ella, pues no la podía dejar sola. La llevaba en su carrito, donde la niña estaba cómoda. Había hecho eso en los últimos días. Aunque tenía que hacer algunas pausas para cambiarle el pañal o alimentarla, y también debía tener mucho cuidado de que no se lastimara.

Se puso frente a un árbol para cosechar, y puso varias canastas debajo de este. Lo siguiente que hizo fue alejar un poco el carrito de su bebe del árbol, asegurándose de que no quedara debajo de ningún manzano. No quería que una manzana cayera sobre su bebe y se lastimara, pues sabía bien que una manzana en la cabeza podía doler. Sentó un poco a su niña para que pudiera ver lo que pasaba al frente.

Applejack se enfocó que iba a cosechar, se dio la vuelta, y se respiró hondo para concentrarse en su tarea. Vio al carrito donde su hija la miraba, y sonrió al ver sus lindos ojitos verdes llenos de curiosidad. Applejack sintió una gran fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo, y pateó fuertemente el árbol, haciendo que todas las manzanas en este cayeran en canastas.

— ¡Yeeehaaa! — celebró la madre — ¿Ya viste Lazuli? Mamá es muy fuerte.

La potranca se empezó a reír, pues le encantaba ver todos esos objetos rojos caer de la cosa alta como si fuera lluvia. Y más que todo veía la enorme sonrisa que le daba su madre, y se sentía mucho mejor cuando su mami estaba feliz.

Applejack repitió el proceso con varios manzanos, y Lazuli se reía cada vez que su madre hacia eso.

Cuando recogió varias manzanas, Applejack levanto todas las canastas llenas y las subió en una carreta. Cuando todas las canastas estuvieron arriba, se colocó enfrente de la carreta, y se la ajusto al lomo. Tras eso, fue por el carrito de su bebé.

Salió del campo de manzanos llevando la carreta de manzanas detrás, y el carrito de su hija al frente. Llevó al carrito hacia el granero. No notaba como sus hermanos se encontraban observándola.

Big Mac se encontraba arando los campos, y Apple Bloom se encontraba llevándole comida a los cerdos. Ambos observaban como su hermana trabajaba duro, como la recordaban. Incluso trabajaba aún más duro pues lo hacía mientras cuidaba a su bebé.

— Sigue pareciendo raro que trabaje llevando a Lazuli — comentó Apple Bloom.

— Se parece a mamá — sonrió Big Mac.

Ambos vieron como Applejack salía del granero, empujando el carrito de su bebé.

— Apple Bloom, ve con Applejack a abrir los rociadores.

— Voy.

Apple Bloom fue corriendo a juntarse con su hermana mayor, mientras Big Mac las veía juntarse. La verdad abrir los rociadores era algo que solo necesitaba a una pony, pero quería darles la mayor cantidad de tareas posibles para que hicieran juntas. En estos últimos días había hecho eso mismo, y quería que siguiera así, para que sus hermanas pasaran juntas el tiempo que tenían.

Las dos hermanas fueron a los campos de cultivos, donde habían varias tuberías con varias llaves circulares que permitían abrir el flujo de agua en los campos. Applejack aun recordaba como antes le tomaba una eternidad hacer esa tarea por su ineficiente forma de abrir y cerrar las llaves.

Applejack dejo el carrito de Lazuli cerca de la llave principal. Allí la madre podía mantener un ojo en el carrito. Empezaron a abrir varias llaves, mientras al mismo tiempo conversaban. Apple Bloom le contaba una historia de cómo Big Mac tuvo una cita con cierta pony.

— Big Mac no quería salir con Marble Pie, y lo mismo con ella. Ambos estaban tan nerviosos que no hacían más que sudar y estar en silencio.

— Ese es nuestro hermano — rio Applejack abriendo una llave.

— Pinkie Pie y yo tuvimos que encerrarlos en el comedor con una comida que les preparamos para que tuvieran una cita. Y tuvieron una muy interesante conversación.

— ¿Qué dijeron?

— Marble dijo: "Mmhmm". Y Big Mac dijo: "Eeyup".

Applejack se empezó a reír junto con su hermanita por esa divertida historia. En los últimos días Apple Bloom le había contado varias historias que tuvo la familia mientras estuvo ausente.

— Ya me imaginaba que saldrían juntos luego de ese Día de los Corazones Cálidos — rio Applejack.

— Día de la fogata.

— ¿Eh?

— Ahora se llama Día de la Fogata — explicó Apple Bloom — Le cambiaron el nombre el año pasado.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. De repente las princesas anunciaron que ahora se llamaba así, sin ninguna explicación.

— Enserio pasaron cosas muy locas mientras no estuve — rio Applejack aun incrédula.

Apple Bloom abrió otra llave, al mismo tiempo que su humor de antes empezaba a bajar.

— Te perderías más si te vas — dijo Apple Bloom con voz calmada.

— Apple Bloom… — suspiró Applejack.

— Sí, ya se. Tienes que irte — dijo con tristeza.

— Oye — abrazó a su hermanita — Sabes que los visitaré. Incluso puedo venir en el Día de los… digo el Día de la Fogata.

Apple Bloom suspiró y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

— Lo sé. Pero aun así es horrible — sonrió Apple Bloom de forma agria.

— Sí, pero te prometo que todo estará bien — sonrió Applejack — Ya sabes que nunca miento.

Apple Bloom se sintió más tranquila por eso. Ella siempre confiaba en lo que su hermana decía, pues nunca mentía. Si ella decía que todo estaría bien, entonces debía ser verdad.

— Mejor sigamos con esto — dijo Apple Bloom viendo las tuberías.

— Solo falta abrir la llave principal.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido metálico, y de repente agua empezó a salir de las tuberías, asustando a las yeguas. El agua de los rociadores les mojo un poco el cuerpo y la melena. Ambas estaban confundidas de como eso era posible sin abrir la llave principal. Voltearon a ver, y allí encontraron a una pegaso celeste rubia, con sus cascos sobre la llave.

— ¡Sassaflash! — reclamó Applejack.

— Quería llamar su atención — dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa leve.

— ¿¡Otra vez nos estabas espiando!? — se quejó Apple Bloom, y Sassaflash no respondió por lo obvia que era la respuesta — ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevabas viéndonos!?

— Unas 2 horas.

— Aghh, enserio no aguanto tenerla cerca — se quejó Apple Bloom.

— Bueno, tranquila — rio Applejack — Ella solo tiene su propio sentido del humor. Y no nos mojamos tanto.

— Sí, como digas.

Las hermanas fueron hacia donde estaba la pegaso.

— Hola Sassaflash.

— Buenos días, Applejack.

Ambas yeguas extendieron sus patas derechas, y chocaron sus cascos, en señal de su amistad. Aunque Sassaflash usaba la pata con una cuchilla para chocar cascos, Applejack confiaba en que Sassa no la usaría. Confiaba en que su nueva amiga no intentaría nada para asesinarla o algo así.

— No entiendo porque tienes que vigilar a cada rato — se quejó Apple Bloom.

— No es seguro tener a una bebe en trabajo de granja, y menos si es una princesa.

— Oh vamos, mi mamá lo hacia todo el tiempo — dijo Applejack animadamente.

— Ese no es un argumento. Eso es negligencia, en el mejor caso.

— Ah sí, ¿y por qué no la cuidas tú mientras trabajo? — rio Applejack — Seguro le gustaría pasar un rato con su tía Sassaflash

Sassaflash se frustró, y aparto la mirada de su reina y su hermana. No quería responder, y Applejack lo sabía. La pegaso vio a la princesa en el carrito, que parecía bastante alegre de verla. A Sassaflash le parecía bastante linda la bebé, pero también le era molesto como esa niña disfrutaba de meterle los cascos en la nariz. Y tampoco quería estar cerca de ella si ensuciaba su pañal.

— En fin, vine para decirte que tus amigas están entrando en la granja.

Applejack se alegró de esa noticia. Hacía días que no veía a sus amigas, y fue emocionada a encontrarse con sus amigas, llevando a su hija con ella. Sassaflash la siguió volando. Apple Bloom también fue acompañando a su hermana.

Llegaron a la casa, donde vieron a la princesa Twiligth Sparkle y a Rainbow Dash esperando. Applejack fue con ellas con alegría. Las chicas se notaron como Applejack sí se veía más alegre que la última vez que la vieron.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a invitarte — dijo Rainbow Dash cruzándose de cascos con una sonrisa como si planeara algo.

— ¿Invitarme a qué?

— A pasar la noche en el castillo de Twiligth.

— ¿Que?

— Pinkie Pie tuvo la idea. Sería una buena forma de pasar nuestra última noche juntas.

— Todas iremos, podríamos tener una pijamada como aquella vez — agregó Twiligth.

— No se chicas, no es que no me gustaría, pero es mi última noche en Ponyville, y quiero estar con mi familia.

— Deberías ir — dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo algo forzada.

— ¿Que? Pero…

— Ya pasaste bastante tiempo con nosotros, ve con ellas. Ellas son miembros honorarios de la familia después de todo.

— Hmm… — se puso pensativa — Pero no puedo dejar a Lazuli.

— Llévala si quieres.

— Pero, ¿y si llora en la noche?

— Nah, no te preocupes — dijo Rainbow Dash — De todas formas, Pinkie ronca, el ruido no importa.

— Tu eres la que ronca — murmuró Twiligth.

En ese momento Sassaflash dio unos pasós al frente, viendo con seriedad a las amigas de Applejack.

— Si la princesa va, yo voy — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad.

— Tú no estás invitada — respondió Rainbow.

— No me importa. No pienso dejar a una princesa sola cerca de una cerda como tú.

— ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear!? — reclamó Dash.

— ¿Cuándo y dónde? — respondió Sassaflash con seriedad sacando su cuchilla, haciendo que quede justo al lado de la cara de Rainbow, poniendo nerviosa a la pegaso cian. Por más valiente que fuera, era difícil mantener la calma teniendo a una asesina de primera a centímetros de matarla.

— Ya, no peleen — intervino Applejack, y Sassaflash guardo su arma.

— Ni que la fuera a matar, solo la estaba amenazando — aclaró Sassaflash sin interés.

Sassaflash no mentía, y Applejack lo sabía.

— Bueno — suspiró Applejack — Voy a ir, pero nada escandaloso. Es por Lazuli.

— Sí, Pinkie sabe mantener las cosas apropiadas para bebés. Ah, y quiere que lo Pinkie-prometas

— Bien. Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo.

* * *

Esa noche, Applejack fue al castillo de Twiligth Sparkle, llevando consigo el carrito de su bebe, y con Sassaflash siguiéndola por detrás. Spike les abrió la puerta del castillo, y las llevo hasta el salón de los tronos, donde se encontraban sus amigas, excepto Starlight quien estaba en el Imperio de Cristal, y Pinkie Pie que aún no llegaba.

— Applejack, que bueno que llegaras— saludó Twiligth.

— Que bueno que vinieras — dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

— Aunque fuera con esa pony — murmuró Rarity en voz casi inaudible refiriéndose a Sassaflash. Sin embargo, Sassaflash le lanzo un mal de ojo a la unicornio blanca, como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo.

— Gracias por invitarme — sonrió Applejack yendo a su trono — Lazuli está dormida, por favor no hablen tan algo — todas asintieron — ¿Y Pinkie?

— Está trabajando, hoy tenía mucho que hacer.

— ¿No le dará problemas para venir?

— Lo tiene todo bajo control.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, y todas voltearon a ver como Pinkie Pie entraba llevando un enorme pastel en un carrito.

— ¡Ya llegu…! — Pinkie se detuvo al ver como todas sus amigas la veían de forma tensa, y al ver a la bebé durmiendo en el carrito, entendió que no debía hablar alto — Ya llegué. Entrega a domicilio de Sugarcube Corner.

— Ponlo en la mesa — dijo Twiligth.

Pinkie Pie acerco el carrito a la mesa circular.

— Y mi turno termina... — puso la bandeja con pastel en la mesa — ahora.

— ¿Enserio?

— Esa fue mi última entrega del día.

La yegua rosa sonrió y se sentó al lado de sus amigas.

A todas se les hacía agua la boca al ver ese delicioso pastel. Era una versión más pequeña del pastel ganador de premios de Sugarcube Corner, la maravilla de merengue mascarpone y mazapán, o MMMM.

La única que no reaccionaba bien ante esa delicia era Sassaflash, quien se quedó sin palabras y con una expresión de desagrado viendo ese enorme pastel. Con solo ver su cubierta podía ver un enorme horror de calorías.

— ¿Cómo pueden comer eso?

— Es un pastel, y uno muy bueno — respondió Pinkie poniéndose un poco seria.

— Eso no es un pastel, eso es 5 años menos de vida en una bandeja.

Pinkie Pie vio con una mirada desafiante a Sassaflash. En su mente Pinkie por algún motivo pensaba en Cupcakes al mismo tiempo que pensaba lo mucho que le desagradaba que una soldado del tirano que secuestro a su amiga insultara el pastel.

— No me caes bien.

— Gracias al cielo.

— Sassaflash — intervino Applejack — Si no quieres, no tienes que comer.

— Claro que no quiero, esa cosa es un peligro.

— Si, lo sé. Podrías por favor cuidar a Lazuli.

— Sí sí, estaré afuera, antes de que me den caries de oler esa cosa.

Sassaflash tomó el carrito de su princesa y lo empujo afuera. Estaba dormida, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que la molestara.

— Applejack, ¿estás segura de dejar a tu hija con ella?

— No se preocupen. Sassaflash es muy buena en su trabajo. Y si Lazuli despierta, me avisará.

— ¡Pero tiene una jodida cuchilla en su pata!

— Chicas todo está bien. Sassaflash es una buena pony, y no haría daño a Lazuli o a nadie aquí.

Afuera del salón del trono, Sassaflash se sentó en una silla, manteniendo el carrito con la princesa a su lado. Saco una bolsa de papel de las alforjas que traía, y empezó a comer una ensalada de varias verduras, a las que les echó aceite de oliva de una botella que traía. Mientras comía, sus ojos estaban puestos en el alimento que ella misma se había preparado.

Spike el dragón se encontraba pasando por allí, y vio a la bebita en el carrito. Le dieron ganas de ir a acariciarla.

— Que linda

— Despiértala y perderás tu garra.

Spike soltó una risita nerviosa pensando que era una broma, pero vio la mirada seria de Sassaflash, quien se veía intimidante a pesar de tener comida en la boca. Al mismo tiempo que Sassaflash tragó su comida, el dragón trago saliva del miedo, y se alejó lentamente de allí, hasta que empezó a correr cuando tomó distancia.

.

Adentro del salón del trono, las chicas se encontraban disfrutando del enorme pastel que había traído Pinkie Pie. Sin embargo, el ambiente no era precisamente el mejor. A pesar de que todas disfrutaban del delicioso pastel, había poca conversación. Y al decir poca en realidad es decir ninguna. Las 5 amigas de Applejack estaban esperando alguna oportunidad de hablar con su amiga. Necesitaban que alguna rompiera el hielo, y ninguna estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

No fue hasta que Rainbow Dash se hartó, se comió una rebanada de pastel de una mordida, para darse motivación.

— Entonces Applejack, mañana regresas a Heartland, ¿verdad?

— Sí… Caramel debería llegar pasado mañana en la mañana.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Ya sabes, ¿te da nervios volver con ese secuestrador?

— No realmente. Sería bueno quedarme con Lazuli aquí, pero ya acepté que debo volver. Y no es tan malo.

— ¿Y que puede haber de bueno allá?

— Pues… — Applejack empezó a pensar — Tengo una muy cómoda cama, es como dormir en algodón. Lazuli podría ir a una buena escuela, y tener una vida con bastantes lujos. Caramel se preocupa mucho por Lazuli, y sé que le daría un buen amor de padre.

Con excepción de Rainbow Dash, las otras cuatro yeguas se vieron preocupadas entre ellas. Eso enserio no sonaba como Applejack. ¿Desde cuándo a Applejack le importaban esa clase de cosas? ¿Cómo podía justificarse con algo tan trivial como una cama? ¿Por qué le importa una vida lujosa? Incluso si era para su hija, no tenía sentido. Eso simplemente no sonaba para nada como ella. Era como aquella vez que fueron a almorzar a su casa, y ella defendió incondicionalmente al rey.

— Hmmm — Dash puso una mirada más seria, como si fuera a presionar más — Seguro que será horrible vivir allí, y no en la tranquilidad de Equestria. Leí que hay muchos problemas con rebeldes allá.

— ¿Por qué estas mintiendo? — dudó Applejack.

— Oh, claro — rio nerviosamente Dash, olvidando que Applejack se daba cuenta cuando alguien mentía — Bueno, Twiligth lo investigo, y me contó.

— Ah, ya veo — Applejack vio a Twiligth — No pensé que te interesarías en eso Twiligth.

— Cuando se decidió que nos reuniríamos con el rey, estudie sobre Heartland. No había mucho, Equestria no sabe mucho. Solo se sabe lo que algunos comerciantes han dicho del reino.

— Entiendo… Sí, hay muchos rebeldes que quieren derrocar a Caramel.

— _Me pregunto por qué_ — pensó Rainbow rodando sus ojos — De todas formas, no parece el lugar más seguro para una bebé.

— El castillo es muy seguro, y los rebeldes que nos secuestraron ya no están. No hay de qué preocuparse. Caramel puede mantener segura a Lazuli.

— Oh vamos, Equestria la mantendría mucho más segura. Tenemos muy buena seguridad.

(no es una mentira si quien lo dice piensa que es verdad)

— Rainbow, ¿qué intentas decir?

— Nada importante, solo quería mencionar como Equestria tiene una armada mucho mejor que la de Heartland, además de 4 alicornios con grandes poderes.

— Que sutil — pensaron las amigas de Rainbow y Applejack.

Applejack puso una expresión molesta, pues ahora entendía lo que su amiga quería decir.

— ¡Rainbow! — exclamó Applejack molesta — Ya dije que no quiero que mi hija sea el motivo de una guerra.

— Seria una guerra corta. No hay forma de que Heartland pueda hacer nada.

— No deberías subestimar a Caramel.

— ¡Bien, ya me harté! — exclamó la pegaso — ¡Allí vas de nuevo defendiendo a tu secuestrador!

— No lo defiendo.

— ¡Acéptalo Applejack! ¡Sabes que esa guerra no significaría nada! ¡Tú y tu bebé estarían a salvo aquí! ¿¡Por qué insistes en regresar!? ¡Allá tu bebé solo se volverá una tirana como su padre el violador!

— ¡Sabes bien que él no ve violo! ¡Y mi bebé no se hará una tirana, yo me aseguraré de eso!

— ¡No hay forma de que sepas eso! ¿¡Porque no solo admites que no estás bien!?

— ¡Si estoy bien!

— ¡Mientes! ¡Ya no actúas como tú! ¡Estoy segura que debe haber algo más! ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dices!?

— ¡No hay nada más Rainbow! ¡SABES QUE YO NUNCA MIENTO!

Ese último grito hizo que Rainbow Dash quedara sin palabras. Todas las demás chicas también quedaron con la boca abierta por la actitud de Applejack. En verdad estaba diferente. La Applejack que conocían no era la que estaba allí sentada.

— Necesito aire — dijo Applejack con seriedad yendo a la salida del salón.

— ¡Applejack!

— ¡No me sigan!

Applejack salió del salón, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Las demás yeguas solo quedaron asombradas por eso. No sabían que hacer, incluso a Rainbow se le acabó la rabia, y empezó a soltar unas lágrimas por la dura pelea que acababa de tener con su amiga. Sentía que había arruinado las cosas.

Por su parte, Applejack salió al pasillo, encontrándose allí con Sassaflash sentada en una silla, terminando de comer, y a su lado estaba su hija aun durmiendo. La pegaso rubia notó de inmediato como Applejack estaba alterada.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿No escuchaste?

— ¿Escuchar qué?

Applejack soltó un suspiró. Seguramente Twiligth había usado algún hechizo para que no se oyera lo que pasaba en el salón. Era la única explicación posible de cómo alguien con un oído tan bueno como el de Sassa no escuchara lo que pasó adentro.

— Solo me pelee con mis amigas.

— Ya veo… — Sassaflash se puso pensativa — No sé qué decirte, no soy buena para estas cosas.

— Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

— No, prometí que pasaría aquí la noche.

— Entiendo. La honesta Applejack — suspiró Sassaflash — En ese caso… los amigos pelean, pero pueden hacer las paces.

— ¿Eso es una frase para motivar?

— ¡Estoy intentando! ¿Ok?

— Bueno bueno — rio un poco Applejack — Sí, pero a veces es difícil hacer las paces.

— Pues… creo que mejor me voy entonces.

— ¿Que?

— Dudo mucho que mi presencia ayude, en especial porque no les agrado. Creo que soy parte de la tensión.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te importa? — preguntó confundida Applejack.

— Pues… — Sassaflash se puso algo pensativa e incómoda — tu masomenos me importas, eres mi amiga. Y tus amigas… pues… me importan un carajo, pero… ellas te importan, y me importa que mantengas tu amistad con ellas si ellas te importan.

Applejack quedo asombrada por lo que le acababa de decir su guardia.

— Vaya Sassaflash… eso… sonó casi como algo lindo.

— ¿¡Como que casi!? Me esforcé en decir eso.

— Sí… pero… a la próxima no uses la palabra carajo, o nada así.

Sassaflash soltó un suspiro, pero luego puso una leve sonrisa. Aunque no lo parecía mucho, en estos últimos días había descubierto que podía hablar bien con Applejack. No actuaba así con nadie que no fueran Wisdom o Forest. En parte, sentía que Applejack era alguien con quien podía hablar casualmente.

— Lo tendré en mente.

— Bien Sassaflash.

— Y pues… em…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pues… dime… pues… Puedes llamarme Sassa.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensándolo mejor, me largo de aquí. Vendré mañana. Adiós.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

Sassaflash salió volando rápidamente por una ventana. Applejack corrió a esa ventana, pero solo alcanzo a ver a la pegaso desapareciendo en la noche.

— Te veo mañana… Sassa.

Applejack se regresó a donde estaba el carrito con su hija durmiendo, y volvió al salón con sus amigas. A pesar de que hubo varias disculpas de parte de cada una, la noche fue bastante tensa. Sin conversar más, todas fueron a la habitación de Twiligth donde había 6 camas esperándolas. Ya las habían usado en una ocasión donde ayudaron a la princesa Luna a combatir una criatura de sueños. Esta vez incluso había una linda cuna al lado de la cama de Applejack, donde pudo acostar a su hija.

Cada una fue a su cama; y, tras decirse las buenas noches, fueron a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Applejack abrió los ojos, se sintió muy diferente. Algo simplemente no era igual. Era la cama en la que estaba acostada. Era bastante más cómoda que en la que estaba antes. Se levantó, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el castillo de la amistad, o en su granja. Se encontraba en el castillo de Heartland.

— ¿Pero qué corrales hago aquí?

Applejack fue por instinto y curiosidad hacia la puerta de la habitación. Puso su casco en la perilla, aunque se paralizo un poco porque sentía algunos nervios en su cuerpo. No entendía porque se sentía así. Ella no debería ponerse nerviosa, vivió un año en ese castillo. Abrió la puerta, y un fuerte destello gris la cubrió, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se encontró a sí misma en otra habitación. Era un salón enorme, con una gran alfombra roja que iba de la puerta hacia un trono en el fondo del salón.

En el trono se encontraba alguien, dándole instrucciones a unos ponis que vestían armadura negra. Applejack se fue acercando poco a poco para identificar quien se sentaba en ese trono, pues estaba segura que no era Caramel.

Conforme se acercó, vio que era una unicornio amarillo miel. Su melena era larga y lisa, de color castaño con mechones. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco con negro, con zapatillas plateadas en cada pata. Y en su cabeza llevaba puesta una gran corona con joyas.

— Aghh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo la pony en el trono, los soldados se pusieron firmes frente a Applejack — Estoy ocupada madre, no estorbes.

— ¿Madre? ¿La.. Lazuli?

La unicornio miel frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, como si acabaran de insultarla.

— Ultima advertencia madre, mi nombre es Final.

— ¿Que? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

— ¿De qué hablas? No me pasó nada.

— Lazuli por favor.

En ese momento Applejack recibió una fuerte bofetada de la unicornio, tirándola al suelo.

— Soy tu reina y me vas a respetar.

— ¿Reina? — preguntó la terrestre adolorida en el suelo.

— ¡No te hagas la estúpida! Bueno, no me debería sorprender de una pony de granja.

— ¿Que? Lazuli por favor, eres mi hija — dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Y eso que? Solo eres la yegua que mi padre eligió, que en paz descanse. No eres nada. No significas nada.

— ¡Yo te amo! ¡No actúes así!

— Pff. Allí vas de nuevo. Tu solo intentabas estorbar las enseñanzas de mi padre. No sé por qué él te quería cerca. Ya deja de estorbar con mi reinado, y vete a tu habitación.

—¡Lazuli!

— ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Guardias!

Los soldados rápidamente sometieron a Applejack, aplicándole mucha fuerza con una llave en sus patas.

— AAHHH. ¡Basta! — pidió Applejack con dolor

— Solo te mantenía aquí porque él te quería, pero ya me hartaste.

— Majestad, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

— No tiene sentido encerrarla. Llévenla al calabozo a una ejecución, y desháganse del cuerpo. No merece ser enterrada junto a mi padre.

— Si majestad.

— ¡LAZULI! ¡Por favor no! ¡Tú no puedes ser así! ¡LAZULI!

Applejack gritaba fuertemente el nombre de su hija mientras era arrastrada fuera del salón del trono, pero la reina solo la ignoraba. No importaba cuantas lagrimas soltara y cuanto elevara su voz, nada funcionaba. Solo veía con desesperación como era llevada a su muerte por orden de su hija.

Applejack soltó un fuerte grito, uno tan fuerte que se hoyo en toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que despertaba.

El grito despertó a todas las yeguas en la habitación. Pinkie Pie también grito alarmada al oír el grito de Applejack.

— ¿¡Que pasa!?

Rainbow Dash salió de su cama y se puso en posición de combate.

Inmediatamente se empezó a oír el llanto de una bebé. Todas las yeguas reaccionaron, y voltearon a ver a la cuna donde Lazuli gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su pacifica siesta había sido interrumpida por un enorme grito.

Applejack volvió a la realidad, y fue con su hija. Cargo a su bebe en sus cascos, y la empezó a mecer para calmarla. Le empezó a susurrar palabras en un intento de tranquilizarla.

— Ya, ya, shhhh. Tranquila dulzura, perdón. Perdón — decía Applejack alterada, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su hija, pero no funcionaba. Sus patas le temblaban, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

— ¡Applejack cálmate! — exclamó Twiligth Sparkle poniendo sus cascos sobre Applejack, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Applejack vio la mirada seria y calmada de Twiligth, poniéndole toda su atención — Respira hondo. Si no te calmas, no podrás calmar a tu hija.

Twiligth empezó a dar respiraciones profundas, sirviéndole de guía a Applejack. La granjera hizo un enorme esfuerzo por seguirla. A pesar del fuerte llanto de su bebé, hacia todo lo posible por enfocarse en Twiligth y en seguir su ejemplo de respiración.

Poco a poco Applejack se fue calmando, hasta que sus patas dejaron de temblar. Así pudo empezar a tranquilizar a su hija, haciendo que dejara de llorar. La pequeñita eventualmente se calmó, y aun triste se acomodó en los cascos de su madre, pues quería que la protegiera del horrible sonido que la despertó.

— Ya mi bebé, mamá está aquí. Perdón por despertarte — vio a sus amigas — Perdón por despertarlas. Tuve… una pesadilla.

— Eso no sonó como una pesadilla normal — comentó Fluttershy.

— Debió ser una muy fea — agregó Pinkie Pie.

— Applejack, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Applejack no estaba segura si debía contar su pesadilla. Después de como estuvieron las cosas en su cena de antes, no sabía si podía contarles su pesadilla sin causar ningún pleito. Pero entonces vio las sonrisas de sus amigas, y sus ojos cansados. Estaba claro que tenían ganas de volver a la cama, en especial Rarity que odiaba que interrumpieran su sueño de belleza. Aun así, todas estaban allí a su lado para escucharla.

— Esta bien.

Applejack le explico a sus amigas la pesadilla que acababa de tener, y todas escucharon con atención, sin interrumpir a Applejack.

— Tranquila querida, fue solo sueño — dijo Rarity con tono tranquilizador

— Lazuli no se volverá como ese desgraciado si te tiene a ti de madre — dijo Rainbow, sorprendiendo a Applejack — Lo que dije antes no estuvo bien. Estoy segura que tú la harías una muy buena pony.

— Y nadie puede culparte si no quieres volver a ese tártaro — dijo Pinkie Pie.

— No era un tártaro. No era tan malo. Ya les dije que él nunca me lastimo.

Todas las chicas se vieron entre ellas. Estaba claro que no podían quedarse sin actuar. En la cena Rainbow cometió el error de tomar el enfoque equivocado, y las demás cometieron el error de no actuar. Twiligth asintió con la cabeza viendo a las demás, indicando que ella hablaría primero.

— Applejack, el quizás no te pego ni te violo, pero te hizo mucho daño.

— ¿Qué?

— Él te controlo durante ese año.

— Pero…

— Querida, el abuso de ti, y no dudo que lo siga haciendo ahora.

— ¿Cómo podría estar haciendo eso?

— Tú vas a vivir allá para estar con Lazuli, ¿Pero que hará él? ¿Qué sacrificio está haciendo él? — dijo Rainbow molesta.

— Em… — Applejack empezó a pensar en una respuesta, pero no le venía ninguna. Quizás porque esa era la verdadera respuesta.

— Applejack, el no hace nada, y lo sabes — dijo Twiligth con seriedad — Él solo es un manipulador, que abuso de tus emociones. La Applejack que conozco nunca dejaría que ese abusador se saliera con la suya.

Applejack quedo pensativa al oír esas palabras. ¿La Applejack que conocían? ¿Acaso ya no era la Applejack que conocían?

Todo eso hizo que algo se quebrara en la mente de Applejack. Recordó esos momentos que pasó con Caramel. Recordó esos momentos en los que bailaron juntos. Recordó esas cómodas noches en esa cómoda cama. Incluso recordó esa noche en la que hicieron el amor, que fue placentera pero horrible. ¿Horrible? Sí, había sido horrible

— Yo… yo… — Applejack entro en gran confusión, al no entender como era que no se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Acaso esos sentimientos eran reales? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo es que nunca los expreso cuando le preguntaron sobre esas cosas? Ella nunca mentía.

— Applejack — suspiró Twiligth — Acabo de pensar en algo. Yo sé que representas la honestidad, y sé que nunca le mientes a otros. Pero… ¿y si te estas mintiendo a ti misma?

Applejack abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su mente se desquebrajaba. De repente todos esos recuerdos de Heartland tomaron un nuevo color. Toda la idea de que su experiencia no había sido tan mala fue destruida. Era verdad, había sido un tártaro. Caramel la había manipulado, cada momento había sido parte de su plan. Su segundo secuestro por parte de los rebeldes fue algo fuera de lo previsto, ¿Pero qué cambio luego de eso? Caramel se disculpó y mostro lo mucho que amaba a su hija, ¿Pero eso que? Fuera de arriesgar su vida en una lucha, él no había hecho nada. Quizás la dejo quedarse en casa una semana, pero eso no importaba. El tendría a la bebe el resto de su vida. Incluso luego de hacer las paces y de que ella pusiera sus condiciones a Caramel, seguía siendo él quien se llevaba la mejor parte del trato.

— ¿Me mentí a mí misma? — dudo Applejack, vio a todas sus amigas, y todas la vieron con mucha tristeza — Sí… yo… — sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar — ¡Yo…!

La mentira se acabó. Era la mentira más grande que había dicho la que se quebraba. La pony más honesta, que se estuvo mintiendo a sí misma, ahora veía la verdad. Se había dicho a sí misma, y a todos los demás, que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Pero si estaban mal, estaban peor que mal.

— ¡Tengo miedo! — exclamó la yegua estallando en llanto, y rápidamente todas la fueron a abrazar — ¡No quiero que mi bebe se vuelva un monstruo! ¡No quiero dejarlas! ¡No quiero dejar a Apple Bloom! ¡A Big Mac! ¡A mi abuela!

— Shhh — habló Twiligth con voz tranquilizadora — No pasa nada. Estamos aquí contigo.

— ¡No quiero volver! ¡Quiero quedarme en Ponyville!

 **Lamento haberme tardado con este capitulo. La universidad es cansada XD.**

 **Parece que esta historia dara un gran giro ahora. Applejack finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba rota, y que su secuestro la afectó mas de lo que pensó.**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	35. Traicion

Capítulo 35. Traición

Un unicornio naranja de melena roja se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose para trabajar. Llevaba puesta una armadura dorada en su cuerpo, y se la ajustaba bien con su magia. Forest Spear termino con ponerse las zapatillas metálicas doradas que combinaban con el resto de su armadura. Dio unos pasos para adelante, y se vio frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, para verse con su armadura y asegurarse que estuviera bien puesta. Todo estaba en orden, faltándole solo el casco de la armadura, pero él nunca lo usaba, porque era incómodo y no le gustaba como se veía.

Ya estaba listo para volver a trabajar protegiendo al rey Wisdom Crown, luego de haberse tomado una semana libre para estar con su familia.

Salió de su habitación, pero no fue lejos, pues fue a una puerta que se encontraba al lado. Entro calladamente en ese cuarto, el cual estaba pintado de rosado, y tenía bastantes peluches, y un vestido de ballet colgando frente a un armario grande. En medio del cuarto se encontraba durmiendo una potranca unicornio naranja claro de melena rosada. Forest lentamente se acercó a ella, y la vio con ternura. Era su hermanita Leaf Dew, a la que él amaba con todo su corazón. Al lado de la cama vio una mesa de noche, donde había varias cartas abiertas, por lo visto se las había mandado su mejor amiga. Forest se alegraba de que Leaf se mantuviera en contacto con su amistad, aunque esta estuviera algo lejos por el momento.

Forest entonces se acercó a la cama, y empezó a mover un poco a su hermanita.

— Leaf. Leaf.

— Mmmm — se movió la jovencita, reaccionando a la voz de su hermano.

La potranca abrió un poco los ojos y vio a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Hermano?

— Ya me tengo que ir. Me pediste que te despertara para despedirme.

— Sí… — bostezó — Cuídate mucho. No dejes que nada malo le pase a Wisdom.

— Jeje, claro que no. Tu disfruta de tus vacaciones — se acercó a darle un beso en la frente — Adiós Leaf.

— Adiós hermano. Te quiero — bostezó de nuevo la pequeña antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos para volver a dormir.

Forest salió de la habitación, y bajó por unas escaleras para ir a la salida de su casa. El corcel sonrió cuando vio a sus padres esperándolo en la entrada. Eran una unicornio amarilla de melena café, y de baja estatura, y un unicornio verde sin melena, con un cuerpo grande. La madre se acercó a su hijo, y le acaricio la cara

— Te ves tan apuesto con tu armadura — dijo Flower Veil sonriendo le a su hijo — Mi valiente soldado.

— Je, gracias mamá — sonrió el corcel.

— Cuídate mucho. No olvides alimentarte bien, y cepillarte los dientes.

— Flower, ya no es un potro — habló Grass Grow, el padre de Forest, con seriedad.

— No me importa, Grass. Él siempre será mi bebé.

— Pues ya soy un bebe grande mamá, se cuándo cepillarme los dientes — rio Forest con tono de broma.

— Ay, no puedo evitarlo — rio también la madre abrazando a su hijo, estirándose un poco pues era más alto que ella — Te amo, visítanos cuando puedas.

— Lo haré — dijo Forest separándose del abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá. Tras eso, fue hacia su padre, quien lo veía con seriedad — Ya me voy papá.

— Ve a cumplir tu deber — dijo el corcel mayor.

— Sí. Sí — sonrió Forest de forma casual — Nos vemos.

Forest Spear fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió para salir aun Heartland donde apenas estaba amaneciendo.

— ¡Espera hijo!

Forest se detuvo y volteó a ver a su padre, quien estaba serio, aunque también se veía algo tenso.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?

— Forest — puso una mirada más firme de lo normal — ¿sabes los tipos de ponis que odio?

— ¿Que? Hmmm — se puso a pensar — A ver... odias a los perezosos, a los solterones y a los afeminados.

— Exacto.

— Oh vamos papá, no soy perezoso, solo me tome una semana de vacaciones, justo ahora voy a volver a trabajar.

— Forest, no se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

El padre respiro hondo como si hiciera un esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

— Cariño, no — interrumpió Flower — Ahora no es el momento.

— Lo siento Flower, pero no quiero ver a mi hijo seguir este camino. Y sé que tú también lo piensas.

La yegua bajó la mirada y retrocedió un poco, dejando adelante a su esposo. Todo eso confundió mas a Forest.

— Papá, ¿Que estás diciendo?

— Forest, he pensado en esto por varios años, y me lo he guardado porque confió en ti y te respeto. Pero ahora veo que debo hablar.

— … — Forest se quedó callado esperando a oír lo que su papá le dijera.

— Forest... — hizo una pausa y vio seriamente a los ojos de su hijo — Tienes que conseguir un novio — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Huh? — quedó confundido el hijo.

— Hijo, sé que Wisdom es un gran pony, nuestra familia le debe mucho. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras con él, pero no fue así. Respete tu decisión de tratar de lograr algo con Wisdom luego desde que te rechazo; tu mamá y yo también tuvimos momentos complicados antes de iniciar nuestra relación. Sin embargo, Wisdom se casó hace un año, y ahora tiene una hija.

— _Tampoco es que su matrimonio funcionara_ — pensó Forest.

— Forest, es cierto que no me gusto que de pronto te tomaras una semana de un trabajo tan importante, pero en parte me alegre de que te alejaras un poco de Wisdom. Sin embargo, te pasaste esta semana sin salir de casa, sin darme ninguna señal de que ya superaste a Wisdom.

— Solo fue una semana papá, y fue para estar con ustedes.

— Aun así, Forest, necesitas salir más. Conoce a un buen corcel, cásate y adopta un potro. Me gustaría tener nietos.

— Papá… — Forest aparto la mirada de su padre, quien se molestó porque el exigía que sus hijos lo vieran a los ojos cuando le hablaran — No es que no quiera formar una familia, créeme que no es así, pero... es complicado.

— Hijo...

— Yo quiero una familia — vio firmemente a su padre — ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? He visto a Wisdom feliz con su hija, y yo la he podido tener en mis cascos. Siempre que lo veo con su hija, pienso "Yo quiero eso". Claro que quiero tener un bebe, y a alguien a quien cuidar. Y bien que no me casaré con Wisdom. No soy tonto papá.

— ¿Entonces que te detiene?

— ¡Solo no quiero tener un novio ahora papá! — exclamó Forest con algo de fastidio sorprendiendo a su madre, aunque su padre se mantuvo serio — Me voy a trabajar.

Forest salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de él, dejando solos a sus padres.

— Fuiste muy duro con él — dijo Flower Veil preocupada.

— Alguien tiene que serlo — respondió Grass manteniéndose firme.

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba a Heartland. Los rayos del sol cubrían todo a su paso, desde la ciudad hasta los bosques en el exterior. Pero en esos bosques había un lugar oscuro donde la luz no llegaba. Era un gran cráter en el suelo, con miles de metros de profundidad. Era tan profundo que no se podía ver el fondo, viéndose solo oscuridad.

Era el antiguo lugar de la base rebelde de aquellos que intentaron matar al rey. Pero ahora solo era un gran vacío, en donde cientos de ponis perecieron.

En un instante un pony apareció en ese terreno, justo a un par de metros del abismo. Ese pony no estaba allí antes. No hizo ningún tipo de entrada llamativa. Solo apareció en un instante sin ningún tipo de sonido o destello. Era un unicornio café de melena morada. Vestía una capucha negra, pero sin cubrirse la cabeza. Una de sus patas la llevaba colgando de una venda alrededor de su cuello, pues estaba paralizada.

El unicornio abrió los ojos, mostrando sus ojos grises, e hizo una pequeña expresión de asombro. Dirigió su vista al medallón dorado colgando de su cuello.

— Sorprendente — Silent Dagger se concentró de nuevo, y cuando se dio cuenta, ahora estaba movido tres metros a la derecha — Es instantánea, y no genera luz como una tele transportación normal. Hmm — se puso a pensar en que más podría hacer.

Sin embargo, el medallón empezó a brillar llamando la atención del corcel. Una sensación extraña lo hizo ver hacia el enorme cráter, donde solía estar su antigua base, pero ver ese lugar no le provoco ningún recuerdo o frustración de como su trabajo había quedado destruido.

Silent Dagger se acercó al enorme hoyo en el suelo. De pronto el medallón dorado brillo con más intensidad. El corcel quedó asombrado cuando del enorme cráter empezaron a salir varios destellos azules que fueron en dirección al medallón en el cuello de Silent. Llegaron con fuerza, y empujaron al corcel al suelo por el impacto. El corcel no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de molestia, pues sentía un considerable empuje.

Eran las almas de aquellos rebeldes que murieron sin poder cumplir su propósito de matar al rey, y también las almas de soldados que perecieron cumpliendo su deber, pero no sintiéndose satisfechos con su vida o frustrados por una muerte injusta.

Esas cientos de almas fueron succionadas por ese amuleto, y lo fueron llenando poco a poco. Cuando las almas se agotaron del pozo, Silent vio el medallón. El brillo dorado había parado y ahora había uno azul, pero solamente un tercio de objeto brillaba.

Silent entendió el significado de ese brillo, mientras ese brillo se desvanecía hasta que el medallón volviera a la normalidad.

— ¿Solo un tercio? Hmmm — se tele transportó hacia la base de un árbol cercano, y se recostó contra su tronco — Esas fueron cientos de almas, y necesito el doble de eso. Me llevaría mucho matar a tantos, y no puedo perder tiempo.

Usando su magia saco un objeto de su capucha. Un rehilete azul que había comprado mientras estaba en el imperio de Cristal. Lo levito frente a él, dejando que el poco viento que había en la zona lo hiciera girar. Puso su mirada en ese juguete, como si eso lo relajara para pensar en algo.

— Hmmm. Solo conozco a un pony con los recursos para matar, pero un simple chantaje no funcionara para este caso. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que haga lo que quiero? — siguió pensando mientras veía el juguete frente a el — Que predicamento. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El viento bajó su fuerza y rehilete dejó de girar, haciendo suspirar al unicornio. Guardo el rehilete en su capucha y se tele transporto a unos centímetros, apareciendo de pie al lado del árbol, en vez de solo levantarse.

— Bueno. Primero lo primero, debo encargarme de otra cosa.

El corcel se concentró, y desapareció de donde estaba, sin aparecer en ningún lugar cercano.

Silent apareció en un instante en el centro de Ponyville. A diferencia de Heartland, donde acababa de estar, en Ponyville aún era de madrugada por la diferencia de horario.

— Ahora, debo ir a su casa... ¡Cof! — el corcel tosió. Tras eso aclaro la garganta, pero más tosidos vinieron tras eso.

El corcel se sentó cubriéndose la boca con su casco sano. la tos pasó, pero tras eso vino algo de cansancio en su cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse. Se tambaleo un poco en sus tres paras sanas, pero no cayó. Vio el amuleto en su cuello y recordó como Smoker le dijo que la tele transportación consumía energía; y, luego de andar muchas horas en una tundra helada, no tenía tanta.

— Entiendo, si abuso de este poder moriré. Bueno, no es que importe. Mejor busco un lugar para descansar esta noche y continuare mañana.

A paso lento, y cubierto por la noche, el corcel fue avanzando por Ponyville. Se tambaleaba un poco, pero no quería perder tiempo tropezándose.

* * *

Una flecha salía disparada, atravesando una sólida piedra, llena de agüeros y más flechas. La roca tenia palabras escritas, pero por tantos daños ya no se podía distinguir nada de lo que decía. A unos metros de distancia, se encontraba el rey Wisdom Crown, con una mirada apagada, y cargando otra flecha en la ballesta en su casco.

Era su hábito para aliviar la frustración, disparar flechas a la tumba de su padre, ignorando la de su madre y su hermano que se encontraban a ambos lados de la primera tumba. Disparo una flecha más, atravesando la tumba de lado a lado. A pesar de su buen disparo, no cambio mucho su situación. Soltó un suspiro, pero no de alivio, sino de cansancio.

Tomo entonces la última flecha en su carcaj, y la cargó a su ballesta para dispararla a máxima velocidad. La apunto hacia la tumba, listo para disparar.

— Alguien está enojado.

El rey quedó quieto, y detuvo su intención de disparar esa flecha. Lentamente fue volteando su cabeza hacia el origen de esa voz. Allí, parado a unos metros, estaba un unicornio naranja de melena roja, llevando una armadura dorada, y llevando un ramo de flores en su lomo.

El rey dejó lo que hacía, tirando su ballesta en el suelo, y corrió hacia su amigo.

— ¡Forest!

Wisdom rodeo el cuello de su amigo con sus cascos, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— Wow, ok — sonrió el corcel devolviendo el abrazo.

— Te extrañe.

— También te extrañé, pero solo me fui una semana.

— Una larga semana.

Wisdom se aferró más a su mejor amigo, dejando algo preocupado al guardia.

— No creo que sea bueno que alguien viera al rey abrazando así a su guardia.

— Cállate. Ahora mismo eso me importa un carajo.

Siguieron abrazándose así por un rato, sin prestar atención a si algún sirviente o soldado los veía, aunque por lo visto nadie más pasaba por allí. Eventualmente se separaron, y Wisdom puso una gran sonrisa viendo a su amigo.

— Que bueno que estés aquí.

— Una semana a tiempo — rio Forest — ¿Disparándole flechas a tu padre?

— No te preocupes por eso, mejor vámonos a otro lugar.

— Aun te queda una flecha, me gusta verte disparar.

El rey volteó a ver su arma en el suelo, con una flecha ya cargada.

— Bien, prepárate para asombrarte.

El terrestre fue hacia su ballesta, colocándosela de nuevo en el casco. Wisdom apunto su ballesta hacia el cielo, poniendo una mirada seria, y entrecerrando un poco los ojos para enfocar bien su vista. Finalmente disparo la flecha, la cual salió disparada hacia arriba y adelante.

— ¿Intentas darle a un pájaro?

— No

Ambos corceles vieron la flecha y como esta llegaba a varios metros en el aire, y luego se curvaba hacia adelante, cayendo de forma libre. La flecha impacto justo encima de la tumba del antiguo rey. Forest quedó con la boca abierta por ese flechazo tan impresionante, mientras Wisdom permanecía serio, como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

— Increíble.

Al ver la reacción de su amigo, Wisdom sonrió, pues lanzo ese asombroso flechazo solo para impresionar a Forest que acababa de regresar.

— Es un tiro muy practicado en mi familia. Mi… — bajó la mirada molesto — Mi padre me lo enseño.

— Oh… claro…

— Me gustaría enseñárselo a Final cuando crezca.

— Eso es bueno — sonrió el corcel un poco preocupado por eso — Seguro que será una buena actividad de padre e hija.

— Forest, ¿crees que merezco a Final?

— ¿Cómo dices?

— He estado teniendo estos sueños últimamente. Veo a Final en diferentes edades. Una potranca que llega a mi cama por pesadillas, una adolescente que me pide ayuda para su tarea, incluso vi el día de su boda conmigo entregándola en el altar.

— Eso es tierno.

— Quiero estar con ella. Pero siento esta gran molestia en mi pecho. ¿Qué tal... si luego de todo no soy un buen padre?

— Oye — Forest le sonrió de forma amable, poniéndole un casco encima — Hiciste cosas muy malas para tener a tu hija, de eso no hay duda. Pero... se bien lo mucho que la amas. Serás un excelente padre. Hoy iremos por ella, ¿verdad?

— Sí, en un par de horas para llegar de día a Equestria.

— Se alegrará mucho de verte.

— Sí… yo también quiero verla. Quiero que mis sueños se cumplan. Podremos ser una familia feliz, todos nosotros.

— Sí… — suspiró Forest — ¿Wisdom?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Creo que debo avanzar con mi vida.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— He pensado en adoptar.

El rey quedó con gran confusión en su rostro al oír esas palabras de su amigo, quien se veía algo apenado e inseguro de lo que decía. Era raro ver a Forest con esa expresión.

—¿Qué…? ¿QUE?

— No se… últimamente he pensado en adoptar algún potro o potranca, comprar una casa, y vivir como una familia.

— ¿Quieres dejarme? — dijo el rey impactado.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero dejar de ser tu guardia! ¡Enserio no es eso! Es que... estos días con mi familia fueron fantásticos, las peleas infantiles con Leaf, los cariños de mi mamá, e incluso la insistencia de mi padre diciéndome que volviera a trabajar, y diciéndome… otras cosas. Pero Leaf esta crecida, y ha madurado mucho. La veo muy emocionada escribiéndole a su amiga. Ya no me necesita. Y no sé cuándo encontrare a un buen corcel.

— ¿Entonces de repente quieres solo adoptar? — preguntó Wisdom aun impactado, y apretando un poco los dientes.

— No es de repente… lo he pensado desde que te vi con tu hija…

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

— ¿Huh? — Forest vio cómo su amigo se veía molesto por lo que le acababa de decir. Wisdom se veía bastante alterado por la idea de que adoptara, o quizás era más porque le dijo que quería conseguir una casa, dejando de vivir en el castillo — Wisdom…

— ¡No…! — Wisdom reacciono, y aparto la mirada — Olvídalo. Tu… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— No quise lastimarte.

— No importa eso — dijo el rey caminando hacia el interior del castillo, alejándose de las tumbas — Iré a prepararme para partir, tú has lo mismo.

Sin decir nada más, Wisdom entro al castillo, dejando a Forest en el jardín. Quiso ir tras de él, pero no sabría que decirle. Entendía lo que sentía su amigo, no quería quedarse solo. Aunque no sería así si tenía a su hija a su lado. Pero quizás estar solo una semana lo afecto demasiado, y no estaba en el mejor momento para aceptar la idea de que su amigo se mudara.

Soltando un suspiro, Forest avanzo hacia las tumbas en el jardín, parándose frente a la que decía "Dance Nature", era la madre de Wisdom.

— Ay Dance, ¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

* * *

Era una noche fría en Ponyville. Había pocas nubes en el cielo, y el pueblo era bien iluminado por la luna llena.

La terrestre tocó la puerta tres veces, y esperó a que hubiera una respuesta. Se soltó algo de aliento en los cascos para calentárselos por el frio de la noche. Al ver que no había respuesta, tocó la puerta de nuevo, esta vez obteniendo respuesta.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Escuché la primera vez!

Applejack suspiró al escuchar esa respuesta, y espero a que alguien abriera. Se escucharon unas cadenas de seguro moviéndose, y la puerta entonces se abrió. Allí estaba Sassaflash. La pegaso llevaba una bata gris, sus ojos estaban cansados, y su melena rubia estaba desordenada. Sassaflash se asombró un poco por la yegua que toco su puerta.

— ¿Applejack? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta la princesa?

— La deje durmiendo en el castillo.

— Tu nunca te separas de ella.

— No quise sacarla con este frio — Sassaflash sintió en su cara algo del frio de afuera, y no por nada llevaba puesta una bata.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

— No, tiene que ser ahora.

Sassaflash estaba dudosa de eso, pues era simplemente extraño que Applejack llegara a esa hora de la madrugada a hablarle. No se le venía a la mente que podía ser tan crucial. No se veía alterada así que no era una crisis, pero si estaba seria así que no debía ser algo sencillo. Y además sabía que Applejack no mentía, así que sin duda debía ser algo importante.

— Bien pasa — se hizo a un lado para que Applejack pasara, y cerró la puerta tras ella — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— No gracias — respondió la granjera yendo hacia un sofá y sentándose. Sassaflash se sentó a su lado.

— Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Sassaf… Sassa, somos amigas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me despertaste en la madrugada para preguntarme eso?

— Solo responde por favor.

La pegaso rodo sus cansados ojos y suspiró.

— Sí, somos amigas.

— Entonces tengo algo importante que decirte — respiró hondo, preparándose para soltar esa bomba que cambiaría toda la situación — Yo… no volveré a Heartland.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Lo he pensado, y no quiero dejar de nuevo a mis amigas y a mi familia, son muy importantes para mí.

Sassaflash se quedó con una mirada incrédula viendo a Applejack. ¿Era enserio? Pensaba la pegaso. Se levantó del sofá, y empezó a caminar un poco, tratando de pensar. Applejack siguió a su amiga con la mirada, sin perderla de vista en ningún momento. Sassaflash quedó parada en un punto, dándole la espalda a la terrestre, y desde allí habló con voz seria.

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no abandonarías a tu bebe. Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

— Sí… Me quedaré aquí con Lazuli.

— Oh, ahora lo dices como si fuera un hecho — dijo Sassaflash con una voz de cinismo.

— Sassaflash, por favor. Como tu amiga te pido que me ayudes. No voy a dejar que mi hija vuelva con él. No voy a permitirlo. Él es el verdadero culpable de todo, y ya me cansé de seguir pretendiendo que él está haciendo algo de valor para cambiar las cosas.

— Applejack… — hizo una pausa y vio la mirada de Applejack. Era una súplica autentica, podía ver en sus ojos una autentica preocupación y confianza hacia la pegaso. Pero la mirada de la pegaso era seria, y con algo de fastidio — Sabes que no puedo ayudarte en eso — dijo con seriedad, aunque bajando un poco la mirada.

— Sé que estas mintiendo — respondió Applejack con seriedad viendo de forma desafiante a la pegaso — Sí puedes.

Sassaflash soltó un suspiro ante esa respuesta.

— Tienes razón, si puedo. Simplemente no quiero. No quiero ayudarte. Esa bebé es la hija de mi mejor amigo, jamás podría hacer nada para alejarla de él.

— Sassaflash, yo también soy tu amiga.

— Y como tu amiga te aconsejo que desistas.

Applejack se puso de pie y vio de forma seria a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasaría si decido oponerme?

— Ya lo sabes. Yo haría todo lo posible para llevar a la princesa su padre.

— Lo entiendo. Así eres tú, siempre fiel a tu rey — suspiró Applejack con decepción, quitándose su sombrero — Ya lo sabía, pero aun así quería creer que podrías apoyarme en esto. Debo dejar de mentirme a mí misma.

— En verdad lo siento Applejack — suspiró Sassaflash poniendo una cara de pena, cara que Applejack notó. Sassaflash decía la verdad — Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de convencerlo de que te deje tenerla unos días más en Ponyville, pero eso es todo.

Applejack se volteó para darle la espalda a Sassaflash, pues no quería verla más a los ojos.

— Eso no basta. Nada de lo que haga él basta — dijo la granjera caminando un poco, con su sombrero aun en su casco.

— Applejack… yo… — antes de que Sassaflash pudiera hablar vio como Applejack volteaba el sombrero en su casco, dejando caer una pequeña esfera de metal.

Sassaflash quedó quieta en su lugar sin comprender lo que pasaba. Cuando la esfera cayó al suelo, Applejack giro su cabeza y vio a los ojos confundidos de la pegaso. Applejack tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, y un gran dolor en su corazón. A pesar de que solo se miraron un segundo, se sintió como una eternidad para ambas. Pero solo Applejack entendía por qué. Applejack sabía que su amistad no continuaría. Solo murmuró…

— Lo siento — y aplasto la esfera con su casco, haciendo que una fuerte cortina que humo blanco cubriera la habitación entera.

Sassaflash rápidamente intento contener la respiración, pero ya había inhalado un poco de ese humo y empezó a toser. Con sus alas intento despejar un poco el humo para poder ver y ubicar una ventana por la cual salir. Estuvo a punto de salir volando, pero de pronto sintió como algo la sujetaba y empujaba al suelo. Era Applejack quien le hizo un fuerte agarre a sus alas, mientras tosía.

— ¡Suéltame! *cof* — decía Sassaflash con dificultad.

La pegaso uso su experiencia y habilidad de combate para liberarse del agarre de la terrestre. Hizo que ambas giraran, siendo ahora Sassaflash la que estaba arriba de Applejack sometiéndola. No fue difícil, pues la terrestre estaba débil.

— Ya… *cof* *cof* Ya es tarde — murmura Applejack con dificultad y cansancio — Ya lo respiramos. Ambas nos desmayaremos pronto.

— ¡Me hiciste…! *Cof* *Cof* ¡Me hiciste bajar la guardia! — gruño Sassaflash presionando a Applejack en el pecho, mientras sacaba su cuchilla frente a su cara — ¡Me engañaste!

— *Cof* Lo siento… — dijo Applejack soltando lágrimas.

— ¡Te mataré…! — murmuró Sassaflash empezando a sentir algo de sueño — ¡Te voy a matar antes de eso!

Applejack no dijo nada, solamente mantuvo su mirada triste y con sueño en la que solía ser su guardia personal. Incluso con el cansancio, Sassaflash tenía una mirada de furia y decepción, por la traición de alguien a quien considero su amiga. Había bajado su guardia confiando en ella, y confiando en la honestidad de Applejack, que ahora ya no significaba nada para la pegaso.

Tenía su cuchilla a solo centímetros de su cara, lista para matarla allí mismo. O eso parecía. La pegaso estaba quieta, apretando los dientes en frustración. Su pata prostética le temblaba, y no solo porque cada vez se le hacía más pesada. Applejack, con los ojos apenas abiertos, veía a Sassa. La veía dudar. No había duda de que tenía ganas de matarla, pero en la afirmación de la pegaso había algo de mentira. Su mirada no era una asesina, como la que le lanzó aquella noche en Heartland en donde quiso matar al rey. Esa mirada era fría y sin corazón, pero la de hoy era diferente. Era una mirada llena de rabia y fuego.

De pronto las cosas se empezaron a poner borrosas para Sassaflash. El gas somnífero ya había entrado a demasiado dentro de su sistema. Dio una última mirada a su "amiga", y se fue de lado mientras caía inconsciente. Applejack no tardó mucho en seguirle, mientras cerraba los ojos aliviada, y se desmayaba por los efectos del gas.

.

.

.

— App… Jack…

— Apple…. Despier…

La granjera escucho unas voces. Se le hacía difícil comprender lo que decían, pero sentía que la llamaban. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero los cerro casi de inmediato por la luz.

— Está despertando.

— Applejack.

La granjera abrió de nuevo los ojos, y vio unas figuras algo borrosas, que se fueron aclarando hasta que tomaron la forma de sus amigas. Todas sonrieron aliviadas al ver a su amiga despertando.

— El hechizo para despertar funciono — dijo Twiligth Sparkle mientras apagaba su cuerno.

Applejack intento levantarse, pero le fue difícil. Necesito a ayuda de Rainbow Dash para enderezarse. Allí la granjera se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un sofá. La rubia se llevó un casco a la frente, pues sentía algo de mareo, pero era natural por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Tómalo con calma — dijo Twiligth.

— Sí… — murmuró la terrestre, entrando en razón. Fue allí cuando le vino a la mente todo lo que acababa de pasar, y se preocupó — ¿¡Y Sassaflash!?

— Esta por allá — dijo Rainbow Dash señalando a la pegaso rubia inconsciente en el suelo. Noto como le faltaba su pata falsa — El gas funciono — vio a Pinkie Pie quien tenía la prótesis de Sassaflash, con la cuchilla de fuera, y la movía como si fuera un juguete — ¿Pinkie cómo fue que lo conseguiste?

— Se lo pedí a Lyra, solo me pidió que no le contara a Bon Bon — rio la terrestre roja.

— Okay… — Rainbow vio a Applejack — Aun pienso que debiste dejar que nos encargáramos de ella nosotras — dijo chocando los cascos.

— Rainbow Dash, eso hubiera sido una locura — se quejó Rarity.

— Hubiera sido peligroso — murmuró Fluttershy.

— Oh vamos, yo y Twiligth fácilmente la noqueábamos.

— No... — murmuró Applejack volteando a ver a su antigua guardia — Ella las pudo haber matado.

— Su pata es de metal anti magia — dijo Twiligth intentando agarrar con su magia la prótesis en los cascos de Pinkie, pero sin éxito — Hubiera sido difícil darle con un rayo mágico.

— Pff, pero no es más rápida que yo.

Applejack soltó un suspiro y habló con seriedad.

— Tenía que hacerlo yo — dijo la granjera — Ella confiaba en mí y… yo destruí esa confianza.

Todas las chicas vieron con pena a Applejack. Sabían que ella era una pony muy honesta, pero ahora que había decidido quedarse en Equestria con su hija, eso significaba traicionar su trato con Heartland. Eso significaría ir en contra de la honestidad de la que ella tanto se enorgullecía.

— ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? — preguntó Rainbow tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

— Le escribí a la princesa Celestia, y ella nos apoyara — empezó Twiligth — Mañana acorralaremos al rey de Heartland cuando llegue y lo arrestaremos. Su reino no estará feliz, pero si lo encerramos, entonces podríamos tratar de negociar con otros ponis de Heartland para que no haya una guerra. Mañana es nuestra única oportunidad, pues será difícil alcanzarlo si inicia una guerra.

— Pues se lo merece — comentó Rarity — Ese horrible pony merece estar tras las rejas por lo que le hizo a Applejack.

— Estoy de acuerdo — agregó Rainbow — Aun tengo ganas de golpearlo más.

— Por ahora debemos llevar a la soldado de Heartland al calabozo de mi castillo.

— Qué raro, ¿no les parece? — preguntó Pinkie.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué todo este saliendo bien?

— No, que Twiligth tenga un calabozo. Raro, ¿no?

Todas las chicas se rodaron de ojos riendo un poco. Si era algo raro que la princesa de la amistad tuviera un calabozo en el sótano de su castillo. Nunca lo mencionaban pues nunca hubo necesidad de usarlo.

— Rainbow, ¿puedes llevar a la soldado? — pidió Twiligth.

— Enseguida.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Applejack llamando la atención de sus amigas — Yo la llevare.

— Pero aun estas débil por el gas.

— Ya me recupere — dijo Applejack sin emoción levantándose del sofá sin problemas — Yo le hice esto. Tengo que encargarme yo.

Las demás chicas no estaban seguras, pero no pudieron decir nada una vez que Applejack se acercó a Sassaflash y la cargó sin problemas en su lomo. Todas entonces se reunieron al lado de Twiligth, para que las tele transportara de vuelta al castillo. Antes de desaparecer, Applejack le dio una última mirada a la pegaso inconsciente sobre su lomo. La había traicionado, había traicionado su amistad. La había engañado. Incluso si era posible que la matara, era un riesgo que debía tomar.

Todo fuera por su hija.

* * *

Las portadoras de la armonía desaparecieron en un destello, dejando vacía la casa donde se quedaba la pegaso. Incluso Twiligth había apagado la luz con su magia un segundo antes de irse. Todo quedó en silencio y oscuridad de la noche. No había mucha luz por unas nubes pasando bajo la luna. Pero un poco de iluminación de una luz gris surgió de un cuerno de unicornio justo afuera de la casa.

— Vaya vaya, que interesante.

El unicornio fue hacia la puerta, y usando un cuchillo forzó la cerradura para entrar. Una vez adentro, prendió la luz, mostrando que era Silent Dagger.

— Así que la reina traiciona al rey. Qué bueno que pasaba por aquí — se dijo a si mismo cerrando la puerta y adentrándose en la casa.

Silent Dagger, se sentó en un sofá, y se puso a pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora con la información que acababa de obtener.

— Hmm… no sería bueno que arresten a Wisdom Crown. No me sirve en la cárcel. Y esta guerra que planea me da una oportunidad de acceder a sus recursos. Hmmm, lo tengo.

El corcel se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en cada habitación, abriendo cada cajón o armario que se encontraba. Sin embargo, casi todo se encontraba vacío, pues no era una casa donde alguien viviera realmente en la actualidad, en especial por lo empolvadas que estaban algunas habitaciones. Fue entonces que fue a la cocina. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones, estaba perfectamente limpia, y parecía ser reciente. Entonces vio en una mesa algo que le llamo la atención.

Era una libreta blanca, con algunas cosas escritas. Parecían ser notas sobre cocina. En una página vio escrito arriba "Pie de manzana de los Apple" Luego seguían varios ingredientes, y algunas anotaciones de que cosas podrían mejorar, o que cosas llamaban más la atención. Reviso las siguientes páginas, y encontró varias notas más, cada una tenía algo que ver con manzanas. No entendía porque la pegaso tenía algo así. Sin embargo, el corcel puso una muy leve sonrisa pues había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Entonces vio el medallón en su cuello, y comprendió que debía utilizarlo ahora mismo a pesar de que estaba cansado. Sabía bien que si lo usaba demasiado podía morir, pero aun así…

— No es que importa tanto — se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

En Heartland, Wisdom y Forest Spear se preparaban para abordar una carroza dorada tirada por seis pegasos, para iniciar el viaje a Equestria, y así ir por la princesa. Solamente algunos sirvientes cargaban la carroza con algunas cosas para su bebe, en caso de que hicieran falta en el camino. También cargaban comida, pues sería un viaje algo largo.

Wisdom estaba bastante emocionado, pues al fin tendría en sus cascos a su amada hija. Esa semana había sido una horrible pesadilla para él, pero finalmente terminaría. Podría ir con su hija, e incluso tendría devuelta a Sassaflash a su lado, eso le alegraba pues también la extrañaba mucho, y estaba seguro que ella también querría volver a Heartland.

— ¿Nervioso? — preguntó Forest sonriendo.

— Aliviado — respondió Wisdom — La extraño mucho.

— Lo sé bien.

— Gracias por acompañarme.

— Es mi trabajo cuidarte — dijo el corcel manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Sí… — dijo el rey bajando la mirada — ¿Forest?

— Dime.

— Em… lamento como actué antes. Tú tienes todo derecho de continuar con tu vida como quieras. Si lo que quieres es un hijo, te apoyare en todo lo que me pidas. Cuando volvamos, podemos empezar a ver eso.

— Eso es lo que quería oír — dijo el guardia rodeando con su casco a su amigo.

— Forest, no frente a otros ponis.

El unicornio se empezó a reír por la cara de vergüenza de su amigo.

— Ah, ahora si te importa eso, ¿verdad? — dijo Forest con tono burlón.

— Ay, no empieces.

En ese momento un sirviente se acercó al rey, e hizo una reverencia.

— Majestad, su carroza esta lista.

— Excelente. Partiré de inmediato — vio a Forest — Vamos por mi princesa.

— Sí.

Ambos se subieron a la carroza. Wisdom sentía una gran alegría en su corazón por su bebe. Estaba listo para tenerla y criarla. Podrían ser una familia feliz como en los sueños que tenía.

— ¡Vamo..!

— ¡MAJESTAAAAD!

El rey se sorprendió al oír su nombre llamándolo. Abrió la puerta de la carroza, y vio abajo a una pony mensajera, haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Más vale que sea urgente! — dijo el rey impaciente por irse.

— Mil disculpas — dijo la pony sin levantar la cabeza — Llego un mensaje urgente. ¡Viene de Equestria!

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Dámelo!

La mensajera saco la carta, temblando algo intimidada. El rey se desesperó, y se la arrebato, abriéndola rápidamente. Lo que leyó en su interior lo dejó sin palabras. Forest se le junto, y empezó a leer la carta también.

 _"Majestad, le traigo malas noticias. Equestria nos traiciono. He descubierto que planean atacarlo el día que llegue a recoger a la princesa. Me temo que estoy en una mala situación. La princesa se encuentra muy protegida, y me es imposible alcanzarla. Y creo que pronto vendrán ponis por mí. Trataré de enfrentarlos, no pienso abandonar a la princesa. Le mando esta carta esperando que lo alcance a tiempo._

 _La fuerza de Equestria es mucho mayor a lo que yo esperaba. Nuestro ejército no podría contra ellos. Si queremos ganar, tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas._

 _Lady Sassaflash "_

Tanto el rey como Forest quedaron impactados por lo que acababan de leer. ¿Equestria los traiciono? ¿Applejack los traiciono? ¿Fueron las princesas? Eso no importaba, lo importante era que querían alejarlo de su hija. Wisdom apretó los dientes molesto.

— Wisdom, tranquilo — intentó calmarlo Forest — ¿Cómo sabemos que la carta es real? ¿No te parece que Sassa sonó muy formal en su carta?

— Es real Forest — dijo el rey molesto — Es su letra, la reconocería donde fuera. Seguro solo sonó así por si la mostraba como evidencia a algún general.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Forest viendo la carta. La letra era la de Sassaflash, de eso no había duda, pero aun así quería buscar algo que calmara a su amigo. Sin embargo, no encontró nada que decir para tranquilizarlo — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Iré por mi bebé — dijo con seriedad.

— Espera… vamos a otro lugar — dijo jalando al rey a una esquina alejada donde los soldados o la mensajera no los oyeran — Si las fuerzas de Equestria son tan fuertes, ¿planeas usar… lo que tienes escondido?

— No… — respondió el rey aliviando a su amigo — No puedo arriesgarme a que mi bebé sea quemada. Primero debo sacarla de allí.

— ¿Como?

— Aun no lo sé, pero gracias a Sassa tenemos una oportunidad. Reúne a más tropas. Quiero 10 soldados, de los mejores.

— ¿Solo 10?

— Si llevo un ejército grande se darían cuenta que sé su secreto. Debe parecer que solo llevo una escolta.

Forest vio preocupado a su amigo. Se notaba toda la ira en Wisdom, y el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la compostura y no actuar impulsivamente. No estaba seguro de que pasaría ahora, pero si sabía que debía ayudarlo a recuperar a su hija, costara lo que costara.

* * *

En Equestria, eran ahora las 10 de la mañana. Los ciudadanos de Ponyville se encontraban viviendo sus vidas, y trabajando en sus negocios como en cualquier otro día.

Una unicornio joven avanzaba tranquilamente por el pueblo. Era rubia y de pelaje celeste. Llevaba unas alforjas con libros, y andaba en dirección al castillo de la amistad. Cuando llegó, quiso abrir la puerta, pero esta no se movió. Quedó extrañada, pues la princesa Twiligth rara vez cerraba con llave su castillo. Golpeó la puerta para llamar al interior.

Tardo unos minutos, pero finalmente alguien abrió un pequeño visor en la puerta para ver quien estaba afuera. Luego de eso, la puerta se abrió un poco, y por esta se asomó la princesa Twiligth Sparkle.

— Ho… Hola Cristal — saludó Twiligth a su aprendiz, Cristal Gem.

— Buenos días princesa. ¿Pasa algo?

— Si… ¡digo no! Digo… Vienes a tus lecciones de hoy, ¿verdad? — la unicornio asintió — Pues… lo siento, pero hoy no es un buen día, surgió un asunto de princesa muy importante.

— Oh… entiendo — dijo la unicornio algo decepcionada.

— Mejor vuelve mañana. Repasa bien el contenido de Clever la sabia hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

— Si… entiendo. Suerte en su asunto.

— Gracias, cuídate.

Twiligth Sparkle cerró la puerta, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No le gustaba dejar plantada a su aprendiz, pero ahora no había opción. Dirigió su vista al interior del castillo, en donde había una gran cantidad de guardias reales, preparándose para lo que vendría después.

.

Por otro lado, Cristal Gem se alejó del castillo, y fue hacia su casa, donde planeaba repasar las lecciones de su maestra. Llego a una casa amarilla de dos pisos, donde vivía con sus padres y su hermana. Sin embargo, al llegar notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Eso era raro, pues no la dejó así cuando se fue, ni tampoco podían ser sus padres o su hermana, pues se habían ido a trabajar y a la escuela.

Entro a la casa, y escucho unos ruidos extraños viniendo de la cocina. Avanzó lentamente con su cuerno encendido, pues los sonidos que escuchaba la hacían preocuparse. Respiró hondo, y entro rápidamente en la cocina, sorprendiéndose por lo que vio allí.

Dentro de la cocina se encontraba un unicornio de capucha negra sentado en la mesa. Se encontraba comiendo un gran trozo de pan. A su alrededor había varios rastros de comida, frutas, maíz, heno, y también varios vasos de agua, la mitad vacíos. El unicornio tenía una mirada vacía y sin emoción, pero aun así comía como un vagabundo hambriento. Cristal reconoció a ese unicornio de inmediato.

— ¡Tú! — encendió mas su cuerno preparándose para atacar.

El corcel termino de tragar un pan, y bebió un vaso de agua entero. Aclaro la garganta, y vio a la unicornio.

— Hola, que bueno que me recuerdas. Por si no lo recuerdas bien, me llamo Silent Dagger. Y disculpa por tu comida, anoche me desmaye sin comer nada, y desperté con un gran hambre — dijo tomando una pera, y dándole una mordida.

— ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Silent trago el trozo de pera, y vio a la unicornio.

— Vine a secuestrarte — explicó sin cambiar su expresión o su tono de voz — Quise venir anoche, pero estaba agotado.

Cristal disparo un rayo de magia hacia el corcel, pero este solamente hizo a un lado la cabeza, esquivándolo, para que el rayo golpeara la pared tras él.

— ¡Escucha degenerado! ¡No vas a salir ileso de aquí! ¡No dejare que pongas en peligro a mi familia!

En ese momento, todos los vasos de vidrio de la cocina empezaron a levitar hacia Cristal, incluso los que tenían agua. La unicornio puso una cara de furia mientras todos se rompían en pedazos, y se volvían cristales pequeños pero filosos que apuntaban hacia Silent.

— _Tiene algo de su agresividad, y sin duda su potencial_ — pensó Silent sin inmutarse — No te preocupes por tu familia — el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que Cristal se pusiera alerta, lista para matar a ese desgraciado con sus cristales.

En ese momento, Cristal escucho como algo pesado caía al suelo. Asustada, lentamente se empezó a voltear, mientras que Silent miraba atentamente su cara. Cristal giró un poco su cabeza, y quedó sin aire al ver lo que había caído al suelo. Eran tres ponis unicornios, un corcel, una yegua, y una potranca. Ninguno se movía, y todos tenían una expresión de terror con sus ojos abiertos. Estaban muertos, sangrando por una herida en su pecho. Ella los reconoció, eran sus padres y su hermanita. Sintió como todo el mundo se le desmoronaba, se sentía como en una pesadilla. Sin darse cuenta varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sintió miedo. Sintió pánico. Quiso gritar, pero…

— Ah… — sintió un leve corte en su lomo que la hizo callarse. Al mover un poco su mirada, se dio cuenta que Silent le había lanzado un cuchillo con su magia, pero este apenas le hizo un roce. Sin embargo, su fuerza para gritar desapareció. La magia en su cuerno desapareció, haciendo que todos los vidrios rotos cayeran al suelo, algunos rasguñándola un poco. Cada vez se empezó a sentir más cansada. Era el efecto de la sustancia en la que estaba bañada ese cuchillo. Se fue de lado, pero fue sujetada por la magia de Silent Dagger, para que no cayera en el piso lleno de vidrios rotos.

— Tu cara de desesperación no tuvo precio — murmuró el corcel con seriedad a la apenas consiente Cristal, levitándola hacia él — Aunque tu hermana tuvo una mejor cuando vio morir a sus padres. Pero no te preocupes por ellos — vio su medallón dorado que absorbía almas — Sus muertes servirán para algo mayor — volvió a ver a Cristal — En fin. Te necesito para algo importante. Tienes 14 años, ¿verdad? Hmmm, servirá.

— …

Cristal no pudo decir nada mientras veía esa mirada vacía del corcel. Ya no pudo mantenerse más tiempo despierta, y se desmayó en desesperación, siendo levitada por Silent. Cuando el unicornio se percató sobre eso, la puso sobre su lomo.

— Bien — vio los cuerpos y sangre en el suelo — Será mejor que limpie esto.

 **Tan tan TAAAAN**

 **Sip, Applejack traiciono a Sassa para poder quedarse con su hija. Si va a hacer a un lado su honestidad al traicionar el trato con Heartland, mejor recorrer el camino completo y encargarse ella misma de Sassaflash. Aunque obviamente, alguien no estará feliz por eso cuando despierte XD**

 **Y Silent ahora está en búsqueda de almas. Simplemente hay algo perturbador cuando a alguien a quien casi todo le importa un carajo, de repente importándole algo, pues no conoce limites. XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	36. Emboscada

Capítulo 36. Emboscada

Un pony dormía tranquilamente en una cama de sábanas blancas. Se encontraba en medio de una habitación de madera completamente desordenada. Había varios restos de comida por toda la habitación, y las paredes se veían bastante desgastadas, pues eran de una madera muy vieja. A diferencia del resto del lugar, la cama se encontraba bastante limpia, con sábanas y un colchón de alta calidad. Allí descansaba un pony café de melena morada.

— ¡AYUDAAAAA!

Unos gritos se empezaron a escuchar, que hicieron que el corcel despertara. Al principio ignoró los gritos para seguir durmiendo, pero conforme estos continuaban, no tuvo más opción que despertar.

Silent Dagger abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Se enderezó, y estiró su pata sana en el aire. Mientras se seguían escuchando gritos provenientes del suelo, el corcel parecía más enfocado en despertarse. Se quitó las sabanas, y se bajó de la cama, parándose con cuidado en tres patas. Avanzo hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación, el cual tenía al lado un perchero con una capucha negra y una mesa con un cinturón lleno de dagas y explosivos.

Se paró frente al espejo viendo su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto con varias cicatrices, pero la única herida que importaba era una en su hombro izquierdo, donde tenía aún tenía unas suturas. Era la herida que había recibido por un flechazo del rey de Heartland, y por eso ya no podía caminar con esa pata. Frente al espejo intento moverla un poco, pero apenas y respondía, lo mismo de días anteriores. Soltó un suspiro, y se puso su cinturón de armas y su capucha, para ocultar las heridas en su cuerpo. En todo el proceso, su mirada fría no cambio ni un poco.

— ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!

Los gritos seguían, y Silent fue hacia una esquina de la habitación, en donde había una puerta en el suelo. La abrió y bajo por ellas hacia un sótano.

 _— Creo que debí amordazarla_ — pensó el corcel mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el sótano.

Cuando bajo, vio un sótano oscuro, iluminado solo por una bombilla en el techo y algunos hoyos en este. Las paredes estaban llenas de moho, y el techo con varios agujeros. En el centro del sótano había una mesa cuadrada con cadenas. Parecía el escenario de una película de terror, completa con una prisionera encadenada en sus cuatro patas a la mesa, formando una X. Era una unicornio celeste y rubia, quien había estado gritando hasta ahora, pero calló al ver que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

— Que bueno que despertaras… Cristal, ¿verdad?. Aunque hubiera sido bueno dormir un poco más — dijo el corcel sin expresión.

— ¡Tu…! — la joven de 14 años miro impactada a ese corcel. Pero ese impacto se volvió ira inmediatamente. — ¡Tú los mataste! — exclamó ella.

— Sí, era lo mejor — afirmo Silent sin hacer ninguna expresión — No me convenía que denunciaran tu desaparición.

Cristal apretó los dientes con furia recordando los cadáveres de sus padres y su hermanita en el suelo de la cocina. Recordaba esas expresiones de terror en sus rostros, como si hubieran sido asesinados por una bestia. Y ahora tenía a esa bestia frente a ella. Quería matarlo, quería despedazarlo por lo que hizo. Trato de usar su magia, pero estaba bloqueada por un anillo en su cuerno.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, los maté rápido y sin mucho dolor.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

— Hmm, no te hizo sentir mejor. Bueno, no es que eso importe mucho.

— ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar!

— Estas completamente incapacitada, sin poder liberarte. Lo único que logras es lastimarte tus cascos.

La yegua solo gruño.

— Y si piensas que alguien vendrá a rescatarte, mejor cambia de opinión. Limpie el desorden que hice en tu casa, y tire los cuerpos de tu familia a un hoyo, uno profundo donde nadie los encontrara. También envié a una nota de tu parte, con tu letra a tu maestra.

— ¡Mientes!

El corcel fue hacia una mesa, donde tenía un cuaderno negro con un candado, plumas y tinta. Usando su magia, cubrió el candado en ese cuaderno, y lo abrió. Tomo la pluma con su magia, la mojo en tinta, y empezó a escribir en el cuaderno, sin hacer ninguna expresión. Tras un minuto de rápida escritura, el corcel bajo la pluma. Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno en la que había escrito, y la levitó hacia su prisionera, y le mostro lo que había escrito.

 _"Querida princesa Twilight._

 _Lamento informarle esto de esta forma, pero iré con mis padres a visitar a unos parientes a Manehattan. Creo que estaremos fuera de Ponyville por al menos una semana. Espero que podamos continuar nuestras lecciones de magia cuando regrese._

 _Su fiel estudiante, Cristal Gem."_

Los ojos de la unicornio se abrieron como platos al terminar de leer esa corta nota. Era su letra. Tenía la misma inclinación en la letra 'L', la misma forma altura en la letra 't' en la que hacia la raya horizontal. Cada punto de 'i' era pequeño, y apenas visible, como ella lo hacía. Era sin duda una copia exacta de su letra.

— ¿Co… cómo?

— Leí tus apuntes de clases, tus poemas, todo. Con eso pude hacerme de tu letra. Tienes una buena caligrafía, aunque no debería sorprenderme de alguien con tu potencial.

La expresión de ira en Cristal se fue desvaneciendo, dando lugar a una expresión quebrada. En verdad las palabras del corcel estaban rompiéndola, destruyendo cualquier esperanza de que pudiera salir de allí.

— Ma… mátame ya…

Silent se acercó a la mesa donde estaba aprisionada la joven. Se puso del lado derecho, cerca de la cabeza de Cristal. Usando su casco delantero sano empezó a acariciar la cara de la yegua con bastante suavidad, aunque no se sentía así por los ásperos cascos del corcel. Silent acerco su cabeza a la de ella, viéndola a los ojos muy de cerca. Incluso la mirada de Silent se veía algo más relajada.

— No deseo hacerte daño — dijo él suavemente acariciando la cara de Cristal — Pero no puedo dejarte ir, necesito algo importante de ti. Quizás tus poderes no sean tan grandes como podrían ser, pero el potencial esta en ti. Eres la mejor para darme lo que quiero.

— ¿Qué… que es lo que quieres de mí?

Un a muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del corcel.

— Creo que lo sabes bien.

La yegua quedo sin palabras, casi por reflejo quiso darle un cabezazo al corcel, pero este se alejó unos centímetros para evadirlo. Luego trato escupirle en la cara, pero Silent reacciono rápidamente y le cubrió la boca con su casco, evitando que lograra su intención.

— ¡MPHHHH!

Cristal desesperada se agitó tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo estaba bien sujeto a la mesa. Por más que lo intentara no podía liberarse, ni siquiera quitar de su boca el casco de Silent que le impedía gritar.

El corcel vio entonces un reloj de su casco

— Tengo que irme — le quito el casco de la boca — Debo asegurarme de algo importante. Más tarde volveré a traerte comida.

— No… No… — lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la yegua, mientras la desesperación la llenaba — NOOOOOOOOO.

La joven entonces abrió su boca que más que pudo. En ese instante la expresión seria de Silent cambio por una de alarma, pues comprendió lo que pasaría. Inmediatamente metió su casco en la boca abierta de Cristal, justo antes de que ella la cerrara. Cristal termino mordiendo con fuerza el casco del corcel, haciéndolo poner una mueca de dolor.

— MPHHHH — exclamaba la yegua clavando más sus dientes en el casco del corcel, frustrada pues ese no era su objetivo.

— Admito… Aghhh…— soltó un leve quejido por la mordida — Admito que no anticipe que intentarías eso.

Silent uso su magia para sacar una daga especial, y con ella hizo un leve corte en un costado de la yegua. La sustancia en esa daga entro en el sistema de la yegua rápido. Su mordida poco a poco se hacía más suave, mientras le iba entrando sueño por la droga que le metieron. Silent allí aprovecho a sacar su casco, el cual tenía unas marcas de dientes, que le daban dolor. Se quedó allí observando a Cristal, mientras esta se desmayaba.

— No…. No…

La yegua finalmente se desmayó allí en la mesa, haciendo suspirar al corcel.

— Tendré que tomar precauciones — Guardo la daga que uso para dormirla, y entonces con su magia saco unos pañuelos de su capucha, y los amarró de tal forma que formaran una mordaza, la cual coloco en la boca de la joven para que no pudiera morderse la lengua — Por ahora descansa.

Silent se dio vuelta, y subió hacia el piso superior. Con su casco sano mordido aun podía caminar bien, pero si le causaba algo de molestia. Pero comparado con otros daños que había recibido, eso no era nada. Cuando llego al piso superior, Silent salió por la única puerta, llegando a un terreno en medio de la naturaleza. Se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque. No había ni una distracción a kilómetros, solamente el sonido de aves piando, y del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Era un buen lugar, en los grandes bosques en el exterior de Heartland. Era un lugar donde sería difícil que alguien llegara a molestarlo, y un buen lugar para tener una prisionera.

— Bien, ahora… ¡Cof!

Silent de pronto empezó a toser. Al principio fue un tosido suave y sin importancia, pero rápidamente evoluciono a un ataque fuerte. Se sentó y se cubrió la boca con su casco sano. Cuando se terminó el ataque, respiro hondo y vio que en su casco había sangre. Frunció el poco el ceño, pues entendía lo que pasaba. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para ver la relación entre su sangre y ese medallón en su cuello. Podía ir a donde quisiera a cambio de su energía, y por lo visto eso acumulaba daño en su sistema. Se quedó pensativo un rato, pero al recordar la hora, se puso de pie.

— No importa — se dijo a si mismo limpiando la sangre de su casco con un pañuelo que saco de su capucha negra — No tengo tiempo para esto.

Silent cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró a sí mismo en el centro de Ponyville. Algunos que pasaban por allí por un momento se restregaron los ojos, pues les dio la impresión que un pony había aparecido en ese lugar de repente, pero lo ignoraron pensando que solo era su imaginación, pues se les hacía imposible que alguien apareciera así sin el destello que se da por un hechizo de tele transportación. Solamente vieron al pony de capucha negra avanzar por el pueblo, como si nada pasara, y muchos lo perdieron de vista por la poca presencia del corcel.

* * *

En el castillo de la amistad, Applejack se encontraba recorriendo unos pasillos por su cuenta. En el camino se encontraba a varios guardias organizándose. Era la primera vez que veía algo así en el castillo de Twilight.

La granjera se veía apagada, como si no hubiera dormido bien la noche anterior, pero no solo era eso. En su corazón sentía una gran molestia, pues sentía aun una gran culpa por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, incluso si sabía que era lo correcto. Llego hacia una puerta metálica, donde había dos guardias vigilando.

— Vine a ver... a la prisionera. Tengo permiso de la princesa Twilight.

— Adelante — dijeron los guardias haciéndose a un lado y abriendo la puerta.

Applejack paso en medio de los guardias. Tras la puerta había unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. No fue un largo camino bajando, pues no había ido tan abajo, pero si estaba bajo el nivel de la tierra.

Allí abajo había un pasillo bien iluminado por unos cristales luminosos. El pasillo tenía varias celdas alineadas, selladas con puertas de barrotes. Era un calabozo debajo del castillo de Twilight. Aparentemente siempre estuvo allí, pero Twilight nunca lo había utilizado hasta hoy que tenía a su primera prisionera. Y había sido Applejack quien la había metido en su celda la noche anterior.

Fue hacia la primera celda del pasillo, y allí la vio. Allí contra la pared se encontraba sentada la pegaso celeste de melena rubia.

La pegaso tenía sus alas atadas fuertemente con una soga, y una de sus patas traseras se encontrada unida a la pared con una cadena. Solo tenía una pata delantera, pues le habían arrebatado su prótesis mientras estaba inconsciente. Applejack no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, en especial porque fue ella quien la ato.

Al lado de la pegaso había una bandeja con fruta, avena y un vaso de agua. Pero nada de la bandeja había sido comido aún. Lo más seguro es que se rehusara a comer por orgullo o algo así.

— ¿Sassa?

La pegaso estaba despierta, pero con una mirada baja y seria. Sin embargo, no reacciono a la llamada de la granjera.

— Sassa — llamo de nuevo — Sé que puedes escucharme.

La pegaso subió su mirada seria, y vio a los ojos a Applejack.

— Me llamo Sassaflash.

La terrestre ámbar soltó un suspiro. En esa simple oración pudo comprender el enojo que debía sentir su amiga pegaso. O ahora quizás ya no eran amigas.

— Esta bien... Sassaflash.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el castillo de la amistad.

— Pff, porque eso significa mucho para ti, ¿Verdad?

El sarcasmo era más que obvio en la voz de la pegaso. La granjera se mantuvo callada ante eso y dejo que la pegaso siguiera hablando.

— Enserio cometí un estúpido error al confiar en ti – se siguió quejando la pegaso — Tú sabías lo difícil que es tomarme pro sorpresa, y solo fingiste ser mi amiga para hacerme bajar la guardia.

— Sassaflash, eso no es verdad.

— ¿Y se supone que te crea? – elevo su voz — ¡Tú me mentiste! ¡Tú me traicionaste!

— ¡Ya basta! — exclamó Applejack ya cansada de los gritos de la pegaso — ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Todo lo que dijiste ya lo sé! ¡Sé que te mentí! ¡Sé que te traicione, pero no tenía opción!

— ¡Tenias opción! ¡Pudiste mantener tu acuerdo con Wisdom!

Applejack se paró en dos patas y golpeo los barrotes de la celda, soltando su frustración.

— ¿¡Como podía Sassaflash!? ¿Cómo podía dejar que mi bebe volviera a ese horrible lugar donde podría volverse una tirana como su padre?

— Él es su padre, y te dio la oportunidad de que la críes junto a él. Solo intentas alejar a una bebe de su padre.

— ¡Él ya me aparto de mi familia! ¡Ya permanecí un año con el! ¿Y qué ha hecho el para arreglar las cosas? ¡Nada! ¿¡Dejarme aquí una semana!? ¡Eso no es nada comparado a toda mi vida! ¡Todos los sacrificios los he hecho yo! ¡Soy yo la que haría a un lado su vida para poder estar al lado de Lazuli en los términos de Caramel! Me dije a mi misma que eso estaba bien, ¡Pero ya me canse de mentirme a mí misma!

La pegaso se molestó escuchando esas cosas.

— ¿¡Y eso justifica que me traicionaras!? ¿¡Que fingieras ser mi amiga!?

— ¡Yo enserio te veía como mi amiga, por eso te pedí ayuda! Esperaba que una parte de ti quisiera ayudarme, esperaba que por una vez dejaras de actuar como una perra del rey.

Sassaflash apretó los dientes, se puso de pie y se acercó lo más que pudo hacia los barrotes de su celda, siendo detenida solo por la cadena en su pata.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

— ¡Una perra! ¡Eres una mascota de Caramel! ¡Solo haces lo que él te pide sin cuestionar, y haces a un lado a todos los demás! ¡Nunca piensas por ti misma!

— ¡Claro que pienso por mí misma! ¡Yo misma decidí seguir y proteger a Caramel!

— ¡Eso no quita que seas su mascota!

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Tú solo eres una estúpida zorra!

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡Una zorra! ¡Al menos yo me acosté con Wisdom porque lo amaba! ¡Tú solo lo hiciste porque querías algo caliente!

— ¡No hables como si supieras lo que paso!

— ¡Pero si se lo que paso! ¿¡Acaso niegas lo que dije!?

Ambas yeguas se gritaban con todo su aliento, soltando todo el enojo y remordimiento que sentían, destrozando la amistad que tuvieron, o que quizás realmente nunca existió realmente. Solo quedaba el enojo que sentían ahora por su frustración. Los gritos continuaron por unos minutos, cada una arrojándose los insultos que se les venían a la mente. Siguieron al punto de que les faltaba el aliento para continuar.

— ¡Ya… ya me harte! — grito Applejack dándose la vuelta, aun respirando agitadamente — ¡Me voy!

— ¡Aun no te iras! — exclamó Sassaflash — ¿¡Crees que Wisdom aceptara esto!?

Applejack bajo la mirada con enojo.

— Lo que el piense no importa ya.

Sassaflash se preocupó al oír eso.

— ¿Qué… que vas a hacerle?

Applejack giro su cabeza viendo a la pegaso.

— Te prometo que no lo mataremos. De ser posible solo lo arrestaremos, pero si se resiste, haremos lo necesario para atraparlo.

— …

Applejack entonces sintió un miedo en su cuerpo. Vio como la mirada de Sassaflash había cambiado, y no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás por miedo. Era una mirada fría y asesina. En esos ojos vio una enorme intención de asesinato de parte de la pegaso. No era como la mirada furiosa de antes, esta no tenía ninguna emoción mas que deseo de matar.

— Applejack — hablo la pegaso con una voz fría y siniestra — quizás dudé antes; pero te juro, que, si lastimas a Wisdom, voy a matarlos a todos, a ti, a tus hermanos, tu abuela y tus amigas; los matare a todos.

Applejack sintió temor ante esa amenaza, y una parte de ella quería salir corriendo para alejarse de esa asesina, pero aun así pudo mantener la compostura y hacerle frente.

— No, tú… tú no saldrás de esta celda. Tú y tu rey deberán ser juzgados por sus crímenes.

La granjera se fue finalmente de la habitación, dejando a la pegaso atrás. Sassaflash ya no intento llamarle la atención, y solo dejo que se fuera. Cuando Applejack estuvo fuera del calabozo y lejos de la pegaso, respiro lo más hondo que pudo, como si acabara de salir del tártaro mismo. Dio una última mirada hacia la puerta vigilada que llevaba al calabozo, y soltó un suspiro de pena. Aun así, se dio la vuelta, y fue a buscar a sus amigas, pues tenían cosas que hacer.

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad en Equestria indicando el mediodía. A varios kilómetros del poblado de Ponyville, sobre el bosque Everfree, dos carrozas tiradas por pegasos se encontraban suspendidas en el aire. Alrededor de estas habían varios pegasos con armadura plateada, yendo y viniendo, trayendo cualquier nube que encontraran a su alrededor.

Dentro de una carroza se encontraban dos ponis, el rey Wisdom Crown y su guardia personal Forest Spear. El rey se encontraba ajustando bien la ballesta negra que tenía sujeta a su pata derecha. Revisaba cosas como que la cuerda estuviera con buena tensión, y que la sección donde la cuerda se sujetaba para cargar una flecha estuviera en buen estado para que una flecha no se disparara por accidente. Forest Spear no pudo evitar ver con preocupación a su amigo, pues no lo veía así desde que su familia fue secuestrada por rebeldes. Una gran determinación estaba fija en los ojos del rey, pues estaba más que decidido a recuperar a su hija. Y a Forest le preocupaba a que extremo Wisdom podía llegar para eso.

— ¿Wisdom?

— ¿Qué pasa Forest?

— Dime, ¿Qué pasara después?

— ¿Después de que?

— Ya sabes… después de que… salvemos a… Final.

El rey dejo de revisar su ballesta, y levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo. Se quedó pensativo por un rato, tratando de pensar que responder.

— Realmente… no lo sé — dijo suspirando — Pero mientras tenga a mi hija, nada de eso no importa.

— ¿Y qué hay de Applejack?

— Ella ya no importa — dijo el rey con seriedad — Si ella eligió traicionar nuestro trato, entonces la hare a un lado.

— Por lo menos podrías tratar de hablar con ella.

— ¿¡Y eso por qué!? — exclamó el rey con furia — ¡Leíste la carta de Sassa, planean arrestarme!

— Pero ella seguro solo quiere proteger a su bebé.

— ¿¡Protegerla de que!? ¿¡De mí!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que soy peligroso para mi hija!?

— ¡No! — respondió Forest rápidamente — Bueno… esto que estás haciendo podría ponerla en peligro.

— ¡No lo hará! ¡Esto es para salvarla! ¡Ella debe volver conmigo! ¡Soy su padre y debo cuidarla!

— Pero Wisdom…

— ¡Cállate Forest! ¡No tienes idea de lo que siento! ¡Esta semana fue muy dura al tener a mi bebé lejos! ¡Y no ayudo que mi mejor amigo tampoco estuviera a mi lado!

Forest quedo con la boca y ojos abiertos, mientras se llevaba un casco a su pecho. Un fuerte dolor se sintió en esa zona, producto de las duras palabras del rey. No era la primera vez que Wisdom le gritaba, pero era la primera vez que sentía que se le rompía el corazón, pues Wisdom por primera vez en su vida intentó hacerlo sentir culpable de algo.

— Si… salvar a tu hija… dije que te ayudaría y lo haré — murmuró Forest de forma entrecortada.

— Bien, eso es lo único que importa.

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada más, llenando la carroza de un incómodo silencio. Forest enfoco su vista por la ventana, viendo el bosque que tenían debajo. El rey regresó su atención a su ballesta, pero no sin darle una mirada rápida a su amigo, quien dirigía una mirada triste por la ventana. Wisdom se sintió mal por haberle gritado, pero ahora no era el tiempo para disculpas. Debía enfocarse solo en una cosa, salvar a su hija.

— Majestad — se escuchó una voz viniendo de afuera. El rey vio a la ventana del lado opuesto en el que estaba Forest, y allí vio a un soldado pegaso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ya reunimos todas las nubes de los alrededores.

— Excelente, empiecen los preparativos inmediatamente

— Si majestad.

El pegaso se apartó de la ventana y empezó a ordenarle a otros 5 pegasos presentes que cumplieran las ordenes de su rey. El rey solo se quedó esperando dentro de su carroza, junto a su amigo que ya no lo miraba a los ojos.

* * *

En medio de Ponyville, Silent Dagger se encontraba avanzando sin rumbo. Aunque llamaba la atención de algunos por su forma de vestir, nadie realmente le daba importancia, pues no parecía ser la gran cosa.

 _— Hmmm, le informe al Wisdom Crown que lo atacarían, ¿pero dónde? ¿El castillo?_ — pensó el corcel viendo en dirección al castillo del pueblo, donde había una barrera mágica cubriéndolo — _No lo creo, lo más seguro es que quieran mantenerlo alejado de allí. ¿Entonces dónde? Hmmm, ah cierto, su esposa vive en una granja. ¿Aunque el iría allí? Hmmm… será mejor que vaya por si acaso. ¿Aunque dónde queda esa granja? Aghhh._

Entonces, por unos instantes, la vista de Silent se hizo borrosa. El corcel se detuvo en el camino, y se sentó. Fue allí cuando sintió un fuerte cansancio en su cuerpo. La falta de sueño y las tele transportaciones estaban de nuevo cobrando factura. Hizo un fuerte esfuerzo para no desmayarse. Incluso sintió un fuerte apetito en su estómago, recordando cómo no había comido esa mañana.

Su vista se le fue aclarando de nuevo, mientras sudaba. Fue entonces que al levantar la mirada vio un pequeño establecimiento, con un cartel que tenía 3 dulces como símbolo. Sin pensarlo mucho entro tambaleándose un poco a ese lugar, encontrándose con una tienda llena de dulces, adornada con el sonido de lo que parecía ser una lira.

Fue allí que una unicornio turquesa que se encontraba en el mostrador dejo de tocar su lira con su magia, y se enfocó en el cliente.

— Bienveni… do… — se quedó callada al ver la apariencia deplorable del corcel — Por Celestia, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Si… —murmuró Silent — Solo algo cansado. Necesito algo… mucha azúcar.

— Oh, pues vino al lugar correcto — sonrió la yegua — Me llamo Lyra, ¿Qué puedo servirle?

— Solo dame dos bolsas llenas de lo que más azúcar tenga.

— Claro claro — la yegua se paseó por la tienda, viendo los diferentes dulces que habían, desesperando al corcel. Normalmente esa tardía habría hecho que la incapacitara y robara los dulces, pero no se sentía en la mejor condición para hacer eso — A ver… ¿Cuáles eran? Hmmm.

— ¿No conoce los productos de su tienda?

— Lo siento, esta tienda es de mi novia, y yo se la estoy cuidando — explico la yegua — Ella se va mucho de viaje para trabajos importantes. Seguro que sigue en un barco con su molesta compañera. Me gustaría que estuviera más en casa, y no con ella — dijo la unicornio algo frustrada.

— Los dulces — demando Silent.

— Oh si, lo siento — Lyra entonces ubico unos caramelos circulares azules, y lleno dos bolsas con ellos, como le había pedido el corcel — También podría ir a Sugar Cube Corner. Allí venden las cosas más dulces del pueblo.

— ¿Qué venden?

— Pasteles, cupcakes…

— Odio el pastel — interrumpió Silent con seriedad — El pan nunca es consistente, siempre se pierden migajas. Es un desperdicio.

— Claro… — dijo la yegua algo extrañada — Son 30 bits.

Silent saco una bolsa de dinero de su capa, y la dejo en el mostrador. Lyra abrió la bolsa y vio asombrada bastantes monedas, quizás el doble de las que se debían pagar.

— Guarde el cambio.

— Em… gracias…

— ¿Oiga?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la granja de manzanas del pueblo?

— Ah, sigua el camino por la derecha, luego cruce a la izquierda hasta el borde oeste del pueblo.

— Gracias.

Silent Dagger salió de la tienda, dejando extrañada a esa yegua, que solo se quedó pensando en lo raro que era ese pony.

Tan pronto salió de la tienda, Silent saco cinco caramelos con su magia, les quito las envolturas tirándolas al suelo, y se los metió todos de una vez a su boca, sintiendo el sabor dulce y azucarado que le daría energía a su cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, siguió su camino hacia la granja.

En el camino también vio como había algunos guardias por el pueblo, principalmente "escondidos" en los techos de casas, vigilando el cielo. Quizás esperando a que el carruaje del rey llegara al pueblo. Vio como la cantidad de guardias iba en aumento con forme se acercaba a la granja, llegando finalmente a la entrada, donde había 2 guardias vigilándola.

Silent se acercó, pero le detuvieron el paso.

— Disculpe señor, pero en este momento la entrada al público está prohibida.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque estamos en una operación para capturar a un rey tirano que amenaza la vida de la portadora de la amistad, y esta granja es donde se realizara el arresto.

Silent quedo con su mirada inexpresiva en ese lugar, aunque una pequeño tic de frustración, casi invisible, se dio en su ojo derecho.

— _¿Qué clase de entrenamiento militar reciben estos idiotas?_ — pensó el corcel mientras sacaba tres caramelos más y se los metía en la boca. Entonces vio atentamente la armadura de los guardias, enfocándose más en el guardia de la derecha — Creo que somos la misma talla — dijo mientras agarraba con magia dos dagas debajo de su capucha.

* * *

En Sweet Apple Acres, decenas de soldados se encontraban movilizándose de un lado a otro, todos armados y preparados para lo que fuera a venir.

En medio de todo eso, Applejack se encontraba sentada frente a la puerta de su casa, viendo como todas esas tropas se preparaban para arrestar al rey Wisdom Crown. Aunque le parecía un poco exagerado, prefería no correr ningún riesgo en caso de que Caramel decidiera venir con soldados solo por si acaso. Y aunque no le gustaba que todo eso se hiciera frente a su casa, por lo menos tenía la garantía de que su familia estaba a salvo, en el castillo de la amistad. Había sido un poco difícil convencer a su hermano mayor de que la dejara allí, pero tras muchas insistencias acepto esperar en el castillo para cuidar a su sobrina.

Ahora Applejack, aun con el alivio de antes, sentía pena por lo que ocurría, y esperaba que pasara lo mejor y no muriera nadie.

— ¿Estas bien Applejack? — la granjera reaccionó y vio que Twilight Sparkle, quien estaba a su lado, le había hecho una pregunta.

— Ah… Sí… solo estoy preocupada por Lazuli — respondió rápidamente.

— No te preocupes, ella está a salvo en el castillo, las demás la cuidaran bien — dijo la princesa con una sonrisa poniendo su casco sobre su amiga — Y también la protegerán los guardias y la barrera que puse. Te prometo que nadie le hará daño a tu bebé.

— No me preocupa que le haga daño — murmuró Applejack con la cabeza baja — Él solo se la llevará.

— ¡Bah no te preocupes! — ambas yeguas voltearon a ver a Rainbow Dash que bajo de una nube — ¡Ese rey no tiene ninguna oportunidad! ¡Va a pagar por todo lo que te hizo! — dijo chocando los cascos.

Applejack vio las miradas confiadas que le daban sus amigas, y eso solo hizo que algo de esa confianza se le contagiara y sonriera de vuelta. Lo que importaba ahora era capturar a Caramel. Era todo por su bebe.

— ¡Una carroza con el símbolo de Heartland se aproxima al pueblo! — exclamó un guardia — ¡Estará aquí en 5 minutos!

Las yeguas reaccionaron ante eso, y Twilight miro a los guardias con seriedad.

— ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

— ¡Si princesa!

Todos los guardias se escondieron en árboles, en el granero o en la casa. Applejack y sus amigas se escondieron en la casa, viendo por la ventana, esperando a que la carroza llegara. Applejack respiro hondo por el nerviosismo, sintiendo un horrible miedo, que como madre no podía dejar de sentir. Allí vieron una carroza tirada por 4 pegasos acercándose.

La carroza fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, colocándose en medio del terreno plano, a unos 30 metros de la casa. Todos esperaron con tensión, a que el rey saliera de esa carroza, para poder acorralarlo.

Mientras tanto, entre los guardias escondidos entre los arboles; uno de los ponis, con una pata levantada e inmóvil, viendo a la carroza.

— _Ahora Wisdom Crown, ¿Qué es lo que harás?_

Los pegasos que tiraban la carroza esperaron allí un rato, y luego se lanzaron una mirada entre ellos, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente extendieron sus alas, y se elevaron junto a la carroza.

— ¿Nos descubrieron? — murmuró Applejack.

— ¡Que no escapen! — exclamó Twilight con una fuerte voz.

Todos los guardias en la zona reaccionaron. Los pegasos se elevaron para perseguir a esa carroza que se alejaban de la granja.

— ¡No escaparan! — exclamó Rainbow saliendo disparada por la ventana.

— ¡Applejack quédate aquí! — gritó Twilight preparándose para salir.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Iré con ustedes! ¡Adelántense, las alcanzare! — exclamó Applejack sabiendo que sus amigas eran más rápidas gracias a sus alas.

Twilight dudo un poco pues no quería que su amiga estuviera en peligro, pero realmente no podría hacer nada para convencerla.

— Bien, pero ten cuidado.

Twilight salió también por la ventana, siguiendo a Rainbow Dash ya otros guardias pegasos. Applejack las siguió inmediatamente, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, manteniendo su vista en el cielo. Si Caramel había descubierto lo que planeaban, entonces no había forma en que podían dejarlo ir. Si escapaba habría guerra.

Twilight se unió a Rainbow y a otros pegasos, persiguiendo a la carroza. Aun tirando ese vehículo, los ponis de Heartland eran bastante rápidos. Rainbow podría alcanzarlos sola, pero se mantenía a raya esperando ordenes de Twilight, pues una condición para que pudiera participar en esa operación era que no haría nada impulsivo por su cuenta.

Inmediatamente, Twilight prendió su cuerno, y disparo un rayo contra la carroza. Pero su rayó dio contra esta, y fue reflejado hacia atrás, alarmando a la alicornio.

— ¡Cuidado!

Todos se hicieron a un lado para evadir el rayo, y siguieron en su persecución.

— ¡Esta protegida contra magia! ¡Ese metal también es muy duro!

— ¿¡Qué hacemos entonces!? — preguntó Rainbow.

— Rainbow, trata de desestabilizarlo con una Rainplosion.

— Je — la yegua chocó sus cascos — ¡Pan comido!

La pegaso agitó fuertemente sus alas, elevando su velocidad poco a poco. Se fue acercando a la carroza, mientras un cono de aire se iba formado frente a ella. Los pegasos de Heartland vieron como la pegaso se les acercaba, y trataron de acelerar, pero no lograron mucho pues ya iban a todo lo que podían. Y en menos de un segundo, una fuerte explosión con forma de arcoíris. Al lado de la carroza pasó una fuerte línea de arcoíris, mientras dejaba atrás una onda expansiva que chocó a los pegasos y a la carroza. Los pegasos no pudieron mantenerse estables por el impacto en sus alas, y empezaron a caer al suelo. Tuvieron que soltarse de la carroza antes de caer en medio del bosque Everfree. La carroza cayó cerca de allí, sin aplastar a nadie.

Los soldados se levantaron aturdidos, pero solo dos de ellos, pues los otros dos estaban inconscientes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fueron rodeados por varios guardias de Equestria que les apuntaron con sus lanzas. La princesa Twilight Sparkle aterrizo enfrente de ellos, mientras sus guardias apuntaban sus armas.

— Vayan por la carroza — ordeno Twilight a unos ponis que fueron hacia el vehículo estrellado, tratando de abrir la puerta que estaba atorada. Mientras la princesa vio a los soldados de Heartland — No deseamos hacerles daño, por favor no se resistan —dijo Twilight con seriedad — Solo los pondremos bajo arresto junto con su rey.

Los soldados se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron.

— No subestime a Heartland.

En ese momento los soldados de Equestria lograron abrir la puerta de la carroza a la fuerza. Una pequeña chispa se formó cuando lo hicieron. Todos miraron impactados como no había ponis en la carroza, solo una gran cantidad de dinamita, la pólvora en el suelo se había encendido por la chispa que se formó al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Es una bomba!

Todos los guardias rápidamente retrocedieron y se arrojaron al suelo aterrados, todos menos un unicornio de mirada vacía que nadie había notado que estaba allí.

Twilight Sparkle rápidamente reacciono volteándose. Uso su magia para crear una barrera alrededor de la carroza. Una fuerte explosión se dio dentro de la barrera, haciendo que la princesa hiciera algo de esfuerzo para contenerla. Cuando consiguió hacerlo, suspiro aliviada porque nadie salió herido. Pero no vio como uno de los soldados de Heartland sacaba un cuchillo, y lo levanto contra la princesa, sin que esta lo viera.

— ¡Muere maldita alicornio!

Twilight reaccionó aterrada, viendo a su atacante, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Sin embargo, un destello multicolor apareció del cielo, y cayó sobre ese pony del cuchillo, estrellándolo contra el suelo, noqueándolo.

— ¡Miserable! — el otro soldado de Heartland sacó un cuchillo y trato de atacar a la princesa, pero esta vez Twilight estaba preparada y le disparo un rayo que lo mando contra un árbol, noqueándolo.

— Uff — suspiro la princesa aliviada.

— ¿Estas bien Twilight?

— Si gracias, Rainbow.

— ¡Chicas!

En ese momento vieron como llegaban varios guardias unicornios, acompañados por Applejack, que habían llegado corriendo.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Applejack.

— Era una trampa. La carroza era una bomba, y trataron de matar a Twilight.

Applejack vio a su alrededor, confirmando lo que había dicho Rainbow Dash. Incluso con las crueldades de Caramel, no esperaba que intentara matar a Twilight.

— Pero si esto es una trampa, ¿Dónde está el rey? — se preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight lo pensó por un segundo, no tardo en pensar una respuesta. Y no fue solo ella, Applejack lo pudo entender también.

— ¡El castillo!

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó Dash — ¿¡Cómo es posible que sepan de nuestro plan!?

— ¡Eso que importa! — grito Applejack alarmada — ¡Tengo que volver con Lazuli!

— ¡No se preocupen! — habló Twilight tratando de calmar la situación, mientras encendía su cuerno — Nos llevaré allá ahora… — no pudo terminar su oración al sentir una punzada.

Applejack y Rainbow quedaron completamente calladas al ver lo que pasaba. Twilight no entendía del todo las caras de susto de sus amigas. Con dificultad fue girando la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde sentía una extraña incomodidad. Allí pudo ver una daga medio clavada en su cuerpo, haciendo que goteara sangre. Soltó un tosido, sacando un hilo de sangre de su boca. Todos vieron en silencio como Twilight se desplomaba hacia su izquierda, impactando en el suelo.

— ¡TWILIGHT! — gritaron ambas corriendo con su amiga.

— ¡Rápido busquen al atacante! ¡El cuchillo vino por la derecha!

La mayoría de los guardias empezaron a buscar a sus alrededores mientras que otros se quedaron cerca de la princesa, tratando de buscar al que había atacado a la princesa, pero no encontraban a nadie. No se imaginaban que el atacante estaba en medio de los guardias cerca de la princesa, y que se había movido de lugar a una velocidad sin comparación.

Silent Dagger estaba allí, con tres caramelos en su boca, un poco afectado por haber arrojado un cuchillo en medio de dos tele transportaciones instantáneas. Estaba viendo como Rainbow y Applejack veían a su amiga, mientras un médico entre los soldados revisaba su herida.

— _¿Esto querías Wisdom Crown? No es un mal plan, pero necesitaba mejor ejecución._

— ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! — llamaba Rainbow soltando unas lágrimas.

— ¡No te duermas Twilight!

La alicornio estaba apenas consiente, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente debilitado. Era como si algo además del cuchillo estuviera en su cuerpo.

— _Hmmm, eso debió matarla. Las alicornios son resistentes por lo visto. Bueno, menos mal le lance algo de tranquilizante también._ — Silent empezó a retroceder sin que nadie se diera cuenta — _Así que en el castillo_ — cerro los ojos, y desapareció del lugar sin que nadie lo viera.

— Hay que llevarla al hospital — dijo el médico seriamente.

— La llevaré yo, soy más rápida.

— Esta delicada, no puede moverla de esa forma tan brusca.

— Carajo — se frustro la pegaso.

— Twilight — Applejack se agacho hacia su amiga, soltando unas lágrimas — Lo siento, esto es mi culpa.

— No… no… — murmuró Twilight — No es tu culpa.

— Princesa por favor no hable.

— Ve… ve con tu hija… — dijo Twilight con una sonrisa forzada — Estaré… bien.

Applejack apretó los dientes en frustración. No quería dejar a su amiga así, pero tenía que ir también con su bebe. No podía dejar que Caramel se la llevara.

— Rainbow, necesito que me lleves.

— ¡Sera un placer! — exclamó la pegaso furiosa — ¡Ese maldito debe pagar!

Ambas yeguas voltearon a ver una última vez a Twilight antes de irse, y esta les lanzo una sonrisa de confianza. La pegaso y la terrestre se secaron sus lágrimas, y se enfocaron en su objetivo. Rainbow Dash sujeto a Applejack por detrás, y se elevó con ella, volando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de la amistad.

* * *

Media hora antes.

El castillo de la amistad se encontraba rodeado por una barrera protectora, con guardias en la entrada, y en el interior del castillo. En una terraza del castillo, se encontraban dos guardias, vigilando a su alrededor, en especial en el cielo, asegurándose que no llegara ninguna carroza sospechosa. Aunque tampoco es que algo pudiera penetrar la barrera que dejo la princesa de la amistad.

Sin embargo, notaron como una sombra se formaba en el suelo de la terraza. Vieron al cielo, y vieron una gran nube sobre la barrera.

— ¿Y esa nube tan grande?

— Quizás se les fue de la fábrica del clima. Ignórala, seguro alguien vendrá por ella.

Sin embargo, ninguno vio como la nube empezaba a descender hacia el castillo. No notaron como la nube empezaba a atravesar la barrera, como si esta no estuviera allí. Pero cuando atravesó la barrera, escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y venia del cielo. Ambos vieron asombrados como esa enorme nube ahora estaba justo sobre ellos.

— ¿Eso es normal?

— ¡No!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, de la nube salió un pony con armadura dorada, quien aterrizo en medio de los soldados. Ese unicornio pelirrojo lanzo dos golpes hacia los guardias, noqueándolos, y dejándolos en el suelo.

Forest Spear se veía triste, como si no estuviera seguro de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero a estas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás. Le hizo una seña a la nube de la que salió, y esta bajó hasta aterrizar en la terraza. Dentro de esa nube se abrió una puerta, que pertenecía a una carroza de Heartland, la cual estaba rodeada de nube para ocultarla. De allí salió el rey Wisdom Crown, armado con su ballesta, siendo seguido de varios soldados unicornios. Y también aparecieron varios pegasos que habían juntado las nubes, y que no eran los que tiraban la carroza.

— Tu plan funciono — dijo Forest sin emoción viendo a su rey.

El rey no dijo nada ante ese reconocimiento, y se enfocó en la misión en cascos. Se dirigió a todos sus soldados presentes.

— Estamos aquí para recuperar a la princesa Final Crown. Los exploradores que envié confirmaron que nos esperan en otra parte, y viendo esta barrera es obvio que la princesa está aquí. No podemos perder el tiempo. Lo único que importa es salvar a la princesa a toda costa. ¿Quedo claro?

— Si majestad — dijeron los soldados con firmeza, pero sin elevar la voz para que no los descubrieran.

— Si majestad — murmuró Forest.

Wisdom y sus soldados fueron hacia la entrada al castillo por esa terraza, listo para la misión. El rey dio sus primeros pasos en el castillo. Con su ballesta en su casco, y un carcaj de flechas bajo su capa azul, empezó a correr en el castillo. No importaba nada mas. No importaba quien tuviera que morir, ya sea un guardia o una princesa. Solo importaba una cosa. Solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

— _Mi pequeña, estoy aquí._

 **Lamento mucho haberme tardado con este capitulo. Espero no tardarme asi de nuevo, pero con todas las cosas de las que tengo que encargrme en mi vida, eso se complica. Enserio gracias por su paciencia siguiendo este fic, el cual se esta acercando a la recta final.**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	37. Sin piedad

Capitulo 37. Sin piedad 

El castillo de la amistad se encontraba bajo ataque. El rey Wisdom Crown había entrado junto con sus soldados a recuperar a su hija Final Lazuli Crown. Y antes había provocado una distracción en Sweet Apple Acres para mantener alejadas a ponis peligrosas. Pero muchos aún no se percataban de la situación, pues el ataque inicio en la parte superior del castillo, y los guardias en la entrada y pisos inferiores no se habían dado cuenta. Todo lo que notaron fue que la barrera mágica que la princesa Twilight había puesto ya no estaba. Los dos guardias en la entrada discutían sobre eso.

— ¿Por qué la princesa quito la barrera?

— Quizás ya arrestaron a ese tirano, eso significa que se acabó la misión.

— Eso es genial.

En ese momento vieron cómo se acercaba un pony al castillo. Estaba a solo a unos 2 metros, no lo habían visto llegar, solamente de un momento para otro apareció allí. Era un unicornio café y de melena morada, pero como vestía una armadura de Equestria, asumieron que era un compañero. El unicronio avanzo hacia los guardias, caminando a tres patas, pues una la tenía paralizada.

— ¿Oye vienes de la granja?

— ¿Ya arrestaron al tirano?

El unicornio no respondió y siguió avanzando. Estos se extrañaron un poco, pero no notaron nada sospechoso. Pero de un momento para otro, el pony desapareció de su vista. Y en un instante, ambos sintieron algo clavándose en su nuca, y tras eso cayeron muertos al suelo. El unicornio ahora estaba detrás de ellos, con su vista en la puerta del castillo, viéndola con una mirada inexpresiva. No le dio importancia a como las almas de esos guardias salían de sus cuerpos para entrar en el medallón en su cuello.

Silent Dagger abrió la puerta con su magia, no estaba cerrada con seguro. Entro al castillo, y en el salón de entrada habían varios guardias que se sorprendieron. Vieron como ese pony entraba, y también notaron los dos cuerpos muertos en la entrada. Todos tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a Silent, quien estaba a solo un par de metros.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? — exclamó un guardia.

El unicornio saco unos caramelos de la bolsa que traía y se los metió a la boca. Necesitaba el azúcar para compensar por la energía que le costaba teletransportarse con el medallón en su cuello. Mientras sentía el sabor azucarado en su boca, vio con su mirada inexpresiva a los guardias. Eran dos pegasos y cinco unicornios.

— _No puedo gastar mi energía de forma tan irresponsable_ — pensó el corcel.

Saco tres esferas metálicas, la cual arrojo al suelo con fuerza. Una densa cortina de humo cubrió completamente el lugar. Los guardias no se intimidaron por eso y avanzaron en el humo hacia donde estaba el corcel, pero no lo vieron. Trataron de ubicarlo separándose un poco, pero no veían nada con ese humo. Los pegasos entonces decidieron despejar el humo con sus alas, pero en ese instante ambos fueron apuñalados por dos dagas que salieron del humo.

Los guardias restantes escucharon el sonido de sus compañeros agonizando, lo cual los asusto. Aun así, hicieron un gran valor para mantenerse firmes. Sostuvieron sus armas con firmeza tratando de ubicar a su enemigo. Trataron de escuchar sus pasos, pero no oían nada. En esa cortina de humo solo había silencio.

En ese instante otro soldado sintió una daga clavada en su pecho, cayendo muerto al suelo. Luego fue otro, y otro. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, hasta que el humo se dispersó y solo quedo un guardia en pie, quien se asustó al ver a todos sus compañeros muertos en el suelo. Pero eso no fue lo que más lo aterro, sino que el enemigo al que enfrentaban se encontraba justo frente a él, viéndolo con una mirada fría.

— ¿Co… cómo es posible? — preguntó aterrado.

— Solo camine calmadamente entre ustedes y los mate de uno en uno. No fue gran cosa.

El guardia estaba completamente aterrado de ese pony. Había matado a todos sus compañeros caminando de forma tan casual. No tenía nada que hacer contra él. Estaba en otro nivel.

— Ahora, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas — dijo Silent Dagger a ese guardia paralizado del miedo.

* * *

Rainbow Dash volaba lo más rápido que podía, sujetando a Applejack de la cintura. Volaba para llegar al castillo de la amistad lo más rápido posible, e ir con la familia de Applejack y el resto de sus amigas, pues estaban en peligro. Ya Twilight había sido herida antes, no podían dejar que alguien más saliera perjudicado en el ataque de ese tirano.

Al acercarse vieron que la barrera que había puesto Twilight ya no estaba, lo que era lógico pues estaba seriamente herida. Rainbow uso su buena vista para ubicar a 2 ponis tirados en la entrada del castillo. Descendió rápidamente, y ambas quedaron sin palabras al ver que eran dos guardias reales, ambos muertos. Tenían una herida en la nuca, de una apuñalada, y no parecía que hubieran puesto resistencia, como si hubieran sido asesinados por sorpresa. Rainbow entonces vio el interior del castillo, encontrando a varios guardias muertos como los de la entrada.

— ¡Ese maldito tirano! — exclamó Rainbow mas furiosa que nunca — ¡Tiene que pagar! ¡Apple…! ¿…jack?

Applejack estaba completamente en shock. Ver todos esos cuerpos, mas haber visto herida a Twilight hace poco, hicieron que empezara a cuestionarse todo. Todos esos ponis estaban muertos, nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera roto su acuerdo con Caramel. Todo era…

— ¡Applejack! — exclamó Rainbow haciendo volver a su amiga a la realidad — ¡Tenemos que llegar rápido con las demás!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡No podemos hacer nada aquí! ¡Si no detenemos a ese maldito habrán muerto por nada!

— Si… — murmuró Applejack aun insegura — Tengo que ir por Lazuli.

— ¡Vamos, no podemos dejar que lleguen al cuarto de Twilight!

Eso sí hizo reaccionar con más fuerza a Applejack. Sus amigas y su familia estaban en la habitación de Twilight, un lugar donde podrían ser protegidas, y también era como para cuidar a la bebé. Incluso con la seguridad, Caramel podría abrirse camino, como había hecho ya antes cuando fue a la base rebelde en Heartland. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el interior del castillo, siendo seguida por Rainbow Dash.

— Rainbow adelántate.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No te voy a dejar sola!

— ¡Por favor! — pidió gritando la granjera, pero tras eso respiro hondo tratando de calmarse — Tu puedes llegar antes — pidió un poco más calmada.

Rainbow Dash no estaba segura de eso, pero al ver la mirada de súplica de su amiga, no podía decirle que no.

— Bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

— Lo hare.

Rainbow dirigió su vista hacia adelante, y acelero lo más que podía en interiores, para llegar hacia el cuarto de Twilight, dejando atrás a Applejack.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación cercana a la entrada del castillo, un pony café de melena morada, vistiendo una armadura de guardia real de Equestria se encontraba de pie con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía un brillo en su oreja, con la que podía aumentar su capacidad de escuchar. Y con eso había oído lo que dijeron las yeguas que entraron al castillo.

— Así que en la habitación de la princesa — dijo Silent Dagger abriendo los ojos. Tras eso vio al suelo en donde tenía aun guardia del castillo mal herido y con una expresión de terror — Bien, dijiste que no sabías donde está la bebé, te creo. Pero sabes dónde está la habitación de la princesa, ¿verdad? — dijo apuntándole con una daga

— Te diré lo que sé, pero por favor no me mates.

* * *

En los pisos superiores del castillo, el rey Wisdom Crown corría a toda la velocidad que podía. Vestía una armadura dorada, cubierta con una capa azul. En su pata derecha llevaba su potente ballesta, y debajo de su capa tenía un carcaj lleno de flechas y un gancho sujetador. Se encontraba solo acompañado por Forest, pues antes había hecho que sus tropas se separaran por el castillo para poder encontrar lo antes posible a la princesa.

Lo único en su mente era recuperar a su hija. Quería llevarla a salvo a casa, cargarla en sus cascos y escuchar su adorable risa. Tenía que recuperar a su bebé a cualquier costo, no permitiría que los ponis de Equestria la apartaran de él.

Forest por su parte estaba desanimado. En su mente no podía dejar de sentirse mal por este ataque, y su corazón se sentía lastimado por la discusión que había tenido antes con Wisdom antes de llegar al castillo. Sin embargo, allí seguía, corriendo junto a su rey, como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en ese momento. Veía la cara determinada de su amigo con el deseo de recuperar a su niña. No es que no quisiera que Wisdom tuviera a su hija de vuelta, pero sentía que esta no era la mejor forma.

Eventualmente ambos llegaron a un cruce de dos direcciones. Ambos pasillos se veían iguales, y no ayudaba que no supieran en qué lugar exacto estaba la princesa.

— ¿Hacia dónde? — preguntó Forest.

— Tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno! ¡Ahora obedece! ¡Ve por el camino de la derecha y busca a mi bebé!

Forest vio la mirada de furia de su amigo y soltó un suspiro.

— Como ordenes — dijo Forest sintiéndose derrotado.

Sin decir nada más, Forest se fue por el camino de la derecha, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener lo mucho que le dolía que su amigo actuara de esa forma.

Wisdom no se molestó en ver como Forest se alejaba, solamente se fue por el camino de la izquierda. Como rey, ir solo era algo completamente tonto pues su vida era demasiado importante. Pero como padre nada de eso le importaba, pues la vida de su hija era mucho más importante que la suya. Solo siguió avanzando, esperando encontrar pronto a su hija.

— ¡Alto ahí!

El rey se detuvo al ver que había sido interceptado por unos guardias. Eran los primeros que se encontraba desde que inició su infiltración al castillo. Parece que hasta allí llegaba el sigilo.

— Soy el rey de Heartland, Wisdom Crown, y exijo que me regresen a mi hija.

— ¡Es el tirano que debían arrestar! ¡Seguro el mato a nuestros compañeros!

El rey se extrañó un poco al oír eso, pues aún no había matado a nadie. Aunque probablemente sus soldados dispersados en el castillo si lo habían hecho. Aunque nada de eso importaba ahora.

— ¡Estoy aquí por mi hija! ¡Díganme donde esta o enfrenten las consecuencias! — dijo apuntando con su ballesta.

— ¡Somos cinco contra uno! — exclamó un guardia y todos apuntaron con sus lanzas y espadas.

A pesar de los cinco guardias frente a él amenazando con sus armas, Wisdom no se intimido. No era la primera vez que lo superaban en número. Cuando se trataba de su familia, no le importaba lo peligrosa que fuera la situación.

Cargo una flecha en su ballesta y la disparo hacia los guardias, pero estos se separaron para esquivarla. Entonces los dos pegasos volaron hacia el rey con sus lanzas. Uno de ellos llego primero, tratando de darle con su lanza. Sin embargo, Wisdom pudo esquivarla sin problemas haciéndose a la derecha. Entonces Wisdom uso su ballesta para dar un fuerte golpe metálico en la cabeza a ese pegaso, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin moverse. Y antes de que los otros pudieran hacer algo, el rey hizo un rápido movimiento de cascos cargando una flecha en su ballesta y disparo contra el otro pegaso en el aire dándole en el pecho, haciéndolo caer muerto al suelo. Los guardias restantes vieron asombrados como ese pony había matado sin titubear a sus compañeros.

— Ultima oportunidad.

— ¡No se dejen intimidar! — exclamó el guardia que había gritado antes al rey.

Los tres guardias restantes atacaron juntos, viendo que era la única opción que tenían contra ese oponente. Usando sus espadas lo atacaron de frente. Le lanzaban varios cortes, pero Wisdom se movía hacia atrás, esquivando y bloqueando con su ballesta. No querían darle tiempo de cargar más flechas.

Aunque se podía ver en la cara del rey que le costaba un poco evadir a tres oponentes, su mirada determinada no cambio.

El rey se hartó de estar a la defensiva y tomó el cuello largo de su capa con sus dientes, quitándosela y poniéndola frente a él como una cortina, que recibió los cortes de las espadas. Ese movimiento sorprendió a los guardias. El terrestre ámbar había desaparecido de su campo visual. Una flecha salió atravesando la capa, clavándose en el pecho de uno de los guardias.

Y cuando la capa cayó al suelo, vieron como el rey ya tenía otra flecha cargada la cual fue disparada contra otro guardia, quien también cayó muerto al suelo.

Ahora solo quedaba uno.

— ¡Miserable!

El guardia corrió hacia Wisdom para matarlo con su espada levitada con magia. El rey solo puso una cara de fastidio. Evadió el golpe y tocó el cuerno el unicornio con su ballesta. El metal anti magia del arma anulo la magia del guardia, haciendo que su arma cayera al suelo. El rey rápidamente uso su casco para sacar una flecha y la clavo en una pata delantera del corcel haciéndolo gritar de dolor, sacando la flecha en menos de un segundo. Tras eso, Wisdom derribo al pony, cargo la flecha que uso antes en su ballesta y la disparo a corta distancia contra la otra pata delantera del pony, fijándolo en el suelo como su fuera un clavo. El soldado gritó de dolor, pero al rey eso le dio igual.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija?

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— ¡Los gritos vinieron de aquí! — se escuchó una voz y varios pasos viniendo. De un pasillo salieron 5 guardias más, que se impactaron al ver a 4 compañeros muertos, y a uno clavado en el suelo. Furiosos empezaron a correr hacia el rey. Wisdom se mantuvo serio mientras sacaba otra flecha de su carcaj, pero esta tenía una punta redonda. La cargo en su ballesta y la disparo contra los guardias. Se hicieron a un lado para esquivarla, sin embargo esta flecha fue al suelo frente a ellos, sorprendiendo a los guardias de ese tiro tan malo.

En el instante que la flecha toco el suelo, una fuerte explosión se generó, dándole le lleno a los guardias. Cuando el humo de la explosión se despejo, solo se pudieron ver los cuerpos quemados de esos soldados, algunos que habían salido disparados hacia atrás por el impacto.

Wisdom regreso su vista al guardia en el suelo. No esperaba que ese rey tuviera un arma tan peligrosa. Comprendió que él pudo matarlo a él y a sus compañeros tan pronto los encontró, pero seguro no lo hizo debido a que necesitaba a alguien para interrogar.

— ¡Sé que tienen aquí a mi bebe! ¡Si no quieres terminar como un blanco de arquería me dirás donde tienen a mi hija!

— ¡No te diré nada!

El rey frunció el ceño al no obtener lo que quería. Quizás podría quebrar a ese guardia para que cantara, pero le llevaría tiempo. No podía perder tiempo, tenía que encontrar rápido a su hija.

— Que así sea.

El rey cargo una flecha en su ballesta y disparo al pecho del corcel, matándolo sin ninguna piedad. Soltó un suspiro y se limpió un poco el sudor en su frente. Vio su capa en el suelo, pero no se molestó en ponérsela de nuevo. Tenía que reanudar rápido su búsqueda.

De repente se escuchó un sonido en el aire. El rey escucho y vio en dirección a un pasillo. En ese instante un destello arcoíris apareció del pasillo y lo embistió con fuerza. Wisdom fue empujado un par de metros hacia atrás. Se levantó adolorido. Para ver que lo había golpeado. Frente a él vio a Rainbow Dash, volando quieta en un lugar mientras lo veía furiosa.

— Vaya, es la cerda parlante.

Ese insulto molesto más a Rainbow Dash, añadiendo a la ira que ya sentía contra ese pony. Lo odiaba por el daño que había recibido Twilight. También vio a su alrededor a todos los guardias que había matado. Todos esos cuerpos solo enfurecían más a la pegaso.

— Vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste.

Wisdom pudo sentir todo el odio de la pegaso en su mirada. Le recordaba al odio que recibía de muchos ciudadanos de clase baja de su reino, que lo odiaban a morir culpándolo de su miseria. Pero ese odio no le afectaba, fuera culpable o no. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser odiado, y ser odiado por una pegaso mas no le importaba.

— Fuera de camino cerda. Nada evitara que tenga a mi hija.

— ¡Lo único que tendrás es todos tus huesos rotos!

* * *

En el calabozo del castillo de la amistad, en la única celda ocupada, Sassaflash se encontraba callada en su celda, sentada contra la pared. Aún seguía furiosa por la lucha de gritos que había tenido con Applejack hace un par de horas. No había podido sacársela de su cabeza. Estaba furiosa de que la hubiera llamado una mascota de su rey. Ella no era mascota de nadie, ella seguía al Wisdom porque quería, nadie la forzaba a nada. Applejack jamás entendería eso. Así es como Sassaflash veía las cosas.

De repente, una extraña sensación recorrió la espina de la pegaso. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Wisdom... — se levantó y vio hacia el techo, y puso una sonrisa por haber sentido la presencia de su amado rey, pero la sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció ante la posible idea de que su él corcel estuviera en peligro. No sabía que planeaba Applejack, quizás ahora mismo Wisdom estaba en problemas — tengo que salir de aquí.

Corrió lo más cerca que pudo de los barrotes, y los agito un poco para confirmar su dureza. Incluso si tuviera su cuchilla no podría cortarlos, y no sabía cómo forzar cerraduras, así que eso no era una opción. Pero tenía que salir de alguna forma, tenía que ir a ayudar a su amado Wisdom, que seguro estaría buscando a su hija, o a ella incluso. No soportaría que algo le pasara a su amado Wisdom.

Las orejas de la pegaso entonces se pararon, como si hubiera oído algo, unos pasos y murmullos para ser más exactos. Vio en dirección hacia las escaleras que salían del calabozo, pero nadie venia, pues lo que había oído estaba algo lejos. Intento golpear los barrotes con su pata, pero lo dejó pronto. Entonces volteo su cabeza y vio la bandeja con comida que tenía en su celda desde esa mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo con sus dientes, tirando toda la comida, y empezó a golpear los barrotes usando esa bandeja. A pesar que el impacto aturdía un poco su cabeza, siguió haciéndolo con una gran determinación.

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior al calabozo, dos guardias se encontraban vigilando la entrada a las celdas. El sonido de metales chocando llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó un guardia.

— Viene de las celdas. Ha de ser la prisionera.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a ver?

— No seas tonto. Es solo un truco barato. En cuanto nos acercamos a investigar ella nos atacara. Debe pensar que somos tontos — sonrió confiado el guardia mayor.

— Que tonta, subestimando a la guardia real.

— Exactamente.

— Aunque... quizás sea otra cosa y deberíamos detenerla.

— Pff, por favor. ¿Que podría estar haciendo?

Por otro lado, en un pasillo cercano, dos soldados unicornios de Heartland andaban corriendo por el castillo, tratando de ubicarse de alguna manera y encontrar a su princesa como les había dicho su rey.

— Maldición, ¿Que no pasamos ya por aquí?

— Ni idea, todos estos pasillos se ven iguales.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que empezaron a escuchar un extraño sonido en el aire. Eran golpes de metales chocando.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Espera un momento — el soldado cerro los ojos, y empezó a notar cierto patrón en esos golpes. Notando como algunos intervalos entre golpes eran más largos que otros — Es una señal de auxilio.

— ¿Que? — el otro soldado se concentró y también encontró el patrón — Tienes razón.

— Rápido, viene de aquí.

Siguieron el sonido hasta llegar al pasillo del calabozo. Fueron vistos por los dos guardias en la entrada, quienes reaccionaron de inmediato.

— ¡Oigan algo allí!

Los guardias Equestres tomaron sus lanzas, al mismo tiempo que los soldados de Heartland corrían hacia ellos con espadas. El choque no duro mucho, pues los soldados de Heartland eran mejores. Sin muchos problemas mataron a ambos guardias. Uno de ellos traía unas llaves colgando de su armadura, las cuales fueron tomadas por uno de los de Heartland.

Entonces ambos fueron hacia la puerta que cuidaban los guardias. Al ver que detrás de ella habían unas escaleras hacia abajo entonces comprendieron que debía ser un calabozo.

— Quizás tienen a la princesa en este calabozo.

— Una bebe no puede hacer una señal de auxilio.

— Aun así, alguien tuvo que hacerla. Vayamos a ver.

Los soldados bajaron las escaleras hacia el calabozo del castillo, siguiendo el sonido que indicaba una señal de ayuda. No tuvieron que buscar mucho pues encontraron a la prisionera en la primera celda.

— ¿Lady Sassaflash?

La pegaso vio seriamente a los soldados de su reino. Escupió la bandeja que había usado para hacer una señal de auxilio. En parte estaba decepcionada de que no fuera Wisdom quien llegara a rescatarla, pero era mejor que nada. Los soldados rápidamente abrieron la puerta de la celda, y desencadenaron a la pegaso. Sassa estiro y agito sus patas traseras y sus alas, pues las tenía un poco entumidas al tenerlas apresadas.

— ¿El rey los envió?

— Si, estamos aquí en una operación para rescatar a la princesa Final Crown.

— ¿Dónde está el rey?

— Esta con otras tropas buscando a la princesa.

— Entiendo, busquen al rey y díganle que espere en un lugar seguro. Él no debe arriesgar su vida aquí, yo iré por la princesa.

— ¿¡Sabe dónde está!?

— No, pero puedo encontrarla.

Los dos soldados se vieron entre ellos. Habían oído antes del sexto sentido de Lady Sassaflash, que le servía para detectar peligro. No estaban seguros si con eso también podía encontrar a la princesa, pero no podían desobedecer una orden de su superior.

— A la orden — dijo uno de los soldados.

— Mi Lady, ¿Estará bien sola? — preguntó el otro.

— Sí.

— Pero mi lady, no está armada.

— No necesito estarlo. ¡Váyanse de una vez!

Ambos se asustaron por el grito de su superior y rápidamente se pusieron firmes como buenos soldados.

— ¡Si mi lady! – dijeron ambos corriendo fuera del calabozo.

Sassaflash se quedó allí un momento pensando. Por un lado, quería ir al lado de Wisdom y protegerlo a toda costa, pero también sabía que él no se iría del lugar hasta que tuviera a su bebe. Ella le había prometido a Wisdom cuidar a la princesa, cosa que había fallado al caer en una trampa de Applejack.

Estaba decidida a ir por la princesa. No porque nadie la obligara a nada, ella no era mascota de nadie. Iría porque quería proteger a la hija de su amado Wisdom, y si podía también desquitarse por la furia que sentía contra Applejack en esos momentos.

* * *

Por otro lado, en una gran habitación en el castillo se encontraban varios ponis allí. Era una habitación con libreros, un sofá cómodo, un escritorio y una gran cama. Era la habitación de la princesa Twilight, y allí se encontraban varios esperando impacientemente. Allí se encontraban Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Spike que se encontraban preocupados de cómo se encontraban sus amigas. También estaban Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y la abuela Smith, esta última acostada en la cama, sosteniendo a su bisnieta que dormía en sus cascos.

Todos habían escuchado unos estruendos hace poco, y por la ventana habían visto que la barrera que Twilight había puesto había desaparecido. Eso en un momento los alivio, pues pensaron que el trabajo estaba hecho, pero luego escucharon unos estruendos en el castillo. Eso les hizo asumir lo peor, pues podía significar que entraron a atacar el castillo y que le hicieron algo a Twilight para que cayera la barrera. Luego de eso unos guardias les informaron que estaban atacando el castillo, y que no salieran pues sería peligroso. Ahora todos allí temían lo peor.

La más preocupada era Apple Bloom, quien estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación abrazando a su hermano mayor, quien la acariciaba para tranquilizarla.

— Hermano, ¿Applejack estará bien?.

— Eeyup — dijo el corcel rojo con voz tranquilizadora — Ella es fuerte. Pronto todos volveremos a la granja.

Ambos estaban preocupados por Applejack. No querían que estuviera cerca de ese tirano en la operación para capturarlo. Big Mac quería estar junto a ella, pero tras mucha insistencia Applejack lo convencio de estar en el castillo cuidando a su familia. Pero ahora todos estaban inquietos, pues parecía que el enemigo había iniciado un ataque en el castillo.

Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie hablaban sobre la situación.

— ¿Qué haremos si nos encuentran? — pregunta Fluttershy asustada.

— No te preocupes querida, hay varios guardias afuera, ellos nos cuidaran — respondió Rarity con calma tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Twilight? ¿Por qué ya no está su barrera?

Rarity y Pinkie se vieron preocupadas entre ellas, pero Pinkie Pie fue la primera en hablar sonriendo.

— Seguro solo se cansó. Digo, yo no soy unicornio, pero esa magia seguro que la cansa mucho. Seguro solo se cansó y está tomando una siesta para recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿Enserio crees eso? — preguntó Fluttershy sonriendo un poco.

— ¡Claro! ¡Twilight esta con Rainbow y Applejack, no le puede pasar nada malo!

— Sí… tienes razón — suspiró Fluttershy mas aliviada.

Big Mac había escuchado todo. Se notaba que Rarity y Pinkie hacían un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, así como él lo hacía con su hermanita. Sabían bien que la situación era mala, y habían pensado que sería mejor evacuar el castillo, pero sería peligroso llevando a la abuela Smith y a la pequeña Lazuli, pues podrían encontrarse en el fuego cruzado. Lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar allí, y defenderse de cualquiera que llegara atacarlos. Big Mac se sentía responsable de la seguridad de todas las yeguas en esa habitación.

— ¡Aghhhh!

— ¡Deténganlo!

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar gritos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. Todos los presentes se alarmaron.

— ¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Apple Bloom asustada.

— Ve con la abuela.

Apple Bloom rápidamente corrió a la cama de la princesa y se aferró a su abuela y a su sobrina. Aunque estaba aterrada, en parte también quería proteger a su sobrina quien se encontraba durmiendo. Big Mac se sentía igual y rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se posiciono frente a la puerta.

— ¿Nos encontraron? —preguntó Fluttershy aterrada que también se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta.

— No te preocupes querida, todo estará bien — la trató de tranquilizar Rarity.

Pinkie Pie se puso al lado de Big Mac, sacando su cañón de fiestas de la nada, apuntándolo hacia la puerta. Pero esta no era una fiesta, era una situación peligrosa donde debía cuidar a la bebe de su amiga de la que se alejó de un año por culpa de un tirano que ahora venía por su hija.

— ¡Ataquen con todo!

Afuera se oían los gritos de guardias luchando contra algún enemigo. Se escuchaban muchos impactos de golpes y algunas leves explosiones. Cada vez había menos ruido, como si cada vez hubiera menos guardias para gritar. En un momento incluso se escuchó algo impactar contra la puerta de la habitación con fuerza. Todos los presentes sudaban de la tensión. Big Mac y Pinkie tragaron saliva ante lo que podría atacarlos.

Los gritos cesaron. Ya no se escuchaban más gritos en el exterior. La perilla de la puerta giro, y esta se empezó a mover. Poco a poco un pony se fue haciendo presente. El pony entro a la habitación, pero mientras lo hacía, veía hacia el pasillo, mientras decía unas palabras.

— Enserio lo siento, desearía que no fuera así.

No le hablaba a los que estaban en la habitación, le hablaba a los guardias en el pasillo que no estaban muertos, solo estaban inconscientes.

El pony entonces volteo a ver a la habitación, quedando sorprendido al ver a todos los que se encontraban allí, incluyendo a su princesa durmiendo.

— Ay no — dijo el corcel viendo la situación.

El pony no era nadie más que Forest Spear, el guardia personal del rey. Ahora tenía enfrente a su princesa, siendo cuidada por ponis que no eran soldados, sino su que era cuidada por una familia que no querría que se la llevara.

 _— ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma?_ — pensó con tristeza en su interior.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro pasillo del castillo, el rey Wisdom Crown se encontraba frente a Rainbow Dash, quien estaba lista para darle su merecido. El re0y cargo una flecha normal en su ballesta, y apunto contra Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Enserio crees que puedes darme?

— Eres rápida, pero aprendí a poner precisión sobre velocidad.

Wisdom se mantuvo apuntando su ballesta hacia la pegaso, manteniendo su expresión seria y enfocada. La pegaso estuvo esperando a que el rey le disparara para evadir su disparo y así atacarlo.

— ¿¡Qué esperas cerda!? ¡Mientras te quedas quieta mis guardias encontraran a mi hija, matando a todos los que se encuentren.

La pegaso no pudo controlarse tras esa amenaza y voló a toda velocidad contra el rey, quien se mantuvo apuntando con su ballesta. Rainbow se acercó al rey, y Wisdom disparo su flecha cuando estuvo cerca; pero, de un momento para otro, Rainbow se elevó de forma vertical, sorprendiendo a Wisdom y evadiendo el disparo. Sin embargo, de un movimiento se tiró al suelo de espaldas y cargo una flecha más, la cual apunto hacia arriba.

La pegaso empezó a descender hacia el rey, quien disparo su flecha, pero Rainbow la esquivo haciéndose a un lado. Entonces la pegaso llego contra el corcel, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de su armadura. Incluso con esa protección, el rey sintió como se le salía el aire por el impacto. Dash entonces aprovecho que el rey estaba en el suelo. Piso la pata de la ballesta para que no la pudiera mover, y empezó a darle varios golpes al rey en la cara, quien trataba de cubrirse con su pata libre.

— ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! — gritaba Dash mientras descargaba su ira — ¡Todo lo que haces es poner en peligro a Applejack! ¡La secuestraste! ¡La violaste! ¡Lastimaste a Twilight! ¡Mataste a todos esos guardias! ¡Eres una peor basura que todos los enemigos de Equestria!

Wisdom apretaban los dientes, mientras recibía todos los golpes de la pegaso.

Rainbow Dash siguió dándole golpes a gran velocidad, pero entonces algo la detuvo. Sintió una punzada en su lomo. Sintió un fuerte dolor, y al voltear la cabeza vio una flecha clavada en su lomo.

— ¿Q…. que….? — murmura la pegaso.

Wisdom vio que su disparo dio en el blanco y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Rainbow Dash, sacándole todo el aire y haciéndola toser sangre. Allí aprovecho a hacer a un lado y tirándola al suelo. Tras eso arranco la flecha del lomo de la pegaso, haciendo la gritar. Entonces cargo la flecha en su ballesta.

Wisdom se puso de pie. Se tambaleo un poco por el impacto del golpe de la pegaso, pero recupero rápido su equilibrio, y se enfocó en la pegaso.

— Te confiaste. Mi segundo disparo, el que fue hacia arriba, no fallo. La flecha se elevó hasta que luego cayó sobre ti. Admito que no podía darte con tu velocidad, solo necesitaba que te quedaras quieta un momento.

Rainbow aún estaba adolorida por el golpe en su estómago y la flecha en su lomo. Trato de levantarse, pero el rey la golpeo en la cara haciéndola caer en medio de su intento de levantarse. Entonces la agarro con los dientes de la cola y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, como una venganza cuando ella lo embistió.

Aun a unos metros de distancia, Rainbow no estaba a salvo de un flechazo.

— Tu exceso de confianza fue un error, pero siendo justos… — le apunto con la ballesta viéndola con enojo — eso está lejos del mayor error que cometiste hoy.

— Vete al tártaro — dijo Rainbow adolorida aun viendo al rey con furia.

— Hay cosas peores.

Rainbow cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a que la mataran.

— ¡CARAMEL!

El rey escucho un grito llamándolo. Solo había una pony que lo llamaba de esa forma. Se volteó, y en un extremo del pasillo se encontraba la pony que menos deseaba encontrarse en esos momentos. Su esposa Applejack. La reina corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se puso frente a Rainbow, haciendo que Caramel no pudiera dispararle a la pegaso sin pasar antes sobre ella.

— ¡Applejack… vete! — exclama Rainbow adolorida.

— ¡Caramel déjala!

— ¡¿Y por qué haría eso Applejack?! — le responde el rey gritándole — ¡Se interpuso entre mi hija y yo?!

Rainbow entonces tosió sangre, alarmando a Applejack que se agacho a socorrerla.

— ¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow!

— Lo siento... — murmura la pegaso adolorida.

— No… no te disculpes —

— Ve con tu bebé… no dejes que se la lleve — murmura la pegaso cerrando los ojos.

Applejack se alarmo por eso, pero al poner su oreja contra su pecho pudo escuchar sus latidos y su respiración. Rainbow solo se había desmayado, pero se encontraba muy mal. Applejack apretó los dientes y vio a caramel molesta.

— ¡Caramel ya fue suficiente!

— No. Esto no acabara hasta que tenga a mi bebe. Esto es solo por ella.

— ¡Enviaste una bomba a mi granja! ¡Lazuli pudo estar allí!

— Yo sabía que no. Envié exploradores para confirmarlo. Y sabía que tu amiga Twilight detendría la explosión.

— ¡Trataste de matar a Twilight!

— ¡Era una amenaza para el rescate!

— ¿¡Rescate!? ¿¡Llamas a esto un rescate!? ¡Solo estas matando a todos los que tienes a tu paso!

— ¡No me culpes a mi Applejack! — gritó el rey molesto — ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú fuiste la que rompió nuestro acuerdo! ¡Todo lo que está pasando es culpa tuya! ¡Tú pudiste evitarlo respetando nuestro trato!

Esas palabras fueron como una herida para Applejack. Ella sabía que era verdad. Ella fue la que decidió romper el trato. Ella sabía que habría consecuencias, y aun así decidió traicionar a su elemento. Y ahora dos de sus amigas estaban heridas, y no sabía cómo estaban las demás o su familia. Todos estaban en peligro por la decisión que ella tomó.

— Yo…

— Tus amigas aún siguen vivas, aun tienes tiempo. Si no quieres que esto continúe, devuélveme a mi hija y me iré de aquí. Nadie más tiene que salir herido.

— Lazuli… — Applejack entro en un horrible dilema. Podría acabar ese conflicto allí mismo si entregaba a su bebe. Y no era como si Caramel le fuera a hacer daño a su propia hija, sabía bien lo mucho que el velaba por su seguridad. Pero… ¿enserio podría entregársela? ¿podría permitir que alejara así a su bebe con tal de proteger a su familia y amigas?

— No hay tiempo que perder Applejack. ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!

En ese momento Applejack recordó algo horrible. Esas últimas palabras le recordaron su estadía en la base rebelde. Recordó esa horrible sensación cuando le arrebataron a su bebé recién nacida. Recordaba los llantos de su niña queriendo volver con su madre, y como ella se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado una pieza de su corazón. Era una sensación horrible, esa sensación de tener a su bebe arrebatada. No quería volver a sentir eso.

Applejack entonces vio a su amiga pegaso inconsciente en el suelo. Antes de desmayarse le había pedido que no dejara que Caramel se llevar a Lazuli. Y también recordó como Twilight, aun herida, le decía que todo estaría bien, y como en su mirada podía ver un deseo de que Caramel no se saliera con la suya.

— No… — murmuró Applejack.

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡NO! — exclamó — ¡No dejare que te la lleves! ¡Es mi bebe y no dejare que me la quites! ¡Ni dejare que el esfuerzo de mis amigas sea por nada! ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya de nuevo!

El rey no dijo nada por un momento. Solamente su mirada cambio a una mirada de ira. Era la primera vez que veía a Caramel viéndola así. Incluso con las discusiones y conflictos que tuvieron en el último año, Caramel nunca le había lanzado esa mirada. Era la mirada que el rey lanzaba a sus enemigos. Applejack ahora tenía como enemigo a ese peligroso pony, el pony que la forzó a casarse con él.

— Ultima oportunidad Applejack, devuélveme a Final.

— O… ¿¡O si no que!? ¿¡Vas a matarme!?

— Preferiría no hacerlo, pero es mejor a tener lejos a mi hija.

Applejack trago saliva, mientras el rey le apuntaba con su ballesta. Sabía que estaba en una situación de peligro, pero no podía hacerse atrás. Ya había llegado hasta allí, y debía proteger a su hija, de ese desgraciado que la secuestro hace un año.

 **Wisdom está encendido. XD. El siempre es sobre su familia. ¿Recuerdan cuando acabo sin piedad con unos rebeldes? Pues es la misma ira, pero ahora dirigida a Equestria. Y ahora tiene a Applejack tratando de detenerla. Y sin que lo sepa hay un psicopata en el castillo. La situacion solo puede empeorar. XD**

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	38. Eleccion dolorosa

Capítulo 38. Elección dolorosa.

La batalla en el castillo de la amistad por la princesa Final Lazuli Crown continuaba.

Applejack tenía frente a ella. Al pony que la había secuestrado.

— _Esto es malo_ — pensaba la yegua.

A su lado estaba Rainbow Dash, inconsciente luego de haber sido herida por Wisdom. Sabía bien que Wisdom aprovecharía eso, ya fuera para matarla o para usarla de rehén. Ninguna de esas opciones era aceptable, tenía que sacar a Rainbow de allí y ponerla a salvo.

Wisdom tenía su ballesta cargada, apuntando al pecho de Applejack. Podría dispararle y matarla, no sería nada difícil hacerlo. Con ella fuera del camino, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que intente quitarle a su hija. Solo tenía que disparar y matar… a su esposa, a la madre de su hija. A pesar de que podía matarla allí mismo, no quería hacerlo. Incluso si lo había traicionado, incluso si la terminaría alejando para siempre, no podía ignorar que ella una vez fue una yegua a la que quiso. Mentiría si dijera que todo eso ya no significaba nada para él. Incluso preparado para matarla, no quería hacerlo.

 _— Applejack…_

Movió un poco su ballesta hacia la izquierda. La flecha solo le pasaría a un lado, como un disparo de advertencia, quizás así ella se asustaría y se rendiría. Sin decir nada, disparo su flecha.

Applejack se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Rainbow. La flecha de Wisdom no le habría dado; pero ella, ignorando eso se movió aun así para esquivarla. Rápidamente Applejack cargo a Rainbow en su lomo y empezó a correr lejos del rey.

Wisdom tardo unos segundos en salir de sus pensamientos y comprender que Applejack se estaba escapando.

 _— ¡Carajo!_ — pensó el rey corriendo tras Applejack.

Wisdom se molestó, más que todo consigo mismo. Podría haber utilizado a Rainbow Dash a su favor, apuntándole a ella en vez de a Applejack, así la terrestre no podría actuar tan fácil. Pero estaba tan distraído con su esposa, que ignoro por completo una buena oportunidad. Y también recordó que un disparo fallido no intimidaría a una pony tan valiente como Applejack. Había cometido un grave error, pero no dejaría que Applejack escapara si ella podía decirle donde estaba su hija.

Corrió siguiendo el paso de Applejack, pero en el camino se encontró con más guardias de Equestria. Estos reaccionaron rápido y fueron contra él rey. Estaban muy cerca como para usar una flecha bomba. Frustrado, apretó los dientes y gritó:

— ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

Mientras tanto, Applejack corría lo más rápido que podía, cruzando en cualquier pasillo que pudiera. Fue allí que oyó un quejido de dolor de Rainbow Dash. Se volteó a verla, y allí notó algo que no anticipó. La herida de Rainbow estaba goteando en el suelo. Si Caramel lo veía las encontraría. Tenía que solucionar ese problema rápido.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Entonces Applejack vio a su alrededor, y entonces reconoció una habitación. Fue rápido hacia ella, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Vio la habitación en la que entró. Era un baño, con una regadera, un inodoro; y, por fortuna, un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Sin perder el tiempo, dejo a Rainbow en el suelo y tomo el botiquín que había en ese baño, del cual saco vendas para tratar la herida de Dash. Había medicinas como desinfectante, pero no tenía tiempo para usarlas. Solamente podía vendar la herida de su amiga para detener el sangrado.

Caramel ya le había sacado antes la flecha, pero le herida estaba abierta. La flecha, por fortuna, no llego tan profundo, pero se veía el daño causado al ser arrancada bruscamente por el corcel. No parecía haber dañado un órgano vital. Pero los movimientos bruscos que Applejack hacia mientras la llevaba corriendo solo empeoraban el daño. No podía seguir corriendo sin dañarla.

La granjera se desesperó, no podía seguir corriendo con Rainbow, pero si la dejaba atrás Caramel la encontraría con él rastro de sangre. Sea como sea, salía perdiendo.

— Lo siento Rainbow — dijo Applejack con tristeza — Ustedes hicieron de todo por mí. Ni tu ni Twilight merecían esto.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que hacer ahora. Golpeo el suelo con frustración, viendo su reflejo en ese piso brillante. Por un momento pensó que ya no había nada. Solo veía su cara de desesperación, una cara de fracaso. Sin embargo, su cara cambio mientras veía su reflejo. Una idea vino a su mente. Giro la cabeza, y vio un espejo que había en el lavacascos. Apretó los dientes, volteando a ver a su amiga inconsciente.

Cargo de nuevo a Rainbow, y la recostó con cuidado dentro de la regadera.

— Rainbow te prometo que arreglare las cosas.

Applejack cerro la cortina de la regadera para ocultar a su amiga. Tras eso, fue al lavacascos.

La granjera se vio a sí misma en el espejo. En su cara podía ver una gran inseguridad, mesclada con el sudor del esfuerzo que hizo al correr tan rápido con su amiga. No podía ocultar lo que sentía; tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de salir afuera y encontrarse de nuevo con Caramel, tenía miedo de que él o algún otro llegara a ese baño y la encontraran a ella y a Rainbow. Dos de sus amigas estaban heridas, y la idea de que la lucha continuara la aterraba. Pero le aterraba más que Caramel ganara y se llevara a su hija. Tenía que ir a enfrentarlo, no solo por su hija, sino también para alejarlo de Rainbow.

Apretó los dientes frustrada de cómo sus amigas habían sacrificado cosas por ayudarla, pero ella aún seguía intacta. No podía permitir que solo sus amigas sufrieran. Traicionar a Caramel había sido su idea, y debía tomar responsabilidad. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo, antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, mientras levantaba su casco y lo dirigía al espejo.

En un instante se escuchó el ruido del espejo rompiéndose. Applejack apretó sus dientes y parpados con fuerza conteniendo el dolor que sentía. Respiro hondo y abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Vio su casco estrellado en el espejo roto. Le sangraba. Incluso con patas fuertes, los vidrios rotos podían lastimar su pata. Lentamente fue alejando su pata del vidrio, dejando caer unas gotas de sangre. Le dolía un tártaro, pero seguro no era nada comparado a las heridas de sus amigas.

Avanzando a tres patas salió del baño, y se fue por el pasillo. Su casco herida iba soltando gotas de sangre que hacían un rastro, para que Caramel lo siguiera y no entrara al baño donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, Forest Spear acababa de encontrar al objetivo de la misión, la princesa Final Lazuli Crown. Sin embargo, la princesa no se encontraba sola. En esa habitación, la habitación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, se encontraban Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, y el resto de la familia Apple. La abuela Smith y Apple Bloom se encontraban en la cama, con la princesa siendo cargada por la pony mayor. Rarity y Fluttershy se encontraban aun lado de la cama, preocupadas también por la situación Big Macintosh se encontraba de pie, en guardia frente al pony que estaba, teniendo a su lado a Pinkie Pie que apuntaba con su cañón de fiestas.

—… — Forest estaba incomodo, sin saber que decir. Enserio no quería encontrarse con ninguno de esos ponis cuando encontrara a la bebé. Además, que habían dos ponis que tenían intención de atacarlo, y no tendría más opción que defenderse si eso pasaba.

Pinkie Pie por un momento estuvo pensativa, enfocándose en ese pony que tenía enfrente. Estaba segura que lo conocía, y fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

— ¡Es el pony bueno de Heartland!

— ¿¡Huh!? — exclamaron todos confundidos incluyendo a Forest.

— ¿No lo recuerdan? Él es el pony con el que hablamos cuando Applejack volvió. Él le canto a Lazuli para que se durmiera.

— Es verdad — dijo Fluttershy recordando.

— Es… — empezó a pensar Rarity — Forest… Forest…

— ¡Forest Spear! — completó Pinkie sonriendo.

— Yo… — Forest quiso hablar, pero no supo que decir.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, no nos hará daño.

— ¡Nope! — exclamó Big Mac molesto, señalando al pasillo exterior, donde había más de 10 guardias en el suelo — El mató a los guardias.

— No… no los maté — murmuró Forest con un tono que no se escuchó.

— Solo están inconscientes — dijo Pinkie — Seguro ellos lo atacaron por ser de Heartland.

Forest reacciono ante eso. No podía creer que esa yegua enserio dijera eso. Lo impactante es que era verdad. El solo avanzaba por el castillo, buscando a la princesa. Evitaba a cualquier guardia que se encontrara en el camino, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando llego a ese lugar donde había muchos guardias. Tuvo que defenderse, y tras eso comprendió que la princesa estaba en esa habitación.

— ¡Pinkie no podemos confiar en él!

— ¡Rarity tiene razón! — secundo Fluttershy.

— ¡Saquen a ese perro de Heartland de aquí! — exclamó la abuela Smith.

— ¡Se va a llevar a Lazuli! — gritó Apple Bloom.

Esas palabras no solo llegaban a oídos de Pinkie, sino a oídos de Forest. Le estaba lastimando como estaban hablando de él. Ya había recibido insultos antes de rebeldes u otros enemigos, pero le dolía que ponis ordinarias hablaran así de él. No eran soldados enemigos, solo eran amigas y familiares de Applejack cuidando a su bebé. Cuidándola de él. Bajo la mirada, tratando de procesar lo que pasaba.

Big Mac vio la oportunidad, y corrió contra Forest. El unicornio apenas pudo ver como el corcel rojo lo embestía. Forest fue lanzado fuera de la habitación, chocando contra la pared.

— Agh…. — se quejó el pony.

— Quédense adentro — dijo Big Mac a las yeguas, mientras corría a rematar a Forest mientras estaba lastimado.

Forest trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien. Se encontraba aturdido por ese último impacto. Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando el impacto.

— ¡NOOO!

Forest abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún impacto, solo escuchando un grito frente a él. Allí al frente tenia a Pinkie Pie, haciéndole frente a Big Mac, quien detuvo su carga. Pinkie Pie había aparecido a gran velocidad frente a ellos, siendo por poco embestida por la tremenda fuerza del corcel.

— Señorita Pie, quítese del camino — dijo Big Mac.

— ¡¿Pinkie Pie que haces?! — exclamó Rarity desde adentro.

— Tienen que creerme, él no es un mal pony. ¡Enserio lo sé!

Forest estaba impactado de que alguien hiciera así frente a sus amigas para cubrirlo.

— Oye… — murmuró Forest y Pinkie Pie lo volteó a ver — Yo… yo estoy aquí para llevarme… para recuperar a la princesa… — dijo inseguro — Yo… yo soy su enemigo. No tienes que arriesgarte por mi — Aun adolorido, Forest se empezó a levantar, respirando con algo de dificultad por el esfuerzo que hacía. — No quiero pelear, solo quiero que mi amigo recupere a su hija. Por favor, solo devuélvanme a la princesa, y nos iremos para nunca volver.

La yegua rosa vio al corcel, quien incluso con el daño en su cuerpo, intentaba aparentar fuerza, la cual claramente tenia, pero no era un pony intimidante, incluso siendo más alto que la yegua. Pinkie Pie lo vio con calma y una expresión más serena.

— No podemos dejar que te lleves a Lazuli, es hija de Applejack, y todas la queremos mucho mucho.

— ¡Pinkie aléjate de él! — gritaban las demás.

— Tu no quieres hacer esto — dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa pequeña.

— Quiero que mi amigo sea feliz — respondió Forest apartando la mirada, no sintiéndose capaz de ver esa mirada tan inocente y confiada en la yegua.

— ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres sonreír así? — dijo formando una gran sonrisa con su boca.

— Mis amigos… ellos me hacen feliz… Y… debo volver con mi familia. Yo… yo… — no sabía que más decir. Esa yegua sonriente lo dejo sin palabras. Pero no podía quedarse allí, tenía que recuperar a su princesa para volver a Heartland. Así volvería a estar con sus amigos en el castillo, y también podría ver a sus padres y hermanita. No había forma de que traicionara a su reino, arriesgándose a nunca volverlos a ver.

Forest poco a poco fue levantando su casco, cargando un poco de energía en este. Era muy poca, la suficiente como para noquear a Pinkie Pie con un pequeño golpe explosivo. A diferencia de Sassaflash, él no sabía ninguna forma de noquear a un pony de forma que no doliera. Pero solo dolería un poco. Todos se alarmaron al ver eso, pero Pinkie Pie extendió su pata a un lado, en señal de que no se movieran. Ella solo se mantenía viendo a Forest con una sonrisa.

 _—_ _No me mires así —_ pensaba Forest — _Retrocede, agáchate, ríndete, atácame, lo que quieras; pero no me mires así._

Solo tenía que golpearla, solo un golpe. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Luego podía encargarse de Big Mac. Incluso lastimado, estaba seguro que podía contra ese corcel. Solo tenía que golpear a Pinkie allí, luego podía seguir con su misión. Podía volver a casa, y evitar que siguiera esta batalla. Pero su casco le temblaba. No se movía como él quería.

Pero entonces la expresión feliz de Pinkie cambio por una cara de confusión cuando se escuchó el sonido rayo de magia. Forest quedo tan impactado como todos viendo como un rayo de magia le daba a Pinkie en su derecha, haciéndola caer al suelo con una marca de quemadura a su lado. Todos voltearon a ver a la derecha, y allí Big Macintosh también recibió un rayo de magia igual, que lo tiro al suelo.

— ¡Lord Spear! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

Eran dos soldados unicornios de Heartland que se acercaban corriendo, con sus cuernos encendidos. Forest estaba más enfocado viendo a Pinkie Pie en el suelo, inconsciente. Big Mac también estaba en el suelo, pero adolorido como para levantarse.

— ¿Señor? — preguntó el otro soldado, llamando la atención del unicornio naranja.

— Oh… lo siento — dijo a los soldados.

— Mira, es la princesa — dijo un soldado emocionado viendo el interior de la habitación.

Rarity y Fluttershy se alarmaron y trataron de cerrar la puerta, pero los soldados entraron rápidamente. Agarraron a ambas yeguas con su magia, sujetándolas de la melena. Las dos gritaron de dolor por eso.

— ¿Qué hacemos con estas? ¿Nos las llevamos? Me serviría una esclava.

— El rey dijo que solo nos llevaremos a la princesa, matémoslas.

Ambas sintieron un gran temor al oír eso.

— ¡Oigan! — gritó Forest interviniendo — ¡Son ponis indefensas, no hay que matarlas! Solo… solo nos llevaremos a la princesa

Los soldados se rodaron de ojos.

— Como diga, señor.

Los soldados arrojaron a las yeguas fuera de la habitación, mientras Forest solo se quedaba mirando sin moverse.

 _—_ _Esto… esto es lo mejor. Nadie más tiene que morir._

Entonces se escucharon gritos viniendo de la habitación. Eran llantos de bebé, combinados con quejidos de las ponis que aún estaban adentro. Forest se acercó a ver, y vio que uno de los soldados había tirado a Apple Bloom de la cama, mientras que otro trataba de quitarle a la princesa a la Abuela Smith. Entre todo eso la princesa lloraba.

— ¡No tendrán a mi bisnieta!

— ¡Suelta a la princesa estúpida vieja!

— ¡Dejen a mi abuela!

Apple Bloom se levantó del suelo y corrió contra los soldados, pero uno de ellos solo la pateo con una pata trasera. El impacto empujo a Apple Bloom contra la pared, noqueándola. Forest quedo boca abierto viendo eso.

— ¡Apple Bloom! — gritó la abuela. Entonces la terrestre mordió a uno de los soldados que trataba de quitarle a Lazuli.

— ¡AHHHH! — gritó el soldado alejando su casco, viendo como la dentadura de la anciana se le había quedado clavada — ¡Maldita! — el pony de Heartland le regreso el golpe a la anciana, dejándola inconsciente allí en la cama.

— Jajajajaja — río el otro soldado — Eso te pasa por distraído.

Forest sentía una gran molestia en su pecho. A todo su alrededor solo habían ponis que habían quedado en el suelo, solamente porque querían proteger a una bebé, una bebé que aún seguía llorando. Todo era porque querían proteger a su familia, y Forest solo estaba allí sin hacer nada. Pero era lo mejor, ¿verdad? Nadie había muerto, solo se llevarían a Lazuli a Heartland, donde podrían llevarla con su padre. La estarían llevando con su familia, pero solo significaba… apartarla de su familia. No solo eso, él también podría volver con su propia familia. Si hacia algo en ese momento, quizás no podría volver a Heartland.

Ya había aceptado que Wisdom hacia crueldades, las aceptaba junto a las cosas buenas, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Wisdom secuestrara a una potranca, o que usara la fuerza contra súbditos que se revelaran. No podía hacer nada en esas ocasiones. No podía hacer nada en esas ocasiones. Así como ahora… así como ahora…

El corcel apretó los dientes.

 _—_ _Wisdom, Sassa, mamá, papá…, Leaf…_ — subió la mirada _— Lo siento._

En ese instante Forest levanto una pata. No le tembló como hace unos minutos. Cargo energía, y disparo una bola de magia que impacto en el soldado que había sido mordido por la abuela. El otro soldado quedo impactado; pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió el mismo golpe. Los dos ponis cayeron inconscientes al suelo, quedando Forest como el único pony en pie.

En esta ocasión si podía hacer algo, y lo hizo.

Avanzo hacia la cama, y tomo a la princesa, de su bisabuela inconsciente. La empezó a arrullar, para tratar de calmarla. Le cantó un poco para tranquilizarla, haciendo que volviera a dormirse.

— "Simple y pura es la forma en que me haces sentir esta noche. No es fácil dejarte ir…"

Lazuli se fue calmando hasta quedarse dormida. Forest soltó un suspiro mientras se volteaba, viendo que los ponis del pasillo estaban allí en la puerta. Big Mac estaba parado algo adolorido por su herida de antes, y estaba enojado, pero no hacía nada contra Forest porque tenía a su sobrina en sus cascos. Rarity y Fluttershy estaban detrás, inseguras de lo que acababa de pasar.

Forest vio a la Abuela Smith y a Apple Bloom quienes estaban inconscientes en el suelo y en la cama.

— No se preocupen — dijo Forest con una voz desmotivada — Solo están inconscientes.

Forest uso su magia y levito a la bebé hacia los ponis. Fluttershy fue la que la tomo. Big Mac vio que su sobrina solo estaba durmiendo, tras eso fue a revisar al resto de su familia, suspirando aliviado de que estuvieran bien. Forest solo se quedó en el mismo punto, pero se sentó con la mirada baja.

— Déjenme pasar.

Pinkie intento hacerse paso entre Rarity y Fluttershy que estaban en la puerta.

— Pinkie, no te fuerces — dijo Fluttershy viendo la quemadura que Pinkie tenía a un lado.

— Estoy bien — respondió Pinkie con una sonrisa, que ocultaba la mueca de dolor que quería hacer.

Pinkie avanzo hacia Forest Spear, quien subió un poco su mirada para verla.

— Gracias — dijo Pinkie feliz.

— … — Forest no dijo nada.

— Gracias por no dejar que se llevaran a Lazuli.

— Cuando esto se descubra me verán como un traidor, porque eso es lo que soy.

Forest recordaba aquella ocasión en la que traicionó al grupo rebelde al que pertenecía. Su antigua mentora Rune Blade lo llamó traidor, una y otra vez. El aceptaba esas palabras pues sentía que su traición era aceptable, pues no le agradaba ese grupo, y lo cambio por su mejor amigo y una buena vida para su familia. Pero ahora traicionaba a ese amigo. Sentía que Rune tenía razón. Él era un maldito traidor.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

— No lo sé… solo lo hice.

— Yo sé porque — dijo Pinkie sentándose al nivel de Forest — Porque eres un buen pony, no podías dejar que algo malo pasara, así como yo no puedo dejar que un pony este triste.

Forest sonrió un poco, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, sino una de resignación.

— Y por ser un buen pony quizás no pueda volver con mi familia.

— No conozco a tu familia, pero… — le puso un casco encima — Seguro que se alegrarían de saber que hiciste lo correcto.

Forest soltó un suspiro.

— Espero que tengas razón.

Big Mac entonces se acercó a Pinkie Pie y Forest, enfocando su mirada en el corcel. Forest vio al pony rojo, viendo como cargaba a su abuela en su lomo. Y, por otro lado, Rarity cargaba a Apple Bloom.

— Gracias — dijo Big Mac a Forest.

— No fue nada.

Los corceles no se dijeron nada más. El granjero entonces vio a Pinkie Pie.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí, vendrán más soldados.

— Entiendo — dijo Pinkie Pie, y entonces regreso su vista a Forest — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Forest vio al techo pensativo. Tras eso vio a Fluttershy, quien cargaba a la princesa. Forest se puso de pie, aunque aún seguía desanimado.

— Aun no me han despedido. Sigo siendo un guardia de Heartland, y cuidare a mi princesa — vio a Pinkie — Los ayudare a salir de aquí.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó Pinkie feliz. Ella comprendía que Forest probablemente solo dijo lo primero que dijo para aliviar un poco su tensión de haber cometido traición.

Aunque los demás estaban algo inseguros, decidieron aceptar la ayuda del corcel, pues gracias a él no se habían llevado a Lazuli.

— Vamos — dijo Big Mac, y fue a la salida junto con Rarity y Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie y Forest los siguieron. La yegua estaba un poco lastimada, pero aun así avanzaba sin muchos problemas, aunque si le dolía.

— Oye… — llamo Forest a la yegua — Pinkie Pie, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué confiaste en mí? Apenas me conoces.

La yegua rosa soltó una risita.

— Ya te lo dije, porque eres un buen pony.

— ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

La mirada de Pinkie Pie se relajó un poco, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

— Los que pueden cuidar tan bien de una bebé, no pueden ser ponis malos. Supe que eras bueno cuando te vi arrullarla cuando Applejack volvió.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Oh, y también sonríes lindo.

— ¿Huh?

Pinkie Pie le guiño el ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua. Forest no pudo resistirse, y soltó una pequeña risa. Le hacia reír que una pony pudiera tener esa clase de confianza en reconocer buenos ponis.

— Eres extraña.

— No soy Extraña, soy Pinkie — rio la yegua — ¿Amigos?

— Sí, Amigos — sonrió Forest ya más animado.

Siguieron avanzando a paso moderado, pues no podían correr por las ponis frágiles que cargaban. Pero aun así esperaban poder evacuar el castillo e ir a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Varios guardias de Equestria no supieron ni que fue lo que paso. En un instante una pegaso celeste apareció, y los noqueo a todos con movimientos rapidos. Incluso con una sola pata, era imparable.

Sassaflash se encontraba recorriendo el castillo, venciendo a cualquier guardia que tuviera en el camino. No los mataba. Matarlos sería algo lento sin su prótesis con cuchilla, pero gracias a su habilidad de combate podía dejarlos inconscientes, y con sus reflejos podía evadir los ataques que le lanzaban, incluso desde atrás.

La pegaso buscaba a su princesa, con la intención de que, al recuperarla, pudiera hacer que Wisdom se fuera de ese castillo y se alejara del peligro. Usando sus instintos y sexto sentido, logro llegar a la habitación de la princesa Twilight, pero solo encontró a dos soldados de Heartland en el suelo. Uno de ellos estaba inconsciente, pero el otro estaba arrastrándose adolorido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó Sassaflash acercándose.

— ¿Lady Sassaflash?

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Lord… Lord Spear nos traicionó. Ayudo a ponis de Equestria a sacar de aquí a la princesa.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es posible!

— ¡Le juro que es verdad!

— ¡Ya cállate! — dijo dándose la vuelta, saliéndose de la habitación, dejando allí al soldado lastimado.

Sassaflash cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Estuvo medio minuto en ese estado de concentración, y entonces logro encontrar de nuevo a la princesa con su sexto sentido. Giro su cabeza a la derecha, viendo que debía ir por allí.

— _Equestria debe tener a un pony transformado en Forest. ¿Le hizo algo al verdadero? No, siento que Forest está bien. Debo encontrar al impostor y evitar que llegue a Wisdom._

Sassaflash se fue volando por donde le dijera su intuición, con la intención de buscar a su princesa, y acabar con el que tomara la identidad de su amigo.

 **What a twist! XD**

 **Lamento que este capitulo sea corto. Pensaba hacer uno mas largo, pero lo publicaría hasta la siguiente semana. Normalmente no tendría problema con eso, pero me gusto este punto para cortar el capitulo, y asi publicar algo esta semana.**

 **Forest termino tomando una decisión difícil, haciendo lo que consideraba correcto según su propia moral, incluso si se volvia un traidor. ¿Habra tomado la decisión corrercta?**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	39. No es amor, es amistad

Capítulo 39. No es amor, es amistad.

…

 _Una dura lucha ocurría en medio de la noche estrellada y con luna llena. Explosiones y cortes hacían eco por todo el coliseo vacío. En el cielo una pegaso volaba a gran velocidad, mientras esquivaba los ataques de bolas de magia de un unicornio en el suelo que las disparaba con sus cascos._

 _El unicornio perdió su paciencia y se impulsó del suelo con explosiones en sus cascos, llegando a la altura de la pegaso, donde intento golpearla. La pegaso fácilmente evadió su ataque, y empezó a contraatacar con una cuchilla que tenía en su pata. El unicornio se vio completamente superado en el aire, recibiendo algunos cortes, por lo que rápidamente se impulsó con explosiones para volver al suelo. La pegaso entonces cargo contra él, pero este junto sus cascos fuertemente, creando una explosión que genero una cortina con la tierra en el suelo. La visión de la pegaso quedó bloqueada, y el unicornio aprovecho a golpearla fuertemente, alejándola unos metros._

 _La pegaso se recompuso rápidamente, y regresó su atención a su oponente. Ambos estaban bastante cansados, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Ninguno se esperaba que el otro fuera tan fuerte, y que esa pelea estaría tan pareja. Llevaban más de una hora luchando, y no parecía que hubiera alguien ganando. Pero ambos llegaban a su límite. No resistirían mucho más. Sin embargo, ninguno retrocedería, ninguno se rendiría, pues esa pelea era algo que decidieron por sí mismos. No podían permitir que el otro ganara._

 _Listos para otra confrontación, ambos avanzaron el uno contra el otro, listos para matarse entre ellos._

 _Pero en ese momento, una flecha impacto en el centro de la arena, causando una fuerte explosión que hizo que ambos se detuvieran. Fue allí que vieron a un joven con una ballesta que corría hacia ellos desde la entrada a la arena._

 _— ¡Basta! — ambos peleadores se impactaron al ver bien quien era ese terrestre corriendo hacia ellos — ¡FOREST! ¡SASSA! ¿¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!?_

…

Sassaflash volaba por el castillo de la amistad, sin ninguna dificultad venciendo a cualquier guardia que tuviera en el camino. Incluso si a la pegaso le faltaba una pata, ella fácilmente podía con cualquier enemigo en ese castillo, pero algo le molestaba. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, un presentimiento de que algo duro pasaría pronto y que no podría enfrentarlo desarmada. Así que a cada guardia que ella vencía, le preguntaba una cosa.

— Se bien que tienen una prótesis celeste en este castillo. ¿¡Dónde está!? — preguntó a un guardia pegaso al que le pisaba fuertemente una de sus alas.

— Creo… creo que sé de qué hablas… ¡Puedo decirte donde está, pero no me mates por favor!

Sassaflash siguió las indicaciones que obtuvo del guardia, y llego a una habitación con varias armas. Parecía el lugar que los guardias habían usado como armamento. En una esquina vio el objeto que deseaba. Se acercó a esa esquina.

— Mi pata.

Sassaflash tomó su prótesis, y se la coloco en donde debía estar. La giró rápidamente para que quedara bien fija. La movió un poco y dio unos golpecitos en el suelo para confirmar que aun funcionara. Entonces tenso un poco la pata, y del casco salió una cuchilla metálica, la cual volvió al interior de la pata cuando esta se relajó.

— Finalmente — sonrió un poco feliz de tener su cuerpo completo se fue volando hacia donde estuviera la princesa de Heartland.

* * *

Las cosas no eran fáciles en ese momento para Forest Spear. Hacia poco fue que traiciono a Heartland, a su hogar. ¿Cuál fue su traición? Evitar que unos soldados de Heartland tomaran a la princesa Final Lazuli Crown de su familia materna. Forest solo actuó y ataco a esos guardias, traicionando a así a sus compañeros. Quizás había ayudado a ponis inocentes, pero al hacerlo hizo a un lado la misión que tenía, recuperar a la hija de su mejor amigo. La cabeza de Forest daba demasiadas vueltas, sabiendo que las consecuencias de sus acciones serian graves; la traición se castigaba con la muerte, y en el mejor caso, prisión de por vida. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no podría volver a su vida como guardia del rey, ni con su amados padres y hermana.

— ¿Forest?

El unicornio naranja salió de sus pensamientos. Volvió a la realidad, viendo que estaba junto a las amigas y familia de Applejack, a quienes estaba ayudando a escapar del castillo. Se encontraban avanzando a paso moderado, pues no podían avanzar sin pensar en una zona de lucha, además de que iban cargando una bebé, y también a Apple Bloom y a la Abuela Smith que estaban inconscientes. No podían hacer nada brusco. Ahora se encontraban en una biblioteca, donde pasaron a descansar para revisar que Apple Bloom y la Abuela no tuvieran heridas graves pues fueron golpeadas por soldados de Heartland.

— ¿Forest? — volvió a llamar la pony rosada que Forest tenía al lado, y esta vez la volteó a ver.

Forest estaba sentado contra una pared, y la terrestre se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Pinkie Pie?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te duele la embestida de Big Mac?

— Descuida, se cómo recibir un golpe. ¿Cómo están las demás?

— Están bien, gracias a Celestia evitaste que esos ponis malos hicieran algo más.

— No fue nada — dijo Forest sin mucha emoción — Podía ayudar, y lo hice.

— ¿Pero por qué tan triste? Ayudar a otros es algo feliz — dijo Pinkie con cierta inocencia.

Forest no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por eso. En parte era verdad, le alegraba haber evitado que Lazuli fuera tomada de su familia, pero al mismo tiempo la alejaba de su otra familia y su mejor amigo.

— Ahora soy un traidor… otra vez.

— ¿Otra vez?

— ¿Quieres saber? — Forest vio a Pinkie y esta asintió — Yo antes era un rebelde que luchaba contra el gobierno, pero traicione a mi grupo tras hartarme de todas sus atrocidades. Los dejé por Wisdom, pues nos hicimos buenos amigos. Esos días como su guardia fueron fantásticos, el enserio era un gran amigo.

— ¡Pero él es malo! ¡Él nos está atacando!

— Lo sé — suspiró Forest — Pero… él no es malvado… Nunca… nunca vi en él la misma malicia que veía en otros ponis en el grupo rebelde, incluso conocí a su padre, y ese si era malvado. Wisdom… es especial, pero cometía muchos errores, pero siempre veía la bondad en él y confiaba en que él sabía lo que hace. Pero ahora… ya no sé…

— Hmmm… ¿lo quieres?

— Sí, es mi mejor amigo.

— No, me refiero a si lo quieres quieres, como mamas y papas, o… papas y papas… ya sabes — Pinkie junto y separo sus cascos varias veces como si fueran besos.

— Sí — suspiró Forest — Pero… la verdad ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento. El sigue siendo mi querido amigo, pero… últimamente ya no veo al pony del que me enamore. Esta tan obsesionado con recuperar a su hija, que pierde de vista todo lo demás — dijo frustrado y apretando sus dientes — Pero nada de eso importa, ahora lo traicioné, no puedo volver a ser su amigo, quizás ni pueda volver a Heartland.

Forest bajo la mirada molesto. Pinkie puso una cara triste al ver a Forest así. Ella estaba feliz de ver a un pony bueno hacer lo correcto, pero ahora entendía lo difícil que había sido para Forest.

— Podrías quedarte aquí en Ponyville.

— ¿Qué? — ese comentario llamo la atención de Forest.

— Aquí no serias un traidor. Mis amigas y yo diremos como nos salvaste. Podrías trabajar en Sugar Cube Corner conmigo. ¿Sabes hacer pasteles? Aunque bueno, eso no importa, yo tampoco sabía, pero aprendí. O podrías trabajar de guardia — Pinkie se acercó al oído de Forest susurrándole algo — No le digas a nadie, pero creo que nuestra guardia real es muy mala, y serviría algo de ayuda.

Forest quedó asombrado de que Pinkie Pie le estuviera ofreciéndole esa clase de cosas.

— Pero soy un traidor, ¿Cómo sabes que no los traicionaré?

— Ya te dije — río Pinkie — Eres un buen pony, y Equestria no es mala como tus otros grupos.

— Hmmm…

Forest no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en esa situación. ¿De verdad podría quedarse viviendo allí en Equestria luego de que todo esto acabara? No estaba seguro, pero era algo que quizás debería considerar. Su otra opción sería volver a Heartland donde lo juzgarían, pero al menos podría ver a su familia una vez más y disculparse con ellos antes de que lo arrestaran o ejecutaran.

El unicornio sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie, avanzado a la mesa donde atendían a las heridas. Pinkie lo siguió de cerca.

— ¿Cómo están la niña y la abuela? — preguntó Forest tratando de alejar su cabeza de su duda.

— Parece que están bien — explicó Fluttershy, quien estaba cargando a la pequeña Lazuli — pero hay que llevarlas al hospital para estar seguros; la abuela Smith es frágil,

Forest vio a Big Mac, quien se encontraba con bastante preocupación en su cara. Era entendible, su abuela y su hermana estaban heridas, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué miras? — preguntó Big Mac molesto hacia Forest.

— Nada… — dijo Forest apartando los ojos — Estarán bien, todos saldrán de aquí.

Big Mac mantuvo su expresión molesta, pero la aparto de Forest. Quería descargar su frustración contra él, pues era uno de los ponis de Heartland. Pero no podía. El los salvo, y no podía ignorar eso, pero aun así no podía confiar del todo en Forest.

— Hay que salir de aquí — dijo Forest — Entramos por la azotea, y fuimos bajando poco a poco. Lo mejor es salir por el piso de abajo.

— ¿Pero si hay soldados allí? — preguntó Fluttershy con miedo.

— Yo puedo encargarme — dijo Forest calma — No dejare que nada malo le pase ni a ustedes ni a Lazuli.

— Ya lo oyeron ponis — dijo Pinkie alegre — Forest nos va a cuidar.

Pero entonces…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos al oír no solo el sonido de la puerta, sino el sonido de un impulso de viento. En ese segundo, una pegaso celeste apareció volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La pegaso tenía una cuchilla saliendo de su pata que apuntaba al frente. La mayoría quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa, siendo Forest el único que tenía la capacidad de reaccionar a tiempo. Vio como la pegaso apuntaba su cuchilla a la cabeza de Fluttershy, quien estaba cargando a la princesa, y por la mirada en la pegaso celeste se notaba que iba para matar.

Forest sin pensarlo cargo su magia en un casco. Justo cuando Sassa estaba a unos centímetros de Fluttershy, Forest disparo una bola explosiva de magia al punto medio que las separaba. Sassaflash tuvo que detenerse y retroceder con un fuerte aleteo, viendo ahora a Forest con una mirada fría.

Por su parte, Fluttershy quedó paralizada del miedo, pues pudo sentir como estuvo a unos centímetros de morir. Si no hubiera estado cargando a Lazuli, quizás hubiera dejado que su miedo cediera y se habría desmayado.

Sus amigas rápidamente fueron con ella, para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, y salir de su mirada perdida en el vacío por el trauma.

— ¡Fluttershy!

— … Uh… ¿Qué? —Fluttershy regresó a la realidad aliviando al resto.

Forest se encontraba completamente enfocado en Sassaflash. Conocía esa mirada en la pegaso. Era una mirada que solo ponía cuando estaba decidida a matar.

— Sassa…

— Vengo aquí por la princesa — dijo apuntando les con su cuchilla — Se lo advertí a Applejack. Si se seguían oponiendo, los mataría a todos.

Forest se alarmó, y rápidamente gritó al resto.

— ¡Váyanse!

— ¿Qué? — respondió Pinkie — Pero Forest…

— ¡Yo la detendré! ¡Váyanse!

— Nadie se ira de aquí.

Sassa quiso volar de nuevo hacia las chicas, pero Forest disparo ataques hacia atrás e impulsarse como cohete contra Sassa. La pegaso no se intimidó, y se preparó para cortar a Forest cuando se acercara. Sin embargo, Forest dio un giro en el aire evadiendo el corte de Sassaflash. Tras esa evasión, cargo magia en su casco, y le dio un golpe a Sassa en la cara, que la mando contra unos libreros, haciendo que le cayera una montaña de libros encima.

— ¡La venció! — exclamó Pinkie alegre.

— ¡Dije que se vayan! — exclamó Forest aun alarmado — ¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡Tienen que salir de aquí!

— ¡Pero no podemos dejarte solo! — exclamó Pinkie Pie.

— Descuida, yo puedo con ella — sonrió Forest.

Esa cara confiada que hizo Forest convenció a Pinkie para que confiara en sus palabras.

— ¡Vámonos!

Pinkie y los demás se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, no sin que antes Big Mac cargara a su abuela, y Rarity a Apple Bloom. Llegaron a la salida de la biblioteca, y se fueron por un pasillo, para ir a algún lugar seguro.

En ese momento, la pegaso salió de la montaña de libros, y al ver que su princesa no estaba, enfoco su mirada asesina en Forest.

— ¡Sassaflash! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? — gritó Forest tratando de reaccionar con ella. La pegaso no respondió y solo cargo contra él, lanzándole cortes que lo matarían, pero Forest lograba esquivarlos ágilmente, mientras seguía tratando de razonar con su amiga — ¡Sassa no tenemos que pelear! ¡Somos amigos!

— ¡CALLATE! — exclamó la pegaso desapareciendo su mirada vacía cambiándola por una frustrada.

— ¿Sassa?

La pegaso volvió a cargar a toda velocidad contra el unicornio, lanzando varias estocadas frontales. Forest apenas podía hacer de un lado a otro su cabeza mientras retrocedía para esquivar. Al verse presionado dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y lanzo dos golpes explosivos hacia el frente para ser impulsado hacia atrás y ganar distancia.

— ¡No sé cómo es que tienes la apariencia y poderes de Forest, pero no aceptare que tomes la identidad de mi amigo!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No Sassa! ¡Soy yo!

— ¡No me engañas! ¡Forest nunca nos traicionaría!

* * *

Wisdom Crown se encontraba frente a varios guardias de Equestria, muertos en el suelo. Mientras perseguia a Applejack se cruzaron en su camino, y no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera eso.

— Debieron apartarse cuando se los dije.

Se limpió un poco el sudor en su cara, y enfoco su vista en el pasillo por el que se había ido Applejack. Estaba seguro que era por allí por un rastro de sangre en el suelo, que le pertenecía a Rainbow Dash, quien fue llevada por Applejack. Si seguía el rastro la encontraría. Applejack sabía dónde estaba su hija, y debía sacarle la información o sacarla del camino, aunque él preferiría que las cosas fueran de otra forma.

Wisdom Crown corrió sin dudar, siguiendo el rastro de gotas de sangre. Al principio era considerable, pero con forme fue avanzando vio que las gotas cada vez estaban más espaciadas. Realmente no era algo que a él le importara mucho, pero fue algo que noto al observarlos con atención mientras corría.

— _No puedes huir Applejack. Final estará conmigo. ¡No la alejaras de mí!_

Siguió el rastro de sangre, hasta que vio como llegaba a una puerta. Se acercó a la perilla de la puerta, notando que estaba cerrado. Wisdom cargo una flecha explosiva en su ballesta. Tomó su distancia y la disparo, volando la puerta hacia el interior. Cuando el humo de la explosión se despejo, Wisdom vio que el lugar era una cocina. Rápidamente cargo una flecha normal, y empezó a avanzar a la cocina. Al entrar, empezó a buscar a Applejack. Era una cocina de tamaño mediano, pero con varias despensas para esconderse.

— Sé que estas aquí Applejack — empezó Wisdom viendo a sus alrededores — Tu amiga está herida, y no tienes oportunidad contra mí. Esto acabara rápido si me entregas a mi hija.

Wisdom siguió el rastro de sangre, llegando hasta una gran despensa. Sonrió mientras se acercaba

— Tu sabes bien que yo nunca le haría daño a Final — llevó su casco a la puerta — pero no perdonare a los que intenten apartarme de ella.

La abrió rápidamente, y retrocedió un poco mientras apuntaba con su ballesta. Pero fue allí, que su cara confiada cambio por una de sorpresa.

— ¡NO TE LA LLEVARAS! — grito Applejack, del otro lado de la puerta, sosteniendo una olla con agua usando unos guantes especiales, la cual arrojo a Wisdom.

El rey inmediatamente salto a la derecha en un movimiento desesperado, a pesar de que era agua. Pero en el instante en que el agua toco el suelo, empezó a salir bastante vapor de esta, mostrando que no solo era agua, era agua hirviendo. Había hecho bien en esquivarla.

Applejack arrojo los guantes y salto hacia el rey, pasando sobre el charco de agua hirviendo. Wisdom quiso apuntarle con su ballesta, pero Applejack la hizo a un lado la pata de Wisdom. Estando sobre él, Applejack empezó a lanzarle una serie de fuertes golpes hacia la cara, pero el rey se cubría con su otra pata, cubriendo un poco el daño

— ¡AGGHHHHHHHH! — gritaba Applejack mientras seguía lanzando golpes. Al ver que el rey se cubría la cara, uso sus patas traseras para aplastarle el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y algo de sangre — ¡NO TE LLEVARAS A MI HIJA! ¡NO DAÑARAS MÁS A MIS AMIGAS!

Applejack se preparó para aplastarle de nuevo el estómago, pero en el instante en que Applejack levanto sus patas traseras, el rey ya no estuvo tan sometido, y pudo hacerla a un lado dándole un golpe en la cara. Wisdom aprovecho eso para alejarse de Applejack y ponerse de pie mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Desgraciada — dijo adolorido el rey. Fue allí que vio el casco derecho de Applejack, el cual se encontraba sangrando — Te heriste a ti misma para hacer un rastro de sangre. Un engaño no suena a algo típico de ti.

Applejack se empezó a levantar, viendo a Wisdom con enojo.

— Hare lo que sea para proteger a Lazuli y a mis amigas. No dejare que les hagas daño.

— Sabes bien que jamás dañaría a Final. Pero no tendré piedad de los que se interpongan entre mi hija y yo. Todos los que se involucraron, incluso tus amigas, solo salieron mal porque se metieron en mi camino. Si me hubieras devuelto a mi hija como prometiste, esto no habría pasado.

— ¡No intentes echarme la culpa!

— ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡Y si quieres morir tratando de matarme, entonces que así sea!

Wisdom disparo su flecha contra Applejack, quien salto y rodo en el suelo para evadirla. Wisdom cargo otra flecha, y la disparo de nuevo, pero esta vez Applejack logro protegerse con un sartén. Estaba en una pelea difícil, pero una que lucharía por el bien de su hija.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Sassaflash seguía lanzando rápidas estocadas y cortes contra el corcel. Forest Spear podía evadir los ataques, pues no era la primera vez que la pegaso trataba de matarlo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes pues él no quería luchar contra ella. Trataba de hacerla entrar en razón para que viera que no era un impostor.

Dio una rápida voltereta para ponerse detrás de la pegaso. Intento aprovechar para sujetarla e inmovilizarla, pero los grandes reflejos de la pegaso fueron más rápidos. Ella se giró rápidamente haciendo un corte horizontal, el cual Forest apenas evadió retrocediendo.

— ¡Sassaflash, tienes que escucharme!

La pegaso miro a los ojos a Forest. Ella tenía una mirada vacía que no tenía piedad de sus víctimas. La auténtica mirada de alguien que solo tiene en su mente matar.

 _…_

 _— ¡No necesitas otro guardia! ¡Yo puedo protegerte!_

 _— Sassa, confió en ti, pero protección extra no está de más. Es fuerte, puede que incluso este a tu nivel._

 _— ¿¡Pero porque él!? ¡Él era parte del grupo que te secuestro! ¡Debería ser ejecutado!_

 _Sassaflash era de las que le levantaba mucho la voz, en especial con Wisdom Crown. En aquel entonces eran unos jóvenes de 14 años, pero aun así ella le era completamente fiel, pero no iba a quedarse callada ante algo que no le parecía. El príncipe Wisdom Crown acababa de ser rescatado de un grupo de rebeldes, gracias a que ella fue y acabó con la mayoría de esos criminales. Pero le sorprendió saber que Wisdom defendió a uno de esos rebeldes, y ahora quería que se convirtiera en su guardia personal junto a ella._

 _Ahora mismo discutían en la habitación del príncipe, que era donde habituaban a pasar tiempo juntos._

 _— Él me salvó, Sassa._

 _— ¿Cómo sabes que no es un truco? ¡Él nos podría traccionar! ¡Incluso si no lo ejecutan, no puede estar cerca de ti!_

 _— ¡Confió en él, Sassa! ¡Él es un preciado amigo, así como tú lo eres! ¡Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero se lo que hago!_

 _— ¡Pero Wisdom…!_

 _— ¡Sin peros! — impuso el príncipe — Ahora sal de mi habitación, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _La pegaso quiso responder, pero quedó callada. Si su querido Wisdom le ordenaba que saliera, ella debía obedecerlo. Solo bajo la mirada apenada, y se fue de allí._

 _Frustrada por no haber logrado convencer a Wisdom, ella se fue a un gimnasio del castillo donde entrenaban los guardias. Allí, ella soltó sus frustraciones haciendo decenas de cortes en un muñeco de madera, usando la cuchilla en su prótesis._

 _Entonces escucho una puerta abrirse, ella se volteó, y vio a un pony saliendo de un cuarto de baño donde había duchas. El unicornio tenía una cara de satisfacción, llevando una toalla en su cuello._

 _— Vaya, conque esto es una ducha caliente. Genial — se dijo a sí mismo._

 _Sassaflash lo reconoció. Era Forest Spear, el pony que Wisdom había propuesto para ser su segundo guardia personal. El corcel entonces noto a la pegaso, y fue hacia ella._

 _— Hola… em… Sassa, ¿verdad?_

 _— Sassaflash — respondió la pegaso con seriedad._

 _— Ah, lo siento. Hola Sassaflash._

 _— …_

 _— Lindo lugar tienen aquí, aunque son muy duros. Hace poco me hicieron pruebas para ver si podía ser guardia del príncipe. Arrasé. Creo que seremos compañeros — dijo el pony sonriendo — Llevémonos bien._

 _La pegaso entrecerró los ojos sin nada de confianza en Forest. Incluso saco su cuchilla, pero solo para mostrar poder._

 _— No intentes esas cosas de niño bueno, no confió en ti._

 _— Whoa, cálmate. Entiendo que estés celosa, pero tampoco exageres._

 _— ¿Celosa?_

 _Forest rio un poco._

 _— O sea, Wisdom es un gran tipo, entiendo que te guste — Sassaflash se sonrojo por eso, y Forest continuo — Pero cuando él y yo seamos novios, deberás aceptarlo._

 _— ¿¡Que!?_

 _— El y yo tenemos una conexión especial._

 _Sassaflash se molestó y apunto su cuchilla a Forest, quien se puso también en posición de combate._

 _— El jamás elegiría a un sucio como tú. Eres un rebelde que trabajo con sus secuestradores._

 _— Eso lo sé bien — dijo Forest con seriedad — Pero trabajare duro para ganarme su confianza._

 _— Incluso si el confía en ti, yo no._

 _— Puedo vivir con eso — sonrió Forest devuelta — Aunque no deberíamos pelear — dijo viendo como estaban llegando más guardias a entrenar — No queremos problemas._

 _Sassaflash lo volvió a ver molesta, pero sabía que tenía razón. Guardo su cuchilla, y Forest dejo de estar en guardia._

 _— No te creas. En el instante en que cometas cualquier traición contra Wisdom, te matare._

 _Ambos se vieron con seriedad, pues sabían que una fuerte enemistad acababa de empezar._

 _…_

— Forest Spear jamás nos traicionaría — murmuró Sassaflash con su mirada asesina enfocada en Forest.

Forest apretó los dientes, mientras una fuerte emoción de culpa llenaba corazón. Le era imposible no sentir culpa por la confianza que su amiga tenía en él.

— Tienes que creerme. Te lo puedo probar.

— Cállate, Solo eres un impostor.

Sassaflash voló de nuevo hacia el corcel, con su cuchilla de frente.

Forest solo se quedó quieto, mirando al frente. Allí Sassaflash dio una rápida estocada al frente, sorprendiéndose de como Forest no se había movido. La estocada le había hecho una cortada en la mejilla del corcel, quien puso una mueca de dolor por esa herida. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su posición, viendo a su amiga. Fue allí cuando la mirada asesina desapareció de Sassaflash, mostrando unos ojos normales, pero confundidos.

— ¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?

— Si alguna vez dudamos de la identidad del otro, no esquivaríamos un ataque a la cara. Fue lo que acordamos hace tiempo.

— Es… estábamos ebrios cuando sugeriste eso.

— Pero no lo olvidaste — sonrió Forest.

— ... — Sassaflash abrió los ojos al máximo, y empezó a sentir una horrible presión en su mente, con muchas ideas revolviéndose, tratando de procesar todo — No… No… — Sassaflash guardo su cuchilla en su pata, y empezó a retroceder lentamente.

— Sassa... soy yo... — sintiendo el ardor de la cortada en su mejilla — Esto es real. Yo sé que lo sabes.

— No... No puede ser...

— Lo siento, pero así es.

— ¿Por qué? — murmuró la pegaso en voz baja, pero Forest no respondió de inmediato — ¿¡Por qué!?

Forest soltó un suspiro. Sabía bien que no podía ignorar esa pregunta.

— No podía quedarme sin hacer nada por estos ponis. Nos llevamos a una pony valiosa para ellos, y ahora tratamos de robarles a una bebé. Wisdom está fuera de control Sassa. Todo este ataque está mal. No puedo permitir que siga hiriendo más ponis — se llevó su casco al pecho como si le molestara — No podía seguir observando. Créeme que yo no deseo que nada le pase a Wisdom, pero quiero que detenga esto para que podamos arreglarlo sin violencia. Sé que no estarás de acuerdo conmigo, pero espero que al menos entiendas que no quiero pelear. Si vamos juntos con Wisdom quizás podamos convencerlo de que se detenga.

Sassa permaneció con su mirada baja. Forest no podía verle sus ojos, pero se imaginaba que la pegaso debía estar tomando muy mal la noticia. Forest se acercó un poco a la pegaso acercándole su casco en señal de amistad. A pesar de todo Sassa seguía siendo su amiga, y no quería que peleara. Quería que Sassa entendiera porque hacia lo que hacía, y que no debían seguir peleando. Quería que siguieran siendo amigos.

— Traidor...

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un objeto filoso atravesando carne.

— Sa... Sassa...— Forest vio como el casco que había extendido a Sassa estaba siendo atravesado de lado a lado por la cuchilla de su amiga.

— ¡TRAIDOR! — gritó la pegaso mientras sacaba rápidamente la cuchilla del casco de Forest dañándolo mas y haciendo sangrar su herida. Forest soltó un grito de dolor mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Sassa levanto la cabeza mientras gritaba con fuerza. En sus ojos se veía una ira enorme hacia el corcel. Tras su grito Sassa apretó sus dientes con toda su fuerza, como si fuera para contener sus emociones que estaban por explotar. No era una expresión fría como la que tenía antes, esta ardía con fuerza.

La pegaso extendió sus alas y voló hacia el corcel, sacando rápidamente su cuchilla. Forest no pudo reaccionar por el impacto de la herida anterior. Solo pudo ver como la pegaso se colocaba frente a él, preparando su pata para dar un corte horizontal

Sassaflash estaba en la posición perfecta pata el golpe final. Forest no podía esquivarlo, ni bloquearlo. Sassaflash soltó otro grito de furia mientras hacia un tajazo horizontal.

Forest inmediatamente soltó un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo. Estando allí, rápidamente se llevó un casco a su herido pecho, donde había una cortada horizontal que había pasado sobre su armadura.

— Aghhh

Forest se levantó adolorido, aun manteniendo su casco sobre su corte en el pecho. Vio a Sassaflash, quien aún tenía una mirada de ira, agitando su cuchilla para quitarle la sangre. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente.

— No... no me mataste — dijo Forest adolorido y confundido.

Sassaflash se mantuvo viéndolo con la misma furia. Ella tuvo una oportunidad perfecta para cortarle la cabeza, el cuello, o incluso hacer un corte más profundo en su pecho; pero no lo hizo. Ella eligió no matar al corcel.

— No te matare. Te hare sufrir lo que mereces. Y luego te llevare con Wisdom, y el decidirá que hacer contigo. No escaparas de esto.

— Sassa... por favor — suplicó el unicornio adolorido mientras sus heridas aun sangraban.

— ¡No te corte tu casco, así que puedes pelear! ¡Pelea!

— ¡No tiene que ser así Sassaflash! ¡Somos amigos!

— ¡Cállate traidor! — volvió a gritar la pegaso, sacando más de esa ira que el corcel no conocía — ¡Estoy harta de que me traicionen! ¡Ya me harté de ser una tonta!

Sassaflash voló hacia Forest y trato de clavarle su cuchilla mientras estaba en el suelo. El corcel rodo a la derecha, haciendo que la cuchilla se clavara en el suelo. Forest aprovecho ese pequeño retraso de la pegaso para ponerse de pie y retroceder con explosiones, y así alejarse de la pegaso. Su pata atravesada le dolía, pero no como para no usar su magia.

— En todas las malas acciones que Wisdom hizo, nunca pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez puedo evitar que algo malo pase.

— ¡No intentes justificar! ¡Nada puede justificar tu traición!

— ¡No puedo dejar que una bebé sea apartada de su familia! — grito Forest — ¡Esa justificación me basta!

— ¡Wisdom es su familia!

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No quiero apartarla de Wisdom, solo quiero que encontremos otra solución!

— ¡No la hay! ¡Wisdom tendrá a su hija! ¡Él la merece! ¡Él es el único que nunca me traicionaría!

Forest vio un enorme sufrimiento en la pegaso, era entendible que se sintiera mal por la traición, pero debía haber algo más que le dañara. ¿Qué le paso en esa semana que estuvo en Equestria? Fue allí que vio algo en las patas reales de la pegaso. Tenían marcas, como si algo las hubiera apretado, algo como unos grilletes. Seguramente la habían encarcelado. Quizás Applejack la traiciono en alguna forma personal que él no comprendía. Pero lo que sí comprendía, es que no habría forma de hacer reaccionar a la pegaso. El y Wisdom la conocían bien, como para saber que cuando ella sufre, no hay nada que el unicornio pueda decirle para calmar su ira, y que ella no era de las que dejaba ir a un enemigo. Sabía que incluso si no lo mataba a él, ella mataria a todos los demás.

— Si no hay otra opción... Yo... – Forest apretó los dientes subiendo la cabeza poco a poco. Vio a Sassaflash quien estaba preparada para luchar – Voy a pelear.

— Terminemos lo que empezamos hace mucho.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos combatientes. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Ambos conocían bien la fuerza del otro, desde que lucharon aquella noche por quien merecía a Wisdom. Tras la desaprobación del terrestre, hicieron las paces y desarrollaron una sorpresiva amistad que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Llegaron a confiar en el otro al punto de cubrirse sus flancos cuando estaban en batalla. Pero ya nada de eso importaba ya. Ya no eran rivales en el amor, ya no eran compañeros, ya no eran amigos. Ahora eran solo dos ponis luchando de lados contrarios por sus propios deseos.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

— ¡Allí voy Sassa! — anuncio el corcel.

Forest se paró en dos patas y empezó a dar golpes con sus cascos que disparaban bolas de magia contra Sassaflash. La pegaso no se inmuto y las reflejo con su cuchilla anti—magia. Forest se empezó a moverse a la derecha para esquivarlas. Andaba bien en dos patas, y mientras esquivaba sus ataques reflejados, disparaba más bolas de magia contra Sassaflash, pero las seguía reflejando sin problemas.

Sassaflash voló hacia Forest, quien siguió disparando bolas de magia, pero la pegaso las evadía sin dejar de avanzar. Cuando llego con Forest lanzo un corte horizontal, que Forest evadió impulsándose varios metros hacia arriba con un impulso mágico de su magia.

— Tonto — pensó Sassaflash elevándose.

Sassaflash tenía ventaja en el aire, llegando hacia Forest rápidamente, lanzándole una estocada, la cual Forest evadió haciéndose hacia atrás en el aire. Tras es disparo hacia atrás y fue disparado como un cohete contra Sassa, chocándola, y mandándola contra una pared metros atrás.

El unicornio sonrió por haber dado ese fuerte golpe, pero entonces sintió un dolor por un lado, y vio que tenía una cortada horizontal en su costado, y empezó a caer con la gravedad. Con un casco lanzo una explosión hacia abajo amortiguando su caída, pero aun así choco con el suelo, donde se llevó su casco a su costado donde le dolía su herida reciente.

Sassaflash cayo de la pared en la que choco, pero agito sus alas para amortiguar un poco su caída. Se llevó sus cascos a su pecho adolorido mientras respiraba rápido por el impacto.

Forest se levantó con dificultad, y sonrió viendo a la pegaso.

— Je, ya no me tienes ventaja en el aire. Entrene mucho para eso – río el corcel entre dolores.

— Nadie te preguntó – respondió Sassaflash molesta

— No quería pensar que volveríamos a pelear, pero… creo que una parte de mi sabía que ocurriría.

Sassaflash detuvo sus intentos de levantarse, quedándose pensativa un rato. Comprendía lo que el corcel decía, ella tampoco quería creer que volverían a pelear, pero también sabía que podía ocurrir.

— Ya nada de eso importa ahora.

La pegaso rubia se levantó con dificultad. Ese impacto de Forest fue mucho para ella, y no estaba segura de poder aguantar otro igual. Pero Forest también estaba herido, y con su arma podía hacerle ataques más dañinos. Entonces extendió sus alas, y empezó a volar contra Forest. El corcel también corrió contra ella. Cuando estuvo cerca, Sassaflash empezó a girar a gran velocidad con su cuchilla hacia afuera, formando una sierra circular. Forest se arrojó al suelo para evadirla deslizándose por debajo de esta.

Cuando pasaron al otro, inmediatamente se voltearon a su manera. Sassa dejo de girar, clavo su cuchilla en el suelo para aprovechar el momento angular para dar vuelta hacia atrás. Forest dejo de deslizarse al golpear explosivamente el suelo para elevarse un poco, mas otra explosión en cierto ángulo para dar media vuelta, y cuando sus cascos tocaron el suelo corrió hacia Sassa.

Avanzaron el uno contra el otro, pero esta vez sin trucos. Solo avanzaron con la mirada fija en su oponente. Cuando estuvieron justo frente al otro, Forest lanzo un golpe al frente, mientras que Sassaflash lanzo una estocada.

Ambos hicieron a un lado sus cabezas, evadiendo el ataque del otro, recibiendo solo unos roces. La cuchilla de Sassa le hizo otra cortada a Forest en la cara, mientras que el golpe explosivo de Forest le hizo una leve quemadura a la mejilla de Sassa. Ahora ambos se encontraban de frente, con la pata del otro pasando a un lado de sus cabezas.

Sassaflash reacciono primero, metiendo de nuevo la cuchilla en su pata, jalo su pata hacia atrás, lista para una estocada. Forest noto eso, preparo su otra pata con magia explosiva, y la dirigió al pecho de la pegaso con la intención de alejarla. Sin embargo, Sassaflash notó eso, por lo que saco su cuchilla justo enfrente de su propio peso, usándola como escudo contra el golpe explosivo de Forest. El metal anti—magia recibió la magia explosiva, y se la devolvió a Forest, haciéndolo retroceder adolorido. Sassaflash aprovecho y voló contra Forest con la intención de una estocada.

Al no poder esquivarla, Forest hizo lo único que podía. Atrapo el arma usando sus cascos. Sassaflash presiono con su estocada, pero Forest hacia bastante fuerza para detenerla, aun con el casco lastimado. Sassaflash trato de meter de nuevo el arma en su pata, pero el agarre de Forest no la dejaba. A Sassaflash solo le quedó presionar al frente siguiendo su ataque.

— ¡Suéltala!

— Si eso quieres.

Forest entonces jalo la cuchilla hacia él, sorprendiendo a Sassa. El arma paso a un lado de su cara. Ahora que Sassa estaba justo frente a él, y fuera de balance, Forest aprovecho a darle un fuerte golpe explosivo en la cara.

Sassaflash se empezó a volar hacia atrás por el impacto, pero casi inmediatamente ella freno con sus alas, dio un rápido giro y cargo contra el corcel. Forest no pudo reaccionar a esa velocidad, y la pegaso le dio otro fuerte corte en el pecho.

— ¡AGHHHH!

— ¡Hay más! — grito ella dando un fuerte aleteo para ponerse sobre Forest, y darle otro corte horizontal sobre su lomo, haciéndolo gritar más.

Forest no se dio por vencido, se volteó y forzó a Sassa a retroceder con otro golpe explosivo que Sassa no pudo evadir debido al ataque que acababa de ejecutar. Ella retrocedió varios metros, cayendo al suelo. Forest también cayo, debido a las heridas nuevas.

Ambos estaban cansándose. Sassa no tenía cortes o sangrados, pero si unas pequeñas marcas quemadas en su cara y pecho debido a los golpes explosivos de Forest. Además, que lo que dañaba de esos ataques no era la combustión, sino el fuerte impacto que generaban. Su cuerpo le dolía por esos fuertes golpes del corcel. Aunque Forest no estaba mejor. Tenía ya varios cortes en su cuerpo. Su armadura dorada estaba bastante dañada, pues no podía contra la cuchilla de Sassa. Y todas las heridas sangraban, no de forma grave, pero si considerable como para afectarle a la larga.

Los dos se pusieron de pie con dificultades, ambos respirando rápidamente. Ambos llegaban a su límite, pero ninguno de los dos se rendija.

— Wisdom… hizo lo correcto al detenernos aquella noche — dijo Forest entre respiraciones — Si hubiéremos seguido… ambos habríamos podido morir.

— No… no digas tonterías. Yo no habría perdido, así como no perderé ahora.

— Je — rio un poco Forest por la confianza de la pegaso — Siempre confías mucho en tus habilidades.

Forest examino su situación con atención. Podía sentir como cada herida en su cuerpo le ardía.

— _No ha perdido nada de habilidad desde que peleamos por última vez_. — Forest vio su pata herida, viendo como su vendaje improvisado se llenaba de sangre _— Si esto se alarga no sé qué podría pasar_ — Vio en dirección a Sassaflash — _Aunque ella también se ve algo cansada, dudo que pueda volar tan rápido en ese estado._

 _— Siempre odie admitirlo, pero Forest es fuerte. Sus golpes son demasiado. Tengo que acabar con esto ya, pero no creo poder moverme tan bien con este daño. Pero con todas esas heridas, el ya no debería poder correr._

Aun con todo el dolor que sentían, los dos volvieron cargar. Incluso si significaba un gran esfuerzo en sus cuerpos, incluso si significaba empeorar sus heridas, no iban a detenerse. Forest debía ir a proteger a sus nuevos amigos, y Sassaflash debía recuperar a la hija de su amigo. Y solo podrían cumplir esa tarea si el otro era derrotado.

Llegaron uno frente al otro, y comenzó una serie de ataques y evasiones en la que lo daban todo. Sassaflash atacaba velozmente con su cuchilla, la cual Forest hacia a un lado o esquivaba, aprovechando esos momentos para lanzar golpes que Sassaflash evadía. Ya no intentaban ganar distancia, solo permanecían cerca del otro, sin salirse de un área. Sassaflash trataba de ganar ventaja poniéndose detrás del corcel, pero este podía girar rápidamente impulsado por explosiones. Por más que intentaban buscar una apertura, no la encontraban. Sudaban y consumían todo el oxígeno en sus cuerpos para seguir atacándose, sabiendo que el que recibiera un golpe perdería.

…

 _No había sido una semana fácil. Luego de que el príncipe descubriera su intento de matarse entre ellos, les dio una fuerte regañada, y rechazo completamente los sentimientos de Sassa y Forest, diciendo que no podía estar con ninguno de ellos, nunca. Ambos tuvieron que suplicarle su perdón por la tontería que hicieron, y le suplicaron aún más para que les diera otra oportunidad y que no los corriera del castillo, pues eso sería el fin de su amistad. El príncipe Wisdom acepto, pero no toleraría más conflictos entre ellos, y que por ahora estaban a prueba, y no los quería cerca suyo._

 _Sassaflash, sentía como si su mundo se hubiera desmoronado. Esa noche ella salió por una ventana, y trato de ir por aire fresco al tejado de una torre, a donde ella iba cuando necesitaba pensar o calmarse. Se sentó allí, y empezó a ver el reino de Heartland._

 _Sin embargo, había alguien más en esa torre. Ambos no se dieron cuenta al inicio, pero al voltearse, tanto Sassaflash como Forest gritaron._

 _— ¿¡Que haces aquí!?_

 _— Vine por aire fresco — dijo Sassa con seriedad_

 _— Pues yo también._

 _— Lárgate, este es mi lugar._

 _— Ah no, este es mi lugar, llevo viniendo aquí por meses._

 _— Yo llevo viniendo aquí por años._

 _Ambos en definitiva no estaban de humor para que el otro llegara a entrometerse en el lugar en el que iban a relajarse de vez en cuando. Fue una curiosa jugada del destino que no se hubieran encontrado allí al mismo tiempo hasta ese día._

 _— Yo no me iré de aquí, búscate otro lugar — dijo Sassaflash._

 _— Para nada, yo llegue primero._

 _Ambos se prepararon para una pelea, pero entonces vino a su mente las palabras severas de su amigo Wisdom, y como no tenían permitido volver a luchar. También recordaron que le prometieron tratar de llevarse bien. Aunque en ese momento lo dijeron solo para ganarse su perdón, sabían bien que, aunque sea debían tratar de que no hubiera conflictos._

 _Sin decir nada más, ambos se quedaron sentados allí en el tejado de la torre, viendo al reino cubierto por un cielo estrellado. Al principio hubo un silencio incómodo. Forest decidió pretender que la pegaso no estaba allí, y sacar algo que había traído. Una botella de vino y una copa de cristal._

 _— ¿Te robaste eso de la cocina?_

 _— Ellos no lo necesitan ahora mismo, yo sí._

 _— Eres de lo peor._

 _— Es solo una botella, tienen de sobra._

 _— Ni siquiera tienes edad para beber._

 _— Chica, esa ley fue inventada por ancianos que no querían compartir su vino con jóvenes — dijo sirviéndose una copa y bebiéndola._

 _— ¿Qué estupideces dices ahora?_

 _— Las que me den la gana — rio Forest tras su primera copa — En especial porque esto sabe bien — sirvió otra copa y la acerco a Sassaflash — Si la pruebas verás que todo eso de la edad no importa._

 _— Me enseñaron sobre esto. ¿Estas tratando de drogarme para abusar de mí?_

 _— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Wisdom dijo lo mismo! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?_

 _— Quizás porque ofreces alcohol a menores._

 _— Mira, incluso si fuera uno de esos criminales, no te lo haría a ti. La idea de… hacerlo con una yegua es desagradable — dijo como si se imaginara cosas y sintiera ganas de vomitar por eso._

 _— … — Sassaflash se quedó un momento pensando, y tras procesar lo que oyó se empezó a reír un poco._

 _— ¿De qué te ríes?_

 _— De que acabas de decir lo más estúpido que he oído._

 _— Pfff, suenas como mi papá._

 _Forest quiso jalar la copa que le acerco a Sassa, pero esta la tomó, sorprendiéndolo._

 _— Bien, tomare un poco, igual siempre me ha dado curiosidad. Pero solo tomare una copa._

 _— Sí, sí, como quieras._

 _Una hora más tarde, ambos ponis estaban aún acostados en el tejado de la torre, riéndose bastante. Ambos completamente borrachos, con la botella ya vacía._

 _— Y mi papa me vuelve a decir: "Tienes que ser un corcel grande y fuerte Forest". Cada día me hizo levantarme temprano a hacer trabajo de la granja, pero siempre el doble, ¡y siempre hasta tarde! Yo solo decía: "¡Ya soy fuerte papa, déjame dormir un poco!" Pero no, solo me hacía trabajar más, incluso cargando alforjas con piedras._

 _— Pfff, eso no es nada — respondió Sassaflash — Mi mamá nunca me aceptaba ni un solo error. Siempre debía tener un comportamiento perfecto, llevar la ropa perfecta, para algún día ser una noble perfecta. ¿¡Por qué carajos tenía que caminar con libros en la cabeza!? ¿¡Como carajos eso ayuda!? ¡Y si uso el tenedor equivocado, ¿Qué importa?! ¡El mundo no se va a acabar porque tome el tenedor de ensalada y no el del postre!_

 _— Los padres son los peores._

 _— Si… — murmuró la pegaso pensando en sus padres muertos, a los que nunca se sintió conectada._

 _— Y mira a donde me llevo mi fuerza y talento — dijo Forest aun riéndose, pero con forma melancólica — Termine involucrándome con un montón de rebeldes locos, y ahora estoy en un mejor lugar, mi familia vive mejor, pero no hago más que cagarla con un pony especial._

 _— Conozco el sentimiento._

 _Forest miro al cielo estrellado, en el cual veía muchas formas raras que no se le vendrían a la mente estando sobrio._

 _— ¿Cuál es nuestro problema Sassaflash?_

 _— Nos embriagamos en un tejado, y estamos hablando de tonterías._

 _Entonces la pegaso se rio, extrañando un poco al corcel, pues él estaba entrando en un ritmo más serio._

 _— ¿De qué te ríes?_

 _— De mi broma… es graciosa, porque es cierta._

 _— Si… necesitas trabajar en tu comedia._

 _— Pfff, cualquiera es un crítico — se fue calmando un poco y puso una cara más triste — Y… creo que nuestro problema es que perdimos de vista porque nos peleábamos._

 _— Wisdom… — suspiró Forest — No pensamos en cómo se sentiría él si a alguno le pasara algo._

 _— Mira… ya no quiero seguir con esto. Ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo, solamente empeoramos las cosas._

 _— Pienso lo mismo…_

 _— Creo… que puedo ignorar tus tonterías… y contener mis ganas de cortarte en dos._

 _— ¿Eso es otra broma?_

 _— Talvez — Sassaflash se empezó a reír un poco._

 _Forest esta vez también rio, no por la broma, sino por lo absurdo de la situación en la que estaban. Antes habían tenido una lucha a morir, y ahora estaban hablando tranquilamente, aunque fuera por el alcohol._

 _— ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? — preguntó Forest aun viendo al cielo estrellado, a lo que Sassaflash hacia lo mismo. Ambos estaban completamente borrachos, y solo querían estar recostados._

 _— Si, ¿Por qué no?_

 _— Genial… espera… ¿Enserio aceptas así como así?_

 _— Si… no eres tan mal pony como pensé que eras. Podríamos tratar de conocernos mejor._

 _— Podríamos comer juntos, caminar juntos…_

 _— Como amigos._

 _— Ya te dije, besarte me daría ganas de vomitar — rio Forest — ¿Amigos?_

 _— Como digas._

 _Esa noche ambos empezaron su amistad de forma bastante extraña. Quizás solo era el alcohol hablando, pero esa noche marco el inicio de algo muy especial para ambos._

…

Aunque intentaban concentrarse del todo en ese confrontamiento, no podían. A su mente venían recuerdos de como entrenaban juntos cada mañana, como buscaban mantenerse fuertes para proteger a su amigo Wisdom. Pensaron en todos esos momentos juntos; como entrenaban juntos, como comían juntos, como se enojaban juntos, y como reían juntos. Lo que ellos tenían no era como lo que tenían con Wisdom. No se amaban, y les parecía desagradable la idea te intimarse con el otro. Lo que tenían no era amor; era una verdadera amistad.

Ambos se vieron firmemente a los ojos, mientras preparaban un ataque más, preparados para acabar con todo. Forest golpeo con toda su fuerza explosiva, pero su golpe paso justo al lado de la cabeza de Sassaflash, haciendo que la explosión le pasara de lado, solo lastimando un poco su oído.

— ¡FOREST!

Sassaflash vio su apertura. Forest estaba parado en dos patas, completamente vulnerable luego de ese ataque. La pegaso lanzo una estocada frontal, atravesándolo debajo del pecho, un punto no vital, pero aun así efectivo. Forest tosió sangre por esa herida en su cuerpo. La pegaso bajo la mirada, pues esta victoria no le trajo ninguna satisfacción. Solo quería acabar con esto, y terminar su misión.

— No debiste habernos traicionado — murmuró la pegaso. Entonces intento retirar la cuchilla de Forest, pero entonces noto alto. Vio como el casco de Forest estaba bien aferrado a su prótesis — ¿Qué?

Vio a Forest, quien apretó sus dientes, tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía. Cuando logro tragárselo, soltó un fuerte grito mientras cargaba magia en su otra pata.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sassaflash intento alejarse, pero no podía con su prótesis siendo sujetada. Entonces Forest le dio un fuerte golpe explosivo en el pecho. Sassaflash sintió todo el poder de la explosión, pero no salió disparada hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en su misma posición, debido a que Forest la sujetó de su pata. Pero el impacto de la explosión genero una fuerte corriente detrás de ella, incluso sacudiendo su melena.

La pegaso quedó con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. No gritaba de dolor, solo permanecía boquiabierta viendo a Forest, quien tenía la mirada baja. Forest entonces soltó la pata de Sassaflash. Esta retrocedió unos pasos atrás tambaleándose, mientras retiraba su cuchilla de Forest. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, completamente incapaces de luchar más.

Respiraban con dificultad, pues el daño que ambos recibieron en la lucha fue demasiado. Ya no podían moverse, ni siquiera arrastrarse. Solo podían permanecer en el frio suelo.

— Sassaflash — hablo Forest con voz baja y con dificultad, y la pegaso le ponía atención — Lo siento. Lamento que las cosas fueran así.

— No… lo lamentas…— murmuró la pegaso — Si lo hicieras, no nos habrías traicionado.

— …

— Cometiste un grave error.

— Incluso si es así, tendré que vivir con eso.

— … te odio…

— Me han dicho eso muchas veces… pero quiero creer que esta vez no es verdad.

— … — la pegaso soltó un suspiro — No van a ganar. Wisdom tendrá a su hija.

— Jeje, incluso si lo hace, no dejare que la mantenga lejos del resto de su familia… — murmuró Forest cerrando los ojos

— Y yo estaré allí para detenerte… — respondió Sassa también cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos terminaron cediendo al dolor y el agotamiento, quedando inconscientes allí mismo. No hubo ganador, ambos perdieron. Ambos perdieron una valiosa amistad. Ahora solo les quedaba confiar en que el resto saldría bien para sus bandos.

— Huh… parece que al final no tuve que actuar, mejor así. No gustaría enfrentarme a estos monstruos.

Unos minutos después, un pony había entrado a la biblioteca, vistiendo una armadura de guardia de Equestria. Su pelaje era café, su melena morada, y sus ojos eran grises y vacíos. El pony comía unos caramelos para tener energía, mientras observaba el resultado de la batalla.

Silent Dagger se acercó a los dos guardias inconscientes, y confirmo que seguían vivos.

— Muy bien, ahora debo ir por la princesa — tomó ambos ponis con su magia, y desapareció de allí, junto con ellos, usando la magia del medallón en su cuello.

 **¡AL FIN! ¡AL FIN PUDE PUBLICAR! XD**

 **Enserio lamento haber la tardanza, he estado con muchísimo trabajo, y tampoco quería apresurar este capitulo tan importante.**

 **Esto es algo que enserio quería escribir desde que empece la historia, una pelea entre Forest y Sassa, y creo que quedo bien. A pesar de todos sus problemas amorosos, esos dos eran muy buenos amigos. Y para los que se pregunten porque di ese resultado a la lucha, es porque realmente nunca me imagine a alguno como superior al otro. Forest es mas fuerte y resistente, pero Sassaflash es mas agil y con su arma lanza ataques mas letales. Forest tiene mucha experiencia lidiando con yeguas locas con armas, mientras que Sassa tiene un mejor instinto de lucha. Por eso realmente no me imagine a alguno ganando sobre el otro.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	40. El peor

Capitulo 40. El peor.

La batalla en el castillo de la amistad llegaba a su punto culminante.

En la cocina se encontraban Applejack y el rey Wisdom Crown. La yegua se encontraba a la defensiva evadiendo flechazos, o defendiéndose con sartenes. El lugar estaba ya hecho un desastre por como Wisdom perseguía a Applejack por el lugar, y esta hacia lo posible por esquivarlo, sin tener tiempo de contraatacar. Aunque Applejack tenía una alforja llena de manzanas que encontró en la cocina, no tenía oportunidad de usarlas.

— Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Applejack. Ríndete y no tendré que matarte — dijo Wisdom con calma.

— ¡Nunca!

— Como quieras. Si tanto quieres morir…— hizo una pausa por sus inseguridades — Que así sea — Wisdom fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la salida de la cocina — Me asegurare de que Final sepa que fuiste una gran pony, merece recordar bien a su madre — sacó una flecha de punta redonda, la cual Applejack no sabía que era explosiva, pero podía saber que era peligrosa. El casco de Wisdom temblaba, pues aún no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo o no.

— ¡Tu no le dirás nada!

Applejack en un movimiento desesperado sacó una manzana y pateándola con fuerza hacia la ballesta. La intención de Applejack era desviar la ballesta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Wisdom mostrando algo de miedo, y dándose la vuelta, y recibiendo el golpe de la manzana en un costado.

— _¿Por qué se volteó? ¡No importa!_

Applejack sacó otra manzana y la pateo, apuntando a la cabeza del rey, dándole con fuerza.

— ¡Aghhh! — se quejó el rey de dolor. Quizás era una manzana, pero la fuerza de la patada la volvía como una bola de hierro, incluso haciéndolo sangrar de la frente.

Applejack no perdió la oportunidad. Rápidamente siguió pateando manzanas contra el rey. Wisdom normalmente se habría cubierto con su ballesta, pero está aún tenía la flecha explosiva, por lo que más bien tuvo que usarse a sí mismo de escudo para la ballesta, porque sabía que, si ese sartén hubiera golpeado la punta de la flecha, esta le hubiera explotado allí mismo, matándolo. Para liberarse de esa carga Wisdom disparo su flecha hacia el pasillo, explotando en medio de este. Applejack allí vio del peligro del que se había salvado, y que debía tener cuidado con las flechas de punta redonda.

Wisdom entonces se volteó, pero allí vio como Applejack corría hacia él, sosteniendo un cuchillo en su casco. La granjera intentó apuñalarlo con el utensilio, pero Wisdom se defendió sin problemas con su ballesta.

— No seas ridícula, no sabes usar armas.

De un movimiento Wisdom desarmó a Applejack golpeándola en el casco, y tras eso le dio un potente gancho elevado en la quijada usando su pata desarmada. Applejack se empezó a ir hacia atrás, para caer de espaldas. Sin embargo, en el último instante, Applejack se dio media vuelta en el aire para aterrizar sobre sus cascos delanteros.

— _Oh no_ — pensó Wisdom comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Applejack soltó un fuerte grito de frustración y dolor, pues una de sus patas aun sangraba luego de haberla estrellado en un espejo. Sin embargo, resistió el dolor, apoyo todo su peso en sus patas delanteras, contrajo las traseras, y dio una potente patada como las que usa para cosechar sus manzanas. El rey uso su ballesta para defenderse, pero la patada fue tan fuerte que lo mando hacia atrás, sacándolo de la cocina hacia el pasillo, estrellándose contra una pared.

La granjera entonces tomo el cuchillo que se le callo antes y corrió hacia Wisdom con él. El rey se vio en problemas, y rápidamente sacó un gancho sujetador con cuerda que coloco en su ballesta. Disparo el gancho hacia su derecha. El gancho se sujetó a un pilar, y cuando la cuerda se empezó a enrollar, Wisdom fue jalado hacia ese punto, ganando 5 metros de distancia de Applejack.

Applejack pensó en correr hacia él, pero cuando Wisdom cargo una flecha se detuvo, pues sabía que estaba en desventaja a distancia, y debía esperar un mejor momento para acercarse.

Wisdom por su parte se empezó a poner de pie, algo aturdido. Le dolían los golpes de manzanas, en especial el de su cabeza que le sangraba, y le dolía la pata con la pata con la ballesta que recibió de lleno la patada de la granjera. Aunque por fortuna aun la podía mover bien, aunque le dolía.

— _Bien, no está rota_ — pensó él rey aliviado, para luego enfocarse en Applejack

La granjera se mantenía esperando una oportunidad. Wisdom estaba muy lejos para patearle manzanas, pero podría usarlas para detener sus flechas explosivas. Y como el cuchillo en ese momento no le servía, lo guardo en la alforja con las manzanas.

— ¿Por qué Applejack? ¿Por qué insistes tanto? No soy un peligro para nuestra hija, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

— Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para ella. La mantendré a salvo de ti.

* * *

Las amigas y familia de Applejack corrían para poder escapar del castillo y llegar a un lugar seguro. Big Macintosh cargaba a su abuela inconsciente, Pinkie Pie a Apple Bloom en el mismo estado, y Fluttershy a la pequeña Lazuli quien se encontraba durmiendo entre toda la conmoción.

Afortunadamente no se habían encontrado enemigos aun, pero no podían bajar la guardia a que algún soldado de Heartland los atacara por sorpresa.

Fue entonces cuando en el camino, un pony apareció enfrente del camino. Todos se detuvieron al ver que se trataba de un soldado de Equestria, pero que extrañamente caminaba con tres patas, tenía una prenda negra enrollada a un lado de su armadura, y un medallón colgando de su cuello. El soldado era un unicornio café de melena morada, y tenía una mirada vacía que intimidaba. Además, parecía que tenía algo en su boca.

— Gracias a Celestia — suspiro Rarity aliviada acercándose al pony — Necesitamos ayuda, tenemos a 2 ponis heridas y debemos salir de aquí.

El corcel no respondió. Con su mirada vacía empezó a recorrer a todos los ponis presentes, como si analizara la situación para pensar en que hacer. Su mirada principalmente se enfocó en Fluttershy en el aire, y en la bebé que tenía en sus cascos.

— ¿Señor está bien? — preguntó Rarity.

Silent dio una pequeña mirada a Rarity, incomodándola un poco con su mirada.

— Bien… ya decidí como haré esto — dijo el corcel con seriedad confundiendo a todas.

Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, el corcel sacó una daga y la arrojo a gran velocidad. Se oyó un grito viniendo de Fluttershy, que hizo que todos se voltearan a ella.

— ¡Fluttershy!

La daga le hizo un corte en el flanco. No era muy grave, pero si le causo dolor y sangrado, haciéndola querer llorar, pero se contuvo, así como no soltó a la bebé en sus cascos o bajó al suelo.

Pero la herida de Fluttershy no fue el mayor problema, sino que fue cuando Rarity fue sujetada por la magia del corcel, siendo levantada del suelo.

— ¡Rarity! — gritó Pinkie Pie — ¡Es un soldado de Heartland disfrazado!

— ¡Suéltame! — Rarity se resistía para liberarse del agarre de Silent que no era el más fuerte, cosa que se podía conectar a la mirada cansada del corcel. Sin embargo, dejo de resistirse cuando el unicornio levito un cuchillo justo al frente de su garganta.

— ¡Suéltala! — gritó Big Mac.

— No — respondió secamente Silent Dagger. Todos se mantuvieron quietos, sin querer correr el riesgo de que lastimara a Rarity. Estuvieron esperando a que el corcel dijera algo, como alguna demanda, la cual vino luego de tragarse un caramelo en su boca — Vine por la bebé.

Los demás se miraron preocupados entre ellos por la difícil situación. Fluttershy incluso se aferró con más firmeza a Lazuli, pero también tenía miedo de que si no la entregaba su amiga moriría.

En circunstancias normales Silent los mataría a todos para tomar a la princesa, pero se sentía cansado, y no se sentía del todo seguro de poder encargarse del pony musculoso, que se veía más capaz que los guardias del castillo; y tampoco sabía si las yeguas podían hacer algo peligroso, así que era mejor no confrontarlas de forma directa.

Pero su cansancio lo empezó a afectar, lo que causo que el agarre en Rarity y el arma frente a ella se debilitara, alejando un poco el cuchillo de su cuello. Rarity aprovecho, y con un forcejeo logro liberarse del débil agarre. Silent Dagger reacciono tratando de cortarla, pero apenas logro hacerle un corte leve en el cuello, antes de que esta corriera de vuelta con los demás.

A pesar de haber perdido a su rehén, Silent se mantuvo calmado, en especial por el cansancio que sentía. Guardo su cuchillo, y vio a sus oponentes.

— Solo quiero acabar con esto e irme de aquí — dijo Silent con cansancio — Yo ya gané, pero si se resisten será peor para ustedes.

Entonces Big Mac dio unos pasos al frente, sorprendiendo a las yeguas.

— Rarity, por favor toma a mi abuela y váyanse — dijo el corcel viendo a Silent.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamaron las chicas.

— Yo me encargare de él.

— ¡Pero no podemos dejar a nadie más atrás! — exclamo Pinkie aun preocupada por Forest.

— Por favor, saquen de aquí a mi familia — pidió Big Mac con una mirada de súplica.

Las yeguas sabían que no podían quedarse allí contra ese pony demente de Heartland. Sabían que solo habían tenido suerte en que ni Rarity y Fluttershy no hubieran muerto ya. Al comprender eso, Rarity uso su magia para cargar a la abuela Smith, y ponerla en su lomo.

— Ten cuidado — pidió Rarity al corcel rojo.

— Eeyup.

Aun con sus dudas, las chicas se fueron corriendo por donde vinieron, para buscar otro camino que las llevara a la salida.

— Te quedas atrás para detenerme. ¿Sabes? Los que hacen eso no acaban muy bien.

Big Mac no respondió. Solo corrió a toda velocidad contra el unicornio, quien se rodó de ojos, mientras sacaba un cuchillo. Lo lanzo con su magia a toda velocidad. Big Mac apenas pudo reaccionar y se hizo a un dado, pero no lo suficiente así que el cuchillo se clavó en la parte superior de su pata. Se tropezó, y la velocidad que tenía lo hizo que rodara hacia adelante. Silent solo se hizo a la derecha para que el corcel no lo chocara.

— Te lo dije — se volteó para ver al corcel caído — Solo…

En ese instante Big Mac se levantó, y trató de darle un golpe con toda su fuerza a Silent. El unicornio logro hacerse un poco para atrás para evitar el gancho derecho de Mac, pero la expresión vacía de Silent cambio a unos ojos de sorpresa al ver el casco pasando justo frente a su cara, pues comprendió que ese golpe hubiera sido el fin. Silent retrocedió, y arrojo una bomba de humo al suelo, para poder cubrirse.

— _Es resistente y fuerte, sería peligroso actuar sin cuidado_ — pensó el rebelde — _Pero todo lo que puede hacer es atacar de frente y dar golpes._

Silent entonces tuvo cierta idea sobre en la situación. Vio la capucha negra que llevaba enrollada a un lado de su armadura, y arqueo una ceja con intriga.

Big Mac se mantenía furioso, aun con el fuerte dolor de su herida tratando de encontrar al corcel entre esa cortina de humo. No había forma de que iba a rendirse contra alguien que amenazara a su familia.

— Bien, si voy a perder tiempo contigo, mejor hacerlo valer.

Big Mac escuchó la voz de su enemigo. Vio detrás de él, y allí logro distinguir la silueta de Silent entre el humo. El unicornio agitaba su capucha para despejar un poco el humo, y permitir que el terrestre lo viera. Silent entonces coloco su capucha frente a él, la extendió para que lo cubriera de frente como una cortina. La empezó a hacer lentamente de arriba a abajo, cubriendo y descubriendo su mirada. Todo eso no hacía más que provocar a Big Mac, quien corrió a toda potencia contra Silent.

— ¡AHHHHHH! — gritó Big Mac cargando contra su enemigo.

Poco antes de que Big Mac llegara, se cubrió de nuevo la mirada, quedando completamente detrás de su cortina improvisada. Big Mac no quería perder ningún segundo, así que salto contra el corcel para asegurarse de atraparlo. Sin embargo, tan pronto le dio a la capucha, no sintió que chocara con nada detrás de ella. La prenda tapó la vista de Mac. Siguió de frente, esperando chocar con alguna pared, pero eso no sucedió. La capucha se movió, destapando su vista, y entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. No chocó contra una pared, pues había saltado por la ventana. Silent Dagger estaba justo a un lado de la ventana, por dentro, con su mirada inexpresiva.

Silent observó la cara de sorpresa y miedo del corcel al ver que había caído en una trampa, quizás incluso había algo de frustración en su cara por haber caído en una trampa tan simple. El unicornio observó atentamente la cara de su víctima, y esbozo una muy leve sonrisa. En el último segundo sujeto su capucha con su magia para que esta no cayera junto con Big Mac. El terrestre rojo cayo por la ventana, soltando un fuerte grito que se detuvo con un impacto en el suelo.

— Huh, funcionó. Sorprendente — pensó el unicornio viendo su capucha.

Silent se acercó a la ventana, viendo hacia abajo para ver a Big Mac en el suelo, sin moverse. Extendió su medallón absorbe almas hacia la ventana para recoger el alma del corcel, pero no sucedió nada.

— Huh, sobrevivió. Enserio era resistente.

Silent solo ignoró a Big Macintosh, pues tenía cosas más importantes que dar un golpe de gracia. Solo se marchó caminando del lugar. Fluttershy había goteado algo de sangre por la herida en su flanco. No tenía prisa en seguirlas, pues sabía que no llegarían lejos.

Las yeguas se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para poder huir de Silent Dagger, esperando que Big Mac pudiera encargarse de él, pero aun así no podían correr el riesgo, por eso no miraban atrás.

Pero a los 2 minutos de empezar a huir, algo empezó a pasar. Al principio las tres iban a aproximadamente la misma velocidad, pero Fluttershy y Rarity empezaron a andar más lento. Pinkie se dio cuenta cuando las rebaso por 2 metros. Se detuvo, y al voltearse vio a sus dos amigas bastante cansadas. Fluttershy incluso tuvo que descender al suelo, aunque sin soltar a Lazuli.

— Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?

Pinkie Pie recostó con cuidado a Apple Bloom en una pared, y fue a auxiliar a sus amigas, quienes se veían demasiado cansadas.

— No lo sé — murmuró Rarity — Me siento débil…

— Estoy cansada… — murmuró Fluttershy entrecerrando los ojos.

Rarity y Fluttershy no comprendían porque de repente sentían tanto sueño. Hace unos minutos se encontraban bien. Se sentía raro, era como si empezaran a dejar de sentir cualquier incomodidad en su cuerpo, incluyendo las heridas que el unicornio de antes les había hecho. No pudieron evitar que la debilidad en su cuerpo les ganara, y ambas acabaron desmayándose allí mismo.

— ¡No! ¡Despierten! — las agito Pinkie — ¡No es hora de dormir! ¡Tienen que reaccionar!

— Es inútil — se escuchó. Pinkie sintió como un gran miedo la invadía al escuchar los pasos acercándose. Fue entonces que sintió un corte en un costado, y al voltear vio una daga en el cuello, que le acababa de ser lanzada. Entonces volteó a ver a Silent, que se encontraba a solo unos metros de ella — Las dagas tenían una droga para dormir muy potente. Y sí, la que te acabo de lanzar también.

Pinkie entonces empezó a tener su vista algo borrosa, y algo de dificultad para mantenerse de pie. Pero en unos instantes cayó al suelo, aun consiente.

— ¿Que… que le hiciste a Big Mac?

— ¿El pony de antes? Cayo de una ventana, pero sigue vivo, de alguna forma.

Silent entonces se dirigió hacia Fluttershy, quien tenía a la pequeña Lazuli en sus cascos.

— No… déjala…

— Deja de resistirte. No le veo sentido a lastimar ponis inconscientes. Si no quieres que tú y tus amigas salgan lastimadas, mejor desmáyate de una vez.

El corcel solo enfoco su atención en la bebé, pues ella era su objetivo en ese momento, y no le importaban las demás ponis.

Silent entonces escuchó de repente un sonido de ruedas a su lado. Giro su cabeza y su expresión vacía se volvió una de confusión total al ver la boca de un cañón justo al lado de su cara. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué pasaba, una fuerte explosión de confeti lo golpeo en la cara, mandándolo a volar justo hacia una ventana abierta, por la que cayó.

Pinkie Pie se sostenía muy difícilmente de su cañón de fiestas, mientras respiraba con dificultad, por todo el esfuerzo que hizo. Además de que el sonido del cañón despertó abruptamente a Lazuli, haciendo que empezara a llorar con fuerza.

— A ver… a ver si te gusta a ti caer por la ventana.

— No realmente.

Pinkie abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz detrás de ella. Lentamente empezó a voltear su cabeza, pero a medio camino sintió algo clavándose en su lomo. Giro la cabeza lo que le faltaba, y efectivamente Silent estaba detrás de ella, a pesar de que hace un instante lo hizo caer por la ventana. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que ahora tenía una daga clavada profundamente en su lomo, la cual fue retirada violentamente, haciendo que Pinkie soltara un grito agonizante mientras caía al suelo.

— Asumo que no sueles hacer esas caras de miedo regularmente— le dijo el corcel a la yegua agonizante, mientras se sacudía un poco para quitarse el confeti que tenía encima.

Pinkie hizo un esfuerzo para arrastrarse y alejarse del corcel, pero apenas y podía moverse unos milímetros.

— Un arma de confeti… — dijo observando el cañón de Pinkie — Esto enserio es tonto — lo levantó— con su magia, y lo arrojo por la ventana — ¿De dónde lo sacaste? No lo tenías hace un momento.

Silent entonces enfoco su atención en Pinkie, levantándola con su magia, dejando que su herida fuera dejando caer sangre en el suelo. La yegua no solo estaba cansada por la droga de antes, sino que también por la pérdida de sangre. Aun así, lo que más sentía era miedo de esa mirada vacía del pony que la apuñaló.

— De… déjame… — dijo Pinkie en un pánico que nunca había sentido. Se intentó liberar, pero sus esfuerzos solo la cansaban mas — ¡AYU…!

Quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero el corcel le hizo algo de presión en la garganta con su magia para evitar eso, asfixiándola levemente.

— Eres una yegua extraña — dijo el corcel viéndola no con tanta seriedad, sino con una pizca de enojo — Atacarme por sorpresa con esa estúpida arma. Supongo que eres una yegua alegre, quizás nunca hayas experimentado un verdadero miedo… — Silent entonces se percató que la yegua tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba floja. La agito un poco, pero esta no reaccionaba, aunque aún respiraba — Se desmayó. Hmmm, debería hablar más rápido a una víctima drogada.

Apagó su cuerno, y dejo caer a la yegua en el suelo, dejando que perdiera sangre por la herida que le hizo.

Entonces Silent finalmente decidió encargarse de los llantos que llenaban el lugar. Fue hacia donde estaba Fluttershy inconsciente, y levito a la bebé llorando en sus cascos.

— Shhh… tranquila… — le susurraba mientras sacaba de nuevo cuchillo con tranquilizante y lo acercaba a la niña llorando — Duerme — Silent le dio un leve pinchazo en su casquito. La pequeña lloró más por eso, pero poco a poco fue bajando su voz. Sus ojitos fueron cerrándose hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Tras tener capturada a la princesa, vio a los demás ponis que se encontraban en el pasillo. Rarity y Fluttershy encontraban inconscientes sin mucho daño. Pinkie Pie estaba también inconsciente, pero ella sangraba de la apuñalada del corcel. Ni siquiera considero darle el golpe de gracia, no le pareció que tendría sentido si ella no estaba despierta para ver su cara de miedo, además de que se estaba desangrando ya, así que seguramente moriría de todas formas.

— Bueno, acabemos ya con esto — se dijo a si mismo antes de desaparecer con su collar.

* * *

Applejack y Wisdom seguían a cinco metros de distancia. Wisdom se mantenía apuntándole con su ballesta. A esa distancia tenía una ventaja sobre Applejack, pero no quería dispararle sin pensar.

— ¿Por qué tenías que traicionar nuestro trato? Te dije que haría lo que fuera para compensarte, excepto dejar que me alejaras a mi hija. ¿¡Enserio te importa tanto que crezca en tu granja!?

— ¡Eso no es solo por Lazuli! ¡Esto también es por mí! — gritó Applejack molesta — ¡Tú fuiste el que lo causo todo!

— Intente arreglar las cosas, Applejack. ¡Enserio lo intenté!

— ¡Tú no intentaste nada! ¡Tú nunca sacrificas nada!

— ¡Te deje quedarte una semana con tu familia! ¿Crees que fue fácil? Estar una semana apartado de mi niña fue demasiado.

— ¡No te hagas la victima!

— ¡No me hago la victima! Hice muchas cosas Applejack, ¡PERO JAMAS INTENTE APARTARTE DE TU HIJA! — gritó ya harto el rey, pero poco a poco fue bajando su voz, hasta llegar a una más calmada — Yo no quería apartarla de ti. Quería que Final tuviera a su madre a su lado. Ella merecía eso

— ... —Applejack no respondió.

— Sabes bien que no estoy mintiendo.

Applejack se mantuvo quieta en su lugar sin decir nada. Wisdom no quería atacarla mientras estaba así, pero se mantenía listo para levantar su arma y disparar a la primera señal de peligro de parte de Applejack. La yegua se mantuvo en silencio un momento, Wisdom no sabía si era algún engaño o si había logrado convencerla de algo. Pero la espera no duro mucho cuando Applejack rompió el silencio.

— Sé que no mientes — dijo Applejack secamente — Se muy bien lo mucho que quieres lo que crees mejor para Lazuli, y que no querías apartarme antes de ella — Wisdom sonrió pensando que habría logrado algo — Pero… — levantó la mirada con seriedad — Tú me tuviste alejada de mi familia — dijo con más severidad — Mi granja tuvo problemas sin mí. Mi abuela está muy débil. Y mi hermana... creció mucho este año... y no estuve para verla. Y no me imagino lo mucho que debieron pasar preocupados.

— Ya te dije que lo siento, y que intente arreglar…

— ¡CALLATE! — interrumpió Applejack molesta pisando fuertemente el suelo con su pata no lastimada — ¡No quiero excusas! ¡Todo esto paso porque tú me secuestraste! ¡Pudiste dejarme en paz! ¡Pudiste buscar a otra yegua! ¡Pero tenías que secuestrarme porque no soportabas que te rechazara!

Wisdom se empezó a molestar por las cosas que Applejack le gritaba.

— ¡Tú no tienes idea de…!

— ¡Cállate Caramel! ¡No quiero oír ninguna de tus excusas! ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi bebé!

Wisdom solo apretó los dientes molesto, mirando con mucho enojo a Applejack, así como ella lo miraba. Sin embargo, Wisdom estaba muy diferente a como estaba antes. Parecía que esta vez Applejack enserio la había hecho enojar.

— ¡Es mi bebé! — gritó Wisdom levantando rápidamente su ballesta y disparando a máxima velocidad. Applejack salto rápidamente a la derecha para esquivarla.

Wisdom entonces sorprendió a Applejack sacando una flecha explosiva, y disparándola. Sin embargo, la yegua sabía qué hacer, así que sacó una manzana y la pateo con fuerza. La manzana chocó con la flecha, causando la explosión a medio camino. Sin embargo, del humo apareció otra flecha explosiva. Applejack apenas pudo arrojar una manzana, pero esta vez con su pata delantera, pero la flecha exploto lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que la explosión la mandara a volar hacia atrás, rodando en el suelo, saliendo lastimada, y con dificultad para pararse.

Cuando el humo de las explosiones se disipo, pudo ver a Wisdom avanzando lentamente hacia ella, cargando una flecha común. Su alforja con manzanas y cuchillos de cocina se le había caído, quedando desarmada.

— No más piedad. Voy a matarte — dijo Wisdom con una mirada que solo lanzaba a sus enemigos.

Applejack se vio completamente en desventaja e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse y correr para alejarse de Wisdom. Sin embargo, Wisdom disparo su flecha, la cual se clavó en la pata trasera derecha de Applejack, haciéndola caer fuertemente al suelo. Soltó un grito de dolor, pero sin mirar su herida, se levantó a media, pero cayo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrarse. Estaba cerca de un cruce de pasillo, así que pudo cruzar para desaparecer del rango de Caramel, pero solo el tiempo que le tomaría llegar a ese pasillo.

— Ya me harté de todo esto. ¡Voy a acabarlo aquí! — se decía a sí mismo, mientras cargaba otra flecha — Final vendrá conmigo. Seré un buen padre para ella, le daré todo mi amor. Crecerá y será la mejor reina de todas.

Avanzó lentamente hacia su oponente. No había prisa, estaba desarmada, y con la flecha en su pata no podía darle una de sus patadas de cosechar.

— No importa si debo criarla solo.

Estaba ya listo para matarla. No es que los sentimientos que tuvo por ella ya no significaran nada, pero ya no veía ningún sentido en dejarla viva. Estaba listo para darle el golpe final. Llego al cruce del pasillo.

— Nadie se interpon…

Tan pronto giro en un pasillo, Wisdom vio como algo se acercaba a su cara. Paso en un instante. Wisdom en un instante recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un objeto duro, que se rompió en pedazos al impactar en su cabeza. El impacto hizo que Wisdom se detuviera.

— ¿Que...? — Wisdom vio como en el suelo había varios fragmentos de algún material, quizás un jarrón. Vio unos cascos frente a él, y conforme fue subiendo la mirada vio que la que le había somatado el jarrón había sido Applejack, quien apretaba los dientes con algo de miedo.

La vista del rey se empezó a volver roja, por la sangre saliendo de su cabeza que cubría sus ojos. Se tambaleo un poco tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero le era difícil. Vio a Applejack, quien tenía miedo en sus ojos, el miedo de un animal acorralado que haría lo que fuera por sobrevivir.

— Des... desgraciada — murmuro Wisdom mientras su vista enrojecida se empezaba a nublar.

Wisdom se fue de lado, cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Applejack estaba aún parada frente a él, aun así

— Lo… lo hice… — Applejack se sentó en el suelo, pues aún tenía una flecha clavada en su pata trasera — ¿verdad?

Applejack se acercó a Wisdom lentamente, tenía que confirmar que el trabajo estaba hecho. Sus cascos aun temblaban, por ver ese cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Una cosa había sido atacarlo con la intención de matarlo, pero otra era enserio darle el golpe.

Puso su casco en el cuello de Wisdom, y fue allí cuando se sorprendió. Sentía pulso, era leve pero existente. Wisdom aún estaba vivo. La sorpresa fue tal que Applejack se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayo sentada. Tuvo miedo de que ese pony se levantara para atacarla, pero este estaba inconsciente.

El pony que podría arrebatarle a su hija seguía vivo, eso significaba que ella no era una asesina. Pero...

— No... — se dijo a sí misma. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus patas aun temblaban de miedo por su acción, y por lo que iba a hacer. Trató de nuevo de levantarse, pero solo volvió a caerse. Al ver que no podía levantarse, se empezó a arrastrar hacia el rey — No te llevaras a mi hija, nunca.

Applejack llego al rey, y extendió su casco delantero sano hacia el carcaj del rey. Tomo una flecha con su casco temblante, pero la sostuvo fuertemente. Vio al rey inconsciente en el suelo, completamente vulnerable. En ese estado no podía hacerle nada a nadie, pero eso no bastaba. Alguien podría llegar a salvarlo y escapar con él, lo que haría que la lucha siguiera en el futuro. No podía aceptar eso.

— Es por Lazuli. Debo proteger a Lazuli.

Levantó la flecha en el aire, y cerró los ojos. Incluso con su decisión de acabar con el tirano, no tenía la fuerza para ver su acto con sus ojos. Sujeto firmemente la fuerza, lista para clavarla en el rey, como él lo hizo con ella y con Rainbow.

— ¡Es por Lazuli! ¡ES POR LAZULI!

Pero en ese instante, Applejack sintió un leve corte en el casco donde tenía la flecha. Eso la hizo soltar la flecha junto con un quejido de dolor. Abrió sus ojos para ver su casco, notando una cortada. Entonces, su vista se empezó a nublar mientras se sentía cansada.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasa?

Se desplomo en el suelo tratando de mantenerse despierta, pero no podía. Cerro sus ojos, siendo lo último el pony que la secuestro. Un solo pensamiento entro en su mente.

— _Lazuli…_

Applejack se desmayó en el suelo, sin saber siquiera que había pasado.

Se oyeron pasos acercándose a ambos ponis. Era Silent Dagger, aun vestido como guardia de Equestria. Silent vio a los reyes inconscientes en el suelo, analizando el resultado de la pelea que habían tenido.

— Huh, habría apostado que ganaría Wisdom Crown. En fin, el resultado no cambia.

Se metió tres dulces a la boca, tomo a ambos de la cola con su magia.

— Terminemos con esto, quiero quitarme esta horrible armadura.

Uso el medallón en su cuello para teletranportarse, desapareciendo sin dejar ningún rastro en el lugar, llevándose consigo a Applejack y a Wisdom

* * *

Wisdom Crown empezó a despertar. Su vista estaba un poco borrosa al inicio, pero se fue aclarando. Sus demás sentidos también empezaron a despertar. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un piso frio de roca cristalina, la misma del castillo de la amistad. Sentía el frio en todo su cuerpo, lo que significaba que estaba acostado en el suelo. Y estaba oscuro, quizás estaba en un cuarto sin mucha iluminación. En cuanto pudo mover sus cascos rápidamente se llevó uno a la cabeza, pues sentía un fuerte dolor allí. Sintió algo húmedo, y al verse el casco notó como había sangre. Allí recordó que Applejack lo había roto un gran jarrón en su cabeza, provocándole ese golpe.

— No te lo toques o el daño será peor — se oyó una voz fría.

Wisdom abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz. Conocía esa voz. Era una voz que esperaba nunca volver a escuchar.

— No… no puede ser…

Allí vio como unos cascos cafés se acercaban hacia él. Le costaba un poco levantar la cabeza por el aturdimiento del golpe en su cabeza, así que permaneció acostado, levantando solo los ojos para ver la cara del pony, confirmando el temor que sentía.

— Tu… ¿Silent Dagger?

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, me alegro que me recuerdes — saludo el unicornio, quien ya no llevaba una armadura de Equestria, sino que llevaba su típica capucha negra.

— ¿Qué… que haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? — preguntó Wisdom molesto. Trató de levantarse para luchar contra ese terrorista, pero se resbalo a medio camino. Su cuerpo aún estaba muy dañado por la pelea que tuvo contra Applejack, en especial por el tremendo golpe en su cabeza — ¡Applejack! Yo estaba con ella.

— No te preocupes. Tienes suerte de que yo estuviera allí, o ella te hubiera matado.

— ¿Qué… que le hiciste?

— ¿Por qué te importa? La tratabas de matar hace poco.

— ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

Silent suspiro ante las insistencias del rey, y le dio una respuesta.

— Solo está durmiendo. Al igual que los demás.

— ¿Qué?

Silent sin decir nada arrastró a Wisdom con su magia por el suelo. Wisdom notó que había varias celdas vacías a su alrededor, quizás estaban en el calabozo del castillo. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que llegaran allí. Silent lo arrastro hasta llegar al frente de una celda. Al ver en el interior, Wisdom pudo ver adentro a tres ponis colgando del techo con cadenas atadas a sus cascos. Eran Applejack, Sassaflash, y Forest; los tres lastimados e inconscientes, en especial sus guardias.

— ¡SASSA! ¡FOREST!

Vio a Sassaflash con varias marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, y Forest tenía varios cortes, y una herida cerca del estómago por la que sangraba. No se imaginaba como era posible que acabaran en ese estado, o como Silent había sido capaz de dejarlos así. Intentó pararse, pero solo volvió a caer.

— Deja de tratar de levantarte, quizás tengas una contusión

A Wisdom no le importaban sus heridas, solo quería llegar a sus amigos heridos.

— Al igual que tu esposa, solo están inconscientes. Si no quieres que empeoren te calmarás.

— ¡Miserable! ¡Déjalos ir ahora mismo!

El unicornio soltó un suspiro.

— Me imaginaba que estos ponis no serían suficiente para doblegarte, por eso traje a esta también.

Silent encendió un objeto, y tomo algo que estaba en una esquina del lugar. Era un objeto pequeño cubierto en mantas. Llevo ese objeto hasta una silla, en donde se sentó, tomando a la cosa en su pata sana. Movió un poco las mantas cubriéndola, revelándola poco a poco. Al ver unos mechones castaños la mirada de Wisdom empezó a cambiar por una de sorpresa. Y cuando Silent le descubrió la cara, que el rey finalmente comprendió.

— ¡FINAL!

El rey entró en pánico. Ese demente tenía a su hija en sus cascos. La pequeña no se movía, tenía sus ojos cerrados, cosa que solo alarmo más al rey. Trató de levantarse de nuevo con aun más fuerza que antes, pero no lograba nada.

— Relájate, solo está dormida, y la droga no le hará daño. Es mejor a que se la pase llorando.

— ¡MALDITO REBELDE! ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA!

— Puedo hacerlo, pero la caída talvez la mataría.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas. En la cara sangrienta del rey estaba un pánico y furia incomprensibles. Odiaba ver la expresión vacía que Silent le daba. Odiaba esa expresión de que le daba igual que estuviera sosteniendo a la pony más importante en su vida. Quería matarlo y salvar a su bebé. Pero no podía. No podía hacer nada contra él. Lo tenía completamente atrapado. Silent aparto su vista del rey para ver a la princesa, y Wisdom comprendió que no tenía la opción de mostrar fuerza. Si esposa, sus amigos y su hija estaban en poder del unicornio. Eran todos los ponis que significaban algo para él, o significaron algo en el caso de Applejack.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No tenía más opción que contener su ira y seguir con lo que el rebelde mandara. Sin embargo, Silent no respondía. El unicornio se mantenía viendo a la bebé durmiendo en sus cascos, incluso acariciándole un poco su melena. Wisdom no podía hacer más que observar frustrado, sin decir nada más por miedo a que ese loco le rompiera el cuello a su hija.

— Silent… por favor… deja a mi hija. Déjalos a todos. Hazme lo que quieras, pero déjalos. No tienen nada que ver

— Estos ponis son tu punto débil, tienen todo que ver.

El corcel siguió acariciando a la bebé, haciendo que Wisdom solo se frustrara más por no poder hacer nada.

— Es linda — comento Silent — Me recuerda un poco a mi hija.

— …

— ¿Sabías que tuve una hija Wisdom Crown?

— … — Wisdom apretó los dientes cuando el corcel sacó ese tema — Sí… sé que tú la mataste.

— Sí, lo hice — respondió Silent sin perder su expresión vacía — Se llamaba Echoed Voice. Era linda, pero no era alguien que quería como descendencia. Muchos doctores dijeron que solo tenía necesidades especiales, pero ninguno era directo. Ella era retrasada, y no tenía arreglo. Francamente, le hice un favor. Debí elegir mejor a mi esposa, más adelante descubrí que su familia tenía un historial de retrasos mentales.

— ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! — estalló el rey harto de las palabras del corcel.

Eso provoco algo extraño. En la mirada vacía del corcel, sus cejas se curvaron un poco, y su ceño se frunció, como si algo le hubiera molestado.

— Mi esposa me dijo eso cuando descubrió lo que hice. Ella siempre fue muy obediente, hasta que eso pasó. No tuve más opción que matarla, aunque ya me estaba aburriendo de ella así que no fue una gran pérdida. Pero bueno… creo que tu entiendes bien de que hablo.

— ¿Que?

Silent se levantó, aun levitando a Lazuli, y fue hacia Applejack.

— Tu secuestraste a tu esposa, y estoy seguro que debiste manipularla de alguna forma para conseguir una heredera. También sé que ella casi murió de una ulcera. Eso sucede por demasiado estrés, no me imagino que le habrás hecho para ponerla así.

Wisdom no sabía que responder a que ese terrorista se atreviera a mencionar esas cosas. Se preguntaba como ese maldito se atrevía a juzgarlo así. Pero luego vio de nuevo como Silent aun sostenía a su hija durmiendo, y no pudo seguir con su actitud agresiva.

— ¿A…? ¿A qué intentas llegar?

Silent movió un poco su vista para ver al rey a los ojos.

— A que tú no estás en posición de juzgarme — dijo con un tono un poco más expresivo del que Wisdom conocía — Reconozco esa cara que me haces. Es la cara de alguien lanzando todo su odio al mal de su vida. La cara de alguien que juzga el mal en mí. La cara de alguien que cree que es mejor que yo. La he visto muchas veces, viniendo de los que he hecho sufrir, incluyendo a mi esposa. Hablas de mi como si fuera un demonio, pero tú eres un demonio para todos en Heartland.

— No sabes de lo que hablas. No soy como tú.

— No. No lo eres. Eres peor. Lo sé bien, te investigue a fondo. Si hablamos del número de muertos, tu duplicas el mío. En los 3 años que llevas del rey, eliminaste a los que se te opusieran, y los que no murieron fueron encarcelados, sin poder ver la luz del día de nuevo.

— No… tu eres peor… tu… tu…

Silent fue hacia Sassaflash, observándola con detalle. Empezó a tocarle sus heridas, sin cambiar su expresión.

— De esta te hiciste amigo desde niño. Lo investigue, no tenías amigos, y te juntaste con una potranca solitaria. ¿Por qué? Porque sabias que ella sería fácil de manipular. Te entrego por completo su vida, sin dudarlo, porque te ve como un dios. Incluso seguramente te acostaste con ella para asegurar que nunca se apartara de ti.

Luego fue a Forest.

— Y este, un rebelde que traiciono a los suyos. ¿Querías que tuviera una mejor vida? Si quisieras eso le habrías dado otro trabajo, pero lo pusiste como tu guardia. ¿Por qué? Porque querías más seguridad, y no es fácil encontrar a alguien que te protegería hasta la muerte y te ve como su amo absoluto. Pero este era más listo que la otra, solo quería hacer lo correcto, pero lo convenciste de que servirte era el mejor camino, que tú eras una esperanza para el reino. Y para asegurarlo todo, lo sedujiste también.

— ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡Ellos son mis mejores amigos! — gritó Wisdom desesperado — ¡Yo nunca los manipularía así!

— No te engañes. No querías amigos, querías mascotas.

— ¡NO!

— Y lo peor son estas dos — se acercó a Applejack, manteniendo muy cerca a la princesa — ¿Por qué secuestraste a una pony? Por lo que pude juntar, ella te rechazaba mucho. No soportabas eso, porque quieres todo en tu posesión. Así es, no querías amarla ni que ella te amara, querías poseerla. Seguro que cada día le hacías ver que ella ahora era de tu propiedad. La información que obtuve decía que la tratabas bien, ¿será verdad? Incluso si lo es, seguro todo era como un juego para ti, controlándola más y más.

— No… ¡No! — gritó Wisdom apretando los dientes, incluso sacando unas lágrimas de frustración — ¡No soy mi padre! ¡Tú eres el malvado aquí! ¡Yo…! — su mente era una tormenta tratando de pensar que decir —¡Yo nunca mataría a mis padres! ¡Yo nunca mataría a mi hija! ¡Yo nunca mataría a mi espo…! — allí vino a la mente del rey como trató de matar a Applejack en su pelea. Trató de calmarse pensando que su relación ya se había acabado, pensando en cómo el la trató bien durante meses, dejando de lado el incidente de la ulcera. Él nunca la violó, eso sería algo que su padre haría. El solo… — No… No… — El solo la había amenazado y manipulado mental y sexualmente para llevarla a la cama y embarazarla. Pero ella había aceptado, no era su culpa… ¿verdad?

— Creo que ahora lo ves — murmuro Silent en su clásica voz vacía — Ves que eres peor que aquel que considerabas el demonio. Silent se acercó a Wisdom cargando a la princesa con su magia — Y todo lo que quieres es pasar ese legado a tu hija. A esta pequeña niña que duerme sin saber lo que le espera.

— No… — murmuró Wisdom temblando del miedo — Ella será mejor… ella puede ser mejor… Ella no debe ser como yo.

— Lo será si tú eres su padre… — dijo Silent, destrozando lo que quedaba del corazón de Wisdom, quien solo quedo sin saber que decía — Tu solo quieres una heredera para darle significado a tu vida, porque entre toda tu vida de manipulación y control, no tienes nada. Quieres una posesión a la que no tengas que manipular, pero más importante aún, quieres un legado, un legado que haga parecer que tu miserable existencia valió algo. Todos queremos dejar un legado Wisdom Crown, pero tú has hecho cosas peores por el tuyo.

— Final… no… yo la amo… Ella… es lo mejor que tengo… Es mi hija — Wisdom empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Sabes? De potro pensaba que yo era el mayor mal en este mundo. Quizás mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron al ver que yo traería desdichas. Mis padres adoptivos fueron buenos, pero los asesine y me quede con todo lo que tenían. Pero cuando pensaba que yo era lo peor, oía sobre tu familia. Leí sobre cada atrocidad que hizo cada uno de tus ancestros. Yo mate a mis padres, a mi esposa, a mi hija; y aun así tu familia era peor que yo. Y tu Wisdom Crown, eres el peor. Tú cargas con todas las atrocidades del pasado, y las continuas. Sé que tu cometerás las peores atrocidades en algunos años.

— No… yo… yo no soy mi padre…

— Lo eres Wisdom Crown. Y no solo él, eres todo lo malo en tu familia. Eres lo peor de este mundo. Esa es la única verdad.

— Esto es obra tuya… Tu planeaste esto… tu heriste a mis amigos.

— Esa es la ironía de todo esto, Wisdom Crown. Yo no hice nada a tus amigos, yo no planee esta operación para asaltar el castillo. Tú lo hiciste, yo solo aproveche la oportunidad.

— ¿Q… q… que?

— Tus amigos se lastimaron solos, el corcel logro recapacitar y te traiciono, pero la yegua no iba a aceptar eso. Ellos mismos se hicieron esto, yo solo los recogí. Y con secuestrar a tu hija, ella solo estaba vulnerable porque todos estaban muy enfocados en ti. Si tus guardias la hubieran cuidado, o si no se hubieran peleado entre ellos, yo no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad. Todo esto es posible gracias a ti. ¿No lo vez Wisdom Crown? Todo esto es tu culpa.

Culpa. Su culpa. Era lo que Applejack le había dicho. Ella lo culpo de todas sus desgracias. Y ahora le decían que era culpable de todo esto. Vio a sus amigos, Forest tenía cortes de cuchillas, y Sassa marcas de golpes. La última vez que los vio así fue cuando se pelearon entre ellos hace años. Era verdad, se habían peleado de nuevo. Todo por su culpa. Su hija estaba atrapada por su culpa. Todo era su culpa. Applejack tenía razón, todo era su culpa.

— No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO — estalló Wisdom perdiendo el control. Se llevó sus cascos a la cabeza, sujetándose fuertemente los pelos de su melena mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y gritaban — ¡No soy así! ¡Amo a mis amigos! ¡Amo a mi hija! ¡No soy mi padre! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! — estaba en un completo ataque de pánico.

Allí Silent dejo caer algo frente a Wisdom. Un objeto dorado. Era una corona dorada, con cuatro gemas de colores incrustadas

— Y esta corona que le heredaras algún día a tu hija, es la prueba de que ella solo será como tú.

Wisdom vio a la corona. Inmediatamente la reconoció como suya. No entendía porque estaba allí. ¿La había traído con él? No lo recordaba. Sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención fue su reflejo. Pudo ver su cara manchada con su propia sangre y llena de desesperación. Era la corona que le había dejado su padre. Su símbolo de que era el rey. El símbolo de que él era el legado de esa familia maldita.

— ¡NOOOOO! — gritó el rey. En sus ojos temblantes ya no había calma. El rey solamente estaba completamente fuera de si — ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! ¡No la quiero! ¡Final no la tendrá! ¡No usara esa maldita cosa!

— Puedo llevármela si quieres, pero tienes que pasarme su propiedad.

— ¡Tomalá! ¡Llévatela!

— No Wisdom Crown. Di que ahora yo soy el propietario de la corona. Dilo y alejare la corona de ti, y te devolveré a tu hija.

— ¡Eres el propietario de la corona!

En ese instante, un brillo surgió de la corona dorada, el cual se pasó a las cuatro joyas que brillaron como estrellas. Silent tomo la corona con su magia, y al ponérsela en su cabeza, un pequeño brillo dorado apareció en sus ojos, el cual desapareció rápido junto con el de la corona. Wisdom quedo impactado, hasta que su mente rota recordó lo que eso significaba.

— No… No….

— Gracias Wisdom Crown. Fue divertido ver tu cara — murmuró Silent con una leve sonrisa — Es la mejor expresión que he visto.

— Esto… no… ¿Qué hice?...

En ese momento Wisdom sintió una leve cortada en su lomo. Vio como Silent jalaba un cuchillo con su magia, y lo guardaba bajo su capucha. Solo le hizo un rasguño a Wisdom, pero ese rasguño tenía una droga para dormir. El rey empezó a sentir sus efectos.

— Silent…

— No te preocupes, no le hare nada a Heartland. Cuando empiece de nuevo, me gustaría vivir en Heartland.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Wisdom cansado.

— Mejor me voy — dijo lanzando un rayo al techo, quitando un hechizo de insonorización — Pronto vendrán a arrestarte. Te mataría, pero quiero que sigas vivo para ver lo que hare.

Silent con cuidado dejo a la princesa justo frente a su padre, descolgó a todos los ponis dejándolos en el suelo, y tras eso fue hacia la salida. Se dio una última vuelta para ver a su oponente Wisdom Crown, completamente derrotado, con su espíritu roto. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del corcel, pues todo había salido bien. Salió por la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista de Wisdom.

El rey quedo sin palabras, con su bebé durmiendo frente a él. Aun con el cansancio de la droga, Wisdom hizo un esfuerzo para arrastrarse hacia ella. Allí estaba, su princesita Final Lazuli Crown, durmiendo pacíficamente, aunque hubiera sido drogada para eso. Era tan linda. Para él, ella era más hermosa que cualquier gema o cualquier flor. Era una belleza incomparable. Todo lo que quería era acariciarla, pero no quería hacerlo con sus cascos manchados de sangre.

El rey solo soltó más llanto ante su completa humillación, no por haber caído en el juego de Silent, sino porque era verdad. Lo que había dicho Silent era verdad. El cargaba con un legado maldito. Él era lo peor. Él era lo peor que le podía pasar a su amada Final.

— Mi Final… Lo… lo siento… — murmuró el rey antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

— Todo salió bien. Amenazarlo no habría bastado, esta corona es demasiado peligrosa, no me entregaría su propiedad, aunque amenazara a su hija. Tenía que romperlo, y contra alguien como él fue muy sencillo. Pero me canse mucho, y no quiero volver a comer esos horribles dulces. Detesto agotarme, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Silent Dagger le preguntó a la pony que tenía encadenada en una mesa. Se encontraba en su sótano de su cabaña en el bosque, a la que había regresado ayer para tomar una larga siesta luego de todo el cansancio de teletransportarse tanto con ese medallón que consumía mucha energía.

Ahora era un nuevo día con nuevos planes.

— Usare la corona en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que termine contigo.

—...

En la mesa estaba encadenada una unicornio celeste de melena rubia, de unos 14 años de edad. Era Cristal, la pony que él había secuestrado hace poco luego de matar a su familia. Aunque él le hablaba, ella no respondía mucho.

— Te quite la mordaza para que pudieras hablar.

— Solo mátame... – dijo la yegua sin emoción.

— Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho — suspiró el corcel — En fin, acabemos con esto.

Silent fue a una estantería donde habían algunos frascos de medicinas. Tomo un frasco con liquido y otro con pastillas, además de una aguja para inyecciones que tenía en una bolsa.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Silent abrió el frasco de líquido, y lleno la jeringa hasta la mitad. Mientras Silent media la cantidad del líquido y sacaba el aire de la jeringa, respondió a Cristal.

— Algo para que haya más probabilidad de éxito. Luego de esta semana, no creo que tengamos más oportunidades, así que esto debe funcionar.

Silent se acercó a Cristal, examino su pata para encontrarle una vena. Entonces le clavo la aguja, inyectándole la sustancia. La yegua soltó un quejido por el pinchazo, pero era todo lo que podía hacer al estar inmóvil. Tras eso, Silent entonces abrió el frasco con pastillas, y sacó una pastilla azul, la cual se tragó. Tras eso, se sentó un momento, como si esperara algo.

Entre tanto, Cristal empezó a sentir mucho calor.

— ¿Que... que me pasa?

Silent también empezó a sentir algo en su cuerpo que le incomodo un poco, pero también se sentía algo bien.

— Solo es un efecto secundario.

Silent empezó a acariciar a la yegua, empezando desde su pancita, hasta llegar a su intimidad, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido.

— Eres linda, pero enserio me gustaría que fueras mayor — dijo el corcel con un tono de decepción — Pero aun así sirves.

Se subió a la mesa, colocándose sobre la yegua. Su cara estuvo sobre la de ella. Silent mantenía su expresión fría, mientras que Cristal tenía una cara de miedo, mientras sudaba por el enorme calor que sentía. Intentaba liberarse, pero las cadenas eran demasiado duras, y no hacia más que lastimarse los cascos.

— Relájate, tampoco me agrada esto, pero si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte, creo que podremos disfrutarlo.

— Vete al...

Silent entonces beso a Cristal en los labios fuertemente. Ella intentó alejarlo, pero fue inútil, estaba completamente inmovilizada.

Silent se separó del beso, y puso un casco sobre la boca de Cristal pues supo que le intentaría escupir.

— Hace tiempo que no hago esto. Así que no será lo mejor, pero eso no es lo importante.

Y cuando empezó a sentir una incomodidad por un objeto pasando entre sus piernas, fue que entro en pánico. Se agito más que nunca, pero nada de eso servía para liberarse.

— Es inútil. Y no trates de morderte de nuevo la lengua, solo tendrás de nuevo la mordaza

— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un maldito y enfermo monstruo!

— Quizás — puso una muy leve sonrisa — Pero no soy el peor.

Durante los siguientes minutos, gritos se escucharon por toda la cabaña, llegando incluso al bosque que la rodeaba. Pero no había nadie más allí que pudiera escuchar el sufrimiento.

 **Y luego de una larga lucha, la batalla del castillo de la amistad acabo. En una guerra los que sacan mas provecho son los oportunistas. XD Silent solo tuvo que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que le dio Wisdom sin saberlo XD.**

 **¿Que piensan? ¿Creen que Silent tiene razon en que Wisdom es el peor? ¿O acaso el es el peor?**

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Bye bye**


	41. Juicio

Capitulo 41. Juicio

En un oscuro calabozo, una pegaso celeste de melena rubia empezaba a despertar. Era Sassaflash. Intento moverse, pero allí se percató de cómo se encontraba encadenada a la pared con cadenas bastante cortas que no le permitían ni acercarse a la puerta de su celda. Tenía varios vendajes, que cubrían las heridas que se hizo en su pelea. Su primer instinto fue usar la cuchilla en su prótesis, pero se dio cuenta que no la tenía. Eso solo provoco que se desesperara.

— ¡AGHHH! – intento soltarse de sus cadenas, pero no podía. Se alarmo más, pues sentía una urgencia de salir de allí para ir a ayudar a su rey, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Sus gritos se escucharon en todo el calabozo, alarmando a varios guardias.

La pegaso siguió tratando de soltarse, pero no hizo más que lastimarse los cascos traseros que estaban encadenados. Al ver que su esfuerzo solo la hacía dañarse más, se detuvo. Además de que sus oídos detectaron pasos acercándose. Y cuando vio quien era el pony que llego a su celda, su ceño se frunció. Era alguien a quien ella no quería ver. Un unicornio naranja de melena roja.

— Hola Sassa.

— Me llamo Sassaflash, Forest.

Forest Spear soltó un suspiro. Conocía a la pegaso, y sabía que ella solo dejaba que sus amigos la llamaran por su apodo.

— ¿Todo esto es necesario? – se quejó la pegaso refiriéndose a lo bien encadenada que estaba.

— Si no te sujetan bien podrías escapar.

— Tonto — la pegaso frunció el ceño recordando la pelea que tuvo con el unicornio antes de quedar inconsciente. — ¿Entonces ahora eres mi carcelero?

— No... — murmuro Forest — No estoy trabajando para Equestria, solo... vine a ver como estabas.

— ¿Y cómo te parece que estoy?

—... No vine a pelear Sassa.

— ¿Donde esta Wisdom? – cambio de tema rápidamente, pero no sorprendió al unicornio pues esperaba que ella preguntara sobre él.

— Él está bien.

— ¿Donde esta?

— Encerrado en un calabozo.

— ¡Maldito traidor!

— Sassaflash, no vine por insultos.

— ¿Entonces que quieres?

— Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Eh?

— Sassaflash, puede que tú puedas salir de esto. Tú y los demás soldados solo estaban siguiendo sus órdenes, solo tienes que seguir la corriente y puede que puedan volver a Heartland.

— ¿¡Intentas que le dé la espalda a Wisdom para salvarme!?

— ¡Lo que intento es ayudarte! ¡Sassa, quiero a Wisdom, pero ya no podía seguir sus órdenes! ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Él debe pagar por sus errores! ¡Solo intento que también puedas entenderlo!

— ¡No me compares contigo! ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡A mí no me importa el castigo, yo jamás lo abandonaría!

— ¡Estoy seguro que el querría que tu salieras libre!

— ¡No actúes como si supieras lo que él quiere! ¡Y no actúes como si supieras lo que me conviene! ¡No voy a abandonarlo!

— ¿Por que? — preguntó Forest golpeando los barrotes con sus cascos y quedándose apoyado en ellos — ¿¡Por qué insistes en esto!?

— Tu no entiendes nada — dijo la pegaso apretando los dientes — Tu siempre has tenido una familia amorosa. Yo estoy sola Forest, mi familia murió, todo lo que tengo son mis amigos. Pero de una forma u otra acabo traicionada. Wisdom es el único que nunca me traicionaría.

— ¿Enserio crees que no lo haría?

— ¡Niégalo Forest! Niega que Wisdom no nos traicionaría, te reto a hacerlo. ¿De verdad crees que Wisdom nos traicionaría?

El corcel bajo sus cascos de los barrotes, mirando de forma pensativa al suelo.

— ... — Forest suspiro — No. Él no haría eso. Él se preocupaba por nosotros, y por eso estoy seguro que él querría que tu pudieras salir libre.

— No entiendes nada — sonrió un poco la yegua — ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Incluso si me lo pide, no lo dejare atrás!

— ¿Enserio crees que eso es lo mejor? ¿Crees que Wisdom mágicamente se enamorara de ti solo por ir a prisión con él?

— No soy estúpida Forest, sé muy bien que quizás nada pase, sé muy bien que podría vivir lejos de él, encontrar a un corcel y formar una familia, pero yo lo quiero a él ya nadie más. Si va a pagar por sus crímenes, entonces yo tomare el castigo también.

No se sentía en posición de juzgarla, pues hace unos días el también sentía algo parecido, pero siempre supo que los sentimientos, o quizás obsesión, de Sassa por Wisdom era mayor a la suya.

— No puedo hacer nada por ti entonces.

— Llévame con él.

— No puedo hacer eso aunque quisiera Sassa.

— Entonces vete.

— Esta bien. Adiós Sassaflash.

— Adiós Forest.

El corcel se dio vuelta y se marchó, dejando sola a la pegaso, quien apretaba sus dientes en frustración, casi con deseos de soltar una lagrima.

* * *

Tras su intento fallido de negociación con Sassaflash, Forest pensó en marcharse del calabozo, pero algo en su interior le incomodaba. Vio en dirección a otro lugar del calabozo, en donde sabía que tenían prisionero a Wisdom. No sabía si debía ir a verlo, pero sentía que almenos le debía eso a Wisdom luego de que lo traicionara, por lo que decidió ir.

Forest llego hasta la celda de Wisdom, viéndolo sentado en el suelo con cadenas en sus cascos. Su melena cubría sus ojos. Parecía estar dormido.

— Hola Forest.

El unicornio reacciono sorprendido al ver que el rey estaba despierto. Al enfocarse bien pudo distinguir un poco los ojos abiertos del rey detrás de los mechones de cabello. El rey levanto la cabeza, revelando un vendaje blanco que la rodeaba.

— Hola Wisdom. ¿Como estás?

Forest se arrepintió al instante de preguntar eso, pues era obvio que el rey no se encontraba en buena forma. Nunca lo había visto tan mal. Su cuerpo y su cabeza tenían varios golpes. Sus ojos se encontraban apagados y deprimidos, quizás por eso se los cubría con su desordenada melena. No se veía diferente de un prisionero cualquiera. No parecía en absoluto el rey de Heartland. Incluso si Forest pensaba que Wisdom debía pagar por sus errores, le daba lastima verlo en ese estado tan miserable.

Forest quedo callado tras la pregunta que hizo, sin saber si debía retirarla. Incluso el tono había sido bajo, por lo que no sabía si Wisdom siquiera lo había escuchado.

— ¿Como esta Final? — habló el rey.

Forest soltó un suspiro. No sabía si Wisdom ignoro su pregunta o no la había escuchado. Sin importar el caso, Wisdom quería saber sobre su hija. Algo esperable en Wisdom pues él amaba mucho a su princesa.

Forest reacciono y sacudió un poco la cabeza. No sentía que fuera el momento para ver lo positivo de Wisdom.

— Ella está bien. No tiene ningún daño.

El rey soltó un suspiro de alivio viendo al techo, pero sin sonreír.

— Que bien — murmuro el respiro hondo como si se le hubiera aliviado una enorme angustia — No le hizo nada. Mi pequeña está bien.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Quién no le hizo nada?

Wisdom se quedó pensativo por un momento.

— Olvídalo, solo no confió en los ponis de aquí – respondió Wisdom diciendo algo que no era mentira, pero no era la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta de Forest — Por cierto, Forest, ya deja la buena actitud y solo dime que me traicionaste.

Forest guardo silencio, no sabía que responder. Traición o no Wisdom seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

— Soldados de Equestria no podrían lastimarte, y tus heridas son claramente de cuchilla. Enserio peleaste con Sassa.

— ...

— ¿Como esta Sassa?

— Encerrada en otra celda. No te preocupes por sus heridas, fueron tratadas como las tuyas.

— Me alegro que este bien – suspiro Wisdom — ¿Que fue, Forest?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Que te ofrecieron para que me traicionaran? Se que no fue dinero. ¿Te vendieron eso de la magia de la amistad? ¿Nuestra amistad ya no te importa?

— ¡Claro que me importa nuestra amistad!

— ¿¡Entonces por qué lo hiciste!? — estallo Wisdom dejando de lado su forzada actitud calmada.

Forest aparto la mirada apretando los dientes.

— Nunca has sido el mejor pony. Cuando me enamore de ti sabía bien que no eras perfecto. Sabía que cometerías errores, pero tenía la esperanza de que podrías cambiar, pues nunca te vi como un mal pony. Tenías mucha bondad en ti, y eras el mejor amigo que podía pedir. Sabía bien lo mucho que querías tener una familia, ser padre. Pensé... que si cumplías tu deseo podrías cambiar, quizás querrías ser mejor por ella, pero no fue así.

— ¿Entonces por qué me traicionas cuando intento salvar a mi hija?

— ¿¡Salvar!? ¿Salvarla de que? ¿De una madre y su familia que no quieren tenerla lejos? Se lo mucho que amas a tu hija, pero lanzaste este ataque sin pensar. Ella pudo salir lastimada. Lo que hiciste solo la puso en peligro.

Al oír eso, las palabras de Silent Dagger resonaron en la cabeza de Wisdom. "Todo fue gracias a ti" Era verdad, incluso Forest también lo notaba. Las decisiones de Wisdom solo pusieron en peligro a su hija.

— No creo que sea seguro que Final este contigo.

— ... ¿Que van a hacerme?

— Te juzgaran por lo que hiciste... en una semana. Creo, que deben encontrarte primero un abogado, pero...

— Nadie querría defenderme, que novedad.

— Estoy seguro que pase lo que pase no te mataran.

— Claro que no lo harán, este lugar no permite la pena de muerte. Seguro me mantendrán aquí para siempre. Quizás quieran usarme de rehén para que no haya una guerra, no es que eso importe, yo era el único que quería atacar Equestria.

— Wisdom, por favor, lo mejor es que colabores. No te resistas, no intentes ser... em... Si colaboras quizás no sean tan severos. Quizás... hasta puedas ver a Final.

— Solo soy un peligro para ella, no me dejarían – dijo el rey seriamente, y luego vio al unicornio con una mirada despectiva, fría, que preocupo al unicornio — Quédate en Equestria si quieres. Sera mejor que no vuelvas conmigo a Heartland.

— ¿Espera que?

— No voy a pudrirme aquí el resto de mi vida Forest — dijo el rey con seriedad y una mirada determinada — Voy a volver a Heartland.

— Wisdom, no puedes escapar.

— No escapare. Me dejaran ir, eso será lo mejor.

— ¿¡Y ahora de que demonios hablas!?

— Si te preocupa tu familia, tranquilízate. No les hare nada, conservaran su título. Incluso les diré la verdad, de que te diste cuenta que soy un terrible pony y decidiste traicionarme.

— ¡Basta! — estallo Forest — ¿Como es que estás tan confiado? ¿¡Como puedes decir que te dejaran ir!? ¡Hubo muertos y heridos por tu operación! ¡las amigas de Applejack casi mueren! ¡Una de ellas es una amiga mía!

— ¿Cuál de todas? ¿O Sabes que? Eso no es importante. Lamento lo de tu amiga.

— ¡No lo sientes! – dijo frustrado — ¿Que planeas?

— Lo veras en el juicio.

— ¿¡Esperas que acepte eso!?

— No tengo nada que decirte Forest – suspiro el rey – Mejor vete

El unicornio sintió eso como una punzada en su corazón. Los que eran sus mejores amigos ahora lo rechazaban. Claro, el comprendía que era de esperarse, pues los traiciono, y debía aceptar las consecuencias. Pero aun así le dolía mucho recibir ese rechazo.

— Solo... solo dime, algo — titubeo Forest — Si me tuvieras de prisionero por traición, ¿me habrías ejecutado?

Wisdom respondió rápidamente.

— Jamás podría ordenar tu muerte Forest.

Forest no supo cómo responder a eso. Solo dijo lo primero que pensó.

— Pudiste negociar. Quizás pudieron acordar una custodia compartida.

— No — murmuro Wisdom — No soportaría eso. Tenerla lejos una semana fue demasiado — sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear — Solo quería cargarla en mis cascos, ver sus lindos ojos y oír su adorable risa. No pasaba una noche en la que no me preocupara por ella. Es mi princesa Forest. Cuando crezca solo habrá más peligro; ir y venir de Heartland a Equestria solo la dejaría desprotegida.

— … — Forest quedo callado sin ánimos de querer continuar.

— Adiós Forest.

— Adiós Wisdom.

Forest se marchó del lugar, sin voltear a ver a su amigo. Aunque ambos se contenían, los dos sentían una gran rabia en su interior. Querían gritar por el dolor de haber perdido su amistad. Pero no lo iban a hacer. Simplemente no estaría bien a estas alturas.

* * *

La noticia de que Equestria capturó al rey Wisdom Crown llego pronto a Heartland. La información se propago gracias a un soldado del rey que logró escapar de Equestria y dar la noticia. A pesar de que varios ponis de poder intentaron mantener la noticia en secreto, no lograron evitar que se filtrara a la prensa, y solo el rey tenía el poder de silenciarla.

Muchos en la nobleza tomaron mal la noticia, pues ellos querían a su rey. Los más preocupados fueron la familia de Forest Spear, quienes temían por lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hijo y hermano. Sin saber la decisión crucial que él había tomado, pues su traición a Heartland no fue algo que se dio a conocer.

Mientras que en las partes más bajas del reino muchos celebraban en grande, pues odiaban al rey, y les hacía felices que ese tirano finalmente fuera a recibir su merecido.

En un bar se podía ver lo bien que tomaban la noticia los plebeyos. Muchos bebían y gritaban felices por la caída del tirano que los había atormentado, a pesar de que muchos veían su cara por primera vez en el periódico.

Aunque no todos celebraban. Había una yegua unicornio de mediana edad sentada en una mesa, leyendo un periódico. Era rubia y con pelaje morado, vistiendo una capucha roja. En el periódico leía como el juicio de Wisdom Crown seria en una semana, pero que en definitiva la sentencia no sería la muerte por las leyes de Equestria, pero que podría pasar el resto de su vida encerrado. El periódico no tenía una fotografía del rey capturado, por lo que utilizaron una fotografía común del rey sonriendo. Ver esa sonrisa hizo que la yegua apretara los dientes molesta. La noticia no le daba dicha, pues no lo quería encerrado, lo quería muerto.

Rompió el periódico, y se aproximó a unos ponis terrestres que bebían celebrando la caída del rey. Hablaban de como quizás podrían navegar a Equestria en su bote para ver el juicio, aunque lo decían borrachos. Pero no parecía que lo del bote fuera mentira.

— Ustedes dos — dijo la yegua con seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa precio…? — al verla bien vio que no era precisamente bella — ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Tienen un barco?

— Claro, en perfectas condiciones — rio el pony borracho.

— Pfff, claro, "perfectas" — rio el otro borracho.

— ¡Oye! ¡Podría llegar hasta Equestria sin problemas!

— Quiero que me lleves.

— ¿Ehh?

— Soy Rune Blade y necesito ir a Equestria ahora.

— ¡Mira, me encantaría llevarte, pero quizás si fueras unos años más joven! Jajajajaja

En ese momento una espada que se encontraba en la mesa donde estaba la yegua fue sujetada con magia y fue hacia donde estaba la unicornio, con su cuerno encendido. Era una gran espada de metro y medio de largo y 30 centímetros de ancho. Era claramente pesada, pero la yegua la controlaba sin problemas. Con esa arma, todos quedaron asustados, en especial el pony que hablaba antes.

— ¿Me llevarías a Equestria, por favor? — dijo sin perder su mirada molesta.

— Si… si…. — tartamudeo asustado el pony del barco.

— Bien — dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

Una semana después.

Era un nuevo día, en un territorio lejano a Equestria. En unos bosques exteriores de Heartland, había una cabaña a la mitad de la nada, rodeada de varios árboles de fruta y un estanque.

En el interior de la cabaña, en un sótano, un unicornio café de melena morada se encontraba usando magia en su cuerno para examinar a una unicornio celeste rubia que se encontraba encadenada a la mesa. La unicornio estaba despierta, sin intentar soltarse. Luego de una semana de haber estado así encadenada, ya se había dado por vencida con eso.

Silent Dagger tenía sus ojos cerrados, examinando el vientre de la joven con concentración. Ya llevaba varios minutos en esa posición, sin decir nada mientras mantenía una cara calmada. Fue entonces cuando una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del corcel. Desactivo su cuerno y levanto la cabeza para mirar a su prisionera.

— Excelente. Funciono. Estás embarazada

La joven de 14 años, Cristal Gem, apretó los dientes. Su mundo se volvía cada vez peor. Su familia estaba muerte, había perdido su libertad, y ahora esperaba un bebé de su secuestrador.

— ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿¡Me tendrás encadenada hasta que nazca!?

— No — respondió el corcel sin emoción — Voy a liberarte. No hay motivo para mantenerte aquí.

La yegua solo se molestaba más por las palabras del corcel. No había forma de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Siguió sacando su ira contra él

— ¡Lo matare! — grito entre lágrimas — ¡Voy a matar a tu maldito bebe!

— ¿Matarías a tu hija? — preguntó el corcel con seriedad y la yegua perdió su mirada de ira poco a poco hasta llegar a una de duda — Eso pensé.

Silent entonces saco una daga debajo de su capucha negra, la cual estaba bañada en una sustancia tranquilizante que podía dormir con solo un corte. La yegua ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido drogada por Silent. A pesar de que las peores cosas se las había hecho despierta, le daba miedo imaginar las cosas que pudo haberle hecho mientras estaba dormida.

— Gracias por tu cooperación.

— Vete al tártaro.

Silent le hizo un corte a la yegua en una de sus patas. Cristal ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. A pesar de que su cara mostraba enojo, en su interior solo había miedo a lo que podría pasar cuando despertara.

El corcel soltó un suspiro sin decir nada. Fue hacia un escritorio y abrió un cajón. En el cajón había una botella con un liquido blanco. Sin embargo, había otra cosa. En ese cajón se encontraba una fotografía enmarcada.

Silent levanto el marco con su magia. Vio ese marco sin perder su inexpresividad. Retiro la foto del interior y arrojo el marco a una esquina, sin importarle que se rompiera. Lo único que le interesaba era esa vieja fotografía. En esa imagen aparecían dos ponis, una adulta y una pequeña potranca de menos de 5 años. Silent la observo sin perder su mirada vacía, pero estuvo varios segundos allí sin moverse, manteniéndose pensativo viendo esa fotografía de las que alguna vez fueron su esposa e hija.

— Esto ya es del pasado — murmuro. Saco un encendedor, y coloco la fotografía en la llama. La imagen se empezó a quemar poco a poco. La mirada del corcel no cambio en lo absoluto, pero algo si cambio. El fuego se fue expandiendo hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba la cara de la potranca, viendo al frente con una inocente sonrisa; la expresión vacía del corcel no cambio, pero si dirigió su mirada a un lado, como si quisiera evitar esa inocente mirada — Pronto — dijo en voz baja.

Cuando la foto quedo hecha ceniza, tomo la botella del cajón y la llevo hacia donde estaba su prisionera. Abrió la boca de la yegua con su magia, y allí le dio de beber el líquido.

— Con esto olvidaras lo que paso la última semana. Sera mejor que no me recuerdes.

Cuando acabo de darle esa pócima, Silent empezó a acariciar suavemente el vientre de la yegua. Tras eso acerco su cabeza, y coloco su cuerno sobre este. Pero no encendió su cuerno, no uso ninguna magia, solamente cerro sus ojos y mantuvo su cuerno allí por unos segundos. Abrió sus ojos, y poco antes de separarse susurró.

— Esta vez saldrá bien.

Silent soltó las cadenas que aprisionaban a Cristal, la levanto con su magia, y la puso en su lomo. Entonces el corcel se concentró en el medallón que tenía colgando en su cuello, el medallón que absorbía almas y le permitía tele transportarse a cualquier lugar que pensara. Cerro sus ojos, y de un instante para otro desapareció del lugar, y apareció en una casa.

Era la casa en la que vivía Cristal. Se encontraba sin ningún otro habitante, pues Silent había matado a la familia que vivía allí, excepto a Cristal. Sin decir nada, fue hacia la habitación de la yegua, y la recostó en su cama donde la acobijo.

— Bueno… acabemos con esto — dijo desapareciendo del lugar usando su medallón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Equestria, un tren se encontraba saliendo de la ciudad de Manehattan, una ciudad con un puerto que recibía barcos de todo el mundo. En ese tren se encontraban varios pasajeros en sus asientos, disfrutando del viaje que iniciaba.

Dos yeguas que acababan de volver de un largo viaje se encontraban en su propio cuarto privado en el tren, una de ellas acostada en el asiento. La yegua acostada era una terrestre amarilla con melena naranja ondulada, y una marca de zanahorias. La otra yegua sentada, leyendo un libro, era una terrestre color crema con una melena rosa y azul, y una marca de 3 dulces.

— Al fin en Equestria. Siento que estuvimos meses en ese barco.

— Solo fueron dos semanas.

— Si si, como digas. Pero por Celestia, una tormenta, un ataque de piratas, una bestia marina. El peor viaje en barco de todos. Detesto que los viajes se alarguen, Drops.

— Lo sé, me lo dijiste muchas veces, Golden.

Eran las agentes especiales que fueron enviadas a investigar a Heartland, e intentaron un rescate a Applejack, que fue frustrado por los guardias del rey. Ahora regresaban a Equestria luego de un largo viaje en barco para regresar, el cual estuvo lleno de imprevistos.

La yegua amarilla, Golden Harvest, alias Carrot Top, choco los cascos molesta.

— Pff, si alguna vez vuelvo a encontrarme con ese estúpido guardia, lo voy a matar.

— Sí sí, él no quiso acostarse contigo. Que desgraciado – dijo Sweetie Drops, alias Bon Bon, sin dejar de leer su libro.

Golden se levantó molesta y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— A ver si hay alguien para molestar en el tren.

— Un día esa actitud te meterá en un gran problema algún día.

— Que bueno, pues me gusta el peligro – rio la peli naranja yéndose. Sweetie Drops solo suspiró y siguió con su libro.

Golden Harvest empezó a dar un paseo por el tren, observando a todos los ponis que encontraba, viendo si había alguna victima para satisfacer sus perversos deseos de molestar a idiotas. Luego de que sus trucos de manipulación fallaran en Heartland, su orgullo quería mostrar que aun podía hacerlo. Había familias y grupos de amigos, pero ella buscaba a ponis solitarios. No parecía ser su día de suerte.

Fue entonces al vagón trasero, donde encontró a una pony solitaria. Y enserio era solitaria, pues era la única en ese vagón. Era una unicornio morada de melena rubia, vistiendo una capucha roja. La unicornio veía por la ventana, como si sintiera cierta añoranza. Golden se acercó hacia ella.

— Um… disculpa – habló Golden con una voz tierna y la unicornio la volteó a ver — ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

— El vagón esta vacío, ve a otro asiento.

— Pero quiero sentarme contigo.

— Haz lo que quieras – dijo la unicornio sin interés, y Golden se sentó al frente de ella.

Fue allí que Golden noto algo interesante debajo del asiento de la unicornio. Una enorme espada. Golden sonrió por dentro al ver que estaba frente a una yegua peligrosa. Se mantuvo preparada para sacar armas de su alforja en cualquier momento que fuera necesario.

— Soy Carrot Top, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Rune Blade – respondió la yegua sin dejar de ver la ventana.

— No pareces de Equestria. ¿De dónde vienes? Yo vengo de Ponyville, y vendo zanahorias. Si vas de visita podrías probarlas.

— Escucha Carrot – Rune la volteó a ver, con una mirada molesta — Ya he tratado con actitudes falsas antes, he conocido a muchos traidores. ¿Así que por que no me muestras quien eres y que quieres?

Carrot por un momento actuó sorprendida, como si quisiera hacerse la ignorante, pero la mirada seria de Rune Blade indicaba que había visto a través de su disfraz. La terrestre dejo a un lado su actitud falsa, y sonrió de forma interesada y con algo de perversidad.

— Jeje, parece que eres una yegua interesante. ¿A que vienes a Equestria con esa espada tan grande?

— Eso no te incumbe

— Oh, pero si me incumbe – dijo acomodando su lomo en el asiento, sin dejar de ver a la unicornio – Veras, te conviene que no intentes hacerte la ruda cool conmigo, pues estoy en autoridad de encargarme de ti.

Rune se mantuvo con su mirada molesta, pero sin perder la calma. Si sus peleas pasadas le enseñaron algo es que no podía perder la calma, en especial contra alguien que claramente buscaba eso en ella.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes encargarme de mi? – dijo sacado su espada de debajo del asiento para mostrarla a su adversaria.

— Si que es una gran espada. ¿Está compensando algo?

— Eres muy habladora — dijo Rune sin perder su mirada seria — Odio a las habladoras.

— Muchos me odian, ponte en la fila.

— Te informo que vine aquí a matar a un desgraciado.

— ¿Tu novio te engaño con otra? Pues eso no me sorprendería – rio Golden empezando a colmarle la paciencia a Rune – Pero supongo que si me revelas lo que quieres es porque decidiste matarme a mí también.

— Todo el que se meta en mi camino lo pagara claro.

— Hmmm, bastante justo.

Hubo un momento entre las dos yeguas, mirándose seriamente. Golden se mantenía sonriente, mientras que Rune se mantenía furiosa.

De un momento para otro, Golden hizo una pirueta elevándose, al mismo tiempo que Rune hacia un corte horizontal con su espada, partiendo el asiento del tren en 2. La terrestre entonces saco unas bolas de hierro con púas de su alforja y las arrojo contra Rune. La unicornio se hizo a un lado rápidamente, saliendo de su asiento.

Golden aterrizo de su salto. Saco un aparato de su alforja, el cual se puso en el pecho. Inmediatamente el aparato fue generando un traje negro que le cubrió todo el cuerpo, excepto su cabeza. Rune no dejo que eso la intimidara, y cargo contra la yegua usando su espada.

Los cortes de Rune eran fuertes pero lentos, por lo que Golden podía evadirlos con facilidad. Eso le dio una apertura a Golden para pasar a un lado de la espalda y cargar contra la unicornio.

— Se nota que no tienes entrenamiento – rio Golden llegando con Rune y asestándole dos golpes en la cara. Pero en ese momento, Rune mostro unos ojos de furia, y empezó a evadir los golpes de Golden. Entonces sujeto al casco de Golden, la levanto y la mando contra el suelo. Golden estuvo un poco adolorida, pero al ver como Rune estaba por cortarla en 2 con su espada, giro a la derecha para evitar un corte vertical. Se levanto rápidamente e hizo unas volteretas hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

— No necesito de artes marciales – apunto a Golden con su espada – Ya he lidiado con "entrenados" como tú.

Golden sonrió por la emoción mientras de su alforja sacaba un guante metálico para electrocutar.

— Bravo Rune Blade. Acabas de ganarte toda mi atención.

— ¡Ni que valga algo!

Ambas yeguas corrieron la una contra la otra, iniciando una pelea intensa.

* * *

En el castillo de Heartland había habido grandes preocupaciones en los últimos días. La noticia de que el rey había sacudido a varios ponis en poder. Al igual que los plebeyos, muchos no sabían que significaba esto para el futuro del reino. A pesar de que intentaron ponerse en contacto con Equestria, la única respuesta que recibieron fue que enjuiciarían al rey, y luego podrían hacer negociaciones.

Varios ministros se encontraban en la oficina del rey discutiendo sobre que podrían hacer. No solo habían perdido a su rey, sino que el pueblo podría entrar en caos. Hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada grave, pero sin el rey muchos rebeldes podrían verlo como una oportunidad para una revolución.

— ¡Podríamos idear una misión de rescate!

— ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Si lo hacemos solo empeoraremos las cosas con Equestria! ¡Si empeoramos las cosas podrían tratar de ocupar Heartland!

— ¡Pero sin el rey y su familia ya no hay familia real! ¡No podemos permitir que esto inspire más ataques terroristas!

— ¡Entonces necesitamos un nuevo rey! — dijo firmemente un ministro sentándose en el escritorio del rey — Wisdom Crown fue un idiota al participar en un ataque a Equestria. Y no era tan gran rey, era demasiado blando, no como su padre. Ese si era un rey. Yo era un consejero suyo, yo podría tomar el cargo.

— ¡Para nada! — se quejó otro ministro — Si elegimos otro rey debería ser yo.

Los ministros presentes empezaron a discutir, pues incluso los que apoyaban a Wisdom Crown les interesaba poder obtener el máximo poder en Heartland, donde ellos pondrían las reglas.

La discusión se extendió por varios minutos. Hasta que de repente un pony apareció de la nada en la habitación. Era Silent Dagger. Todos los ministros lo voltearon a ver impactados, pues no comprendían como alguien podría haber entrado a la habitación sin haber abierto la puerta. Lo que más les sorprendió es que el unicornio llevaba la corona del rey en un costado.

— ¿¡Quien rayos eres!?

— ¡Guardias!

Sin embargo, la oficina del rey era aprueba de sonido, así que nadie escucho los gritos. Silent comprendió eso al ver las paredes.

— No tengo tiempo para esto. Lo hare rápido.

En un instante Silent saco varias dagas y mato a todos los presentes, antes de que alguno comprendiera que era lo que pasaba. El medallón de Silent absorbió las almas de todos.

El corcel no le dio importancia a reconocer a sus más recientes víctimas. No eran nada importantes.

— En fin — se acercó hacia un gran librero en la oficina. Tenía una gran cantidad de libros, y estaba hecho de un metal que era inmune a la magia — No pensé que algún día usaría este conocimiento.

Empezó a ojear los libros, fijándose en los títulos, mientras empezaba a recitar.

— Grande era el reinado del amado rey. Todos lo amaban y respetaban su ley. Pero la gente se aburría, querían diversión, querían sangre, y el amado rey se las dio. Destruyo todo con su rebelión oscura, se elevó al cielo con su alas transparentes, vio a al rojo mundo con sus ojos anómalos, y rio con el veneno morado y el hambre que su reinado generó.

Silent uso su magia y retiro cuatro libros llamados: "La rebelión oscura de los caballeros fantasma", "Los veloces de alas transparentes", "Los payasos de ojos anómalos" y "Las plantas depredadoras venenosas y como sacian su hambre".

Al quitar los cuatro libros, se escucharon unos raros ruidos, como si algún mecanismo estuviera activándose. El librero entonces se sacudió un poco, y empezó a moverse hacia la derecha. Hacia un enorme ruido, el cual no sería escuchado fuera de la oficina debido a que estaba insonorizada.

Silent mantuvo su expresión seria, pero tenía una ceja arqueada en forma de incredulidad.

— ¿Enserio esa era la clave? Con razón nadie podría abrirla, nadie pensaría que la respuesta es tan estúpida.

Dejo caer todos los libros y espero a que el librero dejara de moverse, revelando un pasaje del otro lado con unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Una corriente de viento salió del pasadizo sacudiendo su melena morada y su capucha negra. Estuvo a punto de descender por las escaleras, pero se detuvo por un momento.

— Hmmm, ya que resulta que las almas son reales, si alguno de mis ancestros está viendo, no estoy haciendo esto por ustedes o sus tontas obsesiones.

Se la corona en la cabeza, y descendió por las escaleras sin ningún miedo.

Con forme descendía y la luz del exterior se desvanecía con la profundidad, unas antorchas en las paredes se fueron encendiendo, iluminando el camino. Bajo tanto que estaba seguro que debía estar a varios metros debajo del castillo.

— Estoy seguro que pudieron poner algún tipo elevador en estos cientos de años — se dijo a si mismo molesto por bajar tantas escaleras en tres patas.

Luego de varios minutos bajando escaleras, llego a una superficie plana. El lugar era una habitación pequeña con una mesa de piedra en el centro, un baúl, y unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba. Fue a la mesa de piedra que tenía algo escrito en esta, y parecía ser un mensaje de un rey del pasado.

 _Para el rey que desee usar este poder._

 _Este poder es nuestra mayor fuerza. Si vienes buscándolo entonces nuestro reino está en un grave peligro. Si usas este poder, entonces no tengas piedad con tu enemigo. Es por nuestro amado Heartland. Tu eres mi sucesor y confió en que todos mis descendientes son dignos de este poder._

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje, Silent se rodó de ojos como si el mensaje le pareciera absurdo, en parte porque el claramente se robó ese poder de la familia, y también porque…

— Supongo que ambas familias son estúpidas.

El corcel entonces sintió curiosidad por el gran baúl que había en la habitación. Fue hacia él, viendo que tenía un candado. Saco una daga y con ella forzó la cerradura, haciendo que el candado se soltara. Abrió el baúl con su magia, y adentro vio algo que lo extrañó.

— ¿Flechas?

Sin embargo, no eran flechas como las que conocía; estas eran completamente blancas. Debian haber al menos unas 200. Nunca en su vida había visto flechas así, y se preguntó porque las tendrían escondidas allí. Sin embargo…

— ¿Qué importa? No es lo que busco — cerro el baúl, y se fue hacia las escaleras que llevaban a otro lugar.

Silent subió las escaleras hacia arriba, las cuales solo fueron unas 10. Las escaleras lo llevaron a una plataforma que le daba una vista alta de un enorme terreno bajo tierra. Era bastante grande, como si fuera el hogar de gigantes, lo cual no era del todo equivocado.

Viendo hacia abajo Silent vio movimiento en varias enormes figuras. Las grandes criaturas levantaron la cabeza. Se escucharon sonidos metálicos, pertenecientes a las grandes cadenas que sujetaban a las criaturas. Todas vieron hacia la plataforma arriba que era como un balcón. Las criaturas eran de al menos 20 metros, tenían grandes garras y colmillos, y enormes alas encadenadas al suelo. Todos miraron hacia arriba, y soltaron un fuerte rugido que sacudió un poco la melena de Silent.

— Aún conserva a los 4. Una gran equivocación de los Crown — cerro los ojos y se empezó a concentrar — La corona te dice cómo usarla — se dijo Silent a si mismo como si recordara algo.

Fue entonces que las cuatro gemas de la corona empezaron a brillar. Una roja, una blanca, una negra y una morada. Al mismo tiempo los cuatro dragones empezaron a brillar cada uno con uno de los colores de las cuatro gemas. Silent abrió los ojos, pero estos ya no eran grises. Sus ojos brillaban con un color dorado. Vio a los dragones brillando, y al concentrarse y ver al techo, los cuatro dragones soltaron una llamarada al techo. Se enfoco entonces en el dragón que brillaba de morado, el dragón caminó hacia Silent, extendió su garra, y Silent se paró sobre ella sobre esta como si fuera una plataforma. El dragón levanto su mano hacia su cabeza, en donde había una montadura especial para que un poni se sentara.

— Fascinante — dijo el corcel. Ahora podía comandar a todos los dragones con su mente gracias a esa corona — Con esto podré conseguir lo que quiero.

Silent se enfocó en las cadenas que sujetaban a los dragones.

— Liberar

En ese instante las cadenas de los dragones brillaron, y se aflojaron para que los dragones pudieran moverse libres.

— Avancen.

Los 4 dragones empezaron a avanzar hacia el interior de la cueva, llevando a su nuevo amo. Silent se acomodó en el asiento en la cabeza del dragón morado, viendo aun con fascinación a las nuevas armas que poseía. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una salida. Fueron a la luz, saliendo a un bosque en el exterior. Silent apenas podía ver Heartland a lo lejos. Pero no le dio importancia, pues no era su objetivo. Se enfoco en otra dirección al este, la dirección opuesta a la que veía Heartland, manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva.

— Vuelen

Los cuatro dragones agitaron sus alas con fuerza, sacudiendo todos los arboles cercanos por la tremenda fuerza que tenían. Con ese fuerte aleteo se elevaron y empezaron a volar a gran velocidad.

Estas eran sin duda las armas de un rey supremo.

* * *

El día del juicio llego para Wisdom Crown; y, como era de esperarse, fue una gran noticia. Muchos periodistas y curiosos llegaron al tribunal para saber lo que pasaría. Quizás nunca habían oído de Heartland, pero si les importaba lo que pasara con quien puso a la princesa Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas en el hospital.

Al juicio también se hicieron presentes Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy. La primera llevaba cargando a su hija envuelta en una manta, quien solo disfrutaba de estar recostada en los cascos de su madre, sin saber que su padre seria enjuiciado. Applejack se hizo presente pues iba a testificar; pero, incluso si no fuera a hacerlo, quería ver lo que pasaría hasta el final, y sus amigas estaban allí para acompañarla. Fueron a sentarse en los asientos disponibles, al mismo tiempo que varios ponis se hacían presentes en la sala. Applejack pudo ver a Forest entre esos ponis, sentándose en un asiento separado al de ella y sus amigas. Se veía triste, algo que ella podía entender en él. Incluso para ella esto se sentía como algo impactante. El ver a su secuestrador enjuiciado luego de tanto tiempo le daba felicidad, en especial por el daño que provoco, pero aun así sentía una extraña preocupación. No podía explicarse que era.

— Babawa

Applejack bajo la mirada y vio a su bebé haciendo sonidos, quien se veía algo preocupada. Ya sabía que su bebé podía sentir si su madre estaba triste, y eso la ponía igual.

— Tranquila terroncito, mama está bien — sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bebé haciéndola reír — Pronto todo estará bien.

En ese momento la puerta de la corte se abrió. Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a quien había entrado. Allí lo vieron, al pony del juicio, Wisdom Crown, siendo escoltado por varios guardias armados. Lo iban jalando por una cadena en el cuello, que era la forma en que los prisioneros eran llevados a la corte.

Applejack se mordió un poco el labio por los nervios. El rey se veía hecho un desastre, no se veía nada como el pony arreglado que la tuvo cautiva. Pero a pesar del mal aspecto, Wisdom seguía viendo al frente con dignidad. Incluso en un momento así mostraba su firmeza.

— Bahaha.

Applejack escuchó una risa, y noto que venía de su bebé. Vio cómo su pequeña hija reía y extendía sus casquitos en dirección hacia el rey, como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Varios ponis notaron eso, incluyendo al mismo Wisdom Crown. El rey noto como su princesa quería alcanzarlo. Ella no comprendía la situación, ella solo quería ir con su padre al que no había visto en 2 semanas. En ese instante la mirada firme que tenía antes desapareció por una de impacto y duda, una mirada de alguien que no sabía que hacer. Casi por instinto trató de ir hacia su hija, pero fue empujado por los guardias que lo traían.

— ¡Camina!

Wisdom apretó los dientes, y siguió avanzando hacia el asiento del acusado.

La pequeña Final Lazuli Crown trato de estirar sus cascos todo lo que podía para tratar de llegar a su papi. Applejack tuvo que sujetarla bien para que no se le cayera. La bebé por un momento parecía que iba a llorar.

— Shhhh. Shhhh — Applejack la acerco a su pecho para tratar de calmarla — Todo es por tu bien mi pequeña. Mama va a cuidarte.

Mientras Applejack evitaba que su bebé llorara, Wisdom volteó la cabeza para ver la escena con tristeza. Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Applejack, pero ella la aparto rápido. El rey solo suspiro mientras regresaba su mirada al frente. Entonces vio al lado, allí había otro escritorio, donde se encontraba sentada la princesa Luna de Equestria. La alicornio de la noche lo vio con una mirada asesina. Parecía que ella seria la fiscal, lo que le hizo suponer quien sería la jueza.

De repente un soldado se paró frente a todo el público y habló.

— Todos de pie para recibir a su majestad la Princesa Celestia.

De una puerta en un costado de la corte entro la princesa Celestia. No se veía como siempre. Normalmente se le veía sonriente, en eso era una experta, pero ahora estaba claramente molesta. Wisdom solo soltó un suspiro pues las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la princesa del sol, quien fue a un asiento alto al frente de la corte. Tomó un mazo de madera con su magia y lo golpeo contra su mesa.

— La corte entra en sesión. Caso de Equestria contra Wisdom Crown.

Todos se sentaron. La princesa Celestia vio al acusado con una mirada molesta.

— Veo que el acusado no tiene un abogado. Según escuche nadie quería defenderlo

— No necesito un abogado — habló el rey con voz apagada — Yo me defenderé solo. Es un derecho que tengo.

— Si, como quiera — Celestia vio a su hermana y esta asintió.

La fiscal Luna se puso de pie y empezó a exponer el caso mientras caminaba por el centro de la corte.

— A Wisdom Crown se le acusa de cargos de secuestro, abuso, intento de homicidio y ataque armado. Hace un año el secuestro a Applejack, la portadora de la honestidad. No supimos nada de su paradero hasta que 2 agentes especiales, cuyos nombres permanecerán en secreto, la descubrieron — explicó Luna hablando a los ponis de la corte. Wisdom sabía que nada de esa información le servía a la jueza, pues ella ya sabía todo eso. Claramente solo lo hacían para que todo el que estuviera viendo tuviera en claro que tipo de pony es — Entre los heridos se encuentra la princesa Twilight Sparkle, así como sus amigas Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Esperamos que se recuperen pronto.

— Les enviamos nuestros mejores deseos — dijo la jueza.

— En la fiscalía exigimos que Wisdom Crown sea sentenciado a cadena perpetua en el Tártaro.

Eso provoco que muchos en la corte empezaran a murmurarse cosas entre ellos. Forest Spear no sabía que era el Tártaro, pero sonaba mal, y no podía evitar preocuparse un poco por su amigo. Los que si sabían que era el Tártaro se sorprendieron, pues esa era una prisión solo para los mayores criminales que han existido, básicamente monstruos. Estaban poniendo al rey Wisdom Crown en la misma categoría que un monstruo como Tirek, lo cual causo que muchos discutieran si enserio era así de grave la situación. Wisdom si conocía la prisión, pero no se mostraba preocupado por eso.

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden! — ordenó la princesa Celestia golpeando su mazo — ¿La defensa tiene algo que decir? — dijo viendo a Wisdom.

— No por el momento — dijo el rey suspirando.

— En ese caso, quiero ver la evidencia.

— Así será. Solicitamos que la señorita Applejack pase al estrado.

Applejack respiro hondo al oír como la llamaron. Dejo a su hija con Fluttershy para que se la cuidara mientras testificaba. A pesar de que la habían sugerido no llevar a Lazuli, Applejack se rehusó pues luego de todo lo ocurrido no quería apartar la vista de su hija.

— Mami volverá pronto — le dijo a su bebé acariciándola.

La terrestre rubia fue hacia el estrado al lado de la princesa Celestia. Una vez más cruzo su mirada con la del acusado, pero de nuevo ella solo la aparto.

— Le estamos agradecidas por su cooperación — habló Luna con una voz más comprensiva — Sabemos que es un tema delicado, pero podría por favor hablarnos de su experiencia vivida en Heartland.

Applejack respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba más que preparada para hablar de las cosas que había vivido, para que todos la oyeran.

— Un día solo desperté en Heartland, parece que me drogaron y me sacaron de mi cama en Sweet Apple Acres. Fui llevada ante Caramel, y exigió que me volviera su esposa.

— ¿Caramel? — preguntó confundida la princesa Luna.

— Oh, lo siento. Ese es el nombre que el usaba cuando estaba en Ponyville. Estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo así.

— Comprendemos. Prosiga por favor.

— Si. — Respiro hondo una vez más — El rey me dijo que mi familia estaba capturada, y que los lastimaría si no me casaba con él. Era mentira, debí darme cuenta, pero estaba muy asustada — apretó los dientes frustrada — Nos casamos, pero si intentaba hacer algo fuera de lugar, el secuestraria a mi familia y los volvería esclavos.

La granjera siguió contando sus experiencias en Heartland, pero solo las relacionadas a las cosas malas que hizo el rey. Omitió la parte en la que fue secuestrada por rebeldes, pues Wisdom había ido junto a sus guardias a salvarla a ella y a su hija; aunque le agradecía eso, no sentía que era algo que venía al tema. Hubo momentos donde Applejack sintió ganas de llorar porque le dañaba recordar esos momentos, y como por un momento ella se engañó a si misma sobre como las acciones del rey no fueron las peores, pero contuvo su llanto pues quería mantenerse fuerte para su hija, pues sabía que algún día ella conocería esta historia.

Cuando termino de contar su historia, muchos de los presentes se mostraron muy molesto contra el rey Wisdom Crown. El rey no se mostró afectado, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que ponis lo insultaran, ya fuera por razones válidas o tontas.

— ¡Que lo encierren!

— ¡Mándenlo al tártaro!.

— ¡Se merece mucho más!

— ¡Orden! ¡ORDEN! — pidió de nuevo la jueza — Esta claro en el testimonio de la señorita Applejack que el acusado abuso de ella en muchas maneras. La corte acepta este testimonio, demostrando un caso claro de abuso emocional, amenazas contra ciudadanos de Equestria, violación…

— No, él no me violo — aclaro Applejack interrumpiendo a Celestia.

— ¿Como dice? — preguntó Celestia confundida.

— Él no me violo — suspiro Applejack — Fue lo único que no hizo, fue un error mío. Pero me tuvo apartada de mi familia, me manipulo emocionalmente, y trato de matarme cuando ataco el castillo de Twilight. Que no me violara no quita las cosas horribles que hizo. Quiero que pague por todo lo que hizo, y que se aleje para siempre de mi hija.

Applejack vio a Wisdom Crown, esta vez ya con más seriedad y sin inseguridad que le hiciera apartar la mirada.

— Comprendo — asintió Celestia.

— Ya puede retirarse — pidió Luna a Applejack.

La granjera se bajó del estrado, para volver pronto con su hija. Tan pronto la tuvo en sus cascos, la abrazo firmemente, pues no quería dejarla.

— Creo que esto aclara todo — dijo la fiscal Luna — El acusado es un monstruo que merece ir al tártaro.

— Estoy de acuerdo — acepto Celestia — Antes de dar mi veredicto, la defensa tiene derecho a un alegato final.

Wisdom se mantuvo serio mientras se ponía de pie. Fue al centro de la corte, y dio una vuelta en donde estaba para ver a todos los presentes. La jueza y la fiscal se delataban con su intención de humillarlo más. La audiencia lo odiaba a muerte. Claramente no podría convencer a nadie de que era inocente, pues no lo era. Él sabía muy bien sus crimines.

— Primero, quiero saber. ¿Por que hacemos esto? — dijo viendo a la audiencia — El resultado es más que obvio. La jueza y la fiscal son las hermanas reales y me odian. Claramente nada importa, fácilmente pudieron sentenciarme inmediatamente, pero solo lo hacen como para mostrar al mundo lo horrible pony que soy.

— A diferencia de Heartland, Equestria tiene una forma justa de justicia. No dejamos que un solo pony haga su propia justicia.

— Bien por ustedes — murmuro el rey. — Realmente no sé que están esperando que diga. ¿Esperan que me disculpe y actué arrepentido por mis errores? ¿O esperan que no me arrepienta de nada para mostrar lo horrible pony que soy? Creo que ambas serian humillantes.

— No te pases de listo — dijo Luna mirándolo con enojo.

— Miren — Wisdom respiro hondo — Lo siento. Enserio siento haber secuestrado a Applejack. Fui un tonto al haberlo hecho, sin embargo... no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho — dijo sonriendo ganándose más odio — Mi hija Final nació gracias a eso — dijo con una leve sonrisa, para luego voltear ver a los presentes, a su esposa y a su hija para ser más exactos — No puedo arrepentirme de tenerla. Como padre no me puedo arrepentir de haber tenido a mi hija.

— ¡Eso no importa! — impuso Celestia — No importa que sea el padre, usted es solo un tirano abusador.

— Lo sé — suspiro Wisdom de nuevo — No necesito de este juicio arreglado para saber que soy culpable. Soy el peor pony viviente, me lo hicieron ver hace poco. A quien yo consideraba el peor pony de todos me hizo ver que no valgo más que él, es más, soy peor que él. Quizás si merecería ir al tártaro — soltó una risita melancólica — Quiero arreglar las cosas, pero no podré hacerlo encerrado.

— La corte no hará negociaciones con un criminal como usted — dijo Celestia.

— Princesas, ya me hicieron ver que soy el peor pony que hay. Deseo cambiar las cosas, pero… — sonrió con una sonrisa un poco más sínica — Empezare mañana.

— ¿De que habla?

— ¿Que tal si vamos al grano? — preguntó Wisdom con un tono diferente. Era el mismo tono que usaba cuando actuaba como un rey en poder — ¡Equestria se encuentra en peligro, y su única forma de evitarlo es con mi ayuda!

Los presentes empezaron a murmurar cosas al escuchar las últimas palabras del rey.

— ¡ORDEN! — exigió Celestia y todos se callaron — ¡Explíquese ahora mismo!

— Heartland tiene un arma secreta, una capaz de destruir la mitad de Equestria en pocos días. Seguro sus agentes le informaron que escondo algo — dijo sonriendo.

— Es verdad — habló Luna viendo seriamente al rey — Mencionaron poder en su corona, y un pasadizo tras un librero.

— Así es. Allí está el poder.

—¡No tolerare amenazas contra mi reino! — exclamó Celestia.

Wisdom guardo silencio sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante las palabras de la princesa. Finalmente habló con una voz profunda y que podía sonar amenazante.

— Esa es la gracia de todo esto princesa. No son amenazas. El desastre ocurrirá con o sin mi — se llevó el casco a la cabeza — No tengo mi corona. Me la robaron.

— ¡QUE! — se escuchó una exclamación y todos voltearon a ver a Forest Spear, quien se había puesto de pie — ¡Eso no es posible! ¡El poder de la corona no puede ser robado!

Wisdom puso una sonrisa que denotaba algo de culpa. Sonreía porque le parecía patético lo que había pasado con la corona. Pues Forest tenía razón, el poder no podía ser robado.

— Es verdad Forest. Yo la entregue — vio a las princesas — Un criminal llamado Silent Dagger tiene mi corona, y la usara para causar gran devastación en Equestria. Me llevo al borde de la locura para que se la entregara. Es un pony peligroso. No lo quieren de enemigo.

— ¡Espera que le creamos eso!

— ¿Por qué no le preguntan a su detector de mentiras? — Wisdom volteó a ver a Applejack, y toda la atención de la corte se centró en ella. La granjera estaba impactada por lo que pasaba. ¿Qué intentaba lograr Wisdom? Esperaba que intentara hacer algo en su defensa, pero no algo como eso. Pero había una cosa que no podía negar, y que de hecho solo la asusto más — Él… no está mintiendo.

Hubo más discusión entre los ponis presentes; y, una vez más, la princesa Celestia tuvo que llamar al orden.

— ¿Qué es ese poder? — dijo Celestia con una cara seria, pero que mostraba una gran intriga— Si va a intentar convencernos de algo, al menos dígalo en su totalidad.

Wisdom no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por como la princesa Celestia no era nada sutil en como empezaba a tomar enserio lo que el rey decía.

— Como deseen, a estas alturas no importa que lo sepan. ¿Han oído la leyenda del Rey Supremo?

Varios ponis empezaron a murmurarse entre ellos, tratando de ver si los que estaban al lado sabían algo. Fue necesario que la princesa ordenara silencio en la corte. Vio seriamente a Wisdom Crown esperando una explicación

— Seguramente no, en esta parte del mundo no es conocido — sonrió el rey — Seguro sabe que Heartland fue fundado por ponis de alta categoría que abandonaron Equestria. Cuando mis ancestros dejaron el continente, viajaron por el mar para encontrar una nueva tierra. La encontraron. Sin embargo, estaba ocupada. Lo que encontraron fue un reino miserable, lleno de injusticias. Ponis vivían como animales, y no había una nobleza. Todos eran esclavos por igual de un ser maligno llamado el Rey Supremo. El atormentaba a ponys por diversión, disfrutaba verlos morir de hambre. Era una crueldad absoluta. Ha habido muchos seres así en el mundo. Ustedes también tuvieron uno en el Imperio de Cristal, ¿verdad? Pero no eran iguales. El suyo tenía magia oscura muy poderoso de su lado, pero este rey no tenía eso. Su poder era otro.

— ¿Qué clase de poder?

Wisdom sonrió calmadamente.

— Su corona tiene 4 gemas, y con esas gemas podía controlar por completo a 4 dragones gigantes. Con solo una orden podían destruir lo que fuera. Y ahora un psicópata los tiene en su control, y causara una gran catástrofe en este reino.

— Pft — rio Luna — ¿Eso es todo? Equestria ya ha lidiado con dragones antes.

— Los dragones son idiotas princesa — sonrió el rey — Solo usan la fuerza bruta, y es fácil atraerlos a una trampa. Sin embargo, estos dragones son tan peligrosos como el pony que los controle. Están organizados, y no hacen nada que el que los controle no pida. Pero lo más importante — vio arriba para ver a la princesa Celestia — Ustedes están acostumbradas a enfrentarlos con magia, pero estos dragones llevan varias protecciones de metal anti—magia — dijo sorprendiendo a las princesas — No es una cobertura completa, pues sino la magia de control no funcionaria, pero es la suficiente para que sus poderes de alicornio no los superen fácilmente. Además de eso, los dragones poseen habilidades que los vuelven más peligrosos que dragones normales.

— ¿¡Si son tan poderosos cómo es posible que sus ancestros pudieran vencerlos!? — exclamo Celestia molesta.

— Ellos descubrieron la forma de pelear contra ellos. Una debilidad. Y ahora mismo solo yo la sé — volteó a ver a Forest Spear quien se veía completamente sorprendido por lo que oía — Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos lo saben — vio de nuevo a Celestia — Así que elijan. Su forma de pelear no será efectiva, y la mitad de sus guardianas están incapacitadas. ¿Me dejan ir para que evitemos una catástrofe o no harán nada, dejando que la catástrofe ocurra? No sé cuándo ocurrirá, pero mejor no perdamos el tiempo.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala. Todos los espectadores ya no hacían ruido, solo estaban callados sin saber cómo reaccionar a que unos dragones controlados los fueran a atacar. Celestia estuvo pensativa por un rato, incluso su hermana la volteó a ver preocupada. Si el rey estuviera mintiendo ya lo habrían sabido de Applejack. ¿Qué sería lo mejor?

— Wisdom Crown — Celestia habló con voz calmada — No parece que lo que diga sea una mentira, sin embargo, no hay manera de que lo vayamos a liberar. Si lo dejamos ir tendremos a 2 criminales sueltos en vez de uno.

El rey frunció el ceño, pero no perdió la calma.

— Le aseguro que, si algo malo llega a pasar, no será por mi decisión. Yo ya no tengo control sobre nada. Muchos van a morir.

— No permitiré que eso ocurra —impuso la princesa — Equestria puede defenderse, encontraremos la forma de vencer el peligro que guardaba su reino.

Wisdom Crown se veía molesto, pero se relajó al soltar un suspiro.

— Como desee. La defensa descansa — dijo yendo a sentarse — Ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

— No necesitamos de su ayuda — dijo con seriedad la monarca del sol — La corte encuentra al acusado culpable de todos los cargos. Mañana se le llevara al tártaro donde cumplirá su sentencia — golpeo el mazo — Lleven a este prisionero a su celda.

Varios guardias rodearon a Wisdom y le volvieron a poner el collar en el cuello para sacarlo de allí. Wisdom no se opuso. Solo se marchó de la corte junto a la escolta de guardias. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto, sin perder su mirada seria.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Applejack empezaron a temer por el peligro del que habló él rey. Luna se acercó a su hermana, quien se veía muy tensa.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Tia?

— No podemos fiarnos de él. Si de verdad quisiera cambiar no habría pedido su libertad egoístamente — dijo con seriedad — Vamos, tenemos que buscar cómo lidiar con esta amenaza.

— Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el tren donde se daba una pelea. Rune Blade y Golden Harvest ya no se encontraban en el interior del tren. Su pelea intensa hizo que ambas llegaran al techo del tren, donde siguieron peleando.

Ambas respiraban agitadamente por la acción que acababan de tener. Carrot no tenía heridas graves, pero si algunos cortes indicando lo cerca que había estado Rune de cortarla en dos, incluso destruyo su guante eléctrico, por lo que ahora usaba un cuchillo. Rune por otro lado tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo, y rasgaduras en su capucha; Carrot le había dado más golpes, pero Rune podía resistirlos sin problemas, pues sabia como recibir daño.

— Muy buen Caperucita, eres fuerte, lo admito — dijo Golden con cansancio.

— Tu tampoco estas mal — respondió Rune con el mismo cansancio.

— ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto para que pueda ir a encargarme de asuntos importantes? — rio Golden aun lanzando provocaciones a Rune.

Rune se mantuvo en posición de combate, sin perder el agarre mágico en su pesada espada.

— Sí, acabemos con esto. Tengo mejores ponis que matar.

Ambas yeguas se prepararon para lanzar un ataque final contra la otra. Un ataque que pondría fin a la pelea de una vez por todas.

Una sombra las cubrió. Asumieron que debía ser una nube, y seguro se atacarían cuando la sombra pasara. Pero la sombra pasa increíblemente rápido, alarmando a ambas. Las 2 vieron al cielo para ver la causa de esa sombra que se movió rápido, y ambas quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que pasaba.

— ¿Pero que carajos? — se preguntó Rune.

— Me tienen que estar jodiendo — dijo Golden.

Ambas se olvidaron completamente de su pelea al ver dos grandes figuras en el cielo, volando en dirección hacia Canterlot a una enorme velocidad. Ambas reconocieron lo que eran esas enormes criaturas.

* * *

En Canterlot, las princesas Celestia y Luna se encontraban viendo varios libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca de su castillo, tratando de encontrar todo lo referente a dragones. Pero el conocimiento era muy poco. Ponis no sabían casi nada sobre los dragones, o alguna debilidad a la que se podría estar refiriendo Wisdom Crown.

Pero la investigación se acorto cuando varios guardias llegaron alarmados hacia la biblioteca.

— ¿¡Que significa esto!? — preguntó Luna indignada.

— ¡Majestades! ¡Es una emergencia!

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Celestia.

— ¡Dragones! ¡Dos dragones se aproximan a Canterlot!

 **¡Guess who's back! ¡Back again! XD**

 **Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto. Mi vida enserio es un relajo en estos momentos. XD Pero si tengo toda la intención del mundo de acabar este fic de una forma u otra, y les agradezco a todos por su enorme paciencia con esta historia que acaba de iniciar su arco final.**

 **Pero bueno, la espera no fue tan mala. Pasaron muchas cosas buenas en estos meses. La continuación de la T7 de MLP, el gran doblaje latino de Dragon Ball Super, la asombrosa película de Death Note (es enserio), etc. XD**

 **Ahora las cosas se pondrán intensas. Tenemos de vuelta a Rune Blade y a las agentes Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest (que vienen del fic de Sunny Honey el cual enserio deberían chequear XD). Ahora habrá acción, drama, y referencias a Arc-V que he esperado como medio año para hacer XD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye bye.**


	42. Furia suprema

Capítulo 42. Furia suprema

Habían pasado unas horas desde que acabo del juicio de Wisdom Crown, y Applejack no podía sentirse más tensa. Ella esperaba poder sentir alivio tras ese juicio, en el que el pony que la secuestro finalmente recibiría la condena que merecía. Pero, aunque la recibió, nada de lo que paso en ese juicio podría darle una pizca de alivio. Wisdom había revelado que el antiguo líder rebelde, Silent Dagger, tenía bajo su control a 4 dragones que podrían atacar en algún momento, y que la única forma de que les diría como vencer a los dragones seria dejándolo ir.

Applejack no podía sentirse tranquila con cualquier opción, pues no quería que muchos murieran por esos dragones; pero, como dijo la Princesa Celestia en el juicio, dejar ir a Wisdom entonces seria tener a 2 criminales sueltos, pues Wisdom no era de confianza. Incluso si no acostumbraba mentir, sabia manipular. No había pedido llevarse a su hija con él, pero seguro intentaría tomarla después.

Por el momento, Applejack prefirió confiar en que las princesas sabrían cómo manejar la situación. Decidió ir al castillo, al área de enfermería en donde tenían a sus seres queridos. Llevaba a su hija en su pata, durmiendo una siesta.

Fue a una habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta, asomando la cabeza para ver el interior.

Allí estaban descansando su abuela y su hermano, la primera por su cadera frágil que se dañó durante el ataque, y el segundo porque de alguna manera cayo desde un piso alto del castillo directo al suelo. Descansando apoyada sobre la cama de Big Mac estaba su hermanita Apple Bloom, quien se quedó dormida acompañando a su familia. Applejack la había dejado para ir al juicio, y seguramente querría saber la buena noticia del castigo que sufriría su secuestrador, pero no quería despertarla, era mejor dejarla descansar por ahora.

— Descansen.

Applejack cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación de al lado. entró y vio a más ponis en camas.

En las camas se encontraban Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Las 3 estaban inconscientes, debido a las heridas graves que recibieron. Las 3 estaban mal, Pinkie y Twilight más pues fueron apuñaladas de forma casi letal. Según los médicos apenas lograron estabilizarlas, pero por el momento estaban fuera de peligro.

Sentado al lado de la cama de Pinkie Pie se encontraba un unicornio naranja de melena roja, era Forest Spear. Applejack quiso hablar, pero el corcel se le adelanto sin voltearse.

— Lamento no haber podido proteger a tus amigas.

Applejack fue tomada desprevenida por eso.

— Em… — Applejack no supo que responder.

Forest sujeto el casco de Pinkie Pie y puso una mirada seria. Sintiéndose frustrado de ver a la yegua inconsciente con un respirador y aparatos conectados.

— Ella confió en mi para que hiciera lo correcto.

— Así es Pinkie – contesto Applejack aun insegura — Ella siempre ve lo mejor en otros.

— Lo siento Applejack.

— No… no tienes que disculparte. Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcanza.

— No es solo por tus amigas – la volteó a ver con una mirada de pena – Lo siento por todo. Por todo lo que pasaste en Heartland.

— Tú no hiciste nada.

— Exacto. Wisdom hizo cosas terribles, y no hice nada. Pude haberte ayudado, sabía que lo que Wisdom hacia estaba mal, pero no hice nada. Fui un tonto al no oponerme. No quiero darte excusas, nada puede justificar mi error. Solo quiero disculparme.

Applejack vio una completa honestidad en las palabras del corcel. Era un arrepentimiento más real del que había visto en Caramel en las veces que se disculpaba con ella. No es que las disculpas de Caramel fueran falsas, pero la de Forest venia de más adentro y mostraba un genuino deseo de cambiar.

— La verdad… siempre pensé que no encajabas al lado de Caramel – respondió Applejack con una sonrisa calmada – Acepto tu disculpa, ya no te preocupes por eso.

— Sí… — suspiró Forest – Está bien.

Applejack fue a una silla al lado de Forest, sentándose en ella, y acomodando a su bebé.

— ¿Y tú como estas? – preguntó la yegua.

— No lo sé… ahora soy un traidor… otra vez. No puedo regresar a Heartland.

— Pero si Caramel esta arrestado, no te puede hacer nada.

— Sí, pero no sé qué significara eso. ¿Heartland tendrá un nuevo rey? Si es un simpatizante de Wisdom, me tratarían de ejecutar. No sé qué pasara ahora.

— Puedo entenderlo. Se lo que es estar alejada de tu familia.

— Una vez más… lo siento – suspiró Forest.

— … — Applejack no respondió.

— Los extraño mucho. ¿Sabes? Antes de que Wisdom lanzara su ataque, pase una semana entera con mi familia. Fue maravilloso. Hubo cosas lindas y molestas, pero extrañaba eso. Mi padre dándome órdenes y sermones de responsabilidad. Mi madre cocinando y dándome siempre una cálida sonrisa. Mi hermanita molestándome y practicando sus bailes.

— Pues... creo que todas nuestras decisiones tienen consecuencias – dijo Applejack vio a la bebé en sus cascos — Yo elegí proteger a Lazuli de Caramel, sabiendo que habría daño, pero mis amigas me apoyaron sabiendo los riesgos. Si se la dejaba a Caramel, nada de esto habría pasado, mis amigas no estarían así, pero... — soltó un suspiro — Creo que debo vivir con eso, es una decisión que tome. Mis amigas se pondrán bien y confió en que ellas no guardaran rencor por esto.

— Cuando traicione a Wisdom sabía que no podría regresar a Heartland como nada más que un traidor, lo sabía, pero... duele mucho. Ni siquiera sé que pensaran de mí. Ni siquiera sé si algo les pasara si se descubre mi traición.

— No sé qué pensara tu familia, pero… si son tan buenos como dices, seguro que entenderán lo que hiciste.

—…

— Y… puedo intentar hablar con las princesas para buscar la forma de traerlos a Equestria.

— ¿Enserio harías eso?

— Si. Enserio Pinkie Pie no estaba equivocada contigo, de verdad eres un buen pony. No quiero que pase nada con tu familia por lo que hiciste.

Entonces Applejack sintió como el corcel la rodeaba con sus cascos, dándole un suave abrazo, mientras él contenía ganas de llorar.

— Gracias… muchas gracias.

— No es nada – sonrió Applejack.

Forest se separó del abrazo y respiro hondo aun conteniendo su llanto.

— Forest, en realidad, también quería hablar contigo de algo.

— Es sobre los dragones, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Tu sabías de ellos, ¿verdad?

— Sí... me los mostro una vez cuando se volvió rey. Me dijo que eran solo para defensa del reino y que jamás los usaría para invadir. No me agradaba la idea, pero decidí confiar en él. No pensé que esto podría pasar.

— ¿Enserio son tan terribles?

— No los he visto en acción, pero cuando Wisdom me los mostro, me sentí como una hormiga. Era otro nivel.

— ¿Enserio no sabes cómo detenerlos?

— No. Realmente me daba algo de miedo preguntar, no quería que pensara que intentaba sacarle información.

— Entiendo.

— Pero no te preocupes – puso una mirada determinada — si atacan, prometo que luchare para protegerlos a todos.

— Gracias Forest.

Entonces ambos escucharon gritos viniendo del exterior, a través de la ventana en la habitación. Al mismo tiempo escucharon como varios guardias reales se movilizaban, corriendo por los pasillos fuera de la habitación. Los dos fueron hacia la ventana, y vieron como varios ponis en la ciudad empezaban a correr alarmados, y al ver al cielo, notaron lo que aterraba a todos. Vieron como dos grandes dragones se acercaban a la ciudad. Vieron como la advertencia de Wisdom Crown se empezaba a cumplir.

* * *

Celestia y Luna se encontraban cerca de los límites de su ciudad, viendo como esas dos criaturas se acercaban. Detrás de ella había varios guardias reales, aunque varios se veían nerviosos pues era la primera vez que veían dragones tan grandes. Wisdom Crown les advirtió que pasaría, y que solo él sabía cómo vencer a esos dragones.

— No es la primera vez que luchamos con dragones — comentó Luna.

— Lo sé, pero… ¡No! ¡No importa! ¡Vamos a proteger nuestra ciudad! — exclamó Celestia con determinación — Cuídate mucho.

— Ya me conoces.

Luna despego con varios soldados hacia el exterior de la ciudad. Entonces Celestia concentro magia en su cuerno y creo un enorme escudo alrededor de la ciudad.

— ¡Empiecen a evacuar a los ciudadanos al castillo! — ordenó Celestia a varios soldados.

Mientras tanto, en el calabozo del castillo de Canterlot, Wisdom Crown se encontraba en su celda, encadenado contra la pared, pensando con sus ojos cerrados todo lo que pasaba. En teoría solo debería estar esperando a que lo escoltaran hacia el tártaro para cumplir su condena, pero sabía que eso quizás no pasaría ahora. Hace poco había escuchado hablar a unos guardias de cómo habían avistado 2 dragones acercándose a la ciudad, por lo que salieron del calabozo pues necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Wisdom realmente no esperaba que el ataque ocurriera tan pronto, esperaba que quizás ocurriría luego de que lo mandaran al Tártaro y entonces irían a buscar su ayuda. Ahora eso quizás no ocurriría, pues deberían pedirle su ayuda allí mismo ofreciéndole su libertad a cambio de la debilidad de los dragones. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pues si de verdad solo había dos dragones de cuatro acercándose, entonces no era nada bueno para Canterlot.

— _Si Silent conoce las capacidades de cada uno, entonces están en una mala posición_ — pensaba Wisdom desde su celda abriendo los ojos y pensando en las habilidades de cada dragón

A varios kilómetros de distancia se encontraban dos dragones más, uno blanco y uno rojo que poseía un ojo rojo y otro verde. El dragón tenía en la cabeza un asiento bastante amplio, en donde se encontraba Silent Dagger con sus ojos cerrados. El dragón se mantenía viendo fijamente a la capital de Equestria, observando a pesar de estar a una enorme distancia.

— Hmmm, una barrera mágica. ¿Intentan ganar tiempo? No les servirá.

Los dos dragones llegaron al frente de la ciudad. Uno era morado y el otro negro, ambos tenían miradas vacías como si fueran zombis. En sus hombros pies y garras llevaban una armadura metálica, la cual reflejaba la magia, pero solo en esos puntos. Aunque no les protegían todo el cuerpo, evitaban que los afectaran agarres telequinéticos y tele transportaciones, así que las princesas no podían alejarlos de la ciudad.

Luna sin perder el tiempo disparó un rayo mágico a la cabeza del dragón, que no estaba protegida. El dragón la volteo a ver mientras ella tomaba distancia. — Bien, les seguiré el juego — dijo Silent a distancia.

El dragón morado la siguió, dejando solo al dragón negro frente a la barrera. Ese dragón entonces levanto sus garras con armadura, formando un puño. Movió su brazo hacia atrás, y dio un potente golpe en la barrera.

— ¡Aghhh! — se quejó Celestia siendo tomada desprevenida por tanta fuerza. El escudo no se rompió, pero hizo a la princesa poner más energía para que no ocurriera. El dragón rápidamente cargó otro puño e impacto en el escudo. Siguió repitiendo lo mismo en sucesión, haciendo que Celestia hiciera un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la barrera.

 _"— Dark Rebellion. Su fuerza es inmensa, no importa si se defienden con un muro de acero o una barrera mágica. Sera solo cuestión de tiempo para que se rompa"_

Mientras el dragón negro atacaba la barrera, Luna había logrado alejar al morado un poco de la ciudad, aunque solo medio kilómetro.

— ¡Ataquen! — ordenó la princesa cargando junto a sus soldados.

Muchos intentaron atravesar al dragón con sus lanzas y espadas, pero estas no lograban penetrar sus duras escamas. El dragón solo le ponía atención a Luna, reflejando los rayos que le lanzaba con sus garras metálicas, aunque no bloqueaba todos y recibía un poco de daño en su cuerpo, pero nada serio.

— Creo que Wisdom Crown exageraba — pensó Luna sonriendo.

En el instante en que Luna se quedó quieta, el dragón la miro fijamente. Abrió su boca y soltó una fuerte corriente de fuego.

Luna rápidamente creo un escudo a su alrededor para protegerse. Las llamas la cubrieron por completo, pero evito que la quemaran gracias a su barrera. Ella sonrió, pues era una forma de luchar contra dragones, dejar que sacaran fuego, y atacarlos cuando recuperaran el aliento. Sin embargo, el fuego no se acababa. El dragón morado seguía y seguía sacando fuego.

— ¿Cuánto fuego tiene esta cosa? — pensó Luna aun concentrada en su escudo, aunque asombrada pues nunca había visto un dragón que pudiera disparar tanto fuego. Aun así, podía mantener su escudo hasta que ese dragón necesitara tomar aire. Pero entonces Luna empezó a respirar más rápido de lo normal. Sentía que el aire se le acababa, y sudaba mucho. Poco a poco el escudo se le hizo más difícil de mantener. Hacía calor, mucho calor.

" _— Starving Venom. Su potencia de fuego está en otro nivel. Si el fuego los alcanza se acabó. Una barrera les permitirá sobrevivir, aun recibes el daño. El calor te sofocara."_

En un acto de desesperación, Luna se teletransporto de nuevo al interior de la barrera de la ciudad, apareciendo al lado de su hermana. La princesa de la noche empezó a respirar hondo para tratar de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

— ¡Luna! ¡¿estás bien?! — preguntó Celestia preocupada, pero sin distraerse de mantener el escudo que seguía siendo golpeado.

— Si, estoy bien — dijo Luna levantándose y viendo a los dragones — Luchar contra esas bestias será un problema.

El dragón morado vio a los soldados que habían quedado atrás. Muchos se asustaron y salieron huyendo, al igual que su princesa.

Entonces el dragón negro siguió golpeando la barrera, y el dragón morado entonces concentro su disparo de fuego disparando también en el mismo punto donde golpeaba el otro. Las princesas estaban asombradas de ver a dragones colaborando así, pues eran conocidos por ser muy independientes. Luna instintivamente lanzo magia al escudo para apoyar a su hermana.

— Wisdom Crown decía la verdad — comentó Luna esforzándose en mantener el escudo — No son tontos como otros dragones. Debemos encontrar a quien los controla. Y aún debe haber 2 más.

— Primero debemos encargarnos de estos — agregó Celestia — Están distraídos, hay que actuar antes de que vengan más.

Luna sonrió.

— Si no funciona la magia, no importa, Equestria tiene más que eso.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Silent se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados sobre el dragón rojo.

Entonces el dragón rojo levanto un poco la cabeza, viendo como a distancia de la ciudad, del lado del que los dragones no atacaban se empezaban a acumular nubes. Incluso a tantos kilómetros, podía distinguir a varios pegasos moviendo una gran acumulación de nubes.

— Planean usar relámpagos, ¿verdad? Buena idea, pero solo funciona si su oponente es un idiota — dijo Silent aun con los ojos cerrados. Levanta su casco sano y lo apunta hacia las nubes. El dragón blanco reacciono de inmediato y salió volando de su posición a gran velocidad, sacudiendo los arboles a su alrededor.

Moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, el dragón recorrió toda la distancia hacia Canterlot en solo un minuto. Cuando las nubes ya estaban sobre la ciudad, el dragón blanco llegó. Agito fuertemente sus alas, disipando las nubes, y sacudiendo a los pegasos que tuviera enfrente. Los soldados pegasos se vieron completamente superados, y decidieron huir para no morir. Sin embargo, el dragón volaba demasiado rápido, y empezó a perseguir a todo pegaso que viera, incluyendo a los que habían huido antes de Starving Venom.

"— _Clear Wing. Es el dragón más rápido. No pueden huir de él. Si intentan evacuar la ciudad volando, los alcanzara"_

Luego de un tiempo de que Starving Venom disparara su fuego a la barrera, esta seguía sin romperse, pero algo cambio. Una zona de la barrera ahora estaba roja, por todo el calor del fuego. Tras eso, Dark Rebellion cargó un puño, y golpeó en ese punto caliente.

— ¡AHHHH!

Luna y Celestia gritaron por el esfuerzo tratando de concentrarse en ese punto que el dragón golpeo, pero el calor en la zona evitaba que la magia se concentrara bien. Dark Rebellion solo cargó otro puñetazo sin problemas, golpeando de nuevo en el mismo punto.

Todos quedaron impactados cuando su puñetazo atravesó la barrera y como sus princesas eran repelidas hacia atrás. La barrera se empezó a romper desde la ruptura provocada por la garra del dragón. Todos los ponis en la ciudad veían al cielo, viendo como más y más grietas se formaban. Finalmente, todo el escudo se llenó de grietas, y la barrera se desvaneció mientras se hacía pedazos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras todos procesaban lo que acababa de pasar. Sentían el miedo los llenaba mientras la única protección, su esperanza de estar a salvo, se rompía en pedazos. Rápidamente muchos empezaron a correr en dirección al castillo, sin ningún tipo de ordenamiento. Solo huían por sus vidas sin importarles nada más. Hubo pegasos que intentaron huir volando de la ciudad, pero el dragón blanco atacaba a cualquiera que intentaba huir.

Luna y Celestia se pusieron de pie, y vieron como el dragón negro pasaba sobre ellas para aterrizar en el centro de la ciudad. Dark Rebellion empezó a provocar una masiva destrucción lanzando bolas de fuego y destruyendo casas y edificios con sus garras y cola.

— ¡Hay que detenerlo! — exclamó la princesa de la noche.

— ¡Luna cuidado!

Celestia salto hacia su hermana, rodando con ella en el suelo mientras un potente fuego daba en el lugar donde estaba, destruyendo el piso. Ambas alicornios vieron como aún tenían enfrente al dragón morado. Starving Venom tenía toda su atención en ellas. Ya habían visto el poder de la criatura, y con la protección que llevaba tendrían que atacarlo juntas si querían vencerlo.

— Tendremos que dejar que los guardias se encarguen del negro — dijo Celestia frustrada.

— ¡Hay que acabar con este dragón lo más pronto posible! — exclamó Luna enojada viendo a la criatura que sería su oponente.

Silent Dagger aun permanecía en su asiento sobre el dragón rojo. Aun tena sus ojos cerrados, viendo como la calma de los ponis se desmoronaba y las almas de los muertos llegaban a su medallón. En las calles todos huían para tratar de sobrevivir de la devastación que el dragón negro causaba en las calles, y los que se atrevieran a salir volando serian cazados por el dragón blanco que volaba rápido. Las princesas intentaban contener el poder de fuego del dragón morado, Silent solo seguía en el dragón rojo, manteniendo su expresión calmada, observando con la visión del dragón.

 _"— Odd Eyes. Su vista es incomparable, incluso a kilómetros de distancia. La corona tiene un vínculo especial con él, que permite compartir su vista con el controlador."_

Sin embargo, aunque podía distinguir objetos, no podía escuchar o ver el terror de los ponis. Con toda la ciudad en cerradura, hizo su siguiente movimiento.

Abrió los ojos, cortando la conexión, ahora viendo la ciudad de forma normal, sin distinguir nada.

— Vamos Odd Eyes — ordenó Silent y el dragón se elevó para volar hacia la cuidad.

* * *

En el castillo de Canterlot, Applejack corría desesperada por los pasillos. Ya no llevaba a su bebé, pues la había dejado con sus amigas Rarity y Fluttershy. Corría pues estaba aterrada, pues había visto desde una ventana como los dragones empezaban a causar destrozos en la ciudad, y las fuerzas de Equestria, incluidas las princesas, tenían problemas para luchar. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo y estar corriendo, Applejack no intentaba huir. Apretaba los dientes por la frustración, pues sabía que solo había una solución al problema.

Llego al calabozo del castillo, el cual estaba desprotegido pues todos los guardias se habían movilizado para luchar con los dragones.

Al entrar, encontró varias llaves colgadas en una pared, y las tomo, sin cuestionar lo irresponsable que fue el que las dejo allí.

Sin perder el tiempo fue hacia una celda en específico, deteniéndose frente a ella y recuperando el aliento.

— ¡Caramel!

Adentro de la celda se encontraba encadenado el rey de Heartland. Estaba recostado contra la pared, con la cabeza baja mientras su melena café le cubría los ojos.

Al oír como lo llamaban, levanto la mirada, viendo a Applejack. No sonrió ni nada parecido. Permaneció calmado mientras respondía.

— Hola Applejack. Debo admitir que pensé que alguna princesa seria la que vendría.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Por favor dime como vencer a los dragones!

— Ya sabes el trato Applejack — dijo el rey con seriedad — No quiero suplicas. Quiero salir de aquí, y veo que traes las llaves.

Applejack apretó los dientes.

— Enserio no te importan los ponis que morirán. ¡Incluso Lazuli corre peligro!

— Lo sé Applejack, pero si todos morimos realmente no hay diferencia.

Applejack sintió deshonestidad en esas palabras, como si Wisdom realmente no estuviera diciendo lo que de verdad sentía con esa respuesta. Aunque quizás solo estaba desesperado por salir. Pero no tenía muchas opciones para buscar ventajas en la negociación.

— Esta bien… te liberare.

— También liberaras a Sassaflash y nos ayudaras a recuperar mi ballesta y su prótesis.

— Bien… — suspiró frustrada.

— Y… quiero ver a Final.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

— ¿¡Loco por querer ver a mi hija!? — respondió Wisdom elevando la voz por primera vez en la conversación, pero luego reacciono y respiro hondo — Mira, esto te lo pediré por favor. Por favor déjame ver a mi hija — dijo con una mirada más melancólica — No la he tenido conmigo en dos semanas, y luego de verla en el juicio necesito estar con ella. Por favor, déjame cargarla, luego te diré como vencer a los dragones cuando sea libre.

— … — Applejack estuvo pensativa. Se sentía insegura por aceptar esa condición, pero luego de ver varios edificios en llamas y destruidos, sin saber cuántos habrían muerto, sabía que debía hacer algo para evitarlo.

— Está bien… —Applejack abrió la celda, dudando hasta el último segundo de hacerlo. Fue entonces hacia las cadenas de Wisdom y se las quito con las llaves, estando atenta por si Wisdom intentaba atacarla de alguna forma.

Wisdom se levantó y estiro sus patas pues estaban tensas luego de estar encadenado.

— Ahora, vamos por Sassa.

Applejack asintió sin decir nada. Solo avanzo con el rey por el calabozo, buscando la celda de Sassaflash. No sabía dónde estaba, así que empezó a buscarla siendo seguida por Wisdom.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — hablo el rey.

— …

— ¿Por qué me traicionaste Applejack? Ya estabas decidida a volver a Heartland, pero de repente decidiste traicionarme, siendo deshonesta a nuestro acuerdo.

— …

— Enserio no logró comprender por qué. Estabas consiente de las cosas que hice, y aun así antes no tenías problemas. ¿Qué cambió Applejack?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? ¿¡Enserio quieres saber!? ¡No iba a dejar que se volviera una tirana como tú!

— Ya habíamos discutido eso — dijo Wisdom poniendo una cara de enojo — Tú te quedarías viviendo allá para que eso no pasara.

— Eso no serviría… — dijo viendo a un lado — Tuve una pesadilla, en la que ella se volvía peor que tú. Yo le di mi cariño, y ella solo me odiaba. Todo lo había aprendido de su padre. Quedarme allí no habría cambiado nada, de una forma u otra ella seria como tú.

Wisdom Crown se quedó pensativo un rato, hasta que soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

— Yo nunca he querido eso — dijo viendo al techo — Quiero que ella sea mejor que yo.

— … —Applejack no quiso responder, pues sabía que Wisdom decía la verdad.

— ¡Wisdom! — se escuchó una voz cerca.

— ¡Sassa!

Wisdom le quito las llaves a Applejack y corrió hacia el lugar donde oyeron la voz, y llegaron a la celda de Sassaflash. El rey vio a su amiga encadenada a la pared y con sus alas atadas. Sin perder el tiempo abrió la celda y entró a ella. Sassaflash inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a abrazar al corcel.

— ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Te lastimaron!

— Estoy bien Sassa — respondió Wisdom con calma devolviendo el abrazo. Entonces se le acercó al oído y le susurro cosas, a las que la pegaso asintió — … pronto seremos libres — termino de decir el rey.

Entonces llego Applejack a la celda, viendo allí a los dos ponis de Heartland. Inmediatamente Sassaflash lanzo una fría mirada hacia Applejack. Era entendible considerando como Applejack la traiciono para encerrarla.

— Wisdom ya me explico todo.

— Esta bien… — contesto Applejack.

Había una gran tensión entre las yeguas, quienes no sabían que decir ante esta situación.

— Vámonos — dijo Wisdom — No hay tiempo que perder.

Los tres entonces corrieron por el castillo, llegando a una armería donde tenían guardadas las armas que les quitaron a los ponis de Heartland. Allí Wisdom pudo armarse con su ballesta y Sassaflash con sus patas. Aunque Wisdom no tomo ninguna flecha, cosa que sorprendió a Applejack, pero la alivio un poco, pues así podía estar segura de que no le dispararía por detrás.

* * *

Los ponis de Canterlot corrían por sus vidas, yendo hacia el castillo, que era el único lugar en el que sentían que podían encontrar alguna seguridad. Varios guardias intentaban mantener en orden a los ciudadanos, pero era difícil debido al dragón negro que avanzaba hacia el castillo, destruyendo todo en su camino. Varios guardias intentaron enfrentarlo, pero solo morían en el intento.

El pánico solo aumento más cuando el dragón empezó a disparar bolas de fuego a los ponis que corrían. Incluso si las bolas no eran tan potentes comparadas al fuego de otros dragones, aun así, hacían mucho daño al lugar, y matarían a cualquiera que las recibiera de lleno. Todo el orden se perdió, y corrieron sin importarles quien quedara atrás.

Entre todo el desorden, varios ponis tropezaban, algunos incluso eran pisados por otros entre el pánico. El camino quedo con varios ponis heridos, intentando levantarse, pero sentían mucho dolor en sus patas o en alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Dark Rebellion vio a todos los heridos y se detuvo a 50 metros de ellos. Tenía ordenes de matar a todos los que viera. Abrió su boca, y disparó una bola de fuego hacia el primero objetivo que tuviera enfrente. Era una yegua que se arrastraba por el suelo, ella volteo a ver al dragón solo para ver como una bola de fuego iba directamente hacia ella. Soltó un grito de terror, cerrando los ojos mientras la muerte venía a ella.

Pero no fue así.

En el último instante, alguien apareció para agarrar a la yegua, y rodo con ella en el suelo para evadir el fuego. La yegua abrió los ojos y vio a su salvador, Forest Spear.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? — le preguntó Forest ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¡Ahhh! – se tropezó con dolor en sus cascos traseros. Seguro se los torció cuando tropezó, o algún poni se los piso.

Había varios ponis heridos en el suelo, pero afortunadamente llegaron varios guardias de Equestria, listos para ayudar, tomando sus armas.

— ¡Todos los civiles deben refugiarse en el castillo! — exclamó un guardia a Forest.

Tenían miedo, pero estaban listos para luchar. Forest reconoció el valor de esos guardias, aunque claramente no eran nada capaces, al menos tenían una buena intención. Sin embargo, seguían sin ser capaces de enfrentarlo

— ¡No lo enfrenten! — exclamó Forest — ¡Lleven a los heridos al castillo, eso es la prioridad! ¡Yo lo enfrentare!

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarnos?!

En ese instante el dragón disparó una bola de fuego, tomando por sorpresa a los guardias, la cual iba hacia el líder de ese grupo de guardias. Forest lo empujo lo más rápido que pudo a la derecha, y luego disparó explosiones de magia hacia abajo para elevarse y esquivar la bola de fuego. Estando allí en el aire, le disparó bolas de magia explosiva al dragón, aunque no le hacían nada. Sin embargo, los guardias de Equestria quedaron asombrados por las habilidades del corcel.

— ¡Váyanse! — exclamó Forest cuando aterrizo en el suelo — ¡Yo puedo encargarme de él! — dijo volteando a ver a los guardias y a los heridos, sonriéndoles para darles confianza.

El guardia líder reacciono tras el asombro, y vio a sus subordinados.

— Levanten a los heridos, y vayamos al castillo. Montaremos allí una línea de defensa.

Los guardias obedecieron y se marcharon del lugar, llevándose a los heridos para que recibieran atención y refugio.

El corcel pelirrojo se quedó viendo hacia el enorme dragón, pues ahora mismo era el único que se interponía entre esa bestia y los ponis que huían.

— ¿Como carajos enfrento a un dragón?

El dragón vio fijamente a Forest y le disparó una bola de fuego. Forest lanzo varias explosiones de sus cascos hacia abajo para elevarse. Estando en el aire empezó a disparar bolas de magia explosivas hacia el dragón, dándole en puntos donde no llevaba protección contra magia. Sin embargo, los ataques no le hacían nada. El dragón trato entonces de atacar a Forest con un fuerte ataque de garra. Fue evadido con una pirueta de Forest en el aire, aunque fue por poco y el viento generado sacudió la melena de Forest y lo hizo perder balance, indicando la potencia del dragón.

— ¡Que fuerza!

Forest lanzo más explosiones hacia abajo para estabilizarse en el aire y luego impulsarse hacia el brazo extendido del dragón. Corrió un poco por el brazo y luego se impulsó con explosiones para volando hacia un hombro. Estando en el aire Forest cargó magia en su casco, y al llegar al hombro lo golpeo con fuerza, provocando una pequeña explosión en ese punto.

— Agghhhh

Forest sintió como su casco se entumía por el golpe. En el punto donde golpeo ahora había unas escamas rotas, pero no había hecho ningún daño real al dragón. Dark Rebellion entonces quiso aplastar a Forest en su hombro con su garra, como si de una mosca se tratara. Forest apenas esquivo el ataque, logrando impulsarse con explosiones. Lanzo varias para llegar a un edificio.

Forest allí vio el casco que uso para golpear, el cual sangraba un poco. Nada serio, pero nunca le había pasado esto.

— Rayos, no le hago nada — vio al dragón buscando algún lugar donde golpear — Quizás en los ojos.

El dragón avanzo rápidamente hacia el edificio, y dio un fuerte zarpazo con su garra. Forest se impulsó hacia arriba cuando el techo del edificio fue destruido. Se elevo quedando más alto que la bestia. Preparo magia en su casco, listo para dispararla a los ojos del dragón.

Sin embargo, Dark Rebellion levanto la cabeza viendo a Forest.

— Ay carajo — pensó el corcel.

El dragón disparó una bola de fuego hacia Forest. El unicornio solo se impulsó hacia abajo lo más rápido que pudo para evadirla apenas. Forest entonces se giró y disparó hacia el suelo para frenar su caída y poder aterrizar bien. Entonces el dragón dio una vuelta y trato de golpear a Forest con su cola, pero este se impulsó varios metros hacia atrás evadiendo el latigazo que destruyo una casa.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Forest sin saber si en esa casa había ponis. Aun podía escuchar gritos de terror en la ciudad. Las princesas estaban ocupadas en otra lucha y los guardias de Equestria no lograban nada. Dependía de él vencer a ese dragón, incluso si debía hacerlo solo.

— ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡Voy a detenerte aquí y ahora! — Se puso en posición de combate — ¡No moriré aquí! ¡Debo ver a mi familia!

Forest estaba listo para seguir luchando contra la bestia que los superara completamente. Ni estaba listo para morir. No veía esta pelea como un sacrificio de su vida para que otros huyeran. Él lo veía como una pelea que debía ganar a toda costa para volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

— ¡Vamos! – cargó magia en sus cascos — ¡Puedo seguir todo el día!

De repente el dragón negro fue golpeado de lado por un ataque de magia. Era un ataque cortante de magia roja con forma curva. El corte de magia dio en una zona no protegida, logrando hacer un corte que penetro las escamas, aunque solo lo suficiente para hacer un rasguño a la carne bajo las escamas. Aunque la fuerza del ataque si logro hacer que el dragón cayera hacia un lado.

— ¿Huh?

Forest quedo asombrado por lo que había pasado. Esa fue una magia poderosa y bien dirigida hacia un punto correcto. Pero lo que extraño a Forest es que esa magia se le hizo familiar. Vio ha arriba y derecha para ver el origen, de ese ataque, viendo algo en un techo que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos.

Rápidamente se impulsó para llegar a ese techo.

En el techo había una unicornio morada y rubia, vistiendo una capucha roja. Y cargando una enorme espada. La yegua vio venir al unicornio y también quedo con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Forest?

— ¿Rune?

— ¿¡Que carajos haces aquí!?

— ¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?

— ¡Yo te pregunte primero, idiota! — exclamó Rune Blade — ¿Se supone que el rey y sus soldados fueron capturados?

— ¿No me digas que enserio viniste a Equestria solo a matarlo?

— ... — Rune no respondió.

— ¿¡Enserio Rune!?

— Ya te dije que no iba a descansar hasta matar a ese hijo de pu... ¡A ese desgraciado!

— ¡Incluso para ti esto es demasiado! ¿¡Que ibas a hacer!? ¿¡Hacer una revuelta en el castillo!?

— ¡Ese maldito merece morir! ¡Su padre me uso como juguete, y su madre me traicionó! ¡Debe pagar!

— ROAAAAAR

Entonces la discusión fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un rugido. Voltearon a ver y vieron como el dragón que Rune había derribado se empezaba a levantar.

— Arreglaremos esto después — dijo Rune viendo al dragón — ¿Que está pasando?

— Bien, ¿recuerdas a tu jefe Silent Dagger?

— ¿Sí?

— Está controlando 4 dragones gigantes, y no hay idea de cómo detenerlo.

— ... — Rune guardo silencio viendo a Forest con incredulidad, pero sacudió su cabeza para ignorar el tema — Por alguna razón no es imposible creer.

— Muchos están corriendo al castillo a refugiarse, pero este dragón iba hacia allá. Tengo que detenerlo.

— El viejo buen Forest, siempre buscando ayudar, excepto a sus compañeros que traiciona.

— Este no es el momento para eso Rune.

— Si esta cosa te come no habrá otro momento — rio la yegua – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que se por qué no estás en prisión.

— ¡Rune!

— Oh por el cielo, ¡lo traicionaste! – exclamó la yegua sonriendo y soltando una carcajada tras eso.

— …

— JAJAJAJAJA. ¡No lo niegas! ¡Enserio eres el mayor traidor de todos los tiempos!

— ¡Tenemos un dragón enfrente que quiere matarnos! ¿¡Enserio te parece el momento para eso!?

— Déjame disfrutarlo idiota. Hace años que no reía así.

El dragón siguió avanzando. Aun entre risas, Rune Blade permanecía en posición de combate. Forest Spear se rodó de ojos y se preparó también.

Pero entonces una explosión ocurrió en el suelo que el dragón puso un hoyo se abrió en el suelo donde pisó el dragón, haciendo que su pie se hundiera, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

— ¿Tu hiciste eso? — preguntó Forest.

— No.

Entonces vieron como dos ponis en el aire se acercaban al dragón. Vestían ropa negra que les cubría todo el cuerpo, excepto sus cabezas. Planeaban usando planeadores en las axilas de sus trajes con las patas delanteras extendidas. Ambas ponis iban juntas, pero una de ellas se separó.

Entonces el dragón ahora solo veía una de las ponys en su campo visual. Esa pony de melena azul y rosa saco una bola negra y la pateo a la cara del dragón. La bola era una bomba, que exploto en el dragón, aunque no le hizo nada. La criatura furiosa disparó una fuerte bola de fuego, que fue evadida sin problemas.

— Nunca es bueno perderme de vista, jeje — fueron las palabras de la pony que se había separado de su compañera y ahora estaba pasando a un metro sobre la cabeza del dragón — ¡Comete esto! — gritó la pony de melena naranja arrojando un bloque envuelto en papel a la boca del dragón.

Esa pony aterrizo en el suelo a unos metros del dragón y su compañera en el air llego con ella. En ese momento ambas vieron como el dragón empezaba a toser.

— Pan comido — dijo sonriente la pony de melena naranja – O más bien, veneno comido.

Forest y Rune quedaron asombrados y bajaron del edificio en el que estaban, Forest con sus explosiones y Rune usando su espada como un escalón a medio camino. Fueron con esas yeguas.

— Vaya vaya, si son la Caperucita Roja y el Caballero sin gusto.

Rune frunció el ceño viendo a las yeguas, pues las conocía. Eran Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest, las agentes secretas que se infiltraron en Equestria.

 _— Ay carajo_ – pensaron Forest y Rune a la vez.

— Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, guapo — Dijo Golden Harvest guiñándole el ojo — Aun te debo una golpiza.

Forest no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad y fastidio pues esa yegua le desagradaba.

— ¡La única que va a encargarse de este miserable soy yo! — impuso Rune, dando unos pasos.

— Lo siento Caperucita, pero no comparto a mis víctimas.

— Pero les gane a las dos — comentó Forest sin saber realmente que más comentar.

— ¡Tú no te metas! — gritaron ambas.

Forest retrocedió un poco, llegando con Sweetie Drops. Sabía que ella era más accesible que su compañera, a pesar de su actitud seria.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

— Se conocieron en el tren de camino aquí y empezaron a pelear. Pero luego vimos a los dragones, y vinimos a ayudar. No esperaba que ella también se apareciera – contesto Sweetie de forma calmada — ¿La conoces?

— Si, se llama Rune Blade, es... como mi maestra. Me odia a morir.

— Se nota — suspiro Sweetie — ¿Que está pasando?

— En una cáscara de nuez, un loco robo la corona de Wisdom Crown y controla a estos dragones.

— Ya veo, así que ese era el poder que ocultaba.

Forest vio al dragón en el suelo que tosía y se agarraba el estómago.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

— Le dimos veneno, uno potente. Ya no tardara en morirse.

— _Hmm... ¿Acaso el veneno era la debilidad?_ – pensó Forest.

— Me informaron que un soldado del rey de Heartland lo traiciono, ¿Estas de nuestro lado ahora?

Forest soltó un suspiro al escuchar esa pregunta. Ya se había acostumbrado a que le mencionaran su traición a Wisdom, y almenos esta vez no incluía las burlas de Rune.

— Solo no quiero que inocentes mueran. Peleare para proteger a todos.

— Entiendo. Aún quedan 3 dragones más, debemos ir a matarlos.

Entonces el dragón adolorido disparó un fuerte fuego al aire, llamando la atención de los ponis. El dragón pronto se levantó y rápidamente uso su cola para golpear el suelo frente a sus enemigos, y el impacto avanzo por la calle rompiendo el camino.

Los 4 se hicieron a un lado para evadir la calle rasgándose.

— ¡Imposible! — exclamó Golden — ¡Le dimos veneno suficiente para matar a una Osa Mayor!

— Pues parece que solo le dio indigestión — rio Rune — Parece que las super agentes solo hicieron todo peor.

— Como si tu espadota pudiera hacer algo mejor — se molestó Golden

— No me subestimes, no has visto de lo que soy capaz. Puedo matar a esta cosa sola.

— Adelante, hazlo. Podrás matarla de indigestión cuando te coma.

Forest vio al dragón que se acercaba y a las yeguas discutiendo. El corcel no pudo contener su enojo y lo dejo salir.

— ¡BASTA! — gritó Forest llamando la atención de ambas — Las dos, sé que se odian y sé que me odian. Me quieren matar, y si quieren les daré la revancha, pero solo si nos encargamos de este problema. Hay muchas vidas en peligro. ¿Pueden aunque sea un rato dejar el conflicto y ayudarme contra este dragón?

Las dos yeguas se vieron entre ellas, y luego vieron a la bestia.

— Igual este es mi trabajo – dijo Golden sonriendo – Hacia tiempo que no enfrentaba a una bestia tan peligrosa.

— ¿Rune? – preguntó viendo a su antigua maestra y compañera.

— Mira tonto, yo solo vine aquí a matar a tu rey — dijo con seriedad y Forest suspiro pues Wisdom ya no era exactamente su rey — Pero casi nunca tengo oportunidad de medir mi fuerza contra un dragón. Pero ni creas que esto cambia nada.

— Lo mismo digo, guapo — lo volteo a ver Golden guiñándole de nuevo el ojo – Yo nunca olvido.

Forest soltó un suspiró y vio a Sweetie Drops.

— ¿Como aguantas trabajar con ella?

— Me las arreglo – respondió Sweetie con una leve sonrisa, la cual desapareció al volver a ver al dragón en frente.

Forest también puso una mirada seria, pues no era momento para pensar en las dos yeguas que lo querían matar. Sin embargo, poco a poco cambio su expresión seria por una sonrisa. Pues era mejor sonreír y mostrar confianza ante la adversidad.

— ¡Muy bien! — Forest choco sus cascos con una sonrisa avanzando y poniéndose delante de las de más— ¡Acabemos con esta cosa!

— Nuestro veneno especial no funciono, ¿tienes alguna idea? – preguntó Sweetie Drops.

— No, pero algo se nos ocurrirá — volteo a ver a Rune — Después de todo, me enseñaron que la improvisación es la habilidad más útil en el peligro.

— Cállate – le respondió la unicornio apartando la mirada.

Los 4 se prepararon para la lucha de sus vidas contra esa enorme criatura, que los veía fijamente. No importaban las razones de cada uno, todo lo que importaba era vencer al dragón y proteger a los ponis inocentes.

* * *

En el castillo de Heartland, Applejack había llevado a Wisdom y a Sassaflash a una habitación donde estaban sus amigas con su bebé. Wisdom permanecía calmado, pero no totalmente; se notaba algo ansioso y tenso.

Applejack abrió la puerta, viendo adentro a Fluttershy y a Rarity cuidando a su hija, quien estaba en su cuna jugando con un peluche. Se quedo en la puerta y sus amigas lo notaron

— ¿Querida a donde fuiste? — preguntó Rarity

— Te fuiste muy rápido.

Applejack bajo la cabeza y permaneció así un momento.

— Lo siento.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Applejack entró y detrás de ella entró Wisdom Crown. Las dos yeguas se asustaron ante la presencia del rey.

— ¿¡Que hace el aquí!? — preguntó Rarity.

— ¿Acaso escapo? — preguntó Fluttershy aterrada.

— Yo lo libere.

— ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

— ¡Ustedes ya lo vieron! ¡Están destruyendo la ciudad! ¡Necesitamos a Caramel!

— ¡Pero Applejack…!

— ¡Ya sé que es un criminal! ¡Pero no podemos dejar que esos dragones maten a más ponis! ¡Incluso las princesas tienen problemas! ¡Y con las demás inconscientes en coma no podemos hacer nada!

Rarity y Fluttershy se miraron inseguras entre ellas, y luego vieron la mirada de frustración de Applejack. Estaba claro que a Applejack no le agradaba nada la idea. Entonces vieron al rey, y notaron como él no las estaba mirando.

El rey tenía su mirada completamente en la cuna en la habitación. Empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la cuna. Rarity y Fluttershy quisieron pararlo, pero Applejack las paro a ellas. La mirada triste de Applejack dejaba claro que esto era algo que le dolía, pero que debía pasar.

Wisdom llegó a la cuna, asomándose para ver a la pequeña unicornio amarilla de melena castaña. El rey estaba sin palabras, observando a la bebé, quien aún no lo había visto. Pero al rato la bebé noto la sombra que se formaba en la cuna y volteo hacia arriba. Los ojos de Wisdom se cruzaron con los bellos ojitos verdes de la bebé.

El silencio desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una risa de la bebé. La pequeña sonreía y extendía los cascos hacia arriba tratando de alcanzar a Wisdom, quien sintió como su corazón se derretía por la alegría de que su bebé lo reconociera.

— ¡Mi Final!

El rey tomó a su hija en sus cascos, sujetándola firmemente para abrazarla y besarla en su cabeza mientras contenía sus deseos de llorar de alegría. La princesa soltó una risa emocionada, pues estaba feliz de ser abrazada por su padre. No se habían visto en una semana y se extrañaban mucho mutuamente. Aunque Applejack odiara admitirlo, Wisdom de verdad amaba a Lazuli y compartía un lazo con ella. Si no sintiera tanto enojo hacia el corcel, pensaría que la escena es tierna.

— Te extrañe muchísimo, mi princesa. Papi siente haberte dejado. Y lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado. Enserio lo lamento, pero todo estará bien. Te prometo que te pondré a salvo.

Applejack arqueo una ceja al escuchar esas últimas palabras, pero...

— Ahhh — Applejack escuchó unos gritos detrás de ella, y al voltearse quedo impactada al ver a Rarity y a Fluttershy tiradas en el suelo, con Sassaflash detrás de ellas con sus patas levantadas

— ¡Chicas!

— Solo están inconscientes — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad yendo a donde estaba Wisdom, parándose a su lado.

Applejack quiso ir contra el rey para recuperar a su hija, pero Sassaflash saco su cuchilla y la apunto contra Applejack. La granjera quedó paralizada ante la amenaza. En los ojos de la pegaso se veía un claro rencor y deseo de matarla, pero que se contenía seguramente por órdenes del rey.

— ¿¡Que rayos haces Caramel!?

— Voy a sacar a mi bebé de esta ciudad — dijo Wisdom sin emoción.

— ¡Teníamos un trato!

— El trato era que les diría como vencer a los dragones cuando me dejen ir, y te lo diré cuando encuentre una salida. Solo por eso no estás en el suelo con tus amigas.

— ¡Eres un...!

— Lo que vayas a decir, ya sé que lo soy — la interrumpió severamente.

— ¿Como puedes hacer esto Caramel? Todos estamos en peligro y solo piensas en quedarte con Lazuli.

Wisdom bajo su mirada, viendo a su hija quien ahora se veía preocupada por como el ambiente había cambiado. El padre noto el cambio.

— No es eso… — murmuró el rey con voz quebrada – Enserio… no es eso. Es que… no puedo... ¡No puedo dejar que ese psicópata destruya todo lo que me importa! — exclamó con frustración mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban — La amo demasiado, si él me la quita no sé cómo podría seguir viviendo.

Applejack entendió que Wisdom se refería a Silent Dagger, el pony que dirigía la calamidad. Y también vio honestidad en las palabras del rey, pero ella ya no estaba de ánimo para eso.

— ¿Y qué harás después? — dijo con un tono serio sin nada de lastima por el rey — ¿Huir con ella a Heartland? ¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar con ella en esta situación? ¡El tren no estará abierto! Y escuche que hay un dragón que ataca a todo el que sale volando. no aguantara una huida tan brusca. Solo la pondrás en peligro.

Wisdom apretó sus dientes en frustración y soltó un potente grito.

— ¡YA SE QUE SOY PELIGROSO PARA ELLA!

Tras ese potente grito, vinieron más, pero esta vez venían de la bebé. El rey quedo paralizado sin saber qué hacer, pues él nunca había podido calmar el llanto de su hija, además de que había sido él quien provoco el llanto.

En ese momento de confusión Applejack se empezó a acercar, pero Sassaflash se mantenía apuntándole con su cuchilla.

— Sassa... baja tu arma — dijo Wisdom sorprendiendo a la pegaso.

— Si... como ordenes — dijo resignada guardando su arma en su pata.

Wisdom no dijo nada más, cosa que confundió a Applejack. Sin embargo, aprovecho a ir por la bebé, tomándola de los cascos del rey quien no opuso resistencia.

— Ya ya mi bebé, no pasa nada — decía Applejack para tranquilizarla, lográndolo pronto. Applejack entonces vio en dirección a la puerta por la que podría huir, pero descarto la idea pues sus amigas y hermano seguían en la habitación, además de que necesitaba la información del rey.

— Solo causo problemas a mi hija — dijo Wisdom con melancolía — Mi ataque al castillo la puso en peligro. Soy terrible. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Solo quiero que este a salvo.

— Ayúdanos a luchar. Pelea también.

— Crees que un pony haga diferencia, en especial uno que se la pasa sentado en su trono.

— Si lo creo — dijo Applejack con seriedad — No solo sabes su debilidad, tú sabes cómo luchar contra ellos, ¿verdad?

Wisdom levanto la mirada y viéndola mirada determinada de Applejack mientras cargaba a su hija. Mentir no serviría de nada.

— Si... todos en la familia real aprendemos como luchar contra ellos por si hace falta.

Applejack vio a su bebé ya calmada, quien la abrazaba para que la protegiera de los ruidos que la asustaron.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste luego de volviéramos de esa base rebelde? Cuando estuvimos juntos con Lazuli dijiste que no prefieres alejarte de las peleas, pero que lucharías hasta morir por tu familia.

— ...

— Hace poco dijiste que querías que Lazuli sea mejor que tú. Eres muchas cosas Caramel, pero sé que no eres un mentiroso. No mentías con eso que dijiste. ¡Si no mentías entonces muéstrale que tú puedes ser mejor! ¡Eres su padre! ¡Si por una vez en tu maldita vida quieres demostrar que eres un buen padre entonces ahora es cuando!

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para Wisdom. Un golpe para despertar. Vio a su amada princesa en cascos de la madre. Era verdad, él quería que ella fuera mejor, que no fuera como él. Quería lo mejor para ella. Apretó los dientes, pues sentía enojo de no poder ser el mejor padre para Lazuli. Quería serlo. Recordaba los sueños que tenía en los que su hija ya crecida iba con él por consejo y cariño. Quería ser un verdadero padre para ella.

— Bien... — suspiro el rey sin emoción — ayudare a luchar.

Sassaflash escuchó eso y apretó un poco sus dientes, por el peligro al que su amado entraría.

— Sassa...

— Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo — dijo con seriedad, pues no tenia deseos de involucrarse en la lucha.

— Gracias.

Wisdom entonces fue a la ventana de la habitación. Estaban en un piso alto, por lo que podía ver toda la ciudad. Una buena parte ya estaba destruida o en llamas. Podía distinguir a todos sus dragones, pero se enfocó únicamente en el dragón rojo que se encontraba volando quieto en un punto, en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Que debemos hacer Caramel? — preguntó Applejack impaciente por saber cómo luchar contra esos dragones.

— Hay que ir a la asociación de arquería, donde sus atletas entrenan.

— ¿Que? — preguntó Applejack confundida — ¿Por qué?

— La visité una vez cuando viví en Equestria. Allí tienen lo que necesitamos.

— ¿Que?

Volteo a ver a Applejack con una mirada determinada.

— Necesitamos flechas.

— Hay flechas en el castillo.

Wisdom regresó su vista a la ventana a los dragones que atacaban la ciudad y frunció el ceño enfocándose en el dragón rojo que permanecía en el aire viendo hacia abajo a la ciudad.

— No las correctas.

* * *

Fuego, terror, agonía; eran las cosas que llenaban Canterlot en estos momentos. Todos los ponis en la ciudad trataban desesperadamente de sobrevivir a la peor catástrofe que habían visto. Mientras corrían, gritaban, suplicaban, se escondían; era pánico total, y Silent Dagger lo disfrutaba desde el aire, pues su dragón rojo estaba en el centro de la ciudad, elevado unos metros en el aire.

Desde allí Silent podía distinguir todo con claridad, desde las caras de terror hasta los gritos de pánico. La vista de Odd Eyes hacia que pudiera distinguir cada detalle. Y no se quedaba solo observando, sino que también mataba.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Silent escuchó gritos y con la vista del dragón vio a un pony herido a unas calles de distancia, con una pata quemada y suplicando por ayuda. Silent solo hizo que Odd Eyes disparara una bola de fuego hacia ese pony, acabando su sufrimiento y jalando su alma al medallón.

En una casa, en otra dirección, una yegua se encontraba escondida. La destrucción aún no había alcanzado su zona, y deseaba que siguiera así. Asustada, se asomó un poco a la ventana para ver que la destrucción no estuviera cerca. Entonces logro ver al dragón rojo en el aire. Entonces el dragón vio en su dirección, ella pensó que estaba a una distancia segura por lo que no la había visto en la ventana, pero ese alivio cambio a terror cuando el dragón disparó una bola de fuego hacia su casa, destruyéndola toda y matándola.

Silent disfrutaba de todo eso, poniendo una leve sonrisa mientras más y más almas llegaban al medallón en su cuello. Nadie estaba a salvo, pues con la vista de su dragón podría ubicar a cualquiera. Era una combinación devastadora, una vista de telescopio y un corazón de piedra para matar.

La situación era favorable. Todo se inclinaba a su favor. En un lado las princesas luchaban contra Starving Venom. En otro había notado como el ex guardia del rey hacia equipo con Rune Blade y otras ponis para enfrentar a Dark Rebellion. Silent comandó a esos dragones que lucharan contra los que los enfrentaban, pues si lograba eliminar a todos esos ponis, ya no habría ningún estorbo en sus planes.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por como el péndulo del destino oscilaba a su favor.

— Pronto. — murmuró el corcel con los ojos abiertos, viendo todo a su alrededor — Esta vez será diferente — dijo con una sonrisa — Esta vez…

— GRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Odd Eyes gritó de dolor en ese potente instante, sacudiéndose, sacando de balance a Silent. El corcel se sujetó bien en su asiento para no caerse de su asiento.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dijo cerrando los ojos y conectando su vista con la del dragón.

En ese instante el dragón volvió a gritar de dolor, sacudiéndose de nuevo. Silent hizo que el dragón girara la cabeza, logrando distinguir algo por un instante.

Parecía un pegaso. Calculó que volaba a velocidad mayor al promedio, y sabia como salir del campo de visión de Odd Eyes. No comprendía como era eso posible. Trato de ubicar al pegaso girando la cabeza del dragón, y dando vueltas, pero solo veía al pegaso saliendo de su campo de visión en cuanto lo lograba ubicar.

— GRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

El dragón entonces gritaba nuevamente de dolor, perdiendo estabilidad, pero manteniéndose en vuelo. Silent no comprendía que, hacia ese pegaso, o como o donde hería a su dragón.

Desesperado, Silent cortó la visión compartida abriendo sus ojos y se dio vuelta para ver en el punto ciego del dragón. Incluso su mirada vacía expreso algo de sorpresa por lo que vio. Vio como una pegaso celeste y rubia volaba cerca, pero no estaba sola, pues sujetaba a un terrestre ámbar con una ballesta en el casco.

— ¿Wisdom Crown?

El rey de Heartland no se inmutó al notar como su enemigo descubrió su posición. Rápidamente saco una flecha blanca de su carcaj y la cargó en su ballesta, tensando la cuerda hasta el fondo. Apunto hacia el dragón rojo, mirando a Silent con unos que denotaban una gran furia hacia el unicornio.

— ¡CAE! — gritó Wisdom disparando la flecha.

La flecha llego a la espalda del dragón, justo en la articulación de su ala derecha. Silent observo impactado lo que ocurría. Una flecha normal se rompería al chocar en las escamas de un dragón, pero esta las penetro sin problemas, clavándose en la articulación. No fue solo eso, las escamas alrededor del punto de impacto se empezaron a congelar. Con la articulación inutilizada, el dragón no pudo mover más su ala. Por más que intentaba mantenerse en aire con una sola ala, no lograba nada. Empezó a caer a gran velocidad, mientras Silent seguía en el asiento impactado por lo que presencio.

El dragón cayo en el centro de la ciudad provocando un estruendo.

Sassaflash y Wisdom se acercaron al suelo para ver al dragón caído. Pero entonces vieron como parado en el estómago del dragón estaba Silent, mirando hacia el dragón. Silent observo el cuerpo del dragón, viendo varias zonas pequeñas congeladas.

— ¿Hielo? — murmuró tratando de procesar lo que veía hasta que recordó algo — Ahora entiendo. Esas flechas que vi en tu castillo eran flechas de hielo. Así que así fue como tus ancestros los derrotaron — dijo el corcel viendo al rey quien ahora estaba cerca como para oírlo.

Sassaflash acerco a Wisdom a Silent, pues este se lo pidió.

— Las escamas de dragón resisten los fuegos más ardientes — continuo Silent — pero supongo que su punto de congelación es bajo. Las flechas los penetran y combinando eso con que son criaturas de sangre fría, el daño interno por la congelación es grave. No esperaba que tuvieran una debilidad tan grande y simple.

Wisdom no dijo nada ante los comentarios de Silent analizando la situación. El rey solo permaneció con una mirada enojada mientras cargaba una flecha en su ballesta. Silent caminaba sobre el cuerpo del dragón, viendo el daño hecho.

— Ah, cierto, escuche que en Equestria usan estas flechas para un evento deportivo. Con razón tus ancestros nunca atacaron Equestria, si descubrieran su debilidad entonces tendrían acceso muy fácil a ella.

En ese momento Wisdom disparó una flecha hacia Silent, pero el unicornio saco una daga y la bloqueo sin problemas, sin voltearla a ver. Giro su cabeza para ver al rey, quien aún tenía levantada su ballesta.

— ¿Quieres matarme? — preguntó arqueando una ceja — Sabes que si lo haces no podré devolverte la corona, ¿verdad? No mataste a Odd Eyes, ni siquiera lo cegaste, ¿acaso quieres recuperar tus dragones? ¿O no lo mataste porque no tuviste oportunidad de darle un golpe mortal? ¿Acaso el flechazo que me disparaste no era para matar?

— Ahora mismo solo quiero que pagues por todo lo que hiciste — dijo Wisdom con seriedad — Luego de que sufras te matare.

— ¿Venganza y tortura? ¿Enserio Wisdom Crown? ¿Me atacaste junto con tu guardia pegaso solo para vengarte? Eso es tonto. La venganza es una pérdida de tiempo — dijo Silent poniendo una expresión de fastidio en esa última oración. Se sentó en donde estaba y vio al cielo — Solo evita que vivas para ti mismo haciendo que vivas por el que odias. Al final acabas arruinando tu vida y la que te rodeas.

— ¿Tienes la insolencia de darme una lección de vida? ¡Tú vives por venganza!

— Muy bien, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? — preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

— Este ataque está muy coordinado. Tu conocías las habilidades de cada uno de los dragones, ¿verdad? — dijo Wisdom haciendo que Silent se rodara de ojos como si entendiera ya el punto — Sabias donde encontrarlos, sabias los poderes de la corona, incluso sabes los nombres de los dragones. ¡Tú eres un descendiente del Rey Supremo!

Silent se mantuvo sentado, observando al rey de Heartland. Finalmente, el unicornio café soltó un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

— Sí — afirmo Silent con calma — Mi madre biológica me crio para odiar a los Crown por quitarle el poder a nuestra familia, así como ella fue criada por su padre para eso. Siempre hablaba de cómo debía vengarme, que yo era el genio que devolvería la gloria a nuestra familia — puso una cara de fastidio — Pero todo eso eran tonterías, vivíamos como vagabundos porque ella se rehusaba a trabajar para el reino. Solo era una yegua tonta siguiendo un ideal tonto. ¿El Rey Supremo? Él era un perdedor, pero mi madre nunca lo quiso aceptar. Los Crown obtuvieron la corona, eso solo pudo pasar si él se las daba. Seguro se rindió y la entrego suplicando por su vida. Así que, como ves, no vivo por venganza. No te odio Wisdom Crown, ni a tu familia. Yo he vivido pensando en mí, y si hice ataques terroristas en tu reino, fueron solo por diversión, pues sabes que me divierte ver como los ponis reaccionan con miedo.

Wisdom gruño preparando otra flecha.

— Entonces eres peor de lo que pensaba.

— Pero no peor que tú, ¿verdad? — dijo con una leve sonrisa, recordándole a Wisdom el momento en que le hizo ver que era peor que él, ese momento donde el rey se quebró y le entrego su corona en desesperación — ¿No deberías estar en prisión? ¿Escapaste? ¿O vendiste la debilidad de los dragones a cambio de luchar?

— Eso no te importa — volvió a hablar Wisdom molesto.

— Como quieras — vio a su alrededor para ver la destrucción que había — Si la debilidad de los dragones se esparce entonces mi situación no es tan buena, aunque parece que aún no lo saben, no sería mal momento para escapar.

— ¡No huiras!

Wisdom apunto su ballesta hacia Silent, listo para dispararle de nuevo. Silent cerró los ojos por un momento, y los abrió para ver de nuevo a Wisdom

— Wisdom Crown, Odd Eyes tiene una potente vista para permitirle al rey vigilar la batalla desde una distancia segura. Si huir fuera algo que quisiera hacer, entonces me habría quedado lejos. Los que no arriesgan su vida no deben matar. Si vine aquí es porque presenciare esto hasta el final.

— Enserio estás loco.

— Eso está a discusión — dijo Silent con una leve sonrisa — Pero no tengo que darte explicaciones, pues ya te distraje lo suficiente.

— ¿Que?

— ¡WISDOM!

En ese instante Sassaflash reacciono alarmada, sintiendo un enorme peligro con su sexto sentido. Sin pensarlo, agarro al rey, y lo aparto a otro lado. Justo en ese momento un poderoso fuego cayo en donde estaban hace un segundo. La corriente se movió en línea recta llegando a donde estaba Silent con el dragón rojo tirado. Wisdom y Sassaflash vieron arriba llegaron a un techo, y vieron al dragón blanco, Clear Wing. Lo que los confundió más fue como el dragón ataco el lugar donde estaba Silent.

— Esto no tiene sentido, ese loco no se suicidaría — dijo Wisdom a la pegaso.

— Ahora ya puede moverse, aunque aun así recibió el daño. No podrá volar con esas heridas. Que bueno que Clear Wing es rápido, es un excelente refuerzo.

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás sorprendidos, viendo detrás de ellos a Silent Dagger. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No vieron ningún destello de tele transportación.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Wisdom disparando una flecha hacia Silent, pero este desapareció en un instante sin ningún destello.

Fue entonces que Wisdom y Sassa vieron como el dragón rojo se empezaba a levantar. El fuego de su compañero derritió el hielo en su cuerpo. Aunque el daño interno no se podía reparar, aun podía levantarse y avanzar, pero no volar, como dijo Silent. Y entonces, Sassa y Wisdom vieron como el corcel aparecía de nuevo en el asiento en la cabeza del dragón.

El dragón blanco se mantuvo en el aire, posicionándose al lado del rojo. Ambos dragones tenían su vista en Wisdom y Sassa.

— Wisdom, deberíamos retirarnos.

Wisdom observo la situación detenidamente. Tenían dos dragones contra ellos, no importando que uno de esos estuviera herido. Y Silent de alguna forma había escapado del fuego en un instante y ahora estaba de nuevo sobre Odd Eyes. La situación era desfavorable, pero…

— Es más peligroso de lo que pensé Sassa. Si puede disminuir el daño de las flechas de hielo, entonces podría llegar al castillo, debilidad o no. Si no lo acabo ahora, Final estará en peligro. — dijo molesto — No puedo irme ahora Sassa, tengo que quedarme, pero tú puedes...

— Lo sé — suspiro la pegaso y Wisdom la volteo a ver viendo como le daba una sonrisa ligera — No voy a dejarte solo. Si tú quieres luchar, me quedare contigo.

Wisdom quedo sin palabras ante lo que dijo la pegaso. Sentía que debía responderle algo, pero no sabía que. Pero entonces decidió no darle importancia a eso ahora, por la amenaza que tenían en frente.

— Vamos.

Sassaflash sujeto a Wisdom por detrás y se elevó con él, listos para la batalla de sus vidas. Silent Dagger por su parte sentía algo de emoción en su interior, pues tendría una buena revancha contra su enemigo Wisdom Crown.

 **Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Uff, enserio me tarde de nuevo, pero me alegra haberlo terminado. La universidad es dura. Y como quien dice, puedes sobrevivir a ella, ¡pero aun recibes el daño! XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Y por si alguien se preguntaba porque los dragones tienen nombres tan raros, es porque sus nombres vienen de los 4 Dragones Dimensionales de Arc-V. Enserio amo Arc-V, un gran anime XD**

 **Los dragones son poderosos, pero con hielo se pueden vencer. Siempre ha tenido sentido para mi que los dragones son debiles ante el frio, pues son criaturas de sangre fría. Pokemon no puso esa debilidad solo porque sí XD**

 **Y en otras noticias, la película MLP salio este mes. Una muy buena película, en definitiva la disfrute bastante. Los nuevos personajes fueron geniales, las canciones fueron geniales, la animación fue genial y hasta el doblaje fue genial. En definitiva no es una película para audiencias generales, pero me da igual, pues claramente esta hecha para los fans. Enserio espero que hagan otra. Pero bueno, mientras me conformo con la nueva serie de Equestria Girls que sale en noviembre XD**

 **Bye bye**


	43. Equipo Imposible

Capitulo 43. Equipo Imposible

La crisis no paraba en la ciudad de Canterlot. Cada vez más y más destrucción era provocada por los dragones de Heartland. Edificios calles eran prendidas en llamas por un dragón blanco que volaba por las calles. Pero no era destrucción al azar. El dragón blanco recorría la ciudad de Canterlot, persiguiendo a un objetivo, una pegaso celeste cargando a un terrestre ámbar. El dragón le disparaba fuego a donde esta iba, pero la pegaso lograba evadirlo con agilidad o escondiéndose entre edificios destruido.

Sassaflash volaba a toda la velocidad que podía, mientras era perseguida por el dragón. La situación se complicaba con que el dragón era absurdamente rápido, y que debía cargar a Wisdom. Ella usaba su sexto sentido para evadir los ataques, haciéndose a los lados o cubriéndose detrás de un edificio. Ese sexto sentido para sentir el peligro era la única razón por la que aún seguían vivos, pero incluso la pegaso tenía sus límites, por lo que se escondieron dentro de un edificio.

Wisdom vio a su amiga quien se veía cansada.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el rey.

— Si — respondió la pegaso — Aun puedo seguir.

El rey soltó un suspiro de alivio, y luego dirigió su vista a la ventana por la que entraron.

— Carajo. Debemos contratacar — dijo Wisdom frustrado sabiendo que su amiga era de las que ocultaban el daño que la situación le casaba. Cargo una flecha de hielo en su ballesta y se acercó hacia una ventana.

— ¿Como?

Wisdom se asomo por la ventana con mucho cuidado, pues sabía que podrían ser fácilmente detectados si les veían, aunque fuera un pelo. Vio al dragón a unas calles de distancia, y luego vio un largo camino recto sin cruces.

— Siguiendo lo que me enseñaron. ¿Confías en mí?

— Con mi vida — sonrió la pegaso, y el corcel le regreso la sonrisa.

Los dos salieron del edificio donde se escondieron y empezaron a volar a la altura del suelo. En el instante en que estuvieron expuestos, el dragón los volteó a ver. Y voló hacia ellos Sassaflash empezó a volar a toda velocidad por la larga calle. El dragón los alcanzo, y estando dos metros sobre ellos, soltó un fuerte chorro de fuego de su boca hacia abajo, empezando a destruir la calle abajo. Sassaflash volaba con todo lo que tenia para que ese fuego no los alcanzara.

Wisdom estaba tenso, pero confiaba en que su amiga podía evadir el fuego. No para siempre, pero si lo suficiente.

— 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Cuando Wisdom termino de contar y el dragón cerro la boca para recuperar aire.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Debajo de él!

En ese instante la pegaso extendió sus alas a los lados para frenar. El veloz dragón siguió avanzando, pasando a 2 metros sobre la pegaso. Quien se giró, quedando de espaldas, y dejando que Wisdom viera hacia arriba. En ese segundo, Wisdom disparo la flecha de hielo que tenía cargada, y la disparo al dragón en el estómago. El arma de hielo penetro sus escamas al mismo tiempo

La bestia soltó un fuerte grito de dolor por la flecha que se clavó en él, y causando daño interno por congelación. Perdió el control, y por la velocidad que llevaba, se fue a estrellar en un edificio al final de la calle, quedando tirado en el suelo tras eso.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que acabarlo antes de que se levante! — exclamó el rey.

— ¡Sí!

La pegaso estuvo lista para volar hacia el dragón blanco, pero entonces sintió una alarma en su cabeza. Rápidamente voló hacia arriba, evadiendo una bola de fuego que iba hacia ellos.

Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron al dragón rojo, Odd Eyes, en tierra, el cual tenía a Silent Dagger en su cabeza, observándolos usando la super vista del dragón a la que podía conectarse con la corona la cerrar sus ojos. El dragón rojo ya no podía volar por daño en el ligamento de sus alas, pero aún era peligroso.

En ese tiempo de distracción el dragón blanco, Clear Wing, se levanto y disparo una llamarada hacia sus enemigos. Sassa no tuvo más opción que retroceder y aterrizar en un edificio, sintiendo la molestia en sus alas por todo su esfuerzo, incluso sus cascos también sentían el peso de su rey. Dejo a su rey en el suelo y luego ella se tambaleo casi cayendo.

— ¡Sassa! — gritó Wisdom ayudándola a sostenerse.

— Tranquilo — dijo ella tratando de recuperar aire, pero aún seguía apoyándose en su rey — Estoy bien.

— Sabes mucho de los dragones, de eso no hay duda — dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos reaccionaron y vieron a Silent Dagger frente a ellos en el techo de ese mismo edificio. Ambos aun no podían comprender de que forma el unicornio se teletransportaba sin provocar ningún sonido o destello.

— ¡Cállate maldito! — gritó Wisdom cargando una flecha normal y disparándola hacia Silent, quien la bloqueo con una daga, sin inmutarse en absoluto.

— Yo solo sé sus poderes generales, pero tú sabes mas ¿verdad?

—… — Wisdom no respondió, solo siguió viendo al unicornio con enojo mientras sacaba otra flecha.

— Clear Wing pudo disparar por unos 5 segundos antes de recuperar aire y vuela tan rápido que no puede frenar si pierde estabilidad. Fascinantes revelaciones. ¿Aun tendrás más? Me preguntó cuántas tácticas puedes ejecutar con tu mascota tan cansada.

El rey apretó los dientes, ya que comprendía que Silent estaba memorizando las tácticas y debilidades contra los dragones. Estaba claro que el mismo truco no funcionaría dos veces, y con Sassa cansada la cosa era peor. El unicornio café solo sonrió levemente, pues disfrutaba la expresión furiosa de Wisdom mientras le presumía la ventaja que le llevaba.

— No lo escuches Wisdom, te intenta provocar — dijo la pegaso recuperando su balance, aunque aun se le contaba el cansancio — Yo puedo seguir.

— Fascinante — comentó Silent — Dándolo todo por un pony que te trata como a una mascota. Veo porque la mantienes cerca Wisdom Crown.

— Cállate maldito — dijo Sassaflash con seriedad — No sabes nada de mi ni de Wisdom

— Defendiendo a tu amo. Bien por ti — vio a Wisdom — Veamos cual de nuestras mascotas aguanta más.

Silent en ese instante desapareció y al mismo tiempo Sassaflash agarro de nuevo a Wisdom y se elevo en el aire, evadiendo un potente fuego disparado detrás de ellos, por el dragón Clear Wing. Wisdom quedo impactado pues sin el sexto sentido de su amiga, ambos estarían carbonizados. La pegaso volaba para ganar distancia y un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse hasta pensar en un plan. El rey no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amiga que lo seguía protegiendo.

— Sassa…

— No te preocupes por mi — dijo con esfuerzo la pegaso — Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Wisdom no sabia que decir. No sabia que decirle. No podía pedirle que lo dejara, pues sabia que ella no haría eso. Él no podía irse por proteger a su hija, y entendía que ella no lo haría por protegerlo a él. Pero el rey empezaba a sentir una incomodidad. Era como si fuera indigno de la protección que le daba la pegaso, pues hace poco había visto que el no era un pony mejor que Silent Dagger. Ella siempre lo había protegido, pero era la primera vez que se sentía mal por eso.

Sin embargo, debido a que los dragones los perseguían, ahora la única opción era llegar a un lugar donde refugiarse.

Silent por su parte observaba todo desde el dragón rojo, Odd Eyes. En un momento su vista se dirigió hacia otra parte, donde había un dragón negro. Enfocando la vista pudo ver que tenia a cuatro ponis enfrente, y le pareció que una pelea interesante se iba a desatar.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, un dragón negro de nombre Dark Rebellion veía hacia abajo a cuatro ponis que le harían frente. Forest Spear, Rune Blade, Golden Harvest y Sweetie Drops. Esos ponis eran lo único en el camino entre él y el castillo donde ponis se refugiaban de la destrucción. Incluso si estaban allí por razones diferentes, los cuatro tenían la intención de acabar con la bestia a toda costa.

Dark Rebellion tenía la orden de llegar al castillo y destruirlo, pero también tenia la orden de matar a quien tuviera en frente. La segunda orden tenia mas prioridad, pues la intención de su amo eran muertes. Así que los ponis que tenían enfrente podrían evitar que avanzara mientras lo enfrentaban.

— ¡Muy bien equipo! ¡Es hora de atacar! — exclamó Forest al frente de las yeguas.

— ¿¡Quién te volvió el líder!? — se quejaron Golden Harvest y Rune Blade.

— ¿Qué? No intento ser el líder, intento motivar.

— Eres terrible en eso — dijo Rune levantando su espada y viendo al dragón.

La unicornio empezó a correr hacia el dragón, levitando su enorme espada la cual cargaba con magia.

— ¡Rune! — exclamó Forest.

— Je, creo que esta motivada — rio Golden.

— Si distrae al dragón, hay que aprovechar el momento — hablo Sweetie Drops con seriedad.

— Ojo que si se muere no es mi culpa — respondió Golden mientras ella y su compañera avanzaban.

Forest se quedó atrás soltando un suspiro por el terrible equipo en que estaba ahora.

— Bueno, ni modo — y también corrió hacia el dragón.

Rune Blade corría al frente de todos, con su espada lista para cortar. El dragón se enfocó en ella y disparo una bola de fuego. La yegua no se intimido y se hizo a la derecha para evadir el ataque.

Cuanto la yegua se acercó más, Dark Rebellion uso su larga cola para barrer el suelo frente a él. Rune puso su espada un poco arriba en forma horizontal y salto hacia ella usándola como escalón para evadir la cola que paso justo debajo de su espada. Regreso al suelo y corrió a la pierna del dragón.

— ¡Toma esto! — gritó lanzando un corte a la pierna del dragón, provocando un leve corte que paso las duras escamas, pero el daño fue muy leve. La unicornio apretó los dientes molesta por el poco daño que causo.

El dragón no se quedó quieto y molesto por el corte levanto su pierna para intentar aplastar a Rune. La unicornio estaba lista para hacerse a un lado para esquivar el pisotón, pero.

— ¡Hazte a un lado Caperucita! — se escucho la voz de Golden Harvest.

La unicornio morada escucho algo cayendo en el suelo, y al ver abajo vio que era una bola negra con una mecha encendida. Se alarmó y en ese momento apareció Forest impulsándose con explosiones en sus cascos. Agarro a Rune y con el impulso que tenia se la llevo rodando unos metros en el suelo. El dragón dio su pisotón, y en ese instante la bola negra provoco una fuerte explosión debajo del pie levantado del dragón. El impacto lo saco de balance, levantando su pierna y haciéndolo irse hacia la izquierda cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

Las dos agentes fueron hacia el dragón caído. Sweetie llego primero, y junto sus cascos hacia adelante para que Golden los usara como escalón y así subirse al cuerpo del dragón. Golden corrió por el pecho del dragón. Dark Rebellion intento aplastarla con una garra, pero la yegua la evadió con una voltereta hacia delante. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su cabeza, parándose en medio de sus ojos.

— Tranquilo, solo te costara un ojo de la cara — dijo sacando un cuchillo de su melena naranja. Lo levanto lista para clavarlo en el ojo derecho de Dark Rebellion.

Sin embargo, Dark Rebellion no se dejaría vencer así. El dragón rápidamente giro hacia un lado, mandando a Golden contra el suelo. La yegua aterrizo bien, frustrada de que el dragón evitara el golpe mortal, pero este quiso devolverle el favor; y, aun acostado de lado, trato de aplastar a Golden con su garra metálica. La yegua se giro a un lado para esquivarla.

— ¡Maldita! — se escucho un gritó, y Golden noto que venia de Rune Blade, quien llego corriendo y lanzo un corte en el brazo del dragón, fue leve, pero el dolor hizo que Dark Rebellion retirara su brazo. Sin embargo, la ira de Rune no iba hacia la bestia — ¡Casi me matas con tu bomba!

— Oh vamos, sabía que la esquivarías — rio Golden.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Jeje, calma Caperucita. Si supieras algo sobre pelear, entonces sabrías que no debes lanzarte sin pensar contra el enemigo. Yo solo aproveche tu distracción.

— ¡Eres una…!

Un rugido las interrumpió y vieron como Dark Rebellion se intentaba poner de pie. Sin embargo, las yeguas vieron como bolas de magia explosiva le daban en la cara al dragón, distrayéndolo y haciendo que quedara sentado. Vieron como Forest Spear se impulsaba en el aire, llegando cerca del dragón, y disparándole hacia su cara. Dark Rebellion lo trataba de agarrar en el aire, como si de una mosca se tratara, pero Forest se impulsaba ágilmente con explosiones para esquivarlo, y así seguir disparando.

— ¡Ustedes dos! — se oyó la voz firme de Sweetie Drops, quien se puso frente a las yeguas — ¡No es momento de discutir! ¡Debemos atacar mientras esta distraído!

Ambas yeguas se resignaron, y se prepararon.

Forest Spear seguía disparando bolas de magia hacia la cara del dragón. Trataba de darle en los ojos, pero Dark Rebellion movía mucho la cabeza, evitando así un golpe certero. Forest disparo de nuevo, pero esta vez el dragón se protegió la cara con una garra metálica. No se cubría toda la cara, pero se cubrió de las bolas de magia, y como sus garras estaban hechas de metal anti—magia, entonces esas bolas fueron reflejadas.

— Ay carajo — pensó Forest viendo una de sus esferas yendo hacia él. Aun en el aire, se cubrió la cara con sus cascos delanteros, pero el impacto lo mando hacia atrás. Viendo que estaba cayendo, dio una vuelta en el aire, y lanzo explosiones mágicas hacia el suelo para detener su caída y aterrizar bien.

El dragón quiso lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero entonces una bomba de humo le exploto en la cara. Forest vio que Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest las habían disparado usando un tubo metálico.

Con la vista de la bestia nublada, Rune Blade lanzo un corte mágico hacia el pecho del dragón, provocando un corte mejor que los de antes, pero aun no severo, aunque si hizo que el dragón gritara de dolor.

— ¿¡Qué demonios debo hacer para cortar bien a esa cosa!?

Ya desesperado, Dark Rebellion soltó otro fuerte rugido mientras agitaba sus grandes alas para despejar el humo. Con ese impulso se elevo varios metros en el aire, y vio a sus objetivos en el suelo.

— Ah, carajo — dijo Sweetie Drops.

— Oh, también dices eso — comento Forest viendo al dragón en el aire.

Dark Rebellion empezó a disparar bolas de fuego a los ponis en tierra. Los 4 empezaron a correr para evadir el fuego. Las bolas no eran tan grandes, pero un golpe directo de ellas seria mas que suficiente para calcinarlos.

Sweetie Drops lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo, cubriéndolos a todos de la vista del dragón, quien no dejo de disparar hacia el humo. Aprovechando eso, los cuatro llegaron a una casa abandonada, para refugiarse.

La casa tenia escaleras para subir hasta una terraza. Los cuatro fueron, pero Sweetie Drops fue la primera en asomar la cabeza, viendo que Dark Rebellion aún seguía en el aire, disparando bolas de fuego destruyendo varias estructuras.

— Pronto podría darle a la casa correcta — dijo la terrestre crema — No podemos quedarnos aquí.

— Tenemos que bajarlo — comento Forest — Ya lo teníamos acorralado en tierra.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes eso tonto? — preguntó Rune con fastidio.

— Bah, eso es fácil — sonrió Golden — hay que rasgarles sus alas, no parecen tan duras.

— Golden y yo podemos rasgarle las alas con cuchillos, tenemos nuestra forma de elevarnos.

— Yo puedo distraerlo — dijo el corcel.

— Gracias por ser voluntario, que no te mate muy rápido o el plan fallara — respondió Golden sonriendo.

Forest se rodo de ojos y salió a la terraza, para luego impulsarse con explosiones para elevarse en el aire. Se tuvo que impulsar varias veces para ganar altura, y el sonido llamó la atención de Dark Rebellion. El dragón voló hacia el unicornio, tratando de cortarlo con sus garras, pero el pony lo evadía.

— ¡Vamos Golden!

— Sí. Sí.

Las dos yeguas dejaron caer unas esferas blancas detrás de ellas, y se pararon en cascos traseros, extendiendo los delanteros hacia los lados, mostrando los planeadores que tenían sus trajes. Rune Blade no comprendía que hacían las agentes, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando las esferas blancas explotaron, generando una fuerte corriente de aire que mando a Rune hacia atrás y a las agentes hacia el cielo.

— ¡Oigan! ¡A mí nadie me deja atrás! — se quejo la unicornio aun en el techo.

El impulso de las bombas de aire llevo a las agentes mucho mas alto de lo que estaba el dragón. Empezaron a planear para ponerse en posición, mientras Forest lo distraía. Sin embargo, el dragón de repente levanta la cabeza viendo a las dos agentes.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Forest.

Dark Rebellion disparó una bola de fuego hacia las agentes. Se separaron rápidamente, y empezaron a volar en círculos evadiendo las bolas de fuego.

— ¿¡Cómo rayos nos vio!? — gritó Golden molesta.

Ninguna de las agentes noto que a la distancia un dragón rojo las observaba con su gran vista, y que el pony sobre él le advirtió al dragón negro de forma telepática. Aunque fue solo una pequeña ayuda, pues ese pony estaba enfocado en otro objetivo.

Las dos agentes no podían acercarse al dragón si les seguía disparando, y esquivar mientras planeaban era muy difícil, logrando hacerlo solo por la distancia que tenían. Aunque como solo planeaban, iban perdiendo altura poco a poco.

Estando ellas lo suficientemente cerca para darles de lleno, Dark Rebellion abrió la boca listo para disparar una bola de fuego.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Forest apareció debajo de la quijada del dragón, impulsándose desde el suelo, y uso sus cascos cargados de magia para golpearlo en la quijada. La explosión hizo que el dragón cerrara la boca. El fuego en su interior quedo contenido y provoco una explosión dentro de su boca, aturdiéndolo.

Eso provoco una apertura para que Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest pudieran acercarse al dragón por detrás, llegando a sus alas y clavándole sus cuchillos. Sujetándose a ese cuchillo, dejaron que su peso las hiciera bajar, rasgando las alas del dragón. Dark Rebellion reaccionó rápido, y empezó a agitar sus alas con mas fuerza, mientras gritaba de dolor. Trataba de mandar a volar a las ponis, pero estas se sujetaban con fuerza, aunque la rasgadura no avanzaba con tanta agitación.

De repente un corte de energía roja le dio al dragón en el pecho. Todos vieron que había venido de Rune, quien estaba aun en el techo del edificio donde todos los demás despegaron. El corte provoco que el dragón dejara de agitar sus alas por un momento, y las agentes terminaron de rasgárselas.

Las agentes y Forest se alejaron de Dark Rebellion, quien rugía de dolor mientras caía, agitando sus alas, pero con las rasgaduras no podía mantenerse en el aire. La bestia se estrelló fuertemente en el suelo, generando un estruendo y un cráter.

Los ponis aterrizaron a unos metros de su enemigo, mientras que Rune aún seguía en el techo.

— Uff — suspiró Forest — Creí que no lo lograríamos.

— Ahora no podrá volar — comento Sweetie Drops sonriendo satisfecha.

Dark Rebellion poco a poco se empezó a levantar. Sus enemigos lo vieron, aunque ahora mas confiados, pues ya no podía escapar de ellos en el aire. El dragón negro vio sus alas, las cuales ahora estaban rasgadas. Soltó un fuerte grito en el aire, por el dolor en sus alas rasgadas.

— Oh, pobrecito, acabemos con su sufrimiento — dijo Golden con una voz tierna.

— Debemos atacar mientras está desesperado — dijo Sweetie Drops con seriedad.

Los tres corrieron hacia el dragón, mientras que Rune Blade permaneció en el techo del edificio para cargar magia en su espada, pues no quería que una bomba de Golden casi la matara de nuevo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver los movimientos del dragón. La criatura había levantado sus brazos sobre su cabeza y juntado sus garras.

— ¡Oh no! — Rune se alarmó, y detuvo su carga de magia. Clavo su espada en la terraza donde estaba, y se sujetó fuertemente a ella.

Los demás se detuvieron impactados al ver como el dragón juntó sus garras y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un golpe hacia el suelo.

— _Maldita bestia_ — pensó Golden.

La tremenda fuerza del dragón causo una onda sísmica que mando a volar a todos los ponis en diferentes direcciones, incluso levantando el suelo a su alrededor, creando un cráter mas grande del que había creado cuando cayo en el suelo.

Rune Blade fue la única que no salió volando por sujetarse a su arma. La unicornio vio asombrada como todas las casas a unos 10 metros del dragón habían quedado completamente destrozadas. Alarmada, la yegua soltó su espada, y trato de buscar alguna señal de vida. Vio todo lo que podía ver desde el techo, pero no veía a nadie, solamente destrucción. No entendía porque se sentía tan alarmada, pero mas que todo enojada. Lo único que veía ahora era al enorme dragón que había provocado la destrucción.

— Maldito… — empezó a cargar magia en su espada — ¡Maldito!

En el suelo, cerca del edificio donde estaba Rune, un casco sobresalió de los escombros. Al instante, Golden Harvest logro sacar su cabeza y respirar profundo para recuperar aire. Tosió un poco e hizo un esfuerzo para salir completamente de los escombros.

— Estúpido dragón — murmuró viendo a la bestia que estaba lejos. Sin embargo, su atención luego fue ocupada por un enorme brillo mágico que venia del techo de un edificio. Allí vio a Rune Blade, viendo al dragón con furia — ¿Qué pretende esta tonta?

Rune Blade empezó a correr, saltando de edificio en edificio. Su espada la mantenía levantada, con la única intención de cortar a la bestia. Al llegar al edificio más cercano al dragón, saltó de este hacia él, lista para cortarlo. Dark Rebellion la vio venir, y recibió el corte con su garra metálica. El espada choco con el metal y sus propiedades anti mágicas hicieron que toda la energía en la espada fue revertida, explotándole en la cara a la unicornio. Rune salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás.

Golden siguió con su mirada a la yegua, hasta que aterrizo como bala de cañón en el suelo cerca de donde estaba. Su enorme espada cayo a su lado, clavándose en el suelo.

— Ay que pena, se murió – se dijo Golden a sí misma, rodándose de ojos. Avanzo hacia el cuerpo de Rune, pero se enfoco en su arma — Esta espada podría ser útil — pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la espada, sintió como algo la sujetaba.

— Aléjate de mí espada.

Golden giro la cabeza sorprendida, y vio que efectivamente era Rune Blade la que la agarró, aun con bocabajo. Incluso la agente no pudo evitar hacerse a un lado impactada, pues pensaba que la unicornio estaba muerta.

— Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

La unicornio se empezaba a mover. Poco a poco se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso. Cuando levanto la cabeza, se vio que tenía una herida sangrante en la frente, sin mencionar varios golpes en su cuerpo. Sin cojear, Rune Blade caminó hacia su espada, y la levanto con su magia, sacándola del suelo.

— Maldito dragón — murmuró Rune adolorida.

— ¿¡Como es que sigues viva!? — gritó Golden frustrada.

— Muchos aguantan el dolor, pero yo sé aguantar golpes — sonrió Rune como si le presumiera a Golden que ella era mejor.

La terrestre peli naranja se quedó pensativa un momento, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, su única respuesta fue.

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó confundida.

Entonces ambas vieron al dragón a la distancia. Golden arrojo una bomba de humo al suelo, desapareciendo de la vista del dragón. Rune fue con ella. El dragón vio que sus objetivos habían desaparecido, pero algo más llamo su atención en otra dirección.

Las dos yeguas llegaron a un callejón para ocultarse. Rune Blade se sentó contra la pared para recuperar energías, pues le dolían sus heridas. Golden por su parte se asomo a ver al dragón, quien ahora estaba de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Sabes que paso con los otros? — preguntó Rune.

— Posiblemente — dijo Golden viendo al dragón — Drops sabe cuidarse sola y ese tonto es resistente.

— Que bien — suspiró Rune con un extraño tono de alivio.

— No sabe dónde estamos, debe estar buscando a los demás.

— Bien, lo tomare por sorpresa — dijo Rune poniéndose de pie, levantando su espada.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Por qué preguntó? ¡Estás completamente loca!

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?

— ¡Loca! No sabes pelear, y solo lanzas ataques sin pensar.

— ¿Y eso qué? Te estaba dando una golpiza en el tren — dijo refiriéndose a la pelea que tenían antes de llegar a la ciudad.

— Pfff, no me hubieras ganado.

Entonces escucharon un rugido de dragón a lo lejos. Aun no estaba cerca, pero comprendieron que no podían perder enfoque.

— No voy a morir aquí, Ricitos.

— _Oh genial, ahora la Caperucita quiere copiarme._ — pensó Golden rodándose de ojos.

— No voy a morir sin antes...

— Si si, quieres vengarte, bla bla bla. ¿Podrías pararle? Es patético.

Rune frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar con un tono fastidiado.

— No sabes nada de mi vida, Ricitos.

— Pero se que te ves patética viviéndola.

— Oh disculpa, pero no sabes lo que es ser secuestrada de potranca y crecer para que cada día sin falta un maldito abuse de ti, al punto de considerar suicidarte.

Golden Harvest quedo pensativa un momento. Rune se sorprendió por su extraño silencio.

— Huh... — murmuró Golden.

— ¿Que?

— Nada, solo... nostalgia — murmuró Golden aun pensativa.

— ¿Que?

— Mira, has lo que quieras, francamente me importaría un carajo si te tiraras de un barranco. Mi prioridad ahora es encontrar a mi compañera y matar a ese dragón.

— Yo puedo encontrarla — dijo Rune con desinterés.

— ¿Que?

Rune giro su espada hacia abajo y la clavo en el suelo. Encendió su cuerno, y toco la hoja de su espada con él, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Mientras tanto, Dark Rebellion había encontrado a otro de sus objetivos. Vio a varios metros de distancia a Sweetie Drops, quien tenia una pata atorada bajo unos escombros. Al ver que el dragón se acercaba, Sweetie Drops empezó a empujar los escombros sobre su pata. Dark Rebellion le disparo una bola de fuego. Sweetie Drops aplico toda su fuerza, logrando liberar su pata y saltar hacia adelante. La bola de fuego le paso apenas en sus cascos traseros, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

La terrestre sentía un fuerte ardor en sus patas y vio que esa parte de su traje negro quedo incinerada, quemando un poco sus patas, pues el traje la protegió, pero no podía caminar así.

— ¡Carajo! — gritó la terrestre crema.

Dark Rebellion disparo otra bola de fuego. Haciéndose de toda su voluntad de vivir, Sweetie Drops se logró parar y dio un salto hacia adelante, soltando un grito de dolor. El salto fue suficiente para evitar la bola de fuego, pero solo cayo de nuevo al suelo.

Vio que al frente la entrada hacia una alcantarilla. Se empezó a arrastrar hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

— Lyra... — decía la terrestre entre dientes.

Dark Rebellion decidió ya no usar fuego contra ella. A su lado había una casa de dos pisos. Sin dificultad agarro la casa, arrancando todo el piso superior. Con su enorme fuerza arrojo el piso contra la yegua. Sweetie Drops seguía arrastrándose, pero al ver la sombra de la casa haciéndose mas grande en el suelo, supo que no llegaría a tiempo.

Cerro los ojos, mientras el piso de la casa se estrellaba en el suelo, generando un enorme estruendo.

Sweetie Drops escucho el impacto, pero no sintió nada en su cuerpo. Aun con los ojos cerrados se empezó a preguntar si quizás no sentía nada pues había muerto. Temía abrir los ojos y ver solo un vacío, o algo más. Pero sabía que no podía permanecer así para siempre. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio como a su alrededor estaban paredes, paredes del piso de casa que se le había arrojado. Vio que estaba en un enorme agujero en el suelo, razón por la cual no había sido aplastada. Antes de preguntarse si había sido solo suerte, giro la cabeza, y allí lo vio.

Forest Spear estaba parado a su lado, parado en sus cascos traseros, con los delanteros levantados. Forest tenia magia y restos de ladrillos en sus cascos. Estaba claro lo que había pasado, Forest había hecho ese agujero en el ultimo segundo para salvarla, pero por lo tensas que estaban sus patas, entonces había recibido un fuerte impacto en estas. También tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo, posiblemente de cuando el dragón los mando a volar. El corcel no se movía, y Sweetie empezó a dudar si seguía vivo siquiera.

— ¿Forest?

Las orejas del corcel se movieron, y giro la cabeza poco a poco, mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — preguntó el corcel.

— No — dijo viendo sus patas quemadas.

— Ya veo. Te sacare de aquí.

Forest empezó a bajar sus cascos poco a poco. Estaban tensos, pero aun así logro apoyarse en ellos y caminar a Sweetie Drops. La levantó con su magia, y salió por una ventana en las paredes que los rodeaban.

— A la alcantarilla

— Por supuesto — suspiro Forest no emocionado por la idea, pues no era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Forest cuidadosamente bajo a las alcantarillas. Sentó a la yegua contra una pared con su magia. El permaneció un poco con la cabeza en el exterior para ver a Dark Rebellion, quien no parecía notar que estaban escondiéndose, ganando así algo de tiempo. Cerro la entrada a la alcantarilla con su magia y bajo las escaleras.

Vio a la yegua sentada contra una pared, revisándose sus patas traseras quemadas. No eran quemaduras tan graves, pero dolían. Saco algo de medicina liquida y se la empezó a aplicársela, haciendo unas muecas de dolor. Forest se preocupó y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta le hizo ganarse una mirada seria de Sweetie Drops. Forest se arrepintió al instante.

— Lo siento. ¿Te ayudo?

— Yo puedo sola, gracias. Lo creas o no, he estado en peores situaciones — se empezó a vendar sud patas. Cuando termino y se aseguró que el vendaje estuviera bien sujeto, se los paso a Forest. — Deberías tratar tus heridas.

— Esto no es nada — sonrió el corcel sentándose contra la pared — La semana pasada me apuñalaron como tres veces. Créeme estoy bien.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Si. Se como aguantar golpes.

La yegua decidió confiar en la palabra de Forest para enfocarse en sí misma. Sweetie Drops, sabía que podría regresar a la lucha, pero debía reposar un poco sus patas.

— Esta situación es horrible — suspiró Forest — Hace una semana estaba desayunando con mi familia. ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

— La vida puede ser una perra.

— Solo quiero ver a mi familia, no importa lo perra que sea la vida. Si puedo verlos todo lo vale.

— Lo harás. Venceremos a esta bestia y volverás con ellos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Como estás tan segura?

— Porque yo tampoco puedo morir aquí.

— Oh. ¿También tienes familia?

Sweetie Drops permaneció un momento cayada antes de responder fríamente…

— No.

— Ya veo. Lo siento.

Sweetie Drops vio sus patas vendadas y al voltear a ver a Forest no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo le salvo la vida, dándole así la oportunidad de volver con su pony especial.

— Tengo una novia.

Forest giro la cabeza al oír a la yegua.

— Oh, felicidades — sonrió el corcel — ¿Como se llama?

— Es clasificado — dijo con seriedad.

— Jeje, lindo nombre — respondió Forest riendo y Sweetie solo se rodó de ojos por esa respuesta — Eso ha de ser lindo.

— No tienes a nadie supongo.

— No — suspiró Forest — Perdí esa oportunidad hace una semana.

— No se lo que pasó, pero encontraras a alguien más.

— ¿Enserio lo piensas?

— Si yo pude encontrar a alguien, creo que tu seguro podrás — rio Sweetie Drops con una leve sonrisa.

Forest se rio también, pues esas palabras le dieron más razón para querer sobrevivir a esa horrible situación. De una forma u otra debían ganar.

— ¡Drops!

Forest y Sweetie vieron como Golden Harvest y Rune Blade llegaban por las alcantarillas hacia donde estaban ellos. Golden corría, aunque Rune iba mas lento por sus heridas. La unicornio no dijo nada, solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Golden? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

— Caperucita sintió el suelo con su espada, o algo así. Yo que se, el punto es que funciono.

— Dudo que les enseñen eso en su entrenamiento especial — sonrió Rune.

— No presumas solo porque hiciste algo bien Caperucita.

— Aja, no es como si tu hubieras podido hacerlo — se rodo de ojos Rune.

Golden decidió ignorarla, y enfocarse en su compañera, viendo sus heridas.

— ¿Puedes continuar Drops?

— No creo poder combatir de cerca, pero puedo apoyar a distancia. Aun no acaba conmigo.

Forest Spear se asomo de nuevo en la entrada de la alcantarilla, viendo que el dragón negro avanzaba de nuevo hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Probablemente pensaba que estaban muertos y por eso siguió con su objetivo.

— Chicas odio interrumpir, pero si no actuamos rápido, llegara al castillo — dijo bajando de nuevo al suelo de la alcantarilla.

— Ya sabemos genio — respondió Golden.

— Es muy fuerte, no creí que podría mandarnos a volar así — dijo Sweetie Drops — Creo que es mas peligroso en tierra que en aire.

— Solo hay que clavarle nuestros cuchillos en los ojos.

— Eso ya lo intentaron, claramente esta preparado para eso — comento Rune.

— Como si tu hubieras hecho más.

— ¡Lo hice!

— Unos rasguños no cuentan.

— ¡Es mejor que nada!

— ¡Tu espada! — interrumpió Sweetie Drops — Tu espada es lo único que puede cortarlo. Incluso si es solo un rasguño, es cierto que es algo. ¿Puedes darle más poder?

— Ya le estoy dando con todo — dijo Rune sin ganas de admitir eso.

— Entonces se necesita mas velocidad. ¿Puedes arrojarle tu espada?

— No puedo separarme mucho de mi espada o pierde fuerza. Necesito estar cerca de ella para dar un golpe fuerte — apretó los dientes.

— Hmmm — Sweetie Drops se quedó pensativa. Vio la espada de Rune y luego vio a Forest. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó esa cara.

— Oh, conozco esa expresión — sonrió Golden — ¿Qué se te ocurrió Drops?

— Un todo o nada.

.

Afuera de la alcantarilla, Dark Rebellion avanzaba hacia el castillo de Canterlot. La mayoría de ponis de la ciudad se habían refugiado allí. Muchos vieron por las ventanas como la bestia se les aproximaba. Los ciudadanos estaban tan aterrados como los guardias en el castillo, quienes sabían que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra la bestia. No escapaban, pero sujetaban sus armas mientras temblaban de miedo.

Dark Rebellion no mostraría piedad. Su corazón era tan duro como del pony que lo usara, por eso cumpliría sus ordenes a toda costa. El castillo debía ser destruido y reclamar las almas de todos los ponis en él.

De repente una bomba le pego al dragón en la nuca. La bestia se volteó, y vio que Golden Harvest se encontraba planeando un poco a arriba de él.

— ¡¿Crees que puedes darme?!

Dark Rebellion le dio la espalda al castillo y le empezó a disparar bolas de fuego a Golden. La yegua planeaba hábilmente para evadirlas.

— ¿¡Eso es todo!? ¡No puedo creer que causaras tanta destrucción con una puntería tan mala!

La terrestre amarilla empezó a volar en dirección contraria al castillo. Dark Rebellion la seguía corriendo, mientras le disparaba bolas de fuego, y trataba de atraparla con sus garras. Pero Golden iba perdiendo altura poco a poco, y finalmente Dark Rebellion le apunto mejor con una bola de fuego. Golden giro a la derecha para evadir la bola, pero el fuego llego a los planeadores de su traje, quemándole el del lado derecho. Golden no pudo mantenerse en el aire, y cayo al suelo en forma horizontal, rodando en el suelo varias veces.

— Aghh… — se quejó la terrestre del dolor. Se rodo para quedar bocarriba, viendo al dragón que se acercaba a ella. — Bien, me derrotaste. Ya no puedo hacer nada. Me rindo — suspiró Golden mientras el dragón seguía avanzando — Eso es lo que diría si no fueras tan tonto — soltó una risa.

En ese instante unas explosiones se dieron debajo del dragón. Esas explosiones vinieron de las alcantarillas, donde Sweetie Drops se encontraba para provocarlas con bombas. El suelo se rompió bajo el dragón, y este quedo con sus piernas atrapadas en las alcantarillas. Al ver las piernas del dragón, Sweetie Drops se alejo del lugar, para no quedar atrapada en el derrumbe que provocaba el forcejeo de Dark Rebellion.

— Ahora todo depende de esos tontos — dijo una herida Golden Harvest de mala gana.

Unos minutos antes,

Forest y Rune se encontraban a una buena distancia de la calle por la que el dragón avanzaba hacia el castillo, viendo como Golden empezaba a llamar su atención. Rune estaba parada sobre una puerta de metal, mientras que Forest estaba a su lado. Solo debían esperar a que su momento de actuar llegaba, pero un silencio incomodo los rodeaba.

— Escucha Rune. Se que hemos tenido problemas, pero…

— No hables como si fuéramos a morir, tonto — interrumpió la yegua.

— ¿Qué? ¡Intento darnos motivación!

— ¡Mi motivación es matar a esa cosa! ¡No morir en el intento!

— Pero… ¡Aggghh! — suspiró Forest — Rune, se que me odias, pero este no es el momento para tus temperamentos.

— ¡No son temperamentos!

— Bien, mientras eso no nos mate, llámalos como quieras. Tampoco quiero morir aquí, debo regresar con mi familia.

Rune abrió su boca para responder, pero se detuvo al recordar ese momento donde el dragón los mando a volar a todos (menos a ella) con un impacto en el suelo. Ese momento cuando ella pensó que Forest y las demás habían muerto.

— Forest…

— ¿Que?

— Ten cuidado.

— ¿Huh?

— Ni siquiera tu mereces morir contra esa bestia.

— ¿Por qué de repente eso te preocupa?

— Em… traicionaste a tu rey, ¿verdad? Eso me quita ganas de que mueras.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Tienes que volver con tu familia. No se… creo que en parte me interesa que te reúnas con ellos — dijo bajando un poco la mirada con frustración.

— ¿Rune?

— ¿Aunque qué se yo? Soy una huérfana, mi hermana me traiciono, y mi única familia es un sobrino al que intentó matar.

— Oh, al fin lo admites — sonrió Forest

— ¡No actúes como si fuera la gran cosa, pues no lo es! — exclamó Rune subiendo la mirada.

— Esta bien — suspiró Forest con calma — Y Rune…

— ¿Que?

— Estoy seguro que tu hermana estaría feliz de verte protegiendo a otros.

—…

— Ella me dijo que nunca dejo de amarte. Ella te quería tanto como quería a sus hijos, y le dolió no escapar contigo.

Rune guardo silencio un momento, y luego sonrió viendo hacia el castillo de Canterlot.

— Aun voy a matar a su hijo.

— Y yo le jure a su hijo que siempre le serviría. A veces las cosas cambian — le sonrió Forest — Yo sé que puedes tener una familia, incluso si no es tu familia de sangre.

— ¿Enserio crees eso?

— Tengo que creer eso. Quiero encontrar a un buen pony y adoptar a un hijo.

Rune Blade se empezó a reír por las palabras de su antiguo estudiante. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo escucho decir tonterías que la hacían reír.

— Pensare en lo que dijiste — sonrió viendo al dragón que debían vencer — Ahora mostrémosle a esa creída de Ricitos y a su "entrenamiento especial" quienes son los que mandan.

Forest junto sus cascos sonriendo.

— ¡En eso si podemos estar 100% de acuerdo!

En ese momento oyeron una explosión y vieron como Dark Rebellion quedaba atrapado con medio cuerpo bajo el suelo

— Es nuestro turno.

Rune preparo su espada. Forest saco unas esferas blancas que les habían dado las agentes. Coloco las esferas debajo de la puerta y él se subió detrás de Rune.

— Buena suerte Forest.

— Buena suerte… Stellar Sync.

— Ya sabes que es no es mi nombre — dijo Rune molesta.

— Tu nombre real me gusta más.

— Mi nombre real ahora es Rune Blade.

— Dudo que el cambio fuera legal.

— Soy una huérfana que creció en las calles. No tengo nombre legal.

— Como digas, Rune — dijo Forest de nuevo refiriéndose a su nombre actual, indicando que antes solo la estaba molestando un poco. Rune solo se rodo los ojos por eso.

— Hagámoslo — dijo ella con seriedad

— Sí.

Las bolas blancas explotaron, provocando una enorme explosión de aire que mando a los dos hacia el dragón, usando la puerta como tabla de surf en el aire. Rune Blade mantenía firme su agarre en su espada, mientras que Forest acumulaba magia en sus cascos.

La yegua empezó a cargar toda su magia en su espada. El arma se fue cubriendo de un aura roja. Entonces la yegua soltó un fuerte grito y la cubierta de magia empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad que lo que lo había hecho antes.

El dragón quiso llevarse las garras metálicas al pecho para protegerse de la espada y repeler su magia, pero entonces dos bombas fueron arrojadas a las garras del dragón, haciéndolas a los lados. Esas bombas vinieron de Golden Harvest aun acostada y Sweetie Drops saliendo de la alcantarilla.

— ¡AHHHHHH! — gritó Rune poniendo todo su esfuerzo en su espada, incluso tomándola con sus cascos.

— ¡Vamos Rune! — Forest se hizo hacia atrás, y en una milésima de segundo golpeo la puerta, dándole aún más velocidad a Rune — ¡Este es todo nuestro poder!

La unicornio voló a una increíble velocidad, poniendo su espada cargada de magia hacia el frente. Dark Rebellion no pudo hacer nada cuando la espada se clavó en su pecho. Las escamas del dragón se quebrantaron totalmente, y la enorme espada a penetro el cuerpo del dragón.

— ¡MUERE MALDITA BESTIA!

Rune Blade movió su espada hacia arriba, creando un enorme corte vertical en el cuerpo del dragón. Mientras la sangre de la bestia salpicaba, la yegua solo mantenía su mirada de furia. Saco su espada fuertemente del dragón haciendo que más sangre saliera. La gravedad la hizo caer junto a su espada, y ella sonreía por la enorme herida que al fin había podido hacerle al dragón.

Forest Spear se impulsó rápidamente hacia la yegua, atrapándola en el aire, y aterrizando con ella. Cayeron en frente del dragón, quien permanecía con la boca y ojos abiertos tras esa tremenda herida. Ambos se le quedaron viendo, hasta que Dark Rebellion se fue hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo con fuerza, sin moverse más.

— Jajaja — rio Rune levantándose agotada, pues uso toda su energía en ese corte — ¡Te metiste con los ponis equivocados!

— Uf —suspiró Forest — Sí, los ponis equivocados.

Entonces se les acercaron Sweetie Drops y Golden Harvest, esta ultima siendo ayudada a caminar por la primera. Ambas vieron a la enorme bestia, la cual ahora estaba muerta.

— Bien hecho — dijo Sweetie Drops aun algo adolorida por sus patas quemadas — Finalmente se acabó.

— No — le dijo Forest — Aún quedan 3 más.

— Ya hicimos nuestra parte — dijo Golden fastidiada — Otros tendrán que hacer la suya.

— Pero, ¿quién? — preguntó Forest.

— Como sea — suspiro Rune sonriendo dejándose caer en el suelo para descansar — Acabo de matar a un dragón, el resto ya no importa.

— Mejor volvemos al castillo — dijo Sweetie — Allí pueden tratarnos, es mejor recuperarnos lo mas posible por si acaso.

— Bien, vamos.

Los cuatro fueron al castillo, las agentes aun apoyándose para caminar. Forest le ofreció ayuda a Rune, pero ella se rehusaba. El la conocía bien, sabía que podía aguantar golpes, una de las muchas cosas que le enseño cuando estuvo trabajando con ella.

Al llegar al castillo, varios ponis los recibieron con alegría. Forest y Rune se sorprendieron de ser recibidos así. Se voltearon a ver a las agentes, pero no las vieron, pues ellas se escabulleron para ir a la enfermería y evadir al público, como buenas agentes secretas.

Aunque la admiración fue mas para Rune, pues ella dio el golpe final.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — gritó un pony.

— ¡Te vez tan genial con tu espada!

— ¡Quiero ser como tu cuando crezca!

— ¡Tengo una nueva waifu!

Rune se sentía impactada de que tantos ponis la recibieran así. Nunca la habían tratado así. En todos sus años de lucha la gente de Heartland nunca la había recibido así por sus acciones rebelándose contra él tirano.

— Yo… — Rune no sabía que decir.

— Denle espacio — intervino Forest — Necesitamos ir a la enfermería.

Los ponis les dejaron pasar, y fueron hacia la enfermería. Rune casi se colapsa en el camino, pero Forest la ayudo a caminar. Seguramente el impacto de los admiradores le hizo perder su concentración para resistir el daño. Siguieron caminando hasta la enfermería.

— Jamás me habían tratado así.

— Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando ayudas a otros.

— Pero lo hacia antes. Siempre luche contra un tirano.

— Sí, pero… creo que la mejor forma de inspirar a la gente es haciendo el bien — sonrió Forest — Tu rebelión causaba destrucción, por eso la deje. Pensé que podría ayudar a otros estando al lado del rey.

— … — Rune no dijo nada, solo arqueo una ceja con una mirada de "me estás jodiendo"

Forest vio la mirada suspiró.

— Pero yo tampoco estaba siguiendo el mejor camino. Creo que ambos debemos pensar en lo que es mejor. Solo quiero hacer lo correcto.

— Sí… — vio hacia el techo — Hay mucho que pensar.

Llegaron a la enfermería, donde los atendieron.

Forest en un momento quiso ir a ver a Applejack y sus amigas, pues estaba preocupadas por ellas. Sin embargo, a la única que encontró fue a Apple Bloom, quien se encontraba cuidando a Lazuli.

— ¿Apple Bloom? ¿Y tu hermana?

La pequeña lo vio con una mirada triste.

— Se fue con el rey… fue a luchar contra los dragones.

Forest quedo impactado al oír esas palabras. Aun herido, fue hacia la ventana mas cercana, y vio que la ciudad aun era atacada por tres dragones. No tenía energía para ir, y una gran ansiedad lo lleno pues sus amigos estaban allí afuera.

* * *

Encima de un dragón rojo, Silent Dagger seguía concentrado en acabar con Wisdom Crown y Sassaflash, a quienes había perdido de vista. Pero entonces escucho el sonido de algo romperse. Silent abrió los ojos, y entonces vio unos fragmentos negros cayendo a sus cascos. Se llevo su casco a donde estaba la gema que controlaba a Dark Rebellion, pero está ahora estaba rota. Uso la vista de Odd Eyes para buscar a Dark Rebellion, y lo vio muerto cerca del castillo, notando entonces como el alma del dragón llegaba al amuleto que tenía en su cuello.

— Huh… lograron vencerlo. Hmmm — se puso pensativo — Bueno, no importa. Seguiré con el mismo plan, hagan lo que hagan obtendré mi deseo.

Wisdom y Sassaflash de milagro habían logrado perder a Clear Wing, y refugiarse en una casa medio destruida. Sassaflash tomo una de sus alas, y se la empezó a masajear con la intención de relajarla un poco. Repitiendo lo mismo con su otra ala. Estaba cansada por haber volado tanto.

Wisdom vio preocupado a su amiga. A pesar de que la situación era peligrosa para ambos, ella era la que sufría la carga, literalmente. Había estado sobre esforzando sus alas para poder evadir a un dragón más rápido que ella.

— No podemos seguir así — menciono el rey — Es imposible que podamos vencer a esos dragones, debemos acabar con Silent.

— Acercarnos es imposible con Clear Wing persiguiéndonos y la vista de Odd Eyes.

Wisdom se quedo pensativo un momento. Vio a su amiga, y luego dirigió su vista a su ballesta.

— Por Final — pensó poniendo una mirada determinada — Sassa, yo saldré a ocupar la atención de Clear Wing, tú tienes que acercarte a Silent y acabar con él.

— ¿¡Que!?

— Puedes evitar la vista de Odd Eyes y matar a Silent por detrás.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No puedes evadirlos sin mí! ¡Deja que yo sea el señuelo!

— Sassa, no hay tiempo para discutir. Solo tú puedes acercarte a Silent.

— ¡No puedo dejarte morir por eso!

— No moriré — dijo cargando un gancho sujetador en su ballesta — Yo también tengo mi forma de moverme.

— ¡Pero…!

— Sassa — la vio con una mirada mas calmada — Por favor. Como tu amigo, te pido que hagas esto. Quiero proteger a mi hija, y solo puedo confiar en ti para que hagas esto. No es una orden, es un favor. Por favor, has esto por mí.

La pegaso no sabia que responder. Entendía el punto de su amigo. Sus alas estaban tensas y no podía seguir cargándolo tan bien como antes, pero era mejor que dejarlo a su suerte. No quería dejarlo, ella nunca quería dejarlo, pero al ver la mirada con la que le pedía ese favor, quería poner en él la misma confianza que él estaba poniendo en ella.

— Esta bien… lo haré.

— Bien — Wisdom respiro hondo viendo a la salida de la casa — Hagámoslo.

Mientras tanto, una pony corría por las calles destruidas de Canterlot. Era Applejack, quien hacia lo posible por acercarse hacia el dragón rojo que veía desde lejos, sin dejar que ese dragón o el dragón blanco la vieran, pues sabia lo que eran capaces. Sabia que en ese dragón estaba Silent Dagger, el comandante de todo. No le importaba que Wisdom le dijera que no fuera, o que la dejara atrás para ir a luchar. Ella iría de todas formas por su hija, para protegerla de un lunático, y para evitar que el rey recuperara su corona.

Iba armada con una ballesta y varias flechas de hielo. Su mirada indicaba determinación, a pesar del enorme temor que sentía dentro por enfrentarse a ese peligro.

— Voy a protegerte Lazuli, no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a apartar de mí.

 **LO LOGRE. ¡LOGRE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO! XD**

 **Ha sido difícil escribir estas semanas, muchas duras en mi vida, pero lo bueno es que hay cosas buenas, como la navidad. Y tambien descubri la mejor caricatura francesa de todos los tiempos XD. Pero ya enserio aprecio que me tengan paciencia siguiendo esta historia que se acerca a su fin.** **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Una vez mas, gracias a Sunny Honey por dejarme usar sus versiones de Golden Harvest y Sweetie Drops. Su fic es cool ¡LEANLO! XD**

 **Este capitulo probablemente los dejo con una gran duda por algo a lo que no encuentran explicacion, lo cual es entendible. Claramente se están preguntando… ¿¡Por que Dark Rebellion no puede robar energía de sus oponetes!? La respuesta es simple. Estoy usando los nombres y colores de los dragones de Arc-V, pero no sus poderes, no quiero plagiar XD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bye bye.**


	44. Contraataque

Capitulo 44. Contraataque

Mientras Canterlot seguía bajo ataque, en medio de todo se encontraba un dragón rojo de ojos azul y verde. En la cabeza del dragón había una plataforma con un asiento, donde se encontraba un unicornio café de melena morada, vistiendo una capucha negra, pero con la cabeza descubierta usando una corona con tres gemas que brillaban. Tenia sus ojos cerrados, pues así podía conectarse con la visión del dragón rojo, Odd Eyes, la cual alcanzaba grandes distancias a detalle.

Silent Dagger abrió sus ojos y vio el medallón dorado en su cuello. Al concentrarse un poco una gran parte del medallón brillo de verde. Calculó que más de un 95% de este brillaba de verde, indicando cuantas de las almas necesarias había recolectado. Le faltaban pocas almas, y aún podía ver almas viniendo de varias partes de la ciudad llegando al medallón, pero eran muy pocas en comparación a cuando inició su ataque. La mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad había logrado refugiarse para sobrevivir, y lo que le llegaba ahora seguro solo eran los que no morían inmediatamente, pero al final caían por sus heridas críticas.

— Hmmm… a este ritmo no debería tardar mucho — Silent cerró los ojos de nuevo, y empezó a buscar al enemigo contra el que estaba luchando. Finalmente lo vio, Wisdom Crown se encontraba corriendo por una calle, pero se encontraba solo — ¿Qué le paso a tu mascota Wisdom Crown? ¿Está descansando? ¿Murió? ¿O solo es una distracción? Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, quiero ver que puedes hacer por tu cuenta.

Wisdom Crown corría a toda la velocidad que podía. Intentaba dar la impresión de que estaba huyendo, para que Silent Dagger bajara la guardia y no sospechara de su plan. Sabía que con la vista de Odd Eyes seria localizado eventualmente, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atacaran.

 _— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Clear Wing?_ — Un fuerte rugido se escuchó cerca — _¡Carajo!_

Wisdom giró su cabeza sin dejar de correr, y vio como un dragón blanco se aproximaba por detrás, siguiéndolo en la calle. Clear Wing abrió la boca para disparar fuego. Wisdom rápidamente sacó un gancho sujetador con cuerda, colocándolo en su ballesta. Apunto a un techo de una casa de dos pisos y disparó al mismo tiempo que Clear Wing escupía una corriente de fuego. El gancho se sujetó en un borde, y la ballesta jaló a Wisdom hacia arriba mientras enrollaba la cuerda. Llegó al techo evadiendo el fuego, pero tan pronto subió al techo empezó a correr hacia el otro extremo, pues Clear Wing no lo dejaría ir. El dragón detuvo su fuego hacia la calle, se enfocó en el edificio, y disparó hacia allí. Wisdom llegó al otro extremo del techo y saltó al mismo tiempo que Clear Wing lanzaba su fuego. Disparó su gancho hacia el techo de nuevo, pero esta vez para detener su caída y el momento angular lo hizo chocar contra una ventana en el primer piso de la casa, la cual rompió para entrar al mismo tiempo que el gancho se soltaba y regresaba con él. El fuego de Clear Wing destruyó el techo y quemo por completó el segundo piso de la casa, pero no el primero. Wisdom conocía la potencia del fuego del dragón y sabía que no llegaría a hasta abajo.

— Uff, que bueno que calculé bien.

Wisdom rápidamente salió de la casa mientras el dragón recuperaba aire. Clear Wing tomó aire y disparó su fuego hacia la casa, pero Wisdom ya no estaba allí, pues este había huido hacia un callejón donde esperaba poder cubrirse Clear Wing y la super vista de Odd Eyes.

— Vamos Sassa, no puedo seguir para siempre.

* * *

Mientras Silent ponía toda su atención en Wisdom Crown, no veía como una pegaso celeste volaba cerca del suelo, aprovechando edificios medio destruidos y callejones para acercarse al dragón rojo. Sassaflash sabía que ese dragón la detectaría si le veía, aunque fuera un pelo, por eso era cuidadosa al avanzar, pero sabía que no podía detenerse pues Wisdom corría peligro para darle tiempo de actuar.

Logró llegar hasta atrás del dragón, y empezó a elevarse poco a poco por la espalda, haciendo el menor ruido posible al agitar sus alas. Logró llegar hasta arriba, viendo el asiento donde se encontraba Silent Dagger, dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados.

 _— Muere maldito_ — pensó sacando su cuchilla.

Sassaflash se impulsó a toda velocidad hacia el corcel, poniendo su cuchilla hacia adelante.

— Entonces sí era una distracción.

Metal chocó con metal. Sassaflash vio cómo su cuchilla había sido atrapada por dos cuchillos cruzados. Silent aún seguía dándole la espalda. El corcel se dio la vuelta, mostrando que aún tenia sus ojos cerrados, conectados a la vista de Odd Eyes.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó la pegaso.

Silent abrió los ojos mostrando su mirada vacía.

— Te vi reflejada en las garras metálicas de Odd Eyes.

Sassaflash vio las garras de metal anti-magia que tenía el dragón, las cuales tenían cierta capacidad reflectiva. No era mucha, pero con la increíble vista de Odd Eyes era más que suficiente.

— Me gustan esos ojos asesinos que tienes, tienes mucho talento y debo admitir que eres bonita. Habrías sido perfecta para mí, lástima que no seas una unicornio.

Esas palabras enojaron a la pegaso, quien retiró su cuchilla e intentó lanzar un corte a Silent, pero solo cortó el aire. En un instante Silent desapareció de la vista de Sassaflash. La pegaso se confundió. ¿Habría sido una tele transportación? No podía ser, pues los unicornios generan un destello al hacerlo, además que tenia su cuerno apagado. Sin embargo, las dudas de la pegaso fueron interrumpidas por un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina. Rápidamente levantó la pata con su cuchilla, y puso el arma atrás de su nuca.

Escuchó como el metal chocaba con metal.

Sassaflash giró la cabeza y vio que había bloqueado una daga, y que había sido arrojada por el unicornio quien estaba solo un metro atrás de ella. No entendía como llegó allí.

— Así que ese es tu famoso sexto sentido que usas para anticipar el peligro a tu alrededor. Muchos ponis en Heartland discutían sobre si era real o no. Parece que los rumores eran ciertos — Silent soltó un suspiro, como si se sintiera frustrado — Enserio es una lastima que no seas unicornio.

— Necesito que Odd Eyes siga vigilando, además de que eres muy rápida para él. Será mejor que me encargue yo de ti.

— Vas a arrepentirte de esa decisión — dijo la pegaso poniéndose en guardia.

— Hmmm, en situaciones normales no haría esto — se quitó la corona y la guardo debajo de su capucha, sacando un cuchillo — La verdad nunca quise enfrentarme a ti o a tu compañero; cualquiera de ustedes me vencería. Pero considerando que tengo un nuevo poder conmigo y que tú estás agotada de tanto volar, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para medirme contra ti.

La pegaso lo atacó con toda intención de matarlo, e iniciaron una lucha en la cabeza del dragón. Silent contraatacó con el cuchillo que levitaba con su magia. La pegaso lanzaba cortes que eran bloqueados, mientras Silent sacaba otro cuchillo para atacar, la cual la pegaso detenía con su cuchilla. Ambos tenían un duro duelo de armas blancas, pero Silent mantenía la ventaja porque no necesitaba acercarse a Sassa, y los cuchillos no dejaban que ella avanzara.

 _— Esto no es nada_ — pensó la pegaso.

Sassaflash bloqueo un corte de los cuchillos, pero esta vez lo repelió hacia abajo, cayendo a sus cascos. Entonces lo piso para romperlo, y empujo los trozos de la cabeza del dragón. El otro cuchillo la atacó por detrás, pero ella hizo la cabeza a un lado para esquivarlo, y cuando este paso a su lado lo golpeo con su cuchilla para dispararlo hacia Silent, quien se hizo a un lado para evadirlo, cayendo el cuchillo hacia el suelo. Sassaflash aprovechó que ya no había cuchillos y atacó a Silent de frente. El unicornio solo salto a un lado, cayendo de la cabeza del dragón.

— ¿Qué pretende? — pensó Sassaflash viendo como el corcel caía hacia el suelo, pero desaparecía a la mitad del camino.

Sassaflash empezó a ver a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir donde el corcel aparecía. De repente su sexto sentido vibró y bloqueo u cuchillo que le venía desde abajo a la derecha. Vio que Silent estaba en un balcón de un edificio de tres pisos, y voló para llegar a él. Silent se retiró al interior del edificio por la puerta del balcón. Sassaflash lo siguió, entrando a una habitación vacía con piso de madera, quizás un salón de baile.

Silent Dagger estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, y antes de que Sassaflash hiciera algo, la puerta del balcón y cualquier ventana fue cerrada. Sassaflash voló hacia Silent, pero este arrojó tres bombas de humo al suelo, creando una densa cortina de humo blanco que cubrió toda la habitación.

La pegaso no se intimidó y permaneció atenta a cualquier peligro.

— Ahora comprendo como funciona tu sexto sentido — se oyó la voz de Silent y Sassaflash voló hacia el origen de la voz haciendo un corte horizontal, pero solo cortó el aire.

— Rayos — dijo la pegaso frustrada.

Trató de concentrarse en oír los pasos de Silent, pero no los encontraba. Quizás estaba quieto en un lugar, o quizás usaba su forma de tele transportación que no hacia sonido ni luz. Entonces su sexto sentido vibró y detuvo un cuchillo que le vino por la izquierda.

— Solo detectas el peligro inmediato — se escuchó la voz en el humo. Sassaflash permaneció quieta pues atacarlo sería imprudente sino podía verlo debido a su tele transportación — Tus sentidos son impresionantes, pero este es su limite — la voz se oyó en otro lugar de la habitación y Sassaflash se volteo allí — Caminé dos vueltas alrededor tuyo y no te diste cuenta.

— Mientes, solo estas teletransportándote. No se como lo haces sin hacer un destello, pero no te salvara por siempre. Toda magia tiene un límite.

— Correcto, tiene un límite, pero te equivocas en algo. No la estoy usando ahora, solo estoy caminando. Debes saber que en el sigilo hay que dar pasos silenciosos, parece que soy mejor que tú en eso.

Sassaflash podía escuchar como la voz se movía en círculo alrededor de ella. ¿Seria verdad? ¿Silent de verdad podía caminar sin hacer ruido que ella podía detectar? Ella sabia enfrentarse a oponentes que se ocultaban, pues eventualmente hacían un ruido que los delatara. Sin embargo, Silent apropósito le revelaba su posición la cual cambiaba conforme se movía en círculos, y cuando guardaba silencio no lo podía detectar. Además que existía una posibilidad de que la voz que oía fuera por un hechizo para hacerle creer que Silent estaba en el lugar equivocado. Wisdom le había contado que el unicornio era peligroso, pero no se imaginaba algo así.

— No te preocupes Sassaflash, no voy a atacarte, pues así sabrías donde estoy.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguirás caminando hasta que baje la guardia?

— No tengo tanto tiempo — dijo Silent de nuevo entre el humo blanco — Pero todo lo que tengo que hacer… — hubo silencio durante casi un minuto, la pegaso giraba tratando de encontrar a Silent, hasta que — … es ponerme detrás de ti.

Sassaflash se alarmó al sentir el aliento y voz de Silent en su oído. Su sexto sentido no vibró, pero aun así sabía dónde estaba. Gritando de rabia y dio un giro rápido haciendo un corte circular con su cuchilla, pero solo cortó el aire.

— ¡Maldición!

Fue entonces que oyó algo cayendo al suelo. Vio que era una bola negra con una mecha. Pero de pronto la mecha se encendió, y el sexto sentido de Sassaflash le dio una gran alarma. No solo era una bomba, escuchó como varias mechas en la habitación se encendían. Toda habitación estaba llena de bombas.

.

En el techo de un edificio enfrente del que estaba hace un momento, Silent estaba sentado, revisándose un corte que tenia en la barbilla. Le sangraba un poco pero no era nada que no pudiera aguantar.

— Hmmm, logró hacerme un poco de daño. Acercarse mucho pudo ser mortal, pero ahora comprendo mejor sus habilidades.

BOOM

Silent presenció como la habitación del edificio donde estaba luchando estallaba por las bombas que había dejado y detonado a distancia con su magia. Vio como de una ventana salía arrojada la pegaso quien cayó fuertemente a la calle.

Sassaflash estuvo un momento en el suelo, completamente adolorida. Había logrado encontrar a tiempo una ventana para salir, pero una buena parte del impacto de la explosión la alcanzó. Se empezó a levantar poco a poco. De repente su sexto sentido le hizo girar a la derecha, viendo como una daga se clavaba en el suelo a su lado.

— En verdad eres impresionante — se escuchó la voz de Silent quien estaba a 2 metros de ella, mientras que la daga que se clavó en el suelo regresaba a su dueño.

Sassaflash se levantó rápidamente, incluso si eso le dolió por las heridas de la explosión.

— Hay algo extraño en esa daga — murmuró la pegaso.

— Huh… te diste cuenta, nadie nunca lo hace — dijo viendo la daga que tenia — Esta cubierta con una sustancia tranquilizante. Un solo corte y te desmayarías en unos minutos. Como la explosión no te mató; lo mejor será vencerte con algo más simple y seguro.

— ¿Quieres ponerme a dormir?

— Sí, y luego matarte mientras duermes. Esa es la ventaja de esta arma, puedo capturar o matar, es más versátil que un cuchillo envenenado.

Silent sacó 3 cuchillos más, levitándolos junto a la daga tranquilizante. Sassaflash se puso en guardia lista para enfrentar ese peligro. Inmediatamente el corcel lanzó todos los cuchillos contra Sassaflash, quien empezó a esquivarlos y repelerlos con su cuchilla.

Mientras la pegaso luchaba, Silent sacó la corona para controlar a los dragones, y se la puso, cerrando los ojos, conectando su vista con la de Odd Eyes, ubicando al dragón blanco que perseguía a Wisdom Crown, pero Clear Wing no encontraba al rey, quien se lograba ocultar bien de la vista de ambos dragones.

 _— Si no sale, entonces habrá que hacerlo salir_ — pensó Silent Dagger.

Tras darle órdenes a Clear Wing, abrió los ojos y siguió enfocándose en Sassaflash.

* * *

Wisdom permanecía oculto, caminando entre callejones. En momentos asomaba la cabeza para ubicar a su perseguidor, pero con cuidad de que no lo percibiera el dragón con la gran vista. Sabía que Silent querría matarlo, ese loco quería vencerlo como si todo fuera un juego que hay que ganar.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? — suspiró hablándose a si mismo. El odiaba arriesgar su vida, prefería estar a salvo en su castillo mientras sus guardias hacían la lucha. Incluso si estaba bien entrenado para luchar, él solo lo hacía si había algo personal en riesgo, en este caso su hija. No se arrepentía de arriesgar su vida por su hija, pero él solo quería tener una vida tranquila junto a su bebé, y tratar de ser el mejor padre para ella. Incluso si habían pasado solo dos semanas, se sentía nostálgico por esos días donde su pequeña hija dormía en la cuna al lado de su cama en el castillo de Heartland. Esos días ahora se le hacían tan lejanos e inalcanzables.

De pronto Wisdom escuchó el rugido de Clear Wing. Se puso alerta en caso de que el dragón apareciera. Clear Wing pasó cerca de donde estaba, pero sin ver al rey. Wisdom soltó un suspiró de alivio, pero entonces su mente proceso la dirección a la que iba el dragón.

— ¡No! — gritó Wisdom saliendo del callejón viendo como el dragón volaba hacia el castillo — ¡Final!

Wisdom empezó a correr, en un intento inútil por alcanzar al dragón veloz. Al darse cuenta que eso era inútil, sacó una flecha explosiva, y la cargó en su ballesta.

— ¡Maldito Silent!

Disparó la flecha un poco hacia arriba en parábola. Sabía que no llegaría al dragón, pero quería que llegara lo mas lejos posible para llamar la atención de la bestia, pues sabia que su enemigo lo debía estar presionando para que saliera de su escondite. El proyectil chocó en el suelo a 30 metros de distancia, explotando al impactar. La explosión generada hizo que Clear Wing se detuviera, dándose la vuelta y viendo al rey.

— ¡No te acerques a mi hija! — sacó una flecha de hielo y la cargó en su ballesta.

Clear Wing empezó a volar hacia Wisdom. Una vez más disparó una corriente de fuego de su boca hacia el suelo mientras avanzaba, quemando todo lo que le pasara por debajo suyo. Wisdom esperó el momento indicado para rodar a la derecha y evadir el fuego. Entonces disparó la flecha hacia Clear Wing, pero no lo alcanzo por el fuerte viento que generaban las alas del dragón. Debía estar cerca para que la flecha no fuera repelida, esa era una ventaja que tenía ese dragón sobre los demás.

El dragón blanco siguió de largo, frenando a unos 20 metros del rey.

 _— Esto es malo_ — apretó los dientes — _Sassa… ¡No! ¡No puedo esperarla! Tengo que acabar con esta bestia ahora. Pero…_ — vio al edificio más cercano — _No quiero hacer esto. ¡CARAJO!_

Wisdom cargó de nuevo su gancho y lo uso para llegar a un edificio de 3 pisos que tenia cerca. Estando en el techo, vio a Clear Wing, el cual se daba la vuelta para cargar de nuevo contra el rey. Wisdom apretaba los dientes frustrado, por lo que iba a hacer.

Clear Wing voló hacia el rey, mientras este cargaba una flecha explosiva. Cuando Clear Wing estuvo a 5 metros de distancia, Wisdom disparó la flecha. La flecha llego a 2 metros frente al dragón, y la hizo detonar en el instante que el viento que generaba su vuelo hizo presión en ella. Una fuerte explosión se dio frente al dragón; el impacto no lo daño, pero el humo generado le cubrió la vista, pero no dejo de avanzar hacia donde estaba Wisdom, pero sin verlo. El rey solo cargó su gancho sujetador.

— ¡CARAJO! — gritó el rey saltando del edificio, mientras Clear Wing pasaba cerca de este. Pero esta vez no apuntó al borde del edificio. Apuntó su ballesta hacia la cola del dragón y disparó su gancho sujetador hacia la cola del dragón. El gancho se sujetó a la cola del dragón, y Wisdom fue jalado con fuerza por la velocidad que llevaba la bestia — AHHHHH — gritó Wisdom por la horrible situación en la que estaba. Hizo que su ballesta lo jalara, llegando hasta la cola. Estando allí se sujetó con sus dientes a la cola, sintiendo dolor por morder algo tan duro, pero le sirvió para sujetarse mientras soltaba el gancho sujetador de la cola.

Disparó de nuevo el gancho, llegando hasta la espalda del dragón, y se impulsó hacia allí. Esta vez saco una flecha de hielo en la espalda del dragón. Tuvo que aplicar fuerza, y la flecha tardo un poco en penetrar las escamas, pero lo logró tan pronto las congeló. Clear Wing soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor y se empezó a agitar en el aire. Wisdom se sujetaba fuertemente a la flecha que clavó y al gancho sujeto a las escamas para no caerse por el fuerte viento y presión del vuelo de Clear Wing.

— AHHHH YA DEJA DE MOVERTE — gritó Wisdom por el dolor que sentía en sus cascos sujetos a las armas. El rey tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dientes apretados, mientras Clear Wing intentaba quitárselo de encima. Entre todo ese alboroto, Wisdom vio a las alas del dragón. Si les disparaba podría evitar que volara, pero…

— Si le daño las alas aun podrá caminar — Wisdom vio hacia la cabeza del dragón — Final...

Clear Wing voló hacia arriba, haciendo incluso mas difícil respirar para el rey. Wisdom con todas sus fuerzas respiró hondo y soltó el gancho, sujetándose a la flecha de hielo, la cual se rompió en un segundo al aguantar todo el peso del rey. Pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que Wisdom disparara su gancho a la cabeza del dragón, al mismo tiempo que la flecha se rompía. El gancho se sujeto a las escamas, y Wisdom fue impulsado hacia la cabeza.

Wisdom se sujetó fuertemente a la cabeza del dragón.

— Mi padre me entreno para ponerlos en su lugar si se salían de control — cargó una flecha de hielo — Pero ningún rey pudo haber anticipado a Silent. Son demasiado peligrosos.

El dragón no dejaba de moverse. Wisdom sentía la presión y la falta de aire, pero eso no era lo que lo detenía. Su casco le temblaba. Un disparo en la cabeza sería una muerte segura para Clear Wing, pero la velocidad y altura que tenían lo haría caer fuertemente al suelo. Wisdom no sabía si podría sobrevivir a la caída. No. Estaba seguro que no sobreviviría al impacto.

Vio hacia el castillo de Canterlot, donde estaba su hija. Wisdom apretó los dientes y puso una mirada determinada.

— Mi Final... te amo...

Disparó la flecha y esta se clavó fácilmente en la cabeza del dragón, atravesándola por completo. Clear Wing dejo de mover sus alas. Ya estaba muerto, y empezó a caer con Wisdom, quien soltó su gancho de la cabeza del dragón, y se dejó caer libremente.

* * *

Sassaflash seguía haciendo todo lo que podía para detener los cuchillos de Silent. El impacto de la explosión que había recibido la había afectado, haciendo sus movimientos mas forzados y lentos. Aun podía seguir, pero debía poner toda su atención en los cuchillos, y debía tener cuidado pues uno de esos podía acabar la pelea con un leve corte.

— Admiró tu persistencia, pero solo atrasas lo inevitable. Perdiste esta batalla — dijo Silent, pero Sassaflash no respondió, solo siguió defendiéndose de las armas del corcel — Bien, puedo espe… — escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y vio como los fragmentos de la gema blanca en su corona caían al suelo — No puede ser…

Silent detuvo sus ataques. Sassaflash quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacar a Silent, pero su sexto sentido empezó a vibrar indicando peligro. Pero la sensación era diferente a la que sentía en la pelea. El peligro no era para ella.

— ¡WISDOM!

La pegaso rápidamente salió despegada del lugar, en dirección hacia donde estaba el rey. Lo ubico viendo al dragón blanco cayendo del suelo. Usando toda la fuerza que le daban sus alas, voló hacia ese dragón. Sentía como si sus alas se le fueran a caer, las había sobreexcedido mucho ese día. Necesitaban descanso, pero se rehusó a dárselo. Al acercarse vio al rey cayendo un poco arriba del dragón.

Wisdom Crown había cerrado los ojos para no ver el momento de su final. En su rostro ser notaba un gran temor al destino al que caería, pero no se arrepentía por haberlo hecho por su hija.

— ¡WISDOM!

El rey abrió los ojos al escuchar como llamaban su nombre. Reconoció esa voz, y vio como alguien se acercaba a él.

 _— ¿Sassa?_ — pensó el rey confundido. No había duda en que era su guardia… su amiga Sassaflash. Vio que la pegaso hacia un enorme esfuerzo por llegar a el a tiempo, pues solo estaba a un par de segundos de chocar contra el suelo.

La pegaso dio un ultimo impulso con sus alas, y llegó a su amigo. Lo atrapo en el aire, y siguió volando recto con él. Wisdom aún seguía son comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces que las alas de Sassaflash se acalambraron, y cayeron al suelo. Fueron solo 3 metros de caída, por lo que no fue mortal la caída, aunque Sassaflash recibió la mayoría del impacto pues uso su cuerpo para que Wisdom no saliera tan dañado.

Cuando cayeron, Wisdom aun tardó unos segundos en procesar todo. No estaba muerto, había sido salvado. Eso lo hacia feliz, pues no quería morir, pero entonces proceso que estaba siendo abrazado por su amiga, estando los dos tirados en el suelo. Wisdom vio que su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados. La ayudo a sentarse, y la llamo para que reaccionara — ¡SASSA!

La pegaso reaccionó. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Wisdom.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó ella adolorida.

— ¡No preguntes tonterías! — exclamó Wisdom conteniendo sus ganas de llorar — ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Eres tú la que estas mal!

— Lo se… siempre me dices que debo cuidarme más, pero… — su sexto sentido vibró — No puedo evitarlo — hizo un esfuerzo para empujar a Wisdom hacia el suelo, quedando ella sobre él. Un cuchillo llegó volando y se clavó en un costado de Sassaflash — AHHHH

— ¡SASSA! — Wisdom se giró a ver el origen de ese cuchillo, y lo vio a solo unos 3 metros.

— Eso no lo vi venir. No me esperaba que vencieras a Clear Wing tu solo — dijo Silent Dagger con voz mas agresiva — Realmente eres una amenaza. Pero bueno, supongo que Clear Wing no murió en vano.

Ahora que el rey estaba acorralado y su guardia herida, Silent podía eliminarlo.

Trató de usar su magia para sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo de Sassaflash, pero no pudo. Sassaflash estaba tocando el arma con su cuchilla de metal anti-magia, así que el agarre telequinético de Silent no funcionaba. La pegaso no sentía dolor en su herida, sabia lo que eso significaba y por eso no dejaría que Silent recuperara su cuchillo tranquilizante.

— Wisdom… destruye este cuchillo

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero tu herida!

— ¡HAZLO! — grito la pegaso a su rey por primera vez en muchos años.

El rey no entendía que tenia de especial ese cuchillo, ni quería sacarlo a la fuerza del cuerpo de Sassaflash, pero confiaba en ella. Ella confiaba siempre en él.

Sacó el cuchillo rápidamente, haciendo que la pegaso gritara y su herida sangrara. La ballesta de Wisdom que también repelía la magia evitaba que Silent lo sujetara.

— No lo harás — dijo Silent sacando 3 cuchillos y lanzándolos contra Wisdom.

Sassaflash hizo un esfuerzo mas y bloqueo los 3 cuchillos con cuchilla. Entonces Wisdom arrojó el arma de Silent hacia un callejón. Inmediatamente tras eso, hizo un rápido movimiento con sus cascos para sacar una flecha explosiva y cargarla en su ballesta. La disparó contra el callejón, destruyendo el arma en la explosión.

Incluso Silent Dagger puso una expresión de frustración al ver como su cuchillo mas usado era destruido. Sassaflash puso una sonrisa, pues ahora ya no tendrían que tratar con ese peligro.

Silent quiso volver a atacar, pero entonces le vino un ataque de toz.

— Agh… no ahora… — dijo sintiendo debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Haciendo un esfuerzo desapareció del lugar usando su tele transportación, pero esta vez uso su tele transportación de unicornio para desaparecer, generando un destello al irse.

— ¿Qué le paso? — se preguntó Wisdom, y entonces Sassaflash se desplomó en el suelo — ¡SASSA!

Wisdom vio que su amiga tenia mucho cansancio en su mirada y la herida en su costado le sangraba. La cargó en su lomo y buscó algún lugar donde pudiera atenderla. Corrió por algunas calles, hasta que encontró una clínica médica. Obviamente no había nadie allí, pero pudo encontrar lo necesario para ayudar a Sassaflash.

Entró al lugar y acostó a su amiga en una camilla.

— ¡Por favor no te me vayas!

Wisdom sabia un poco de primeros auxilios, el propósito era si algún día necesitaba tratar sus propias heridas. Aunque ahora los usaba con alguien más. Logró desinfectar la herida y detener el sangrado. Las alas de Sassaflash estaban acalambradas, pero no sabía cómo tratar eso, ni tampoco como tratar el daño interno que podría tener Sassa.

— ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

— Wisdom… — murmuró Sassaflash haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

— ¿Sassa?

— Estoy bien… no estoy muriendo… Silent… el cuchillo que destruiste tenía una sustancia tranquilizante. Pero… no puedo mantenerme despierta mucho tiempo.

Wisdom suspiró aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba alterado de que su amiga ya no podía ayudarlo. Y al ver el estado de su cuerpo, se sentía culpable. Había sido apuñalada, sus alas se desgastaron, y recibió fuertes impactos en todo su cuerpo. Todo había sido por él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sigues protegiendo? — preguntó Wisdom soltando unas lagrimas — Forest me traicionó, al darse cuenta de lo terrible que soy. No se equivocó, en verdad soy una basura. ¿Por qué tu sigues conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien tan terrible como yo?

Sassaflash, aun estando débil, uso su pata real para acariciar la cara de Wisdom.

— Porque yo ya lo sabía — respondió ella tratando de no dormirse — Yo… siempre he sabido que no eres un buen pony, pero no nunca me importó, porque yo también soy terrible — murmuró viendo al techo — No lloré cuando mis padres fueron asesinados. He matado a muchos a sangre fría, y no me arrepiento de nada de eso. Esa es la clase de pony que soy. Y… yo me junte contigo… porque no quería estar sola, pero disfrute mucho estar a tu lado. Luego perdí mi pata, y me cuidaste. Sentí que te debía mi vida.

Wisdom recordó las palabras que Silent le dijo respecto a Sassaflash, llamándola "Mascota".

— Yo no quiero que actúes como una mascota.

— No soy una mascota. Yo elegí estar junto a ti. No me importa lo que digan los demás. Soy una pony libre, y elegí pasar mi vida libre junto a ti. Porque soy feliz junto a ti. Al final del día, sin importar que clase de pony eres, tu eres quien me hizo reír cuando era pequeña. Tu eres quien me cuidó cuando resulté herida. Tu eres el que nunca me juzgó. Tu eres quien me hizo pasar el mejor año de mi vida, al vivir una vida tranquila en un lindo pueblo. Cada comida, cada charla, cada paseo; hicieron que me enamorara completamente de ti — unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Sassa mientras sonreía — No me arrepiento de haberte dado mi corazón — su vista se empezó a hacer borrosa por el tranquilizante en su sistema.

— Sassa… — Wisdom estaba atónito. No tenia idea de que decir. No podía detener las lágrimas que le salían. Le venían a la mente todas las memorias que compartía con Sassaflash, algunas buenas, otras malas, otras tristes; pero cada una era valiosa. Sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Era una sensación cálida, y se daba gracias a ella — Arreglaré las cosas… lo prometo.

— Te amo… — dijo ella débilmente antes de desmayarse por la droga.

El corcel vio a su amiga durmiendo en la cama. Ella aún tenía algunas lágrimas en su linda cara, así que se las limpio. Se veía tan pacífica. Le acaricio su melena suavemente y lentamente se acerco a ella para besarla en los labios.

— Descansa mi Sassa. Yo me encargó del resto.

Wisdom se secó las lágrimas y salió de la clínica por una ventana, hacia un callejón. No quería que Silent viera donde se encontraba descansando Sassaflash. Recorrió callejones para alejarse de la clínica y luego salió a la calle abierta, caminando hacia el dragón rojo que estaba a lo lejos.

* * *

Silent Dagger había regresado a la cabeza de Odd Eyes. Estaba cansado, y estuvo un momento acostado, tratando de recuperarse un poco. Saco una bolsa de bolas de dulce con mucha azúcar, y se metió muchas a la boca, masticándolas y tragándolas. Tras un rato de esperar, la glucosa lo hizo recuperar energías. Sabia que era una recuperación temporal, que ese impulso de azúcar se le pasaría y se sentiría mas cansado que antes, pero por ahora le servía para mantenerse en la lucha.

Odiaba agotarse así, esa era la mayor debilidad de su nueva tele transportación, que consumía mucha energía de su cuerpo, pero podía soportarlo. Siempre podía recuperarse durmiendo casi un día entero luego de que acabe la lucha.

Silent se quitó la corona y vio que aún quedaban dos gemas, la de Odd Eyes y la de Starving Venom, este último luchaba con las princesas en la entrada de la ciudad. No había chequeado esa lucha en un tiempo, así que pensó en usar la vista de Odd Eyes.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, la gema morada de Starving Venom se rompió, indicando que el dragón había muerto.

— ¿Que?

Rápidamente se puso la corona y con la vista de Odd Eyes ubico la entrada de la ciudad donde estaba luchando el dragón morado

* * *

Cerca de los límites de la ciudad, un dragón morado caía muerto al suelo con un gran agujero en su pecho. Cerca de él se encontraban las dos hermanas alicornio con sus cuernos juntos y sacando un poco de humo pues habían lanzado un potente rayo juntas.

Celestia y Luna respiraban agitadamente mientras sudaban. Tenían algunas quemaduras y heridas producto de la lucha que acababan de tener. Las dos hermanas se dejaron caer al suelo debido al cansancio que sentían.

— ¿Esta muerto? — preguntó Luna

— Si... — respondió Celestia — Al fin se acabó.

— Es una lástima que nadie estuviera para ver la lucha — rio un poco Luna.

— Aun no acaba, no hemos vencido a todos.

— Celestia... ya no puedo luchar, no creo poder levantarme.

— Yo estoy igual, Luna. Pero refuerzos del Imperio de Cristal vienen en camino. Tendremos que confiar en que nuestra guardia real los detendrá hasta que la ayuda llegue.

— Celestia.

— ¿Sí?

— Cuando esto acabe tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre reformar la guardia real...

— Si... buena idea.

* * *

Silent vio su medallón recolector de almas, y calculó que solo faltaba un 1% de las almas que necesitaba. Un dragón era suficiente para eso. No es que le importara que se murieran, después de todo solo eran un arma que robo a Wisdom Crown.

Se puso la corona y cerró los ojos para conectarse a la vista de Odd Eyes, para buscar a Wisdom Crown. Lo encontró rápidamente. Estaba a algunas calles de distancia, y caminaba hacia él. Su mirada era seria y determinada. Silent comprendió que Wisdom lo quería enfrentar de frente.

— Avanza.

El dragón rojo empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Wisdom Crown. El rey tirano y el terrorista se fueron acercando poco a poco para su confrontación final. Cuando la distancia que los separaba se volvió de 5 metros. Silent se bajó de la cabeza de Odd Eyes, pero no teletransportándose, sino que el dragón lo bajo con su garra como si fuera un elevador.

— Supongo que tu mascota está tomando su siesta.

Wisdom permaneció en calma. Sabía que Silent solo lo intentaba provocar. Decidió buscar una apertura para atacar.

— Sassaflash no es una mascota, ella es una pony importante para mí, algo que tú no tienes.

— ¿Eso crees? — Silent puso una leve sonrisa — ¿Piensas que soy solo un cascaron sin emociones? No es así Wisdom Crown. Yo puedo sentir amor.

Wisdom arqueo una ceja. Silent ahora solo tenía una gema en la corona, lo que significaba que el dragón rojo que tenía detrás suyo era el último, así que ya no podría tomar desprevenido a Wisdom con otro dragón. Decidió seguir la conversación, tanto para buscar un momento para atacar y también porque una parte de él quería saber lo que Silent diría luego de algo tan absurdo como que podía sentir amor.

— ¿Esperas que crea eso de un lunático que asesino a su esposa e hija?

— Soy un buen padre. Maté a mi hija porque era retrasada. Hice lo mejor para ella, le ahorré una vida de sufrimiento — la mirada de Silent bajó un poco, pero su tono de voz fue el mismo — La extraño. Fue mi culpa. No elegí bien a mi pareja, y eso condenó a mi hija.

— Esta muerta. No importa la razón, tú fuiste quien la mató. Me da igual tu culpa vacía.

— Lo sé — subió de nuevo la mirada — Sentir culpa no la traerá de vuelta, por eso arreglare las cosas. Tu hija me motivó.

— ¿¡De que rayos hablas!?

— ¿Quién crees que cuidó a tu hija cuando la tuve de prisionera junto a tu esposa? Fui yo. Yo soy el que se encargó de que no muriera en sus primeros días de nacida. Eso me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de tener otro bebé mío, con una mejor pareja, una yegua con mucho talento y salud.

— ¿A qué intentas llegar? ¿¡Que tiene que ver eso con esta masacre!?

— Encontré la solución a mi culpa. Tener otro hijo no cambiaría nada. Dudo que si tu hija muriera otro hijo la reemplazaría en tu corazón. ¿Tengo razón?

— Eso que importa para ti. Tu hija ya murió, no la puedes reemplazar.

Silent vio al cielo un momento, y cuando volvió a ver a Wisdom su mirada había cambiado. Era una mirada diferente a las que había visto antes en Silent. No era una mirada vacía, ni de enojo, ni de diversión calmada. Era una mirada de determinación.

— Jamás podría reemplazarla, por eso es que voy a traer a mi única hija de vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

— Encontré una forma de traerla de vuelta, y voy a traerla de vuelta. Por eso estoy haciendo esto. Necesito almas, ese es el precio. Cuando tenga suficientes el alma de mi hija regresará en un nuevo cuerpo que ya le preparé, esta vez con una madre saludable y con mucho talento.

Wisdom pensó que Silent solo lo estaba engañando. Jamás en su vida había oído de una magia para revivir a los muertos. Tenia que ser una mentira, pero la mirada determinada de Silent le decía lo contrario. Silent era un pony vacío, él no podía fingir una mirada así, tenía que ser real. El rey apretó los dientes, pues verdad o no, sentía enojo.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Para recordarte que no eres mejor que yo. Tu decidiste invadir un castillo en Equestria por tu hija.

— Sí… — suspiró Wisdom pero sin perder su mirada enojada — Y fue un error. Tu mismo me hiciste ver que eso la puso en peligro.

— Pero mi caso es diferente. Mi hija no ha renacido aún. No está en peligro.

— Lo está — dijo Wisdom con voz más grave — Porque me hiciste enojar. Si renace yo mismo la mataré. Lo que sea que estés creando será solo una abominación de la naturaleza.

Silent de nuevo puso una sonrisa leve. Combinada con su mirada determinada, Silent parecía un pony ordinario, y eso se le hacía aún más raro al rey.

— Por eso mismo es que no me arrepiento de enfrentarte. Si quisiera escapar ya lo habría hecho. Lo mejor será que mueras aquí. Tu eres un obstáculo, y por eso te eliminaré.

— Que bien que te quedes, porque voy a matarte aquí y ahora — le apuntó con su ballesta cargada con una flecha de hielo.

— Aún me queda un dragón, y lo aprovecharé para acabar contigo.

— No me importa, los mataré a ambos.

— Estas muy confiado. ¿De dónde sacaste esa confianza?

— Eso no te incumbe.

— Yo te conté mis intenciones, pero no me lo digas si no quieres. Igual vas a mori…

En ese instante, Odd Eyes soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor. Silent se volteó confundido, viendo que tenia una flecha de hielo en su pata derecha. Silent se volteo a ver a Wisdom Crown, pero este aun tenia su ballesta cargada y se veía tan confundido como él. Odd Eyes giro la cabeza, aun adolorido, y con su gran vista vio a alguien en la ventana de una casa. La figura que vio salto por la ventana antes de que Odd Eyes disparara una bola de fuego.

Los dos corceles vieron que era una terrestre ámbar y rubia que llevaba un sombrero. Iba armada con una ballesta y flechas de hielo. Odd Eyes le siguió disparando bolas de fuego, pero la yegua corrió y rodo por el suelo para esquivarlas, llegando eventualmente al lado de Wisdom. Silent le ordeno a su dragón que detuviera el fuego.

— ¿Applejack? — preguntó Wisdom — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a luchar para proteger a mi hija — dijo cargando otra flecha y apuntándola a Silent.

Wisdom pudo ver que por la forma en que Applejack apuntaba, fallaría el tiro por la resistencia de viento y distancia. Estaba claro que Applejack no era una arquera y que seguro solo le dio a Odd Eyes por ser un blanco grande.

— Te dije que volvieras al castillo a cuidar a Final. Solo necesitaba tu ayuda para llegar a la asociación de arquería.

— ¡Voy a ir quedarme quieras o no!

— No seas tonta Applejack. Yo puedo encargarme de Silent.

— ¡No confió en ti! — gritó Applejack — ¡Eres impredecible! ¡Siempre buscas la forma de retorcer la verdad! ¡Incluso si te encargas de él no confió en lo que harás! ¡Y si él te vence entonces seguirá suelto! ¡Para mí los dos son amenazas para Lazuli!

Esas palabras llegaron al interior de Wisdom. El rey solo suspiró.

— Bien, has lo que quieras, pero no me estorbes. Y apunta solo al dragón, con tu nivel de puntería no le darías a Silent.

Applejack no quiso comentar al respecto.

— ¿Dónde está Sassaflash?

— Descansando. No podrá ayudarnos en esta lucha.

— ¿Qué le paso?

— Eso no te incumbe.

— Disculpa, Applejack — la llamó Silent — ¿Te molestaría irte? Esto es entre él y yo.

— No me iré a ningún lado.

— Sé que lo odias — habló de nuevo Silent — Puedo matarlo y así te librarías de él.

— Para mi los dos pueden irse al Tártaro.

— ¿Eso es una metáfora diciendo que quieres que muramos? ¿O hablas literalmente de la prisión? — Applejack no respondió — Como sea, supongo que tendré que matarlos a ambos. Realmente no tenia nada contra ti, pero como insistes en quedar…

Applejack entonces disparó una flecha hacia Silent, quien dejó de hablar al ver el flechazo, pero no se movió pues la flecha un poco por la derecha.

— ¡Ya cállate! — exclamó Applejack.

— Si vas a quedarte, al menos podrías esperar a que termine de habl…

Entonces Wisdom le disparó una flecha que Silent bloqueo con una daga.

— ¡Pienso lo mismo que ella! ¡Deja de hablar!

Silent soltó un suspiro y saco otra daga de su capucha, teniendo así 2 dagas levitando frente a él contra Wisdom y Applejack quienes le apuntaban con sus ballestas.

— Bien, acabemos con esto.

 **Y aquí acaba otro capítulo. Que bueno que logre acabar este antes de volver a la universidad y trabajo la otra semana XD.**

 **Aproximo que quedan unos 3 capítulos más.**

 **Probablemente están pensando en como no escribí la pelea de las princesas contra el dragón. No fue por pereza, la verdad nunca pensé en escribir esa pelea, solo serían ellas lanzando rayos de magia, no quería escribir una pelea así, pero necesitaba mantener a las princesas ocupadas.**

 **Por otro lado, Silent revelo sus intenciones, y está claro que está determinado a lograr su cometido. Un tipo con determinación es más peligro. Aunque Wisdom ahora también esta determinado a matarlo. DETERMINACION. XD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	45. Guerra Emocional

Capítulo 45. Guerra emocional

Las cosas estaban más calmadas en Canterlot, pero eso no significaba que el peligro había acabado. Gran parte de la ciudad estaba destruida, gracias al trabajo de Silent Dagger y sus cuatro dragones, de los cuales tres habían muerto. Ahora solo quedaba un dragón en pie, el dragón rojo Odd Eyes, el cual no podía volar por una herida de flecha de hielo en la articulación. Desde la perspectiva de los ciudadanos las cosas estaban más seguras, pero eso era desde la perspectiva del castillo donde muchos se refugiaban. Estando frente a la bestia las cosas seguían siendo peligrosas. La bestia aun podía destruir edificios y calles con su fuego y su fuerza. Esas eran sus órdenes, atacar sin preocupaciones a los ponis que se le enfrentaban y corrían por los alrededores para evadir un golpe mortal.

De pronto un gancho se sujetó a la espalda del dragón. El terrestre Wisdom Crown se impulsó desde el techo de un edificio y fue jalado hasta el punto de unión de las alas. Quería llegar hasta la cabeza para poder dar un golpe definitivo con una flecha de hielo; pero, tan pronto llegó a la espalda, vio como la cola del dragón lo venía a aplastar. No tuvo más opción que soltarse y lanzar el gancho hacia un edificio cercano.

— ¡Carajo! — gritó el rey.

— Eso no te funcionara de nuevo — murmuró el pony en la cabeza del dragón. Silent Dagger podía seguir bien a Wisdom gracias al poder de la corona en su cabeza que le permitía vincular su visión con la de la bestia, a cambio de cerrar los ojos.

Silent ordenó a Odd Eyes que atacara al rey y empezó a disparar bolas de fuego. Wisdom corrió por el techo en el que estaba, saldando a los edificios cercanos. Mientras corría cargaba una flecha de hielo y la disparaba a la bestia, pero el fuego de Odd Eyes la derritió antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

— ¿¡Que tal esto!?

Wisdom sacó una flecha explosiva y la disparó hacia una bola de fuego que venía hacia él. La flecha explotó al tocar el fuego. El rey quiso aprovechar el humo de la explosión para ganar una mejor posición, pero el humo fue rápidamente despejado por el ala izquierda del dragón; el ala derecha estaba inutilizada evitando que volara, pero aun podía usar la izquierda como utilidad.

Odd Eyes entonces soltó un rugido de dolor. Silent vieron que era por una flecha de hielo en el abdomen, la cual había sido disparada por una yegua en el suelo, Applejack. Los corceles se asombraron, pero Silent reaccionó primero desapareciendo de la cabeza del dragón. Wisdom rápidamente gritó al ver un peligro para Applejack.

— ¡Detrás de ti!

Mientras cargaba otra flecha, Applejack se giró a tiempo para ver a Silent detrás de ella con un cuchillo. Ella logró moverse hacia adelante y derecha, evadiendo un corte mortal, aunque una buena parte de su melena larga fue cortada. Vio que Silent tenía dos cuchillos levantados y una mirada decidida a matarla.

Wisdom por su parte quiso bajar a ayudar, pero tuvo que retroceder, escondiéndose entre edificios, ya que el dragón lo perseguía disparándole fuego debido a las órdenes que tenía. No podía ayudar a Applejack, quien ahora era atacada por el unicornio.

— Muy bien, tienes mi atención — dijo Silent con su típica voz.

La yegua apretó los dientes por el enemigo frente a ella. No era la primera vez que veía a Silent, pero era la primera vez que lo tenía como oponente en una pelea. A pesar de su apariencia débil y su pata inmovilizada, comprendía lo peligroso que era ese pony. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a acobardarse ante un pony que pondría en peligro a su hija.

— Ni que quisiera tu atención.

Applejack quiso dispararle una flecha a Silent, pero este la atacó antes con sus cuchillos, evitando que apuntara pues se defendió con la ballesta.

Silent avanzó lanzando cortes con sus cuchillos levitados, forzando a Applejack a retroceder mientras evadía los cortes o se defendía a duras penas con su ballesta. Silent solo caminaba calmadamente mientras controlaba sus cuchillos; estaba cansado y mientras más se alejará de los cuchillos más difícil era controlarlos. Pero, aun así, no tenía problemas dominando la situación y disfrutaba ver la expresión alterada de Applejack mientras luchaba por su vida.

— No debiste entrometerte. Si te quedabas fuera no tendría que matarte.

Applejack no respondió, estaba muy concentrada defendiéndose. Quería contratacar, pero con los cuchillos atacándola de frente no podía lanzar un golpe o cargar una flecha. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con una falla en el suelo. Silent sonrió levemente al ver a la yegua en el suelo pues él la guío a esa grieta.

— Igual no esperaba mucho de ti.

Listo para acabar la batalla inmediatamente, Silent hizo que ambos cuchillos fueran verticalmente hacia Applejack. La granjera se reaccionó rápidamente girando a la derecha, dejando que los cuchillos se clavaran en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento se levantó y cargó contra Silent dándole un golpe en la cara.

— Aghhhh. —se quejó el unicornio retrocediendo.

— ¡Matarme te tomara más que eso! — gritó la yegua enojada dándole otro golpe. Silent quiso desaparecer, pero el golpe que recibió no le dejaba concentrarse. Sacó un cuchillo más de su capucha y trató de apuñalar a Applejack con este. La granjera, al ver que toparía con un cuchillo, saltó sobre esté como si fuera un obstáculo en un rodeo. Silent se sorprendió por eso, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió otro golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo — ¡No dejaré que nadie toque a mi hija!

Applejack vio a Silent en el suelo, con su casco en la mejilla donde había recibido 3 golpes, viendo fastidiado a la yegua. Ella trató de cargar una flecha, pero Silent rápidamente sacó una bomba con la mecha encendida y se la arrojó. Applejack trató de retroceder, pero no lo lograría a tiempo así que se cubrió la cara con sus cascos, poniendo la ballesta enfrente. La explosión la mandó a rodar hacia atrás, quedando adolorida a unos metros de Silent.

— Eres fuerte Applejack, te reconozco eso, pero no sabes nada de peleas reales.

Applejack levantó la cabeza apretando los dientes y vio a Silent parado a unos metros de ella.

— Tú no debías estar aquí.

Silent sacó un cuchillo y se lo arrojó a Applejack. La yegua no iba a acabar allí, así dio una vuelta a la derecha para esquivarlo. Trató de levantarse tras eso, pero recibió un golpe que la tiró de nuevo al suelo. Allí sintió como un casco le pisaba la garganta.

— Agghhh — se quejó por la presión.

Vio como Silent estaba sobre ella, levantando un cuchillo, viéndola con su mirada vacía y sin piedad. La veía directamente a los ojos como si disfrutara su expresión de pánico. Applejack trató de liberarse, pero no podía mover sus cascos delanteros, quizás por un hechizo de Silent, y cualquier otro movimiento que intentaba la hacía sentir más la presión sobre su garganta. Si no era apuñalada posiblemente moriría primero de asfixia.

Silent giró el cuchillo que tenía, apuntándolo a la cara de Applejack. En ningún momento perdió su mirada vacía.

— ¡Nooooooo!

Applejack hizo un movimiento forzado a pesar de la presión en su garganta. Usando sus patas traseras agarro el cuerpo de Silent. La mirada vacía del corcel obtuvo un leve gesto de confusión al sentir como las patas lo rodeaban. De un instante a otro Applejack dio un giro con sus patas para derribar a Silent y ponerse sobre él, la sorpresa hizo que Silent soltara el cuchillo. Tosió un poco por la falta de aire, pero aun así no dejo que eso se interpusiera. Ella ahora debía aprovechar a acabarlo ahora que podía. Empezó a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, él se intentó cubrir, pero le era difícil solo con una pata. Entre tantos golpes no podía concentrarse en su magia. Solo pudo enfocarse en la corona en su costado.

 _— ¡Ayúdame ahora!_

— MUERE MALDITO ASESINO.

Applejack lo siguió golpeando, pero entonces escuchó un estruendo cerca, y a 5 metros de ella vio a Odd Eyes, viéndola y abriendo la boca para dispararle una bola de fuego.

— ¡Corrales! — gritó ella corriendo para evadir la bola de fuego.

Silent logró recuperar la concentración y desapareció del lugar a tiempo para evadir la bola de fuego, apareciendo en la cabeza del dragón.

Mientras Applejack corría Silent sacó otro cuchillo el cual apunto hacia la yegua. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que recibía un golpe así de fuerte en la cara. Eso le dolió, pero también le molesto que esa yegua entrometida fuera un hueso duro de romper. No era ninguna maestra de artes marciales, pero era ágil y fuerte.

Odd Eyes siguió disparando bolas de fuego hacia Applejack quien esquivaba como podía. Logró cargar una flecha de hielo en su ballesta, pero no tenía la habilidad para apuntarla mientras corría. Y no veía como Silent le apuntaba con un cuchillo desde arriba.

—Detente unos segundos — ordenó el unicornio a su dragón.

El dragón obedeció. Applejack tomó eso como una apertura y dejo de correr para apuntar con su ballesta, sin saber que era una trampa. Ahora que Applejack estaba quieta Silent le arrojó el cuchillo con gran velocidad. Ella apuntaba a las patas del dragón así que no veía venir el proyectil desde arriba.

Pero la ayuda llegó en forma de una flecha de hielo que se clavó en la pata de derecha del dragón. Applejack quedó confundida pues no fue ella quien disparó. Fue allí apenas vio venir el cuchillo que Silent le lanzó. No tuvo tiempo de moverse, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Otra flecha apareció por la derecha y chocó con el cuchillo, salvando a Applejack del peligro.

Ella vio a su derecha viendo a Wisdom Crown con su ballesta. Pero no le prestó atención por mucho tiempo, pues ahora tenía su apertura y disparó la flecha hacia la pata izquierda del dragón. Era un objetivo grande así que no importaba su falta de experiencia con el arma. Odd Eyes gritó de dolor por como sus dos patas estaban dañadas, pero más la derecha pues la flecha se clavó en un punto más crucial.

— Esto no es bueno — dijo Silent desde la cabeza del dragón que caía de rodillas.

Wisdom llegó corriendo con Applejack, quien suspiro aliviada de haber dado en el blanco.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el rey.

— Que te importa — respondió Applejack con enojo.

— ¿Vas a seguir así? — preguntó también frustrado — Por si no te diste cuenta, ¡acabo de salvarte!

— ¿Acaso esperas que te trate como un héroe? Solo porque estemos luchando juntos no significa que te perdono lo que me hiciste.

— No espero tu perdón, espero un gracias por salvarte la vida. Debiste quedarte cuidando a Final.

— ¡La estoy cuidando de ti y de ese loco!

A pesar de la tensión Wisdom suspiró y regresó su vista hacia el dragón herido.

— Este no es el mejor momento para esto.

— Bien, acabemos con esa bestia — dijo cargando una flecha de hielo, Wisdom se rodó de ojos y cargó una flecha.

Los dos apuntaron al dragón y dispararon. Sin embargo, las dos flechas fueron detenidas por dos cuchillos que llegaron desde abajo. Vieron que Silent ahora se encontraba a los pies del dragón, viendo a sus oponentes con seriedad.

— ¿Seguimos? — preguntó el unicornio.

Wisdom y Applejack le dispararon flechas, las cuales fueron bloqueadas sin problemas por los cuchillos de Silent.

El corcel arrojó entonces una bomba de humo frente a él. Wisdom y Applejack se pusieron atentos. Sabían de la capacidad del unicornio para desaparecer instantáneamente, así que no sabrían si seguía bajo el humo o en qué momento aparecería. A pesar de su desagrado, se pusieron uno detrás del otro, cubriéndose para no ser sorprendidos por detrás. Wisdom disparó una flecha a la cortina de humo, pero no pasó nada.

 _— Esa tele transportación tan rara es un problema_ — pensó el rey.

 _— ¿Donde esta?_ — pensó Applejack.

Permanecieron atentos, viendo a sus alrededores. El más mínimo sonido de cemento cayendo o el viento soplando los ponía más alerta. La cortina de humo se fue disipando poco a poco, y esperaron a ver que encontrarían debajo; pero, antes de que la cortina desapareciera, Silent apareció de pronto frente a Wisdom. El rey se sorprendió, pero pudo bloquear una apuñalada del unicornio. Applejack se volteó y disparó una flecha hacia Silent, quien desapareció en un instante y apareció detrás de ella. Entonces Wisdom se volteó y le disparó una flecha antes de que pudiera intentar algo, forzándolo a desaparecer de nuevo, pero esta vez no apareció a la vista de ninguno. Se volvieron a cubrir las espaldas, atentos a todo.

— No bajes la guardia, atacará de nuevo.

— No tienes que recordármelo.

De pronto escucharon un sonido extraño. Vieron hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde se juntaban, y vieron dos bombas encendidas en sus cascos traseros. Alarmados, los dos se separaron para evadir las explosiones, pero el impacto los alcanzo mandándolos a rodar. Wisdom logró recuperarse y ponerse de pie luego de unos giros. Con Applejack no paso lo mismo y acabo entrando a una tienda rompiendo la puerta.

Wisdom trató de ubicar a Applejack y a Silent, pero este último se le apareció de repente enfrente, levitando un cuchillo frente a él. Wisdom se sorprendió, pero respondió bien, haciendo el cuchillo a un lado con su ballesta. Pero aún estaba cerca de Silent, quien dos cuchillos más de su capucha, con el que intento apuñalar al rey.

La ballesta de Wisdom chocó contra dos cuchillos de Silent. El metal anti-magia hizo que el agarre mágico de las armas se apagara y estas cayeran al suelo. Silent retrocedió unos pasos. Allí sacó otro cuchillo y lo arrojó contra Wisdom. El rey saltó a la izquierda al mismo tiempo que sacaba una flecha de hielo, la cual disparó. Silent desapareció para evadirla y apareció detrás del rey. Wisdom no lo detecto, pero anticipo el ataque por la espalda y corrió hacia adelante en el instante que el unicornio desapareció, evadiendo un corte por detrás. El rey rápidamente se volteo para ver a su oponente luego de evadir su ataque.

— Bien, aun sigues en forma — comentó Silent.

— Aun no has visto nada.

Los dos siguieron una pelea de cerca. Aunque Wisdom estaba en desventaja, estando de cerca tenía más oportunidad de matar a Silent. El rey se defendía bien de los ataques de Silent usando su ballesta, y contratacaba bien usando flechas con sus cascos como si fueran cuchillos. Pero estaba claro que Silent tenía la ventaja, pues su control mágico de cuchillos le permitía atacar sin moverse mucho de su posición, solo para esquivar ataques.

Finalmente, Silent logró provocarle un rasguño a Wisdom en un costado. El dolor fue suficiente para sacar al rey de balance. Silent entonces sacó una bomba pequeña y la detono frente a Wisdom. El impacto lo mandó contra una pared; y, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Silent arrojó un cuchillo contra la pata izquierda delantera del rey, la que no tenía la ballesta, clavándolo en la pared.

— AGHHHHHH — gritó el rey de dolor.

Mientras el rey estaba sujeto a la pared, Silent sacó otro cuchillo para clavárselo en la cabeza. Wisdom no podía esquivarlo, pero lo bloqueo con la ballesta repeliendo el ataque.

— ¡Aun no acabo!

Wisdom sacó una flecha y la arrojó con su casco. Aunque ese movimiento sorprendió a Silent, no tuvo problemas esquivándolo moviendo aun lado su cabeza. Como respuesta a ese movimiento desesperado Silent arrojó otro cuchillo a la pata con la ballesta de Wisdom, y la clavó también contra la pared, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora si acabaste? — Wisdom solo apretó los dientes viendo a su enemigo con furia. El unicornio sacó otro cuchillo, poniendo una leve sonrisa por la expresión de Wisdom. Le gustaba esa mirada. Le daba sentido a su lucha. — Tomare eso como un sí.

Silent sacó otro cuchillo. Wisdom no podía moverse con esos cuchillos en sus patas delanteras. El dolor era insoportable, no le dejaba pensar. Solo le hacía sentir más enojo al no poder hacer nada ante su mayor enemigo. Silent aplicó más presión en los cuchillos clavando al rey, haciéndolo sentir más dolor. Esa presión no le dejaría sacar los cuchillos de la pared.

— Antes de matarte, hay algo que he esperado hacer desde nuestra última batalla — dijo con seriedad, pero antes de que hiciera algo, un lazo atrapó a Silent por el cuello y fue jalado al suelo – Aggh… — se quejó siendo asfixiado. Vio la cuerda que lo jalaba, asfixiándolo con gran fuerza. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo en su concentración logró teletransportarse al techo del primer edificio que vio.

Wisdom quedó confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Aun sin entender nada, Wisdom usó sus dientes y se sacó los cuchillos de las patas.

En un edificio cercano Silent apareció, aun acostado en el suelo. Pensó que había logrado liberarse

Pero antes de que Silent pudiera relajarse un poco, pudo sentir aun el lazo en su cuello, aun tirado en el suelo. Por un momento pensó que se había liberado, pero entonces sintió de nuevo el lazo en su cuello.

—Aghhh — con su mirada siguió la cuerda hasta su origen, y allí la vio. Parada a un par de metros estaba Applejack. Tenía el lazo enrollado a su pata, y jalaba fuertemente con sus dientes. Su mirada mostraba que no tendría piedad ante Silent, incluso estando dispuesta a matarlo de asfixia.

Pero lo que más confundía al corcel era como lo había seguido cuando se teletransporto. ¿Acaso ella también fue afectada al estar conectada a él con ese lazo?

 _— Demonios_ – pensó el corcel

 _— Gracias a Celestia que funcionó –_ pensó Applejack

Silent rápidamente sacó un cuchillo con el que iba a cortar el lazo. La yegua se dio cuenta. Rápidamente dejo de sujetar el lazo con sus dientes y los usó para tomar una herradura de la alforja que traía y la arrojó con fuerza al cuchillo, mandándolo a volar.

Además del lazo que tenía, iba armada con varias herraduras en una alforja, las cuales había obtenido del lugar donde se estrelló antes, que resultó ser una tienda de cosas de rodeo. Ella no era una arquera, la ballesta que llevaba antes la llevaba sujeta en un costado, pues no le servía ahora mismo. Era mejor así, pues las armas de rodeo le iban mucho mejor. No sabía disparar bien flechas, pero sabía arrojar herraduras.

Silent se frustró, pero como Applejack soltó la cuerda un momento pudo rodar y ponerse de pie. Applejack regresó sus dientes a la cuerda, jalando a Silent. Ahora la presión le aplicaba en su nuca y lo jalaba hacia adelante. Le dolía, pero no lo asfixiaba.

— Eres una molestia, Applejack.

— Que bueno – dijo entre dientes – No te vas a escapar.

Applejack dio otro jalón y Silent apenas pudo evitar caer. Él quiso retroceder, pero el lazo de Applejack no lo dejaba. La mirada de la yegua indicaba que no lo dejaría ir. No había nada que Silent pudiera hacer, pues la yegua era mucho más fuerte que él.

— Muy bien. Eres astuta y fuerte, pero eres ignorante si piensas que esto me derrotara.

Antes de que Applejack pudiera responder algo, Silent se teletransporto. Cuando Applejack se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba cayendo. La caída no duró ni un segundo, pues la cuerda a la que se sujetaba detuvo su caída. Silent estaba aún en el techo, solo se había teletransportado lo suficiente para poner a Applejack fuera del techo.

El peso de la yegua lo jalaba hacia el borde, así que debía actuar rápido. Quería cortar la soga y dejar caer a Applejack. Sacó dos cuchillos, pero de pronto uno fue golpeado por una flecha, y el otro le siguió un segundo después. Silent giró la cabeza y vio a Wisdom en el techo, seguro se había impulsado allí con su gancho sujetador. Hablando de esa arma, Wisdom la disparó de nuevo y se sujetó a la capucha de Silent, enlazándolos.

El peso de Applejack seguía jalando a Silent al borde, y no tenía la fuerza para evitar eso. Así que se teletransporto de nuevo, y esta vez los tres aparecieron en la calle. Applejack suspiró aliviada de que ya no estaba cayendo, pero rápidamente regresó su atención a su enemigo, y notó que Wisdom se había unido.

Silent los vio a ambos, con una mirada que mostraba fastidio.

— Muy bien, en definitiva, es problemático enfrentar a los dos.

— Ni creas que podrás huir – le dijo Wisdom.

— Pues en definitiva no puedo hacerlo ahora – vio a sus oponentes en ambas direcciones, ninguno dejaba de poner toda su atención en el — Me confunden. Entiendo que trabajen juntos para derrotarme, pero ¿Por qué se protegen? – preguntó el unicornio a ambos — ¿Por qué? – vio a Applejack – Pudiste dejar que lo matara, sé que lo odias, pudiste dejarme encargarme de tu problema – vio a Wisdom – Y tu pudiste dispararme en la cabeza hace poco, pero no lo hiciste, pues ella habría caído conmigo. ¿Por qué la proteges si ella te quiere muerto? – regresó su mirada a la yegua – Se que no hay nada entre ustedes. Es más, incluso intentaron matarse en el castillo de la amistad. ¿Por qué?

Applejack no disminuyó su atención en Silent, pero sus palabras si la hacían dudar. Una cosa era luchar contra un enemigo en común, pero otra era salvarle la vida a Wisdom. Su intención principal había sido atrapar a Silent con su lazo aprovechando que estaba distraído. Fácilmente pudo esperar un poco para que Silent matara a Wisdom. Instintivamente lanzó una mirada al rey, quien a diferencia de ella no tenía duda en su cara. Él la vio por un momento, sin perder la calma. Applejack no sabría cómo describir ese cruce de miradas. No era una mirada de ira o rencor que le lanzaba cuando lucharon, y estaba completamente lejos de las miradas de lujuria que le lanzaba cuando vivían juntos. Era solo una mirada calmada. El momento solo duró unos instantes, Applejack no le pudo dar más pensamiento pues regresó su atención a Silent.

— Hmmm, supongo que no es importante. Asumiré que es por su hija o algo así. Como padre puedo entender eso — puso una sonrisa leve — Debo admitir que son una pareja peligrosa. Se odien o no, se conocen bien. Seguramente averiguaste todo sobre ella antes de secuestrarla.

Silent vio las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Escapar de su agarre sería difícil. Su último dragón ya no podía caminar, así que no podía contar con un rescate. Podría teletransportarse a algún otro lugar, pero no garantizaba que funcionaria, y su tele transportación instantánea consumía energía vital que no podía desperdiciar. Si iba a hacer una tele transportación tenía que hacer que contara. Vio a su alrededor buscando algún lugar, pero ninguno le pareció bien, prefería que fuera cercano pues más distancia seria más energía. Fue entonces que vio al castillo de Canterlot.

— Muy bien, sigamos conectados. Se me ocurre que vayamos juntos a un lugar.

— No importa a donde vayas – le dijo seriamente Applejack

— ¿Y si fuera con su hija?

Empezó a observar atentamente a ambos, alternando la vista de un lado a otro. Sus dos ojos no se enfocaban en nada que no fueran sus enemigos.

— Se que la han de tener resguardada en el castillo, pero ¿dónde? Esa es la pregunta. ¿Una habitación de lujo? Talvez. ¿Una enfermería? — al oír eso Applejack mostro una micro expresión de preocupación, cosa que Silent noto de inmediato confirmando que era una enfermería — No recuerdo que estuviera herida, pero sí que tienes familiares y amigas heridas, quizás alguien la cuida al mismo tiempo que acompaña a tu familia.

En ese instante Wisdom le disparó una flecha. Silent se movió y la esquivo allí sacó dos cuchillos de su capucha. Applejack reaccionó y tiró uno con una herradura. Wisdom rápidamente cargó otra flecha y la disparó al otro cuchillo. Ambos estaban bien atentos, aunque el corcel aprovechó ese momento para cubrirse la cabeza con su capucha.

— Estuvo cerca — dijo Silent — ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah sí, que su hija podría estar en una enfermería del castillo — los padres se molestaban.

— No lo escuches Applejack, solo intenta provocarnos.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo! — respondió enojada tanto por odio al rey como por preocupación por su hija — Se que ningún unicornio puede teletransportarse a un lugar que no ha visto.

— Eso es correcto, y yo nunca he visto el interior de este castillo, mucho menos sabría dónde está la enfermería — giró su cabeza hacia el lugar mencionado — Hmmm, pero eso se puede deducir – vio hacia el castillo — debería estar en el primer piso cerca de la entrada para que los heridos lleguen rápido, y como el castillo está en un lugar alto, se debe poder ver la ciudad desde allí. Seguro que muchos ponis miran preocupados a la ciudad. La mayoría están aliviados de estar a salvo, pero otros temen. Quizás temen que el peligro los alcance, o quizás temen por seres queridos que aún están en peligro – Silent giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Applejack sutilmente – Adoro esas miradas de temor en los sobrevivientes, temiendo no solo por ellos, sino por los que aman. Esos rostros no tienen precio. Creo que mi favorita es esa potranca pelirroja, que se encuentra cargando a su hija.

Los dos reaccionaron alarmados. Una corriente de viento cruzo en ese momento, descubriendo la cabeza de Silent de su capucha. Silent volteo y mostro que uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado. Allí Wisdom lo comprendió todo. Wisdom se giró y vio a unos kilómetros al dragón rojo que ya no podía caminar, el cual tenía su cabeza viendo al castillo. Silent tenía ese ojo cerrado conectado a Odd Eyes y con su super vista vio hacia el castillo, donde estaba su hija. Applejack no dedujo lo de la super vista, pero aun así comprendió que de alguna forma el unicornio había ubicado a su hermana y a su hija.

Sin pensarlo ambos atacaron a Silent, pero fue muy tarde. Los tres desaparecieron del lugar y la flecha y herradura que arrojaron chocaron al no tener al frente a su objetivo.

.

Los 3 reaparecieron en una enfermería en el castillo de Canterlot. No les tomó tiempo ver que efectivamente era la habitación donde estaba la familia Apple. Big Mac y la Abuela Smith descansaban en las camas, y Apple Bloom se volteaba de ver a la ventana para ver a los ponis que habían aparecido.

— ¿Hermana?

— ¡Apple Bloom aléjate!

La joven no comprendía nada, y no tuvo tiempo de hacer lo que su hermana le pedía. Fue agarrada con magia junto con la bebé que cargaba. Applejack vio asustada como su hermana y su hija eran atrapadas. Ella y Wisdom quisieron atacar, pero Silent puso a sus rehenes frente a él, como si fueran escudos.

— ¡Suéltame! — se quejó la pony amarilla.

— Claro — respondió Silent. Usando su magia le arrebato a la bebé y la arrojó contra una pared.

— ¡Apple Bloom!

Applejack fue con ella y la encontró inconsciente por el golpe. Entonces escuchó un fuerte llanto, el cual venia de su hija.

— ¡Lazuli!

— ¡Final!

En un instante los tres desaparecieron de nuevo, y aparecieron en un balcón en una torre del castillo. Ambos padres sentían que todo su mundo se empezaba a desmoronar mientras oían los llantos de su hija siendo llevada por ese terrorista. Tenía un cuchillo levantado, el cual podría usar en cualquier momento para apuñalar a la bebé.

— Silent… no lo hagas, por favor — pidió Wisdom suplicando; lo que fuera por su hija.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? No sabes lo planeo hacer con ella. Podría apuñalarla, podría romperle el cuello, podría alejarla de ti para siempre criándola como mía — vio la expresión de terror en ambos padres, le gustaba verlos más con esas caras, las caras que indicaban quien estaba en control — Pero bueno — arrojó a la bebé por el balcón.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritaron Wisdom y Applejack.

El rey hizo que el gancho soltara la capa de Silent, regresando con él. Sin pensarlo saltó del techo. Solo tenía una cosa en su mente, su amada hija.

— ¡FINAL! — gritó tratando de llegar con su bebé que lloraba mientras caía.

Se coloco en forma vertical, reduciendo la resistencia del aire. No se preocupaba de la distancia hacia el suelo, no veía nada más que no fuera a la pequeña pony que caía. Logró acercarse y extendió su casco para atraparla. Cuando la tuvo cargada disparó su gancho hacia el borde más cercano. Se sujeto, pero el momento que llevaba hizo que se columpiaran hacia una ventana. Abrazo fuertemente a su hija, y usó su propio cuerpo para chocar con la ventana, la cual atravesó. El gancho se soltó y Wisdom cayó al suelo con su hija, pero ahora a salvo en el castillo, a la mitad de un gran pasillo.

— Mi princesa — vio preocupado a su bebé en sus cascos, por un momento se asustó de que estuviera tan callada, pero pronto sintió alivio cuando ella empezó a llorar de nuevo. Nunca había sentido alegría de escuchar los fuertes llantos de su bebé — Gracias al cielo — le beso en la cabeza — Mi pequeña, te amo tanto — dijo adolorido, y la empezó a tranquilizar meciéndola un poco — Tranquila, papi está aquí.

Mientras tanto en el mismo balcón Applejack seguía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Silent aprovechó para cortar el lazo que le sujetaba el cuello y luego dirigió su vista hacia abajo del balcón, viendo que Wisdom había logrado alcanzar a su hija.

— Wisdom Crown la alcanzo. Aunque es posible que el impacto le rompiera el cuello a la bebé, es difícil saberlo desde aquí — vio el medallón que debía absorber el alma de cualquiera que muriera cerca — Sí, creo que está viva — giró la cabeza un poco para ver como la cara de shock de Applejack, la cual poco a poco se fue llenando de ira.

— ¡MALDITO ASESINO!

Furiosa atacó a Silent de frente. El unicornio solo desapareció y apareció detrás de Applejack, dándole un empujón hacia el borde el balcón, por el que se fue, pero alcanzo a sujetarse a tiempo del borde con un solo casco. Con temor vio hacia abajo, donde había un rio pasando por el castillo, pero a esa altura sin duda moriría.

— No fue muy inteligente atacarme así — vio calmadamente a su víctima — Pero bueno, fue parte de mi plan.

Sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en un casco de Applejack.

— AAHHH — se quejó, forzándola a soltarse, cayendo mientras gritaba.

Mientras caía, un gancho sujetador se enganchó a su cola, deteniendo su caída. Vio sorprendida hacia arriba, viendo que había sido Wisdom. El gancho la empezó a elevar poco a poco. Wisdom hacia un gran esfuerzo por aguantar el peso de la yegua mientras su arma la elevaba, sin mencionar que cargar a su hija en su casco libre no hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Applejack llegó a salvo a la ventana, suspirando aliviada de haber sobrevivido, pero su atención fue rápidamente ocupada por su hija.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Wisdom.

— ¡Lazuli!

Applejack tomó a la bebé cargada por su padre y la abrazo. La pequeña estaba calmada y se alegró mucho de ver a su madre.

— Dulzura, que bueno que estas bien — vio a Wisdom quien también se veía aliviado — Gracias por salvarla.

Wisdom se sorprendió por el repentino agradecimiento.

— No… no fue nada — a él no le agradaba que no le reconocieran sus hazañas, pero la seguridad de su hija lo veía como algo por lo que nunca podría presumir.

La bebé sonreía alegremente en los cascos de su madre, y extendía sus casquitos hacia su padre, como si quisiera tenerlo cerca de él también. Wisdom se acercó y acaricio a su hija, complaciendo su deseo de tener cerca a sus dos padres, aunque fuera unos segundos.

Y solo fueron unos segundos.

— Una linda reunión familiar, me preguntó si la mía será así.

Los dos se voltearon al ver a Silent sentado en la ventana por la que habían entrado. Se pusieron en guardia, más de lo normal por la bebé asustada que debían proteger.

— ¡Ya basta, Silent! ¡Podemos parar ahora! — gritó Wisdom

— Realmente no quiero Wisdom Crown, cuando me volví tu enemigo no fue para dejarlo a medias. Además, no puedo dejarte vivo después de que amenazaras a mi hija.

— ¡No le hare nada! ¡Revívela o como sea! ¡Vive con ella! ¡Puedo ignorar todos tus crímenes! ¡Solo terminemos con esta lucha!

Silent dirigió su vista a la bebé en los cascos de Applejack. Estaba claro que Wisdom solo decía lo que decía porque no quería tener a su hija cerca del peligro.

— Dime algo Wisdom Crown. Si yo te hiciera la misma propuesta, ¿me creerías?

— … — Wisdom sintió como si esa pregunta lo golpeara y apretó los dientes pues sabia para donde iban las cosas.

— Eso pensé — Silent sacó varias bombas con mecha encendida, lo cual asusto a sus oponentes — Las cosas que un padre hace.

Arrojó las bombas al mismo tiempo que ambos intentaron correr por el pasillo. Las mechas estaban casi consumidas así que la explosión se dio sin que tocaran el suelo. La explosión los golpeo a ambos por detrás. Sin decirse nada se juntaron y rodaron por el pasillo, abrazando a su hija en medio de ellos.

Luego de la explosión, ambos padres estaban adoloridos por el impacto, pero su prioridad fue su hija, a la que oyeron llorar. La princesa lloraba por el ruido y el movimiento brusco, pero ambos suspiraron aliviados de que no resultara herida, al contrario de ellos. Silent por su parte solo miraba como sus oponentes seguían vivos, observando a ver si lograban continuar.

Wisdom y Applejack se pusieron de pie, respirando agitadamente por el dolor que sentían. Silent también mostraba agotamiento, pero no estaba tan herido como sus oponentes. El unicornio sacó un cuchillo y una bomba apagada.

— Dispuestos a dar su vida por su hija. Ganar no significa nada si la pierden. Como padre puedo entender eso.

— Ya para con eso — dijo Wisdom Crown soltando el abrazo, y logrando ponerse de pie con dificultad — No me hagas reír. Tu solo sacrificas las vidas de otros. Me da igual si lo haces por tu hija.

— ¿Igual que t…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Igual que yo lo hice! — vio a la yegua quien aún seguía en el suelo abrazando a su hija. Por un momento giró la cabeza para Wisdom, pero pronto aparto la mirada para no verlo — Fui un egoísta cuando ataqué el Castillo de la Amistad. Quise recuperar a mi hija, y la puse en peligro a ella y a mis amigos.

— Mi hija está muerta, no puedo ponerla más en peligro.

— Robaste mis dragones, trataste de matarme con ellos, y casi matas a mi hija. Olvídate de mi propuesta, tú y tu hija muerta están en grave peligro.

— No si te mato.

Wisdom vio atrás viendo a Applejack también adolorida, con su hija en una de sus patas.

— Applejack, llévala a un sitio seguro.

Applejack observo la situación. Tanto ella como Wisdom estaban muy mal. No había forma de proteger a su hija en ese estado. Huir para ponerla a salvo era la mejor salida.

— Muy bien.

Applejack se fue corriendo por el pasillo, aunque le doliera por la explosión que acababa de recibir, dejando a Wisdom solo con Silent. El unicornio no hizo nada pues quedarse solo con Wisdom era lo que quería desde un inicio.

— Interesante yegua la que elegiste de esposa, es ruda y determinada. Si fuera una unicornio quizás la habría elegido.

— Ella es fantástica — suspiró Wisdom — Final tiene suerte de tenerla como madre.

— Es su madre porque tú la violaste.

Wisdom pensó en responder eso, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan cansado de ese malentendido de que había violado a Applejack que ya no quería corregirlo más, en especial a Silent.

— No dejaré que les hagas daño.

— No iba a hacerlo, pero esa esposa tuya se involucró de más, así que iré por ella después. Si tu hija muere será su culpa.

— Je — Wisdom sonrió un poco — Odio tener cosas en común contigo.

— Oh, ¿Qué otra cosa tenemos en común?

— Ambos culpamos a otros de nuestros errores.

— Hmmm… — Silent se quedó pensativo — Pensaré sobre eso.

— Si… no te daré tiempo para eso.

En ese instante Wisdom cargó una flecha en su ballesta, al mismo tiempo que Silent arrojaba un cuchillo contra él. Wisdom se dejó caer hacia el suelo con un salto a la derecha para esquivarlo y disparar la flecha. Silent la evadió sin problemas y arrojó la bomba que tenía contra Wisdom. El terrestre se puso de pie y trató de retroceder, pero una parte de la explosión lo alcanzo y lo mandó más hacia atrás, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

Wisdom cargó más flechas y las fue disparando una tras otra. Silent solo sacó dos cuchillos y los empezó a mover frente a él, bloqueando todas las flechas que Wisdom le disparaba. Entonces Wisdom sacó una flecha explosiva y la disparó. Silent lo notó. Sacó una bomba de humo y el arrojó justo en donde estaba. La explosión sacudió el pasillo, pero Silent no fue alcanzado.

— _¡Ya se lo que harás!_ — pensó Wisdom se dio la vuelta y a tiempo logró ver a Silent detrás de él y usó su ballesta para bloquear un cuchillo. Y aprovechó a darle un golpe a Silent en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

— Nada mal — dijo Silent desde el suelo. Antes de que Wisdom pudiera hacer algo, Silent lo golpeo en una de sus patas delanteras. El golpe no fue fuerte, pero sus patas delanteras estaban heridas por los cuchillos que lo clavaron antes a la pared. Wisdom soltó un quejido y Silent lo logró tirar al suelo al hacerlo perder el balance.

Silent se puso de pie, con su casco en su cara por el golpe que recibió. Wisdom desde el suelo sacó de nuevo su gancho y quiso usarlo para alejarse, pero Silent corto la cuerda tan pronto lo disparó.

— Mal intento.

Silent entonces le trató de apuñalar, pero Wisdom rodo haciendo que el cuchillo se clavara en el suelo. Quiso ponerse rápido de pie, pero Silent lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

— Antes te dije que quería hacerte algo antes de matarte — sacó otro cuchillo. Wisdom no podría defenderse de eso — Dime Wisdom Crown, ¿sabes lo difícil que es andar en tres patas? — rápidamente le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro derecho.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH — gritó Wisdom como nunca.

.

Por otro lado, Applejack había logrado llegar a una despensa llena de comida, en donde se escondió con su hija. No es que temiera enfrentar a Silent, pero no mientras cargaba a su hija.

La pequeña hacia quejidos, como si quisiera soltarse. Reconocía la voz de su padre gritando y eso la alteraba. La madre hacia todo su esfuerzo para tranquilizar a su bebé, pues sus llantos harían que las descubrieran.

A Applejack no le agradaba, pero estaba claro que Lazuli quería mucho a Wisdom. Ya lo había notado varias veces en el pasado, pero ahora la situación era en otro nivel.

— No mi bebé, no es seguro — dijo Applejack tratando de calmarla — Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. No dejaré que ninguno de esos horribles ponis te haga daño.

La bebé escuchó otro gritó aún más fuerte viniendo de su padre, y estallo en llanto.

— No no no, por favor no llores. Mama esta para cuidarte, por favor no llores — sus intentos de calmarla empezaron a hacer efecto, pero la bebé no estaría completamente tranquila — Estamos mejor sin él.

Applejack vio a la puerta, debatiéndose sobre qué hacer. Ella en momentos había tenido sueños de Wisdom sufriendo, aunque nunca tanto como el la hizo sentir en el año que la tuvo secuestrada. Lo detestaba, sentía que su mundo estaría mucho mejor sin él, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir incomodidad por la idea de que fuera asesinado; no era solo por los llantos de su hija, sino que su propio interior le hacía sentirse incomoda.

.

Mientras tanto, Silent Dagger sacaba el cuchillo que le sacó a Wisdom, girándolo un poco para hacer más daño, dejándole a Wisdom una herida grave.

— Eso fue por dispararme una flecha en mi hombro cuando peleamos por primera vez. Me estuve guardando eso todo este tiempo, se siente bien sacarlo del pecho — retrocedió un poco para darle espacio a Wisdom, quien aún seguía sintiendo aun fuerte dolor y sangrando de su hombro.

Wisdom se trató de poner de pie, pero el dolor era mucho y le era difícil poder apoyarse sin su pata derecha, la pata que tenía su ballesta. No la podía sentir, estaba completamente inmóvil.

— ¡Maldito! — se quejó Wisdom desde el suelo.

— Ahora estamos a mano.

Silent vio el medallón que usaba para teletransportarse y absorber las almas de lo que mataba. Emitía un brillo verde que solo él podía ver. Estaba brillando casi completamente. No supo explicar cómo, pero sabía cuántas almas le faltaban para llenarlo. O mejor dicho, alma.

— Una más — vio a Wisdom — El final perfecto.

Preparo de nuevo el cuchillo, esta vez con la intención de matar a Wisdom.

No podía esquivarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Cerro los ojos, como si aceptara su destino, pues al menos su hija estaba a salvo.

— Aghhh — se oyó un quejido de Silent.

Wisdom abrió los ojos y vio que el corcel tenía estrellado algo en la cara, Silent vio confundido lo que había pasado.

— ¿Una manzana?

Otra manzana golpeo a Silent a un lado de la cabeza. Wisdom inmediatamente comprendió lo que pasaba. Usando su pata izquierda tomó una flecha de su carcaj y la arrojó, a esa corta distancia podría hacer daño. El unicornio quería teletransportarse, pero el dolor en su cabeza lo evito. Aun así, pudo moverse a la derecha. Sin embargo, la flecha logró rozar la cuerda que sujetaba su medallón, cortando un poco su cuello y rasgando su capucha. El unicornio mostro algo de pánico en sus ojos al ver el medallón cayendo al suelo. Quiso alcanzarlo, pero otra manzana lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, dejando el medallón caer al suelo.

Silent se dio cuenta que las manzanas habían venido de Applejack, quien ahora se colocaba al lado del rey, llevando una bolsa de manzanas. Wisdom desde el suelo cargó una flecha en su ballesta. Con su pata derecha inmóvil tuvo que usar la pata izquierda para levantar su pata inmóvil y disparar. El retorno le causo más dolor en el hombro, pero no quería desperdiciar que Silent estaba aturdido. Una vez más, Silent a duras penas la esquivo, pero esta vez con un corte en el costado. Pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba el medallón en el suelo. Rápidamente sacó una bomba de humo y la arrojó contra el suelo. Wisdom no quería que Silent usara de nuevo ese truco, así que sacó una flecha explosiva, y usó el mismo método para dispararla. La explosión despejo el humo y mandó a volar a Silent hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo hasta chocar fuertemente contra una pared. El medallón también salió disparado en su dirección, pero se quedó en medio camino entre ambos bandos.

Applejack llegó con Wisdom quien estaba adolorido por ese último disparó. Era un dolor infernal que solo empeoraban sus oportunidades de recuperar la movilidad en su pata. La yegua le extendió su pata para ayudarlo a levantarse. Wisdom no supo que pensar de eso, pero acepto el gesto, tomandó el casco y apoyándose en Applejack para levantarse en tres patas.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Applejack sin mucha emoción.

— No — vio la herida sangrante en su hombro. De su ballesta sacó un vendaje que había tomado de la clínica donde dejó a Sassaflash y lo usó para detener el sangrado. Applejack lo ayudo un poco para que quedara fijo — ¿Y Final? Debías cuidarla.

— Le deje atrás… en… una caja.

— ¿¡Que tú qué!?

— ¡Tampoco me agrada la idea!

— ¿¡Entonces por qué no te quedaste con ella!?

— ¡Ya cállate! — gritó Applejack, pero luego se tranquilizó un poco — Salvaste a Lazuli hace poco, no podía dejarte morir después de eso, pero no se repetirá.

Wisdom vio la cara molesta de Applejack. Aunque en su mirada había enojo, Wisdom había notado cierto cambio. Ya no era una mirada rencorosa, lo sabía pues ya tenía mucha experiencia con esas miradas. Wisdom la encontraba difícil de descifrar, pero no le importo ahora.

— Gracias — suspiró el rey — Gracias por salvarme.

— No lo menciones. Enserio, no quiero hablar de esto jamás.

— Hecho — sonrió el rey.

De pronto los dos vieron como Silent se empezó a levantar poco a poco. Sus patas temblaban y respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo. Su intento de pararse fallo y acabó sentado contra la pared.

— Esto... esto... me molesta — dijo adolorido — Estoy molesto.

Wisdom y Applejack se pusieron alerta.

— ¿No sabes aceptar que perdiste? — preguntó Wisdom.

— No digas tonterías Wisdom Crown, hace poco tú estabas en mi situación hace poco — dijo sonriendo levemente y Wisdom se molestó. Sacó la corona que le había quitado la corona que le había quitado a Wisdom.

— Ni lo intentes, Odd Eyes no podrá ayudarte con sus heridas.

— Lo sé. Ya no me sirve para luchar, pero me sirve de algo más.

De pronto la gema roja que servía para conectar con Odd Eyes se empezó a fracturar, hasta que se rompió en pedazos. Eso solo significaba que el dragón había muerto.

— Murió — dijo Wisdom Crown — Parece que fallaste.

— Yo no fallé. Yo le ordene que muriera.

— ¿Que?

Wisdom y Applejack estaban muy lejos como para ver como el dragón rojo caía muerto en las calles de Canterlot con su propia garra atravesando su pecho.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

— Aunque pierda aquí, tu vida esta arruinada.

— …

— Los cuatro dragones están muertos, Heartland ya no tiene la fuerza para defenderse. Incluso con su terrible milicia, Equestria podría ocupar Heartland. Quizás lo hagan como represalia por todo este desastre.

Wisdom cargó otra flecha y la apunto a Silent. Disparar en ese estado solo lo lastimaría, pero Applejack no objetaba a eso.

— ¿Intentas provocarme?

— No lo sé — vio el medallón tirado en medio de ambos, al cual llegaba un alma más; la que le faltaba — A estas alturas cualquier cosa me basta.

Wisdom no pudo evitar sonreír. Applejack por su parte miro desconfiada a Wisdom, pues esa clase de sonrisa era una de las razones por las que lo odiaba.

— ¿Desesperado? — preguntó Wisdom confiado.

— Je, que bueno que disfrutes de mi sufrimiento, supongo que es lo justo — rio un poco Silent — Esta lleno al fin.

Silent sacó dos cuchillos. Wisdom y Applejack se pusieron en guardia. Esperaban que el unicornio desapareciera en un instante como lo hizo en toda la lucha, pero no ocurrió. Silent solo empezó a caminar con sus tres patas temblantes. Era lento, pero su mirada seria no les inspiro confianza a Wisdom y a Applejack.

La granjera le empezó a patear manzanas. Silent hizo movimientos con los cuchillos para cortarlas, pero eran movimientos torpes. Solo lograba detener la mitad, la otra lo golpeaba en el cuerpo. Los golpes dolían, pero no eran suficientes para que dejara de avanzar.

Wisdom se aguantó el dolor y disparó una flecha. Silent puso uno de sus cuchillos enfrente, y la bloqueo. Tras eso arrojó las armas a sus oponentes, quienes las esquivaron fácilmente al moverse a un lado. Esos lanzamientos fueron débiles, y ellos lo notaron.

— Quizás está cansado — dijo Applejack.

— Es posible, pero con él no se puede estar seguro — sacó otra flecha.

— Si sigues disparando, tu herida empeorara — dijo viendo como sus vendajes se manchaban de rojo.

— No importa, lo que sea por proteger a Final.

Applejack sacó más manzanas, las cuales pateo a Silent. Intento sacar cuchillos, pero cayeron de su capucha tan pronto los agarró. Ya no tenía magia para eso. Avanzó un poco más. Wisdom le apunto de nuevo. Le fue difícil, le dolía mucha forzar a su pata a levantarse. Applejack le ayudo a levantarla. De una forma u otra quería acabar con todo esto. Con el apoyo de la yegua, Wisdom disparó la flecha, directo al pecho de Silent.

 _— Echoed Voice. Lo siento._

La flecha se clavó en el pecho del unicornio. No gritó, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Silent dejo de caminar, viendo a sus oponentes con agotamiento. Tosió fuertemente, sacando algo de sangre. Wisdom quería dispararle de nuevo, pero su hombro ya estaba lo suficientemente mal y Silent ya se veía acabado.

— Je — Silent soltó una leve risa — Quizás cometí un error. Odio admitir eso — de pronto Silent hizo algo que dejo completamente impactados a los otros, pero mas que todo a Wisdom, empezó a soltar unas pocas lagrimas — Duele mucho. Duele mucho. Pude escapar, y sobrevivir por mi hija, pero decidí quedarme a luchar contra ti.

— Fuiste un tonto al hacerlo — dijo Wisdom con enojo.

— Quizás, pero… — tosió de nuevo y puso una sonrisa — Tampoco me arrepiento. Nunca me divertí tanto en mi vida, pero aun así duele. ¿Por qué? No comprendo esto — empezó a perder su equilibrio — No… puedo… comprender… lo que siento.

Silent se colapsó, cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Antes de caer, extendió su pata sana lo más que pudo, y logró poner su casco en el medallón lleno de almas, del cual salió un brillo que solo él pudo ver.

— Echoed... Voice... vive… — dijo con su ultimo suspiro, antes de cerrar los ojos. El medallón desapareció sin dejar rastro, pues su propósito se había cumplido.

Wisdom se acercó al cuerpo, y confirmó lo que esperaba.

— Esta muerto… al fin…

Wisdom sentía como si algo imposible de creer hubiera pasado. Luego de todo lo que había enfrentado contra ese pony, luego de todos los peligros que lo hizo pasar junto a su familia y amigos, finalmente estaba muerto. El mayor terrorista de la historia había sido derrotado, pero Wisdom se sentía mal, pues sabia que su vida no volvería a ser la misma, de una forma u otra.

Applejack también suspiró aliviada, el psicópata al fin estaba muerto. Su hija estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora, fue lo que pensó viendo a Wisdom. Fue allí que vio un cuchillo de Silent a unos centímetros de distancia. Discretamente se movió hacia esa arma.

— Teníamos un trato. Me dejarías ir.

Applejack se detuvo, teniendo el cuchillo a sus cascos.

— ... — Applejack no dijo nada, solo hizo a un lado la mirada para no ver al rey que la había volteado a ver.

Wisdom soltó un suspiro.

— Creo que no debo sorprenderme, ya rompiste el acuerdo una vez.

— Solo quiero proteger a Lazuli.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? Applejack. Tu misma lo viste, los dos la protegimos.

— ¿Y qué? Ya te pagué por haberla salvado; pero, ¿esperas que eso borré lo que hiciste. Mis amigas y familia salieron heridas porque querías llevarte a Lazuli. Tu eres un peligro para ella también.

— ¡Entonces quédate con ella! — gritó el rey.

— ¿Que?

— Quiero que tú la cuides, ella estará mucho mejor contigo, por eso no te salvé. Tu si la podrás criar, yo solo la volvería como yo. Me alejare de ella, eso es lo mejor.

Applejack no podía creer lo que oía. Wisdom estaba cediéndole la custodia de su hija. No mentía, ella podía darse cuenta. Eso la alegraba, pero sintió enojo tras eso. No era suficiente.

— Puedes cambiar de opinión después. Podrías traer refuerzos de Heartland y llevártela. Y aun debes pagar por tus crímenes.

— ¿Quieres matarme?

— ... — Applejack se quedó pensativa un momento — Tu debes ir al Tártaro, esa es tu sentencia.

— No iré allí, Applejack. No pasare el resto de mi vida en ese horrible lugar.

— Quizás te reduzcan la sentencia… al final ayudaste.

— Je, lo dudo — rio Wisdom — Tu princesa no permitiría eso, odia a mi familia; y, luego de lo que hice en Equestria, también me odia a mí.

— No podrás escapar del castillo en tu estado.

— Vale la pena intentarlo.

Applejack guardó silencio un momento, pensando sobre que hacer. Pensó en todas las cosas que había pasado con Wisdom, los buenos que no podía ignorar por mas que quisiera, pero también los malos que pesaban mucho más. En su mente pasaban todas esas amenazas. Recordaba como Wisdom amenazo con lastimar a su familia si se le oponía, recordó como el estrés de todo le provocó una ulcera, recordó todo ese temor que sintió en su embarazo no deseado. Y para colmo, se perdió un año entero con su amada familia. Pero también recordó a su hija, su querida hija que amaba ese pony que la hizo sufrir tanto. Wisdom demostró que en verdad estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ella. Eso no era algo que podía olvidar, incluso si ya le había devuelto el favor.

Applejack se llevó un casco a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, pensando en que podía hacer. Todo era tan difícil. No comprendía porque era tan difícil. Ni siquiera podría decir si todavía odiaba a Wisdom luego de todo esto.

— ¿Y bien?

Applejack abrió los ojos, soltando un suspiró. Wisdom espero pacientemente su respuesta. La cual comprendió cuando Applejack tomó el cuchillo en el suelo.

— No… no puedo dejarte ir. Simplemente no puedo.

—… —Wisdom sonrió — ¿Sabes? Quería que dijeras lo contrario, pero… je, creo que entonces no serias la pony que amé en su momento. Carajo.

Normalmente Wisdom podría huir de Applejack, pero con sus heridas no podría hacer nada contra la yegua, además de que tampoco quería hacerle nada.

De repente escucharon varios pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Los dos se voltearon y vieron como venían corriendo varios guardias de Equestria.

— ¡Allí está el rey de Heartland!

Todos los guardias rodearon a Wisdom contra una ventana, apuntándole con sus lanzas. El rey vio hacia atrás, viendo la larga caída hacia el rio, y sin su gancho no podría bajar de forma segura.

— ¡No se mueva! — dijo un guardia que parecía ser el líder.

 _— Claro, ahora se aparecen, pero ni que hubieran podido hacer nada antes_ — pensó Wisdom.

— Señorita Applejack — llamó un guardia que llevaba una caja, una caja que ella reconoció — Encontramos a su hija.

Applejack se alegro de ver a su bebé en la caja, la cual también se alegro de verla. Applejack la cargó en sus cascos y la empezó a besar.

— Dulzura, perdón por dejarte, pero ya todo esta bien — dijo con mucha alegría, pues finalmente todo acabaría. Silent estaba muerto y Wisdom seria arrestado por sus crímenes.

La bebé entonces vio a su padre, y extendió sus patitas para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero Applejack no lo permitiría. Wisdom por su parte sonrió también de ver a su hija a salvo.

— Mi princesa, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que tu papá te ama y siempre lo hará.

— Lazuli, mi bebé, ya déjalo. No puedes estar mas con él — vio con calma a Wisdom — El es un criminal e ira a la prisión.

— Tienes razón en que ya no podremos estar juntos — confirmó Wisdom — Pero te equivocas en algo, no iré a la cárcel.

Wisdom sorprendió a todos parándose al borde de la ventana, a pesar de sus heridas.

— ¡No se mueva! — gritó de nuevo un guardia.

— ¿¡Que corrales haces!? — gritó Applejack.

— Te lo dije, no iré a prisión. Quizás no pueda escapar, pero vale la pena intentarlo — vio a la enorme caída. No sabía sobre a qué altura se podía sobrevivir una caída al agua, y no quería saberlo. No veía esto como un suicidio, sino como un intento de supervivencia — Applejack. Lo siento. Lo siento por todo el daño que te hice.

— Disculparte no cambiara nada. Jamás voy a perdonarte. No creas que le hablare bien de ti a Lazuli. Le diré la verdad, que su padre era un horrible pony que me secuestro y que es un criminal que no pago por sus crímenes.

Wisdom apretó los dientes un poco con frustración y mostro unos ojos de tristeza. Le dolía no poder ver de nuevo a su hija, pero saber que su hija lo odiaría era peor. Applejack vio el dolor en él. A ella le agradaba el sufrimiento ajeno, pero quería que el supiera que si escapaba lo haría sin paz.

— Cuida a Final.

El rey vio una última vez a su hija, sonriéndole. Dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó. La bebé al ver eso extendió sus cascos y empezó a llorar, queriendo que su padre volviera. Los guardias se acercaron a la ventana y confirmaron como el rey había caído al agua. Applejack no quiso ver, solo se quedó abrazando a su hija, consolándola por haber perdido a su querido padre.

 **Y aqui esta, la batalla final. Se acabo la historia, es todo. Nah, aun hay dos capitulos mas. XD**

 **Lamento la tardanza, este capitulo toco en el momento mas dificil para mi, pero almenos lo acabe, y a tiempo para la nueva temporada de MLP y el final de Dragon Ball Super XD.**

 **Admito que debati bastante la idea de si Wisdom debia aceptar su sentencia o tratar de huir. Decidi por lo segundo pues realmente no estaria en su personaje aceptar una vida en prision. El no es un buen tipo, pero hacia cosas peligrosas por amor a su hija, pero como ella ya no esta en peligro ya puede mostrar su lado egoista de nuevo.**

 **Tambien Applejack no perdono a Wisdom. Obvio, que haya hecho unas cosas buenas no borra sus malas acciones. A lo mucho Applejack comprendio que realmente no lo odia, pues no es un monstruo, pero no puede simplemente ignorar lo que hizo. Ella quiere lo mejor para su hija y tanto ella como Wisdom saben que lo mejor para ella es que él no este cerca.**

 **En cuanto a Silent, diria que el fue lo mas dificil de escribir. De una forma u otra, él es el unico que se estaba divirtiendo con la pelea. El tipo si tiene sentimientos, pero no los expresa mucho, y debido a que es un psicopata muchos piensan que esta vacio, pero nunca lo imagine asi. Siempre lo vi como un paralelo a Wisdom. Tenian muchas cosas en comun, y ambos hicieroon cosas horribles. En este capitulo ambos luchaban por sus hijas, pero Wisdom fue el que pudo hacer a un lado su egoismo por su hija, a diferencia de Silent quien queria seguir con la lucha por su propio deseo de diversion. Al final Wisdom fue mejor padre. XD**

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	46. Despues de la tormenta

Capítulo 46. Después de la tormenta

En una casa común en Ponyville una joven unicornio azul y rubia dormía en su cama. Cuando de pronto un brillo verde entro por la ventana y se concentró en su vientre.

Tan pronto el brillo desapareció. La yegua abrió los ojos.

— Aghhh… — vio a su alrededor notando que estaba en su habitación. Gracias a una droga no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado — ¿me quedé dormida?

Se sentía mareada. Sentía como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, pero no recordaba que había soñado. La mayor incomodidad estaba en su vientre. No entendía esa extraña sensación, pero le daba un mal presentimiento. Era como si todo su mundo hubiera cambiado, pero no sabía por qué.

Salió de su habitación, y recorrió el resto de la casa, buscando a sus padres y a su hermana. No encontró a nadie y no se dio cuenta de los rastros de sangre en algunas partes de la casa.

— ¿Dónde fueron todos?

No encontraría a su familia, pues todos fueron asesinados. Y no sabía que ahora era solo un peón en los deseos de un criminal que ya no estaba en este mundo.

* * *

Todo había acabado. Todo había acabado. Applejack no podía dejar de pensar eso mientras estaba recostaba en una cama en el castillo de Canterlot. Estaba cansada y había sido un día largo, parte de una semana larga, parte del año mas largo de su vida. Applejack se preguntaba cómo es que su vida había llegado hasta este punto.

En un año había sido secuestrada, casi murió de una ulcera, fue secuestrada de nuevo, había tenido una hija, enfrentó a un dragón y a un psicópata. Incluso con todas las cosas que había vivido con sus amigas nada se comparaba a eso.

Applejack no sabía cómo sentirse. Las amenazas en su vida habían desaparecido, pero hubo costos. Había visto a muchos de sus seres queridos ser lastimados. Sus amigas habían salido muy mal de todo esto. Rarity y Fluttershy estaban bien, pero no era lo mismo con las demás; Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow tenían heridas graves de cuchillos y flechas. Le dijeron que estaban estables, pero tardarían un tiempo en recuperarse. Su familia tampoco estaba bien. Apple Bloom no estaba gravemente herida, pero estaba inconsciente ya que Silent Dagger la azotó contra una pared. La Abuela Smith tenía algunas fracturas, su frágil cuerpo ya no estaba hecho para estas situaciones. Pero Big Macintosh era el que estaba peor; le dijeron que cayó de un piso alto del castillo de la amistad y que era increíble que siguiera vivo. Para Applejack no era tan increíble pues él era el pony más fuerte que conocía y confiaba en que podría recuperarse de eso, pero aun así le dolía que su hermano estuviera tan mal.

Todo lo que había pasado esta semana había sido por su decisión de oponerse a Wisdom Crown para que su hija pudiera permanecer en Equestria con su familia. Era algo con lo que tenía que vivir el resto de su vida. No se consideraba culpable, pues Wisdom y Silent decidieron ellos mismos lanzar sus ataques, pero nunca dejaría de preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiera elegido volver a Heartland.

De repente hubo llantos.

Applejack se levantó y fue a la cuna de Lazuli al lado de su cama. La cargó y la empezó a mecer para tranquilizarla.

— Ya dulzura — dijo con voz calmada — Tranquila, mamá está aquí. Mamá ahora siempre estará aquí.

Luego de un rato Lazuli se empezó a tranquilizar. Applejack fue a su cama aun cargando a su hija y se acostó para alimentarla. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la bebé estuvo satisfecha. Al terminar Lazuli ya estaba más feliz. Applejack debía asegurarse de proteger esa sonrisa. Ayer estaba triste, pero por fortuna solo era una bebé. Applejack no quería que Lazuli siguiera pensando en su padre. Es más, quería que lo olvidara completamente. Sabía lo mucho que Lazuli lo quería, pero no le importaba. Él se había ido, y era mejor así.

Applejack le dio un beso a su bebé y la levantó en el aire haciéndola reír.

— Mi bebé, todo estará bien ahora.

* * *

Faltaban solo unas horas para el anochecer.

La crisis había acabado. Los cuatro dragones habían muerto; y, aunque muchos no lo sabían, su comandante también había muerto. Finalmente, la tranquilidad podría regresar a la ciudad. Con la reciente calma, los ponis empezaron a salir de sus refugios, ya fueran sus casas o el castillo. El daño estaba hecho, muchos ponis habían muerto en el ataque y muchos más habían salido heridos, pero ahora podrían tratar de salvar lo que pudieran salvar.

Varios ponis, tanto guardias como ciudadanos, fueron a ayudar a las zonas destrozadas, esperando rescatar a cualquier pony que encontraran herido. Entre esos ponis se encontraba Forest Spear; quien, a pesar de no estar en su mejor condición tras su pelea, tenia la fuerza para ayudar a otros.

Visitaba varias casas dañadas de una a una, sin ignorar ninguna que no estuviera siendo visitada por algún guardia. No quería que ningún pony herido fuera dejado atrás. Entró a una casa de dos pisos, con el piso de arriba medio caído.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Al adentrarse Forest escuchó unos llantos, y los siguió. Encontró que los llantos venían de un potranco, de no más de 10 años, que se encontraba con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo bajo varios bloques de concreto. No la aplastaban, pero no podía salir sola.  
Forest se le acercó, y se agachó un poco para que lo viera a la cara.

— Shhhh, te prometo que todo estará bien pequeña.  
La niña abrió los ojos y vio al pony que la había venido a ayudar, pero aun así la niña no se calmaba pues no parecía tener esperanza de salir.

— No puedo… no puedo salir – lloraba la niña.

— Tranquila. Mi nombre es Forest Spear – dijo el corcel con una sonrisa amable — ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña vio la sonrisa confiada del corcel, y se empezó a tranquilizar. Le parecía salido de algún libro sobre héroes.

— Li… Lily Pad – dijo ya más tranquila.

— Bien Lily Pad. Necesito que me respondas. ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?

— Mi mamá, pero no sé dónde está.

— Muy bien. Voy a sacarte de aquí, luego buscare a tu mami – Forest vio el concreto sobre la niña y se le ocurrió el único plan posible – Voy a levantar estas rocas, y necesito que te arrastres para salir. ¿Crees poder moverte?

La potranca no estaba segura, pero al ver la expresión confiada del corcel ella también sintió un poco de esa confianza.

— Sí… sí puedo.

— Así me gusta – Forest se paró en sus cascos traseros y puso sus cascos bajo unos bloques de concreto – ¿Lista? – la potranca asintió — Bien.

Forest respiró hondo y empezó a aplicar fuerza en los bloques. Encendió su cuerno y puso la magia en sus cascos para aumentar su capacidad. Usó toda su fuerza y logró levantar un poco bloque de cemento. La niña sintió como sus patas eran liberadas y se empezó a arrastrar.

Tan pronto la pequeña salió de peligro, Forest soltó los escombros, dejando salir un suspiro. El golpe del concreto en el suelo sacudió un poco la casa. Forest estuvo alerta, manteniéndose cerca de la potranca por si el techo se caía. No queriendo perder más tiempo, Forest puso a la niña en su lomo y la llevó al exterior.

Tan pronto salió, de la casa, vio como esta se empezaba a desmoronar.  
— ¡Mama! — gritó Lily viendo como su casa se caía.

Forest dejo a la pony en el suelo y estuvo a punto de correr a la casa, para tratar de lograr algo, pero se detuvo al ver algo.

Conforme pedazos del techo de caían, estos se destrozaban en pedazos. Forest y otros guardias que andaban cerca vieron como una pared de la casa era destrozada. Vieron como una unicornio morada y rubia que vestía una capucha roja salía de la casa levitando una gran espada y cargando a otra unicornio en su lomo. La otra yegua estaba inconsciente y la cabeza le sangraba.

— ¡Mama! — gritó la potranca.

La unicornio morada se acercó a Forest y vio a la niña.  
— Esta viva, solo esta inconsciente — vio a dos guardias de Equestria, quienes estaban asombrados como si hubieran visto lo más genial en sus vidas — ¡Ustedes! ¡Lleven a estas ponis al castillo! ¡Necesitan atención médica urgente!  
Los guardias reaccionaron.

— ¡Si señora! — respondieron los guardias inmediatamente. Ambos cargaron a la madre y a su hija, y se las llevaron hacia el castillo.  
— Si saben que no soy su comandante ¿verdad?  
— Si lo saben, Rune. Espero… — dijo eso ultimo en voz baja — Creo que solo te respetan. Eres genial.

— No voy a negar eso — dijo apartando la mirada de forma incomoda, aunque poniendo una sonrisa que Forest notó.

— ¿Por qué entraste a la casa?

— Vi que estaba por derrumbarse, así que entré.

— ¿Te preocupaste por mí? — preguntó Forest dándole un pequeño empujón.

— Cierra la boca… — dijo devolviéndole el empujón sin mirarlo.

Forest y Rune empezaron a caminar, viendo a varios ponis siendo ayudados en la crisis. Ellos aprovechaban a ayudar a cualquiera que vieran. Se sentía raro para ambos, pues luego de tantos años de enemistad podían colaborar en algo como esto.  
— Gracias por esto Rune.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Hablo de todo. Por ayudarme contra ese dragón. Y por apoyar a los ponis de aquí.

— No lo hice por ti. Nada de esto es por ti.

— Lo sé, pero a veces la intención no es lo que cuenta.  
— Meh — respondió la yegua.  
Forest sabia bien lo que pasaba. Luego de haber matado a un dragón, muchos ponis habían tratado a Rune como una heroína por primera vez en su vida. Eso le había gustado y le dio un interés en hacer el bien por los necesitados de la crisis, en vez de correr hacia una batalla. Incluso si Rune lo hacía solo por autosatisfacción, Forest estaba feliz con cualquier cosa que la alejara de cometer terrorismo.

Luego de unas horas, los dos se sentaron a descansar en una pared con sombra, cerca de un lugar donde se encontraban reuniendo provisiones para los ponis que las necesitaran. Varias bolsas de comida venían de donaciones, y otras de las zonas destruidas como restaurantes.

— Uff — suspiró Forest — Que día.

— No me digas que ya te cansaste.

— Ambos luchamos contra un dragón, tú también estas cansada.

— Solo necesito descansar 5 minutos.

— Bien, yo también descansare ese tiempo.

— Hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.

Los dos permanecieron sentados. Forest veía feliz como varios ponis llegaban a ayudar con comida, agua y objetos médicos. Quizás la ciudad había sufrido un gran daño, pero tenia la esperanza de que los sobrevivientes podrían salir adelante.

— ¿Forest?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿En verdad está muerto?

El corcel guardó unos momentos de silencio, poniendo una mirada triste mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Vio al cielo sin perder su expresión deprimida.

— Dijeron que cayó de muy alto y que estaba herido. Lo mas seguro es que no sobreviviera.

— Ya veo — respondió Rune — Wow. Quise matarlo todo este tiempo, y ahora se fue.

— ¿La muerte de tu sobrino te hace sentir mejor?

— Yo nunca lo vi como familia. Y… — lo pensó por un momento — no… no me siento mejor. Quizás porque yo no lo maté.

Forest suspiró.

— O quizás porque su muerte nunca te iba a traer nada.

— Hmmm…

— Se que hizo cosas terribles, pero era mi amigo, al fin y al cabo. Cometió muchos errores, pero no era un monstruo. Quizás no se la merezca, pero… espero que pudiera encontrar algo de paz. Al final del día el solo quería ser feliz como todos los demás.

— … — Rune se quedó viendo a Forest con esa expresión triste. Se rodo de ojos y le dio un golpe a Forest en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso!?

— Ya déjate de sentimentalismos, me vas a dar nauseas.

— ¡Estaba teniendo un momento!

— Y no me gusto el momento. En resumen, el rey murió y Heartland ya no tendrá que sufrir su tiranía. Se merecía los peores castigos.

Forest suspiró de nuevo y volteó a ver a Rune.

— Entonces, como la tiranía acabó, ¿Qué harás? — preguntó Forest con algo de fastidio.

— Ni idea. No tenia un plan para después.

— Ay Rune.

— ¿Que? Ya encontraré algo que hacer. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Sí… bien por ti.

De pronto vieron como varios ponis trabajando cerca de allí se iban inclinando. Tanto Forest como Rune se confundieron por eso, hasta que vieron la causa. Vieron como dos yeguas vestidas con elegantes adornos se acercaban a ellos. Forest las reconoció, eran las princesas Celestia y Luna, las gobernantes de Equestria. Tenían daños y algunas quemaduras en sus cuerpos, pero nada grave. Forest nunca había hablado con ellas, solo recordaba como Applejack y algunas de sus amigas intervinieron ante ellas para evitar que fuera a prisión debido a su colaboración con Equestria al ataque al castillo de la amistad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Forest se enderezó y se inclinó ante la realeza pues era lo correcto para mostrar respeto. Aunque Rune no hizo lo mismo, pues ella no se arrodilla ante nadie, solo levantó en el remoto caso de que representaran algún peligro.

— De pie Forest Spear — dijo la princesa Celestia y Forest obedeció — Y usted señorita…

— ... — La unicornio estuvo insegura por un momento, pues no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar de forma calmada con líderes — Rune Blade. Mi nombre es Rune Blade.

— Muy bien, Rune Blade.

— Se nos informó de sus valientes hazañas en esta crisis — dijo la princesa Luna — Unas ponis que trabajan para la corona nos dijeron de como ayudaron a nuestro reino al derrotar a un dragón.

Forest y Rune se vieron entre ellos deduciendo que esas ponis a las que se referían debían ser las agentes secretas con las que colaboraron.

— No fue nada princesas — dijo Forest sonriendo.

— No tiene que ser tan modes…

— ¡No seas idiota Forest! — exclamó Rune interrumpiendo a Luna — Matamos un gran dragón. Eso es algo grande. Ser modesto sobre eso es tonto.

— ¡Perdóname por no ser un arrogante! — le respondió a la unicornio — ¡A algunos nos gusta mostrar humildad!

Las princesas se confundieron un poco, pues pensaron que serían amigos.

— ¿Cuál exactamente es su relación? — preguntó Celestia.

— Yo era una rebelde que se oponía al reinado de los Crown, este tonto era mi subordinado hasta que me traicionó.

— Ella me enseño como luchar, pero la deje porque quería seguir otro camino.

— ¿Entonces no son amigos?

— Pues…

— ¡No! — interrumpió Rune antes de que Forest respondiera.

— Ya veo — dijo Celestia aun sin comprender todo — Bueno. Nosotras y toda Equestria estamos agradecidos por lo que hicieron. Deberían estar orgullosos, son héroes.

— ¿Yo? ¿Una heroína? — murmuró Rune pensativa. Esa sensación de ser tratada como una heroína la hacia sentir muy diferente a como la habían tratado cuando estaba en Heartland. Todo pony que había visto o escuchado de su lucha contra el dragón la trataba así.

— Si, Rune Blade. Eres toda una heroína, tuvimos suerte de tenerte con nosotros.

Rune volteó confundida hacia Forest tras escuchar lo que dijo, viendo como él le sonreía de una forma que inspiraba confianza, como si ya no estuviera enojado por sus tensiones de hace unos segundos.

— Nos ayudaría mucho tener a ponis como ustedes de nuestro lado. ¿Les gustaría unirse a la guardia real?

— Sus guardias son bastante patéticos — respondió la yegua.

— ¡Rune!

— ¿Que? Es verdad.

Forest no dijo nada más pues sabía que era verdad.

— Estamos al tanto que nuestra guardia no esta en su mejor forma — dijo Celestia — Recuerdo que hace 1000 años era más capaz cuando había mas peligro. Si queremos protegernos en el futuro tendremos que cambiar eso, pues no siempre tendremos paz.

— Y nos serviría una pony que tenga capacidad de formar guerreros capaces.

Rune arqueó una ceja interesada. Varios soldados ya la respetaban gracias a sus hazañas, y le gustaba como la hacían sentir al tratarla como una heroína.

— No lo haría gratis.

— Se le pagara apropiadamente por sus servicios.

— Hmmm. ¿Quiere decir que podre mandar a un montón de ponis para formarlos como me parezca y que además me pagara por eso?

— Pues… sí, puede ponerlo de esa manera.

— Je. Bien. Trato hecho. Igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Pero no me inclino ante nadie, eso no está a negociación.

— Trato hecho. — sonrió Celestia — ¿Qué hay de usted Forest Spear? Le gustaría unirse también.  
Forest puso una sonrisa calmada y respondió.

— Gracias altezas, me siento honrado, pero no puedo aceptar.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Quiero dejar mis días de soldado atrás. Realmente no quiero luchar más. Solo quiero una vida tranquila de ahora en adelante.

— Podría ayudar a muchos ponis si se uniera.

— Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar a mi manera, en una vida cotidiana.  
Las dos hermanas se vieron y se asintieron entre ellas.

— Lo entendemos — aceptó Luna.

— Pero eso no cambia que usted ayudó mucho nuestros ponis. ¿Hay algo que podríamos hacer para agradecerle?

— ¡Oh! Entiendo — Forest se sorprendió por eso, y se empezó a rascar detrás de la nuca nervioso

— No se ofendan altezas, pero no me gustan las yeguas.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo tras esa respuesta el cual fue roto por la risa de Rune Blade.  
— JAJAJAJAJAJA — Rune Blade se rio fuertemente al oír el comentario de su antiguo pupilo.  
— ¡No esa clase de favores! — exclamó Celestia.  
— Bueno... — murmuró Luna.  
— ¡No! — impuso la mayor y Luna se quedó callada con la mirada viendo a otro lado.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Forest — Me confundí. Es que en los cuentos cuando una princesa quiere pagar un favor…

— ¿Podemos olvidar que eso pasó? Por favor — pido Celestia.

— Claro — Forest entonces pensó en lo que quería — Me gustaría regresar a Heartland. Mi familia sigue allí, quiero regresar con ellos.

— Eso se puede arreglar. Mañana se le preparara un carruaje que lo llevara de regreso a su hogar.

— Gracias altezas — agradeció bajando la cabeza.

— Pero le informamos que pronto tomaremos represalias contra el reino. Incluso si Wisdom Crown ya no está, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada luego de esta catástrofe.

— Lo entiendo princesa. Confió en que será lo mejor para todos. Y una vez más, gracias por permitirme volver con mi familia.

— Gracias a usted por ayudarnos.

Las dos princesas se marcharon de regreso al castillo. Forest especuló que tendrían asuntos muy importantes que atender con respecto al estado de la ciudad. Aunque le gustaría seguir ayudando en los próximos días, ya no quería esperar más para regresar con su familia. Por eso estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo este día que le quedaba en Equestria.

— Entonces volverás a Heartland — le dijo Rune.

— Sí. ¿No quieres venir a visitar?

— No. No hay nada para mí en ese basurero. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

— No hare eso — respondió Forest sin perder su sonrisa.

— Jaja. Lo imaginé. ¿Seguimos trabajando?

— Si… — fue entonces que Forest notó algo. Vio como un pony se escabullía entre varios otros ponis hasta llegar a donde estaban las provisiones de emergencia para los necesitados y escapaba con unas bolsas — Enseguida regreso.

— Claro, déjame el trabajo a mí.

— ¡No tardo! — dijo Forest ya estando un poco lejos, haciendo que Rune se rodara de ojos.

Forest vio la dirección en la que había ido el ladrón. Lo persiguió por unas calles, hasta que eso lo llevo hacia un callejón sin salida, en donde solo encontró una carreta, la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina, pero se podía distinguir la forma de cajas. El corcel se acercó lentamente a la carreta, mientras una figura se le acercaba por detrás.

A tan solo un metro de llegar a la carreta, Forest se giró rápidamente con sus cascos encendidos. Vio un arma que iba hacia su cabeza, pero la desvió haciendo que le pasara al lado de la cara. Quiso golpear a su atacante, pero esta la esquivó haciendo a un lado la cabeza.

Fue allí que vio con claridad quien lo había atacado.

— ¿Sassa?

— Forest — dijo la yegua con seriedad.

Ambos tenían el casco del otro a un lado de su cara, pues habían evadido sus ataques. Forest fue el primero en retroceder, haciendo que la pegaso respondiera de la misma forma guardando su cuchilla.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó la pegaso sin emoción.

Forest no respondió. Él también tenía muchas preguntas, como el estado de la pegaso, quien tenía vendajes en su cuerpo, dejando claro que había salido de una dura pelea, seguramente contra un dragón. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero conocía a la pegaso como para saber que eso era obvio. Así que mejor le preguntó por la carreta.

— ¿Estas robándote eso?

— No tengo porqué responderte.

— Yo creo que sí. Te vi robando comida para los necesitados.

— Yo la necesito.

— Bien, no me refería a eso. Es para los afectados por el ataque.

— Aja

Forest vio de nuevo como la yegua tenía heridas en el cuerpo, dejando en claro que de cierta forma ella también era una afectada.

— Ok. em...

— Ya basta. Me la estoy robando, ¿ok?

Forest vio con pena a su amiga, si es que aun podía llamarla así.

— No tienes que hacerlo. Puedes venir conmigo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me encierren de nuevo? Yo no soy como tú. Yo no traiciono a mis amigos.

— Sassa…

— ¡No quiero oír nada más Forest! ¡Me da igual lo que hagas con tu jodida vida!

Sassaflash pasó a un lado de Forest y fue hacia la carreta, guardando debajo de la cortina la comida que había adquirido recientemente — Yo me largo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No quiero volverte a ver — dijo mientras ajustaba las cuerdas que sujetaban la carga en la carreta.

— Sassa por favor, no creo que Wisdom…

En ese instante Sassaflash sacó su cuchilla, apuntándola al corcel.

— No vuelvas a mencionarlo — dijo seriamente la rubia — Tu lo traicionaste. Todo es tu culpa. Yo fui la única que nunca lo abandonó.

— Sí… eso es cierto. Pero no me arrepiento de hacer lo correcto. Solo me arrepiento de dejar las cosas mal con ustedes. Todo lo que pasamos juntos aun significa mucho para mí.

— No lo suficiente. Si fuera así no nos habrías traicionado.

— ...

— Siempre fuiste así, muy noble con todos. A Wisdom le gustaba eso. Fue un error de su parte.

— …

La pegaso guardó su cuchilla y luego fue a engancharse la carreta en su lomo. Forest no se apartaba.  
— Si quieres pararme tendrá que ser por la fuerza.

— No quiero pelear.

— Aja.  
— Lamento haberte lastimado Sassa. No espero que me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas un amigo…

— Fuera de mi camino.

Forest suspiró y se hizo a un lado, dejando que la pegaso saliera del callejón. No había forma de detenerla.

— Adiós Sassa. Cuídate mucho.

Sassa se detuvo. Forest espero alguna respuesta de la pegaso que seguía dándole la espalda. No hubo tal respuesta. La pegaso solo giró la cabeza y dio una última mirada a Forest, dándole una mirada calmada.

Ya fuera del callejón y con más espacio la pegaso extendió sus alas y se fue volando de la ciudad, llevándose la carreta con ella. Forest la siguió viendo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se sintió mal por ella, por todo lo que ella debía estar pasando. Pero debía aceptar que esto había sido por las decisiones de ambos. Ya no podía arreglar las cosas con Sassaflash, pero podía seguir con su propia vida aceptando las decisiones que había tomado por su propia voluntad.

Cuando llegó la noche, Forest regresó al castillo de Canterlot, donde se quedaría hasta mañana. Pero antes de irse a dormir, fue a la habitación de Applejack. Tocó la puerta y espero a que la yegua abriera. No tardo mucho en abrir, teniendo con ella a su bebé.

— ¿Forest?

— Hola. Solo vine a despedirme — dijo el corcel — Me iré mañana a muy temprano, así que decidí despedirme ahora.

— ¿Volverás a Heartland?

— Si. Debo regresar con mi familia.

— Claro, me alegro por ti — sonrió Applejack.

Forest vio a la bebé en cargada por Applejack y le hizo unas caricias haciéndola reír.

— Adiós Lazuli. Pórtate bien, no le causes problemas a tu mama — Vio a la madre y le sonrió.

— Gracias por todo Forest.

— No fue nada. Solo hice lo que debí hacer hace mucho.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? No creo que las cosas en Heartland sean fáciles para ti. ¿No preferirías que tu familia fuera traída a Equestria?

— Tengo que ir yo a verlos. Hemos vivido en Heartland toda nuestra vida, y no puedo forzarlos a dejarlo. Creo que me inspiraste.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu decidiste oponerte a Wisdom y quedarte en Equestria. Te le opusiste mucho antes que yo aun con los riesgos. Tu valor me inspiró.

— … — Applejack no supo que responder — Solo hice lo mejor para Lazuli.

— Tiene suerte de tenerte. Si tengo hijos espero ser tan bueno como tú.

— Estoy segura que serás mejor — dijo Applejack aun insegura del cumplido.

Forest se dispuso a marcharse, pero Applejack lo detuvo. Había una cosa más de la que quería preguntarle al corcel.

— Forest, ¿sabes algo sobre Sassaflash?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — preguntó Forest confundido.

— No fuiste el único que la traicionó.

Forest lo pensó un poco, pero al final le contó a Applejack de su encuentro con la pegaso hace unas horas.

— Ya veo. Puede que las autoridades la busquen, y como Caramel murió muchos querrán que alguien pague — comentó Applejack con algo de preocupación. Incluso si su amistad con Sassaflash había acabado no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por ella. Forest se sentía igual.

— Si no quiere que la encuentren entonces nadie podrá encontrarla. Pero no te preocupes, no representa ningún peligro. Pudo matarme y no lo hizo. Creo que solo quiere alejarse de todo.

— Mentiría si dijera que no me siento mal por ella, pero es ella la que tiene que resolver sus problemas.

— Ella amaba a Wisdom más que nadie; ella siempre fue difícil de comprender. Solo espero que pueda ser feliz. Es una yegua problemática, pero ha pasado por mucho.

— Sí. Ella era una pony difícil.

— …

— …

Un silencio incomodo llenó el ambiente por la incomodidad que le causaba a ambos hablar de ese tema. Forest decidió mejor ya no alargar más las coas.

— Cuídate Applejack y cuida mucho a Lazuli.

— Suerte con tu familia. Adiós.

Forest se marchó y Applejack regreso a su habitación para dormir con su bebé.

* * *

Afuera de la ciudad de Canterlot, una noche silenciosa cubría las acciones de una pegaso.

Sassaflash voló todo el camino para bajar de la montaña. La carreta era pesada, pero podía aguantar lo suficiente para bajar. Aterrizo cerca de unas vías de tren, y se revisó sus alas las cuales aun no estaban en su mejor condición. Eso la molestaba, pues tendría que caminar, pero podía soportarlo. Empezó a caminar para seguir las vías.

Y caminó y caminó sin detenerse. No tenía reloj, pero podía estimar que llevaba unas horas caminando. El paseo no era lo más desagradable del mundo. Le gustaba el paisaje que veía a su alrededor, viendo las columnas lejanas, las flores en el camino y uno que otro animal. En el aire podía oír el agradable sonido de la naturaleza, que la hacía sonreír un poco. Le gustaba ese ambiente de paz que la rodeaba. Heartland tenía sus terrenos de naturaleza, pero no se comparaban a los de Equestria. Podía imaginar que todo el continente estaba lleno de buenos terrenos como el que veía en los que se podrían sembrar buenos productos que superaban a los de su tierra natal.

— Equestria es un lindo lugar — murmuró la pegaso con una sonrisa melancólica.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ideas locas de la cabeza, y siguió avanzando, sin importarle que el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Aun no se sentía cansada por lo que seguiría caminando. Lo que ella sentía no le importaba. Ella siempre había sido así, poniendo los deseos de su amor sobre los de ella. No le importaba ser así y no le importaba lo que otros pensaran. Esa era la forma en que ella decidió vivir.

De pronto escuchó unos ruidos, deteniéndose inmediatamente. Giró la cabeza y confirmó que los ruidos venían de la carreta que tiraba. Rápidamente se liberó de la carreta, aunque le costó un poco por la prisa con la que lo hizo. Corrió a desatar las cuerdas que sujetaban la carga en la carreta, pero su tensión no le permitía hacerlo bien.

— Maldita sea — dijo sacando la cuchilla en su pata y corto las cuerdas. Tras eso quito la cortina que cubría la carreta.

Debajo de la cortina, entre la carga de la carreta, pudo ver a un pony tosiendo. Llevaba vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo y se veía agotado. La pegaso aparto algunas cajas, y se puso al lado del corcel herido.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó ella ayudando al pony a sentarse, quien se veía algo perdido — Por favor, respóndeme.

— ¿Sassa? ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó él viendo todo con confusión — ¿Dónde estoy?

Sassa soltó un suspiró aliviada de ver a su querido Wisdom hablando, aunque no estuviera en su mejor condición.

— Desperté y tuve un mal presentimiento. Fui a buscarte y te encontré en la orilla del rio que pasa por el castillo. Te llevé a la clínica donde me dejaste y te traté tus heridas. Estabas muy mal, en especial esa herida en tu hombro. ¿Te duele algo?

Wisdom vio el vendaje que tenía en esa parte de su cuerpo, recordando la profunda puñalada que le dio Silent. Intentó mover su pata delantera derecha, pero no respondía en lo absoluto. Esa era la intención de su enemigo. Sin embargo, no quiso decirle a Sassa del estado de su pata, al menos no por ahora, no era el mejor momento, pues de por si sentía una gran debilidad en todo el cuerpo, pero no un dolor insoportable. No sabia si era por alguna medicina que le dio la pegaso.

— Estoy bien. ¿Dónde estamos?

— Estamos fuera de Canterlot, recorriendo unas vías de tren. Estamos yendo a una estación, donde podremos tomar un tren para alejarnos más y buscar la forma de volver a Heartland.

— Ya veo — dijo pensativo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Traje bastante comida.

— Un poco.

Sassaflash abrió una de las cajas que traía y sacó una bolsa de pan, del cual sacó una gran pieza. Wisdom noto una gran expresión de alivio en la pegaso mientras cortaba el pan en pedazos. Seguramente ella había estado muy preocupada por su estado. La pegaso acercó un pedazo de pan a la boca de Wisdom. El rey lo comió, pero no sin sentir la incomodidad de ser alimentado de esa forma.

— Esto se siente raro.

— Me recuerdo como tú también me alimentabas cuando perdí mi pata. — dijo Sassa poniendo una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Sí… estuve muy preocupado por ti en esos días — dijo poniendo una misma sonrisa a la de Sassa — Solo quería que estuvieras mejor.

— Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.

Sassaflash siguió alimentando a Wisdom con pan y fruta, y sacó una botella de agua para dársela a bebér a Wisdom.

— ¿Mejor?

— Si gracias — suspiró el corcel — ¿No comerás?

— Yo comí antes de salir. No te preocupes.

— Sassa, por favor no me mientas. Puedo ver que tienes hambre. Come por favor.

— Yo… está bien — aceptó la pegaso. Sacó pan, frutas y agua; y se los empezó a comer. Wisdom sonrió al verla.

— Tu siempre me proteges — dijo ganándose la atención de la pegaso.

Sassa tragó la comida y respondió.

— No quiero que te pase nada. Tu eres muy importante para mí.

— Y aun así nunca te he tratado como mereces — puso una expresión de lamentación que Sassaflash no esperaba — Eres una yegua muy importante que de alguna forma se preocupa por un horrible pony como yo.

— Ya te lo dije antes — puso una mirada seria — Yo también soy una pony horrible.

— Para mí eres maravillosa — dijo Wisdom sonriendo — Acércate por favor.

La pegaso obedeció y se acercó a su amigo.

Usando su pata izquierda Wisdom acarició la mejilla de su amiga. La pegaso sonrojada se dejó acariciar sin saber que decir o pensar.

— Lo siento Sassa.

— ¿Po... por qué?

— Por todo. Por no tratarte como mereces. Has hecho tanto por mí, y no lo supe apreciar. Al final del día fuiste la única que permaneció a mi lado. Yo... no te merezco.

— ¡No digas eso! — gritó la pegaso — ¡No me sobrevalores! ¡Yo te he fallado mucho! ¡Te desobedecí cuando me pelee con Forest, no pude evitar que Equestria tomara a tu hija y no pude protegerte ahora!

— Estoy vivo gracias a ti Sassa, eso es lo que importa. Final estará bien con su madre. Y lo que pasó con Forest ya quedó en el pasado.

— Yo quiero seguir a tu lado, a diferencia de ese traidor.

— Forest eligió su camino. Me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo.

— Mi camino está contigo. No trates de convencerme. No te abandonare hasta el día en que muera. Eso es lo que yo elijó.

 _— En la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza..._ — pensó Wisdom poniendo una sonrisa — Muy bien

— Descansa Wisdom. Yo te llevaré de regreso a Heartland.

—... — Wisdom se quedó pensativo un momento, y tras un minuto de reflexión respondió — Espera.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eres feliz en Heartland?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gusta Heartland? ¿Te gusta vivir allí?

— Claro.

— Sassa, por favor — pidió Wisdom — Nunca te he visto realmente feliz viviendo allá, pero no fue lo mismo cuando vivimos encubiertos en Ponyville. Solo quiero oírlo de tu boca. Por favor dime lo que piensas.

La pegaso se quedó callada un momento, pensando en que responder. Su mirada se iba a los lados tratando de evitar los ojos de Wisdom, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. Tenía que responder algo.

— Yo... odio Heartland. Todos allí son insoportables. Odio todo eso de los ricos pretenciosos que se creen mejores que todos. Y odio a los pobres envidiosos que no dejan de quejarse por todo. La ciudad es horrible. La comida deja que desear, no se compara a los cultivos de Equestria.  
Wisdom puso una sonrisa calmada.

— Quedémonos en Equestria entonces.

— ¿Que? Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu reino?

—Equestria probablemente ocupe Heartland buscando represalias y el pueblo los apoyaría.

Probablemente acabaría en prisión, eso si el pueblo no me lincha primero. Podría ir para tratar de evitar que todo se colapse, pero eso sería peligroso para ambos. Se que no podría convencerte de quedarte aquí sin mí para alejarte del peligro, por eso es mejor que nos quedemos ambos aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Ahora mismo mi prioridad eres tú, Sassa.

— ¿Que?

— No sé si lo recuerdas, pero antes de que te desmayaras te prometí que arreglaría las cosas. Esa es mi prioridad, arreglar las cosas contigo. Quiero darte la vida pacifica que quieres.

— Pero… yo no quiero dejar de ser tu guardia.

— Ya no voy a ser rey, así que ya no puedes ser mi guardia.

— ¿Entonces que seré ahora?

— Hmmm. ¿Qué tal mi novia?

— ¿Que? — dijo la pegaso confundida y sonrojada.

— Mi dulce y amada novia, la mejor guerrera y cocinera que conozco. A la que yo le confiaría mi vida. A la que finalmente comprendí cuanto quiero.

En ese momento, para sorpresa de Wisdom, la pegaso empezó a soltar lágrimas. Tan pronto ella notó sus propias lagrimas se las empezó a secar, pero no podía contenerlas del todo. Wisdom quiso decir algo, pero vio como entre ese llanto Sassa sonreía. Eran lágrimas de pura alegría.

— Lo siento — dijo ella tratando de contener su llanto — Es que… no pensé que este día llegaría.

— Desde hoy, siempre buscaré hacerte feliz — dijo Wisdom sonriendo — Incluso si no soy capaz de protegerte, yo dedicare mi vida a ti, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Sassaflash puso una enorme sonrisa. Wisdom quedó maravillado por esa sonrisa tan sincera en Sassaflash.

— Pase lo que pase te protegeré, guardia o no. Nada le pasara a mi amado Wisdom.

Sassaflash siguió jalando la carreta por un tiempo que el rey no podría estimar. En momentos la pegaso giraba la cabeza para ver cómo estaba su novio. En esos momentos es que Wisdom podía ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la pegaso. No recordaba haberla visto así de feliz. Le gustaba esa sonrisa. Quizás no tenía la fuerza para proteger a Sassaflash del peligro, pero podría hacer todo a su alcance para proteger esa sonrisa.

Vieron como el sol empezaba a salir mientras llegaban a la estación del tren en Ponyville. Sassaflash soltó un bostezo mientras llegaban. Sassaflash fue a la taquilla, comprando dos boletos para un tren que iba al este, hacia una pequeña ciudad llamada Baltimare. Llevaba algo de dinero (robado), así que no fue problema.

No tuvieron que esperar mas de una hora para que su tren llegara.

Sassa metió la carreta en un vagón de equipaje, y ayudó a Wisdom a bajarse de esta, para entrar de forma discreta al tren, en el cual habían comprado asientos en una cabina privada.

Una vez allí, los dos suspiraron aliviados, aunque aún debían tener cuidado por si los buscaban como fugitivos.

El tren arrancó y Sassaflash soltó otro bostezo.

— Descansa, te esforzaste demasiado, te lo mereces — dijo Wisdom.

— Tengo que vigilar — dijo con cansancio.

— Yo descansé en la carreta, ahora te toca a ti. Yo vigilare, es lo único que puedo hacer en mi estado.

— Bueno — soltó un bostezo — Despiértame si algo pasa.

— Claro — entonces, para sorpresa de la pegaso, el corcel la beso en los labios — Buenas noches Sassa.

La pegaso sonrió sonrojada y soltó otro bostezo.

— Te amo — dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en Wisdom.

— Yo también te amo.

La pegaso se quedó dormida, y Wisdom la vio dormir pacíficamente con una sonrisa. Dirigió su vista a la ventana, por la que podía ver la ciudad de Canterlot a lo lejos.

— Mi Final, adiós — dijo mientras la ciudad desaparecía en el horizonte.

Vio a la pegaso durmiendo a su lado y la rodeo con su pata izquierda, luego le dio un beso en la cabeza, recostando su cabeza con la de ella, pero sin dormirse.

El tren siguió moviéndose, hacia la nueva vida de Wisdom y Sassaflash.

* * *

A Forest le tomó medio día llegar a Heartland. Le pidió a los pegasos que lo trajeron que lo dejaran en el puerto. Una vez allí Forest se bajó de la carroza y le agradeció su servicio a los pegasos. Tras eso los pegasos se marcharon.

Forest vio en dirección a su ciudad y empezó a caminar. En el camino Forest vio un periódico de ayer, donde pudo ver como se mencionaba la captura de Wisdom por partir de Equestria y un rumor de su traición. En las noticias también se mencionaba como varios ministros habían sido encontrados muertos en la oficina del rey; el unicornio asumió que debió ser a causa de ese Silent Dagger que ataco Canterlot, pero el periódico solo especulaba que debió haber sido algún rebelde cualquiera.

Soltó un suspiro por esas noticias. Dejo el periódico en el suelo y siguió su camino. Pudo ver como la noticia de la caída de la autoridad había afectado el reino. Pudo ver rastros de protestas masivas y destrucción en las zonas medias y bajas del reino. Eso quizás podría llevar a una revolución, cosa que no le convenía a nadie.

Llego a las zonas altas de la ciudad, donde aún no había desorden. Vio a algunos guardias patrullando, seguramente la seguridad evitaba que los ponis de clase baja atacaran a los más ricos.

El futuro de su reino era incierto, en especial con la intervención de Equestria que vendría después. Pero ahora Forest solo tenía una prioridad, su familia.

Luego de un largo camino logró llegar a su casa. Estaba igual que la recordaba. Aun con temor en su interior, se acercó a tocar la puerta y esperó. No sabía que noticias habían llegado a Heartland. Temía como su familia reaccionaria ante todas las noticias. Su padre, quien siempre le recuerda lo importante que es su deber, probablemente lo tacharía de traidor. Su hermanita, quien quería mucho a Wisdom, quizás no querría volver a hablarle.

Forest fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta abrirse.

La puerta fue abierta por una unicornio amarilla de melena café de una estatura baja. Era su madre Flower Veil. La yegua se quedó asombrada de verlo.

— ¿Forest?

— Hola mamá.

Los ojos de la yegua se humedecieron y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo. Forest sin decir nada le devolvió el abrazo.

— Mi cielo, estas a salvo.

— Perdón por preocuparlos.

Flower se separó del abrazo y vio con una gran sonrisa a su hijo.

— Pasa cariño — dijo la yegua entrando a la casa.

Forest asintió y entro a su casa. Ya adentro vio aun poni saliendo de la cocina, un unicornio verde fornido y calvo con cola blanca. Era su padre Grass Grow.

El padre vio seriamente a su hijo. Forest no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad, pues conocía lo intimida te que podía llegar a ser su padre.

— Yo... voy a buscar a Leaf — dijo Flower subiendo al piso superior de la casa, dejando solos a los dos corceles.

— Entonces regresaste — dijo el corcel con seriedad.

— Hola papá... lo siento, yo... creo que estarás decepcionado de lo que hice, pero... tenía que regresar. No podía abandonarlos a ti, a mamá y a Leaf. Se que soy un traidor, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que piensen de mí.

— Cállate

— ¿que?

— Que te calles — dijo Grass abrazando a su hijo — Estoy feliz que estés bien hijo.

— Pero... soy un traidor.

— Hijo, eres flojo, descuidado, y todo un desastre; pero eres un buen pony fiel a sus principios. Lo que hayas hecho, sé que tus razones. Y volviste a casa, no eres ningún cobarde.

Los ojos de Forest se humedecieron y abrazo fuertemente a su padre. Nunca antes había recibido palabras así de su padre.

— Te amo papa — dijo entre llanto.

— No llores hijo, sabes que detesto a los afeminados.

— Son lágrimas de hombría, no cuentan.

Grass Grow rio un poco y le dio unas palmadas a su hijo para consolarlo.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente hijo.

— No — respondió el hijo sin querer dejar el abrazo.

Fue entonces que Forest escuchó alguien bajando las escaleras. Al ver quien era, Forest aparto a su padre y se quedó viendo a la potranca naranja de melena rosada. Era su hermanita Leaf Dew, y estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Hermano! — gritó la potranca bajando las escaleras y saltando a su hermano.

— ¡Leaf!

Forest se sentó y recibió a su hermana con un gran abrazo.

— ¡Creí que no regresarías!

— Oh vamos Leaf — acaricio la cabeza fe la potranca — Ya me conoces, nada puede detenerme — se separó un poco para ver a su hermana a los ojos — Nada puede evitar que regrese.

Flower Veil también bajo las escaleras y se puso al lado de su esposo, recostando su cabeza en él, sonriendo de ver a sus dos hijos juntos. Grass Grow también sonreía de tener a toda su familia en casa.

Forest estaba feliz. Feliz de regresar al lado de los ponis que más amaba. Pasara lo que pasara, Forest estaba feliz de estar con su familia.

— Estoy en casa.

* * *

Unos después de la catástrofe, Applejack tuvo que regresar a su granja en Ponyville, acompañada de su hermana Apple Bloom y su hija Lazuli.

Lamentablemente la Abuela Smith y Big Mac debían permanecer un tiempo mas en Canterlot debido al daño que tenían. Las hermanas querían seguir al lado de su abuela y hermano, pero la abuela les ordenó volver a la granja pues no podían seguir descuidando sus manzanos.

Dependería de las dos hermanas de encargarse de la granja por ahora. Seria difícil, en especial con una bebé, pero Applejack estaba lista para compensar por el año que su familia tuvo que encargarse de la granja sin ella.

Tan pronto entró a sus tierras, admiró todos los manzanos que su familia había cultivado con mucho esfuerzo a lo largo de los años. Applejack no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica ante su granja. Aunque había estado allí hace solo una semana, esta vez estaba allí para quedarse. Ya no había amenazas a su familia ni tendría que regresar a ningún reino lejano. Finalmente podría quedarse en su verdadero hogar y criar de forma correcta a su amada hija.

La pesadilla al fin había acabado para la familia Apple. Habían sufrido mucho, pero al final del día todos seguían vivos. Su hermano y su abuela se recuperarían y todo volvería a ser como antes. Bueno, quizás no como antes, ya que había una nueva miembro en la familia.

Vio a la bebé en sus cascos, quien tambiem parecía disfrutar del ambiente. Ya no parecía triste por haber perdido a su padre, algo lógico en una bebé. Applejack esperaba que nunca recordara a Wisdom Crown de buena forma. Ella la cuidaría bien, sería la mejor madre del mundo, no necesitaba a Wisdom.

— Bienvenida a casa, Lazuli Apple.

 **Uf. Y aqui esta el ultimo capitulo antes del epilogo.**

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
